Soul of ninja
by animebot02
Summary: ¿Que tan diferente seria la vida de Naruto si de pronto, doce misteriosos guerreros decidieran ayudarlo y a acogerlo como parte de su familia?
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Quiero aclar dos cosas:

Debido a un accidente automovilistico tengo dańo neuronal que se traduce en diagrafia, disculpas aticipadas por los teclazos o palabras intelegiblea, tratare de no poner ninguna.

Segundo escribo normalmente por terapia cuentos o novelas, asi que el lenguaje paericular de los fics no lo domino.

Se agradecen comentarios, criticas y mentadas de madre si son conateuctivas.

Sin mas aqui les dejo el capitulo Uno.

a máquina registraba apenas signos vitales en la chica en la que estaba conectada, el padre veía con tristeza cómo su pequeña Ayame se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Apenas anoche mientras los últimos clientes salían, un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules entraba al puesto de ramen a consumir su tazón de ramen con cerdo nocturno.

Un par de Chunin trataron de sacarlo y Ayame les trato de explicar que en Ichiraku todos los clientes eran bienvenidos, entonces el niño con la imprudencia habitual de alguien de siete años molestó a los Chunnin con algún comentario, uno de ellos trató de apuñalar al insolente chiquillo con su kunai cuando su hija se interpuso.

Ambos ninjas escaparon dejando al padre y al niño en shock momentáneo, reaccionando el padre pidiendo ayuda.

Ahora tras quince horas del incidente el hombre contrario a los comentarios de la gente que se enteró del incidente culpando al niño, el hombre culpaba a los adultos, después de todo, el pequeño era un héroe y no debía ser tratado así.

De pronto la máquina que registraba los signos vitales dejó de registrar señales de vida, el hombre salió corriendo buscando a los doctores para que ayudaran a su hija.

Llegaron a tiempo para ver como Ayame milagrosamente recuperaba los signos vitales y volvia en si.

Ayame abrió los ojos lentamente como si hubiera tenido un muy plácido sueño, al despertar al cien vio a un hombre a quien no reconocía llorando de alegria al verla milagrosamente curada.

-¿Donde estoy? - Pregunto la chica de quince años- ¿Quien es usted viejo?

Teuchi miró extrañado a su hija quien miraba a todos lados tratando de ubicarse en el lugar.

De pronto al mirarse en un espejo junto a su cama lanzó un poderoso grito al ver la figura femenina en la que estaba.

-!Que rayos pasa!- Grito Ayame- Lo último que recuerdo es que derrotamos a Loki y desaparecimos.

Los doctores, todos Jounin trataron de sujetar a Ayame quien se liberó fácilmente del agarre de ellos, lo siguiente que hizo fue salir por la ventana a toda velocidad.

"Qué rayos está pasando" Pensó la jovencita, mientras un niño que también usaba ropa de hospital se ponía a lado suyo igualando su velocidad.

Ella sintió una energía conocida y volteo a su lado y vio al niño, ya habían salido de la aldea y se encontraban en el bosque,por lo que hicieron alto en la base de un frondoso árbol.

-¿Mascara Mortal?- Preguntó con una sonrisa el niño- ¿Realmente eres tu?

-Maestro Dohko, ¿Realmente es usted?

El niño asintió y comenzó a desteñirse a carcajadas provocando en la joven un sonrojo mitad causado por la ira, mitad por la vergüenza que le provocaba la situación.

-Lo siento, en verdad Mascara Mortal no era mi intención reírme de ti, pero viendo la situación en la que te encuentras…..

el pequeño hacía esfuerzos para no tener otro ataque de risa, mientras Mascara Mortal se cruzaba de brazos resignandose de momento a su situación.

-Puedo sentir las cosmo energías de los demás acercándose- Señaló el antiguo caballero de Libra- pero aun estamos cerca de la gente, vayamos a un lugar más "Privado" para hablar.

La joven solo se encogió de hombros y se adentro junto a su compañero un poco en el bosque.

Cuando los caballeros dorados sintieron suficiente distancia entre ellos y Konoha, se detuvieron a esperar a sus diez compañeros.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que otro niño acompañado de una voluptuosa muchacha aparecieran, después un hombre alto de cabello rojo con notable sobrepeso y un adolescente.

\- Algo raro está pasando- señaló el niño recién llegado- He estado meditando y no puede sentir el cosmos de Athena, o de algún otro Dios, quien nos haya traído aquí no nos dirá tan fácil que desea de nosotros.

-Vaya Shaka parece que estás perdiendo el toque- dijo socarronamente Dohko- Parece que la edad te hizo estragos.

-Maestro le puedo asegurar que aun tengo todas mis facultades-Se defendió Shaka- Todos las tenemos a pesar de no estar en nuestros cuerpos.

Instintivamente todos posaron su vista en la joven que estaba a su izquierda.

-Bueno siempre he sido un ser muy bello,pero porque se me quedan viendo asi- comento incómodo el caballero de Piscis- Pero si tengo mi fuerza intacta.

El hombre pelirrojo estaba meditando la situación y al darse cuenta de cierto detalle vio el patrón común de por que tenian esos cuerpos.

-Según se el tipo en el que estoy salvo a alguien de ahogarse y lo arrastro la corriente del río que pasamos hace rato, Aioros dice que despertó en un funeral,Dohko y Máscara Mortal en un hospital y Afrodita en un apartamento con una soga en el cuello.

-Aldebaran tiene razón- dijo el adolescente- el patrón indica que si le preguntamos a mi hermano y a los demás nos dirán lo mismo.

No acababa de terminar su frase cuando una adolescente de cabello negro y ojos blancos, y cinco adolescentes llegaron, miraron algo extrañados al grupo reunido allí pero viendo su situación actual los últimos caballeros en llegar se tomaron las cosas con filosofía.

-Propongo regresar a esa aldea y averiguar qué sucede- dijo la ojiblanca- esta in acción no está bien para mi.

-Milo piensa bien las cosas-Dijo uno de los chicos que traía puesta una banda de konoha en el antebrazo derecho- Crees que alguien nos crea que no somos las personas que creen, esta pobre gente tenia familias que se entristecen y no nos creerán nada.

-Camus tiene razón, no podemos tomarnos las cosas tan a ligera - dijo encogiéndose de hombros otro de los jóvenes- Hermano tal parece que aun no es nuestro destino descansar en Paz.

-No seas tan dramatico Aioria- señaló en tono serio otro joven, el cual traía el cabello rubio y de ojos verdes además usaba un chaleco táctico y la bandana como cinturón- Como en Asgard debe de haber una buena razón para que Athena permita que regresemos a la vida.

-Si a eso se le puede llamar regresar a la vida Saga-Señaló a su persona muy molesto Mascara Mortal.

-Yo en parte apoyo a Milo- Dijo otro de los recién llegados- hay que regresar y ver que problema podria tener este lugar que requiera la intervención de nosotros.

-Shura no te precipites, a diferencia de nuestro mundo este tiene a muchas personas con un poder que sobre pasa a los humanos comunes, ciertamente debemos regresar pero hay que hacerlo con la guardia alta.

-Con Mu ya son cuatro los que opinan que hay que volver-Señaló Aioros mientras Afrodita, Mascara Mortal y Aldebarán alzaban también su mano- Bien parece que de ultimo momento está decidido que regresaremos al pueblo a averiguar que sucede.

Los doce caballeros tomaron el camino de regreso y al entrar a la aldea vieron a un niño rubio huyendo de una turba iracunda.

-Vuelve aqui monstruo que te daremos de una vez por todas tu merecido.


	2. Una verdad increible

Antes que nada, juro que no leo el episodio G Assasin, para el que se lo llegue a preguntar, por otro lado iré haciendo pequeñas aclaraciones según sea el caso.

Y ya saben ni Saint Seiya ni Naruto son de mi autoria etc etc.

Capítulo 2 Una verdad increíble, La entrevista con el Hokage.

-!Vuelve aqui Monstruo¡-Rugía una multitud furiosa que perseguía a un niño rubio de ojos azules con marcas de bigotes en las mejillas.

El pobre niño agotado y con los ojos borrosos por las lágrimas no vio al grupo de doce personas que entraban a la aldea, así que no pudo evitar chocar con una joven de cabello castaño largo.

-Ayame estas bien- Dijo el niño sollozando- Lo siento mucho ,no debí provocar a esos cretinos.

-Tal parece que esa gente persigue por algo a este niño-Dijo Shura tranquilamente.

-Sea cual sea el motivo, nada justifica una acción tan cobarde- Señaló seriamente Saga.

Los aldeanos alcanzaron a Naruto y a los caballeros dorados y algunos reconociendo a Ayame esbozaron una mueca de satisfacción.

-Ayame que bueno que saliste del hospital- Dijo un aldeano- Ahora entreganos al demonio para que le demos su escarmiento por hacerte daño.

-Muy bien se los entregaré-Dijo Mascara Mortal sonriendo maliciosamente- solo si cruza al menos uno de ustedes la línea.

Mascara Mortal levantó su mano y con su cosmo trazó una línea en el suelo sorprendiendo a los aldeanos y a un par de ninjas; un joven y una joven que tenían la orden de salvar a Naruto, pues todos sabían que Ayame nunca entró siquiera a la academia ninja.

-Si eso quieres Ayame eso haré- dijo uno de los aldeanos avanzando hacia el niño.

A tres metros de la línea el aldeano salió volando, junto a tres más que trataron de seguir su ejemplo.

-Y bien ¿Alguien más quiere tratar?- Pregunto Mascara Mortal.

La muchedumbre al ver que no se saldría con la suya se dispersó, mientras tanto Aioria y Afrodita revisaban a Naruto para ver si se encontraba bien.

El ninja que fue comisionado a rescatar al niño frunció el ceño al reconocer a varios de los presentes, tomó un cigarrillo de un paquete a punto de terminarse y lo encendió mientras su compañera, una Chunnin de cabello negro y ojos carmesí también reconoció a varios integrantes del grupo.

-Parece que el rumor de una serie de extrañas resurrecciones o recuperaciones milagrosas es cierta- Señaló la mujer- Asuma deberíamos ir a ver que sucede.

Asuma asintió y ambos ninjas se pusieron frente al grupo que discutía sobre el por qué la gente persiguió tan furiosa a un niño pequeño.

-Cobardes, un grupo de adultos contra un niño pequeño- dijo con molestia Donko chocando su puño en su palma izquierda- que clase de gente vive aquí.

-¿Asami realmente eres tu?- Pregunto a la ojiblanca la recién llegada- Escuche que habías caído en la misión de escoltar al señor Feudal.

Milo recordó que al despertar estaba rodeado por un grupo de personas con una vandana adornada con una nota musical que trataron de atacarle, su Aguja escarlata no tuvo problema alguno en acabar a sus contrincantes, al menos ahora el caballero de Escorpión conocía el contexto en el cual su cuerpo había fallecido.

-También me da gusto ver que salió del hospital señorita Ayame- Dijo Asuma- Su padre dijo que escapó con amnesia de alli.

-Necesitamos hablar con el líder de este lugar- Dijo Shaka- es importante.

-¿Para qué necesitan hablar con el Hokage? -Pregunto Kurenai.

-Solo se lo diremos a él, a nadie más- dijo fríamente el caballero de Acuario.

-Esta bien, si eso tiene que ver con lo que les sucedió en persona los acompańate a ver a mi padre.

Los doce caballeros dorados asintieron, Aldebaran subió a Naruto a sus hombros el cual protestaba mientras lo subían.

-Tu vienes con nosotros- dijo Aioros tratando de calmar a Naruto- Nos sentiriamos mal si esa gente regresa con intención de acabar lo que empezó.

Al niño esa idea le pareció más desagradable que el estar encaramado en el pelirrojo por lo que se dejó llevar.

El grupo llegó a la torre Hokage mirando y estudiando el lugar, al entrar fueron conducidos a las afueras de la oficina del tercero,Asuma toco la puerta y entró a hablar con el.

Pasados cinco minutos el hijo de Hizuren hizo pasar al grupo incluidos Naruto y Kurenai; una vez adentro los caballeros le explicaron al hokage sobre quienes eran en realidad y lo último que recordaron antes de despertar en ese extraño mundo.

-Y por lo que veo, usted no nos creyo nada- sonrio sarcasticamente Dohko.

-Su historia es muy inverosímil, aunque admito que al menos es original-Dijo el Kage levantándose de su escritorio.

-Tenemos una prueba de la veracidad de nuestras palabras- mencionó serenamente Shaka.

-¿La tenemos?- Dijeron sorprendidos los caballeros.

-Hay ciertas similitudes entre este mundo y el nuestro, digamos en el plano ultraterreno- explicó el caballero de Virgo- Estoy seguro que a Máscara Mortal le será sencillo probar lo que decimos si….

-!Ya entiendo tu intención¡-exclamó el caballero de Cancer- Muy bien aquí vamos… !Ondas infernales¡

Todos los presentes sintieron una enorme fuerza que jalo de ellos y los levantó a toda velocidad, en un instante el grupo se dio cuenta que ahora en vez de estar en una oficina se encontraban en un paisaje realmente tétrico.

Hizuren, Asuma y Kurenai vieron asombrados el entorno gris y desolador; Naruto estaba verdaderamente aterrado, al girar a su derecha vieron una gigantesca multitud que avanzando en filas subían a una colina cuya cima escapaba a su vista.

-Esto es Yomotsu- Dijo sorprendido el hokage.

El grupo volvió la vista hacia sus acompañantes, pero en vez de ver a nueve hombres y tres mujeres el grupo solo tenía a varones de diferentes aspectos físicos; Hizuren y los demás recordaron que Ayame y Asami les dijeron que ellos provenían de varias regiones de su mundo, contrastando al gigante moreno que traía a Naruto en hombros, con el atractivo rubio con ojos cerrados o al hombre increíblemente apuesto a lado del gigante, era evidente que posiblemente habría algo de verdad.

-Mascara Mortal regresanos- ordeno Aioros.

-Como digas aguafiestas- Dijo el caballero encogiéndose de hombros.

Mascara Mortal volvió a realizar su técnica y el grupo regresó a la oficina, ahora en los cuerpos ajenos nuevamente, los ninjas vieron la veracidad de sus palabras, pues en Yomotsu vieron a personas conocidas que fallecieron días antes en las filas de muertos y de ser un genjutsu lo que vieron Ayame era la menos indicada para realizarlo.

-¿ Ahora si nos cree?-preguntó Saga viendo a Hizuren a los ojos- nuestro honor nos prohíbe mentir sobre Athena o nuestra responsabilidad para con ella.

-Les creo, un genjutsu así, aun para los mejores ninjas sería imposible de realizar- comento preocupado el Hokage.

-Ya es un avance- suspiro aliviado Mu.

El tercer Hokage interrogó a fondo a los caballeros preguntandoles su origen y función en su mundo, estos le contaron de forma resumida sobre la guerra santa y el papel que cumplen en ella los caballeros dorados, tambien le contaron sobre su muerte en el muro de los lamentos y su resurrección momentánea para pelear con Loki el dios de los embusteros en la región de Asgard y de su convencimiento de regresar a la vida por algo que se estuviese gestando en el mundo.

Hizuren por su parte viendo que doce poderosos guerreros habían llegado a su aldea y que no tenían lugar a donde ir les sugirió quedarse en Konoha , les integraría al servicio activo como Jounin el rango mas elevado al que un ninja puede llegar dandoles a escojer el tipo de funciones que desempeńarian pues el kage se dio cuenta que tan honorable grupo se rehusaria al espionaje o al asesinato.

Los caballeros le pidieron tiempo para sopesar su propuesta pues aun tenia asuntos que tratatar, uno de ellos el de desvincularse de los damiliares de las personas en cuyos cuerpos estaban ocupando.

El kage tambien se dio cuebta de la dificultad que eso traeria a la aldea y les sugirio quedarse en las mazmorras de interrogacion al menos por esa noche.

Los santos iban a responder sobre la peticion cuando Hiashi Hyuga,Choza Akimichi e Inoichi Yamanaka entraron a la oficina preguntando por los miembros de su clan que se creia cayeron en accion.


	3. Jounnin VS Caballero Dorado

Los personajes de Naruto y Saint Seiya perteneces a sus respectivos creadores.

Antes de iniciar, si eres fan de Naruto y crees que los Jounnin podrian darle una pelea digna a los caballeros dorados abandona este fic, tambien si crees que el Chakra y el Cosmo son energias diferentes abandona este fic.

Sobre lo primero, Kaguya estaria a la par de Loki en cuanto a poder y todos sabemos la serie de Power Ups que tuvieron que acumularse para que Naruto y compañia lograran enfrentarla, asi que es natural que poco o nada tengan que hacer los ninjas a la hora de pelar contra los Santos de Athena.

Segundo, Ki, Fuerza, Chi, Chakra etcetera etcetera, son en terminos practicos la misma cosa, la definicion que en cada universo les dan es lo que vuelve a la energia aparentemente algo diferente.

Pidanle a un niño y a un fisico que les definan la misma cosa (el cielo) y veran que en escencia les diran lo mismo, es azul esta lejos y es parte de la tierra, la diferencia radica en las sutilezas que uno u otro les daran, por ejemplo en realidad el cielo no es azul, es una ilusion optica, por eso se ve diferente al amanecer o al ocaso.

Lo que quiero decir es que dependiendo de la serie y lo amplio en conocimientos a esa energia, cada universo la usa de formas diferentes aunque sea la misma cosa, el grado de conocimiento hace que aparentemente el Ki en Dragon ball sea mas destructivo, pero menos maleable que el Chakra en Naruto por mencionar algo.

Sin mas disfruten el capitulo y recuerden dejarme sus dudas, sugerencias, mentadas de madre y consejos que con gusto los leere y tratare de contestarlos tan rapido como pueda.

Capitulo 3 Jounnin vs Caballero Dorado

!Asami que gusto verte sana y salva sobrina¡-Dijo aliviado el líder del clan Hyuga.

-Choi crei que la corriente te habia llevado, que gusto ver que estas sano y Salvo- dijo visiblemente aliviado Choza.

-Inorim ¿Que ocurrió en la misión?- Preguntó el líder de los Yamanaka.

Los caballeros Dorados a quienes dirigieron las preguntas se sintieron incómodos, el Tercero les pidió a los caballeros y a Naruto salir de la oficina mientras Hizuren le daba la nueva mala a los líderes de tan respetados Clanes.

-¿Entonces no eres Ayame?- preguntó con tristeza el pequeñín a Máscara Mortal.

-Puff, no; no soy tu amiga jovencito- Dijo Mascara Mortal en un tono muy dulce que jamas le habian visto la mayoria de sus compañeros.

-¿Porque te perseguían hace rato los aldeanos?- preguntó Aioros- ¿Que hiciste para enfurecer así a tanta gente?

-Me gustaria saberlo- contestó el niño con los ojos anegados en lágrimas- desde que puedo recordarlo la gente de esta aldea o me ignora o me odia.

-Tranquilo pequeñín, nosotros no te odiamos-Dijo Aioria sonriendo sinceramente al jinchuriki- Verdad muchachos.

Todos los caballeros dorados asintieron, pero Afrodita sonrió maliciosamente al comentario, acción que no pasó desapercibida para los presentes.

-Muchachos y señoritas- Dijo divertido el caballero de Piscis- Que no ven el porte que Milo, Mascara Mortal y yo traemos.

Ante ese comentario incluso Shaka y Saga que eran considerados por sus compañeros los más serios no pudieron evitar reírse mientras unos Cabreados caballeros de Escorpio y Cancer trataban de alcanzar a Afrodita para darle una paliza.

Mientras el caballero de Piscis trataba de huir, Hizuren les explicó a los patriarcas de sus clanes el singular estado de sus miembros; Hiashi se encogió de hombros incrédulo, mientras Choza e Inoichi trataban de asimilar lo que el Tercer Hokage acababa de contarles.

-Así que quiere que aceptemos que un grupo salido de no se donde reencarno, tomó posesión o lo que sea de doce recién fallecidos- Dijo enojado Hiashi- ¡Si no fuera usted el Hokage le daría una paliza vejete!

-Hiashi a mi tambien me costo creerles al principio pero su historia es verídica.

Dijo de manera comprensiva el hokage

-Esto es muy Malo- Dijo Inoichi poniendose la palma de la mano en la cara- Inorim era muy querido en el Clan, a la pequeña Ino le costará creer que su segundo amor platónico se ha ido mientras ve a quien sea en su cuerpo.

-¿Tiene una prueba de que Choi ha muerto? -preguntó visiblemente apesadumbrado el líder de los Akimichi.

-Padre por qué no hacemos una demostración de las habilidades de esos sujetos a sus familiares- Sugirió Asuma- Ayame, los niños y la guapa seńorita no son ninjas, si combaten contra poderosos Jounin esa debería ser prueba suficiente.

-Sabes algo Asuma; Tienes razón- concordó el Hokage cruzándose de brazos- llama a los chicos para preguntarles su opinión.

Asuma salió a plantearle a los caballeros la propuesta; ellos aceptaron pues de esa manera podrían medir su poder contra gente que era considerada muy fuerte en este mundo y por otro si podrían desengañar a los parientes de sus cuerpos.

Un anbu llevo a Naruto de vuelta a su casa ,Asuma y Kurenai fueron asignados a informar a los parientes de los cuerpos de los caballeros dorados de ir al campo de entrenamiento 10 donde estaba la arena que usaban en los exámenes y torneos.

Dos anbu deberían buscar a tres jounin que estaban en misiones para que regresaran y los caballeros dorados fueron escoltados a las celdas para que descansaran.

A las 8:00 am fueron escoltados al campo de entrenamiento donde las familias de sus cuerpos ya estaban en las gradas del área norte; sus oponentes en la este y a ellos se les asignó la grada sur.

-Gai baja a la arena ,vas a pelear- ordenó Hizuren.

-Si hoy voy a mostrar el poder de la juventud- Dijo emocionado el excéntrico jounin, un niño de siete años bajó de las gradas al campo de un salto y se coloco frente a Gai.

-!Mi hijo!- exclamó una mujer en la grada donde estaban acomodadas las familias de los revividos- Tobi no se que pasa pero no cometas una locura- Dijo sollozando la madre del pequeño.

Gai vio al Hokage extrañado y seńalo al niño frente a el.

-Su señoría, ¿No me diga que este crío va a ser mi oponente?- Pregunto extrañado la bestia verde.

-Así es y te sugiero que desde el principio vayas en serio- Dijo secamente el Hokage.

Gai solo bufo y se puso en guardia.

Dohko se movió a toda velocidad y golpeo a Gai en la mandíbula con un gancho ascendente, el Jounin salió volando hacia arriba y se elevó varios metros sobre el aire antes de estrellarse en el suelo ,dejando a todos sorprendidos por el poder del caballero de Libra.

Un anbu que usaba una máscara de perro y de cabello plateado se quitó la máscara revelando que una bandana le cubría el ojo derecho y otra la boca, el ninja se quito la bandana del ojo revelando u ojo rojo con marcas en la pupila.

-Ese niño es muy rápido-Dijo asombrado Kakashi-No vi sus movimientos.

Gai se levantó, y se limpió el polvo de su expandex y se coloco de nuevo en guardia.

-Ok niño, reconozco que me tomaste con la guardia baja pero eso no volverá a ocurrir- Dijo Gai mientras concentraba su chacra.

-Primer puerta, segunda puerta- dijo el jounin mientras abría las puertas internas hasta llegar a cinco.

Dohko sintió el aumento de poder el Gai y sonrió confiado, a continuación el ninja se quitó unas pesadisimas bandas con pesas de sus antebrazos y piernas.

-!Ahora veras el poder de la juventud al máximo jovencito¡- rugió Gai abalanzándose a toda velocidad contra su oponente.

A Dohko le costó un poco más de esfuerzo leer los movimientos de su contrincante, pero pudo parar todos los golpes que Gai le trataba de asestar; en las gradas todos los presentes con excepción de los compañeros de Dohko tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula en el piso al ver la facilidad con la que el caballero de libra se defendía de los ataques del maestro del Taijutsu por excelencia.

-Vaya que eres hábil cejon- sonrió Dohko- pero ya me aburrió la pelea, es hora de terminar con esto.

Dohko comenzó a elevar su cosmo y tanto Gai como los espectadores vieron como la energía del niño era visible, la energía dorada que envolvió al pequeño se acumulo en una cantidad tan grande que comenzó a hacer un ruido, el cual les recordó a un tigre que rugía preparándose a atacar.

-!Toma esto cejon¡- Rugió Dohko lanzando un puñetazo al aire, un torbellino dorado salió disparado del puño del caballero impactando al jounin, Gai se elevó varios metros en el aire antes de que el remolino se disipará, cuando lo hizo Donko en persona atrapó al maestro del Taijutsu que se encontraba inconsciente.

"Increible, venció a Gai con facilidad y dudo que usará toda su fuerza"- pensó Hizuren analizando lo que acababa de ver- "Estos sujetos no bromeaban cuando dijeron que eran la élite de su mundo"

Dohko espero a que dos médicos llegaran a recoger a Gai, una vez que lo hicieron se dirigió a la grada de sus compañeros y de un salto regreso con ellos.

La madre de Tobi estaba en shock al ver a su hijo pelear; Tobi su amado niño tenía el sueño de ser un diestro maestro carpintero, ahora el pequeño había derrotado a uno de los jounin elite sin dificultad, lo que sea que le ocurrió en el hospital le había cambiado y no sabía hasta qué punto, solo esperaba que con amor y paciencia logrará recuperarlo por completo.

-Con su permiso Señor yo quiero ser el segundo-Dijo Asuma a su padre, Hizuren asintió con la cabeza y su hijo saltó a la arena.

-Trata de no matarle- aconsejo Dohko a Máscara Mortal.

-Puff ,como sea- Dijo el caballero saltando a la arena.

-!Ayame qué haces!- Dijo espantado Teuchi-No sabes pelear no lo hagas- suplicó con la voz quebrada el padre de la chica.

-Comencemos- Dijo Asuma mientras se ponía sus cuchillas en las manos y alzaba su guardia.

El shinobi vio como Ayame esbozaba una amarga sonrisa mientras levantaba su dedo índice derecho; Asuma que ya había visto lo que trataba de hacer comenzó a hacer sellos de mano frenéticamente pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz.

-!Ondas infernales¡- Grito con frialdad la chica.

Todos los presentes vieron como una onda blanca impactó a Asuma y vieron como una esfera azul salía de su boca desplomando al jouni que cayó sobre sus rodillas y tenía una expresión ida en su rostro. La esfera dejaba una estela blanca mientras se posaba en la mano de Ayame quien se dirigio al Kage.

-El combate se acabó; en este estado de querer minino lo dejó en coma de por vida, dictaminen mi victoria y lo regresare a la normalidad.

-La victoria es de Mascara Mortal - Dictaminó nervioso el Kage mientras todos murmuraban sobre él porque su líder uso ese nombre con la hija del dueño de Ichiraku.

-!AYAME, MI HIJA SE LLAMA AYAME¡- Dijo furioso Teuchi.

Mascara Mortal soplo a la esfera y esta regreso al cuerpo de Asuma el cual se convulsionó como si se estuviera ahogando pero se recuperó rápidamente.

-Aoba tu sigues- Dijo el tercer Hokage mientras un ninja con una katana en su espalda y con lentes obscuros salto con aprensión a la arena mientras Asuma por su propio pie regresaba al sitio de donde había bajado.


	4. Finalizan los combates

Primero las Review

 **Cosno**

Gracis por el apoyo

Albafica

los primeros tres capítulos los hice en un móvil por eso son cortos.

BlackberryFnix

Pues si , esa me pareció la mejor forma de hacer el cruce entre los mundos, ya veremos cómo influyen los Santos dorados en Naruto y compañía.

Naruto y Saint Seiya pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Capitulo 4 Finalizan los combates, los días felices de Naruto.

Asuma se coloco junto a Kakashi y se cruzó de brazos mientras veía en la arena a Aoba desenfundar su katana y ponerse en guardia.

-Asuma ¿Que demonios ocurre aquí?- Preguntó el anbu a su amigo que encendía un cigarrillo tranquilamente.

-Kakashi mi padre me prohibió hablar pero déjame darte un consejo, cuando sea tu turno mas te vale que luches como si tu vida dependiera de ello sin importar como luzca tu adversario.

Asuma y Kakashi al igual que todos los presentes vieron a una hermosa Joven bajar de un salto a la arena.

A Afrodita le alivió bastante el ver que su huésped no tuviera lazo alguno, sentía sinceramente pena de ver que una mujer tan hermosa se hubiese suicidado y más pena le daba ver que de haber muerto realmente, solo el olor fétido que el cadáver hubiera desprendido diera alerta a las autoridades de la partida de la muchacha.

Solo de pensar que sería enterrada en una fosa común entristeció al Caballero de Piscis el cual se dirigio al centro de la Arena con el ceño fruncido por la pena.

Tanto al Hokage como a todos los espectadores ese detalle no se les escapó,tanto Asuma como los caballeros dorados sintieron pena y entre murmullos Shaka realizó una plegaria por aquella mujer que tuvo tan solitaria vida.

-Muy bien inicien-Dio la señal Hizuren.

Aoba se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Afrodita y trato de darle un tajo con su katana de arriba hacia abajo pero el caballero detuvo la hoja de su arma con las manos desnudas.

Al espadachín le sorprendió bastante la habilidad de su rival y retrocedió de un salto, dejando su arma con su rival pues su agarre no era tan fuerte como el de Afrodita que clavó el arma en el piso y comenzó a esperar pacientemente el siguiente movimiento de su rival.

Aoba le lanzó cinco shuriken a Afrodita y rápidamente comenzó a realizar sellos de manos

-Arte ninja Jutsu clones de Shuriken - grito el Shinobi mientras los cinco shuriken se convertían en diez, cien, mil shuriken que se dirigian a la mujer que pacientemente esperaba el ataque.

-Si solo sabes dar tajos a lo tonto y lanzar estrellas ya perdiste la pelea- dijo entre bostezos el caballero de Piscis, aunque el tono de su voz a él no le pareció fuera de lo normal ;Aoba se puso rojo por el tono tan seductor que Afrodita uso para decir eso.

Los presentes vieron asombrados la manera tan eficaz con la que Afrodita con las manos atrapó todas las shuriken y las arrojaba al suelo, Aoba no se confió ni se dejó intimidar pues ya acababa de preparar su siguiente técnica.

-Estilo de tierra, cepo de rocas- Dijo el ninja mientras ponía sus manos en el suelo

Un ligero temblor hizo que Afrodita mirara de reojo esperando lo que fuera a suceder, a continuación dos paredes rocosas con piedras afiladas simulando una mandíbula trataron de aprisionar al caballero el cual elevo su cosmo energía lo suficiente como para detener el ataque en seco.

-!Imposible¡-Exclamó Aoba mientras Afrodita de un golpe demolió el cepo.

-Mi turno, !Espinas carmesí¡ Dijo Afrodita mientras levantaba su mano derecha y la dirigía a Aoba.

Aoba se cubrió con sus brazos y sintió pinchazos, al verse los antebrazos vio que tenía espinas clavadas en ellos.

Afrodita se dio la vuelta en dirección a la grada de la que bajo dejando a todos sorprendidos por sus acciones.

-¿Debo tomar esto como una declaración tácita de rendicion? - pregunto Hizuren algo confundido.

-No, debe tomarlo como lo que es, cuando mis espinas le golpearon acabo el combate- Dijo serenamente Afrodita.

Aoba trato de avanzar a la grada donde Afrodita estaba pero tastabillo antes de desplomarse en el suelo, los médicos vieron alarmados como los signos vitales del shinobi lo ponían en un estado similar al coma.

-¿No olvidas algo Afrodita?- Pregunto Saga enarcando una ceja.

-Perdon fue mi error- dijo apenado Afrodita mientras lanzaba una rosa amarilla que cayó cerca de los médicos que trataban de hacer reaccionar a Aoba.

En cuanto la fragancia de la flor llegó hasta el ninja sus signos vitales se normalizaron hasta estabilizarse aun asi, los médicos se llevaron al ninja y lo pusieron en observación.

Hiashi,Choza e Inoichi vieron con preocupación los combates, hasta ahora tres Jounin elite fueron derrotados con facilidad por oponentes que se suponía no sabían luchar y peor aún esas derrotas habían sido aplastantes, sin duda lo que había oido de su líder era verdad sin embargo no sabían como reaccionarian los familiares de los miembros de su clan.

-Parece que me toca a mi salvar el honor de la aldea- dijo bastante sorprendido el ninja que copia tras ver como sus compañeros caían uno a uno.

El jounin salto a la arena al mismo tiempo que el otro niño, al aterrizar el pequeño se coloco en posición flor de loto sorprendiendo a todos por lo inusual de esa postura de combate, además el niño en todo momento conservaba los ojos cerrados.

-Hiro ¿también tú?- dijo sorprendida una mujer entre los espectadores viendo como su hijo que estaba en su primer año en la academia sería el oponente de uno de los Anbu más poderosos con los que contaba la aldea.

-En cuanto estén listos comiencen- Dijo Hizuren con una gota de sudor gigante en la mejilla izquierda.

Kakashi rápidamente realizó sellos de manos, no pensaba dejar respirar a su opo bebé.

-Estilo de rayo, gran lobo- Lanzó Kakashi un lobo eléctrico que se abalanzó a toda velocidad contra el niño el cual ni siquiera se había inmutado.

-!OHM¡ - el grito de Shaka resonó en toda la arena mientras el lobo a dos centímetros del cuerpo del caballero de Virgo se desintegraba al chocar de frente contra un muro invisible.

Kakashi jamás admitiría lo aterrado que estaba de luchar contra un adversario tan poderoso que detuvo una de sus tecnicas más poderosas de estilo rayo con un grito, rápidamente preparo su siguiente ataque mientras Shaka lo esperaba pacientemente

-Estilo de fuego,Balas Fenix- grito el Shinobi mientras escupía fuego, las llamas se abalanzaron a toda velocidad contra Shaka el cual mantenía su rostro sin emoción alguna.

-¡KHAN!- volvió a resonar el grito en toda la arena mientras se repetía la escena del lobo, Shaka sonrió al percibir la duda en Kakashi, pues sabia que ya había ganado el combate, sólo sentía curiosidad de saber como terminaria.

-Me rindo- dijo resignado el Ninja que copia- Admito mi derrota.

Shaka se levantó y fue a darle la mano a su rival, después de todo admitir la derrota de esa manera era honorable y no tenía necesidad de ser soberbio en la victoria. Shaka regreso a su sitio mientras Hizuren daba los motivos de tan insólita demostración.

Las familias oían lo que el Hokage estaba diciendo sin entender nada, sus hijos/amigos/ compañeros habían muerto pero estaban en la grada frente a ellos, sin embargo ahora decían ser alguien más; las madres de los pequeñines y Teuchi aceptaron un poco mejor esta idea o la asimilaron diferente a como se esperaba creyendo firmemente que un espíritu se posesionó de sus amados hijos, el recuperarlos era simple cuestión de saber como exorcizarlos. Choza, Inoichi y Hiashi aseguraron a sus miembros de clan que sus familiares estaban en la misma situacion, aseveración que les hizo el Hokage a los parientes de los otros ninja.

Un grupo de personas que en secreto vio la demostración pensaban en varias cosas; los ancianos miembros del Consejo veían con preocupación el hecho, pues podría ser que en grupo personas del mundo de estos desconocidos llegan a trastocar la paz en la aldea. El líder de Raíz una fracción de Anbu esperaba fervientemente que tan poderosos guerreros quedarán a su cargo pues con ello lograría con más facilidad su sueño de ser Hokage.

Las familias se retiraron tristes, viendo que sucedió algo peor a la muerte de su familia resignandose a la suposición de los caballeros de que , al cumplir su misión su familia regresaría.

El Hokage les dio el grado de Jounin a los doce y como creyó todos se rehusaron a entrar a Anbu; Camus, Aioros y Shura entraron a la academia ninja como profesores de primer,segundo y tercer año en acondicionamiento físico, Shaka, Mu y Milo entraron como mensajeros Ninja, Aioria, Dohko y Aldebarán como Jounin maestros de Gennin siendo asignados a grupos que perdieron a sus sensei y por último Mascara Mortal, Saga y Afrodita se volvieron la escolta élite de la aldea.

Para alegria de Naruto debido a la animadversión que los aldeanos le tenian; en su edificio de apartamentos solo el ocupaba uno, razón por la cual los 12 compañeros encontraron alojo en su edificio, Mascara Mortal, Milo y Afrodita compartían departamento, Aioria, su hermano y Dohko vivían a lado de Naruto , Saga, Camus y Shura tenían su domicilio abajo y Aldebaran tuvo que compartir con Shaka y Mu.

Por primera vez en su vida el Jinchuriki tenia compañia, todos los días Aioria y Aioros le despertaban para que no llegara tarde a la academia y de camino de regreso Teuchi siempre le invitaba un ramen de cortesía sacandole informacion sobre la salud y actividades de Mascara Mortal, Ino Yamanaka en las entre clases hacía lo mismo ya que Inorim su segundo amor platónico después del único Uchiha vivo era ocupado por Saga. La timida Hinata por el amor que le tenia a su tía trataba de superar su timidez hablándole a su amado preguntando por Milo.

Así pues con ayuda de los caballeros en sus estudios las calificaciones de Naruto pasaron de pésimas a muy buenas lo que le comenzo a valer la admiración de varios de sus compańeros y el respeto de sus maestros.

Así los años pasaron, y por mas que intentaron averiguar la razón por la que fueron convocados nunca lograron encontrarla, para sorpresa de todos ellos; le fueron tomando cariño a la aldea y a sus compañeros, por primera vez en su vida si bien seguían siendo guerreros gozaban por primera vez de paz; la noticia de su aparición en la aldea no fue creída por todos, y una leyenda de 12 Shinobis excepcionales que jamás usaban armas y que nunca usaban sellos de manos se corrió en todos los paises y aldeas siendo considerada un rumor de Konoha.

Así pues los caballeros hicieron de primer amigo a Naruto el cual les recordaba un poco a Seiya por su carácter y personalidad lo que les hizo llevadera su estancia, Hizuren le pidió a Kurenai y a Aoba que les ayudarán a los caballeros a acoplarse lo que propició que ellos fueran los primeros adultos de la larga lista de amigos que harían a lo largo de los años que pasaron en la aldea.

Y así llego el dia en el que Naruto y los demás harian su examen para graduarse de la academia, el dia en el que el primer paso para que los doce Caballeros dorados supiera el porque llegaron al mundo ninja fue el mismo dia que Naruto aprobó el examen para orgullo de Iruka y los demás profesores excepto uno; Mizuki que veía frustrados de momento sus planes para robar un pergamino.


	5. La verdad sobre Naruto

Ya saben, Ni Saint Seiya son de mi autoria y pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

 _ **5 Naruto descubre la verdad, El primer paso para cumplir un sueño y el líder del equipo 7.**_

Naruto estaba muy feliz de camino a casa, había aprobado el examen para graduarse de la academia, aunque sus amigos llamaban Cosmoenergia al Chakra sus explicaciones le eran más fáciles de comprender por lo que la petición de crear al menos un clon le resultó pan comido.

Ahora regresaba a prisa a su casa para darle la noticia a sus amigos acerca de su éxito cuando un ninja de cabello largo blanco se le acercó para felicitarlo.

-Vaya ,Naruto me alegra ver que te graduaste por fin de la academia- Dijo Mizuki con condescendencia hacia Naruto- Me alegra no tener que ver tu asqueroso rostro un dia mas en la academia.

-Mizuki sensei ¿usted también? Dijo sorprendido Naruto de que uno de los maestros que apreciaba le odiara.

\- Como no voy a odiarte si eres un maldito monstruo que destruyó la aldea ¿Acaso no sabías que la bestia que destruyó hace doce años la aldea fue sellada en tu interior?

Naruto no era tonto y cayó en cuenta rapidamente en el por que le odiaban en la aldea, no era justo, nadie le pidio su opinion para que encerraran a un monstruo en el y por ello se ganará el desprecio de todos.

-Asi es, esa es la razón por la cual nadie te quiere en la aldea niño-Mizuki se encogió de hombros y añadió- incluso si los fenómenos con los que vives lo supieran te despreciaría; a menos que….

-¿A menos que?- pregunto Naruto con tristeza.

-Solo por lastima te dire una forma para ganarte su admiración, verás en la montaña de los Hokage hay una biblioteca y en ella un rollo, tal vez si lo robaras y aprendieras uno de sus Jutsu te ganarás el respeto de todos.

La treta de Mizuki le salió pues Naruto en vez de ir a su casa fue a la montaña de los kages.

La biblioteca estaba bien vigilada, pero gracias a un gran golpe de suerte durante el cambio de guardia logró colarse a su interior; en ella se dirigio al ala que Mizuki le indico y también debido a la descripción que su maestro le dio encontró el rollo que necesitaba.

Al intentar salir creyó ver fugazmente a una figura familiar, se ocultó lo mejor que pudo y en un descuido muy grande del guardia salió disparado al bosque donde se coloco bajo un gran árbol dispuesto a estudiar el rollo.

Shaka se concentró en una cosmoenergia cercana y puso al tanto a su compañero del hecho de que Naruto se coló a robar algo a la biblioteca y que le dejó escapar, ahora al caballero le tocaba averiguar la razón por la cual hizo eso y detener a su amigo.

El caballero salió a toda prisa y fue en dirección de la energía del Kyubi enfilando hacia la posición de Naruto del mismo modo que Mizuki estaba a pocos pasos de encontrarlo.

A Naruto solo le dio tiempo de aprender una técnica antes de que su aprendizaje fuera duramente interrumpido por una Shuriken gigante que el nuevo gennin apenas y logro esquivar.

-Vaya, vaya qué tenemos aquí- Dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa burlona- una bestia tonta que creyo que tenía posibilidad alguna de ser querida, ahora niño entrega ese rollo y tu muerte sera rapida.

-Me engañaste, querías a alguien para hacer el trabajo sucio- Dijo el jinchuriki con impotencia.

-Veo que la única forma en la que te lo quitare es matandote y eso me da un placer- Dijo el Chunnin mientras preparaba dos Shuriken gigantes para lanzarlas- Ahora muere monstruo.

Naruto no tenía manera de escapar, el árbol le bloqueaba el paso y los shuriken lo flanqueaban por ambos costados, así que cerró los ojos esperando que su muerte fuera rápida.

El grito de sorpresa que Mizuki lanzó le obligó a Naruto a abrir sus ojos, al hacerlo Afrodita tenía sujetas las shuriken.

-¿Te encuentras bien pequeñín? -Dijo Afrodita mientras arrojaba al suelo las armas.

-¿Como me encontró?- preguntó el niño confundido.

-¿No es obvio que el hokage mando a un jounin elite para recuperar el rollo que robaste?- Dijo Mizuki tratando de ocultar sus intenciones- Le agradezco que….

Mizuki no acabo de hablar pues sintió un punzante dolor entre sus costillas medias, como si le hubieran clavado un kunai al rojo vivo.

-Cierra la boca bastardo, vi y escuché absolutamente todo lo que pasó- Afrodita se arrodillo hasta poner su rostro a la altura del de Naruto el cual se sonrojo porque la mujer en la que el caballero de Piscis estaba habitando era una mujer realmente hermosa- Quiero que sepas algo Naruto, desde el momento que te conocimos todos sabiamos que habia algo diferente en ti, y nos enteramos de tu situacion semanas después, ninguno de nosotros te odia o te considera un monstruo antes que eso, supongo que si supieras algunas cosas del pasado de algunos de nosotros, si nos odiarias..

Afrodita esbozó una amarga sonrisa mientras recordó la pelea de Albiore el maestro de Shun y de Milo, cuando ayudó a su compañero a ganar o de su pelea con Andrómeda, a sabiendas de que el patriarca actual era un impostor.

Naruto vio la expresión en el rostro de su amigo y se quedó pensativo ,el grito de dolor de Mizuki sacó al jinchuriki y el caballero de sus pensamientos.

-Ba… bastarda…. puajh- Mizuki a penas por fuerza de voluntad se mantenía consciente- no cabe duda que solo entre los monstruos se entienden.

Afrodita le lanzó otra rosa al chunnin y este quedó inconsciente en el acto, a continuación sacó una rosa amarilla y la acercó al rostro de Mizuki para que el antídoto a sus rosas rojas surtiera efecto y los interrogadores le sacaran información.

Afrodita cargo a Mizuki y regreso con Naruto a la Aldea, el niño llevaba el rollo que robo y en persona se lo entregó al Hokage sinceramente apenado por su comportamiento, ya que no lo hizo de mala intención el kage le perdono no sin antes darle una buena reprimenda.

Así pasó una semana y muy temprano Ino se encargó de darle a Naruto un sobre con el símbolo de su Clan, al abrirlo vio una invitación a una pequeña reunión para que entre los nuevos gennin celebraran su ascenso.

El pobre Naruto pensaba no ir; si bien Ino le trataba amablemente, tantos años donde lo más cercano a un amigo de su edad que tenía era la compañía de Dohko, le hizo dudar de la sinceridad de la rubia. Así que al ver lo ocurrido y en vista de que era su primer fiesta ,Afrodita se encargó de darle un consejo de moda.

El gennin rubio salió con el corazón latiendole a tope esperando que no fuera una mala broma.

Y no lo era.

Tal y como decía la invitación, en el campo de entrenamiento Uno ,habia una reunion, ese campo que simulaba ser una pradera franqueada por una barrera de árboles, una iluminación mortecina, mesas con bocadillos y ponches, música que invitaba a bailar; todos los gennin de su generación estaban reunidos o al menos la mayoría. Al llegar Naruto sintió como muchos de sus compañeros le miraban de manera fría o despectiva, el pobre iba a salir del lugar cuando una voz femenina le hizo cambiar de idea.

-!Por aqui Naruto, aqui estamos¡-llamaba haciéndole señales Ino Yamanaka al rubio para que se acercara.

Naruto siguió la voz de Ino apartándose de los gennin que le mal miraban, al llegar vio que no era al único que mal veían sus compañeros.

Había en la esquina sur del lugar una pequeña "camarilla" reunida, compuesta por los nuevos gennin recién graduados que pertenecían a alguno de los clanes de Konoha. Todos estaban ahí, el callado Shino,la tímida Hinata, Choji devorando botanas, Shikamaru con un gesto hastiado, Kiba tratando de flirtear con una gennin con Akamaru en su cabeza.

Naruto se acercó al grupo y saludo con un hola general.

-Vaya que sorpresa, no sabia que tenias tan buen gusto para vestir- Aduló Ino provocando que Naruto se sonrojara. Inevitablemente todos volcaron su atención en la vestimenta del jinchuriki pues sabían que Ino era implacable en cuanto a la moda, por lo que un halago de su parte era raro de escuchar.

El gennin traía puesto un pantalón negro y zapatos sin agujeta del mismo color, una camiseta púrpura tan oscura que daba la impresión en lugares de poca luz de ser negra y una chaqueta negra que traía desabrochada, daban la impresión de que Naruto era alguien realmente atractivo.

-Puff, a estas alturas resulta que si sabes comportarte- Dijo Kiba con desgano al ver que la chica que trataba de conquistar tenía corazones en las pupilas al reparar en la Apariencia de Naruto.

-Y...yo no sé vestirme para estas cosas, Deberás, un amigo me ayudo-decía Naruto sonriendo rojo como tomate pues el comentario de su apariencia hizo que muchas gennin reparan en él y comenzarán a Devorarle con la mirada.

-Lo dicho, te vez genial, pero solo sera hasta que llegue Sasuke-Dijo Ino viendo con atención a Naruto.

-¿Sasuke no ha llegado aun?- pregunto Naruto fingiendo sorpresa, pues tenía la creencia de que el Uchiha no se presentaría.

-Aún no ha llegado-Mencionó Shikamaru tras un largo bostezo- De hecho la mayoría pensaban que tu tampoco vendrías, Por cierto Kiba recuerda el trato.

Kiba solo se encogió de hombros al recordar que al menos sus primeras diez o quince misiones las usaría para pagar la apuesta que hizo de que Naruto no vendría a la fiesta, solo Sakura Haruno secundo su dicho, así que al menos no era el único que le tendría que pagar a Ino y compañía, hasta Hinata apostó a que Naruto vendría a la fiesta.

Justamente pensaba en ello Kiba cuando Sakura llego con un vaso con ponche en cada mano, le dio uno a Hinata y le dio un sorbo al suyo, no había reparado en la presencia de Naruto que le miraba de Soslayo mientras hablaba con Ino.

Ino se dio cuenta de ello y no perdió tiempo en hacérselo notar.

-Sakura recuerda nuestro Trato son Mil zennys a cada uno de nosotros-Dijo la heredera de los Yamanaka de manera burlona.

-De qué hablas puerca, Naruto no ha llegado- Dijo Sakura bastante cabreada.

-P..pero si Naruto esta enfrente tuyo- dijo apenas de manera audible Hinata, haciendo que Sakura casi sufriera un infarto al reconocer al rubio.

-Hola Sakura, ¿cómo va todo?-Saludo Naruto a la pelirosa- ¿Porque ustedes están en esta esquina tan apartados del resto?.

-Es un fastidio ,pero los demás desde que llegamos nos fueron aislando-Hablo Shikamaru tras separarse de la pared donde se recargaba.

-Supongo que deben de tenernos envida por pertenecer a los clanes más respetados de la Aldea- Dijo dando justo en el Clavo el heredero de los Aburame haciendo que el grupo se sobresaltara al oírlo hablar- claro está que no soy bueno en relaciones sociales, así que podrían ser ideas mías.

-Si, son ideas tuyas -dijo Sakura con un tono fastidioso- Yo no pertenezco a un clan y estoy con ustedes.

-Bueno, eres amiga de Ino desde que tengo uso de razón-intervino Choji sin dejar de comer, hablando entre bocados- eres parte de nuestro grupo.

-!Que grupo ni que nada¡-explotó Sakura al oír que se le seguía considerando amiga de la rubia Yamanaka- me agrada la compañía de ustedes en general con todo y lo raro de Shino o lo torpe que es Naruto.

-Por supuesto que no eres mi amiga frentona, no te hagas ilusiones-dijo Ino sacandole la lengua a Sakura.

-Marrana.

-Frente de marquesina.

-Gorda

-Plana

-!HASTA AQUI LLEGO TU MISERABLE VIDA¡-gritó una furiosa Sakura a una aterrada Ino que se escondió detrás de Shino mientras la furibunda pelirosa era contenida a duras penas por Kiba, Shikamaru y Naruto.

Una serie de murmullos y cuchicheos alrededor del grupo hizo que la "camarilla" se detuviera en el acto al darse cuenta de que eran el motivo de las habladas.

-¿Estos tontos son los herederos de los clanes?

-Que te digo hay quienes se sacan la lotería, mientras ellos nacieron con el prestigio de su clan ,nosotros debemos esforzarnos el triple.

-...Y lo peor es que es una mosquita muerta, mirara su cara de inocente y tierna, que sea una Hyuga no le da derecho a esos aires de superioridad.

-Ja, Ino es aún peor, sintiéndose la más hermosa de nosotras y no es capaz de hacer que Sasuke la note siquiera, pobre cuando Sasuke esté en mi equipo lo conquistare enseguida.

Esas eran algunos de los retazos de conversación que notaron los gennin, una furiosa Ino y un Cabreado Kiba iban a hablar cuando alguien se les adelantó.

-!Pues en vez de inventarse excusas ponganse a entrenar Tarados!-grito Naruto tratando de contener su rabia.

-Tu callate fenómeno, eres tan poca cosa que solo un grupo de enfermos mentales trabó amistad contigo- dijo de manera Socarrona uno de los gennin.

-Pues si no fuera por mi habrías reprobado en el examen de Taijutsu Kira-Dijo Naruto reconociendo al gennin-Y si no fuera por Aioros sensei habrías repetido curso, así que mide tus palabras.

El gennin se encogió de hombros y volteo hacia otro lado mientras Naruto encaraba al resto.

-Yo no pertenezco a ningún clan, y aqui la mayoria de ustedes me odia; no crean que no me di cuenta que la única razón para hablarme era recibir consejos de alguien que pasó de ser el último al segundo de la clase, pero si las estupideces que dicen fueran ciertas ni Ino ni Nadie me dirigió la palabra-Dijo señalando al grupo que a la postre sería llamado "Los 9 novatos" cuando Sasuke estuviera entre ellos.

Asi que dejense de pretextos de que los Clanes les dan ventaja o cualquier estupidez de esas, o sigan con ello como los mediocres y cobardes que son.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y todos los gennin aparentaron no oír a Naruto y siguieron en lo suyo, el Rubio se dirigió a la mesa con bebidas y comida y se sirvió copiosamente, al regresar sus amigos seguían en shock por las palabras de Naruto, lo que le haya pasado sin duda le hizo madurar, en muchos aspectos aún era simplón, pero ese día descubrieron que cuando el sacaba a relucir el cobre lo hacía a lo grande.

-Y...yo habría dicho algo mas genial si no me hubieras interrumpido-Dijo Kiba saliendo del estupor y rompiendo el momento, acción que le granjeó una paliza de parte de Ino por arruinar la ocasión, ese día Naruto se ganó el respeto de los herederos de los clanes y también de Sakura.

El grupo se la paso bien a su modo, con los 8 reunidos hablando y bromeando; Ino y Sakura se decepcionaron del hecho de que Sasuke no fue a la fiesta, aun así se la pasaron bien en compañía de sus amigos y compañeros. Así llegó el día en el que tendrían que ir a conocer a los Jounin y conpańeros que les aconpańarian en su camino de volverse grandes ninja.

-Equipo 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno- Dijo Iruka dándole la Mala nueva al Uchiha de que tendría a dos estorbos en su grupo y a Sakura y a Naruto la agridulce noticia de estar con la persona que mas querian como compańero y tamvien de tener a quien menos querían en su equipo

Así los grupos se armaron, el equipo 8 con Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y la tímida Hinata Hyuga y el 10 con Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka así como otros equipos sin relevancia.

-Yo quería estar con Sasuke- se lamentaba amargamente la heredera del clan Yamanaka- lo peor es que la resbalosa frentona estará en su equipo.

-Que fastidio, me toco con una fan girl- dijo entre bostezos Shikamaru.

-Oh genial en mi grupo solo hay raritos- se quejó más amargamente que Ino, Kiba quien era secundado por los ladridos de Akamaru.

"Que mala suerte, no me tocó junto a Naruto" pensó la pequeña Hyuga mientras veía como por accidente Naruto y Sasuke recibían de parte del otro su primer beso.

Las gennin que idolatraban al Uchiha hubieran linchado a Naruto si no hubiera sido por la llegada de los Jounin que venían a conocer a sus alumnos, en el grupo estaban Asuma y Kurenai, los cuales se llevaron a sus alumnos salvando al rubio de una buena paliza.

Poco a poco el salon se fue vaciando dejando a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke solos preguntandose el por que su sensei aun no llegaba.

Naruto decidió hacerle una broma al jounin por llegar tarde y pese al amago de protesta de Sakura que por dentro apoyaba a Naruto y a la falta de interés de Sasuke, Naruto colocó un borrador sobre la puerta de tal forma que al abrirla le cayera en la cabeza al nuevo Sensei.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrio y el borrador cayo al suelo mientras un chico de la edad de los gennin miraba la reacción de los presentes.

Naruto traía una cara de felicidad,Sakura una de sorpresa y Sasuke una de fastidio y enojo al ver a otro gennin en vez de su impuntual sensei.

-Lamento el retraso- se disculpó el shinobi rascándose la nuca y con los ojos entrecerrados- pero aun no conozco bien la escuela.

-Maestro Dohko, ¿Usted será nuestro Sensei? -pregunto el rubio el cual recibió un asentimiento afirmativo por respuesta.

-Por favor; un chico de nuestra edad ;debe ser una broma- decía Sakura comenzando a enojarse.

-Esa broma de mal gusto ya llego muy lejos- secundo el Uchiha- ¿ Donde esta el sensei?

Dohko sacó unos papeles de su ropa (un conjunto tradicional chino) y se los mostró a los gennin en el encabezado decía "Equipo 7"

Leyéndolo atentamente vieron la foto de Dohko en el apartado de Jounin a cargo y las marcas que autentificaban el documento.

-¿Conformes?- preguntó exasperado el caballero de Libra.

-Ok como sea- dijo Sasuke con indiferencia.

-Disculpe mi escepticismo- Dijo apenada Sakura mientras su voz interna gritaba: "!Maldición un prodigio mayor a Sasuke, guapo y fuerte Y FUERA DE MI RADAR¡

-Muy bien a la azote- ordenó el líder del equipo- que hay que presentarnos si queremos trabajar juntos.


	6. La prueba de Dohko

_**6La prueba de Dohko, Shaka vs Akatsuki.**_

 _ **Antes que nada, aunque sea para insultarme pero se agradecería algún review, no sean malos y dejen alguno que quiero conocer su opinión.**_

 _ **Y ya saben, ni Saint Seiya ni Naruto son de mi autoría y pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**_

 _ **Sin más aquí va el capítulo.**_

En la azotea de la academia ninja cuatro jóvenes estaban sentados sobre unos botes de pintura mientras uno de ellos repasaba sus experiencias previas.

-Muy bien preséntese a los demás como si fueran unos desconocidos- ordenó con aplomo Dohko.

-¿Y que deberíamos decir?- preguntó Sakura.

-Anda pon el ejemplo- sugirió Naruto.

-No seas irrespetuoso torpe.

-Sasuke tiene Razón, aunque te conozco de años ahora soy tu maestro- dijo severamente el Sensei- pero tu propuesta es razonable veamos.

Me llamo Dohko y me gusta leer, tomar té verde mientras se pone el sol, jugar Shogi y oir musica de Camara.

-Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta comer Ramen, comparar los distintos tipos de ramen; y mi sueño es llegar a ser el Hokage.

-Si gracias, los muchachos y yo estamos pintados- mencionó Dohko fingiendo molestia.

-No,no, no, tambien la paso bien con usted, Saga,Aioros y los demás- Dijo apenado Naruto haciendo aspavientos.

"Así que mi suposición de que Naruto conocía de mucho antes al sensei era correcta" medito Sasuke "por que un genio como él se juntaria con un cabeza hueca como Naruto".

-A ver tu niña, presentate- ordenó Dohko.

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno y lo que me gusta mmm- dijo Sakura roja como tomate- bueno el chico que me gusta….mmm- dijo mirando de reojo a Sasuke- Mi sueño es…. Y lo que más me molesta es la gente como Naruto.

"Justo en el corazón" pensaba Naruto llorando ríos de lágrimas.

\- Sasuke Uchiha ; solo dire que más que un sueño es un hecho que a largo plazo se cumplira, matare a alguien y restauraré al Clan Uchiha-Mencionó fríamente el Uchiha.

"Saga abandona ese cuerpo" pensó esbozando una sonrisa el Caballero de Libra, "Solo espero que este chico no cometa más adelante una locura".

-Bien, espero que nos llevemos bien y seamos un gran equipo- Dijo Dohko con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro- ¿De casualidad traen su equipo ninja?

-Si lo traigo- dijeron los tres gennin.

-En marcha al campo ocho que les hare una prueba.

Dohko paso al salón de profesores donde recogió un zurrón y se encaminó al campo junto a sus alumnos, al llegar a él ;colocó en un tocón que en otro tiempo fue un gran árbol el zurrón del cual sacó un reloj de cocina, un libro y un tocacintas con audifonos.

-Muy bien chicos la prueba es muy sencilla- dijo de manera dulzona Dohko- lo único que tienen que hacer para pasarla es conectarle un golpe.

-Solo eso, golpearlo y ya- enunció no muy segura de entender Sakura.

-Si, claro que hay un limite de tiempo- dijo Dohko mientras ajustaba el reloj- Tienen tiempo antes de que suene la alarma, no les dire cuanto tiempo es y otra cosa, mas les vale ir en serio en mi contra.

A continuación puso en marcha en tocacintas y se lo guardo entre su ropa, se coloco los audífonos y comenzó a leer el libro.

-!Comienzen!- Dio la orden Dohko mientras pasaba la página del libro.

Durante un par de segundos los gennin dudaron pero Naruto fue el primero en salir de su estupor y atacó de frente.

-!Victoria¡- Cantó el triunfo antes de tiempo el rubio pues el Sensei se quitó del camino haciendo trastabillar a Naruto quien terminó de cara al suelo.

Sasuke y Sakura se ocultaron en un árbol y un arbusto; mientras Naruto se incorporaba.

-Ok, debo ir más en serio desde el principio, ahora vera maestro- Decia mientras acumulaba Chakra Naruto- Ahora vera !Jutsu multiclones de sombras.

Una explosión de humo reveló a una veintena de Narutos que salieron disparados hacia Dohko, sorprendiendo a Sasuke y Sakura al verle realizar esa técnica.

Los clones rodearon al caballero de Libra y se arrojaron algunos con patadas voladoras y otros a puño limpio pero sin moverse de su lugar Dohko detenía algunos golpes y esquivaba otros, los Narutos trataron de asestar sin éxito golpe alguno comenzado a desaparecer debido a que al esquivar Dohko sus movimientos los clones se ponían fuera de combate mutuamente.

"Rayos ese chico es muy hábil, aun no se me ocurre una manera de atacarlo" pensó frustrado Sasuke mientras el último clon le daba al verdadero Naruto una patada en su entrepierna haciendo que este cayera al suelo llorando de dolor.

-!Mis panditas¡ -lloraba el rubio mientras se revolcaba en el piso sacando una gota de sudor a Sakura y Sasuke que seguían ocultos.

"Estupido; eso te sacas por atacar de frente" pensó Sakura quien sentía pena ajena por la escena.

-Sakura, hola- dijo una voz a su oído.

La kunoichi giró su cabeza y vio a Dohko sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-!Bang¡- grito el chico haciendo el ademán de disparar una pistola disparando una corriente de Aire que mandó a volar a Sakura , cayéndole a Naruto encima amortiguando su caída.

-Sakura deberías ponerte a dieta,pesas mucho- sugirió medio KO el jinchuruki.

-!No estoy gorda, atrevido¡- Dijo la Kunoichi mientras golpeaba a su compañero.

Dohko se había quitado los audífonos y veía riendo a carcajadas la escena de sus pupilos cuando sintió un movimiento furtivo detrás de él.

"Ahora que está descuidado" pensó el Uchiha mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

-Aquí voy- dijo Sasuke lanzando una shuriken gigante, a continuación comenzó a realizar sellos de manos- Estilo de fuego, Jutsu bola de fuego.

Dohko se hizo a un lado a milímetros de que el arma le impactara y con su pie derecho clavó el arma en el piso, mientras la llama le alcanzaba prendiendole fuego.

-!Sasuke estás loco, no tenias que usar fuerza letal- Grito Naruto dirigiéndose a encarar al Uchiha.

-El dijo que fuéramos con todo, no es mi culpa- se defendió encogiéndose de hombros el Uchiha- De cualquier forma ya acabo esto.

-¿Y por que acabo esto?- preguntó socarronamente Dohko que estaba en medio de los gennin.

Los tres gennin estaban impactados al ver sin rastros de quemaduras a su sensei.

-!Bam¡ dijo el Caballero mientras colocaba las palmas de sus manos frente al rostro de sus pupilos, una pequeña chispa surgió de ellas y antes de que Sasuke y Naruto se dieran cuenta estaban estampados en dos árboles a diez metros de distancia.

"¿Como rayos lo hizo sin posiciones de manos, que clase de jutsu no usa posiciones de manos?" pensaba Sasuke quien regresaba a esconderse mientras Sakura observaba todo el la cima de un árbol tratando de idear una estrategia, Naruto se recomponía y se lanzaba nuevamente al ataque lanzando kunais y Shuriken que Dohko atrapaba con una sola mano.

-Vamos ,hagan el esfuerzo, que se vea que tratan de pegarme- decía el caballero mientras atrapaba una de las Shuriken que le lanzó Naruto y con un ágil y elegante movimiento la desviaba a la posición donde se escondía Sakura clavando el arma a dos centímetros de su cabeza.

Así pasaron más de dos horas en una especie de dinámica, Naruto siempre trataba de atacar de frente y era rechazado, Sakura intentaba con menos frecuencia y al tratar de esconderse Dohko la atacaba mandandola a volar, las primeras veces la pobre pelirosa se estrellaba contra la vegetación, el piso o caía en el lago que estaba en el campo pero las demas veces era salvada por Naruto.

Sasuke aprovechaba a atacar cuando Dohko ponía su atención o en Naruto o en Sakura y era rechazado en todas ellas.

-Muy bien pensaba usar esta técnica en batalla cuando la perfeccionase, pero que remedio- Decía Naruto preparando su ataque.

Sakura y Sasuke vieron extrañados a su compañero quien agitaba sus brazos dibujando con sus manos un patrón que a ellos les era desconocido, pero Dohko tenía una cara de sorpresa mayúscula pues conocía la técnica que su pupilo intentaba usar.

-!Meteoro de pegaso¡- rugió Naruto mientras una rafaga de energia azul surgía de su puño e iba dividiéndose y transformándose en una auténtica lluvia de meteoros que se dirigían a su sensei.

"Wow, esos sellos de mano no los había visto nunca" pensaba Sakura que por primera vez vio con admiración a su compañero "fui muy dura con él, realmente es muy talentoso, además me salvo varias veces hoy"

"Maldición, no puedo creer que ese torpe sea mejor que yo, maldita sea no cumplire mi objwtivo si hay tantos genios mejores que yo" pensaba Sasuke mientras el ataque llegaba a Dohko.

Dohko esquivo algunos meteoros y paro otros, momento que aprovecharon los gennin para lanzarse al mismo tiempo contra su sensei.

Los tres venían de direcciones distintas y se lanzaron sin otro plan que no fuera conectarle un golpe a su maestro el cual se quitó provocando que entre los tres se pusieran fuera de combate mutuamente al mismo tiempo que la alarma sonaba.

Sasuke despertó atado a una silla de madera y Naruto y Sakura despertaron en una silla frente al tocón en el cual había un copioso buffet.

-Lamento decir que fracasaron miserablemente en la prueba en especial tu Sasuke- sentenció Dohko haciendo un cómico gesto de frustración- ¿Me recuerdan en qué momento les dije que cada uno de ustedes debía de darme un golpe?

-Dijo que para pasar la prueba debiamos golpearlo- se defendió Sakura algo confundida.

-Error, dije que pasaban si lograban conectarme un golpe, un solo golpe, pero asumieron que debían golpearme así que por separado trataron de atacarme en vez de unirse para golpearme una sola vez.

-¿Y que caso tenìa hacer eso?- pregunto Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

-Sencillo, la fuerza de un equipo radica en la confianza y el trabajo coordinado, queria ver si eran capaces de darse cuenta de las instrucciones y en base a ello planear la manera de atacarme pero ni siquiera eso cruzó por su mente.

Sasuke te sientes tan superior que creías a Naruto y Sakura un estorbo y los usaste como distracción al punto de que te volviste predecible, Naruto te felicito por ayudar a tu compañera, pero debes aprender a no ser tan impulsivo y a pensar friamente las cosas.

Y Sakura, renuncia o ten el compromiso de ser una kunoichi, veo potencial en ti, pero esa falta de confianza que te tienes no te permite explotar tu potencial, al ensañarme contigo creí que por coraje tratarías de atacar, pero en vez de eso tu falta de confianza te hizo retírate de a poco.

Les daré una oportunidad más, coman algo Naruto y Sakura para reponer fuerza y tu Sasuke como castigo por ser el peor no comerás nada, les advierto algo; si en este segundo intento no logran conectarme un golpe, los regreso a la academia.

Si me disculpan un momentito tengo que ir al llamado de la naturaleza.

Dohko se alejo rapidamente en direccion a la aldea mientras Naruto probaba con algo de aprensión unos dangos que estaban en una charola.

-Uf ,que alivio, Mu fue quien preparó la comida- decía el jinchuriki aliviado al reconocer el sazón de la comida.

-¿Qué pasa con la comida?- preguntó Sakura sacandose un donppling a medio comer.

-Nada, nada -decía Naruto devorando un pan de arroz con carne- Digamos que el maestro es una caja de sorpresas, pero no se le da la cocina.

-!Ah bueno¡ ¿Y quién es ese tal Mu?- Pregunto Sakura tras degustar un guiso de carne.

-Es uno de los dos compañeros de apartamento de Dohko sensei, el maestro de Mu y nuestro Sensei eran muy amigos, por eso Mu tiende a seguir las órdenes de nuestro sensei siempre que sea algo razonable.

La animada plática que comenzaban a tener Sakura y Naruto fue interrumpida por un gruñido proveniente del lugar donde Sasuke seguía atado, sus compañeros vieron que el Uchiha tenía la cara roja como tomate debido a su acción.

-Toma, come- dijo Naruto ofreciendo a Sasuke un poco de arroz frito- rápido antes que Dohko regrese.

-Asi es apresúrate- dijo Sakura quien tomo la charola con domppling y se acercó con ella a Sasuke.

-Si el maestro los atrapa les irá mal-dijo el Uchiha negándose a comer.

-No seas payaso y come- Naruto cabreado le metia a fuerza un bocado a Sasuke- de cualquier modo mi conciencia me impediría comer agusto sabiendo que te nos quedas viendo comer.

-Naruto tiene razón- Dijo Sakura en un tono conciliador- Además si tienes hambre no tendras buen desempeño en la prueba así que abre grande.

Sakura con la cara roja intentó darle de comer pero al ver la cara de horror que de repente se dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke ,ella y Naruto voltearon hacia atrás solo para ver a un furioso Caballero de Libra que estaba detrás de ellos.

-!Que demonios se supone que están haciendo!- Dijo Dohko con una voz que retumbaba como un trueno- !LES DI UNA ORDEN, ANTES DE QUE LES DE UNA BUENA PALIZA DIGANME POR QUE ME DESOBEDECIERON¡- Ordenó furioso el sensei.

-Mi conciencia me impide comer mientras se nos queda viendo, además es mi compañero de equipo, debo de ayudarle- Dijo Naruto con convicción encarando a Dohko.

-Naruto tiene razón, Sasuke es nuestro compañero, seria incapaz de someterle a ese cruel castigo- Dijo Sakura con la misma acertividad que Naruto y encarando también a su Sensei.

-!MUY BIEN PUES ENTONCES…..¡ Pasaron la prueba-Dijo Dohko quien volvió a sonreír mientras Sakura y Naruto caían de espaldas.

-!Rayos Dohko que sentido tenia hacernos eso¡

-esa era la segunda razón para hacer la prueba, desde el principio sabia que jamas podrian aunque traten de hacerlo coordinadamente darme un golpe, la primera parte de la prueba era efectivamente para medir sus capacidades,pero la segunda era para medir sus convicciones.

En alguna otra ocacion de donde vengo ocurrió algo, y debido a ese suceso desobedecí a mi superior y se me considero traidor pero al final mi convicción resultó ser la correcta y se me reivindico, apeguense a sus convicciones chicos, si son puras y sinceras al final podrán alzar con orgullo la cabeza sabiendo que pese a lo adverso de la situación tuvieron la razón.

Por cierto Naruto,¿ Aldebarán o Aioria?

Naruto como respuesta reía mientras se rascaba la mejilla mientras Dohko desató a Sasuke y comenzó un pequeño convivio con sus pupilos, Fugazmente Dohko vio en Naruto,Sasuke y Sakura a Seiya,Shiryu y a Shunrei lo que le hizo esbozar una amarga sonrisa antes de tomar una charola para unirse a la celebración.

Mientras Dohko festejaba Shaka volvía de una misión diplomática del país de la Luna, mientras se enfilaba a Konoha por los límites de la aldea oculta en la Cascada sintió un temblor en la tierra y a muchas cosmo energías disminuyendo rápidamente, eso le intrigó y se enfiló a toda prisa hacia el punto donde los cosmos se extinguieron velozmente.

Al llegar a la aldea vio solo ruinas humeantes y algunas en llamas, así como muchos cuerpos despedazados, por la forma en la que los escombros y los cuerpos estaban dispuestos, Shaka dedujo que a la aldea la destruyó una poderosa explosión.

"Puedo sentir rastros de una muy podera cosmoenergia en este lugar" pensó Shaka mientras colocaba un cuerpecito carbonizado junto a otro que estando vivo lo trato de alcanzar, "Quien haya hecho esto, está luchando en estos momentos contra alguien más, puedo sentir cuatro cosmos y dos de ellos se debilitan rápidamente".

El caballero de Virgo se dirigió a toda prisa en dirección de la pelea que se estaba desarrollando a las afueras de las ruinas de la aldea.

Una chica morena de cabello verde y ojos naranjas en muy mal estado apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, la ropa raída que traía daba cuenta de la feroz lucha que sostuvo contra sus oponentes, un hombre y una mujer.

El hombre usaba una gabardina negra con bordados de Nubes rojas que medio cubrían un conjunto de cuero negro con estoperoles y unas botas mineras.

El sujeto usaba unos lentes grandes y redondos con cristales azules y armazon dorado así como una mascarilla negra que le tapaba la boca. Su piel era grisácea y su cabello del mismo color un poco mas claro le daban un aura de sadismo que en la pelea la chica pudo comprobar.

Por su lado la mujer traía puesto un atuendo de monja con las nubes rojas como bordado y una máscara Anbu de Kitsune, el conjunto le cubría por completo el cabello pero sus manos y piernas blancos eran lo único que sus ropas dejaban ver,ambos shinobis usaban la bandana de la Aldea oculta entre la Lluvia cruzada por una marca hecha con un Kunai, el hombre traía su bandana en el antebrazo, la mujer en su cintura.

-Anda cariño, ríndete de una buena vez-Decía amablemente la mujer- te prometo que tu muerte sera rapida e indolora.

-Habla por ti ,Mai- le encaró su compañero- Antes de matarla esa perra aprenderá a no meterse con el poderoso Gladius , "La bomba viviente".

-Gladius ya mataste a muchas personas por hoy innecesariamente- expresó Mai en un tono conciliador- además a la pequeña no le queda chakra para pelear con los dos al mismo tiempo, va a caer si o si; dejame ahorrarle sufrimiento.

-No te metas en esto y punto- Ordenó Gladius adelantándose a su compañera- perra te llego la hora.

"El consuelo que me queda es que esa maldita aldea termino hecha ceniza" pensó la jinchuriki resignadose a morir "pero no les entregaré la vida tan fácil"

Gladius saco un pergamino del cual saco 30 estatuas de barro las cuales toco rápidamente mientras sonreía burlonamente.

-Estoy afinando unos detallitos pero probare algo contigo niña, alégrate vas a morir de la misma forma en la que mataré al bastardo que me experimento conmigo y me impide tocar a otro ser humano- dijo Gladius arrojando una de las estatuas a la chica- Ahora !Muere de una vez¡

La joven a duras penas esquivo la estatua que estalló muy cerca de ella mandandola a volar, Gladius arrojó un par más que al estallar lastimaron seriamente a la Jinchuriki pues ambas estatuas tenían clavos y monedas que salieron disparados como metralla.

"Este es mi fin" pensó la joven mientras 9 estatuas se dirigían hacia ella, así que resignandosé cerró los ojos esperando su muerte.

Las estatuas estallaron pero para sorpresa de la chica no recibió daño alguno, al abrir los ojos un joven quizás un año menor que ella estaba parado enfrente ;el joven vestía únicamente una túnica blanca e iba descalzo.

-¿Quiero entender qué objeto tenía matar a la aldea completa si solo iban tras esta señorita?- preguntó serenamente Shaka- ¿Porque era necesaria tanta barbarie?

-¿Lo ves Gladius? Hasta para este gennin lo que hiciste fue una reverenda estupidez- le dijo Mai a Gladius mientras le daba un manotazo en la nuca.

-Largo de aquí chiquillo si no quieres que te mate- dijo Gladius con fastidio- no tengo ganas de jugar contigo.

-No permitiré que escapen y sigan manchando este mundo con su presencia- Encaró el caballero a los Shinobis

-Pequeñín se razonable, no hay manera de que me derrotes a mi y ni hablar de enfrentarte a mi compañero o a los dos al mismo tiempo, anda se bueno y márchate- dijo Mai juntando sus palmas en un exagerado gesto de súplica.

"Que bien una oportunidad de escapar, te estaré eternamente agradecida por tu sacrificio" pensó la Jinchuriki que a toda prisa se echó a correr en dirección este hacia el bosque.

Justo cuando comenzó a ganar velocidad un kunai con cadena se enredó en sus pies derribandola, Mai la arrastró mientras la comenzaba a regañar.

-Te juro que si hubiera una forma de obtener al Nanabi sin hacerte daño la usaría, pero no la hay así que se buena niña y deja que te mate.

Shaka uso su cosmos y con una rafaga de luz corto la cadena mientras Gladius arrojaba hacia Shaka y la joven una docena de estatuas.

-!Mueranse de una puta vez¡- Gritó Gladius molesto.

Nuevamente las estatuas estallaron y la joven pensó que ahora sí le había llegado la hora, mientra era envuelta en una nube de polvo.

Al dispersarse la nube la chica estaba siendo cargada de forma nupcial por el shinobi, al verlo de frente, la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo atractivo del rostro confiado y sereno que tenía el chico.

Shaka bajo a la joven y la depositó en el suelo como si de una carga preciosa se tratara y encaró a los Shinobis que los trataron de matar.

-Muy bien es mi turno de atacar, !Invocacion de espiritus¡

Gladius y Mai vieron como una legión de espectros aparecio detras de Shaka y se abalanzó hacia Gladius el cual les arrojó sus estatuas bomba hasta que los espectros lo alcanzaron y arrojaron a varios metros de distancia entre gritos de agonía del Shinobi.

Mai estaba aterrada y se puso en guardia mientras Shaka rompía las cadenas que aún tenía la joven en los pies, usando sus manos.

-Marchate ahora si no quieres que cambie de opinion y tambien te mate- ordenó fríamente el caballero de Virgo a Mai- ya que no eres cruel como tu compañero por esta vez te dejare ir, pero si nuestros caminos se cruzan nuevamente no seré tan considerado.

Mai se alejó a toda prisa no sin antes hacer una reverencia a Shaka, cuando se había alejado veinte pasos se dio la vuelta y le arrojó un morral.

-Ese morral tiene medicinas y un botiquín, con eso le podrán brindar los primeros auxilios- dijo Mai mientras se alejaba- La próxima vez chiquilla espero que reconsideres mi oferta.

La kunoichi se perdió de vista mientras Shaka se dirigía a la joven

La kunoichi no podia creer lo que acababa de presenciar, un simple gennin acabó con el sujeto que volo en pedazos su aldea y que a nada estuvo de matarla y alejó a su compañera sin el menor esfuerzo y ahora se dirigía hacia ella, no sabía si debería tratar de huir o quedarse.

-Muy bien señoritas déjenme ver el daño que hizo ese sujeto- Dijo Shaka que estaba vaciando el contenido del morral- dime donde te duele.

-¿Como que señoritas? Solo estoy yo- pregunto la joven roja como tomate.

-La criatura sellada en tu interior también es una chica- contesto Shaka eligiendo los materiales de curación- por cierto me llamo Shaka.

-Y...Yo soy Fuu- dijo tartamudeando ella.

-Un placer Fuu ¿Y como se llama tu acompañante?- Preguntó con curiosidad Shaka.

-!¿En serio me preguntas por el nombre de esta bestia?!- pregunto Fuu con signos de interrogación flotando cerca de su cabeza.

 **-Me llamo Chomei- dijo la bestia a Fuu**.

-Es un placer también el conocerte Chomei- sonrió Shaka- ahora te voy a curar, esto va a doler; asi que soporta.

 **-¿Es idea mia o leyó tu mente?- preguntó a Fuu Chomei algo sorprendida.**

-Y yo que voy a saber bestia.

 **-¿A quien le llamas bestia, cabello de césped?**

-Al joven que nos acaba de salvar- mencionó la peliverde.

 **-!Si seras capullo, al menos se mas cortez¡**

-Basta, dejen de pelear las dos, simplemente puedo sentir cómo resuena la energía de Chomei dentro de Fuu cada vez que habla-Shaka esbozo una sonrisa que sonrojo a Fuu y por alguna razón desconocida en la prisión dentro de Fuu también Chomei estaba apenada- Lamento oír una conversación privada.

A Fuu y a Chomei ese detalle les cayó en cuenta hasta que Shaka lo menciono, era la primera vez que la bestia y su Jinchuriki tenían alguna interacción, a Fuu la verdad acerca del odio que su aldea le tenía se le reveló por accidente desde sus cinco años y en todo ese tiempo era la primera vez que hablaba con ella, más aún resultaba que la propia bestia tenía nombre.

A Chomei la actitud de Shaka la tenía asombrada, por un fugaz momento mientras Shaka brindaba los primeros auxilios a Fuu, creyó ver su amado padre, El sabio de los seis caminos a las nueve bestias las veía como seres buenos y puros y los trataba con amor y cariño, al escarabajo le pareció que aquel joven no veía ni a su Jinchuriki niba ella como monstruos, por primera vez desde hace tiempo conocía a alguien que no le temía en lo más mínimo y le trataba con cordialidad y lo mejor, lo hacía de una forma tan contagiosa que por primera vez en su vida le habló durante instantes a Fuu como si fueran amigas íntimas desde siempre.

-Listo, mis disculpas anticipadas-mencionó con un ligero rubor el caballero dorado.

-¿Disculpa anticipada por que?-pregunto Fuu confundida.

Shaka sin previo aviso cargo a Fuu de manera nupcial y sin mediar palabra reanudo su marcha a Konoha.

 **-Parece que pretende llevarnos a Konoha- dijo Chomei algo emocionada- sería encantador reencontrarme con mi hermano mayor.**

-Vaya así que la demonio tiene familia- dijo Fuu con desdén- yo no tengo a nadie pero la causa de mis desgracias tiene un hermano mayor.

 **-¿ Y cual es el problema con ello?- Chomei estaba furiosa por el hiriente comentario y hablaba pausadamente buscando calmarse- Tampoco es que me dejaran escoger a mi jinchuriki; creeme jamas escojeria a una niña mimada y caprichosa como tu.**

-Sentir odio una por la otra no es nada bueno-Intervino de manera tranquila y con voz apenas audible Shaka- Ustedes dos nacieron en un mundo cruel y sin corazón, se les convirtió en un arma, y seguramente su aldea pensaba usarlas según sus intereses; y cómo pago a sus servicios solo recibieron odio y sufrimiento. Su aldea ya pagó por su crimen, ya no existe más, así que usen esta oportunidad para romper las cadenas de odio y sufrimiento que las oprime.

-Puras palabras, dudo que en Konoha su jinchuriki la pase mejor que yo, me llevas a la aldea porque con ello tendrán a dos de las cinco bestias con cola más poderosas.

Shaka se paró en seco, bajo a Fuu y se alejó sin mediar palabra.

 **-¿Eres imbecil o naciste con retraso mental?- Ahora si gritaba la bestia presa de una cólera justa- ¿Que garantia había de salir con vida? Ese par de sádicos te pudo haber matado, para extraerme no es necesario que estés viva, esa loca de hecho dadas las circunstancias te tuvo compasión, ya que viva la agonía que habrías experimentado no se la deseo a nadie.**

Fuu era impulsiva pero muy inteligente, si Shaka tuviera la intención de ir tras Chomei dado su poder, matar a los shinobi y hacerse con su cadáver era más sencillo, además estaba el hecho de que la Aldea oculta entre la casca estaba a una considerable distancia lo que implicaba que….

 **-Al fin te diste cuenta.**

 **Fuu percibió frente a ella una enorme reja de madera, con un gigantesco y macizo cerrojo incrustado en centro, tras la reja la imponente Chomei no hacía coherencia con la voz que escuchaba Fuu en su cabeza, pues la voz del escarabajo rinoceronte era la de una adolescente a punto de volverse una mujer, no le parecía digna de tan colosal criatura.**

 **El Bijū se acerco a la reja lo más cerca que las gruesas cadenas que la sujetaban a las paredes de su prisión se lo permitían.**

 **-Acogedor ¿No crees?- La bijū comenzo a mover sus alas para despeinar a Fuu- sin duda alguna tu choza palidece en comparación a ello.**

-¿realmente es así?¿No es un genjutsu?- Fuu miraba desde fuera sinceramente conmovida.

 **-Así es en realidad- soltó sin ceremonia alguna mientras recorría con su mirada su prisión- no evadas mi pregunta ¿Al fin te diste cuenta?**

Fuu agacho la cabeza conmovida y se sintió culpable, ese shinobi debió regresar de una misión y fue a ayudar a su gente al ver el humo de las casas quemandose, la estaba ayudando por el simple hecho de que necesitaba su ayuda, no había intenciones ocultas o planes funestos,Shaka era el primero que le trató como una persona y ella lo había alejado.

 **-Ya que te diste cuenta de tu estupidez, espero que no seas tan cabeza hueca y te disculpes a su regreso.**

-El se ofendio y me abandono a mi suerte, y no lo culpo.

 **\- Hahaha, Definitivamente eres retrasada mental- El escarabajo reía estruendosamente haciendo retroceder a Fuu- ni cuenta te diste de que gruñia tu estomago desde hace rato, ese chico es de pocas palabras, si eres un poco paciente el regresara pronto.**

Efectivamente no pasó ni un minuto cuando Fuu vio regresar a Shaka con bayas, frutos del bosque y hongos, su rostro seguía tan sereno y tranquilo que la Jinchuriki creyó que en realidad Shaka era un shinigami que la llevaba al reino de la muerte.

-Shaka, Y..yo lo siento; lamento haberte ofendido- Fuu mantuvo la cabeza baja todo el tiempo- una persona tan bondadosa como tu no merecía eso de mi parte.

-No hay nada que perdonar, no puedo saber cuanto has sufrido para que desconfies asi de la gente, y aun si lo supiera no soy quien para censurarte- Shaka se sentó en el suelo e hizo un ademán para que la jinchuriki le imitará - eso esta en el pasado, siéntate a comer, descansaremos un rato y reanudaremos la marcha a Konoha.

Shaka sonrió a Fuu y ella con movimientos robóticos y roja como tomate tomó un puñado de bayas. Si ,en Konoha su vida sería diferente, después de todo un lugar donde vivía alguien como su salvador no podía ser tan malo.


	7. La serpiente y el demonio

_7 La serpiente y el Demonio._

-!Maldición, otra pérdida de tiempo¡- decía Anko Mitarashi mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de frustración- Calmate Anko, calma, !Que el no encontrar a esa escurridiza serpiente no debe de alterarte¡

Un chunnin asustado se acercó a la kunoichi sin saber si debía o no darle un comunicado.

-Habla imbécil, que no muerdo- la sonrisa de Anko podría ser muy tierna, podría decirse que infantil, cosa que no armonizaba con las chispas que emanaba de sus ojos.

-Verá, los refuerzos llegaron o mejor dicho ,el refuerzo- El ninja le dio un papel a su superior quien se lo arrancó impacientemente.

Para la invocadora de serpientes eso era el colmo, no solo el Hokage no le mando el escuadrón ANBU y la carga explosiva para volar la guarida de Orochimaru, además se atrevió a enviar a uno de los doce locos, como ella los llamaba a que fuera el único refuerzo.

-Y bien¿ dónde está mi escuadron de un solo shinobi?- dijo con las manos en las caderas y dando pisotones en el suelo con su pie derecho.

-E….está afuera del complejo.

Anko y un pequeño grupo de Shinobis fueron encomendados por Hiruzen a localizar una base, según los rumores el antiguo sensei de Anko tenía un laboratorio en la frontera del País del Rayo y el País del Fuego, pero al llegar a el y luego de cerciorarse de que fue abandonado, entró con su escuadrón para ver que podrían investigar.

De ser Orochimaru el único en el laboratorio la kunoichi sabia que jamas encontraria una pista de sus intenciones o paradero, Orochimaru era alguien meticuloso y frío que jamas dejaba escapar detalle alguno, pero quienes se encargaron de vaciar el complejo no eran su sensei así que hasta antes de corroborar que fue excelentemente limpiado el lugar, mantenía la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista de sus intenciones o paradero.

Los pasos de Mitarashi resonaron con fuerza a lo largo de los pasillos del complejo mientras salía tratando de averiguar cual de esos raros debía de ser su apoyo. En la entrada del complejo vio a un joven, algunos años menor que ella, cabello rubio y ojos verde esmeralda , la carta de presentación de los Yamanaka.

-Vaya, el viejo me envió a Inorim, un placer el verte de nuevo, hace cinco años que no te veía- Saludo con un gesto cordial y forzado mientras le extendía la mano al recién llegado- ¿Aun recuerdas lo bien que la pasabamos a solas?

Saga por cortesía pura apretó la mano de Anko, era un apretón firme y seguro, la invocadora de serpientes fijó su mirada en el caballero y noto algo diferente en el, Inorim era seguro de sí mismo, altivo y orgulloso de ser el genio de su generación, ese puesto normalmente le correspondia o a un Hyuga o a un Uchiha, por lo que ser ese genio siendo un Yamanaka era algo que se tomaba con orgullo y hacía lo posible por hacer valer su título lo que generalmente terminaria en fracaso y un catastrófico desastre si no fuera por sus compañeros de equipo Choi Akimichi y Shikari Nara.

Contrastante en verdad, los ojos ahora mostraban seguridad, pero había algo mas, Anko podía percibir nobleza, bondad y una melancolía tan grande que por un breve instante se sintió conmovida y cautivada.

Anko sacudió su cabeza tratando de salir del estupor que los ojos de su subordinado causaron en ella, apelando al enojo soltó su mano y cruzándose de brazos le exigió el parte con sus órdenes.

Saga sencillamente se encogió de hombros y le dio el pergamino con el Parte, Anko leyó todo enfureciendose más al ver que su supuesto subordinado era en realidad ahora coo-capitán de la misión.

"Maldito viejo" se repetía una y otra vez la encantadora de serpientes enrojeciendo de ira pura "que clase de genjutsu lo tiene embobado con estos farsantes" la jounin meditaba esa idea cuando los pitidos de la radio la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

-Capitana Mitarashi, ya revisamos dos veces más y podemos asegurar sin duda alguna que este complejo fue perfectamente evacuado, no hay pista alguna en el ;ni rastros de Orochimaru. Cambio.

-Como sea- atajo con desgano mientras volteaba a ver a Saga- ¿Traes algo con que volar esto?- pregunto viendo agresivamente a su compañero.

-Cuando todos salgan volare el lugar en pedazos con mi Explosión de Galaxias- contestó de manera serena Saga como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

La Kunoichi comenzó a reír a carcajadas poniendo sus manos en su estómago por lo hilarante de la situación.

-!Si Claro y yo me Llamo Tsunade Senju, una de los tres Sannin¡- decía entre jadeos y carcajadas la Kunoichi- te dire algo Inorim, si logras destruir con un Jutsu el laboratorio te prometo que sere tu esclava sexual durante un mes- dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Saga solo se encogió de hombros y esperó a que todos los chunin y jounin salieran del lugar. Una vez que el último ninja salió del recinto, Saga se paró a diez metros de la entrada y cerrando los ojos, respirando calmadamente comenzó a canalizar su cosmo energia.

Una aura dorada comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del caballero de Géminis al mismo tiempo que una sensación de abrumador poder era percibida en el ambiente, ninguno de los shinobi presentes era un sensor y aun asi podian entender que Inorim como la mayoría de ellos le llamaban, era el causante de ello.

Saga abrió por fin los ojos y extendió los brazos, estirandolos la mayor distancia posible de su tronco y concentrando su cosmo a gran velocidad.

-!EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS¡- Gritó el caballero de géminis mientras aplaudía con fuerza y mantenía en esa postura su cuerpo, una enorme lluvia de luz, pues no había forma alguna de describirla, se abalanzó a gran velocidad al recinto.

KAABOOM.

El lugar estalló con violencia, una nube de escombros y polvos se alzó a varios metros de altura frente a la mirada serena de Saga y la atónita mirada de los presentes, Anko tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula en el piso al ver el tremendo poder de esa técnica y para sorpresa mayor de ella, al reparar el Saga, noto que semejante poder destructivo era algo que podría hacer cuantas veces mas quisiera, no respiraba agitado, no había tensión en su cuerpo o huella alguna de cansancio, sencillamente liberó una fracción de su poder capaz de destruir el lugar sin siquiera hacer el menor esfuerzo, de hecho dado lo que vio; se sentia estupida de pensar en alguien con esa técnica empacando sellos explosivos y recordó los rumores de los alumnos de la academia donde otro de los "Locos" les enseño un jutsu con el que podía emular a la perfección el corte de una espada usando solo su brazo derecho.

-¿Le podría pedir un favor capitana?-Pregunto de manera seca Saga.

-Ah sí, claro, claro lo que quieras- trataba de salir de su asombro la peli purpura asi que contesto casi como reflejo.

-Llameme Saga, ese es mi nombre- mencionó viéndola a los ojos para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

Esa mirada causó en Anko un malestar como nunca creyó sentirlo, no reconocía al shinobi que estaba parado frente a ella, recordaba que el rubio altivo y orgulloso le dirigía la palabra por ser alumna de uno de los tres Sannin, de hecho, en ocasiones pensaba que de ser otro su sensei, cuando ella le dirigiera la palabra sería ignorada por completo, pero ahora.

-Claro, claro, Saga dijiste, aunque recuerdo que tienes un título- Anko con los ojos cerrados agitaba su mano tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

-Saga de Geminis- mencionó sin más.

-¿Geminis?- signos de interrogación se veían flotando en todos los presentes, nuestro laconico personaje no dio más explicaciones al respecto.

Pasaron dos dias de busqueda del segundo laboratorio que debía estar cerca de acuerdo a los datos que el cuerpo de inteligencia les había proporcionado, pero no lograban dar con el complejo, para la ex alumna del Sannin rayaba en lo ridículo la incompetencia de los miembros de "Inteligencia" de la aldea pues no podían ubicar un complejo tan grande.

Se encontraban en los linderos del País del viento , del Pais de los Arrozales y de una aldea ninja de reciente creación llamada Otogakure( Aldea oculta entre el Sonido) por lo que se veían en la necesidad de volver sobre sus pasos y buscar en otro lugar alguna instalación secreta del Sannin.

El pequeño escuadrón se detuvo durante el ocaso en el pueblo de Odaiba que se encontraba cerca de la joven aldea ninja, al sur de ella de hecho, para descansar y comer, llegaron a una taberna que también servía de posada y se hospedaron en ella pese a las miradas que los lugareños les daban.

El escuadrón se dividió en cinco habitaciones, doce ninjas se acomodaron en tres habitaciones, Anko y Saga se fueron a habitaciones separadas.

Una vez que el caballero de Géminis se acomodó en su habitación bajó a la taberna a comer, sus compañeros de misión estaban ahí reunidos a excepción de Anko.

Saga se dirigio a la barra y pidió jugo y cualquier alimento caliente que tuvieran,tras consumir sus alimentos le extendio al Tabernero el dinero necesario para pagar dos rondas de sake y comida a sus hombres y a Anko si ella bajaba a comer y regreso a su habitación, aun era relativamente temprano cuando Saga comenzo a Meditar para entrenar la mente.

Anko bajo dos horas despues de que Saga subio a su hqbitqcion, los miembros de su equipo ya habian subudo a sus cuartps, ahora habia bastantes personas en el lugar, las cuales "Disimuladamente" miraban a la invocadora de serpientes.

-¿Cuanto fue por el sake y la comida?-pregunto Anko tras terminar sus alimentos.

-Solo son 50 zennys.

-¿Perdon?- Anko creyo oir mal la cantidad, su consumo al menos era tres veces mayor a la cuenta que el tabernero le habia dado.

-Hace rato uno de sus compañeros, un joven rubio pago la comida y dos rondas de sake a todos ustedes, solo restan 50 zennys de su cuenta, yo jamas trataria de verle la cara a un ninja-explico con calma el tabernero.

Anko solo resoplo y saco el dinero y se fue a dormir a su habitacion.

Saga bajo a las dos de la mañana cuando no habia nadie y estaban por cerrar el lugar y se dirigio al tabernero.

-Sueltelo, ¿Por que no nos quota la gente de este lugar los ojos de ensima?-pregunto encarando al hombre que comenzaba a sudar.

-No se de que habla señor- dijo nervioso el hombre.

-Desde que llegamos nadie aqui nos quita los ojos de encima, este pueblo esta cerca de una aldea ninja, lo que descarta el miedo a quw les ataquemos, asi que quiero saber ¿A que le temen realmente?

Una mesera se acerco a Saga, la situacion en la que estaban ya era insoportable, asi que se dirigio a el, con la esperanza de qje ese escuadron accesiera a atudarlos.

-Hace quince dias que desaparecen algunos aldeabos, mi hermanito y otras personas han ido desapareciendo, le hemos pedido ayida a las aldeas del Sonido y la Arena y sus intervenciones han sido insuficientes, los aldeanos o algunos viajeros siguen desapareciendo y ya no sabemos que hacer- la mujer tomo las manos de Saga y las estrecho entre las suyas mientras su vista se nublaba por las lagrimas que trataba de contener.

-Ah, solo era eso, al menos yo no trabajo gratis-Menciono soltandose las manos de la mesera-Vayan a la aldea y paguen por la mision y con gusto les ayidaremos, o qyizas quieras tratar de convencerme de otra forma-Saga miro con lascivia a la joven, la cual retrocedio un par de pasos cohibida por su murada.

Ella viendo que no le quedaba otra dejo a un furioso tabernero en shock, mientras qcompqñaba a Sagq de regreso a su hqbitqcion, sabia que en Konoha habia habiles ninja y quizas uno de ellos accediera a acabar cob su problema, pero no penso que se toparian con uno de los bastardos mas grandes que exiatoeran en la aldea.

Saga abrio la puerta de su habitacion y cerro por dentro, la muchacha comenzo a desvestirse cuando Saga le pidio que se detuviera.

-Aqui podremos hablar con total confianza, Me llamo Saga, antiguo Caballero de Geminis y actual jounnin de Konoha, lo que esta pasando aqui tiene que ver con el Sannin Orochimaru ¿Verdad?.

-¿Pero como es que….?

-Desde que llegamos aqui nos ven con aprencion y miedo, supongo que los estan vigilando los hombres de Orochimaru, y si dicen algo, le pasara algo a su familiar- explico Saga a la muchacha.

Kiyone, la sobrina del tabernero le explico todona Saga, hacia tres meses que comenzaron a desaparecer algunos aldeanos y varios viajeros, desesperados pidieron ayuda a la Aldea del Sonido y a la de la Arena, pero sus ninjas nunca volvieron.

Tiempo despues de que el ultimo grupo ninja contratado no regreso aparecieron dos shinobis, un hombre y una mujer y atacaron el pueblo llevandpse a varias personas y amenazando con matarlas a todas si vokviqn a tratar de contqctar a una nacion ninja para pedir auxilio, les dijeron que en todo momento sabrian si lo intentaban en especial si la aldea era Konoha, por lo que ella creyo que si decia la verdad a medias a lo mejor esos sujetos no podtian saber que les pidio atuda.

Inclyso Kiyone no mintio sobre el hecho de qje secueatraron a alguien cercano a ella, en realidad fue a su hermana gemela Kiyoko quien fue la ultima persona que pidio ayuda a la aldea del Sonido.

-No te preocupes mas por eso- menciono de manera serena y amable el caballero de Geminis- esa gente no los volvera a amenazar.

Kiyone le dio las gracias a Saga y salio de la habitacion y bajo nuevamente a la taberna, una vez ahi le comunico a su tio que el shinobi accedio a ayudarlos, lo cual enfurecio al hombre, pues la ayuda segun el costo la virginidad de su sobrina.

Kiyone le dijo a su Tio que Saga fue amable y gentil y que solo menciono eso para poder subir con rlla sin levantar sospechas, pero le asefuro que eb ningun momento la toco.

Dos ojoa de una pintura se cerraron de golpe dejando un rastro de flores de cerezo, mientras una mujer de cabello castaño largo, piel nivea y ojos azules sonreia maliciosamente.

-Asi que Anko y su juguetito vendran aqyi, qye interesante-decia sonriendo de manera picara.

A las 700 horas todos los shinobis estaban listos para volver a Konoha a exepcion de Anko que trataba de mitigar un fuerte dolor en su hombro, los miemvtos del escuadrob esperaban a que la capiyana bajara hacia diez minutps por lo que al ver su impaciencia el caballero decidio ver que pasaba.

Saga subio a la habitacion y toco la puerta recibiendo un "LARGATE" por respuesta, seguido de un agudo grito de dolor que hizo que Saga entrara ignorando el deseo de Anko de estar sola.

Anko estaba desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba y trataba en vano de colocar un papel con un sello sobre su hombro, al notar al joven le fulmino con la mirada, con el rostro color carmin.

-!Fuera de mi vista imbecil¡- grito furiosa la invocadora de serpientes mientras se cubria su cuerpo.

-Muestrame la marca-ordeno Saga de manera muy autoritaria aunque con el rostro tan rojo como el de Anko.

-Ja, ahora resulta que sabes contener maldiciones-dijo de manera sarcastica Anko- te recuerdo que perdi una apuesta contigo ;si quoeres verme desnuda silo pidelo que yo siempre honro mis compromisos.

Una mirada serie fue la unica respuesta que recibio al sarcasmo Anko, sin saber por que, esos ojos serios le dieron la certeza de que si obedecia habia una esperanza de librarse del dolor para siempre.

Anko se acerco a Saga y le mostro el hombro, lo que en un principio el caballero creyo que era un tatuaje de tres comas que formaban un circulo se mostro como algo maligno, al poner su mano sobre el dibujo Saga pudo percibir los rastros de una muy negativa cosmoenergia.

-Aguanta un poco, va a doler asi que soporta- dijp Saga mirando a Anko a los ojos.

"Esos ojos, definitivamente no es Inorim, debo de eatar enloqueciendo si tambien comienzp a creer que esta peraona ea alguien mas"-penso Anko mientras acentia mecanicamente.

Saga comenzo a canalizar su energia, un aura dorada comenzo a surgir de su cuerpo, similar a la que aparecio cuando lanzo la Explosion de galaxias, en aquella ocacion la kunoichi sintio una aplastabte poder emanando de Saga; se sorprendio al sentir en esta ocacion calidez, la energia que el caballero dorado irradiaba, la llenaba completamente transmitiendole un sentimiento de seguiridad y paz como jamas creyo sentir.

Saga canalizaba su cosmoenergia con el mayor cuidado posible, aunque no se lo dijo a Anko para evitar asustarla; si usaba mas energia de la necesaria o la transmitia de manera erronea en el mejor de los casos la mujer perderia el brazo. Por lo tanto exalo aliviado cuando comenzo a sentir como su cosmoenergia comenzaba a anular a la energia en el hombro de la Kunoichi.

La pelipurpura sintio de repente un ardor terrible, comparable a que le enterraran un kunai al blanco vivo, apreto los dientes en una agonica mueca de dolor profiriendole mentalmente todas las maldiciones que conocia a Saga.

Una aura con forma de serpiente comenzo a enrrollarse en el brazo de Saga, al notar que en el brazo tenia una vibora de al menos metro y medio enredada en brazo ,Saga canalizo de golpe una gran cantidad de energia desintegrando al bicho en el proceso.

Anko respiraba con dificultad, asi como llego, ese terrible dolor desaparecio al mismo tiempo qie la serpiente fue fulminada por la energia del caballero, tastablillando se dirigio a una silla donde eataba la mitad de la ropa que aun np se habia puesto temblando y llorando.

-Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de ello-dijo de repente Saga-baja en cuanto estes lista, hay algo que todo el escuadron debe saber.

-Gracias Saga-Dijo la mujer limpiendose las lagrimas con el antebrazo- No se como pero te pagare por ello.

-Somos compañeros de equipo, es mi deber mantenerlos a salvo- dijo Saga abandonando la habitacipn- en cuanto este lista le dara algo de informacion de su interes.

La pelipurpura se vistio y bajo a la taberna donde el escuadron la esperaba.

Saga conto lo que al grupo lo que Kiyone le dijo, el grupo puso atencion a cada detalle viendo la dificultad de la situacion, si bien era coerto que el laboratorio estaba cetca, nadie en la aldea conocia su ubicacion, eso dejaba al pueblo en una dificil situqcion, pues tendrian que regresar a Konpha por refuerzps ya que los seguidores del Sannin atacarian al pueblo y an memsajerk sokitario.

-Vayanse, yo me quedare a vigilar al pueblo-dijo Saga avanzando havia Anko- asi habra un escuadron en ek oueblo protwgiwndole mienttas el otro rwgresa con rwfuerzos.

-De ninguna manera pienso irme y dejarte la diversion- encaro Anko a Saga- yo soy la lider de la mision y si decido quedarme no tienes manwra de impedirmelo.

-Yo y los demas podremos con lo que Orochimaru tenga- dijo un Jounnin recien ascendido- si la capitana Mitarashi y usted se quedan, yo y los demas podremos regresar ala aldea por refuerzos.

-Tengan mucho cuidado, si tienen dificultades usen esto-Anko le entrego un pergamino al jounnin- es un pergamino de invocacion para llamar a Cipalcoalt (1), solo diganle que yo les di el pergramino y los ayudara en todo lo que necesiten.

El escuadron partio rumbo a la aldea a toda velocidad, cuando no estaban a la vista Saga disparo una rafaga de ebergia a yn anuncio rl cual estallo violentamente dejando un rastro de petalps de cerezo.

-!¿Por que demonuos hicidte eso¡?-pregunto furiosa la invocadora de serpientes- A que se debe TÚ caprichito.

-Ayer senti en todo el pueblo algo raro, rastros de una cosmoenergia en todo el lugar, al deatruit el anuncio senti una leve disminucipn de la energia y li que es mejor, creo saber donde eata la fuebte de ella.

-¡Pues entonces vamos a ese lugar¡.

Saga y Anko abandonaron el pueblo y se dirigieron al lugar de donde vebia el rastro de energia.

Se detuvieron a la orilla de un lago, Saga ahora sentia a cabalidad la cosmoenergia de esa persiba y varias cosmo energias poderosas en el lugar, al caballero de Geminis no le preocupaba en lo mas minimo eso, sabia que no temdrian oportunidad de vencerlo aun peleando en equipo, el problema era lo que sucederia si Anko trqtaba de interferir en la lucha.

A travez de una serie de monitpres un hombre y uba muker veian a sus visitqntes a la orilla del lago.

-Mira nada mas a quien tenemos aqui- Menciono esbozando una cruel sonrisa el hombre,era de eatatura y de complexio media, cabello azul y tez clara, sus marcas mas distintivas eran su nariz grande, roja y redonda y el exentrico maquillaje que usaba lo que le valio el nombre de "El Payaso ninja".

-Ara, ara Buggy parece que el equipo increible se reunira de nuevo- la mujer sonreia alegremente, sus ojos azules veian el monitor atentamente mientras ella canalizaba algo de Chakra.

-Y mira eso Robin, tal parece que Inorim viene con ella- Buggy le dedico una sarcastica sonrisa- Tal parece que quieren rememorar "Viejos tiempos".

Buggy presiono un boton y de la orilla del lago surgio una rampa por la cual bajaron Anko y Saga.

-Al fin el equipo se reune una vez mas- escucharon los shinobis de Konoha la voz de Robin que parecia venir de todos lados- Anko me alegra ver que estas sana y salva, de momento.

-¿Robin, eres tú?

-Claro que soy yo, y veo que Inorim te acompaña, ah, las noches que pasamos juntos.

La cara de Anko se enrojecio, algo que no noto Saga pues permanecio con los ojos cerrados.

El caballero de Geminis abrio los ojos y avanzo al frente y propino un poderoso golpe que hizo polvo el muro, volteo hacia donde estaba la pelipurpura y le hizo el ademan de avanzar.

Buggy y Robin vieron sotprendidos la muestra de poder, Inorim no era experto en Taijutsu, por lo que no entendían cómo fue capaz de propinarle al muro tan demoledor ataque; pero aún así confiaban en las capacidades de su antiguo Sensei, con Taijutsu o sin el, los shinobis perecerían ante la amenaza que enfrentarían en breve.

La pareja de Konoha avanzaba a través de un angosto corredor iluminado por una serie de antorchas, avanzaron en línea recta en todo momento guiados por la percepción de Saga, luego de avanzar al menos diez minutos llegaron a un amplio salón.

En el salón ya les esperaban encadenados a una pared cuatro mujeres con la ropa raída, las chicas estaban semi inconscientes, al reparar en Anko y Saga comenzaron a agitarse, sus cuerpos comenzaron a mutar, dos de ellas se estaban transformándose en un felino humanoide y las otras dos en un cánido, aumentaron su altura y masa muscular notablemente y por si mismas se desencadenaron de la pared.

Anko no pudo reprimir una mueca de horror, más que el hecho de la increíble transformación que precensio se sintió mal por recordar la devoción con la que el equipo ocho bajo el cargo de Orochimaru cumplían sin cuestionar cualquier orden que diese, el sólo pensar en los campesinos que secuestro en países vecinos mató un poco más lo que aún quedaba de su alma.

Saga apartó a la pelipurpura con un empellón del camino de una mujer tigre que se abalanzó hacia ella, casi con la misma velocidad con la que aparto a la kunoichi se vio forzado a quitarse del camino de una mujer lobo y una mujer zorro, la tigresa y una mujer pantera comenzaron a acosar a Anko con una serie de zarpazos que a penas era capaz de esquivar.

En su puesto de vigilancia los ex compañeros de Anko sonreían al ver como las creaciones de su amo acorrararon con gran facilidad a la traidora, después de todo, las primeras hibridaciones hombre bestia de Orochimaru que sobrevivieron al proceso eran completamente letales, sólo se sozegarian al devorar a sus presas.

-No hay alternativa, Saga, si queremos salir con vida debemos atacar con fuerza letal- sugirió la invocadora de serpientes a su compañero.

-¡No, esta gente es inocente !-grito el caballero de Geminis- dejame hacerme cargo.

Saga dio un salto hacia atrás poniendo distancia con respecto a sus atacantes, tenía que evaluar que tanto había de humanidad en esas muchachas aún; así que con la cara ligeramente ruborizada encaró a la mujer lobo primero.

-No te pude ver con detalle anteriormente, eras bonita como humana, pero ahora, mirate, esos ojos ambar, tus torneadas piernas y esas medidas que hacen armonía con tan maravilloso cuerpo, en verdad que ahora eres más hermosa. (2)

La mujer lobo que se abalanzaba a Saga mientras soltaba tan inaudita declaración se paro en seco a centímetros de golpear a un enrojecido rubio, una señal de alto se vería de color rosa pálido en comparación, pero fue suficiente, la loba se acercó a Saga y comenzó a lamerle la cara cómo un perro que saludase efusivamente a su dueño.

Anko, Robín y Buggy se congelaron tras oir semejante declaración; un ligero TIC nervioso en el ojo izquierdo y un rubor azul se posaron en la cara de los ex alumnos del Sannin, Anko de hecho volvió al principio pensando que Inorim había enloquecido y por lo que a ella correspondía también necesitaría urgentemente una evaluacion psicológica y más aún después de lo que siguio a continuación.

La tigresa, la pantera y la zorra se detuvieron en seco al escuchar a Saga, al ver como su compañera actuaba melosamente con el rubio ellas también se le acercaron dócilmente, las felinas ronronearon alegremente mientras la zorra gemía como cachorrito tratando de llamar la atención del caballero.

Saga acarició en la cabeza a la loba, prácticamente ya tenía a las demás encima de el ;cuando sin que alguno de los shinobi presentes supiera como paso, todas las chicas calleron inconscientes al piso.

-Ah para gustitos los tuyos- mencionó algo asqueada la pelipurpura- admito que la zorrita se veía sexy pero aún así…. La kunoichi se sacudió tratando de apartar la idea de su cabeza.

-Mi táctica de distracción funciono, las deje fuere de combate sin recurrir a la fuerza letal- mencionó apenado adelante.

Buggy presionó un botón y una puerta se abrió frente a Saga, los de Konoha avanzaron y nuevamente tuvieron que recorrer un pasillo aún más largo que el anterior antes de llegar a un salón más pequeño en el cual nuevamente ya los esperaban.

Ahora una joven y un adolescente se pusieron en guardia al ver llegar a los intrusos, los shinobi estudiaron atentamente los movimientos de sus contrincantes.

La mujer era de estatura media, traía un revelador vestido rosa con botas de tacón rosas, ondeaba un látigo rojo y mostraba una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras blandía el arma, un flequillo ocultaba sus ojos, y traía pintados de rosa sus labios, además lo que más llamaba la atencion era que su cabello color avellana le caía en tirabuzones hasta las rodillas.

-Sadie chan dejame a la putilla, quiero destriparla lentamente- dijo con ansia el adolescente tras relamerse los labios, el joven vestía un uniforme chunnin y una gorra con dos cuernos, era rubio, de ojos rojos y dientes en forma de sierra.

-Dellinger san, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, sólo si grabas sus gritos de agonía, quiero añadirlos a mi colección.

Él sólo levantó su pulgar derecho y se abalanzó a hacia la Kunoichi .

Apenas y le dio tiempo a Anko de sacar un kunai para bloquear un cuchillo que su oponente saco tratando de tazajearla, el joven empujaba su arma poniendo su peso y fuerza intentado cortar a la Kunoichi ;que veía a su rival ganando terreno ya que tenía una fuerza física mayor a la de ella.

Sadie ondeaba su arma y la arrojaba sin resultado alguno contra Saga, el caballero eludia el arma sin tener que bloquearla, acción que endurecía a su contrincante.

-!Quedate quieto¡- hacia un mohín Sadie viendo que tendría que luchar sin su amado látigo si quería ganar la pelea- ya verás te atare y estrangularw antes de matarte.

Sadie arrojó el arma a un lado de ella y comenzó a realizar unas posiciones de manos.

-Arte ninja, ola de serpientes- escupió la mujer haciendo aparecer una enorme cantidad de ofidios de sus ropas los cuales reptaban ávidamente hacia el ojiverde.

Saga sólo estiró su puño derecho y una ráfaga de luz dorada incineró a los reptiles.

Todos enmudecieron al ver la forma en la que el jounnin acabó con la amenaza, Robín no creía nada, los Yamanaka; que ella recordase no poseían jutsus de ese tipo, en todas las veces que ella y Anko hicieron tríos con Inorim emborrachándolo para sacarle información del clan jamás mencionó algo semejante

 **1 Cipalcoatl literalmente significa " serpiente de turquesa ", asi como Thor tiene a Mjoir, Huitzilopochtli tenía a Cipalcoatl una especie de espada de obsidiana, Cipalcoalt también representa al relámpago.**

 **Así como hay serpientes HDP como Manda, decidí que hubiera una contra parte, estas serpientes que son invocaciones de Anko tendrán la peculiaridad de tener nombres prehispánicos.**

 **2 No es que Saga tenga gustos furros, de los Caballeros dorados, si hay alguien que es experto en la psique humana ese es Saga, simplemente creyó que si las pobres aldeanas transformadas en semi animales mostraban una reacción a que se les siguiera considerando atractivas pese a su apariencia, aún tendrían algo de humanidad, de no reaccionar les aseguró que las habría matado**


	8. El cerezo y el Duraznero

_Ya saben, ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya son de mi propiedad y sus derechos corresponden a sus autores._

 _Y No, contestando un review, Fuu admira a Shaka, no se enamoró de él, ella va a suspirar por un caballero dorado, pero no por su salvador._

Sin más por el momento, ya saben, dudas sugerencias y mentadas de madre siempre son bien recibidas si son bien intencionadas, sin mas los dejo con el capítulo de esta semana.

 _8 El duraznero y el Cerezo._

El poder de Saga realmente era abrumador, y la duda que Robin tenía le hizo momentáneamente perder la calma, después de todo ¿Qué clase de Jutsu de elemento Rayo o lo que fuera no usaba posición de mano alguna?

Sadie se recompuso y se lanzó a atacar a Saga usando Taijutsu confiando en que solo fuera un buen usuario de Ninjutsu.

Dellinger salió de su estupor al ser apuñalado en el hombro con un kunai, Anko se separó de él de un salto tras herirlo y con un ágil movimiento saboreo la sangre que manchó su arma.

-MMM, que bien sabe- la kunoichi se relamía los labios con el sabor del líquido- es una pena que tenga que lastimarte.

-!Esta me la vas a pagar perra¡- gritó casi histérico el púber shinobi cargando ciegamente contra su oponente, le lanzó patadas y golpes de manera tan descuidada y sin técnica; que no le costaba trabajo a la veterana invocadora leer y anticipar los movimientos de su oponente.

Sadie no corría con mejor suerte, al igual que con su látigo, veía frustrada como el caballero dorado evadía sus golpes y patadas con gran agilidad, eludía sus ganchos haciendo a un lado la cara y con movimientos ágiles de pies sus patadas terminaban haciendo contacto con el aire.

En un enorme descuido de la Kunoichi castaña, el jounin golpeó a la muchacha en el pecho, con la palma de la mano abierta y mandó a volar a la pobre Sadie a la pared contraria.

Sadie se dio un golpe seco en la espalda, se sobo adolorida la parte baja de su espalda, mientras Saga cruzado de brazos esperaba que la Kunoichi hiciera su siguiente movimiento.

Sadie se apartó el fleco que le cubría los ojos, necesitaba eliminar la desventaja de pelear por placer,sólo con el 70% de su visión , al apartar su flequillo el caballero dorado reconoció a su oponente.

-!Anko tampoco podemos usar fuerza letal con ellos¡ gritó Saga a su compañera

-!Qué te pasa, estos son shinobis de Orochimaru¡

-Inorim tiene razón- dijo Buggy de manera condescendiente- les lavamos el cerebro y les enseñamos ninjutsu, francamente es uno de mis mejores trabajos, ahora ni siquiera recuerdan su vida anterior.

-Señorita Kiyoko, su hermana Kiyone me envía a rescatarla- Saga bajo los brazos y relajó su postura- todo saldrá bien, se lo aseguró.

-Yo soy Sadie y estoy orgullosa de ser un instrumento de Lord Orochimaru- declaró la joven de manera orgullosa- prepárate a morir, bolsa de basura.

Sadie salto hacia atrás y tomó su latigo, lo blandió y comenzó a atacar a Saga.

A diferencia de la ocasión anterior, todos los golpes impactaron en el rubio, Saga se quedó parado recibiendo estoicamente cada golpe que Kiyoko le daba con el arma, sin siquiera hacer una sola mueca de dolor.

-!Vamos, grita¡, !Implorame clemencia! ¿Que esperas para gritar?- Kiyoko gritaba con rabia, parecía que los golpes no le afectaban siquiera a Saga(1)… su piel no mostraba moretón o corte alguno y entre más fuerte le lanzaba el latigazos parecía que menos efecto surtía en él.

-!Grita, llora, quejate pero haz algo! Sollozaba con impotencia la Kunoichi blandiendo su arma con más furia en cada golpe- !sangra, sufre, lo que sea pero por favor reacciona¡

Kiyoko volvió a blandir su arma y lanzo un latigazo más que en esta ocasión si detuvo el rubio con su mano, ella trató con todas sus fuerzas de recuperar el arma, pero parecía que esta se había quedado atrapada en el mecanismo de un cepo.

Dellinger comenzaba a respirar agitado, el cansancio lejos de debilitarlo, le ayudó; se dio cuenta de que perdería irremediablemente el combate si seguía luchando cegado por la ira.

El chico se calmó y sonrió confiado mientras realizaba unos sellos.

-Arte ninja niebla paralizante- el shinobi escupió un denso vapor rojo que envolvió rápidamente a Anko, al estar rodeada el chico realizó otra combinación de sellos.

-Arte ninja vapor disipador- la niebla roja se disolvió dejando a Anko parada frente a Dellinger sin mover un músculo- jajaja, y te llamas a ti misma discípula de Lord Orochimaru; por favor; Buggy y Robín si que merecen ese título.

Dellinger sacó un kunai de entre sus ropas y se dirigió a Anko, cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarla en el esternón, la Kunoichi le dio un rápido y poderoso cabezazo y retrocedió de un saltó, una vez que aterrizó, se mordió el pulgar hasta sacarse sangre, una vez hecho eso, empapó con ella un pergamino y realizó los sellos correspondientes.

Una nube de humo llenó el recinto, al irse disipando el humo reveló a una serpiente de hermosas escamas verde jade, ojos amarillo ámbar, tan gruesa como un rollo de papel higiénico y de al menos 20 metros de largo.

-Vaya es un gusto volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo mi niña- saludo entre siseos y un curioso acento que a Saga le pareció francés la serpiente- bueno dame lo indispensable para trabajar.

-Sólo ayúdame a capturar al mocoso vivo y en una pieza Tonantzin, del resto yo me encargo.

La serpiente asintió y se abalanzó con una pasmosa velocidad a Dellinger que a duras penas logro esquivarla.

-Maldita, se supone que la niebla debio paralizarte- gruño con rabia el puber- ¿Como lograste evadir mi ataque?

-jajaja y te crees un shinobi, niño tonto- se burló con orgullo Anko- yo conozco muchos Jutsus de ese gusano, realmente fuiste un tonto al creer que no desarrollaría inmunidad a sus jutsus venenosos.

Ahora preparete- Anko comenzó a realizar sellos de manera errática enfureciendo a Dellinger- !Ahora Tonatzin¡

La treta de Anko salió a la perfección; al distraer a Dellinger , la serpiente tuvo la oportunidad de escabullirse lo suficientemente cerca del shinobi y así evitar que escalada, la invocación rápidamente enrolló con su cuerpo al rival de Anko y le clavo los colmillos inoculándole una droga paralizadora.

Al sentir el cambio en la cosmoenergia de Dellinger, Saga tomó el arma de Kiyoko cuando esta lo volvió a golpear y se lo quitó con un ágil movimiento y después sonriendo por la ironía que significaba ataco a su oponente.

-Golpe fantasma del Fénix(2)- de un segundo a otro Saga le estaba dando la espalda a Kiyoko que de un momento a otro estaba llorando y suplicando por que las imágenes que estaba viendo en su cabeza terminarán, hasta que se desplomó inconsciente.

Una puerta se abrió frente a los shinobis, Anko le pidió a Tonantzin que cuidara de los dos ninja inconscientes y se fue a encarar al siguiente adversario acompañada de Saga.

-¿Tambien saben usar genjutsus en tu mundo?- preguntó Anko a Saga mientras avanzaban por el corredor- Kurenai seguro que estaría encantada de aprender algo de ustedes.

-Algo similar hay en mi mundo(3)- respondió tras reflexionar un poco el jounin- Digamos que esa técnica es de alguien que enfrente alguna vez.

-¿Como es tu mundo?-Saga enarco una ceja en un gesto de curiosidad- ya me convenciste de que vienes de otra dimensión; tengo curiosidad por el lugar de donde vienes.

-La forma de la tierra es distinta, los continentes de mi mundo no son iguales a este, los países, la historia, la tecnología es diferente, por ejemplo aquí no hay internet, teléfonos inteligentes, aviones o armas de fuego por ejemplo- comenzó a narrar el caballero de Géminis- no existen Asgard, el Santuario de Athena o el de Poseidón; así como tampoco existen las naciones que hay en mi mundo.

Saga le hablo a Anko sobre la cultura grecorromana y le dijo que Grecia era su país natal, le hablo de el Santuario y de Athena y de la guerra santa que de manera cíclica se libraba entre los caballeros de Athena y de los espectros de Hades.

La invocadora de serpientes escuchó todo con sumo interés; no interrumpió al caballero de Geminis en ningún momento, se sintió conmovida al hecho de que Saga en su momento fue considerado por los suyos un traidor del mismo modo en que ella fue considerada traidora, ese recuerdo aún le atormentaba lo suficiente.

######

-!Te atrapé gusano¡- Exclamaba orgullosa una muy joven Anko de unos trece años de edad, su vestimenta y actitud eran diferentes a los de su versión adulta, no era tan extrovertida, excéntrica o ruda, eso si, era mucho más soberbia y según ella tenía motivos de sobra para serlo, después de todo ella y sus compañeros de equipo eran liderados por el mejor y más poderoso de los tres Sannin; Lord Orochimaru.

Anko se dirigió hacia su presa, un joven que era conocido por asaltar a las personas que pasaban por el camino, las instrucciones de su sensei er sencillas, ella atrapaba a los malos y los llevaba a su presencia y el Sannin le enseñaba un nuevo Jutsus, ya había aventajado a sus compañeros de equipo, su novia y camarada Robín y Buggy que pese a ser medio cobarde, era alguien en quien se podía confiar.

-!No por favor, piedad¡- clamaba llorando el hombre, la joven Kunoichi golpeó en la cabeza al hombre dejándolo inconsciente.

La Kunoichi llegó al laboratorio de investigación médica del Sannin, si bien Orochimaru no era tan buen médico como Tsunade, el invocador de serpientes era un reconocido investigador médico.

-Orochimaru sensei, le traigo un presente- saludo la pelipurpura señalando orgullosa al bulto que traía en su espalda - el sinvergüenza tuvo el descaro de suplicar por su patética vida.

-Kukuku, bien hecho mi querida alumna- sonrió el Sannin satisfecho-Bueno como lo prometí, esta vez te enseñaré a realizar invocaciones.

El Sannin invocó una serpiente que escupió un pergamino, Orochimaru lo desenrollo y le dio las instrucciones a su alumna para realizar el contrato con las serpientes.

Anko imitó el proceso que su maestro utilizó para llamar al ofidio, al hacerlo, tras disiparse el humo apareció una pequeña serpiente de colores rojo, negro y blanco que en pequeños anillos intercalaba esos colores el pequeño reptil.

-¿Me llamaste? -Preguntó la pequeña invocación a la joven- ¿En qué puedo servirte?

-¡Funciona, funciona¡ grito Anko alegre dando saltitos al lograr con éxito su primer invocación.

-Hola, soy Cincuate(4) es un gusto el conocerte- saludo la serpiente inclinándose respetuosamente- ya que soy tu primer invocación, seremos "cuates" para siempre- sonrió la serpiente a su invocadora.

-¿Que somos que? -Preguntó la Kunoichi confundida por el término.

-Quiere decir que serán compañeros de por vida- aclaró el Sannin- vaya si que es raro ver a alguien de tu clan muchachito- le dijo con un tono de voz dulzón a la serpiente.

-Bueno, eso se debe a que la señorita tiene un corazón puro, no cualquiera puede invocar a alguien de mi clan-/contestó de manera altiva la serpiente.

#####

Una Anko de quince años arrastraba hasta la parte alta del monumento a los kages a Robin, las Kunoichi siempre habían sido cercanas, pues eran huérfanas de la pre guerra, la tercer Guerra Shinobi se había cobrado a varias víctimas, entre ellas al anterior equipo de su Sensei y al equipo de Lady Tsunade, por lo que con el rumor de una cuarta guerra en camino a la pelipurpura le parecía el momento indicado para llevar a cabo su plan.

Como ya había mencionado, Anko en esa época era muy diferente en muchos aspectos a su versión adulta, era arrogante y soberbia, pero no era tan extrovertida o extravagante; tampoco era una sadomasoquista o cuasi ninfomana, no, a los quince años la Kunoichi era una romántica empedernida, y bastante optimista, en cuanto a sus gustos, vestía bastante recatada en su juventud comparada a su versión adulta: sandalias de Kunoichi hasta las rodillas, falda hasta los tobillos y una blusa sin mangas algo holgada.

Ni Buggy ni la mayoría de sus compañeros de generación entendían como alguien como Anko hacia pareja sentimental con Robín, en el mundo shinobi la homosexualidad no era algo tabú o mal visto, simplemente no era algo común, resultaba incómodo pero sólo eso, lo que muchos no entendían era como alguien con una personalidad tan lúgubre y excéntrica hacia pareja con una chica como Anko.

Robín era en muchos aspectos la antítesis de su compañera; más reservada y cerrada hacia los demás, incluso más atrevida en su modo de vestir, una falda corta, blusa de red y una chaqueta abierta y zapatillas de kunoichi de plataforma corta.

-ara ara Anko-chan ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Sonrió divertida Robín en cuanto llegaron a la cima del monte.

-Quería mostrarte esto- señaló la pelipurpura a su derecha; en dirección este.

En ese lugar un par de arbolitos recién plantados se mecían levemente al compás del viento, un duraznero y un cerezo a un distancia discreta uno del otro y perfectamente alineados entre si.

Robín entendió el mensaje, en el orfanato donde vivían la persona que las cuidaba les señaló que la mejor forma de saber si estaban listas para vivir con una pareja, era cuidando un duraznero o un cerezo, pues ambos árboles en su cuidado cuando eran muy jóvenes, exigían dedicación y esfuerzo; era el modo de Anko de pedirle vivir juntas, ya que pronto serían consideradas mayores de edad pues estaban cerca de convertirse en Chunnin.

-Aceptó Anko-chan- dijo Robín tras besar apasionadamente a su compañera- yo cuidaré del cerezo, tú encárgate del duraznero.

La felicidad de la pelipurpura fue breve, tras atrapar a una ladrona que de acuerdo a su sensei usando su cuerpo atraía a los viajeros para robarles resultó ser una madre sola que cuidaba una pequeña parcela; si no fuera por Cincuate habría entregado a la mujer a su sensei.

Fue por el reptil que cayó en cuenta del engaño del que era víctima, habló con el hokage y le contó lo ocurrido, Hiruzen la oyó atentamente, resultaba ahora todo claro, vio con dolor que las suposiciones de su otro alumno, Jiraiya eran correctas; así que con todo el dolor de su corazón , tuvo que dar la orden de irrumpir en las instalaciones del sannin para detenerlo.

La batalla que presenció Anko fue encarnizada; Buggy y Robín supieron de las intenciones del Sannin, usaron la ingenuidad y optimismo de Anko en su contra, le hicieron creer que atrapaba a ladrones y criminales cuando en realidad eran civiles, sus camaradas con ayuda de las serpientes lograron mantener a raya al tercero y a un par de escuadrones ANBU hasta que él apareció.

Fue gracias a Jiraiya que la balanza se inclinó a favor del kage, y de ella, Cipalcoalt, Coatlicue y Quetzalcoalt las más poderosas serpientes del clan Kukulcan lucharon ferozmente, y al final Orochimaru apenas y salió vivo de la pelea que tuvo con Jiraiya, fue en ese momento que una venda se le cayó por completo de los ojos; aquel sujeto que según su maestro y el hokage era el más débil de los tres sannin casi mata a su sensei, Jiraiya por un descuido que sin querer provocó ella ,dejó escapar a Orochimaru, todo por ayudarla, por ayudar a su amigo.

Orochimaru en una oportunidad la marcó con un jutsu nuevo, una marca que otorgaba poder a cambio de la cordura, esperaba que Anko atacara a su excompañero enloquecida y que al contenerla el invoca sapos lo dejara en paz, no pudo completar el jutsu, Cincuate lo atacó y dejó el sello a medio completar, así que le lanzó ácido a los ojos a la serpiente por entrometida.

Ahora Cincuate había quedado ciego, su sensei había escapado y sus compañeros traicionaron a la aldea y se fueron de ella dejándole una marca de maldición como recuerdo.

Ese primer año de estadía fue un infierno para ella, sufría terribles pesadillas y cambios de personalidad, se volvió más extrovertida, y agresiva, el dolor le daba placer y sentía que volaría en pedazos si no tenía al menos una reacción sexual al día. Los shinobis la despreciaban por ser la exalumna de un traidor y los civiles le tenían miedo.

Si no fuera por Naruto, las cosas hubieran sido peor, las baterías de odio ,en cuanto el niño aprendió a caminar y hablar fueron para él; por lo que los maltratos hacia Anko cesaron de repente. No fue hasta la aparición de los caballeros dorados que el maltrato de la aldea con el niño se redujo considerablemente.

Ahora Anko se enteraba que Saga fue considerado un traidor, todo por un plan para engañar al enemigo y con ello ganar una guerra al menos eso pensaba ella, hasta que el caballero de Géminis le dijo que él trató de asesinar a Athena para controlar el Santuario y que si no es por la Intervención de su compañero Aioros, habría cumplido sus objetivos.

-¿Pero si intentaste matar a la tal Athena, como es que….?

-¿Me respetan los otros caballeros, incluido el propio Aioros?-Anko asintió- Logre hacerme del control del Santuario; Aioros logró dejar a Athena en un lugar seguro y años después ella regresó con caballeros que le eran leales, cuando la tuve frente a mi, me arrepentí de mis actos y ella me perdonó; supongo que su perdón y que demostrara que abrace sus ideales en la batalla contra Hades y la pelea contra Loki y los Dioses guerreros me dio el perdón y respeto de mis compañeros.

Finalmente la pareja llegó al final del corredor donde Los ex compañeros de Anko les aguardaban, Buggy esbozaba una sonrisa confiada, Robín sonreía alegremente.

-Hoy es un día para celebrar- señaló Robín apuntando a Anko con su indice- Anko-chan estoy segura que Lord Orochimaru te recibirá si súplicas misericordia; ¿No sería maravilloso, si el equipo increíble volviera a trabajar junto?.

-Preferiría comer carroña, antes que trabajar con ese bastardo- grito vehementemente la pelipurpura tras escupir en una mueca de asco.

-Por mi conviértela en tu muñeca para que juegen juntas- Buggy sacó de sus bolsillos seis kunai que acomodo entre sus dedos- al sensei le gustará estudiarte Inorim a ti y a tus nuevos Jutsus.

El payaso Ninja comenzó a crecer desproporcionadamente, pues alcanzó los tres y medio metros de alto, pero su cabeza , manos y pies siguieron del mismo tamaño.

Robín cruzó los brazos y fue la primera en atacar.

-Veinte flores, abrazo de oso.

Clamó Robín, Anko sintió presión en su cuerpo, al ver hacia su busto, vio como un par de brazos que nacían de su cuerpo la estrujaba con fuerza, por la cantidad de presión que sentía dedujo que al menos en diez diferentes sitios Robín la estaba triturando.

-M...maldición, que sucede… me duele- gritaba Anko tratando de zafarse sin conseguirlo del abrazo de oso que la sofocaba lentamente.

-Por favor ríndete Anko-chan, nuestro amo nos ha modificado también a nosotros, puedo generar clones parciales de mi cuerpo y hacerlos aparecer en cualquier lugar que quiera, no tienes escapatoria, siempre fui más fuerte que tú.

Robin seguía cruzada de brazos haciendo más presión con su abrazo, sintió como comenzaban a crujir los huesos de su antigua novia y esperaba que perdiera la conciencia antes de que le rompiera algo.

Buggy estaba furioso, había visto que Saga era veloz, pero se supone que su actual estado el lo era más, por más que trataba de pegarle, el caballero dorado evadía todos sus golpes, así que activo las cuchillas de la punta de sus zapatos y también término por elegir patear al caballero a la menor oportunidad; no sirvió, sin embargo no cometería el error de Sadie, así que preparó su movimiento.

-Buggy bola- lanzó de un dispositivo que salió de su muñeca un proyectil del tamaño de una pelota de golf, la cual eludió Saga, aún así el payaso sonrió divertido pues al alejarse medio metro de Saga , el proyectil estalló de manera violenta, con la fuerza de veinte sellos explosivos.

-Ahahahaha, me deje llevar, ni modo, una muestra de tu tejido cerebral que sobreviva intacta bastará para el amo.

Un ruido de pisadas a través del humo puso a Buggy en alerta, eso sencillamente era imposible, Inor debía de estar regado por toda la sala, no vivo y posiblemente muy cabreado.

El peliazul sintió un gran golpeo en su abdomen, Saga le propinó un muy poderoso derechazo que hizo que Buggy se doblara de dolor, aunque su cuerpo no reaccionó al golpe con naturalidad, Saga no se desesperó, salto y tomo distancia, sentía como Anko se debilitaba lentamente, acabaría con su oponente con fuerza letal y después iría a ayudarla si las cosas seguían igual.

Anko estaba a segundos de perder la conciencia cuando una nube de humo apareció muy cerca de Robin y la pelinegra sintió un golpe en su estómago que la mando al muro que estaba atrás de ella, deshaciendo el agarre del abrazó, con lo cual la pelipurpura jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, viendo con alegría mezclada con amargura a quien le había salvado.

-Te lo dije Anko, tú y yo siempre seremos cuates, daría mi vida por salvar la tuya.

-Cincuate…Y…Yo, yo.

-Daría mi vida por salvarte, mi vista fue un bajo precio por ayudarte en esa ocacion; además soy una serpiente, aún tengo el tacto y el olfato para pelear.

Desde el día en que la serpiente perdió la vista Anko no la había vuelto a ver, la culpa que sentía era enorme, no quería oir que el único verdadero amigo que hizo mientras fue alumna del Sannin la odiara, ella se sabía merecedora de ese odio, pero no quería oír a Cincuate despreciarla, Anko lloro de alegría al verlo y al saber que jamás sintió siquiera coraje por lo que se sucedió.

-Mira nada más, haz crecido una barbaridad "Cuate"- Anko abrazó la cabeza de la serpiente, tan grande como un zapato de jugador de fútbol americano, su cuerpo era tan grueso como un tronco mediano y la serpiente medía al menos treinta metros de largo- ¿Como sabias que estaba en peligro?

-Si Tonantzin y Cipalcoalt son invocados juntos, quería decir que tú estabas en la misma ecuación que Orochimaru, se lo terca que eres, asi que me apareci por los míos y lo hice a tiempo.

Ahora ve y partesela a Robín, que ya te la deje preparada.

La serpiente desapareció en una cortina de humo ya que confiaba en su amiga, ella vencería a RBuggy

Anko comenzó a reír mientras una Robín seriamente herida se desincrustaba de la pared.

Saga lanzó hacia el enorme cuerpo de Buggy una lluvia de golpes y patadas que resistía lo mejor que podía el payaso, su oponente era realmente veloz y aunque el peliazul trató, no pudo eludir sus ataques, asi que confiaba en su resistencia y en el hecho de que Inorim no hacia blanco en lugares que realmente lo lastimaban seguido.

-Es inutil rubiecito tonto- faroleo Buggy tratando de desanimar a Saga- los Yamanaka no saben golpear fuerte, rindete y acepta tu destino.

-Jajaja …no me pienso rendir, los trucos no sirven dos veces contra los caballeros de Athena, ya se cual es tu truco y aunque es algo increíble en verdad, lamento decirte que no te servirá para nada.

-Blofeas.

-No aumentaste de tamaño-Saga sonrió altivo- puedes separar las partes de tu cuerpo, con tu ropa especial y manipulando tu cuerpo, parece que aumentas de tamaño, cuando te lance esa lluvia de golpes, los cargue con mi cosmo energía, así pude ver el enorme espacio dentro de ese gran cuerpo y por que solo algunas veces si eran efectivos mis golpes, lo eran cuando si lograba conectar con una parte de tu cuerpo.

El payaso tenía la quijada en el piso de la impresión, no creía como fue que el caballero de Géminis logró ver su engaño, aún así el ganaría el combate a como diera lugar, se quitó el traje especial y liberó las partes de su cuerpo.

-Estilo de Tierra, Kunais de roca.

Las partes del cuerpo del peli azul flotaban perezosamente mientras realizaba los sellos de mano y tocaba tierra, al hacerlo su cuerpo se cubrió de pinchos de roca y comenzó a rodear a Saga con su cuerpo.

-!Esquiva esto, si puedes ¡!Tornado de Buggy¡.

El cuerpo cubierto de picas se lanzó a Saga que esquivaba ágilmente los ataques cabreando a su rival,el caballero comenzó a irradiar una luz dorada que rezumaba poder.

-Otra dimensión.

De repente un torbellino de succión se formó detrás de Saga, Buggy sintió como su cuerpo era atraído al vacío y al frío del espacio, trato de escapar, no pudo, muchas partes de su cuerpo fueron succionadas por el vórtice, quedando reducido a una cabeza con pies y manos.

Robín y Anko sintieron también el torbellino, la azabache trató de ir a axuliar a su compañero, pero la peli purpura le cerro el paso, atacándola con una lluvia de patadas obligando a Robín a retroceder.

-Cien Flores, lluvia de kunais- lanzó su ataque la subordinada de Orochimaru, los kunais de Robín eran lanzados desde el techo y Anko apenas y tuvo tiempo de crear un domo de tierra para protegerse, sin embargo, Robín previendo esa acción género los clones dentro de la cúpula burlando su defensa.

El domo se resquebrajó y cayó echo arena, una muy herida pelipurpura salió de él dispuesta a seguir luchando.

-Por los viejos tiempos rindete de una buena vez-pido Robín sonriendo seductoramente- no quiero seguir cortando ese maravilloso cuerpo que posees.

-No voy a rendirme, no van a ganar- a Anko le temblaron las piernas, pero su voz sonaba firma y con resolución.

La cabeza de Buggy trató de morder a Saga cuando el la tomó, le dio un golpe en el rostro que la dejó inconsciente, dándole tiempo de ir a dejarla en un rincón del recinto, junto a sus pies y manos y se dirigió a ayudar a Anko, la invocadora de serpientes al ver que su compañero derrotó a su oponente sonrió confiada, la victoria ya era de ellos.

-Inorim, aunque le haces honor a tu reputación, non crei que serias capaz de vencer a Buggy, aún asi-Robin sonrió sombríamente-/Treinta flores, gran capullo.

La azabache creó varios brazos que envolvieron a Saga, imitando un capullo, si bien esa acción si tomó por sorpresa a Saga, no se mostró ni preocupado ni algo parecido.

El caballero de Géminis una vez más hizo arder a su cosmo energía; Robín sintió como el cuerpo de su adversario aumentaba a una pasmosa velocidad su temperatura, forzandola a deshacer el capullo, so pena de sufrir quemaduras de tercer grado.

Por primera vez en su vida, Robin Sintió pánico, Inorim era demasiado poderoso; si su Chakra podía arder de esa manera, no era capaz de concebir el alcance de su poder y sus habilidades, recordó de repente los rumores, según había oído, en Konoha apareció de repente gente que había fallecido con sorprendentes habilidades, ella como muchas personas creyó que era una ridícula historia, pero tal parecía que una de esas personas estaba frente a ella.

-Yo voy a derrotarla, no interfieras Saga- le recriminó Anko, quien apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Anko comenzó a hacer katas, de un momento a otro se lanzó contra Robin que esquivo su ataque y le clavó un kubai en el corazón que resultó ser un tronco.

La verdadera Anko salió de la tierra y le propinó un golpe con la mano simulando ser una cabeza de serpiente, imbuida en su Chakra.

-!Golpe demoledor¡-Exclamo Anko lanzando a su rival varios metros hacia atrás.

Robín freno y trató de crear clones parciales, no pudo su flujo de Chakra no andaba bien.

-Por eso se llama golpe demoledor, destruí momentáneamente tu flujo de Chakra, todo gracias a las enseñanzas de Quetzalcoatl sensei.

escupió sangre y se desplomó, el golpe de Cincuate y el ataque de Anko combinados, rápidamente hicieron que su cuerpo comenzará a Colapsar.

Anko corrió a auxiliar a su expareja, se arrodilló junto a Robín y le tomó la mano tratando de medirle el pulso, de lo nerviosa que estaba no lograba tomarle nada, Robín sonrió, ahí estaba una vez más la hermosa muchacha de la que se había enamenamorado.

-Anko, se que no tengo cara para pedirte un favor, pero antes de irme, quisiera que me besarás una vez más y quiero pesirte algo especial.

-Descarada-solloso Anko, ver morir a Robín la afectada aunque no sabía el porqué- ¿que estupidez piensas pedirme?

-cuando abandonamos Konoha, en el camino sur plante un duraznero, aún sigue ahí, nunca dejé de cuidarlo, tuve la esperanza de que recapacitas y te nos unieras…p…ppor favor…cuídalo.

La subordinada del Sannin cerro los ojos para no abrirlos nunca más.

Anko depósito un tierno beso en la frente de su expareja y fueron a ver a Buggy, Anko metió en un sacó sus pies, Saga tomo la, cabeza y una vez invocada, una serpiente se trago las manos.

Los refuerzos llegaron a tiempo para evacuar a los aldeanos, una vez hecho eso y para evitar que Danzo tomara los datos del lugar y los usará, Saga destruyó el lugar,

El regreso lo hicieron en total silencio y no volvieron a hablar hasta que le rindieron un informe al Tercer Hokage, una vez que terminaron y estado a punto de retirarse Saga, Anko le detuvo.

-Una apuesta, es una apuesta; seré tu esclava sexual un mes, no lo olvides.

-Yo nunca acepte la apuesta.

-"Chica lobo, Chica Kitsune que son"-imitó Anko a un sonrojado Saga- si no quieres que tus compañeros sepan eso, cumple con trató.

-De acuerdo, iremos a un pequeño restaurante que conozco en el lado este de la aldea, de lo otro nada.

Anko sonrió encantada, una cita con un caballero dorado era demasiado Bueno para dejarlo pasar.

 **1) En Saint Seiya vimos como un rival ni siquiera sufría un rasguño si el oponente contra el que peleaba tenía una cosmo energía inferior; para recibir daño el rival debe tener una fuerza similar o mayor a la de su adversario.**

 **2) En Saint Seiya fue común oír que un caballero de Athena si no caía derrotado por un ataque a la primera este no surtia efecto una segunda vez, dicha afirmación aparentemente parte del hecho de que los Santos de Athena pueden analizar los ataques de su adversario y así planean un contra ataque, si hacen eso, es lógico pensar que pueden reproducir esa técnica, pero que por honor no lo hacen, de ahi que Aioria le enseñara a Naruto a hacer el Metero de pegaso o que ahora Saga usara El golpe fantasma del Fenix.**

 **3)Las técnicas de Orfeo, MIME y Pharao, así como el Golpe Fantasma y las ilusiones de Saga y Shaka podrían considerarse el equivalente del Genjutsu en el mundo de Saint Seiya.**


	9. Sensei

**9 Sensei.**

 **Recuden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

Dohko caminaba con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza por el frente de sus discípulos, Sasuke estaba algo apático al igual que Naruto, mientras Sakura se veía triste, regresaban del campo de entrenamiento 8, el cual se había convertido en su campo de entrenamiento personal debido a que prácticamente iban a él a diario, claro está, Dohko lo venía usando desde que comenzó a tener equipos a su cargo hacía ya cinco años que tenía esa costumbre; por lo que prácticamente los otros jounin instructores le cedieron la posesión del lugar. Desde muy temprano hasta la actual hora ,medio día seguían con el entrenamiento de trepar árboles usando sólo su Chakra, el joven sensei había estado estudiando hace años el modo en el que los shinobis canalizaban y usaban sus cosmo energías, llegando a aprender algunas de esas maneras y descubriendo algunas más.

Precisamente ahora, que por primera vez partiría desde cero quiso comprobar qué tanto podrían mejorar y ser diferentes sus alumnos, después de todo, con sus dos equipos anteriores conformados por Chunnin básicamente fue su niñera mientras ascendieron a Jounin.

Eso en parte le facilitó las cosas, pues el tercer Hokage así como los miembros del consejo, Danzó y la asociación jounin siempre tuvieron curiosidad por sus técnicas y método de combate, situación que sería más adelante aprovechada por un par de caballeros más.

La cuestión es que en este ejercicio en particular, las cosas no salieron tal y como Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura esperaban y porque no decirlo, el mismo Dohko se sorprendió al ver que Sakura a la primera logró trepar a la cima de un frondoso roble mientras que Sasuke y Naruto se estrellaron aparatosamente en el primer intento.

Ahí vio Dohko que en más de un sentido su mayor reto no era el soberbio Uchiha o el terco Uzumaki, al verse en la cima por un momento Sakura puso una hermosa cara de felicidad, cara que paso a una triste al ver que luego de caerse en ese primer intento; Todo Sasuke con el lenguaje corporal le mostraba su desagrado por la situación.

Sakura perdió confianza y concentración, creyó que se ganaría la admiración de su amado Uchiha, no le importó la genuina sonrisa de alegría que si tenía el gennin rubio al ver la habilidad de la pelirrosa, para ella sólo estaba el Uchiha y el antiguo caballero de Libra pensaba que si por Haruno fuera el equipo 7 sólo la tendría a ella y Sasuke.

Así que tras varios intentos de los chicos en vano y aprovechando que ya era medio día decidió invitar a sus alumnos a almorzar.

Iban a un restaurancito que frecuentaba el antiguo maestro con sus compañeros cuando el grupo se topó con un par de conocidos de Dohko y Naruto.

Shaka y Fuu se dirigían al mismo restaurante, al igual que Saga y Anko, por lo que al notar su presencia el joven maestro les llamó y conminó a que los tres grupos fueran al restaurante.

El equipo siete y Fuu se estudiaban mutuamente mientras Anko alternaba miradas de soslayo entre Naruto, Dohko y Shaka y también con Saga.

 **-!Que alegría, mi hermano mayor está cerca! Grito emocionada Chomei al sentir al Kyubi en los alrededores.**

-¿En serio está cerca?- Fuu trataba de ver a alguien que se viera fiero y fuerte por los alrededores, creyendo tras su rápida inspección que Saga era el jinchuriki.

 **-No tontita- negó divertida la nanabi- ya me di cuenta quien es, es el rubio con cara de tonto.**

Fuu se decepcionó un poco pero no comentó nada al respecto.

Mientras Chomei y Fuu hablaban, por alguna razón desconocida Naruto sintió Alegría reprimida, algo le puso de pronto de buen humor, porque era contagiosa esa sensación cálida y pura.

Kurama sintió a Chomei cuando el chico castaño y la peliverde se acercaron a su grupo, concentrándose un poco descubrió que la su antigua compañera de travesuras y juegos, quien le ayudaba a mitigar el dolor de perder a su amado padre estaba cerca, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, uno de sus jinchuriki y el de Chomei estaban cerca, el verla en Konoha, le indicaba algo, una fugaz esperanza por una suposición, pero aún si se equivocaba, sentir a su querida hermana menor, le devolvió un sentimiento que no había sentido hacia tiempo, por primera vez en ochenta años, el Kyubi volvía a ser feliz.

El grupo se mantuvo callado hasta que llegaron al lugar, un pequeño restaurante de aspecto modesto pero acogedor, con decoración modesta se encontraba frente a ellos, entraron y la capitana del lugar al verlos fue a su encuentro.

-!Saga, Shaka, Dohko, Naruto, Que alegría verlos de nuevo¡ Saludó la muchacha, su larga cabellera lila recogida en una cola de caballo, hacía lucir más su belleza, pues enmarcaba mejor sus intensos ojos azul zafiro, vestía un Cheonsang con motivos florales en color verde y usaba una gargantilla plateada la cual no pasó desapercibida para Dohko quien sonrió maliciosamente.

-Kasumi, cuanto tiempo- correspondió a su saludo Dohko- he venido con mi nuevo equipo, equipo 7 ella es mi amiga Kasumi Tendo, Kasumi ellos son Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

-Es un gusto- saludo Sakura.

Mfh- resoplo Sasuke.

-Vaya Naruto, estas en el equipo de Dohko, que gusto- mencionó la muchacha poniendo su mano en la cabeza del gennin apenandolo.

-¿Como ha estado Señorita Kasumi? Preguntó Shaka muy cortés.

-Vamos Shaka, somos amigos, no tienes porque ser tan formal- mencionó la chica haciendo una mueca de frustración- ¿Quién es tu amiguita?

-Fuu, nueva gennin de Konoha- contestó por Shaka la aludida haciendo una reverencia a Kasumi.

Al oír esas palabras, Naruto sintió que iba a vomitar tras el vuelco de estómago que sintió.

-Ella es la única miembro de momento en mi equipo, hace rato le pedí al Honorable Hokage, que me permita instruir a la señorita Fuu.

Sakura observó que ese jounin era mucho más serio y formal que su sensei y se lamentó al igual que Sasuke que un genio como ese no fuera su instructor.

-Saga, un gusto verte sin que te tengan que arrastrar tus amigos aquí- mencionó esbozando una sonrisa picara la capitana- ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga?

-Ella es Anko Mitarashi, una compañera.

-Un placer- saludo secamente Anko.

-Perdón, pasen al fondo, en seguida mandó a Ranko para que tome su pedido- señaló la capitana mientras les hacía pasar al lugar.

En el fondo había una mesa para quince personas que el grupo tomó, el equipo 7, Fuu y Anko notaron por la breve interacción cordial entre sus acompañantes y la parlanchina capitana que ellos frecuentaban el lugar bastante.

Tomaron asiento y una mesera de cabello gris se acercó al grupo para tomar su orden, tras pedir la meseta preguntó si el grupo completo vendría el día de hoy.

-Fue una casualidad lo de hoy Ranko, nos encontramos de camino aquí.

Ranko fue a la cocina a comunicar la orden cuando un par de personas más llegaron a la mesa.

-Parece que tuvimos la misma idea- comentó una muchacha ojiperla al acercarse a la mesa- supongo que ella es la chica que quieres que vaya a vivir con Máscara mortal.

-Si, es ella.

-Vaya, una chiquilla, por como Milo me pidió el favor en tu nombre creí que sería algo mayor- mencionó una muchacha de cabello castaño corto que llegó a tiempo para entrar en la conversación.

Sakura y Anko reconocieron a Ayame, la hija del dueño de Ichiraku, pero para la opinión de ambas pudo ser otra persona, Ayame según recordaban era una chica de cabello castaño largo y una mirada gentil y cálida, en cambio ahora su cabello era corto, no usaba maquillaje y su mirada era dura y su expresión muy hosca.

-Supongo que ese no es un problema.

-Por supuesto que no, ese no es el punto Shaka- Mascara Mortal se sentó y se reclinó en su asiento- Solo que me pareció raro que no le pidieras el favor a Afrodita, o a Kasumi y sus hermanas.

-No quise incomodar a la familia Tendo y por otro lado creó que Fuu estará en mejores manos si se queda contigo.

"¿Es por que es una Jinchuriki como Naruto?" preguntó telepáticamente Máscara Mortal.

"Así es, Fuu necesitará a alguien que viva con ella por precaución, de los tres, tu eres el más autosuficiente, además está el hecho de que no la atosigaras como lo haría Milo o peor aún, como lo haría Afrodita"

-Como sea, por mi no hay problema- Máscara mortal miró en dirección a la cocina y haciendo un megáfono con sus manos gritó- Akane, dile a Mu que salga y venga a sentarse o iré a sacarlo a rastras.

-Maestro Dohko quisiera pedirle; si no es molestia, que me permita volver a entrenar a Naruto.

-Shaka esa es buena idea; a Naruto le caería de maravilla retomar el entrenamiento que hacia contigo.

A Sasuke eso le pareció un insulto, llevaban una semana como equipo, no habían tenido aún una misión, y si bien estaban entrenando, a su juicio sólo hacían ejercicios estúpidos y en su cara se pactaba el hecho de que el idiota de Naruto entraría con alguien más, eso no le parecía justo.

-!No me parece justo que el idiota de Naruto tenga otro maestro, exijo tomar su lugar- gritó Sasuke simbrando la mesa tras dar un puñetazo en ella-¡ lo que él haga, yo puedo hacerlo mucho mejor¡

Naruto no se enojó, sorprendiendo a varios de los comensales, estalló en carcajadas enfureciendo más al Uchiha .

-Tienes toda la razon, joven Uchiha- mencionó de manera serena Shaka- A usted le vendrían de maravilla unas clases de meditación para aprender a controlar su mal carácter, claro está, Naruto esta algo oxidado, pero más avanzado, así que empezaremos con lo básico.

El Uchiha pensó abandonar el lugar debido a la humillación, pero optó por quedarse, quizá otro de los conocidos de su sensei lo ayudará a cumplir su objetivo.

Como caído del cielo salió Mu de la cocina acompañado de Ranko y de una chica de cabello azul y ojos color miel, la chica era de la edad de los gennin y usaba un vestido lila, Ranko, Mu y la meseta traían las órdenes del grupo.

-¿Era necesario llamarme así? Preguntó Mu algo molesto a Máscara Mortal- Sólo estaba mostrándole algo de la comida del Tibet a Akane, no es tan diferente de la vez que le enseñaste a hacer pizzas.

Mientras Mu y Máscara Mortal discutían, Anko charlaba con Saga y Dohko con Shaka, Sakura le hacía plática a Fuu junto a Naruto y la mesera.

-Ukyo, ¿cómo le está yendo a Mu con Kasumi?- preguntó Naruto a la menor de las cinco hermanas Tendo- ¿ya tuvo algún avance?.

-Nabiki cela mucho a Kasumi y Mu es algo tímido, así que no.

-No quiero interrumpir nada, pero ¿podrían presentarnos?- interrumpió la charla Sakura.

-Ah claro, Fuu, Sakura ella es mi amiga Ukyo Tendo, Ukyo ella es mi compañera de equipo -Naruto señaló a Sakura- Sakura Haruno, el señor simpatía es Sasuke Uchiha y ella es Fuu, alumna de Shaka.

-Un gusto en conocerles- mencionó Ukyo haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Vienen seguido a comer?-preguntó curiosa Fuu.

-Al menos una vez a la semana cualquiera de ellos viene sólo o en un grupo no mayor a tres personas, y ocasionalmente los trece se reúnen aquí.

-¿trece? Preguntó Sasuke.

-Aún no conocen a todos, falta que conozcan a Aldebarán, Afrodita, Aioria , Aioros , Camus y Shura(1)- enumeró Naruto a los caballeros dorados restantes.

La plática entre el equipo 7 y Ukyo término debido al trabajo de ella, pero fue lo suficiente para que Sakura y Fuu se hicieran amigas de Ukyo, el resto de la velada Sasuke se dedicó a estudiar a los caballeros dorados, siendo Saga y Milo, por ser un Yamanaka y una Hyuga quienes más llamaron su atención, por otro lado Anko se hizo amiga de Ranko y comenzó una relación cordial con las pupilas de los caballeros dorados.

La velada fue agradable y se extendió hasta la tarde, los gennin alumnos de Dohko regresaron al campo a su ejercicio mientras Shaka fue al centro de comercio de la aldea y le compró a Fuu ropa y calzado con el dinero que el Hokage le asignó para la labor, después regresaron a los departamentos donde Shaka le entregó las llaves de su departamento y le presentó formalmente a Máscara mortal.

El día terminó nuevamente en una cena en el restaurantes de las hermanas Tendo donde Fuu conoció a los caballeros dorados restantes.

Al día siguiente en el campo 8 Naruto, Shaka y Fuu estaban sentados meditando en la posición flor de loto, mientras meditaban una ligera aura roja cubría a Naruto, una verde a Fuu y una dorada a Shaka.

En la mente de Naruto se materializó un lugar tétrico y lúgubre, una especie de drenaje que goteaba constantemente apareció frente a él, al voltear a su derecha, vio una enorme reja de madera que tenía un gran sello en su centro.

- **Vaya, vaya, mi carcelero al fin se digna a verme- escuchó Naruto una voz ronca que venía detrás de la reja- ¿No Crees chiquillo que ea demasiado pronto para venir a verme?**

-A mi me parece que es el momento justo- respondió por Naruto el caballero de Virgo que se mateliralzo con su verdadera apariencia portando su antigua armadura.

Momentos después apareció Fuu y detrás de ella, la prisión de Chomei, al ver a Shaka la jinchuriki se extrañó de no ver a un castaño ojiazul y si a un atractivo joven rubio.

 **-Jeje, así que esa es tu verdadera apariencia Shaka- señaló divertida Chomei- sabía que había algo raro en ustedes, pero no creí que sería algo como esto.**

-¿A qué te refieres Chomei?-Fuu no entendía lo que estaba pasando

 **-No tengo la más de remota idea, pero la realidad que es que ninguno de los amigos de Shaka está en su cuerpo verdadero.**

-Así es Chomei- señaló Shaka- Señor Kyubi, la razón por la que estoy aquí, es para pedirle su cooperación en el entrenamiento del muchacho.

 **-Jajajaja, !ese es un gran chiste¡-Se río de manera sarcástica el zorro- !Jamás en mi vida ayudaré a un humano¡**

-¿Ah,sí? Pues por mi te puedes ir al infierno, no has hecho otra cosa que no sea arruinar mi vida- apuntó al zorro muy furioso el jinchuriki- no necesito tu ayuda.

 **-Pues yo no estaría tan segura en el lugar de ambos- interrumpió la nanabi la discusión- hace un par de días unos sujetos nos atacaron a Fuu y a mi, si no es por la intervención de Shaka, no la habríamos contado ¿Verdad Fuu?**

-Chomei tiene razón.

- **Hermana ¿Como esta eso de que le revelaste tu nombre a esa niña con cara de tonta?- preguntó indignado el Kyubi -No te creía capaz de rebajarte tanto.**

 **-Creeme Kurama, una vez que Fuu y yo hablamos, me di cuenta que teníamos cosas en común, nos volvimos amigas y todo gracias a Shaka.**

-Sólo les di un empujón, el trabajo fue de ustedes- negó humildemente el caballero de Virgo, quien encaró al Kyubi en su prisión - Fuu y Chomei casi mueren por no llevarse bien, se que su muerte sería momentánea, que paso del tiempo se volverá a materializar; y ¿Para que? Ser sellado de nuevo y repetir el ciclo de odio y miedo una vez más, le pido que considere al menos trabajar con el muchacho.

-No pienso trabajar con el sacó de pulgas- negó Naruto; pero se dio cuenta de algo- ¿El kyubi tiene nombre?

 **-!Maldita Chomei¿Por que no mejor públicas mi nombre y el del resto de mis hermanos? Preguntó sarcásticamente aunque muy enojado Kurama.**

 **-Buaa, buaa, no tienes por que ser tan malo Kurama- comenzó a llorar Chomei tras el regañó de su hermano mayor.**

 **-N…no, no llores no estoy enojado contigo, me alegra que estemos reunidos, pero sabes que no me gusta que reveles nuestra identidad- Kurama hacia cómicos aspavientos mientras hablaba tratando de calmar a la nanabi.**

 **-Snif… te perdonó con una condición…Sinf- se calmó el escarabajo.**

 **-¿Cual?- preguntó tras tagar saliva Kurama.**

 **-Trata de hacerte amigo del muchacho, algo en el me inspira confianza y Shaka tiene razón, los que me buscaban, también podrían ir tras de ti algún día de estos.**

-No puedo creer que tenga encerrado a alguien así en mi interior- le comentó con una gota de sudor en la frente Naruto a Fuu.

-Bah, Chomei se salió con la suya, le caíste bien y quiere ayudarte a que te hagas amigo de tú biju- señaló Fuu- ella me dijo que de las nueve bestias, Kurama y ella eran las más cercanas entre si, aunque también me dijo que Matatabi era muy cercana a ella.

-!¿Si era en serio que te hiciste amiga de esa demonio!? Exclamó el jinchuriki muy sorprendido.

-Chomei me dijo que no es un demonio, aunque la gente se empeñe en pensar lo contrario.

-Fuu y Chomei tienen razón, los biju son espíritus, no demonios, el odio del mundo hacia ellos y sus jinchurikis es lo que los ha hecho agresivos, apuesto a que si te haces amigo de Kurama te darás cuenta de que no es tan mala persona- intervino Shaka.

Kurama oyó que Shaka le llamó espíritu y persona, Chomei tenía razón, ese humano tenía un espíritu muy puro y elevado comparable al de su padre, eso explicaba el porque se ganó su confianza, si bien el no tenía de otra por la promesa que le hizo a su adorada hermanita; comprendió que Shaka y Naruto podrían entenderlos.

 **-De acuerdo, te ayudarte dándote algo de mi Chakra y entrenamiento básico; sólo si te ganas mi confianza te entrenaré adecuadamente- aceptó resignado Kurama.**

-Ok, solo porque Shaka me lo pide serenos socios- señalo cruzándose de brazos el rubio.

Shaka sonrió y avanzó a la prisión de Chomei, elevó su cosmo energía y tocó el cerrojo.

Una intensa luz baño la prisión y al aclarar el escarabajo estaba en un agradable bosque con árboles gigantescos, un riachuelo y una cálida brisa de verano.

 **-Gracias Shaka- agradeció Chomei-/este lugar es muy bonito.**

 **Chomei vio algo extrañada el como los demás le estaban mirando en ese momento, en absoluto Shock.**

 **-!Oyeme desgraciado¡, ¿Que le hiciste a mi hermanita?- preguntó tras salir del shock el kyubi.**

La nanabi se dio cuenta de que a los humanos ahora los veía a su altura y a su hermano lo veía muy grande, fue cuando cayó en cuenta que Shaka hizo algo más que modificar su prisión.

Ante Naruto y compañía se encontraba una hermosa muchacha, de al menos un metro ochenta, cabello verde claro ligeramente ondulado y ojos color miel, buena delantera y defensa, largas piernas, abdomen ligeramente marcado y figura de reloj de arena.

La muchacha sólo vestía un pareo y un top ajustados en verde y usaba un casco que emulaba los cuernos del escarabajo Hércules.

-!Kyaa¡, ¿En serio soy yo?- se admiró en el reflejo del riachuelo la joven- a veces por pasatiempo me imaginaba como luciría si fuera un ser humano y esta era la forma con la que me veía, no puedo creerlo; ¿Shaka que me hiciste?

-Posiblemente al reconfigurar el espacio mental con un lugar de tu agrado salió a flote esa fantasía tuya y tomaste esa apariencia- teorizó el caballero de Virgo- pero ya que esto es un pseudo espacio, en teoría deberías ser capaz de volver a tu apariencia normal.

Sin embargo si bien la nanabi puso atención estaba más concentrada en probar algo.

-Estilo de agua, jutsu dragón de agua- realizó el jutsu tras realizar los sellos de mano correspondientes.

 **-¿Como hiciste eso hermana? Se supone que sólo usamos nuestras habilidades únicas, somos incapaces de realizar jutsus.**

-jeje, creó que ya le encontré un punto a favor a esta forma al cual no le pondrás pero Kurama; en este cuerpo soy capaz de moldear mi chakra y usarlo como me plazca, ese jutsu lo conozco por mi primer jinchuriki.

Entonces eso quiere decir que…

Chomei brillo un poco, al dejar de hacerlo su apariencia cambió, ahora tenía un par de brazos más, alas y una armadura hecha con un exoesqueleto que remarcaba su silueta de forma favorecedora, volvió a brillar y al dejar de hacerlo, recuperó su verdadera apariencia.

 **-Y vuelvo a ser yo; que tal hermano, si bien mi forma humana tiene mayor control de mi chakra, sólo podía usar un tercio de mi poder.**

-Señor Kurama, la desicion es suya, si desea puedo modificar su sello al igual que el de su hermana.

 **-Ya que- dijo el zorro con fingido desgano- Sólo lo hago por mi hermana.**

Shaka repitió el proceso y la prisión de Kurama también se modificó.

Ahora ante ellos había una hermosa pradera donde soplaba una brisa estival, en medio de la pradera había un pequeño lago y al igual que con Chomei, la apariencia de Kurama había cambiado.

Ante ellos se encontraba un muchacho de cabello naranja , ojos rojos y alto, usaba un haori negro y sandalias sencillas.

-Vaya, Chomei tenía razón, puedo sentir como tengo mayor control de mi Chakra, ustedes ganan.

-Bien chicos saldremos de aquí, el entrenamiento mental por hoy término.

Fuu se despidió de su amiga y Naruto sólo se limitó a seguir a Shaka.

El entrenamiento término justo a tiempo, Dohko y el resto del equipo 7 habían llegado a practicar los ejercicios que hacían, Sasuke vio frustrado a Shaka, se veía fuerte y se negó a entenarlo y peor aún tanteando un poco el terreno, ni Milo, ni Máscara mortal aceptaron hacerlo, no sabia que tenía el torpe que el no, así que aprovechando a que Shaka y Fuu aún no se iban decidió encarar a ambos caballeros dorados.

-¿Por que si soy un Uchiha se niega a entrenarme usted y le pidió a sus amigos que me nieguen entrenamiento?- preguntó sin rodeo alguno a Shaka.

-Ya tienes un sensei, y como le dije a tu maestro, a Naruto le hacen falta clases de autocontrol- contestó de manera serena Shaka- aunque si gustas ;puedo darte clases de manejo de ira.

Sasuke no aguantó el comentario y lanzó un puñetazo al rostro del caballero de Virgo, el cual jamás impacto en su cara.

El puño de Sasuke estaba rodeado por un aura dorada a centímetros del rostro sereno de Shaka, a Sasuke le impresionó que a pesar de mantener cerrados los ojos en todo momento el caballero de virgo parecía tener plena conciencia de su entorno y también le impresiono el modo en el cual freno su ataque.

El azabache intento safarse del agarre pero no podía, el aura de pronto comenzo a triturar lentamente el puño del Uchiha haciendo lo hacer muecas de dolor, ante la impávida reacción de Dohko y Naruto, la complacida de Fuu y la asustada de Sakura.

-Joven Sasuke, la ira nunca ha traído cosas buenas a nadie en el mundo, véase ahora, me vasta hacer un sólo sonido especial y su carrera como shinobi terminara abruptamente; todo por su soberbia y su ira- Shaka siguió apretando el puño y esta vez el Uchiha comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor- Naruto es digno de mi entrenamiento por que lo necesita, debe aprender a controlarse, sin embargo, la venganza es un motivo de volverse fuerte que choca con la filosofía de los caballeros de Athena, mientras siga emitiendo un aura llena de furia y sentimientos negativos ni yo, ni algún otro caballero Dorado se atreverá a darle entrenamiento.

-Sasuke ya aprendió su lección, ya suéltalo Shaka- ordenó visiblemente enojado Dohko el cual se dirigió al adolorido Uchiha que se sobaba la mano que le liberó Shaka antes de desaparecer y lo levantó de su camisa- Escuchame Sasuke porque esta será la última vez que te lo diga, o acatas mis órdenes y dejas de tratar como basura a tus compañeros o yo me aseguró de truncar tu carrera como shinobi permanentemente.

Dohko se disculpó con Sakura por citarla en vano y le dio el resto del día libre al equipo antes de abandonar el lugar.

El Uchiha se fue por su lado bufando su frustración, no entendía el porque era Indigno y eso no le agradaba.

Fuu, Sakura y Naruto iban saliendo del campo cuando un jounin y un niño cruzaron camino con ellos, al grupo le extraño ver que alguien que no fuera un caballero dorado usara el lugar, pero al ser un sitio público a ese detalle no le dieron importancia, se la dieron a la fulminante mirada cargada de desprecio y odio que el jounnin le dedicó al Uzumaki.

Sakura fue a buscar a Sasuke dejando a Fuu y a Naruto solos, los jinchurikis se dirigieron al mirador Hokage tratando de ignorar el desprecio que los aldeanos le dedicaban a Naruto.

-Cuando conocí a Shaka creí que en esta aldea la gente no trataba mal a los jinchuriki, veo que me equivoque- mencionó Fuu mientras caminaba con Naruto- así era como todos me veían en la aldea, bueno había una excepción.

-Quizá antes de que Dohko y los demás llegaran era así, pero al paso del tiempo varias personas me han tratado bien, las hermanas Tendo, Iruka y Kurenai sensei (1) el señor Teuchi, Ino y Hinata, no todo es tan malo- comentó Naruto.

Fuu analizó las palabras de Naruto y se admiró de la actitud del gennin, a primera vista era un simplón y cabeza hueca, pero tratándolo se dio cuenta de que era un buen tipo que no merecía el desprecio de la aldea.

Naruto y Fuu seguían admirando el paisaje cuando un alboroto los llamó a la realidad, el jounnin que vieron más temprano perseguía al niño que le había acompañado.

-Honorable nieto, vuelva, el entrenamiento no ha terminado- señalaba el Jounnin que usaba lentes negros y una bandana del mismo color- no haga alguna locura.

Como única respuesta el niño de se volteo a sacarle la lengua, pero al hacerlo no se fijo que se enfiló a donde estaba Naruto.

El niño y Naruto chocaron, y el jounnin aceleró su marcha al ver con quien había chocado su pupilo.

-ayyyy, ¿Quien puso un poste en medio del mirador?- decía doblándose de dolor Konohamaru Sarutobi.

-Poste mis calzones, chocaste conmigo niño tonto- dijo Naruto tomando a Konohamaru por su camisa.

-Aleja tus asquerosas manos del honorable nieto del tercer Hokage- amenazó el jounnin.

"Con eso tiene, me va a soltar y a pedir disculpas" pensaba el niño sin embargo la reacción del rubio y de la peliverde sorprendió al maestro y a su alumno.

-Sigo esperando mi disculpa- sarandeaba con fuerza Naruto a Konohamaru- a mi me da igual que seas descendiente del tercer hokage o del primero, TÚ chocaste conmigo y tú debes diaculparte.

Una corriente eléctrica se abalanzó hacia Naruto, y le obligó a soltar a Konohamaru, Ebisu miraba molesto al jinchuriki por estar maltratando a su alumno.

-No encuentro por más que trató de hallarle un sentido, al motivo que tuvo el honorable Sandaime para permitirte convertirte en Shinobi, sin embargo-Ebisu esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción- la estupidez que acabas de cometer me acaba de dar una buena oportunidad.

"Mierda" pensaron los jinchuriki mientras se ponían en pose defensiva al ver que Ebisu realizaba una secuencia de sellos.

-Estilo de rayo, senbon relampago- dijo mientras una lluvia de chispas se abalanzó a los gennin.

Sin embargo, las chispas chocaron contra un muro invisible, que sorprendió sobremanera a Ebisu.

-Vaya vaya, si tú eres el sensei del futuro Hokage, a la aldea le espera un futuro nada prometedor- se burló Mu quien apareció detrás de la barrera mientras veía con enojo a Ebisu.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Un lider que prejuzga a los demas y que siente odio hacia miembros de su pueblo, es una basura de líder, y yo que te respetaba como sensei.

Ebisu se enfureció y volvio a realizar sellos de mano.

-estilo de fuego balas fénix lanzó su poderoso ataque al caballero de Aries.

Nuevamente las llamas impactaron un na barrera y sin que supiera como ocurrió Ebisu estaba estampado en un árbol y escupiendo sangre y saliva, con fuerte dolor de espalda.

-Y lo peor es que segado por el odio atentaste contra la vida de estos chiquillos- Comentó Mu sin emoción alguna en su su rostro, aunque su voz si se notaba molesta- Si, definitivamente siento lástima por el futuro de esta aldea.

El. Jounnin con lentes oscuros se reincorporó como pudo y trarto una vez un ataque, pero no pudo, Mu ñ sujetaba de un momentos otro la muñeca izquierda con tanta fuerza que era cuestión de segundos para que se la fracturara por completo.

-¿Por que defiendes a Naruto?- preguntó Ebisu confundido- ¿que te hace ayudarlo?

-Tengo tres razones que alguien como tu no entendera pero te diré de todos modos.

Primero, el es parte de esta aldea te guste o no y yo jure proteger este lugar.

Segundo porque el no tiene la culpa por "Eso" y estoy cansado de ver a imbéciles como tu culparlo por algo de lo que es inocente.

Tercero, porque es mi amigo-sonrio Mu nostálgicamente-asi que dile a los demás que si aún quieren hacerle daño, que deben pasar primero por Mu de Aries.

Ebisu cayo pesadamente y Mu se dirigió a los gennin y a Konohamaru que veía a Mu con estrellas en las pupilas.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó Mu a los niños mientras sonreía amablemente-Fu, Naruto, Kiki¿ todo esta bien?

A los tres ese nombre les llamó la atención, sólo Naruto conocía ese nombre y se entristeció, a pesar de los años, los doce seguían extrañando su lugar de origen y eso le causaba pena, pues sabía que algún día ellos se irían para no volver.

El reclamó de Konohamaru por decirle Kiki sacó al ojiazul de sus pensamientos y vio a un apenado Mu y a una sonriente Fu aguantando el puchero y berrinche del niño.

-Lo siento, me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace tiempo- comentó nostálgico Mu-¿Niñonte gustaría que yo fuera tu jounnin a cargo cuando te gradúes de la academia?- Konohamaru asintió-entonces Regresemos a casa.

Mu y los niños regresaron a la aldea y por primera vez desde que llegaron ahí, Mu sentía que su estadía en Konoha tenía verdadero sentido.

 **Recuerden dejarme un review con lo que les gusto y con lo que no, eso es lo que me motiva a seguir haciendo esto.**

 **1)))) recordemos que mencione que Kurenai y Aoba fueron los primeros jounin que. Volvieron amigos de los caballeros dorados, Kurenai conoce bien a Naruto desde que el tenía ocho años.**


	10. Camino al País de las Olas

**10 De camino al país de las olas.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la graduación y la prueba de Dohko y ya había habido varios cambios en el equipo 7, Naruto ya no era tan impulsivo, seguía siendo muy hiperactivo y algo terco, pero pensaba más las cosas, Sasuke ya no trataba mal a sus compañeros de equipo ya fuera por la amenaza del caballero de truncar su carrera(Traducción, le lisiaria las manos de por vida) o porque al ver el progreso de su equipo creyó que no le anclaban, el caso es que al menos ya era era cordial su trato hacia ellos.

Y sin embargo quien más estaba cambiando era Sakura, la Kunoichi muy para su pesar también fue amenazada por su sensei, debía comer, Dohko sabía que su alumna se mataba con absurdas dietas que básicamente sólo le permitían comer lo indispensable para estar viva y no enfermar, así que aliado con su madre la amenazó con sacarla del equipo a menos que su madre diario le entregará una hoja con una constancia de que se alimentó bien el día anterior y también periódicamente el maestro iba a su casa en busca de laxantes y le revisaba para notar que no se indujera el vómito para s seguir con sus dietas.

El caso es que si bien los dos primeros meses prácticamente era obligada a comer, cierto incidente la animo a hacerlo por voluntad propia.

Sakura comenzó a notar que dejaba de ser plana para comenzar a tener el desarrollo físico que tanto anhelaba, su madre le dijo que la razón por la que no lo había hecho eran sus dietas, su madre le dijo que de hecho las mujeres de su familia tenían la fama de ser de las mujeres más bellas del mundo. Sakura arqueó un poco su ceja, su madre no era fea, pero una belleza tampoco, así que atribuyó ese comentario a su gran autoestima, y creyendo en las palabras de su madre, dejó de lado las dietas.

Otro cambio fue el desarrollo del equipo, el primer mes se dedicaron a entrenar control de chakra, el segundo a entrenamientos físicos y en el tercero le adicionaron el entrenamiento en jutsus.

Dohko les hizo la prueba con el papel de chakra, para nada le sorprendió ver que Sasuke era afín al fuego y al relámpago, Naruto al viento y al rayo y Sakura al fuego y al agua.

Así pues en el cuarto mes nuestro grupo comenzó al fin a tener misiones y de hecho en este momento Naruto trae en brazos a cierto gato que le araña desesperadamente la cara tratando de escapar de nuevo.

-"Objetivo identificado de manera positiva"- pensó Naruto, Dohko les enseñó un muy útil secreto, haciendo resonar con su energía el metal de su bandana ninja y armonizando su mente era posible mantener un enlace telepático entre ellos, de momento su enlace abarcaba un radio de ochocientos metros, pero con el aumento de su chakra virtualmente podría abarcar al planeta completo(1).

-"Bueno, ¿que esperan? regresemos a la torre"- ordenó secamente Dohko.

A Naruto le causó un malsano placer el ver a Tora siendo estrujado casi hasta la muerte por su dueña, tras retirarse la mujer; el viejo Hiruzen observaba al grupo de Dohko seguro de la sugerencia que le iba a hacer al equipo.

-Bien, la siguiente misión del equipo, sin están de acuerdo en aceptarla es la de escoltar a un cliente a su lugar de origen.

-Viejo denos una buena misión no andar de niñero o de…¿ Dijo escolta? -habló tardíamente el rubio.

-Su desempeño ha sido impecable en cada misión rango D, y se tomaron su tiempo en comenzar a hacer misiones, aumentando primero sus capacidades para ser un equipo balanceado, así que creo que están listos para una sencilla misión rango C-expuso el sandaime sus razones.

-Se los dije "Primero aprende a pararte, luego a caminar y después a correr" les mencionó a modo de reproche el caballero de libra a sus alumnos que desde el día dos los atosigaban pidiéndole el comenzar a cumplir misiones y meses después cuando comenzaron a tenerlas, le pedían algo más de su categoría.

Hiruzen hizo pasar al cliente, un hombre de edad mayor con lentes y que tomaba de una botella de alguna bebida alcohólica.

-Así que mi escolta está compuesta por una pelo de chicle, un rubio cara de tonto, un sabiondo y un tipo al que parce que le metieron un palo por el culo- se quejó el hombre que de lo borracho que iba, no se dio cuenta del terrible instinto asesino de Sakura y de Sasuke, pues Naruto y Dohko se desteñían en el suelo a carcajadas por como le llamaron a Sasuke.

El altercado no pasó a mayores y el hombre citó al grupo a las siete de la mañana del día siguiente.

A pesar de los años que llevaba en la aldea al caballero de libra le seguía sorprendiendo el hecho de que en la entrada los guardias parecían estar en un coma inducido por aburrimiento, con pena ajena el grupo se dirigió a su destino, el País de las olas donde vivía su cliente el afamado Tazuna maestro constructor de puentes, los primeros kilómetros las cosas parecían sencillas, aún así; Dohko no pudo evitar notar cierto nerviosismo en el constructor.

A cuarenta metros de distancia el caballero dorado notó en el suelo del bosque un charco de agua, algo raro pues el principio del verano había sido algo seco, así que el veterano guerrero le dijo a sus pupilos mentalmente que se prepararán para el inminente ataque.

De manera casual para desconcierto de Tazuna, de entre sus cosas Sakura sacó un poco de hilo y se puso a jugar con él, mientras seguían caminando,

Justo cuando pasaron junto al charco, la peligrosa jugando con el hilo susurro un jutsu.

-Estilo de agua, barrera acuática- el agua del charco formó una barrera de la cual salieron disparados dos hombres que usaban unos guantes garra y cadenas con una bola de hierro, los cuales se estamparon en el suelo por lo inesperado del ataque.

-Genial Sakura, te luciste mucho, de veras- elogió con entusiasmo Naruto a su compañera, la cual se sonrojó ligeramente, pues el pasar tiempo con el rubio le hizo ver que estaba en un grave error por pensar como la mayoría de la gente que era un tonto y fracasado, ahora que le veía como un amigo sus halagos la apenaban algo.

-Buena estrategia- concordó Sasuke logrando que casi se desmaye la kunoichi, al igual que Sakura, por convivencia el orgulloso Uchiha aprendió a respetar a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Bastardos, ¿Como se dieron cuenta de chiquillos insolentes?

-El agua despedía chacra- dijo Sasuke.

-el charco era perfectamente redondo ,redondo- continuó Naruto.

-Y tampoco les ayudó que en todo este mes no ha llovido nada- finalizó Sakura.

\- Uno pensaría que los hermanos demonio de la Niebla serían demasiada pieza para tres gennin, pero veo que alguien se equivocó- comentó con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos el sensei del equipo ;pues el plan de la contra emboscada lo planearon sus pupilos sobre la marcha..

Los hermanos atacaron furiosos a los ninjas de la Hoja, pero para su desconcierto estaban perfectamente bien entrenados por Dohko, de una rápida patada de hacha el ojiazul le rompió el brazo a uno de los hermanos, por su parte, Sasuke de un poderoso derechazo le fracturó la mandíbula a otro y Sakura le lastimó más al romperle la rodilla derecha con una patada imbuida en chakra.

-¡Malditos mocosos! Gritó en una mezcla de terror y asombro el menos lastimado de los hermanos demonio antes de caer inconsciente por un golpe de Naruto.

Sasuke se dirigió al hermano de la niebla que derrotó junto a Sakura y le degolló inmisericordemente, antes de que Naruto y Sakura pudieran reaccionar ya estaba encina del que derrotó Naruto cuando su mano fue detenida por Dohko.

-Ya ganamos, déjalo así.

-Sensei si le dejamos vivo podría querer vengarse, es mejor acabar con el- contra argumento el Uchiha viendo con enojo a su sensei.

-Que le derrotaran de esa forma le perseguirá por siempre, creeme hay peores castigos que la muerte, además es una orden, hasta donde recuerdo el jounin aquí soy yo.

Sasuke solo bufo y soltó al sujeto, Dohko lo ató fuertemente y haciendo gala de su enorme fuerza, le dio una patada a la Steve Hyuga que mandó a volar al pobre shinobi a Konoha.

-Y bien señor Tazuna ¿Seria tan amable de explicarnos porque los mercenarios lo querían liquidar? Exigió el caballero de Libra.

-No se de que…..

-Tengo la cara, no soy estúpido; la mayoría de las veces que he estado de escolta, siempre ponen peros por mi, ahora que tres chiquillos iban a ser escoltas yo supondría una muy gran objeción de su parte, pero ha estado actuando como si la situación fuera normal, a eso hay que agregarle que desde que dejamos la aldea ha estado muy aprensivo.

Tazuna se dio cuenta por la breve exposición de Dohko que juzgó mal al líder del equipo, viendo que no podría engañar al caballero le contó su situación.

El País de las olas fue tomado por un empresario llamado Gato, el hombre sumió al país en la miseria, pues quien controla el mar controla al país, los barcos del gánster les cobraban precios exorbitantes por pasar sus mercancías y si se negaban a pagar tiempo después esas personas eran asesinadas, Tazuna osó desafiarlo y comenzó a construir un puente en la parte más angosta del canal que une al País del fuego con el País de las Olas.

Desafortunadamente, si bien logró meter de contrabando los materiales para terminar su obra, Gato supo de su jugada y previendo un intento de asesinato fue a la aldea a contratar escoltas, Pero para su desgracia el precio del servicio que necesitaba se salía de su presupuesto, aunque pidiéndole a Kami que nada pasará, contratado una escolta rango C en vez de la rango A que necesitaba, asi que el hecho de que un grupo de niños fuera su escolta lo tomo simplemente como el karma castigándolo por tratar de timar a la aldea

-Pues misión cumplida, al engañarnos la misión se cancela y podemos regresar a casa- expuso Sasuke.

Tazuna trató de chantajear emocionalmente pero eso no resultó, al contrario cabreó más a Sasuke el cual exigía regresar a la Aldea.

-Para tus caballos Sasuke, ustedes son libres de volver a la aldea, sin embargo mi honor como caballero de Athena me prohíbe abandonar al señor Tazuna a su suerte cuando está realizando tan noble empresa.

No les pido que me sigan como su sensei, sino como un amigo- Naruto y Sakura accedieron en el acto- por otra parte, pensaba mostrarles algo especial que los volverá más fuertes, lástima, hay para la otra.

Ese chantaje si funcionó y el grupo siguió su marcha .

El grupo caminó durante una hora y en palabras del constructor faltaba poco para que llegaran al muelle donde su amigo los cruzaría a la isla en su bote, cuando divisaron a un encantador conejo blanco atrapado en un cepo.

"Los conejos salvajes sólo tienen el color blanco en invierno en esta zona, a este lo trajeron de un lugar frío" pensó el caballero de libra.

De pronto Dohko sintió una poderosa cosmo energía y le pidió a sus alumnos que estuvieran alerta.

Un fuerte zumbido se escuchó y Naruto apenas y alcanzó a poner a salvo al constructor, un borrón metálico pasó por encima de su cabeza e imitó el movimiento de un boomerang regresando al bosque.

-Vaya, vaya, tal parece que ustedes tienen un buen entrenamiento mocosos- mencionó un hombre que aplaudiendo sarcásticamente salía del bosque portando una enorme zambacto en la espalda- aún si; para su desgracia niños la diferencia entre gennin y Jounin es muy grande, a mi jamás podrán vencerme.

El tipo era un gran hombre de cabello azabache revuelto, ojos color ónix y de piel pálida, sólo traía un pantalón, sin camisa y con el rostro vendado,aún así, su mirada dura y fría como el hielo comenzó a pasarle factura a los genin que retrocedieron un poco.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí, Zabuza Momochi, el demonio de la niebla y uno de los pocos integrantes de los Siete espadachines que quedan, que bajo debes de haber caído luego de tratar de asesinar al mizukage y al señor feudal, que aceptas ser el matón de alguien como Gato- se burló el caballero dorado.

-Admiro tu valentía chiquillo, sin embargo tu boca no te va a salvar de esta.

El demonio de la niebla hizo una secuencia de sellos y una densa niebla apareció de pronto, Dohko ordenó a sus alumnos a que rodearan al constructor en formación Majin para protegerlo.

-Buen intento niños, ahora !Mueran¡

El ninja de la niebla atacó por la espalda al constructor con su arma, sin embargo para su sorpresa Dohko detuvo su estocada con las manos desnudas y estaba sosteniendo tan firmemente su arma que no podía recuperarla de sus manos.

De pronto el chico soltó el arma, debido a lo sorpresivo de la acción Zabuza trastabilló un poco y miró enojado al caballero.

-Parece ser que alguien estuvo subestimando a su rival- se burló el caballero de libra- si no vas a tomarme en serio te advierto que la vas a pasar mal, por que puedo hacer cosas como esta.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera reaccionar, Zabuza esta a en el aire con un fuerte dolor de quijada y Dohko debajo de él, aparentemente el caballero lanzó un poderoso uppercut que elevó al ninja adulto y luego brinco para seguir apaleandolo.

Dohko tomó de los pies al jounin y lo lanzó violentamente al suelo, al estrellarse el ninja estalló convirtiéndose en un charco de agua sobre el que aterrizó el caballero de libra.

-Un clon de agua EH, bueno si eso era el diez por ciento de tu fuerza lamento decirte que no podrás ganarme.

-Entonces toma tu consejo, estilo de Agua, prisión acuática.

Una burbuja de agua se formó con el charco que estaba bajo Dohko y lo atrapó, el Zabuza real apareció y tomó la burbuja mientras un clon se dirigía a sus alumnos que trataban de encararlo.

-Estilo de agua, pistola de agua

-estilo de viento, burbuja de aire.

-Estilo de fuego, jutsu bola de fuego.

Los tres ataques gennin se lanzaron contra el jounin que haciendo uso de una gran elasticidad y grandes reflejos eludió todos sus ataques y blandiendo su arma se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos.

El ninja se plantó frente a Sasuke que paralizado por el miedo maldecía a Dohko y se maldecía a él mismo por aceptar la misión, pues Zabuza empuñó su arma con la intención de partir en dos a Tazuna aún sin tenía que partirlo también, sin embargo el clon se detuvo al sentir un aplastante poder.

Dohko elevó su cosmoenergia de manera violenta haciendo que la temperatura del agua aumentará rápidamente, el ninja de la niebla alarmado sentía como el agua de la burbuja paso de fría a tibia, a muy caliente en cuestión de segundos, trató de sostener el jutsu, pero el dolor de su mano a causa del agua hirviendo lo obligó a soltar a Dohko y antes de que el clon supiera algo, estalló violentamente tras recibir un golpe que el caballero le propinó en el centro del cuerpo.

-Te lo dije, más te vale tomarme en serio Zabuza- sonrió de manera ladina el caballero.

A Sakura y Sasuke les asombró conocer la faceta peleadora de su sensei, sabían que debía ser alguien talentoso y de gran poder si era jounin tan joven, pero al ver a Zabuza siendo dominado de manera tan contundente por Dohko fue que por primera vez en su vida se dieron cuenta de la magnitud de su poder y uno de ellos del terrible error que cometió al juzgarlo.

###

Danzo sonreía discretamente frente a Hiruzen, el cual leía la resolución a la que llegó el consejo o el intento de consejo, pues la decisión fue tomada sin el apoyo de la asociación jounin y sin el respaldo de los clanes Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi , Nara y Sarutobi.

Sospechaba que al igual que a él a sus leales líderes de clan se les ocultó la realización de la reunión.

-No pueden hacer esto, es un exceso en las atribuciones de sus funciones- comentó el hokage muy enojado.

-Podemos, es en interés de la aldea, un poder como ese no debe estar en manos de un sujeto que se jacta de no ser un shinobi, personalmente haría lo mismo en el equipo del nanabi, pero el consejo sólo accedió a tomar medidas en el equipo del kyubi. En todo caso, en cuanto el equipo regrese de su misión es efectiva la orden.

######

El grupo vio con alivio como el jounin a cargo dominaba la situación pese a su juventud , sólo Naruto sabía que Dohko de hecho se estaba conteniendo demasiado en su pelea aún así, tenía tanto que no le veía luchar que estaba emocionado por verle dar una paliza a alguien.

Sasuke de hecho lo notó, de los tres era el más calmado, se dio cuenta que el ojiazul sabía que estaban a salvo y que sin importar que tan fuerte fuese Zabuza ellos no saldrían lastimados por el, sin dudas se estaba arrepintiendo de sus acciones para con el equipo y le dolieron más con lo que pasó.

A una endemoniada velocidad Dohko tacleo al mercenario y lo mandó a volar a través del bosque; Dohko persiguió a Zabuza y el equipo 7 con Tazuna en medio a Dohko, ignorando el posible peligro el grupo avanzó por el sendero de destrucción que causó el cuerpo del shinobi el cual se detuvo en un claro a la orilla de un pequeño lago.

El hombre se levantó a duras penas, el golpe le rompió al menos un par de costillas, aún así para su gran deleite, lo arrojó junto aún lago donde ahora él tendría la ventaja contra un aparente usuario de taijutsu.

-Jajajaja, grave error mocoso, ahora la victoria será mía, ante un usuario del elemento agua, alguien que sólo usa Taijutsu está en desventaja si estamos cerca de una fuente de agua, no importa que seas alumno de la bestia verde, tú derrota está cerca.

Dohko tuvo un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo y la cara se le puso azul.

-¡Yo no recuerdo haberte dicho o hecho algo como para que me insultes así! Gritó muy ofendido el caballero.

En Konoha un jounin de espesas cejas y que estaba enfundando en un traje de spandex verde estornudo y sintió que alguien despreciaba a la llama de la juventud.

-Muy bien, Zabuza, ahora pagarás caro tu insulto, !TOMA ESTO¡

Dohko dio un puñetazo de forma violenta hacia el frente y de repente un fuerte vortex de aire atrapó a Zabuza, pues la forma en la que el ataque de viento se formó sin usar sellos lo tomó desprevenido.

El vórtice zarandeo al ninja haciéndolo atravesar el lago de orilla a orilla estrellándose contra una pared rocosa, fracturando un par de costillas más y magullando el cuerpo cubriéndolo de cortes ocasionados por el aire.

Cuando el equipo 7 llegó vieron a un furioso Zabuza que corría a toda velocidad atravesando lago empuñando su espada con la firme intención de matar a su sensei.

Dohko esquivaba ágilmente los ataques de Zabuza moviéndose, a veces iba a su derecha, su izquierda o se doblaba hacia atrás sonriendo burlonamente a su adversario; viendo que su kenjutsu no era eficaz contra Dohko, Zabuza planeó su ofensiva usando solamente jutsus.

El ninja se paró en la orilla del lago y rápidamente realizó los sellos necesarios para su técnica.

-Estilo de agua, Vórtice de agua.

Un vórtice atrapó a Dohko y lo envolvió, el ninja de la niebla río ante la visión de un magullado al menos caballero de libra saliendo a duras penas del vórtice, pero para gran conmoción de él , de Tazuna y de dos de los miembros del equipo 7 Dohko deshizo el jutsu con un violento manotazo.

-!Imposible, ningún niño es tan fuerte¡- grito Zabuza, las cosas no estaban saliéndole como se supone que lo harían y para empeorar su situación, parecía ser que acada segundo que pasaba el niño con el que luchaba se volvía más fuerte.

-!No sucederá, no seré derrotado por un chiquillo¡ !Estilo de agua, gran Tsunami¡.

Una gran ola surgió del centro del lago y atrapó a Dohko, lanzándolo hacia el bosque, la ola era tan poderosa que arrasó un gran tramo del bosque, arrancó de cuajo una gran cantidad de árboles y rocas antes de disiparse por completo.

El jounin jadeando sonrió, había logrado la parte difícil de su trabajo, ahora por muy bien entrenados que estuvieran los otros niños, sería mucha su mala suerte si otro de ellos era un desafío comparable al de el caballero dorado.

Zabuza puso su atención en los genin y vio algo que no le agrado, Naruto le sonreía de manera burlona y señalaba el lugar donde la ola arrastró a Dohko internándolo en el bosque.

-Ni creas que con un ataque así lograste matar al sensei, él ha sobrevivido a cosas peores.

Antes de que pudiera replicarle ocurrió una vez más, el mercenario sintió que su quijada se iba a fracturar debido a la potencia del impacto que sintió, la patada que le dio el caballero fue tan poderosa que el shinobi una vez más salió volando esta vez estrellándose en el puño de Dohko que le recibió evitando que se estrellara en el suelo.

-La pelea ha terminado, Zabuza, no tiene caso continuar luchando cuando mi poder es muy superior al tuyo- dijo Dohko tras arrojar sin la menor consideración al ninja de la niebla al piso- en marcha equipo, ya está anocheciendo y tendremos que buscar alojamiento en el pueblo que está antes de llegar al puente, antes de que digas algo Sasuke, no pienso matar a Zabuza, nuestra misión no es matarlo.

-No… a… dejar que se-El demonio de la niebla no pudo acabar de hablar, un par de senbon se clavaron en su cuerpo matándolo aparentemente de manera instantánea.

Un shinobis que usaba una máscara ANBU sin apariencia animal y un kimono unisex apareció y le hizo una reverencia a Dohko mientras le hablaba.

-Le agradezco su distracción, así me fue más sencillo eliminarlo.

-No hay de que, supongo que eres un ANBU de La niebla y estas aquí por lo de la revolución- dedujo Dohko.

-Así es, en vista de lo sucedido a los ANBU se nos pide que asesinemos y desaparezcamos sin dejar rastro de los cuerpos de los renegados- mencionó el ANBU cargando sin esfuerzo el cuerpo de Zabuza- con su permiso- dijo desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas el shinobi.

-Bueno como dije vamos a buscar a donde hospedarnos, no se preocupen, yo pago- sonrió pícaramente el caballero dorado.

Llegaron al anochecer al pueblo llamado Jaya, Tazuna los condujo a una taberna donde podrían hospedarse, gracias a que eran shinobis tenían edad legal para algunas cosas, como hospedarse en una taberna, aunque el alcohol les estaba prohibido hasta que cumplieran dieciséis o ascendieran a Chunnin.

Entraron al lugar y alquilaron tres habitaciones, Dohko y Tazuna compartirían una, Sakura estaría en solitario en otra , la que estaba a lado de la de su sensei, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto estarían en la tercera.

Luego de dejar sus cosas el grupo bajó a cenar y todos se sorprendieron por la forma de beber de Dohko, pues a pesar de beber licor cual si fuera agua y lo hacía como si fuera un hombre que acaba de salir del desierto, no mostraba el menor signo de estar ebrio, por otro lado el viejo constructor estaba dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en la barra.

Al comenzar a llenarse el lugar los shinobis subieron a dormir, con serias dudas de que Tazuna y Dohko lograrán levantarse temprano, sin embargo decidieron ignorar eso, al final de cuentas ya era algo extraoficial y no tendría cara para molestarlos su sensei.

Pasó una hora desde que subieron a dormir y alguien llamó a la puerta de Dohko, él ,como no estaba ebrio se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre la historia de la segunda guerra mundial shinobis, al abrir notó que quien tocó era una muy hermosa mujer de cabello largo gris, piel morena y ojos azules, tenía largas y torneadas piernas, caderas anchas, unas nalgas en forma de corazón, grandes y paraditas; y unos senos copa D , estaba enfundada en un corsé, medias de red y un garterbelt negros, y a Dohko le sonreía de forma seductora.

-Oí que un grupo de shinobis están hospedados aquí, da igual tu edad corazón, legalmente eres un adulto, ¿No quieres divertirte un rato? Preguntó la mujer.

-Gracias ,pero no- rechazó de forma cortés Dohko- sin embargo, uno de los ninja hospedados es una kunoichi de mi edad, te pagaré tres veces tu tarifa si cuidas de su sueño, sólo quiero que me avises de cualquier cosa rara cerca de su habitación.

-Oh, bueno, pero sabes eso casi es como si te extorsionara, cuidarle el sueño así lo puedo hacer por la mitad de mi cuota; ¿Algo más en mente para que justifiques esa generosa paga?- preguntó la mujer.

-sólo que uno de los otros shinobis que me acompañan quieran tus servicios, si no, las cosas que sean como te las estoy pidiendo- Dohko iba a cerrar la puerta pero lo pensó mejor- ¿Sabes algo? Si uno de mis acompañantes solicita tus servicios y es un cretino, que te pague de su bolsa, si es el otro si usa lo que te pague.

Dohko como se lo dijo, le pagó incluso cuatro veces su tarifa, pidiéndole que le diga a sus compañeras que ninguna le tocara la puerta pues nadie más estaría interesado en sus servicios.

La mujer pasó de largo la habitación de Sakura y se dirigió a la de los gennin, tocó la puerta y le abrió Naruto, el se puso rojo como tomate al ver la ropa que usaba la chica pues debido a su convivencia con los caballeros dorados a diferencia del Naruto del manga, no creó el jutsu sexy por lo tanto se inhibía mucho cerca de las mujeres atractivas que no conocía y más aún si estaban en lencería.

La mujer notó que Sasuke estaba dormido y que quien le abrió debía de ser el ninja que no era un cretino por la tierna reacción al verle, de hecho esa reacción le dijo más cosas de las que alguien creería que ella sería capaz de deducir, entre ellas que era virgen y que era todo un caballero con todas las mujeres.

-Hola corazón, ¿No quieres divertirte un rato? -preguntó la mujer acariciando con su dedo índice el torso de Naruto- Alguien me pagó para que nos Divirtamos un rato, claro está si tu quieres- le sonrió de forma coqueta.

Naruto estaba tan rojo como una cereza, detalle que se le hizo muy encantador a la mujer ,además estaba el hecho de que era muy guapo y que tenía una encantadora y atractiva mirada, la mujer pensó erróneamente (de momento) que alguien como Naruto debería ser un soltero muy cotizado en su aldea ninja.

-Si no aceptas por tu amigo, tengo un lugar para que vayamos a divertirnos- siguió en lo suyo la mujer y le tomó la mano- ven es por aquí mi cielo.

Naruto se dejó guiar, estaba sintiendo prácticamente su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que creyó que le rompería el esternón, y no supo de los nervios, la emoción y la adrenalina, del momento en el que ya se encontraba en la habitación de la prostituta.

La mujer sentó a Naruto en la orilla de su cama y le bajo el bóxer, su miembro ya tenía una erección, el chico seguía rojo como tomate y estaba muy nervioso.

-Te ves tan adorable, tanto que podría comerte enterito, bueno no es como si no lo fuera a hacer, al menos no literalmente.

Y tras decir eso le comenzó a dar una felación a Naruto, el ojiazul se tenso un segundo pero al sentir la lengua de la chica jugando con su glande , y se arqueó ligeramente.

La mujer era una veterana en lo que hacía a pesar de su juventud, no debía pasar de veintiocho años y aún así hizo al gennin como quiso con sobrada facilidad, subía y bajaba con su boca, tragándose todo el miembro del gennin; mientras hábilmente se quitaba la ropa sin dejar de trabajar en Naruto.

-Ya no aguantó más.

La mujer se sorprendió por la enorme cantidad de semen que soltó Naruto y que aún así seguía igual de duro su pene, había tratado con varios ninja a lo largo de los años, y gracias a su experiencia sabía que sólo había una clase de hombre que era todo un semental incansable.

"el muchacho es un jinchuriki, con razón estaba tan nervioso" pensó la mujer, ya antes había conocido al Gobi y al rokubi y por boca de ellos supo de sus solitarias vidas, supuso lo mismo de Naruto y aunado al hecho de que era virgen, que la gran paga de Dohko lo justificaba y además estaba segura que su benefactor estaría de acuerdo, se propuso que la primera vez del gennin fuera algo que recordara con cariño en algunos años.

-No tengas miedo cielo- tranquilizo la mujer a Naruto- Esta noche este cuerpo te pertenece y te garantizo que será inolvidable.

####

El equipo 7 y Tazuna ya se había marchado y ya estaban a punto de llegar al País ,cuando llegó a la taberna haciendo escándalo un hombre, al oírlo todas las mujeres bajaron y le saludaron cariñosamente, el hombre era de mediana edad, cabello blanco largo y usaba ropa típica del teatro Kabuki(2) y cargaba un enorme pergamino en la espalda.

-Lord Jiraiya, es un gusto volver a verlo- saludo la joven que desvirgó a Naruto- le tenemos información muy interesante.

-Por eso las amo mis niñas, son mi adoracion mis maravillosas espías- celebró el Sannin haciendo sonrojar a las ahora descubiertas kunoichis al servicio de Jiraya.

-Maestro, ¿a que no adivina a quien conoció Urd anoche?- dijo de manera pícara una de las chicas.

-Peowth, por favor- dijo sonrojada Urd.

-¿A qué persona conoció? Preguntó curioso el Sannin.

-A su ahijado Naruto.

Jiraiya se le quedó viendo a la mujer morena y esbozo una sonrisa pervertida, tomó aire y exclamó a los cuatro vientos.

-!DEJÓ DE SER VIRGEN MUCHO MÁS JOVEN QUE MINATO Y CON UN CAÑÓN DE CHICA, SOY FAN DE ESE MOCOSO! alabo a su ahijado antes de caer inconsciente por un coscorrón que Urd roja como tomate le dio al sannin en la cabeza(3)

 **1)))) Aquí va mi interpretación de como los caballeros dorados podían comunicarse, si bien Dohko lo hizo sin armadura, supondremos que logró hacer resonar y armonizar su cosmos gracias a su basta experiencia y práctica.**

 **2)))) Hay una obra de Kabuki referente a la leyenda de Jiraiya el Galante, que es una historia de la literatura japonesa real; de Hecho, sus ademanes en su prsentacion son propios del teatro Kabuki.**

 **3))) ya vimos que son kunoichis entrenadas para sacar información en las relaciones sexuales, digamos que interpretan el papel de prostitutas, así que saliéndose del mismo, puede que alguna de tímida o sumisa; al final algo debió de pasar para que Urd reaccionara de esa forma.**

**Vaya se subieron mucho los ánimos en este capítulo, bueno en realidad si han seguido el fic desde el principio recordarán que originalmente era clasificado M, era por esta razón y porque a partir de la saga del país de las olas las cosas subirán de tono.**

 **Y con respecto al intento de lemon, que les digo, ya ando oxidado en ese aspecto, será cosa de meter más lemon en otra de las ocasiones que van en la historia, ahora me basta con que sepamos que dejó de ser virgen**

 **Recuerden dejarme un review con lo que les gusto y con lo que no, eso es lo que me motiva a seguir haciendo esto.**


	11. El trío amazona

**11 El trío amazona.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

De momento haremos a un lado al valeroso equipo 7 y retrocederemos en el tiempo, justo hasta el día donde Shaka le rendía su informe al Sandaime quien veía a Fuu con empatía.

-Y debido a ello, renunció a mis funciones como mensajero y diplomático y le pido que me deje ser el sensei de la señorita Fuu.

-¿Estás seguro Shaka?- preguntó nada sorprendido el Hokage- sólo hay una gennin sin equipo, de momento no hay condiciones para que tengas un equipo bajo tu cargo.

-No se preocupe por ello, yo tengo la solución, solo le pido como favor que me permita que una persona tome un examen para graduarse como genin.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaría esa persona? Preguntó curioso Hiruzen

-Mañana mismo puede hacer ese examen.

El viejo hokage entonces le dio a caballero de virgo el dinero para que Fuu pudiera tener ropa nueva y le asignó un apartamento en el edificio de Naruto, Shaka le dijo al Kage que el se encargaría también de conseguirle a Fuu alguien que se quedara con ella para que le hiciera compañía, el sandaime entendió a qué se refería y asintió en el acto.

La pareja de shinobis fue al edificio con la intención de que la peliverde conociera el lugar donde tendría que vivir, al llegar a Fuu se le hizo curioso ver muros verdes a lo largo de los pasillos del edificio, los muros estaban adornados con tulipanes, crisantemos, y jazmines, y otros eran huertos, con zanahoria, nabo y demás hortalizas de temporada.

Tras mostrarle el apartamento decidieron ir a comer en un lugar que Shaka conocia dandose el encuentro entre el equipo 7 y la jinchuriki.

Tras la comida el caballero y su alumna fueron a comprar ropa y pasaron la tarde en en proceso, regresaron repletos de ropa y calzado al departamento de Fuu, le entregó sus llaves y le presentó a Máscara mortal quien sería su compañero, tras instalarse y soplarse un discurso digno de un militar sobre las reglas en la casa dado por el caballero de Cáncer regresaron a cenar todos los caballeros dorados, con Naruto y Fuu al restaurante de las hermanas Tendo.

Shaka fue directo a la oficina de quien dirigía el lugar, la mayor de las hermanas estaba trabajando en la contabilidad cuando el caballero tocó a su puerta y ella le permitió entrar.

La hermana mayor de la familia era una hermosa mujer de no más de veintiocho años, cabello cian corto, ojos color magenta, un busto copa D, figura de reloj de arena , cadera ancha , nalgas en forma de corazón y largas piernas. Nabiki como tres de sus hermanas usaba en ese momento un cheonsang, el suyo era negro con un cerezo bordado en su costado derecho.

-¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?- preguntó Nabiki sin despegar la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando.

-Quería pedirte permiso para que Ukyo entre en mi equipo shinobi, claro esta, tendría que pasar un pequeño examen mañana.

Nabiki se sorprendió al oír la petición, tanto ella como sus hermanas cuando eran pequeñas soñaron con ser kunoichis, sin embargo no reunieron el dinero que exigía la academia para inscribir civiles de nuevo ingreso y ninguna de las hermanas logró entrar a la academia.

Años atrás cuando unos recién llegados caballeros dorados arribaron a Konoha, entablaron amistad con la familia, las hermanas acababan de abrir su pequeño establecimiento y se volvieron cercanas a ellos, Ukyo fue la primer amiga de Naruto y este al conocer su sueño si bien ya no fue capaz de entrar a la academia, le prestaba sus libros de la escuela y gracias a Camus y a Shura que enseñaban a las hermanas como agradecimiento por tratarlos amablemente, los principios del manejo del cosmos, todas las hermanas tenían un buen nivel de entrenamiento.

Por ello para Nabiki las palabras de Shaka eran un sueño, así que si bien ella estaba encantada con la idea sería Ukyo quien decidiría.

Prácticamente entendieron que dijo "Sí" por la reacción de la joven y el caballero de Virgo le dijo sobre las instrucciones que el sandaime le dio para que hiciera el examen.

La velada pasó y el grupo regresó a su hogar, al siguiente día mientras Mu salvaba a los jinchurikis de Ebisu, Ukyo terminó su examen de lanzamiento de kunai y shuriken con grandes resultados pues dio en ambos casos a diez de diez blancos, siendo uno de tantos exámenes que realizó de manera perfecta.

A Hiruzen le sorprendió gratamente esa noticia y no viendo impedimento alguno le dio el nombre y localización de la kunoichi sin equipo para que se presentara con ellos y les dio la designación de equipo quince.

Shaka, Fuu y Ukyo llegaron al campo de entrenamiento 21 donde ya las estaba esperando la tercer integrante del equipo, era una muy bella muchacha de su edad, tenía el cabello castaño largo arreglado en una cola de caballo, ojos verde jade y una linda figura.

Vestía un top y shorts rojo ladrillo y usaba zapatillas de kunoichi blancas.

-Muy bien a partir de ahora yo seré su sensei en el equipo quince, para quien no me conoce soy Shaka y ostentó el rango de jounin.

Ahora quiero que se presenten ustedes.

-Fuu, vengó de la Aldea de la cascada y deseo tener un nuevo comienzo en esta aldea.

-Ukyo Tendo, deseo probar que una civil puede volverse una muy poderosa Kunoichi.

-Ty Lee, yo deseo traer justicia a esta aldea.

A Shaka el motivo de Ty lee le pareció muy curioso, su instinto le dijo que debería trabajar duro en las ansias de venganza de la chica, el tono de voz de Ty Lee implicaba que quería vengarse de alguien; no sabia de quien pero por como lo mencionó se daba una idea.

La prueba que Dohko le puso al equipo 7 el equipo 15 la paso de la misma forma, si bien gracias a Ty Lee entendieron la instrucción real aun trabajando en equipo no fueron capaces de tocar a Shaka, para maravilla de Ty Lee pues no imaginaba como alguien con los ojos cerrados era capaz de percibir su entorno, la intuitiva chica llegó a pensar que su sensei era ciego, aunque sus compañeras le aclararon que en realidad hasta donde sabían si podia ver manifestando que aparentemente era algo relacionado con su estilo de lucha.

Y al igual que en el equipo de Dohko, el equipo 15 no comenzó a tener misiones, Shaka primero les dio un muy severo entrenamiento físico durante el primer mes, al segundo mes iniciaron con los ejercicios de control de chakra, en el tercer mes, al realizarles la prueba se comprobó que Fuu era afín al agua y al viento, Ukyo al fuego y a la tierra y Ty Lee a la tierra y al rayo, con los pergaminos adecuados el caballero las instruyó lo mejor que pudo en el manejo de algunos jutsus elementales, siendo ayudado en secreto por Chomei.

También en secreto el caballero entrenaba con Fuu para ayudarla en su manejo de las habilidades naturales que le proporcionaba la Biju, como el caballero supuso, bijuu y jinchuuriki eran grandes amigas, si bien la escarabajo era una maestra implacable, era muy consentidora de Fuu al terminar los ejercicios, también con su ayuda estudiaron un método para lograr liberal parcialmente tanto a Chomei como a Kurama, pues si bien Naruto no entrenaba diario con ellas en el manejo de sus habilidades, era quien tenía avances más pronto, para orgullo del Kyubi y frustración de la Nanabi que competían fratelnamete para ver quien era el que mejor entrenaba a su jinchuriki.

Sin embargo, para pesar de Shaka y Hiruzen la condición de Fuu llegó a oídos de Danzo quien viendo la situación planeó su jugada.

Fuu estaba de camino a casa con las compras, a la pobre ojinaranja le quedó muy en claro que ella debía ser la encargada de la cocina pues el caballero de cancer solo sabia hacer pizzas y canelones, si no quería engordar ella tenía que poner la comida, regresando del mercado un par de ANBU de Raíz la interceptaron con la firme intención de llevársela a su base.

-Tu vendrás con nosotros para convertirte en el arma personal de Lord Danzo

-Alejense de mi, no quiero hacerles daño.

\- De nada te servirá chiquilla, vendrás por las buenas o por las malas.

-¿Entonces supongo que no quieren mi contra oferta?- pregunto Mascara Mortal quien estaba recargado en una pared- Torune, Fu; en verdad no estoy de humor para pelear, vayanse por las buenas y diganle a ese zoquete que tienen por líder que venga en persona a tratar de reclutar a mi compañera de departamento.

-! Pagarás caro tu insolencia¡ arte ninja enjambre de insectos.

La nube de bichos se abalanzó hacia Máscara mortal quien no hizo el intento por huir, cuando los insectos lo envolvieron Torune y Fu apenas y esbozaron una sonrisa que se volvió una mueca de asombro, un aura dorada cubrió al caballero de cáncer y los insectos que lo atraparon comenzaron a morir calcinados tan rápido que antes de que Torune se diera cuenta habían desaparecido.

El caballero de cáncer sólo alzó su palma extendida frente a los ANBU y exclamó.

-!Separación de alma y cuerpo¡

Los cuerpos de Fuu y sus captores convulsionaron y de sus bocas salieron tres pequeñas flamas azul pálido que se posaron en la mano del caballero, sopló delicadamente a una de ellas y esta regreso al cuerpo de Fuu y esta tosió convulsivamente antes de recuperarse.

-Bueno, ya que estas a salvo mocosa, ustedes dos están fritos- y aplasto las flamas en un ágil movimiento.

Torune y Fu cayeron de manera estrepitosa muertos, Mascara mortal tomó las compras y regreso con Fuu a casa.

#######

-Ya tienes al Kyubi para volverlo un cobarde, exijo que me des al Nanabi para volverla el arma definitiva de Konoha-/exigió dando un manotazo al escritorio de Hiruzen un colérico Danzo.

-un arma para Konoha ¿o para tus ambiciones?- enarco una ceja el kage tratando de ser ecuánime- las últimas dos veces que viniste exigiendo algo relacionado a los caballeros dorados acabaste con dos bases de raíz menos, supongo que perder una más no te interesa.

Danzo entendió muy bien la indirecta, cuando trato de secuestrar a Afrodita y volverlo parte de Raíz, el caballero destrozó la base a la que lo trataron de llevar y al intentar secuestrar a Naruto que estaba en compañía del caballero de Géminis, Saga acabó con una base en la frontera con el país de los arrozales, ya había tratado ayer de secuestrar a Fuu y para su mala suerte Máscara mortal la salvó, era cuestión de tiempo para que sólo la base dentro de Konoha fuera la única que le quedase en pie, una vez mas el Halcón de guerra veía frustrados sus intentos por arrebatarle algo a los caballeros dorados.

-No siempre esos doce tontos estarán para cubrirte la espalda- amenazó el hombre- ni siquiera son shinobis, ellos no son fieles a la aldea, no veo el porque has confiado en ellos.

-Quizás no son shinobis,- el hokage tomó su pipa y la encendió- pero aún así ellos tienen la voluntad de fuego en sus corazones, ese es motivo para que les tenga la mayor confianza, si no tienes otro asunto que tratar te pido que te retires, que ya voy atrasado en el papeleo.

#####

Shaka meditaba bajo la sombra de un frondoso duraznero en la salida sur de la aldea, sus alumnas en ese momento barrían las hojas caídas y recogía basura, al igual que Dohko el caballero de virgo comenzó a involucrar a sus pupilas en misiones hasta el cuarto mes de entrenamiento, ya llevaban un buen número de misiones rango D y para su fortuna, al menos dos de sus alumnas confiaban plenamente en él y no rechistaban sobre el tipo de .misiones y Ty Lee era lo bastante orgullosa para contradecirlo abiertamente, ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos recogiendo basura a las orillas del camino, recordaba lo que había averiguado de su vida; ella era hija de civiles, tenía cinco hermanas y dos padres amorosos y todo se fue al traste el día que el zorro demoníaco atacó a su aldea, ella siendo una bebé que tenía asegurada una vida feliz y tranquila, quedó huérfana y sin familia de golpe, nadie la adoptó y al entrar a la academia ninja comenzó a atar los cabos sueltos, durante las clases aparentaba ser algo tonta y simplona pero en realidad su inteligencia competía con la de Shikamaru.

Ato, pese a la ley de no hablar del tema, los hechos, se dio cuenta que el Kyubi vivía en la aldea sellado en una persona y dio fácilmente con ella, sin embargo gracias a su gran inteligencia y al hecho de que el monstruo aparentemente gozaba de la protección de doce guardianes, decidió que tendría una mayor oportunidad de cobrar venganza para ella y para quienes fueron sus víctimas, si entrenaba lo suficiente y si se las arreglaba para burlar a sus protectores, mataría al demonio.

Ty Lee creyó que el destino estaba de su lado, pues uno de sus guardianes ahora mismo estaba meditando y vigilando que cumplieran con su última misión y por otro lado gracias a Fuu y a Ukyo ya había conocido a Naruto, sólo debía de acercarse lo suficiente y lo demás sería pan comido.

-Ya es mediodía, tomen un descanso- ordenó Shaka, quien se levantó y comenzó a extender un mantel en suelo y colocó una canasta con frutas y un termo con una tisana caliente en el mantel .

El equipo 15 comió animadamente mientras su sensei seguía meditando en posición flor de loto, fue cuando ocurrió, el segundo paso para saber porque fueron convocados al mundo shinobi.

Shaka se encontró a si mismo frente a una estatua de un cordero con siete ojos, la estatua rezumaba maldad pura, el caballero de Virgo oyó un murmullo en un principio inteligible, pero al cabo de un minuto comenzó a oír con claridad, se trataba de la voz de una mujer, se notaba que estaba sufriendo enormemente, la mujer imploraba por ayuda, aparentemente estaba atrapada en algún sitio y llamaba con angustia a alguien que le ayudará a salir de su prisión.

-¿Cómo te llamas? pregunto Shaka a toda voz

-Ayúdame, por favor- pedía la mujer sollozando.

-Dime donde te encuentras- pidió Shaka tratando de sonar ecuánime

-Soy Kaguya….

Shaka regreso, aparentemente la visión que tuvo estaba directamente relacionada con el motivo de su llegada al mundo ninja.

####

A una semana de que el equipo siete partiera al País de las Olas, Shaka se encontraba en la biblioteca, aprovechando que parte de sus enseñanzas incluían el cultivar la mente, él y su equipo fueron a leer un rato. El caballero de Virgo se concentró todo el tiempo en buscar libros con referencias a Kaguya, siendo la llamada "Diosa Conejo" la única que pudo encontrar lo cuál lo contrario, su visión y las referencias de la diosa contrastaba notablemente.

mientras él investigaba, Ty Lee fue a poner un libro en su sitio y tomó otro y fue con Mebuki Haruno la encargada de la biblioteca y también era la madre de Sakura.

Fui leía la historia de Konoha y llegó a la parte donde se narraban los acontecimientos relacionados con el zorro demonio, le sorprendió ver que a diferencia de lo que ocurrió en su anterior aldea, en Konoha se trató de mantener a Naruto en el anonimato, solo la generación anterior sabía la verdad privando a las posteriores de la posibilidad de tomar en su opinión personal(de la generación) justicia en contra del demonio.

Fuu como Jinchuriki tenía esa percepción, la gente al verlos como el biju y no como su prisión los culpaba directamente, a los 6 años tuvo que aprender a lidiar con ese hecho, si bien desde los cinco supo de la existencia de Chomei y que estaba sellada en su interior, fue con la partida de su único defensor que comenzó a conocer el infierno.

-Mmm, ¿Que querían ganar los que escribieron esto?- reflexiono la Jinchuriki en voz alta- además de que mienten descaradamente, no le veo razón para hacerlo.

Ukyo que estaba buscando algo para leer no pudo evitar oír a su amiga, al ver a qué libro se refería, se acercó tratando de darle una respuesta.

-Supongo que el Sandaime pensó que si las futuras generaciones ignoraban que Kurama estaba sellado dentro de Naruto, estás no crecerían con odio hacia él, aunque viendo los resultados, hubiese sido mejor contar la verdad.

-¿Sabes de la condición de Naruto?- preguntó sorprendida la ojinaranja- Pero…. a que..

-El no tuvo la culpa de ser elegido, además mis hermanas y yo lo oímos de su propia boca hace ocho meses, al igual que la condición de Shaka sensei y los demás.

-¿Entonces no odias a los Jinchuriki?

-Bueno, eso depende- contestó quitada de la pena Ukyo- Si me pide dinero y no me paga, o si me deja plantada en el altar…. así si lo odiaría, yo juzgó a los demás por sus actos, no por quienes son.

Fuu le contó entonces a su amiga su secreto, la peliazul se sorprendió al saber que no era amiga de uno, si no de dos Jinchuriki y para mejorar las cosas, ellos tenían a dos de los biju más poderosos sellados en su interior, eso para Ukyo solo volvía más geniales de lo que eran a sus amigos.

######

En la semana en la que el equipo 7 comenzó a entrenar en el País de las Olas el equipo 15 fue comisionado a su primer misión rango C, tenían que escoltar una caravana comercial que iría de Konoha a la ciudad de Zhao dentro del País del fuego, cabe decir que las tres gennin estaban contentas con su asignación, no así el cliente que únicamente vio a tres mocosas y un ciego como su escolta. Sin embargo Hiruzen le aclaró que el equipo 15 era el más calificado, ya que el equipo 7 y el 9(El equipo de Maito Gai) no estaban disponibles.

Así pues Usagi Tsukino se tuvo que aguantar y decidió partir a primera hora del alba( que para ella eran las 11 de la mañana), cita a la que el equipo a diferencia de la comerciante llegaron de manera puntual.

La caravana tomó rumbo hacia el oeste y abandonaron el bosque que rodeaba a la aldea y comenzaron a andar a través de una extensa llanura, para inquietud de Usagi, pues el lugar dada su ubicación y la condición del terreno era perfecta para que les tendieran una emboscada.

La caravana avanzó un gran tramo del terreno cuando Fuu y Shaka lo notaron, más adelante un grupo algo numeroso se preparaba para tenderles una trampa, gracias al gran control de Chomei sobre todos los insectos, la biju fue capaz de decirles a los shinobis que los bandidos cavaron una zanja por el paso del camino y así poder cortarles la ruta de escape, y para gran emoción de las chicas, los bichos también daban cuenta de que entre los ladrones había al menos tres tipos fuertes.

-¿Si no eres una Aburame porque sabes comunicarte con los insectos?- cuestionó Usagi las capacidades de la peliverde- A ver contesta.

-Hasta donde sé ellos no tienen patentado el uso exclusivo de los insectos, por lo que he desarrollado un par de sellos y jutsus con ellos- contestó mintiendo Fuu, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Shaka y para Ty Lee.

Avanzaron y llegaron a la trampa y fueron rodeados por los bandidos, el líder del grupo se alegró de su buena suerte, pues había varias mujeres muy bellas que podría vender en el mercado negro de esclavos y también podría vender las mercancías que obtuvieran.

-Jajaja, tal parece que hoy es mi día de suerte… !Maten a todos los hombres y dejen con vida a las mujeres, que nos divertiremos un rato con ellas¡

Los hombres lanzaron fuertes vítores y se lanzaron al ataque.

La razón para que se confiaran tanto radicaba en el hecho de que eran sesenta contra cuatro, por lo que Usagi maldecía en ese momento su mala fortuna, el día que pagaba una misión rango C, era El día que de golpe aumentab Las veces que pagaba las rango A nunca pasó algo grave.

Shaka solo se mantuvo de pie, por alguna razón desconocida para todos los malhechores ,el caballero de Virgo mantenía un aura serena, y se notaba que el era quien manejaba la situación, así que con esa táctica intimidatoria de su parte las kunoichis se lanzaron al ataque.

Fuu cargó contra cuatro hombres al mismo tiempo, usando Taijutsu, específicamente el estilo de la mantis religiosa, la Jinchuriki logró herir a esos sujetos, como ocurría con Dohko, el equipo de Shaka estaba perfectamente bien entrenado, sus Katas dieron resultados debido a dos cosas: buena ejecución de las mismas y de un gran control de chakra, aplicado a sus golpes fue posible para ella contrarrestar a sus atacantes.

Por otro lado Ukyo hacía gala del estilo de pelea frontal enseñando por Shura, la kunoichi cargaba con rápidos movimientos de sus palmas y aplicando su energía en ellos era capaz de rasgar a sus oponentes, sus fuertes golpes, causaban doble daño, pues su potencia solo era eclipsada por el hecho de que parecía que en vez de golpes, de recibían navajazos muy punzantes y que causaban una sensación equiparable a cuando uno se corta con papel.

Ty Lee por su lado usaba su particular estilo de combate bautizado por ella como el puño taladro, con su chakra imbuido en sus puños, era capaz de emular los efectos del famoso puño suave del clan Hyuga, sus golpes eran precios y devastadores, podía entumecer un brazo de un golpe o ir tan lejos como para matar a un ser humano de un solo golpe, reventándole el corazón.

Así, en cuestión de un par de minutos, los treinta ladrones fueron reducidos a solo once, enfurecido el líder tomó por la camisa a uno de sus hombres y con un rápido movimiento le atravesó el pecho de lado a lado.

Uno de los bandidos se adelantó al grupo, era un hombre de tez clara, cabello rubio pajizo y ojos azul zafiro, el hombre se adelantó y encaró al grupo de shinobis.

-Tal vez tuvieron suerte peleando con esas escorias, pero no crean que vencerán a nuestro Líder "La grulla" roja de La Roca, el gran Tao Pai Pai.

-En vez de andarme presentando, acaba con ellas- ordenó visiblemente molesto el criminal.

"Maldición, de todos los bandidos que hay en el mundo, ¿Por qué tenía que venir a atacarnos un criminal rango S" pensó llorando cómicamente Usagi.(1)

El bandido obedeció y se lanzó contra las Kunoichis, las cuales esquivaron el ataque.

-Estilo de tierra, Cepo de rocas- lanzó su ataque el rubio, sin embargo cargando chakra en sus brazos las tres Kunoichis lograron frenar el cepo para gran conmoción del ojiazul y de Usagi.

Fuu dio un poderoso golpe y derribó un tramo del cepo y salieron de él, rápidamente otro de los bandidos un hombre que vestía de púrpura atacó a Ty Lee con una katana que traía en la espalda.

-Muere maldita- lanzó su estocada que fue esquivada por la castaña, quien de manera ágil y rápida le dio una patada en el costado derecho fracturado una costilla.

-!Azul, Púrpura¡ Dejen de jugar y acaben con esas mocosas, Plata, Violeta, les recuerdo que hay un mocoso recargado en la caravana.

-Estilo de tierra, shuriken de barro

-Estilo de fuego, kunais de fuego

Los ninjas( Violeta es mujer en Dragon Ball, aquí es un hombre) lanzaron sus jutsus a Shaka, solamente se incorporó y espero el momento exacto para su contraataque.

-!Ohm¡ Los jutsus se dispersaron para gran conmoción de todos los que no conocían el poder de Shaka, Plata y Violeta retrocedieron asustados condenandose a sí mismos.

-!No quiero cobardes en mi organización¡ Estilo de Aire, bala de aire.

Plata y Violeta cayeron muertos, el poderoso jutsu les arrancó la cabeza de forma violenta.

-Vaya, parece que aquí tenemos un reto- avanzó Tao Pai Pai y se colocó en posición de combate- ven, !Ataca¡

El hombre se lanzó contra Shaka y comenzó a usar su Taijutsu específicamente el estilo grulla de Kung-fu; sin embargo el joven jounin eludido todos sus golpes y patadas, parecía que Shaka anticipaba todos sus movimientos.

Púrpura lanzó varios shuriken y realizó los sellos correspondientes para usar los clones shuriken, pero para su gran desconcierto, Ty Lee se quitó el adorno que usaba a la altura de su cintura , una cinta de cuero muy resistente y la usó para bloquear todos los shuriken, pues usaba su cinta como si fuera un látigo.

-Presumida, no te saldrás con la tuya

Estilo de tierra bomba lodo.

Del suelo una lluvia de bolas de lodo atacaron a Ty Lee y al igual que con los shuriken, bloqueaba todos sus ataques, púrpura estaba realmente enojado, una simple gennin lo estaba haciendo quedar como un tonto, si no quería que su jefe lo eliminará debía actuar rapido.

El Chunnin desenfundo su katana y se abalanzó hacia la kunoichi, nuevamente la joven probó su gran versatilidad e inteligencia, pues sus brazaletes de cuero recién comprados bloquearon eficazmente el golpe del Shinobi.

A Fuu y a Ukyo les costaba trabajo pelear con Azul, el Chunnin era un gran maestro del genjutsu, gracias a Chomei Fuu no era afectada por sus técnicas, pero tenía que ayudar a Ukyo a dispersar las ilusiones, lo que las hacia un blanco vulnerable.

-Bien, es la hora de la verdad- la peli azul se quitó su bandana ninja que usaba como diadema y la colocó sobre sus ojos y junto a Fuu contraatacaron al rubio.

-Estilo de rayo, Electroshock- una onda de electricidad tomo por sorpresa a Púrpura, al ninja la sensación de dolor que sintió le recordó a la vez que tuvo quemaduras de segundo grado en las piernas, estaba dándose cuenta que si bien esas tres chiquillas eran genin su poder y su entrenamiento las equiparaba a Chunnin rango B mínimo, si su líder no era capaz de acabar con el jounin elite, el ninja veía muy cerca su derrota, si se retiraba y Tao Pai Pai ganaba, lo mataría y si continuaba luchando la gennin frente a él sin duda acabaría con su vida, por primera vez en su carrera se veía a sí mismo en una encrucijada, así que dando lo poco que le quedaba de Chakra decidió atacar con su mejor jutsu, por lo que una vez más desenvainó su arma.

-Arte ninja, corte de la luna creciente.

Se lanzó contra la castaña y está de protegió poniendo sus brazos en X, sin embargo el jutsu fue eficaz pues la gennin sintió un corte en su costado derecho.

-!Ya verás¡ !Estilo de tierra, tigre de tierra¡ Un enorme tigre de roca rugió y se abalanzó hacia Púrpura, quien debido a la sorpresa no se protegió a tiempo, el tigre saltó sobre él y con sus mandíbulas le destrozó el cuello matándolo en el acto.

"Nunca más volveré a cuestionar a Shaka sensei" pensó divertida la muchacha mientras corría a ayudar a sus amigas.

Azul ahora si estaba en problemas, con una Ukyo que era capaz de pelear decentemente con los ojos cerrados y una Fuu inmune a sus genjutsus, dependía ahora de su Taijutsu y de su ninjutsu, por el rabillo del ojo veía en combate entre Ty Lee y Púrpura y estaba nervioso al ver como la chiquilla lo iba dominando lentamente.

Así que tratando de no cometer el mismo error, fue con todo.

-Estilo de tierra, Dragón de Rocas.

La bestia rugió con fuerza y se lanzó hacia sus víctimas, sin embargo Azul no contaba con la gran habilidad de Fuu

-Estilo de Agua, Dragón de Agua.

Gracias a su habilidad la peliverde creó su jutsu usando la humedad del aire, la bestia chocó contra su similar de piedra y debido a que fue elaborada con más chakra le terminó ganando a la técnica de Azul, el cual comenzó a jadear por el cansancio, se dio cuenta en ese instante de que al final, si había cometido el fatal error de Púrpura y que de milagro aun seguía con vida.

-Fuu, que tal si usamos ese jutsu- sugirió la peliazul a su compañera- está es tan buena oportunidad para probarlo como cualquier otra.

La peliverde sonrió y comenzó a trazar los sellos correspondientes.

-Estilo de aire, gran vendaval.

-Estilo de fuego, flor ígnea.

El aire le hizo ganar mucha potencia a las llamas, aun cuando Azul creo una barrera no se esperaba el efecto final del jutsu, pues al impactar su protección; las llamas en una especie de anillo le rodearon y terminaron por causarle graves quemaduras.

-!Jutsu de colaboración, Onda ígnea¡

Gritaron orgullosas las Kunoichis al ver derrotado a su adversario.

-Estilo de rayo, Dodon Pa.

Un relámpago azul salió de la punta de los dedos de Tal Pai Pai y se abalanzó hacia Shaka, para conmoción de La grulla roja, el joven esquivó con facilidad el jutsu, al sanguinario ex shinobi de la Roca le gustaba pelear siempre al 100% desde el principio, su jutsu insignia atacó a toda potencia y velocidad y no había dado en el blanco, no veía manera de cómo pudo evadirle.

-Solo debemos escoltar a la Señorita Tsukino a Zhao, váyase ahora y vivirá, quédese y no le garantizó que vuelva a ver la luz del sol.

-!Mocoso engreído, muere¡ ! Estilo de rayo Dodon Pa¡

Por segunda vez el jutsu se abalanzó hacia Shaka, quien lo recibió con la punta de sus dedos de la mano derecha y haciendo una elegante Kata hizo fluir el relámpago comprimido y lo regresó a su dueño con su otra mano.

El Dodon pa impacto al renegado, y le causó una fea quemadura de tercer grado en el hombro derecho inutilizado su brazo, la grulla se dio cuenta que Shaka le tuvo lástima puedes a diferencia suya, el no apuntó a su corazón sino a su extremidad, de haberle apuntado un milímetro más a la izquierda, no la habría contado.

Tao Pai Pai comenzó a reír histéricamente y se quitó la camisa mostrando sellos explosivos en su cuerpo para conmoción de la mayoría de los presentes.

-Jajaja , si no me llevó la victoria !Me los llevaré conmigo a todos¡

Usagi se desmayó, Ty Lee se puso azul de miedo mientras Fuu y Ukyo terminaban tranquilamente de amarrar a Azul.

Shaka elevó su cosmoenergia y contraatacó al renegado.

-Bendición de las Tinieblas.

Una onda de luz impactó a la grulla y para asombro de los presentes el ninja en un terrible grito de agonía se desintegró tras recibir el ataque.

Shaka comenzó a orar por el descanso de los Caídos en la pelea y junto a sus pupilas reanudaron la marcha.

La caravana llegó sin inconvenientes y Usagi le dio las gracias al equipo, de regreso las chicas hablaban animadamente acerca de escoger un nombre para que las reconocieran en vez de ser el equipo 15.

-Shaka sensei me dijo que a las peleadores de su lugar de origen las llaman amazonas, que les parece ese nombre- sugirió la peliazul.

-Si, buena idea amiga, que tal si para mejorarlo nos hacemos llamar las tres amazonas.- Sugirió la ojinaranja.

-Pero en vez de ser las tres amazonas, qué tal El trío amazona, suena mejor.

A las compañeras de Ty Lee les pareció buena idea y comenzaron a ser conocidas desde ese entonces como "El trío Amazona".

Tras dar su informe y recibir su paga con un bono por derrotar a shinobis del libro Bingo, todos se fueron a sus hogares, Shaka camino hacia una panadería donde una mujer en el mostrador atendía con relativo desgano, pero al verle salto del mostrador y fue a abrazarlo.

-Como se lo prometí Señora Osono, su hijo Tobi sigue sano y salvo- dijo el caballero dorado tras separarse de la mujer.

-Ah, no lo olvido, ¿Verdad? - suspiro la mujer- en dos meses se cumplen seis años.

-Tranquilícese, ya estoy un paso má de saber por qué se nos convocó a este lugar, en cuanto cumplamos nuestra misión, podrá volver a abrazar a su hijo.

Shaka se quedó a conversar con la madre del cuerpo del joven donde estaba viviendo, desde que llegó ,ella fue de los más insistentes en convivir con él, no viendo inconveniente el caballero de Virgo accedió a ir ocasionalmente, hoy que era cumpleaños del chico, fue a visitar a Osono, cuando se iba, Hinata entro al lugar a comprar sus rollos de canela favoritos, al verla Shaka solo le dijo:

-Dile a tu tía, que Milo está en perfectas condiciones.

Hinata solo asintió y compró sus rollos y unos pastelillos para compartirlos con Natsu y Kurenai.

 **1)))) Será una floja, pero a diferencia de Sailor moon, está Usagi solo es eso, medio floja, por lo demás es muy competente y eficiente, por eso de vista conoce el rostro de Tao Pai Pai, pues él se dedicaba a atacar caravanas.**

 **Bueno, se que me tarde más de 15 días, comprendan que si por alguna razón tengo el capítulo antes digamos en 10 días o en 8 etc, yo contaré los días y publicaré el siguiente capítulo en la fecha que se supone debió salir, no 15 días naturales.**

 **Ya sabes, déjame tu Review para que me animes y me digas que si y que no te gusta de esta historia.**

 **Ah, por cierto, la saga del país de las Olas regresa para el siguiente capítulo.**


	12. El pais de la desesperanza

**12 El país de la desesperanza.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review.**

 **Pirata.** No tengo cara para contestarte, te debo varias aunque de corazón agradezco tus divertidos review y juro que te los contestaré, con respecto al del capítulo 11; sólo se me ocurrió que intentará lo mismo pero a la kamikaze que su contraparte de Dragón Ball. Lo de ser vaporizado, es SHAKA, ademas, no quería que el escenario fuese igual a como fue su enfrentamiento a Gladius.

 **Y por tercera vez en el mes y de manera consecutiva, capítulo dedicado a Alférez002 y aquí su compañero de dedicatoria es Pirata.**

 **Gracias a los dos por dejarme más de un review.**

Naruto tuvo que darle la razón a Urd cuando ella le dijo que sería una noche que jamás iba a olvidar, si bien era cierto que su primera vez no era como la soñaba, ni con quien se la imaginaba, era algo que recordaría siempre, aunque no por los motivos que uno normalmente pensaría. Ya que el tener desnuda frente a él a esa "diosa de ébano" le removio un recuerdo que llevaba en su memoria dormido hacia ya seis años, recuerdo que en lo sucesivo de forma inconsciente cimento uno de los más grandes traumas de su existencia.

Asi que a la mañana siguiente, no le sorprendió recordar su sueño y por eso sonrió de forma melancólica durante el trayecto al País de las Olas.

#######

Un pequeño niño rubio de no más de tres años se encontraba revisando la basura en un callejón obscuro. Hacia dos semanas que le habían echado del orfanato donde vivía, pese a que lloró y suplicó, incluso juro que sería un niño modelo, pero que por favor le dejarán regresar, las puertas del recinto jamas se abrieron mostrándole algo de piedad al niño.

Asi pues, a varios meses del incidente, el pequeño Naruto urgaba en los desperdicios buscando algo que comer, lo que fuera para aplacar un poco su hambre, siendo poco menos que un niño de guardería ya conocía de primera mano los horrores del mundo, los aldeanos y algunos ninja al verlo lo golpearon salvajemente y no fueron pocas las veces que se salvó de milagro. Y las veces que suplico por algo de comida, en el mejor de los casos le echaron no muy cortésmente.

Por lo mismo como mecanismo de supervivencia buscaba en la noche y en lugares que le ofrecieran un escondite en caso de necesidad.

De golpe oyó como la puerta tras él se abría y corrió a esconderse en un contenedor, al pequeño le saltaba a toda prisa su corazón en su pechito, y respiró aliviado cuando creyó sentir que quien salió a ver el callejón de había retirado, por eso se puso azul del miedo cuando se topó con ella al salir confiado de su escondite.

Se trataba de una muy bella mujer de tez morena, era alta, quizás media 1.79 CM, tenía un busto copa E, largas y torneadas piernas, caderas anchas y labios sensuales y carnosos, además lo que más llamó la atención del rubio fueron los ojos de la mujer, y su peinado, sus ojos azul pálido que transmitían nobleza y amabilidad y su curioso peinado, su cabello que le llegaba apenas debajo del hombro era rubio y estaba arreglando en tres sencillas y pequeñas coletas dándole un aire exótico a la mujer, la cual estaba usando un top deportivo y unas bragas rojas.

La mujer cuando vio al niño sintió un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer que alguien tan pequeño estuviera vagando en las calles, así que tratando de transmitirle confianza le sonrío de forma cálida.

El ojiazul no entendía lo que estaba pasando, esa bella mujer sonreía, ¿Por él? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartar ese pensamiento, si algo aprendió en el orfanato fue que no era necesario o querido.

-Ven pequeño, no pienso hacerte daño-, llamo dulcemente la mujer al niño- vamos, acércate que no muerdo.

El ojiazul se acercó tímidamente hasta la mujer y está le volvió a sonreír y le hizo el ademán de pasar a su departamento.

-Anda, pasa niño.

Naruto entro al departamento y noto que estaba escasamente amueblado, algo nada sorprendente si se tomaba en cuenta que estaban en una de las áreas más pobres de la aldea.

La mujer puso a calentar un poco de leche y busco en su muy mal surtida alacena un paquete de galletas empezado, al encontrarlo lo depósito en la mesa ante la ávida mirada del niño.

-Eso si que no, en el baño está todo lo necesario para lavarse las manos, sin manos limpias no hay galletas- ordenó autoritariamente la rubia al niño- ve que están deliciosas- dijo tras darle un mordisco a una galleta.

El niño salió disparado al baño y tan rápido como pudo se lavó bien las manos, salió y miró tímidamente las galletas y el único vaso de leche en la mesa, la mujer tomo al niño en sus brazos y lo acomodo en la mesa y vacío una generosa cantidad de galletas en un plato y se las ofreció al niño.

El rubio devoró las galletas en instantes y la mujer le sirvió más, a medio plato vacío el pequeño le ofreció a la mujer , quien negó con la cabeza y le sirvió un vaso de leche tibia que el niño se zampó de un trago.

-¿Por que me ayuda? Preguntó el pequeño - usted es la primera que es amable conmigo.

-¿Por qué no? Sólo veo a un pequeño que esta sólo. Me parece que es lo correcto y si estas sólo en el mundo, te tengo una propuesta.

¿Que te parecería quedarte a vivir conmigo?

La cara del ojiazul era todo un poema, el asintio enfáticamente a lo que la rubia sonrio amablemente y recordando un detalle se dio un golpecito en la cabeza mientras sacaba juguetonamente la lengua.

-!Que torpe soy¡ mucho gusto mi nuevo compañero de departamento, Soy Himawari Norimaki(1) y Soy tu nueva compañera de apartamento.

######

Dohko y el equipo 7 estaban el la cubierta de la goleta que los transportaba hacia su destino, el sensei observaba a su alumno rubio el cual se notaba algo ausente, por lo que el sensei se acercó a ver que le ocurría.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- preguntó Naruto en cuanto sintió a Dohko cerca de él.

-¿Funciono? Preguntó en respuesta el caballero dorado

-Si, recordé a mamá, pero por favor respondeme, ¿Porque?

-Simple, eres alguien kinestésico(2), supuse que el ponerte en una situación similar te devolvería esos recuerdos dormidos, y veo que funcionó, además no nos hagamos los tontos- Dohko sonrió maliciosamente- se nota que te gusto.

El ojiazul se puso rojo a lo Hinata causando que el caballero se soltara a carcajadas para desconcierto de los presentes.

Llegaron al muelle y desembarcaron y tras hacerlo avanzaron a través de las calles del país, al venir de la antigua China(3) a Dohko no le impactó ver las condiciones del lugar, al igual que a Naruto que vivió en las calles y en la zona más pobre de la aldea, pero para Sakura y Sasuke las cosas fueron muy diferentes, la ojijade casi llora al ver el deplorable estado del lugar y el Uchiha veía asqueado el terreno, situación que notaron el rubio y el castaño Indignandose por eso.

-¿Que, esperabas acaso un desfile, mujeres arrojando pañuelos a su majestad Uchiha? - preguntó Dohko enojado a su pupilo- este es el verdadero mundo Sasuke, no el barrio Uchiha o las partes bonitas de la aldea.

Maese Tazuna, ¿podría indicarnos el camino a su hogar?

-Es por aqui- comenzó a guiarlos el viejo constructor.

######

Un niño de cuatro años reía alegremente en la bañera mientras una hermosa mujer de piel morena y el se bañaban juntos, el

pequeño Uzumaki mojaba con sus manitas a la mujer rubia mientras esta se protegía con sus manos de las gotas de agua.

El último año fue el más feliz para ambos, Himawari había emigrado de la Aldea de la Nube y si bien era una civil, tuvo dificultades para asentarse, debido a la animadversión que los habitantes de la Roca y la Nube inspiraban a los aldeanos y shinobis de Konoha por igual. La mujer no pudo conseguir un buen trabajo, por lo que vivía al día haciendo pequeños encargos.

Sin embargo con la llegada de Naruto a su vida, la mujer tuvo que ser más proactiva, se dio cuenta del deplorable estado físico del niño y sin importarle nada, hizo lo único que estaba al alcance de ella para ganar dinero, cuando el pequeño se durmio, se puso la ropa más provocativa que tenía se maquilló sugerentemente y fue a la zona roja de la Aldea a ganar dinero, hacia ya un año de eso y a Himawari no le importaba, el ver sano a Naruto era el aliciente que necesitaba, el día más feliz de su vida fue cuando el niño la llamó mamá, haciendo que llorará de alegría la joven(olvide mencionar que tenía 25 años) quien aceptó ser la madre del niño para alegría del ojiazul.

#####

El grupo llegó al hogar del constructor ,una acogedora morada de dos niveles, el maestro les invitó a entrar a la casa y ya en su interior Tazuna llamó a su hija.

Tsunami la hija de Tazuna salió de la cocina usando un delantal blanco, indicio de que estaba preparando la cena, al ver al grupo algo en ella y en Dohko hizo click.

-Gabriel.

-Dohko.

Susurraron la bella azabache y el joven castaño, Tazuna presentó al grupo y habló con esperanzas a su hija, sobre lo fuerte que eran todos en especial el caballero de Libra y le narró el como venció a un peligroso criminal enviado por Gato para matarlo.

Tsunami oyó algo distraída a su padre mientras Dohko sólo negaba apenado los halagos del constructor; tras terminar su relato, Dohko sugirió a sus alumnos ir a instalarse donde les indicará Tazuna lo cual hicieron, quedándose solos Tsunami y el Antiguo caballero.

-¿Que haces aquí Gabriel? ¿O prefieres que te llame Kurumi estrella celeste de la rareza Yuki Ona? Preguntó poniéndose en guardia el sensei del equipo7

-Ciertamente es una sorpresa estar frente a ti de nuevo, me da gusto verte dadas las circunstancias- le expresó la hija de Tazuna con una cálida sonrisa que Dohko aún cuando trataba de negarlo, no podía ser fingida.

-¿Por que estas aquí entonces?

-Luego de mi fallida misión para asesinarte, rompí mi relación con el señor Hades, para mi sorpresa Lady Pandora entendió la razón y me liberó; sin embargo dada la gran cantidad de atrocidades que cometi, y sabiendo que no obtendria tu perdón me quite la vida.

-Kurumi …yo.

-No, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, en todo caso aún rondaba el mundo la cosmoenergia de la Señora Athena y al ver mi razón para quitarme la vida, recogió mi alma y la envió a este mundo, me dijo que reencarnaría cuando fuese el momento y que me deseaba una vida feliz. Y lo fue hasta la llegada de Gato. Ahora que mis recuerdos dormidos han despertado, quisiera pedirte que me perdones.

El Antiguo maestro vio la sinceridad de la antigua espectro de Hades, así que avanzó hacia ella y le tomó las manos y para gran sorpresa suya, Kurumi beso apasionadamente a Dohko.

Tras separar del beso, Dohko y Kurumi sonrojados siguieron en lo suyo, ella término de hacer la cena y él se instaló y fue a buscar en las cercanías el terreno óptimo para el entrenamiento.

#####

Es un 10 de octubre por la noche y los aldeanos furiosos están frustrados un año más, por tercer año consecutivo, al salir a cazar al demonio han sido incapaces de hallarlo, por rumores que se han oído en la aldea, se sabe que sigue viviendo en ella, pero no han sido capaces de hallarlo.

Himawari y Naruto están en casa, aunque el pequeño siempre ha deseado disfrutar del festival que se hace en la semana de su cumpleaños, sabe que no será bien recibido por alguna razón y que es la fecha en la que más se ensañan con él.

Sin embargo, hoy como en los tres cumpleaños anteriores esta comiendo un delicioso pastel casero hecho por su mamá en su honor.

La familia come y juega en el pequeño apartamento que se transforma gracias al amor de madre en un minifestival en honor a Naruto; hay algodón de azúcar, manzanas acarameladas y algunas otras delicias típicas de las ferias, juegos sencillos y culminó la noche viendo los fuegos artificiales desde la azotea del edificio mientras la rubia le entrega a su hijo un regalo de cumpleaños.

La felicidad de la familia es absoluta a pesar de su pobreza o del medio por el cual ella gana dinero; no sospechaban el niño de cinco años o la mujer de 26 que ese sería el último cumpleaños del niño que pasarían juntos.

#####

En una cabaña escondida en lo profundo del bosque cercano al puerto en el País de las Olas , Zabuza esta tratando de no gritar de dolor mientras su joven seguidor le acomoda los huesos del hombro derecho en su lugar.

-Tal parece Zabuza san que ese chico te ha dado la paliza de tú vida, te fracturó costillas, desencajó huesos y dejó su marca en varias zonas de tu cuerpo- dictaminó el ANBU.

-Y bien Haku, ¿En cuanto tiempo voy a estar en forma?

-Con los cuidados adecuados y el reposo debido, podrás volver a luchar en tres semanas; sin embargo yo no te recomendaría el volver a pelear con ese chico, en esta ocasión podría matarte.

-Eso sólo fue porque me confíe, ese mocoso no tendrá suerte la próxima vez que nos veamos- sentencio el jounin esbozando una cruel sonrisa.

#####

Una vez instalados los shinobis de Konoha, Tsunami los llamó a cenar, Naruto y Dohko se deshicieron en halagos hacia la mujer, Sasuke comía meditando si las palabras del caballero no fueron una treta para obligarlo a venir y Sakura se preguntó como le hizo su anfritiona para hacer una comida así, dada la aparente condición del país.

Estaban a punto de terminar cuando un niño de no más de diez años los vio enojado.

-Vayanse ahora , a menos que quieran que Gato los mate- advirtió fríamente el niño al equipo 7- De nada servirá que se crean héroes, Gato vendrá y los matara a todos; los héroes no existen.

-Pidió disculpas por la actitud de mi hijo…

-Jajaja, ¿Te crees alguien especial? ¿O supones que eres el único que ha perdido a alguien?. Para que lo sepas niño, a mi mamá la asesinaron frente a mis ojos cuando tenía seis años de edad frente a mi. Al menos tu conociste a tu padre y aún tienes a tu madre, Yo en cambio no conocí a mis padres biológicos y a mamá la asesinaron cuando era un niño. Y si quieres saber algo más gracioso, la mayoría en la aldea de donde vengo me odia con ciega fe.

Con permiso, me voy a entrenar con los ejercicios de Shaka sensei.

Naruto se levantó de la mesa y se fue al bosque que estaba detrás de la casa del constructor, todos se quedaron impávidos por las palabras del Uzumaki, Dohko al final rompió el silencio en el comedor.

-Pequeño, las palabras de Naruto quizá fueron rudas, pero el consejo que ocultan en ellas es cierto y sincero, todo lo que dijo sobre su vida no son inventos o exageraciones; cuando lo conocí hace cinco años, hirieron a su mejor amiga por defenderlo de un par de aldeanos que trataron de apuñalarlo y esa amiga sigue sin despertar(4). Mi alumno a pesar de todo el dolor que ha vivido trata de verle el lado positivo a la vida y sigue adelante.

Sakura, Sasuke, mañana iniciamos el entrenamiento nuevo.

#######

En las cinco antiguas montañas un caballero de Libra de cuarenta y cinco años se encuentra meditando, hacían ya 27 años que Dohko por ordenes de Athena vigilaba la prisión donde encarceló a los espectros del ejército de Hades que murieron en la última guerra Santa(5).

Se encontraba meditando cuando sintió una presencia, al abrir los ojos vio al pie de la cascada donde solía meditar a una bonita mujer de alrededor de 28 años que vestía con un oberol y botas mineras y que usaba una gorra de maquinista que apenas podía cubrir su larga cabellera verde.

La mujer tenía un par de hermosos ojos grices y una atractiva figura.

Al caballero de libra le extraño ver a la mujer y le preguntó la razón por la que estaba ahí.

-Mi esposo y yo venimos como parte de la partida británica para la construcción del ferrocarril en el pueblo vecino, lamentablemente mi esposo falleció en un accidente. He oído los rumores acerca de un poderoso guerrero que habita en estas montañas y he venido a buscarlo.

-¿Y qué harías si lo encuentras?

-Quisiera que me entrenara, deseo ser fuerte, al regresar a mi país quiero ser capaz de proteger a los débiles en mi lugar de origen.

Si bien a Dohko le pareció un motivo noble no lo creyó válido, por lo que mando por un tubo a la mujer quien le rogó prácticamente un año hasta que el caballero accedió a entrenarla.

Pasaron tres años y en ese tiempo Dohko término enamorado de Gabriel, la británica se ganó su amor por ser una mujer amable, decidida y valiente, además para alegría del caballero tal parecía ser que era correspondido, se llegó a plantear el pedirle a Shion que buscara a un remplazo para el, pues planeó retirarse como caballero para vivir con su alumna.

Una tarde Dohko y Gabriel estaban en la cima de la cascada tras realizar el entrenamiento, Dohko mantenía entre sus ropas oculto un anillo de oro forjado por su amigo Shion, habían finalizado el entrenamiento de Gabriel por lo que ella se iría, a menos que el veterano caballero encontrara una forma de hacerla quedarse y¿ que mejor forma de hacerlo que pidiéndole matrimonio?

Eso fue justamente lo que el caballero hizo, esperaba la respuesta de Gabriel quien se quedó en un aparente estado de Shock del que salió estallando en carcajadas y con lágrimas que el Caballero interpreto que fueron causadas por la risa.

-Tonto caballero de Athena, ¿En verdad creiste que me había enamorado de ti?- Gabriel lanzó un rayo de hielo a Dohko similar al polvo de diamante que al impactar en su brazo derecho se lo congeló- Yo Kurumi de la estrella celeste de la rareza Yuki Ona jamás me rebajaría a enamorarme y mucho menos a hacerlo de un asqueroso caballero Dorado que?¿Por que fingiste este tiempo? Preguntó con la voz quebrada el antiguo caballero.

-Lady Pandora y algunos espectros sobrevivimos a la guerra santa, mi señora me envió a matar al carcelero de mis hermanos, creí que sería divertido jugar contigo antes de matarte- dijo Kurumi preparando su próximo ataque- ahora ¡Muere! ¡Vendaval de Ptolomea¡(6)

Una corriente de aire gélido atrapo a Dohko y lo azotó contra una pared rocosa, el caballero dolido hizo estallar su cosmoenergia y contraatacó a la espectro.

-!El ataque de los cien dragones de Rozan ¡

Los dragones se lanzaron hacia Kurumi quien simplemente cerro los ojos aguardando su muerte.

"Perdoname Dohko, yo tambien te amo" fue el último pensamiento de la bella espectro antes de ser impactada por la técnica de su amado.

#####

Naruto entrenó hasta muy entrada la madrugada con Kurama algunos jutsus de aire y rayo, al rededor de las dos de la mañana su biju obligó a su contenedor a dormirse ya que era lo más recomendable, debido al momentáneo arranque de furia del ojiazul; quedándose también el zorro profundamente dormido a medio bosque.

Al rededor de las seis de la mañana una joven que traía un canasto despertó al Uzumaki para que no Pescara un resfriado.

-No te preocupes, Yo nunca me enfermo, de veras- comentó despreocupadamente haciendo sonreír a la joven- A todo esto¿ Que haces en el bosque?

-recolectó plantas medicinales para ayudar a un amigo, un grupo de shinobis lo emboscaron y lo dejaron malherido.

-Lo lamento…

-Veo que también eres un shinobi y uno fuerte, ¿para que quieres ser más fuerte?- preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Para proteger a los que amo, dos personas muy importantes para mi sufrieron porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlas.

-Entonces te volverás muy poderoso- vaticinó con convicción la muchacha- cuando uno trata de proteger a alguien muy importante adquiere una fuerza que excede por mucho sus expectativas, sin duda lograras tu meta.

 **-Oye mocoso, no quiero arruinarte la cita, pero esa chica es el ANBU que atacó a Zabuza.**

-Gracias por tus palabras…

-Haku; me llamó Haku.

-Yo soy Naruto, Haku es un lindo nombre para una señorita.

-Soy varón.

-Aja, y yo soy un vejete pervertido que escribe porno barato que trató de hacer pasar por arte.

Jiraiya estaba en una de sus famosas investigaciones cuando estornudo estruendosamente, causando que las mujeres que espiaba en las aguas termales lo descubrirán y le dieran la paliza de su vida mientras el maldecía a niños ignorantes que no aprecian el arte.

Volviendo con Naruto le explicó que su aroma, tono de voz y movimiento de cadera no eran bajo circunstancia alguna de un hombre, haciendo reír a la chica por ser el primero en no caer en su mentira.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, una última cosa Haku, dile a Zabuza que Dohko sensei no pelo en serio, probablemente si lo hace, lo va a a matar.

Naruto se alejo corriendo y la pelinegra se quedo helada al ver que todo el tiempo Naruto supo de su engaño.

El ojiazul regreso a tiempo para el desayuno que Tsumani estaba preparando junto a Dohko, desde el día anterior Kurama le había dicho que sentía una energía similar a la que emanaban su sensei y los otros caballeros, por lo que llegaron a la conclusión de que ella era del mundo de Dohko también.

Y eso se reforzó cuando vio a la mujer y a su sensei preparar el desayuno como sin un par de amigos de toda la vida realizará una actividad en equipo.

-Así que la sospecha de Kurama de que la señora Tsunami es del mundo de usted era cierta- afirmó el rubio mirando de forma acusadora y con una sonrisa zorruna a la pareja- ¿de que constelación eres guardiana?

-De ninguna, Yo fui una de las pocas espectro al servicio del señor Hades- contestó la pelinegra sin dejar de sonreír dejando en shock a Naruto pues sus amigos le contaban seguido sobre su mundo y entre otras cosas le hablaron sobre los espectros de Hades y su enemistad con los caballeros de Athena, por lo que a la bella espectro le pareció natural la reacción del Uzumaki.

-!Ah¡! Un espectro, Dohko sensei reaccione, un espectro nos ataca¡- grito corriendo de un lado a otro del comedor haciendo cómicos aspavientos despertando a los ocupantes de la casa.

-Tranquilo, Kurumi es una vieja conocida, si; ella formó parte del ejército de Hades, pero no es nuestra enemiga. Tú mejor que nadie debería evitar juzgar a la gente por su reputación.

La declaración hizo sentir mal a Naruto por lo que le ofreció disculpas a Tsunami.

El constructor, su nieto y sus compañeros bajaron y desayunaron, tras reposar la comida Dohko les pidió acompañarlo al lugar que usarían para entrenar, Tsunami decidió acompañarlos, pues Tazuna e Inari fueron a pescar para poder hacer una buena cena, ya que debido a la situación actual del País, la gente por lo común sólo comía una vez al día a menos que pescara algo.

El grupo llegó a un pequeño claro dentro del bosque, en el claro había un pequeño riachuelo y una caída de agua de 15 metros de cristalina corriente.

En el lugar ya estaba lo necesario para entrenar, rocas de distintos tamaños en montones iguales se encontraban en el campo y había al menos diez enormes bloques de piedra colocados al rededor del claro.

-Bien, para este entrenamiento lo primero que deben saber es que deberán olvidar lo que han aprendido hasta ahora, al menos, la mayoría de las cosas que saben-comenzó a explicar Dohko- por principio de cuentas deberán olvidar todo lo que saben sobre el chakra para usar un concepto diferente sobre el mismo sustantivo.

-¿No se supone que saber que es el Chakra es esencial para poder convertirnos en ninjas?- pregunto Sakura confundida.

-Ciertamente, sin embargo el concepto del Chakra es un concepto incompleto- menciono Tsunami para desconcierto de Sasuke y Sakura- así que les planeas enseñar a usar el 100% de su habilidad enseñándoles sobre la Cosmoenergía.

-Así es.

-¿Y de que nos sirve aprender otro nombre y su definición sobre nuestra energía interna?- preguntó Sasuke incrédulo de la lección de Dohko.

-porque entender el concepto básico me hizo mejorar bastante en la academia-/ respondió por su Sensei el Uzumaki, quien preguntó emocionado al caballero- ¿Piensas incluso mostrarnos el séptimo sentido?

\- Todo a su tiempo Naruto, bueno primero quiero que cualquiera de ustedes defina el concepto de Chakra.

-El chakra es la energía vital de los seres vivos, es la unión de la fuerza de vida y el poder mental de las personas y de las invocaciones.

-No esperaba menos de ti Sakura- felicitó el sensei- pues bien eso es incorrecto, toda su vida han sido enseñados con una definición limitada, es como si alguien les enseñara que no deben mezclar sustancias de naturaleza distinta (7) y por ello toda su vida se han abstenido de mezclar el carbono que es fuego con el hierro que es tierra. Pero una concepción diferente de la materia les ayuda a que sean capaces de fabricar latón, bronce o acero, mezclando los elementos de aparente naturaleza opuesta.

Pues bien, lo mismo ocurre con el Chakra.

Ahora Naruto, serias tan amable de definirnos que es la cosmoenergia,

-El cosmos de cada ser vivo nace de su conciencia, de sus poderes mentales, de vida y de sus habilidades, es decir, todo aquellos aspectos que componen la vida de un ser vivo, el cosmos es un universo dentro de cada uno de nosotros, por lo tanto tiende a ser infinito.

-Muy bien, y a partir de hoy aprenderán a canalizar su energía con ese concepto- el sensei tomó una piedra y la depositó en la mano de cada uno de sus discípulos, para luego explicar - cuando usas tu cosmos pones tu vida literalmente en cada ataque; en el golpe que des o la técnica que uses pones toda tu fuerza, alma y mente, en cada golpe vas a matar.

Lo primero que vamos a hacer es destrozar estas rocas usando las manos así.

Dohko tomó en su mano una roca y cerró el puño despedazando la piedra al hacerlo.

-Para lograr esto, deben de imaginar a los átomos que componen a esta roca y deben de tratar de irrumpir en su unión con su propia energía, al cerrar el puño la irrupción debe de obligar a la materia a separarse, de ese modo pueden destrozar la piedra sin esfuerzo.

Los gennin trataron de destrozar su roca en vano una hora , Naruto al tener más chakra y experiencia en ejercicios similares fracturaba algunas partes, pero ni Sasuke ni Sakura fueron capaces de dañar la primer roca y veían cómo su compañero al menos progresaba ligeramente, al final un frustrado Uchiha arrojó su roca al piso y miró furioso a Dohko.

-!Es una charada¡! Todo lo inventó para traernos aquí!- exclamó furioso el pelinegro.

Tsunami recogió la misma roca que tenía Sasuke y ante la mirada atónita de él y de la pelirrosa hizo añicos el material sin esfuerzo alguno y tomo otra roca que apenas cabia en su puño y la desmorono de la misma manera.

-Iré a ver si mi padre y mi hijo ya volvieron- sonrió Tsunami como una niña que acababa de hacer una gran travesura.

Los estudiantes del caballero dorado tenían la quijada en el piso y los ojos como platos, dentro de Naruto, Kurama y él estaban en la pradera del biju tirados en el suelo riendo a carcajadas por la forma "Sutil" de la espectro de defender a Dohko.

"Te pasaste Kurumi" penso con los ojos como puntitos y una gota de sudor en la cabeza el antiguo maestro.

Gracias a la demostración de la azabache, el Uchiha trató de completar al menos una vez el ejercicio, sin embargo como ocurrió con los ejercicios de control de Chakra, Sakura nuevamente comenzó a progresar más que él enfureciéndolo nuevamente, si bien la pelirrosa lo notó, en esta ocasión decidió ignorarlo.

Por su lado el ojiazul que ya en el pasado había tratado de realizar ese ejercicio con Aioria al final logró destrozar una roca siendo felicitado por la pelirrosa y enojando nuevamente a Sasuke por no ser él quien completó el ejercicio primero.

"Hice bien, si fuera buen sensei en vez de malgastar su tiempo en esos dos, lo debería usar para entrenarme a mi que soy la elite de la aldea" Penso el pelinegro viendo como logró su compañero romper una segunda roca en el tercer intento.

#######

Las únicas mujeres en casa del constructor estaban caminando con una canasta del mandado cargada por Sakura, a través de las calles de la ciudad costera.

La kunoichi pensaba en la espectro, no entendía porque alguien que aparentemente podía luchar contra los matones de Gato no lo había desafiado, descartaba el miedo pues la mujer irradiaba confianza y valentía y no dudaba que sí su familia estaba en problemas moriría por salvarlos, el misterio la consumía y se movía mecánicamente mientras cargaba las escasas compras que la mujer iba adquiriendo.

Caminaron un rato más, iban al último punto de compras y por fin la mujer dio pie a la Kunoichi para sacarse su duda.

-Este…. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Inició tímidamente la ojijade.

-Ya me la hiciste- mencionó Tsunami tras hacer una adorable risita- dispara, te responderé lo que sea.

-¿Si es tan fuerte porque….

-¿No salvé a mi esposo(8) o he ayudado a vencer a Gato?- completo la mujer a lo que la kunoichi asintió- por un gran trauma, no recordaba que era fuerte, mi padre no lo sabe de hecho, al ver a su sensei mis recuerdos dormidos despertaron, conozco a Dohko y al verlo mi memoria despertó- medio mintió la mujer.

Su tono y modo de hablar le indicaron a la Kunoichi que decía la verdad, eso la tranquilizó, internamente creyó que la razón era que se sabía débil ante Gato, sin bien le intrigó el trauma que pudo sufrir ella, lo dejó de lado, eso ya no era su asunto.

Caminaban de regreso y la azabache se topó con un par de conocidas, intercambio algunas palabras con ellas, pues las mujeres le trataban de convencer de que persuadiera a su padre de construir el puente ya que sería en vano, estaban convencidas de que el gánster no lo permitiría.

Sakura se alejó un poco para que su anfitriona arreglara sus asuntos, veía triste el aspecto de las personas y las calles, estaba viendo un viejo edificio de apartamentos donde una muchacha de su edad "esperaba a alguien" la muchacha era de cabello rubio claro hasta los hombros, tenía los ojos color chocolate y era de complexión delgada. La joven vestía una falda tableada que apenas cubría sus nalgas y usaba un ajustado top blanco con un moño que hacia resaltar su busto.

La joven sintió que era observada y al mirar alrededor observo a una bella kunoichi de hermosos ojos color jade, y algo en ella hizo click, por lo que se acercó a ella caminando de manera sugerente.

-Un momento de diversión, aceptó armas, dinero o comida- dijo la joven cuando estuvo cerca de Sakura.

-¿...?- la pobre chica se quedó de piedra al oír la insólita proposición de la joven.

-lo se, no soy tan bonita, no tengo tus hermosos ojos,tu coqueta sonrisa y siendo franca mataría por tener tus hermosas caderas o largas y sexies piernas, pero por favor, no me rechaces, mis hermanitos no tienen que comer.

Aquel día en muchos sentidos sería inolvidable para la kunoichi. Sakura quien era insegura y escondía su miedo en una aura de confianza sobre todo en su gran inteligencia por primera vez oyó un comentario sobre ella que sí podría juzgar como imparcial y para su sorpresa la joven que era realmente atractiva( si uno ignoraba las marcas que ya comenzaba a dejarle la desnutrición) le hacía cumplidos sobre su figura. A eso le tenía que sumar el hecho de que se le acercó por necesidad… Dudó si la necesidad fue lo que hizo que le hablara así, sin embargo otra voz femenina la sacó de sus reflexiones.

-Kaya, ¿que diría Bellemere si te viera haciendo esto?- señaló Tsunami a la joven- sabes que no me molesta compartir la cena contigo y tus tres hermanos. Donde comen dos comen seis.

La chica bajó la vista apesadumbrada; sin embargo no falta el zoquete que rompe los momentos.

Un ninja de la Hierba de paso por el país vio a Kaya le preguntó por su tarifa, la muchacha le dijo que termino por hoy y el hombre furioso me trató de dar una bofetada que jamás recibió la rubia, pues Tsunami tomó el brazo del tipo y para terror del shinobi y asombro de Kaya, Tsunami le congelo el brazo.

-!Esto no se va a a quedar así perra¡ yo…..

-Nieve polvo- Tsunami hizo un ademán parecido a mandar un apasionado beso y una fina corriente de aire frío se sintió de repente, el ninja sintió rápidamente como sus piernas se entumian, después su brazo y comenzó a tener los síntomas de la hipotermia que le quitaría la vida.

-Uff, necesito entrenar para recuperar mi condición, mi nieve polvo lo debió matar en seis segundos y no en veinte- La mujer como si nada hubiera pasado se dirigió a unas anonadadas Kaya y Sakura- vendré al rato a traerles de comer; Sakura, regresemos, ya es un poco tarde.

La espectro y la Kunoichi regresaron sin ver la sonrisa de ilusión y esperanza que embellecía el rostro de Kaya mientras pensaba melancólica.

"Nami, Ussop, Nojiko ojalá estuvieran aquí para ver como dentro de poco el reinado del terror de Gato llegara a su fin"

 **1)))) Mi versión de porque se llama así la hija de Naruto, me parece una mejor explicación.**

 **2)))) Sip, el modo con el cual el rubio aprendió muchas de sus técnicas usando sus clones t practicando con su cuerpo se llama así, es una de las formas de aprendizaje existentes, están también la visual (aprenden mejor leyendo o viendo) auditiva y la musical.**

 **3)))) Dicho literalmente, y aún así, hay zonas del País que están en la miseria absoluta, de Hecho en la China del siglo XiX la pobreza del País era mucho más extendida por lo que Dohko la conocía.**

 **4))))) Alusión a Ayame Ichiraku, como en todo lo relacionado al Kyubi, sólo unas cuantas personas saben perfectamente la situación de Dohko y compañía, para los demás son rumores o no saben nada, por eso Dohko lo explica así.**

 **5))) He adecuado la cronología de los eventos, así pues en el fic la guerra Santa fue en el siglo XIX y no en el XVIII.**

 **6)))) El ataque de Kuruni hace alusión al gélido viento del fondo del infierno, el último y más profundo lugar del infierno se llama Ptolomea y es donde en la Divina comedia Satán en persona tortura a Julio César y a Judas Iscariote.**

 **7)))) Los elementos griegos eran el fuego, el aire, el agua, el éter y la tierra, el éter no intervenía pues supuestamente era la materia en la que la Tierra flotaba en el espacio.**

 **8)))) en mi historia Kaiza es el padre biológico de Inari.**

 **Y corte, la verdad Caliope me echó la mano también en esta historia y ya que la tengo una semana antes….. Total, la publicamos.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	13. El puente Naruto

_**Capítulo 13. El puente Naruto.**_

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Fe de erratas o ratas con mucha fe:** _Como me lo apunto Shion, el último recinto del noveno círculo es Judeca, Ptolomea es el penúltimo, aún así no va a cambiar el nombre del ataque de Kurumi._

 _ **Reviews**_

 **Guest34:** pues yo no lo veo así, más bien es un power up, aunque uno de los dioses guerreros y el propio Dohko si saben usar algo parecido al senjutsu, no creo que lo puedan usar tal cual.

Y mis más sinceras disculpas por haberte brincado, ya sabes lo que dicen "Más vale tarde que nunca"

 **Pirata:** no, ningún espectro va a entrenar al equipo 7, y lo de las armaduras, se quedaron en su mundo natal, así que no las verán ni ellos, ni los otros guerreros de su mundo que están viviendo en el mundo Shinobi.

 **Shura:** pues me da gusto ver que la sigues leyendo, esperó más review de tu parte.

 _Comenzamos._

La hija de Tazuna y la kunoichi de Konoha regresaron a casa del constructor. Sakura seguía meditando las palabras de Kaya, por dentro había un debate interno entre ella y su Inner.

-Lo dijo por necesidad **,** Yo no soy tan bonita- dijo Sakura que lucía como era antes de comenzar a entrenar con Dohko

 **-Cha, que ¿Acaso eres ciega?- dijo su inner, quien tenía la apariencia actual de la kunoichi, ahora Sakura era copa C, ganó unos cinco centímetros de altura, sus caderas eran anchas , su vientre era plano y estaba ligeramente marcado y tenía una linda silueta, sus ojos verde jade tenían más brillo al igual que su cabello y sus piernas que siempre fueron su mayor atributo físico estaban mejor perfiladas que nunca.**

-No pero…

 **-Pero nada- la regaño su otro yo - Que Naruto y Sasuke no se fijen en ti no es porque no eres atractiva, es porque al primero no le gustas (1)y el segundo es un despistado- Recalcó -mira nada más esto- dijo haciendo una sugerente pose- que chico de nuestra edad en su sano juicio no querría darnos duro contra el muro.**

-!Kyaaa… Pervertida ¡

 **-Te recuerdo que soy tu subconsciente- sonrió en una perfecta imitación de Naruto- así que sí soy una pervertida ¿Eso a ti en que te convierte?**

La pobre pelirrosa daba gracias de que ya llegaron a casa de su anfitrión pues así terminó su debate. Al final para hacer el favor completo ayudó a la mujer a preparar la cena no sin antes prometerle a Tsunami que guardaría su secreto a su padre y a su hijo.

######

Han pasado cuatro años desde que Dohko creyó haber matado al amor de su vida, su técnica arrojó a su amada a la cascada y pudo ver desplomarse hacia la corriente del río el cuerpo de la mujer.

A pesar de su edad, el veterano caballero sigue siendo muy atractivo para más mujeres y eso lo sabe por las sugerentes propuestas que le hacen muchas féminas cuando baja al pueblo a conseguir víveres con el dinero que le viene a dejar su amigo el patriarca.

En estos momentos es verano y el caballero está pescando al pie de la rugiente cascada, la pesca ha sido generosa y aprovechándose atrapa cuanto pez se deja para tomar algunos y después salarlos para el invierno.

De pronto siente una cosmoenergia familiar y oye pasos que se acercan a su posición.

-¿Como te va viejo amigo? Saludo Shion quien se ve un poco más joven que Dohko- ¿que tal van las cosas.?

-Jum, no me quejo- contestó el caballero mientras le quitaba el anzuelo a un pescado- Aprecio el gesto, pero puedes enviar a otro a que me traiga el lingote de oro que me dan para subsistir cada semestre.

-Nada de eso, es un placer verte de vez en cuando- Shion se colocó junto a su amigo y observo el lugar donde aún era visible la silueta de Kurumi en la cascada- además aún me preocupa tu estado…

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Lo que digo es que si; debido a lo ocurrido con la espectro, si decides hacerlo puedes dejar los Cinco antiguos picos…. El nuevo caballero de Acuario podría venir y tomar tu lugar.

-Aprecio tu preocupación, pero no será necesario hacer eso.

-Sabes que antes que el patriarca soy tu amigo, cualquier cosa que necesites, o si quieres hablar de algo, no dudes en contactarme.

-Gracias Shion.

El patriarca le entregó un lingote de oro y uno de plata a su amigo y regresó al Santuario.

Pasadas dos décadas Shion envió a su amigo un estudiante, había déficit de maestros para futuros caballeros y Shion creyó que era buena idea enviarle alguien para que le hiciera compañía y recibiera entrenamiento, así pues al paso de las décadas los estudiantes fueron desfilando por Dohko quien instruyó a buenos caballeros, no fue hasta la adopción de Shunrei y la posterior llegada de Shiryu que el caballero dorado al fin pudo sanar su corazón, jamás olvido a Kurumi y de hecho ni su hija adoptiva o su pupilo supieron de ella, lo cierto fue que la espectro contribuyó a forjar su carácter actual, su despreocupada actitud obedecía a que tras romper el sello del Misophetamenos y revivir dos veces decidió gozar de la vida sin preocupaciones.

#####

La construcción del puente avanzaba de manera lenta pero segura, gracias a Nabiki fue posible para Dohko alargar su estadía pues ella pagó fingiendo ser sobrina del constructor, la ayuda del equipo 7 en la construcción del puente, a los trabajadores y a Tazuna le sorprendió sobremanera ver en acción a Dohko y a su equipo. Naruto con ayuda de sus clones hacia el trabajo de hasta cincuenta hombres, Sasuke vigilaba frecuentemente los alrededores o ayudaba en los cimientos del puente mientras que Tsunami y Sakura hacían la comida y en algunas ocasiones la ojijade ayudaba trabajando en la colocación de las vigas de apoyo.

Sin embargo Dohko se llevaba las palmas, casi le da un infarto a Tazuna cuando vio como el castaño levantaba treinta toneladas de material sin ayuda de la grúa y lo movía relativamente fácil, el viejo constructor agradecía a los cielos la ayuda del caballero pues la grúa la rento por pocos días y gracias al sensei pudieron adelantar mucho el trabajo.

Así pues en dos semanas el puente ya comenzaba a tomar forma, y poco a poco el pueblo comenzaba a llenarse de esperanza.

#####

Un pequeño de cinco años despierta dando un alarido de terror, ha tenido una horrible pesadilla y está bastante asustado, su madre que duerme con el en la única cama del pequeño departamento, lo reconforta y le dice que no hay nada a qué temer.

Al final, confiando en su madre Naruto vuelve a dormirse pero el sentimiento de intranquilidad no lo abandona.

El viejo Sandaime como los aldeanos ha estado buscando a Naruto los últimos tres años. Se Indigno demasiado cuando supo que Danzo le dijo al director del orfanato sobre la identidad de Naruto y como este lo echo, supo del par de veces que lo apalearon hasta casi matarlo, pero el niño era muy hábil y se escondía muy bien, por más que Kakashi trató de localizarlo no pudo.

Sabía que seguía en la aldea porque los guardias jamás lo vieron irse y las patrullas no hallaron intrusos en las cercanías. Hiruzen simplemente no podía hallarlo y rogaba a Kami por que estuviera a salvo.

Un golpe en la puerta saca al kage de sus divagaciones y al dar el paso a su oficina entra una mujer, Tsume Inuzuka la única miembro viva de Las bellezas mortales, equipo en el que estuvieron Kushina y Mikoto y teniendo a Tsunade como sensei entra a preguntar por el pequeño.

-No, aún no hemos sabido nada de él, Tsume.

-Maldito consejo, debieron dejarme adoptarlo, o dejar que Mikoto lo adoptara. De seguro la pobre tomatito debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba- se lamentaba la matriarca Inuzuka.

-Tsume, en todo caso yo soy el culpable, Kushina estaría orgullosa de ti, sólo tú y Hana Hyuga quisieron adoptar al niño, ni Hisashi ni Shibi, incluso Jiraiya No pudieron adoptarlo.

Naruto no lo supo, pero en realidad cuando niño si tenía gente que se preocupó por el, Tsume,Mikoto y Hana las mejores amigas de Kushina trataron de adoptar al bebé Uzumaki, pero Danzo, Homura y la asociación civil lo impidieron, al igual que impidieron que Shibi y Hisashi que fueron los miembros del equipo de Minato, los llamados "Guardianes" lo adoptaran. Incluso Tsunade y Jiraiya fueron incapaces todo por el odio de los civiles y los oscuros intereses del Halcón de guerra.

-Pobre niño, esperó que al menos esté a salvo- dijo Tsume tras exhalar frustrada.

######

Durante las dos semanas que el equipo 7 estaba ayudando en la construcción del puente, el entrenamiento avanzó de forma desigual pero segura, muchas horas de práctica y esfuerzo dieron como resultado que al fin Naruto lograra destruir la roca al primer intento en una semana, ahora el Uzumaki trataba de partir de un sólo puñetazo un enorme bloque de roca mientras Sakura y Sasuke seguían con el primer ejercicio. La pelirrosa avanzó bastante, ahora le tomaba un par de intentos hacer trizas su roca mientras que al Uchiha le tomaba cuatro. Por más que trató Sasuke no pudo acelerar su desempeño , a toda costa trató de alcanzar a Naruto pese a los regaños de Dohko, ya que al frustrarse no se concentraba adecuadamente y tardaba más en destrozar sus rocas, y al hacerlo se enojaba y perdía concentración metiéndose en un círculo vicioso del que Dohko con esfuerzo pudo sacarlo.

Y mientras eso ocurría Tsunami y Dohko entrenaban.

No fueron pocas las veces en las que el equipo 7 paró su entrenamiento cuando la espectro y el caballero combatían entre ellos para recuperar condición.

Dohko como sus compañeros se frustraron bastante, en el mundo shinobi no habían hallado a un oponente fuerte, la aplastante victoria obtenida contra la supuesta "élite" de Konoha les dejó en claro que sí querían mantener su condición al cien debían mantener guerras de mil días entre ellos, tras cinco años teniéndose entre ellos como únicos compañeros de entrenamiento les pasó factura al menos en la parte de la monotonía, combatían por mantenerse en forma y nada más.

Ahora la fuerte espectro mantenía un duelo de golpes y patadas con el antiguo maestro, quien sonreía melancólico recordando viejos tiempos.

########

Es el nueve de octubre y en la aldea un año más esta la expectación por la cacería del demonio. Este año algunos miembros del clan Inuzuka Hyuga y Aburame se han unido a la búsqueda, los aldeanos y shinobis sonríen macabramente pues saben que este año darán con el niño.

Ignorante de todo nuevamente el pequeño espera con ansias su cumpleaños. Himawari con muchos esfuerzos nuevamente le hara una fiesta para dos personas, si bien el niño siempre ha anhelado tener amigos, sabe que la aldea lo maltrata por algo y que es más seguro vivir con su madre únicamente. Lamentablemente, el niño acepta como algo normal el vivir enclaustrado.

La tarde comienza a caer y la cena va a iniciar cuando dos tornados barren con la puerta, un miembro del clan Inuzuka y su compañera entran y aullan triunfantes.

-Aparte perra negra, si no quieres salir herida cuando ataquemos al monstruo- advierte fríamente el chunnin a la rubia.

Himawari coloca al niño detrás de ella y toma su cuchillo de cocina, el pequeño está temblando y llorando acción que enfurece más al shinobi y a la mujer.

-Cierra la puta boca demonio-ladro el tipo y le lanza un kunai que logra apenas bloquear la mujer.

-!ALEJATE DE MI HIJO, MALDITO COBARDE¡- grita la madre sin miedo.

El Chunnin silba y la perra que le acompaña se lanza contra el niño y de la forma más dura el zoquete aprende que con una madre protegiendo a su hijo no hay que meterse, Himawari intercepta al animal con su brazo derecho y furiosa de una cuchillada casi le arranco la cabeza al animal que cae muerto con apenas una tira de piel sosteniendo su cabeza.

-!Haaaaachiiii¡- grita desconsolado el hombre al ver como mataron a su compañera , endurece su mirada y se abalanza presa de la ira hacia la mujer.

Pese a los golpes la rubia logra de milagro acuchillar al chunnin en el pecho, ordena a Naruto salir por atrás y el niño se niega a abandonar a su madre ,cuando ella lo empuja para que le obedezca es tarde, el Hyuga y el Aburame llegan . Al ver a su compañero muerto y a la mujer con el cuchillo defendiendo al niño deciden que primero harán que ella pague caro su osadía por intentar mantener vivo a Naruto.

-Mala elección basura de La Nube, - dice el Hyuuga mientras se pone en posición- 8 trigramas 64 palmas.

Y se lanza a atacar, Naruto trata de defender a su madre, sin embargo Himawari lanza hacia su derecha al niño de forma violenta y nuevamente le ordena salir huyendo, el Hyuuga la calle al darle una rápida combinación de golpes y la morena cae desplomada en el piso, aún consciente y trata de levantarse a duras penas.

El Aburame sostiene de su ropa al niño que patalea y trata de sacarse mientras grita desesperado a su mamá, el Hyuuga le da un golpe que le saca el aire y el niño lucha por mantenerse consciente.

-Ringo, !Detrás de ti¡ grita desesperado el Aburame a su compañero, pero es tarde; Himawari le clava en el cuello el cuchillo paralizando al Hyuuga que cae al piso violentamente.

Una pequeña turba llega a tiempo y ve la escena y entre varios apalean a la mujer que trata de levantarse para salvar al niño, finalmente un chunnin la degolla ante la mirada del niño que ve a su madre caer muerta en un charco de su propia sangre.

-!Mamá ¡ !MAAAAAAMAAAAAAAÁ!- Grita el niño mientras lo golpean, al niño no le importan los golpes, como puede se arrastra para tratar de llegar a Himawari.

Un gran instinto asesino se siente y todos voltean aterrados y ven a Tsume y a Shibi en la puerta, el enjambre de insectos de Shibi diezma a la mitad de los atacantes y Tsume con Kuromaru masacran a la otra mitad.

-!MALDITOS ASESINOS, USTEDES SON LOS VERDADEROS MONSTRUOS! grita lleno de furia Shibi lo que hace más aterrador la escena pues es bien conocido en la aldea por ser alguien estoico y tranquilo.

Cuando han matado a todos en el departamento, con suma delicadeza Tsume carga al niño y lo saca del lugar, Naruto está más muerto que vivo, pero para su fortuna Kurama comienza a sanarlo por interés.

El Sandaime arribó al lugar junto a un escuadrón ANBU liderado por Kakashi y casi enseguida llega el resto de la turba que ve frustrado su intento de asesinato.

Tsume lleva al niño al complejo Yamanaka por ser el más cercano, donde Inoichi ordena a sus médicos Curar al niño a toda costa.

En el departamento el Sandaime ve algo que lo llena de profunda tristeza, hay muchas fotos de la mujer de La nube y el niño, en todas ellas los dos sonríen y ve lo que iba a usar ella para hacerle una fiesta al día siguiente.

-Perro, ejecuta a todos los que vinieron a matar al niño, no dejes vivo a nadie.

-A la orden Mi Lord.

Mientras se oyen gritos de la masacre que los ANBU(Hana Inuzuka, Kakashi, Anko, Yugao y Gai) realizan Hiruzen recoge con delicadeza el cuerpo de Himawari y lo saca del lugar, días después la mujer fue enterrada en el área del cementerio destinada a los héroes de la aldea.

######

-Vamos, es el mismo principio Naruto- alienta Dohko a su alumno- concentra tu cosmoenergia en el puño, imagina a esa roca deshaciéndose molécula a molécula y la atraviesa de un impacto.

Naruto atiende a la indicación de Dohko y al fin destroza la roca, el ojiazul jadea por el esfuerzo y aún así se dirige a un segundo bloque para tratar de nuevo.

Sakura apenas inicia el ejercicio y esta con la mano magullada pero sigue tratando, mientras Sasuke ya puede romper las rocas en dos intentos y trata de alcanzar a sus compañeros, se siente muy frustrado de ver que los "perdedores" de su equipo lo rebasaron.

-Ah, Sakura, ¿Podrías darme un tip para lograr más rápido esto?- pide Sasuke tragándose su orgullo.

-!Claro Sasuke¡ - gritó emocionada la pelirrosa.

 **-Esta es nuestra oportunidad para seducir al papacito de Sasuke, no lo arruines.**

Tras recibir un par de consejos el Uchiha despedaza ocho rocas al primer intento, por lo que Dohko le da la teoría para romper el bloque y el azabache inicia el nuevo ejercicio.

-Sakura, ven a que te vende la mano- ordena el sensei a su alumna la cual asiente y va a que le curen.

Tsunami e Inari llegan a traerles la comida para que ahorren algo de tiempo y puedan seguir entrenando.

Mientras aún come el equipo 7 ,Dohko hace katas de Kung fu estilo tigre al pie de la cascada.

-Vaya si que es fuerte su sensei- dice admirado Inari- al verlo de su edad uno no creería que sabe mucho de estas cosas.

-Por eso cariño jamás debes de juzgar a los demás por su apariencia- da su consejo la madre del niño.

-Dragón naciente- lanza su ataque a la corriente de la cascada, esta se detiene y para asombro de la mayoría fluye la corriente al revez y al llegar a la cima un dragón surge de la cascada y se alza hacia el cielo.

Una ligera lluvia cae producto del agua que elevó el Dragón naciente y después se forma un arcoiris, el antiguo maestro sonríe algo melancólico al recordar a Shiryu la primera vez que logró el ejercicio con una patada.

-!Eso fue asombroso¡-/grita Inari con estrellas en las pupilas- ¿como es que eres así de fuerte?

-Mucha práctica y años de entrenamiento- contesta humildemente Dohko- no hay recetas o atajos para volverse fuerte.

" Lo dice porque es jodidamente poderoso" piensa el Uchiha con envidia " Ese poder debería ser mío, así podría aplastar a mis enemigos y restauraria mi clan".

-Inari ¿puedes ir a llevarle la comida a tu abuelito?- pregunta Tsunami, el niño asiente y toma la canasta y se dirige al puente, cuando se ha ido la mujer ve al sensei con complicidad- presumido.

La mujer se para en la orilla de la cascada y da un puñetazo a la corriente.

-Ventisca.

La temperatura desciende varios grados centígrados y para conmoción de todos menos Dohko y Naruto que ha visto a Camus hacer lo mismo cerca de Konoha y parte del río se congelan.

-Ahora ¿quien presume?- pregunta burlón el caballero a la espectro que le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil.

-!Eso fue genial señora Kurumi¡ ¿o era Tsunami?-dice emocionado Naruto.

-Puedes llamarme de las dos formas, Kurumi fue mi nombre como parte del ejército de Hades, pero los últimos veintiocho años he vivido como Tsunami.

-!Usted, enséñeme lo que sabe!- exigió Sasuke a la espectro- está claro que esta a la par del sensei, ya que él y sus amigos se niegan a entrenarme…

Sasuke no pudo acabar de hablar porque la azabache lo beso en la boca enfureciendo a Sakura y dejando en shock a Naruto.

-Beso gélido- dice Tsunami tras separar sus labios de Sasuke, ambos tienen los labios azules, pero mientras que los de la hija de Tazuna recuperan su color, Sasuke tiene la cara semi congelada y cae pesadamente en el suelo.

-Así aprenderás a respetar a tus mayores- dijo con gélida voz- a Tsunami ex espectro de Hades nadie, ni siquiera Dohko, le habla así.

El Uchiha pierde la conciencia y el es llevado a casa de Tazuna donde es atendido por hipotermia por un médico.

######

Naruto despertó en el complejo Yamanaka cubierto de vendas de pies a cabeza; al hacerlo se asustó bastante por lo que Shirona Yamanaka , la madre de Ino, llega a ver que sucede.

Tras lograr calmar a Naruto, Shirona llama a su esposo y este a su vez llama al Sandaime y a Tsume quienes dejan su actividad.

-¿Cómo está el niño, Shirona?- pregunto el sandaime preocupado.

-Lo que vivió anoche le ha dejado un profundo trauma. El pobre ha olvidado los últimos tres años de su vida, para él en vez de vivir con esa mujer, ha vivido todo este tiempo en la calle.

Tsume aprieta su puño y sus dientes mientras un par de lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos, Inoichi y el kage bajan la mirada tristes, tras recuperar un poco el semblante, el viejo Hiruzen entra a hablar con el niño para ver qué hará con él…..

-Así es pequeño, te daré un departamento y te mandare dinero para que puedas comprar comida.

-¿De veras? - preguntó con esperanza, ya que deseaba atención y cariño.

-Si, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Cosa que no sucedió, el edificio donde llegó a vivir el niño se fue vaciando poco a poco dejando aún triste Naruto que sólo quiso hacer amigos, y en las tiendas no le iba mejor, sólo Osono trataba como cualquier otro cliente al niño, los demás o le daban todo tres veces más caro o le daban comida podrida.

Y también estaba el hecho de las palizas, seguían golpeándolo salvajemente, las palizas sólo disminuyeron cuando Tsume y Yugao amenazaron a los shinobis y a los aldeanos.

Sin bien fue la mayor ayuda, la matriarca Inuzuka y el patriarca Aburame auxiliaron lo mejor que pudieron al niño, Hiruzen, Tsume y Shibi estaban atados de manos, Danzo y Homura aliados a la asociación y consejo civil impidieron nuevamente la adopción del niño a menos que quien le adoptara fuera Raíz. Limitados en lo que le podían ayudar, Tsume amenazó a los comerciantes que vilipendiaban al niño y Shibi con apoyo de Tsume y de Inoichi secretamente financiaron la instrucción del niño en la academia ninja, ya que el hokage no podría mostrar favoritismo al perdonar los 50.000 zennys que un alumno civil de nuevo ingreso debía pagar como inscripción.

Una tarde en los primeros meses que el pequeño Kiba llegó de la academia estaba riendo, al preguntarle su madre el motivo el niño respondió:

-Es que, deberías ver al tonto de Naruto,tratando de hacer amigos… Pobre tonto seguro que ni es huérfano, lo han de haber abandonado.

Y ocurrió, la única vez que Kiba vio furiosa a su madre fue esa vez, Tsume tomó por la camisa a su propio hijo y lo azotó con fuerza en la pared y puso su cara frente a la de ella que le veía de una manera tan aterradora que poco le faltó a su hijo para hacerse en los pantalones.

-!AHORA ESCÚCHAME BIEN KIBA, POR QUE SOLO LO DIRÉ UNA VEZ, VUELVES A HABLAR ASÍ DE TU COMPAÑERO Y TE REPUDIO DEL CLAN¡ !LOS INUZUKA CONSIDERAMOS A TODA LA ALDEA COMO NUESTRA MANADA,SI ESO NO TE CABE EN LA CABEZA, NO ERES MI HIJO¡

Tsume soltó al niño que cayó pesadamente preguntándose qué bicho picó a su mamá.

######

Finalmente al inicio de la tercer semana de entrenamiento Sasuke y Sakura al fin podían destrozar el bloque al tercer intento, a los shinobis les pareció curioso ver que tras lograr completar exitosamente el ejercicio, Naruto sólo hacia meditación.

Mientras eso creían sus compañeros el ojiazul en realidad entrenaba algunos jutsus y fuinjutsus con Kurama que el biju sabía usar y que eran de su clan, gracias a los clones de sombra el Uzumaki en sólo tres días podía usar eficazmente un par de jutsus de Mito y de Kushina, así como también era capaz de hacer algunos sellos, como los sellos de gravedad y un sello que acumulaba energía y podía regresarla, este sello sólo funcionaba si se grababa en un caracol al que llamó dial y era capaz de almacenar cualquier jutsu y devolverlo con la misma potencia con la que se lanzó.

Y lo mejor, ya había avanzado bastante en un método para intentar liberar a Kurama y a los demás biju. Como predijo Shaka, el Uzumaki vio que los dos biju que conocía no eran demonios sedientos de sangre, Chomei era inocente e infantil, sabía mucho de las emociones y era muy empática, pero en lo referente a bromas picantes era tan inocente como Naruto, Kurama era el clásico hermano mayor que se hacía el duro y fuerte, pero en realidad era muy cariñoso y bondadoso. Tanto Fuu como Naruto vieron que las palabras de Shaka eran ciertas, no sólo los biju no eran demonios, eran muy buenas personas que habían sido heridas siendo usadas como baterías o armas. Los jinchuriki pensaron que de haber vivido lo que sus amigos pasaron, habrían actuado igual que ellos.

Amigos…. Esa era la clave, Fuu y Chomei tenían una relación de hermanas y Kurama trataba a Naruto como su amigo. Gracias a eso si bien en el común de los casos un jinchuriki no podía usar más del 45%(2) del poder de su biju y en casos como el de Yagura y Bee que tenían un excelente control no usaban más del 70% del poder, en cambio por el lazo afectivo los gennin eran capaces de usar el 100% del poder de los bijus y como mencione antes, una cosa era que Gyuki e Isobu respetaran a sus jinchuriki y les permitieran usar una buena parte de su poder, otra muy distinta era que Chomei y Kurama trabajaran al unísono con sus amigos, las metas de Fuu y Naruto, ser una poderosa kunoichi de Konoha y ser Hokage, se volvió una meta común, la nanabi y el kyubi harían lo que fuera por su amigo y eso incluía darles completa libertad en cuanto a la cantidad de Chakra que de ellos podrían tomar.

-Que, ¿Acaso el torpe está cansado y por eso está sentado?- preguntó burlonamente el Uchiha.

-No, va tan adelantado que le di indicación de hacer los ejercicios de auto control de Shaka; a como van las cosas también vas a necesitarlos Sasuke.

Al azabache no e pareció el comentario y siguió entrenando callado.

#######

Un Naruto de siete años está escondido en el contenedor de basura de un callejón en una de las áreas comerciales; para variar un poco ,al salir de la academia una turba lo persiguió sólo porque quiso jugar a la pelota con un grupo de niños, desde el asesinato de Himawari tanto Shibi como Tsume y Hiashi han amenazado a sus clanes y su participación en la caza del niño por lo que nuevamente les es muy difícil encontrarlo cuando lo pierden.

Tras un largo rato el niño sale del contenedor y se queda petrificado, una hermosa adolescente lo ve salir, la joven usa un delantal y ropa blancos, una pañoleta en su cabello hace las veces de red para su larga cabellera castaña, su hermoso rostro hace juego con una muy bonita figura que muchas kunoichis de su edad envidiaban y más porque Ayame era una civil.

La adolescente reparó en la cara de terror del niño al verla y ella por su parte tenía lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, el estado del niño la conmovió sobremanera. No concibia cóm podrían en la aldea tratar a un niño así.

Naruto también se impactó; la hermosa muchacha lloraba ¿Por él ?, por un fugaz momento recordó una escena similar, una mujer rubia de ojos azules que estando en la puerta le miraba empáticamente y lloraba por él.

-Ven niño, supongo que tienes hambre- invitó la hija de Teuchi al niño al local- Vamos, no te haré daño.

-!No, es una trampa ¡ seguro adentro hay gente que va a pegarme.

-¿Recuerdas haberme hecho algo malo?- preguntó la chica al niño el cual negó con la cabeza- entonces, como veras no tengo motivo para hacer lo que dijiste. Ven te invito un tazón de ramen, la casa invita.

El niño no se comió uno o dos, prácticamente devoró cinco tazones de ramen para desconcierto de Ayame y su padre, Teuchi no era un estúpido y sabía que el niño era el hijo de Minato, sabía que era un héroe, para fortuna del niño, además de Osono Masaki, Teuchi Ichiraku sabía distinguir al carcelero del preso y como la señora Masaki que tenía a su hijo Tobi enfermo, el hombre deseaba que algún día todos vieran su error y cambiaran.

Para alegría del niño ,Ichiraku era un pequeño rincón de refugio para él, Ayame se convirtió en una suerte de hermana y Teuchi fue su primer figura paterna. Hiruzen no podía ir seguido a ver al niño, pero le daba gusto ver que sí había personas de su propia aldea que verdaderamente respetaban la voluntad de Minato, cuando podía el kage pasaba momentos con el niño, al igual que Yugao y Hana vistiendo como ANBU, ya que la Asociación civil logró imponer una ley donde los alumnos de sus padres tenían prohibido estar cerca del niño hasta que fuera chunnin. Así que con el factor confidencialidad de la identidad, las ex alumnas de Kushina hacían lo que podían por el pequeño.

Pero como siempre ocurría, la desgracia volvió a golpear a Naruto, como ya se narró, Ayame fue herida mortalmente por un Chunnin que trato de apuñalar al ojiazul, cuando Teuchi salió a la carrera tratando de traer a un médico el Chunnin y su compañero trataron de matarlo, pero Hana y Yugao se los impidieron y los asesinaron.

La ayuda llegó y Naruto tuvo que ser puesto inconsciente para llevarlo a casa, el niño todo el tiempo estuvo llorando a pesar de estar inconsciente, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, Naruto creería que la felicidad le estaba negada, cada vez que alguien mostraba amor hacia él, esa persona terminaba pagando con su vida, así que aunque Sakura Haruno le gustaba, tuvo que enterrar sus sentimientos para protegerla, si ella se terminaba enamorando de él, moriría.

No fue hasta la llegada de los caballeros que medio sano Naruto, si bien sabía que Milo, Máscara Mortal y Afrodita eran hombres, el ver a mujeres que le querían no siendo dañadas le hizo recobrar un poco la esperanza, ahora entrenaba duro para que cuando alguien más mostrará cariño por el, si nuevamente el destino trataba de dañar a sus seres queridos, el a puño limpio si hacía falta haría cambiar de opinión a su suerte.

Dohko regreso a su rincón que le asignó Tazuna para dormir, estaba el lugar en el sitio donde el constructor guardaba sus materiales, el maestro había puesto una manta en el piso y una mullida almohada y dormía en el lugar.

Justamente estaba apunto de cerrar los ojos cuando la puerta de la bodega se abrió y al voltear a ver a quien le molestaba, se quedó sin aliento.

Tsunami vestía un babydoll negro que resaltaba su perfecta figura, sus largas piernas, cintura breve y sus apetecibles senos eran perfectamente acentuados por el conjunto, la mujer caminó lentamente hacia el antiguo caballero dorado y con el pie lo obligó a recostarse en el piso.

-Hace varias décadas me hiciste una pregunta, mi respuesta verdadera era "Aceptó "- dijo la espectro que miraba al caballero con ternura, amor y lujuria al mismo tiempo- sabes, nunca pensé que caería en lo mismo que la estrella que representó(3).

-Kurumi, yo….- el joven no pudo continuar, la mujer lo callo besándolo apasionadamente.

-No digas nada, Dohko, te iras en menos de una semana, quiero ser solo por esta noche yo, la espectro de Hades que se enamoró de un caballero de Athena, no la ama de casa viuda, ella también es una bonita parte de mi, amo a mi hijo, a mi padre y ame a Kaiza, pero…. Sólo por esta noche quiero que pensar que aquella británica que de un día a otro despertó siendo una fiel soldado de Hades tenga un final feliz. Sólo por esta noche déjame entregarme a ti.

-Nunca deje de amarte- confesó Dohko- si es verdad que aceptas casarte conmigo, cuando sepa porque nos enviaron aquí y termine mi misión, le pediré a mi Señora quedarme.

Nuevamente se besaron y solo se separaron por falta de aire.

Al separarse, ambos se miraron a los ojos con la respiración acelerada. Finalmente habían dejado salir lo que hace tanto guardaban dentro, algo que de no ser por su reencuentro, no habrían notado hasta qué punto era importante para ellos.  
-Kurumi... yo...  
-Dohko...  
Ninguno pudo decir nada más, ya que quedaron atrapados en otro beso, solo que esta vez fue mucho más intenso que el anterior, un beso con el que finalmente dejaron salir todo eso que estaban conteniendo. Cuando finalmente se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que separarse, quedando enganchados en los ojos del otro. En ese momento lo supieron. Pudieron verlo en los ojos del otro.  
\- ¿Kurumi ,tú... estás segura de esto? – preguntó Dohko, con el corazón latiendo desbocado.  
-Yo...si. Lo estoy -dijo la mujer, con voz firme, y mirando al adolescente directo a los ojos-Tú eres el hombre que más he amado en mi vida.

El caballero abrió grande los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que contenía la respiración.  
-Te amo demasiado- dijo Kurumi, furiosamente roja -, es que te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie en mi vida.

La ex espectro, sintió que se sacaba un peso de los hombros al decirle a Dohko lo que le pasaba con él.  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron de felicidad.  
\- Esto no será fácil. ¿Lo sabes? - dijo Dohko, a lo que Kurumi afirmó con la cabeza

\- Lo que vamos a hacer técnicamente sería un delito.

Si no fuera un shinobi y el hokage supiera en realidad quien soy ...  
\- No pensemos en eso ahora. ¿Si? - dijo Kurumi, entendiendo la preocupación de Dohko – Solo sigamos adelante. Si pasa algo por el camino... entonces veremos qué hacer. ¿De acuerdo?  
-De... de acuerdo - dijo Dohko.  
Ninguno dijo nada, las palabras estaban de más. Kurumi estiró sus manos y le quitó la camisa a Dohko, mientras este se dejaba sumisamente. Luego fue el turno del joven de quitarle el sujetador a la mujer , el cual se deslizó por los brazos de la mujer hasta caer al suelo.  
Tsunami tenía una piel blanca y a simple vista suave como la seda. Sus pechos eran grandes y firmes, coronados por unos hermosos y ahora erectos pezones, rodeados por grandes aureolas. Entre ellos había una cicatriz(4), pero que no quitaba en nada el atractivo a la mujer.  
Nuevamente las palabras estuvieron de más. La distancia entre ellos se acortó y en cosa de nada estaban abrazados y besándose una vez más, experimentando esa deliciosa sensación de piel contra piel. Mientras se besaban, fueron poniéndose lentamente de rodillas, hasta que finalmente terminaron sobre la manta, Kurumi de espaldas y Dohko sobre ella besándola con pasión, a la vez que la mujer le acariciaba la espalda.  
Las lenguas de ambos estaban trabadas en combate y se masajeaban y exploraban mutuamente. Era una sensación electrizante, pero el joven rompió el beso para comenzar a besarle el cuello de la morena, descendiendo lentamente, hasta llegar a sus senos. Él acarició ese hermoso y turgente par de senos antes de acercar su rostro a uno de ellos, para besarlo y succionar el erecto pezón que lo coronaba, arrancando fuertes gemidos de su amante, que experimentaba una mezcla de placer y felicidad, al estar haciendo aquello que era su placer y vicio, con una persona que quería con todo su corazón.  
Ella gemía y se retorció mientras él disfrutaba de esos senos sin restricciones, pero con el correr del tiempo comenzó a descender besando su estómago y después su ombligo bajando por su cuerpo besando cada centímetro de su piel, hasta que una prenda de ropa le impidió seguir. El caballero miró a la espectro, como pidiéndole permiso, y ella asintió con una sonrisa.  
Con tranquilidad quitó la pantaleta, para luego comenzar a besar y acariciar ambas piernas de la mujer cuan largas eran, causando que ella enterrará la cabeza en la almohada. Él tragó sonoramente al ver la húmeda y excitante intimidad de una deseosa Kurumi.

"¿Tendrá un sabor dulce"? Se preguntaba el caballero dorado que hasta ese día seguía siendo virgen, al salir de su pensamiento sin darse cuenta, ya estaba sumergido entre las piernas de la azabache, lamiendo y disfrutando finalmente a esa mujer que tanto significó para él. Por su parte, ella juntó las piernas en un acto reflejo mientras arqueaba la espalda y echaba la cabeza para atrás, lanzando un fuerte gemido al momento de sentir la lengua del adolescente pasar por entre sus pliegues, saboreándola sin restricciones.  
Luego de pasar una y otra vez la lengua por la húmeda abertura de la mujer, el antiguo maestro decidió que era hora de subir un nivel, y hundió su lengua dentro de ella, causando que los gemidos de Kurumi se hicieran más fuertes y resonaran en la bodega. La respiración de Kurumi pronto se transformó en jadeos, hasta que repentinamente fue asaltada por una seguidilla de orgasmos, que la hicieron revolcarse en la manta, mientras juntaba fuertemente las piernas en un acto reflejo, atrapando la cabeza del caballero, que era recompensado con más de ese dulce néctar que tanto lo había fascinado.  
La espectro respiró profundamente tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras que el joven, ya libre del agarre de las piernas de la mujer, comenzó a subir por su cuerpo besándole el vientre y senos, hasta que ella tomó su rostro con las manos y lo beso con pasión, pudiendo saborearse a si misma, en la boca de él.  
-Gracias, eso estuvo grandioso – dijo la mujer, con un suspiro de contenta, mientras Dohko se tendía junto a ella en la manta.  
-No... no hay nada que agradecer - dijo Dohko, furiosamente rojo, lo que le encantó a Kurumi.  
-Si que lo hay- dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa sensual - Y yo sé cómo agradecértelo.  
Él joven se sintió repentinamente atrapado de espaldas contra el piso, mientras la mujer se subía sobre él, besándolo con pasión, antes de comenzar a descender acariciando y besando su torso, cosa que causó que Dohko se estremeciera. Al llegar a los pantalones, ella se deshizo de ellos con una destreza que solo da la experiencia, dejando al sensei desnudo y con una palpitante erección.  
-Es una gran erección la que tienes ahí. Habría que hacer algo con ella ¿No crees? – dijo Kurumi divertida inclinándose sobre Dohko, tomando su miembro con las manos, dándole un par de lamidas en la punta, causando que Dohko se estremeciera por completo- Buen provecho –dijo Kurumi, y se metió el miembro en la boca y descendió hasta la raíz.  
Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras arqueaba la espalda, lanzando un liberador y agónico gemido de placer. Era una sensación increíble. Podía sentir como se deslizaba dentro de la boca de su amada, por sobre su lengua hasta tocar su garganta. Ella subía y bajaba una y otra vez, tragándose su masculinidad. Luego de un rato, ella se lo sacó de la boca y lo sujetó con una mano por la base y comenzó a lamerlo como si fuera un caramelo.  
Kurumi sonreía complacida, al ver como Dohko se retorcía con cada lamida, así que comenzó a lamerlo con más lentitud, desde la base hasta la punta. El chico gemía y respiraba aceleradamente mientras la mujer le pasaba la lengua por toda la extensión del pene una y otra vez, causándole un tormento insoportablemente placentero.  
-Avísame cuanto estés por correrte –dijo ella entre chupada y chupada, asumiendo que Dohko ya no aguantaría mucho más.  
Comenzó a lamerle la cabeza arrancando más gemidos de Dohko,quien sujetó la cabeza de Kurumi con una mano para que ella siguiera en lo que hacía hasta que finalmente llegó al límite.  
\- Kurumi... aaahhh, ya no aguanto más... – dijo entre dientes.  
Ella solo sonrió, y con un rápido movimiento, se tragó el pene hasta la raíz, causando que éste liberará toda la carga en su boca. Simplemente ella saboreó y tragó ese espeso y caliente líquido como si fuera el más delicioso de los manjares, teniendo cuidado de no derramar ninguna gota, luego procedió a estimular a su amante con suaves chupadas para sacar los restos de la carga, luego de lo cual, comenzó a limpiarle con esmero el pene usando la lengua. Cuando hubo terminado, levantó la cabeza y miró a Dohko con una sonrisa traviesa.  
-Gracias, estuvo delicioso – dijo Kurumi, aumentado su sonrisa traviesa.  
Él no supo qué hacer o decir. Solo se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se limitó a darle una tímida sonrisa a la azabache, mientras pensaba "Bien, si ella lo dice..."  
La mujer comenzó a subir a gatas por el cuerpo del caballero, como si fuera una gata en celo, lo que causó que Dohko comenzará a excitarse otra vez. De pronto estaba atrapado en otro profundo y desenfrenado beso con Kurumi, sintiendo otra vez esa electrizante sensación de piel contra piel. Se abrazaron y rodaron por el piso hasta que ella quedó debajo de él, mientras seguían con sus besos y caricias, y Dohko volvía a atacar los senos de Kurumi. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ella al sentir una fuerte presión en su bajo vientre, lo que le indicaba que él ya estaba listo para lo que venía.  
La mujer atrajo con las manos el rostro del chico y lo besó con pasión, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y abría las piernas, acomodándose para recibirlo. Dohko sintió su corazón acelerarse al acomodarse para entrar en Kurumi, y sintió un repentino temor de no poder hacerlo bien y decepcionar a la mujer.  
-Cariño... no tenemos que seguir si no te sientes listo - dijo Kurumi comprensiva, al ver el repentino temor en el rostro de Dohko.  
-No... yo... si quiero. Quiero hacerlo - dijo el caballero de Libra con decisión.  
-¿Seguro? -volvió a preguntar , a lo que el chico respondió con una afirmación de cabeza.  
La espectro sonrió tiernamente antes de darle un suave beso , para después ayudarle con una mano a guiar el pene, hasta su abertura.  
Él cerró los ojos con fuerza y lanzó un potente gemido al entrar en ella, perdiendo finalmente su virginidad.

Dohko se sintió como en el cielo al entrar en esa mujer. Contra todo pronóstico, Kurumi era bastante estrecha, así que el roce y la presión que le producía al entrar en ella eran increíbles. Podía sentir como su miembro era aprisionado por esa gruta de carne, caliente y resbaladiza. Era una sensación impagable. Una vez que ya había llegado al fondo, el joven comenzó a entrar y salir de su amante.  
-Así, ... vamos, con más fuerza... - decía ella entre jadeos.  
Tal como le pedían, Dohko comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas, lo que causó que los gemidos de Kurumi reflejaban un profundo placer por lo que estaba haciendo. Su respiración se había acelerado hasta convertirse en jadeos y se mezclaban con sus gemidos, que aumentaron cuando la mujer comenzó a mover sus caderas para aumentar el estímulo. Era una sensación increíble. Él por momentos sentía que se quedaría sin aliento.  
Ella comenzó gemir con cada embestida que recibía. Sentir el simiente entrar y salir de ella, le provocaba un placer indescriptible. Su entrepierna se había humedecido hasta el punto que cada vez que su amado caballero entraba en ella, se escuchaba un sonido húmedo y resbaladizo que la excitaba aún más. Era una sensación alucinante. Sentía el cuerpo ardiendo y un ligero mareo al experimentar un placer que nunca antes había sentido. Un placer que estaba segura sentía porque era Dohko el que se lo estaba proporcionando. Lloró de felicidad. Finalmente estaba haciendo lo que más le gustaba, con la persona que más quería en el mundo. ¿Podía haber algo mejor?  
El clímax los alcanzó en forma repentina y al mismo tiempo. Kurumi experimento otra vez un placer indescriptible al sentir como Dohko la inundaba con su líquido espeso y caliente, que la quemaba por dentro, mientras los orgasmos la recorrían por todo el cuerpo, causando que gimiera con fuerza, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada, a la vez que le clavaba las uñas en la espalda a Dohko.  
Para el "joven" maestro también fue algo indescriptible. Nunca imaginó que el sexo fuera algo tan increíblemente placentero. Podía sentir como su descarga inundaba el interior de Kurumi, mientras esta estrechaba la presión que ejercía en su miembro haciendo que la sensación de placer fuera aún mayor. Arqueó la espalda y dio un último y poderoso gemido, antes de caer sin aliento sobre el cuerpo de la que ahora era su mujer.  
Ambos se quedaron así por unos momentos, abrazados, jadeantes y con una delgada capa de sudor cubriéndoles el cuerpo. Las respiraciones de ambos fueron lentamente recobrando la normalidad. Con el dolor de su corazón, el caballero salió lentamente de la espectro y se dejó caer pesadamente de espaldas en el piso. Inmediatamente sintió como Kurumi giraba para recostar medio cuerpo sobre él, mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo. Un nuevo beso no se hizo esperar, un beso tierno y suave, como agradeciendose mutuamente por el momento y el placer que habían compartido.  
-Felicidades. Estoy segura que acabas de implantar una marca en cuanto a tardanza para perder la virginidad- dijo ella casi en un susurro, aún recuperando el aliento, con la cabeza recargada sobre el pecho de un sonrojado Dohko, y rodeándolo con un brazo.  
-Gracias– dijo él igual de cansado, pero con una pequeña sonrisa –¿Sabes? Me alegra que mi primera vez haya sido contigo. No puedo pensar en nadie mejor para perder mi virginidad- dijo, mirando al techo, mientras que Kurumi esbozaba una dulce sonrisa.

Dohko y Kurumi se levantaron temprano y tras vestirse fueron a preparar el desayuno, si bien afortunadamente nadie supo de su experiencia nocturna, a ambos les alivió ver que aparentemente nadie se dio cuenta de nada. Mientras hablaban el caballero le planteó una duda que desde la aparición de su antiguo amor tenía.

-¿Tienes una idea de porque la Señora Athena nos envió a este mundo?

-No, sólo se lo que ella me dijo en su momento, este mundo existe de manera paralela al nuestro, Athena enviaba aquí a sus caballeros al morir durante la guerra para evitar que mi Señor los mandara al Tártaro, sólo cuando el señor Hades era derrotado ;Athena dejaba de enviar a sus caballeros.

Enviaba sus almas con su esencia y las hacía reencarnar, así al ser igual en personalidad y carácter, al morir irían al paraíso en este mundo.

-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que posiblemente Sísifo y mis compañeros de la anterior guerra podrían estar en este mundo.

-No necesariamente, sólo reencarnamos cuándo un cuerpo está listo, aparentemente yo tuve que esperar más de 150 años, algún amigo tuyo pudo haber muerto ya, o puede que aún no nazca.

Dohko tendría mucho que contarle a sus compañeros, por el momento dejó las cosas de lado y terminaron de preparar la comida.

Tras desayunar casi todos, pues Naruto se sobreesforzo el día anterior ayudando en el puente y se quedó dormido, Dohko y sus otros dos pupilos junto a Tazuna se dirigieron al puente, al llegar vieron a los trabajadores desmayados y la maquinaria arruinada, de pronto una espesa niebla comenzó a rodear el lugar por lo que el equipo se puso alerta.

-Zabuza, tal parece que eres masoquista- sonrió de forma ladina el caballero- ¿Acaso te golpee tan fuerte que quedaste tarado y piensas que podrás detenerme?.

-Vaya, tenemos un comediante- dijo el ninja sin mostrase, su voz sonaba con eco impidiendo que le pudieran localizar por ella- más bien diría que tu estas tentando a tu suerte.

-Podría ser- concedió el caballero- Sakura, protege al señor Tazuna, Sasuke, veamos que tal te manejas contra el socio/ achichincle de Zabuza.

-¿A que se refiere Dohko sensei?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

-El ANBU estaba con Zabuza, cuando un ANBU va a destruir un cuerpo, lo hace en el sitio donde lo abatió, los deje ir porque creí que aprenderían su lección. Lamentablemente para Zabuza, yo no doy segundas oportunidades.

\- Valientes palabras mocoso, sin embargo ¡HORA DE MORIR¡

Zabuza blandió su arma y atacó a Dohko por el lado derecho, pero para horror suyo, nuevamente el caballero de Libra detuvo su arma con sus manos desnudas.

-¿Pero qué?- dijo incrédulo el espadachín al ver que aún en la neblina el adolescente podía mantenerse luchando contra él.

-Puedo sentir tu cosmoenergia, imbécil- sonrió burlonamente el sensei- así que ocultarte no te da alguna ventaja.

Un segador izquierdazo mando a volar hacia un montón de tablas al mercenario, Dohko lo persiguió y sin darle tiempo a respirar atacó sin piedad a Zabuza, cuando Haku fue a auxiliar al jounin de La niebla, Sasuke le impidió el paso y se posicionó para pelear.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo; muévete o no respondo de lo que te pase.

-Eso es gracioso, pensaba decirte lo mismo- sonrió arrogantemente el Uchiha- estilo de Fuego, ascuas.

Pequeñas chispas al rojo vivo se lanzaron contra Haku quien hizo un rápido contraataque.

-Estilo de Hielo, escarcha- y el equivalente en hielo al ataque de Sasuke bloqueó las chispas, aunque a duras penas, cosa que preocupó a Haku.

"Sus llamas eran muy poderosas, es la primera vez que mi escarcha apenas bloquea un jutsu de fuego" pensó alterada la joven.

"Ese era mi jutsu de fuego más débil y aún así, tenía la potencia de mi bola de fuego, veo que sí servía de algo el entrenamiento" pensó el Uchiha algo arrepentido.

Rápidamente Haku comenzó a trazar los sellos correspondientes para su mejor técnica. Sasuke de forma descuidada trató de derribarla de un golpe, para satisfacción de Haku, pues cayó de cabeza en su trampa.

-Estilo de Hielo, espejos demoníacos.

Un domo hecho de espejos de hielo comenzó a rodear al Uchiha, Haku se metió a uno de los espejos apareciendo su reflejo en todos ellos.

-Jutsu bola de fuego- lanzó a uno de los espejos su jutsu insignia el Uchiha consiguiendo agrietar el espejo, el cual se reparó casi inmediatamente.

-Eso no va a servirte de nada, más vale que te rindas si no quieres morir- sugirió con un tono de voz lúgubre la kunoichi.

-!Jamás ¡ un Uchiha sólo se rinde ante la misma muerte, no antes.- Dijo mientras se ponía en posición defensiva el orgulloso azabache.

-Bueno, que así sea- mencionó encogiéndose de hombros la muchacha- estilo de Hielo, lluvia de senbon infernales.

De pronto todos los Hakus del espejo traían senbon de hielo en sus manos, cinco en cada mano. A una señal invisible las figuras lanzaron los senbon ,para terror de Sasuke; todas las agujas eran reales. El Uchiha sacó rápidamente un kunai y logró bloquear una buena cantidad de las armas, pero no las suficientes ; Haku quizás de manera precisa le lanzó 400 senbon, logrando hacer blanco en 150 ocasiones. Si bien Sazabachea el primer enemigo que bloqueaba más de la mitad de sus ataques, no logró bloquear la mayoría de los que iban a partes importantes de su anatomía.

El Uchiha cayó al suelo sangrando profusamente a causa de varios cortes en la cabeza causados por arañazos recibidos al esquivar algunos proyectiles.

Estaba algo aturdido, pues no recordaba ser tan rápido, definitivamente el entrenamiento con el sensei dio resultado.

-¿Lo ves? No hay manera de que me ganes, esta es la última vez que te hago la oferta; ríndete de una vez- volvió a ofrecer la muchacha al Uchiha.

######

Naruto despertó algo adormilado y bajo a desayunar, al ver sólo a Inari y a su madre, les preguntó el paradero de sus compañeros.

Tras la respuesta de Kurumi, el genin subió a la carrera a su lugar y se vistió rápido, bajado para tomar una tostada con mantequilla y salir a la carrera para encontrarse con su equipo.

-Vaya, si que fue rápido- apuntó Inari sorprendido por la presteza con la que se vistió Naruto.

-Si que lo fue- dijo tras reir un poco la mujer- bien, vayamos al mercado a conseguir especias para el almuerzo de los trabajadores.

La madre y su hijo iban caminando tranquilos cuando un par de tipos mal encarados se pararon unos metros adelante de ellos, con el rabillo del ojo la experta guerrera vio un par más a cada costado y otros dos detrás de ellos.

-Cariño, pase lo que pase, ten en cuenta que de haber sido muy diferente la situación, habría salvado a tu padre si hubiera podido- soltó de pronto la espectro a un asustado niño que veía como matones de Gato los estaban rodeando.

-Muy bien, ustedes dos vendrán por las buenas y quizás no los haremos sufrir mucho- amenazó el que parecía ser el líder del grupo- claro esta preciosa, quizá dejaremos ir al chico si te portas bien con todos nosotros.

Todos los matones estallaron en carcajadas, sus ojos brillaban malignamente mientras Kurumi bajaba la vista derrotada.

Pese a los ruegos del niño que se quedó congelado del miedo; su madre avanzaba sumisamente hacia el líder del grupo, cuando lo tuvo a centímetros, lo tomo de la cara y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Los bandidos reían viendo lo sencillo que sería abusar de la mujer, pero sus caras de alegría se transformaron en caras de pánico al ver como la cabeza del líder se volvía azul y comenzaban a salirle carámbanos en el cabello.

De pronto ;sin miramientos, la mujer empujó al maleante y al estrellarse en el suelo, la cabeza del tipo estalló en pedazos e hizo el ruido de cristal rompiéndose.

Los asesinos veían con horror la piel increíblemente blanca y los labios azules de la mujer, si bien lucía mucho más sexy con esa apariencia, también era increíblemente aterradora.

-Cuando era una mujer débil, me arrebataron a mi esposo, y dejaron su marca- la mujer tocó el lugar donde tenía su cicatriz- ahora que soy fuerte; jamás volverán a arrebatarme a mi familia.

!Ventisca¡.

Kurumi dio un puñetazo hacia arriba y una corriente de aire gélido comenzó a congelar a los matones y a Inari, su madre se acercó y lo abrazo fuertemente contra su cuerpo y encendiendo su cosmoenergia contrarrestó en él el efecto de su ventisca.

Tras quince segundos todos los bandidos eran estatuas de hielo con caras de terror en ellas.

-Mamá ¿Cómo es que…..?

-Te lo contaré al rato cariño, ahora debemos ir al pueblo, hoy es el día en el que Gato caerá.

El rostro de Inari se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, y tomando a su madre de la mano, fueron corriendo hacia el pueblo.

#######

Naruto llegó cuando Haku dejó a su compañero como alfiletero; Sasuke tenía varios senbon clavados, de forma imprudente, el arrogante Uchiha trató de vencer a la kunoichi usando sólo poder bruto. Haku sin embargo era metódica y precisa _,_ cada vez lanzaba la misma cantidad de proyectiles, pero entrando en frustración e ira, el número de armas repelidas por Sasuke decrecían en cada ataque de Haku, quien veía con respeto como su oponente se mantenía de pie por pura fuerza de voluntad.

-Sakura…¿qué tan mala es la situación?- preguntó Naruto a una kunoichi que se mantenía alerta en las peleas de Dohko y Sasuke alternando su atención en una u otra.

-Dohko sensei tiene dominado a Zabuza, pero Sasuke esta en problemas, el ANBU uso un jutsu raro de hielo y le está dando una paliza. Por favor Naruto, ayuda a Sasuke.

Por respuesta, el gennin levanto su pulgar derecho y sonrió a su compañera antes de meterse corriendo a los espejos.

Sasuke pensó rápidamente en una estrategia para salir del atolladero, ya que aparentemente todos sus jutsus de habían fortalecido, decidió usar uno en particular para atacar, antes de que su compañero rubio entrara a los espejos, Haku volvió a atacar y al impactar esta vez los 400 senbon en Sasuke, lanzó un grito que helaba la sangre a los trabajadores que iban recobrando el conocimiento.

Sasuke se cambió de lugar con el jutsu de sustitución con un trabajador inconsciente, al tener diferente talla y altura que el azabache ,muchos de los senbon se clavaron en lugares más letales, el hombre sangraba de manera profusa y para horror de Haku, estaba más muerto que vivo.

Ese día el amor que sentía Sakura por Sasuke murió de golpe. Al ver como usó a un civil como escudo sin consideración alguna, se imaginó a ella misma en una situación similar, ella también había notado que sus jutsus tenían un mayor rango, y había costales de arena más cerca. Pero al ser más eficaz el jutsu con materia orgánica, el Uchiha decidió usar un trabajador.

Por eso la pelirrosa no dudó que de tener que, Sasuke la usaría a ella y a Naruto como escudos. Si bien creía amarlo, se dio cuenta que su "amado" Sasuke sólo se importaba el mismo. Todo el viaje fueron pruebas fehacientes de eso.

Naruto furioso corrió hacia su compañero, le propinó un terrible izquierdazo que dejó inconsciente al azabache.

-!No,no, no no!- gritaba casi histérica la kunoichi- ¡lo mate, lo mate, lo mate!- Haku iba perdiendo la compostura, aparentemente, ella jamás había quitado una vida.

Naruto se acercó al cuerpo, respiraba aún, pero sus signos vitales eran débiles, el jinchuriki recordó que Kurama podía sanarlo de casi cualquier herida, así que rápidamente le preguntó si podría ayudar al hombre.

 **-¿Por quién me tomas cachorro?-** preguntó algo ofendido el kyubi **\- lo haré, pero sólo puedo estabilizar** **lo** **, ya lo demás, dependerá de el.**

Un chakra color rojo brillo en las palmas del Uzumaki , Naruto puso sus manos sobre el hombre y para alivio de Haku las agujas se fueron cayendo de su cuerpo y las heridas fueron cerrando, cuando la respiración del hombre se normalizo, Haku suspiro aliviada.

-¿Por que Haku?- preguntó seriamente el Uzumaki- ¿Porque ayudan a Gato? Se que Zabuza y tu no son malas personas, tengo la habilidad de sentir los sentimientos de la gente, quiero entender porque ayudan a alguien como Gato.

Haku se quitó su máscara y le contó su vida a Naruto.

Gracias al Mizukage las personas con Kekkei genkai, habilidades heredadas a través de siglos de linajes en ciertos clanes estaban siendo cruelmente perseguidos. Ella y su madre eran las últimas descendientes del Clan Yuki, el padre de Haku era un poderoso y leal jounin hacia el país de la Niebla, por lo mismo para evitar que ella y su mamá corrieran peligro por su causa, se casó en secreto y mantenía la relación con su familia de forma clandestina.

Un día, algún aldeano ambicioso se dio cuenta de que su madre era una Yuki y vendió a las mujeres a los ANBU del Mizukage, su padre intentó ayudarlas, pero fue herido de gravedad.

Haku logró huir gracias al sacrificio de su madre y tiempo después encontró a Zabuza que tratando de parar esa locura, intentó hacer razonar al Señor feudal.

Sólo la hija del Señor, Yue, dio la razón a Zabuza, enfurecido con su hija dijo que el hombre trató de matarlo y tacho a su hija de traidora.

La repudiada princesa y Zabuza rápidamente crearon una resistencia dando origen a la guerra civil del País del Agua. Pero las guerras cuestan dinero y tomando en cuenta que el espadachín no era un líder, cedió ese puesto a Mei Terumi, la única sobreviviente del clan Terumi. Mientras él y Haku iban haciendo trabajos como mercenarios para juntar dinero y enviarlo a la resistencia.

Tras terminar su relato, Haku llorando le pido a Naruto rendirse y dejar que Zabuza matara a Tazuna. Naruto iba a replicar cuando ambos sintieron una descomunal cantidad de poder proveniente del lugar donde Dohko y el espadachín luchaban ;sin pensarlo dos veces la kunoichi corrió a ayudar al espadachín.

Zabuza se recobró a duras penas del golpe de Dohko, las tablas se marcaron en la espalda del ninja renegado que veia tarde que Haku tenía razón cuando le pidió no luchar contra Dohko.

"Debí hacerte caso y no dejarme llevar por mi orgullo y desesperación" pensó el espadachín "sin embargo, no perderé; Mei y los demás confían en nosotros"

Dohko también sabía más o menos sentir las emociones, sabía que el espadachín al fin, se dio cuenta de la abismal diferencia de poderes y que pese a todo iba a pelear. Así que por respeto a sus rival afiló su mirada y se puso en guardia.

-Te pido una disculpa humildemente por haberte juzgado mal Zabuza- se disculpó el antiguo maestro mientras permitía al espadachín tomar su arma para reincorporarse- Aún así; no voy a perdonar tu vida si decides continuar la pelea.

Como única respuesta Zabuza se lanzó hacia Dohko con su arma y trató de partirlo en dos, el caballero de Libra esquivo el ataque y le dio un uppercut en la quijada que casi le arranca la cabeza al ninja renegado.

-Tú lo quisiste Zabuza, !Golpe de tigre¡(4)

Una luz dorada se dirigió al espadachín, rápidamente usó su arma como escudo y esta se destrozó en varios pedazos y aún así recibió de lleno el golpe.

Dohko esperó pacientemente a que su oponente se recuperara y volvió a atacar.

El cuerpo del jounin se convulsionaba por los impactos de los puños de Dohko, su ataque fue brutal y preciso, el ninja de la niebla se rompió nuevamente las costillas y tenía varias contusiones en el cuerpo que estaba amoratandose y aún así, se negaba a caer sin pelear.

De pronto tanto Dohko como su oponente oyeron el grito de Haku y vieron lo que ocurría llenando de ira a Dohko y haciendo perder el juicio a Zabuza que corría hacia donde estaba Haku.

Una patada en el estómago mando a volar a Zabuza que no viendo otra Salida, con algo de la sangre que le salia de la mejilla hizo los sellos de invocación.

Tras realizar los sellos apareció una imponente serpiente, era de color ónix, sus escamas relucian como la obsidiana y sus ojos eran verde jade.

- _Cuanto tiempo sin verte Zabuza-_ saludo la serpiente al espadachín- Dame lo necesario para trabajar.

-Cipalcoalt(5), necesitó que ganes tiempo para que pueda ir a auxiliar a Haku, debo de esperar a que la morfina que voy a adminsiyarne surta efecto.

La serpiente asintió y se lanzó hacia Dohko, Saga le habló de la diferencia entre el clan Kurohebi y Kukulcán, así que sus sospechas de que algo obligaba a Zabuza a seguir órdenes de Gato eran ciertas aun así, no le iba a permitir ganar.

-Rugido de Tigre- lanzó un haz de luz que noqueo a Cipalcoalt. El caballero apareció de la nada frente a Zabuza y elevó violentamente su cosmoenergia.

-Esto se acaba ahora. !Dragón Naciente ¡- lanzó su técnica pero Haku se puso de improviso, el caballero disminuyó la técnica en poder pero era tarde, si bien no fue ni el 10% del poder inicial con el que lanzó su dragón, este dio en el corazón de Haku que retrocedió seis metros por el impacto antes de desplomarse.

-!Haku¡ -grito llorando el espadachín demoníaco sin importarle que le vieran derramar lágrimas el equipo 7 y los trabajadores, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia donde la kunoichi yacía en el piso- niña tonta, no debiste hacer eso.

-P…. Pa….pá, por favor, h...huye- susurró Haku a su padre biológico antes de colapsar.

-!No, por favor¡ ¡Hija, no me dejes, eres la única familia que me queda! - lloraba desconsolado el espadachín.

-Maestro Dohko, vuelva golpearla. Me dijo que su alumno Shiryu recibió un golpe como el que le dio a ella, estoy seguro que volverá a funcionar- sugirió Naruto a su sensei.

Zabuza oyó lo que Naruto dijo y levantó a su hija y le pido al caballero ayudarla.

-No puedo. El golpe debe ser con la misma potencia, no más o menos, la misma y no creo pegarle con el mismo poder.

-Entonces yo daré el golpe- dijo con determinación el Uzumaki - Zabuza retrocede veinte pasos.

El espadachín así lo hizo, pese a más advertencias de Dohko, Naruto sólo se enfoca en reproducir el impacto.

Recordando su entrenamiento de las últimas semanas, apuntó al corazón de Haku y se lanzó hacia ella.

-!POR FAVOR FUNCIONA¡ -gritó con fuerza el oji azul.

Y ocurrió un milagro.

De forma inconsciente Naruto encendió su cosmoenergia e impacto a Haku con un violento puñetazo que la mandó a volar exactamente los seis metros, con todo y Zabuza.

Tras diez angustiosos segundos Haku tosió convulsivamente y recobró el sentido.

-Zabuza, lamento haber fallado- se disculpó triste la kunoichi.

-Papá, hija, ya no importa, puedes llamarme papá en público.

Unos aplausos sarcásticos pusieron en alerta a todos, al final de la obra, Gato estaba burlándose de la escena.

-Si que lo he visto todo- dijo tras hacer el ademán de limpiarse una lágrima el enano- así que el demonio de la niebla tenía una hija.

En fin, es una lástima que no los mataron esos chiquillos, así me ahorrarian la molestia de tener que matarlos.

Tras el magnate aparecieron trescientos matones que haciendo bulla caminaban por la construcción y se disponían a pelear contra los Shinobi.

-Tal parece que no somos enemigos- apuntó Dohko, a lo que asintió el espadachin.

-Con lo que ocurrió dejamos de serlo, te ayudaré a derrotarlos a todos- se ofreció el mercenario, pero Dohko lo detuvo, y le hizo la seña de que volteara atrás

\- más bien ese placer es de ella.

Kurumi, Inari y casi todo el pueblo llegó al lugar, armados con tubos, palos y cualquier cosa que sirviera de arma.

Los bandidos rieron divertidos por la escena, y más cuando para conmoción de los habitantes de la ciudad, Kurumi se les adelantó y avanzó hacia los mercenarios.

La mujer se paró junto a Dohko, colocó sus brazos a sus costados y lanzando los puños al mismo tiempo exclamó.

-!VENDAVAL DE PTOLOMEA¡

Un huracán helado atrapó a los 300 malhechores y los zarandeo, al cabo de 20 segundos, los cuerpos de los criminales cayeron al suelo y se deshicieron, como si fueran de cristal.

Gato vio con horror la escena y antes de saber como paso, la viuda le decapitó con una cuchilla de hielo.

-!PERO QUE DEMONIOS¡- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Tazuna y Zabuza, Haku por su parte tenía estrellas en más pupilas pensando que habían encontrado a otra sobreviviente de su clan.

-Jejeje, creo que me pase un poquito- mencionó la espectro causando que todos cayeran de espaldas.

Sasuke despertó, sólo para ser nuevamente noqueado ahora por Dohko.

Dos días después, a las afueras del pueblo el equipo y los mercenarios se despedían, Haku iba muy contenta, aunque Kurumi aclaró que no era una Yuki, si prometio enseñarle cuando quisiera venir a visitarlos algunos trucos que tenía, también iba feliz, porque Zabuka sabía donde guardaba su fortuna el finado gánster, así que tomando el 20% de ella, los shinobi de la Niebla se marcharon para regresar con la rebelión.

Por su parte la familia Umi(6) despedía junto a la mayoría del pueblo al equipo 7, Sasuke iba molesto por como le trataron por lo que le hizo al civil, mientras los demás miembros del equipo se despedían alegres de Tazuna y de su familia.

Cuando ya se había marchado el equipo 7, la espectro le preguntó a su papá como llamarían al puente una vez que le terminarán.

-Eso es bastante fácil, se llamará el Gran puente Tazuna- mencionó con orgullo, pero al ver la cara de poker de su hija y de su nieto se retractó- en realidad pienso llamarle el puente Naruto, ese chico parece traer buena suerte a quienes confían en él.

-Al menos se oye mejor que puente Tazuna- bromeó el pequeño Umi, haciendo enojar a su abuelo mientras Kurumi reía divertida como hace tiempo nadie en el País de las Olas lo estuvo desde hace un largo tiempo.

 **1)))))) Naruto sólo estuvo enamorado de Sakura el primer año en la academia antes del incidente de Ayame, después ya no se interesó en alguna otra chica.**

 **2))))))) Es especulación mía, si un jinchuriki con entrenamiento y uno sin el pudieran acceder al mismo nivel de poder, ningún jinchuriki entrenaría.**

 **3)))))) En las historias relacionadas a las Yuki onna, es muy común que ella se enamoren de un joven al que iban a asesinar.**

 **4)))) Tazuna cuando contó la historia de porque les engañó mencionó que su hija recibió una puñalada a la que sobrevivió, por esa puñalada fue que Kaiza se entregó a Gato.**

 **5))))) Les recuerdo que sólo la gente de corazón noble puede invocar al clan de serpientes Kukulcan.**

 **6)))) Jamás se menciona el apellido del constructor, así que les di uno.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Vaya que con el lemon se alargó bastante el capítulo.**

 **Y vaya que sufrí al hacerlo porque ando en el hospital descansando de mi intervención y vaya que eso me atraso bastante.**

 **En fin, esperó que el capítulo les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos en quince días.**

 **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**


	14. El león, la nekomata y el rapero

**Capítulo 14.**

 **El León, la nekomata y el rapero.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Pirata:** Jajaja, no, Zabuza ya se frego, no le van a reponer nada. Y con respecto a otros personajes… claro que tengo algo preparado pero no voy a soltar la sopa tan fácil.

Gracias y esperó que te guste el capítulo de hoy.

-Entonces déjame ver si entendí- dijo Tazuna con una fuerte jaqueca- en tu vida pasada fuiste una suerte de ninja, conocías al sensei de los otros chicos porque también en su vida pasada fue ninja- Tsunami asintió con la cabeza- y el día que Kaiza murió comenzaron a regresar esos recuerdos y despertaron del todo al reencontrarte con el muchacho.

-Pues si, lo resumiste bastante bien papá- apuntó divertida la ex espectro.

-Mamá !Eres increíble ¡ - exclamó el pequeño Inari muy emocionado- ¿crees poder entrenarme?, quiero ser tan fuerte como tú.

Kurumi pensó bien las palabras de su hijo y viendo la situación de la aldea tomó una decisión.

-¿Porque no?, mañana comenzamos el entrenamiento y no creas que seré blanda sólo porque eres mi hijo.

##########

En la oficina de Hiruzen, el viejo hokage leía el reporte de la misión del equipo León dorado; Aioria se hizo el sensei del ex equipo 11 de hace dos años, al principio el grupo formado por chunnin recién ascendidos veía con desconfianza a Aioria, ya que investigaron su reputación, sin embargo rápidamente el caballero de Leo se ganó la confianza del equipo.

Los dos muchachos y la muchacha eran de origen civil y dudaban que les fueran a asignar un nuevo sensei. Normalmente a menos que un jounin tomará bajo su cargo a un equipo de civiles con un sensei dado de baja, dichos shinobi se verían relegados a tareas sencillas y monótonas, condenados a tener esa posición hasta que renunciaran o hasta que murieran.

Los shinobi sabían muy bien de esa cruda verdad, después de todo, esa era la causa por la cual los guardias apostados en las entradas de la Aldea hacían con desgano su trabajo. Y es que, si uno pensaba objetivamente la situación; si te obligaban a realizar un trabajo de por vida contra tu voluntad terminabas haciéndolo con desgano.

Así pues, Ryo y Yuri Sakazaki y Joe Higashi vieron más o menos bien, que uno de los "zafados " como Yuri les llamaba, decidiera ayudarles con su formación.

Los tres jóvenes tenían 16 años, los mellizos Sakazaki vestían un uniforme de karate, Ryo uno naranja con zapatos negros y Yuri uno blanco con pantalón azul.

Por su parte Joe usaba un conjunto rojo y zapatos del mismo color.

Ahora, tras dos años de misiones, si había algo que los hermanos y su compañero sabían, era que los rumores sobre la fuerza de su sensei y sus amigos no le hacían justicia al potencial del caballero de Leo, y para emoción de los varones del grupo, aparentemente su sensei jamás había mostrado siquiera la mitad de su poder.

Así pues regresaban de una misión grado B exitosa, aunque dicha misión la cumplieron sin problema alguno, ahora que el Tercero les preguntaba sobre el rango de la misión que querían aceptar, estos pensaban que sería bueno que su sensei se inclinara por una grado C, sólo por relajarse algo.

-Creo que algo rango C estaría bien- opinó leyéndole la mente a sus pupilos el caballero dorado- los últimos tres meses hemos hecho sólo misiones rango B y un par rango A, mis chicos, necesitan relajarse.

-Entonces tengo la misión ideal, es para dos equipos, quisiera que acepten porque el otro equipo sólo es de Genin; digo, así tus alumnos se relajan y los genin ganan experiencia.

-entonces es una rango D- dijo entre carcajadas Yuri- porque vamos a ser niñeros de unos críos.

-Que son dos años menores a ti- señaló viendo severamente Aioria a su pupila- por nosotros no habrá problemas, ¿Verdad muchachos?

-!No, ninguno¡- exclamaron los tres alumnos del caballero al mismo tiempo.

Tocaron la puerta de la oficina y al dar el paso, entró Asuma con el Trío InoShikaCho.

-Ah, Aioria, me tranquiliza mucho saber que serás mi compañero- dijo Asuma tras darle una calada a su cigarrillo- ¿A que hora partiremos mañana?

-Los equipos, Trio InoShikaCho y León dorado parten al alba- ordenó el hokage.

Y justo como lo ordenó, durante el alba, los equipos partieron junto a una caravana con rumbo al país de los pájaros, la misión en si era aparentemente sencilla, debían custodiar un cargamento de esmeraldas que provenía de una de las minas del País del fuego.

Gracias a la ayuda del equipo Ariete, el país de los pájaros se libró de un golpe de estado, Aldebarán y su equipo dieron un aliado comercial al país del fuego, ahora, el cargamento se dirigía al país y por lo mismo debía ser custodiado por dos equipos.

En un principio el kage estaba inclinado a enviar al Trío Amazona junto al León dorado, sin embargo el trío estaba de misión en el país de la Nieve escoltado a una actriz(1), y el equipo 7 no estaría activo un rato tras la misión en el País de las Olas. Pensó entonces, enviar al equipo Gai, pero un detalle ocurrió.

Ino se enteró de que había ya dos equipos gennin de su generación que ya comenzaban a realizar misiones rango C, ya que uno de ellos supuso la rubia debía ser el de Sasuke, se puso a investigar y lo que halló la preocupó, pues el otro sólo tenía kunoichis. Así que con el temor de que cualquiera de esas chicas llamara su atención o que peor aún, Sakura se volviera cercana al Uchiha, la heredera del clan Yamanaka decidió que estuviera preparado su equipo o no, ellos también harían misiones rango C.

Al pobre Asuma su alumna lo atosigó durante dos semanas insistiendo que tomaran una misión rango C, por lo que, cansado por su perseverancia (por no decir que estaba hasta las pelotas de la actitud de Ino) cuando supo de la custodia del cargamento, le pidió al hokage la misión.

El grupo avanzó a través de las montañas que unían al país del fuego con el de los pájaros, una somnolienta Ino hacia el esfuerzo sobrehumano de mantenerse despierta, después de todo, jamás se había levantado antes de las nueve, y hoy que lo hizo a las cuatro…. Bueno, al menos ella era quien manejaba mejor la situación.

Shikamaru iba dormido en la carreta principal y Chouji estaba a nada de hacerlo, por lo que Asuma se lamentaba de su equipo, tan contratante al otro grupo.

-Alumnos difíciles- opinó con pena ajena el caballero de Leo.

-Como no tienes idea- suspiro el Sarutobi- todo lo contrario a tu equipo.

-Ellos son difíciles a su manera, no te creas- apuntó el caballero.

-Ryo, pásame la cantimplora- ordenó Yuri a su hermano menor (2).

-toma de tu agua- dijo tras darle un trago al líquido- si no la cargaste, jodete, que no soy tu mula de carga.

-!Eres un…¡

-ya, ya, aquí traigo una cantimplora extra, toma- ofreció Joe a la Sakazaki.

-Que te dije- dijo con un aura depresiva el caballero de Leo.

####

Killer Bee, Yugito Nii y otros diez shinobi avanzaban a toda prisa a través del País de los Pájaros, el Raikage por orden del señor feudal les dio la orden de interceptar un cargamento de esmeraldas, el grupo se sentía confiado, la custodia era una misión rango C, por lo que matar dos jounin sería sencillo. Aún así tanto Bee como Yugito se sentían intranquilos pues Gyuki y Matatabi les dijeron que podían sentir a alguien muy poderoso en dirección a su destino. Los jinchuriki pensaban que quizá el Kyubi iba custodiando el cargamento, por lo que no la tendrían tan fácil, además estaba el hecho de que no querían hacerle daño a un hermano.

Pero una misión era una misión, por lo que se enfilaron sin duda alguna dispuestos a robar el cargamento.

#####

El grupo llegó a la ciudad de Thiram donde Usagi los recibió, la comerciante aseguró en su bóveda el cargamento para que el grupo pudiera descansar, así lo hicieron, fueron a un hotel donde se dividieron en grupos de dos, Asuma y Aioria, Ryo y Joe, Ino y Yuri y Shikamaru y Chouji fueron a sus habitaciones.

Una vez en ellas, los senseis de pusieron a jugar Go, losp chunnin a leer, el gordito se puso a tragar mientras el flojo dormía un rato.

Pero en la habitación de las kunoichi las cosas no estaban nada bien.

Yuri leía un tratado de plantas silvestres medicinales mientras veía a Ino usar un mortero para moler una mezcla, por su conocimiento en herbolaria sabía que la Yamanaka estaba preparando una mascarilla de noche, idea que fue cierta, al cabo de media hora, Ino traía la cara verde pálido gracias a la mascarilla facial, lo siguiente que hizo fue pesarse y después, hacer el recuento de las calorías que ingirió en el día y planificaba las que tendría que consumir al día siguiente, haciendo enojar a Yuri.

"Estoy con una modelo o con una Kunoichi" pensó irritada la Chunnin al ver como ahora Ino se aplicaba una ampolleta para su cabello, en el baño la Yamanaka se acicalaba intranquila pensando que la "Frentona" (a quien tenía 5 meses de no ver) o las otras lagartonas (que ni conocía) se le adelantaran en la carrera de ganarse a Sasuke.

De pronto, la luz se apagó y Yuri se dio cuenta que Ino sin su consentimiento apagó el interruptor.

-¿Notaste que estoy leyendo? -preguntó con sarcasmo y coraje la castaña.

-ya es hora de mi sueño de belleza, y es algo tarde - se defendió Ino.

-!NO MAMEYES EN TIEMPO DE PITAYAS! son las nueve de la noche y nos vamos a las 830 horas- dijo una indignada Yuri.

-Mi sueño de belleza es de 10 horas, debo reponer las horas que perdi hoy- seguía en lo suyo la ojiazul.

-!Me vale¡ que esta habitación la pago mi sensei, no el tuyo, así que sí me da la gana la dejó encendida toda la jodida noche.

-!Ino. Señorita Sakazaki¡¿ todo bien? Preguntó Asuma que ya se esperaba algo así.

Yuri abrió la puerta y le contó al Sarutobi lo ocurrido, el jounin oía todo indignado con la actitud de su alumna que se mantenía cruzada de brazos.

-Ino, debes pedirle disculpas a Yuri - ordeno seriamente Asuma.

-!No, no voy a hacerlo¡ como mujer ella debería entenderme, no boicotearme.

-!ERES UNA MALDITA MODELO O KUNOICHI¡- estalló la Sakazaki- jodido asunto si todas las kunoichis de tu generación piensan igual que tu.

Por alguna extraña razón la mayoría de las kunoichi de esa generación estornudaron y pensaron en matar a una castaña marimacho, excepto Hinata , el Trío Amazona y Sakura quienes no estornudaron.

-!Me tienes envidia porque soy más bonita que tu, y porque seré la novia del mejor gennin de esta generación!- siguió de infantil Ino.

-Jajajaja, novia del mejor, que buen chiste, ¿Acaso crees que Naruto se va a fijar en alguien como tu?- se reía Yuri que se cayó al ver como Ino le miraba…. Como si estuviera loca.

-¿Eres tonta o vives bajo una piedra? El mejor es Sasuke, es misterioso, guapo, es un Uchiha, es quien fue considerado el novato del año….. Y me dices que Naruto es mejor ¿Estas mal de la cabeza o que?

-Hey, ¿que pasa aquí? - preguntó Aioria entrando con Ryo, Joe y los demás.

Ino tratando de hacerse la víctima contó todo( según ella como ocurrió) por lo que el sensei del ex equipo 11 decido que los hermanos Sakazaki durmieran juntos y Joe se fuera con Asuma y él.

Antes de irse Ino oyó murmurar a Joe.

-hasta Hitomi y Ayane dicen que si no fuera tan joven saldrían con Naruto…. ¿Y no es el más popular de su generación?.

Lo cual descolo a la rubia por oír que Yuri no era la única que veía mejor a Naruto que a Sasuke.

"Seguro esas tipas en su vida han visto al papacito de Sasuke, si no, opinaría diferente.

######

Una Ino de siete años lloraba en el parque, un grupo de niñas se burlaron de ella por tener a un familiar loco, hace unos cuantos días, su padre le comunicó a su madre Shirona y a su tía Kikyo que Inorim había sobrevivido en la última misión de su grupo, pero no como lo esperaban.

Así pues Inoichi les contó todo lo que vio, cómo Asuma, Aoba y los demás fueron derrotados en combates por civiles, y como esos civiles, junto a Inorim y algunos más decían ser alguien distinto.

Kikyo exigió ver a su hijo y Shirona no sabía qué creer, pero ya que necesitarian más pruebas, Hiruzen accedió a que sus dos mejores psiquiatras ninja vieran a los caballeros dorados.

Tras minuciosos exámenes, una dolida Kikyo admitió que Saga era alguien más y tuvieron que explicarle a Ino porque aunque viera a Inorim en el pueblo, no la reconocería .

Ino lloraba en el parque porque le dolían las palabras de las demás, ni ella ni su primo eran culpables de nada y aún así, les estigmatizaron por ello, apenas en la mañana vio a su amado primo tomando de la mano a un niño rubio ojiazul mientras iban a una tienda y le saludo, sólo el niño la reconoció aunque a ella su cara no le fue familiar pero al ver que Inorim no la reconocía…. Eso fue duro para ella.

Estaba aún llorando, en aquel columpio cuando una muchacha castaña y el mismo niño se acercaron a ver qué le pasaba.

-!Déjame, quiero estar sola¡- grito anegada en lágrimas la rubia ¡- no quiero burlas, sólo vete.

-Yo jamás me burlaría de una niña bonita, de veras dijo Naruto, sonrojado a Ino- ¿Cuentame que tienes?

Máscara Mortal hizo alarde de paciencia al quedarse a esperar al ojiazul mientras Ino le contaba todo, Naruto le dijo que él conocía a Saga y que eran amigos, en ese momento fue que Ino lo reconoció y le pidió que le contara cómo era Saga, al ver que sí era distinto su comportamiento le pidió que le informara por algún cambio en el caballero de Géminis, algo a lo que accedió el rubio, que se fue contento, pensando que hizo una amiga, cosa que a lo largo del tiempo si ocurrió, Ino veía a Naruto como su mejor amigo, si bien estaba enamorada de Sasuke, también vio que efectivamente la opinión general de los demás para con él estaba injustificada, después de todo.

#####

El grupo avanzaba en silencio a través del bosque, el altercado del día anterior tenía de malas a las mujeres del grupo. Usagi los acompañaba pues tenía que hacer los trámites de traslado de país a país, así pues, con unas kunoichi enfadadas y una somnolienta comerciante, los hombres la pasaban mal.

Sin embargo Shikamaru tratando de sobrellevar la situación le estaba haciendo plática a Joe sin mucho éxito.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a la frontera del País y finalmente Ino se quiso sacar la espinita y le preguntó a Yuri sobre su afirmación, su equipo que estaba cerca oyó algo relacionado a Naruto y Sasuke, así movidos por la curiosidad fingiendo no hacerlo escucharon la respuesta.

-Por que lo conozco bien, Aioria sensei vive en su edificio y a veces nos citaba en las afueras de el, así que lo tratamos y lo conocemos.

Dices que el Uchiha es mejor partido. !Ja¡, sólo el prestigio de su clan vale la pena, se que es un jodido engreído al que casi toda la aldea le lame las suelas de los zapatos, sólo porque sobrevivió a la masacre de su Clan, eso no es un logro, y en cuanto a habilidades…. Shaka un amigo de nuestro sensei y Dohko el líder del equipo donde está tu amado Sasuke son de la misma edad que ustedes. Así que ¿Prodigio? Por favor, todo es por su maldito clan, en cambio Naruto paso de último a segundo de su clase, es simpático, amable y nunca hace de menos o juzga a los demás, además, si no lo has notado, es bastante guapo.

Ino meditó las palabras de Yuri y eran ciertas en parte según ella, era verdad,Naruto si era muy guapo, pero al nivel de Sasuke….. No, esa respuesta no le bastó, sin embargo no quiso contradecir a Yuri sólo por no hacer más grande el pleito.

De pronto todos notaron como las facciones del equipo León dorado se endurecían, Aioria y los miembros de su equipo se ponían alertas, causando que Asuma también lo hiciera.

-¿Que ocurre Aioria?- preguntó el Sarutobi nervioso.

-Detectó doce cosmo energías dirigiéndose hacia nuestra posición, todas hostiles, y lo "mejor" es que dos de esas presencias son como la de Él.

Asuma sabía a quién se refería ese Él, por lo que se preocupó bastante, eso quería decir que La nube o la Roca enviaron a sus jinchuriki a interceptar el cargamento, lo que significaba que sólo ellos defenderán a los demás.

De repente aparecieron ante ellos los ninjas de La nube comandados por Killer Bee y Yugito Nii, los shinobi rodearon a las carrozas, sorprendentemente para el trío InoShikaCho, Usagi y su gente estaban tranquilos.

-¿No tienen miedo?-preguntó sorprendido Shikamaru a la bella comerciante.

-No, con el tal Aioria aquí, no hay nada que temer- respondió la mujer- más bien los ninjas de La nube deberían estar asustados.

 **-Rubiecita, más te vale no precipitarte, algo raro pasa aquí-** alertó Matatabi a su carcelera **\- es muy raro que sólo los gennin estén tan nerviosos, es obvio que los adultos y chunnin saben de ti y del rapero, pero no están alarmados.**

-Lo se, deja de decir lo obvio- replicó hastiada la mujer.

 **-Bee, ve con cuidado, ese muchacho peliazul no es lo que aparenta.**

-Oh, yeah, esos de Konoha no nos harán alguna afrenta.

 **-!Deja de usar mis frases para rimar¡.**

-Lo haré, porque es hora de trabajar.

 **-!BEEEEEE¡**

-Ustedes, los de Konoha, si no quieren morir. Entreguen el cargamento y váyanse- ordenó Yugito a la comitiva- sólo hay dos jounin, contra doce, no pueden ganarnos.

-!Relámpago de voltaje ¡ - dijo Aioria alzando su dedo índice derecho.

Una luz surgió del dedo y se lanzó al grupo de shinobis de la Nube y antes de que supieran que paso, el grupo donde esa luz se lanzó, cayó al suelo, con cortes y heridas en todo su cuerpo.

-siete contra dos-señaló el caballero de Leo con sus dedos- y bajando.

-!Que mierda de jutsu de elemento rayo es ese¡- gritaron asustados algunos de los ninjas de La nube- !¿que jodido jutsu no usa posiciones de manos ¡?.

 **-Definitivamente esto es muy malo** \- señaló la gata a su jinchuriki- **no se ve cansado y módulo su ataque para que no fuera letal.**

-capitana de lo evidente, ¿Algo más que quieras señalar?- dijo con sarcasmo la rubia.

Los gennin aún tenían la quijada en el piso, la demostración del peliazul los dejó anonadados. Ino de manera robótica volteo a ver a Usagi que tenía cara de "se los dije" mientras que Yuri se mostraba alerta pero tranquila, de pronto una exclamación de parte de Asuma la sacó del shock.

-!Vayan a esconderse con la señorita Tsukino y su gente¡.

-Pero sensei….

-!Es una maldita orden Ino¡.

-No los deben huir, ordenó saliendo de su estupor alguien de la Nube.

Asuma iba a intentar proteger a sus alumnos cuando Yugito se interpuso y lo atacó con un kunai que el Sarutobi detuvo usando sus cuchillas.

El jounin ya estaba encima de Ino cuando una voz femenina retumbó como el trueno.

-arte ninja Cañón de plasma-rugió Yuri.

Una esfera de energía azul surgió de las manos de Yuri y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el sorprendido ninja de La nube, al impactar la esfera le quemó el pecho y le fracturó los huesos de la caja torácica.

-Seis y bajando, sentenció Aioria que se interponía en el camino de Bee.

-Yo a la izquierda y tu a la derecha- ordenó Ryo a Joe que asintió, ambos chunnin se lanzaron hacia los jounnin enemigos, haciendo sellos de mano.

-Elemento viento, golpe tornado-lanzó Joe, un tornado que atrapó a uno de los jounin lanzándolo al aire violentamente a una roca.

El sonido de la columna rompiéndose le resultó escalofriante a Ino y a Chouji que a nada estuvo de vomitar.

-cinco- dijo el caballero de Leo que veía con orgullo a sus estudiantes.

-arte ninja, Cañón de plasma- atacó a quemarropa Ryo a otro shinobi lanzándolo a los pies de Bee, el jounin estaba vivo a penas, lo que hizo lamentarse al rapero el exceso de confianza de su hermano al no asignarles un médico para la misión.

 **\- esos Chunnin son muy fuertes… no podrán ganar-** advirtió Matatabi a Yugito- **ese peliazul es muy poderoso, y su equipo no se queda atrás, váyanse.**

Los dos jounin y los jinchuriki se reagruparon con los heridos, el orgullo de los Shinobi de la Nube los impulsaba a seguir, no era como si la tuvieran pérdida, pero para el grupo era humillante que teniendo al Hachibi y al Niibi, no pudieran arrebatarle las gemas al grupo de Konoha.

-!Estúpidos Jinchuriki ¡- estalló uno de los jounin enemigos- se supone que ustedes son el arma suprema de la aldea y estamos perdiendo, hagan algo.

-Si- se unió el otro ninja a su compañero- sólo están para servirnos, estupidos demonios.

La rubia apretó los dientes y el moreno se hizo el que no oyó nada, por el lado de Konoha, los genin tenían una duda que Shikamaru le pido aclarar a su sensei.

-¿Que es un Jinchuriki?- preguntó el Nara a su sensei.

-Eso lo responderé cuando acabemos la misión- dijo Asuma esperando no tener que aclarar esa duda, pero Aioria le leyó la mente y le recrimino con la mirada.

-Un jinchuriki es una persona a la que se usa como contenedor de una bestia con cola- respondió Aioria por Asuma- normalmente lo hacen contra la voluntad de esas personas o las coaccionan a ser los contenedores, en cualquier caso, las tratan como a esos shinobi de allá.

No por nada Shikamaru era considerado genio, recordó de golpe el trato a la aldea hacia Naruto y un detalle que le heló la sangre: el cumpleaños del Uzumaki era el día en el que se supone que el zorro atacó la aldea….

-Eso quiere decir….- dijo sorprendido y pálido el azabache.

-Si, ¿Cual es el problema con eso? Dijo Ryo que se colocó en el franco derecho de la carroza principal- Yuri, protege a los enanos, Joe, a los civiles.

Los miembros del León dorado cumplieron la orden y se posicionaron.

-Aioria, no tenías derecho a…..

-¿Que, me vas a ejecutar?- preguntó de forma burlona el peliazul- mis alumnos lo saben hace años y le tratan como uno más de la aldea, lo mismo hacen mis exalumnos y los de Dohko y Aldebaran. Nos hemos mantenido lo más fiel posible a sus leyes y normas, pero no pienso seguir solapando una idiotez como esa.

El hijo del Hokage se molesto por las palabras del caballero dorado, pero veía a sus alumnos y a los de Aioria y se daba cuenta de "ese" detalle… No le quedó de otra más que admitir que tenía razón.

-Bien, ya que no quieren rendirse shinobis de La nube, hagamos algo- ofreció el caballero de Leo- peleare contra el mejor de ustedes, si yo gano ,se largan, si ustedes ganan las gemas son suyas. ¿Que dicen?

-Aioria no tienes derecho a …..

-!No molestes Asuma¡ - corto enojado el peliazul- elijan rápido ,porque podría arrepentirme.

-Trato- suscribió Bee- pero quiero que me digas tu Nombre.

-Soy Aiori antiguo caballero de dorado de Leo al servicio de la diosa Athena- se presentó el peliazul revelándose al trío InoShikaCho que el sensei de los chunnin era como Choi e Inorim.

-Killer Bee, jinchuriki del Hachibi- se presentó el hermano de A mientras preparaba sus espadas para luchar- prepárate a perder.

Para asombro de los ninjas de La Nube, Bee no rapeo, eso quería decir que iba a ir en serio contra el de Konoha, a quien daban por perdedor.

El rapero se lanzó contra Aioria y le trataba de partir en dos con sus espadas, a Ino y sus compañeros les iba a dar algo, las espadas atravesaban a Aioria como si no estuviera. A su sensei también le iba a dar algo, de la impresión se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca, él comprendía lo que pasaba y no por eso dejaba de ser increíble, tajos y estocadas atravesaban sin dañar al caballero que se mantenía cruzado de brazos ante los embates de Bee.

Y los shinobis enemigos están igual o peor que los de Konoha, Yugito veía con la quijada en el piso y los ojos del tamaño de platos como Bee atacaba de forma precisa a su adversario y aún así, sus esfuerzos eran insuficientes y con horror vio que al menos los pupilos del caballero de Leo veían todo como si disfrutarán un espectáculo y no un combate de vida o muerte.

 **-Esto es malo Bee-** señaló Gyuki dándose cuenta de lo que pasó- **ese sujeto esquivó todos tus ataques y lo hace tan rápido que aparentemente es intangible.**

-¿Sera el Kyubi?- preguntó el intento de Will Smith- eso explicaría su poder.

 **-No, no lo es.-** respondió secamente el Hachibi.

-!Voy¡- aviso Aioria.

De repente Bee estaba incrustado en una pared rocosa con un par de costillas rotas, haciendo sudar frío a los de La nube.

-Hora de ponerse más serio- dijo Kanye West region 9.

El manto de jinchuriki cubrió a Bee hasta la cuarta cola y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque.

Bee uso el lariat contra Aioria, Yugito esperaba ver como la cabeza del caballero de Leo salía arrancada de su tronco, pero para conmoción de la rubia, el caballero dorado detuvo el ataque del jinchuriki como si nada.

Y eso asustó deberás a los de La nube.

Era muy sabido que el chakra que desprendía un jinchuriki en forma de semi biju era tóxico y cáustico. Era imposible que Aioria detuviera con una mano a Bee y sin embargo eso estaba haciendo.

 **-Bee, tendrás que ir más serio-** señaló el buey a su jinchuriki- **no me creo lo que te voy a decir, pero debes usar más de mi poder si quieres ganarle.**

-!Vamos¡, no me iré sin el cargamento.

Bee se envolvió en una nube de humo muy densa, de pronto el ambiente se torno pesado y era perceptible una aplastante sensación de poder. Un par de orbes rojos veían fijamente al peliazul que no se inmutó por el show que el rapero estaba montando, pese a que los jounin de la niebla que Aioria atacó con el relámpago de voltaje despertaban, la atención de los demás estaba en la transformación de Bee.

El humo se disipó dejando ver a un gigantesco Buey de ocho colas que ondeaban de forma amenazante por encima de la cabeza de los de Konoha, el equipo de Aioria, en especial Joe y Ryo estaban emocionados pues al fin verían pelear a su sensei con todo su poder, por otro lado tanto los civiles como los gennin y el propio Asuma tenían miedo.

- **Ahora verás lo que les pasa a los que se meten con la Aldea de la nube-** sentenció Bee con una voz gutural- **bijudama.**

El buey abrió la boca y de esta comenzó a salir chakra en estado puro y se comenzó a concentrar en una esfera de energía roja, en contra parte, Aioria fue envuelto en un aura dorada, se podía sentir un inmenso poder brotar del peliazul, el cual encendía su cosmoenergia preparándose para defenderse.

El biju lanzó su ataque y para sorpresa de él y de todos los presentes, el caballero de Leo atrapó con sus manos la bijudama, seguía rodeado en el aura de energía y presionaba el ataque para lanzarlo o de regreso a Bee o lanzarlo al aire.

El caballero lanzó la bijudama al cielo, al alcanzar una altura considerable esta explotó violentamente estremeciendo el paisaje, dejando a la mayoría con la quijada hasta el piso y los ojos como plato, excepto al equipo León dorado que tenía estrellas en las pupilas y a una Yuri con pensamientos nada santos con respecto a su sensei.

-!Plasma relámpago¡

Una lluvia de chispas se lanzaron contra el buey y lo golpearon de lleno, la bestia se convulsionaba de forma violenta mientras se elevaba poco a poco del suelo, la violencia del ataque de Aioria no sólo se destacaba en Bee, rocas partidas o convertidas en arena y arañazos en el suelo daban cuenta del devastador ataque que había dado de lleno en el rapero.

Tras diez angustiosos segundos una nube de humo se formó mostrando a un muy mal herido Bee que fue auxiliado por Yugito mientras sus "compañeros" sacaban kunais y tantos preparándose para pelear.

-Hicimos un trato, ahora !LARGO ¡- Amenazó el León dorado a sus enemigos.

- **Esto es muy malo** -apuntó Matatabi tras examinar a Bee **\- ese sujeto no se contuvo esta vez, pero….. Módulo su fuerza para no matar a este torpe de manera directa.**

-¿M…m…me estas diciendo que ese sujeto….? Trató de preguntar una aterrada Yugito.

 **-Si, es más fuerte que un Biju. Mi hermano es el segundo más poderoso y ve como lo dejó y él, está como si nada.**

-Retirada- ordenó la rubia cargando al rapero.

-Pero…..

-He dicho ¡Retirada¡- explotó Yugito.

Los ninjas de la Nube se fueron con la cola entre las patas, dejando a Asuma y su equipo con mucho que pensar, Yuri y su equipo corrieron a halagar a su sensei que sonreía apenado diciendo cosas, entre ellas que aún había personas más fuertes que el, asustando a Ino por esa aseveración.

Llevaron a ciudad Azulejo, donde el grupo dejó la carga y se despidieron de Usagi quien mentalmente se hizo el recordatorio de pedir siempre a un equipo cuyo sensei fuera alguien que se llame a sí mismo caballero dorado.

Asuma y Aioria no encontraron otro lugar para dormir fuera de una taberna, donde sólo había dos habitaciones.

Así que debido al incidente de Ino y Yuri los sensei acordaron que cada uno se quedaría con su equipo.

Pese a las protestas de Ino se acomodaron los grupos y bajaron a cenar en silencio, la rubia y el azabache meditaban sobre lo mismo, aún tenían esa duda en la cabeza y pensaban confrontar a Asuma por ello.

Por el lado del equipo de Aioria, sus alumnos lo seguían elogiando por su hazaña y le pedían un entrenamiento más severo, para que con el lograrán ser tan fuertes como él.

La velada acabó y cada equipo subió a su habitación, una vez adentro la heredera de los Yamanaka confronto a Asuma quien trato de darle evasivas.

-!No nos trate como niños¡- gritó Ino furiosa- quiero saber si el pobre niño que vi de pequeña en la enfermería de mi clan era Naruto.

Esa imagen jamás la olvidaré, un niño sin un hueso sano que desconfiaba tanto de todos que pese a que trate de hablarle no me dirigió la palabra nunca.

-Si, ese era Naruto- decidió contar Asuma.

Shikamaru y Chouji se sorprendieron, Ino les había contado sobre ese niño y les conmovió y enojo, se conmovieron por la situación de aquel niño desconocido hasta ahora y les enojo la crueldad de la aldea.

-¿Entonces Naruto es el jinchuriki del Kyubi?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Si, esa es la razón por la que muchos en la aldea lo odian tanto- señaló Asuma luego de encender un cigarrillo- el Yondaime uso a Naruto para encerrar al Kyubi, así fue como lo derrotó.

-!No es justo¡- gritó llorando Ino- ¡No merecía ese odio y desprecio ¡, !RAYOS, Yo al principio lo despreciaba porque era lo que la mayoría de los que lo rodeaban lo hacían¡.

-No te sientas tan mal Ino- dijo de forma comprensiva Shikamaru- todos lo hicimos, sólo Hinata y Shino lo trataron bien en la academia, Yo…. No quería problemas así que casi no lo trataba.

-Yo tampoco lo hacía…. Pese a que el era de los pocos que me defendían cuando se burlaban de mi sobrepeso- recordaba apático Chouji.

El grupo le hizo preguntas a su sensei sobre Naruto y este les contestó todo, Asuma vio con una sorpresa mezclada con orgullo, que sus alumnos en vez de rechazar a Naruto, comenzaron a admirarlo por ello, quizá y el caballero de Leo tenía razón y lo que hizo su padre fue una mala idea.

#####

Aioria iba como autómata a toda velocidad guiado por una especie de instinto, el caballero de Leo se detuvo ante un derruido templo que de acuerdo a las leyendas locales tenía una tan poderosa protección que nadie había sido capaz de penetrarla, hasta ahora.

Como poseído el peliazul llegó hasta el interior del templo donde al fin recuperó el conocimiento.

Ante él se encontraban herramientas , lingotes de plata y bronce y algunas armaduras a medio terminar y cinco armaduras terminadas, tres de plata y dos de bronce, por la antigüedad del lugar supuso que el sitio fue abandonado hacía al menos dos mil años, dejando pensativo al caballero por las implicaciones de ese descubrimiento.

#######

 **-¿Por que tan pensativa gatita?-** preguntó una curiosa biju a su contenedora- **¿fantaseando con algún peliazul?**

-No, propiamente con él- contestó melancólica Yugito.

"Quintilius, mi amado caballero de Leo, te habría gustado conocer a tu sucesor " pensaba melancólica la bella jinchuriki-

"Me pregunto si podré conseguir un laúd o al menos me conformo con una cítara".

 **1))))))) algunasp aventuras del relleno o de las películas ocurrieron, pero los protagonistas fueron los otros equipos en donde hay un sensei que es un caballero dorado.**

 **2))))) Aquí son mellizos y Yuri es la mayor, ok, ya se que no es así en el cannon de KOF, pero en mi fic si es así.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Puff, que difícil fue sacar este capítulo tomando en cuenta que me agarró en el hospital…**

 **En fin.**

 **Vemos más del misterio sobre el porque están en el mundo Shinobi.**

 **Ahora, la visión de Shaka, el que Tsunami y aparentemente Yugito sean reencarnaciones de caballeros o de alguien del mundo de los dioses olímpicos y que haya un templo con armaduras…**

 **Ya vamos avanzando con eso.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 _ **Y por último, la convocatoria de hacer equipo sigue en pie, asi que si te ánimas mandame un MP**_


	15. Equipo 7otra vez

**Capítulo 15. Equipo 7… otra vez.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Reviews.**

 **Guest** First of all excuse my English grief. about putting other mythological characters or myths ... unfortunately it will not happen. the universe of which is going to saturate the story.  
that is why I will only introduce characters present in both universes.  
Thank you for reading this story in a language foreign to yours.

 **Pirata:** Yuri le trae muchas ganas a Aioria si, que ella lo desvirgue….. No se, a lo mejor lo hace una azabache…..

Y de que son esas armaduras eso se ira descubriendo y el porque están en el mundo shinobi.

Sobre que se me metió a Aioria, sólo estaba en trance.

 **El capítulo de hoy está dedicado a Neopercival.**

Gracias por leer amigo y por darme ese par de sugerencias .

 **Comenzamos.**

El equipo 7 llegó a la entrada sur de la Aldea luego de estar viajando sin descanso por un par de horas, luego de desembarcar decidieron regresar sin paradas a la Aldea. En la entrada también tres jounin esperaban que fuera su turno para ingresar a la aldea, al ver los jounin al equipo 7, estos saludaron cordialmente al equipo.

-Dohko sensei, Naruto; es un gusto verlos de nuevo- saludo una hermosa mujer, tenía cabello gris claro corto, ojos azules y bonita figura, vestía una chaqueta azul celeste, un top negro, pantalón ANBU a la cadera negro también y botas negras.( vaya, que es Angel de KOF)

-Hina(1), el gusto es nuestro- correspondió al saludo de su exalumna el caballero dorado.

-¿Como va todo Kei? - preguntó Naruto a un joven, este vestía una camisa naranja abierta, pantalón azul y zapatos shinobi estándar; tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello cian, era de complexión atlética y ojos color ónix.

-Meh, no me quejo- contestó con desgano el shinobi.

-Kula Hirata- mencionó secamente la tercer exalumna de Dohko saludando a Sakura y Sasuke, la mujer era de ojos lila, era muy hermosa, cabello largo azul claro, figura delgada , que no desmerece nada pese a su fría actitud. Vestía una chaqueta y un pantalón púrpura claro y botas negras y usaba guantes amarillos.

-Sakura Haruno- correspondió el saludo la ojijade.

-Como sea- si, el señor carisma ataca de nuevo.

-Ellos son mi equipo anterior- contestó la pregunta implícita el sensei del equipo 7- veo que siguen juntos, sinceramente dudaba que fuera a suceder.

-Bueno, desde que somos jounin, es la primera vez que nos volvemos a reunir- comenzó a explicar Kei- al menos como equipo en misión, porque seguimos en contacto.

-Jajaja, osea que se te hizo realidad tu deseo Kei- dijo el antiguo maestro con una sonrisa zorruna adornando su cara- Kula, trata de mantener vivo a este torpe.

La aludida y Kei se pusieron rojos y aumentaron su color con las estruendosas carcajadas de Naruto y Hina.

-B...Bueno, ya nos toca, nos volveremos a ver Dohko sensei, Naruto- dijo para salir del embarazoso momento Kei.

Tras diez minutos en la entrada( que dicho sea de paso si no es porque antes de Dohko y de Kei había llegado el Trío InoShikaCho y el León dorado con Asuma y Aioria, encontraban a los guardias dormidos) el equipo 7 caminaba rumbo a la torre Hokage.

Luego de otra hora de espera en la sala, al fin fue el turno del equipo 7 para dar su informe a Hiruzen, al entrar el los recibió con un semblante triste y al recibir el informe del equipo, en retribución les dio un pergamino que Dohko tomó.

Tras leerlo ,fulminó con su mirada al Uchiha que entendió en el acto su actitud y él miraba desafiante al sensei.

-¿Cuando se vuelve efectiva la orden?- preguntó el caballero de libra.

\- Desde el momento que pisaron la aldea dejaste de ser su sensei- dijo el Sandaime haciendo que Naruto y Sakura se sorprendieran por ello- el consejo cree que lo mejor para el equipo es que Sasuke tenga como sensei a alguien que le enseñe usar el sharingan.

Naruto le arrancó el aviso a Dohko y lo leyó rápidamente, tras acabar trató de golpear a Sasuke, pero Dohko se lo impidió.

-!Maldito Hijo de puta¡- gritó muy enojado el Uzumaki- !Tu tuviste algo que ver en el asunto!.

Sakura tomó la orden mientras la leía Sasuke le respondía a Naruto.

-Si fuera buen sensei ya habría despertado mi Sharingan hace tiempo, además, está claro que tiene favoritismo por ti- argumento el Uchiha que veía con desprecio a Dohko- alguien de nuestra edad no debería ser sensei de todas formas.

Sakura avanzó hacia Sasuke y lo abofeteó, para sorpresa del Sandaime que recordaba lo fangirl que era la kunoichi.

-! No se porque me gustabas, eres un idiota¡- exclamó furiosa la ojijade.

-Bueno, aquí está el dinero acumulado de sus misiones en el país de las olas- decidió dar fin al numerito Hiruzen- mañana deben ir al campo número 11 a las 700 horas a conocer a su nuevo sensei.

Al salir de la torre el grupo se separó, Dohko y Naruto regresaron a Casa, Sasuke se encaminó al complejo Uchiha y la pelirrosa a la biblioteca civil.

######

Saga, Aioria y Mu revisaban con mucho cuidado el derruido templo, como el caballero de Leo supuso, aparentemente el lugar era una herrería donde se estaban forjando armaduras.

Mu revisaba en estos momentos una armadura de plata, dicha armadura era un zorro de nueve colas magníficamente elaborada, mientras Saga buscaba algún indicio o pista y al cabo de un rato logró hallarlo.

Un viejo pergamino escrito en griego antiguo mostraba una carta entre alguien de ese templo y otro más, en dicho templo se mencionaba que Kaguya había desistido de elaborar armaduras por lo que se debía parar su elaboración y se debían enviar las tres armaduras doradas al Templo principal.

Tras revisar Mu el lugar, encontró también lingotes de oro suficientes como para elaborar las doce armaduras doradas y las herramientas necesarias.

Así que tras registrar a cabalidad el sitio decidieron salir, pero no sin llevarse las armaduras a medio terminar ( 8 armaduras de plata y 20 de bronce) selladas en pergaminos (2)

########

El equipo encargado de robar el cargamento de Esmeraldas estaba ante A, al raikage no le hizo gracia ver a su equipo vencido y menos le hizo gracia al ver que prácticamente un jounin los dejó en ese estado.

Para A esa fue la confirmación del rumor de los caballeros dorados por lo que meditaba si habría alguna posibilidad de reclutarlos, ya que veía a Kumo en peligro si en Konoha había más de un sujeto que le podía dar tan tremenda paliza a un jinchuriki como Bee.

A les dio una semana libre tiempo que aprovechó Yugito, mandó a hacerse en una tienda musical un Bene (arpa egipcia) y también haciendo el intento de enmendarse con Matatabi.

Justo en ese momento la jinchuriki estaba conversando con su biju, al principio la Nekomata no le creyó sobre su vida pasada pero al mostrarle sus habilidades tuvo que convencerse de ello.

 **-Entonces gatita ¿Cual fue tu nombre en tu vida pasada?**

\- Nefertiti estrella celeste de la bestia de Esfinge- contestó la mujer rubia.

 **\- Y ¿Cómo eras físicamente?-** preguntó la biju muerta de curiosidad.

Yugito hizo un henge y mostró cómo se veía en su vida pasada.

Ante Matatabi apareció una hermosa mujer de piel morena y labios rojos, usaba sombra para los ojos azul y una curiosa forma de maquillaje negro para resaltar sus ojos dorados, tenía el cabello negro largo arreglado en un exótico pero bello peinado en liso y usaba el sapuri de la esfinge.

A la biju le pareció muy bella la armadura y preguntó que era una esfinge, al recibir la respuesta no pudo evitar reír por la coincidencia.

-si, vaya que es una coincidencia, bueno nos veremos pronto. Pero antes…..

Yugito encendió su cosmo energía y el lugar brillo, tras disiparse el brillo en vez de un lúgubre sitio bijuu y jinchuuriki se encontraban en un bello palacio de corte egipcio antiguo con una fuente y varios jardines.

-Luces encantadora cariño - sonrió Yugito, movida por su curiosidad Matatabi vio su reflejo en la fuente y la quijada se le cayó al piso.

La biju era una bella muchacha, era alta quizá tanto como A, tenía el cabello azul corto y ojos color ámbar, figura atlética y con forma de reloj de arena, vestía una túnica blanca y sandalias doradas.

-Así me he imaginado a mi misma si fuera un ser humano, ¿como es posible?

-No lo se, solo quise darte un lugar que te gustara en vez de ese deprimente agujero, quizá tuvo que ver que el lugar fue a tu elección y por eso te volviste humana.

Bueno ahora me retiro…

-Matatabi, tengo nombre y es Matatabi, espero que podamos seguir hablando de tu vida anterior Nefertiti.

########

El equipo 7 estaba furioso eran las 955 horas y su sensei aún no aparecía, ya de por sí era muy malo que los separaran de Dohko y encima les ponían a un irresponsable como sensei… Naruto y Sakura lo veían como un ultraje.

Kakashi llegó despreocupadamente y se presentó al equipo, al pedirle el motivo de su demora él contestó simplemente que se perdió en el camino de la vida haciendo caer de espaldas a sus nuevos alumnos.

-Bueno, ya que vamos a ser un equipo deberíamos presentarnos- sonrió Kakashi al decir eso, pero quitó su sonrisa al ver la cara de poker de sus alumnos.

-Dime que bromeas- pidió seriamente el Uzumaki- en serio Kakashi, nos conocemos hace meses mis compañeros y yo. Quizá a ti te sirva pero a nosotros…..

-Bueno, dame el gusto Naruto- pidió Kakashi.

Tras presentarse sin decir otra cosa que no fuera su nombre y oír las desganadas presentaciones de su equipo, el peliplata aún tuvo la mala idea de pedirles que se vieran mañana a las 8 am para una prueba, Sakura y Naruto fulminaron al Uchiha con la mirada mientras él comenzaba a valorar si había sido buena idea quejarse con el consejo sobre Dohko, ya que parecía ser que Kakashi los trataría como si acabaran de salir de la academia.

#######

-¿Piensas fabricar por nostalgia tu armadura?- preguntó Aioros al caballero de Aries quien sacaba las herramientas del pergamino donde las almacenó.

-Eso sería una falta de respeto, jamás haría algo así, por otro lado, por cortesía profesional pienso terminar las armaduras que estaban en el templo.

Al cabo de un rato arribaron Dohko y Shaka quienes contaron sus hallazgos.

Primero Dohko su encuentro con Kurumi , así como su plática sobre lo que le dijo Sasha y después fue el turno de Shaka y su visión relacionada a Kaguya.

-Pues aparentemente Kaguya Otsutsuki está muy relacionada con nuestra aparición- señaló Milo tras meditar un poco los hechos- lo que no me explico es ¿Porque sabía ella sobre las armaduras?.

-No tengo la más remota idea- admitió Dohko- pero lo cierto es que, sea cual sea el motivo nos necesitaban a los 12. Llegue a suponer en su momento que Athena nos envió a vivir aquí sin misión alguna, pero tras reencontrarme con Kurumi….

La posibilidad más factible es la de crear en este mundo un nuevo santuario.

-Eso implicaría que desde el principio nos vamos a quedar aquí- observó Aldebaran- Athena no sería tan cruel como para torturar a familias con el sufrimiento que les causamos de forma permanente, debe de haber una razón diferente.

Los doce estaban de acuerdo con el caballero de Tauro, si bien el ambiente estaba tenso, el tener más de una pista al fin sobre su propósito en el mundo shinobi tras cinco años de estadía tenía de buen humor al grupo, pese a lo ocurrido con Dohko.

########

Kakashi llegó al bar donde frecuentemente se reunían sus amigos de generación, el peliplata vio encantado que varios de sus conocidos estaban ahí, Gai y Asuma bebían en una mesa donde también estaban Kurenai, Anko, Yugao y Genma.

El grupo de amigos se reunió a festejar la promoción de Yugao a capitana ANBU, sabían que ello implicaba que Kakashi renunció, pero suponiendo que el enmascarado tenía un buen motivo decidieron festejar con su amiga dicha promoción.

Cuando lo vieron le invitaron a tomar un trago, cosa que agradeció el jounin, cuando llegó el momento de la pregunta incómoda Kakashi les contó el motivo de su renuncia, cabe decir que la reacción de sus amigos si sorprendió al peliplata.

-¿Estas diciendo que le arrebataste a Dohko su equipo?- preguntó incrédulo su autoproclamado rival.

-Bueno, Yo no diría que se lo arrebate, fue una orden del consejo- se defendió Kakashi- Aparentemente Dohko no entrenaba bien al equipo 7.

-Sabes tan bien como nosotros que él es por mucho el mejor sensei que hay en la aldea y quizá en todas las naciones elementales- objeto Asuma- no veo manera en la que alguien con su basta experiencia pueda hacer un mal trabajo.

-!Hey¡ que eso lo dijo el consejo, no es mi opinión, aparentemente Sasuke se quejó con el consejo sobre la forma de entrenar de Dohko, si el novato del año dice que es mal sensei, algo de verdad debe haber.

-Pudiste negarte a entrenarlos- señaló enojada Kurenai- en todo caso, he oído de mis alumnos que el Uchiha es un chico engreído y arrogante, estoy convencida por el modo de ser de Dohko, que a Sasuke no le pareció que en vez de enfocarse sólo en él, entrenará al equipo de forma pareja.

-Esa actitud no es nada juvenil, mi querido rival- dijo decepcionado Gai- ¿Que dirían Óbito y el Yondaime de tus acciones?.

Kakashi estaba muy enojado, él simplemente cumplía una orden y le atacaban por ello, Sasuke y él eran los únicos con sharingan en la aldea, si destituían a Dohko la opción más obvia era él y todos lo sabían, no entendía porque esa agria actitud hacia su persona.

-Me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo el peliplata retirándose de la mesa.

Tras abandonar Kakashi la reunión, Kurenai algo bebida le preguntó a una Anko un poco más ebria si había tenido algún avance con Saga, la pelipurpura por respuesta sólo hizo una excelente imitación de Hinata, sorprendiendo a los presentes por esa actitud.

#######

A diferencia de Sakura y Naruto, Sasuke esperó en vano tres horas a Kakashi, no desayuno como lo había pedido y fue atado a un árbol por no obtener el cascabel.

Si el peliplata hubiera tenido que apostar, habría puesto su patrimonio a que el que estaría atado sería Naruto debido al fanatismo que según él; Sakura tenía por el Uchiha.

No ocurrió así, Naruto conocía a Kakashi ya que Saga y el trabajaban mucho, asi que el rubio ya sabía de el hábito de llegar tarde del peliplata y de su afición por leer el Icha Icha, por lo que el rubio le habló a Sakura y le paso el tip de llegar 3 horas más tarde, desayunada y descansada.

Así lo hizo y para mayor desconcierto de Kakashi si bien se dieron cuenta de el sentido de la prueba; Sasuke no pudo imponer su voluntad y se vio forzado a tratar por orgullo de obtener su cascabel fracasando estrepitosamente.

Naruto y Sakura lograron pasar la prueba gracias a un gran trabajo en equipo y a un ingenioso subterfugio, Naruto fingió decirle el final del libro que leía Kakashi y tratando de evitar ser Spoileado, se descuido y la pelirrosa le quito los cascabeles dándole uno a su compañero rubio.

Le fue evidente que su grupo estaba fracturado e ingenuamente el peliplata atribuía a Dohko esa actitud por lo que los dos meses que siguieron el equipo hacía ejercicios de trabajo en equipo y tras acabar, si no había misiones, ellos se iban y Kakashi entrenaba con el Uchiha para ayudarlo con su Sharingan recién despertado.

######

El Trío amazona se encontraba en el campo #8 practicando, Naruto y Sakura estaban entrenando con Afrodita, el caballero de Piscis había decidió ayudar a los gennin, pues era evidente para ellos que Kakashi volcaba su energía en el Uchiha y los dejaba de lado.

Habían tratado de convencer a Dohko de seguirlos entrenando, pero el consejo había sido muy claro y él no pensaba desafiarlo, por lo que ofendidos por ello Afrodita y Camus se ofrecieron a alternar para entrenar a los genin que eran leales a Dohko.

Y esa circunstancia le fue muy favorable a Ty Lee que aprovechó bien esa situación.

La castaña se volvió muy cercana a Naruto y en los dos meses de su entrenamiento para las otras integrantes del Trío y de Sakura fue muy evidente que Ty lee se enamoró de Naruto quien era lo bastante torpe socialmente hablando, como para darse cuenta de ello.

Y claro está, la pelirrosa también salió afectada por el trato cercano a una de los miembros del Trío en particular.

#######

Gracias a las grandes habilidades de Naruto con el Fuinjutsu fue posible la instalación de un par de cabañas equipadas con duchas de agua caliente en el campo de entrenamiento particular de los caballero dorados, por lo que era frecuente que las chicas de los equipos que eran supervisados por ellos se bañarán juntas tras acabar el entrenamiento, haciendo que la pelirrosa conociera a las integrantes de El león dorado y del equipo Ariete, Yuri y Chizuru.

Pero bueno, si había una chica con la que tenía una relación casi de hermandad era con Ukyo.

Peliazul y pelirrosa se veían como hermanas por lo que los pensamientos que en este momento tenía Sakura la habían descolado.  
" **El cuerpo de Ukyo es muy bello** "" pensó su inner viendo a la peliazul restregandose una esponja por su cuerpo haciendo sonrojar a la pelirrosa ligeramente al pensar que le atraía el cuerpo de otra mujer, cerro los ojos y sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos, decidida a volver a tomar una ducha esta vez de agua fría para calmarse.  
Sakura, aún se encontraba con los ojos cerrados cuando de repente sintió el roce suave y cálido sobre su boca, ¿Tal vez unos labios? Posándose sobre los suyos.  
La ojijade reaccionó de inmediato, abrió los ojos de golpe para darse cuenta que no era otra cosa que la mismísima Ukyo, mojada, caliente y desnuda.  
Sakura no supo exactamente qué pensar, hacer o sentir, a los segundos rehuyó a Ukyo , quien se sonrió y dijo:  
\- El agua tibia me excita mucho, y creo que a ti también.-dijo una sonrojada Ukyo que se armó de valor para confesarle algo- cuando entraste con Dohko sensei al restaurante la primera vez creí que eras un ángel. Te veía mientras trabajaba y no dejaba de pensar en ti. Y me sentía feliz cuando me mirabas. Hoy que note que por fin me veías como lo hago yo me puso algo caliente.  
La confundida, pero excitada pelirrosa decidió dejarse llevar por los latidos de su corazón y su boca dejó de huir de la de la bella Ukyo, quien le pareció en ese momento la kunoichi más bella de su generación.

Sin embargo, su inseguridad atacó de pronto poniendo muy roja a la ojijade que le preguntó entre titubeos que veía una chica tan bella en alguien como ella.

-Tu también eres muy bella, esas piernas tuyas y tus ojos me enloquecieron el día que te conoci, en el restaurante he visto a muchas mujeres muy bellas y ninguna tenía unos ojos como los tuyos.

La peliazul volvió a tomar la iniciativa y volvió a acercar sus labios a los de la pelirrosa.  
Ambas mujeres se obsequiaron un beso profundo, húmedo y explosivo, usaban sus lenguas como falos mojados y se buscaban el alma la una a la otra.  
Nuevamente Ukyo tomó la iniciativa; se levantó un poco, casi arrancó la toalla con la que aún se cubría Sakura y se tomó unos segundos para admirar tal belleza.  
-¿Alguna vez una mujer te mamó las tetas?- preguntó con un deje de lujuria en su voz la ojimiel.

-Este…. No soy lesbiana- dijo aún resistiéndose a la situación Sakura, aunque lo hacia con menos resistencia.  
\- Yo tampoco soy lesbiana- dijo la peliazul dejando más confundida a la pelirrosa- soy bisexual, lo que pasa querida es que ya me canse de esperar al indicado así que decidí lanzarme a buscar a la indicada. Tu sabes…

 **-!Cha¡ de haber sabido que podía batear en ambos equipos…. Ahora que lo pienso, nuestro fanatismo por ese imbécil surgió cuando Ino comenzó a fijarse en el…. ¿No crees que de niña estabas enamorada de Ino?**

-¿que tonterías dices?

 **-Te recuerdo que soy tu subconsciente-** señaló la Inner- **piensalo bien, eras muy feliz con ella, te parecía la niña más bella de la aldea, más que la Hyuga; te ponía de buenas verla sonreir….**

 **El punto es que…. Parece que tu también eres bisexual.**

Nuevamente su inner le ganó una discusión, lo pensó un segundo y ¿porque no? Como dijo Ukyo, si un príncipe la decepcionó quizás no lo hiciera una princesa.

Así que armándose de valor, decidió ver qué ocurría con la situación

\- Mira, nunca creí que me pondría tan cachonda mirando el culo y las tetas de otra mujer, porque de que estoy excitada, lo estoy.- dijo Sakura con la cara rojo Hinata- así que lo que vayas a hacer, hazlo antes de que me arrepienta  
Con esas palabras la peliazul procedió a la tarea de lamer y chupar el cuello de Sakura.

Tal vez era la novedad de la experiencia o el hecho de que Yuri o Chizuru entraran y las descubrieran, pero le parecía que jamás algun chico la haría gozar así.  
La brillante lengua de Ukyo se paseaba por el cuello y torso de Sakura, la ojijade sentía cosquillas en la vagina, pero eso no la preparó para lo que seguía.  
La ojimiel acopló su boca al pezón del seno derecho de la pelirrosa, lo besaba y lamía como si fuera un minúsculo pene, sin dudas estaba erecto y Sakura notó el afán de su ahora amante y dio un delicioso quejido seguido de jadeos.  
Ukyo quiso cambiar de pezón y añadir un nivel mas de placer; así que dirigió a su amante a la banca que usaban para cambiarse y la recosto en ella. Sakura no estaba lista para ello, ella se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Ukyo sobre su hinchado clítoris, su boca se abrió un poco más para dar una inspiración y aumentar la frecuencia de sus excitantes jadeos y dejar salir un entrecortado gemido de placer.  
Pero las cosas no se quedaron en el exterior del sexo de Sakura, los dedos de Ukyo, cual expertos espeleólogos (exploradores de cavernas) se abrieron paso en la babeante vagina de la pelirrosa.  
Gracias a su entrenamiento la ojimiel conocía todos los puntos de presión para causar dolor y también placer como el punto G o algo así o solo sería por el placer de meterle los dedos a su amante, la cuestión es que le estaba dando dedo a ella y ambas mujeres gozaban en grande.  
El dedo medio de Ukyo se escapó de la vagina y buscó la raja de las nalgas de Sakura con el fin de juguetear con su culito.  
Podríamos decir que a la ojijade le gustó y no le gustó, la verdad es que sintió algo de dolor en su parte trasera, pero la lengua de la ojimiel en sus tetas y sus dedos en su sexo transformaron la sensación en algo indescriptible, tanto así que Sakura comenzó a temblar y enloquecida de plaera logró decir:  
-¡Más...! ¡Más..! Dale, dale, Así, así!  
La peliazul decidió incrementar su ataque, lamió algo el vientre ligeramente marcado de Sakura (por el entrenamiento ella poseía uno igual) y le pulió el ombligo para ir a parar en el loto rosado de la Kunoichi.  
La kunoichi peliazul ya había sacado sus dedos del coño y culo de Sakura, el sexo de la pelirrosa seguía pidiendo más batalla y la iba a recibir.  
Ukyo tomó a Sakura por la cintura se acomodo entre sus piernas y entierro su cara en el sexo de la chica.

La pelirrosa puso los ojos de verde a blanco, mordió su labio inferior y tomo la cabeza de su amiga con sus manos. Los lengüetazos de la ojimiel eran firmes, pero con la suavidad que solo una mujer le daría a otra, recorría su raja de arriba a abajo como si el sexo de la ojijade fuera un postre para comer sin cubiertos ni servilletas.  
Sakura pareció despertar cuando decidio tomar parte activamente en la lucha carnal. Le pido a Ukyo detenerse un momento, la integrante del Trío amazona se extraño de la petición de su acompañante,  
-¿Que pasa cariño? ¿No te gusta?- pregunto curiosa la ojimiel.  
\- Espera, por favor pon tu coño cerca de mi boca.- dijo muy roja la kunoichi.  
La peliazul comprendió de inmediato, se volteó poniendo su culo mirando hacia Sakura, Ukyo se recostó algo sobre el tronco de Sakura y de inmediato aterrizó su lengua sobre la intimidad húmeda y cálida de la pelirrosa.  
Sakura tenía ahora en frente el sexo de su amante, sentía el irrefrenable deseo de comérselo y así lo hizo. El coñito de Ukyo estaba tapizado por la densa pelusa azul formada por pelitos cortos, pero compactos los que hacían un solo camino desde el poblado pubis hasta perderse entre la raja de las nalgas, los labios y pliegues estaban cubiertos por ese terciopelo azul entre el que salía como una isla alargada la raja y la piel tersa y lampiña de la vulva de Ukyo , su clítoris y labios menores eran de un tono café brillante, seguramente debido a los fluidos que manaban de ella por lo excitada que estaba.  
La lengua de Sakura se estiró para tocar la entrepierna de la ojimiel, al primer roce la joven dio un gemido profundo. Esto si era realmente nuevo para Sakura, el sentir el aroma y el sabor de una hembra, pero no hubo mayor dificultad. Ambas mujeres podían sentir el palpitar de sus sexos y se hallaban disfrutando de un 69 de lujo.  
La pelirrosa quiso retribuir a las travesuras que el dedo de Ukyo hizo en su culito, así que metió los dedos entre las duras nalgas de su contraparte, con el índice buscó la abertura del ano de Ukyo, no sin dejar de lamer y besar su coño; el dedo encontró su objetivo. Lentamente acarició las arrugas de su ano con la suavidad necesaria para relajar el culito de su amante, así le metió un dedo en el culo; lo meneó, sacó y volvió a meter, pero la pelirrosa no estaba conforme así que le encajó un segundo dedo y un tercero.  
La ojimiel respondía sujetando cada vez con mas fuerza a la pelirrosa, sus uñas laceraban las nalgas y muslos de la ojijade quien sentía todo el peso del escultural cuerpo de Ukyo, podía sentir sus tetas en su vientre sin contar que podía saborear su femineidad con toda libertad.  
Ambas mujeres empezaron a sentir los preludios orgásmicos una en la otra. La menor de las hermanas Tendo aceleró sus lamidas, besos y chupeteos en el sexo de la Haruno, la pelirrosa empezó a tener temblores y oleadas del mas salvaje placer que podía haber sentido, en una maniobra digna de un gran peleador, Sakura atrajo con su lengua el clítoris de Ukyo hacia sus labios, y lo empieza a chupar como si fuera una rica aceituna a la que hay que sacarle el jugo.  
Los dedos de Sakura en su culo y su clítoris inmerso en la boca de la ojijade desataron la reacción en el cuerpo de la ojimiel ;desde su pelvis empezaron a irradiar ondas de placer hacia todo su ser. Sakura ya poseída por la fuerza orgásmica temblaba y abrazaba a Ukyo con una fuerza enajenada, por un momento metió toda la longitud de sus dedos en el culo de la bella ex mesera.  
En el momento crítico ambas jóvenes no pudieron más, estiraron sus cuellos y de manera unísona dieron un gemido brutal, sus ojos se blanquearon y compartieron un potente orgasmo simultáneo que las consumió como una llamarada de placer y olor a hembras.  
La peliazul se tumbó junto a la pelirrosa y la tomó por el torso y la besó y así ambas kunoichis culminaron su experiencia lésbica saboreando sus propios sexos a través de la boca de cada una.  
#####

El equipo 7 estaba haciendo equipo con un par de kunoichis escoltando una caravana comercial, para suspicacia de los integrantes del equipo, las kunoichi, Hitomi y Ayane eran muy melosas con el genin rubio.

Ayane era una mujer pelirroja; usaba el cabello largo, era de ojos color chocolate, piel nivea, busto copa D, cintura breve y nalgas en forma de corazón que daban pie a unas largas y sexies piernas.

Hitomi era una rubia de cabellera corta de ojos color cian, era algo bajita pues media 1.50, era copa CC lo que dado su estatura la hacia ver muy tetona (que lo era, pero vamos, con esa estatura básicamente se veía como Samui).

Ambas kunoichi tenían 19 años y fueron alumnas de Aldebaran y de Aioria respectivamente, razón por la que conocían a Naruto.

-Chicas, ¿les puedo preguntar algo?- pidió Kakashi a las kunoichi quienes asintieron- ¿De donde conocen a Naruto?.

-Aldebaran Sensei y Aioria Sensei viven en el mismo edificio que Naruto, íbamos seguido a el edificio y así comenzamos a tratarlo.

¿Verdad foxy kun?- contestó Hitomi que repegaba su mejilla a la de Naruto causándole envidia a la mayoría de los hombres que iban en la caravana (con excepción de cierto emo) y haciendo que Ty lee quisiera matar a una enana que se metía con su venganza y su amor….. Digamos que la castaña aún no pone en orden sus prioridades.

-Y yo que creía que eras un marginado social- admitió Sakura que para desconcierto de su equipo llevaba días con una cara de satisfacción que nada se la quitaba.

-Bueno, sólo conozco a los ex alumnos de mis amigos y a sus alumnos- mencionó apenado el ojiazul rascándose la mejilla- no es para tanto.

"Tal parece que Naruto heredó la suerte de Minato sensei para las mujeres.,.. Maldito rubio suertudo….." pensaba el peliplata al ver como Ayane y Hitomi le trataban.

La misión se realizó sin contratiempos, ya que el incidente de Shaka y Tao Pai Pai desalentó a los bandidos de la región a atacar caravanas. Así pues tras entregar su informe de misión el hokage despido a los gennin y a las jounin dejándolo sólo con el ex ANBU, pues queria saber como le estaba yendo con ellos.

-Sólo Sasuke me respeta y ve como el sensei del equipo, si bien Sakura y Naruto me tratan con respeto,.. Es muy evidente que para ellos su sensei es Dohko.

-Bueno, es normal Kakashi- mencionó comprensivo el Hokage- Dohko fue su sensei sólo seis meses pero…. Has visto a sus ex alumnos, todos lo quieren y respetan, pese a que hace cinco años lucía como un niño logró ganarse la confianza y cariño de su primer equipo.

-Si, el chico Yagami hablaba bien de Dohko- dijo tras tener un escalofrío Kakashi al recordar a Iori Yagami, el último descendiente del clan Yagami que en su momento fue uno de los clanes más influyentes hasta la traición de Orochimaru…...

La razón de Kakashi para estremecerse fue que Iori era muy agresivo y poseía un estilo de Taijutsu brutal pero efectivo. Que incluso el Yagami lo respetara hablaba bien del caballero de Libra.

-Creo que tengo las cosas cuesta arriba- dijo Kakashi tras suspirar pesadamente- aún así, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Esa es la actitud Kakashi- sonrió Hiruzen al ver que el peliplata no se daba por vencido- bien, tendrán dos días de descanso, aprovéchalos.

######

 **Flashback.**

Una semana antes de partir al país de las olas Sasuke caminaba furioso por las calles de Konoha, nuevamente había discutido con Dohko por negarse a poner más atención en él, a Sasuke no le cabía en la cabeza porque el caballero de Libra insistía en entrenar por igual a Naruto y a Sakura, si bien, vio que no eran los perdedores que creía, eso no justificaba que lo retrasaran en volverse fuerte para obtener su venganza.

Sabía que Dohko poseía algún secreto, después de todo, el poder que el joven caballero poseía no era algo que correspondiera a su edad y posición, quizá si hablara con el consejo y se quejara obligarían a Dohko a revelarle cómo logró ser tan fuerte.

Así que con esa idea en mente fue a hablar con el concejal Yoh Hamada.

Yoh escuchó a Sasuke yble dio la razón, al concejal siempre le pareció ridículo el asunto de los caballero dorados ; por lo que accedió a ayudar al Uchiha.

Así que primero informó a Danzo y a Homura quienes accedieron a ayudar al Uchiha.

Sasuke ahora que sabía que tenía a Dohkp entre manos se fue a esperar, mientras el consejo civil se reunió y bajo la influencia de Danzó trato de hallar una solución, el halcón de guerra trato de disolver el equipo, pero debido a que si los hacían Hiruzen podría revertir su orden se opto por separar a Dohko del grupo.

Así pues Sasuke se enteró de esa desicipn con la que no estaba conforme, pero al oír que su nuevo sensei podría ayudarlo con su Sharingan y que era alguien muy poderoso se calmo y fue con su equipo a ver que nueva misión les entregarían sabedor del hecho de que el grupo tenía a Dohko como sensei con los días contados.

#######

En un pequeño pueblo llamado Kobe en la clínica del lugar el medico se rascaba la cabeza ante el enigma que tenía entre manos.

Unos leñadores encontraron a tres adultos en un estado similar a un coma profundo. Los hombres tenían sus funciones vitales activas, pero parecía que sus conciencias no estaban, exámenes minuciosos no revelaron trauma alguno o enfermedad que justificara aquello por lo que el médico no entendía por que el joven de cabello lila largo y de curiosas cejas, el gigante de piel bronceada y cabello largo azabache y el joven de cabello rubio largo y un curioso punto rojo en la frente estaban en ese estado…

 **1)))))))) Antes que me reclamen por cambiarle el nombre, en el mundo de Naruto la mayoría del planeta hace todo a la usanza japonesa y china por lo que los nombres y costumbres occidentales no existen, así que menos que la trama lo requería Kishimoto metía alguna muy de vez en cuando, así que si meto a alguien así, tendrá un nombre japonés.**

 **2))))) mencione que aprendieron a hacer algunas cosas, como pueden ver, al menos sabemos que Mu aprendió a sellar en pergaminos.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Vaya quien viera a Ukyo y a Sakura…**

 **Las cosas van de a poco tomando su cauce, si bien este capítulo es de transición nos deja un par de cosas que a la larga vaya que influirán en la historia…**

 **En fin, me agarró la inspiración y acabe el capítulo en tiempo récord…. Wiiiiii!**

 **Los veo en el próximo capítulo ya sea en tiempo y forma o antes.**

 **PD: si eres un NSW lo que dijo Ukyo sobre no ser lesbiana no es una barbaridad; que por eso el colectivo LGBTTI tiene una B, por bisexual, las cosas como son, si le atraen hombres y mujeres por igual hay un adjetivo para ello.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	16. Los exámenes chunnin

**Capítulo 16. Los exámenes Chunnin.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **DarkHunter** comprendo que te quejes de la buena cantidad de personajes aparecidos, pero dada la naturaleza del fic era necesario.

Que Hidan y Kakuzu a Máscara Mortal se la Perez Prado con música de the Beatles, y Nagato esta al nivel (opinión personal ) de un caballero de Plata, para los gennin y otros personajes, es necesario incluirles rivales, familia etc. Hoy veremos a la familia de Tenten otro día aparecerán personajes de Saint Seiya…. El detalle es que para que 12 personajes luscan o tengan interacción se necesita un amplio elenco, que dado el desarrollo de mi fic, no era tan creíble con el escaso elenco de Konoha, porque Naruto tiene muchos personajes si, pero más de la mitad no son de la aldea de Naruto y tenía que poblarla de alguna forma.

Aún así gracias y si este review era una despedida…. Buena suerte y ojalá algo llame tu atención.

 **Pirata** si, los exámenes, la huida del emo… Pinta bueno.

Y si viva la diversidad.

Ty lee y Naruto observaban la puesta del sol en el mirador de los hokage, la castaña era un mar de dudas, deseaba con todo su corazón vengarse del kyubi, matarlo para hacerle pagar el daño que le hizo a su familia y a Konoha… Pero en su búsqueda por ganarse la confianza del zorro para que bajara la guardia…..se término enamorado perdidamente de él.

Por ello la tomo por sorpresa que Naruto se le declarara, el Uzumaki, rojo como tomate, también se enamoró de ella, si bien Kurama le advirtió que ella tenía sentimientos negativos por él (Kurama) a Naruto no le importó, el le mostraría a su amada que su amigo y él eran personas distintas.

Por ello no esperaba la reacción de su amiga.

Ty lee saco un kunai y se lanzó a atacar a Naruto con la intención de matarlo, la kunoichi blandía su arma imbuida en cosmo energía y trataba de partir en dos al Uzumaki que sólo se defendía de sus ataques.

-!TE ODIO, TE ODIO!- gritaba la ojichocolate con la voz temblorosa- ¡MATASTE A MI FAMILIA ! ¿¡Como te atreves a pedirme que sea tu novia!?

La kunoichi comenzó a llorar como niña pequeña mientras seguía atacando, sus golpes se volvían erráticos haciéndole a Naruto la tarea de esquivarla, mucho más sencillo.

La bella joven seguía tratando de apuñalarlo o de partirlo en dos, todo el tiempo llorando y de nuevo hablo.

-No sabes lo difícil que ha sido todo, me trate de acercar a ti , quiero matarte, pero… Naruto Uzumaki, te amo tanto….Yo….. No se que hacer…

Y solto su arma y se abandonó al llanto, mezcla de odio, amargura y pena.

Naruto se acercó a ella y le limpio las lágrimas y cerrando sus ojos, unió sus labios a los de la castaña quien tímidamente correspondió a su beso cerrado también sus ojos.

Fue un beso casto y puro cargado de amor y ternura, al abrir los ojos la pareja se hallaban en una bella pradera con un riachuelo y una bonitan cabaña.

-¿Donde estamos?- preguntó temerosa Ty lee.

-Estamos en mi pasaje mental, pero no me explicó cómo llegamos aquí.

- **Yo los traje-** dijo Kurama que estaba atrás de ellos.

Ty lee volteo aterrada y vio al bijuu en toda gloria, sus nueve colas ondeaban de manera elegante y la bestia mantenía un porte orgulloso y altivo, aún así, para sorpresa de la kunoichi, el aura del biju era pacífica y serena, no se sentía extrañamente en peligro pese a estar ante el causante de sus desdichas.

- **los he traído aquí, porque deseo pedirle perdón a la cachorra-** contestó la pregunta que no se había formulado- **Jovencita, quien mató a tus padres fui yo, no mi amigo, él no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que le acusas, su único crimen fue el ser mi carcelero.**

Ty lee no lo podía creer, el más podoreso de los biju le pedía perdón por matar a sus padres y hermanos y decía que Naruto no era el culpable…. Quería creerle pero tenía un par de dudas.

-¿Por qué nos atacaste?- preguntó la joven- ¿Porque te vienes a disculpar conmigo?.

Kurama suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a brillar, al terminar, para asombro de la joven el biju ahora era un joven pelinaranja, el biju los invitó a su cabaña donde procedió a contarle su historia desde el comienzo, Si bien Naruto ya había oído de boca de su amigo su historia, Kurama en esta ocacion como en la vez que se la conto a su amigo; se abstuvo de decirles que Kushina y Minato eran los padres del chico.

Ty lee oyó todo y para sorpresa del biju, le perdonó. Si algo había aprendido de amar y odiar al mismo tiempo de su experiencia era que el odio le podría orillar a cometer un error irreñarabale por lo que tras oír la verdad, decidió dejar de lado su venganza.

Así pues la joven fue la primera de muchas personas que el joven Uzumaki ayudaría a librarse de su odio.

-¿Aun quieres que sea tu novia?- preguntó sonrojada la kunoichi.

Por respuesta el Uzumaki volvió a besar a la castaña quien correspondió a su beso llorando de felicidad mientras el Kyubi hacia acopip de voluntad para no vomitar por tan melosa escena.

######

Ty lee y Naruto llegaron juntos al campo #8 donde Fuu , Camus y Shaka ya los esperaban y para sorpresa de todos, venían tomados de la mano, al poco tiempo también arribaron Ukyo y Sakura, tomadas de la manl también, deprimiendo a la peliverde por ser la única sin pareja, si bien a nadie le extraño que el Uzumaki y la castaña fueran novios, si se sorprendieron de la relación de la peliazul y de la pelirrosa.

-Felicidades a los cuatro- felicitó Shaka a los gennin- y no se preocupe señorita Fuu, estoy seguro que ñronto conocerá al indicado.

Fuu tenía un enamoramiento con Shura, pero el caballero de Capricornio se encargó de cortarle sus intentos de coqueteos, Chomei ya se lo había dicho, pero fue hasta que le dejo muy claras las cosas el español que ella dejó de lado su amor.

-ah, supongo que moriré solterona- decía tras suspirar pesadamente la jinchuriki.

 **-No seas tan dramática hermanita-** consolaba la biju- **apuesto que tu amor verdadero esta en alguna parte del mundo aguardando tu llegada**.

-Si tu lo dices- aceptaba no muy convencida la peliverde.

Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento #21 Shino tenía la extraña sensación de que pronto conoceriq al amor de su vida, sonriendo para sorpresa de Kurenai y sus compañeros. Y dicho sea de paso, por alguna razón Hinata estaba muy desanimada ese día.

Pero volviendo con el grupo, el entrenamiento fue normal, aunque había una pregunta que Ty lee y Sakura querían formular hace tiempo, no se atrevían, viendo Chomei y Kurama ese detalle, le sugirieron a sus jinchuriki que hablaran con los caballero dorados para contarles la verdad.

Así lo hicieron, al poco rato, llegó Máscara Mortal y con la demostracion que le hicieron a Hiruzen (la que repitieron para los anteriores equipos de Dohko y los demás) Sakura y Ty lee conocieorn al fin la verdad.

-¿Entonces la señora Tsunami también es una compañera suya?- preguntó Sakura.

-No, ella es de hecho una suerte de leyenda, ella era una guerrera de un ejército enemigo del nuestro, pero desertó al enamorarse de Dohko.- contestó Máscara Mortal.

A la pobre pelirrosa casi le dio un infarto al saber que en realidad Dohko tenía 256 años de edad, haciendo que todos a excepción de Shaka estallaran en carcajadas por su reacción.

#########

En la oficina de Hiruzen se encontraban todos los jounin que tenían gennin a cargo, el centro de Atención de ellos eran Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi y Shaka, en especial Kakashi, pues a la mayoría de los sensei no les agrado lo que ocurrió con Sasuke y Dohko, así de grande era la reputación del caballero de libra y el respeto que se le tenía.

"Vaya, parece que soy el señor popularidad" pensó sarcástico el enmascarado.

-Los he reunido a todos aqui, porque en diez días inician los exámenes Chunin; quisiera saber de una vez que equipos piensan entrar en competencia para así preparar sus formas.

Uno a uno los equipos más veteranos fueron contestando, incluido el equipo Gai. Cuando por fin era el turno de los genin novatos, los sensei de los equipos uno al seis negaron su participación, así que se sorprendieron al oír a Kakashi, Asuma y a Kurenai aprobar a sus grupos y sin embargo la sorpresa fue:

-Yo, Shaka sensei del equipo 15 también conocido como el Trío Amazona doy mi aval para que Ukyo Tendo, Ty lee y Fuu participen en los exámenes.

"Vaya, esto se ponen interesante" pensaba Gai "Lee, quizás encuentres a una buena adversaria en ese equipo"

"Vaya, un caballero dorado instruyendo shinobis" pensó algún sensei en la multitud "serán un reto para mi equipo"

"Sólo esperó que el equipo 7 o el trío amazona no se topen con mis muchachos en el examen" pensaba nervioso Asuma.

Todos estaban en shock, que cuatro grupos novatos participaran… Quizá y los equipos 7 y 15 tuvieran oportunidad…. Pero los demás.

-¿No creen que se precipitan un poco?- preguntó algo nervioso Iruka- con todo respeto, dudó que sus estudiantes estén listos.

-Iruka sensei- hablo con respeto Shaka- ellos ya no son sus estudiantes, creame estoy seguro que todos ellos están preparados, en especial mi equipo.

Que Shaka fuera algo presuntuoso no se veía todos los días, así que se interpretó esa frase como una gran muestra de confianza, la cual se le contagio a Iruka quien dejó de lado su idea de protestar por ello.

-Bien, en una hora pasen a recoger con Tomoyo las formas- dijo el sandaime contento- pueden retirarse.

-Hai- dijeron a coro los sensei.

######

Kurumi avanzaba de manera altiva hacia Yagura, la hermosa ex espectro había llegado con Zabuza para apoyar a la rebelión, ni Yue ni Mei creían que esa mujer fuera de tanta ayuda como el espadachín pregonaba, pero, por ser él, se reservaban su opinión.

-Así que tu eres el Jinchuriki del Sanbi- dijo casual la espectro a una distancia prudente- Meh, no me impresionas nada.

-Te haré tragarte tus palabras- dijo muy cabreado Yagura- Arte ninja, tumba de coral.

Rápidamente la azabache fue cubierta del pólipo mientras el mizukage reía de manera maníaca, pero se cayo de golpe al sentir una abrumadora cantidad de energía proviniendo de la tumba.

De forma violenta estalló la formación y antes de darse cuenta el Mizukage estaba clavado en una roca, el Jinchuriki escupió sangre y callo pesadamente de la roca, se levantó con dificultad y endurecio el rostro.

-Ese fue un saludito Chiquitín- se burlaba la espectro- mejor rindete, quizá sea buena persona, pero me fascina derrotar rápidamente y con lujo de violencia a mis contrincantes.

Mei y Yue tenían una cara desencajada, la mujer con sólo un simple golpe había causado mucho daño al hombre, algo que ni siquiera Mei había sido capaz de hacer.

El "niño" furioso libero su manto hasta la segunda cola y trazo los sellos de mano para su más poderoso ataque a toda velocidad.

-estilo de agua, gran tsunami.

Y gracias a Isobu, con el agua del ambiente una gigantesca ola se precipitó a toda velocidad contra los rebeldes pero…

-Ventisca.

En seis segundos la enorme ola era una muralla de hielo.

Todos en shock vieron como la espectro con un jutsu hielo congeló la ola, estaban con renovada esperanza y veían irónico que aparentemente una usuaria de Kekkei genkai sería la que derrotaría al mizukage.

De pronto sintieron una gran cantidad de chakra, la muralla fue destruida de golpe revelando al Sanbi a toda potencia ondeando furioso sus colas.

- **Los asesinaré a todos-** rugió furioso Yagura- ! **BIJUDAMA** ¡.

Y lanzó la esfera de chakra rojo súper comprimido.

-¡Vamos a morir!- exclamaron todos los rebeldes pero…

Kurumi encendio su cosmo energía y atrapó con las manos desnudas la bijudama.

Decir que se quedaron todos en shock sería quedarme corto, la hija de Tazuna presionaba con fuerza la esfera y con un poco de esfuerzo logró lanzársela de vuelta al kage que no esquivo por estar ido, su propio ataque.

!BOOOM¡

Estalló violentamente la bijudama, entre gritos de dolor de Yagura, al cabo de un momento, Kurumi se acercó cautelosa al lugar donde exploto la esfera, revelando al cuerpo de Yagura sin vida y al Sanbi bastante desorientado.

 **-!Alejate de mi¡-** grito con pánico la criatura y con una profunda voz- **Te lo suplicó, no me sellen de nuevo.**

La tortuga estaba llorando y retrocedió un par de pasos al avanzar la ex espectro hacia ella.

-No me temas, no te haré ningún daño- mencionó de forma gentil y sonriendo, al tiempo que encendía su cosmo energía- shhhh, calma, todo estará bien.

Y puso su mano en la frente del biju.

Mei, Haku, Zabuza y Yue llegaron a tiempo para ver como Kurumi puso su mano en el biju y este comenzó a despedir una luz cegadora, obligando a todos a taparse los ojos, cuando la luz se despejó, una hermosa mujer que vestía una blusa azul, falda hasta las rodillas negra, botas shinobi y anteojos estaba frente a ellos, la mujer era algo alta (1.70) tenía el cabello gris corto recogido en un peinado elegante, su rostro era de facciones muy finas y su figura lucía muy bien en el uniforme.

-¿Que me hiciste?- preguntó la tortuga, ahora convertida en humana- !KYAAA¡ ¿QUE LE PASO A MI VOZ?.

-Estuve investigando y no hay leyendas que hablen de los biju destruyendo poblaciones antes de que se les encerrace en Jinchuriki, así que aprovechando que eras un ente hecho de energía, te he dado forma humana, sólo conservas una cola de poder, sin embargo, ahora eres un ser humano- explicó la espectro.

Mei se acercó y le pregunto porque tomó esa decisión, la ama de casa (ironía de la vida una civil es más fuerte que la futura mizukage) le respondió lo mismo que a una muy asustada ex tortuga, al no encontrar un sólo registro de un biju en solitario matando gente, asumió que no eran malvados, por ello, aprovechando que estaba libre, le transformó en humana.

-Cariño, ¿Tienes nombre? - preguntó gentilmente la azabache.

-M….me llamó Isobu- respondió tímidamente la muchacha quien escuchó todo lo que le explicó a Mei y estaba llorando pues !Al fin era libre¡ ya no estaría sola, nunca más, o al menos en su arranque de optimismo

pensaba.

El espadachín veía ¿Sonrojado a la joven? Haku vio a su padre y sonrió, en realidad era un gran hombre, sabía que a su madre la amo profundamente pero ella ya no estaba y después de todo merecía ser feliz y que mejor que una ex biju como pareja del demonio de la niebla.

-Cariño, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar-/exponía Kurumi a Yue quien meditaba las implicaciones de desaparecer a los biju convirtiéndolos en humanos.

######

Shaka llego con la forma para en Trio amazona y les repartió a sus alumnas la responsiva, ellas la firmaron sin dudarlo, Sakura y Naruto no se encontraban por estar de misión, pero todos suponían que al término de esta Kakashi les hablaría de los exámenes chunin. Pero eso no ocurrió, en vez de hacerlo, les sugirió a Sakura y a Naruto pensar en que estaban haciendo mal, pues en su perspectiva eran ellos y no Sasuke el problema, Kakashi había visto como tras notar que sólo ellos seguían llamándose equipo 7 , no pudieron elegir un nombre para el equipo.

El equipo 8 se hacia llamar Los rastreadores y el 10 eran el Tril InoShikaCho, y el 15 el Trío Amazona, por ello finalmente coincidieron en elegir un nombre para su equipo pero…

-¿Sakura de casualidad eres mitad Uchiha?preguntaba sarcástico el Uzumaki.

-No, que yo sepa ¿y tu?

-No, asi que…. NO VEO RAZÓN PARA LLAMARNOS O EQUIPO SHARINGAN O. EQUIPO UCHIHA.

-Deberían estar honrados de estar en mi equipo, no veo porque ese enojo- señaló orgulloso el Uchiha.

-Naruto tiene razón, estas empeñado en usar algo para que se note que es tu equipo, cuando es NUESTRO equipo. Ya conoces la regla o estamos los tres de acuerdo o nos quedamos como el equipo 7 - sentenció la kunoichi.

Kakashi obsevo todo y si bien el le daba la razón a los compañeros de Sasuke, también sentía que debían entenderlo un poco más, creiq que el Uchiha sólo estaba deprimido, no vio como si lo hicieron los gennin, que era capaz de sacrificar lo que fuera con twl de cumplir su objetivo.

######

Kurumi iba acompañada por Haku de regreso al puerto para embarcarse a su casa, tras haber derrotado a Yagura, el señor feudal fue fácil de derrocar, logrando la ascensión de Yue como nueva señor feudal.

La nueva líder le ofreció al espadachín el puesto de Mizukage, pero él lo rechazó, mencionó que Mei merecía más ese título, así pues la pelirroja fue declarada nueva kage poniendo fin a la pesadilla causada por el enmascarado.

Tras convertir en humana a Isobu, esta quiso limpiar el honor de su Jinchuriki, les contó sobre la grave afección cardíaca que poseía Yagura y como estando débil por ella un desconocido lo sumio en un genjutsu, ya que el joven estaba débil, ella no pudo hacer nada, y como compartían fuerza vital, ella también fue víctima del control.

Así pues, al comprender que el Mizukage fue tan víctima como ellos, al cuerpo de Yagura se le enterró con todos los honores que su cargo requería, siendo usado como símbolo del cambio de régimen en el país del agua.

Pues bien, todos despidieron muy alegres a Kurumi en especial Isobu, la biju en una oportunidad que pudo estar a solas con ella, se entero que seguía siendo un biju, la azabache mintió para que no le temieran, pues lo único que hizo fue moldearle un cuerpo humano, ella en teoría sería capaz de cambiar su forma y regresar a su verdadera apariencia, así que la Sanbi era quien más agradecdia estaba pues por primera vez en siglos podía gozar de compañía humana sin miedo al rechazo, pues Mei y Yue decidieron que lo mejor era guardar el secreto de la simpática joven.

La madre de Inari estaba en el muelle aguardando el momento de zarpar cuando sintió una cosmoenergía familiar.

-Soy Nefertiti, estrella celeste de la bestia- se presentó la kunoichi de la Nube- estaba de misión en más inmediaciones y pude sentir una cosmoenergia familiar.

-Vaya, no crei llegar a ver a la esfinge original- sonrió cordialmente la mujer- yo soy Kurumi estrella celeste de la rareza.

\- la dama gelida- se inclinó humildemente la Jinchuriki- es un honor estar ante la más poderosa de las espectros al servicio del Señor Hades.

-¿Tienes tiempo para una pequeña Charla?- preguntó la civil.

-Claro, será todo un honor conversar contigo.

#######

-¿Para que nos citó ahora Kakashi sensei?- preguntó el Uchiha al peliplata mientras este buscaba entre sus cosas una pluma.

-Aquí estas- encontró la pluma y la colocó en su oreja -verán, en dos días dan inició los exámenes Chunnin, así que crei que querían inscribirse en ellos.- a continuación saco la forma de entre sus cosas y les paso la pluma- esta es la responsiva general, al firmarla y entregarla en dos días, les darán su solicitud para que las llenen. Todo esto lo harán en la academia ninja a las 700horas.

-Ok, ya verán como barreremos a la competencia- dijo muy animado Naruto.

"Quien sabe, esta podría ser una gran oportunidad para que se cohesionen como equipo" pensó en sensei esperando que sin importar el resultado, el equipo finalmente sería eso, un equipo.

Tras firmar la hoja y dejarla a resguardo de Sasuke( el exigió guardarla y le dieron por su lado) Naruto se dirigió a la Tienda de armas "Uramasa" al principio al genin le pareció un nombre curioso para la tienda, y más porque era el nombre de una espada legendaria. Por otro lado, era la única tienda donde le trataban bien y no le daban todo inservible o caro, además, era muy agradable conversar con Chun li y sus hijas Tenten que también era una shinobi y la pequeña Pucca la hija menor de Chun li (venga que las tres usan el mismo peinado y su cabello es del mismo color).

Pucca estaba preparando galletas en la cocina de la casa-tienda ante la mirada sombría de su hermana mayor que veía con pena ajena la escena.

-!Ah¡ esperó que estas galletas le gusten a Garou- decía de manera ensoñadora Pucca haciendo molestar a Tenten.

A la kunoichi si había algo que le enfurecía de veras eran las fangirls ;por eso le daba coraje la actitud de su hermana de diez años, su madre por otro lado, siempre tomaba las cosas con filosofía, también estaba el hecho de que en sus años de la academia ninja fue fangirl de su difunto esposo Ryu Oki y sabía que en secreto Tenten era fan de su compañero Neji.

En su momento, Chun li llegó a ser considerada una de las mejores kunoichi de la aldea, pero se tuvo que retirar el día del ataque del Kyubi, pues su red de chakra fue envenenada por él, para fortuna del rubio, la hermosa vendedora distinguía al arma de su funda y no le guardaba rencor al ojiazul.

La campanilla de la puerta anunció que un cliente llegaba por lo que Tenten fue a atender, para la kunoichi fue una agradable sorpresa ver que Naruto era el cliente, le extrañaba a la castaña ver que no fuera seguido por suministros, ignoraba que los caballero dorado inculcaron en todos sus alumnos el " desprecio por las armas" por lo que no las usaban mucho teniendo como resultado el hecho de gastar poco dinero en la compra de Shuriken y demás armas.

-Ah, Naruto eres tu, que gusto verte- saludo la kunoichi a su cliente favorito- supongo que vienes por suministros para los exámenes chunin.

-En parte si,- concedió el Jinchuriki- pero además vine a ver si les interesaba hacer negocios.

Naruto sacó un pergamino del cual desello una caja y al abrirla esta estaba llena de caracoles marinos de concha espiral, hábilmente perforados y trabajados para poder ser incrustados en un guante.

-Es un inventó mio- se adelanto a responder- los llamó diales de impacto, absorben un jutsu y lo devuelven con la misma fuerza que se lanzó.

Tenten tomó uno y lo estudió detenidamente, de hacer lo que decía Naruto ;sería una herramienta impresionante.

-No es que no confíe en ti- apuntó la castaña- pero me gustaría que mamá los probara, ya sabes por precaución.

Tenten llamó a su madre y le conto lo que Naruto le dijo y le mostró el dial. Chun li se colocó el guante con el caracol y le pidió salir al patio de la casa. Al salir se separó a una buena distancia de Naruto, la ex kunoichi sabía que el rubio conocía jutsus elementales, así que le pidió que le lanzará uno, algo a lo que accedió Naruto, pues él ya había probado la herramienta con ayuda de su novia.

-¿Preparada?- preguntó el Uzumaki.

-Cuando gustes.

-Estilo de aire, Burbuja de Aire.

La burbuja era muy grande y veloz, apenas y le dio tiempo a la castaña de activar el dial, pero lo hizo y vio junto a Tenten, como la burbuja era tragada por el caracol.

A continuación apuntó al cielo y liberó el jutsu y se sorprendió al ver su potencia, ella se mantenía aún en forma pero la burbuja le dio un golpe de retroceso, lo que le hizo sentir respeto por la fuerza del Uzumaki.

-Sería un honor vender en este humilde establecimiento tan maravillosos artículos- mencionó la mujer tras quitarse el dial- 50/50 ¿Te parece justo?

-No, que sea 60/40- negocio Naruto haciendo que Tenten pusiera una mueca de disgusto- ustedes arriesgan más que yo, que se queden con el 60% de la ganancia es lo justo.

A ambas mujeres les sorprendió la muestra de generosidad de Naruto, sobre todo a Tenten, pues ella también estaba al principio algo influenciada por la aldea sobre el trato hacia Naruto, veía entre más le conocía que esa actitud hacia él era injustificada.

-Hija ¿podrías llevar los diales a la bodega?- ordenó la ojionix, su hija tomo la caja, la cerro y la llevo a la trastienda.

Tras irse Tenten, su madre ahogo un grito de dolor, pues ese mínimo uso de chakra activo el residuo del chakra tóxico, el Uzumaki oyó de un arrepentido Kurama lo que le sucedía a la vendedora y que el podía curarla.

El Uzumaki rojo como tomate se acercó a la mujer y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo le beso en los labios. Chun li sintió un hormigueo en su vientre que ascendió lentamente por su cuerpo y notó que el Uzumaki estaba envuelto en una capa de chakra naranja, el rubio se separó lentamente de la mujer al tiempo que de la boca de esta salia un chakra naranja más oscuro .

Al dejar de salir de su cuerpo, Naruto lo absorbió y volvió a la normalidad.

-Lamento el atrevimiento, pero si le decía que podía ayudarla a lo mejor no me iba a creer- se excuso Naruto a una Chun li en shock. De repente la bella castaña abrazo llorando al Uzumaki, !Estaba curada ¡ podia sentir más ligero su cuerpo y al moldear chakra para usar su jutsu insignia, no sintió dolor alguno, ni cuando se transformó en su propia hija o cuando se sustituyo con un tronco….. Se sentía diez años más joven al saberse libre del envenenamiento.

-No importa que vengas a comprar, es gratis- ofreció Chun li a Naruto.

-Pero, no puedo aceptar eso- negó Naruto.

La mujer que sabía lo penoso que era le susurro como podía darle las gracias, por lo que muy sonrojado y con humo saliendo por sus orejas ,aceptó el ofrecimiento original, ante las carcajadas de Chun li por ver que su treta dio resultado.

#######

A un día de que iniciaran los exámenes, Naruto iba caminando por las calles de la aldea, el Uzumaki iba reflexionando sobre la sospechosa actitud de los caballero dorados, supuso algo dolido que quizás el encontrase a Kurumi les dio alguna pista de su misión y que estaban en ello, lo que le entristecía pues de una forma u otra él los consideraba su familia.

Iba avanzando hasta llegar a un parque donde Fuu y Ty lee estaban platicando, Naruto se detuvo, las saludo y también saludo a sus acompañantes.

-Konohamaru, ese camuflaje es patético- dijo Naruto al "aire"- no hay rocas cuadradas .

Efectivamente atrás de el había una gran roca cuadrada que estalló en humo dejando ver a Konohamaru que era acompañado por otros dos niños, una chica y un chico de su edad para ser más exactos.

-Por eso eres el jefe- dijo el aspirante a genin levantando su pulgar izquierdo- sólo alguien como tu podría haber descubierto nuestra maravilloso camuflaje.

-Lo que digas- mencionó el genin con los ojos entrecerrados y teniendo como fondo las risillas de sus amigas- Vaya, veo que ya tienes amigos- dijo contento al reparar en los acompañantes del Sarutobi.

-Yo soy Moegi- dijo la niña pelinaranja sonrojada al tener cerca a Naruto- mi sueño es ser una gran kunoichi.

-Y yo soy Udon- se presentó un jovencito de lentes al que le escurrian mocos- y me encantan las matemáticas.

Sakura y Ukyo llegaron también al parque pues planeaban tener una tarde de chicas junto a Fuu y a Ty lee, así ellas también oyeron la presentación de los amigos del azabache.

-Jefe, ¿Vamos a jugar también hoy a los ninjas?- preguntó Ilusionado a Naruto.

-Hoy no, mañana inician los exámenes Chunin y necesitó estar descansado, será otro día.

El grupo de niños se sintió un poco decepcionado pero entendían el motivo, por lo que le dijeron que entonces en otra ocasión.

-¿Porque quieren jugar a los ninjas?- preguntó curiosa Sakura.

-Así me enseñaban Aioros y Mu cuando era niño. Me planteaban las cosas como un juego, en realidad así le enseñe a Konohamaru a caminar por los árboles y el jutsu de sustitución.

-Muy inteligente de tu parte- señaló Fuu- así no es tan tedioso su aprendizaje.

Al ver al grupo de hermosas mujeres cerca de Naruto Konohamaru hizo lo que le salía mejor, metió la pata al abrir la boca.

-Vaya jefe, usted me había dicho que no era popular entre las chicas- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna- ¿Cual de ellas es su novia?

Ty lee alzó su mano respondiendo al niño, quien sintió más admiración por su jefe, pues le parecía que la castaña era la más sexy del grupo.

-Así que siguió el refrán- mencionó el chico de manera ensoñadora.

-¿Cual refrán?- preguntó inocentemente el ojiazul.

-"Ante la duda, la más tetuda"- sentenció, condenandose el pobre.

Si, era verdad que quien poseía mejores atributos delanteros era Ty lee(copa D) por lo que Fuu ,que era la más "plana" (copa C), Ukyo por lo guarro del comentario y Sakura por trauma al haber sido plana se enfurecieron con el niño, y eso todos menos Konohamaru lo notaron.

-Este, Konohamaru… !HUYE POR TU VIDA¡- grito Naruto al ver que se le iban a lanzar las kunoichi.

De repente se sintió un terrible instinto asesino y el bocón salió disparado, las tres kunoichi salieron a toda velocidad a perseguir al pequeño pervertido, dispuestas a hacerle pagar por su comentario.

-Deberíamos ir a ayudarlo- sugirió la castaña.

-Supongo que si- mencionó cansadamente el rubio.

La pareja se apresuró a darle alcance a los niños, el pobre Azabache estaba rojo debido al sobrehumano esfuerzo de tener que eludir en base a velocidad a tres Kunoichi muy furiosas.

Las tres shinobi estuvieron a punto de alcanzarlo en tres ocasiones, pero sacando fuerza de quien sabe donde, Konohamaru aceleraba más, sacándoles una ventaja ligeramente mayor a la que les tenía.

Por su lado Udon y Moegi seguían al grupo muy por detrás, rezando por que ellas se cansaran primero o por que un milagro salvará a su amigo. Un par de borrones, uno rojo y otro Naranja los pasaron y se enfilaron hacia las Kunoichi, el pequeño se dirigió al parque del lado oeste de la Aldea con la idea de perderlas en el, no vio por voltear a ver que tanta ventaja sobre ellas aún tenía, que estaba a punto de chocar con una persona, cosa que terminó sucediendo.

Konohamaru terminó chocando de frente contra un joven que usaba un traje shinobi parecido a un disfraz de gato, el joven además como rasgo distintivo usaba maquillaje en su cara( aunque se empeñe en decir que es pintura de guerra).

El joven se molesto y tomo por el cuello al niño, en ese momento llegaron las perseguidoras de Konohamaru y la parejita que pensaba ayudarlo.

-!Suéltalo, Ahora ¡- ordenó Fuu al desconocido.

-No, este chiquillo molesto aprenderá a no meterse conmigo- decía el chico aumentando su agarre al niño.

-Yo en tu lugar lo soltaría- sugirió Ty lee- verás, al chico que estas estrangulando es el nieto de nuestro Hokage, digamos que no te ira muy bien si le haces algo.

El chico soltó a Konohamaru y este cayo pesadamente al suelo, mientras la rubia acompañante del chico lo reprendía por ser impertinente Naruto se le quedó viendo a un árbol del parque.

-Señor personalidad ¿Pensabas quedarte ahí sin hacer nada?- preguntó Naruto al aire.

Sasuke bajo del arbol de un salto y se posiciono frente a los chicos desconocidos y sus compañeros de equipo reparando en Fuu y Ty lee.

-Jum, cualquiera que sepa que el mocoso es nieto del Sandaime se pudo hacer cargo- se excusó el Uchiha.

"Vaya que ese chico es muy apuesto" pensó analizando a Sasuke la rubia y luego reparó en Naruto " pero, ese rubio esta para comérselo también ".

-¿No piensas bajar también?- preguntó Fuu al aire.

De la copa del árbol donde estaba Sasuke bajo un joven, era pelirrojo, con ojeras y el kanji "amor" tatuado en su frente.

Al trío y a los miembros del equipo 7( excepto el emo) la presencia del joven no había pasado desapercibida, lo que sorprendió al chico, pues el se consideraba muy sigiloso.

 **-Esa presencia…..-/** mencionó Kurama desconcertado- **Ese chico también es un Jinchuriki.**

-¿De quien? - preguntó Naruto.

Chomei lloraba, Fuu podía sentirlo y al preguntarle e motivo la biju le contestó entre sollozos:

 **-Shukaku era de mis hermanos y hermanas, la más gentil y pacífica, ahora gracias al sello que la mantiene presa, sólo siento Odio y sed de sangre, me duele mucho sentirla así.**

 **-!Maldito seas, Madara Uchiha¡-** exclamó furioso Kurama.

-Lamento el patético comportamiento de mis hermanos-/habló de manera fría el recién llegado- Kankuro, Temari ofrezcanles disculpas.

-Pero Gaara, yo….

-Callate o te Mato.,.. Amenazó el Jinchuriki que de repente sintió algo raro dentro de el.

La biju sintió la presencia de sus hermanos mayores, en otro tiempo se habría alegrado de verles, pero como Chomei señaló, el sello la volvió inestable mentalmente, por lo que furiosa con sus hermanos, clamaba la sangre de sus Jinchuriki.

-Mi madre clama por su sangre- señaló fríamente Gaara a Fuu y a Naruto- antes de que los mate ¿como se llaman?

-Naruto.

-Fuu y somo respectivamente.

A Temari y a Kankuro les sorprendió, pues entendieron lo que quizo decir Fuu y era sorprendente que ambos fueran como su hermano y aún así aparentemente no eran temidos y más aún, tenían amigos.

-Dile a Shukaku que no pierda la esperanza, Chomei y Kurama cumplirán su promesa de protegerla- habló Naruto bastante calmado pese al instinto asesino que soltaba el pelirrojo.

El chico desistió de atacar, la arena que imperceptiblemente estaba rodeando a los otros dos Jinchuriki se detuvo y desconcertado el joven por un instante vio a los chicos con celos, sacudiendose la sensación se dirigió con mirada Gélida a sus compañeros y estos retrocedieron intimidados un par de pasos.

-Vamonos, ahora.- volvió a ordenar Gaara.

-C..claro, como digas hermanito- tartamudeo la rubia con cuatro coletas- Y...ya oíste tarado, vámonos.

El tarado que diga, tío raro ( _oye autor más respeto a mi persona)_ Ok, el Tipo asintió y siguió a sus hermanos y se perdieron de vista.

-Ustedes¿ como se llaman?- exigió saber el Uchiha a la peliverde y a la castaña.

-Que modales los tuyos- contestó mientras revisaba al niño Ty lee- ¿Sabes? Que seas el Último Uchiha no te da derecho a hablarme así.

-Deberías sentirte honrada de que considere la posibilidad de que seas la madre de mis hijos- dijo de manera arrogante el Uchiha y se dirigió a Fuu- y tu no te deprimas, que por ser el último de ni clan entrare en la LRC (Ley de Restauración de Clan) y podré tener más de una esposa.

-!Yug¡ casada contigo, que horror- se estremeció Fuu- prefiero ser devorada por una legión de hormigas a estar casada contigo.

A Sasuke la respuesta de las kunoichi le pareció indignante, el jamás le hacia caso a sus fangirls porque en su estúpida obsesión, el pensaba que sólo restauraría su clan con mujeres que fueran fuertes, Ino y Hinata pese a ser de clanes no entraban en esa descripción, había oído de el Trío Amazona de boca de Yoh y pensó en elegirlas como candidatas, supuso que esas tres chicas eran parte del grupo…. Y se relajo…. Un trio tenía tres integrantes, entonces reparó en Ukyo, no era tan bella como Ty lee o tan exótica como Fuu pero era bonita.

-Supongo que tu si sabes apre….

-Tengo pareja y jamás la dejaría por alguien como Tu- corto al emo la peliazul.

…..

Se quedó el Uchiha en shock, eso no era posible, él, la élite de la aldea, lo mejor de lo mejor había sido rechazado en menos de cinco minutos tres veces, debía ser un mal sueño…. Pero se calmó, aún quedaba una opción, Sakura se había vuelto fuerte y había un par de kunoichi más de su interés, en realidad tres que eran en promedio un año mayores a el, Yuri Sakazaki, Tenten y Chizuru Kagura. Con ellas su clan estaría a salvo pero…..

-Supongo Sakura…..

-Cretino, creeme , ni siquiera Ino toleraría lo que acabas de hacer- le corto ahora la pelirrosa- además ya te lo dije , no se porque estaba enamorada de ti, pero tu sólo te encargaste de alejarme, además, no soy plato de segunda mesa.

El grupo se fue ;dejando al Uchiha en el parque, al final ya no fue una tarde de chicas, pues se encontraron al equipo de Aioria y de Aldebarán y pasaron una tarde agradable, pues al día siguiente iniciaban los exámenes chunnin.

#######

-!Mamá , que bueno que regresaste ¡- exclamó Inari al abrazar a su madre que de manera cariñosa le acariciaba el cabello.

-No tenías que preocuparte- calmó a su hijo la ex espectro- créeme cariño hay muy pocas personas que podrían hacerme frente en este mundo y tu ya conociste a una de ellas.

Tazuna veía aliviado a su hija, cuando partió con Zabuza a ayudar a la rebelión les prometió que estaría con ellos en una semana, pero volvió en tres días, lo que le hacia suponer o que ella recapacitó o que era más fuerte de lo que él suponía.

A lado de Tazuna un joven de cabello naranja largo y ojos rojos veia la escena, el joven interrogó al constructor con la mirada y este asintió, asi que el joven llamó la atención de la mujer carraspeando un poco.

-No quiero interrumpir tan maravilloso momento, pero tenemos que hablar- mencionó extendiendo la mano a la azabache- Soy Mime, antiguo Dios guerrero de Asgard de Benetosh.

 **Y corte.**

 **Tanto va el agua al cántaro que acaba por romperlo.**

 **Que Sasuke fuera rechazado por cuatro mujeres obviamente caló en su orgullo, pero también lo harán los exámenes, vaya que a la larga se va a arrepentir de muchas de sus actitudes y de sus decisiones.**

 **Por otro lado…¿Que tan fuerte es Tsunami? Mucho.**

 **Si escalamos su fuerza diciendo que los extremos de poder entre caballero dorados , donde los extremos son Afrodita y Saga y la media es Aioria; la azabache esta ligeramente arriba del caballero de Leo y Yugito debajo de él.**

 **Ahora un detalle extra, Mime regreso con su cuerpo verdadero a la vida en el mundo shinobi, pero ¿porque esta ahi?.**

 **Aún falta para averiguarlo.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	17. El examen escrito y el bosque

**Capitulo 17 La prueba escrita y El bosque de la muerte.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Pirata** te falto decir que toman cursos de frases comunes y de magia, que no se como le hacia mi madre para hallar las cosas que yo perdía en segundos.

Si, si iba a meter a Pucca era de Ley que incluyera a Garou que junto a Hanabi son los prodigios de su generación.

Sobre Sasuke si, sólo Pedochimaru le quiere dar lo suyo….

Y adivinaste en parte algo, en fin. Gracias y esperó leerte pronto.

 **Shura** gracias por el review, se hace lo que se puede.

Naruto se levantó temprano y tras alistarse fue al apartamento de Fuu y Máscara Mortal para ver si ya estaba lista la peliverde. No oyó a nadie así que se dirigió a la academia dispuesto a realizar el examen.

Caminaba algo triste pues sus amigos parecía algo distantes.

Desde que Dohko había sido sustituido, el tomó el lugar de Shaka como diplomático ; por lo que le veía poco en la aldea y ahora que parecía que al fin tendrían una pista del porqué Athena los había enviado; esperaba que al concluir su misión sus lazos forjados en la aldea los incitaran a permanecer en ella.

El joven llegó a las puertas de la academia y suspiro pesadamente, sabía que ese deseo era egoísta, pero era su deseo, a su modo de ver las cosas la vida le debía esa felicidad tras arrebatarle a personas que eran valiosas para él, por lo que de ser necesario el convencería a la propia Athena de dejarlos vivir en el mundo shinobi si era necesario.

Sakura y Sasuke ya le esperaban en la academia, tras reunirse entraron y fueron a dejar la forma, donde les dieron sus responsivas, firmaron y atendieron las instrucciones y se dirigieron al salón 303 donde harían la prueba.

Caminaron al edificio y al entrar vieron que el acceso a las escaleras estaba bloqueado debido a una chica castaña que usaba rodetes en el cabello discutiendo con dos jóvenes, la joven iba acompañada por dos personas, un tipo con el mismo aire arrogante de Sasuke , azabache y de ojos aperlados y otro tipo raro, que vestía un traje de spandex verde que tenía espesas cejas y corte de tazón.

-Ya, déjenos pasar- pidió amablemente la joven- debemos hacer el examen.

-No se porque quieren ingresar al salón 203 , cuando la prueba es en el 303- mencionó de manera altiva el Uchiha, ganándose la atención del grupo.

-¿Eh?- dijeron la chica y el tío de las cejotas.

-Deberían disipar el genjutsu para que no ande perdiendo mi tiempo inútilmente.

Inmediatamente, el Hyuga, Naruto y Sakura se llevaron la palma de su mano al rostro en un gesto de frustración.

-muy bien genio- dijo aplaudiendo sarcástico Naruto- acabas de aumentar la competencia.

-Naruto, es un gusto verte- saludó la chica al Uzumaki descolando un poco a la kunoichi pelirrosa- así que este es tu equipo.

-Sí, supongo que ellos son tus compañeros.

-Yo soy Rock lee- se presentó el cejudo y al reparar en Sakura le hizo una proposición- ¿Saldrías en una cita, hermosa flor?

-Este… gracias pero ya tengo pareja- se zafó la pelirrosa, deprimiendo a Lee.

-No me sorprende, siendo tan bonita….- señaló Tenten logrando poner roja a la aún insegura ojijade.

-Ella es Sakura Haruno y el genio es Sasuke Uchiha- presentó el rubio- ella es Tenten y es una amiga mía.

-Insisto, no me acostumbró a la idea de que eres popular- mencionó algo "celosa" la ojijade- prácticamente conoces a todo mundo.

-No es para tanto- mencionó rascándose la mejilla el genin- mejor vayamos al salón para la prueba.

-¡Oye tu! ¿Eres un Uchiha?- pregunto el chico de Spandex, el emo asintió de forma arrogante, el cejudo sonrió y extendiendo su mano le señaló desafiante- Tengamos un duelo, contigo probaré que incluso un prodigio es nada ante el trabajo duró.

-Paso- corto Sasuke- sigamos.

Naruto en otro tiempo quiso demostrar lo mismo contra el azabache, algo dentro de él le decía que ese tipo raro, le podría dar una lección, así que sólo sonrío divertido y le pasó el brazo por el cuello a su compañero de grupo de forma condescendiente- mientras una sonrisa zorruna adornaba su rostro.

-Claro, no vaya a lastimarte, ¿verdad Sasuke?, mejor no arriesgarnos.

-Ja, Yo podría vencer a veinte como a él y a ti sin que me toquen- dijo de manera arrogante y luego reparó en Tenten, era muy bonita de eso no había duda, pero esos rodetes en su opinión la hacían ver ridícula, ese peinado jamás le iría bien a ninguna mujer y de verdad necesitas estar loca para pensar que te ves bien.

Por alguna razón, Tenten, Pucca y su madre querían ahorcar a el último Uchiha, así que si bien normalmente no apoyaba a los arrebatos de Lee estaba vez fue diferente.

-Lee, más te vale romperle su # ta madre si no quieres que yo te la rompa a ti- amenazó con un tono aterrador de voz la castaña a su compañero.

-Jum, así me gusta que sea la madre de mis hijos- señaló el altivo Sasuke.

-¿Yo, salir contigo?- preguntó Tenten- prefiero mil veces salir con Lee.

-!Oye¡- mencionó ofendido el chico raro- como sea ,vamos a tener nuestro duelo.

La castaña, el emo y el rarito se fueron a un lugar apartado, Naruto y Sakura se excusaron de ir "sabiendo" que Sasuke regresaría indemne y el otro chico no quería participar en las tarugadas de Lee, así que los tres se fueron a esperarlos a la cafetería de la academia que estaba abierta.

Tomaron un pequeño refrigerio y regresaron no sin antes presentarse, así pues Neji vio que Naruto pese a los rumores era educado, lo seguía viendo inferior, pero debía admitir que era educado al igual que su bella compañera.

Lee y Tenten junto a un maltrecho Uchiha ya los esperaban, aparentemente la suerte estuvo del lado de Sasuke, si bien, Lee trapeo el piso con él; se salvó de una paliza gracias a una invocación del sensei de su equipo, por lo que le ayudaron a regresar.

Kakashi y Gai los felicitaron por aceptar tomar la prueba, si bien le alivio al peliplata ver que su autoproclamado rival no lo hostigó por seguir enfadado con él por lo de Dohko, en el fondo esperaba que lo hiciera, pues sería la prueba de que todo ya estaba bien.

Así pues el grupo entró al salón donde varios equipos de muchas aldeas ya estaban aguardando.

#######

 **Hace algunos días antes del examen.**

En La niebla Mei, tenía serios problemas al preparar el equipo que iría a tomar el examen, por un lado sabía que las demás aldeas no esperaban que su nación enviase algún equipo, por el otro lado no esperaban que de enviar uno, este fuese competitivo.

Así pues por consejo de su nueva asistente Isobu, armaron un equipo competitivo que mostrará que La niebla estaba de vuelta en el juego y que pese a estar recién terminada su guerra civil, seguían siendo una de las grandes aldeas shinobi.

##

-Entonces, equipo Bee, por esta ocasión será Yugito y no su sensei quien se encargue de ustedes.

Demuestrenles a esos "caballero dorados" que la aldea de La nube es mejor.

El objetivo de A era un poco diferente, si bien enviaría a su mejor equipo Genin al examen para sanar un poco sus relaciones con la aldea, le interesaba más que los caballero dorados se avecindaran en La nube, luego de los rumores de las derrotas catastróficas del Sanbi, rokubi y gobi a manos de sujetos con habilidades como las de el tipo que casi mata a Bee, su prioridad era que uno de ellos al menos, fuese a vivir a su aldea.

-Hai lord Raikage- dijeron los integrantes del equipo Bee.

 **-¿Por qué no le dices al raikage que tu eres ahora tan fuerte como uno de esos caballeros dorado?-** preguntó muy curiosa la biju mientras se daba un baño en el palacio que le regaló su Jinchuriki.

-Después de como nos han tratado a Bee y a mi y suma al hecho que estas prisionera gracias a él y sus antecesores y sabiendo cómo se comportan con respecto a la forma de obtener poder…. Que se joda.

 **\- jajajaja tienes razón leoncita, tienes razón.**

##

El Tsuchikage despidió al equipo élite, la bella nieta del kage y su equipo salieron nerviosos de la reunión, era era de locos, más que el examen en sí a Kurotsuki se le dio la orden de ver a esa nueva arma llamada caballero dorado, la derrota de Roshi y Han a manos de uno sólo de ellos, era un muy duro golpe al orgullo de la roca, así que su padre y sensei de su equipo debería investigar, mientras ellos hacían el examen, ser chunin era secundario, lo principal era comprarle tiempo a su papá para averiguar cómo tener "caballeros" en su propia aldea.

########

Los equipos Gai y 7 entraron juntos al salón del examen donde muchos aspirantes, apenas entraron , les dedicaron la mirada más intimidante que se sabían.

En el salón sólo estaban Los rastreadores del grupo de personas que el equipo 7 conocían, por lo que Naruto y Sakura fueron a Saludarlos.

-Vaya ,Naruto- saludo Kiba con una sonrisa Zorruna- ¿Quien es esa bella chica que te acompaña?

-Hola Kiba- saludo Sakura muy sonrojada- soy yo Sakura.

-!Pero que…¡- dijo en shock sorprendiéndose al igual que Shino por la apariencia de la kunoichi, pues la Sakura que recordaba era plana, tenía su encanto, Kiba admitía que ya quisieran muchas Kunoichi de su edad unas piernas como las de ella, o el culazo que se cargaba, incluso siendo meloso, sus muy hermosos ojos…. Ahora sin duda alguna que le competía a Ino en atractivo físico, pues ahora la Haruno tenía curvas.

-Te ves muy hermosa- dijo Hinata quien suponía como los demás que algo se había hecho para poder gustarle al Uchiha.

-G..gracias, Hinata- agradeció apenada la pelirrosa.

La puerta se abrió una vez más y en esta ocasión entró el Trío InoShikaCho y para desconcierto de todos incluido Sasuke, Ino en vez de ir a abrazar efusivamente a Sasuke, fue a abrazar a Naruto.

-!Naruto, cuanto tiempo sin verte¡- expresó mientras abrazaba a su amigo la ojiazul- me tenías abandonada- dijo haciendo ojitos de cachorro.

-Viejo, que gusto verte en una pieza- saludo a su modo Shikamaru.

-Hola Naruto- fue el turno de Chouji de saludar.

-Hola chicos, si que ha pasado tiempo- saludo Naruto al equipo.

A Hinata le dio gusto que al fin el chico que le gustaba tuviera amigos, aún le preocupaba que Sakura pudiera darse cuenta de lo maravilloso que era el rubio y se comenzará a fijar en el.. Al fin la rubia Yamanaka saludo efusivamente a Sasuke y a diferencia de los otros amigos, a ella casi le dio un infarto cuando vio a Sakura.

-A puesto a que ni así te hace caso MI Sasuke- defendió "lo suyo" Ino.

-Te lo regalo- sorprendió Sakura a todos por su aseveración- Yo ya tengo pareja.

-A si… ¿quién es?- preguntó curiosa y aliviada la ojiazul.

Otra vez se abrió la puerta y un borrón rojo entró y se enfiló directamente hacia nuestro protagonista.

Todos vieron en shock a una muy hermosa kunoichi abrazando al rubio efusivamente.

Y para mayor estupor de los novatos, la chica beso en los labios al genin rubio y este correspondió al beso.

-Si, yo también te extrañe Ty lee- saludo Naruto y volteo a ver a sus amigos- chicos, les presento a mi novia Ty lee.

….

Hinata se puso muy triste, pero al ver que su amado era feliz, espero sinceramente que esa chica hiciera de su vida algo bello.

-Viejo, no creí que tu serias el primero en tener novia- expresó Shikamaru el sentir general- Y vaya que tienes suerte de tener una tan bonita.

-Si, si si, pero Sakura aún no nos dice el nombre de su galán- trató de retomar la conversación Ino.

Ukyo salió al encuentro de la ojijade y le beso en los labios haciendo que todos quedaran en Shock…. En especial el Uchiha.

-Una chica…. !ESTÁS SALIENDO CON UNA CHICA¡- dijo de manera histérica Ino y con espuma en la boca.

-Si y ¿Cual es tu problema?

Los genin varones del grupo seguían en shock, pero de pronto todos estallaron en carcajadas, Shino incluido.

-Esto es lo más gracioso que he visto, sin ofenderlas- decía entre carcajadas el vago#1.

-Jajaja, es verdad, al gran Sasuke "Suelo no me mereces" su fan #1 lo cambio por una Chica- decía a penas Kiba.

-Jajajaja, falta que Naruto nos salga con que dejó de ser virgen antes que Sasuke- dijo riendo Shikamaru que notó que el aludido se puso rojo- No me jodas…. ¿En serio Naruto dejaste de ser virgen?- preguntó el Nara.

-!QUUUUUEEEEE¡- gritaron todos al ver que se puso mucho más rojo el Uzumaki.

-!Naruto ¡¿ quien fue, Hitomi, Ayane, Hina o Chizuru? Preguntó una Furiosa Ty lee que dejó a todos desconcertados porque a quien consideraban un marginado social pudiera ser tan popular.

-Momento, Esas Hitomi y Ayane ¿Son mayores que nosotros?- preguntó Ino que reconoció esos nombres, Ukyo asintió y todos se le quedaron viendo al rubio.

-Vaya…. Debes compartir el secreto- dijo Kiba arrodillado ante el Uzumaki- No me creo que Tu seas popular entre las mujeres mayores.

-Respóndeme CARIÑO ¿cual fue la que te sedujo? Volvió a preguntar Ty lee con una muy aterradora aura.

-N….No fue ninguna de ellas- aclaro Naruto- y tampoco Yuri, en el país de las Olas una ex esclava me quiso agradecer y bueno…..- mintió el rubio, no pensaba decirles que una sexy dama de compañía fue quien le desvirgo.

-!Maldito rubio suertudo¡ se oyó un coro general de hombres dentro del salón.

Y como dice el dicho "Hasta lo que no come le hace daño" vaya que tiene razón, pues Sasuke estaba realmente furioso.

Le caló al Uchiha en el orgullo que sus candidatas para hacer renacer el clan aparentemente fueran cercanas a su "compañero" de equipo y peor aún, estaba furioso por la humillación que Ukyo y Sakura le habían hecho pasar.

-Oigan,¿ no creen que están llamando mucho la atención? - preguntó un joven de cabello gris claro y que usaba anteojos.

-¿Y tu eres….? Preguntó Fuu cautelosa pues la escarabajo le advirtió sobre el tipo.

-Dónde están mis modales- dijo de manera despreocupa- soy Kabuto Yakushi y vine a ver en persona a la que de acuerdo a la información que he recabado, supuestamente es la generación dorada.

-¿Información recabada? - preguntó Curiosa Ty lee.

-Si, verán; cuando haces el examen siete veces como yo, aprendes que recabar información sobre los posibles contendientes te da una mayor oportunidad de pasar la prueba, así que el último año he estado recabando datos sobre los aspirantes de este examen en particular en estas tarjetas.

Kabuto mostró un mazo de tarjetas en blanco y explicó que estas revelaban la información aplicando Chakra, a Sasuke le interesó la posible información y le preguntó por un equipo completo para empezar.

-¿Conoces su aldea, número o designación?- quiso ser específico el Yakushi.

-Si, El trío Amazona de Konoha- respondió Sasuke.

El chico buscó una tarjeta en específico y le aplicó chakra. Tras aparecer los datos, leyó la tarjeta ante un nutrido grupo de genin , equipos Gai , de la Nube y Roca incluidos.

-Veamos, el Trío Amazona, vaya que raro nombre- opinó antes de que lo fulminaran sus integrantes con la mirada- equipo especializado en la protección y trasladó; todos sus integrantes genin son mujeres, Ukyo Tendo, Ty lee y Fuu, su sensei se llama Shaka.

Han realizado 60 misiones rango D ,10 rango C y una rango B - leyó el peligris.

Casi todos comprendieron que esas chicas eran rudas y que debían evitarlas a toda costa.

-¿tienes algún otro equipo o aspirante? -volvió a preguntar Kabuto

-Gaara del desierto…

Naruto ya no escuchó, Kurama le dijo que sintió dos presencias familiares y curioso el Genin le pidió guiarlo.

Llegaron primero hasta un grupo de La hierba, los dos genin hombres coqueteaban con dos genin de La estrella y su compañera, una muy bonita pelirroja de lentes miraba al pizarrón cabizbaja.

-¿De donde conoces a esa chica?- interrogó a su amigo, Naruto.

 **-Es la primera vez que la veo-** mencionó el kyubi descolando a su amigo- **mis anteriores Jinchuriki también eran Uzumakis, así que se reconocer su firma de chakra, esa chica podría ser tu prima.**

Naruto se alegró por saber que no era el último o el único así que fue muy contento a saludar a la chica.

-Hola y bienvenida a la Aldea- saludo alegremente a la pelirroja el genin rubio, la chica volteo confundida, pues no creía que se dirigieran a ella por lo que le aclaró el genin que si, le hablaba a ella- es un placer conocerte, me llamo Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

A la chica se le iluminó el rostro al oír el apellido del ojiazul y más porque su capacidad para sentir emociones le decía que no le mentía sobre ser Uzumaki.

-¿En serio eres Uzumaki?- preguntó la chica, Naruto asintió , por lo que ella preguntó- ¿Hay más Uzumaki?.

-Hasta donde sabia, era el último Uzumaki que quedaba.

 **-De hecho, acabo de sentir otra firma Uzumaki en este salón, pero está más diluida-** informó Kurama- **la** **chica pelirroja y tu son** **Uzumaki más "puros" .Pero** **esa firma es de un** **descendiente** **de Uzumaki.**

-Me llamo Karin, es un placer conocerte- se presentó la joven- es bueno saber que no soy la última.

-De hecho hay otra persona aquí que es Uzumaki- señaló el genin sorprendiendo a la joven- si quieres podemos ir a verle.

El grupo se encaminó de regreso a donde estaban sus compañeros, Ty lee fulminó con la mirada a la chica que iba con Naruto, mientras el rubio se dirigió al grupo de la Nube y fue directo a saludar a una pelirroja de ojos color ámbar y de piel morena.

-Hola, somos Naruto y Karin Uzumaki, es un placer conocerte- saludo a la joven el Jinchuriki.

-K…Karui, Karui Uzumaki- se presentó la chica.

-Si, hay más Uzumaki, lo sabía- decía emocionada la chica de lentes.

Ty lee comprendió entonces el porque estaba con ellas, Tres Uzumaki de diferentes aldeas era un hecho inédito, pero un hecho, pues cabía la posibilidad de que esos tres fueran parientes. Se sentía feliz por su novio, pues aparentemente había hallado a su familia.

A Samui Nii y a Omoi, los compañeros de Karui les llamó la atención ver que su amiga y compañera no fuera la última de los suyos, pero reparando en las bandas del rubio y la pelirroja, uniendolo a la información que tenían de la Aldea de origen de los Uzumaki era de hecho lógico que se hayan dispersado.

-Sabía que había más Uzumaki en el mundo- decía extrañamente de buen humor la ojiámbar- mamá decía que teníamos parientes pero jamás pudo ir a buscarlos.

-Mamá decía lo mismo- señaló Karin- nosotras prácticamente éramos prisioneras en la aldea, así que nunca pudo buscar a sus tres hermanas.

-Yo soy huérfano, pero… quizás seamos primos- señaló el Uzumaki.

 **-Te pensaba decir la identidad de tus padres como regalo de cumpleaños, pero venga-** se decidió el zorro- **dejaré la de tu padre para esa ocasión, Tu madre se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki, si las madres de esas chicas son Kanna , Rushana o Kaede, entonces si son tus primas.**

-La madre de alguna de ustedes ¿De casualidad se llama Rushana, Kaede o Kanna?- preguntó esperanzado el rubio.

-Mi madre se llamaba Kanna- señaló con las lágrimas a punto de salir Karin.

-La mía se llama Kaede- confirmó Karui.

-Se que la mía se llamaba Kushina- dijo muy feliz el ojiazul.

-!Kushina era el nombre de la hermana mayor de mamá¡- exclamaron ambas pelirrojas y abrazaron a su primo.

-Jejeje, es un gusto verte en esta circunstancia- saludo Haku al genin rubio mientras se acercaba a él.

-Vaya, también es un gusto verte- saludo el Uzumaki a su amiga- y ¿Dónde están tus compañeros de equipo?

-Aquí- señaló un chico peliazul y que usaba anteojos de marco negros- Yo soy Chojuro.

-Suigetsu- se presentó un peliblanco y con dientes aserrados, haciendo sonrojar a Karin.

-Atención, formen una fila- señaló un hombre que entró de golpe al salon, el hombre era calvo y estaba algo bronceado, usaba una pañoleta en la cabeza en color negro y vestía el uniforme estándar shinobi sin el chaleco táctico- van a tomar un papel de esta urna y se van a sentar en la silla numerada de acuerdo a su papel, una vez que estén todos en su lugar daré las instrucciones para el examen.

-Suerte chicas- se despidió el rubio.

-Suerte- desearon ambas chicas.

Todos los equipos se sentaron dispersos, al Naruto le tocó junto a la ventana y a lado de Hinata quien se sentía contenta de tenerlo cerca.

-A continuación se les van a pasar unas hojas con nueve preguntas, habrá una décima pero esa la daré al final- comenzó su explicación el hombre- Por cada vez que se les sorprenda copiando se les descontarán dos puntos, si uno de los integrantes pierde diez puntos todos los integrantes del equipo reprueban- la mirada de la mayoría mostraba pánico, así que el examinador creyó que ya era el momento de rematar su actuación- ah, una última cosa, para pasar el examen en equipo deben de promediar 7 de calificación y ninguno de su equipo puede reprobar.

"El equipo 7 esta jodido" pensaron la mayoría de los conocidos de generación de Naruto.

"Al menos las horas que Dohko nos hizo perder en las bibliotecas servirán de algo" pensó el Uchiha.

"Naruto, tu puedes" pensaba Hinata.

Todos al recibir la hoja se dieron cuenta que el examen era jodidamente difícil, Sasuke supuso que su compañera podría pasarlo, no así Naruto y él ,a menos que copiaran y fue donde se dio cuenta como la mayoría del objetivo real del examen.

Activo su sharingan y vio a un par de genin resolviendo la prueba, así que supuso que ellos eran las personas a quien tendría que copiar.

Así que con el sharingan copió el examen y rezaba por que Naruto se diera cuenta y lograra pasar la prueba.

 **-¿Ya lo notaste?-** preguntó el zorro a su amigo- **¿sabes de qué va la prueba?**

-Claro; el chiste es obtener las respuestas- señaló el ojiazul- pero se me ocurre una forma de obtener la información sin copiar.

Naruto canalizó chakra en su banda ninja y la hizo resonar, lentamente la banda de Sakura resonó y se dio cuenta que era Naruto que quería hablar con ella.

"Sakura, ¿Crees poder resolver sola el examen? Preguntó el rubio a su amiga.

" Ciertamente es muy difícil, pero creo poder hacerlo bien" le confirmó su compañera " una vez que lo tenga, te pasaré las respuestas"

"Cariño, te juro que no te vas a acordar ni como te llamas si me ayudas con mi examen" interrumpió Ukyo a su novia.

"En serio, chicas, controlense" pensaba Fuu.

"Sakura, hechanos la mano " pidió Ty lee.

"OK, sólo vean la forma de que Ino no interfiera."

" **De eso me encargo yo"** dijeron los biju a coro

"¿Quien dijo eso?" preguntó espantada la pelirrosa.

"Tranquila, están de nuestra parte" le calmo Naruto "Te lo encargamos".

La ojijade resolvió rápidamente la prueba y como lo pensó, Ino trató de entrar a su mente para copiarle, pero no pudo, una barrera le impido entrar a la mente de Sakura y tuvo que entrar a la mente de alguien más.

En el salón, todos usaban alguna estrategia para copiar, los Hyuga usaron su Byakugan, Shino sus bichos, Tenten espejos camuflados …. Aún así varios equipos fueron eliminados uno a uno.

Al final, tras resolver su prueba, Sakura les dio las respuestas a sus amigos quienes esperaban la última pregunta.

"Entonces ¿Quien nos ayudó a que Ino no nos copiara?" preguntó curiosa la pelirrosa más interesada en saber la identidad de sus aliados que las instrucciones de la última pregunta.

"Chomei y Kurama, los biju d colas" respondió Ukyo a su pareja.

"!Estás diciéndome que el Kyubi nos ayudó ¡" casi gritó de verdad ante esa revelación Sakura.

"Si, Yo tengo encerrado a Kurama en mi interior y Fuu a Chomei, de hecho esa es la razón por la que me odian en la aldea" le reveló su amigo "yo me entere hace ocho meses, el día de la graduación, a Ukyo se lo dije hace siete meses, y Ty lee lo dedujo sola ".

" **Otro día se ponen al corriente de sus chismes que ya van a dar la décima pregunta "** les advirtió Kurama.

"Rayos, no pusimos atención a las instrucciones " se quejó Fuu.

Chomei les explicó brevemente cuáles eran, aparentemente la décima pregunta en si era la que definía el examen. En estos momentos el examinador les estaba dando algo de tiempo para pensar si decidían o no contestar la pregunta, pues fallarla les haría reprobar, pero si eso pasaba, jamás volverían a poder hacer el examen, por otro lado, si elegían retirarse podrían presentar otro año la prueba.

Las chicas y el ojiazul meditaban su decisión, mientras los minutos pasaban una buena parte del grupo desalojo el salón, de súbito Naruto se levantó y encaró al examinador.

-Haga la pregunta de una maldita vez- pidió desafiante- aún si fallo y me quedo como genin toda mi vida, eso no me va a impedir realizar mi sueño, de ser necesario me haré un genin tan poderoso que por vergüenza, me tendrán que pasar a Jounin de forma directa, así que sueltala, que a mi no me asustas.

La muestra de coraje del Uzumaki dio un giro inesperado a la prueba, pues su desafío dio valor a los aspirantes que quedaban, así pues, el hombre aún cuando decidió dejarles pensar las cosas un poco más, vio que nadie abandonaba el salón, por lo que ,decidió terminar el show.

-Pues bien, felicidades; todos ustedes aprobaron- felicitó entre quejas y reclamos de una buena parte de los aspirantes.

Entonces soltó un discurso sobre lo vital que es la información en las guerras y para dar mayor énfasis a su discurso, les mostró las huellas de tortura que tenía en su calva, estremeciendo a la mayoría por ello.

Una de las ventanas se rompió de pronto y un cartel se extendió, en él podía leerse "Anko Mitarashi la sexy examinadora" justo detrás de la aludida que paseaba su mirada entre los candidatos de ese año.

-!La sexy Anko Mitarashi ha arribado al edificio¡- exclamó muy efusiva, tras terminar de contar a los candidatos puso su atención en el examinador.

-O ya estás poniéndote viejo o te haz ablandado Ibiki- se burló la domadora de serpientes de su compañero- se supone que al menos deberías eliminar a la mitad y siguen aquí el 75% de los aspirantes.

-O cabe la posibilidad de que haya buenos prospectos este año- se defendió el jounin que había puesto esmero en ocultar su nombre para que el examen fuera más difícil.

-A menos que te refieras a los ex pupilos de Dohko o a los alumnos de Shaka no veo motivo para esa aseveración- contra argumento la chica serpiente- en fin, yo si eliminare mínimo a la mitad de mis víctimas que diga aspirantes.

Aquellas palabras le causaron escalofríos a más de un genin que se planteaba seriamente abandonar, aún así, todos permanecieron lo que hizo esbozar una siniestra sonrisa a Anko.

-Muy bien los quiero a todos en el campo de entrenamiento #44 mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte. Y sean de esta aldea o no, es su problema averiguar como llegar a el- termino de dar las instrucciones y desapareció en una cortina de humo.

-En marcha- ordenó Sasuke- se donde queda el lugar.

-Gracias por seguir manteniendo la competencia- se burló Ty lee.

########

-Ya está lista- dictaminó Mu al revisar cabalmente la armadura de plata que estaba terminando- con esta ya son cinco las armaduras basadas en Biju qué término, lo que me parece raro, porque el resto más armaduras de plata que había en el templo tienen la forma de un Biju.

Máscara Mortal le dio un mordisco a una manzana mientras veía una de las armaduras terminadas, la armadura de Hachibi era imponente pero se veía diferente a todas las armaduras que había visto, ya fueran ropajes de Dioses guerreros o Sapuris algo diferente tenía esa armadura.

-¿Por qué luce distinta a una armadura de plata esta cosa?- preguntó el caballero de Cáncer.

-Aún le falta el baño de sangre para que se le pueda considerar como una pieza terminada, pero ya está completa- apuntó el lemuriano.

Camus veía detenidamente las armaduras completadas, Kyubi, Hachibi, Nanabi, Rokubi e Ichibi y reparó en un detalle.

-¿Notaron que todas las armaduras de plata que están aquí, corresponden al género del biju que representan?

Los presentes notaron que era cierto, las armaduras de Nanabi e Ichibi eran para mujer y las armaduras de los otros biju eran para varón, y al revisar las armaduras incompletas de los demás biju vieron que cada una correspondía al género del Biju que representaban.

-Esto se pone más raro entre más vamos adentrándonos en este misterio- opinó Mu.

-Por lo menos ahora ya tenemos pistas de porqué estamos aquí.

#######

Los equipos llegaron al lugar donde la pelipurpura ya es esperaba en una silla de playa cómodamente sentada mientras comía dangos y bebía un poco de mirna, al ver que ya estaban todos reunidos, con ayuda de Yuri, repartió unas responsivas a todos los genin y comenzó a dar las instrucciones del segundo examen.

Esta ocasión, la prueba iba a medir su capacidad de supervivencia en terreno hostil mientras custodiaban una carga valiosa, Anko les explicó tras obtener responsivas que le quitaban la responsabilidad por más posibles muertes de los shinobi durante la prueba, que cada equipo debería de llegar con dos pergaminos, uno con el Kanji cielo y otro con el Kanji tierra a una torre ubicada exactamente en el centro del área, ella sólo les daría uno de ellos, dándoles la tarea de obtener el otro incluso usando fuerza letal.

Las instrucciones asustaron a algunos aspirantes que abandonaron antes de iniciar. Aún así, quedaban bastantes, por lo que nuevamente les tocó por sorteo la ubicación por la que entrarían al lugar.

Antes de irse Kiba hizo un comentario sobre el atractivo de Anko haciendo que ella le lanzará un Kunai que apenas esquivó, la domadora lo amago con otro y le sugirió tener cuidado de hacer esos comentarios frente a una dama.

Una genin de la Hierba le devolvió el kunai que arrojó causándole incomodidad a la pelipurpura haciendo que diera ella la señal para iniciar el examen un par de minutos antes de lo que ella quería.

El equipo 7 tomó su posición en su acceso, esperó la señal y una vez dada se adentro en el bosque dispuesto a encarar lo que se le pusiera enfrente.

#######

Un hombre veía a los equipos desde las alturas. El hombre flotaba a una altura considerable, vio como tras haberse iniciado todo, como el Trío Amazona rápidamente era encarado por otro equipo proveniente de La estrella. A las chicas les fue sencillo derrotarlos, lamentablemente ellos tenían el mismo pergamino que ellas, aún así, por lo que se ofreciera me conservaron.

El hombre era de cabello negro largo y ojos color ónix, vestía un conjunto tradicional chino de camisa blanca y pantalón negro con un cisne bordado en la camisa, además como rasgo distintivo, usaba anteojos de marco dorado.

"Una de ellas ya ha despertado" pensaba el hombre misterioso " y por otra parte, El loto blanco ya comenzó a moverse; sólo esperó que Aioria y los demás puedan con el desafío que se avecina".

 **Y corte.**

 **Quizá sólo Shion145 y Alférez002 sepan quien es el hombre misterioso, quien había tardado algo en aparecer. De hecho, si Hatori y no Ichigo u Orihime es quien aparece, indica que Soul of ninja ocurrió cronológicamente antes que El Centinela.**

 **Ahora, una organización se está moviendo y parece perseguir un objetivo, pero ¿Cuál es? Bueno, para eso falta aún trama para llegar a ese punto.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	18. El misterio del bosque

**Capítulo 18. El misterio del bosque.**

 **Sannin vs caballero dorado.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review.**

 **Pirata.**

!Que asco¡ me cae que de imaginar lo de la lengua hasta pesadillas tuve….. Charros.

En fin, si, de hecho algo hay de cierto sobre la apariencia humana que por ocio todos han imaginado.

Ahora que recuerdo, haz acertado a dos cosas. Como recompensa puedes pedir algo que incluire a la trama, menos un Harem.

Por lo demás pide y veré que hago.

 **Primero que nada, es una recompensa si atinan a algo de la trama , incluiré algo que me pidan, así que a comentar se ha dicho.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Shura y a Lady' Athena Jinguji de Géminis.**

Shura, ya te la debía, My lady, gracias por tan emotivos review.

PD Recompensa pagada a Alférez002.

Shura el caballero que enfrenta a Orochimaru. Originalmente para meterlo con bríos a la acción, iba a pelear contra Milo.

Sin más…

 **!COMENZAMOS¡**

El trío Amazona siguió avanzando a través del bosque enfilandose de forma directa a la torre, su estrategia era simple, al primer equipo que pasará tuviera un pergamino como el que necesitaban o no, le emboscarian y harían lo mismo hasta tener lo que necesitaban, quizá en términos simples el plan tuviera bastantes fallas, pero dado el objetivo de la prueba y confiadas en su capacidad de lucha, se las apañaban muy fácil.

No llevaban ni diez minutos andando cuando un grito desgarrador les hizo detenerse, Chomei les indicó que la persona que grito no fingía, así que el equipo se enfiló en dirección al sitio donde estaba en apuros la persona, fueran en ese momento rivales o no, algo les decía que debían ayudar a la persona en apuros.

!Y que bueno que lo hicieron¡ Un gigantesco oso estaba devorando a un shinobi, mientras en su otra pata aplastaba a otro que probablemente ya estaba muerto o en agonía.

Pegada contra un árbol, una muy hermosa kunoichi pelirroja con anteojos miraba aterrada la escena.

-!Mierda, hay que ayudarla ¡- ordenó Ty lee a sus compañeras- esa chica es una Uzumaki y no sólo eso; es prima de Naruto.

-Pues hay que hacerlo- dijo confiada Ukyo.

-Todo por mi camarada- señaló Fuu.

Rápidamente las chicas rodearon al Oso y usando su mejor golpe de Taijutsu de forma limpia y precisa mataron al animal en segundos.

-N...no por favor, !Alejense¡ -grito aterrada Karin- el pergamino lo tiene mi compañero, dejenme.

La peliazul abofeteó a Karin para hacerla reaccionar, le explicaron que eran amigas de Naruto y que un amigo o en este caso, prima del rubio, era amiga de ellas, así que si permanecían juntas, nada malo le sucedería a ella.

Fuu revisó los cuerpos y hayo el pergamino del cielo, ya que era el que necesitaban las cuatro avanzaron rápidamente hasta la torre de buen humor por su buena suerte.

########

El equipo 7 se puso al resguardo de un árbol y discutió sobre la estrategia a seguir, tanto Sakura como Naruto opinaron que lo mejor era emboscar a un grupo, mientras Sasuke opinaba ir directo a la Torre y obtener el pergamino del primer equipo que vieran.

-Claro, porque si venciste a Lee, serás capaz de ganarle a Fuu o a Ty lee- le señaló Naruto- imagina lo bien entrenadas que están ellas que han estado con Shaka todo el tiempo,.nosotros que tuvimos a Dohko hicimos muchos progresos, imaginatelas a ellas.

-¿Y a que viene el Trío Amazona en todo esto?- preguntó el Uchiha fastidiado.

-Conociendo a las chicas, ir directo a la torre es lo que harán y eso nos vuelve sus blancos, si te sientes capaz de vencer a Fuu o a Ty lee adelante- argumento Naruto.

-Estq bien, emboscaremos a alguien entonces- cedió el Uchiha- lo que me recuerda, debemos de tener una clave para identificarnos, si algo nos llega a separar, no me gustaría y a ustedes tampoco volver con impostores.

-Tienes razón- concedió Sakura- ¿Que propones como clave?

El Uchiha meditó un poco y llegó a una curiosa solución.

-La presentación de Kakashi sensei y Dohko, preguntáremos por los gustos de Kakashi y daremos por respuesta la de Dohko.

A los compañeros de Sasuke les parecio una buena solución por lo que accedieron encantados, haciendo sentir a Sasuke más importante de lo que en realidad era, Naruto y Sakura podían trabajar con el cordialmente si no actuaba como un cretino, situación que no había sucedido nunca, hasta ahora.

-Pues que bien que ya tenemos una clave- alabó Naruto bailoteando desesperado- orinita vengo.

Y salió disparado hacia unos matorrales a algunos metros de distancia.

Regreso bastante rápido y saludo a sus compañeros, Sakura le lanzó un kunai y el Uchiha le recibió con una lluvia de shuriken que el genin bloqueo a duras penas.

-!Que les pasa a ustedes dos¡- exclamó bastante enojado el ojiazul- no entiendo el porque de su arrebato.

-¿cuales son los gustos de Kakashi sensei?- preguntó el Uchiha.

-!Oh, mierda¡- y "Naruto" estalló en una nube de humo revelando a un shinobi de La lluvia- van a darme su pergamino ninja Ahora, si quieren ver a su compañero; claro esta.

Los de Konoha estallaron en carcajadas enfureciendo al otro shinobi.

-Tu no tienes a Naruto, el no se dejaría atrapar- señaló el Uchiha.

-Además esta atrás de ti- apuntó Sakura al lugar donde estaba el rubio.

El shinobi sólo sintió un golpe en la nuca y quedó inconsciente.

-Voy a creer que no se puede ir agusto al baño- dijo cabreado Naruto.

-Avancemos y localicemos un lugar para la emboscada- ordenó Sasuke a sus compañeros que nuevamente hicieron caso sin rechistar al Uchiha.

"Al fin, pese a todo ya conocen su lugar" pensaba inocentemente Sasuke.

#######

Anko volvia junto al examinador de la tercera etapa de los exámenes del bosque de la muerte, venían de investigar un suceso raro, una fuerte presencia se había sentido y la domadora de serpientes y su compañía trataron de investigar la fuente de ese poder.

Tras no hallar nada, volvieron a la torre, donde apenas puso un pie en ella, se solicitó la presencia de Anko en la sala de seguridad de la torre.

-¿Para que me mandaste llamar?- preguntó la pelipurpura a un chunin que ponía una cinta de seguridad.

-Mire esto- señaló el chunin y reprodujo la cinta, en ella se veia al Trío Amazona acompañado de Karin llegando a la torre- esas chicas han terminado el examen y llegaron con la única sobreviviente de un equipo que fue devorado por una de tantas bestias del bosque.

-¿Hace cuanto que están aquí?- preguntó sonriendo la invoca serpientes.

-Hace una hora, pero según la cinta ellas completaron el examen hace una hora exactamente…. Pero.

-¿Que?

-Uno de los dos equipos de La arena y el equipo de La niebla llegaron hace 30 y 20 minutos respectivamente.

A continuación paso a mostrarle las escenas donde el equipo de Gaara y el de Haku llegaban a la torre haciendo sonreír a Anko.

-Pues si, le debo una disculpa a Ibiki- dijo quitada de la pena- voy a mi cubículo, más les vale que si me vuelven a molestar sea por algo serio.

El chunin trago saliva al igual que su compañero y asintieron, mientras Anko regresaba a su sitio, pensaba divertida en el error de Sasuke " Vaya que los imbéciles del concejo se pararan de culo cuando sepan que el Trío Amazona fue él primero en terminar esta etapa ".

#########

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó Samui a su compañera de equipo- Sabes que el Raikage no tolera los fracasos, enfócate en la misión.

La kunoichi que recriminaba a la pelirroja era muy hermosa, piel nívea, ojos azul palido, rubia de cabello corto y una delantera de infarto(copa E), lo único malo con ella era que su rango de expresión sólo era indiferente e indiferente.

-Hace poco sentía una opresión en mi pecho, como si alguien cercano a mi estuviera en peligro- explicó la ojiambar- pero esa sensación ha desaparecido.

-¿No será que entre los otros dos Uzumaki nos estén tendiendo una emboscada?- preguntó Omoi, el chico era de tez morena y cabello blanco claro- O quizá este pensando en una oferta del rubio para refundar su clan.

-!No seas imbécil ¡- le dio un poderoso Uppercut a su compañero- somos primos, ok. A mi no me va el incesto por muy guapo que sea mi primo.

-Hay que admitir que el Uzumaki tiene su encanto- admitió tenuemente sonrojada Samui- esas marcas en sus mejillas lo hacen ver adorable.

"Maldito rubio suertudo" pensaba Omoi que era ayudado por Karui para ponerse de pie.

En eso oyeron un ruido, al esconderse vieron a un grupo de shinobi de La lluvia cerca.

-Bien, hora del espectáculo- sentenció Karui a lo que sus compañeros asentían.

##

-!Ah, esto no me esta pasando ¡- grito exasperada Kurotsuki que bloqueaba una lluvia de shuriken que provenían de las profundidades del bosque.

Los dos compañeros de la kunoichi estaban heridos, de pronto una lluvia de senbon y de Kunais les tomó por sorpresa y no bloquearon los proyectiles a tiempo quedando fuera de combate, siendo la nieta del Tsuchikage la única de pie.

-Entreganos tu pergamino- ordenó una voz de mujer con autoridad- tus compañeros están fuera de combate y nosotros estamos a una distancia prudente, antes de que sepas nuestra posición ya te habremos liquidado.

"Maldición, tienen razón, llevó las de perder. No tengo alternativa " pensaba impotente la azabache.

-Me rindo- exclamó frustrada la ojionix- colocare en el árbol que está a las dos en punto nuestro pergamino .

\- Buena decisión.

##

El Trío InoShikaCho avanzaba a toda prisa huyendo de un enorme tigre que tuvieron la mala fortuna de despertar debido a uno de los arrebatos de Ino, querían tomar una distancia prudente que afortunadamente ya estaban alcanzando, para iniciar su contra ataque.

-!Maldita sea Ino¡- se quejaba Shikamaru- aprende a callarte o la próxima vez déjale que el tigrecito o lo que sea te coma.

-!No molestes¡- corto Ino.

Una vez que estuvieron a la distancia que querían, se detuvieron, Shikamaru posesionó la sombra de la bestia frenadola en seco, Chouji convertido en un tanque humano la aturdió e Ino con una de las fragancias que hacia puso a dormir nuevamente al animal.

-Ahora, Recemos porque ningún equipo cerca quiera venir a atacarnos porque estamos con la guardia baja.

#####

Los rastreadores esperaban pacientemente a un equipo que cayera en su trampa, todos lucían algo nerviosos y no era para menos los tres integrantes del grupo se habían topado con Gaara y sabían que sobrevivieron al encuentro por obra de un milagro.

##

 **Hace 90 minutos.**

-Muy bien, a cavar Akamaru- ordenó Kiba a su compañero peludo mientras el mismo girando como taladro se lanzaba al suelo y comenzaba a realizar la faena, el binomio canino se detuvo al oír a un par de equipos que se toparon. Equipos que fueron detectados por sus compañeros que vigilaban la zona.

-Opinó que nos ocultemos y veamos la pelea- opinó Kiba- si tenemos suerte; ambos equipos estarán muy diezmados y nos será fácil obtener el rollo de ellos.

-Es un poco arriesgado pero plausible- aprobó Shino el plan de su amigo- ¿Que opinas Hinata?

-L….lo que crean conveniente- respondió de forma tímida la ojiperla.

Con mucha cautela el grupo avanzó y vieron que efectivamente, un grupo de tres shinobi de La lluvia estaban a punto de luchar contra el equipo de Gaara que les analizaba con una inquietante sonrisa maníaca.

-Entreguen su pergamino- ordenó uno de los shinobi- a menos que deseen morir.

-Ustedes no van a cegar mi existencia- dijo de forma fría el pelirrojo y agregó- para su mala suerte, ustedes van a saciar la sed de sangre de mi madre.

En los arbustos, Akamaru temblaba y los insectos de Shino se comportaban extraño, al preguntarles Hinata el motivo, el Inuzuka alegó que su can le dijo que Gaara olía a sangre y tenía una terrible sed de sangre, por su parte Shino mencionó que sus bichos estaban aturdidos por la increíble cantidad de chakra del ojiverde.

-Ustedes lo quisieron- sentenció el shinobi-¡ ATAQUEN!.

Sus compañeros y él lanzaron una buena cantidad de senbon, que literalmente parecían llover , Gaara permaneció cruzado de brazos sin hacer el menor gesto de cubrirse y pronto todos vieron porque.

Sin que el pelirrojo diera señal de comandarla, una pared de arena detuvo en seco las agujas, una vez hecho esto, se arremolinaba de forma amenazante frente a su usuario y fue ahí donde los de Konoha entendieron porque la información que tenía Kabuto de él decía que jamás fue herido en misión alguna.

-Mi turno de Jugar- dijo exaltado Gaara- !ENTIERRO DE ARENA¡.

Como una ola, una gran cantidad de arena salió de una enorme calabaza que el de La arena cargaba.

La arena rodeo rápidamente a los shinobi y los sepultó. Una esfera de arena se formó y comenzó a flotar perezosamente mientras el genin sonreía extasiado.

-!Mueran¡

El ojiverde comenzó a hacer el ademán de estar estrujando algo y en la esfera se veía como está lentamente comenzaba a escurrir sangre, pronto una regadera de sangre bañaba a Gaara ante la aterrada mirada de sus hermanos y de los shinobi ocultos.

-Ahora ustedes también validaran mi existencia- sonrió de manera Sádica posando su vista en el lugar donde Los rastreadores se habían ocultado.

-!Mierda nos detectó ¡- exclamó Kiba muy asustado- Shino, Hinata, Huyan, haré lo que pueda por detenerlo- les pidió decidido Kiba a sus compañeros.

-No, Kiba por favor- pidió Hinata- no sacrifiques tu vida en vano…y… yo no valgo el riesgos- dijo bajando los ojos.

Un terrible instinto asesino se sintió de repente, Temari y Kankuro que estaban acostumbrados a sentir a Shukaku temblaban y gemían como niños pequeños pues esa sensación era mil veces peor e incluso Gaara se sentía conmocionado. Dentro de él, Shukaku también temblaba de miedo pues sólo una vez sintió un instinto similar y no resultó nada bueno de enfrentar a quien poseía dicho poder.

Kiba y los demás también lo sintieron, pero extrañamente pese a la increíble sensación de poder que irradiaba ese instinto, ellos se sentían confortados, de alguna forma se sabían protegidos por quien fuera que estuviera lanzando ese instinto, pues su poder era tan basto, que debido a su enorme poder que parecía venir de todas direcciones, les era imposible determinar el origen del mismo.

De pronto la sensación se apagó y los de La arena se fueron sin decir nada dejando aliviados a Shino y a Kiba que vieron que la sensación había hecho desmayarse a Hinata.

##

-Bien, a esperar que…..- no termino Kiba, un grupo de shinobi de La hierba cayó en la trampa, rápidamente Hinata arrojó bombas con gas somnífero y al estar fuera de combate los shinobi, les revisaron hallando encantados el pergamino que necesitaban.

-Fiu- suspiro aliviado Kiba- Apuesto a que seremos los primeros en llegar a la Torre.

######

 **Hace 90 minutos.**

Los sensei de los Rastreadores, El trío InoShikaCho y el equipo Gai estaban bebiendo en la cafetería de la academia acompañados de Camus y Aioros que estaban en el lugar debido a que Hiruzen les pidió quedarse por si había que meter orden en las pruebas.

Conversaban sobre las posibilidades de sus estudiantes cuando, Akatsuchi el hijo del Tsuchikage, Zabuza acompañado de Isobu y Yugito llegaron a la cafetería creando un silencio incómodo.

-Bueno, todos somos colegas ¿Que no?- rompió el hielo Gai que saludaba entusiastas a Yugito que intimidada por su aspecto le daba la mano aprensiva.

Isobu le susurro algo al oído muy emocionada a Zabuza y este se le quedó viendo a la jounin de La nube que saludaba a Kurenai algo aprensiva por como ella le miraba.

-Disculpe señorita, pero Lady Isobu pregunta si usted es amiga de su hermana Matatabi- preguntó el espadachín a una sorprendida Yugito.

Dentro de ella la nekomata estaba llorando pues se dio cuenta que esa mujer era su hermana mayor , tenía una ligera idea de porque tenía apariencia humana, le daba gusto verla aún en ese estado ;porque al fin, luego de varios años uno de los biju era libre completamente.

-Si, soy su amiga- respondió la kunoichi- me llamó Nefertiti, es un placer.

Aioros casi se atraganta con el agua que bebía pues él conocía la historia de la anterior esfinge y una de las cosas que sabía era su nombre.

"La esfinge; que hace aquí uno de los espectros de Hades, ¿acaso ella es como yo?" pensaba Kurenai quien por años había ocultado que ella también era del mismo mundo que sus amigos.

De pronto se sintió un terrible poder proveniente del Bosque de la muerte asustando a Matatabi y a Isobu pues recordaban muy bien a la dueña de ese poder y ella era alguien a quien jamás querían ver de nuevo.

-¿Que rayos es esa sensación?- expresó el sentir de Asuma y de Gai el shinobi de La niebla, los usuarios del cosmos pensaban al unísono lo mismo.

"Esa cosmo energía…. Era de una representante de una deidad, como la que asiste a Odín en Asgard " pensaban los caballeros "Que rayos ocurre en ese bosque".

-Shura va a ir a investigar junto a Anko- calmó a los sensei Aioros- no se preocupen, a los chicos no les pasará nada.

Zabuza dejó a Isobu un momento pues tenía que atender al llamado de la naturaleza al igual que Gai y Asuma, Akatsuchi se sintió incómodo y salió a tomar aire por lo que los caballeros, la biju y las kunoichi se quedaron solos.

-Vaya, no creí ver en el mismo lugar a un espectro de Hades y a una marina de Poseidón- mencionó de forma casual Camus- y mucho menos esperaba que la espectro fuera una Jinchuriki.

-¿Como sabes que soy un espectro?- preguntó Yugito curiosa.

-Me infiltre en las fuerzas de Hades, se reconocer su firma de Cosmo energía- contestó Camus quien se le quedó viendo fijamente a Kurenai- Kurenai somos amigos de años, sinceramente creímos que te ocultabas en nuestros entrenamientos y que de alguna forma despertaste tu cosmo energia, pero al saber que los rebeldes a sus señores y los caballeros que morían durante la guerra santa eran enviados a este mundo las cosas tienen sentido. Eres una Marina, ¿Correcto?

La azabache al verse expuesta asintió sorprendiendo a Yugito.

-¿Una Marina?- sonrió Aioros curioso- ¿Es mucho mi atrevimiento si te preguntó que eras?(1)

La ojiroja se sonrojo un poco pero ahora que se sentía expuesta decidió decirles sobre ella.

-Un delfín, Yo era un delfín que la reencarnación del señor Poseidón salvó de morir por deshidratación. Me quedé varada en las playa y él ,junto a sus sirvientes me devolvió al mar. Cuando despertó completamente, era tanto mi deseo de retribuir su ayuda que me transforme en una humana, Magdalena de Sirena marina Delta.

-¿Delta?- preguntó Yugito Curiosa.

-Cuando más de una sirena sirve al Señor Poseidón, usa el nombre de una letra del alfabeto griego de acuerdo al orden en el que se presentó a servirle, si bien yo fui la sexta en presentarse, la quinta de mis hermanas era tan fuerte que Poseidón le dio las Escamas de la Sirena que guarda al pilar del Atlántico Sur.

-¿Entonces Rachel de Sirena y tu son de la misma generación?- preguntó Camus que era quien más sabía de las anteriores disputas entre el Santuario y el santuario marino.

Por respuesta Kurenai Asintió sorprendiendo un poco a los usuarios del cosmo reunidos.

-Vaya, eso eleva un poco las cosas- opinó Aioros- una Marina instruyendo shinobi, tus alumnos deben ser muy fuertes.

La sensei suspiro frustrada al recordar algo y al ver su reacción Yugito preguntó qué le pasaba.

-Intente enseñales a usar la cosmo energía pero Shino y Kiba me dieron por mi lado…Así que les instruí como lo haría cualquier sensei.

#######

La cosmo energía se había sentido en todo el bosque y sus alrededores; paralizando de miedo a la mayoría, Haku y sus compañeros reconocieron un poco esa energía, pues les recordaba a Tsunami quien despedía un chakra similar.

El equipo 7 también recordaba que eso se sentía cuando Dohko o sus compañeros luchaban y no fueron los únicos, varios ex alumnos o pupilos de los caballero dorados sintieron la poderosa cosmo energía y se sintieron intranquilos por ese poder, pues algo raro debía estar pasando en el lugar en donde sus amigos genin hacían el segundo examen.

La presencia frenó a todos los shinobi y les hizo sentir miedo de toparse al dueño de tan monstruoso poder.

El equipo Bee iba de forma muy sigilosa rumbo a la torre luego de obtener su pergamino, el equipo Gai se puso a resguardo para ganar tiempo por si el dueño de tan poderosa presencia estaba cerca, mientras tanto, mientras descansaban los compañeros de Kurotsuki esta pensaba en la energía que sintió.

"Eso era …. Una cosmo energía… ¿Porque se que es ?" pensaba un poco asustada de recordar de súbito una escena donde ella acechaba desde abajo, en el agua; a un león marino que perezosamente flotaba algo alejado de la costa.

#######

"Kukuku, ojalá pueda encontrar a quién pertenece ese maravilloso poder, sería magnífico que pudiera marcarle y también al Uchiha" pensaba extasiado por la Idea la Kunoichi de La hierba que le devolvió su kunai a Anko mientras veía al equipo 7 terminar de montar su trampa, así que ella y sus dos compañeros de equipo rodearon el foso que cavaron y ocultaron y se dispusieron a emboscarles.

" **Maldición, ¿que hace ese zoquete aquí?"** pensó alarmado Kurama al sentir una presencia inmunda y conocida de él, por lo que puso sobre aviso así amigo.

 **-Naruto, en la torre se encuentra Shura, llámalo !Ahora¡** \- le ordenó el biju a su compañero

-¿No crees que exageras un poco por lo de esa cosmo energía gentil?- preguntó el rubio malinterpretado las cosas.

 **\- Bueno fuera, uno de los tres Sannin, Orochimaru viene hacia acá y creeme, no viene con buenas intenciones, llama a Shura, ustedes no podrán enfrentarlo.**

Apenas y tuvo el genin tiempo de llamar al caballero de Capricornio, una fuerte corriente de aire se sintió de pronto y los de La hierba aparecieron frente a Naruto y compañía.

-Kukuku, ¿que tenemos aquí?- preguntó burlón el Sannin en su disfraz- un grupo de mocosos jugando a ser shinobi, ustedes no saben lo que eso significa.

Orochimaru soltó su instinto asesino volviendo el ambiente muy pesado, Naruto y Sakura sintieron su efecto pero no al nivel que Sasuke.

Una de las cosas que Afrodita les enseñó usando su propio instinto fue el cómo resistirse a uno superior, así que aún sin dominar del todo el "truco" el par de alumnos no resentía tanto la sensación, no así Sasuke.

El Uchiha estaba paralizado de miedo, veía su muerte y la de sus compañeros que aparentemente estaban igual de paralizados que él, tomó un kunai y se apuñaló la pierna para liberarse del miedo y lo hizo justo a tiempo, el Sannin se lanzó a atacar a Sasuke y los acompañantes de él a Sakura y a Naruto.

##

 **-Solo resistan un minuto-** sugirió el biju **\- bajo ninguna circunstancia trates de pelear contra Orochimaru, el no esta al nivel de tus amigos. Pero no dudara en matarte.**

-Gracias por el consejo- dijo el genin que veía transformarse a su atacante en una enorme serpiente que abría la boca dispuesta a tragárselo de un bocado.

-¿Recuerdas la historia que me contó de niño Aldebaran sobre el tío al que se lo tragó una ballena?- preguntó improvisando un ingenioso plan el Uzumaki.

 **-Eso es asqueroso, !No te atrevas ¡.**

Si se atrevió.

Naruto dejó que el bicho se lo comiera de un bocado y una vez adentro creo una infame cantidad de clones de sombra que al cabo de algunos segundos, hicieron reventar al bicho que lanzó un colérico grito de agonía antes de caer en dos partes en el suelo del bosque.

-Hora de regresar, hay que ayudar a Sasuke.

##

Sakura vio como su rival se convertía en una imponente y gigantesca serpiente que abría la boca con la intención de comérsela, le esquivó saltando de rama en rama mientras pensaba que hacer.

 **-Golpeala en la cabeza y deshasle los sesos-** / sugirió su inner a la pelirrosa.

-Brillante plan, claro, se dará cuenta y me dará un coletazo para defenderse, pero brillante plan.

 **-Busca, la manera de sujetarlo y asunto arreglado-** le explicó la inner- **ya se, cabreala y haz que te persiga, estoy segura que cegada por su ira no notara si haces que se anude a sí misma, ya que la tengas, acuérdate de los ejercicios con las rocas de Dohko.**

La ojijade se detuvo y le hizo muecas burlonas a la serpiente que comenzó a sisear colérica, el bicho se arrojo hacia Sakura que le esquivo y corrió de frente al cuerpo del enorme reptil que furioso trató de perseguirle. La pelirrosa saltaba, se escabullía y brincaba evadiendo a la furiosa criatura que trataba de comérsela.

De pronto Sakura frenó de golpe y cuando el bicho creyó atraparla, algo lo freno secamente a él. Estaba anudado sobre si mismo formando una pelota y al verde burlaba por una treta tan infantil bufaba con más furia mientras se trataba de sacudir.

-!CHAAAAA¡- grito la ojijade al darle un poderoso golpe que reventó en pedazos la cabeza del animal regando su masa encefálica por todas partes, excepto en Sakura que sonreía por su buena suerte al quedar limpia de ese megambre.

"Bien, ahora debo apresurarme a ir con Naruto y Sasuke.

##

-Kukuku, ¿Ese es el nivel del renombrado clan Uchiha?- se burlaba el Sannin mientras evadía los golpes que Sasuke le trataba de conectar, sólo se sintió una vez así de impotente, recordaba la prueba de Dohko y la sensación de inferioridad que se apoderó de él a causa de ella, había jurado no sentirse así nuevamente y estaba fracasando de forma miserable en cumplir ese juramento.

En la mente de Sasuke eso era una gran tragedia, porque si era incapaz de cumplir esa simple promesa, podría significar que las importantes que se había hecho, vengar y restaurar su clan, serían imposibles.

Primero Dohko, luego Shaka. Haku y ahora esa mujer, le estaba haciendo ver su realidad, él llamado un prodigio y genio, representante del Otrora importante y famoso por su poder, Clan Uchiha; estaba siendo humillado por un rival, en el papel inferior a él.

Definitivamente al terminar el examen, si sobrevivía, vería la forma de obligar a Dohko o a Shaka de darle su secreto. Él se había convencido que Tsunami Umi se ofreció a Dohko a cambio de poder. Algo que admitía que haría si obtuviera esos resultados, no se creía que ella de la noche a la mañana sin más, fuera tan fuerte, según lo que oyó antes de irse del País de las Olas, antes de toparse al equipo 7 ;ella fue herida de gravedad por los hombres de Gato, y aunque no lo vio, supo que ella sola asesino con un sólo jutsu a 300 tipejos que si bien no eran shinobi, eran una cantidad considerable de personas.

-¿Que, asustado?- volvió a preguntar mientras le daba un poderoso puntapié en la quijada que el Uchiha juraría que casi le arrancó la cabeza.

-!Maldición ¡!Aún no puedo morir¡- clamaba furioso e impotente Sasuke- !VOY A VENCERTE Y LUEGO OBTENDRÉ EL PODER DE ESOS DOS¡.

-Kukuku, valientes palabras mocoso, pero son vacías- le dijo de forma muy condescendiente el Jackson región 9- es fácil hablar, ¿Porque no tratas de atacarme…..?Espera, esos patéticos intentos son tu mejor golpe…..jajajajaja.

-¡Callate¡.

Y nuevamente se lanzó al ataque pero esta vez, la mujer le mordió en cuello, le dio un gancho al hígado que casi le noquea y Cuando iba a clavarle un kunai en el hombro; una poderosa llama se abalanzó hacia él y Sasuke obligándolo a soltarlo.

-Sasuke, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-Déjenme en paz, yo acabare con ella- manoteo tratando de evitar que su compañera le ayudará.

-¿Estás loco?- preguntó el Uzumaki- no podras vencer a uno de los famosos Sannin tu sólo.

-Kukuku, parece que los rumores acerca de tu estupidez son infundados jovencito- dijo arrancándose la piel y revelando su verdadera apariencia- ya que aparentemente sabes mucho sobre mi voy a matarte.

Orochimaru se lanzó de frente contra Naruto que no se inmutó ante esa acción, por un momento, el Sanin creyó que se paralizó de miedo el ojiazul , pero de pronto, un borrón apareció frente a él y le dio un uppercut que lo lanzó con violencia hacia un encino que se partió en dos por el impacto.

-Lamento, la demora chicos, pero tuve que evitar que Anko viniera conmigo- se disculpó por la tardanza Shura- llevense a Sasuke y pónganse a salvo; a partir de ahora yo me hago cargo.

Los genin asintieron y entre ambos cargaron a un inconsciente Uchiha y se lanzaron a toda carrera al interior del bosque, Orochimaru trató de alcanzarlos, pero Shura le bloqueó el camino.

-Así que conoces a Anko, supongo que sabes quien soy- dijo visiblemente confiado el albino.

-Orochimaru, uno de los tres legendarios Sannin, un traidor de porquería. Si, se lo necesario.

-Jajaja, valientes últimas palabras, !Estilo de tierra, dragón de rocas¡.

Un dragón de roca salió del suelo y se abalanzó hacia Shura, el caballero de Capricornio le golpeó con fuerza en el cráneo rompiendo a la bestia con suma facilidad, para conmoción de Orochimaru.

-Mi turno -oyó una voz arriba de él- !ROCA SALTARINA¡.

Con los pies, el caballero lanzó al Sanin al cielo, Orochimaru estaba envuelto en un aura dorada que le impedía moverse y al ganar una buena altura descendió de pronto y al terminar su caída terminó estrellándose de cabeza en el puño de Shura que le esperaba paciente.

El sádico pelinegro sintió como Shura le partió el cráneo por lo que abriendo con dificultad la mandíbula, logró sacar, cual serpiente mudando de piel, un nuevo cuerpo libre de daño.

-Yug, eso es más asqueroso que Myu de Papillon saliendo de su capullo- dijo con cara de asco Shura.

-Maldito, pagara caro tu insulto- y extendió los brazos de los cuales salió una auténtica marejada de serpientes que siseando amenazadoramente se lanzaron contra el español.

Sólo vio Orochimaru un destello dorado salir de los ojos de Shura y sus serpientes se despedazaron sin tocarle, por alguna razón sintió miedo, una emoción que hacía años no sentía; no desde esa última vez.

-Me impresionas- dijo mitad en serio, mitad para ocultar su temor , una serpiente salió de su boca y esta a su vez escupió una espada- por eso, tendrás el honor de morir por mi espada Kusanagi.

Shura encendió su cosmo energía y puso su guardia en su emblemática pose para usar su técnica insignia.

-Así que esa es la legendaria Kusanagi- observó interesado el caballero- veamos cómo le va ante Excalibur.

-Muy gracioso- dijo tras reír un poco el Sanin.- !Muere¡.

Orochimaru lanzó una estocada que Shura bloqueó, sorprendiendo al Sanin porque la que se decía era la única espada capaz de cortar diamantes, fue bloqueada con las manos desnudas.

-!Excalibur¡- dio un golpe lateral con su palma en su pose de ataque partiendo al Sanin, separando su tronco de sus piernas.

"Como rayos ese mocoso es tan fuerte, Yo soy uno de los legendarios Sannin, no puedo perder contra él… A menos que…..!No. Eso es imposible ¡.

Si, se dio cuenta de subito que esos rumores que desestimó sobre los llamados caballero dorados, podría en parte ser verdad, y posiblemente, Sasuke hablara de dos de ellos.

-!No es cierto, esos rumores acerca de los muertos que regresan a la vida con poderes sorprendentes son mentira¡- exclamó enojado el Sannin mientras serpientes que salieron de su tronco y piernas, trataban unirlo.

-Vaya. Así que sabes de nosotros, pues entonces me presentó, Shura de Capricornio, caballero dorados al servicio de la Diosa Athena; y también, la persona que te derrotará.

Excalibur.

Nuevamente corto por la mitad al Sannin que no pudo evitar su ataque. Cuando nuevamente iba reensamblar su cuerpo, una onda de choque mando a volar lejos y separadas a una buena distancia entre si, a ambas partes de Orochimaru.

-!M…mald….maldición- susurro débil el Sanin- esta humillación me la pagarás caro.

Nuevamente escupió un nuevo cuerpo, ahora visiblemente cansado, pero sonriente.

"No puedo arriesgarme a buscar a esa otra persona, aún así, estoy seguro que Sasuke Uchiha vendrá a mi".

Sonreía maliciosamente mientras salía del bosque de la muerte.

-Bien, regresare a la torre- dijo algo asustado Shura- esperó que Anko no me mate por haberla dejado inconsciente para poder venir.

########

-Apuesto lo que quieran a que somos los primeros- dijo de forma arrogante Kiba apenas entró a la torre.

-Prueba no superada- dijo con acento español Ty lee- de hecho son los cuartos en llegar.

-¿Quienes fueron los primeros?- preguntó el Aburame interesado.

-!Sus meras servilletas¡- exclamaron las miembros del equipo de kunoichi.

 **1))))) En el manga Thetis de sirena marina explica que ella en realidad es un pez que siendo niño, Julián Sólo, salvo. Ella al sentir a Poseidón decide que será una de sus soldados, reescate la historia del Manga simplemente.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Shura por confiado cometió un error que a la postre vaya que saldrá caro.**

 **Bueno, por principio, como notaron, presente a dos sirenas en la ecuación, y a un heraldo como Hilda o no…. Que las pistas siguen llegando pues.**

 **Y un pequeño anuncio.**

 **Esta serie junto a Las hijas de la noche estará en Hiatus por las fiestas decembrinas o como les decimos en México, El maratón "Guadalupe-Reyes " no se apuren que sólo serán dos semanas.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	19. Ayudando a un amigo

**Capítulo 19. Ayudando a un amigo.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review.**

 **Pirata.**

Chance y hasta eran hermanas….

En fin, esa fue una muy buena sugerencia/ petición de recompensa, en su momento hare su mención dándote la autoría, esperó te guste el capítulo.

-!Deben de estar de broma¡- exclamó Kiba indignado- ¿Quieren que me trague el cuento de que tres Kunoichi fueron las primeras en llegar a esta maldita torre?.

Un aura de muerte se sintió de golpe, Kurenai, Anko, Karui, Samui y las demás kunoichi en la torre oyeron tan misógino comentario por lo que se lanzaron a golpearlo, la espectro veía con cara de "¿puedo matarlo?" a Kiba ,a lo que la sensei del hocicón asintió dándole la pauta a todas las indignadas para que le sacaran lo misógino a putazos.

-!Esto me va a doler mañana¡- exclamó aterrado el Inuzuka ,a lo que Karin le contestó:

-!Esto le va a doler hasta a tus hijos¡.

 **Konoha algunos años después.**

Kiba, su esposa y sus mellizos estaban desayunando tranquilamente cuando de pronto sus hijos sintieron como si les hubieran dado una paliza a lo que un arrepentido Kiba miraba a sus niños quejándose de dolor mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca.

"Vaya, la prima de Naruto no mentía cuando me dieron esa paliza por misógino hace años".

 **Tiempo presente.**

Lo que quedaba de Kiba era llevado sin ningún cuidado por Ty lee a la enfermería en la torre mientras Hinata y Shino eran bombardeados por Karin y Haku con preguntas acerca del fenómeno que había ocurrido en el bosque.

Instantes después llegó a penas el equipo de La roca, Kurotsuki y sus aún mal heridos compañeros llegaron a la enfermería donde Kiba estaba siendo regañado por su sensei, apenas entró la Kunoichi de La roca, la jounin y la genin se reconocieron, usando de pretexto ver como estaban Hinata y Shino y salir para que les atenienses, las pelinegras salieron de la enfermería y al estar fuera, Kurenai abrazo a Kurotsuki de forma fraternal.

-Rachel, nunca pense que volvería a verte- saludo muy contenta la jounin- ¿cuanto tiempo tiene que despertaste?

-Cuando esa cosmo energía se sintió de pronto, comenzaron a regresar mis recuerdos- explicó la nieta de Onoki- pero al sentir a un caballero de Athena luchando, despertaron de súbito.

¿Cuantos años llevas con tus recuerdos despiertos?- ahora fue el turno de la antigua vigía del pilar del Atlántico Sur de preguntar.

-Cinco años, doce caballeros dorados llegaron a este mundo, desde entonces, mis recuerdos me llegaron en un lapso de seis días.

No somos las únicas, conocí a una espectro de Hades y aparentemente en Las olas vive otra espectro que despertó hace poco.

-Doce caballeros dorados, la pelea la ganó al fin Hades- dedujo la genin.

-No, no creó, uno de esos caballeros me dijo que a tu sucesor y a los otros generales, les vencieron simples caballeros de bronce, o las marinas no son lo que eran en nuestros tiempos o esos caballeros de bronce eran jodidamente poderoso si incluso llegaron a derrotar a varios caballero dorados- dio su opinión la ojiroja.

-Bueno, alguna explicación ha de haber- dijo algo incrédula Kurotsuki- tengo que ir a ver a mi padre, hermana fue un gusto volver a verte.

Nuevamente las sirena se abrazaron ante la mirada de Fuu que se acercó a Kurenai curiosa.

-Usted también usa cosmo energía ¿Verdad?- preguntó Fuu a la ojiroja.

-Si, supones bien, asumo que tu biju aprendió a sentir las sutilezas de quienes usamos cosmos.

-Si, Chomei me advirtió también de que si me enfrento a esa genin, que mejor me rinda, ya que aparentemente la conoce; quiero saber que tan fuerte es ella.

-Mmm, como podría decirte- medito un poco la azabache- Yo tengo el nivel de un caballero de plata fuerte, pero mi hermana es tan poderosa como un caballero dorado, aún sin su arma, le será imposible a cualquiera vencerla- al ver cierto miedo en la Jinchuriki, apuntó- pero no tienes que temer; ella es muy gentil y no es alguien que alarde de su fuerza con los débiles, conociéndola bien, probablemente se rinda antes de lastimar a alguien de gravedad.

########

Tras escapar de Orochimaru, los genin llevaron al Uchiha a lo profundo del bosque y se pusieron a cuidarlo.

Sasuke comenzó a tener fiebre, por lo que al terminar de preparar un refugio; Naruto fue a un río cercano a conseguir agua para bajaele la fiebre y de paso ver si hallaba algunas hierbas medicinales para ayudarle.

El Sanin vaya que aprendía de sus fracasos, desarrollo una marca especial, si bien logro implantar su marca de maldición en Sasuke, la hizo indetectable, cuando estuvo junto a Anko, noto que efectivamente de alguna forma se libró de su marca, eso querría decir que alguien aprendió a suprimir su sello maldito, deseaba encontrar a esa persona y matarla, pero con lo de Shura ; algo muy dentro de él, le decía que no era buena idea tentar a si suerte por lo que de momento con marcar al Uchiha se daba por satisfecho, cuando terminara la segunda etapa podría buscar con más calma a su segundo objetivo, pues era casi un hecho que el dueño de ese monstruoso poder pasaría sin problemas la etapa.

"Nos veremos pronto Sasuke" pensaba divertido Orochimaru.

#########

Varios consejeros y jounin se encontraban reunidos con Hiruzen, habían oído los informes de Anko y Yugao Sobre el incidente de Orochimaru y su intervención en el examen, afortunadamente Yugao informaba que si bien probablemente seguía vivo, la catastrófica derrota que sufrió a manos de Shura le haria pensar dos veces las cosas antes de atacar de nuevo.

Muchos miembros del concejo civil daban de gritos porque Shura no asesino al Sanin, Danzo furtivamente respiraba aliviado, ya que había hecho tratos con el pederasta albino y Homura nuevamente se lanzaba a tratar de convencer a los jounin para que a los caballeros les encarcelen hasta que se supiera como hacer que más de ellos surgieran y lo hicieran fieles a Konoha.

Koharu por su parte se ponía del lado de los jounin y de Hiruzen, la vieja consejera no era una mujer ambiciosa y codiciosa, legítimamente veía por los intereses de la aldea, la mujer había iniciado su carrera política en el instante en el que su carrera como kunoichi se truncó debido a una rara condición médica que afectaba a su corazón, desde ese instante, había tomado la decisión de servir a su amada aldea como fuera, aún si eso lo hacia ahora como civil. El punto es que ella también defendió a Shura alegando que su prioridad era salvaguardar a los aspirantes antes que acabar con el traidor.

Así que nuevamente ella fue el fiel de la balanza que se inclinó para variar del lado de Hiruzen.

Luego, de súbito llegó un informe, en el daban cuenta que con sólo una hora un equipo de Konoha completo la etapa.

Todos los civiles pensaban que el grupo era el equipo 7, pero les sorprendió a todos o bueno a la mayoría, ver que en realidad, fue el Trio Amazona quien logró esa hazaña.

-¿Estan diciendo que un equipo de kunoichis civiles término primero?- preguntó Yoh incrédulo.

-Así es- contestó Shikaku- Ty Lee, Fuu y Ukyo Tendo son civiles, instruidas por un caballero dorado como al que sustituyeron del equipo 7.- dijo lo último con cierto veneno en la voz.

Danzo sabía el secreto de Fuu y pensaba hacer su jugada, después de todo, la situación lo merecía.

-O quizás tenga que ver con que la tal Fuu es la Jinchuriki del nanabi- señaló Danzo a la comitiva reunida.

"¿Lady Chomei en la aldea?" pensaba contento Shibi "Si eso es verdad, debo impedir la asquerosa jugada de Danzo".

Hubo gritos y acusaciones a Hiruzen por no informar sobre un segundo demonio en la aldea, el Halcón echo más sal a la herida diciendo que además, Kyubi y Nanabi eran muy buenos amigos , haciendo que los civiles se preocuparan más.

-Propongo que me dejen a cargo de la nanabi, con mi guia ella será una excelente arma de la aldea.

-Es eso, ¿O piensas tomar a la fuerza con ella el cargo de Hokage?- contraatacó sorpresivamente Shibi- Siempre he pensado que Naruto no es un demonio, no tengo evidencia con el, pero si con la nanabi.

-¿A que te refieres amigo?- preguntó Hiashi.

-Como saben nuestro clan era un clan errante, antes de asentarnos en Konoha, en un viaje nuestra fundadora se hizo muy amiga de una entidad que creyó era una suerte de diosa escarabajo, esa diosa le dio la clave para domar a los insectos que volvieron famoso a nuestro clan, pues bien, esa entidad es el Nanabi o escarabajo rinoceronte de siete colas.

-¿Estas diciendo que el nanabi ayudo a tu clan?- preguntó Choza tan incrédulo como la mayoría.

-Si, eso digo, por eso fui yo el más severo con los incidentes donde miembros de mi clan lastimaron a Naruto, es muy hipocrita estar agradecidos con un biju y despreciar así como así al Jinchuriki de otro.

La revelación sólo radicalizó más a la asociación civil de la Jounin pues todos los civiles recordaban la feroz defensa del Aburame al niño y creían que era un modo indirecto de defenderle por medio de una mentira.

-Si lo que dice el líder del clan Aburame es cieto, no sería el único ejemplo de ello en la aldea- dijo de manera sorpresiva Oroku Kurama , líder de ese clan- un dios zorro ayudó a fundar a mi clan, los genjutsus de los que somos maestros, se dice que un dios zorro ayudó a mis ancestros a desarrollarlos, de ser cierto lo que Shibi- san dice, mi clan fue fundado con ayuda del Kyubi.

Si la información de Shibi era impactante, la de Oroku lo era más, hubo gritos y reclamos de parte de los civiles mientras varios cabeza de clan meditaban un poco, sobre todo Shikaku que haciendo alarde de su genio vio un detalle que discutiria después con el viejo hokage.

-Quizá sea cierto eso Aburame- corto el barullo Danzo- pero eso no nos dará la protección que necesitamos, repito, la nanabi estará mejor bajo mi custodia.

-Shaka puede hacerse cargo perfectamente- contraatacó Shikaku- dudó que esa chica quiera hacer algo malo a esta aldea y en ese supuesto,... Supongo que saben que Aioria y Aldebaran derrotaron al Hachibi, al Yonbi y al gobi que son Jinchuriki jounin, una genin no representa amenaza alguna a Shaka o a cualquiera de sus amigos.

-Muy cierto- dijo divertido Inoichi- ya se equivocaron con Sasuke y Dohko y la prueba de ello es que el Trio Amazona fue el primer equipo en llegar, si alguien apostó por ellos ahora debe de ser rico.

 **Casa de la familia Tendo.**

-!Gracias¡- decían las hermanas Tendo a un muy triste dueño de la casa de apuestas de la aldea que en persona les fue a dejar un cheque con siete ceros, irónicamente las hermanas sólo apostaron diez mil zenny a que el equipo de su hermana completaba primero la etapa dos del examen.

 **Torre hokage.**

El concejo tuvo que admitir para mal que los jounin al menos en ese punto tenian razón, por lo que Danzo tuvo que admitir de mala gana, que nuevamente había perdido su oportunidad de ganarle a los caballero dorados.

-Veremos si esa confianza a esos no termina por explotarles en la cara- dijo sombríamente el viejo Halcón.

########

Shino veía sonrojado a Fuu y ella lo hacia también, la pareja de genin recibió un flechazo mutuo apenas se vieron, a el le llamó la atención la exótica belleza de la peliverde y a ella su aura misteriosa y reservada.

 **-Hermanita, el chico Aburame es el mejor partido que puedes tener-** le ánimo su amiga **\- el no te juzgara mal por ser mi contenedora, de hecho con sólo verte lo sabe-** le expresó Chomei.

-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó la peliverde.

 **-los insectos que usa su clan, el secreto para domarlos se lo di a su fundadora, sólo ha habido dos humanos en los que he confiado, Akemi Aburame y tu, ella fue hasta tu llegada, lo más parecido a una amiga humana que tuve.**

-Fuu, ¿Cierto?- preguntó entre tartamudeos Shino.

-Si, ese es mi nombre- dijo sonrojada Fuu.

-¿Podria hablar contigo de un asunto importante?- preguntó decidido Shino.

La Kunoichi aceptó y los dos fueron a un lugar apartado. Una vez solos, Shino se arrodilló humildemente ante la ojinaranja y le habló.

-Lady Chomei, es un honor estar ante su presencia y la de su bella Jinchuriki- dijo de forma sería el futuro líder de clan.

-¿No te incómoda que sea una Jinchuriki?- preguntó sorprendida la peliverde, hasta ahora sólo había conocido a un Aburame , a Torune y él había tratado de secuestrarla, por lo que la actitud de Shino la descolo, pero al sentir su sinceridad respiro aliviada y fue que reparó en un detalle.

-Gracias por decir que soy bella- dijo la pobre peliverde en una perfecta imitación de la compañera del Aburame que le hacia competencia en sonrojo.

#######

Naruto llegó con agua fría y un poco de alimento y alguna hierbas y con ello ayudó a Sakura a preparar todo para Sasuke ;mientras hacían una cataplasma y una tizana, los ahora amigos de hace tiempo platicaban sobre sus respectivas novias, confesándole el ojiazul que de niño ella le gustaba, pero que debido al trauma de la muerte de Himawari y lo de Ayame suprimió esos sentimientos.

Después salió el tema de la virginidad, en un descuido la pelirrosa confesó que ella también no era virgen pues ya había tenido relaciones con Ukyo, poniendo rojo al genin por imaginarse esa escena.

 **-Cha, deberías hacer un día un cambio de parejas con Naruto, ¿No me digas que no te gustaría que alguien como él te desflorará completamente?-** propuso su inner.

-¿Estas loca o que?- preguntó roja la Kunoichi.

 **-Yo nomas decía** \- contestó el inner **\- piensalo, seguro que sería inolvidable.**

Siguieron hablando un rato como distracción en lo que llegaba a su encuentro el Trío InoShikaCho que de acuerdo a sus cálculos, estaría a su alcance en diez minutos más o menos y esperaban que fuera después de que derrotaran a el par de equipos que hacia rato les vigilaban.

"Por alguna razón nos están vigilando" pensaba serio el Uzumaki " Sakura, tendremos que usar "eso" si es necesario "

Su compañera asintió y siguieron charlando para que esos equipos si pensaban atacar, bajaran la guardia.

##

-¿Porque estas roja Kin?- preguntó un genin del sonido que traía una capucha azul a su bella conpañera.

-Esos chicos andaban contando sus intimidades- contestó la aludida.

-No es como si se estuvieran contando su vida sexual- se metió a la plática una bella muchacha ojiazul y pelinaranja.

-De hecho, Nami, eso es lo que hacían.

-Eso no importa ahora- dijo un sujeto que cubría casi todo su rostro con vendas- esperó que Ussop este listo, estoy convencido que nosotros podremos hacernos cargo, pero el ruido podría atraer a algún indeseable.

-Dosu, te preocupas demasiado- señaló Nami- pero, venga , que la orden que Lord Orochimaru nos dio, es fácil de cumplir, esos mocosos no tienen posibilidad de proteger al Uchiha.

##

"Parece que uno de ellos es experto en ataques a larga distancia" pensó el Uzumaki al sentir a Ussop posicionándose para atacar a lo lejos "Sakura, parece que ya se han animado a atacarnos, preparate."

La Kunoichi asintió mientras ponía una compresa con agua fría en la frente de su compañero.

De pronto se sintió una fuerte corriente de aire que puso a la defensiva a los gennin al tiempo que aparecian cinco genin que claramente eran mayores a ellos en edad.

Había tres mujeres y dos hombres, todas las mujeres eran hermosas, en especial la pelinaranja, había además una azabache y una peliazul que traía el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes.

Y estaban los dos hombres, que miraban con desprecio a los genin.

-Es una mala suerte que nos hayamos topado- dijo burlón el tipo vendado- vamos a matarlos a ustedes y a su compañero y obtendremos el reconocimiento de derrotar al último de los Uchiha.

-Chido, bien por ti- resto importancia a las palabras del tipo el Uzumaki- Sasuke no nos tiene para hacerle bulto, de hecho; modestia aparte, es el más débil del equipo (1).

-Jajaja, tenemos un comediante- se río la peliazul- Yo me hago cargo de esos bocones.

Y la mujer de lanzó a toda velocidad contra Sakura porque la consideraba la débil del grupo.

La Kunoichi cargo contra la pelirrosa y le dio una poderosa patada de hacha que Sakura bloqueo con facilidad y cargando energía en sus puños le dio un fuerte gancho al hígado a la peliazul que con la potencia del impacto salió despedía hacia un alcornoque.

-!Nojiko¡- exclamó preocupada la pelinaranja.

-Parece que alguien se confió- dijo burlon el Uzumaki- mi turno, ! Súper trueno ¡.

Y lanzó una poderosa esfera de electricidad que esquivo apenas el grupo, la esfera se estrelló contra un grupo de árboles que estallaron violentamente por la fuerza del jutsu, sorprendiendo a los ninjas del sonido por ello.

##

-!Que rayos fue esa explosión¡- exclamó Ino al sentir el impacto del jutsu del Uzumaki.

-No se, pero fue en esa dirección- señaló Shikamaru el rumbo el rumbo de donde venía el impacto.

-Entonces rodeemos el lugar- propuso Chouji- además de ese chakra muy poderoso, hay una pelea violenta, no ganamos nada llendo ahi.

Ino tuvo un mal presentimiento y a su mente llegó la imagen de Sasuke, por lo que decidió ir al sitio.

-Iré a ver, algo me dice que el equipo 7 esta involucrado, con todo y que Naruto y Sasuke están en el mismo equipo, algo malo va a suceder, ya sea que me acompañen o no, voy a ir.

Pocas veces en su vida Shikamaru había sido valiente y decidido, esta por mucho era la que se llevaba las palmas, todo por Naruto, cuando Asuma les contó la verdad, el Uzumaki se ganó su admiración y respeto y si cabía la mínima posibilidad de que su compañera rubia tuviera razón…. Tendría que ir si no quería tener un cargo de conciencia.

-Rayos, tenía que ser tan genial Naruto- dijo fastidiado el vago más grande de su generación- Chouji, Ino por primera vez puede que tenga razón. Iremos a ver.

-Si por primera vez….!Oye¡.

El otro trio de esa generación fue a toda velocidad y de pronto vieron a un borrón verde que los paso extremadamente rápido. Por lo que ellos temiendo lo peor apresuraron su marcha.

##

-Maldita sea, ese impulsivo nos va a matar algún dia- se quejaba Neji de la actitud de su compañero de equipo.

-Sabes como es Lee- medió Tenten, que fuera fan en secreto de Neji, no evitaba que fuera capaz de ver cuando él se equivocaba, quizá y Lee era impulsivo, pero ella sabía que más que ir al lugar de esa explosión para pelear con el que la causó, lo hacia para auxiliar a los posibles heridos.

-Sólo esperó que cuando llegamos Lee este bien- le contestó Tenten- para que así pueda matarlo con mis propias manos por no esperarnos.

"Se ve tan bella cuando se molesta" pensaba Neji " Pero nuestro destino no es estar juntos, no me permitirán nunca casarme con alguien fuera de mí clan y menos si es una civil".

Si, Neji estaba enamorado de su compañera pero debido a su fatalista visión del destino, se mantenía distante de ella.

########

Los ninjas del Sonido tenían la quijada hasta el piso de la impresión de ver a un gennin lanzar tan devastador ataque, pero tuvieron que salir rápido de su estupor al ver que no era el único.

-Estilo de Agua, predador acuático- lanzó su jutsu la ojijade.

Seis cocodrilos de agua se lanzaron contra los del Sonido lastimando a la azabache.

"Maldita sea son poderosos" pensaba asustado Dosu, pues el seguía creyendo en las palabras de Orochimaru, si Sasuke era mucho más fuerte que sus compañeros….. Estaba por mucho, muy alejado de su nivel.

Nami sacó de sus cosas tres secciones de un arma y la ensamblo, se trataba de un bastón que comenzó a agitar para sacar esferas azules, amarillas y rojas, que se elevaban y formaban una densa nube negra.

-Esquiven esto ,!estilo climático, Trueno ¡

Y una serie de relámpagos comenzaron a caer a la Tierra siendo apenas esquivados por la pareja de Konoha.

Zaku, el tipo con la capucha azul extendió sus brazos y lanzó una poderosa corriente de Aire y del interior del bosque, una lluvia de Shuriken se dejó sentir.

Los de Konoha no salieron indemnes pero no estaban tan lastimados como esperaban sus oponentes, por como seguía Nojiko, entendieron que los dos genin eran de cuidado, y al ver la lluvia de ataques y su efecto en ellos sólo se pusieron nerviosos, si, estaban heridos pero eran heridas superficiales.

-Reconozco su habilidad, pero somos seis contra dos, rindanse- ordenó la Azabache- no podrán detenernos.

Una capa de chakra naranja rodeo a Naruto y tomando la mano de su compañera, esta capa la comenzó a rodear, sanando las heridas en ambos y como bono les daba un aura intimidante.

-Me encargare primero del que esta oculto- señaló el rubio- !Estilo de rayo, predador electico¡

Seis leopardos se lanzaron en contra de Ussop que nada pudo hacer por evitarlos, siendo lastimado de gravedad.

"Rayos, si son así de fuertes esos dos, el Uchiha va a matarnos" pensaba Nami nerviosa al ver como sus dos compañeros de equipo eran derrotados.

-Ahora somos cuatro contra dos- sonrió de manera ladina Sakura- vayanse si no quieren problemas, nuestros refuerzos ya llegaron.

-!Huracán de la Hoja ¡- se oyó una fuerte exclamación, casi como un rugido y Zaku fue impactado por una poderosa patada que lo mando a comer tronco de pino. Nani, Dosu y Kin vieron como un genin de espesas cejas y corte de cabello de tazón, enfundado en un traje spandex verde llegaba a apoyar a sus compañeros de Aldea.

-Cuatro contra dos no es nada juvenil- señaló Rock Lee poniéndose a lado de Sakura- Ahora que iguale el marcador , veamos como se las arreglan contra nuestras llamas de la juventud.

Kin y Nami tenían un TIC en el ojo izquierdo y la cara azul al ver a Lee y Dosu traía cara de poker, se sacudieron esa sensación y se reagruparon pues vieron como Nojiko despertaba.

-Vales mil, cejotas- le saludo Naruto- muy bien, acabemos con esto.

###########

-Vaya, así que en realidad eras una sirena- apuntó Shura mientras leía un informe sobre lo ocurrido en el bosque relacionado a la poderosa cosmo energia- ¿Que harás en la siguiente etapa ?.

Kurotsuki miró a Shura antes de darle su respuesta.

-Si no soy capaz de vencer a mi adversario de otra forma que no sea, elevando mi cosmo energía, me rendire, ni mi papá ni mi abuelo deben saber sobre mis habilidades.

El caballero de capricornio asintió, esa era una buena reflexión, después de todo, suponía que algo similar a lo que les ha ocurrido en Konoha sucedería si en La roca y La nube se enteraban sobre las habilidades de ambas kunoichi.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice mi hermana Rachel sobre la derrota de mí sucesor a manos de un caballero de bronce?- quiso sacarse la duda la antigua sirena.

-Si, Sorrento de Sirena fue derrotado por Shun de Andromeda- contestó Shura- si te sirve de consuelo, Andromeda era en realidad Hades.

Eso si sorprendió a la sirena, Sabía que había gato encerrado en el asunto.

Como ya lo notaron, al recuperar sus recuerdos sus personalidades se mezclaban.

La orgullosa Kurotsuki ahora era prudente y piadosa, Tsunami además de ser gentil y valiente se volvió más extrovertida, la altiva Yugito adquirió un aire sereno y melancólico y Kurenai se volvió más pro activa y liberal.

##

-Bueno, ante eso no me puedo burlar- señaló divertida la Invocadora de serpientes a una apenada Kurenai que le acaba de confesar sobre su vida pasada y sus recuerdos despiertos- ¿Y que tan fuerte eres en verdad?

Kurenai le dijo que su nivel igualaba al de un caballero de plata, Anko sólo silbo impresionada, eso quería decir que la bella ojiroja al menos era tan fuerte como su mentor, la invoca serpientes se puso roja de pronto al notar la mirada que Kurenai le daba.

La azabache le susurro algo a su amiga que se puso roja, al preguntarle el porque de su propuesta, Ella contestó.

-Las sirenas somos de mentalidad muy abierta, supongo que tiene que ver con que éramos animales, ¿Aceptas o no?

Moviendose más rapido que la velocidad de un caballero de plata, las amigas estaban en el dormitorio que le asignaron a Anko en la torre mientras se llevaba a cabo el examen.

-Creeme amiga, ambas lo vamos a disfrutar- decía la pelipurpura mientras tachaba el tener relaciones sexuales con una amiga de su lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir.

"Sólo me faltan el trío y hacerlo con un genin…. Y ya se quien sera el afortunado ".

######

Por alguna razón Ty lee, Hinata y Naruto se estremecieron, la Kunoichi pensaba que una asaltacunas planeaba meterse en su relación, la ojiperla que otra mujer iba a cumplir su más oculta fantasía y Naruto pensaba que lo iban a violar apenas entrara en la torre, afortunadamente la pelea que tenían serviría para distraerse de esos pensamientos.

Nojiko probó ser una rival muy dura, la bella peliazul

Lanzaba de sus manos rayos, los genin de Konoha vieron que a diferencia de su compañero que lanzaba Aire, ella lanzaba rayos, además, la bella pelinaranja les hacia difícil las cosas con esos impredecibles relámpagos que creaba con su arma.

-¡Ustedes si que son fastidiosos¡- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sakura.

-Sakura no nos queda de otra que usar "eso".

Su compañera asintió y sacó de su porta herramientas un guante que se colocó rápidamente en su mano izquierda mientras su compañero hacia lo mismo.

####

-¿Que pretenden esos dos?- preguntó exteriorizando Neji sus pensamientos mientras él y su compañera se mantenían ocultos.

Vieron como ambos se colocaron una concha de nautilo muy pequeña en el guante y se preparaban para usarlo .

-!Que emocion¡- gritó como fangirl Tenten- van a usar diales de impacto.

-¿Y eso que es?- preguntó el ojiperla curioso.

-Veelo en acción- contestó la castaña- es mejor que lo veas a que te explique.

####

-Esas conchillas no van a salvarlos- se burló Nojiko- morirán ahora, Cañón láser.

Y lanzó un potente rayo que el Uzumaki atrapó con la mano que tenía el dial.

Todos vieron como la concha absorbía el rayo, el genin aplicó chakra y el láser salió disparado del dispositivo lastimando a la ojiazul, pues el rayo le atravesó limpiamente el hombro derecho, inutilizando el brazo.

El dial de Sakura ya estaba cargado, asi que ella sólo lanzó el ataque a Kin que estaba algo distraída.

-A ver a que te sabe esto, !Explosión de galaxias¡ ( adivinen quien probó los diales entre los caballero dorados)- exclamó Sakura lanzando el poderoso ataque.

La energía que se sello de la técnica insignia de Saga, equiparaba al de un jutsu grado A ,por lo que Kin al igual que Usopp fue lastimada de gravedad, con todo y que Sakura no le apuntó directamente, ahora, Dosu, Nami y Nojiko quedaban de pie relativamente enteros, la peliazul con un brazo inutilizado auxilio a la azabache mientras que Lee se preparaba para pelear contra Dosu pero….

-Vaya, ¿Que tenemos aquí?- mencionaba un Uchiha recién despertado que contemplaba el campo de batalla- Así que por estar inconsciente, creyeron que podrían matarme.

Sasuke se posicionó frente a los ninjas del Sonido con una cara de pocos amigos, el altivo Uchiha examinaba a los ninjas, en especial a Zaku y a Kin que habían sido derrotados por Lee y Sakura.

-Que decepción me da el ver que no puedan acabar con estas cinco escorias- dijo el Uchiha con la marca de maldición activada, apareciendo una serie de patrones alrededor de su lado izquierdo del cuerpo- Vieron, el entrenamiento de porquería de Dohko no sirve para nada.

A Lee ese nombre se le hacia familiar, no recordaba de donde pero algo le decía que Sasuke no tenía razón sobre ese tal Dohko.

-Muy bien, hora de morir- dijo el azabache esbozando una cruel sonrisa, de repente Nojiko estaba siendo sujetada por Sasuke del hombro que tenía lastimado, el Uchiha le aplicaba una muy dedevastadora y poderosa llave que lentamente separaba a la extremidad del tronco de la chica.

-!Sueltala ¡ - exclamó Nami impotente al ver como Sasuke maltrataba a su hermana, de pronto se oyó un espantoso crack y el Uchiha sostenía el brazo de la joven que reveló ser un miembro mecánico.

-Así que sólo eres un pedazo de hojalata- expresó de manera muy macabra- entonces no tengo porque tratarte bien.

##

-Mierda, no sabía que podía llegar a ser así de cruel- decía Shikamaru que estaba escondido al igual que su equipo, ellos habían llegado cuando Sakura y Naruto decidieron usar los diales, así que vieron con lujo de detalle el sadismo con el que arrancó el brazo a la peliazul.

-Debe de haber una buena explicación- le defendió ¿quien mas? Ino, que señalaba a su amado- esas marcas, algo lo debe estar manipulando.

-Ya veremos- mencionó secamente el Nara.

##

-Sasuke, ya somos siete contra dos, no tiene caso que sigas lastimándola- dijo el Uzumaki señalando al punto donde Ino y sus compañeros se escondían- además, los compañeros del cejotas también vienen para acá, esto ya acabó.

Por respuesta el Uchiha le rompió de una patada la pierna derecha a la Kunoichi y la arrojó con desprecio a sus compañeros antes de prepararse para pelear con el Uzumaki.

-!YA ESTOY CANSADO DE QUE SE CREAN A MI NIVEL¡- exclamó furioso el ojionix- Vas a aprender a respetarme.

Y se lanzó contra el Uzumaki.

Nami y Dosu quisieron aprovechar el momento para atacar a Sasuke, pero Lee y Sakura se los impidieron, la pelirrosa dejó fuera de combate a la pelinaranja y el chico de spandex verde mando a estrellarse a un roble al otro shinobi, mientras Naruto bloqueaba a Sasuke y trazaba rápido unos sellos de mano especiales.

-Arte ninja, arrullo.

Una aura rosa envolvió al Uchiha que rápidamente cayó dormido ante unos impresionados equipos Gai y Trío InoShikaCho que vieron toda la pelea.

-Ahora somos 8 vs 1- amenazó Sakura- enteganos los pergaminos o vas a lamentarlo.

Dosu sabía que no le quedaba de otra, había fallado su misión antes de iniciarla, por lo que internamente juraba vengarse de todos ellos por esa afrenta.

De mala gana le arrojó un pergamino de cada tipo y a como pudo, reanimando a Zaku y a Nami, los de El sonido se alejaron dejando a los de Konoha en el sitio de la pelea.

-¿Disfrutaste el "Show" Ino-cerda?- preguntó muy divertida la ojijade- chicos, ya es seguro.

-Tenten, Ya pueden salir- fue el turno de Naruto de llamar a los mirones.

-¿Como sabían que estábamos ocultos?- preguntó la bella castaña.

-Dohko sensei nos dio nociones sobre sensoria, tuvimos que buscar la forma de desarrollarlas- contestó Sakura que no quería sacar el as bajo la manga de su entrenamiento con Camus y Afrodita, acción que captó el Uzumaki.

-Y a todo esto, ¿De donde sacaron esas cosas?- preguntó Neji curioso por los diales.

-Yo los hice- contestó Naruto- se algunas cosas de Fuinjutsu, es un invento mio.

-¿En serio sabes fuinjutsu?- preguntó Ino- nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

-No veo porque les extraña tanto- se sorprendió Tenten- después de todo, Naruto me enseñó a sellar en pergaminos.

-Idiota, ya que ayudaste a estos- señaló Neji a Sakura y a Naruto ,dirigiéndose a Lee- vamonos, aún tenemos que encontrar nuestro pergamino.

-Oh, ese no es problema- dijo quitado de la pena el Uzumaki- ya tenemos el pergamino que necesitamos, si ustedes ocupan el otro quedenselo como pago por la ayuda de Cejotas.

Efectivamente el otro pergamino era el que el equipo Gai necesitaba, aceptaron a regañadientes, lo que dejaba al Trio InoShikaCho sin pergamino.

Sakura contacto a Ukyo quien le dijo que un pergamino les sobraba y donde lo ocultaron por si ellos le necesitaban, al preguntar a Ino por el que les hacia falta, resultó ser ese pergamino.

-Pues bien, ya que todos tenemos un pergamino, propongo que acampemos juntos, así podremos dormir mejor si hay más personas haciendo guardia- propuso el Uzumaki.

Neji vio cierta lógica y aceptó al igual que Ino por lo que buscaron un lugar donde dormir.

#####.

El fuego crepitaba alegre mientras Naruto e Ino hacían guardia vigilando mientras Chouji y Sakura cuidaban a Sasuke que nuevamente tenía fiebre, la rubia miraba al fuego mientras el Uzumaki estaba de cara al bosque.

-Lo siento- comenzó a hablar Ino- siento no haber estado genuinamente interesada desde el principio en ser tu amiga.

-No importa- resto relevancia Naruto- ahora lo somos y es lo que cuenta.

-Si, importa- remarcó la ojiazul- hace dos meses me entere de un secreto relacionado a ti, Yo, antes te despreciaba porque era lo que la mayoría hacían, ahora que se la causa de ello… me doy asco a mi misma, Naruto, no se si algún día puedas….

-¿Me sigues considerando tu amigo pese a eso?- le interrumpió el Uzumaki recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su amiga- entonces no hay nada que perdonar.

¿Como lo tomaron los otros?.

-Igual que yo- le contestó la Yamanaka.

-Ya veo- contestó con simpleza el Uzumaki- me alegra ver que conservó su amistad.

-¿Tu novia lo sabe?

-Las tres integrantes del equipo lo saben.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que se rompió al cabo de un rato, Ino le sacó la sopa a Naruto sobre su popularidad con las chicas, algo que contestó nervioso, luego le dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza para desquitarse de lo que Yuri le hizo.

Tenten oyó sin querer la plática y se sorprendió, entendió el contexto y sumándolo al hecho de que su madre se curó de su envenenamiento y que sabía que el Kyubi era el único capaz de curarla, entendió todo, ella no le guardaba rencor, como buena amante de las armas, Sabía distinguir a la funda del arma y ella tenía el honor de llamar amigo a una funda con gran templanza.

####

Los tres equipos llegaron a la torre pese a la protesta inicial de Sasuke de ir juntos, una vez en ella el trío Amazona y los sensei de sus respectivos grupos les recibieron, Naruto vio con alegría que Karin llegó junto a su novia y amigas y también le dio gusto saber que Haku y Karui también llegaron a salvo. Al igual que Hinata y su grupo.

Una vez dentro y con cuatro días de ventaja sobre otros equipos, los genin tenían tiempo de sobra para conocerse o para charlar entre ellos.

Y ahí fue donde una plática que derivó en algo interesante sucedió.

-Si vamos a contar historias para pasar el rato, que empiece Naruto, el conoce muchas historias muy buenas- sugirió Ino.

-Anda cuenta alguna- pidió haciendo ojos de cachorro Ty Lee.

-Bueno, conozco una sobre cinco jóvenes que lograron varias hazañas increíbles verán, todo comenzó…,.

#######

-Si, ellos son amigos míos, no se porque estén en ese estado, pero cualquier cambio en ellos no dude en contactarme- le decía un hombre gigantesco de cabello gris hasta los hombros, con barba de candado y ojos naranja a un médico.

En el lugar estaban internados, dos hombres castaños también que parecían ser hermanos y un joven muy apuesto de cabello aguamarina.

-Y ¿Cual es su nombre?- preguntó una enfermera.

-Me llamo Thor.

 **Y corte.**

 **Segundo Dios guerrero en aparecer, y para mayor misterio, Thor encontró los cuerpo de tres caballeros más, vaya que las cosas por ese lado se pusieron interesantes.**

 **Les deseo feliz año y les pido que revisen mis otras historias, seguro una llamará su atención.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	20. Los caballeros de Athena

**Capítulo 20 Los caballeros de Athena.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Shura.**

Así es, están por eso, sobre el como acabarán, sigue leyendo.

Por cierto, ganaste la recompensa, así que ya sabes que hacer.

Con lo del lemon, ya veremos.

 **Pirata.**

Pues si, en el consejo hay de todo, aunque la mayoría son hijos de uta, como mebcibqs, algunos la van a pasar mal otros no tanto.

 **Comenzamos.**

-Anda Naruto cuentanos una historia- pedía Ty lee haciendo ojitos de cachorro.

-Bueno…. ¿por que no?- contestaba el Uzumaki ante sus amigas y los integrantes de los 9 novatos menos Sasuke, también estaban cerca Lee, Tenten, Karin, Yugito y su equipo, así como Kurotsuki y Kurenai.- les voy a contar una historia a cerca de cinco jóvenes que lograron cosas increibles…..

[Naruto va a narrar la historia de Saint Seiya como le fue contada y como él la entendió; así que nada de dramas por las inexactitudes en la narración]

Naruto comenzó explicando que la historia ocurría en un mundo totalmente diferente al suyo, en el había una gran cantidad de deidades, algunas amigas de los hombres, otras neutrales y varias que veían a los humanos como una plaga o en el mejor de los casos como fuente de entretenimiento. Una deidad amiga de los hombres llamada Athena, la de los ojos de lechuza, patrona de la ciudad Athenas bajaba al mundo mortal cada cierto tiempo a librar una batalla contra su tío Hades, el dios que gobernaba al inframundo y que, tras la traición de su mujer, quería aniquilar a la raza humana sólo por ser muy queridos por su esposa.

Así que Athena ayudada de sus leales caballeros combatían cíclicamente a Hades y sus espectros y en ocasiones también combatía a su otro tío , Poseidon el dios de los mares y sus marinas y generales, el dios del mar quería hacer una purga a la raza humana y una vez hecha esta, gobernar a los sobrevivientes.

Naruto sólo sabía que hasta ahora todas esas batallas las había ganado Athena, en la anterior guerra santa, habían sobrevivido dos de sus mejores soldados, los caballeros de Aries y Libra, al caballero de Aries, Shion; le nombró Patriarca que era el equivalente a un Hokage mientras que su amigo Dohko fue el encargado de vigilar a la prisión donde Athena encarceló a los espectros.

-¿Nada más encarcelaban a esos shinobi?- preguntó Karui a su primo- ¿no sería menos engorroso matarlos y ya?.

Naruto explicó que el problema con los espectros era que estos soldados reencarnan, al morir sus almas eran selladas en una torre para evitar que regresaran a la vida, pues el día que Hades arribaba al mundo, las reencarnaciones de los espectros " morían" pues su memoria regresaba al punto anterior y se convierten en fieles soldados del rey del inframundo, abandonan toda su vida y se ponían a su servicio sin rechistar.

Yugito reflexionaba en esa premisa de parte de su hermano Jinchuriki y le daba a medias la razón, pues al final, al tener albedrío, llegaron a existir excepciones a esa ciega lealtad siendo ella un ejemplo de la cuestión.

Naruto les contó que en la última llegada de la deidad al mundo, ocurrieron varios hechos sin precedentes, uno de sus caballeros, El caballero de Géminis, sediento de poder ,usurpó el cargo de patriarca tras asesinar a Shion, hecho ese acto tan ruin, trató de matar a la recién llegada Athena que renació en una muy hermosa bebé, afortunadamente el caballero de Sagitario llegó milagrosamente y logró evitar que el usurpador lograra su cometido.

Sin embargo, Géminis logró herir a Sagitario y en la huida de este, lo acusó de su crimen por lo que varios soldados razos y el caballero de Capricornio fueron en su búsqueda, siendo encontrado por el caballero dorado, desatándose una lucha entre ambos guerreros.

Sagitario logró pese a todo poner a Athena a salvo, dio la casualidad o fue por obra del destino que un hombre rico que paseaba por las ruinas del lugar, halló a un moribundo caballero de Sagitario que le pidió con sus últimas fuerzas proteger a la infanta Athena muriendo en paz al aceptar el hombre dicha empresa.

Así la deidad fue criada por el hombre que se hizo pasar por su abuelo, quien reunió a varios jóvenes para mandarlos a entrenar a todos los rincones del mundo para que ellos fueran caballeros que fueran leales a Athena.

Tanto la diosa como los jóvenes ignoraban esos hechos y accedieron por diversos motivos a ir a entrenar. Originalmente el hombre envió a al menos veinte jóvenes logrando sólo diez su objetivo regresando como caballeros de bronce que en cierto modo eran el equivalente a los genin.

En ese punto aclaró que era muy difícil que un caballero cambiará de rango, ya que eso sólo se lograba si ocurrirán una serie de cosas, debía manejar su energía mucho mejor a lo que su rango exigía y debía de haber una vacante en el rango superior, lo que hacía pensar a los genin que en ese ejército si era difícil avanzar.

Pues bien, al volver los jóvenes, por petición de la deidad que en ese momento aún desconocía su legado, lucharon en un torneo en honor a quien la adoptó para ver quien de ellos era digno de usar la armadura del caballero caído.

El torneo se llevó a cabo teniendo a varios destacados participantes, siendo el más llamativo de ellos un enérgico joven llamado Seiya que demostraba mucho valor a la hora de pelear.

Naruto relato el combate de Seiya y Shiryu, al principio todos daban por ganador por como iba dándose la narración al caballero Dragón, pero al paso del relato, todos se conmovieron por la determinación de Seiya por obtener la victoria, preguntandose la mayoría internamente que empujaba a Seiya a ganar.

-¿Tanto le interesaba a Seiya ganar esa armadura?- preguntó Karin a su primo.

-A Seiya en si el torneo no le importaba- sorprendió por su respuesta el Uzumaki- a él y a su hermana los separaron en el orfanato donde vivían, el señor Kido había prometido ayudar a Seiya a encontrarla, pero murió sin cumplir su palabra, Seiya pensó que si se mantenía a toda costa en ese torneo que se estaba transmitiendo a Nivel mundial por Televisión, quizá su hermana lo reconocería y buscaría la forma de contactarlo, él buscaba estar en el torneo la mayor cantidad de combates posibles por la oportunidad de reencontrarse con su familia.

-¿Y por qué luchaba el Dragón?- preguntó Maito Gai que recién acababa de ponerse a oír el relato.

-Shiryu luchaba por su Sensei, el antiguo caballero de Libra- respondió el genin- El caballero deseaba ganar el torneo para mostrar a su sensei que sus enseñanzas fueron bien aprovechadas.

Dohko sospechaba de lo que ocurría en el Santuario así que envió a Shiryu a Japón, país donde se llevaba a cabo el torneo para ver si su suposición era cierta.

Así que le pidió a su hija adoptiva Shun rei que le mintiera a Shiryu diciéndole que Dohko estaba muy enfermo. El dragón quería ganar el torneo y llevarle la armadura a su sensei como muestra de gratitud y respeto.

Esa respuesta conmovió sobremanera a Lee y a Gai, mientras que Sakura entendía el sentimiento de su senpai, tanto ella como el Trío Amazona y el Trío InoShikaCho se dieron cuenta que el Uzumaki narraba la historia de los caballero dorados, así que Sakura podía entender el motivo de Shiryu, después de todo, Dohko se preocupó por ella mucho más allá de lo que su obligación como sensei le exigía y sabía que lo mismo había hecho con si superior.

Naruto siguió narrando en combate ahora teniendo a Haku y su equipo junto a Asuma y a Kakashi como público nuevo, así narró el resultado del combate, donde Seiya para sorpresa de todos, ganó la pelea teniendo como costo, la vida de Shiryu debido al golpe que le dio o eso pensaban todos.

Shun rei le pidió a un más muerto que vivo Seiya ayudar a Shiryu, sorprendiendo a Haku por el como revivió el oponente de Seiya, ya que acorde a lo que su padre le contó, fue el mismo método que el Uzumaki uso para revivirla, al menos ahora ya sabía de dónde sacó la idea.

Así siguió narrando los hechos, la pelea de Andromeda con el Unicornio y la aparición del hermano de Shun y como el robo la armadura dorada.

Ahora teniendo a Anko y a Hiruzen como nuevos escuchas, narró el Uzumaki los cruentos combates entre los caballeros de Bronce y el caballero de Fénix y sus secuaces, terminando con un Arrepentido Ikki que les iba a contar sus motivos para traicionarlos, pero fue asesinado aparentemente por el que se decía era el caballero de bronce más fuerte, un sujeto llamado Docrates.

Docrates secuestro a Athena y exigió a la armadura como rescate, la estrategia del cisne para vencerlo y las penurias que pasaron, pues el Usurpador ahora envió a los caballeros de Plata, quienes vendrían a ser el símil a los Chunnin, quienes aventajaban considerablemente a los caballeros de bronce, pero estos, en base a su férrea determinación de proteger a Saori, lograban por poco vencer a los caballeros que enviaba el santuario.

Naruto llegó a un momento que fue duro para Dohko y los demás, en un ataque combinado de varios caballeros de Plata, incluido uno con la capacidad de convertir en piedra a quien le mirara, fueron casi derrotados los caballeros de Dragón, Pegaso y Andrómeda, al final la victoria fue posible gracias a un gran sacrificio, Shiryu se cegó a si mismo y logró derrotar a Argol de Perseo uno de los caballeros de Plata más fuertes , quien además era quien convirtió en piedra a Andrómeda y a Pegaso.

-Pobre chico- dijo Tenten- terminar así …

-Lo hizo por salvar la vida de sus amigos- respondió al lamento de la Kunoichi, Su kage- estoy seguro que no se arrepintió nunca de esa decisión.

Lee internamente hizo su favorito de los protagonistas al Dragón, pues veía que las llamas de su juventud eran enormes.

Por su lado, ahora los jounin que conocían a los caballero dorados entendían mejor el porque querían tanto al ojiazul, con sus sutiles diferencias, veían el espíritu inquebrantable y el valor de Seiya en el propio Naruto, y por como narraba las cosas, parecía que al menos, la mayoría le tenía respeto al valiente Pegaso.

Al final , el santuario se llevó el chasco de ver a sus caballeros de plata siendo derrotados incluso por el Fénix que no murió al enfrentar a Docrates, en uno de esos enfrentamientos, al fin se reveló el legado de Athena y ella dispuesta a todo, decidió ir al santuario a ver que ocurría ahí.

Pero adelantándose a ese hecho al fin, el Patriarca envió al Caballero de Leo a matar a la "Usurpadora".

Aioria era el hermano menor del "traidor " por lo que era mal visto en el santuario, si bien al principio se mostró renuente a ir, el hecho de mostrar su lealtad lo obligó a acatar la orden, Seiya fue vencido fácilmente por Aioria, pero Athena logró hacer dudar al caballero dorado de su lealtad. Al final este regreso al Santuario dispuesto, a encarar a Saga.

Athena y sus fieles caballeros de bronce arribaron al santuario donde la diosa en un artero ataque fue herida de muerte, antes de morir quien la hirió les reveló que sólo el Patriarca podría salvarla, pero era Inutil, para llegar a él, deberían de pasar Si o si, por los doce templos que eran custodiados por un caballero dorado, acción que el tipo consideraba imposible.

Así Seiya y los demás dispuestos a todo, subieron por los doce templos dejando a Athena al cuidado de Kiki, el protegido del caballero de Aries a quien enfrentaron en la primera casa.

Mu de acuerdo a las palabras de Naruto, sospechaba de la traición de Saga, así que mostrándoles lo que les esperaba, les dio soberana paliza, al final, los dejó pasar con una clara advertencia, no superarían su templo a menos que despertarán el séptimo sentido.

Para este punto, Akatsuchi, Zabuza y los otros genin de La niebla y la roca habían estado oyendo también el relato, por oír las palabras caballero dorado, así que se quedaron con cara de poker, como la mayoría al oir lo del séptimo sentido.

-¿Como que séptimo sentido?- preguntó burlón Suigetsu- no soy muy listo, lo admito pero que recuerde sólo tenemos cinco sentidos.

-Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto- acotó Kurenai- la intuición es el sexto sentido, el séptimo, es un estado se le conoce como "El Cosmos Definitivo" …Sentido que se logra mediante el entendimiento íntegro y entero del cuerpo y la fuerza de uno mismo a la vez que se ha entrenado en el manejo del cosmo, es el cosmo verdadero en todo su esplendor.  
Los guerreros que logran manipular su cosmos son capaces de lograr varias proezas y ataques por encima de un humano meramente normal con la fuerza y la velocidad y el poder compensar los sentidos primarios incluso cuando la persona ha sido privada de estos. Los caballeros dorados que serían el equivalente a los jounin, lo dominan completamente, entre otros tipos de guerreros.

En si, es la fuente de poder de los caballero dorados y de los generales de Posesión y de los más poderosos espectros de Hades- terminó su explicación la ojiroja.

-Eto…. ¿Y que es el cosmos? - preguntó Haku.

Para sorpresa de la mayoría ahora Yugito les explicó que era la cosmoenergia, recibiendo miradas suspicaces por su explicación, pero Shino, Kiba y Hinata se dieron cuenta que las lecciones "extra especiales" que Kurenai quiso darles y que rechazaron los herederos de los clanes realmente eran muy importantes.

La sensei del equipo 8 sonrió divertida al ver el arrepentimiento en las caras de sus alumnos, pero se abstuvo de comentar algo.

Naruto narraba ahora el tortuoso camino que Seiya y los demás siguieron a través de las doce casas, la muralla humana que probó ser Aldebaran y el milagroso triunfo de Seiya al lograr vencerlo en una difícil prueba, la maestría de Saga al enfrentarlos usando una marioneta y un genjutsu muy poderoso y el como Hyoga fue humillado por Camus que era su sensei en la casa de Libra.

La crueldad de Máscara mortal al adornar la casa de Cáncer con los rostros de todos a los que asesinó al atar sus almas a su templo y el como al vencerlo enviándolo literalmente al infierno, Shiryu recuperó la vista.

Narró también conmoviendo a todos en especial a las mujeres el sacrificio de Cassius por amor y así evitar que Aioria bajo los efectos de un poderoso genjutsu matara a Seiya que era el amor de la sensei de Cassius. Narró también la victoria sencilla de Shaka ante unos maltrechos caballeros de bronce y la providencial aparición del Fénix, como Ikki se levantaba una y otra vez a encarar a Shaka y como al alcanzar el séptimo sentido durante breves momentos fue capaz de derrotarlo enviándolo a el y así mismo a otra dimensión.

Narró cómo salvaron a Hyoga del bloque de hielo para deleite de Tenten, con la ayuda de la armadura de Libra y la batalla de Hyoga contra Milo y como este le dejó ir al hacerle dudar que una impostora con oscuros propósitos pudiera hacer que luchen con ese valor y convicción esos jóvenes.

Volvió a conmover a todos cuando narró el descubrimiento del testamento de Aioros, haciendo que algunos sentimentales como Gai o Lee lloraron a moco tendido, otros como Zabuza, Kakashi y Asuma sólo soltaron una lágrima furtiva.

Hiruzen oía el relato y no pudo más que sentir un profundo respeto por los caballeros de bronce, sin duda que Athena en cierto modo inculcaba la voluntad de fuego y vaya que esos cinco la tenían.

Por su parte, Kurotsuki y Yugito ahora veían porque sus señores fueron derrotados en esta época, la sirena pensaba sonriendo divertida que aparentemente ella también habría perdido contra ellos, recordaba que el caballero dorado más fuerte de su generación fue el caballero de Virgo, si Shaka se acercaba a ese poder verdaderamente era una hazaña el derrotarlo y un pensamiento similar tenía Yugito, Quintillus fue el caballero más fuerte en su generación, Sabía que Aioria era un digno sucesor y sólo podía imaginar el arrojó de Seiya para lograr poner contra las cuerdas en dos ocasiones al caballero de Leo. También llego a esa conclusión, ella se sabía inferior en poder a Aioria, posiblemente a ella la habría vencido Seiya.

Todos derramaron lágrimas, Suigetsu incluido, al oír la conclusión del combate entre Shura y Shiryu, en ese punto fue donde Kakashi admitió que Sasuke se equivocaba, si alguien como Shiryu era capaz de sacrificarse de esa forma por una misión así…. Dohko bajo ningún término se había equivocado con él, pero el daño estaba hecho.

A Shiryu le siguió Hyoga quien cayó contra Camus en la casa de Acuario, no sin antes vencerlo, Camus murió con una sonrisa sincera y cargada de orgullo al ver que su alumno lo había derrotado, si bien sabía que ambos morirían, le alegró ver que había sido ampliamente superado y que cumplió como sensei.

La última casa también fue un reto, Afrodita quizá no era fuerte físicamente o tenía ataques devastadores pero estos eran muy efectivos, explicó que el caballero de Piscis usaba técnicas que utilizaban plantas, si bien Kiba río divertido, quienes vieron la pelea de Afrodita y Aoba recordaban la eficacia de su contundente ataque.

Tras explicar las diferencias entre las rosas de Afrodita, narró su combate contra Andrómeda y como este lo venció también cayendo en el proceso.

Contó el tortuoso ascenso de Seiya a la sala del patriarca donde Saga lo esperaba, al principio el caballero de Géminis se mostró arrepentido e incluso le dijo que la clave para salvar a Saori era reflejar luz con el escudo de la propia Diosa que estaba resguardado en la cámara contigua. Cuando Seiya iba por el escudo, Saga mostró su verdadera cara y atacó a un muy maltrecho Pegaso.

Todos estaban emocionados oyendo como Saga masacraba a Seiya que trataba a toda costa de llegar a la cámara, para alegría de todos ocurrió un milagro, el Fénix con ayuda de Shaka y Mu escapó de la dimensión donde quedaron atrapados y llegó para ayudar a Seiya, aún así, el nuevo oponente no era nada para Saga que cegado por la ira se concentró en torturar a Ikki, dándole tiempo a Seiya de salvar a Saori en el último segundo.

Saga se dio cuenta de ello demasiado tarde y volcó su atención a Seiya que pese a recibir una brutal paliza sonreía satisfecho pues Había salvado a Athena cumpliendo con su palabra, Sabía que Aioria y Mu desenmascararian a Saga y protegieran a Saori así que aguardó tranquilo su muerte.

Una recuperada Saori subió a las doce casas donde todos los caballeros dorados le recibieron y se pusieron a su servicio, ya que Dohko les contó lo que había descubierto del complot de Saga ayudado de Marin de Águila la sensei de Seiya.

Para alegría de todos, Shura con sus últimas fuerzas salvo a Shiryu quien fue auxiliado por Athena y lo mismo ocurrió con unos casi muertos Andromeda y Cisne que fueron arrebatados a la muerte por la cosmo energía de Athena.

Llegaron a tiempo para salvar a Seiya de recibir el golpe final de Saga y entre todos encararon al caballero que cínicamente les daba sus argumentos para ser elegido nuevo líder del Santuario e ignorar a Athena.

Unos maltrechos caballeros de Bronce con las pocas fuerzas que tenían en un ataque combinado defendieron a Athena de un burdo ataque de Saga quien tratando de acabar a Seiya primero se detuvo al ver a Saori interponiéndose en el camino.

Nuevamente Saga arremetió con todo pero en el último segundo, se quitó la vida, antes de morir, con sus últimas palabras le pidió perdón a Saori con la poca vida que le quedaba siendo perdonado por ella.

"Hice muchas cosas muy malas en el pasado, aún así, trató de trabajar en el futuro" recordaba Anko la conversación que tuvo con el caballero de Géminis durante su misión conjunta, ahora veía que Saga era muy parecido a ella…..y entonces la duda sobre lo que pensaba pedirle luego que lo volviera a ver se disipó, sólo esperaba que no la rechazara.

Ya era noche y aún así no se despegaban de la narración, ahora para mayor interés de las sirenas narraba como Poseidón el rey de los mares engañaba a Hilda de Polaris para que atacara al debilitado Santuario.

Naruto narró que Asgard era una región hostil e inhóspita donde la gente vivía a penas, el deber de Hilda era custodiar la entrada al Templo de Poseidón y evitar con su cosmo energía el derretimiento de los polos para que el mar no aumentara su nivel, para que así el dios no pudiera crear devastadores maremotos para asolar la Tierra.

El Dios le entregó el anillo Nibelungo, un anillo encantado que otorgaba poder a su portador volviéndolo cruel y frío, así la emisaria de Odin, dios de Asgard, reunió a sus siete Dioses guerreros que equiparaban en poder a los caballeros de Plata muy fuertes o algunos de ellos (Mime, Sigfrid, Sid y su hermano Bud, así como Alberic) a los caballeros dorados débiles.

Un dios Guerrero se presentó a la casa de Saori y fue repelido haciendo que los cinco caballeros de bronce ,aún sin recuperarse totalmente de la batalla de las doce casas lo enfrentarán haciéndolo huir.

Así pues,la pelipurpura fue a Asgard a ver que ocurría, ahí Fleur , la hermana de Hilda de informó de lo ocurrido dándose otro breve enfrentamiento entre la diosa y la heraldo.

Los caballeros de bronce gracias a Fleur y a Dohko se enteraron de el anillo y que sólo la espada de Odín era capaz de liberarla de su influjo, pero para obtener la espada deberían de vencer a los dioses guerreros y obtener los zafiros de sus armaduras.

El Uzumaki recalcó que los caballeros de bronce aún estaban tocados por la batalla de las doce casas y que los caballeros dorados ya estaban en alerta de que Hades atacara al santuario ( lo que hace más creíble el porque no lucharon contra los Dioses guerreros y Poseidón) lo que le daba ventaja a los poderosos dioses.

Comenzó a narrarles uno a uno los difíciles combates, la derrota de Thor a manos de Seiya y como antes de morir le encargaba devolverle a Hilda a su antiguo Yo.

La absoluta Lealtad de Hagen y el cómo eligió a su Tierra antes que a la mujer que amaba lo que volvió muy dolorosa su muerte a manos de Hyoga.

Kiba se sintió particularmente identificado con Fenril y grito bastante dolido cuando narró como lo derrotó Shiryu.

Se conmovieron con la historia de Mime y uno que otro shinobi soltó una lágrima furtiva al morir este a manos de Ikki.

Hinata se sintió particularmente identificada con la historia de Sid y Bud, y con algo de esperanza pensaba en que ojalá Neji se diera cuenta de su error antes de que les sucediera lo mismo que a los hermanos.

Kurotsuki sintió pena por el sacrificio en vano de Sigfrid quien murió tratando de vengar a Hilda tras la revelación de su manipulación a manos del rey del mar.

Al menos supieron que se logró salvar a la bella heraldo pero a un alto costo.

Athena que había estado orando en lugar de Hilda fue secuestrada por el propio Dios y fue llevada al santuario marino donde si tío la retuvo.

En menos de diez días, nuevamente se vieron forzados a luchar, con ayuda de una liberada Hilda los caballeros entraron al santuario de Poseidón donde la bella Tethis de forma burlona les informaba que Athena fue encarcelada en el soporte principal del océano y que la única forma de sacarla era debilitado sus defensas, para lograrlo debían de destruir los pilares que sostenían todos los océanos del mundo, tarea nada sencilla pues estos eran vigilados por sus generales que eran tan fuertes como los caballeros dorados.

Uno a uno en muy difíciles combates, los siete generales fueron derrotados, quedando sólo los dos más fuertes, Sorrento de Sirena y Kanon de Dragón Marino quien resultó ser el malvado hermano gemelo de Saga de Géminis.

Kurotsuki sonrió divertida al ver que su sucesor ayudó a derribar su propio pilar y al de Kanon al ver que este trataba de manipular al dios,

Al final, este fue sellando por la diosa en una vasija, tras una angustiante batalla donde lograron liberar a Athena del pilar por obra de un milagro.

-Bien, ya es tarde- dijo el viejo kage al notar que eran las dos de la mañana- quizá mañana continuemos con la interesante historia.

Todos obedecieron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar. Pensando en la emocionante narración del Uzumaki.

#######

-!Papá, por favor no te vayas¡- decía un niño de tez morena clara, rubio y ojiazul- quedate un poco más.

-Hyoga, sólo voy por unos pocos días al país de las Olas, recuerda que mientras este fuera, tu eres el hombre de la casa y debes de proteger a tu Mamá y a Fleur.

El niño de cuatro años asintió enfáticamente mientras una bella mujer pelirroja le daba un beso de despedida a su esposo

-Hagen, por favor, cuidate.

-Descuida Fukuoka, estaré bien.

#####

Naruto se acomodó en la habitación que tomo; ya que habían llegado con mucha anticipación había habitaciones disponibles para dos personas o una, si bien Naruto era novio de Ty lee, no le pareció correcto compartir habitación con ella, así que para su fortuna halló una con lo básico, una cama cómoda y algo de espacio.

Así que le instaló sus sellos para una ducha y preparó todo para darse un baño.

Comenzó a desvestirse y tras lograrlo entró a la ducha y comenzó a bañarse. No se percató del ruido de su puerta abriéndose, ni de la mujer que entró a su habitación y tampoco noto como se desnudo y se colocó una toalla para ocultar sus encantos.

Naruto había permanecido de espaldas a su visitante y al voltear hacia el frente se topó cara a cara a Anko que le daba una sonrisa pervertida a modo de saludo.  
-si no quieres que grite y cuente a todos una mentira, harás lo que yo diga.

-S...si –dijo asustado el Uzumaki.  
Anko see sacó la toalla y entró a la ducha y le ordenó enjabonarle la espalda, orden que cumplió muy asustado el Uzumaki que por tocar el cuerpo de diosa de la pelipurpura , su cuerpo estaba por explotar de la excitación.  
Ella se le repego de espaldas y empezó a frotar su hermoso culo contra el paquete del "pobre" Naruto que estaba por reventar. Ella le agarró la pinga, se arrodilló y se la metió a la boca todita y empezó a chupársela ,agarró sus manos y se las llevó a sus pechos que estaban duros y sus pezones comenzaban a ponerse duritos, el suertudo estaba en la gloria con esa mamada y por tocar sus pechos suaves y grandes. Lo sacó de su boca y le ordenó

-Ahora te toca a ti, mete tu lengua en mi conchita.

Naruto aún era muy inexperto, lo que hizo que Anko se mojará más ante la expectativa de tener aún cuasi virgen entre manos. Naruto bajó torpemente a meter su lengua, mientras ella le enseñaba como hacerlo como Kami manda, dándole el tip para encontrar ese punto que a las mujeres vuelve loca, así estuvo el por un buen rato y ella gemía y se mojaba, botaba unos líquidos entre salado y agrio, que le parecieron al Uzumaki el más delicioso de los manjares después del ramen.

\- ya ahora si me lo meterás hasta el fondo- decía en un ronroneo la ojichocolate.

Se puso en cuatro y acercándose al gennin, le ayudó con sus caderas a meterselo en su vagina húmeda, el ojiazul estaba disfrutando, ella se impulsaba para atrás y adelante ,hasta que él agarró su ritmo y así fue que empezó con las embestidas y ella gemía, gritaba y eso excitaba más al ojiazul.

-Así foxy-kun, más rápido- decía con la voz entre cortada la Jounin mientras movía las caderas para ayudarle con sus embestidas- avisame cuando vayas a correrte.  
Paso un minuto más y Naruto cumplió con la orden de la pelipurpura quien se metió la pija del genin a la boca a tiempo para deleitarse con el sabor de su semilla.

-Mmm, deliciosa- decía Anko limpiándose las comisuras de los labios- ahora dejame limpiarte bien para no desperdiciar ni una gota de este manjar.

Por segunda vez le dio una mamada , esta vez con la intención de limpiar todo rastro de su semen en su pene, pero con gran deleite pudo notar como con la estimulación, se volvía a poner dura.

-Vaya vaya, eres un chico malo- dijo con picardía la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa muy sensual- veamos quien se cansa primero foxy-kun

Y tras decir eso, canceló la salida del agua y tacleo a Naruto mandandolo a la cama donde lo monto en un ágil movimiento y comenzó a mover su cadera al tiempo que bajaba su cara para darle un muy apasionado beso que el excitado Uzumaki correspondió sin pensarlo.

"La que se gane tu corazón será una afortunada" pensaba la domadora de serpientes "pero eso no quita el hecho de que ahora eres mi nuevo juguete…. Y de mí ama Kurenai. "

Por alguna razón, Ty lee antes de quedarse profundamente dormida tuvo ganas de matar a una víbora tetona y a una guachinanga asaltacunas, pero el sueño le venció, al mismo tiempo, la ojiroja pensaba con algo de culpa que iba a romperle el corazón a su alumna, pero la "actividad" que estaba teniendo con Asuma hizo que esta se le pasará rápido.

#######

Anko despertó esa mañana alrededor de medio día , debido a que la mayoría de los participantes en el examen que estaban en la torre oyeron hasta la interrupción de Hiruzen el relato, en su mayoría se levantaron tarde por ello.

Furtivamente se levantó, sobresaltando a Naruto que había estado abrazando a la mujer de forma protectora, por lo que ella con un poco de culpa se lo quitaba de encima y veía encantada que se dormía de nuevo sin problemas.

Así que abrió muy despacio y con sigilo la puerta a ver si podía salir rápidamente de esa habitación.

Vio como a Ino y a los otros integrantes de su equipo les pareció muy raro ver a su sensei con una cara de satisfacción y una sonrisa estúpida, mientras que Fū despertó de mal humor por el ruido que su amiga y su novia hicieron en la habitación de junto.

Así que al ver que si salía de la habitación, meteria en problemas al ojiazul, se volvió a meter en la cama y se dispuso a darle al Uzumaki su tratamiento especial de buenos días.

 **Y corte.**

 **Capítulo de transición, ya en el siguiente, inician las preliminares con algunas sorpresas, Con Hagen ya van tres dioses en aparecer y como vemos, ya llevan tiempo ahí.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	21. Inician las preeliminares

**Capítulo 21. Inician las preeliminares.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review.**

 **Pirata.**

Tú sólo lee el capítulo de hoy es todo lo que diré al respecto.

 **Comenzamos.**

Luego de otra sesión vespertina de sexo rudo y salvaje con Anko, Naruto salió de su habitación y fue a ver a Ty lee, la pareja la pasó muy bien haciéndose mutua compañía, al poco rato se les unió Fū (al fin ya no me corrige el puto autocorrector ) y se quedaron viendo la puerta de entrada a la Torre, no paso mucho tiempo para que llegara Yugito y se recargara en la barandilla de la escalera de donde sus hermanos Jinchuriki estaban, al final fue Naruto quien rompió el silencio.

-Es un placer conocer a la Jinchuriki de Matatabi- inició el Uzumaki la conversación- Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.

-Fū, también es un gusto conocerte.

La espectro les dio una amable sonrisa antes de presentarse.

-Soy Yugito Nii o Nefertiti de Esfinge, cualquiera de los dos es mi nombre.

-L...la , la !Esfinge¡ -grito asustada Fū- Naruto haz algo, hay que ir por Shaka o Shura…

-Fū ellos saben que es un espectro- le calmo Naruto- aparentemente los desertores de Hades y Posesión venían a este mundo a reencarnar, que ella esté aquí la hace una de los buenos.

 **-Alguien aprende de sus errores-** __decía con orgullo Kurama.

-Creó que debemos reunir a la familia ¿No creen?- preguntó Yugito- supongo que se llevan de maravilla con sus biju, así que esto sera fácil.

Ty lee se alejó un poco para vigilar que a su novio y a su amiga no los molestaran, mientras Yugito ponía sus manos en los hombros de los genin y los tres antes de darse cuenta estaban en un pasaje mental compartido.

Ante los tres surgieron sus respectivos pasajes mentales. La pradera de Kurama, el bosque de Chomei y el palacio de Matatabi, causando una comica gota de sudor en los genin por el lugar que la nekomata eligió para estar.

Los biju aparecieron de súbito, Kurama sonreía de forma cálida, Chomei batia alegre sus alas y la nekomata ronroneaba feliz al ver a dos de sus hermanos en una situación que no fuera adversa.

 **-Ha pasado tiempo gatita-** saludo Kurama a su hermana menor.

 **-Demasiado, pero ha válido la pena-** le contesto la biju.

 **-Y tan modesta como siempre-** dijo divertida la escarabajo.- **¿No pudiste escoger algo más humilde?**

 **-Siempre quise alojarme en un palacio-** contestó avergonzada la dos colas- **Y este tiene todo lo que siempre quise.**

La nekomata brillo y tomó su forma humana, creyó que sorprendería a sus hermanos, pero no fue así, los otros biju también adquieron su forma humana haciendo que la gata fuese la sorprendida.

-Nuestros Jinchuriki conocen a los caballero dorados- dijo divertida Chomei- ese truco no nos impresiona nada.

Pero Matatabi no prestaba atención a eso, más bien veía con envidia que su hermana mayor tenía mejores atributos que ella, Matatabi era realmente hermosa en su forma humana, pero admitía con celos que Chomei lo era más, sobre todo porque su aura inocente en ese cuerpo tan voluptoso y tentador…. Se sacudió la cabeza, ellas eran hermanas. Y por otro lado su hermano tenía ese porte altivo y elegante además de lo guapo que lucia en ese haori negro...si, era oficialmente una súper pervertida y eso no le agradaba… tanto.

-Alejemonos un rato y dejemos a los hermanos hablar- propuso la espectro a lo que los genin asistieron. Yugito chasqueo sus dedos y ellos aparecieron en otro lugar, en el había una sala con tres asientos , se sentaron y tras acomodarse la rubia le pidio a su compañero que terminara la historia que contaba ayer.

#########

Luego de una reunión de seis horas que en el mundo real fue de seis minutos, los tres Jinchuriki se separaron, Yugito fue a ver a su hermana Samui y al resto de su equipo , Fū fue a buscar a Shino y Naruto buscó a Karin para hablar con el Hokage.

Hiruzen oyó la petición de los Uzumaki, al Dios shinobi le pareció una buena idea que la prima de Naruto se quedara en la aldea, la Hierba no podría protestar ya que Karin estaría protegida por su clan el cual estaba asentado en Konoha, si bien esa era la solución ideal, el que no sobrevivieran al bosque sus compañeros de equipo daba la pauta para que ella también se considerase víctima de las bestias salvajes del bosque.

Con unos alegres Uzumaki dando saltos de alegría con sólo dos días para que diera inició la etapa tres el kage veía contento que aparentemente la vida del hijo de su sucesor finalmente estaba mejorando, tenía una bella novia, amigos sinceros y había encontrado a dos parientes, si bien Karui era feliz en La Nube, Karin podría quedarse en Konoha, sólo esperaba que Danzō no tratara de meter a la joven al LRC .

######

A dos días de iniciar la tercera etapa, Shino deprimió a Kiba al notar que el Aburame se volvía el novio de Fū, a la joven no le costo trabajo tomarle afectó al doma insectos, él la trataba como a una princesa con todo y Chomei, que orgullosa le decía que sus dramas eran infantiles e innecesarios ya que consiguió novio tal y como la escarabajo se lo había dicho.

Kurenai bromeó con su alumno diciéndole que tal vez él hubiera sido el primero del equipo en tener novia si no fuera tan engreído y misógino, Kiba era de sus dos alumnos el más guapo, a la liberal sirena le parecía el tercer miembro de los 12 novatos más atractivo detrás del Uzumaki, pero su terrible actitud era un repelente de mujeres, caso contrario a Naruto. Su carisma, educación, gentileza entre otras virtudes no tan valoradas por las Kunoichi de su generación, eran el imán del Uzumaki para las kunoichis como Yuri, Ayane o Hina. Lo que le hacia a la ama del genjutsu sentir pena por la pobre Hinata.

La timidez de la ojiperla jugó en su contra, Kurenai vio hasta ahora sin intervenir, los nulos intentos de su querida alumna para ganarse a su ojiazul, por lo que, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa decidió ayudar un poquito a su alumna favorita.

########

-!Lo sabia¡- exclamó furiosa la castaña de ropa roja- !maldita víbora tetona, cuando le ponga las manos encima¡.

-Ya, ya,- trató de calmarla Naruto- a ti es a quien amo, no a Anko-chan.

Ty lee se relajó y beso a su novio apasionadamente , lo que ayudó un poco a mitigar su coraje.

Un suave tarareo se oyó y ambos genin sintieron un ligero estremecimiento y una especie de calor subiendo por su cuerpo, haciendo que a la castaña una idea le surgiera de pronto y decidiera ponerla en práctica.

-Eto, ¿Que tal si vamos a tu habitación y…..? - no pudo continuar la ojijade porque Naruto le interrumpió.

-No es necesario eso, te amo y no quiero que lo que paso con Anko, te haga hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas luego.

La castaña se acercó y mirando de forma muy sugerente le contestó.

-Esa respuesta que me diste, sólo confirma que estoy en lo correcto, Naruto Uzumaki, eres el amor de mi vida y nada me haría más feliz que perder mi virginidad contigo.

-¿Segura de eso?

La Kunoichi sólo asintió por lo que el rubio, rojo como tomate, con una muy roja Ty lee se dirigieron a la habitación del Uzumaki.

Cuando entraron a la habitación de Naruto, Ty lee sonrió y con toda confianza empezó a sobar la pija del genin por arriba del pantalón, tratando de besaros como locos y se tocaron frenéticamente al ritmo de ese sugerente tarareo. El rubio se desvistió sin pensarlo mucho, dejándose solo el boxer. Presa de una inusitada lujuria en él y con nula resistencia de ella, le quito el top y el brasier y por fin tuvo a mano esos grandes y deliciosos senos. Naruto los toco y beso durante varios minutos, lamiendo sus pequeños y rosados pezones, provocándole una excitación notable a la Kunoichi, mientras ella seguía tocando su pija durísima. Le susurró en el oído algo que elevó aún más su calentura:

-Hoy este cuerpo te pertenece, haz con él lo que se te antoje- para luego quitarle la ropa interior y empezar a lamer su miembro erecto, arrodillada y el sentado en la cama. Cuando ya le estaba haciendo una mamada increíble para ser la primera vez que la Kunoichi lo hacia ,alguien entró a la habitación, se trataba de Hinata que vestía un provocador conjunto de lencería negro, por un fugaz instante el Uzumaki pensó que algo raro pasaba con la tímida Hyuga que veía celosa la escena frente a ella mientras Ty lee seguía en lo suyo mirando de forma traviesa a la ojiperla.

-Se que Tu también le amas, puede ver como se rompía tu corazón cuando te enteraste de lo nuestro, pero ya que le amas tanto, no tengo problema en compartir. Anímate y únete al juego. Yo sé que tú quieres. - le dijo con una sonrisa seductora la ojicafe.

Hinata se quedó parada y durante un fugaz instante trató de huir ,pero el tarareo aumentó un poco su volumen e intención volviéndose más sensual y meloso, logrando detener a Hinata en seco, pues se quedó quieta cual estatua.

Ignorando olímpicamente a la ojiperla, Naruto ayudó a su novia a quitarse la ropa y ya desnudos completamente, la castaña se subió encima del rubio y le montó , de frente ,como loca, jadeando mucho, de repente ella ahogó un grito y se detuvo un instante en el que Naruto vio como un delgado hilito de sangre confirmaba que Ty lee se convertía en una mujer

-Ahora somos oficialmente una pareja en toda la extensión de la palabra, pobre de ti donde hoy no me dejes dormir aquí.

Tras decir eso le beso con mucha lujuria para seguir montando a su novio que disfrutaba con su lengua de sus hermosas tetas mientras le daba ligeras nalgadas ocasionales que sólo aumentaban la excitación de la ojicafe que al poco tiempo tuvo un orgasmo feroz que la hizo gritar.  
El grito sacó aparentemente del trance en el que la ojiperla estaba sumergida y con decisión se acercó a donde la castaña y su amado rubio estaban besándose, la novia del genin se bajo de él, mientras Hinata de manera algo apenada le tomaba la pija entre las manos y le masturbaba suave ,mientras Ty lee sorpresivamente le daba un apasionado beso a la ojiperla y le arrancaba la lencería y con muy melosa voz le invitaba

-Tu turno, amiga- le dijo con deseo la castaña.

Hinata pese a estar muy exitada nuevamente dudó un poco al tiempo que el alegre y sensual tarareo aumentaba su intensidad, pero al cabo de un par de minutos le dio un rico beso medio salvaje a su amado y le susurro algo al oído. Bajó la cabeza y le dio una mamada fenomenal que no denotaba su inexperiencia mientras Naruto le acariciaba los pechos. Se levantó y dejó que le toque la espalda y luego sus firmes glúteos y sus hermosas piernas. Subió hacia la cama y puso a disposición de su boca su deliciosa vagina. Con las excelentes clases de sexo oral cortesía de Anko, no tardó mucho en hayar ese rincón del placer y el ritmo optimo que logró que en instantes ella gimiera como loca alcanzando un potente orgasmo que la hizo temblar por completo. Ty lee le hacía sexo oral mientras tanto a el rubio suertudo. Luego de recuperase, Hinata se arrodilló para darle a Naruto una mamada doble genial. Jugaban con su verga de manera exquisita, turnándose la cabeza y los testículos haciendo con su buen trabajo en equipo que el Uzumaki estuviera a punto de correrse. Las kunoichis dejaron en paz de momento a su amante y presas aún de una gran lujuria se besaban y lamían sus pezones mutuamente.

Finalmente tras dos minutos de estarse dando entre ellas como si de telepátia se tratara, Ty lee asintió a lo que con presteza, la ojiperla ronroneo inundada de deseo y lujuria :

-Quiero meterme esa cosita rica- , acostó al Uzumaki y le montó dándole la espalda pero dejando a su disposición ese hermoso y duro culo, el cual el rubio, no dejó nunca de tocar. Como con la castaña, la peliazul se detuvo un momento dando un gritito que anunciaba la pérdida de su lee también subió a la cama y la besaba y lamía sus pezones hasta que tuvo su orgasmo junto al de Naruto que se corrio dentro de la ojiperla. Ty lee se encargó de limpiar con la boca los líquidos, tanto el de la vagina de Hinata como los de la corrida de Naruto. El Uzumaki se levanto y sento en el borde de la cama para recuperar el aliento disfrutaba el espectáculo de ver el hermoso sesenta y nueve que esas dos increíbles Kunoichi hacían.  
Un par de minutos después el genin recupero la erección y aprovecho la situación para tomar y penetrar desde atrás a la ojicafe y a ratos también metia su verga en la boca de la ojiperla que saboreaba gustosa sus jugos. Minutos después le tocó el turno a Hinata y la penetro profundo por atrás.

Ty lee se colocó frente a ella y con un insinuante y sensual movimiento de su cadera ínsito a la ojiperla a comerle su conchita, si bien la ojiperla seguía haciéndolo de forma un tanto torpe, la situación en la que estaban compensaba mucho ese detalle, por lo que los tres rápidamente alcanzaron el orgasmo de manera simultánea quedando rendidos los tres.

Hinata se acostó en el lado derecho del Uzumaki y Ty lee en el izquierdo y ambas se rescostaron en su pecho, al terminar rendidos pero felices los tres se quedaron profundamente dormidos pese a que no pasaban de las dos de la tarde.

#########

Una muy contenta Kurenai paseaba tomada de la mano de su ahora muy oficial novio Asuma, ambos vieron la llegada del equipo de Nami con una lastimada Nojiko y un a medias recuperado Ussop, pasado un tiempo vio a su alumna con una cara de satisfacción que hacía a sus compañeros de equipo el preguntarse que era lo que la tenia así.

La sirena había metido a toda la torre en un poderoso genjutsu del que se escaparon la espectro, su hermana sirena y los dos caballero dorados.

Yugito aprovechó el genjutsu y tuvo acción con Kakashi, la otra sirena aprovechó la oportunidad y perdió su virginidad con Neji y Tenten, mientras que los despistados de Shura y Shaka por estar en vigilancia fuera de la torre por si algo relacionado al pederastas albino sucedía, pudieran responder con presteza y debido a eso ,escaparon del influjo de esa técnica.

Hubo sexo y mucho, el genjutsu era en realidad una habilidad que todas las sirenas poseían, con el canto adecuado era posible desatar las más bajas pasiones de los escuchas y en ese trance, desataban sus deseos ,siempre que estos fuesen correspondidos.

Las sirenas se las arreglaron para que al menos algunas parejas no supieran que sucedió.

Así pues, si bien Shino, Fū, Ukyo, Sakura, Ty lee y Naruto recordaban que tuvieron sexo con su respectiva pareja, creyeron que tuvieron una fantasía con la otra persona que algunos de ellos tuvieron relaciones, y otras parejas o grupos, como el de Neji y Tenten, Karui y Chouji, Karin y Suigetsu o Samui, Anko y Kiba pensaron que fue una fantasía.

Igualmente Kakashi que se topó a Yugito, no podía verla de frente sin sonrojarse por la vivida "fantasía" haciendo que la Jinchuriki hiciera acopio de todo su histrionismo para evitar reír por el comportamiento del peliplata.

Paso un día más y finalmente llegaron los últimos dos equipos, Kabuto y su grupo al igual que Dosu y el suyo.

Por fin, al quinto día se cerro la torre en la noche y al día siguiente dieron inició con la tercer etapa de los exámenes chunin.

##########

Todos los genin y sus sensei se reunieron en la arena que estaba dentro de la torre, en dicho lugar había una estatua del sello del carnero y una pizarra electrónica que sería usada para determinar los duelos.

Antes de comenzar, se aclaró que debido a que eran más concursantes de los que se esperaban se haría una ronda preeliminar, si alguien no se sentía físicamente capaz podía retirarse sin dañar a su equipo, lo que dio la pauta para que Kabuto y un joven llamado Mako que venía de La roca abandonaran la competencia, tras dejar la competencia, Hiruzen dio un largo discurso sobre la verdadera función de los exámenes que en honor a la verdad, debido a la travesura de Kurenai, nadie le puso atención, cuando los genin y los sensei se subieron al corredor para no estorbar en la arena, todos los sensei de Konoha saludaron a Shaka, haciendo que todos viwran muy raro que un chico con edad para ser genin fuera un Jounin sensei y más aún, que se llamara como el caballero de Virgo de la historia.

Pronto fueron sacados de ese estupor cuando Shura se presento causando otra sorpresa por ello, el caballero de Capricornio sólo carraspeo y dio inició a la preeliminar de la tercera etapa.

 **Ty lee vs Nami.**

Se pudo leer claramente el nombre de las dos primeras participantes.

-!Vamos Ty lee¡- le animaban sus compañeras de equipo, novio y amiga a la castaña que se ponía frente a la Kunoichi mayor en edad, que ahora vestía un pantalón a la cadera y un top.

Al dar la señal de inició Shura, Nami rápidamente armó su bastón y comenzó a expulsar esferas de color amarillo , azul y rojo que subían al techo.

-¡Estilo climático, trueno!- lanzó ahora de forma controlada el relámpago que por poco esquivo la castaña.

Ty lee se movio a gran velocidad en círculos y sorpresivamente lanzó un jutsu algo avanzado para su rango.

-elemento rayo, onda voltio.

Nami no pudo eludir la onda de electricidad que le aturdió, aunque no le dejó fuera de combate si la desarmó el tiempo suficiente para que Ty lee pudiese destruir de un potente golpe el arma de la pelinaranja.

-Me rindo- tuvo que expresar Nami furiosa al ver que su arma fue destruida, la "Sensei" de Nami, una mujer pelipurpura con un sexy lunar en la boca, Guren, sólo fulminó a la chica, mientras el "sensei" del otro equipo del Sonido, un joven de piel pálida, cabello azabache corto y de ojos verde jade, Ulquiorra veía todo imperturbable.

La pizarra volvio a dar dos contendientes que bajaron a escena, tras subir la castaña entre vítores de sus conocidos y ser recompensada con un tierno beso de parte de Naruto.

 **Sasuke vs Yoroi**.

El Uchiha estaba enojado por ver el gran poder de la Amazona, sin duda que su linaje con ella sería magnífico, pero ella estaba con el Uzumaki, dejó de momento de lado eso y se dispuso a iniciar con la pelea….

Yoroi no tuvo oportunidad, una vez que bajo la guardia, Sasuke hizo lo que su clan sabe hacer mejor, imitar, con mucha habilidad logró crear su versión del Huracán de La Hojq de Lee, al movimiento que Sasuke bautizó como Ráfaga de leones, sólo le vasto con ser contundente para dejar al otro fuera de combate.

El Uchiha aún estaba tocado por la marca de maldición, por orden de Kakashi tuvo que limitar el uso de su Sharingan y Chakra, pese a que estuvo en cama los cuatro días que el equipo 7 permaneció en la torre recuperándose de la que pensaron era una mordida venenosa del Sanin, no se repuso del todo, fue un duro golpe para su orgullo el estar contra las cuerdas dos veces ante un rival inferior, Sasuke se sintió nuevamente vulnerable y débil y antes de caer en la inconsciencia tras derrotar a Yoroi en su cabeza resonaban las palabras que oyó cuando estuvo inundado por ese maravilloso poder en el bosque de la muerte "Buscame y te daré todo el poder que quieras para lograr tus objetivos".

El peliplata se llevó a su pupilo a la enfermería mientras se realizaba el tercer combate.

 **Suigetsu vs Kurotsuki.**

El arrogante nacido en La niebla sólo bufo decepcionado por enfrentar a una mujer, no se dio cuenta de que cavó su tumba él mismo.

La Sirena miraba visiblemente enojada al genin que despreocupado posaba la vista hacia donde la Uzumaki de anteojos miraba , el peliblancos tenía el recuerdo de una vívida fantasía con la pelirroja, así que al cruzar una mirada con Karin, no pudo como ella, evitar sonrojarse un poco, así que no notó como la azabache de entre sus cosas sacaba una flauta de pan que se notaba , era de reciente manufactura pues estaba hecha con bambú.

-¿Vas a tocar para tu despedida?- preguntó burlón Suigetsu.

-No, para la tuya- contestó secamente la ojionix

Su equipo y su padre estaban extrañados por ver a la parlanchina y sarcástica nieta de Onoki comportarse de esa manera, el padre y sensei de la joven supo por sus alumnos que ella al final hizo todo el trabajo con una maestría digna de su abuelo.

Bolin y Mako le contaron muy apenados al jounin como una lluvia de shuriken y kunai los tomó con la guardia baja ,lastimando a los hermanos, tras entregar su pergamino, se refugiaron sólo para sentir el acojonante poder desconocido provocando su desmayo.

Al despertar ambos, la hija de Akatsuchi les dio algo para comer y revisó sus heridas, en opinión de Bolín era una persona distinta a la sarcástica y temperamental azabache que conocían ,por lo que aceptó al principio de forma arisca su ayuda pero al comprobar con preguntas sutiles que era efectivamente ella, se sorprendió más al ver que ya tenían ambos pergaminos y que la Kunoichi no se encontrase herida.

La sirena bloqueo con un kunai el embate con Chokuto de Suigetsu, el ojiazul aunque no lo demostraba si estaba genuinamente sorprendido de la fuerza de la Kunoichi; aún así no se dejó intimidar, el era un misógino de primera y se sabía ganador de la pelea por muy buena que fuera su oponente.

La ex guardiana tomó su flauta y comenzó a tocar una melodía mientras evitaba los embates del chico de dientes aserrados, el cual comenzaba a sentirse adormilado. Sus miembros le pesaban una barbaridad y se le dificultaba moverse , lo que sorprendió a todos pues entendieron que la música que estaba tocando la azabache de alguna forma estaba incluyendo en el De la niebla.

-Parece que alguien es mejor que Tayu y tu en cuestiones de Genjutsu sonico- se burló Nojiko de su compañera azabache que sólo infló las mejillas y siguió viendo con envidia la pelea.

"Ésa técnica….. Si esa chica usara una flauta diferente uno pensaría que se trata de ese tal Sorrento" analizaba Shikamaru que involuntariamente dedujo en parte la situación.

Suigetsu se dio cuenta del motivo y se frustró por ello, ante un genjutsu de esa envergadura estaba en problemas, su raro Kekkei genkai convierte su cuerpo en agua, lo que lo hacia más vulnerable a ese tipo de técnicas pues el sonido viajaba mejor a través de todo su cuerpo… a menos que.

De súbito, el ojiazul se lanzó de manera repuesta hacia una genuinamente sorprendida sirena por ver que el chico de alguna forma eludió su ataque forzándola a usar un jutsu de Tierra que le hizo estallar las tripas dada la poca distancia a la que lo lanzó.

El cuerpo seguía de pie y de subito estalló creando una ligera neblina , así entendieron que el chico de alguna forma salió indemne del ataque de la sirena. Suigetsu apareció atrás de ella y trato de herirla con su arma pero la azabache tomo el arma con las manos y la rompió asustando con eso al de La niebla.

-Mi turno, Elemento tierra, Shuriken de rocas.

Y veinte shuriken se abalanzaron contra el de la niebla que apenas y podía esquivar los ataques.

"Mierda, esa perra es muy versátil" pensaba el impulsivo genin "Debo de hallar una apertura en su defensa pronto o va a derrotarme".

-estilo de Agua, pistola de Agua- escupió un buen chorro de agua que la sirena no bloqueo a tiempo dándole de lleno haciendo que se estrellara contra la estatua del sello.

-Buena esa- admitió la Kunoichi que se levantaba fingiendo tener dificultad para hacerlo- aún así , Yo seré quien gane.

Y se lanzó contra el chico que recibió una verdadera lluvia de patadas y golpes que en su mayoría no pudo bloquear, y fue cuando vio su oportunidad.

-Estilo de agua, prisión acuática.

Una burbuja de agua se formó en la cabeza de la sirena y ella fingió los síntomas de ahogamiento, por su puesto que podía romper con el buen plan del nacido en La niebla, pero como lo decidió debía de rendirse ya que la condición para hacerlo llegó, la unica forma de salir del problema era elevando su cosmo energía, por lo que al entender lo que pasaba, Shura dio por ganador al de La niebla.

-¿Como saliste de mí genjutsu sonico?- preguntó curiosa la sirena.

-Secreto profesional- dijo socarrón el de La niebla mientras los dos regresaban a la plataforma.

La verdad fue algo complejo, Suigetsu usando la habilidad de su cuerpo de volverse agua aisló sus tímpanos con burbujas de vacío, creando este al usar su agua como bomba, al aislar sus tímpanos en una burbuja rodeada de vacío, sólo tuvo que rezar por que la azabache al ver que su jutsu fue burlado, no lo mantuviera o si no, realmente habría estado en serios problemas.

 **Shino vs Zaku.**

Los dos adversarios bajaron a la arena, Shino mostrando su templanza lo mejor que podía pues era animado por su novia, acción que le causó un ligero sonrojo, mientras el del Sonido le miraba burlón y sintiendo que tenía en la bolsa la pelea.

-Comienzen- ordenó el caballero de Capricornio.

Zaku comenzó de forma rápida y a toda potencia, rápidamente extendió sus brazos y lanzó una potente ráfaga de aire que descolo a Shino que fue lanzado hacia atrás, logrando apenas amortiguar su impacto.

Se recompuso rápido y lanzó varios shuriken y Kunai a su adversario, pero estos eran bloqueados por el azabache con sus ráfagas de aire, al cabo de dos minutos a Shino se le habían ido la mitad de sus herramientas ninja y ni siquiera estuvo cerca de tocar al otro shinobi.

-Mejor ríndete- dijo seguro de su victoria el genin mayor- no hay manera de que me derrotes, esto ya se acabo.

-Concuerdo contigo- expresó calmado el Aburame- ríndete ahora y saldrás caminando de aquí.

-Muy gracioso chiquillo- dijo tras reír el genin extranjero- estilo de viento, gran presión de aire…

De forma súbita y violenta, los brazos del genin del Sonido estallaron, siendo reducidos a muñones sanguinolentos, haciendo que Zaku se desmallada en el acto.

-Mis kunai y Shuriken eran una distracción- comenzó a dar una explicación Shino de lo ocurrido- lentamente fui metiendo a mis insectos en su arma, los brazos le estallaron porque estaba obstruida su salida, debió hacerme caso, es una lástima en verdad.

El heredero de Shibi regreso a su lugar, sólo para ser recibido por un beso de Fū , al mismo tiempo los siguientes dos rivales bajaban al escenario.

 **Haku vs Ussop.**

La belleza de hielo y el narizón bajaron y comenzaron rápidamente su duelo en cuanto Shura dio la señal…. Más o menos.

Apenas dijo el caballero "comienzen" Ussop tuvo que comenzar a huir de los senbon que Haku le lanzaba, el pobre gebin corría haciendo un lamentable espectáculo dando gritos incoherentes como que iba a pillar la enfermedad de "Me muero si quedó como alfiletero".

Haku se sentía mal al ver tan lamentable espectáculo y no notó lo que en realidad pasaba.

El ojionix sacó de sus cosas un tirachinas y le arrojó un huevo podrido a Haku el cual logró reventar antes de que le diera, lamentablemente todo el tufo le dio en la nariz y al cubrirla, recibió un proyectil de pimienta que le hizo llorar….

Ussop aprovechó esto y con ayuda de su arma, le lanzó una auténtica lluvia de shuriken, ahí fue cuando los de La roca entendieron que fue el equipo del Pinocho región 2 el que les emboscó en el bosque de la Muerte, por lo que deseaban que de alguna forma, Haku le ganara.

"Maldición, baje mi guardia demasiado" se lamentaba Haku quien no podía ver bien y esquivaba apenas a su oponente el cual sonreía satisfecho.

-No soy un rival sencillo- quizás parezca un tonto ,pero una vez que tengo un tiro seguro , la victoria es mía, así que toma.

Y lanzó un sello explosivo al campo donde en cada tropiezo que fingió, había dejado caer un contenedor del tamaño de un huevo, lleno de propano los cuales estallaron violentamente cerca de Haku.

Al disiparse el humo para desgracia de Usopp (O fortuna, por lo que Papi Zabuza pudo haberle hecho por herir a su princesa) se pudo apreciar un domo de hielo que al disiparse mostraba a la Kunoichi algo maltrecha, pero ya con los ojos sanos y chispeantes de furia.

-!Estilo de Hielo , espejos demoniacos¡- lanzó su Jutsu sorprendiendo a Usopp que se vio rodeado por los espejos de hielo…

Fue una paliza brutal, si bien Haku le dio en lugares no letales, el nacido en Las Olas acabó como puerco espín y con la mano con la que usaba su arma llena de senbon ya que fue el lugar donde más veces apuntó Haku para destruir su artefacto.

-Recuerdenme no hacerla enojar nunca- pidió el misógino de la Niebla a su compañero y sensei al ver como acabó Ussop.

-Pobre del que se la quiera follar sin hablarle antes bonito- opinó Kurenai a lo que Yugito y Kurotsuki desde su lugar le daban la razón.

Luego de que el cuerpo de enfermería en la torre sacara al genin, se dio una ligera pausa para limpiar el terreno y así pudieran seguirse dando los combates.

#########

 **País de las Olas.**

Los dioses guerreros, Hagen , Thor y Mime esperaban una embarcación en particular.

Al llegar, de ella bajaron los restantes dioses guerreros, Sigfrid, Bud, Cid y Fenrir quien venía acompañado de un enorme lobo blanco.

-Han pasado cuatro años desde que nos vimos por última vez- dijo a Modo de saludo Fenril- es un gusto ver que les ha ido bien.

-Lo mismo digo- opinó Bud- y veo que tus viejos hábitos no mueren.

-¡Que te puedo decir, los lobos en este o en cualquier mundo son como mi familia¡- expresó el antiguo Dios guerrero.

-Ella es la espectro de la que les hable- interrumpió Mime- ya sabe de nuestra misión y a accedido a ayudarnos.

-¿Creen que de resultado?- preguntó Tsunami al grupo.

-Por su puesto- dijo Hagen siendo positivo- de momento debemos buscar las armaduras en los otros tres templos y llevarlas al Loto blanco y en cuanto en momento llegue, daremos inició a la operaciones Renacer y traeremos a Kaguya Otsutsuki de vuelta al mundo.

 **Y corte.**

 **!BAM¡ A que no esperaban eso, de momento esta es la última aparición de los dioses guerreros, pero volverán y vaya que lo harán a lo grande, ahora los combates seguirían su marcha. Esperó que les gusten porque sinceramente las peleas no son lo mío así que espero su opinión.**

 **Y con respecto al bacanal que se armo… bueno, Rachel y Magdalena son de la edad media alta (al rededor del siglo X) y creanlo o no, ese fue en ciertos modos uno de los periodos de mayor libertad sexual en la historia.**

 **Repercutirá eso en la interacción de algunos personajes…. Veremos; como lo explique, sólo si ambas partes se atraen su libido y demás entraban en juego y se daban las cosas, de ahí que ni Ino, los hermanos de la Arena y Shikamaru fuesen afectados, Temari se enamoró de Shikamaru en su pelea y para este momento sólo Ino sentía algo por Sasuke, y con Gaara y Kankuro… ya sabemos como acabó todo….**

 **En fin. Esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leeremos lo más pronto posible.**


	22. Continúan las preeliminares

**Capítulo 22. Continúan las preeliminares.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Pirata**

Gracias, veo que te gusto.

Y si habrá pero los que la luchen es una sorpresa.

 **Clandestino**

Si, no niego que es una referencia, por cierto que gusto verte y esperó leer más review de tu parte.

 **Comenzamos.**

Una vez que se limpió un poco el escenario, Shura reanudó los combates, la pizarra mostraba a los dos oponentes que bajaban al escenario.

 **Ukyo vs Bolin.**

La kunoichi y el genin bajaron al escenario y se estudiaron atentamente, al dar la señal de inició el imperioso genin se lanzó al ataque lanzando un Shuriken de viento endemoniado que la Kunoichi bloqueo con ayuda de el piso, dio un fuerte pisotón y levantó un poco de escombro con el que la Shuriken chocó dándole una buena protección a la peliazul.

-!Vamos cariño¡- gritaba Sakura alentando a su novia- !Demuestrale de que estas hecha¡.

"Que desperdicio de bellezas" pensaron muchos de los genin y kunoichis extranjeros, los genin varones de Konoha sólo soltaron una risita cómplice pues aún les causaba gracia que la que fue la fan número uno de Sasuke saliera ahora con otra mujer.

-Estilo de tierra, Shuriken de rocas.

Diez shuriken se lanzaron contra Ukyo que bloqueo usando un muro de roca.

-Mi turno, elemento tierra, dragón de roca.

Y para desconcierto de la mayoría un dragón de rocas rugió con fuerza y se lanzó contra Mako, el cual lo esquivo por muy poco, viendo como el sitio donde impactó el jutsu se hacía añicos como si nada.

En las gradas algunos jounin vieron a Shaka con un profundo respeto, ese jutsu era grado A y el caballero de Virgo había logrado enseñarle tan poderosa técnica a una Kunoichi genin… Sin duda que el trío Amazona debía de albergar a las más poderosas genin de su generación.

"Diablos, esa chica es muy fuerte" pensaba Temari al ver la pelea " ahora me explicó porque esas tres fueron las primeras en llegar a la torre."

-¿Pues que clase de entrenamiento te dieron para que un elemento que no es tan común en este lugar, lo manejes así?- preguntó Bolín muy intimidado. Aunque trataba de que no se le notara.

-Lo que mi compañero narró sobre la cosmo energía es verdad, entrenar con ese concepto nos ha dado este resultado- le dijo orgullosa la Kunoichi- y podemos lograr cosas como esta, !elemento fuego, Lanzallamas ¡ y como si de un dragón se tratara, la ojimiel escupió una muy poderosa llama que al impactar en un muro de roca creado por Bolín, este comenzó a ponerse al rojo vivo.

El azabache rodeo rápidamente el muro y se lanzó con un tanto contra Ukyo, quien le recibió con su mano derecha brillando, el arma impactó contra la palma de la Kunoichi y nuevamente para sorpresa de varios, Ukyo ni siquiera presentaba un ligero corte en su mano.

-Te lo diré una única vez, rindete ahora y no te haré ningún daño- le advirtió la ojimiel al genin de la Roca que trataba de recuperar su arma del agarre de Ukyo.

-!Jamas¡.- respondió con seguridad el azabache.

-Bueno, es tu funeral no el mio.

Y le dio una patada en el estómago que le sacó el aire y le hizo escupir sangre.

Bolín trató de mantenerse consciente pero perdió esa batalla desplomándose lentamente en el lugar pero de forma deportiva la Kunoichi le atrapó para evitar que se golpeara en el suelo.

-Gana Ukyo Tendo- dijo orgulloso Shura de su alumna.

La peliazul subió a su lugar donde sus compañeras la felicitaban efusivamente al igual que el Uzumaki , Shaka sólo asintió, pero conociéndolo bien, la menor de las hermanas Tendo sabía que eso era lo más emocional que iba a felicitarle él, al final su novia le dio un candente beso que le sacó una buena hemorragia nasal a la mayoría de los hombres del lugar y un buen sonrojo a muchas por el espectáculo, por lo que ni cuenta se habían dado de los próximos rivales.

 **Kankuro vs Mizui.**

#########

Una auténtica diosa se encontraba en una habitación recostada en el pecho de su amante, la mujer era de tez blanca como la nieve, labios rojos sensuales e invitantes, cabello castaño rojizo largo hasta la cintura, ojos azules, largas y sexies piernas, cintura breve y un culo de campeonato que hacía juego con unos senos copa E, el afortunado en cuestión era un hombre de complexión atlética, piel bronceada, ojos color verde jade, cabello castaño claro y además tenía un tatuaje de una salamandra en la espalda.

-Si no es por ese útil sello de silencio toda la cuadra se habría enterado de que tuvimos relaciones- dijo el hombre tras darle a su amante un tierno beso en la frente- en quince años no haz cambiado nada Katara.

La mujer sólo sonrió con afectó antes de contestarle a su amante.

-Lo mismo digo Goro, sigues siendo un animal en la cama- y la mujer le abrazo antes de darle ahora ella, un beso con mucha ternura.

-Bueno, hay que aprovechar que ella no esta en casa, ¿que te parece una segunda ronda?- preguntó el hombre mientras le daba un ligero pellizco a uno de los pezones de la mujer que dio un gemido que sólo éxito más al hombre.

-Parece que más bien quisieras darle un hermanito a nuestra hija- dijo sonriendo con lujuria la mujer- Goro Hanzo,¿No estarás planeando hacer resurgir tu clan?.

-Katara Terumi, tu eres la única que amo, pero tener otro hijo no suena mal.

Y con eso dicho la pareja dio rienda suelta a sus pasiones.

Si uno pasará fuera de la casa en la que estaba esta pareja podría notar que el buzón tenía membretado "Residencia Haruno " en él.

#######

Luego de la corta pelea donde el de La arena ganó, los nuevos rivales bajaban, Chojuro lucía nerviso, caso contrario a Fū que bajaba muy serena al encuentro del que modestia aparte se sentía la ganadora.

-Había oído que la generación posterior a la mía sólo tenía patéticas excusas de Kunoichi- observó Tenten- afortunadamente me equivoque.

-De hecho de nosotras tres, ella es la más fuerte- señaló Ty lee con modestia- a Fū ni Ukyo o Yo le hemos ganado un sólo combate de práctica a menos que luchemos las dos juntas.

Eso si que le pareció a todos una exageración, luego de ver el gran desempeño de Ty lee y Ukyo no les parecía creíble esa aseveración y sin embargo…

-Comiencen.

Y Chojuro se lanzó con todo contra la peliverde que le esperaba como Ukyo usando sólo las manos para detener al genin y su katana.

Chojuro se lanzó de lleno contra Ukyo, le daba tajos y estocadas que la peliverde esquivaba o bloqueaba con katas de Taijutsu que Gai vagamente recordaba, aunque no a cabalidad.

-Estilo de Agua, burbujas- le lanzó Chojuro burbujas con saponina que al dar de lleno en los ojos de Fū le causaron irritación en sus ojos, los cuales se tallaba con insistencia.

"Mierda, baje mi guardia" pensó enojada consigo misma "Hermana, ¿No hay algo que puedas hacer?

" **Sólo puedo tratar de eliminar rápido la sustancia"** le aclaró Chomei **" vas a tener que pelear como Shaka recientemente les ha estado enseñando".**

Fū respiro hondo y se calmo, dejó de tallarse los ojos y se posicionó dispuesta a lanzar su contraataque.

-Por favor señorita- pidió cortésmente el futuro Espadachín de la niebla- no hay manera de que me venza sin poder verme.

-Yo no me confiaría en tu lugar- le advirtió Fū.

Los demás veían la gran desventaja para la peliverde, pero les desconcertaba ver que ni su sensei y compañeras estuvieran preocupados.

-¿Por que están tan relajadas?- preguntó Ino a Ukyo.

-Fū puede saber donde esta su enemigo en todo momento, digamos que ella tiene algunos ojos extra- dio vagamente una respuesta la ojimiel.

-Lamento la fea cicatriz que va a quedarte- se lanzó de frente el de La niebla confiado en su victoria pero..

!Crack¡

La peliverde de un certero golpe partió en dos la katana del peligris sin problema alguno, para darle a toda velocidad una patada ascendente que hizo que su rival saliera despedido hacia atrás.

-!Mi Cara¡- gritó con mucho dolor el espadachín-¡¿con que me pegaste!?

-Sólo fue un saludito como este- y a gran velocidad trazo los sellos correspondientes- estilo de Aire, burbuja de aire.

La burbuja le dio de lleno al de La niebla haciéndole trastabillar antes de caer pesadamente al piso.

El de La niebla se levantó a penas y le lanzó un chorro de agua que la ojinaranja bloqueo poniendo los brazos en X, tras terminar Chojuro, Fū escupió una burbuja más poderosa que al genin lo estampó contra el muro contrario, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Gana Fū- dictaminó el caballero de Capricornio.

Fū regreso a su lugar armando un escándalo por su victoria, al llegar a su sitio sus amigas le felicitaron, dando gritos de que El Trío Amazona mandaba en la prueba, después, la peliverde se acercó a Shino y tras besarlo en la frente, le dijo que ya estaban parejos en el marcador.

 **Kin vs Shikamaru.**

-Genial…. Ahora me toca a mi salvar al honor masculino- bufo Shikamaru tras bostezar.

-Ya veremos si sigues tan elocuente luego de que acabe contigo- le dijo viéndole inferior la azabache.

Los genin bajaron a la Arena y de posicionaron frente a frente.

-Comienzen.

Rápidamente Kin le lanzó a Shikamaru varios senbon que bloqueaba el genin. El vago #1 se dio cuenta de que algunos de los senbon tenían un cascabel así que se concentró en esquivar esos senbon pero….

-Ilusión sonica.

Shikamaru se sintió mareado de pronto y vio como la Kunoichi le lanzó un senbon con cascabel, al esquivarlo, sintió como uno de le daba en la pierna.

-Ese es truco, así que ahora que ya te tengo condicionado a mi ilusión.

Y lanzó otro con cascabel que no sonaba, al quedarse quieto le dio.

"Rayos, sólo debo de aguantar un poco más" pensaba aguantado el dolor.

El de Konoha se movió forzando a la Kunoichi a moverse.

-Se termino- dictaminó Kin preparando seis senbon al mismo tiempo.

Trató de lanzarlos pero notó que su cuerpo no le obedecía. Al ver que ocurria notó como la sombra de Shikamaru estaba enlazada a la de ella y que de hecho estaba imitando sus movimientos.

-Tienes razon- concedió el del peinado de piña- esto termina ahora.

Shikamaru lanzó un shuriken mientras Kin lanzó otro senbon. Al esquivar el genin se hizo hacia atrás, pero al imitar ella el movimiento se golpeó con fuerza en el muro.

-Un buen shinobi usa todo el terreno a su alrededor y pone atención a su posición en el- sentenció el ojionix.

A todos les sorprendió que usando un jutsu de su clan y una gran estrategia logró vencer a su oponente aún cuando aparentemente ella dominaba la pelea.

Ino y Chouji vitorearon a Shikamaru que subió a su lugar y vio en el tablero algo interesado la siguiente pelea.

 **Kiba vs Naruto.**

-!Si, que suerte¡- exclamó Kiba tras ver a su adversario-Akamaru, nos hemos ganado la lotería.

El perrito sólo ladro de forma alegre mientras los oponentes bajaban a combatir.

-Le mostrare a la ricura que tienes por hembra quien es un verdadero alfa- dijo arrogante el Inuzuka- no se a que se deba tu suerter con las mujeres, pero le demostraré que soy mejor opción.

-¡Mas te vale romperle su puta madre¡- exclamaron todas las Kunoichi del lugar, excepto Samui.

-¿En serio no te molesto?- preguntó Yugito a su hermana.

-Pese a esa actitud es lindo- dijo ligeramente sonrojada.

En el lugar Naruto sonreía al arrogante castaño quien no entendía el porque de su actitud.

-No me digas que piensas que puedes vencerme- dijo inflando el pecho el castaño mientras su can ladraba alegre- es imposible que ahora que las cosas sean más en serio, seas capaz de vencerme.

-¡Kiba, bajo ninguna circunstancia vayas a baja la guardia!- le aconsejó Kurenai.

-Cariño ¿porque dices eso?- preguntó Asuma.

-¿Si recuerdas quien fue su primer sensei y quienes le ayudaban a mejorar sus notas en la escuela?- preguntó la sirena a su novio el cual asintió- ve como es de fuerte el Trío Amazona, ahora imagina a alguien como Naruto contra un arrogante como mi alumno.

Asuma entendió el motivo y tuvo que admitir que Kurenai tenía razón.

-Comienzen.

Kiba se lanzó de frente contra Naruto, el Uzumaki bloqueo con los brazos en X una patada a su pecho y tomando a Kiba del pie lo lanzó contra Akamaru que lo esquivo apenas.

El Inuzuka se levantó de súbito y se lanzó nuevamente, acompañado de su fiel amigo que era hábilmente esquivado por Naruto.

-!Maldita sea ¡- exclamó frustrado Kiba por ver que el Uzumaki era bueno para burlarlo.- Cobarde, sólo has estado esquivado, ni creas que vas a vencerme sólo con eso.

-Si tu insistes en que ataque…..

Kurenai se dio una palamada en un gesto de clara frustración porque lo que le quiso advertir estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Naruto desde la última vez que utilizó su subterfugio secreto se dio cuenta que no lo hacia bien, Dohko se vio tan genial porque la mitad de sus meteoros no tenían fuerza y los que la tenían no siempre iban al cuerpo, además estaba el hecho de que su ráfaga era muy lenta comparada con la velocidad real de la técnica, aún así, siguió practicándola en secreto y si bien aún no la dominaba, ya era más decente que la última vez que la uso.

Para desconcierto de la mayoría, Naruto comenzó a trazar la constelación del pegaso, todos recordaban la narración y los ademanes con las que la aderezaba y recordaban ese ademán en específico y nadie creía que fuera en serio que planeara usar eso.

-Shaka, ¿sabes que tan bien ejecuta el Meteroro de pegaso.?- preguntó Kurenai preocupada .

-Hasta donde se es muy imperfecta su versión.

Aún así la azabache veía intranquila el combate.

-!Hay por favor ¡- exclamó divertido Kiba- admito que era muy buena tu historia pero no como para que creas que es cierta.

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo el Uzumaki de forma inusualmente seria- !METEORO DE PEGASO ¡

Y dando un violento puñetazo una auténtica lluvia de meteoros se abalanzaron hacia Kiba al cual se le quitó la sonrisa arrogante en el acto.

Los meteoros dieron de lleno en Kiba que se sacudía violentamente al recibir de lleno la técnica, el Uzumaki sólo la uso seis segundos tras los cuales, Kiba lucía bastante maltrecho, ahora todos sus meteoros dieron en su blanco, pero no eran potentes, Naruto aún no dominaba la técnica ;o la ejecutaba con mucha potencia pero nula precisión o con gran precisión pero con baja potencia como este caso, aun le faltaba hacerla bien, para fortuna de Kiba la tencia fue muy certera lo que significaba que los trescientos puñetazos que recibió en su cuerpo, equivalieron a veinte golpes poderosos si, pero no como para derrotarlo.

Igualmente el perrito blanco con las orejas marrón se llevó una buena cantidad de golpes que le dolieron bastante pero siendo tan terco como su dueño, se mantuvo de pie gruñendo amenazadoramente.

-Ahora veras- dijo Kiba tras realizar una serie de sellos de mano.- Arte ninja, Jutsu de clon hombre bestia.

Y estallando en una cortina de humo, Akamaru se convertía en una copia idéntica de Kiba.

-¿Listo Akamaru?- preguntó el Inuzuka que recibió el asentamiento de su compañero.

El chico de marcas de triángulos lanzó varias bombas de humo que bloqueaban la vista del lugar, sólo se escuchó a Kiba gritando su siguiente jutsu "Colmillo sobre Colmillo" y luego dos secos impactos.

El humo se disipó lentamente mostrando el terreno lleno de cráteres y a un par de Kibas que jadeaban y se veían serios, poco a poco se pudo ver a Naruto sin heridas. No así Kiba que presentaba un para de cortes en su mentón y frente.

-¿Como sabes que soy yo?- preguntó el verdadero Kiba a un sonriente Naruto.

-Soy un shinobi sensor- le expresó el Uzumaki medio mintiendo- por eso siempre supe tu ubicación en el terreno, lanzar las bombas de humo era tan eficaz para ocultarte de mí como el no haberlas lanzado. Cometiste el grave error de menospreciarme y de insultarme y ahora pagarás caro por ello.

-Estilo de aire, Aire afilado.

Y soplo una muy poderosa corriente que cortó al castaño en todo su cuerpo mientras le arrastraba hacia la estatua del sello donde se estrelló con fuerza cayendo inconsciente.

-Gana Naruto Uzumaki.

El ojiazul subió entre gritos de alegría del trio Amazona. Sakura y Karin. La mayoría de los hombres ahí veían con envidia a Naruto y más cuando su novia le dio un apasionado beso en los labios a modo de premio por ganarle a Kiba.

-Esa putiza me supo a gloria- reconoció Yugito quien todo este tiempo veía los combates junto a Kurenai- supongo que tener a ese misógino de mierda ha de ser difícil.

-como no tienes idea- admitió la azabache a quien le pareció divertido ver a quienes les tocaba pelear ahora.

 **Samui vs Omoi.**

El combate entre compañeros de equipo dio inició de manera inmediata en cuanto el caballero de Capricornio dio la señal.

Tanto Samui como Omoi se lanzaron de frente Tanto en mano y comenzaron un duelo con sus armas, la hermana de Yugito tenía ligera ventaja ya que era una espadachín más diestra, estocadas, lances y cortes resonaban en el lugar debido al reñido duelo, a veces Omoi iba poniéndose contra las cuerdas, a veces era el turno de Samui que decidió ponerse más seria.

-Ríndete ahora Omoi, sabes que no puedes ganarme- dijo de manera fría la Kunoichi rubia a su compañero que lucía más cansado que ella.

-Eso jamás lo haré - le advirtió su camarada- voy a vencerte, aquí y ahora.

-Estilo de rayo, senbon eléctricas- lanzó Samui su jutsu sorprendiendo a Omoi que le recibió de lleno. Gritó de dolor cuando las agujas le entumecieron sus articulaciones haciéndolo soltar su tanto y también obligándolo a caer sobre sus rodillas de forma pesada.

Con gran velocidad, Samui se posicionó frente al peliblanco y colocando su arma en el cuello del ojigris, esperó al dictamen de Shura.

-Samui es la vencedora- dictaminó el sinodal.

La Kunoichi regreso a su lugar ayudando a su compañero, sus senbon sólo iban a aturdir y paralizar, así que con un poco de descanso, Omoi estaría bien, además, la siguiente pelea prometía ser interesante.

 **Ino vs Sakura.**

-Ahora verás frente de marquesina lo que es enfrentarme en serio- dijo Ino de forma algo arrogante.

-Como digas- le resto importancia la ojijade.

-Ino, no te confies- ahora fue el turno de Asuma de prevenir a su pupila.

-¿Usted también Asuma sensei?- preguntó Shikamaru tras ver que al igual Kurenai, su sensei también le pedía a su alumna no confiarse.

-Si, con el primer sensei que tuvieron, motivos para preocuparme no me sobran- explicó el Sarutobi haciendo que se extrañaran todos.

-Ósea que Kakashi Hatake no es su primer sensei- supuso Kiba que regresaba con los demás tras recibir muchos calmantes, su pregunta fue respondida por Gai.

-Su sensei original se llama Dohko, pero hace unos tres meses fue sustituido por Kakashi, todo porque Sasuke dijo que era mal sensei.

-Ya veo- analizó Shikamaru- con los estándares de Sasuke debió ser un sensei mediocre.

Naruto le dio un derechazo que hizo que el Nara escupiera sangre, Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada antes de contestar señalando a Zabuza.

-Preguntarle a él que tan mediocre es Dohko sensei- dijo acrecentando su furia- el imbécil de Sasuke sólo considera sensei a alguien que exclusivamente se enfoque en él, ¿quieren saber que se hizo Sakura para volverse así de hermosa? Comenzar a alimentarse bien, Dohko sensei se dio cuenta de sus ridículas dietas y le amenazó con sacarla del equipo e incluir a alguien de las reservas si no le traía diario una carta de su madre donde consta que se alimenta bien, el se enfocaba en entrenarnos a los tres, a diferencia de Kakashi que sólo entrena con Sasuke y a nosotros nos pone ejercicios de trabajo en equipo. Como vuelvas a hacer un comentario a la ligera te mato.

Todos se sorprendieron por el arrebató del Uzumaki y lo dejaron en paz.

Sakura e Ino se veían fijamente una a la otra, no eran conscientes del drama en el lugar donde iban a ver su combate, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, hasta Zabuza y Yugito veían mal a Kakashi que se planteaba seriamente si había cometido un error **(¿Tu que crees Kakashi?)** eso de momento no importaba, Shura dio inició a la pelea, combate que Ino jamás iba a olvidar.

-Estilo de Fuego, Balas fenix- escupió el jutsu la ojijade apenas Shura dio la pelea iniciada. Ino sólo atinó a poner los brazos en X para proteger su rostro de las llamas que dieron de lleno a sus brazos. La rubia grito de dolor y furiosa se lanzó contra su ex amiga sin ningún plan que no fuera darle duro hasta dejarla inconsciente, después de todo, recordaba que era más fuerte que ella, la tenía fácil o eso pensó la ojiazul.

Al primer golpe de Ino, Sakura lo evitó haciendo su cuerpo a un lado, un gancho de la Yamanaka fue bloqueado fácilmente con el antebrazo de la pelirrosa y cuando Ino sacó de su porta herramientas un kunai y trato de herir a la pelirrosa, ella encendiendo su cosmo energía detuvo con la mano la punta del arma como si nada.

Ino retrocedido de un salto algo agitada y vio con miedo que Sakura seguía tan fresca, eso era incomprensible para Ino, su antigua amiga y rival, como ella hacía más caso a su físico y apariencia, no entendía porque ahora mismo veía a Sakura como una gigante imponente que le iba a aplastar en cuanto se aburriera, sus brazos le punzaban aún por las quemaduras , Ino hizo una mueca de dolor mientras Sakura se ponía en una extraña posición de Taijutsu que Shura reconoció como Kung fu estilo tigre, Sakura pensaba usar sólo lo que Dohko le estuvo enseñando.

-Ino, será mejor que te rindas, este combate lo vas a perder si o si, por el amor que te tuve y la amistad que nos unió, te daré la opción de rendirte para que puedas salir por tu propio bien.

-¡Hay por favor ¡- gritó furiosa Ino- ¡Ahora resulta que eres lesbiana y estabas enamorada de mi! ¿Entonces lo de Sasuke fue para aparentar?

-No, Sasuke me gustaba, pero entre más convivía con él, me di cuenta que el Sasuke Uchiha que creía que era y su verdadera cara son personas distintas, me encapriche con un espejismo y eso al final termino por romper nuestra amistad, Ukyo sólo me ayudó a encontrarme a mi misma, a darme cuenta de quien soy realmente, tu fuiste la primera que me vio como realmente era y te lo agradezco, por eso, por el amor que te tuve. Que te tengo pues nuevamente te considero mi amiga, te pido que te rindas.

-¡Jamas frentona¡- gritó roja de ira y vergüenza Ino.

-Tu lo quisiste Ino- Dijo la ojijade trazando unos sellos que sorprendieron a los de La niebla- estilo de Agua, Hidróbomba.

Y un gran chorro de agua salió de la boca de Sakura y dio de lleno en Ino lanzándola violentamente hacia el muro contrario, cuando Sakura terminó su jutsu, era posible ver a una rubia inconsciente con los ojos en espiral, a los genin de la generación de Sakura les sorprendió y mucho no sólo la victoria de la pelirrosa, también lo hizo la manera tan dominante de ella, sobretodo a Haku y a Zabuza, el espadachín y su hija sabían que la Hidrobomba era un jutsu grado A que básicamente sólo en estas condiciones podía ser ejecutado por alguien con algún Kekkei genkai, el propio espadachín reconocía que de haber sido el, esa columna de agua no hubiera tenido ni la mitad de esa potencia debido a que no era bueno usando el agua del ambiente, a diferencia de su hija y luego estaba el hecho de que Sakura tenia dos naturalezas antagonistas en su cuerpo, sólo conocía a dos personas así, a Mei y a su hermana gemela Katara, lo cual hacía para él y para su hija un gran enigma el porqué era tan buena con jutsus de agua y fuego la Kunoichi de Konoha.

Mientras los enfermeros reanimaba a Ino, Sakura volvía a su sitio donde su novia sin pena alguna, le daba un candente beso que le causó una hemorragia nasal a varios hombres de la audiencia, Anko sólo golpeó a Kakashi y a Kiba por guarros y daba gracias a Kurenai de que el Inuzuka no recordará que estuvo en un trío con ella y con Samui, en honor a la verdad de acuerdo a Anko, Naruto era mucho mejor amante que el Inuzuka por lo que planeaba pedirle hacer un trío con el, pero dejó su pensamiento de lado cuando vio en el tablero a los siguientes rivales y vio a su amiga un poco nerviosa por lo que venía.

 **Neji vs Hinata.**

-Princesa Hinata, le sugiero que se retire ahora o no me hago responsable de lo que le pase- decía de forma fría y arrogante Neji que veía a su alumna nerviosa tratando de calmarse , así se lo indicaba su lenguaje corporal.

-Neji, Yo….- trató de decir la tímida ojiperla sin embargo fue callada por Neji.

-El destino ha dictado que esta pelea es mía, así que es mi última advertencia, ríndase o va a lamentarlo- dijo lo último con patente veneno en la voz.

-¿Y a ese que le pasa?- preguntó Kurotsuki a nadie en particular, a lo que Lee contó la situación de las ramas de la familia Hyuga, sin embargo Yugito intervino.

-Ese no es el único motivo, supongo que el es hijo de esa persona - preguntó a Gai quien asintió por respuesta.- Bien, entonces el chico es un maldito cobarde.

-¿Como se atreve a llamar a Neji de esa forma?- preguntó furiosa Tenten.

Yugito narró el incidente del secuestro de Hinata y lo que ocurrió con el padre de Neji, el como Hizashi fue enviado en lugar de su hermano gemelo a morir y así el Byakugan permaneciera a salvo.

-Entonces no tiene derecho a llamarlo asi- dijo aún más molesta Tenten.

Mientras eso ocurría con los demás, Kurenai para desconcierto de sus pupilos había estado canturreando, Neji había dejado que su tímida prima decidiera abandonar el lugar, sin embargo, al oir el canturreo algo hizo click en Hinata, Neji vio como fue que desapareció la duda de su prima quien ahora le miraba de forma tal que parecía sentir lástima por él .

-No se lo que es tener el estigma de ser miembro de la rama secundaria, o del dolor que experimentaste al perder a mi tío de esa forma o a Mi prima Asami- dijo con una determinación que nadie le había visto a la ojiperla- sin embargo, no pienso seguir tolerando las palizas que me dabas en los entrenamientos, dadas para paliar tus frustraciones. Neji, te daré una prueba de que tu visión del mundo está equivocada.

-Es tu funeral, no el mio- dijo fríamente Neji y se lanzó contra Hinata.

El ojiperla tenia sus palmas brillando a causa de la concentración de chakra y trato de darle un golpe en el esternón para cerrarle de golpe varios conductos de chakra, sin embargo, Hinata esquivo su movimiento haciendose a un lado y le contraatacó con su puño cerrado cargado de energía verde.

El prodigio Hyuuga sintió como si le hubieran pegado con un mazo y con mucha fuerza en el pecho, trastabilló retrocediendo y escupiendo jugo gástrico a causa del golpe, Hinata lo veía fríamente, como si fuera alguien más, lo que era desconcertante para quienes le conocían.

-¿Que rayos le hiciste a tu alumna?- preguntó Kakashi a su camarada.

-Hinata es demasiado amable, ella prefería morir a lastimar a alguien como Neji o a alguien en general, nada que unas cuantas pláticas y algunas sesiones de hipnosis no arreglen- contestó la ojiroja- al oír mi canto, Hinata entró en trance, es consciente de su entorno y reconoce a las personas, pero su inseguridad y su miedo fueron rempalazos por valor y confianza, en realidad ella es la más fuerte de mis tres alumnos, porque si bien, cuando Shino y Kiba reusaron intentar entrenar su cosmo energía, Hinata si me pidió esas lecciones, las cuales practicamos a escondidas.

-¿Y como es que sabes usar eso?- preguntó Asuma no muy seguro de querer saber esa respuesta.

-Soy una sirena- contestó la azabache- dos semanas después de conocer a Dohko y a los demás mi memoria de mí vida pasada fue volviendo poco a poco, sigo siendo yo, sólo que puedo recordar varias cosas de mí vida al servicio del Señor Poseidon.

-¿Me están diciendo que lo que Naruto nos contó no era una historia de ficción?- dijo casi escupiendo espuma blanca Tenten.

-Si, Dohko el primer sensei del equipo 7 , me venció un una pelea hace cinco años y es de su edad- dijo Gai con sinceridad- bueno luce como alguien de su edad pero….

-Tiene más de doscientos años- mencionó Shikamaru que comenzaba a tener jaqueca, su hermana mayor Shikadai en opinión del Nara había enloquecido con el asunto de los caballeros dorados pero las pruebas estaban ahi, Inorim, Choi, Aioria. Ahora la narración de Naruto y lo dicho por Kurenai… y fue cuando lo dedujo.

-La genin de La foca también es una sirena, como la que vigilaba el pilar del Atlántico Sur - dijo Shikamaru a lo que Kurenai asintió.

El escándalo de los demás hizo perder a Neji momentáneamente su concentración y Hinata le dio un jab en el rostro que le cerro un ojo cuando este se comenzó a inflamar, Neji estaba furioso, se suponía que de pelear a puño limpio o como fuera, no le tomaría tiempo vencer a su prima y sin embargo, ella era quien dominaba la pelea.

-Veo que ya estas dudabdo- le descubrió Hinata- dime Neji ¿No crees que de haber sido tu el secuestrado, las cosas serían iguales? Ese sujeto era un jounin, aún si fuera una prodigio como tu o como el infame Itachi Uchiha, no habria hecho alguna diferencia. Has sido muy injusto culpandome por ello. En vez de ayudarme y así en el futuro, como la líder del Clan acabará con esa terrible tradición del sello a la rama secundaria, tu ayudaste a que me creyera debil e inútil, con eso, cuando Hanabi sea la líder, aún cuando seas mejor que ella, tendrás que acachar la cabeza ante tu superiora, cuando el haber sido buebo conmigo pudo hacer que estés ante tu igual.

Y tras decir eso le dio otro golpe esta vez con la palma en la espada, lo que hizo que Neji escupiera flemas y sangre.

Neji se alejó de un salto nuevamente y se puso en posición de ataque, no quería usar sus mejores armas pero no le quedaba otra.

Hinata cargo de frente y el ojiperla sonrió de forma arrogante lues su prima iba a caer en su trampa de frente.

-Te lo dije, el destino decidió que esta victoria era mia- dijo antes de preparar su mejor jutsu- ¡Ocho tigrmas, 64 palmas!.

Y comenzó una lluvia de golpes sobre Hinata.

-dos, cuatro, ocho, treinta y dos , sesenta y cuatro- propinó rápidamente una lluvia de golpes muy certeros sobre los puntos de chakra de su prima, sin embargo….

-!Estas en mi rango primito¡- gritó la ojiperla sonriendo confiada- ¡Ocho trigramas, sesenta y cuatro palmas protectoras.¡

Y le dio rápidamente una secuencia de golpes que sólo los Jounin notaron que no eran iguales a las de Neji, al terminar su secuencia el genin salió disparado hacia atrás, dando un mortal, el Hyuga logró aminorar su impacto, aún así lucía bastante maltecho.

"No es posible, cerré sus conductos de chakra" pensaba Neji i también pensaba eso Tenten.

-Ante usuarios de Cosmo energía el Puño suave de los Hyuuga no es tan eficaz- señaló Shaka- Es cosmos es un universo dentro de cada uno, no hay manera de ocultar o detener eso, si bien cerró sus conductos de Chakra, aún puede hacer circular su energía a través de todo su cuerpo.

-Pero es imposible hacerlo si los conductos están bloqueados- alegaba Ino.

-No necesariamente- continuó Shaka- la chica es una prodigio, su manejo de la cosmo energía es casi tan bueno como el de un Bronce, al momento que cerro su primo sus conductos, ella encendio su cosmo energía forzado a su cuerpo a volverlos a abrir.

Kurenai, te felicito por el gran entrenamiento que le diste.

Los halagos eran justificados, Hinata cargo nuevamente de frente contra su primo que uso la Rotación celestial haciendo que Hinata saliera disparada contra el muro detrás de ella y se estrellara en el.

-Árbitro, mi rotación celestial le devolvió su golpe con la misma fuerza esta claro que..

-Dime algo Neji- dijo Hinata que se ponía de pie de un salto- ¿porque si tienes la visión fatalista de que todos tenemos un destino fijo y debemos aceptarlo, has aprendido por tu cuenta, tanto las 64 palmas y la rotación celestial?

En serio que además de un cobarde de primera eres bastante hipócrita.

Sabes, Yo estoy enamorada de una persona que tiene un estigma aún peor que el tuyo y que a pesar de todo y de todos jamás se ha dado por vencido- sorprendió a varios en especial a Naruto esa confesión porque sabían a que se refería la ojiperla, al ver a Kurenai ella se encogió de hombros y sólo dijo que ella lo dedujo sola hace años- y tu… si tengo que darte una paliza hasta medio matarte lo haré, pero juró que vas a abeire los ojos.

Y para desconcierto de todos la ojiperla trazo con sus manos una constelación que Shura y Shaka reconocieron bien.

-Roga Fufu Ken- lanzó como si fueran fauces abiertas sus puños Hinata y estas crearon un gran lobo de energía morada que se abalanzó a Neji.

El Hyuuga trató de defenderse con la rotación celestial pero el ataque la hizo trizas y le dio de lleno, aún disminuido el ataque, Neji fue lanzado con mucha violencia contra el muro, cayendo inconsciente.

-Hinata Hyuuga gana la pelea- dictaminó Shura.

"Entonces ella peleó contra el Can mayor de su generación" pensó Shaka " a Yamcha de Can mayor sus camaradas entre los caballeros de Plata le llamaban El lobo de las estepas, pese a que era el caballero de Can Mayor. "

La sirena volvió a canturrear y la timidez volvió a Hinata quien regresó a su lugar bastante apenada.

########

Saga y Milo se encontraban en la frontera del país del Te y del país del rayo, sus investigaciones les habían llevado a ese sitio pues aparentemente habían otro templo como el que vio Aioria, sin embargo aún no localizaban nada.

"Tengo un raro presentimiento" pensaba el caballero de Escorpión que buscaba el templo un poco alejado de su compañero.

 **Y corte.**

 **Seguimos con los combates donde hubo un par de sorpresas, ¿quienes son los que estaban en casa de Sakura? ¿Hay más santos o algún otro usuario de cosmo energía?**

 **Ya saben, a leer.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	23. Finalizan las preeliminares

**Capítulo 23 Finalizan los combates.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Disculpas por no poder contestar review esta vez, prometo hacerlo esta semana.**

Hinata tenía la cara más roja que la de un semáforo en alto, subió entre gritos de las integrantes del trío Amazona y de Naruto y Sakura, los demás le veían raro, los shinobi extranjeros como Guren y Ulquiorra le veían como un ratón de laboratorio para entregárselo a su amo, pero la mayoría le veían con respeto, cuando llegó a donde sus compañeros y sensei estaban, la ojiroja le abrazó y le dijo que fue un buen trabajo, a lo que Shino y Kiba asintieron.

"Nada mal hermana" pensaba la azabache de La roca que con el rabillo del ojo vio que su padre le veía sería, Kurotsuki entendió el motivo y fue un poco aparte con él y sus compañeros para hablar.

-¿Desde cuando dejaste de ser mi hija?- preguntó sin rodeos el hombre.

-Y por eso es que no quería que lo supieras- le recrimino la ojionix- Papá, créeme, no hay forma de que otro caballero surja en nuestra aldea sin que antes el viejo y tu sacrifiquen a varios.

Hay aparentemente dos formas de que el poder real de alguien como yo regrese, el primero es estar en un riesgo de muerte severo y se da cuando sientes una cosmoenergía cerca , aparentemente ahí comienza el proceso de recuperación de memoria el cual se activa más rápido si hay más cosmo energías involucradas. El problema es que, no es posible saber quien si o quien no fue un caballero de Athena o en mi caso, una marina de Poseidon.

Pero yo, sigo siendo tu hija.

Y la genin le contó un par de cosas que sólo ella sabría, la sirena no estaba preocupada por ello, usado su canto le borraría la memoria a sus camaradas y a su padre.

Lo que le dolió fue el ver que la miraban como un arma.

 **Mientras, con los demás**.

-Entonces ¿que era usted?- quiso saber Naruto.

La Jounin algo sonrojada contestó a su pregunta y les conminó a calmarse para ver el siguiente enfrentamiento.

 **Tenten vs Temari.**

Las Kunoichi bajaron al escenario y la hija del kazekage sonrió confiada,estaba segura que sería tener muy mala suerte si la castaña con el vestido de estilo chino era similar en poder a las otras kunoichis de Konoha, que dicho sea de paso, le ponía un poco intranquila por lo que podría pasar, sobre todo si nueve y siete eran tan poderosos .

Al dar la orden de inicio, Tenten rápidamente le lanzó varios kunai y Shuriken que Temari bloqueo con una ráfaga de aire que creó usando su abanico.

-Mejor rindete fracasada- le advirtió la rubia de la Arena- si sólo usas armas no hay manera de que puedas ganarme.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que me derrotes- le dijo Tenten.

-Entonces no llores cuando te venza- sonrió confiada Temari- para cuando muestre la tercer luna de mí abanico, habrás perdido irremediablemente la pelea.

Y volvió a agitar su abanico mostrando un dibujo de una luna llena de color púrpura.

La corriente le dio de lleno a la ojicafe y le provocó varios cortes en su cuerpo, lanzándolo hacia atrás entre gritos de Lee y de Gai para que no se rindiera, así lo hizo Tenten que se levantó y sacando dos pergaminos y haciendo unos pasos que parecían un baile lanzó un ataque.

-Dragones gemelos- y de los pergaminos que la rodearon como si fueran dragones, salieron cientos de shuriken y Kunai que salieron disparados a Temari que agito su abanico mostrando la segunda luna.

El choque entre la corriente y las armas anuló su fuerza y se fueron todas al suelo con un tintineo metálico, aún así, la hábil amante de las armas con unos hijos nuevamente trató de hacerlas dar en su blanco, pero la ojiazul consciente de esa treta usando un kunai cortó los alambres imposibilitando a la castaña de rodetes usar su estrategia.

-Lo ves, vas a caer- dijo con una actitud sobrada Temari que preparaba su abanico con la tercer luna.

-Aire afilado- y dio un muy fuerte abanicazo.

Lo que Temari no vio por andar de engreída y que extraño a muchos fue el ver que Tenten de su porta herramientas sacó un guante y un caracol. Cuando la ráfaga la alcanzó la mayoría esperaba ver a la hermosa Kunoichi siendo derrotada, pero para desconcierto de la mayoría de los genin extranjeros y senseis, así como de el equipo ocho , el caracol absorbió la corriente de aire.

-¿Pero que rayos?- expresó Temari muy sorprendida por lo ocurrido.

-Un pequeño invento de un querido amigo mío - señaló la castaña- los llama diales de impacto, disponibles en la tienda de armas Uramasa- dio el comercial la castaña.

-Eso fue lo que Sakura y Naruto usaron en el bosque para repeler a los genin del Sonido- recordó Ino quien volteo a ver a Naruto- esperó que me regales uno a mi también.

-Claro, cuando quieras Ino- respondió el Uzumaki.

-¿Tu hiciste eso?- preguntó Haku a su amigo que asintió enfáticamente.

-No se que les sorprende si Naruto es muy bueno con el fuinjutsu, en especial usted Kakashi sensei- mencionó Sakura con desdén.

A Kakashi le caló el comentario profundamente, era verdad, no le sorprendía que fuera bueno, después de todo, era un Uzumaki, pero que tuviera una destreza como para lograr crear esa herramienta, también estaba el hecho de que sus pupilos habían vencido a Ino y a Kiba sólo con lo que Dohko les había enseñado, porque el mérito era del caballero de Libra, de hecho, Kakashi ni siquiera sabía que tanto Naruto como Sakura tenían buen manejo de dos habilidades elementales,o cuales eran.

-¿No decías que al ver la tercer luna iba a perder si o si? - se burló Tenten- te regreso tu jutsu.

Y del caracol salió disparado una poderosa corriente de aire que Temari tuvo que bloquear usando las tres lunas de su abanico. Tenten aprovechando esa distracción sacó otro dial que ya estaba cargado y corriendo se lanzó contra Temari.

-Ahora probarás el jutsu que mi papá estaba desarrollando- dijo Tenten a pocos metros de Temari- Hadou Ken.

Y una esfera de chakra azul salió disparada del dial e hizo blanco en la rubia que salió disparada hacia atrás.

Temari se dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda al golpear contra el muro, esa esfera de energía azul presionó con fuerza en su pecho el cual creyó que le iba a estallar.

La rubia se levantó tambaleándose furica, no iba a ser derrotada por una kunoichi de una aldea extranjera y menos aún, una amante de las armas.

-Esa técnica era similar al rasengan, pero eso es imposible- dijo desconcertado Kakashi.

-No lo es - le corrigió Gai- Mi alumna Tenten es hija del Dragón blanco y del Loto sangriento, esa técnica; el Hadou Ken estaba siendo desarrollada por el padre de Tenten.

-¿Ella es la hija de Ryu y de Chun Li? - preguntó Asuma a su compañero que le asintió afirmando.

-¿Ryu y Chun Li?- dijo sorprendido Kiba- Mamá dice que además del Sannin Orochimaru, había alguien llamado Ryu a candidato para Hokage, no será acaso….

-Si, el padre de mí estudiante es ese Ryu- mencionó el sensei de espesas cejas- es la hija de dos leyendas, lo que no me explico es como ese jutsu esta en esa cosa.

-Uno puede pedirle a un amigo que lance un jutsu para cargarlo, al aplicarle chakra al dial, este puede devolver el jutsu con la misma fuerza que se lanzó - explicó Naruto- tal vez el padre de Tenten le ayudó cargandolo en uno de mis diales.

-El problema Naruto es que su padre murió hace años y si madre debido a un problema médico no puede usar Chakra- explicó Kakashi- a menos que la señora Oki aún con su problema decidiera cargar los diales con ese jutsu.

-¿Y de quien era el jutsu que uso Sakura en el bosque de la muerte?- pregunto Ino.

-La Explosión de Galaxias es de Saga- contestó la ojijade.

-¿Me están diciendo que tienen diales cargados con jutsus de ellos?- preguntó entre espantados y sorprendidos Asuma, Kakashi y Gai.

-Sip- le resto importancia el Uzumaki.

En la Arena, Temari lanzó otro abanicazo con las tres lunas y nuevamente Tenten le frenó en seco al usar el dial, la Kunoichi de La Arena bloqueo nuevamente su propio Jutsu e instantes después tuvo que bloquear varios kunai que la castaña le lanzó.

"Maldita herramienta nueva" pensaba la genin exasperada " debo de hallar la forma de atacar sin que pueda usar nuevamente su juguete, ¿Pero como? "

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de una forma de vencerla.

Nuevamente lanzó una fuerte corriente de aire y esta fue detenida de la misma forma, cuando la ojicafe iba a regresar la, Temari atacó con dos corrientes consecutivas, la primera anuló a su jutsu y la segunda si dio de lleno en Tenten que cayó inconsciente tras haberse estrellado aparatosamente en el suelo.

-Temari gana la pelea- dictaminó el caballero de Capricornio.

###########

En la enfermería a lado de un sedado Zaku, Neji estaba recostado en su cama llorando de impotencia, no entendía como, al principio creyó que se trataba de un mal sueño o que quizá Hinata estaba fingiéndose débil y finalmente mostró su verdadera cara. No sabía que era pero se sentía por primera vez en varios años desolado por el panorama.

Sabía que su destino era ser el siervo de su propia familia al haber nacido en la rama secundaria de la familia Hyuuga mientras que Hinata y Hanabi permanecían en la principal, su destino era ser infeliz, no sólo pertenecer a la rama secundaria de su clan le impediría casarse con la mujer a la que amaba, su hermana no le reconocía y pese a que se sabía muy superior a Hinata y a Hanabi fue apaleado por la primera.

De acuerdo a su visión de las cosas, cada persona nace con un papel y debía de aceptarlo si deseaba no ser infeliz si este era un asco. Desde su punto de vista, Gai era un hombre cruel al intentar hacer a Lee un shinobi destacado, la limitante de Lee lo debería de condenar a una vida libre de los peligros del mundo shinobi, pero no, la Bestia verde se empeñaba en mostrarle al mundo que su idiotez de filosofía de vida podría transformar a una escusa de shinobi en un poderoso activo para la aldea. Luego estaba el asunto de Naruto, Neji sabía del enamoramiento de su prima por el, Neji sabía o al menos creía saber, que la estúpida sensación le nublaba el juicio a Hinata, si el que pertenecía a la rama secundaria no podría casarse con Tenten, ella menos podría al ser la mayor de las dos herederas, casarse con un donadie.

Todo en lo que creía acababa de ser puesto en duda, el perdedor venció con un asombro jutsu a un Inuzuka y Hinata le dio una paliza y le derrotó sin usar el puño suave en el que él se sabía muy superior. Por eso, la ojiperla era una deshonra para el clan, pero aún así, había prevalecido, sobre el, que se suponía era el Hyuuga más poderoso en varias generaciones, lo cual no debió haber sucedido.

Hinata entró a la habitación y fue directo a donde Neji se encontraba, la peliazul llegó y se sentó enfrente de Neji que volteó su cuerpo al lado contrario para no verla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó apenada y en un susurro la tímida chica.

-No estoy para sus burlas lady Hinata - le contestó serio y con veneno en la voz- si viene a regodearse, ahorrese por favor las burlas, ya he aprendido mi lección, no volveré a malinterpretar a mi destino ni a tratar de suavizarlo.

La chica entendió a que quería llegar su primo y tomando resolución, le habló con voz firme.

-No he venido a burlarme sino a ver como estas, he despedazado con el Roga fufu Ken rocas tan grandes como una casa, imagina que le haría a tu cuerpo, primo, como te dije en la Arena, no se como te sientes, pero si se que a tu padre no le gustaria verte así.

-!No tiene derecho a hablar así de él ¡- gritó exasperado el Hyuuga.

-Por lo que mi tía Karai cuenta sobre él, estoy segura que se sentiría mal al ver que su hijo se auto compadece y sufre por su causa- le dijo la ojiperla que abrazo a su primo el cual rompió en llanto, odiaba a Hinata, pero sabía que ella tenía razón, ni era culpable de lo ocurrido, ni a Hisashi le habría gustado verlo así.

En cuanto volvio a ganar dominio sobre si mismo, Hinata le entregó a Neji un sobre que el chico vio sorprendido, pues el era el destinatario y podía ver claramente que la letra era de su padre.

-Mi tía me dio la carta y me pidió dártela llegado el momento- le expresó cálidamente la peliazul- tengo que irme, te veré al rato primo- se despidió la Kunoichi.

-Gracias- dijo de forma sincera el Hyuuga- no se si algún…

-Descuida, ya te había perdonado hace tiempo- le interrumpió su prima- lo siento por ser tan ruda, pero debía de hacerte entender sobre el destino y la única forma era derrotándote.

Y salió apenada por la puerta, dejando a Neji leyendo la carta de su padre.

Al regresar la ojiperla, acababa de terminar la pelea entre Nojiko y Karui donde la genin de La Nube fue la vencedora tras darse un largo y entretenido combate donde la Kunoichi peliazul tuvo casi siempre la ventaja, al final la pelirroja logró por poco prevalecer dándose la afortunada casuale de que Hinata vería el combate que estaba a punto de iniciar.

 **Gaara vs Rock Lee.**

-¡Si, hora de demostrar el poder de las llamas de mí juventud!- exclamó animando Lee antes de bajar de un salto a la Arena mientras Gaara instantes después aparecería tras hacer un shisui de arena.

Al dar la orden Shura, Lee inició las hostilidades lanzando varios shuriken que fue bloqueada por una muralla de arena que parecía ser ajena a la voluntad del pelirrojo.

-Ese pobre diablo nunca vencerá a Gaara- expresaba Temari con desdén- Gaara jamás ha sido herido en batalla y esta vez no será la excepción.

-Shuriken de arena- lanzó su jutsu el Jinchuriki haciendo retroceder a Lee pues las shuriken más bien, debido a su potencia, parecían disparos de un arma de fuego, que el mini Gai esquivaba afortunadamente gracias a su velocidad.

-Ese chico es bastante peligroso para el mismo y para los demás- señaló en voz alta Shaka siendo oído por sus compañeros, Yugito y Zabuza.

-Uno es muy inestable mentalmente- concordó Yugito- Dos menciona que es muy triste verle en ese estado.

Si bien no muchos sabían de qué hablaban, Temari vio con sorpresa que supieran de su hermano, volteo a ver a la Kunoichi adulta y ella señalandose a si misma y luego mostrando dos dedos le dio a entender que ella era como su hermano.

Y no pudo evitar sentir rabia contra su padre, era ahora muy evidente para ella que algo le hicieron a su hermano o que algo hicieron mal para que fuera así, recordaba lo dicho por Kuvira la actual líder de La Compañía, una organización similar a los Siete espadachines de la Niebla, acerca de su tío quien fue el anterior contenedor de la bestia, y por lo poco que recordaba de él, era un hombre amable y cordial, todo lo opuesto a Gaara.

La Arena de Gaara le protegía siempre independientemente a su voluntad, nadie era capaz de ponerle una mano encima a menos que ella, su hermano Kankuro o esa chica llamada Matsuri fueran quienes se acercaran a él, Temari pese al terror que Gaara le inspiraba, le quería al igual que su hermano mayor, la Kunoichi suponía que Matsuri estaba enamorada de su hermano, algo raro de ver dada su reputación y actitud hosca con la gente, pero eso no importaba de momento, una vez que la invasión concluyera, le arrancaría a Naruto y a Fū el secreto para que su hermano menor no actuará de esa forma.

En la pelea, Lee trataba en vano de acertar un golpe al pelirrojo que se mantenía cruzado de brazos confiado en que su oponente no estaba ni cerca de tocarlo, eso hasta que Gai llamó la atención de Lee que estaba parado sobre la estatua del sello.

-!Lee, quitatelas ¡- le ordenó Gai a su pupilo el cual le veía serio.

-¡Pero Gai sensei, usted dijo que…..¡

-Se que dije mi querido alumno- le interrumpió Gai- pero esto es un caso especial, así que hazlo con confianza.

Lee en la cima de la estatua se quitó un par de pesos de sus pies, Temari y Kankuro.sólo rieron por lo bajo al ver que hablaba de simples poleas de entrenamiento, pero al soltarlas Lee sus carcajadas se acallaron en el acto.

Las pesas hicieron un sonoro ruido al caer e incluso simbraron un poco el lugar, al ver el sitio se podía apreciar un pequeño cráter en el cual descansaba cada pesa sacando una fuerte exclamación de sorpresa a la mayoría al ver semejante espectáculo.

"Te pasas Gai" pensó con pena ajena Kakashi al ver aquello.

-!Ahora si van a ver de que soy capaz¡- exclamo alegre Lee que despacio para instantes después aparecer atrás de Gaara tratando de darle una patada que su arena bloqueo apenas. El chico desapareció y volví aparece frente a Gaara tratando de conectar un gancho que fue apenas frenado por su arena, se esfumó otra vez y apareció a su costado y trato de conectarle un uppercut que fue bloqueado apenas.

-Aquí estoy-Señaló Lee a espadas del pelirrojo- no, estoy acá- señaló frente a él - mentira estoy aqui- mencionó tras aparecer en otro lugar.

Y de súbito…..¡BAAM!

Gaara tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la mirada clavada en el piso, le dolía la cabeza y apenas entendía que pasaba, ese raro chico le había logrado conectar una patada, por primera vez alguien lograba la hazaña de ponerle una mano o en este caso pie encima.

Los hermanos de Gaara vieron todo con temor, rezaban porque el Jinchuriki no se descontrolara, cosa que afortunadamente no ocurrió, mientras el trío Amazona y sus demás compañeros vitoreaban al mini Gai y le animaban para que siguiera así y demostrara lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Prepárate porque sólo era el calentamiento- le advirtió Lee antes desaparecer de la vista de todos.

!PAAM¡

De una patada, Lee mando a volar a Gaara el cual salió disparado hacia arriba, el cejudo lo alcanzó y envolviendolo con las vendas que usaba en sus puños le abrazó y comenzó a girar en picada hacia abajo.

-¡Loto primario ¡- exclamó con fuerza descendiendo a gran velocidad contra el suelo.

¡CRACK¡.

Gaara impactó con fuerza y quedó semienterrado en el suelo, Lee jadeaba a una distancia prudente viendo todo, deseaba que eso bastará para vencer al Jinchuriki, pero estaba muy equivocado

Un poderoso estruendo se oyó y el pelirrojo salió del cráter y lanzó una ola de arena que el chico de spandex evito apenas, el furioso Jinchuriki trató de atacar en vano pues Lee sólo esquivaba sus embates.

-Lee usua algún jutsu para atacar- le sugería Sakura al cejudo.

-Eso sería una buena sugerencia,- admitía Gai- Si fuera capaz de ejecutar algún jutsu.

El equipo 7 y los demás se sorprendieron de ello a lo que Gai les explicó del problema de su alumno con los jutsus y como en base a ese detalle, Gai le preparó para ser el mejor maestro de Taijutsu del mundo conmoviendo a todos por ello.

-Lee, usalas; no te queda de otra- le autorizó el sensei a su pupilo.

-Pero sensei..

-Mi fiel estudiante, esa condición se cumple ahora, usalas sin restricciones.

########

 **Dos años y medio antes.**

En el techo en la academia, el recién formado equipo 3 estaba sentado alrededor del excéntrico y cejudo jounin, Neji veía de forma cansada a sus compañeros, mientras que Tenten lucía impaciente y Lee desanimado.

-Muy bien jóvenes, mi nombre es Maito Gai y seré su sensei- comenzó a presentarse el jounin - me parece que haremos un muy juvenil equipo, pero para lograrlo necesitaremos llevarnos bien, así que presentense.

A ver tu jovencita, dinos algo de ti.

Tenten miro un poco intimidada a Gai por su aspecto, aún así no quiso ser menos y respirando profundamente tomó valor y contestó.

-Me llamo Tenten Oki y tengo trece años, soy una Kunoichi experta en el manejo de armas, mi sueño es llegar a ser una Kunoichi tan poderosa como la Sannin Tsunade y tan valiente como mi madre- contestó lo último con orgullo.

-Oki…Oki…- pensaba Gai-/jovencita, ¿Eres hija de Ryu y de Chun li Oki?

-Así es.

-Entonces ayudaré a la hija de un par de viejos amigos míos a alcanzar su meta- sonrió el jounin alzando su pulgar derecho, Tenten juraba aún que creyó ver brillar dramáticamente la sonrisa del alocado sensei en ese momento aunque muchos aún noble creían.

-Ahora tu- dijo señalando a Neji.

-Neji Hyuuga, trece años y es todo lo que necesitan saber.

-OK, buena presentación- dijo algo decepcionado Gai- y ya sólo nos faltas tu.

-Me llamo Rock Lee y tengo 13 , mi sueño es demostrarles a todos que puedo ser un buen shinobi aún sin poder usar jutsus o genjutsus.

-Por favor- dijo de forma condescendiente Neji- deberías darte por vencido ahora y así dejaras de ser el peso muerto del equipo, entiéndelo; alguien como tu jamás llegara a ser un shinobi.

-Eso no lo sabes- le contestó airadamente Lee.

-Salta a la vista, ríndete ahora perdedor y acepta tu destino.

-Bueno, ya ,ya, nada de peleas entre camaradas- paro el sensei la discusión antes de que pasará a mayores.

##

Gai caminaba de regreso a casa, luego de perder el desafío que le lanzó a su rival, Gai venía de correr trescientos kilómetros en línea recta( que en realidad fueron seiscientos debido al camino de regreso) , pasaba por un solitario lugar cuando oyó un sonido conocido. Al seguirlo pudo ver a Lee entrando arduamente golpeando un tronco que había perdido hace tiempo la corteza en los lugares donde se notaba que Lee le pateaba o golpeaba.

-2780, 2781,2782- contaba cada puñetazo lanzado al tronco aún cuando sus puños estaban magullados trataba de pegar más fuerte y eso ya le estaba afectando- Vamos Lee, eres capaz de darle tres mil golpes, vamos.

El sensei observó todo, veía como le costaba más trabajo dar los puñetazos y al notarlo su pupilo, lloraba de impotencia por ello.

Gai salió de su escondite y cuando Lee iba a dar el golpe tres mil se detuvo al oir que tenía compañía.

-Y tres mil- dijo gentilmente Gai ayudando a su alumno con el último golpe- nada mal jovencito.

-¿Desse cuando….?

-Hace rato, me quedé absorto mirando a una estrella en ascenso entrenando.

-No se burle de mi- dijo triste y con la cabeza gacha el cejotas menor- Neji tiene razón, no valgo nada.

-Yo era débil- comenzó a decir Gai- al igual que tu, no soy muy hábil en las otras artes shinobis a menos que sean Taijutsu, sin embargo, no me di por vencido y he logrado ser reconocido poco a poco, dime jovencito, ¿que tanto serias capaz de arriesgar para lograr tu sueño?.

-Sensei, daría mi vida por lograr demostrar que es posible ser un gran shinobi aún con mi limitante.

########

Lee empuño sus manos y se preparó para realizar su jugada, Kakashi entendió lo que Lee intentaba hacer por lo que se descubrió su sharingan y miró severamente a Gai.

-Ese chico… dime que no le enseñaste a hacer eso.

-Claro que le enseñe, después de todo es mi pupilo- le contestó secamente Gai- en verdad se ve que no sabes nada sobre enseñar.

-No me vengas con eso Gai- se defendió el peliplata- un sensei debe de estar despegado de sus estudiantes y enseñarles adecuadamente, te involucraste demasiado.

-Con todo respeto, pero eres un maldito Hipócrita- le recriminó Kurenai- Gai está actuando más como "ellos", es en verdad una lástima ver que no has dejado atrás tu autocompasión de lado.

-¡Listo, más vale que te prepares¡- le advirtió Lee a Gaara tras haber logrado abrir cuatro de las puertas internas de Chakra.

¡ZUUUUM!

Todos vieron un borrón verde lanzarse contra Gaara haciéndolo salir disparado hacia arriba producto de una terrible patada en su quijada.

Nuevamente Lee ejecutó el Loto, pero sintió una punzada de dolor, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes antes de comenzar el descenso a gran velocidad con el pelirrojo.

El escalofriante ruido que hicieron al caer le erizó los cabellos a más de uno, Lee salió del cráter provocado por su caída tambaleándose y sonriendo confiado pero….

-¡Voy a matarte!- exclamó Gaara que apareció en un shisui de arena detrás de Lee y rápidamente comenzó a atacar.

El chico de spandex intentaba esquivar a la Arena de Gaara, el Jinchuriki lanzaba de manera frenética su arena tratando de matarlo con sus shuriken o de atraparlo con lanzas o incluso usando tegumentos intentó atraparlo para triturarle lentamente, aún así Lee apenas y lograba evitarlo.

"No me rendire, no ahora" pensaba el genio del trabajo duró buscando una manera de frenar a Gaara… y encontró una salida.

Lee para sorpresa de todos abrió una puerta más logrando ya con ella abrir cinco , algo que acorde a la explicación que Gai les dio mientras peleaba su alumno, era toda una verdadera proeza, abierta la válvula de chakra, con una apariencia intimidante, rugió con fuerza y se lanzó nuevamente de frente contra Gaara y lo atacó.

Gaara sólo sintió como si un búfalo le hubiera embestido de frente, salió disparado hacia atrás y cuando se dio cuenta, ahora estaba dirigiéndose al frente y sentía como si un elefante le hubiera pisado la espalda. Al estar a centímetros de chocar contra el muro, ahora se veía a punto de llegar al techo del lugar y de súbito estaba a nada de estrellarse en el piso.

"Lo estoy logrando, Gai sensei hare que se sienta orgulloso de mí".

Pero de pronto, Rock Lee sintió un terrible ardor, los efectos de usar las puertas ya le comenzaban a pasar factura y se dio cuenta que ese punzante dolor era debido al desgarre de sus músculos, aún así, trató de apuntar nuevamente a Gaara pero con la apertura en su ataque, el pelirroja logró conectarle un potente mazazo con su arena mandandolo al suelo.

Gaara se del caer con gracia en el lugar y lanzó una ola de arena con la intención de tomar a Lee y asesinarlo, pero no lo hizo, un abrumador poder se sintió en el lugar y todos vieron a Shura frente al cráter donde aún yacía inconsciente Lee.

-Se un buen ganador y retirate - le ordenó el caballero de Capricornio a un asustado Gaara.

El genin sólo se alejó caminado y al llegar a sus compañeros, Temari se lanzó hacia él y comenzó a revisarle, al pelirrojo siempre le sorprendía que ella siendo una de las pocas personas que podían evadir su escudo, nunca trató de matarlo y ahora, le revisaba…. No sabía porque lo hacia, pero daba internamente gracias a ello.

En el cráter Lee se levantó y se puso en guardia, haciendo llorar a Gai y haciendo que muchos ahí se conmovieran por la visión que estaba ante sus ojos.

Rock Lee había perdido el conocimiento, pero aún así, por pura fuerza de voluntad, se mantenía de pie, aún inconsciente, se negaba a darse por vencido.

Las integrantes del Trío Amazona trataron de ir con él, pero su sensei les detuvo y negó con la cabeza antes de decir.

-A veces haces daño cuando quieres hacer sentir bien a alguien.

Shura llamó a los enfermeros y sostuvo a Lee hasta que estos llegaron, una vez que le depósito en una camilla, le saludo e hizo una reverencia, acción que imitó Shaka, sus pupilas y la mayoría de los ahí presentes.

Ese día, Rock Lee logró una parte de su sueño al ganarse la admiración y el respeto de la mayoría de los que vieron su combate ante Gaara.

-Gran trabajo Gai- le elogió Shaka- debes estar orgulloso de tu pupilo.

-Si, lo estoy- dijo tras sonreír el jounin. A su mente llegaban las palabras de Lee "Mi sueño es demostrarles a todos que puedo ser un buen shinobi aún sin poder usar jutsus o genjutsus." el jounin sólo posó su vista en los ahí presentes y ensanchó su sonrisa aún más antes de pensar "Felicidades mi querido alumno, tus llamas de la juventud deslumbraron a todos hoy".

############

El templo en el que Saga y Milo estaban se encontraba totalmente vacío, no había rastro alguno de nada, lo peor era que debido a los vestigios que hallaron, parecía ser que el lugar fue vaciado recientemente , dejando decepcionados a los caballeros por ello y poniéndoles en alerta por ello.

Tras salir del lugar Milo y Saga se dirigieron al este en busca del siguiente templo, esperaban hallar algo de valor, habían pasado ya casi seis años y ahora más que nunca iban a averiguar porque Athena los había enviado al mundo Shinobi.

###########

Luego de la patética pelea de Chouji, el viejo Kage les dio las instrucciones para la segunda ronda, tendrían un mes de lapso para prepararse para su siguiente combate, ya que se habían mostrado algunas de sus cartas. Explicó que no necesariamente se harían chunin los que ganaran el torneo si no los que mostrarán su habilidad, por lo que aún si perdían, sin demostraban su valía aún podrían ascender.

Tras sortear sus lugares, ya todos sabrían quienes serían sus rivales, quedando de la siguiente forma.

 **Naruto Vs Hinata.**

 **Shikamaru vs Temari**

 **Gaara vs Sasuke.**

 **Shino vs Kankuro**

 **Ty lee vs Ukyo**

 **Fū vs Suigetsu**

 **Sakura vs Haku**

 **Samui vs Dosu**

 **Karui vs ganador de Gaara vs Sasuke.**

Una vez sorteados los combates dando inició la segunda etapa de los exámenes Chunnin.

 **Y corte.**

 **Al fin acabaron los combates preeliminares y viene lo bueno, estamos más cerca de la invasión.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	24. Cinco caminos

**Capítulo 24. Cinco caminos.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review.**

 **Shura.**

Ya te me habías desaparecido. Que bueno que aún sigues aquí y me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos.

 **Jmg.**

Que bueno verte también aquí. Ya mero es el combate y será emocionante (espero).

 **Pirata.**

¿Me podrías explicar eso de que va a acabar FF?

Pd: que bueno que te gusto el capítulo.

 **Comenzamos.**

Naruto y Sakura esperaban en distintos puntos de la aldea a las personas que Dohko había conseguido para ayudarlas con el entrenamiento. Kakashi había desperdiciado la oportunidad de enmendar su relación con ellos al decirles que debido a que aparentemente ellos estaban más adelantados que Sasuke, él le entrenaría durante el mes para que les alcanzara, enojando con eso a sus otros alumnos con todo y que les aseguró que Ebisu y Yugao harían un buen trabajo ayudándolos a entrenar.

Naruto y Sakura se fueron y le dijeron que se guardará su ayuda, ellos verían como se las arreglarían, el peliplata se dio cuenta de que no eligió las palabras correctas pero le resto importancia, sabía que no acudirían a los caballeros dorados ya que los que no estaban en misión estaban investigado algo relacionado a su arribo al mundo Shinobi por lo que ellos no les ayudarían.

Cuando iban al campo #8 a ver a sus amigos, Dohko les interceptó y felicitó por su logró, sus ex alumnos le pidieron que les entrenara pero nuevamente se negó, sin embargo, les dijo que sus sensei los esperaban ya, él les había conseguido a alguien para ayudarlos, así que dándoles las direcciones, se marchó y les deseó suerte.

Sakura esperaba en el campo #4 el cual era una pradera con una pequeña caída de agua a la persona que le ayudaría, al cabo de seis minutos de espera llego una muy hermosa Kunoichi con la bandana de La niebla a modo de cinturón.

La mujer tenía el cabello castaño rojizo corto, era de ojos color turquesa, labios rojos y carnosos, nariz fina y sensual figura. Usaba un kimono especial para combate y zapatillas de kunoichi.

-Supongo que tu eres Sakura Haruno- dedujo la mujer, la pelirrosa asintió por lo que ella procedió a presentarse- Mi nombre es Katara Terumi, Dohko me ha pedido como favor especial ayudarte con tu entrenamiento, ya que es algo tarde, iniciaremos, mañana, te quiero a primera hora aquí mismo.

Y desapareció envuelta en una cortina de niebla

"Porque siento conocer a esa mujer de alguna parte" pensó extrañada la ojijade.

Mientras, Naruto ya había conocido a su sensei, al llegar a la zona de baños termales, dio la casualidad de que Hina y Ayane estuvieran cerca y le pidieran acompañarlas a tomar un relajante baño, las Kunoichi sabían de la brillante victoria del genin pues Kanoe Nara una amiga de ellas que fungía como enfermera en la torre, vio casi todos los combates, incluido el de Naruto, así pues, al llegar al baño ellas le invitaron, pero el rubio suertudo al ser muy inocente en esos temas todavía ,se negó.

Derrotadas las Kunoichi iban a entrar cuando sintieron a un mirón y lo encararon, el mirón(que ya saben quien es) más muerto que vivo fue ayudado por Naruro a salir del lugar. Al recriminarle sus actos, Kurama le reconoció y le dijo que ese era su padrino a lo que Naruto quedó en Shock.

-!COMO ESTA ESO DE QUE USTED ES MI PADRINO!- le reclamó muy cabreado el Uzumaki a un pálido Jiraiya pues ese arrebato le recordó a Kushina.

-¿Q..quien te lo dijo?- preguntó Jiraiya.

-Me lo acaba de decir Kurama- le contestó Naruto aún hecho una fiera.

Jiraiya le pidió una explicación y su ahijado le contó acerca de Kurama, sorprendiendo al Sanin por ello, no se esperaba que el Kyubi fuera amigo de Naruto pero al menos veía que no lo controlaba o algo parecido.

Tras aclarar que si era su padrino, Naruto le reclamó el no haberle cuidado, Jiraiya se excusó alegando que su red de espionaje y su misión para protegerlo de los enemigos de otras aldeas lo obligaron a estar fuera, Naruto no le disculpo, le reclamó que de haber cumplido su deber su Mamá aún seguirá viva, el sannin le dijo que eso no lo sabría pues su madre pudo vivir o morir tras el ataque, pero no había forma de saberlo pues aunque el ayudó, al llegar al sitio no pudo hacer nada.

Naruto entendió que el Sannin le malinterpretó, así que le contó sobre Himawari, dejando mal al peliblanco, hecho esto, Naruto le dijo que sólo tomaría su entrenamiento y nada mas, alejándose del sitio tras haber acordado un lugar de encuentro. Una vez hecho eso, fue a ver al Sandaime y le pidió saber donde estaba enterrada su Mamá y si sabía que fue de sus cosas.

Hiruzen le dio la información que necesitaba y el genin fue al Rukongai, el distrito más pobre de la aldea y se dirigió al humilde departamento que llamó hogar.

Al llegar al distrito, unas pocas personas le reconocieron y saludaron, Naruto no recordaba a todas, pero correspondió al saludo, al pasar por la zona roja, un par de mujeres le reconoció y fueron a saludarlo, la primera era una mujer con heterocromia ,un ojo era azul y otro morado, de cabello púrpura corto y figura delgada, vestía una micro falda negra, una tanga roja, botas de plataforma blancas y un top negro, la segunda mujer era un poco bajita y aparentaba menos años de los que en realidad tenía, tenía los ojos color miel y el cabello verde oscuro, además de una figura esbelta envuelta en un diminuto y muy escotado cheonsang rojo y zapatillas de plataforma del mismo color.

-¡NARUTO QUE ALEGRÍA VERTE !- exclamó la mujer con heterocronía.

-A mi también me da gusto verte tía Emiluo, tía Sung Sung.

-Hasta donde sabíamos, perdiste la memoria- le dijo Sung sung dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-La recuperé hace poco, he venido a ver como esta mi hogar- sonrió con nostalgia el Uzumaki.

Naruto pago la tarifa de las dos y fueron al hotel a platicar un poco, a las damas de compañía les alegró ver que el niño que fue el orgullo de su mejor amiga pese a todo, había crecido fuerte y sano, no sólo física si no también mentalmente.

Al acabarse el tiempo el Uzumaki se despidió prometiendo volver por ellas, las mujeres sonrieron al saber que posiblemente serían libres, Emilou vio nostálgica al cielo recordando a Himawari.

"Amiga mía, pese a todo, tu hijo se convirtió en un gran hombre" pensó la mujer sonriendo por el reencuentro.

Tras ver a dos de sus tres tías, el ojiazul se dirigió al departamento, al abrir, Hana Inuzuka se encontraba limpiando el lugar, Naruto le saludo y le preguntó que hacía, Hana le explicó que una vez por semana, algunas personas iban al departamento para limpiarlo, sabían que Naruto no viviría nunca ahí de nuevo, pero estaba segura al igual que las otras alumnas de su madre biológica, que algún día volvería a visitar su hogar, así que lo mínimo que podían hacer ,ya que no podían cuidarlo, era mantener limpia la casa, turnándose el aseo, hoy le tocaba simplemente a ella y no espero ver al jovencito ahi.

Naruto paseo su vista con nostalgia por el departamento, a su mente llegaron varios de los recuerdos de su feliz vida ahí, con mucha nostalgia y a nada de comenzar a llorar posó su vista en una vieja fotografía tomada con una cámara instantánea bellamente enmarcada, en un marco hecho de cartón, la foto mostraba a una sonriente mujer de tez morena, rubia y ojiazul abrazando con mucha felicidad a un niño rubio con unas curiosas marquitas en los carrillos, el Uzumaki dejó escapar un par de lágrimas al recordar el contexto en el que se tomó la fotografía.

 **##**

 **Hace ocho años.**

Himawari acaba de preparar el pastel del cumpleaños de su hijo, el cual nuevamente se sentía triste por no poder ir con ella al festival, como había narrado antes, la mujer sabía de la condición de Jinchuriki de su hijo y sabía que no podría protegerlo en caso de que una turba le tratara de lastimar. Así que muy a su pesar, festejaba sus cumpleaños enclaustrandose con su hijo, festejando sólo con sus amigas.

Himawari se hizo amiga de tres damas de compañía que al igual que ella provenían de otras aldeas, Emilou era originaria de La arena, Sung Sung de La Roca y una mujer de piel morena, de cabello castaño, alta, ojimiel y de cuerpo musculoso pero sin exagerar llamada Mila, era también Originaria de La Nube. Las tres mujeres se volvieron grandes amigas aunque en muchos sentidos parecían hermanas sobre todo Emilou y Mila que peleaban constantemente, aún así, las cuatro eran inseparables y claro está, su adoración de las mujeres era el pequeño rubiecito.

-mami ¿porque no podemos salir al festival?- preguntaba el niño desanimado.

-porque la gente es tonta- le contestó la mujer con simpleza- somos muy pobres y la aldea nos ve mal por ello, se olvidan que somos parte de este lugar, aún así, nos mal miran sintiéndose superiores, Yo veo a muchos de ellos en mi trabajo y son muy desagradables.

-Entonces, algún día yo cambiare eso- dijo con una convicción no acorde a su edad- voy a volverme un muy poderoso shinobi, no… seré Hokage, así la gente verá que aun en este humilde lugar hay personas muy valiosas, te sacare de trabajar y viviras en un palacio mami. Es una promesa y yo cumplo mis promesas.

Himawari sólo abrazó a su hijo y le propuso tomar una foto para recordar en algunos años el momento, algo le decía a la ojiazul que su hijo cumpliría su promesa y mucho más.

###########

Tras quedarse en el departamento, Naruto fue a la florería Yamanaka donde extrañamente Ino estaba atendiendo, Naruto pidió malvas y crisantemos, Ino le preguntó sobre el lugar al que llevaría a Ty lee a una cita, a lo que Naruto le dijo para quien eran, haciendo sentirse mal a la rubia por su comentario.

El Uzumaki la disculpó y fue al cementerio, en el área de los héroes, le alegró ver que aparentemente, Hiruzen había hecho que a la tumba le dieran mantenimiento, Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos depósito con mucho amor las flores ante la tumba.

-Mamá, he vuelto a recordarte, lamento mucho no haber podido salvarte, he venido a decirte que no olvide pese a todo mi promesa, mañana iré con el tratante de mis tías y les liberare de su deuda con él y también quiero decirte que aún sigo en mi sueño de ser Hokage, para que todos en la aldea sean iguales, por ti, no descansaré hasta hacer realidad mi sueño…..

Naruto habló y habló frente al sepulcro, le contó su vida, sobre Ayame y la llegada de los caballeros dorados, su aventura en Las olas, los exámenes, su noviazgo con Ty lee, al llegar el ocaso, Naruto se despidió de ella y le dijo que no le decepcionaría.

Al regresar a su departamento fue a ver a Karin, la joven había sido designada para vivir junto a Fū, Mascara Mortal ya le había soltado su discurso a la Uzumaki, algo que en perspectiva ahora le causaba gracia a Fū.

Buena parte de la tarde noche se la pasaron charlando entre los tres, así supo que Milo iba a estar ayudando a Ty lee y que Mu ayudaría a Ukyo dejándola a ella al cuidado tanto de Chomei como de Shaka.

##

Luego de conocer a Katara, Sakura regreso a casa. Ya que la preliminar fue en la madrugada del domingo, sabía que sus padres estarían en casa, al llegar vio a Mebuki y a Kizashi muy melosos entre ellos, lo que incómodo un poco a su hija.

Al preguntarle cómo le fue a su hija, la ojijade les contó que con éxito la preliminar, narró su combate alegrando a ambos padres, también le sorprendió saber que ella y sus otros dos compañeros pasaron, pues eso no era algo común. Aún así, vieron que rendía su fruto el trabajar junto a Dohko y le daban gracias al caballero por ello. Pero vieron que su hija quería decirles algo pero no se atrevía.

Sakura haciendo acopio de su valor, les contó sobre Ukyo, la Kunoichi esperaba un reclamó como mínimo, pero en vez de ello, sus padres sólo la abrazaron, Mebuki le dijo que siempre supo de su bisexualidad ya que de pequeña veía como miraba a Ino, haciendo que su Inner con tono triunfante exclamara un "Te lo dije". La chica sólo abrazo más a sus padres que se veían con culpa, ellos tenían un secreto aún peor que ese y aun no sabían cómo abordar a su hija con él.

########

Alrededor de las seis de la mañana Haku y su padre, acompañados de Isobu llegaron al campo de entrenamiento #4, un par de minutos después llegó Katara sorprendiendo a Zabuza y a su hija por ver viva a la gemela de Mei.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo amigo mio- saludo la ojiazul a su amigo- veo que los años te han favorecido.

-Lo mismo podría decir yo- le respondí el espadachín que no vio cono Isobu miraba a Katara con ganas de matarla- es toda una sorpresa verte por aquí.

-Tu hija es idéntica a Susume- mencionó nostálgica la mujer- y tu acompañante no se queda atrás, tienes suerte de tener tan bonita novia.

Isobu y Zabuza se pusieron rojo granada ante las risillas de Haku y las carcajadas de Katara, la bella mujer les preguntó si iban a usar el campo a lo que ellos negaron, Isobu sólo quiso estirarse un poco y el lugar les parecía el adecuado para hacerlo, Katara no supo a qué se referían pero lo dejó pasar, no sin antes despedirse de su viejo amigo pues Zabuza notó que Katara esperaba a alguien y sabía que quedarse para ver era una sentencia de muerte, así que le hizo prometer que se verían luego

Tras dos minutos de espera Llegó Sakura que saludo a su sensei, Katara le pidió mostrarle sus habilidades, Sakura hizo algunas katas, destrozó un para de enormes rocas y lanzó seis jutsus que conocía, tres de agua y tres de Fuego, Katara analizaba la información que tenía a mano y lo mostrado por su pupila antes de hablar.

-Vaya, eres más fuerte y hábil de lo que me esperaba- le elogió Katara- bien, lo que haremos en los siguientes días será en aprender unos cuantos jutsus de mí arsenal, tus afinidades y lo que tu antiguo sensei te enseñó deberían servir para que puedas emular a la perfección uno de mis Kekkei genkai.

-Eso sería genial- dijo emocionada la ojijade- ¿Que piensa enseñarme sensei?

-El elemento valor por supuesto- le dijo con un siniestro brillo en sus ojos la Kunoichi lo que hizo a Sakura tragar saliva por la visión.

##

Naruto llegó a un claro a las orillas del campo #45 donde Jiraiya ya le esperaba, como Katara, el Sannin le pidió a su ahijado mostrarle sus habilidades a lo que el Uzumaki procedió a darle una demostración similar a la de su compañera, dándole a conocer también su habilidad con los sellos mostrándole el Dial de impacto y su sello de ducha como ejemplos asombrando al Sanin por su maestría, le preguntó qué tanto de eso era mérito de Dohko y que era mérito del peliplata a lo que el Uzumaki le contestó que nada era de Kakashi pues sólo Kurama y Dohko le habían enseñado todo lo que sabe.

-¿Quien es Kurama?- preguntó el Sanin.

-Es el nombre del Kyubi- le contestó Naruto previo permiso del biju haciendo que a Jiraiya se le cayera la mandíbula al piso al ver que era más cercano al biju de lo que pensaba.

-¿No crees que el tenga algún propósito al enseñarte?- señaló cauteloso el Sanin- Apuesto que ni siquiera te ha dicho que….

-Mató a mis padres, lo se - le interrumpió Naruto- aunque no se más que el nombre de mi madre biológica, si me dijo que no fue a propósito, quería dar un ligero zarpazo para tirarme de la cuna donde estaba y así al ir a verme, pudiera escapar. Pero Mamá se atravesó y terminó siendo atravesada, fue cuando uso sus cadenas para atraparlo para que así el yondaime le sellara en mi..también se lo de un enmascarado que sumergió a mi amigo en un genjutsu y que bajo su influencia atacó la aldea. Y si se lo pregunta no le guardó rencor, hacerlo sólo me haora daño a mi mismo, con eso no traerá mis padres de vuelta.

El Sanin se quedó de piedra al oir a su ahijado, no sabía que tanto mérito era del Hokage y que tanto de los caballeros, pero de algo estaba seguro, el chico estaba destinado a grandes cosas y el iba a ayudarlo a alcanzar su máximo potencial.

Tras suspirar pesadamente retomó la palabra el peliblanco a su alumno.

-Antes que nada te enseñaré a invocar sapos, ya con eso, haremos algo más interesante.

-¿Tienen que ser sapos por fuerza?- preguntó tras hacer un puchero el genin- no es por ofender pero no creo que sirva de mucho tratar de enseñarme algo así.

-No seas engreído mocoso, el cuarto también invocaba sapos.

" **Kit, si el vejete te quiere dar su contrato Dile que se abstenga, ya que tienes uno más genial a disposición"**

"¿En serio?- preguntó emocionado el ojiazul.

" **Claro, sólo haz los siguientes sellos y dejame lo demás a mi".**

Para desconcierto de Jiraiya Naruto trazo los sellos para invocar al aplicar el chakra, una cortina de humo apareció revelando a un enorme zorro de cuatro colas de color plata que miraba perezoso el lugar.

- **si, ¿Quien se atreve a llamarme?-** preguntó el zorro de forma perezosa.

Naruto hizo un clon que poseyó Kurma quien encaró al zorro.

-Ha pasado tiempo Ban- le saludó el kyubi despreocupado haciendo que el zorro abriera los ojos de la impresión.

- **Lord Kurama que gusto verle-** mencionó haciendo una reverencia el zorro plateado al Kyubi- ¿ **para que soy bueno?.**

-Para nada- dijo con simpleza el biju haciendo que un aura depresiva se posara sobre Ban- quiero que le des nuestro contrato a mi Jinchuriki para que lo firme.

 **-A sus órdenes mi señor-** dijo el zorro que de entre sus colas hizo aparecer un pergamino, al desenrollar el papel vieron que sólo tenía a tres personas, los nombres eran Eizan Kaburagi, Okuni Toho y Zoro Roronoa, las firmas se veían muy viejas y antiguas por lo que deducían que hacía rato que nadie tenía ese contrato.

-Entonces este es el contrato de los zorros- dedujo el Sannin que fue fulminado por la mirada de Ban y de Kurama.

 **-No, este es el contrato de los Kitsunes-** dijo Ban que tomó forma Humana, ahora era un hombre alto, de ojos púrpuras, cabello plateado en punta corto, usaba ropa morada clara, una chaqueta a la altura de su vientre dejando su marcado abdomen descubierto e iba descalzo- los zorros no pueden transformarse en humanos a diferencia de nosotros que además podemos cambiar a voluntad de tamaño.

-¡Guau, genial! - exclamó extasiado el Uzumaki quien procedió a firmar el contrato según las indicaciones de Ban que se retiró una vez hecho el trámite.

-¿Algo más que quieras enseñarle? - se burlo Kurama del sannin.

Jiraiya sólo suspiro de manera cansada antes de responder.

-Bueno, supongo que entonces tendré que enseñarle a hacer el Rasengan.

#############

 **Un día antes.**

Hinata llegó al complejo Hyuga donde fue recibida por Natsu y su tía Karai, al ver que sólo Hinata llegó, le preguntaron por Neji, a lo que muy apenada contó que su primo perdió en las preliminares su pelea y que estaba hospitalizado.

-entonces no me imaginó como quedó su oponente- comentó sería Natsu- a menos que haya sido el Uchiha, dudó que quien le venció no haya recibido una paliza peor.

Hinata se puso muy roja, al preguntarle el motivo, en un hilo de voz ella contestó que de hecho fue ella quien venció a Neji.

Tanto su tía como su ex dama de compañía no le creyeron, pero instantes después llegó Renji Hyuga quien fue uno de los vigías en la torre y confirmó que sí fue la tímida ojiperla la que venció a Neji dejando de piedra a todos los que se acercaron para oír la identidad de la persona que fue capaz de vencer al prodigio Hyuuga.

-Renji, ¿En verdad quieres que crea que mi hija venció a Neji?- preguntó Hiashi que salía del dojo del complejo tras entrenar con Hanabi que veía despectivamente a su hermana.

Un canturreo se escuchó y Hiashi vio decisión en su hija quien le vio de manera retadora.

-Creelo padre, yo vencí a Neji sin necesidad de usar su arcaico estilo de Taijutsu en el cual creyeron que yo daba vergüenza.

-insinuas que venciste a Neji sólo con lo que Kurenai te ha enseñado- expresó el patriarca.

-Lo afirmo, puedo darles una demostración de mis palabras- le contestó con decisión- aquí afuera, manda traer todos los maniquíes de entrenamiento que puedas, veremos cuantos puedo hacer trizas de un golpe.

Los miembros de la rama principal que le oyeron estallaron en carcajadas , los de la secundaria rieron por lo bajo, aún así su padre le dio el gusto y cuarenta minutos después cincuenta muñecos bien alineados estaban en formación a ocho metros de distancia de la ojiperla.

Hinata trazo nuevamente la constelación de Can Mayor y una vez que concentró su cosmos energía lanzó su mejor golpe.

-¡Roga fufu Ken!

El lobo se lanzó con fuerza contra los muñecos y momentos después con horror todos vieron que del total sólo quedaban tres en pie y muy maltrechos, los demás fueron reducidos a casi nada quedando muy pocos rastros de ellos.

Hinata respiraba agitada pero sonreía de forma ladina, Hiashi se acercó a ella antes de hablar.

-¿Cual es tu nombre Jovencita?- preguntó con un nudo en el pecho el líder de los Hyuga pues a su modo de ver y también en opinión de Karai, Hinata sufrió la misma suerte que Asami.

Kurenai llegó en un shisui de hojas y encendió su cosmo energía lanzando al aire un violento puñetazo que lanzó una estela de energía verde aqua, tras lo cual se dirigió a Hiashi.

-Una disculpa por el susto Lord Hiashi, déjeme presentarme, Magdalena de Sirena marina, a su servicio.

La azabache volvió a canturrear y Hinata recuperó su personalidad, a continuación, la maestra del Genjutsu explicó su situación y la de Hinata, lo que alivió a Hiashi al ver que su hija seguía siendo ella.

-Si lo que dice es cierto Kurenai -san, no entiendo por que mi hija no es igual a usted- expresó Karai a la sirena.

-Tampoco tengo la menor idea, sólo sé que son contextos diferentes nuestras situaciones.

Kurenai le pidió a Hiashi entrenar a su alumna en el mes de preparación para enfrentar a Naruto. Algo le decía a Kurenai que el chico sería más fuerte de lo que era en estos momentos, a lo que por supuesto que Hiashi aceptó.

###########

Fū y Shino llegaron a casa de él, a la peliverde le extraño verse en un lujoso complejo de clan, donde todos le saludaban amablemente, Shino dejó a su novia en la sala y fue por su padre, llegando con él instantes después, acompañado de la gente de mayor jerarquía de su clan que al estar ante la presencia de la ojinaranja se inclinaron en señal de respeto.

-Lady Chomei, a nombre de todos los miembros de mi clan lamentamos mucho no haber podido ayudarla- se disculpó Shibi visiblemente triste.

Chomei le pido a su amiga crear un clon para que ella lo usará, al poseer el clon, la escarabajo fue a donde aún yacía inclinado Shibi y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Descendiente de Akemi Aburame, no hay nada que deba disculparse, entiendo y respeto el motivo para no haberme ayudado, el ver que pese a eso han seguido mis deseos y los de su fundadora, me hace sentir orgullosa de todos ustedes.

-Mi señora, no nos merecemos su perdón- expresó Shibi conmovido- pero haremos lo que sea para enmendar nuestras fallas.

-Bueno….- dijo con un tono de voz travieso - podrías darle la bendición a mi amiga Fū y a tu hijo, que están bien flechados uno por la otra- dijo entre risitas suyas y reclamos de Fū.

Shibi se sorprendió de que su hijo se enamoró de la Jinchuriki de su benefactora, pero sonrió, claro que eso era algo que podía hacer después de todo, Shino era un gran hijo y merecía ser feliz con una mujer que estuviera dispuesta a quererlo tal y como era.

-Aún sin pedirme eso, usted nos lo mandato, los Aburame no somos superiores a los demás, por ello es que no hay ramas en nuestro clan y no vemos con malos ojos el emparejamiento fuera del clan.- le expresó Shibi a lo que la escarabajo sonrió complacida- de hecho, jovencita, quería saber si te gustaría ser adoptada como miembro oficial de mi clan.

-Pero yo….-trató de decir la peliverde.

-No te quiero presionar o algo- aclaró Shibi- es una propuesta, no me ofendere o algo parecido si rechazas mi oferta.

Para Fū su vida actual parecía un sueño, los caballero dorados y Naruto eran su familia, tenía amigas que le querían y ahora mismo había frente a ella alguien que estaba dispuesto a darle su apellido, la ojinaranja deseaba que si lo que vivía era un sueño, esperaba no despertar jamás.

-Déjeme pensarlo- contestó visiblemente emocionada la Jinchuriki. A lo que el patriarca asintió comprensivo.

##########

Ukyo llegó a su casa donde fue recibida por sus hermanas como si fuera una heroína, a la ojimiel le dio un abrazo a sus hermanas, eso era lo que adoraba de ellas, si bien su cariño llegaba a veces a ser algo sobre protector, sobre todo si hablábamos de Nabiki. Las cuatro hermanas se sentían muy orgullosas de su pequeña, a quien querían con todo su corazón. A diferencia de Sakura, Ukyo si le contó a sus hermanas sobre su relación con Sakura, a ninguna de ellas le molesto o enojó, más bien abrazaron emocionadas a su hermana por tener al fin a una persona especial.

En estos momentos sus hermanas tenían una cara de alegría por el regreso de la benjamín, que era todo un poema, no sólo por verla sana y salva, también, cosa que le platicaron con cierta culpa, por el hecho de haberse ganado 95 millones de zenis al apostar a que el Trío Amazona era el primero en llegar a la torre.

-¿De que me perdí?- preguntó la peliazul a sus hermanas, Kasumi le mostraba un hermoso anillo de oro con una esmeralda a lo que Ukyo felicitó a su hermana por ello, le daba gusto por ella y por Mu.

###########

Ty lee llegó a su apartamento y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. La bella castaña vivía sólo con lo básico, así que no le costo mucho empacar sus pertenencias en un para de pergaminos, Naruto le había estado enseñando a ella y. Alas demás un poco de fujitsu que en opinión de Kurama y de Shaka era una buena forma de aprender uno mismo. Así que una vez que empacó todo fue a casa de su novio para mudarse con él.

Naruto se lo había pedido, Ty lee vivía como él lo había hecho en su momento, si bien la Kunoichi no tenía estigma alguno, en su momento la obsesión de su venganza le hizo tener una nula interacción con sus vecinos, así pues, no dudó nada el hacer caso a su ojiazul para mudarse con el.

Iba por la calle y se dirigía a casa de Naruto cuando al pasar por el distrito comercial, vio a la ojiperla.

Hinata había ido por unos roles de canela y también vio a Ty lee, odiaba a la Kunoichi con todas sus fuerzas por haberle arrebatado a Naruto, pero también estaba agradecida con ella, como Kurenai apuntó, ella dedujo el porqué el maltrato de la aldea hacia Naruto lo que causó que ella se enamorará más de él, pues su determinación y tenacidad le parecieron admirables, por lo que al ver la cara de felicidad que Naruto tenía cuando la presentó hizo que ella se resignara y les deseara suerte.

Ty lee vio a Hinata y no quizo posponer esa plática que tendría con ella ,por eso se acercó a la ojiperla y le pidió tener una plática de mujer a mujer.

Llegaron al parque donde conocieron al equipo de la Arena y se sentaron en la primer banca que encontraron.

-Le amas ,verdad- comenzó a decir Ty lee a lo que Hinata se sintio culpable- pude ver que se rompió tu corazón en cuanto Naruto me presentó, te recuerdo de la academia y se que si tu se sensei no te pone en modo "Amazona" eres muy tímida.

-N…. pienso meterme en tu relación si ese es tu temor, el ha sufrido mucho porque….- comenzó a decir tímidamente la ojiperla.

-Es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, lo se, lo deduje hace años , si te soy sincera- sonrió amargamente la ojichocolate- no debería de estar con él, ya que mi objetivo era matarlo.

Hinata se horrorizó por ello pero dejó que la Kunoichi siguiera.

-El kyubi mato a toda mi familia y yo sobreviví de milagro, quería vengarme deshacerme de él, al principio sabía que no era posible porque nos habían enseñado que el Kyubi había muerto a manos del Yondaime, pero al ver un día como maltrataban a Naruto en la academia comencé a cuestionarme el porqué y a base de observar, di con la respuesta. Me sentía feliz de poder vengarme ,así que entrenaba con ganas para vencerlo. Al ver a Naruto con Shaka sensei y los demás sólo vi aquello como un obstáculo a superar, me sentí muy feliz cuando al notificarme que saldría de las reservas para tener un equipo, vi que Shaka sería mi sensei , pensé que era una señal de que el destino estaba de mi lado.

Conocí a Naruto un par de semanas después de entrar al trío Amazona y al irlo tratando poco a poco sin darme cuenta mi odio fue volviéndose amor , al principio me sentí confundida por ello, quería hacerlo pagar por todo, pero al mismo tiempo al recordar su sonrisa me ponía feliz y latía muy rápido mi corazón al tenerlo cerca.

Pero tenía que honrar mi juramento.

Así que un día, él me confesó que se enamoró de mí y ¿Que hice? Saque un kunai y trate de matarlo y él sólo me abrazó y me volvió a preguntar si quería ser su novia. Ahí fue donde me di cuenta de mi error, Naruto no es "Èl", así que deje de lado mi venganza.

Y tu, jamás has dejado de amarlo, de ver la maravillosa persona que él es. He averiguado que los Uzumaki fueron un poderoso e importante clan, por lo que Naruto podría entrar al LCR, así que te vengó a decir que si logras que el también te ame, nada me haría más feliz que compartirlo con alguien que lo ama tanto como yo.

Hinata sólo abrazó llorando a Ty lee, algo le decía que ella tenía un motivo para decirle ello, lo que era verdad, la castaña tenía una especie de sensación, como si fuera importante que ella conociera a una mujer que amara tanto a Naruto como ella, no sabía porque. Pero a Ty lee se le quitó un peso de encima tras hablar con Hinata.

 **Y corte.**

 **Nop, no salen caballeros esta vez, ya va a iniciar el entrenamiento, veremos quien aprovecha más y mejor el mes en algunos capítulos.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	25. Cuatro caminos 2

**Capítulo 25. Cinco caminos 2.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Jgm.**

Me alegra verte aquí también, por principio algo de lo de alguien que conoce Naruto sea un dios es verdad, no daré el spoiler pero más o menos llevas razón en ello, por segunda cuenta, si, era mi intención agregarle un poco de drama extra y por ello es que hemos explorado un poco la relación de Naruto y Himawari, como recordarán algunos, cuando Dohko le pregunta sus intereses, nunca escribí su sueño, Naruto pese a perder la memoria, mantuvo su sueño intacto, quería (bueno, quiere) ser Hokage no por reconocimiento sino para hacer que haya más igualdad en la aldea, eso no se iba a entender tanto, pero era mejor que lo supiéramos casi veinte capítulos después en ese contexto.

Me halaga mucho saber que te he hecho llorar, sinceramente me gustaría saber en específico que partes de mis historias han sido, porque siempre me he sabido malo para el drama.

Sobre abandonar sólo muerto, esperemos no llegar a ello.

 **Pirata**

Jajaja, no creó (esperó)

Bueno, sobre Sakura si, Katara es alguien cercana a ella, ya veremos la relación que hay entre ellas y no, Hinata no va a pelear contra su hermana o su padre.

Sobre los zorros tu sólo lee.

 **Comenzamos.**

Katara observaba como Sakura practicaba el ejercicio que le había puesto, la kunoichi debía de crear vapor combinando sus naturalezas de chakra ayudada por el concepto de la cosmo energía. Gracias a Camus, Sakura sabia usar su cosmos como catalizador para combinarlas. Después de todo, así era como el caballero de Acuario podía emular al elemento Hielo, algo que sabía , podía hacerse gracias a Tsunami, por casi cualquier usuario de cosmos.

Estaban prácticando desde el alba y ahora que era medido día, tanto la sensei como la aprendiz tenían hambre, el estómago de Sakura gruñó un poco apenándola porque notó como Katara se dio cuenta, la kunoichi sólo sonriio divertida y le hizo un ademán para interrumpir la práctica, y le invitó a sentarse bajo un hermoso abeto a descansar un poco.

Katara de entre sus cosas sacó un pergamino y desello dos bentos que la kunoichi reconoció, aparentemente su madre había conocido de alguna forma a Katara y le dio la comida para almorzar, haciéndola sonreír por ello, así era su familia, nunca decían un "te quiero" lo demostraban, aunque se sabía amada por ambos padres, de vez en cuando le encantaría oirlo de su boca.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó visiblemente preocupada la jounin por el comportamiento de su alumna.

-No es nada, no es nada- mencionaba apenada la kunoichi mientras agitaba la mano en un gesto cómico que rayaba en lo cursi por su intención de no demostrar su tristeza.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que la castaña rompió preguntándole algunas cosas no muy personales, cosas que Sakura le respondía de forma cordial.

La pelirrosa reafirmaba el sentimiento de conocer a Katara de alguna parte, pues se sentía muy bien con ella. Al poco rato apareció un jounin haciendo que la genin se pusiera momentáneamente en alerta, hasta que vio que no sólo Katara no lo estaba, sino que sonrio contenta de ver al hombre.

-Vaya, así que no podías aguantarte las ganas de conocer a mi estudiante- le dijo de forma acusadora al hombre y dirigiéndose a Sakura le presento- el es mi esposo Goro Hanzo.

Goro hizo una leve reverencia y se presentó el mismo, extrañando a Sakurw pues también tenía la sensación de conocer al hombre de algún lado.

-Además de eso- explicó el jounin- vine a recordarte que tenemos que ir a ese asunto en media hora, con lo despistada que llegas a ser supuse que sería bueno recordarte nuestra cita.

-Vamos, lo dices como si fuéramos a ir a otra parte y no a una misión- le recriminó apenada la gemela de Mei.

-Al terminar podría ser…..- mencionó de forma galante el hombre.

#############

Yugito y su provisional equipo de genin se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento #29 que era un terreno pedregoso, la jounin se hallaba sentada sobre una enorme roca mientras meditaba como decirles el entrenamiento que iban a tener.

-¿Quien eres en realidad?- soltó de pronto Samui a su hermana mayor.

-No bromees, es tu hermana- mencionó Omoi de forma intimidada pues Yugito era fuerte, si alguien la asesino y remplazo, ellos estaban jodidos.

-Veo que te diste cuenta- decidió dejar de ocultar su secreto, saltado de la roca rápidamente hizo una posición de manos que todos reconocieron, al terminarla, tras disiparse una cortina de humo, vieron a Nefertiti portando su Sapuri y viéndoles de manera divetida por sus reacciones. Pues parecía que el alma de Omoi y Karui había salido de ellos, mientras por primera vez en años, Samui mostraba una emoción en su bello rostro, pues mostraba tristeza.

-Soy Nefertiti de la estrella celeste de la bestia, también conocida como Nefertiti de Esfinge, antigua vigía del tercer recinto del infierno.

-Ósea que usted es un espectro- conjeturo Samui quien recibió un asentimiento por parte de su hermana.

Yugito deshizo el henge y miró a sus asustados alumnos y decidió contarles la verdad, al cabo de unos instantes, la Uzumaki y sus compañeros digerían la información lo mejor que podían, de nuevo la rubia fue la primera en hablar.

-Entonces sigues siendo mi hermana mayor, pero puedes recordar tu vida pasada.

-Así es, sólo que Nefertiti y Yugito tenían personalidades diferentes, aunque en esencia tenemos el mismo carácter, nuestras personalidades no son iguales, de hecho se mezclaron.

-Eso explica porque te note distinta- mencionó aliviada la ojiazul.

-Bueno chicos, debemos comenzar su entrenamiento, les enseñaré a usar su cosmo energía, de esa forma, si bien dudo que alguno de los caballeros dorados quiera ir a nuestra aldea, por lo menos podremos aumentar un poco su nivel.

-¿Que tan fuerte eres Yugito sensei?- preguntó ilusionada Karui.

-Soy tan poderosa como un caballero dorado- mencionó quitqdw de la pena pero acotó- dudó poder vencer a quien derrotó a Bee o algunos de los caballeros que están aquí, pero tengo un poder bastante decoroso, modestia aparte.

Ya con eso dicho, los alumnos de la antigua espectro comenzaron el totuoso entrenamiento por el que los equipos 7 y el trío Amazona habían pasado.

##########

En el campo #18 Al pie de una cascada Isobu y Haku entrenaban, la bella kunoichi de hielo y la biju se encontraban practicando Katas de Taijutsu, de un estilo de Taijutsu llamado Rokuvorte, el cual era exclusivo de los biju.

Haku recordaba que ese estilo de pelea era de Yagura por lo que pasados un par de ejercicios le preguntó como conocía su estilo de combate, la tortuga explicó que ella de hecho fue quien se le enseñó a Yagura su Taijutsu, lo que sorprendió a la Yuki.

-¿Como fue que le convenció para enseñarle?- preguntó curiosa Haku.

-Se lo enseñe por voluntad propia, a Yagura lo conocí cuando era un niño, cuando me sellan en un varon, paró su reloj biológico en muchos aspectos, Yagura jamás paso por la pubertad, pero era muy encantador y ocurrente- contó melancólica la tortuga- fui su amiga y el fue mi amigo luego de décadas de soledad, pues a Saiken mi hermano mayor lo veía muy poco en sus jinchuriki. Apenas y llegamos a cruzar debido a ello, alguna que otra palabra.

Asi que él se ganó mi afecto y decidí enseñarle a controlar parte de mi poder.

-Y entonces ¿Porque me ayuda a mi?- preguntó la kunoichi.

Isobu se puso roja como tomate antes de hablar.

-T...T..Tu padre me pidió el favor, quería ver si yo podía entrenarte para así el pudiera ayudar a Suigetsu y a Chojuro, ya que ambos tienen el sueño de estar en la siguiente generación de espadachines de la niebla, decidió entrenarlos al parejo.

Haku sólo sonrió, así era Zabuza, pero notó algo más y esbozando una sonrisa picaresca preguntó que pidió a cambio.

-Eto...le pedí una cita- contestó muy roja la biju.

-Hazlo feliz por favor- le dijo sonriendo la joven a lo que una roja tortuga asintió.

#########

Hinata y Kurenai practicaban algo apartadas de Shino y de Kiba en el campo de entrenamineto conjunto de los clanes Aburame, Inuzuka y Hyuga.

Hiashi, Tsume y Shibi veían el entrenamiento en silencio y admitían que incluso ellos tendrían problemas al seguirlo.

Como era de esperarse la sirena decidió enseñarles desde el principio a sus alumnos el manejo de la como energía, así que en este momento Shino y Kiba hacían el esfuerzo de romper una roca cerrando su puño, acción que se le antojaba imposible a Kiba.

Al poco tiempo llegó Fū pues había sido invitada por Shibi para desayunar, la peliverde llegó con el y vio como Shino trataba de despedazar en vano una roca más grande que su puño, mientras en un lugar un poco más apartado, Hinata practicaba las katas de su propia versión del puño suave siendo supervisada por Kurenai.

-Vaya, así que Shino esta con el ejercicio de las rocas- comentó divertida la jinchuriki- va progresando bien.

-¿A que te refieres jovencita?- preguntó Tsume arqueando una ceja.

-Shino esta agarrando el truco más rápido que el Inuzuka- aclaró la ojinaranja- uno debe de visualizar a la roca como un cristal y su mano como un cepo y cerrar de golpe el puño, lo complicado es hacerlo en combate.

La peliverde tomó una roca del montón de Shino y cerrando su puño la destrozó en el acto. A continuación se dirigió a una roca mucho más grande y de un puñetazo la hizo añicos haciendo que a Kiba se le callera la mandíbula al piso por esa muestra de fuerza bruta.

-Cuando usas la cosmo energía pones toda tu vida en cada golpe, cada vez que yo atacó puedo matar de un impacto, me tuve que contener mucho en mi combate para no matar innecesariamente a mi contrincante.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Neji que aún seguía con el ojo inflamado y Hanabi que vería de forma extraña a su hermana mayor. La pequeña heredera nunca en sus sueños más salvajes creyó que Hinata podría vencer a Neji y se había enterado de la brutal paliza que le metió, el primo de Hanabi por otro lado veía a los compañeros de equipo de la ojiperla entrenar arduamente en un ejercicio que se veía básico, así que sólo podía ver admirado a Hinata superándole rápidamente.

-Bueno, creó que es hora de tomar un pequeño descanso para que coman un poco- concordó Kurenai con los demás- pasado un momento prudente para reposar la comida , reanudaremos el entrenamiento.

###########

A Jiraiya le asombro la gran velocidad con la que Naruto iba dominando los pasos para hacer el rasengan, a el le había tomado alrededor de año y medio dominar los pasos que a el le tomaron dos días, Naruto ya había dominado dos de los tres pasos para desarrollar al rasengan en sólo una mañana, el Uzumaki le explicó que en esencia esos pasos se parecían a los necesarios para lanzar el meteoro de pegaso, sólo que su diferente ejecución era lo que volvía diferentes ambas técnicas.

Ahora el sanin caminaba a la torre hokage algo decaído, no sólo por la muy distante y fria relación que tenía con el pequeño, sino por el hecho de ser realmente muy poco lo que podría enseñarle, pues Kurama por lo poco que podía ver, era un sensei muy calificado al igual que los caballero dorados.

Mientras el sabio sapo iba a hablar con su mentor, Naruto le propinaba una salvaje golpiza a Jin Keizou, el lider de los bajos fondos en Rukongai, el Uzumaki no sólo exigió que liberara de su deuda a sus amigas, sino que fue tan lejos como para exigirlo de todas las mujeres en su situación, el hombre estúpidamente trató de intimidarlo con sus hombres qur recibieron una salvaje golpiza siendo el gánster la cereza del pastel.

Tras dejarlo mas muerto que vivo, Naruto les invitó a ir a vivir con el y para estos momentos, el rubio les mostraba su apartamento donde les dijo que esperaran mientras el iba a la torre a pedirle a Hiruzen que les asignará uno de los departamentos del edificio que aún seguoan deshabitados.

Mientras el Hokage hablaba con su alumno de Naruto.

-En verdad que el chico es todo un prodigio- alababa Jiraiya al hijo de su alumno- lamentablemente el chico me detesta con mucha razón. Me culpa por la muerte de su madre y no dejó de pensar que tiene razón.

-No hay forma de saber eso- le trató de hacer entrar el razón su sensei- la madre del chico era una civil, no se, no habrías hecho diferencia.

-Una civil que mato a un Aburame y un Inuzuka- respondió con una sonrisa amarga- eso es una gran hazaña o una muestra del instinto y amor maternal. En verdad que le falle a Minato y a Kushina. Ya que no oude llegar a tiempo para que no robaran el cuerpo de ella, debí al menos cuidar bien a su hijo y no lo hice.

El hokage sólo puso su mano en un gesto de comprensión mientras veían a la aldea desde el balcón de la oficina del hokage.

########

Ty lee congenió demasiado bien para el gusto de Naruto con sus queridas tías, en especial con Sung sung, tras el susto inicial que la castaña se llevó al verlas en el departamento, Naruto llegó explicando la situación.

Para Ty lee eso era una muestra de que al fin la vida recompensaba a su amado, pues lentamente iba ganando todo aquello que era suyo por derecho, quizá y su idea acerca de que era miembro de un clan fuera cierta y aunque eso se descubriera a Futuro o No, le daba gusto ver que Naruto era al fin completamente feliz.

Pasaron un par de días y la bella kunoichi había empezado al fin a progresar en los ejercicios que Milo le había puesto, el caballero de Escorpión trataba de enseñarle los fundamentos de su Aguja escarlata, ya que en esencia el Puño taladro de Ty lee podía confundirse con el puño suave, Camus y Shura creyeron que de ellos el mejor sensei podría ser Milo.

Para este momento, Ty lee golpeaba un nuevo maniquí estando vendada, Milo con ayuda de Kei había creado el maniquí para que al golpearle en un lugar equivocado, la persona recibiera una potente descarga eléctrica, el ojiperla con eso pensaba enseñarle a ubicar los principales puntos a bloquear pues no variaban nunca, al principio al ver algunos a Milo en acción vieron cierta lógica en que el estuviera en el cuerpo de un Hyuga, pero rápidamente cambiaron esa opinión al verle pelear, Milo podía golpear los puntos vitales de la red de chakra sin usar al Byakugan, algo que veía como una pérdida de tiempo pues los puntos eran fijos, bastaba sólo con memorizarlos y golpear el cuerpo.

Asi que en estos primeros dos días, Ty lee casi fue electrocutada por el sádico en opinión de algunos, entrenamiento del caballero dorado.

-Muy bien, tomaremos un ligero descanso- concedió el caballero mientras desellaba de un pergamino un par de bentos hechos por Emilou y Sung sung.

Las tres chicas a pesar de haber sido prostitutas, contrario al estigma que ese tipo de persona tenía, eran muy cultas y educadas, Sung sung era una muy competente costurera, Emilou una gran repostera y Mila una consumada ebanista. Entre otros talentos que tenían, pese a su anterior trabajo el trató de ellas y los caballeros de a poco se fue haciendo cercano, Mila quedó prendada de Aldebaran, Sung Sung de Shura y Emilou de Milo para gran confusión de ella, aún no les decían sobre su verdadera apariencia y todo, pero era algo que no dudaban hacer.

Ahora bien, mientras comían, Milo revisaba una carta de Mu, el caballero de Aries y el caballero de Géminis venían de camino de regreso, habían buscado los otros templos y les hayaron pero para su desconcierto, todos estaban vacíos por lo que Saga creyó prudente regresar, buscarían un par de lugares que en los templos vieron pero aún así, el caballero veía su regreso a más tardar dos días después de su fecha de redacción.

Comieron con calma y reanudaron el entrenamiento seguros de que el Trio Amazona y sus amigos, eran junto a Hinata los que seguramente arrazarian en la tercera etapa del examen.

#########

Temari paseaba decaída por la aldea, la bella rubia de La Arena había conocido a tres jinchuriki en su estancia en Konoha y eso le desánimo bastante, Yugito, Fū y Naruto no eran como Gaara, Temari siendo muy pequeña le había prometido a su madre cuidar de él, pero al pasar de los años el pelirrojo se había convertido en un monstruo sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Estaba en esa reflexión cuando vio salir a Yugito de una pastelería con varios pasteles y decidió seguirla, la ex espectro le detectó enseguida pero al ver que sus intensiones no eran hostiles las dejo pasar, no paso mucho y Temari vio a la rubia llegar al pequeño establecimiento de las hermanas Tendo donde el equipo de la Nube, el de La niebla y varios equipos de Konoha sorprendentemente tenían una celebración.

Habían pasado ya ocho días del plazo para que terminaran el entrenamiento y la ojiverde no comprendía aquello, en el pasado esas tres aldeas fueron rivales y ahí estaban ellos ahi como si nada, simplemente eso escapaba de su comprensión.

-Puedes pasar si gustas a la fiesta, a Dos, Tres, Siete y Nueve les daría gusto si regresas con Uno, también tu otro hermano se la pasaría muy bien- oyo Temari a Yugito detrás de ella.

La rubia volteo exaltada y miraba analíticamente a la jinchuriki antes de responder.

-¿Que rayos esta pasando ahí?

-Ah, eso, es el cumpleaños de una genin llamada Ukyo Tendo, una de mis genin bajo mi cuidado resultó ser pariente de el mwjor amigo de la chica y nos invitó, también ayuda que el sea el contenedor de Nueve, había muchos motivos para invitarnos. A los de La niebla, bueno, Tres esta con ellos y la genin del equipo es amiga del chico.

-No entiendo, mejor me marchó.

Y efectivamente la rubia se retiró del lugar más confundida que nunca, no captaba porque eran tres jinchuriki, capaces de tener una vida normal y plena y su hermanito no.

############

Había pasado ya un rato desde que inició la fiesta y Sakura fue tras Ukyo, quien subió directamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras entrar su novia a ella, una vez solas, la ojimiel rodeo el cuello de su novia con su brazos y le recibió con un beso muy cachondo en los labios, tras lo cual Sakura le dijo a su amada.

-Feliz cumpleaños preciosa- y volvió a besarla bajando sus manos hasta las nalgas de la peliazul, por debajo de su vestido y lentamente fue bajando su ropa interior hasta sus tobillos. Luego, sin dejar de besar a Ukyo, Sakura le empujó levemente hasta dejarla sentada en la cama, no sin antes subirle el vestido hasta el estómago. La ojijade se puso en seguida de rodillas y llevó sus labios al coño de la peliazul que ya estaba empapado a causa de sus besos y comenzó por dar leves y deliciosas lamidas. Poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad haciendo a Ukyo abrir más sus piernas para dejarla comerla toda. La pelirrosa succionaba el clítoris despacio, y le metía su lengua hasta el fondo, después le besaba el coño como si se tratara de la boca, lenta y deliciosamente. Se movia riquísimo. Ukyo solamente apretaba los puños y se mordía los labios para no gritar, pues aunque abajo el ruido era mucho, no quería que nadie alcanzase a escuchar lo que pasaba al interior de la habitación. Sakura llevó uno de sus dedos a la vagina de su amante y comenzó a dedearla mientras seguía haciendo lo suyo con la lengua, hasta que al fin, la ojimiel termino en su boca y ella saboreó todos los jugos

-Me encantas bebé, ahora soy adicta a ti- le menciono con un tono sensual la ojijade a una muy exitada peliazul. Tras lo cual ella se volvió a vestir al igual que la menor de las hermanas Tendo y bajaron de nuevo a la fiesta.

#########

Sasuke estaba ajeno a todo lo ocurrido en Konoha, el Uchiha se había retirado a las montañas a entrenar para así estar libre de las "distracciones" de la aldea, Kakashi le había dejado un par de ejercicios para que los realizará ya que él bajaría al pueblo vecino a conseguir provisiones.

Sasuke canalizaba su chakra y lo concentraba en la palma de su mano tal y como se lo indicaron, desde el alba llevaba haciendo el ejercicio y ahora que pasaba del medio día realmente no había progresado de manera contundente. Y eso le frustraba.

Al paso del tiempo aunque se fingió dormido oyó las pláticas de los enfermos del lugar. Suoo de las palizas que Ukyo y Fū propinaron, así como de las contundentes víctorias de Sakura y Naruto, incluso de la sorpresiva victoria de Hinata ante Neji y eso lo frustró.

Èl, la élite apenas y logró ganar su encuentro contra un rival de pocq monta y todos los donadie vencieron a sus oponentes sin siquiera sudar. Eso le enfurecio y más al suponer que probablemente Dohko o alguien más les entrenaría.

Justo estaba en ese pensamiento una vez más cuando oyó un ruido y se puso en alerta, pero se relajo al ver que era la causa.

Dos jóvenes, gemelos, caminaban junto a una caravana pequeña, los jóvenes tenían el cabello verde muy claro y los ojos naranja, eran altos y parecían no ser de los alrededores pues su apariencia era muy foránea.

La caravana se detuvo pues el paso se volvía angosto y debían de de acomodar las carretas para pasar, a Sasuke eso no le importó siempre que le dejaran en paz.

Una banda de ladrones salió de súbito y los amenazó, Sasuke sólo bufo fastidiado pero vio que la gente de la misión estaba serena, aruqeando la ceja decidio observar que los motivaba a actuar así y se sorprendió.

-¡Garra de tigre Vikingo! Lanzó Sid su ataque que mando al fondo del barranco donde estaban a todos los bandidos sorprendiendo a Sasuke por ello, pero recuperando la compostura se acercó de manera vehemente hacia el ex dios guerrero y le encaró.

-¡TE EXIJO WUE ME ENSEÑES TODO LO QIE SABES!- le ordenó el Uchiha al hombre que miraba el paisaje buscando otra señal de peligro e ignorando olímpicamente a Sasuke.

-¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!- Grito muy cabreado el emo.

El ex dios guerrero siguió ignorándolo mientras Sasuke preparaba un jutsu, cuando se lo iba a lanzar, Sasuke sintió como casi todo el aire en sus pulmones le abandonaba y al ver el porque, noto el puño de Sid clavado en su estómago.

-Niño, deberías aprender algo de humildad, además, mi hermano y yo somos de el País de los Campos de cultivo, país que nada tiene que ver con el tuyo. Por otro lado, para enseñarte lo que sabemos necesitaríamos años, los cuales no pienso desperdiciar contigo.

-M...maldición, así no podré vengarme de mi hermano- expresó frustrado el Uchiha mientras Bud llegaba con su hermano acompañado de dos hermanas gemelas muy bellas, de ojos color carmín, ojos grises y cabello largo color rosa.

-¿Sucede algo Cariño?- preguntó una de ellas al dios.

-Nada Maya, sólo que este niño quería clases de modales- mencionó de forma mordaz, la mujer se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se adelanto junto a su hermana, los hermanos siguoeorn vigilantes dejando a Sasuke hunillado en el piso, haciéndole adentrarse más a una senda negra de la que no saldría bien librado.

############

Para estupor del Sabio Sapo, Naruto logró completar el Rasengan en sólo cinco días y en este momento con ayuda de el y de Kurama trataba la difícil labor de añadirle una afindiad elemental al jutsu.

Jiraiya todo el tiempo no había avanzado para bien en la relación entre el y su estudiante, Naruto entendió porque Dohko eligió a Jiraiya, pero sólo eso, el peliblanco al ver con desconfianza al biju no logró dar una buena impresión y fue peor al conocer a la invocación personal del Uzumaki.

Kurama le explíco que al igual que el clan de serpientes de Kukulkan, los Kitsunes tenían la costumbre de dar a su invocador a un compañero para ellos, al invocarle Naruto se llevó una buena sorpresa por quien le toco.

Una bella zorra de seis colas era la compañera de Naruto, la zorra tenia el pelo azulado y los ojos color ámbar. Al obtener su forma humana, Anri que era el nombre de su invocación personal se transformaba en una curvilínea adolescente joven que tenía el cabello azul oscuro, ojos color ambar, que iba descalza y usaba una yukata roja con una cinta blanca.

El guarro comentario de Jiraya al ver a la joven, le valió que ella le diera un poderoso golpe en la cabeza que le estampó en el suelo recibiendo además uba recriminacion de el ojiazul. El punto es que sólo le hablaba Naruto sólo cuando era necesario.

-Señor Naruto, la comida esta lista- anunció Anri a un Naruto que trataba de agregarle elemento Aire al rasengan.

-Ire enseguida- mencionó despreocupado mientras seguía en su ejercicio pero fue tomado de su chaqueta Naranja por Anri en su forma Zorruna- Esta bien, Ya voy, Ya voy.

Mientras eso ocurría el Sanin veía al horizonte, no dejaba de recrinonarse el haber abandonado a su alumno, reconocía que los caballeros habían hecho un magnífico trabajo, Dohko lo hayo y le sugirió entrenarlo para así tratar de crear un vínculo con el, pero Jiraiya había fracasado en cada intento, al punto de que Anri le faltaba el respeto llamándolo "Sabio pervertido" y Naruto no participaba de esa broma, no por tenerle respeto, si no por falta de confianza y aprecio.

"¿Como le ira a Kakashi cuando descubras que el era alumno de tu padre?" pensaba el Sannin que recibía el plato de ramen que la kitsune había preparado.

"Kurama, no es que me queje de Anri o algo parecido" le habló a su amigo " pero ¿Porque una zorra?" .

" **El compañero es al azar, como te tocó ella, te pudo tocar un zorro adulto o una cachorra, ni yo se que criterio sigue el gran sabio"-** le aclaró el biju **" recuerda que al terminar aquí tenemos que ir a seguir con ese entrenamiento, estas muy cerca de lograrlo ".**

Naruto, Jiraiya y Anri comían cada quien en sus cosas, después de todo, estaban a quince días de terminar el periodo de entrenamiento y por consejo del biju, sólo estaban a diez días de terminar este pues los últimos cinco, los descansaría

############

En el complejo Aburame, por fin Shino podía destrozar una roca gigante de un sólo puñetazo, a Kiba le tomaba aún al menos unos seis golpes para lograrlo pero hay la llevaba, Fū había ido por petición de Chomei, aún no decidía la peliverde si aceptar la oferta de Shibi, pero aún así, era muy bien recibida en el complejo.

-¿A que debemos el honor de su visita?- preguntó el líder de clan que salió a saludoar a la jinchuriki.

-Chomei me pidió que de favor reuna a todos los miembros de su clan, tiene algo que anunciar.

Asi lo hizo Shibi. Al poco tiempo, en el patio del complejo todos los miembros d el familia se encontraban ahi, Fū creó un clon que poseyó la biju que tras aclararse la garganta les habló.

-Bien, estoy aquí para darles un obsequio, han honrado nuestro trató y pese a la distancia y el tiempo, no han olvidado el juramento que Akemi Aburame y yo hicimos, pues bien, esto que voy a darles, es una muestra de ese aprecio.

Fū hizo los sellos para el jutsu de invocación e instantes después en el patio apareció un enrome escarabajo negro que miraba el lugar inquisitivamente. Al ver al clon con Chomei, se inclinó en una humilde reverencia y se levantó en cuanto la escarabajo le hizo un ademán.

-Hércules, quisiera que dejes firmar a toda las personas aquí nuestro contrato, todos ellos son del clan Aburame y puedo dar fe de que son dignos de hacerlo- le pidió la biju al insecto.

-Como ordene ,mi reina- mencionó el insecto que sacó un permanino muy grande de entre sus alas. Al desenrrolarlo, sólo el nombre de Akemi Aburame estaba en el, lo que significaba mucho para los miembros del clan.

-Es todo un honor, no la decepcionaremos- le dijo Shibi en una humilde reverencia a la biju.

#######

Los veinticuatro días que Sakura enteno con la kunoichi de La niebla sería algo que jamás olvidaría, Katara había puesto a la ojijade a superar sus límites y a expandir su mente, pese a no ser una usuaria Natural, el elemento Vapor la pelirrosa lo manejaba con soltura y con elegancia. Hoy que era el último día juntas, Sakura quizo presentar a su sensei temporal con sus padres. Pero la kunoichi le dijo que no podía ya que andaba de paso y debía de moverse.

-Cosas de shinobi- mencionó la ojiturqueza encogiendo los hombros, antes de irse, Katara le dio un dije que portaba diciéndole que era una reliquia familiar pero que ella la había ganando, conmoviendo a su alumna que le dio un abrazo.

Katara ya estaba alejada de la aldea. Lloraba en silencio mientras se desviaba por un camino.

"Me preguntó si me llegarás a perdonar cuando sepas eso" pensó la kunoichi que se reunía con Goro y tomaban un camino para volver a la aldea.

##

Naruto por fin había logrado inducirle su afinidad elemental al rasengan, era un rasengan pequeño pero letal, al que llamó Bomba rasengan eléctrica.

Ahora con ese jutsu y con el otro que en secreto ensayaron, Kurama sonrió divertido al imaginarse la cara de los idiotas que lo vieran usar ambas técnicas.

##

Fū término su entrenamiento con Shaka, la ojinaranja sabía que con lo que aprendió saldría avante, pero aún seguía inquieta por la oferta del clan Aburame, Kanoe Aburame, la prima de Shibi se había encariñado con ella y no eran pocas que se podía ver a la mujer que a diferencia de las estoicas e inexpresivas Aburame, era muy maternal y siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos, estaba en una encrucijada y no sabía como resolverla. Sólo deseaba que la respuesta le llegara pasados los exámenes chunin.

##

Ukyo término su entrenamiento y se puso a ayudar a sus hermanas en el restaurante, a la ojimiel le era una actividad relajante el servir y tomar pedidos, sabía que Mu hizo un gran trabajo ayudándola y dándole un mejor estilo de combate, ya lo demás dependía de ella.

##

Ty lee cocinaba ramen, Naruto aun no regresaba de entrenar, ella había acabado su tortura que diga entrenamiento con Milo, confiaba en que su Puño taladro se había mejorado bastante y gracias a ello tendría grandes posibilidades en el examen, por ello cocinaba para su novio, para festejar su pronto ascenso a Chunin, algo que ella veía como un hecho.

Tan observadora como era ella, notó que tanto Mila, Emilou y Sung Sung estaban algo melancólicas y le preguntó a su amiga la razón a lo que ella respondió.

-Es por el festival del Zorro, fue un día antes de que se hiciera la celebración principal cuando Murió Himawari, con en festival a punto de iniciar mañana…. - dijo la belleza de pelo verde mientras se limpiaba una lágrima- perdón, es la primera vez que soy libre mientas se hace el festival.

Ty lee recordó que Naruto le dijo que no iba nunca a los festivales. Inconscientemente, ellos le ponían triste y se quedaba siempre en casa con todo y que sabía que sus amigos podían protegerlo, de hecho, este también sería el primer festival al que asistirían los caballeros dorados.

Asi que con la respuesta, Ty lee entendió mejor porque la sugerencia del rubio de hacer una versión del festival para los habitantes del Rukongai, ya que ellos jamás iban al centro de la aldea debido al modo de la gente de verlos.

"Cariño, serás un Hokage excelente" pensaba orgullosa la kunoichi mientras seguía preparando la cena.

##########

En La aldea oculta entre el Sonido, un grupo de niños jadeaban cansados por el entrenamiento, su sensei les dio cinco minutos de descanso y los niños lo aprovechavan lo mejor que podían.

Una niña se acercó a ella, la sensei cada año sin saber porque se ponía melancólica cerca del diez de octubre y de hecho este año también reflexionaba porque se ponía así.

"A que se debe ese sueño" pensaba la mujer mientras la niña le preguntaba que le sucedía, la mujer sólo sonrió y le dijo que estaba bien.

-Halibel sensei, tome- le dio una gallega la niña- es para que no este triste.

La mujer rubia de piel morena y ojos azules tomó la gallega y se la comió para no preocupar a la niña, sabía que eso no le ayudaría a saber porque en estas fechas soñaba con un niño rubio de ojos azules y curiosas marcas en las mejillas, pero al menos, no iba a preocupar a sus alumnos.

 **Y corte.**

 **A que no lo vieron venir.**

 **Madre e hijo ¿Volverán a reencontrarse? Aún falta para ver eso, lo que les garantizó es que será emocionante el reencuentro.**

 **Por otro lado, Sid y Bud humillando al emo mientras van a ver al Loto blanco, ya que esa caravana tiene provisiones para ellos.**

 **Y para rematar, les aviso que veremos entre dos y tres capítulos que ocurre en el festival del Zorro, espero que se diviertan leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiendolo.**

 **Pd: nuevamente estoy hospitalizado por ello no se cuando salga el siguiente capítulo, pero en cuanto pueda, se pública.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	26. El festival del zorro 1

**Capítulo 26. El festival del zorro.**

 **El héroe legendario y la bruja buena.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Jgm**

Si pero no será Naruto el que vengue esa afrenta, ya verás quien lo hace.

 **Pirata**

Orgullo, nunca creyó realmente en Dohko y por otro lado no quiso salir de su zona de confort así que jamás trató de entrenar su cosmo por si mismo.

Veremos a Pucca y a Garu en la invasión y con respecto a Temari…. Algo sucederá relacionado a lo que dices.

 **Comenzamos.**

Cuando se comenzaron a instalar la carpa de teatro y los puestos de comida los habitantes del lugar no daban crédito ¿En serio este año planeaban incluirlos en el festival? Era verdad, eran no más de once carpas de comida y tres teatros únicamente pero al menos era algo.

Al ver llegar a los caballeros dorados y a los equipos Ariete y León dorado junto a los ex equipos de Dohko, Aioria y Aldebaran, a la familia Tendo y a varias personas de vestimenta exageradamente foránea al principio se asustaron e incluso llamaron a la lideresa de facto del distrito, a Kukaku Shiba la artesana a que averiguara qué estaba pasando.

-Maestra Kukaku, me da mucho gusto verla- saludo Naruto a la mujer mientras le sonreía.

Kukaku era una muy bella mujer de ojos verdes y cabello corto negro, vestía un sucio overol que tenía manchas de lodo y pintura (esta versión de ella no hace fuegos artificiales sino artículos de barro). Además usaba una tosca prótesis en su brazo derecho.

La mujer sonrió como hacía años no lo hacía, había oído el rumor de que Naruto vino hace un mes aproximadamente y medio mató al malnacido de Kazuo para así liberar a Mila y las demás, ahora veía que era cierto y le daba gusto ver que el chico que su amiga crió se convirtió en un buen hombre.

Al principio Himawari trabajaba con Kukaku haciendo pequeños encargos, la paga no era mucha pero le permitía vivir en el distrito de forma decorosa, al llegar Naruto y tomar la decisión de obtener dinero con su cuerpo, al menos el primer año, ella ayudó a cuidar al niño. Y Naruto iba seguido aún después de ello a verla.

La falta de su brazo tenía un significado cruel, al llegar al distrito, el trío de Shinobi que localizó al niño halló su rastro en el taller y debido a su concentración era lógico suponer que pasaba tiempo ahí. Torturaron a Kukaku y al no obtener de ella su ubicación le amputaron cruelmente el brazo y la dejaron a su suerte, por fortuna Hiruluk el médico del distrito, (aquí es un bien médico) logró salvar su vida pues le hallaron a tiempo

Por lo que Sung sung y las demás contaron, la principal razón por la que Hiruzen y los Shinobi tardaron en hallarlo no obedecía tanto a que vivió en un lugar que no era muy del agrado de la mayoría y por ello no lo buscaban tanto ahí. Era porque, aunque Himawari creyó que si muchos en el distrito se enteraban iban a repudiar al niño, hicieron lo contrario.

Fue muy evidente la identidad de Naruto para el distrito, sin embargo ellos no eran unos hijos de puta (bueno uno que otro si lo era literalmente...pero esas mujeres eran mejores que muchas de las mujeres de barrios de más "alcurnia") entendían la diferencia entre preso y carcelero y sabían de lo que le ocurría al niño en las mejores áreas, así que discretamente ellos ocultaron al niño y lo lograron hacer hasta esa fatídica noche.

En su momento vaya que se conmovió en Sandaime por esa muestra de compasión y comprensión, veía triste que aquellos que despectivamente eran llamados sobras por la Asociación civil en realidad eran los que verdaderamente acogieron la última voluntad de Minato. De hecho al pedirle Naruto permiso para lo del festival, él se lo dio pues ellos lo merecían más.

Tras aclararle a Kukaku que ocurría ella corrió la voz y el distrito comenzó a ayudar, una que otra persona con lo poco que tenían hacían bellos adornos y se comenzaron a colocar en las calles, farolas de materiales reciclados, voluntarios para ayudar a los puestos, en poco tiempo el distrito se organizó y ayudó a que el primer año (presentían muchos) que el festival del zorro llegaba a su distrito fuera inolvidable.

###########

Mientras se montaba todo para que esa misma noche se montara el festival, se oyó en la aldea el rumor de que en el distrito Rukon se iba a montar por primera vez un anexo del festival exclusivo para los habitantes del distrito más marginado de la aldea. Eso enfureció a las personas más adineradas y le exigieron al Hokage al poco rato de iniciado el rumor, que no se realice evento alguno en el lugar a lo que Hiruzen se río en su cara.

-Eso no es algo que decidí hacer yo, Saga y los otros han montado todo con sus recursos, siendo honestos, con lo poco que realmente gastan de sus generosas pagas, lo que sea que hayan hecho será digno de verse.

Y era cierto, si bien eran muy decorosas las pagas de profesor , Saga, Afrodita, Milo y los demás tenían muy buenos ingresos que sólo se acumulaban, la humildad y decoró eran valores presentes en ellos, vivían con lo necesario y uno que otro gusto pero nada más, la mayoría de su dinero estaba ahí sin ser tocado, aún cuando se gastaron una generosa Suma de dinero, una buena parte de el acumulado en cinco años de misiones y bonos seguían ahí, eso sin contar los 609 lingotes de oro que trajeron del templo que Aioria localizó.

-Así que si no tienen algo mejor que hacer…..

Los líderes civiles se marcharon molestos, ya verían esos tontos que no debieron meterse con ellos.

########

Ino y los demás oyeron el rumor de que Naruto estaba en Rukongai, todos iban con sus mejores galas al festival y decidieron invitarlo, sabían que probablemente no iba al lugar por miedo, así que decidieron ir con él a que se divirtiera, por ello Ino caminaba con una muy elegante Yukata buscando a su amigo hasta que vio un cartel donde se anunciaba una obra de teatro.

A ella y a los demás novatos les extraño que se montara una obra ahí, pero el título les llamó la atención, decidieron darle un vistazo y vaya que no se arrepentirían, al recibir de Sung sung el programa, vieron que Naruto y Ty lee eran los protagonistas, así que sin querer perderse ello, decidieron quedarse a ver la obra.

##

"Hubo una vez en un lugar muy remoto y hace mucho tiempo, en la antigua Grecia, una época dorada de Héroes y leyendas. Y el más importante de todos ellos fue el poderoso Hércules, ¿Pero que es un héroe verdadero? ¡Ah! Eso es lo que….."- comenzó Ryo a Narrar, en el escenario había cinco estatuas vestidas con elegantes togas que aunque se sencillas se veían exquisitas y más porque todas eran púrpuras (1), pronto todas las estatuas hacían gestos de aburrimiento ;al final acabó con la paciencia de ellas y cobrando vida completamente una de ellas se burló :

"¿Ya lo escucharon? Hace que esta historia parezca una tragedia - se burló ¿Anko Mitarashi? No lo creía nadie ahí; la sádica invocadora de serpientes lucía el cabello suelto recogido en una tiara y su toga estaba algo escotada y corta comparada a la de las demás, de hecho otra de las estatuas era Ukyo y completaba el cuadro, Karui, Haku y Kurenai.

"Calmate un poco" - le pidió amablemente Haku.

"Anda déjanos a nosotras contar la historia"- le suplicó con ojitos de cachorro Karui.

" Bueno, cuentenla ya"- cedió la voz en off de Ryo.

"Somos las musas diosas de las artes… comenzó su explicación Kurenai mientras sonaba música y las demás armonizaban tarareando.

La obra de teatro era muy buena, gracias a las historias que los caballeros contaban de su mundo a Naruto, él armó guiones que serían los que montarian, en esta obra en particular acerca de Hércules fue en extremo divertido, todos vieron a Yugito ataviada como Hera y a Aioros como Zeus y se rieron con la gran interpretación de Hades de forma cómica hecha por Dohko, se sintieron mal por el secuestro del bebé y como fue adoptado por una familia amorosa(Kei y Hina) que le crió lo mejor que pudo, la verdad sobre su legado y su dificultad para convencer a Galatea (Milo)la bella ninfa a que accediera a entrenar a Hércules (Naruto), su pelea contra Nezzo (Naruto en un henge) para rescatar a Megara (Ty lee) y su arribo a la ciudad de Tebas.

La sorpresa que se llevaron al ver a Megara siendo una sirvienta de Hades y el plan del dios para matar a Hércules, su emocionante encuentro con la Hidra y sus hazañas narradas por las musas mediante una canción, el como Zeus le negó el regreso al decirle que aún no podía considerarse un héroe, siendo algo que descolo a todos los presentes.

La furia de Hades al no poder derrotar a Hercules y la verdad de porque Megara servía al Dios, su propuesta para darle su libertad y el intento de ella de hacerlo decirle su debilidad al encontrarlo vulnerable por no ser aún para su padre un héroe, el número musical donde admite que si ama a Hércules y después su negativa a seguir ayudando al dios a destruirlo.

El como Hades encaró a Hércules y le chantajeó con Megara sólo para decirle tras obtener lo que quería, que ella todo el tiempo trabajaba para él, rompiendo así, el corazón del héroe.

La liberación de los titanes (Joe en seis henges) y como un cíclope se separa para matar a un héroe sin fuerza ni aliento para vivir ya que Galatea y él pelearon debido a que ella le advertía de Megara y él la corrió de la peor forma y ahora veía que era verdad.

Al principio el cíclope iba ganando hasta que con los ánimos que le dio su mentora que fue buscada por Megara para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Mientras eso ocurría se mostró la derrota de Zeus por el ejército de Hades y los titanes y el sometimiento de los dioses para regresar a la pelea del semidiós quien vence al monstruo a costa de la seguridad de su amada que logra romper el hechizo que anuló la fuerza del ojiazul.

El cambio de rumbo de la casi pérdida guerra con la ayuda de Hércules y el juramento de Hades de arrebatarle lo que más ama en el mundo.

Vieron morir a Megara en los brazos de Hércules y como este furioso partió al inframundo.

Su "trato" con Hades y como iba muriendo muy rápido debido a la toxicidad del agua del estigia y el milagro.

Al arriesgarse de esa forma por su amada, recuperó su divinidad y pudo salir del río, con el alma de su novia se fue del inframundo no sin antes lanzar de un golpe a Hades que quedó atrapado en el para la eternidad pues los espectros que estaban en el no lo dejaban salir del río.

La resurrección de Megara y el regreso al Olimpo así como la decisión del nuevo dios a vivir entre los hombres y si recibimiento entre vítores y celebraciones.

-"Mira- le mencionó Megara a Galatea que comenzó a llorar conmovida pues los dioses creaban la constelación de Hércules, haciendo realidad el sueño de la ninfa.

Mientras las musas seguían cantando acerca de el gran campeón, el telón se fue cerrando entre aplausos y ovaciones de los habitantes del Rukongai.

Tras la obra y picados por la curiosidad, los novatos se quedaron en el distrito, admiraron su bella aunque sencilla decoración y los puestos y juegos, fue cuando repararon en una bella mujer que vestía un traje charro que comenzaba a llamar a todos al siguiente juego de lotería.

Ino y los demás fueron, sorprendiose de su semejanza al bingo, aún así se divirtieron mucho ya que en vez de números eran personajes y objetos que anunciaba la exótica encargada de manera ocurrente.

-El abrigo de los pobres…. El sol.

La que no distingue a ricos de pobres… la muerte.

-¡Lotería!- exclamó un niño a lado de Kiba.

-Muy bien jovencito- concedió la mujer con una muy bella sonrisa- aquí esta tu premio.

Y le dio un bello trompo hecho de madera y finamente decorado que el pequeño recibió con una gran sonrisa.

#########

En el área más "fina" de la aldea los aristócratas montaron su propia versión del festival la cual estaba vacía, su excesiva pedantería jugó en su contra pues los pocos aldeanos que iban rápidamente salían del lugar por el trato tan majadero que recibían ahí y regresaban al centro de la aldea al festival.

Justo en el restaurante de los Akimichi, el trío InoShikaCho original acababa de recibir un informe de parte uno de los miembros de su clan sobre el hecho de que se vio a sus hijos en el distrito Rukon en el festival que ahí se estaba montando, al preguntarle porque se tardaron tanto en ubicarlos, los que buscaron a sus hijos sonrieron nerviosos y argumentaron que la obra de teatro que se quedaron a ver estaba muy buena.

-¿Algún otro heredero está ahí?- preguntó Shikaku a su subalterno.

-Pude ver juntos a sus Hijos y a Los rastreadores.- contestó un Yamanaka.

-Ouff, que lata- contestó el Nara pesadamente- al menos si Tsume o alguien más nos pregunta, ya sabemos donde están.

-¿No tienen curiosidad por ver como esta el ambiente allá? - preguntó Choza a lo que sus compañeros asintieron y fueron a ver que tal estaba el festival.

##

Yugao y su escuadrón fueron comisionados por Hiruzen a vigilar el distrito durante el festival, a la bella espadachín le pareció muy animado el ambiente, pues lentamente por curiosidad muchos habitantes de la aldea que estaban el el centro, poco a poco iban atestando las calles del distrito admirando el festival.

La ANBU sólo sonrió por ello, ella como buena alumna de Kushina creía en la total integración de la aldea y al fin se estaba dando.

Al principio los habitantes del lugar vieron un poco recelosos a los lugareños de los barrios más acomodados que el suyo, pero ese sentimiento se pasó rápido y al poco tiempo se podía ver en los juegos y en el teatro sin distinción alguna a gente de los otros distritos conviviendo amenamente con los habitantes del Rukongai y hablando del teatro, ella hizo un clon de sombra que dejó vigilando, por nada del mundo se perdía la obra que estaba ahora por comenzar.

##

Nuevamente la carpa del teatro se atesto de gente y esta vez pese a ello era especial, Asuma, su hermana Gine junto a su sobrino que venía con sus amigos, su padre y su novia estaban allí, al igual que los líderes de clan excepto Hiashi, pues de camino al distrito, Inoichi vio a su antigua novia y a su amigo juntos así que les invitaron a ver la otra sede del evento, al llegar vieron el título de la obra, que les llamó la atención y decidieron ver la puesta, un poco más adelante nuevamente los novatos se reunían a ver la obra que Naruto escribió ,el título era "La " malvada" bruja del Oeste" sorprendiendo a varios que malvada estuviera entrecomillada.

La razón de Yugao para no perderse la obra era sencilla, esta vez Anko era la protagonista junto a una tipa de la que jamás había oído llamada Tonantzin.

Al ver a la coprotagonista el Sandaime sonrió divertido pues el sabía quién era esa persona así que decidió disfrutar la obra.

Se levantó el telón y se mostraban en el lugar exóticos decorados de una ciudad verde esmeralda que de hecho era el nombre de la ciudad, se veía a varios habitantes felices y celebrando muy animadamente, todos sin excepción vestían tocados de plumas exóticas y mientras los hombres vestían un pantalón y una camisa bellamente adornados con cuentas y usaban sandalias, las mujeres usaban vestidos de una pieza finamente decorados tanto con el exquisito bordado como por las bellas cuentas de ámbar y hablando de ámbar, sus orejas perforadas traían arrancadas de oro y ámbar que resaltan el exótico aspecto de los actores lo que volvía más intrigante de donde habían salido ellos y sus bellas y extravagantes vestimentas.

De pronto se oyó música y un número comenzó.

 **Ensamble**

[¡Bien! ¡Qué bien! Murió! La bruja ya se murió

la bruja del oeste dijo adiós, ninguna bruja mas feroz tuvo Oz.

¡Murió! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien!

Miren es Glinda.

Apareció una bella mujer que usaba una máscara de jade finamente elaborada con incrustaciones de ónix y jaspe, la joven traía un vestido blanco y un tocado con plumas de quetzal, la mujer se quitó la máscara revelando un muy hermoso y afable rostro, la joven era de tez morena clara y ojos color rubí, cabello verde esmeralda, de facciones muy finas miraba afable a los habitantes de Oz.

 **Glinda**

[¿Cómo les encanta verme, verdad?]

 **Ensamble**

[¡Si!]

 **Glinda**

[No los culpo Compañeros, ciudadanos ,

Pueblo de Oz Felicitancias, debemos celebrar que hoy venció el bien

A la maldad de ya saben quien (que muera el peje XD)

Que hermoso es saber que triunfa la justicia.

Un bien que sea caricia mas y mas

En Oz jamás la ver... **Ensamble**

[Glinda, exactamente que tan muerta esta ella]

 **Glinda**

[Nada mas porque ha habido muchos rumores y sospechosismos, dejenme aclarar las cosas, el derretimiento de la bruja ocurrió como resultado de un cubetazo de agua que le arrojó una chiquilla de nombre Dorothy por ordenes del Mago de Oz. La niña fue valientemente ayudada por sus amigos, el espantapajaros, el hombre de hojalata y el león , la bruja mala del oeste, está muerta.]

A todos en la obra se les antojaba muy raro que una niña pudiese matar aún con esos extraños seres a una bruja y más una que se antojaba muy terrible pero suspendiendo su credibilidad dejaron a la obra seguir.

 **Ensamble**

[Muere un ser malvado

Nadie lo extrañará

Nadie va ni a su funeral

De cualquier malvado

Cada niño aprenderá

Que mejor no se porte mal]

 **Glinda**

[Bien sabe el bien que el malo vive aislado

Y también que muere sin piedad

La tristeza en la vida del malvado

Es verdad]

 **Ensamble**

[Bien sabe bien que el malo vive aislado

Y también que llora sin piedad

Al final el cosecha desolado su maldad]

 **Mujer**

[¿Glida, porque existe la maldad?]

 **Glinda**

[Esa es una buena pregunta Una que muchos encuentran confusionante

¿La gente nace malvada o la obligan a ser malvada?

Piensen que ella tuvo una niñez, tuvo un padre, que precisamente fue gobernador de Munckinlandia.]

 **Padre**

[Me voy a la asamblea, amor.]

 **Glinda**

[Y tenia una mamá, como muchos tienen]

 **Padre**

[No quisiera hoy dejarte sola]

 **Madre**

[¿Qué pasa es una noche y ya?]

 **Padre**

[Aún si estoy lejos de ti algo en mi no se irá]

 **Glinda** :

[Y como en todas las familias, había secretos.]

{Voces en off}

 **Sombra**

[Toma un trago mas, ojitos lindos

Tengo una noche para ti,

Que rico está el licor que yo te ofrezco

Un brevaje verde, fuerte y fresco

Dale un rico trago rica niña anda y ven hacia mi]

 **Glinda**

[Y desde el momento en que nació fue, pues, diferente] **Mujer**

[Ya viene]

 **Padre**

[¿Ya?]

 **Mujer**

[Ya siento al nene]

 **Padre**

[Ahi va]

 **Mujer**

[Ya lo agarré]

 **Padre**

[Ya vi un pie]

 **Ambos**

[Es perfecta, sana y tierna a la vez]

 **Padre**

[Santo Oz]

 **Madre**

[¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasa algo malo?]

 **Mujer**

[Que pasa aquí]

 **Padre**

[Me da temor]

 **Mujer**

[Es monstruoso]

 **Padre**

[Que horror]

 **Ambos**

[Lo mas raro que recuerde, es fea, extraña, muerde y es ¡verde!]

 **Padre**

[Llevensela, ¡llevensela!]

 **Glinda**

[Como ven, no pudo haber sido mas difícil]

 **Ensamble**

[Muere un ser malvado, hoy por fin el mal murió

Y por hoy hay fiesta nacional

Sabemos que... sabemos que es el bien

Sabe el bien que muere sin piedad

Ay de aquél (ay de aquél)

Que da la espalda a la bondad]

 **Ensamble**

[Ya murió la bruja]

 **Glinda**

[¡Qué bien!]

 **Ensamble**

[Ya murió la bruja]

 **Glinda**

[¡Qué bien!]

 **Ensamble**

[Ya murió la bruja¡Mala!¡Mala! .]

Y la obra siguió su curso.

Todos los que conocían a Naruto vieron que sólo él podía escribir semejante obra, Elphaba, la joven desde el principio era rechazada por su aspecto, a pesar de ser alguien gentil, los habitantes de su propio reino la rechazaban por como lucía, tiempo después nació la hermana menor de Elphaba, Nessa nació débil y enfermiza a causa de la leche de las flores que su madre bebía para que su hermana no naciera verde, la niña creció amargada y resentida por no poder caminar debido a su debilidad y alimento un profundo resentimiento hacia su hermana porque pese a su color de piel, era muy hermosa, aunque era algo que casi nadie notaba debido al antinatural tono de su piel.

Asi la joven fue a la universidad donde se hizo amiga de un profesor animal que deseaba ser tratado como igual en vez de ser profundamente discriminado.

Al principio la joven tuvo problemas en especial con su compañera de cuarto, la futura bruja buena del sur era alguien banal, pero de gran corazón y rápidamente se dio cuenta que pese a su intimidante exterior, Elphaba era una mujer admirable, lo que cultivó una gran y profunda amistad entre las jóvenes aún cuando al principio se detestaban

Así pasó el tiempo y Elphaba enamoró del más guapo y popular y el joven a la larga cayó rendido a ella por su gran nobleza y carisma, todo aparentemente iba para bien en la vida de Elphaba pero, las cosas no fueron felicidad nunca.

Al terminar sus estudios las futuras brujas del Oeste y del Sur van a ponerse a los servicios del gobernante supremo en Oz, pero pronto descubren que las cosas no son en Ciudad Esmeralda lo que aparentan.

Por principio, el mago no era tal ya que no tenía poderes, y luego estaba el hecho de que era muy negligente y trataba muy mal a los animales con inteligencia encerrándolos en jaulas porque de acuerdo a él alteraban el orden natural.

La bruja toma de la biblioteca un poderoso libro con el que planea oponer resistencia al mago que es auxiliado por la directora de su escuela y crea un hechizo que al probarlo, hace que los monos esclavos del mago adquieran alas y huyan no sin antes jurarle fidelidad por haberlos liberado.

Esto el mago lo ve como un muy gran ultraje y la manda perseguir, obligando a la joven a huir a su casa sólo para enterarse que ahora es gobernada por Nessa, pues su padre murió de pena por el maltrato que le daba a ella.

Así pues la nueva gobernante le niega ayuda a su hermana pues dice que ella jamás le ayudó, Elphaba entonces hechiza los zapatos de rubí de Nessa y con ello su hermana al fin es capaz de amar.

Con Nessa vive su capitán de la guardia ,Bog que estaba enamorado de Elphaba y de quien Nessa se enamoró, tomando a escondidas el libro mágico que tiene su hermana mayor, la menor trata de hacer que Bog se enamore de ella, pero lo que hace es arrancarle el corazón, la joven verde llega cuando llorando su hermana trata de ayudar a su amado, así que para salvar su vida, Elphaba convierte en un hombre de Hojalata a Bog huye al bosque jurando vengarse de Nessa que rir de forma maníaca nombrándose a si misma la Bruja malvada del Este y obliga a su hermana a huir para no pelear contra ella.

Debido a lo ocurrido en Munchkinlandia, los rumores acerca de que la joven es malvada se han acrecentando, Elphaba trata de confrontar al mago pero es superada por su corte de hechiceros y soldados pero logra escapar gracias a que si amado es el capitán de la guardia y siempre ha creído en su inocencia.

Mientras la decana de la universidad toma el asunto entre manos y conjura un tornado que trae dos pasajeros, el tornado lleva con él una casa que le cae encima a Nessa mientras da un paseo por sus dominios.

Glinda llega primero a la escena y ve todo, instantes después una dolida Elphaba llega y le exige saber qué sucedió, las amigas pelean y la guardia real llega para apresarla pero su amado la salva nuevamente pero por su traición lo hieren de gravedad, Elphaba trata de recitar un conjuro para salvarlo pero debido a su nerviosismo cree fallar y huye deprimida del sitio y busca refugio en las tierras del Oeste, los guardias le dan ese título, la Malvada bruja y van a ver al mago para informar todo.

Cuando Glinda quiere llevarse el cuerpo de quien fue su amor en la escuela, ve que se convierte en un espantapájaros y además nota que aconseja a la persona de la casa (Dorothy) a ir a ver al mago para que él le ayude a ir a casa, para Glinda es obvio que planea exponerlo como en realidad es, así que ella se une a la charada dándole a la niña las instrucciones para ir a verlo y las zapatillas de rubí de Nessa para que le protejan.

Elphaba se entera debido a sus monos voladores de que Dorothy viene con la orden de matarla y que el antiguo capitán de la guardia de su padre viene con ella y de los demás acompañantes, así que furiosa la manda capturar para recuperar el único recuerdo de su hermana que le queda.

Ella encierra a todos en calabozos y les confronta por separado, Bog admite que se ha encariñado con la niña y le pide no herirla , el león sabe de ella y su piedad para los animales pensantes y de su dolor, sólo quiere que no dañe a la niña pues alguien como ella no debería nunca hacer daño a otros.

Y al confrontar al espantapájaros se da cuenta de que es su amado y sale huyendo muy adolorida pero le da un camafeo antes de irse.

Glinda llega para advertirle que el mago va tras ella pues mandó a sus mejores soldados , Elphaba le dice que ella lo sabe, pero que ya está cansada de todo, así que como último y gran acto de amistad le hace jurar a Glinda que jamás trate de limpiar su nombre pues hacerlo la metería en problemas, la bruja buena accede a hacerlo al darse cuenta que su amiga planea quitarse la vida pues ya no puede con el dolor.

Dorothy escapa y tras una serie de eventos ocurre la escena del famoso cubetazo dando por muerta a la bella bruja, continuación pasamos a una escena donde Glinda oye la alegría que hay por la muerte de su mejor amiga pero…..

"-Elphaba ya puedes salir"-mencionó el espantapájaros tras dar dos golpecitos a una pared que reveló un pasaje secreto del que la bruja salió sana y salva y cortos a los brazos del espantapájaros quien correspondía con mucho amor el gesto.

"-Fígaro no quise que eso te pasará- "mencionó muy triste la bruja que recibió un tierno beso de parte del ex capitán.

-"Entiendo porque lo hiciste "- le miró con ternura -" sólo me da pena que me veas con este aspecto ".

-" Sigues siendo de quien me enamore, yo sigo viendo tu noble corazón "- mencionó la bruja y triste añadió -" sólo me gustaría que Glinda supiera que sigo viva para que su pena se alivie".

-"Sabes que no puede enterarse, su vida correría peligro"- le aconsejó su novio- "Debemos irnos para nunca más volver"

-"Si, hoy a muerto un ser malvado y al fin puedo ser libre "- mencionó con esperanza Elphaba mientras se cerraba el telón entre lágrimas y ovaciones.

##

-¿De donde sacaron a todos esos actores?- preguntaba Asuma pues todos de notaban foráneos.

-Son amigos de Anko- respondió su padre- el clan de serpientes que ella invoca posee una planta llamada Nahualia cuya raíz al ser consumida por invocaciones les da forma humana.

-¿Quiere decir que la única persona en el escenario era Anko?- preguntó incrédulo el jounin fumador.

-Si Eso es lo que dije.

"Naruto, ¿Tanto es tu dolor, tanto has sufrido en la aldea?

###########.

En un templo en el fondo del mar en el océano pacífico sur

Varias figuras sombrías se reunían ahí, las sombras habían permanecido dormidas desde la era mitológica, aguardando en momento propicio para despertar y así reclamar lo que les pertenecía por derecho propio en su opinión, ahora las sombras se reunían en espera del informe del segundo al mando de su líder.

-Belcebú, ¿Que hay acerca de lo que sentimos hace cinco años?- preguntó una de las sombras al aludido- ¿No te han causado problemas los dioses guerreros y los caballeros de Athena enviados a auxiliar a Hécate y a Nike para liberar de tu influencia a Hestia?- preguntó una voz muy sensual y femenina.

-No Lilith, sólo he sentido la presencia de los dioses guerreros, los caballeros no deben de haber llegado, un poder tan inconmensurable como el de ellos no es algo que se pueda ocultar, solo he sentido destellos de cosmos de caballeros de plata muy poderosos y recientemente de dos traidores a los otros dioses, pero no son una amenaza- mencionó Belcebú.

-Entonces ¿Porque te estas tomando tu tiempo en liberar a Hestia de su prisión en la Luna?- preguntó una voz gruesa y gutural- Llevas siglos en ese mundo y no has hecho el más mínimo avance.

-Ba al tiene razón- se oyó una voz varonil y sexy de súbito- para ser el príncipe del engaño, te estas tomando las cosas con demasiada calma.

-Nunca he querido alertar a Athena de mi ubicación y presencia, esa ventaja es fundamental, además; digamos que hay ciertos eventos que podrían poner a nuestro favor a varios de los guardianes que aprisionaron a Hestia aquí, según se, la amazona del Ichibi y el caballero de Gobi son los más fáciles de tentar a que se unan a nuestra causa, su libertad es algo muy anhelado para ellos.

-Deberíamos dejar atrás esas sutilezas e invadir de una vez ese mundo, Athena no puede hacer nada para enviar ayuda, el portal lo controlamos nosotros y por otro lado, tanto Poseidón como Hades, jamás aceptarían trabajar con Athena, son demasiado orgullosos como para admitir su error, no lo hicieron antes, no comenzarán ahora.

-Hay que tener calma Belfegor- mencionó la sombra de mayor poder en el lugar- en su momento nos haremos del control de ese mundo y desde él, planearemos nuestro regreso triunfal a este, pero por lo pronto debemos mantener el perfil bajo.

-Pero aún así Lucifer, creó que sería conveniente enviar a los siete pecados y a cinco de las plagas a este mundo, para que acaben en caso de que si estén aquí a los caballeros de Athena, en poco menos de cuatro días habrá una invasión, de estar en este mundo, seguro aparecen ahí.

-Muy bien, entonces Azathoth, dile a los pecados y a las cinco plagas más fuertes que se preparen para ir de viaje.

 **1)))))) en la antigüedad el púrpura era muy difícil de elaborar por ello era la tela de reyes y jerarcas de la iglesia.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Vaya que me he divertido mucho parafraseando Hércules y Wicked.**

 **Bueno, ya vimos que las serpientes de Kukulkan han decidido ayudar a Naruto y los demás en el festival, aún faltan un par de capítulos sobre el, en ellos más que en los eventos, me enfocare en las integraciones de ciertos personajes.**

 **Por otro lado al fin nosotros sabemos que pitos toca Athena en el mundo Shinobi pero la historia no esta completa, les he dado una pista sobre el porque las armaduras de biju tienen la forma que tienen, traten de unir las piezas.**

 **He salido hoy del hospital y en cuanto he podido público este capítulo, pero a los que me comentan les hago una pequeña pregunta: Naruto acepta a Hinata como novia o no durante el festival.**

 **Ah, y como último aviso, ya mero recuperaran de forma temporal los caballeros sus armaduras, eso que han estado esperando siempre si gracias a que Alférez sobre piensa las cosas atinó a algo de ya que vaya que simbrara a Naruto en su momento.**

 **Pd: saliendo del hospital y publicando.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	27. El festival del zorro 2

**Capítulo 27. El festival del zorro 2**

 **Echando raíces.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Pirata**

Por espectacularidad si, por lo demás….

No creo, ya que sería ostentoso, si les han rogado por su método de entrenamiento fuera de eso…

Ahora, en el canon no pudo ocurrir esa película, pero el enemigo me pareció rescatable, así que a mi modo lo he tomado.

Y lo de su inteligencia…. Es la diosa de la sabiduría, al fin debería de mostrala.

 **Jgm.**

Si, vaya que lo lamentará.

Con respecto a lo otro, tu sólo lee hoy.

 **Capítulo dedicado otra vez a Alférez.**

Gracias por tus colaboraciones.

 **Comenzamos.**

El primer día del festival habían sido un rotundo éxito, no sólo los habitantes del distrito se habían divertido a lo grande, varios habitantes de las otras zonas de la aldea en su curiosidad de ver que hacían, se acercaron a su sede del festival y se quedaron a él.

El ojiazul aún recordaba apenado los halagos de Ino y los demás por su talento para escribir, con un poco de culpa recordaba las disculpas de Hiruzen para él y es que, la última obra tenía muchos rasgos autobiográficos del autor, [la obra de teatro original si los tiene] por lo que Naruto le dijo que eso era el pasado.

Ahora el genin dormía en su habitación con Ty lee cómodamente acurrucada en su pecho.

La ojicafe en opinión de Naruto se veía linda con su cabello suelto, en este momento la joven sólo usaba un babydoll y unas bragas rojas y no, no habían tenido relaciones, ella y él eran de dormir cómodos, el usaba su pijama y su gorro para dormir mientras que ella acostumbraba a dormir en ropa interior. Asi que al dormir en la misma habitación y al estar acostumbrados a dormir como les daba la gana, lo hacían a su modo, lo que todavía apenaba al rubio por dormir junto a una hermosa y semi desnuda joven.

Un nuevo día inició y a la hora del festival este se atesto nuevamente, el rumor de el día anterior atrajo a más visitantes de los otros distritos de la aldea que ayudaron a abarrotar los teatros y diversiones nuevamente para alegría de Naruto que sonrió melancólico por ello.

"Te habría encantado mamá" pensó al ver como sin importar clase social, las personas se integraban en el festival.

#############

 **Aldea del sonido.**

Tier se despertó de golpe, había decidido tomar una pequeña siesta luego de supervisar los experimentos de Orochimaru. La bella subalterna a diferencia de los demás no era cruel o despiadada, sentía pena por los desafortunados que eran víctimas de sus crueles pruebas, pero nada más

Tier y otros nueve sujetos habían sido víctimas de un proceso similar al Edo tensei, sus almas fueron devueltas a sus cuerpos y atadas a ellos, pero en los nueve casos, ninguno de los sujetos de prueba recordaba nada de su pasado, no siquiera su nombre.

Buggy, el creador del proceso además no pudo nunca explicar porque sólo Tier y Ulquiorra sobrevivieron tanto, los demás sujetos de prueba fueron muriendo a diferentes intervalos de tiempo y a diferentes velocidades de desgaste siendo la primera de ellos una joven de Suna que en vida se llamó Pakura a quien re nombraron Nell , y el último ,Coyote quien en vida fue Sasuke Sarutobi el hermano menor de Asuma y de Gine Sarutobi.

La razón del sobresalto de Tier fue la misma pesadilla, soñaba que defendía de tres monstruos a un niño pequeño pero algo de diferente hubo esta vez, por primera vez desde que tenía esos sueños, ella llamó al niño por un nombre y al recordarlo no pudo evitar llorar con tristeza.

"Naruto, porque siento mucho dolor al recordar ese nombre".

############

La tarde había caído y nuevamente el genin rubio era felicitado por Ino y los demás por sus obras.

Primero habían visto una comedia sobre unos kamis y su asistente y como él ponía de cabeza las relaciones entre varios actores y jóvenes que estaban de paso (Sueño de una noche de verano) y luego una tragedia sobre un par de jóvenes que al ser hijos de dos familias rivales no pudieron disfrutar de su amor.

En ambos casos las obras fueron protagonizadas por las serpientes de Kukulkán que también elogiaban al genin por si talento para la dramaturgia.

Y hablando de las serpientes, en estos momentos Anko paseaba junto a Saga por el festival mientras un joven de alrededor de veinte años, piel morena clara, ojos apagados denotando su ceguera, cabello rojo con mechones blancos y negros les acompañaba.

-No quiero hacer mal tercio cuate, voy a ayudar a mi hermana con la tramoya en el teatro principal- sonrió el joven vestido de charro.

-Nunca haces mal tercio Cincuate- le mencionó sonrojada Anko por entender que intención tenía su amigo que se alejó a paso veloz del lugar.

Anko y el caballero caminaron por los juegos y puestos y lentamente salieron del distrito, estando solos ,ella llamó su atención.

-Saga, hace años que no me sentía así, no desde lo de Robin- sonrió melancólica la domadora de serpientes- se que normalmente no es así y que tienes una misión de tu diosa y todo eso, pero quiero pedirte ser tu novia.

Saga se quedó quieto y tras dos minutos que a Anko le parecieron una eternidad, beso de manera dulce y tierna a la invocadora de serpientes quien no se dio cuenta al igual que Saga que tenían mirones.

-Anko merece ser feliz- mencionó un joven muy alto de ojos verdes y cabello castaño que vestía un traje de charro blanco.

-Tienes razón hijo- le sonrió una mujer con heterocromia, un ojo era dorado y otro verde jade, la mujer vestía un traje de "Adelita" morado y azul, tenía el cabello largo verde y las puntas azules además su cabello era ligeramente ondulado, tenía a diferencia de su hijo, la tez clara, era de un muy bello y afable rostro y lo más destacable de ella era su enorme busto que competía en tamaño al de Tsunade.

-Cipalcoalt, Coatlicue, quedamos en que no iban a espiar a Anko y a su novio- salió otro hombre de tez clara vestido con un traje de charro gris, era de ojos color rojo, cabello blanco corto y facciones duras pero aún así atractivas.

-Mou, le quitas la diversión a esto cariño- dijo de forma un tanto infantil la mujer tras hacer un mohín- anda Quetzalcoatl, déjanos mirar.

La esposa del líder de Kukulkán miró con los ojitos de cachorro a su esposo que sólo suspiro derrotado y mencionó simplemente.

-sólo un minuto más.

##

Hinata y los demás paseaban por el festival, ahora incluso los Hyuga se paseaban por el, conviviendo con otros distritos, ella había visto a su ex un niñera Natsu pasando un agradable rato con Afrodita, dejando algo confundida a la Hyuga.

En otro lado de la feria, Sung Sung iba tomada del brazo del caballero de Capricornio, Shura se había ido enamorando lentamente de ella, su actitud entre tímida y segura así como su particular sentido del humor fueron prendando al caballero, iban caminando cuando un tipo le dijo a la mujer que le pagaba más que Shura por diversión, fue la última frase que dijo en la vida.

La cabeza del hombre cayó de sus hombros y el cuerpo convulsionó tras haber sido atacado con Excalibur, el español ni lo pensó, sólo actuó por instinto haciendo que la joven le mirara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

-Shura yo…

El caballero de Capricornio le cayó dándole un beso antes de hablar.

-Al que te insulte se muere- sentenció Shura antes de besar a la bella peliverde que sentía latir su corazón con fuerzas.

La pareja sin tantos ánimos de seguir al menos hoy en el festival regreso al edificio, al dejar Shura a Sung Sung en la puerta de su apartamento, algo le dijo que hacer Eso no era lo correcto.

-Dejame hacerte compañia- sugirió el caballero a su vecina quien sólo asintió y le dejó entrar.

Shura entró al lugar y paseó su mirada por el, limpio, ordenado y cálido, un lugar realmente acogedor.

Sung Sung fue a la cocina y sacó un poco de jugo y le sirvió a Shura, ella tenía los ojos con las lágrimas contenidas, de repente sintió una mano posarse de forma gentil en su rostro y alzó la mirada para ver a Shura sonriéndole para tranquilizarla.

-Lo que te ocurrió no fue tu culpa, no eres nada de lo que te tildan, yo lo se, tu lo sabes y eso basta.

La peliverde no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar siendo abrazada por el caballero que la recargó contra su cuerpo de forma protectora.

Y ahí fue donde ella tomó valor para pedirle a Shura algo, le iba a entregar por amor su corazón, sólo esperaba no equivocarse …..

Y no lo hizo.

Desnuda en su habitación esperaba a su amado caballero que regresara de la cocina con lo que él le dijo, necesitaba para poder hacerle el amor, pues le dijo que no iban a tener una relación, iban a amarse esa noche.

 **Pov Shura.**

Miradas intensas. Ojos brillantes. En tus ojos se refleja el fulgor de las velas. Ojos llenos de pasión. Pupilas dilatadas. Deseo. Se lee el deseo en tus ojos. Se lo que piensas. Leo tu mirada. Me transmiten tus ganas... Tus ganas de estar juntos. Juntos acariciándonos. Juntos fusionados. Unidos piel con piel y sentir el contacto de nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Tumbados en la cama entu habitación. Eso me dicen tus preciosos ojos. Tus lindos lo primero que me impactó cuando te conocí. Y ahora estamos aquí los dos desnudos. Verte así, desnuda, a mi lado... Estás una fresa y la paso por tu piel. Por tus pezones. Te estremece el la fresa a tus labios. La muerdes. Unas gotitas de su jugo caen por la comisura de tus labios y las recojo con los míos. Te beso. Nos besamos y noto tu calor en tus labios. Me sabes deliciosa. A fresas.

-Mmmmm... siiiii, rica, deliciosa…-Te acerco el sake a tus labios y bebés. Se derrama por tus labios. Vuelvo a beberlo sobre ellos. Aprovecho a besarte. Es un beso largo, profundo, húmedo, cargado de pasión. Sensual... Nuestras lenguas danzan dentro de tu boca y dentro de la mía. Sabes a gloria. Acaricio tu cara siguiendo por tu cuello. Mi mano roza uno de tus pechos. Sigue por tu costado y acaricio tu cadera. Te aprieto contra mí. Noto tu calor y huelo tu perfume. El ambiente que he preparado nos envuelve. La música, las velas, la chimenea, el sake... Nuestros pechos se juntan. Tus pezones rozan mi pecho y tu aroma me seduce. Me comes a besos y tu lengua recorre mi piel. Me ...Sube la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Mi erección choca contra tu acaricio y me acaricias. Besos y besos. Con sabor a fresas y sake. Largos y húmedos. Agarras mi culo y me atraes contra excitación sube...Beso tu cuello. Suspiras. Beso casi tu nuca. Tu piel se eriza... Mi boca recorre tu cuerpo y beso tus pechos. Me deleito con tus pezones. Les paso la punta de la lengua y recorro tu areola consiguiendo que se contraiga. Chupo tus duros pezones y te estremeces. Gimes...Beso tu ombligo. Mi lengua te recorre y te hago cosquillas. Ríes y quieres que pare. Pero sigo bajando con mi lengua traviesa hasta mi objetivo. Donde sé que te gusta. Donde sé que disfrutas. Porque quiero verte disfrutar...Llego a tu pubis y sigo hacia te lo esperabas y me pides que suba. Mi lengua se desliza por el interior de tu muslo y te estremeces de a tu tesoro y noto tu humedad

-Estas muy mojada preciosa. Mmmmm…-Te dejas hacer mientras te abro más las piernas. Me introduzco en ti. Mi lengua saborea tu vulva. Te lamo y saboreo. Gimes y elevas tu pelvis para tener más contacto y me agarro a tus muslos para lengua juega con tu clítoris. Lo noto más durito. Gimes. La punta de mi lengua pasa sobre él repetidas veces y deprisa. Rápido. Jadeas. Te agarras como puedes a la cama y los cojines arqueando tu cuerpo.

-Sigue Shura, no pares, siiiii...Mi boca te devora y disfruto viendo como gozas. Me encanta oír tus gemidos... Te miro y desde mi perspectiva veo a una mujer que goza y tiembla de placer. Veo tu pecho agitado subir y bajar. Tus pezones erizados apuntando al techo sobre el fondo del fuego de la chimenea...Mi lengua no para. Tus piernas se tensan. Haces fuerza contra mis brazos que sujetan tus muslos. Estas a punto. Lo sé. Te conozco. Y aflojo la presión. Te acaricio más despacio sabiendo que no te va a gustar. Que protestarás por aflojar la intensidad de mis caricias. Pero luego sé que lo disfrutas. Consigo alargar un poco más tu placer y retardo tu clímax. Paso la lengua despacio, a propósito, sin presionar. Lentamente. Te desesperas. Y de repente te agarro fuerte de los muslos aprisionándote contra mi boca. Te inmovilizo. Te devoro rápido, con presión, con grandes lametazos, pasando la lengua muy deprisa. De arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba. De lado a lado. Aprietas con tus manos mi cabeza contra ti. Y llegas, terminas en mi boca con un alarido tremendo y chillando mi nombre. Tensando tu cuerpo y arqueándolo apretándote contra mí. Con tanta fuerza que me cuesta sujetarte. Llegas a tu esperada explosión de placer. Estallas en mi boca regalándome más de tus ricos jugos. Dejándote caer sobre la alfombra, desplomándote de golpe y desapareciendo toda la tensión de tu cuerpo. Satisfecha y sonriente.

 **Fin pov Shura.**

##########

Para el tercer día del festival, Pucca y sus amigos, el escuadrón Konohamaru venían ,prácticamente secuestrando a Garu y a Hanabi Hyuga, la altanera Hyuga y el solitario Yagami al principio estaban contra su voluntad, pero al cabo de un rato se divertían como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacían.

Llegaron a un puesto donde leían la fortuna y por curiosidad Pucca le preguntó a la adivina si podía decirle su futuro en el amor.

La clarividente que era una kitsune miró inquisitivamente a la hermana de Tenten antes de contestar.

-Tu hilo del destino es de los más bellos que he visto, está fuertemente atado al amor de tu vida que se resiste, sin embargo en el fondo él te mira de la misma manera que tu lo miras a él.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Pucca con corazones en las pupilas y agregó- Mi amor destinado es quien creó- aseguró la joven más que preguntar, recibiendo un asentimiento que le heló la sangre a Garu.

Pucca sólo grito como fangirl y abrazó con fuerza al hermano de Iori que se estaba poniendo azul por falta de aire.

-¿Y quién es mi amor destinado?- preguntó Konohamaru .

La adivina le miró con atención y señaló a Moegi que casi se desmaya al saberse el amor destinado de su mejor amigo a quien efectivamente quería como algo más.

Hanabi sintió un vuelco en el corazón, sin embargo la adivina continuó.

-Lo raro es que tu hilo del destino está atado a esta jovencita y al de ella- ahora señaló a Hanabi- ellas dos son tu amor destinado, serás muy feliz con la que elijas.

Las aspirantes a Kunoichi se miraron desafiantes haciendo tragar saliva al Sarutobi que ya se imaginaba el infierno en el que se había metido por bocón.

##

Hiruzen y su hija Gine iban caminando por el festival cuando se toparon a Quetzalcoatl y a su esposa quienes saludaron con mucho respeto al Hokage y a su hija.

-Ha pasado tiempo lord Hokage- dijo la serpiente - es un gusto verlo en circunstancias amables.

-Me quitó las palabras de la boca su excelencia- le contestó el Hokage- veo que Anko les convenció para participar en el festival.

-Así es, nos pareció una gran idea de parte del chico zorro y encantados decidimos participar- contestó Coatlicue que notó que Gine le miraba con envidia.

"Es una serpiente y tiene mejor figura que yo" pensó con envidia al estudiar a una ya incómoda serpiente.

-Eto,¿ se te ofrece algo?- preguntó la mujer a Gine.

-No, nada- contestó apenada.

##

En el escenario Kei y su equipo estaban apunto de iniciar un concierto, como ya había apuntado, los caballeros eran seguidores de la filosofía de mente sana en cuerpo sano, así que Dohko los alentó a que cultivaran la música que era un talento culposo de su equipo.

Asi pues, ayudados de Yuri y Joe, los cinco estaban en el escenario iniciando una canción.

Canta Hina.

[Siento que mi vida va en un péndulo caótico,  
mi cabeza gira en una eterna rotación.  
Quiero atravesar ese campo electromagnético,  
pero una burbuja me impide la traslación. ]

[¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Son tantos estímulos,  
quiero una respuesta urgente por favor. ]

 **CORO.**  
[ **No seas estática, sigue los estímulos,  
abre tu cabeza, abre tu corazón ]**

[ **Sube la palanca, aprieta ese botón,  
gira la perilla, enciende tu motor. ]**  
Hina.  
[Mis ideas fluyen con un vértigo volcánico,  
un sismo frenético sacude mi interior.  
Todo se confunde en un prisma caleidoscópico,  
un misterico espiral que escapa mi control. ]

[¿Qué tengo que hacer? Son tantos estímulos,  
quiero una respuesta urgente por favor. ]

 **Coro.  
[No seas estática, sigue los estímulos,  
abre tu cabeza, abre tu corazón. ]  
[Sube la palanca, aprieta ese botón,  
gira la perilla, enciende tu motor. ]**

Hina  
[Subo la palanca, **{y es tan** **estrambótico, }**  
aprieto ese botón, **{y el** **efecto es robótico, }**  
giro la perilla **,{ pareces** **lunática }**  
enciendo mi motor y me siento fantástica,  
y me siento fantástica,

y me siento fantástica.

 **Coro.  
[Sube la palanca, aprieta ese botón,  
gira la perilla, enciende tu motor. ]**

Hina  
[Subo la palanca, **{y es tan** **estrambótico, }**  
aprieto ese botón **,{ y el** **efecto es robótico, }**  
giro la perilla, **{pareces** **lunática }**  
enciendo mi motor y me siento fantástica,  
y me siento fantástica, y me siento fantástica.]  
-Hina y los demás cantan fabuloso- comentó Naruto al terminar la canción.

-Si, pero siendo sincera no de si hablan de curiosidad científica o de la primera vez- le contestó Ty lee sonrojada.

-¿Porque dices eso?- preguntó haciéndole competencia en sonrojo.

-No por nada- contestó tratando de desviar la atención.

-Bueno si tu lo dices- le siguió el juego no queriendo saber porque lo decía.

Mientras eso pasaba, Hinata veía la escena algo triste, Ty lee le había dado permiso de ser también novia de Naruto, pero no había tenido avance alguno y eso la ponía mal.

"Naruto…. Ojalá me quisieras a mi también ".

##############

 **El santuario, Grecia. Un mes atrás.**

Kiki de Aries el más joven caballero Dorado recibía una visita de Shiva de Virgo, la sucesora de Shaka era una joven peliverde y ojinarnaja de piel bronceada y cabello corto, la amazona de Virgo llegó a relevarlo momentáneamente pues Athena solicitó su presencia en la sala principal.

Kiki se dio cuenta que no fue el único requerido, tanto Shiryu de Libra, Hyoga de Acuario y Seiya de Sagitario fueron requeridos al igual que el.

Al llegar al sitio Saori saludo a sus caballeros con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos pues no estaba sola.

Hilda de Polaris, Sorrento de Sirena y un joven de dieciséis años,.piel bronceada, rubio y de ojos grises estaban en el lugar junto a los ropajes de los dioses guerreros que derrotaron, las escamas de Sirena y tres Sapuris de los cuales reconocieron el de la esfinge.

-¿Que sucede Saori?- preguntó Seiya al ver a tan variopinto grupo reunido.

-Kiki, quiero pedirte como favor especial que repares estas armaduras, dentro de poco se va a librar una terrible batalla y Mu y los demás necesitarán toda la ayuda posible- le ignoró momentáneamente Athena a su más fiel caballero.

-M...Mu sensei vive,...¿mi maestro está vivo?- preguntó impactado el caballero dorado que recibió un asentimiento de su diosa.

-Los doce de hecho, en estos momentos están de misión en otra dimensión, por ello es que Sorrento, Hilda y Lewis están aquí.

-Ya que no nos conocemos, Lewis de la estrella celeste de la intransigencia o Lewis de Cheshire.

-Lady Athena ¿Que amenaza es tan importante que los dioses guerreros, las marinas de Poseidón y los espectros de Hades deberán de luchar juntos- preguntó Shiryu visiblemente contento de saber que su sensei seguía vivo.

-Lucifer- contestó con simpleza Athena lo que hizo que Hyoga se sobresaltara.

-De acuerdo a mi madre, el arcángel Miguel atrapó al rey de los ángeles caídos y a sus huestes en una prisión de la que no podrían salir jamás- expresó su información el caballero de Acuario.

-Eso es cierto a Medias- corroboró Saori- él ha estado tratando de Invadir una dimensión paralela a la nuestra ya que su prisión le impide salir a nuestro mundo, pero no le impide invadir ese otro y una vez invadido, regresar a este.

-¿Y qué pintan Hades y Poseidón en esto?- preguntó Seiya.

-Mi señor se enteró que dos personas a quienes quiere mucho están involucradas en este asunto, su hermana Hestia y su hija Hécate han estado en ese mundo muy relacionadas con el príncipe de las tinieblas- contestó Cheshire.

-Lo mismo mi señor Poseidón, su hermana Hestia al estar involucrada lo convirtió en su asunto, así que me ha enviado a pedirles un favor.

-Verán, Hades y Poseidón al igual que yo e Hilda, tienen a soldados suyos en ese mundo, las armaduras que ven, son de sus agentes, Kiki, mi deseo es que repares las armaduras para que ellos puedan ayudar a Mu y los demás en la cruenta batalla que se aproxima.

##############

Anko dormía plácidamente en la cama de Saga, la domadora de serpientes y el caballero de Geminis habían sellado de forma total y absoluta su relación y en estos momentos descansaba una pelipurpura semidesnuda cómodamente acomodada en los brazos de su amante.

De súbito ella entró en una especie de trance y se dirigió a un lugar que parecía llamarla, así que se vistió y de alguna forma llegó a un templo muy cercano a Konoha que jamás había sido visto por habitante alguno o caballero dorado.

La pelipurpura llegó hasta una cámara donde una pequeña estatua de un ángel estaba descansando al llegar la domadora de serpientes salió del trance y tomó entre sus manos la estatura y está brillo.

Al dejar de brillar la figura había desaparecido dando lugar a que ahora la pelipurpura ahora llevará puesta una armadura de oro, la joven se miró atentamente y sonrió.

"No sólo yo, Hécate también ha despertado hace tiempo" pensó Anko antes de poner una cara culpable "mi amado Saga, de momento tendré que ocultarte el hecho de que soy la reencarnación de Nike, Diosa de la victoria"

##########

El tercer día del festival prometía mucho, ya con los burgueses derrotados por el ahora ex anexo del festival, pues este término tácitamente siendo llevado por los demás participantes de él al Rukongai ya que el segundo día del evento estuvo prácticamente desierto en el evento principal y ni hablemos del que los más acomodados habían hecho.

Ino aún seguía preguntándose de donde había salido la pintoresca gente que en su mayoría atendía en el lugar. Si bien había ahora personas propias de la aldea en la mayoría de los juegos y puestos, los más populares sin duda eran los de las serpientes, la mayoría ignoraban eso, la deliciosa y exótica comida y los juegos y artesanías propias de esas personas seguían llamando tanto la atención como el primer dia que aparecieron.

En estos momentos, la rubia usaba su premio del día anterior, Ino había ganado un bello vestido de china poblana rojo con motivos azules que usaba justo como la persona que se lo entregó le sugirió. Usaba un maquillaje discreto y su larga cabellera recogida en una cola de caballo y sus zapatillas de kunoichi. El vestido lo ganó en un concurso de canicas donde se ganaba un mejor premio entre más baja fuera la puntuación ganado ella el vestido de fina confección, vestido que sólo de verlo en una de las camareras en un puesto le había encantado.

La heredera llegó a donde Chouji y Shikamaru le esperaban, el gordito se había estado entreteniendo dándole duro a esa comida exótica llamada tacos, practicamente acabándose el sólo toda la carne llamada al pastor que el lugar había estado ofreciendo.

-Te guardamos algo de comer- saludo a su modo el Akimichi a su amiga y compañera de equipo que negó al ver los tacos de carne a lo que el Nara le ofreció unos de nopales con papas que ella aceptó encantada.

-¿Han visto a los demás por aquí?- pregunto Ino antes de iniciar su comida.

-Sakura y Ukyo estaban con Hinata , Kiba y los genin de La nube- contestó Chouji tras acabarse un taco- Naruto y Ty lee no sabemos donde están y Shino y Fū están paseando por ahí.

-Sasuke no vendrá- le leyó la mente a su amiga el Nara- sabes que él no es de esta clase de eventos.

-Lo se, pero no pierdo nada con tener esperanza.

Tras acabar de comer, el Trío llegó a donde estaba la adivina, por broma Ino le preguntó sobre "lo que sea que se fije en el vago y el "chico grande" " agarraron de pareja para enojo de ambos sin embargo…..

-Tú hilo del destino está atado a una mujer muy dura en el exterior, pero de gran sensibilidad, sin embargo ella no te considera de momento siquiera digno de mirarle.

-Que lata- dijo con simpleza el vago.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Chouji.

La adivina se le quedó viendo inquisitivamente antes de hablar.

-Tu hilo del destino es uno de los más bellos que he visto- le dijo de forma dulce la adivina- está firmemente atado a una mujer de carácter fuerte que ve la belleza interna de las personas- vio que Chouji se deprimía un poco porque eso en su opinión significaba que iba a estar con una fea, por lo que ella agrego- es una mujer que está en estos momentos en la aldea, de piel de bronce y cabello de fuego.

Y Shikamaru abrió los ojos como platos al entender a quien se refería la adivina.

-No me jodas,.. - dijo admirado el chico- ¿el amor de Chouji es la pelirroja de La nube?.

La kitsune asintió emocionando al Akimichi y dejando de piedra a sus compañeros.

##

Zabuza e Isobu junto a Haku paseaban también por el lugar, a la mente de la joven llegaba el recuerdo del único festival a que la familia Yuki acudió en su aldea.

Asi que Haku no pudo evitar sentirse alegre por volver a tener una familia, para los que les veían juntos, era muy evidente que el espadachín demoníaco se enamoró pérdidamente de la Sanbi, quien también quedó prendada de el.

"Nunca pensé volver a tener una familia" pensaba el espadachín "Uzumaki, Dohko, fue al final una bendición toparme con ustedes".

##

Yugito ataviada con un bello kimono que Kasumi le prestó, estaba disfrutado del festival junto a Camus, el caballero de acuario y la ex soldado de Hades sentían una atracción mutua, Camus era muy parecido en carácter a Quintilius, mientras que la personalidad de la jinchuriki le atrajo al caballero de Acuario.

-¿Ya pensaste mi oferta?- preguntó Yugito al caballero que con la mirada le dio la respuesta- bueno, no perdía nada con intentar.

Avanzaron por las calles atestadas de puestos y lentamente salieron del lugar sin darse cuenta, la pasaban tan bien haciéndose mutua compañía y por ello no se dieron cuenta.

Tácitamente decidieron seguir así, habían llegado a las puertas de la muralla este que por primera vez estaban vigiladas por el festival, la pareja subió a ellas y desde ahí contempló la aldea.

-Me recuerda la ciudad de Acre- sonrió nostálgica Yugito- me trae recuerdos gratos, en esa ciudad fue donde conocí a Quintilius.

-Aún lo amas ¿Verdad?.

-No me malentiendas, algo me dice que el nació antes que yo- aclaró Yugito- sólo siento que ser una jinchuriki es un modo en el cual el destino quizo que expiara mis culpas. Si no me encuentro a Ricardo y a Quintilius, habría masacrado a esa peregrinación a Tierra Santa creyendo que Athena iba en ella.

-Cierto, el caballero de Capricornio del siglo XIII fue Ricardo Corazón de León- sonrió divertido Shura por la diferencia de la historia y la historia oficial pues algunas personas célebres fueron caballeros de Athena como Dante de Cáncer que escribió la divina comedia, Carlomagno de Perseo o Flavio Aecio de Géminis quien derrotó a Atila en la batalla de los Campos Cataláunicos.

Incluso Kurenai era famosa, en Lisboa había una leyenda de una sirena que ayudaba a los viajeros en alta mar perdidos y que se convirtió al cristianismo. La leyenda no lo era tanto ya que si bien la gente creía que hablaban de la clásica mujer con cola de pez, era en realidad la guerrera de Poseidón.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar a la aldea- sugirió Camus al ver a su acompañante derramar un par de lágrimas melancólicas. Y no la culpaba por ello, ese error de parte de Yugito fue el detonante real de esa Cruzada, en la que Ricardo Corazón de León y los demás tuvieron que luchar contra Hades y contra Saladino ya que el planeaba llevar la pelea a Europa y el santuario le estorbaba.

######

Kakashi y Sasuke descansaban al amparo de un frondoso bosque, peliplata y pupilo esperaban a que los pescados que pusieron a asar estuvieran listos, faltaban cuatro días para los exámenes y ya habían iniciado el camino de regreso haciendo lamentar un poco al jounin el no poder disfrutar del festival.

-Debimos irnos unos días antes- se lamentó en voz alta el jounin- así al menos podríamos ver el festival el penúltimo día.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo- le contestó el Uchiha- no pienso desperdiciar tiempo en esa ridicules si lo puedo usar para entrenar.

-Sabes algo Sasuke- le mencionó al fin fastidiado Kakashi- Matar a Itachi no debería ser tu único motivo de vida.

-Una vez que ese gusano esté muerto, el clan se levantara de sus cenizas- le expresó Sasuke- eso ya lo tengo cubierto.

##

Un grupo de esclavistas llevaban su infame cargamento mientras reían entre ellos, al llegar a un claro para descansar, los Malnacidos miraban de forma depredadora a las aterradas chicas entre ellas un par de Kunoichi que Kakuzu les dio.

-a la kunoichi pelirroja no la toquen, ella es la mercancía que el Uchiha nos ha solicitado.

 **Y corte .**

 **Me salió….. Esperó les guste que el romance no es tanto lo mío.**

 **Ahora, en toda familia siempre hay alguien que al estar en apuros hace que la gente se trague su orgullo para ayudale y en el panteón griego esa persona es Hestia, de igual forma si bien Hécate es la diosa de las hechiceras, ella en los mitos y cultos más arcaicos donde es mencionada, es retratada como una diosa compasiva pero que tiene un muy terrible lado malo que sólo sale en las injusticias, aclarado ello, sepan que fue ella quien estuvo en el bosque y asustó a los biju.**

 **Y hablando de ellos, Isobu tendrá implícito un papel relevante presten atención que ella dará un par de pistas sobre un terrible hecho que involucra a los biju.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	28. El festival del zorro 3

**Capítulo 28. El festival del zorro 3.**

 **Hecate.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Shion145.**

Te consideró un amigo más que un lector, esperó sea mutuo el sentimiento.

Gracias por el Omake.

 **Review.**

 **Shura**

No desmentiré lo de Hecate pero tampoco estas tan herrado, y si tacos son tacos.

 **Jgm**

No es Karin, recuerda que ella esta en Konoha.

Y si ojalá lo castraran pero tengo otros planes. Y no, es otro personaje a aparte, de hecho nadie es su reencarnación.

 **Pirata**

Lo de Sasuke , sólo Lee, ahora si, es verdad que han ido echando raíces en la Aldea, veremos como acaba y no, no lo odio me cae mal no al nivel de Kankuro pero me cae mal.

Sobre el fic, en Hijo de una deidad lo explicaré mejor.

Y si que habrá guerra santa, lo que esta en puerta es una escaramuza en comparación.

 **Comenzamos.**

En el cuarto día del festival y a solo dos días para los exámenes chunin, la integración de la aldea era casi absoluta, con la excepción de los barrios más acomodados, la mayoría de la aldea se había integrado de forma amena al evento.  
Como siempre las obras teatrales fueron uno de los principales atractivos, ahora los amigos del rubio se entretenían viendo una obra sobre un príncipe que desenmascaraba a su tío y exponía como asesino a su padre y le arrebató el derecho al trono, obra que nuevamente fue protagonizada por las serpientes.  
Mientras la obra seguía su curso, una tímida ojioperla se preguntaba aún cómo acercarse a cierto ojiazul, su timidez y conservadora educación le jugaba en su contra y por más que Hinata trataba , nada más no podía acercarse a Naruto.  
Aún recordaba los consejos que alguien le dio y esperaba que dieran resultado, el problema era que pese a todo no se sentía tan valiente o confiada aún, como esa persona se lo había hecho notar.  
Al terminar la obra, Kiba y los demás buscaban al genin rubio y nuevamente les era difícil ubicarlo, Naruto iba de un lado al otro del festival viendo que las cosas salieran bien, ya sea usando sus clones o el en persona iban de un lado al otro supervisando que nada malo pasará.  
Kukaku veía al rubio así y no podía evitar sonreír de forma amarga, después de todo, era en ese aspecto la viva imagen de su madre.  
Asi pues el cuarto día, nueve de octubre y siendo apenas las siete de la noche, un cansado Naruto se relajaba un rato en una banca comiendo animadamente con Ty lee mientras se tomaba un respiro.  
-Todo esta saliendo bien, no deberías sobre esforzarte así que eso podría perjudicarte en la eliminatoria- lo regañaba la castaña mientras le daba a comer en la boca un poco de ramen.  
\- Lo se, pero….- dijo bajando un poco la mirada el ojiazul- ver el evento así…. - comenzó a llorar.  
La kunoichi abrazo a Naruto y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos mientras Naruto desahogaba su tristeza.  
-Estoy segura que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ver en que te haz convertido, no llores por ello, a ella no le gustaría verte en ese estado.  
Naruto beso tras calmarse un poco a su novia y le sonrio con mucho amor.  
-No se que hice para ganarme tu corazón, pero me alegró de ello.  
-Más bien la que da las gracias soy yo, gracias a ti todo mi dolor y soledad se fue en el acto, me salvaste de mi misma.  
-Regresemos al festival, aún hay varias cosas por hacer, todavía es temprano.

Un hombre vestido con un conjunto tradicional chino de camisa blanca y pantalón negro que usaba gafas doradas caminaba por el festival aunque parecía divertirse tanto como los demás, más bien veía analítico el lugar, al cabo de un rato salió del evento y se dirigió a la zona hotelera de la aldea.  
Camino por un raro hasta que oyó un estruendo, y al sentir una presencia apagarse de golpe y otra volverse errática , el hombre divertido sonrió al saber que ocurría.  
Desapareció y apareció, ahora estaba a una considerable altura del lugar donde Gaara acababa de asesinar a Dosu, mientras Baki, la persona que se supone era su sensei, se enfrascaba en una pelea de difícil pronóstico contra Hayate Gecko uno de los mejores espadachines de la aldea.  
"Es una pena que no pueda intervenir en tu muerte" pensó el hombre al ver como el de La Arena lentamente iba tomando ventaja sobre el más joven Shinobi. Y algo que normalmente no se veía ocurrió.  
Gaara aún con sed de sangre se lanzó contra una mujer que tuvo la desgracia de estar a la hora y lugar equivocados, ya iba a ser envuelta en el abrazo de arena que le privaría la vida cuando Temari se interpuso,haciendo que la arena se detuviera en el acto.  
-Hermanito, ya has matado suficiente por hoy, que tal si regresamos al hotel y tratas de dormir un poco.  
Dentro de Gaara Shukaku le susurraba aceptar la idea, ya estaba saciada su sed por hoy, haciendo que el jinchuriki algo aprensivo aceptara la idea.  
"Parece que pese a todo, aún conservas algo de tu cordura" pensó el Centinela al ver lo ocurrido " Pese a todo, no eres capaz de asesinar a la familia de tu mejor amigo, por ello jamás le has sugerido hacerle daño ni a ellos ni a la hija de Kuvira".  
El Centinela suspiro y despareció en el lugar tras haber visto el mejor sitio para que el día de la invasión, ayudara en ella.

Las serpientes montaron el escenario para el espectáculo especial de ese día, como seguía ocurriendo, casi todo mundo seguía preguntándose de donde era que Naruto y los demás sacaron a esa gente, lentamente el escenario al quedar listo fue dando paso a una muestra de ciertos bailes de esa exótica gente.

Primero los hijos de los líderes de clan, Cipalcoalt, Tonatzin, Citlali y Aztacaclt ataviados con sus trajes charros realizaron un baile llamado el baile de la serpiente para después ver al hermano menor de Quetzalcoalt, Huitzilopochtli, realizar varias suertes usando un lazo, siguiendo el turno de otros cuatro jóvenes que armados de espadas realizaron un baile con ellos.

Asi pasaron una hora con varios bailes muy llamativos y bellos asombrado a todos o a la mayoría por verlos excepto a Anko y para desconcierto de las serpientes, a varios caballeros por ello, así que muerta de curiosidad, Coatlicue preguntó a que se debía a lo que Shura contestó:

-En nuestro mundo hay un país llamado México, muchas de sus costumbres y tradiciones se parecen a las de ustedes, de hecho por ejemplo se que su nombre- dijo mirando al líder de clan- y el de su clan significan lo mismo "serpiente emplumada" o el de su hermano menor "Colibrí zurdo" o el de su hija pequeña "estrella" .

-¿Un país con costumbres y tradiciones parecidas?- decía algo incrédulo Asuma que estaba en el grupo, a lo que los caballeros asintieron.

-Demasiado y eso me parece increíble a ni también- señaló Shura comprensivo de el detalle de que México y ese clan tuvieran tanto en común.

El escenario ahora tenía a un grupo musical que comenzó sólo a tocar canciones, en el Cincuate era quien cantaba y haciendo un además le invitaba a Anko a subir con el a cantar, negándose la pelipurpura, pero al ver que Quetzalcoalt y su esposa le pedían subir, se resignó a que su más culposa afición se supiera al fin.

La domadora de serpientes desde el primer día del festival había estado usado un bello vestido blanco que en México usan las mujeres del puerto de Veracruz, por lo que al subir al lugar, con el cabello recogido en una tenza y con la ropa, recibió un par de miradas de desconcierto al verla así de algunos de sus conocidos, a continuación, el grupo inició una tonada teniendo a una nerviosa Anko en el escenario.

 **(Canta Anko)**

[Solitaria, camina la bikina  
Y la gente se pone a murmurar  
Dicen que tiene una pena  
Dicen que tiene una pena, que la hace llorar]  
 **(Canta Cincuate)**  
[Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa  
No permite la quieran consolar  
Pasa luciendo su real majestad  
Pasa, camina y nos mira sin vernos jamás]  
 **(Anko y Cincuate)**  
[La Bikina, tiene pena y dolor  
La Bikina, no conoce el amor]  
 **(Canta Anko)**  
[Altarnera, preciosa y orgullosa  
No permite la quieran consolar  
Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fué  
Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él]  
 **(Cantan Anko y Cincuate)**  
[La Bikina, tiene pena y dolor  
La Bikina, no conoce el amor]  
 **(Canta Cincuate)**  
[Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa  
No permite la quieran consolar  
Dicen que alguien ya vino Y se fué]  
 **(Cantan Anko y Cincuate)**  
[Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él  
Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él  
Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él]

-Vaya que no conocía ese talento de Anko- decía asombrado Asuma.

-Cuando Robín y Buggy aún vivían aqui recuerdo que ella cantaba mucho, aún sigue teniendo su hermosa voz- recordó en voz alta Gine.

-Si, ella conoce muchas canciones de nuestro clan.-acotó la matriarca.

-Es muy curioso que conozcan esa canción- apuntó Aioros que sabía del gusto culposo de cierto español que comenzó a sudar frío para desconcierto de Sung Sung.

-Cierto, ahora que recuerdo, Shura a veces cantaba esa y otras canciones típicas de México- cavó más hondo la tumba Máscara Mortal.

-Me gustaría oírte cantar- pidió Sung Sung haciendo una cara que le imposibilitó al caballero de Capricornio negarse, así que resignado a las burlas, subio al escenario junto a Anko y el comenzó a cantar al iniciar la canción.

 **Canta Shura.**

[Guadalajara, Guadalajara!  
Guadalajara, Guadalajara!]

[Tienes el alma de provinciana  
Hueles a límpio, a rosa temprana  
A verde jara fresca del río  
Son mil palomas tu caserío  
Guadalajara, Guadalajara  
Hueles a pura tierra mojada.]

[Ay! colomitos lejanos  
Ay! ojitos de agua hermanos  
Ay colomitos inolvidables  
Inolvidables como las tardes  
En que la llúvia desde la loma  
Ir nos hacía hasta Zapopan.]

[Ay! Zapopitan del alma  
Nunca escuché otras campanas  
Como las graves de tu convento  
Donde se alivian los sufrimientos  
Triste Zapopan, misal abierto  
En que son frailes mis pensamientos.]

[Ay! Tlaquepaque pueblito  
Tus olorosos jarritos  
Hacen más fresco el dulce tepache  
Para la birria, junto al mariachi  
Que en los parianes y alfarerías  
Suenan con triste melacolía.]

[Ay! Laguna de Chapala  
Tienes de un cuento la mágia  
Fuerte de ocasos y de alboradas  
De enamoradas noches lunadas  
Quieta Chapala es tu laguna  
Nóvia romántica como ninguna.]

[Ay! Guadalajara hermosa  
Quiero decirte una cosa.  
Tu que conservas el agua del pozo  
De tus mujeres lo más hermoso.  
Guadalajara, Guadalajara!  
Tienes el alma más mexicana.]

[Ay, ay, ay!  
Ay, ay, ay!  
Guadalajara, Guadalajaraaaaaaaa!]

Los aplausos sólo apenaron a Shura que estaba sonrojado, sobretodo porque en opinión de varios al igual que Anko tenía muy bella voz y por ello les pidieron cantar una canción si se sabían una, tras un breve intercambio, el caballero y la Kunoichi aceptaron cantar la misma canción.

La música comenzó nuevamente y Shura inicuo la canción.

 **{Canta Shura}**

{Juan Colorado me llaman  
Soy senores de Michoacán,  
Y hasta los mas salidores  
Al mirarme mustios se van

Traigo en mi cuaco una silla  
Que es de cuero plata y marfil,  
Y dos pistolas al cinto  
Para aquel que no entre al redil}  
 **Cantan Anko y Shura**  
 **(Que viva mi tierra Michoacán!  
Y denme Charanda pa' brindar  
Que Juan Colorado aqui esta ya  
Montando en su cuaco el Huracán**

 **Que viva mi tierra Michoacán!  
Y denme Charanda pa' brindar  
Que Juan Colorado aqui esta ya  
Montando en su cuaco el Huracán)**  
[Canta Anko]  
[Siempre buscando aventuras  
En mi cuaco cruzo veloz,  
Y en cada pueblo que paso  
Dejo siempre vivo un amor

Cuando me encuentro a un valiente  
Que de frente quiera pelear,  
Con mi pistola o machete  
Por mi suerte yo he de ganar¡]

 **(Que viva mi tierra Michoacán!  
Y denme Charanda pa' brindar  
Que Juan Colorado aqui esta ya  
Montando en su cuaco el Huracán**

 **Que viva mi tierra Michoacán!  
Y denme Charanda pa' brindar  
Que Juan Colorado aqui esta ya  
Montando en su cuaco el Huracán)**

{Por las montanas y valles  
Voy deseoso con ciego afan,  
Por esos valles floridos  
De mi tierra que es Michoacán}

[Ya se va Juan Colorado,  
Ya los vino aqui a saludar  
Y el que me busque me encuentra  
Por el rumbo de Apatzingan]

 **(Que viva mi tierra Michoacán!  
Y denme Charanda pa' brindar  
Que Juan Colorado aqui esta ya  
Montando en su cuaco el Huracán**

 **Que viva mi tierra Michoacán!  
Y denme Charanda pa' brindar  
Que Juan Colorado aqui esta ya  
Montando en su cuaco el Huracáaaaaaan)**

Y la ovación comenzó a darse apenado a los cantantes.

-Me voy a burlar semanas- advertía Mascara mortal- sin duda que Shura no canta tan mal las rancheras.

A lo que algunos caballeros y los miembros del clan de Kukulkan estallaron en carcajadas.

###########  
Naruto y Ty lee regresaron a su departamento, el genin ya estaba ataviado en su cama con su pijama para dormir y esperaba a su novia para descansar, era oficialmente diez de octubre y sería en años la primera vez que no dormiría sólo en su departamento en su cumpleaños.  
Estaba en ese pensamiento cuando llegó Ty lee y al verla Naruto quedó impactado.  
La Kunoichi sólo usaba un enorme moño rojo en su busto y otro en su zona más íntima, además traía unas zapatillas rojas y traía el pelo suelto.  
-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor- le deseo con mucho cariño la castaña- esperó que disfrutes tu regalo.  
La joven de acercó a la cama y comenzó a besar con deseo a Naruto, quien correspondió al gesto, sus lenguas batallaban dentro por ver cual era la dominante, lucha que el Uzumaki iba ganando lentamente, al separarse por falta de aire, Ty lee le quito el gorro y la camisa y beso su torso bajando lentamente por el hasta llegar a su entepierna.  
-Parece que el otro invitado por fin llego- dijo con deseo la ojichocolate y agrego- vamos a saludarlo como se debe.  
Con cuidado se quito los moños deshaciendo el nudo para quedar completamente desnuda e instantes después, bajo el pantalón y el bóxer de Naruto que ya tenia una notable erección.

Ty lee se metió la pija del rubio en la boca y comenzó a subir y bajar a través del tronco del miembro del Uzumaki que sólo atinó a soltar un leve gruñido de placer, la castaña al ver que su tratamiento daba el resultado que quería adradecia mentalmente a Anko por haberle enseñado a hacerlo y ahora entendía porque era una inversión todo el dinero que gasto en paletas de hielo.

La joven seguía lamiendo el pene del Uzumaki como sin fuera una paleta de hielo haciendo que Naruto se estremeciera, recordaba el genin el día que hizo suya a su novia y sentía que había ganado maestría al.día de hoy, la joven pasaba su lengua por la cabeza del miembro y la masajeba con ella logrado piner los ojos en blanco al genin que sentía inminente el final.

Al sentir las palpitaciones en la pija, Ty Lee "atacó" con más insistencia al rubio que al cabo de un par de minutos, término viniendose en la boca de la castaña que saboreaba con placer la semilla de su amante.

-Oficialmente me declaro adicta a este sabor- decía limpiándose la comisura de los labios mientras veía con deliete que Jr seguía igual de duro que al iniciar.

-Eso es lo que más me fascina de que seas un jinchuriki- dijo con una voz muy melosa la joven- Yugito me dijo que ustedes tienen una gran resistencia en la cama y me alegra el constatarlo.

Mientras en el hotel donde los genin de La nube se hospedaban, Yugito montaba a cierto caballero de Acuario que no sabía si se había sacado el premio gordo o no al tener a esa amazona montándolo por sexta vez y sin mostrar signos de cansancio.

De regreso con nuestros protagonistas, ahora Naruto se encontraba besando la entrada íntima de Ty lee que de arqueaba de placer al sentir las diestras y hábiles caricias que el Uzumaki le daba, movia su lengua de arriba a bajo de forma lenta, dando ocasionales mordiscos suaves en ón de placer de Ty lee haciendo que ella se arqueara y direa gemidos entrecortados mientras rodeaba con sus piernas la cabeza de Naruto para evitar que dejara su labor.

Al cabo de unos minutos el Uzumaki recibió su recompensa al recibir las mieles de placer de su novia que tenía los ojos en blanco.

El rubio de acercó a ella y beso con pasión a Ty lee y comenzó a amazar su seno derecho mientras le daba un mordisco ligero al pezón del otro y lentamente se preparaba para el evento principal.

La chica rodeo con sus muslos a su amante y lo aprisionó entre sus hermosas piernas mientras Naruto iniciaba las embestidas, lentamente el ojiazul se movía arrancando gemidos de su novia que tenía la mente en blanco producto del enorme placer que sentía en ese momento.

-Asiiii….No pares…..- decía de forma entrecortada mientras Naruto aumentaba las embestidas en velocidad e intensidad, rápidamente ambos alcanzaron el orgasmos quedando sudorosos y ella totalmente rendida de placer.

-Feliz cumpleaños cariño- le deseo de forma dulce la castaña mientras se acomodaba en Naruto y se quedaba profundamente dormida.

########

Si uno revisaba el ambientes en el último día del festival uno notaría las caras algo tristes de todos, por mucho este era el mejor festival en años, la convivencia, los eventos, por donde se le mirara era un éxito rotundo, lo que alegraba q varios por ello, incluido cierto genin ojiazul que despertaba con gran pqz como hacia tiempo no la sentía.

##

 **Media hora después de…. Ustedes entienden.**

Como se lo prometió, Kurama le citó en su cabaña y le comenzó a narrar la versión sin censura de su nacimiento, esta vez dándole el nombre de su padre lo que conmocionó a Naruto que no sabía que pensar, enterarse que el héroe a quien tanto admiraba era su padre lo dejó en shock y no precisamente por ese hecho, si no por otro más grave.

-Todo este tiempo…. Era hijo del cuarto y ese viejo lo sabía…. ¿Que más me han estado ocultando?- preguntó furioso Naruto a su amigo que bajo la cabeza triste.

-Eso es todo, los chicos lo dedujeron pero no te dijeron nada por rsoetar la orden que hay de no hacerlo, el Sandaime peca de inocente y de estúpido, pero ellos ante todo son soldados que están acostumbrados a obedecer órdenes, sin embargo… esas órdenes no aplican a mi, Shaka me pidió que yo te dijera cuando lo considerara conveniente y ese momento es ahora.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!- Explotó el Uzumaki- Mamá, Ayame, Kukaku, ¡Todas ellas sufrieron porque alguien no quiso protegerme! La soledad, el miedo…. ¡TODO PORQUE NO QUIZO AFRONTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS, PORQUE ERA MAS FACIL QUE UNO SEA EL MÁRTIR A QUE IWA O KUMO NOS INVADAN!.

Cada uno de mis amigos es un ejército de un sólo Shinobi….

Y comenzó a llorar desconsolado hasta que algo ocurrió.

Una mujer ataviada con un sencillo vestido(palio griego femenino) negro de una pieza y sandalias doradas apareció, era una chica de su edad, cabello largo púrpura obscuro hasta la cintura y ojos color turquesa, tenía una tiara de plata y usaba un cayado de olmo que se veía sólido.

La mujer vio llorando a Naruto que se asustó y más al ver que la joven puso en alerta al biju que se paró frente a su amigo y encaró a la visitante.

-¿Que haces aquí?- trató de sonar amenazador aunque se estaba muriendo de miedo.

-Tranquilizate, vengo en paz- dijo la joven sonriendo de forma cálida haciendo inconscientemente que el biju bajara un poco la guardia.

-¿Quien eres tu?- preguntó algo aprensivo el genin.

-De momento puedes llamarme Hechicera- se presentó la joven- vine porque senti tu pena y sufrimiento, dejame decirte que si bien, es cierto que a Hiruzen Sarutobi le era más fácil dejwrte de lado, no lo hizo totalmente, a mucha gente de la aldea siempre le has importado, observa.

Y aplaudiendo creó una ventana, donde se mostraba una imagen de Himawari y Kukaku platicando.

[- Te aconsejó que le pidas a Hiruruk que mejor vaya el a tu casa, los ANBU oyeron el rumor de que el niño estaba en este lado de la aldea y le están buscando, al menos son los mismos ANBU en todas esas veces.

El de máscara de perro, la de Gato, la de serpiente , la de loba, la de aguila y el de Halcón.

-Tendré cuidado Kukaku, pero las hierbas que el pida… -decía temerosa la joven.

-De eso nada, ya le dije a ese viejo que me de la lista y mandare a Hanataro por ellas.

Sentenció la mujer.]

La escena cambio y el Uzumaki reconoció a Gata y a Loba que regresaban de casa del Uzumaki tristes y al llegar al complejo Aburame, Shibi, Tsume e Inoichi esperaban a las jóvenes que al retirarse la máscara, mostraron a Yugao y a Hana.

-Esta peor de lo que creiamos- dijo casi al borde del llanto Hana- toda su comida esta podrida y el niño asegura que eso es lo que le venden.

-Además la puerta no sirve y es porque la abrieron de una patada- completo Yugao furiosa y llorando de impotencia.

-¡Estúpido consejo!- Bramo Tsume - tomatito, debiste dejar que el Kyubi arrasara este nido de víboras.

-Tsume, debemos de atender al niño, sabes que a nuestros amigos les importaba igual el pequeño y la aldea- le consoló Shibi.

-Mañana le iré a hacer una visita a esos hijos de puta que le venden comida podrida al niño- menciono la madre de Kiba sonriendo de forma escalofriante.]

Ahora la escena cambio, se podía ver a Hao Asakura frente a Teuchi y a una joven Ayame que miraba de mala manera al concejal.

[- Debería aceptar mi oferta viejo- decía de forma petulante Hao- Usted será un héroe de la aldea cuando finalmente el chico haya muerto.

-Largo o no respondo- amenazó Teuchi a Hao.

-Así ,¿que hará ahora viejo?- dijo divertido Hao al ver según él, al cocinero impotente.

Dos minutos después los guarda espaldas de Hao estaban medio muertos y el cocinero ileso, avanzando de forma amenazante ante Hao, en eso, Tortuga y Halcón llegaron al sitio , para momentánea alegría de Hao, pero ellos no hacían nada por detener a Teuchi.

-Hagan algo- exigio Hao a los ANBU que se estremecieron cómicamente.

-No estoy tan loco como para molestar a Teuchi "Pies rojos" Ichiraku- dijo Halcón, lo que hizo sudar frío a varios de los apaleados guarda espaldas que se ponían de nuevo de pie.

-¡Y a mi que me importa ese estúpido apodo!- exclamó furioso el concejal….. Pero recordó de súbito algo y comenzó a temblar.

-El capitán de la guardia del señor feudal Azulón, Pies rojos…..- dijo entre tartamudeos haciendo asenrir a todos.

-Largo, ¡Ahora¡- grito furioso el dueño de Ichiraku haciendo salir como alma que lleva el diablo a todos.

-Ah, es bueno que aún valga algo mi reputación- suspiro cansado el viejo.

-papá ¿Porque te decían "Pies rojos"?- preguntó curiosa Ayame.

-Porque yo jamás he peleado con las manos, las manos son sagradas para los cocineros, usar las manos para pelear y cocinar sería un sacrilegio, así que sólo daba patadas. Me llamaban pies rojos porque al acabar mis combates normalmente de ese color acababa mi calzado y mi pantalón.

Ayame entendió a que se refería y se hizo la nota de jamás hacer enojar a su padre de nuevo.

-Gracias por alimentar al niño- hizo una reverencia Halcón que admiraba aún al padre de Naruto al ayudarle a costear los gastos del tratamiento de su hermana Mai cuando ella enfermo de gravedad.

-El niño es un héroe , es lo menos que puedo hacer por él y lo hago por gusto, no se preocupen por ello.]

Ahora la escena era distinta, en ella unos recién llegados caballeros de Athena, en específico Milo y Aldebaran, miraban furiosos a Hao y a Danzō por la petición que les hicieron.

[-Parece que al fin siempre si usaré a Antares en estas tierras- decía Milo de manera escalofriante haciendo que incluso la momia azteca se intimidara por ello.

-Mi gran cuerno anda oxidado- concordaba el carioca del grupo.

-Nos veremos las caras- dijo huyendo que diga haciendo retirada táctica el Halcón de guerra dejando a los caballeros en la tienda de Nana Chujō una de las pocas personas que tampoco le maltrataban.

-Es gratis- dijo sonriendo la joven a los caballeros- que defiendan a si al niño hace que esto sea por cuenta de la casa, además esto es de mi parte.

Y les dio una bolsa con algunos dulces para el niño.]

Naruto lloró en silencio mientras Hechicera volvía a aplaudir cerrando la ventana mágica.

-Mucha gente te ha visto como persona, algunas de ellas fueron cercanas a tu familia otras no, debido a esa estúpida ley no pudieron hacer realmente todo cuanto podian- explicaba su punto- pero eso no significa que no te quieran.

Apuesto a que si a ellas o a los compañeros de tus padres que quedan vivos les visitas, te hablaran indirectamente de ellos.

-¿Porque?- preguntó Naruto.

-Te lo dije, siento el dolor de tu corazón y estaba de paso, al sentir tu aura y ver lo pura que era, no resisti dejarte sufriendo- sonrió con calides la joven- en cualquier caso, aún queda un día para que acabe esto, no sería correcto que te vieran así.

-Gracias sonrió el Uzumaki que abrazo a la joven que tras el abrazo sólo jugueteba con sus índices roja y balbuceando cosas.

-M...me despedido, fue un placer conocerte- dijo roja la joven que desapareció dejando al chico con el biju.

-También gracias a ti amigo- le dijo el genin al biju que sólo asintió antes de que el ojiazul desapareciera.

-¿Que traes entre manos?- preguntó en voz alta el zorro sobre las intenciones de su visitante.

############

El último día culminaría con un bello espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, así que ahora todos se divertían con las últimas dos obras, la primera hablaba sobre un joven que encontraba una lámpara con un genio y la otra era un musical sobre una huérfana que término siendo adoptada por un hombre rico cascarrabias pero de gran corazón.

Ahora, el rubiales y Ty lee estaban en el techo del edificio junto a los caballeros y varias de sus amistades mientras veían el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales algunos viéndolos con ilusión y otros con nostalgia mientras el hombre de gafas de marco dorado sólo veía la escena desde la parte baja del edificio deseando que a todos les fuera bien durante la invasión.

###########

 **Puerta sur de la aldea.**

Yoh Hamanda recibía el encargó de Sasuke, el tercero de hecho, la joven pelirroja estaba encadenada con un supresor de chakra en la espalda y era entregada al concejal que sonríe satisfecho de que se le adelanto a Hao y a Danzō en la carrera de ganarse el favor del Uchiha.

"Con la Karamisu, la Aoyama y esta Soryu Sasuke estará complacido " pensaba estúpidamente el concejal que era interceptado por Yugao con una orden de arresto.

-¿No sabes acaso con quien te metes?- preguntó de forma prepotente el ruin concejal.

-Con un puto traidor, Yoh Ganada queda arrestado por el secuestro de Motoko Aoyama y Asuka Soryu- le contestó Yugao.

 **Omake.** (Autor shion145, mínimas ediciones)

En el campo de entrenamiento #45 Naruto estaba entrenando con Jiraiya para realizar el Rasengan de su padre, en este momento estaba con un globo lleno de agua intentando reventarlo.  
-¡Maldición! Es demasiado difícil- dijo con frustración Naruto al no poder avanzar en su técnica. Jiraiya observaba desde una rama y Katara desde la base del árbol.  
-Ese chico sí que es persistente, es una lástima que Kakashi no le haya tomado importancia así como a Sakura- dijo Katara, el Sannin pervertido asintió.  
-Así es, el chico es como su madre, muy persistente- le contesto Jiraiya, que no paraba de ver el busto de la mujer con una sonrisa de idiota, sin embargo el Sannin sintió un golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer, producto de una enorme piedra que lanzo la chica.  
–estupido pervertido, ¿no sé cómo es que eres el padrino del chico?- dijo con enojo Katara.  
-Los jóvenes de hoy ya no respetan a sus mayores- dijo Jiraiya en el suelo con la piedra en la cara. Mientras que en un árbol, Hinata veía como entrenaba Naruto a escondidas.  
-¡AH! ¿Por qué me tenía que enfrentarme con Naruto en las eliminatorias?- decía una ojiperla muy angustiada en su mente por saber que combatiría con su amor secreto, en ese momento dos mujeres iban de visita al campo de entrenamiento donde estaba Naruto.  
-¿Cómo crees que le vaya a Naruto-kun, Ángelo?- pregunto Afrodita con una sonrisa.  
-¡Maldición! Deja de decirme por mi nombre- dijo Deathmask –Si alguien se llega a enterar que me llamo así, son capaces que me llame Ángela siendo la comidilla de todo el mundo- dijo con miedo el santo dorado.  
-¿Ángela? no está mal tu nombre, mejor sería Ángel o Angélica- dijo con gracia Afrodita, haciendo que el caballero de cáncer sude de miedo. Mientras avanzaba al campo de entrenamiento se encontraron con la ojiperla espiando a Naruto.  
-¿Pero que ven mis ojos? Parece que el enano tiene admiradores secretos- dijo el caballero de cáncer.  
-Vaya pero si es la pequeña Hinata, ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?- dijo Afrodita, ambos caballeros o más bien damas se acercaron con cautela a Hinata, la cual no se percataba de la presencia de las chicas hasta que alguien le toco el hombro.  
-Parece que tenemos una acosadora- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, cosa que Hinata se sobresaltó e hizo algo que Deathmask lamentaría.  
-¡Kyaaa!- grito Hinata e inmediatamente le dio una tremenda cachetada al santo de oro que salió despedido hacia atrás. Cayendo al suelo con la marca del golpe al rojo vivo.  
-¡Auugh! Sí que tiene la manita pesada- dijo deathmask y se desmayó, mientras que Afrodita se reía, hasta que se hinco a la altura de Hinata.  
-Hola pequeña, ¿tú debes de ser la alumna de Kunenai, la Sirena verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa Afrodita, cosa que Hinata asintió con algo de pena –Bueno y ¿Qué te trae por este lugar? Sé que deberías de estar entrenando para las eliminatorias- dijo Afrodita a la ojiperla.  
-Bueno…yo- decía con pena y chocando sus dedos por timidez –So…so…solo venía a…buscar a mi sensei, si eso- dijo Hinata, la cual casi se iba del campo de entrenamiento, pero es detenida por Afrodita.  
-Hinata, no soy tonto, así que se sincera conmigo- dijo la dama, Hinata solo suspiro y le conto su problema con cierto chico rubio, además de la plática que tuvo con Ty Lee la novia de Naruto–Así que estas enamorada del alumno de Dohko, que tierno- dijo Afrodita, sacándole un sonrojo a Hinata, además de humo por las orejas –Tu maestra me conto de tu problema de timidez, así que vamos, voy a ayudarte- dijo Afrodita, en ese momento se despertaba Deathmask sobándose la mejilla por tremendo cachetada.  
-¿Y tú desde cuando eres la doctora corazón?- le pregunto la castaña –a propósito enana, tienes mucha fuerza- le dijo con una mirada de enojo.  
-Déjala Ángelo, además no por nada me llamo Afrodita, en honor a la diosa del amor- dijo la chica con convicción –Ahora vamos Hinata, te enseñare como conquistar a un rubio cabeza hueca- dijo y el trio de mujeres se alejó del campo de entrenamiento.  
-¡Woow! El estudiante de Dokho es todo un rompecorazones, ¡es mi ídolo!- dijo con orgullo cáncer.  
-¡Cállate Ángelo!- le replico Afrodita con enojo.  
-¿Te llamas Ángelo?- pregunto Hinata.  
-Sí, es su nombre verdadero- contestó Afrodita, haciendo reír a Hinata.  
-Entonces ¿te puedo decir Ángela?- dijo Hinata, haciendo carcajear a Afrodita y de paso hacer enojar a Deathmask.  
-¡Te dije que no dijeras mi nombre! Ya vez por tu culpa la enana le dirá a todo el mundo mi nombre- dijo con enojo. El trio de mujeres se alejaba del campo de entrenamiento #45, para ir a un lugar apartado y empezar las enseñanzas de Afrodita.  
-Bien Hinata, lo primero que debes saber es que debes ser segura de ti misma- dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa –los hombres les gusta que una mujer sea segura, además de amable y abierta a sus sentimientos e independiente- decía Afrodita.  
-Oye Afrodita ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto Ayame/Deathmask al santo de piscis.  
-Porque yo tuve novias antes de morir en el santuario en batalla de las doce casas- dijo con una sonrisa la chica.  
-¿Qué? ¿Tuviste novias? Se lo puedo creer al bicho, ¿pero a ti?- dijo Deathmask –pensaba que bateabas para el otro lado- dijo en forma de burla el santo de cáncer.  
-Mira, el que yo porte maquillaje, y tenga ciertas conductas (Manerismos), no me hace un Homosexual, sino ve a Juan Gabriel que resultó más heterosexual de lo que muchos pensaban **(y si no me creen vean cuantos hijos resulta que dejó regados después de muerto y si que están confirmados 8)** ¿Entendiste?- dijo con enojo Afrodita –ahora continuando, sabemos que Naruto nunca tuvo familia solo la mujer de nombre Himawari, así que le cuesta trabajo expresar sus sentimientos y no se nada de ti Hinata, así que empezaremos porque me cuentes tus propias emociones y sentimientos- dijo Afrodita, durante un tiempo la ojiperla empezaba a practicar a expresar sus sentimientos, al principio le costó trabajo, pero después empezaba a realizarlo de manera natural.  
-Vaya Afrodita, deberías de dar consejos de como enamorar- le contestó Deathmask.  
-¡Cállate jaiba!- dijo el santo de piscis –Ahora necesitamos a alguien parecido en actitud a Naruto para que practique- refuto Afrodita pensando en alguien.  
-Tendría que ser uno de los mocosos de bronce- decía Ángela…digo Deathmask –veamos, el ganso no porque tiene mamitis, el del las cadenas tampoco tiene complejo de bebe indefenso, el pavo ahumado menos nunca supero la muerte de su novia. La lagartija ya tiene novia, el único que se parece a Naruto es el pony de feria, siempre tuvo a varias chicas detrás, incluyendo a la ¡oh! diosa Athena, es hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, y poco sensible con las chicas- dijo Deathmask al recordar a los bronceados.  
-Tienes razón, además deben estar en los campos Elyseos, el más cercano a la actitud de Seiya es Aioria, a propósito ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Afrodita.  
-Probablemente esté en su cubil felino, aun durmiendo a estas horas- dijo Angelo. En el departamento que Aioria compartía con otros caballeros dorados, el trio amazona intentaba despertar al gato de la casa.  
-Aioria-san, despierte, que tiene misión - decía una Ty lee desesperada.  
-¡umm! Dame un ramen de pescado por favor- dijo el caballero de leo en medio del sueño con saliva en la boca y roncando cual motor desvielado, haciendo suspirar a las chicas.  
-Fu, ver por el despertador- dijo Ty Lee, la peliverde sonrió.  
-¡Entendido!- dijo Fu, la cual salió del cuarto, para posteriormente entra con un cachorro de color café, orejas largas y algo caídas, pecho blanco, el cual estaba jadeando y moviendo la lengua con energía –Bien Moppy, has lo tuyo- dijo Fu, la cual soltó al cachorro en el suelo, el cual corrió hacia la cama de Aioria una vez cerca hizo lo suyo.  
-¡gua, gua, gua, gua, gua, gua!- ladro el enérgico perrito, que hizo que Aioria se saltara de la cama.  
-¡Miaaauu!- dijo el dorado, el cual estaba en el techo aferrado con las uñas de las manos y pies temblando de miedo con los cabellos en punta. Las chicas solo reían a lo que veían.  
-Ja, ja, ja, ¡linda pijama!- dijo Ty Lee con risa, pues el caballero tenía su pijama con estampados de Simba del Rey León.

 **Mientras tanto con Hinata y** **compañía**.  
Bien Hinata, ahora solo falta que te hagamos un cambio de ropa e imagen- dijo Afrodita.  
-Pero ¿Qué tiene mi ropa y mi imagen?- dijo la ojiperla.  
-No tiene nada de malo tu ropa, lo que tienes que hacer es buscar tu propia identidad, y eso incluye tu propia ropa y tu forma de ser, así que vamos a cómprate ropa nueva- dijo Afrodita que tomo la mano de la chica y la llevo a la aldea –tu elegirás tu propia ropa de acuerdo a como te vayas sintiendo- dijo Afrodita.  
-Esto será digno de ver- dijo Cáncer con una sonrisa y las tres damas se dirigieron a saquear una tienda de ropa. Hinata veía las prendas y no sabía la quería, hasta que encontró algo a su gusto, después fue a los probadores a medirse la ropa. Cuando salió impacto a los dorados -¡Woow! Que escondidito te lo tenías enana, lástima que soy un adulto, pero con eso sé que conquistaras al tarado de Naruto- dijo con una sonrisa. Afrodita se acercó y la tomo de los hombros.  
-Bien Hinata, quiero que voltees al espejo y te veas- pidió Afrodita, al hacerlo la ojiperla se sorprendió del cambio.  
-¿Esa soy yo?- pregunto con asombro Hinata.  
-Así es mi niña, eso es lo que ocultabas y no tengas miedo a mostrarlo, ahora busca otros conjuntos que te gusten- dijo Afrodita y Hinata asintió para buscar otros cinco cambios. Después las tres Damas se acercaron a la caja.  
-Con esto es suficiente, paga Deathmask- dijo Afrodita con tranquilidad.  
-¿Y porque demonios tengo que pagar yo?- pregunto muy molesto la jaiba andante.  
-Bueno, la niña no trae dinero, y yo olvide mi monedero en casa, así que paga- dijo Afrodita, el santo de Cáncer renuente saco su cartera y entrego el dinero a la dependienta, quien acepto y les entrego su mercancía.

-¿No afecta eso sus gastos?- preguntó Hinata apenada porque la ropa costo una suma un poco considerable.

-Meh, he gastado más dinero en una que otra farra- resto al final importancia la castaña- además casi todos ganamos muy bien.

–ahora vamos a tu casa, necesitamos hablar con tu padre- dijo Afrodita. Las tres chicas caminaron al conjunto del clan Hyuga, Hinata cargaba sus bolsas de las compras muy sonriente –Hinata te voy a contar una Historia- dijo Afrodita, la ojiperla volteo con curiosidad- ¿Tu sabes porque nuestro Dios es una mujer?- le pregunto Afrodita.  
-No- contesto Hinata.  
-Bueno Athena es una mujer muy valiente, independiente, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y nunca dejarse manipular por un hombre- dijo Afrodita, la ojiperla estaba asombrada por lo que dijo el caballero de piscis.  
-¡Si, claro!- dijo con sarcasmo deathmask –el hecho que la secuestren a cada rato es ser valiente, y yo soy Madame Sasu- dijo el caballero de cáncer, sin embargo recibió un golpe de parte de Afrodita -¡Oye! ¿Y eso por qué fue?- pregunto Deathmask sobándose la cabeza.  
-¡Eso por idiota! además hablo de la Diosa de la era del mito, bueno como te iba diciendo, la Diosa Athena, nunca dejo que un hombre tomara sus decisiones, incluso su padre Zeus le tenía miedo, tú tienes algo de la Diosa Athena Hinata, eres una mujer valiente, y tú debes de tomar tus propias decisiones, sin tener miedo de alguien, además veo que eres bastante valiente- dijo Afrodita, la ojiperla estaba sorprendida por la Historia que Afrodita le contó, incluso sentía más valor para enfrentarse a Naruto en las finales y confesarle sus sentimientos, una vez que llegaron al complejo Hyuga los esperaba Kurenai con una sonrisa.  
-¡Hola Hinata!- dijo la marino -¡woow! Que linda te ves con ese cambio, ¿Es para cierto rubio cabeza hueca?- pregunto la ojiroja, la chica solo asintió con una sonrisa –Pues ve por él trigresa- dijo Kurenai, en ese momento salía Hiashi y al ver la forma de vestir de Hinata se enojó.  
-¡Hinata! ¿Qué es esa forma de vestir? ¡Te exijo que te cambies de ropa!- grito el padre, pero Hinata no le afectaba las palabras de su padre, sin embargo el líder fue rodeado por el cuello por Ayame/Deathmask.  
-Tranquilo ruquito, te van a salir más arrugas- dijo con una sonrisa la castaña –además tenemos una plática contigo, así que para dentro- dijo Deathmask que tomo del cuello de la Yukata y empezó a arrastrar al patriarca del clan Hyuga al interior del complejo. Sin embargo se escucharon gritos de terror.  
-¡NO POR FAVOR, TODO MENOS ESO!- gritaba Hiashi con desesperación, Afrodita solo negaba con la cabeza.  
-Bueno Kurenai, dejo en tus manos a tu alumna, voy a detener al sádico, antes que envié al Yomotsu al padre de Hinata- dijo Afrodita, la cual ingreso al complejo.

 **Y corte.**

 **Antes que nada reiteró mi agradecimiento al buen Shion por el Omake que literal me ayudó y bastante.**

 **Ahora, el hombre que aparece en el fic de gafas es Hatori, un personaje que aparece en otros de mis fic siendo en "El Centinela" donde tiene más peso su aparición, en fin y al caso, sucede que el es un aliado de Athena y los demás ya que el será el encargado de transportar a las armaduras por sus propios medios**

 **Ahora una pequeña pregunta ¿Les parece que sólo durante esa pelea y por breves momentos los cinco santos de bronce puedan estar en el mundo Shinobi?**

 **En fin, opinen. Y recueden que me pueden mandar omakes, dudas, sugerencias peticiones y mentadas.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	29. El legado oculto de Sakura

**Capítulo 29. El legado oculto de Sakura.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review.**

Por causa de fuerza mayor, nos iremos sin los review esta semana.

 **Comenzamos.**

El campo #17 que parecía más un estadio que un campo de entrenamiento se iba llenando rápidamente, ahora estaba apunto de iniciar la tercera etapa en su ronda final y los genin se encontraban nerviosos en su mayoría por las expectativas que se tenían de ellos de parte de sus familias o amigos, Sasuke aún no llegaba, pero todos esperaban que al estar con Kakashi, llegara tarde; por lo que al menos los de Konoha no le daban importancia a su ausencia.

Cada genin traía un cambio de ropa nuevo, Naruto usaba un pantalón negro de mezclilla y botas de chunin, una hombrera en la parte derecha de cuero atada con cuero, unos guantes sin dedos de piel natural.

Sakura vestia un uniforme similar en rojo, completando su conjunto con el collar que le dio Katara y una cinta negra en su cabello.

Fū usaba un Saree azul e iba descalza.

Ukyo usaba un conjunto de Kunoichi negro, una cola de caballo y zapatillas blancas.

Ty lee traía ahora un cheonsang rojo con un fénix dorado finamente bordado en su costado derecho, zapatillas negras y el cabello en una diadema.

En el palco de los Kage, tanto Hiruzen como el Kazekage traían su ropa, sólo que el Kage de La arena se empecinaba en traer el rostro cubierto.

Del lado de los espectadores, una porción del estadio se podía decir que era la porra oficial de Naruto y sus amigos, los once caballeros dorados, sus alumnos, ex alumnos, conocidos como las hermanas Tendo, Asuma, Kurenai, etcétera; se encontraban juntos en la misma área, siendo algo considerable su número. Asi que esperando a que dieran inició la ronda final, apareció el caballero de capricornio que explicó que los combates se sortearían para hacer la ronda más interesante, así pues, Orochimaru que usaba un sello para camuflar su presencia y disfrazado del Kazekage; tomó una esfera de una urna y en ella aparecía al abrir el papelito, la pelea de Shino vs Kankuro.

"Mierda, con lo que de avecina lo mejor será estar descansado" pensaba analítico el fanboy de las muñecas **(a este paso pienso demandarte)** Ok, el gran maestro marionetista.

-Me rindo- sorprendió Kankuro al estadio por esa declaración haciendo bufar a varios de decepción.

Volvieorn a subir, no sin antes, hacer que Shino saque de la urna una pelotita que al abirla daba el siguiente combate a realizarse.

-Hagamoslo Haku- sonrió Sakura a su adversaria que también sonreia mientras bajaban.

De camino a su encuentro, pudo ver en la sección de sus amigos, a sus padres y a Katara y su esposo sentados unos a lado de los otros saludandola y apoyándola animadamente, mientras Haku recibía apoyo de Zabuza, Chojuro e Isobu que también, porque no, estaban en esa sección del estadio junto a Yugito y Omoi.

-Bien chicas, comienzen.- ordenó el caballero dorado.

De un salto, las kunoichi se separaron y se mantuvieron estáticas en posición defensiva, estudiándose mutuamente, a una señal invisible, se lanzaron a atacar, comenzando un duelo reñido de Taijutsu sorprendiendo a varios por la pelea que esta dándose a cabo.

" **Eso es rokushiki"** señalaron Kurama, Chomei y Matatabi a sus contenedores **" parece que Isobu le enseñó los principios de nuestro estilo de Taijutsu a su futura hija"** dijo burlón Kurama que sintió como su hermana lo mal miraba , al voltear Naruto discretamente pudo ver a Isobu sonrojada, dándole apoyo a su futura hija (no pude resistir las ganas de hacer bullying).

En una apertura en la defensa, Sakura golpeó a Haku en el plexo y le dio una patada en el costado sobresaltado a la genin de hielo con la fuerza de su impacto, salto rápido y trazando sus sellos atacó.

-Elemento fuego, flor ígnea- y la llama salió disparada a Haku que la bloqueo rápidamente.

-Elemento agua, rayo burbuja- las burbujas chocaron de frente a la flor ocasionando una capa ligera de neblina que no evitaba que las kunoichi frenaran su pelea pues se podía oír el sonido de los golpes a pesar de la baja visibilidad.

Al disiparse rápidamente la neblina, se podía ver al centro del arena, a las kunoichi trenzadas en un combate de fuerza que lentamente iba ganando la pelirrosa al tener más masa muscular y potencia.

-¡SHANAROOOO!- Grito Sakura que ganó el embate y tomando a Haku del brazo la lanzó al muro del lugar, evitando por poco la hija de Zabuza un fuerte impacto al sustituirse con un tronco.

De súbito Sakura dio un fuerte codazo a su derecha, revelando a Haku que esquivo por casi nada el golpe sorprendiendose ella, así como también a la mayoría de los del estadio.

-Sakura es muy fuerte- halagaba Goro a la kunoichi- es increíble que tenga todo ese potencial.

-La mocosa no lo hace nada mal- decía Máscara mortal que disfrutaba el encuentro comiendo rocetas de maiz acarameladas- sin duda que la señora Terumi hizo un gran trabajo al entrenarla.

-Ella tiene talento, sólo lo puli un poco- dijo apenada la gemela de Mei.

En la arena, Haku esquivaba otra flor de Sakura y contra atacaba con su escarcha, que Sakura bloqueaba con las ascuas.

##

Esas dos son fuertes- analizaba el Kazekage que se relamia los labios de pensae que podría obtener a Haku durante la invasión- sin duda que esta generación aparentemente es una nueva generación dorada.

-Concuerdo con usted Señor Rasa- apoyaba Hiruzen- aunque parte de ello tiene que ver con los caballero dorados, siendo sincero ellos han ayudado mucho a aumentar el nivel Shinobi en la aldea.

Orochimaru oyó eso no muy complacido, uno de ellos casi lo mata y eran doce, sin duda que subestimó un poco los rumores pero no iba a echarse para atrás.

##

De regreso en la arena, Haku lanzaba varias kunai y shuriken de hielo que Sakura eludía o bloqueaba con un kunai, de súbito fue su turno de contraatacar, así que trazo rápidamente sus sellos y atacó a Haku.

-Estilo de agua, hidropulso- y la burbuja de agua a presión atacó a quemarropa a Haku que nada pudo hacer para evitar en impacto.

La burbuja la aturdio y mareo, Haku creía que la sensación que experimentaba era comparable a estar ebria, por lo que trataba de sacudirse esa sensación.

-Veo que Lady Katara te enseñó ese jutsu- le halago Haku- el Hidropulso es un jutsu de agua de nuestra aldea, y uno no muy fácil de hacer.

-Katara sensei es una gran maestrq- alabó a su sensei Sakura- he roto muchos de mis límites con su ayuda.

-Sin embargo, no dejó de pensar en algo- expresó en voz alta la Yuki su duda- ¿Como es que tienes dos naturalezas de chakra rivales en ti cuerpo? En fin, atacáremos ahora.

¡Estilo de Hielo, espejos demoníacos!.

Y el domo de espejos rodeo a Sakura que permaneció al centro del mismo, serena y analítica.

-¡Hora ataque, elemento vapor, tetera kawai!

Y escupió vapor a presión destrozando varios espejos del domo haciendo que Zabuza y Haku se sorprendieran demasiado por el jutsu más que por el efecto.

##

-Esa mocosa, eso lo explica todo- señaló el espadachín- Katara, esa chiquilla es tu hija.

-¡¿QUUUUEEEEEE!? gritaron varios en esa sección del estadio ante tal revelación.

-Mebuki y Kisashi deshicieron su henge mostrando que efectivamente Katara y Goro asumieron esa falsa identidad, sorprendiendo a varios de que Katara "Géiser letal" y Goro " Komodo" dos Shinobi rango S estuvieran viviendo en la aldea todos estos años bajo identidades falsas.

-Les explicaremos todo después de decirle la verdad a nuestra hija- les dijo Goro aún sin la necesidad de hacerlo.

##

-No hay duda de ello- pensó la genin de La niebla en voz alta- la única explicación viable es que ella sea hija de Katara o de Mei.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Sakura a su amiga mientras se oía el "que" de los demás.

Sakura voketo y vio a su madre y a su padre deshacer un henge y mostrar a Goro y a Katara, entendiendo que la verdadera identidad de sus padres era la de esa bella jounin y de ese varonil Shinobi.

"Por eso me sentía bien cerca de ellos, por eso sentía conocerles de toda la vida, son mis padres" pensó en shock Sakura.

Haku ante todo era honorable por lo que la dejó digerir lo mejor que podía ese hecho, pasados dos minutos, Sakura se posiciono para seguir luchando, aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero pensaba acabar su combate, para así ir a confrontar a sus padres.

##

-Esto debe ser una broma- aseguraba en shock Ino- Sakura es hija de dos Shinobi clase S, y dos muy famosos….

-Eso no lo vi venir- murmuró por lo bajo Kasumi a Mu que asistió únicamente.

-Ahora entiendo porque Dohko puso a la mocosa contigo- dijo Zabuza a su amiga- el trataba de que al fin pudieras pasar tiempo con ella siendo tu misma.

-¿Que significa eso?- preguntó alguien de la bola de metiches que diga , de el grupo de apoyo.

-Hace quince años, el clan Terumi tatro de casar a Katara con un imbécil de La roca llamado Jet, ella huyó del país siendo marcada por su propia familia como criminal, sólo cuando Mei logró ascender a líder retiraron esa acusacion, sin embargo, estalló la guerra civil y bueno… saquen conclusiones.

"Sakura me decía que sus padres no eran muy cariñosos entre ellos cuando ella era muy pequeña, eso explicaría ese comportamiento" dedujo con mucha verdad Ino.

##

-Estilo de hielo, marionetas heladas.

Un clon de hielo de ella y uno de su padre con su zambacto incluida aparecieron frente a Haku y a una señal se lanzaron contra Sakura que comenzó una lucha desigual contra ellos.

La Haku de hielo lanzaba senbon y el Zabuza trataba de golpearla co su arma, pero la pelirrosa con su como energía bloqueaba los embates o los evitaba, al cabo de dos minutos, la de Konoha estaba algo rendida auqneu o tanto como Haku ya que ese jutsu consumía bastante chakra.

-¿No te da envidia?- preguntó Temari burlona a su hermano mayo que sólo bufo enojado.

-Elemento vapor, gran presión.

Y escupió un chorro de vapor pues era tan compacto que parecía líquido, al impactar a la Haku de hielo, esta se fundió rápidamente dejando sólo al clon del espadachín en el lugar, por lo que Haku optó por sólo atacar con él, coordinando un mejor ataque.

Haku lanzó varias shuriken de hielo y el clon se lanzó una vez más a atacar, Sakura lo bloqueo con las manos desnudas y lo pateó con fuerza quebrandolo, y a tiempo para golpear a Haku en el estómago causando gran daño al casi reventarle los órganos internos debido a la potencia de su golpe.

"Maldición, ella es más completa que yo como Kunoichi, debo de terminar esto rápido o ella va a terminar conmigo" pensó la genin extranjera.

-¡Aqui voy!- anunció Haku- ¡Elemento hielo, frío polar!

Y la temperatura del campo bajo drásticamente haciendo que Sakura comenzará a tener los síntomas de la hipotermia, El campo se cubrió de hielo y comenzaba a verse como un paisaje nevado, sorprendiendo a varios del poder de la hija de Zabuza.

Sin embargo, Sakura usado sus conocimientos de la cosmo energía, la encendió y con ello contra arresto el efecto del jutsu, que se completo al caer Haku sobre sus rodillas.

-Árbitro, ya casi agote mis reservas de chakra, me rindo- admitió su derrota la bella azabache.

-Por rendición, Sakura Haruno gana la pelea- anunció el caballero, haciendo que ella sea vitorerada por el estadio al imponerse a una extranjera.

##########

"Muy bien, ya todo esta dispuesto" pensó Hatori mientras veía el combate y su desenlace " ya sólo falta que Athena, Poseidon y Hades hagan su parte"

Mientras en un punto de la aldea, lentamente unas inscripciones iban apareciendo , veinticuatro para ser precisos ,mientras el combate llegaba a su fin.

#######

Sakura llegó al corredor donde sus padres le esperaban, ella sólo tenía la mirada en el suelo y al llegar a donde estaban les hizo una sola pregunta.

-¿Porque?

Como Zabuza apuntó, Katara le narro esa parte de su historia y como conoció a Goro en Tanzaku cuando el también huía de su propio padre ya que al no ser tan sanguinario como Hanzo, el lo tachó de traidor por negarse a masacrar a un pueblo que no pago su tributo a tiempo.

##

 **Hace quince años.**

Una agotada Katara corría por su vida, el grupo de ANBU que fue comisionado a perseguirla ya le pisaba los talones por lo que ella sin muchas esperanzas de preparaba para pelear.

"Maldición, no quiero acabar así" se maldecía a si misma por su "debilidad" . Llegó a un claro donde vio a Goro pescando en la orilla del arroyo que estaba ahí, al oírla se sobresalto y se posiciono para repeler a su intrusa.

-Largo, quiero estar solo- espetó secamente Goro.

Katara a punto de desmayarse sólo atinó a mirarlo pidiendo ayuda con su vista.

Los ANBU llegaron y al ver a la kunoichi sonrieron aliviados, ella había matado al principios a más de la mitad de los cuarenta enviados a asesinarla en el primer encontronazo entre ellos.

-Si no quieres problemas entrega a esa traidora- le amenazó el líder del escuadrón, un hombre de piel azulada, nariz larga y aserrada y dientes afilados, cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, vestía el uniforme ANBU estándar de La niebla sin la máscara.

-¿A si, quien me va a meter en problemas?- encaró el hombre a los perseguidores.

-Sha sha sha, veo que eres un ignorante, no quieres meterte con Arlong Hoshigaki.

-Jajaja , veo que más bien, ustedes no saben con quien se están metiendo- sentenció Goro y se posicionó para atacar.

##

Katara despertó y vio a Goro preparando con esmero sopa de pescado con verduras silvestres, estaba terminando su preparado cuando notó que su improvisada compañía ya había recuperado la conciencia luego de se descanso.

Katara estudio a Goro y notó que el hombre tenia varias heridas recientes, al ver a su alrededor, se percató de que ya no se encontraban en el mismo lugar de donde lo encontró, sorprendiendose por ello.

-Tus amigos te encontraron y tuve una diferencia de opinión con ellos- le explicó el Hanzo tras darle un poco de sopa- come con confianza, no le puse nada raro.

-¿Poque dices eso?- preguntó precavida la gemela de Mei.

-No quiero que creas que le puse algo raro a la sopa, eso es todo- explicó el castaño- por hoy puedes quedarte aquí, mañana estas por tu cuenta.

La pareja comió en silencio mientras pensaban que hacer, al final ambos decidieron sin ponerse de acuerdo irse al este y probar suerte en el País del fuego, ya fuera en La hierba o en Konoha.

No fue hasta que estuvo descansada , que al fin la nacida en la Niebla reconocio a su salvador asombrándose del hecho de que Goro Hanzo no fuera tan despiadado como su padre y que incluso tuviera honor, pues el sello de alerta de violacion que teniq tqtuado en su parte más íntima, jamás la alteró en toda la noche.

##

-Esto en serio se esta volviendo molesto- le encaró Goro a su acompañante- deja de seguirme.

-Ja, más bien tu eres el que no se resiste a mi incomparable belleza.

-Por favor, si quiseria podría estar rodeado de un harem en estos momentos- se defendió el hombre.

Lo que siguió fue una hora de insultos y reclamos muy infantiles que heredaría cierta hija suya, al cabo de ese tiempo, los dos pararon cuando vieron un cartel de se busca de ambos en los alrededores, por lo que se infiltraron en un poblado y al tomar un libro bingo vieron que ellos estaban en la lista de los más buscados, por lo que no les quedó de otra que trabajar juntos.

Paso un mes más y la pareja tuvo un golpe de suerte, una pareja de viajeros, los verdaderos Haruno que iban de camino a la aldea, fueron asesinados por una banda de ladrones, así que tras revisarlos, vieron que tenían un salvo conducto para poder vivir en la aldea y seguir con su trabajo como bibliotecaria y archivista.

Asi que haciendo un henge especial con ayuda de un par de sellos, la pareja logró burlar a la seguridad y burocracia de la aldea y se asentaron como los Haruno en la aldea.

Al principios la convivencia entre ellos era para aparentar, Katara en los primeros dos años no soportaba nada a su futuro esposo y el sentimiento era mutuo, si bien no se soportaban nada, lograban aparentar muy bien que se amaban mucho.

##

Paso el tiempo y la kunoichi se dio cuenta de las murmuraciones sobre la falta de hijos, por lo que la pareja se dio a la tarea de acallar ese rumor con ello, resultando en el embarazo de Katara sólo un par de meses después.

Sakura nació en su hogar por temor a ser descubiertos y Katara le tatuó un sello para ocultar su verdadero color de cabello en un lugar que ella jamás vería por si misma( en el parietal malpensados), con todo resuelto, la pareja compró tiempo para aquietar los rumores según ellos, pero al final eso fallo en cierto modo.

Aún a pesar de odiarse y de tener una hija por tener una fachada, la pareja despertó su instinto paternal, Sakura nació siendo amada por ambos padres. Como sus recuerdos se lo indicaban, ella creció con mucho amor de parte de sus padres, aunque ellos no se tenían en su momento el más minino afecto.

Pasaron seis años y lentamente comenzó a nacer el amor entre ellos, todo comenzó el día en que la ojijade enfermo de gravedad, la niña tuvo fiebre y deliraba mucho, angustiado a ambos padres que se mantuvieron en vela al cuidado de la niña. Afortunadamente, la pelirrosa sano, con un feliz efecto secundario, era tanta la gratitud mutua que se tuvieron por cuidar su mayor tesoro; que ambos padres superaron su odio y este lentamente dio paso al amor.

##

 **Hace cinco años**

Una Sakura de unos ocho años esta siendo intimidada por Ami Umiko y su grupo de abusadoras, el principal problema es que la madre d ela niña es una prepotente kunoichi que trabaja en I.T por lo que muchos consideran a la chiquilla como intocable, luego de una plática donde la ruin madre amenazó sutilmente a Katara, la mujer se retira con una preocupada Sakura por como le ira al día siguiente sin embargo las cosas no ocurren como ella lo espera.

Al día siguiente, tanto Ino como Sakura ven a Ami aterrada dirigiéndose a ellas. La abusiva le pide perdón y no se va hasta que Sakura la perdona preguntándose que ocurrió.

Lo que Sakura no supo fue que Katara en su verdadera forma intimidó a Ami y a su madre a tal punto que hasta el día de hoy ambas le temen a la familia Haruno, siendo una de varias muestras del amor paternal en ambos casos.

##

Hace un mes, Dohko se presentó nuevamente a la residencia Haruno, ese día en la tarde fue cuando Sakura y los demás regresaron del bosque de la muerte y también fue el día que el caballero de libra regreso de su plática con Jiraiya.

-¿A que debo el honor de su visita?- preguntó la mujer al caballero.

-Se de buenas fuentes que su hija paso a la siguiente etapa y como saben, su actual sensei básicamente la ignora junto a Naruto- expuso su motivo de visita el caballero- así que pensé que sería una buena idea que la señora Katara sea quien entrene a su propia hija- mencionó lo último sonriendo.

Los padres se sobresaltaron pero lo ocultaron muy bien, o no, ya que el veterano guerrero se dio cuenta en el acto.

-Vamos, no tienen que ponerse tan a la defensiva- trató de calmarlos el castaño- ustedes tienen sus motivos para lo que hicieron, sin embargo, la mentira tarde o temprano será descubierta por su hija y yo creó que sería mejor que a ella se lo digan temprano.

"Este chico es muy admirable" pensaron los padres.

-¿Y como piensa que le ayude?- preguntó la mujer que no viendo necesidad de mantenerlo, deshizo su henge.

-déjeme los detalles a mi- pidió solamente el cabello.

#############

Sakura estaba estática mientras oía la verdad sobre su origen, incluso su madre puso chakra y desactivó el sello mostrando que en realidad, el cabello de Sakura era castaño rojizo como el de su madre.

-Hija, como te lo dijimos, al principios, tu padre y yo al principio vaya que nos detestabqmos, sin embargo, algo que jamás ha sido falso es el gran amor que te tenemos.

La chica sólo abrazo a sus padres, pues se había quitado un gran peso de encima, ella creyo toda su vdia que algo había hecho para que sus padres fueran distantes entre ellos cuando era más niña; lo que en cierto modo era el alimento de su baja autoestima, ahora , saber que de fue lo contrario que el amor que se tienen nació del amor que le profesan, le quitó un gran peso, por lo que agradecía a Dohko por ello.

-Sin duda que tu primer sensei es un hombre extraordinario- le dijo Goro a su hija- es un gran Shinobi.

-No, no lo es- corrigió Sakura- es un gran caballero dorado.

-¿Al menos ahora ya me crees que puedo estar fácilmente entre las mujeres más bellas del mundo?- djo con cierta soberbia su madre.

-Entre las primeras cinco- aseguró Sakura tras darle un beso en la mejilla cual niña pequeña.

###########

 **El santuario, Grecia.**

Es media noche y hay una gran agitación, los doce caballeros dorados están reunidos al rededor de Athena rodeándola en circulo mientras que en la periferia viendo que sucede están Hilda, Sorrento y Lewis que es quien más calmado parece ya que come rocetas de maíz mientras las cosas suceden.

De pronto, Saori coloca un cubo de doce centímetros de lado al centro del círculo exacto y este proyecta la imagen del estadio desde elnputno de vista de Hatori que esta viendo los combates con ayuda de uno de varios clones dispersos en la aldea.

-Vaya, esa chica de pelo rosa es muy habil- alababa Shiva a Sakura.

-pero la usuaria de Hielo no de queda atrás- señaló Hyoga.

Saori encendió su cosmos y en el proyector se vio como el joven peligris y de ojos verdes se transformó en Shura dando a entender a todos que el árbitro del encuentro era el caballero.

Cono sabiendo que pasaba, Hatori volteo hacia el lugar donde estaban los caballeros, justo frente a el y eso si que hizo sonreir a casi todos.

Pues se podía ver a Camus con Sung Sung, a Mu con Kasumi y a Saga con Anko viendo el encuentro.

-Veo que no han desaprovechado el tiempo- señaló Ikki que vino junto a Shun por petición de Saori- incluso Saga tiene novia, ahora si lo he visto todo.

-¿Y como lucen en este momento?- pidió Seiya haciendo ojos de cachorro pues Saori les explicó lo de los cuerpos ajenos.

Saori que no sabía en que cuerpos estaban no vio problema alguno y al mostrarlos en los cuerpos que usaban, la mayoría estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Una cámara, una cámara, mi reino por una cámara- decía Raymond de Leo al ver a Máscara mortal como mujer ya que pensaba hacerle burla a Rodrigo de Cáncer con ello.

###########

"¿Por que tengo la sensación de que Shiryu se esta riendo de mi?" pensó Máscara Mortal de súbito sintiendo escalofríos.

Mientras se seguía dando el combate, Dohko narraba también la historia de Sakura, haciendo entender a todos de que además del problema de mentir por años a la aldea, estaba el hecho de que Sakura pudo ser usada para la LRC de la aldea pero al estar su registro en el área civil aún siendo hija de una Terumi, no podrían meterla a ella, caso contrario a Katara siendo algo que Dohko resolvió tras tener una animada charla con Danzō y tras averiguar lo de Yoh, ya que con eso podría chantajear al consejo civil, sin embargo al ver el calibre de la situación, barajó mejor sus cartas y prácticamente logró regresarle a Naruto mucho de lo que le arrebataron.

-Bien jugado maestro- alabó Mu al mejor amigo de su sensei.

##

"Una Terumi" se maldecía el Halcón a si mismo por no darse cuenta de que una kunoichi de ese calibre estuvo bajo sus narices todos estos años y peor aún, Dohko destruyó a la mitad de sus bases para dejar muy claro que Él tenía bajo control la situación. Sin dudas que era el más peligroso de los doce porque bien que sabía que "más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo" y ahora se enfrentaba aún veterano de dos guerras santas y de varios conflictos más de los que por algún motivo, Danzō sabría que no saldría de haber estado en ellos.

"Malditos, una vez que la invasión termine, veremos si son capaces de detenerme." Pensaba el viejo carcaman disfrutando de ello.

##

-Así que esa era la familia de la que me habló Dohko- pensó en voz el Sandaime haciendo a Orochimaru enarcar una ceja.

"Asi que hay mujeres del clan Terumi, órdenare que la capturen, me será muy útil en mis experimentos" pensó el Sanin mientras veían el combate.

##

-Recuerdenme jamás volver a burlarme de Sakura- pedia Ino a sus amigos.

-Vaya que es una Ironía muy grande- apuntaba Kiba- ahora resulta que Sakura también pertenecía aún clan shinobi famoso.

-Bien que me dijo la princesa Hinata que el destino no estaba en piedra- decía Neji- ninguno de nosotros lo vio venir.

-Las llamas de la juventud de Sakura arden con fuerza- decía llorando cómicamente Lee.

-Lee, no nos quedaremos atrás, haremos arder al máximo las llamas de nuestra juventud.

######

 **Después de la pelea.**

Sakura regresaba al palco de los competidores, que siguió a la de ella fue la de Shikamaru y Temari, en estos momentos, el vago estaba tras un arbol esperando el momento para atacar….

 **Y corte.**

 **Algo corto pero es lo que hay, tomen en cuenta que la mayoría de lo mostrado es en tiempo real así que … Veamos sus opiniones.**

 **Y si, ya la semana que viene es el capítulo del combate de Naruto y Hinata.**

 **Y como extra, la semana que entra se pública el domingo por cosas que luego explicaré.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	30. Orgullosos perdedores

**Capítulo 30. Orgullosos perdedores.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review.**

 **Jgm**

Del fic ya decidí uno de ellos, el otro aún lo ando debatiendo, de que aún no se que hacer, no se que hacer.

 **Pirata**

Confundes a HanzoSalamandra con DanzōShimura, pero me da gusto ver que te agrado ese giro de tuerca.

 **Por petición popular.**

Las canciones son:

La bikina

Guadalajara

Juan Colorado.

Ahora si… COMENZAMOS.

 **El santuario, Grecia.**

La pelea entre Shikamaru y Temari fue catalogada por todos, ya sea en el mundo Shinobi o en el santuario como una pelea buena…Si eres amante del ajedrez o demas juegos de estrategia. Shikamaru al final logró prevalecer aunque la pelea la cedió; había acorralado al fin a Temari gracias a su brillante estratagema, sin embargo, el muy flojo se rindió al final para no complicarse de más las vida.

-Ese chico es todo un estratega- elogió Ox de Tauro, un gigantón platinado de ojos grises y piel bronceada- pero algo me dice que se rindió para evitar la fatiga.

-¿Todo listo Kiki?- preguntó Saori al herrero del grupo.

-Listo mi señora, sólo estamos esperando a que su aliado abra ese portal para entrar en acción.

Todos vieron a Temari tomar la pelotita y revelar el siguiente combate, emocionando a sus conocidos por quienes iban a combatir.

############

Hasta este momento Hinata había estado usando una túnica que impedía ver toda su ropa, sólo se le veía usar una cola de caballo pues se había estado dejando crecer el cabello, lo demás no era visible hasta que se quitó la capa para poder pelear mejor ,se pudo apreciar su vestimenta.

Usaba una chamarra de piel negra abierta y una ceñida playera blanca con un gran corazón negro roto estampado, pantalones de cuero con una falda de mezclilla y zapatillas de tacón medio y guantes de motociclista sin dedos en color negro , asombrado a casi todos de verla vestida así.

-Así que siempre si uso el cambio de ropa que le ayudamos a escoger- decía sonriente Afrodita recordando como ayudó durante el mes de entrenamiento a Hinata a ganar más confianza en si misma.

-Me sigues debiendo la mitad de esa cuenta- le acusó Máscara mortal.

-¿Porque Hinata viste así?- preguntó sorprendido Neji de ver de esa forma a su prima y volteando a donde el clan Hyuga fue a ver las a su tio más asustado que enojado, preguntándose por qué ocurrió aquello.

En el lugar donde el clan Hyuga estaba, Hanabi sentía algo de envidia al ver vestida así a su hermana mayor, pues le parecía una curiosa combinación de rudeza y elegancia al mismo tiempo, mientras se oian murmuraciones de los demás Hyuga, Hiashi sólo tragaba duro, recordando la "charla tan amena" que tuvo con el caballero de Cáncer que le dedicó al voltear a ver a su dirección, una muy escalofriante sonrisa.

-Lady Hinata luce preciosa con ese atuendo- opinaba Natsus Hyuga, antigua dama de compañía de Hinata.

Mientras el consejo del clan esperaba ver el combate para así evaluar mejor a la ojioperla.

Naruto bajo algo apenado, realmente admitía que su tímida amiga lucía extremadamente sexy en esa ropa y además ahora irradiaba seguridad, se sacudió la cabeza del fugaz pensamiento que tuvo y puso una cara algo sería pues sabía que su amiga era fuerte y que sería un error fatal bajar la guardia.

-¿Que le hiciste a Hinata?- preguntó Asuma a la sirena que negó con la cabeza, preguntándose también ella que ocurrió para que Hinata superase al fin su timidez.

##

 **Un día o mejor dicho, una noche atrás.**

Hinata dormía en su habitacion muy triste pues nuevamente su inseguridad le jugó en contra en la lucha por ganarse a su ojiazul, soñaba con la boda de Naruto y Ty lee donde ella estaba sentada del lado del novio, cuando notó a una muy hermosa joven de su edad ataviada con un palio negro, una tiara de plata y un cayado viendo también la ceremonia.

-¿Porque no eres tu la novia?- preguntó la joven a la ojioperla que bajo la cabeza apenada.

-Naruto es feliz con ella, aunque me dijo que no le importaba compartir, siento algo de culpa al tratar de hacer que se fije en mi.- expuso sus sentimientos extrañada de ser tan franca con la desconocida.

-Hecate, me llamó Hecate- se presentó la joven a la ojiperla tras ver la cara de desconcierto que tenía y agregó.

-Pero repito, ¿Si tienes carta abierta, porque no ser feliz también?.

-N..no creó merecerlo- dijo algo llorosa la peliazul que fue abrazada por la diosa de manera fraternal.

-Mi padre también creyó eso- le abrió su corazón la reina de las hechiceras- mi padre es el dios del inframundo, Hades…

-¡El dios Hades!- Interrumpió Hinata bastante sorprendida de que su visitante fuera la hija de el dios que de acuerdo a Naruto llevaba siglos tratando de acabar a la raza humana en otra dimension, pero por alguna muy rara razón, ella se sabía a salvo de la furia del dios.

-Si, soy hija de Persefone, la hija de Zeus el rey del Olimpo y de Demeter diosa de las cosechas y la tierra y de Hades, rey del infranqueable- dio sus lazos la diosa- yo soy la diosa de las madres embarazadas y solas, de las mujeres sabias y protectora de los niños pequeños (1).

Pero al punto, si puedes ser feliz, se feliz, no cometas el error de papá, se dejó cegar por su miedo y cometió muchas atrocidades a causa de ello, la guerra contra los hombres fue su venganza de mamá por haberlo abandonado, su miedo e inseguridad le hicieron creer que ella lo abandonó por ser poca cosa, cuando no lo es, papá fue un dios sabio, noble y justo que prefería álogo al conflicto, ¿sabias que el ayudo hace eones a encarcelar al rey de los traidores en mi mundo?.

Hecate sonrió nostálgica, Hinata sintió una enorme empatia por la diosa, ella sabía de ello, su padre pese a todo, antes era un hombre cariñoso y bueno que no supo manejar la muerte de su madre, entendía a la perfección la sensación de Hecate por lo de su papá.

-Pero al caso, te ayudare a superar tu timidez.

La hechicera aplaudió con fuerza y Hinata se separó en dos, una era confiada, segura y asertiva (la Hinata de "The last") y la otra… pues era Hinata.

-¡Al fin!, tanta mojigatería de tu parte ya me estaba asfixiando- decía la versión segura a la tímida que se retrajo bastante al oirla hablar.

-L...lo siento- susurro apenas la otra Hinata.

-Ustedes dos son un todo,¿ lo ven? Ambas existen y viven dentro de Hinata Hyuga, son la misma persona.

-Eso no es cierto, yo no soy ella- Bramo furiosa la asertiva.

-Y...yo no soy valiente- aseguró apenas la tímida.

-ambas tienen razón, pero a la vez se equivocan- aseveró Hecate- cuando eran niñas luego de que Naruto las salvo de ese abusivo, las dos encararon a esa tendera que se negó a darle servicio a Naruto.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle- dijo sonrojada la asertiva.

-El no merece ese maltrato- sentenció con mucha confianza la tímida.

-¿Lo ven? Ustedes son caras de la misma moneda- sonrio Hecate- tu te acabas de comportar tímidamente- señaló a Asertiva- ¿y donde esta la tímida niña que apenas y se deja oir?- preguntó a la otra.

Ambas son la misma persona, pero debido a cierto padre que tienen, tu fuiste ganando poder como mecanismo de defensa, es hora de que ambas vuelvan a ser una, a estar en equilibrio ¿Que dicen?

-No nos queda de otra ¿Verdad?- preguntó Asertiva a timida que asistió únicamente- muy bien y ¿que debemos hacer?.

Hecate sólo aplaudió y ambas se fusionaron nuevamente dando como resultado a una Hinata diferente.

############

Los genin se posicionaron uno frente a la otra a una distancia prudente mientras el caballero de Capricornio se preparaba para dar la señal, a una invisible orden dio inició Shura al encuentro saltando hacia atras para alejarse de los genin que aparentemente seguían analizándose.

De súbito Hinata se lanzó de frente con las palmas de las manos rebosantes de chakra azul y comenzó a acosar a Naruto con una auténtica lluvia de golpes que le costaban trabajo detener al ojiazul, golpe tras golpe, Hinata aumentaba paulatinamente su velocidad al punto que parecían sus manos borrones que Naruto de alguna forma lograba eludir.

En una apertura en la defensa de la ojiperla, el Uzumaki le pateó con fuerza en el estómago y después le dio un derechazo al mentón que mandó a volar a Hinata hacia su costado estrellándose aparatosamente contra el muro.

-Auch, si que pegas fuerte- elogió la ojiperla a su amado- eso me sacó por bajar la guardia.

-Tu tampoco eres un flan precisamente- alabó Naruro- tus golpes no me dieron de frente pero duelen…. Y mucho, es como detener martillazos o golpes con una barra de acero con las manos desnudas.

-Entonces nos pondremos más serios aun- sentenció la ojiperla que salto hacia atrás y comenzó a trazar una constelación en particular.

-Bien, también me toca hacer lo propio- señaló Naruto que salto también para tomar más distancia y comenzó a trazar rápidamente su ataque.

##

 **El santuario.**

-¡Es increíble!, ese chico esta tratando de lanzar mis meteoros- decía admirado Seiya al ver que Naruto trataba de atacar a Hinata con su técnica insignia- pero no identificó el ataque que la bella jovencita trata de usar.

-Ese es el Roga Fufu ken, perteneciente a el asrsenal de golpes del caballero de Can mayor- explicó una joven de cabello castaño corto, ojos azul pálido, de tez morena y de aspecto Nativo americano que usaba la armadura de escorpión.

-Korra tiene razon- concordó Raymond- ese ataque es del caballero de Can mayor, supongo que Aioria o alguien a quien enfrentaste le enseñó ese golpe al chiquillo, pero también me preguntó quien le enseñó a esa chica ese devastador golpe.

##

-¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!

-¡ROGA FUFU KEN!

Lanzaron al mismo tiempo sus técnicas los dos genin.

El lobo morado fue recibido por una auténtica lluvia de meteoros que desgarraban a la criatura que freno su avamce y se volvió lenta, poco a poco, los meteoros iban ganando terreno. No demasiado pero si lo suficiente como para romper la técnica de Hinata y golpearla.

La peliazul por fortuna sólo recibió pocos meteoros, pero vaya que dolían, cuando mucho recibió once, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente que esos once tenían mucha más potencia y precisión de los que vio cuando Kiba recibió el impacto de lleno de ellos.

##

-S...si me hubiera pegado esa vez con esa potencia….. - decía en Shock Kiba.

-M...Me habría matado- completo igual Neji que se dieron cuenta del terrible poder de sus oponentes, si bien, Naruto nno se contuvo en aquella ocasión, eligió presicion y no potencia y logró prevalecer al quebrar con los meteoros, no el cuerpo sino la confianza de Kiba que fue después de ello, relativamente fácil de vencer.

-Vaya que son mucho más poderosos los meteoros de Naruto- alago Aoiria- sin embargo.. Hizo trampa- sonrió burlón.

-¿A que se refiere Aioria sensei?- preguntó Yuri..

-Uso "ese" chakra para compensar la baja potencia que usa, así con esa ayuda pudo usar al mismo tiempo presicion y poder.

"¿Como es que puede Kurama hacer eso?" Se preguntó Dohko al ver que lo que hizo el biju fue ayudar a Naruto brindándole de su energía en forma de cosmos haciendo más letales los meteoros. Esta ocasión eran mucho más veloces y fuertes, casi tanto como en la ocasión que Seiya peleó contra su alumno y por otro lado sorpresivamente Hinata tenía un poder similar al del ojiazul.

##

Todos en especial Seiya se asombraron al ver a los meteoros en acción y al Roga Fufu Ken siendo perfectamente bien ejecutado, Saori explicó que sus anteriores encarnaciones enviaban durante la guerra contra Hades las almas de sus caídos a ese mundo, mandando ocasionalmente a desertores de Hades y Poseidon como preámbulo para decir que Hinata era alumna de una sirena, también aclaró que Naruto era el Alumno de Dohko al igual que la jovencita pelirrosa, sorprendiendo a Shiryu de saber que tenía a hermanos de armas.

-¿Alguno de ellos tiene también pupilos?- preguntó Shiva.

-Aioria, Aldebaran y Shaka los tienen- aclaró Saori mientras seguían viendo el combate.

##

Las hostilidades se reanudaron prácticamente en el acto, Hinata bloqueo un uppercut de Naruto y le dio una patada en el diafragma sacando el aire de Naruto que de cayó doblando las rodillas,ella no lo dejó respirar, rápidamente le aplicó un candado al cuello, comenzando a poner azul al genin mientras manoteba en vano por zafarse de Hinata hasta que de repente, comenzó a brillar en un intimidante brillo naranja claro que hizo gritar de dolor a Hinata pues Naruto elevó su poder tanto que comenzó a arder literalmente.

-Eres muy fuerte Hinata, en otras circunstancias no cabe duda de que habría perdido- alabó el Uzumaki a la ojiperla que sólo se sonrojo por respuesta antes de contestar

-También me sorprende que seas tan fuerte, no nos guardemos nada, demos todo para ganar- pidió de favor Hinata que recibió un asentimiento por resouesta.

A continuacion, imitando a la pose de combate de Milo, Hinata miró con determinación a Naruto antes de atacarlo con sus mejores ases bajo la manga.

-¡Abeja Reina!- exclamó Hinata sorprendiendo a varios de los caballeros por ello ya que creían que iba a usar la Aguja escarlata.

Una abeja de energía azul surgida de un anillo de acerina, se lanzó contra el Uzumaki que gritó de dolor al ser impactado por ella, la sensación era igual a que le clavaran una brocheta ardiente en el cuerpo, y eso si que era doloroso.

-¡ Onda de choque! - gritó Hinata y una onda sonica visible que surgió de su boca impacto en el Uzumaki lanzándolo contra el muro contrario y estampandolo muy adentro del mismo.

"Esa mocosa es muy fuerte" analizó Kurama la situación "Porque no sacas también tus ases" sugirió a su recipiente.

Naruto se desincrusto del muro y vio con preocupación que ya le esperaba el siguiente as de Hinata.

La ojiperla con los brazos extendidos simulando alas, de lanzó de frente contra Naruto salgo muy alto y con una patada que estaba imbuida en energía exlcamo.

-¡Aguila poderosa!.

E impacto con mucha fuerza a Naruto que sólo atino a poner los brazos en X, recibiendo el golpe que lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

-Muy bien, ya te divertiste mucho- espetó secamente Naruto.

Y concentró su chakra para su siguiente ataque.

Lentamente de sus manos salieron un par de cadenas verdes, la punta de la primera tenía una esfera, la de la segunda una en forma de Kunai.

##

-Esas cadenas… - decía conmovida Kurenai.

-Kushina sensei- decía en otro punto del estadio Hana Inuzuka que veía los combates con su madre y su clan.

-Estaría orgullosa de él- dijo por lo bajo Yugao que cuidaba al feudal del país de los campos de cultivo, quien veía como muchos feudales más, los encuentros.

Hubo murmuraciones de los shinobi de varias generaciones arriba de Naruto, muchos vieron con horror que era verdad que Naruto era un Uzumaki , que el Sandaime no le dio el apellido nomas porque si, otros más inteligentes dedujeron con más horror y culpa por que tenía ese apellido, después de todo, sólo quedaba Kushina y si eran Uzumaki…. Muchos lamentaron ahí el haberlo maltratado por años.

##

La cadena redonda comenzó a girar lentamente, ganando velocidad paulatinamente y de suviro, Naruto era envuelto en una espiral hecha con la cadena que zumbaba amenazadoramente mientras en genin sonrió complacido por el resultado.

##

-Naruto- decía Ino en Shock.

-Esta usando- siguió la idea Tenten.

-La cadena de Andromeda- completo Yuri la oración.

-Eso es imposible- decía también muy sorprendido Camus- la cadena de Andromeda sólo podría ser usada por Shun.

-No necesariamente- explicó Dohko- nuestras armaduras están vivas, podemos decir que son seres vivos en cierto modo, las cadenas que usa Naruto, son cadenas de Diamantina, propias de su clan, en cierto modo una especie de Kekkei genkai, ya que están hechas de chakra… teóricamente, mejor dicho, es posible que estando imbuidas en cosmo energía sean capaces de emular a la cadena de Andromeda.

##

"Minato, Kushina, estarían orgullosos de su hijo" pensó nostálgico el Sandaime al ver a Naruto usar una habilidad propia de los Uzumaki.

##

-Abeja reina- atacó Hinata nuevamente a Naruto y este contestó el golpe .

-Cadena nebular, telaraña de Andromeda.

Y la cadena adquirió forma de telaraña haciendo que el público exclama sorprendido (Sanins incluidos) y de esa firma lograra detener el ataque de Hinata.

-¡Ataca cadena, onda relámpago!

Y la punta de Kunai se lanzó contra Hinata tan rápido que no le dúo tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo y fue lastimada por la cadena.

Caía sangre de su mejilla y de sus brazos al ser arañados por la cadena aún así, ella no iba a darse por vencida.

-Onda sonica- volvió a atacar apenas se compuso y grito con fuerza generando la onda que se lanzó al genin pero.

-Diapason de Andromeda.

Y la cadena absorvio la onda sonora y la desvío a la tierra que temblaba ante el poder de la misma, dando nuevamente oportunidad a Naruto para atacar .

Ahora si esquivo la ojiperla, pero al saltar para evitar la cadena, el Uzumaki ya le esperaba con un jutsu a distancia.

-Elemento rayo, electro bola!

Y una esfera eléctrica dio de lleno en Hinata, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

##

Los Hyuga más recalcitrantes veían hasta ahora bastante enojados la pelea, no sólo la ojiperla no usaba el Puño suave, las técnicas vistas hasta ahora hacían ver a su clan como débil, por su lado, Hanabi veía admirada a su hermana Mayor, Hinata luchaba con gran elegancia y por lo poco que podía percibir era muy poderosa, más que las otras dos Kunoichi que le precedieron y que ganaron su combate, en si no se dio cuenta de que Haku no dejó mostrar todo su potencial a Sakura o que Temari luchó bien para sus limitantes, ella sólo vio a su hermosa hermana Mayor luchar con todo para ganar la pelea.

Y por el lado de Hiashi, había pena y orgullo.

Al patriarca le daba mucho orgullo ver luchar de ese modo a su hija, sin embargo, se sentía mal de saber que nada tenía que ver en ello, el mérito de su desarrollo era de Kurenai y en menor medida de Afrodita.

"Hana, te sentirías muy orgullosa de nuestra Hija" pensó melancólico el líder.

##

Hinata se reincorporó lentamente y se posicionó para seguir luchando ante los vítores de la mayoría del estadio, la ojiperla se puso en guardia al igual que Naruto , quedándose nuevamente estáticos , analizadose mutuamente. Y una vez más , a una señal invisible, se lanzaron al ataque.

Hinata le dio un punta pie en la cara a Naruto y ganó vuelo para tratar de darle una patada de Hacha, sin embargo el ojiazul le atrapó el pie con su cadena de kunai y la lanzó contra el muro en el cual se estrelló de forma aparatosa, saliendo el gran lobo púrpura en respuesta al ataque de Naruto.

La defensa rodante una vez más apareció sorprendiendo al estadio al ver que esa cadena podía repeler el "jutsu" de Hinata que salia del muro sonriendo animada.

-Estoy casi en mi límite, sin embargo estoy muy feliz de que mi combate haya sido contigo- le dijo con una muy bella sonrisa y agregó- demos lo mejor de nosotros, quiero que nos convirtamos al mismo tiempo en Chunnin.

-¿En que momento te puso en trance Kurenai sensei?- quiso sacarse la espina Naruto.

-No lo hizo, este es mi verdadero yo- le dijo sonrojada la ojiperla- la verdadera Hinata Hyuga pudo florecer gracias al gran amor que siente por alguien más, una persona tan maravillosa que me impulso a ser mejor, a alcanzar la mejor versión de mi misma.- se callo un momento antes de continuar- esa persona me salvo de mi soledad y mi inseguridad y me mostró que al final siempre hay una luz de esperanza, el hombre a quien yo amo fue quien hizo posible que yo floreciera de esa forma.

Hinata desapareció y apareció frente a Naruto, besándolo en la boca tiernamente, sonrojando a Naruto y a Hinata.

-Tu eres el hombre a quien yo amo , Naruto Uzumaki- le confesó al fin Hinata ante el grito de sorpresa de casi todo el estadio.

##

-¡Al fin!- exclamó Ino- Ty Lee me agrada y todo. Pero siendo justos, Hinata lleva más tiempo tras él, lo merece más.

\- Lady Hinata y el….- decía en Shock Neji.

-El mocoso no quiere dejar a una para cuñada- se burlaba Máscara Mortal que para variar recibió un coscorrón de Afrodita.

-Si, pero él ya tiene novia- decía con celos Chizuru Ukitake, una joven azabache de ojos verde jade y cabello corto que vestía un vestido rojo.

-¡Muy cierto!- decían Ayane, Hitomi y Hina con evidentes celos.

-Ah, pero supongo que no saben que el chamaco es el último Uzumaki que queda en el mundo- aseguró Cáncer.

-Quemalo más- decía sarcástico Dohko.

-¿Tengo esperanza? Decían se forma soñador las chicas.

En La aldea del Sonido, por una razón que no se explicaba Tier comenzó a tener ganas de matar a una bola de lagartonas, sin explicarse el motivo.

"Porque tengo ganas de Espantarle pretendientas a un joven" se preguntaba la rubia mientras seguía dando su lección en su grupo de alumnos.

##

 **Santuario.**

-Ese chiquillo es toda una caja de sorpresas- adulo Korra- de entrada, pudo hacer los meteoros y emuló a la cadena de Andromeda. Y es bastante guapo.

A lo que sonrojadas, Shiva y Lazuli la más joven de los caballero dorados, una joven de ojos azul zafiro y cabello azul pálido claro y corto, de tez clara y que portaba la armadura de Acuario, le dieron la razón para incomodidad de los varones del grupo.

-¿Que?- se defendió Korra- dije que esta guapo, no que me quiero acostar con el, es como tres o cuatro años más joven que yo.- decía tranquila la amazona de escorpio.

-Los placeres carnales no son lo mío- dijo Shiva con simpleza.

-No vivimos en la misma dimensión- suspiro Lazuli y rápido cambio su respuesta- no salgo con alguien un año menor que yo.

"Aja" pensaron casi todos los hombres ahí reunidos "maldito rubio suertudo" siguieron los varones.

-Esa no es la única sorpresa- soltó Saori de pronto- miren a la persona con quien Saga esta muy acaramelado.

Todos pusieron atención al ver a Saga con Anko y de súbito quienes tenían más experiencia notaron ese detalle.

-Esa joven es Nike- aseguró Hyoga.

-Eso explica porque sólo está ella representada y no de forma física- supuso Shiryu- Nike desapareció en la Era del mito, supongo que Athena la envió a ese mundo para allanar el terreno para que puedan ayudar a ese mundo.

Saori sólo asintió y siguieron viendo el combate.

##

-Lady Hinata con el chico Kyubi que asco- mencionó asqueado un miembro del consejo Hyuga que recibió un golpe de parte de Hiashi.

-El chico Kyubi como lo llamaste con tanto desprecio es el último Uzumaki, además, ha probado ser un poderoso shinobi a cabalidad, si ella lo ama, no veo inconveniente.

##

-Danzō, esto es muy malo- soltó Homura a su socio- ahora la mayoría saben que es el hijo de Minato y Kushina, ya no podremos someterlo tan fácil.

-Hace años que no podemos- le calmó la momia azteca- no desde que esos doce están aquí, aún así no han impedido que conspiremos, una vez que acabe la invasión ,veras como todo marcha a pedir de boca.

##

-Hinata, yo tengo novia- decía rojo como tomate Naruto que admitía que en otras circunstancias, habría decidido estar con ella sin dudarlo.

-Ty Lee y yo lo hablamos, a ella no le molesta que las dos te compartamos- dijo muy roja.

Naruto vio a su novia que asentía, haciendo que Naruto la quisiera más, el no amaba a Hinata, pero si la castaña le daba el visto bueno, el le daria una oportunidad.

En su lado del estadio, Tsume sólo sonrio de manera pícara.

"Tal parece Kushina, que tu hijo consiguió a una chica igual a ti… sigue siendo una lástima que Minato sólo sea el padre de Hana pero que le vamos a hacer. No me amo tanto como el padre de Kiba, pero al menos del amor que aún le tengo, surgió un maravilloso fruto." pensaba la matriarca nostálgica recordando la polirelacion que no funcionó a total cabalidad ya que se dieron cuenta de que Minato sólo sentía atracción física por Tsume, aunque ella si lo amaba, prefería tenerlo como amigo a tener un mal recuerdo de el, así pues, si bien Hana era su hija biológica, por cosas del clan ella oficialmente era hija de Inuyashito Inuzuka, su fallecido esposo durante el ataque del Kyubi.

Siendo un secreto que sólo ella y el matrimonio Namikaze conocían.

##

-Lista o no, allá voy- dijo Naruto previniendo a la ojiperla.

Rápidamente los dos comenzaron un intercambio de golpes, Hinata usaba su propio estilo de Puño suave mientras Naruto atacaba con rokushiki.

Patadas, golpes, codazos, el intercambio de golpes era veloz e impresionante, pues a la más leve apertura en la defensa de cada uno de ellos, le seguía un poderoso impacto que hacia trastabillar a quien recibía el golpe.

Para variar por tercera vez tomaban distancia de un salto, se miraron fijamente un poco, pero en vez de lanzarse a atacar, decidieron terminar la pelea apostandolo todo a un único ataque.

Naruto rápidamente comenzó a canalizar su cosmo energia, al igual que Hinata quien trataba de hacerlo más rápido que el, sin embargo, perdió el duelo de velocidad pues Naruto ya tenía su técnica preparada y lista.

-¡Meteoro espiral!

Lanzó un único meteoro Naruto que chocó de frente con un grito sónico de Hinata creando una explosión que devastó más el muy maltratado escenario.

Al disiparse el humo, ambos genin estaban de pie y jadeando, pero de repente, la Hyuga se desplomó inconsciente dando a Naruto la victoria en la pelea.

##

-Mi hermana de clan no lo hizo nada mal- admitía Ty lee mientras veía a Naruto sacar el siguiente papel que dictaminó como el siguiente combate el de las otras dos integrantes del trío Amazona.

-¿Lista Ukyo?- preguntaba animada Ty Lee.

-Cuando quieras- respondió la peliazul a su amiga.

#######

-La chica Hyuga no lo hizo nada mal- decía Airos de brazos cruzados.

-Ahora siguen tus alumnas Shaka.

-Estoy convencido que será un combate interesante- decía seguro de si mismo el caballero de Virgo.

 **Omake.**

Meditando profundamente, se dice que la conciencia humana es capaz de acceder a la basta infinidad del cosmos, moverse de un lado al otro en la amplia infinidad de mundos y posibilidades. O eso se dice….

Justo en estos momentos, Ty Lee esta meditando al pie de un manzano, cuando siente que vuela muy rápido y muy alto, hasta que regresa al lugar donde se supone que está meditando, pero su cuerpo no esta ahí, en su lugar una bella mujer está recogiendo las manzanas del árbol, la mujer mira en dirección a Ty Lee y se estremece tratando de sacudirse una nada agradable sensación.

La joven avanza por el lugar y ve a Konoha, pero es una Konoha muy diferente a lo que recuerda. En ella puede ver las casas y edificios diferentes en algunos sitios a como lo recuerda y otros exactamente iguales. Al avanzar por la aldea divisa a Ukyo que esta atendiendo mesas, pero lo que le sorprende es ver a una familia en particular.

En la mesa esta sentada una mujer muy parecida a Naruto junto a un hombre que es su viva imagen, ambos están acompañados de dos jóvenes de su edad , varón y mujer y una niña de al menos seis años, la familia come triste y al ver por alguna razón el calendario ve que es diez de octubre.

-Ya han pasado seis años desde que mi Sochi desapareció- decía con pesar la mujer.

-Debes de tener esperanzas Kushina, estoy seguro que encontraremos a Naruto y recuperáremos el tiempo perdido- le animaba el hombre.

-No temas mamá le daremos una paliza a sus secuestradores- decía animado el joven que se parecía a Naruto pero con cabello rojo.

-Menma tiene razón, lo encontraremos y seremos una familia feliz- concordaba la joven.

Un ANBU apareció frente al Hokage (Ty lee se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber aquello) anunciando que Naruto junto a cuatro personas más habían llegado a la aldea, alegrando a la familia que sin pensarlo se lanzaron a la puerta Oeste, siendo seguidas por el alma de la castaña.

Al arribar al lugar la novia del ojiazul se llevó una gran impresión al igual que todos ahí.

Naruto venía acompañado de Ayame Ichiraku, Asami Hyuga, Inorim Yamanaka y de Anko Mitarashi todas ellas por los comentarios y murmuraciones que la joven oyó, eran personas desaparecidas en la aldea, pero lo que más llamó la atención de la ojicafe fue el hecho de que todas ellas cargaban a sus espaldas, con excepción de Anko, una caja dorada, reconociendo ella a las armaduras de Libra, Cáncer, Escorpio y Géminis respectivamente debido a que conocía los símbolos en las cajas.

-Hogar, dulce Hogar- decía sarcástico Inorim que veía a su prima Ino llegar al lugar y verlo con estupor.

-¡Sochi!- exclamó Kushina que se abalanzó a Naruto y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Ty Lee pudo notar como a pesar del amor que el abrazo tenía, para su amado no significaba nada, ella conocía muy bien a Naruto y sabía que algo malo debió haber pasado para que el se mostrará indiferente a esa muestra de afecto.

-Debe de estarme confundiendo con Menma Uzumaki- decía quitándose de encima a la mujer.

-Hijo … Yo…- trató de argumentar Minato.

-Vaya, vaya, parece ser que ahora si se acuerdan de que tienen a trillizos- decía en un tono burlón Anko- ¿Saben algo? Si uno olvida detallitos insignificantes, como el hecho de que lo desterraron del clan, sólo se preocupaban de los otros dos chiquillos y que no notaron su desaparición hasta seis meses después, sería un reencuentro tan conmovedor.

-Anko no tienes derecho a hablarle así a mi sensei- recriminó Kakashi a la pelipurpura.- la puta de Orochimaru no debería hablarle así a quienes pueden decidir su ejecución en la aldea.

-No tienes derecho a llamar asi a Anko-sama- dijo de forma fría Ayame sorprendiendo a varios por el calificativo.

-¡Devuelvan a mi sochi AHORA!- exclamó furiosa la Uzumaki.

-¡Separacion alma- cuerpo!- exclamó Ayame apuntando a la esposa del Kage.

Kushina sólo convulsionó y cayó al piso, instantes después de su pecho salió una flama azul que se posó delicadamente sobre la palma de la mano de la castaña que vio de forma amenazadora a todos.

-Esto que ven aquí es el alma de esa asquerosa mujer- dijo fríamente- disculpense con Anko-sama ahora o ya verán.

El mundo se volvió borroso y Ty Lee regresó a su cuerpo, se quedó con ganas de saber qué fue lo que vio pero algo le decía que las cosas no serían sencillas para el Kage y su familia.

 **1)))))) Hecate de hecho es una deidad absorbida por la cultura Helénica, en sus cultos más arcaicos, Hecate era una combinación de Demeter, Hestia y Artemisa. Es en la edad Media en realidad donde obtuvo su estatus de diosa maligna.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Trate de hacer la pelea lo mejor posible, esperó les haya gustado, ya veremos lo demás.**

 **Por cierto, el Omake es un fragmento del fic como lo concebí en un principio, quizá en algunos capítulos siga poniendo como concebí este fic en sus versiones beta sólo que con el método de la meditación.**

 **Como último detalle, con Black998 cree un fic, "Naruto príncipe de otro mundo" pasen a darle una oportunidad.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	31. Preludio

**Capítulo 31. Preludio.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review.**

Por única ocasión contestaré todos los review aquí.

 **Lalo80**

Gracias, tratare de actualizar seguido y esperó ver review de tu parte.

 **Flarius**

Efectivamente las cosas a partir de ahora se ponen interesantes. Sobre Hinata, ahora Naruto sabe de sus sentimientos, pero el confundido con lo que se debe hacer es el.

 **Jgm**

Ya decidí los Slot, se agradece la sugerencia, pero no haré ese fic.

 **Shion145**

Si, es "Road to ninja", se me olvido y a lo grande.

Claro que tome en cuenta tu sugerencia, siempre las tomó en cuenta de una forma u otra.

 **Pirata.**

Si, si habrá una que otra fusión o técnica inédita.

Y no, de hecho es una de las versiones del fic que siempre no término siendo "Soul of ninja", esta en particular no me agrado para desarrollarla porque dejaba de lado a muchos en el fic.

 **Comenzamos**

Ukyo y Ty Lee bajaron a la arena recibiendo varios vítores de la multitud, sobre todo de la femenina y es que al ver en un cartel los duelos, a las mujeres de la aldea en verdad que les encantó ver que la mayoría de las personas que estaban en la tercer ronda de los exámenes eran mujeres, sencillamente les tenía de buen humor.

Asi pues las amigas bajaban dispuestas a todo con tal de llevarse la victoria y mantener la vara alta que Hinata y Naruto habían dejando, siendo ajenas a la pequeña discusión que los demás tenían en su lugar.

##

-Las técnicas de Scilla, si que eres toda una caja de sorpresas- alababa Yugito a Kurenai- yo me enfrente a Roger de Scilla y no era un rival nada fácil, es increíble ver que pudo tu alumna usar a dos de las siete bestias.

-Marón de Scilla, Rachel y yo entrenabamos juntas, aprendí a ejecutar un par de sus técnicas pero jamas las use en combate- decía apenada Kurenai.

"Una sexy sirena, me saque la lotería" pensaba Asuma muy apenado ,recordar que las sirenas comían personas se preguntó si su novia sería capaz de hacerle eso, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda y también que Asuma Jr despertara por el panorama de estar ante semejante femme Fatale.

##

-Guau, dos de las siete bestias y bien ejecutadas- decía Shun admirado por el poder mostrado por Hinata- si que sería una oponente de temer.

Saori sólo puso atención a ese repentino aumento de aura maligna en el océano y miró más detenidamente el lugar, pues sintió como doce de las presencias encerradas desaparecian, indicando que ya se habían marchado.

"Hatori Sama, dese prisa" pensaba preocupada la diosa por lo que se iba a avecinar.

##

-Oigan, ¿que esa no es Ty Lee? Decía una joven en silla de ruedas que venía acompañada de dos personas más, un joven que usaba una muleta y que le faltaba una pierna y otra joven sin el brazo derecho.

-Si, es ella- adujo la joven- parece que ella y la pelo de chicle son las únicas civiles que pasaron las finales.

-Hasta donde se, también esa bonita peliazul también es civil- argumento el joven.

-Parece que Naruto tuvo razón todo el tiempo ,no Hiro- rememoró amargamente la fiesta donde les armó bronca por decir que los hijos de los clanes la tenían fácil, pues habían pasado cinco civiles contando al propio Naruto- debimos entrenar más y quejarnos menos.

Los otros compañeros del ex equipo 5 sólo bajaron la cabeza tristes recordando cada uno como perdieron a su sensei y las oportunidades de ser Shinobi el mismo dia.

-Bueno, Sayaka, Nozomi, ¿Que tal si animamos a Ty Lee, es lo menos que podemos hacer por nuestra ex compañera de salón.

##

-¡COMIENZEN!.

Rápidamente Ty Lee y Ukyo se lanzaron de frente ante una auténtica lluvia de golpes que se anulaban mutuamente, el duelo era muy parejo y no se veía a un claro ganador… o al menos eso pensaban la mayoría.

De pronto la castaña le dio un terrible gancho a la peliazul y después le barrió los pies y la pateó en la espalda elevándola muy alto antes de que la ojimiel pudiera reponerse y así, aminorar su caída.

-¡Puño taladro, golpe barreno!- exclamó la castaña golpeado en el antebrazo derecho a Ukyo paralizándolo rápidamente.

La ojimiel se alejó de un salto mientras Ty Lee preparaba su siguiente jugada.

##

-Ese golpe era casi idéntico al puño suave- decía Hanabi admirada de la gran habilidad de las contrincantes- ¿Como es posible que conozca nuestro Taijutsu?

-Está usando nuestro principio básico, pero sus movimientos son muy diferentes- le analizó Hiashi a su hija- son más fluidos y fuertes, es algo totalmente diferentes a todos los intentos de copiar nuestro legado, y es el más efectivo hasta ahora.

"Nota mental, pedirle al Sandaime que le asigne a Hanabi a Aldebarán , Aioria o algún otro a mi hija cuando sea genin "

##

-¡Vamos Ty Lee! ¡Vamos Ukyo!- animaban los novatos y sus amigos a Ty Lee y a la ojimiel de forma alternada, analizando quién de ellas tenía la mayor oportunidad de ganar.

-Ty Lee es más hábil, pero Ukyo aún estando en desventaja se mantiene serena, es un duelo de pronóstico reservado- analizaba Dohko la situación- sobretodo porque ella se especializa en la defensa.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- decía Ino francamente confundida.

-Muchas veces el mejor ataque es una buena defensa- decía el caballero de libra- si Ty Lee no desgasta a Ukyo, ella estará más fresca para lanzar su contraataque,que será mucho más efectivo al estar más descansada que ella.

-En otras palabras, si Ty Lee desea ganar, debe de romper la defensa de Ukyo- analizó Nabiki- si que es de pronóstico reservado.

##

La peliazul abrió los canales de chakra de su paralizado brazo y tocando sus puntos de presión, volvió a recuperar su movilidad, rápidamente la ojimiel trazó una estrategia para detener al mortal puño de su amiga que había ganado mucho poder desde la última vez que lo vio en acción.

-Puño trueno- le golpeó Ukyo a su amiga en un descuido, haciendo gritar a la castaña que salió disparada contra un árbol destruyéndose por la potencia de su impacto.

Salió de el y rápidamente ella contestó su ataque.

-Naruto y Hinata no son los únicos que conocen uno que otro truquito de los caballeros de bronce- comenzó a hacer una kata, haciendo que los conocidos de Dohko le vieran detenidamente por ello.

-¡DRAGÓN NACIENTE!- Dio un violento puñetazo que dejó salir un rugiente dragón de energía verde que se abalanzó contra Ukyo a toda velocidad, pero…

-Entonces yo también dejaré mi as bajo la manga salir.

¡Choque atómico!- dijo dando un puñetazo la ojimiel.

Y una esfera plateada chocó contra el dragón deshaciendo ambas técnicas al tener la misma fuerza.

##

-Dohko sensei…..- decían sus ex alumnos, mientras Gaara veía con creciente excitación la pelea, ardía en ganas de pelear ya fuera contra las integrantes del trío Amazona o contra los ex alumnos de Dohko, a quienes considerada la máxima prueba para validar su existencia.

##

-Que guardado se lo tenían Dohko, Mu- decía acusadoramente Máscara mortal- de ti, me imaginó que lo hiciste haciendo puntos con tu futura esposa-/Mu y Kasumi se sonrojaron- pero en serio, no veo motivo Dohko.

-Ella me pidió enseñarle y no vi algo malo en hacerlo, el Dragón Naciente se amoldaba a su estilo de pelear así que… Además, si Naruto por Aioria conoce el Meteoro de pegaso, ¿Porque no enseñarle a la pupila de Shaka el Dragón naciente?

##

-Ahora el Dragón Naciente- decía Ikki burlón- al menos yo y Hyoga no fuimos imitados.

-Nomas te recuerdo que Camus y Shaka están ahi- decía tras sacarle la lengua de manera muy infantil el caballero de pegaso.

##

"Maldita sea, el nivel de los genin de esta generación me dice que los últimos años han salido chunin y jonin poderosos " pensaba ahora si algo intimidado el sannin "No importa, yo obtendré de todas formas mi venganza "

##

"Debo de obtener a cualquiera de ellas, serán ANBU de raíz de muy buena calidad" maquinaba la momia azteca.

##

"Y yo me sentía satisfecha con mi nivel, esas kunoichi de Konoha son mucho más fuertes que yo" pensaba Temari celosa y preocupada "Y aún no pelea la Nanabi, sólo de pensar en ello, ya no tengo ganas de participar en la invasión".

##

El intercambio de golpes reanudó rápidamente, la ojichocolate le dio a su amiga una patada en el estómago y luego una en el pecho, haciendo a Ukyo retroceder, la castaña sabía que no debía dejarla respirar y le atacó con una lluvia de golpes que la peliazul apenas y lograba detener, por lo que decidieron tomar distancia un poco, tras sólo dos segundos de descanso, la ojimiel relanzó su contraofensiva, ahora Ty Lee era la que estaba en problemas pues Ukyo estaba usando su estilo de Taijutsu que creó usando los principios de Excalibur enseñados por Shura, para Ty Lee ahora la situación era similar a luchar con las manos desnudas ante un oponente con cuatro armas punzocortantes pues las patadas y golpes de Ukyo iban cargadas de filo.

En una apertura, la ojimiel le dio una patada a Ty Lee que le dañó de forma cruzada en el pecho y estómago causándole una cortada superficial en la piel que sangró levemente aunque si cortó su ropa en ese lugar y para estupor de la mayoría, podían ver como parecía que la castaña había recibido un tajo de espada, haciendo sonreír al español por ello.

-Parece que Shura sensei te ha entrenado bien- decía Ty Lee revisando que tan profunda era la cortada.

-El fue mi primer sensei, lo menos que puedo hacer, es hacerlo sentir orgulloso- decía con admiración y respeto Ukyo.

-Bien, yo también recibí ayuda de un caballero dorado, no perderé tan facil-decía la novia de Naruto preparando en su mente una efectiva contra ofensiva.

##

-Ves mamá, no eran inventos míos cuando dije que Shura sensei partió una roca con las manos desnudas- le recriminaba orgulloso un niño a su madre por no creer que su sensei de Taijutsu podía hacer semejante hazaña.

Cosa que vieron varios padres al oír de sus hijos que ese era su sensei en Taijutsu.

##

La peliazul esquivo un jab de la castaña y trató de colar un golpe que Ty lee bloqueo apenas teniendo una cortada superficial en la palma de su mano, la joven de Cheonsang rojo tenía ya varias cortadas producto del puño espada, como lo llamaba Ukyo, aunque eso no significaba que la ojimiel estuviera indemne, el puño taladro le durmió el brazo izquierdo t comenzaba a adormilar su pierna derecha y ya comenzaba a sentir la falta de aire, presumiblemente; debido al daño que le provocó su amiga en el pulmón derecho cuando logró conectar de forma efectiva un potente golpe en su costado.

Las kunoichi se separaron para reponerse ante el estallido de la multitud que reconocía que el combate entre ambas era tan bueno como el anterior, haciendo sonreír orgullosos a los senseis y conocidos de las jóvenes por ello, sin embargo, amistad o no, compañerismo o no, las dos jóvenes sabían que el combate iba a terminar de un momento a otro t ambas planeaban llevarse la victoria.

-Muy bien, demos todo lo que tenemos amiga- decía animada Ty lee.

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca- mencionó sonriendo Ukyo.

-¡Dragon Naciente!

-¡Choque atómico!

Las dos técnicas salieron a relucir estrellándose y forzándose entre ellas, al final ,debido a que estaba menos mermada físicamente, el dragón logró imponerse lanzado a Ukyo contra el muro de la arena, cayendo en la inconsciencia.

-Ukyo Tendo no puede continuar, Ty lee gana la pelea- Anunció Shura ante los hurras de buena parte del estadio pues supieron que esa excelente Kunoichi era una civil, al igual que Ukyo.

Para la fracción civil de las fuerzas Shinobi fue una grata sorpresa ver que ambas kunoichi le competían a Hinata y a Sakura en poder, esperaban que las dos de una un otra forma ascendieran.

Lo mismo deseaba Hiruzen, desde Minato, Ryu y Chun Li, no había habido otro civil que realmente destacada como Shinobi, bueno; estaba Gai pero el hokage sabía que sólo Lee lo tomaba como ejemplo y lo que la aldea necesitaba era mostrar que con el esfuerzo adecuado, cualquiera podría ser un poderoso shinobi, lo que Ty lee y su compañera acababan de demostrar.

##

Gaara del desierto y Sasuke Uchiha, bajen al escenario- ordenó Shura con aplomo bajando sólo el pelirrojo.

Hubo murmuraciones en la arena, muchos civiles imbéciles creían que si el demonio y su otra compañía eran tan fuertes, Sasuke debería serlo más, idea que el Jackson región 9 compartía, por lo que se indignaron cuando Shura le puso el ultimátum a Sasuke de bajar en un minuto o sería descalificado.

##

-Debería poner una prórroga Sarutobi- decía el Sannin que quería ver a Sasuke en acción- todos queremos ver al prodigio del clan Uchiha.

-Bien, si usted desea puedo….

-Exijo que el Uchiha sea descalificado- declaró Milo airadamente enmudeciendo al estadio por ello.

-¡Calla fenómeno, no tienes derecho a exigir nada!- exclamó un zoquete en la multitud.

-Lo tengo por vivir en la misma aldea que tu- dijo sin alzar la voz o cambiar su tono el caballero de escorpión- por lo que dices eres un civil idiota.

Te hare una pregunta ¿Serías igual de elocuente si por retrasarse en una misión donde tu vida estuviera en peligro, perdieras tu patética vida!- preguntó Milo.

-Eres amigo del imbécil que No enseñaba bien a Sasuke san, tratas de vengarte- objeto Juri Ko.

-Repito mi pregunta a usted y si su respuesta es igual de afirmativa, retiro mi moción.

-La joven tiene razón- objeto Un ex shinobi entre la multitud- en un escenario real, no le darán concesión alguna por ser el último Uchiha leal a Konoha, antes, o lo matan o lo capturan para hacerlo una fábrica de Uchihas.

-Cierto- apoyo Iori Yagami- ese mocoso mimado debe de aprender que la aldea no gira a su alrededor y la prueba de que lo cree es que ya llevamos dos horas y media de combates y el aún no llega, un retraso así en la vida real podría salir muy caro.

Orochimaru maldecía a su suerte, deseaba ver el poder real de Sasuke, pero también sabía que los argumentos de los shinobi eran muy buenos, pensaba apelar a un acto de cortesía hacia él como kage invitado cuando alguien más se dejó oir entre la multitud.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Sasuke Uchiha no es intocable. Por lo tanto, yo Zuko, principe de el País del fuego oficialmente descalificó a Sasuke Uchiha y le prohibo participar en los próximos dos años en los exámenes chunin.

Hubo protestas de la fracción civil de la aldea que se cayó al instante al ver el ceño fruncido del príncipe que había ido en representación de su padre Ozai el señor feudal.

Ozai desde el principio había estado siendo reacio con lo de los caballeros dorados. Si bien estuvo tentado a jubilar a Hiruzen rápidamente se dio cuenta de que algo de cierto había en los rumores, cuando La Estrella trató de sabotear un astillero , Mu se encargó de atrapar a la mayoría de de los shinobi que no eran pocos y se descubrió que Ursa, señor feudal del país del rayo los había enviado para que no le vincularan. Mu pasaba por casualidad de regreso de una misión al país de los demonios donde ayudó a exterminar al pseudo biju llamado Reibi y vio el intento de sabotaje por lo que detuvo a los maleantes. Ese gran golpe obligó a Ursa a pagar una compensación y vio frustrados sus planes para invadir Irónicamente el País de las olas un par de años antes de que llegara Gato y convirtiera en un infierno el sitio.

Ya con el informe y todo , Ozai se convenció y lo hizo más al ver a los equipos que en su momento fueron entrenados tanto por Aldebaran como por Aioria.

Así que ahora que el feudal supo de dos equipos que fueron o eran instruidos por caballeros, envió a su hijo a ver su desempañó y a averiguar porque uno de ellos dejó de ser su sensei.

A Zuko no le agrado nada lo que averiguó sobre el asunto y era la primera persona que haría todo lo que se debía para que el mimado de Sasuke al fin conociera su lugar.

-Mi palabra vale más que la de su Hokage o la de ustedes- les cayó en el acto Zuko- olvidan que son mis vasallos, quizá convenga ejecutar a algunos de ustedes concejales imbéciles para que los otros aprendan su lugar. Si digo que el Uchiha está descalificado, está descalificado y punto.

-Por descalificación…- iba a dictaminar Shura pero Zuko lo detuvo .

-He oído de una joven shinobi que es alumna de un poderoso jounin y que es la más fuerte del llamado Trío Amazona que paso integró a esta etapa, ya que el Uchiha está fuera y según mis informes falta alguien más llamado Dosu, ¿Porque no hacer que ella y el hijo del Kazekage luchen?.

Fū bajo al escenario con Suigetsu suspirando aliviado en parte pues ahora su rival sería Naruto dados los acomodos del príncipe, así que ya con ese detalle, ambos Jinchuriki y sus biju de estudiaban mutuamente con reacciones diversas.

 **-No , por favor, Huye, Chomei no quiero lastimarte-** imploraba en un ataque de cordura la tanuki.

 **-hermana….-** fue lo único que alcanzó a decir por su dolor la escarabajo.

-Tu vas a probar mi existencia- decía de forma sombría el jinchuriki.

-Veremos- expresó Fū.

-¡Comiencen!.

Una ola de arena se abalanzó a Fū que salto hacia atrás para esquivar y comenzó a trazar los sellos para su ataque.

-Elemento agua, vortex aqua.

Y Gaara tuvo que bloquear el jutsu con un escudo de arena.

 **-abrumarlo con justus de agua, moja toda su arena-** le daba una estrategia la escarabajo- **si esta mojada le será muy desgastante el manejarla además, así será lenta y débil.**

-No vas a tocarme nunca- decía con fría voz el jinchuriki- todo lo que hagas es inútil.

Y esquivado nuevamente una ola de Arena, la ojinaranja volvió a escupir agua usando uno de sus jutsus más potentes.

La pelea al menos durante los primeros minutos fue un "esquiva y ataca " donde no había claro ganador. Siendo pocos los que notaron que en realidad si había alguien que ganaba el combate lentamente.

##.

-Bien jugado- admitía Katara.

-Y el chico en su furia ni lo ha notado- concordaba con su tren de pensamiento Chun li.

-¿Que sucede mamá?- preguntó Tenten.

-Simple, al abrumar con agua la arena, esta se vuelve más pesada y lenta, lo que lentamente hará que su defensa perfecta y su ataque sean ineficaces.

##

-¡Eso es todo lo que tienes!- exclamaba furioso Gaara- ¡Esperaba más de ti siete!.

Una ola de arena se alzó…. Justo para desplomarse estrepitosamente.

-La brutalidad no lo es todo Gaara- le decía de forma serena Fū- ni siquiera fuiste capaz de ver lo que realmente hacia.

La jinchuriki encendió su cosmos y comenzó a elevarse antes de ponerse en posición de ataque.

-¡Ave fénix!

Y Gaara fue atrapado por un tornado ardiente que lo cortaba y quemaba de forma cruel.

##

-El único que se salvo fue Hyoga- admitía con cierta ironía Lapis mientras veía deprimido a Ikki por el hecho de que también su golpe insignia fue enseñado por sus amigos.

Entonces ella reparó en Shiva que también tenía un aura de depresión.

-Se parece a mi…..- decía la peliverde al notar que Fū prácticamente era una versión más joven de ella.

##

El estadio estalló en vítores al ver como la joven logró pasar la "defensa" perfecta de Gaara, preocupándonos Temari y a Kankuro por ello.

Cuando Gaara iba a contraatacar, una explosión sacudió el centro de la arena y creando una cortina de humo que al disiparse, mostró a Kakashi acompañado de Sasuke que ya no vestía su clásico uniforme, usando ahora uno negro.

-Hola, espero que hayamos llegado a tiempo.- decía con descaro y desparpajo el peliplata.

-Pues de hecho, Sasuke está descalificado por llegar tarde- le informó Shuda.

-¡No puede hacerme esto, soy un Uchiha! -Exclamó furioso el Emo cionado shinobi- ¿Quien se cree lo suficientemente superior a mi como para tratar de negar mis derechos?.

-ESE ALGUIEN SOY YO- Bramo Suko- ARRESTENLO POR FALTARME AL RESPETO.

Los samurái que venían con el príncipe bajaban ya para arrestar a Sasuke que furioso arremetió contra Fū que le golpeó con fuerza, dejándolo semi inconsciente.

Lo que trató de ser aprovechado por un recuperado Gaara que trató de atacar con su arena, lo que le dio pie al Jackson para iniciar la invasión.

Una lluvia de plumas cayó en el estadio de súbito poniendo a dormir a los civiles y a algunos shinobi, siendo la sección de la barra de Naruto y compañía la única inmune al genjutsu.

Rápidamente Temari y Kankuro se alejaron con Gaara que estaba aún debilitado por su pelea con Fū, situación que en el caos quiso aprovechar Sasuke para enfrentarlo

En el palco, el "Kazekage" aprovechó para usar de rehén a Hiruzen mientras sus guardias preparaban todo para que nadie interrumpiera la diversión del Sannin o eso pensaban todos.

Cuando ya iban a comenzar en serio las luchas, una terrible sensación se dejó sentir, una sed de sangre, maldad y violencia que opacaron a la que se sintió cuando Kurama estaba suelto en la aldea paralizó a todos de golpe, el cielo se oscureció como si de un eclipse se tratara y se oyó de pronto como si un cristal de una ventana se rompiera.

Del cielo salieron doce luces o algo similar en color púrpura que se dispersaron la mayoría por la aldea, la sensación ahí seguía pero, eso no detuvo la invasión, dos gigantescas serpientes se lanzaron contra tres de las puertas de la aldea, dejando en paz irónicamente al distrito Rukon, dejando entrar una ola de invasores de La arena y de El sonido.

Una de las luces se posó en la arena de donde Fū ya se había alejado.

Rápidamente la luz dejó ver a un gigantesco ser, era de piel verde y con ojos color ónix, tenía colmillos y miraba de forma amenazante a todos en el estadio.

Eso era llamativo sí, pero lo que le heló la sangre a quienes sabían de los caballero dorados era que el ser tenía una armadura roja como la sangre.

-Mi nombre es Garlick, primera plaga- se presentó el ser-Mas les vale salir, caballero dorados a enfrentarme a mi y a mis amigos.

 **Omake**

Ukyo se fue a acostar temprano, mañana serían las eliminatorias de los exámenes Chunin, la joven estaba profundamente dormida cuando sintió algo raro.

Se pudo ver a si misma en su cama durmiendo y de pronto sintió como se elevaba a gran velocidad, rabta que le dio algo similar al vértigo y se desmayó.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en Las olas donde Iruka Umino, Genma y su hermana Mai estaban parados en una plataforma que claramente era para una ejecución.

Las personas a ejecutar eran Tsumami e Inari que veían sin temor alguno a sus furioso asesinos.

-¡Ahora aprenderán su lugar, sucios pescadores!- Exclamó Iruka - la muerte de la putita y el bastardito serán un gran recordatorio de que Konoha manda en este sucio país.

-Pueblo de las olas, honremos- clamaba Tsunami a sus paisanos- demuestrenle a estos infelices el orgullo de este país, ¡El orgullo y valor que Naruto Uzumaki nos inculcó!.

-No dejen que Konoha gane, no les den la satisfacción, como tampoco lo Hizo Naruto cuando lo desterraron.

-¡Suficiente!- los acalló Mai- ahora los ejecutaré yo misma, es una lástima corazón,- decía tocando de forma lasciva a Inari (si, shotacona de closet o no tanto) hubieras sido un gran esclavo.

La mujer tomó un tanto y se preparó a degollar a Inari cuando se sintió una aura muy aterradora que irradiaba muerte o eso sintieron los de Konoha, extrañamente, la gente de Las Olas y Ukyo se sentían seguros y ella abrió los ojos de par en par a notar al dueño de esa como energía que era en extremo más poderosa de lo que era ahora.

Mai trato de no sentirse intimidada y en serio que quiso degollar al joven pero un haz de energía morada le arrancó el brazo que sostenía el arma, haciéndola gritar de forma escalofriante, sin embargo, esos gritos se acallaron por los hurras de la población local.

-¿Quien eres?- cuestionó Iruka -¡Muéstrate cobarde!

Un hombre de cabello rubio avanzó de entre la multitud que le dejó pasar, el hombre usaba una armadura púrpura que emulaba a una criatura alada, el hombre avanzaba con aplomo hacia los de Konoha que se intimidaron por su figura.

-Jajaja cobarde- se río el hombre- soy muchas cosas excepto un cobarde, es una pena que no recuerdes eso de mi- le encaró el hombre.

-No te he visto en mi vida- le reclamó el shinobi- me debes estar confundiendo.

-¿Ah, eso crees?- decía con un tono burlón el espectro- no te recuerda a alguien mi cara.

Iruka y Genma repararon bien en la cara del hombre, ojos azules y mirada sarcástica, cabello rubio por lo que podían notar….. Y fue ahí donde se alarmaron.

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!- exclamaron los shinobi- ¡Tu estas muerto!.

-¡Los rumores de mi muerte están algo exagerados, pero repito "Sensei"- habló el guerrero- ya no recuerdas a tu querido Radamanthys o como me conociste en su momento….. ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!- declaró con fuerza, llenando a todo el país de Las olas con esperanza.

Ukyo despertó de esa pesadilla de golpe, respirando de forma agitada y agradeciendo que su amigo no viviera el infierno que seguro vivió en ese sueño…..

 **Y corte.**

 **La invasión ha iniciado.**

 **Lamento el ausentarme así; fue por algo de fuerza mayor, no se preocupen que no volverá a suceder (espero).**

 **Antes de despedirme, les invito a leer el fic que hago en colaboración con black998 "Naruto príncipe de Equestria." no se arrepentirán.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	32. La invasión parte 1

**Capitulo 32 La invasión parte 1.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Los moradores del abismo.**

 **Review**

Se lo que dije…. ¡No me juzguen!

 **Lalo80**

Para que Naruto use la armadura de Kyubi toda vía falta, para que los caballeros porten la propia no tanto.

Gracias por el halago.

 **Alferez002**

Ya tenía rato, o bueno no tanto que Yamcha sólo fue una mención.

Y si, pero aún así es muy fuerte.

 **Pirata**

Si bien no pusiste tu nick, esos review son inconfundibles,

Sobre Ichiraku, Teuchi es un ex shinobi, el puede solito.

Y es pega, vuela y esquiva.

 **Shion145.**

Ya se que te respondí algo, solo completo diciendo que esperó que este capítulo te agrade.

 **Pais de las olas.**

El cielo oscuro asustó a todos en el país, claramente el evento no era natural por lo que todos esperaban algo malo, Tsunami lo sintió, doce presencias malignas aparecieron de súbito en dirección a Konoha, lo que puso muy intranquila a la ex espectro. Pero eso no importó de momento porque sintió una energía muy familiar, aterrando sobremanera a la mujer.

 **-Kurumi de Yuki ona, de la estrella celeste de la pereza, ha pasado tiempo-** oyeron los familiares de la mujer y ella en su casa, una voz serena y autoritaria que era proyectada por una silueta que apareció frente a la Familia Umi, haciendo que la mujer se inclinara en un acto de sumisión.

-Señor Hades, no soy digna de estar en su presencia- dijo la mujer rezando porque su antiguo señor no estuviera en modo vengativo o si lo estaba que se conformará con ella.

 **-No he venido a dañarte a ti o a tu familia-** mencionó Hades- **esa presencia, son las Plagas y los Pecados capitales, mi antiguo enemigo Lucifer piensa invadir este mundo y no pienso permitirlo.-** le dio a conocer el Dios y agregó- **mi hija Hécate ha estado tratando de proteger este mundo junto a mi hermana Hestia, así que he decidió dejar de lado mi odio a los humanos, te pido que vayas a ayudar a Dohko de Libra y a los otros caballeros en la batalla que se está librando.**

La sombra desapareció y la mujer se levantó, abrazó a su familia y pidió que rezaran por ella antes de irse a toda carrera rumbo a Konoha.

##

 **País de los osos**.

Kurotsuki iba de regreso a toda prisa, su antiguo señor le dio una orden similar a ella, si bien la ex General lamentaba que Otra vez, su secreto fue descubierto, tenía algo de paz al saber que Posesión le había perdonado, le quitó un gran peso de encima.

"Hades y Poseidón deben querer mucho a su hermana, si son capaces de cooperar con Athena para ayudarle".

##

 **El santuario.**

Un círculo donde las armaduras y los caballero de bronce estaban, era vigilado por los caballero dorados, los cinco caballeros estaban rodeados por un aura azul cobalto y podían ver como las armaduras estaban diluidas en la luz y desapareciendo lentamente, todo dependería de Dohko y los demás, y esperaban que resistieran lo suficiente como para recibir la ayuda a tiempo.

##

Isobu se lanzó a perseguir a Gaara y a Sasuke siendo seguida por Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru y Fū, las otras dos miembros del Trío fueron enviadas por Shaka a evacuar a los civiles y los caballeros se dispersaron a encarar a las luces, quedándose Milo a enfrentar a Garlick.

Zabuza, Katara, Goro y Chun li se quedaron en el estadio al igual que Anko que se dirigió a ver en qué podía ayudar al Sandaime, al llegar, vio que cuatro shinobis leales al pederasta habían creado una barrera y que el Sanin convocaba ataúdes para luchar, al ver ello, supo que se trataba del Edo Tensei, por lo que trazando sellos rápidamente logró una ligera apertura en la barrera y lanzó tres pergaminos dentro antes de que está cerrara.

Instantes después posó su vista en el ANBU de máscara de Gato que vio de mala forma que la pelipurpura arrojó algo dentro.

-¿Que arrojaste sucia traidora?- preguntó enojado el hombre.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Kabuto- le dijo sin inmutarse Anko- prepárate a morir.

Y se lanzó a atacar al lamebotas de Pedochimaru.

##

Shibi Aburame no creía lo que estaba viendo, un enjambre de mosquitos estaba drenando a cuando shinobi estaba frente a ellos, no importaba bando, atacaban por igual, lo que le revelaba que el responsable tenía una agenda propia y que era en cierto modo, ajeno a la invasión.

Una risa siniestra y femenina se oyó arriba de él y de los miembros del clan que fueron a defender esa área de la aldea.

Volando con alas de insecto se encontraba una mujer que usaba una armadura plateada que le daba aspecto de mosquito, era de tez muy blanca, albina, ojos color rubi y largo cabello blanco hasta su cintura y un cuerpo voluptuoso.

El enjambre se arremolinaba alrededor de ella mientras daba un lánguido gemido de placer antes de que este se separara y se pusiera al rededor de ella.

-Sangre fresca, todo un manjar- decía en un gesto de lujuria la mujer que miraba al grupo de Aburame con interés al verlos soltar sus insectos para atacar.

-¿Qué interés tienes en invadir la aldea?- preguntó Shibi con su voz fría.

-Vaya, eres muy inteligente al notar que soy ajena a esta fútil lucha- decía la demonio- ¿Sabes algo? Verte a ti y a los tuyos me está poniendo en celo, quizá conserve a los más atractivos de ustedes para generar a más de los mios….

-¡Ataquen!- ordeno Shibi lanzando su enjambre junto a los diez miembros que venían con el. Para su conmoción, los mosquitos eliminaron a sus bichos con facilidad.

##

Una mujer iba por las calles de la aldea matando indiscriminadamente a Shinobis y civiles por igual, cuando se topaba con uno, era una mujer de pelo naranjo, piel verde, con pecas rojas y ojos purpuras, usaba una armadura verde oscura que asemejaba a una rana.

Tsume y su hija Hana llegaron a donde estaba la joven que estaba estrangulando a un shinobi del Sonido con su lengua.

-¿Porque matar a tu aliado?- preguntó Tsume a la Plaga.

-Asumes que estoy aliada a él, ser inferior- dijo burlona la guerrera.

-Hana, Kidomaru, Shippo, al ataque- ordenó Tsume y se lanzó a matar contra la plaga.

##

-Asrad Metrion Zinthos- lanzaba su ataque la guerrera.

Era una mujer de apariencia adolescente, tenía el cabello y los ojos púrpuras, su cabello era corto, piel gris, con una joya roja en forma de rombo en la frente, usaba una armadura negra como la noche que emulaba un cuervo.

Frente a ella el Trío InoShikaCho de los padres de Ino y los demás aparecían y se posicionaban para enfrentarla.

-Identificate- ordenó Shikaku al demonio.

-Yo no sigo órdenes de los humanos- dijo con voz monótona la joven, una voz similar a la de los esbirros de Danzō- acepten su fin y garantizo que su muerte y la de sus seres queridos será indolora.

-Gracias pero, No.- puntualizó Inoichi.

-Como quieran.

##

Todos los shinobi y civiles que Hiashi y sus hombres tenían frente a ellos se rascaban frenéticamente ante las carcajadas cargadas de sadismo de un hombre, era bajo, no más de 1.60, cabello gris, piel pálida y ojos rojos con escleróticas azules, usaba una armadura que parecía un insecto al que Hiashi y los suyo no identificaban.

-Más víctimas para mi- decía con una voz ronca y desagradable el demonio.

-¿Que eres de los caballeros?- preguntó Hiashi.

-Su verdugo, soy el verdugo de seres inferiores como tu.

Y un enjambre de piojos, garrapatas, chinches y pulgas se abalanzó contra los Hyuga.

##

Koharu Utatane ayudaba en lo que podía para alejar a los civiles de la zona y ponerlos en el refugio más cercano, estaban siendo perseguidos por una mujer que podría pasar por alguien de La nube, pero no era de ahí, vestía una armadura de corte egipcio y era una mujer muy hermosa, labios sensuales y rojos, el rostro más bello que jamás haya visto, una sensual figura que resaltaba mucho en esa diminuta armadura.

La mujer mataba a cualquiera a su alcance o les besaba apasionadamente, devorando su alma y convirtiendo los cuerpos en cáscaras vacías que ordenó atacar y matar a cuanto pudieran.

A la ex kunoichi no le importó su condición médica y atacaba a cuanto shinobi enemigo de El sonido o la Arena se ponían frente a ella y los mataba rápidamente, teniendo como perseguidora cercana a esa mujer que acababa con todo a su paso.

##

Un hombre que vestía una armadura similar a las del medievo mataba sin compasión alguna a todo lo que tenía enfrente, nadie daba crédito de que un sujeto tan gordo fuera tan fuerte o veloz, el tipo asesinaba igual a shinobis de Konoha como extranjeros, dejando en claro que el sólo aprovechaba el caos reinante para desatar sus tendencias violentas. Los más suspicaces daban cuenta de que probablemente era del mundo de los caballeros y que vino a ajustar cuentas con ellos.

##

Un hombre con una armadura que parecía un jaguar mataba a todo a su paso, el hombre era de tez morena y cabello castaño con ojos color avellana, tal parecía que su pierna derecha y su mano izquierda eran prótesis pero aún así podía luchar muy bien, el tipo se movía a sus anchas hasta que Gine Sarutobi, la madre de Konohamaru y varios miembros de su clan le plantaron cara.

-Identificate- ordenó la mujer.

-Santana, pecado capital de la pereza - mencionó sin más el hombre antes de comenzar a atacar.

##

Isobu trataba de alcanzar a los shinobi de la arena que se llevaron al jinchuriki de su hermana, ya había acortado distancia suficiente cuando una de las luces la frenó en seco, la luz dio paso a una mujer, era de cabello castaño largo, ojos azules, usaba una armadura de

Corte bretón en color rojo, la mujer sonrió de forma sombría al ver a la biju.

-Sanbi, ha pasado tiempo- decía con sed de venganza la demonio- es una lástima que no me recuerdes, porque yo sí te recuerdo bien.

Y se lanzó a atacar a la biju, pero una Ola de arena freno al demonio en seco.

-Alcanzarlos y detén a mis sobrinos y a mi amiga sin lastimarlos, por favor- le dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella, era un hombre muy alto, alrededor de dos metros, cabello azabache largo y ojos color ónix, tenía una cicatriz en el puente de su nariz que no disminuía la belleza de su rostro, un garfio en la mano derecha y usaba un traje sastre negro y un abrigo de Mink.

-Vaya, una espectro, parece que subestimamos a Hades.- decía analizando a su oponente por su aura.

Mientras se alejaban, los hermanos de la Arena sintieron esa aura tan familiar y se sobresaltaron por ello.

-Eso es imposible- musitó Temari- Nuestro padre dijo que el demonio dentro de Gaara mató a su hermano.

" **Cocodrilo"** pensó la Tanuki muy triste al sentir la presencia de su único amigo, siendo más poderosa de lo que la recordaba.

##

Un hombre con una armadura de corte romano en rojo incineraba todo a su paso, el tipo reía de forma maníaca ante los gritos de agonía de quienes estaban atrapados en las llamas, en su mayoría shinobi de La arena y el Sonido.

-Me trae recuerdos de cuando Incendié Roma y culpe a los cristianos- decía el hombre que se detuvo al ver a Takuma Sakazaki (Yo nunca dije que estuviera muerto) Goro Daimon y Kyo Kusanagi ponerse frente a él para detenerlo.

##

-Bailén, Bailén para mi- decía con la mirada pérdida otro hombre mientras quebraba las articulaciones de varios shinobi, usaba una armadura de tipo Gladiador romano, era un hombre rubio de ojos verdes y tez clara.

De súbito, Benimaru Nikaido, Chizuru Kagura y Garou Kaze (Terry Bogard pues) los pupilos actuales de Aldebarán plantaban cara al demonio.

-Más víctimas- sonrió el pecado capital ante el panorama.

##

Shura llegó a tiempo para ver a un hombre matar con saña a un shinobi de La arena, era un hombre que usaba una armadura similar a la de un conquistador español, media alrededor de 1.80, cabello corto, barba negra y ojos ónix.

-Vaya, nunca pensé en ver en persona al mismísimo Hernán Cortés- decía burlón Shura.

-Veo que mi reputación me precede- mencionó el demonio.

-Demasiado, Pecado de la codicia.

-Si, me precede demasiado- restó importancia el demonio.

###########

-¡Mueran!-Exclamó la mosquito a los Aburame una vez que la mayoría de sus insectos fueron diezmados.

El enjambre estaba a punto de alcanzarlos cuando fue interceptado.

-¡Espinas carmesí!- barrio con los mosquitos Afrodita que llegaba a tiempo.

-Al fin apareciste, caballero dorado- mencionó la demonio- aún así no vas a quitarme mis presas, ellos serán mis esclavos, quieran o no.

Una ola de bichos bloqueo el camino de Shibi y los demás que pensaban dejar a Afrodita a la nueva adversario, pero algo los salvó,

-¡Gran presión Ardiente!

Un muro de fuego incineró a los insectos y dejó huir al clan que comenzó a enfocar sus esfuerzos en los Shinobi enemigos.

-Nunca pensé en volver a luchar con un Dios guerrero- mencionó con ironía el caballero de Piscis.

-Hagen de Merak- se presentó el Dios guerrero.

##

Tsume estaba a punto de morir asesinada por asfixia cuando la demonio tuvo que saltar hacia atrás, un haz de cosmo la hizo retroceder, ahora Hana y su madre veían aún joven de ojos naranja, cabello gris largo y rebelde que estaba acompañado de una pequeña jauría de lobos.

-Así que tu eres la segunda plaga- mencionó El dios guerrero.

-Attea, caballero dorado.- se presentó la demonio.

-Soy un dios guerrero, me estas confundiendo con él.

-Hasta que tengo una participación relevante en el Fanfic ( **te debo una disculpa).** \- rompió la cuarta pared Airos- es un honor trabajar con un Dios guerrero.

##

-Asrad Metrion Zinthos- lanzó su ataque la plaga (Mejor se escribir eso que otras cosas en ingles….chalé).

La obscuridad en forma de cuervo se abalanzó contra el Trío pero el ataque freno de golpe con una técnica.

-PLASMA RELÁMPAGO.

-Finalmente, hasta que logre sacarte de tu escondiste- mencionó sin emoción alguna la mujer.

-No importa que, voy a derribarte octava plaga- se preparó el caballero de Leo.

-Un mortal jamás vencerá a un demonio.

-¿Y qué tal dos?- preguntó Bud que llegaba de improviso.

-El resultado será el mismo, la ventaja es mía.- sentenció la demonio.

##

-¡Gran cuerno!- atacó Aldebarán al pecado de la Gula que evadió lo mejor que pudo al caballero de Tauro.

Instantes después, el pecado esquivó un par de hachas que regresaban con su dueño que las atrapaba fácilmente.

-Un placer, Thor de Phecda Gamma- se presentó el Dios Guerrero.

-No es justo, mi primera línea en el fic que no es flashback y es para quejarme **(no seas chillón).**

##

-!Látigo Sangriento!- atacó con un latigazo de color rojo sangre Garlick a Milo que evadió lo mejor que pudo el ataque.

-Aguja escarlata- contra atacó el azabache pero fue esquivado el golpe por las primer plaga.

-Es inútil, jamás vencerás- se burló el demonio evadiendo a Milo nuevamente.

-Entonces Aumentaré sus posibilidades de éxito.

Apareció Kurotsuki que comenzó a tocar su flauta haciendo retroceder a la primera plaga.

##

-Ya no tienen a donde correr, porque no mejor dejan que los mate soy una súcubo pero tengo algo similar al honor, sus muertes serán placenteras- expresó la pecado.

-Jamás dejaré que pongas tus manos en esta gente- se preparó para pelear contra ella Koharu ante las carcajadas de la súcubo.

De pronto, con el rabillo del ojo vio una muralla de Shuriken a punto de alcanzar a los civiles, cuando se detuvieron en seco gracias al muro de cristal.

-¡Garra de la sombra del tigre Vikingo! - evadió la pecado el golpe del dios guerrero a penas.

Mientas que los shinobi del sonido perecían a manos de el choque atómico de Mu quien llegaba para ayudar a Sid.

-¿Es idea mia o esa de ahí es Cleopatra?- preguntaba el caballero de Aires al oriundo de Asgard.

##

Guiados por una mariquita del tamaño de un pug llamado Tentomon, los novatos estaban a punto de alcanzar a los de La Arena, Naruto en ese momento tenía sus pensamientos en los acontecimientos a su alrededor, Kurama le dijo a él, que esos eran verdaderos demonios y que probablemente eran la amenaza que se les envió a detener, cada ser era más fuerte que un Kage, lo que indicaba que ellos eran esa amenaza que Athena quiso combatir.

Y por eso el Uzumaki sentía mucho miedo porque significaba que posiblemente sus amigos estaban por irse, dejándolo sólo una vez más.

-Ellos se quedaran- adivino Sakura sus pensamientos- Dohko sensei y los demás ahora pertenecen a Konoha.

-Así lo esperó- deseaba con todo su ser el ojiazul.

-Arte ninja, clones de kunai- de su costado una lluvia de kunai se lanzaron a atacarlos, afortunadamente Naruto y Fū, con ayuda de una fuerte corriente de aire la evadieron.

-Yo enfrentare a ese oponente, ustedes sigan- les dijo Sakura que se quedaba a enfrentar a la kunoichi frente a ella.

Era una joven de cabello azabache, recogido en un par de trenzas, usaba un cheonsang rosa y tenía a una gallina dormida en la cabeza.

-Soy Ching también conocida como Señorita Jueves, miembro de La compañía de La arena.- se presentó la joven- jamás vas a vencerme a mí y a mi compañero.

-¡Kyaaaaa!- dijo un joven de peinado de tazón y espesas cejas enfundado en un traje de spandex negro- Señor ocho- se presentó el joven, Sakura sólo tenía un TIC nervioso.

-¡Voy!- se lanzó el shinobi a atacar pero….

-¡HURACÁN DE LA HOJA!- logró conectar Lee un golpe a su adversario.

-¡Advio!- exclamó preocupada la joven.

-Ahora verás, haré que la brisa de mi juventud sople con fuerza- sentenciaba el shinobi mientras se quitaba la camisa.

-Ese viento sólo avivará las llamas de mi juventud- se posicionaba Lee.

Mientras las féminas oían totalmente azules del asco.

-compadezco a las pobres almas que soportan a ese Chico- mencionó Sakura refiriéndose al de La arena.

"Al menos se que hay alguien que comparte mi dolor " pensó la kunoichi.

Mientras defendía a los habitantes en la zona hotelera Tenten estornudo.

"¿Porque siento que tengo a una hermana en mi dolor por lo que vivo con Lee y Gai sensei?" pensaba la chica de rodetes.

##

-¡EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS!- Saludo Saga al pecado de la envidia que evadía el ataque por casi nada.

-Plebeyo, hasta que te dignas a aparecer- sonrió de forma petulante el ex emperador.

-Yo no soy un Plebeyo y aún si lo fuera, jamás me inclinaría a ante ti.

-Tal ofensa no quedará impune- dijo ofendido el antiguo emperador- ¡MEGA FLAMA!- escupió una muy poderosa llama que se avanzó hacia Saga.

-¡OTRA DIMENSIÓN!- la llama fue absorbida por el ataque…. Que no lanzó Saga.

-Siendo honesto, jamás pensé que lucharíamos en el mismo bando- Saludo el hombre, Kanon había llegado con su verdadera apariencia a ayudar a su hermano Gemelo.

##

-Lanza de Aire- atacó La pecado a Cocodrilo que evitó el embate , cuando la pecado iba a ellos interceptar al shinobi de la arena, evitó una ráfaga de y cosmos.

-¿Puedo unirme a esta fiesta privada?- preguntó Máscara mortal a Cocodrilo.

-Como sea- dijo el shinobi.

-Quien lo diria, un espectro y un caballero en el mismo bando, que asqueroso- mencionó con sarcasmo la demonio.

-Pero si Achu, Boudica, es una pena que una de las grandes heroínas del imperio británico se haya rebajado a trabajar para Lucifer- contra argumento Cocodrilo.

-¿Y tú fuiste….? - preguntó Máscara Mortal.

-Bruma Roja de la estrella terrestre de la avaricia, de Wendigo.

##

-¡Dragón naciente!- atacó Dohko al pecado con armadura de Gladiador que bloqueo apenas el ataque.

-No podrás ganarme, ser inferior.

¿Hacemos equipo?- preguntó Tsunami llegando a escena.

##

-Excalibur.

Cortes bloqueo con dificultad el lance mientras saltaba, preparaba su ataque.

-¡Bala!

Y haciendo el ademán de disparar atacó a Shura.

El español saltó hacia un costado para evadir el ataque, lo que esperaban el antiguo conquistador que no pudo completar su estrategia al ser interrumpido por un haz de cosmos.

-Yo Sigfried de Dubhe Alfa, voy a detenerte.

##

-Polvo de Diamante

Santa Ana recibió el ataque de Camus en el brazo más protegido e instantes después, estaba siendo rodeado por cuerdas de un Bene.

-No soy muy fácil de matar- mencionó sin imitarse el expresidente.

-Dada tu reputación, no nos confiamos- le advirtió Camus.

##

-Borrasca maldita- lanzó su enjambre el odioso demonio hacia Hiashi y los demás, a un metro de distancia, sintieron un abrumador poder y de pronto.

-¡Khan!

-Vaya, vaya, voy a tener el placer de matar al caballero de virgo- se relamió los labios el ser.

Se oyó una bella melodía de pronto, haciendo a Shaka sonreír mientras abría sus ojos.

-Mime de Benetosh- se presentó el Pelinaranja que tocaba el arpa.

##

En el domo, tanto Orochimaru como Hiruzen sintieron el abrumador poder de los demonios, el Sannin se lanzó a atacar a su ex sensei y vio con cierta frustración que el viejo Kage se mantenía en excelente forma.

-Kukuku, sensei, es una agradable sorpresa saber que no estas tan indefenso como creería, eso es tan gratificante.

-No importa que, no vas a ganar- Sentenció el Kage.

-Pero si ya gane- decía con una sonrisa digna de un sociópata- esas cosas nauseabundas que están aquí terminarán el trabajo, dudó que tus llamados, caballeros puedan detenerlos, cada ser es más fuerte que tu y yo juntos, sólo debo matarte y reclamar el sharingan y mi victoria sobre esta patética aldea será absoluta y más si hago esto.

Y rápidamente comenzó a trazar una serie de sellos de mano.

Cinco ataúdes salieron de la tierra abriéndose tres, eran el Shondaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, su hermano y Nidaime Tobirama Senju y la esposa del shondaime, Mito Uzumaki, sin embargo, los otros dos ataúdes no se abrieron para molestia del Sanin.

"De alguna forma ellos escaparon" maldecía el Sanin la incompetencia de Kabuto.

##

 **País de las olas.**

Nami y Nojiko leían la placa en el puente, con una sonrisa triste recordaron a Naruto, de haber sabido que su país ya era libre, Ussop y Zaku no habrían sacrificado su vida. Los dos murieron para evitar que Kabuto las sacrificara a ellas y a Kin para usarlas en el Edo Tensei. Debido a la premura y sorpresa el lamebotas sólo encontró un reemplazo más, Kin estaba al frente,deseando que la nueva vida que sus amigos les dieron, fuera bien aprovechada.

##

-Baka, te dije que no hicieras ese puto jutsu, pero jamás me hiciste caso- le decía Mito a Tobirama dándole un zape que hizo que el Jackson región 9 y el kage hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-Tienes la mano pesada- decía el Nidaime.

-Has envejecido Hiruzen- observó el Shondaime.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- corroboró el kage- es una pena verlos en estas circunstancias.

-¿Porque no pudo sentir a mi nieta y a más Uzumaki?- cuestionó Mito.

-Kukuku, larga historia que no tengo porque dejar que sepas.- decía el sanin mientras ponía talismán es en los kage y estos se lanzaban a masacrar al Sandaime.

De pronto hubo una gran explosión y cuatro figuras se lanzaron a atacar, dos fueron por el Shondaime y su mujer, mientras la otra iba por el Sanin.

Un uppercut casi le arranca la cabeza a Orochimaru que no creía que fuera posible entrar en la barrera, al aclarar su vista, Quetzalcoalt con una sonrisa ladina lo miraba de forma depredadora.

-Ha pasado tiempo Pedochimaru- decía burlón el líder serpiente en su forma humana- tendré el placer de terminar lo que hace años iniciamos.

-Kukuku, no lo creo- río triunfante el Sanin- Jutsu de invocación…..

Pero nada ocurrió.

-¿Pero que….?

-Manda esta algo… indispuesto- le informó su oponente- siempre he sido más fuerte que él, el cobarde jamás se atreverá a aparecer si yo estoy cerca.

##

-Temari, adelantate con Gaara, yo me encargo de. Nuestro perseguidor- le ordenó Kankuro que se preparaba para enfrentar a Sasuke.

-Cuídate- dijo la rubia preocupada.

-Estaré bien- la trató de calmar.

Un par de minutos después. Sasuke llegaba al lugar donde Kankuro ya lo estaba esperando.

-Serás un buen ejercicio- decía sobrado de sí mismo Sasuke.

-No soy fácil de matar- aseguró el titiritero.

##

-Puedo sentir que el llamado Sasuke Uchiha está combatiendo contra alguien de La arena, pero no es nuestro objetivo - Anunciaba Tentomon- nuestro blanco sigue alejandose…..¡Cuidado!

Y tuvieron que esquivar un jutsus de rayo y uno de agua.

-Sokka, parece que tenemos a genin habiles- decía una voz femenina- servirán de entretenimiento.

-¿Te mataría usar nuestros nombres clave?- decía un joven de piel bronceada, con peinado de Mohawk de cabello azabache y ojos verdes.- Señorita Solsticio de invierno, no te mataría decirme Señor 5.

-Fū, Naruto, ustedes sigan, Shikamaru y yo nos haremos cargo- les despachaba Shino.

-Problemático- dijo con simpleza Shikamaru.

##

-Danzō sama, además de los ninja de La arena y el Sonido, hay extraños seres luchando, están matando a cuanta persona se les acerca ¿cuales son sus órdenes?-preguntó un. ANBU raiz.

Danzō y algunas personas leales a él estaban en un búnker secreto, según su plan, al acabar la invasión, el lograría al fin el título que tanto ansiaba y al fin sometería a lo que quedará de los caballero dorados, no veía como fallaría su plan.

 **Y corte.**

 **Demonios, caballeros y shinobi.**

 **La invasión ha iniciado y los demonios ya están luchando contra los Caballeros, dioses guerreros y demás…**

 **Por otro lado también algunos shinobi están a punto de iniciar sus combates.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	33. La invasión parte 2

**Capítulo 33. La invasión parte dos.**

 **Ira, piojos y mosquitos.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Lalo80**

Se agradece el comentario.

 **Pirata**

En Teen Titans, aquí no.

Creeme que pensé en varios pero el fue el que más se ajustó, más si Shura es su oponente.

Y Si, esto ya se prendió.

 **Comenzamos**

Caos, destrucción y muerte, esas tres palabras describían bastante bien la situación en Konoha en general, los shinobi de La arena y El sonido iban ganando aparentemente terreno, tras el susto inicial de esos doce desconocidos, los aliados tomaron confianza y se adentraron en la aldea dispuestos a derruirla.

Mientras avanzaban, se podían sentir pulsaciones de gran magnitud, y lo que inquietaba a los invasores es que no era chakra de biju o de kage. No, esas pulsadas de energía provenían de los doce lugares donde esas criaturas salidas del averno combatían contra los llamados caballero dorados.

Furtivamente ANBU raíz y shinobis enemigos se escondieron a ver esos combates junto a algunos shinobi de Konoha que por primera vez atestiguarían el poder real de los caballeros de Athena, deseando varios de ellos por el bien de la aldea y de paso del mundo, con que los doce se llevaran la victoria.

###########

La demonio aterrizó frente a Hagen y Afrodita , poniendo en guardia a ambos, a una señal invisible, los tres se lanzaron a atacar.

De repente, Kosuke Aburame y los demás miembros de su clan que se quedaron a una distancia segura en caso de ser de utilidad, vieron a los tres desaparecer e instantes después, aparecer atrás de el, con la peliblanca trabada en una llave con Afrodita y Hagen tratando de hacerla retroceder, tarea nada sencilla debido a que las patas de mosquito de la armadura, la afianzaban bien en el terreno, haciendo que prácticamente no perdiera terreno.

Coordinados casi por telepatía, el dios y el caballero, patearon en el pecho a la mosquito y saltaron hacia atrás y se lanzaron al ataque de nuevo, siendo evadidos por ella, al volar nuevamente.

-nunca pensé que los mosquitos podrían ser sexies- argumento Uryu Aburame.

Todos se le quedaron viendo mal, a lo que el argumento- esas no son alas artificiales y las patas no son de la armadura, quizá ella sea un experimento o algo más….

-Es un demonio, uno real- apareció de improviso Joe Higashi- oi de camino que el sujeto del estadio se llamó a si mismo Primera plaga, vi de pasada a una tía con armadura de rana y luego tenemos a esta mosquito, si recuerdo bien las historias que nos narra Aioria sensei, son las llamadas plagas de Egipto.

-¿Cuántas son?- preguntó alguien en la bola.

-Diez- respondió el chunnin.

-Esto es malo- dijo algún shinobi- esperó que esos doce puedan ganar.

-Por nuestra salud eso esperó- deseo Joe que no quería perderse un combate así.

-Enjambre mortal- atacó la segunda plaga lanzando una buena cantidad de insectos contra los caballero, que saltaron a atrás y se defendieron.

-Espinas carmesí.

-Gran presión ardiente.

-Demonios, son hábiles- maldijo en voz alta la ojirubi que rápidamente pasó a la defensiva.

-Rosas demoníacas reales- lanzó Afrodita seis rosas a la mosquito que las recibió de lleno, estrellándose contra una casa y escupiendo sangre, Hagen aprovechó y lanzó su ataque cubriendo de fuego a la plaga, sin embargo, los mirones vieron que pese a su aparente victoria, ellos seguían serios .

Unas estridentes carcajadas se oyeron en el fuego y los guerreros se tensaron al apagarse se súbito el fuego, la mosquito tenía heridas no muy serias en todo su cuerpo, y una mirada que prometía dolor, mucho dolor.

-¡ESA NO ES FORMA DE TRATAR A UNA DAMA!- exclamó furiosa la demonio- ¡VOY A MATARLOS!.

Y volando a gran velocidad se lanzó a matar contra Afrodita.

El caballero de Piscis la eludió por poco y logró conectarle un fuerte golpe en la espada haciendo que la albina perdiera el balance y se estrellara contra varias casas, atravesando a diez como si de un cuchillo caliente en unicel se tratara.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Hagen fue aguijoneado en el hombro por la mosquito con una lanza delgada y alzado antes de arrojarlo contra el mismo edificio donde comenzó su camino de destrucción dejando una estela similar de destrucción sin siquiera mostrar ella, el más mínimo signo de fatiga.

Caso contrario a Afrodita que con preocupación notó, que comenzaba a sentir pesado el cuerpo.

"Mierda, no he entrenado adecuadamente este cuerpo, sólo me mantuve en forma pensando que esta chica aguantaría mi poder, parece que no es así.

-Buzz, Buzz, caballero, veo que ya entendiste porque jamás vas a ganarme- se burló la segunda plaga- no importa que suceda, jamás van a vencerme, el Dios guerrero quizás éste en su cuerpo, pero no liberará más del 65% de su poder y sin embargo, tú sólo puede usar máximo el cincuenta y durante un periodo realmente breve.- tomó del cuello al caballero y lo levantó como si no pesara nada- así que muérete de una puta vez- y le pegó en el estómago con mucha fuerza mandandolo a comer paredes pues atravesó varias casas.

-Y bien, ¿Donde estábamos chicos de los insectos?- decía de forma coqueta la demonio- así, voy a tomarlos como mis sujetos de cria- varios enjambres se arremolinaron alrededor de ella- vayan mis niños y dejen a los más guapos con vida, alimentense de los demás.

Y nuevamente una nube de bichos se abalanzó contra los seis Aburame que se quedaron a pelear y los shinobi de Konoha de las cercanías, pero nuevamente fueron salvados por la campana.

-¡VIENTO DEL NORTE! - atacó Hagen congelando al enjambre sorprendido a todos porque un usuario de Fuego tuviera también naturalezas agua y aire y además, pudiera hacer jutsus de elemento Hielo.

-Vaya, me da gusto ver que eres más reciente de lo que pensaba, Dios guerrero- elogió la plaga- no eres tan inferior como creía.

Y se lanzó a atacar a Hagen, el rubio ojiazul, bloqueo la patada que ella le lanzó, poniendo sus brazos en X, contraataco con un jab que ella también bloqueo y en una apertura de su defensa, la demonio recibió una rosa roja en su costado que la hizo retroceder.

El caballero de Piscis salió del edificio donde estaba y corrió en el acto a ayudar al dios, ahora que vieron sus cartas, más o menos, se lanzaron en un ataque coordinado a tratar de derribar a la Plaga antes de que ella, en una oportunidad, los derribara a ellos.

-Gran presión ardiente- lanzó nuevamente su técnica de fuego el asgardiano, cuyo poder fue bloqueado por una ráfaga de cosmos que empujaba algo parejo, eso hasta que la ojirubi aumentó su fuerza y obligó a la caballero y al dios a retroceder esquivando el ataque, dejando mudos a los curiosos a su alrededor, pues varios shinobi de La Arena, el Sonido y las hostilidades de lado, para ver la pelea, los invasores deseaban sinceramente que los bandos empataran y se mataran mutuamente, mientras que los de Konoha veían el verdadero poder de sus aliados, a quienes muchos de ellos habían despreciado.

"Con ese poder, no había forma alguna de que le ganara" pensaba Aoba que era uno de los mirones que se estremecía del poder que Afrodita irradiaba, prácticamente en toda la aldea, se podían sentir 36 presencias muy poderosas que luchaban entre ellas, reconociendo a doce como la de los llamados caballeros, el jounin deseaba que su camarada ganara, después de todo, algo que podía vencerlo significaba malas noticias para la aldea.

De súbito, se sintieron cuatro poderosas concentraciones de energía que se dispararon casi de forma simultánea, azorando a varios debido a su intensidad, que ELLOS pudieran hacer o rechazar algo así, decía mucho del verdadero potencial de Los caballeros de Athena.

-Basta de juegos- anunció la demonio mientras hacia un gesto y varios enjambres salían de pronto y se abalanzaron contra shinobi de El Sonido y Raíz que estaban ocultos esperando matar o capturar según el caso, matar a Afrodita y capturarla, por lo que ella, furiosa y al ver que pese a todo podían contenerla, decidió usar su as.

Los gritos de agonía de los atrapados dio muchos días de trabajo a los psicólogos del clan Yamanaka, al callarse la batahola infernal, los insectos se retiraron dejando cuerpos secos que más que despojos, parecían momias, piel marchita y tejidos secos que en la autopsia, dirían que la causa de muerte fue el absoluto drenado de todo fluido corporal vital, sangre, agua, líquido cefalorraquídeo, etcétera fue drenado dejando a esas momias en su lugar.

Los mosquitos llegaron con su ama y la rodearon, instantes después, ella despacho a sus bichos que le ayudaron a alcanzar una metamorfosis.

Ahora era más alta y sus dedos estaban cubiertos por un exoesqueleto, tenía un par de brazos más, un abdomen de insecto, un cuerpo más curvilíneo, ojos rojos en escleróticas negras y cabello rojo sangre.

-Caigan en desesperación, jamás van a poder vencerme.

Y desapareció, instantes después, golpeó a Hagen en el Pecho haciéndole bastante daño, pues el rubio de playa cayó sobre sus rodillas quejándose de dolor.

La peliazul (jamás mencione que Afrodita esta en el cuerpo de una adulta Rei Ayanami de cabello largo) bloqueo un golpe, pero aún así, sintió su brazo astillarse, la demonio con esa maniobra había aumentando de forma exagerada, tanto su velocidad como su fuerza, lo que le ponía a ella y a Hagen en aprietos.

El cielo que había permanecido en la penumbra como si de un eclipse se tratara se iluminó de pronto, veinticuatro destellos, doce de ellos dorados, se separaron en par, junto a algunos de otros colores y fueron en dirección a donde estaban combatiendo los caballeros, cuando la demonio iba a volver a golpear al caballero, una luz la encegueció y al recuperar la vista, no le agrado lo que vio.

Afrodita, el verdadero Afrodita estaba parado junto a Hagen, el caballero de Piscis se quitó el casco, ruborizando a hombres y mujeres por igual, varios hombres creían que era una chica muy guapa y varias kunoichi veían al hombre más atractivo en sus vidas

Aunque el dios no se quedaba atrás, aún así, el mayor impacto era saber qué había pasado con el caballero que había estado luchando con ese aliado desconocido.

-He estado peor- le recibió la ayuda y al levantarse, y se prepararon para atacar nuevamente.

-¡ESPINAS CARMESI!

Atacó el peliazul a su contrincante.

La mosquito trató de evadir las espinas pero no pudo esta vez eran más veloces y más poderosas, recibiendo todas las espinas y aullando de dolor.

-¡NO VAN A MATARME!- exclamó furiosa y se preparó una vez más a atacar, pero esta vez, Afrodita detuvo su embate con algo de esfuerzo, pero lo hizo, al frenarla, le dio un gancho que la dobló dejando oportunidad a Hagen de atacar.

-Viento del norte.

Y la mosquito se convirtió en un bloque de hielo del que logró liberarse, pero no en perfecta forma.

Le faltaban dos brazos y una pierna, así como también un ala, la mosquito furiosa lanzó su enjambre nuevamente contra los chismosos pero fue detenida por Hagen y Afrodita, que vieron que era más bien una treta para escapar.

La plaga trató de huir pero…

-Viento del Norte.

Y su huida se frenó al estar atrapada en un bloque de hielo hasta su cintura.

-Harías los honores- concedió el antiguo dios guerrero a su compañero de batalla que traía tres rosas blancas en la mano.

-¡Rosas vampiro ¡

Y la demonio aulló de dolor al clavarse las rosas en su cuerpo.

Cuando las tres rosas se volvieron rojas, el cuerpo de la plaga se convirtió en polvo y la armadura se deshizo como si fuera plomo derretido antes de que la tierra la absorbiera y en el lugar donde fuera abatida, surgiera un Olivo que creció hasta volverse un frondoso y hermoso árbol.

-Uno a cero- dijo con el pulgar levantado Afrodita, siendo rodeados por ANBU raíz, de La arena y El sonido.

-Rindanse y vengan con nosotros para aumentar la gloria de Lord Danzo- amenazaron los de Raíz.

-Mueran, por la gloria de la Arena- decían otros.

-Los llevaremos ante Lord Orochimaru.

-Ya decidanse- decía hastiado Afrodita.

-mejor los sacó del error…..

¡viento del norte ¡

Y ambos guerreros se tumbaron a descansar en medio de las estatuas de los shinobi caídos.

#########

Cocodrilo le dio una calada a su puro. Soltó el humo de forma pesada y miró al pecado capital de la Ira con fastidio.

A Boudica esa mirada, vaya que le desagrado, por lo que corrió a toda potencia dispuesta a borrarle la cara a putazos.

Cuando ya iba a comenzar a masacrar, Máscara Mortal le dio un puntapié en la cara y el espectro le barrió los pies derribando al demonio que bramó con furia y se lanzó ,apenas pudo, contra sus objetivos que trataron de evitarla lo mejor que podían.

-Shuriken de arena- lanzó el justu el ex jinchuriki a la demonio que bloqueo con el escudo integrado en su armadura, Máscara mortal vio su oportunidad y atacó.

-Ondas infernales.

Pero para su desdicha, su mejor técnica era ineficaz.

-Soy un demonio, el infierno es un segundo hogar, tu patético ataque no significa nada para mi- se burló Boudica.

-Aún podemos ganar- arengó Cocodrilo- vamos.

Y nuevamente entre el ex espectro y el caballero se lanzaron al ataque, siendo bloqueados por Boudica con mucha facilidad.

La británica tomó a ambos guerreros por el cuello en una apertura de la defensa de ambos y empezó a estrangularlos, tanto Mascara Mortal como Cocodrilo sentían la falta de aire en sus pulmones y como lentamente estos se vaciaban, aún así, con la suficiente cabeza fría ambos comenzaron a canalizar su energía en su rodilla y de un momento a otro, los dos en un rápido movimiento lograron impactar con suficiente fuerza como para hacer que ella los soltara.

-Sinceramente no esperaba eso, sin embargo, no crean que sólo por esto, tienen la mínima oportunidad de ganar.

-Bueno, hazme las cosas difícil- decía con sorna la castaña.

-No soy fácil de matar, creerme- decía el ex espectro tras dar otra buena calada a su puro.

-!ATAQUEN ENTONCES FANFARRONES¡- Bramo Boudica antes de lanzarse nuevamente contra sus oponentes.

-shuriken de arena- atacó nuevamente el ojionix con menos resultado que la vez anterior. Ahora la demonio castaña bloqueo con sus puños los shuriken y al terminarse estos lanzó su propio ataque.

-Lamento.

Y una esfera roja apenas y fue evadida por los dos, antes de que está simbrara el terreno haciendo temblar la tierra.

##

-Eso fue una bijudama- dijo en voz alta Zabuza mientras decapitaba a un shinobi de La Arena.

-No, no lo fue- decía en shock Haku que tenía nociones de sensoria- eso se sintió más parecido a lo que Dohko y los demás hacen.

Una explosión similar se sintió, borrando del mapa medio bosque de la muerte, haciendo temblar a varios, pues en forma casi consecutiva se pudieron sentir dos explosiones más, en dos lugares diferentes, teniendo el común denominador de ser las zonas donde Dohko y los demás peleaban.

-Recuerdenme jamás enfurecer a Dohko- decía Gai en voz alta.

-Mai puede salir con Afrodita las veces que quiera- decía resignando Genma de ver a su hermanita en una relación cuasi lésbica.

##

-Harían mejor en rendirse de una vez, bajo ningún motivo, ustedes dos van a vencerme, estoy en una liga diferente- dijo con desdén la pecado capital.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero he aprendido a decir que no en esta situaciones- le encaró el caballero de Cáncer.

-No dejaré que vengas y acabes con lo que se te ponga enfrente y menos si mi familia está involucrada.

-¡por favor!- se burló Boudica- un arma rota y un asesino arrepentido creen poder ganarme a mi ¿Es en serio?.

Yo era temida por los romanos, ni nombre se invocaba para nombrar pesadillas, jamás van a vencerme, ¡NUNCA OBTENDRÁN LA VICTORIA ¡

Y furiosa comenzó a acribillar a Máscara mortal a punta de putazos y cuando iba a darle el golpe fatal, algo ocurrió, su cuerpo se paralizó , lo que le dio tiempo a la "amazona" de Cáncer de alejarse para atacar.

-¿Que mierda….? Preguntó Máscara Mortal al ver el fenómeno.

-A caballo dado, no se le mira el diente- sentenció Cocodrilo.

A Boudica eso no le agrado nada, se lanzó nuevamente a atacar a ambos shinobi pero, cada vez que iba a pegarle a Cocodrilo su embate era efectivo, pero si trataba de pegarle al cuerpo de Ayame…. Máscara Mortal tenía una sensación de Deja vu.

-¿Me puedes decir de que puto privilegio gozas?- tomó por su blusa el ex jinchuriki al caballero que ya tenía los ojos en espiral por las sacudidas mientras balbuceaba incoherencias.

-Cuando sea grande, voy a votar por el peje -decía en sus desvaríos el caballero dorado.

-¡LAMENTO¡- Exclamó Nuevamente la pecado y vio como los guerreros nuevamente bloquearon el embate, a penas, para variar, trató de matar al Italiano pero….

"Por favor Kami, no comparto tu motivo para elegir a mi hija para que sea instrumento de tu voluntad ,pero por favor, protejela." pudo oír al fin el caballero de Cáncer el porqué, Boudica no podía matarlo."

Lamentablemente el no fue el único que lo notó.

Boudica en un arranque de cólera muy aterrador, lanzó una esfera de cosmos muy poderosa que se dirigió al refugio donde el viejo Teuchi y otros estaban, y pudo oír la detonación.

-MALDITA… VOY A MATARTE- exclamó de Cáncer.

La pecado lo sujeto en una llave y comenzó a asfixiarlo , pero estaba tan furioso máscara Mortal que comenzó a encender su cosmos más allá del cincuenta por ciento obligando a Boudica a soltarlo tras bramar de dolor.

-¡CÁNCER MALVADO, QUEMASTE MIS BRAZOS¡- se quejó el pecado de la ira con eso mismo mientras el caballero tenía sendo goton de sudor bajando por su sien.

"Ya se de donde se me hacia familiar la escena" pensó decaído el caballero al saber que Teuchi no la había contado o eso pensó.

##

-Truco del cisne- atacó Hattori a un contingente de shinobi de La arena que intento masacrar a los civiles que el teletransporto fuera del refugio que Boudica destruyó, evitando así la derrota moral del caballero redimido.

-¡pónganse a salvo ¡- sugirió el centinela a los civiles mientras él luchaba contra los shinobi enemigos.

"Parece que además, las plagas restantes vienen…. No importa, Aioria y los demás podrán con su desafío"

Canalizó su energía y la oscuridad cedió, una luz similar a la del sol volvió a iluminar el cielo y la gente en los alrededores del lugar donde el capitán de la octava división estaba, vieron a las doce armadura doradas y las de los aliados, separarse e ir a donde se necesitaban.

##

-No es posible, no lo es- negaba Boudica al ver a Máscara mortal en su verdadera forma, enfundado en su armadura y a Cocodrilo usando su viejo Sapuri.

-¡PESE A TODO, EN LOS ÚLTIMOS CINCO AÑOS, ESTE EL EL DÍA MÁS FELIZ EN MI PUTA VIDA¡- exclamó extasiado el caballero de cáncer- ¡VUELVO A SER MACHÍN!.

-¿Y si mejor nos concentramos en la pela?- sugirió sin querer saber que ocurría el ex espectro que lucía su ropaje consistente en una armadura con casco de calavera de lobo, hombreras anchas, protectores en los dedos con garras dándole un aspecto de hombre lobo a la armadura.

-Aullido explosivo- atacó con su poder el líder de La compañía a la bretona que bloqueo apenas el ataque.

-Dragón de agua- lanzo el caballero dorado su jutsu, sorprendiendo al ex espectro y al pecado por mostrar esa habilidad.

-No he estado rascándome la panza todos estos años- dijo tras encogerse de hombros la castaña.

-bien, entonces terminemos- concedió Cocodrilo.

-¡No van a ganarme!- rugió con mucha ira- ¡LAMENTO!

Y una nueva esfera se abalanzó contra los varones que bloquearon el ataque.

-Esto termina ahora- canto triunfo antes de tiempo Boudica- Mue… ¿Que?

Alrededor de ella se diera cuenta, había una buena cantidad de arena a su alrededor que le aprisionó con fuerza evitando que pudiera volver a atacar sonriendo el ex jinchuriki por ello.

-Terminamos- dijo con simpleza el azabache- ENTIERRO DE ARENA.

Y Boudica fue aplastada hasta que no quedó nada de ella, como lo demostró la arena una vez que liberó su agarre. Apareciendo un bello estanque de agua muy cristalina en el lugar donde la exreina fue abatida.

Los dos se dejaron caer al piso e instantes después, varios miembros de La compañía y de Jounin de El sonido venían a ver a Cocodrilo y también venían a capturar a Máscara Mortal….. O eso decía el itinerario.

-Compañeros de La arena, esta invasión es una farsa…. Comenzó a explicar el ex jinchuriki la verdad, para horror de los enviados de Pedochimaru.

########

-Dos caballeros de largo alcance, no durarán contra mi- decía con jactancia la tercer plaga tratando de intimidar a Mime y a Shaka que se veían más bien seguros de ganar.

-que conste que se los advertí- mencionó a nadie en particular la tercer plaga y se lanzó a atacar a Shaka y a Mime.

La plaga trató de abrumar con golpes salvajes y brutales de kung fu estilo mantis tanto a Shaka como a Mime, sin embargo, tanto el caballero de Virgo, como el dios guerrero frenaban bastante bien los embates, haciéndole ver a la ter plaga que no eran tan inútiles a corta distancia como creía.

-Borrasca maldita

Lanzó su enjambre compuesto a los guerreros que se prepararon para repeler el ataque.

-Ken poderoso- lanzó una ráfaga de luz el antiguo dúos de Benetosh mermando demasiado la nube de insectos, por lo que decidió ayudar Shaka.

-Bendición de las tinieblas.

Y una onda de luz barrio a la plaga restante, haciendo que el dueño de ella bufara molesto.

-Los he subestimado, lo admito; pero no van a ganarme- decía con su repugnante voz el ser que se lanzaba nuevamente al ataque luego de dar tan inhumano salto hacia adelante apuntado a golpear al pelinaranja.

El Dios guerrero bloqueo el impacto del peligros con sus brazos en X, saliendo Shaka detrás de Mime, golpeando con un gancho al chaparrin que además recibió un gancho bien colocado del ojinaranja.

Cuando iban a sacarle lo machín a putazos (básicamente es un doppelganger enano de Orochimaru pero en más feo y molesto) la tercer plaga salto hacia atrás y lanzó mientras retrocedía varias ráfagas de cosmos que los dos eludían hábilmente.

Y como en el primer combates (cosa que ocurría en la mayoría de ellos) los mirones estaban con la quijada en el piso al ver la pelea.

Por un lado los ANBU que supuestamente venían a ayudar a los miembros del clan Hyuga estaban con la quijada hasta el piso. A los Hyuga les iba a dar algo, en su momento cuando Hiashi pidió a uno de sus subordinados de la rama secundaria que viera a los combatientes, la respuesta que les dio a varios que la comprobaron, les pareció increíble.

En vez del sistema circulatorio de chakra, con el fluyendo libremente, se veía en todo el cuerpo, una galaxia moviéndose perezosamente a través de los cuerpos de Shaka y Mime, pero la plaga sólo mostraba el más absoluto vacío, era como estar parado frente a una gruta oscura y sin iluminación alguna, sólo negrura y tinieblas.

Y eso por el lado de los de Konoha.

Dos integrantes más de La compañía, el señor Cinco y la señorita Viernes habían llegado al lugar a investigar junto a un pequeño contingente, al hombre, un sujeto alto, con un Juthe en la espalda, cabello gris y ojos del mismo color más claro, vestía una gabardina blanca abierta mostrando su torso desnudo y un pantalón de lona gris con calzado ANBU.

El rasgo más distintivo del hombre, era que fumaba al mismo tiempo dos puros y que traía en un porta kunai adaptado al rededor de su cuerpo, varios puros cortados y listos para fumar.

La mujer era una belleza de cabello rosa y ojos lilas, era alta, vestía un traje sastre salmón y zapatillas de kunoichi.

-Esperó que se maten mutuamente, si cualquiera de ellos vive, será un obstáculo muy grande para esta invasión.

-O al menos que estén lo bastante débiles como para…..- decía la mujer, de súbito se sintieron casi de forma consecutiva, varias explosiones de energía que hacían ver como una chiquillada a Gaara en estado de Biju, haciendo que la mujer comenzará a temblar- Smooka san, ¿En qué diablos nos metimos?- decía temblando como niña pequeña la mujer pues era una sensora y lo que percibió la aterró bastante, como a la mayoría de los sensores en esos momentos.

Mientras, los ANBU raíz y los sirvientes de Michael-Chimaru esperaban su oportunidad para actuar.

##

"Eso fue dónde Máscara Mortal, Shura, Aioros y Saga están" pensó el caballero de Virgo " debo de ver la forma de alejar la pelea de este sitio o varios saldrán muertos." pensó a mil por hora el caballero de virgo que eludía un gancho del demonio y bloqueaba a penas una parada que él trataba de conectar.

-Ken poderoso- atacó el Dios guerrero a quemarropa al demonio que fue herido al recibir ir el ataque.

-NO CAMBIA NADA ESTO, VAN A MORIR- sentenció el ojirojo que con los ojos inyectados en sangre se lanzó nuevamente atacar.

Los combatientes se trenzaron en un duelo de Taijutsu del cual el demonio iba ganando terreno dejando a un magullado Shaka y aún más o menos Mime. Cuando todos creían que las cosas iban a empeorar, el cielo volvió a despejarse y una luz les cegó a todos momentáneamente.

Al recuperar la vista, todos vieron a un muy atractivo joven rubio que usaban una armadura hecha enteramente de oro macizo, de ojos verde azulados, el joven miraba al demonio con fiereza, junto a él estaba Mime usando su antigua armadura, listo y dispuesto a pelear.

-Y que si recuperaron sus armaduras, no van a ganarme.

Y se lanzó a matar contra Shaka, pero una suave y triste melodía inundó el aire con su belleza y comenzó a detener a la plaga.

-Réquiem de cuerdas- anunció el pelinaranja, que disfrutó ver al enano bloqueando por falta de aire y no era él unico listo para atacar.

-Tesoro del cielo- anunció el joven de caballero rubio y el pecado fue desintegrado ante sus gritos de agonía.

En el lugar donde murió, todos pudieron ver que había un bello ciruelo que se mecía al compás del Viento, cuando nuevamente intentaban arrestar a los caballeros, estos desaparecieron dejando a sus amigos viejos y nuevos hacerse cargo del asunto.

 **Y corte.**

 **Los primeros tres combates se han dado, recuerden que ocurrieron en tiempo real, así que ya saben, ahora falta ver que ocurre en los demás combates.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	34. La invasión parte ,3

**Capítulo 34 La invasión parte dos.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **El mal emperador, sangre demoníaca y ¿Una demonio buena?**

 **Review**

 **Flarius**

Así es, sólo que es temporal, sólo recuerda eso. Esperó te guste el arco.

 **Jgm**

Veré que hago con Él, esperó este capítulo te agrade.

 **Pirata**

Dos en uno, por principio Brandon Lee dice "madre es el nombre de dios en los labios de un niño"

Con lo del voto, recibido.

Y aún falta ver que hace Teuchi en este arco.

 **Shion145**

Igual dos en uno.

No, digamos que son universos similares, sólo que sin caballeros dorados.

Y vamos, así como son ese par, los demonios y los demás son muy cotizados, para usarlos como armas o como sujetos de investigación \ conejillos de indias.

 **Comenzamos**

Tal y como estaban las cosas, parecía que Milo, Kurotsuki y Garlick estaban en un punto muerto, la primer plaga había sido frenada parcialmente por la flauta de pan de la sirena y los golpes de Milo eran en cada ocasion más eficaces.

-Aguja Escarlta- atacó una vez más Milo al demonio que evadía apenas su embate.

-Elemento tierra, Shuriken de roca- Lanzó la sirena una lluvia de rocas que le costaban también trabajo de eliminar.

-No esperaba ver que la marina de Sirena usara algo más que su flauta- decía sorprendido Garlick- eso no importa, no vqn a vencerme, ¡LATIGO SANGRIENTO¡

Y el latigazo de sangre se dejó ver una vez más, lastimando a ambos.

##

En la mejor oportunidad que se presente, capturaren a los tres, servirán para aumentar la gloria de Lord Danzō.

##

-Maten a esos a la menor oportunidad- decía un joven, usaba un sombrero de paja estilo chino y una yukata con motivos florales- no es lo más honorable, pero no podemos permitir que interfieran en la invasión.

-Si señor 3- clamaron los shinobi a su alrededor, mientras su compañera, una joven de cabello castaño medio y ojos color ónix miraba con algo de culpa y miedo la pelea.

"Si no fuera por ellos, esa cosa los haría pedazos, no es justo…".

-Se como ye sientes Señorita miercoles- le confortó su pareja en La compañía- yo también no estoy conforme con mi orden, pero si La nube no pudo convencer a uno de ellos de irse a vivir a su aldea…."

La joven sólo se tenso un poco mientras veían a Milo lanzar algunos Jabs al demonio en las aperturas de su armadura.

##

-Estoy seguro que si se los llevanos a Lord Orochimaru con vida, seremos recompensados- decía una jounin de El Sonido a sus compañeros.

-Eso SI, logramos atraparlos- le rebatió otro.

-Si están débiles y los agarramos rápido, no hay que temer- resto importancia a la advertencia de su compañero.

##

Garlick pateó en el busto a Milo y tomó a la azabache del cabello y la eatampi en el piso, salió rápidamente disparado para atrapar a Milo y lo golpeó en la espalda con fuerza ante de que la genin de La roca se recuperara.

Al intentar ponerse de pie, Kurotsuki sintió a Garlick sobre ella y trató de eludirlo, pero el era muy rápido para su imponente tamaño y antes de poder ponerse a salvo, con saña acribillaba su espalda a patadas, hundiendo más y más en la arena.

-Muere de una vez- ordenó Garlick mientras preparaba su ataque- látigo…

-Aguja escarlata- logró por priemra vez, Milo asestar su aguja en su muy veloz oponente, atacando sus rodillas.

Garlick grito de dolor antes de caer de rodillas, a lo que Kurotsuki aprovecho para reponerse.

-elemento tierra, bomba lodo- lanzó su jutsu y varias bombas de barro tóxico le explotaron literalmente a Garlick antes de que pudiera reponerse, lo que fue aprovechado por los combatientes para tomar un respiro.

-MIS OJOS- aulló el demonio mientras se tallaba los ojos que le quemaban mucho, el veneno hacia efecto en el, pero en vez de matarlo, sólo se cobraba su vista, enfureciéndolo por haber permitido que sucediera.

Enceguecido de furia, el demonio cargo contra la marina y le coció a golpes, Milo trató de ir en su auxilio pero, la plaga lo azoto con fuerza en el piso dejándolo retorciéndose de dolor. Mientras, la sirena era golpeada salvajemente ante los combatientes a su alrededor en el estadio que veían impotentes la brutal paliza que se estaba llevando.

##

-Hay que bajar a ayudarla- comentó Gai a los demás mientras le rompía el cuello de una patada a un

Jounin de El Sonido.

-Si bajamos, sólo seríamos un estorbo- le dio su opinión Asuma- Incluso Kurenai esta aquí, lo que significa que ese enemigo esta más allá de nuestro poder.

-Si Milo y Rachel caen, nosotros lo hacemos también- apuntó la sirena - la plaga es muy poderosa, contener a dos guerreros del nivel de Milo… es una lástima que ninguno de nosotros tenga su armadura.

-Esa armadura ¿Da poderes o algo así?- preguntó Chun Li, sacándole el corazón a un enemigo a puño limpio

-No, pero ayuda a contener mejor el poder que poseemos- explico- lo que sucede es tan simple como decir que ayuda a contener el daño que el masivo poder causa al cuerpo, nuestros cuerpos humanos no soportan la carga de poder que tenemos, la armadura continente dicho poder. Con ella Milo podría luchar sin contención alguna.

##

Cuanso Garlick iba a darle de gracia a la sirena, sintió dos aguijonazos más, ahora un poco debajo de sus rodillas, la primer plaga lanzó un aullido antes de caer de rodillas, lo que dio a el tiempo para reponerse y atacar nuevamente al demonio.

-Shuriken de rocas.

Y las piedras estremecieron al demonio que se sacudía como muñeco de trapo a cada impacto que recibía de parte de la azabache.

-Elemento rayo, predador eléctrico- ahora atacó sorpresivamente Milo con cuatro panteras eléctricas que le dieron una muy potente descarga eléctrica al demonio haciéndolo convulsionar.

Pero el gusto no les duró demasiado, ignorando si dolor, Garlick tomó a Milo que estaba más cerca, debido a que logró estirar de forma inhumana su brazo, lo alzó y lo azotó con fuerza en el piso antes de darle un puñetazo en el pecho a la kunoichi de La roca de la misma forma.

Al romper con la contraofensiva de sus oponentes, Garlick se concentró y sintió la presencias a su alrededor, al enterrar sus brazos en la tierra, nadie pudo predecir que iba a tomar a una chunnin del Sonido y arrastrarla bajo tierra antes de tenerla enftente.

La pobre gemía mucho mientras suplicaba por piedad, una que no iba a récibir. La pobre chica fue desmembrada, el sádico demonio le arrancó con pura fuerza bruta las extremidades antes de romperle el cuello. Abriendo su boca a la Orochimaru se trago el cuerpo tras lo cual se relamio los labios con deleite y volvió a bajarlos, mientras todos al rededor corrian despavoridos al notar su intención. Demasiado tarde. El demonio ya había atrapado entre sus garras a otro desafortunado shinobi, ahora uno de Raíz que simplemente pateaba y lucjabat con todo para conservar la vida, mientras se veía algo decepcionado por no sentir el miedo en su alimento.

##############

-Huracán de la Hoja- pateó nuevamente a Advio Rock lee.

La pelea entre los dos maestros de Taijutsu hasta ahora era muy reñida y no había un claro ganador, por un lado estaba el hecho de que los dos eran muy fuertes, con buenos reflejos y habilidad nata. Por otro lado sus fuerzas de volujtad parecían ser del mismo tamaño, ni Lee se dejaba vencer por Advio, ni Advio sucumbía ante la abrumadora fuerza de Lee que era sustancialmente la única ventaja real del chico de spandex verde.

Y por el lado de las kunoichi, el combate estaba a punto de terminar.

Chin jadeaba con el cabello desordenado y la gallina que anidaba en su cabeza , bastante maltrecha. El animal en si, era no sólo su invocación personal, era su mascota, al notar que Sakura la aventajaba, ella trató de usar a Koko,usado un jutsu de aumento de tamaño, para qie si compañera fuera tan alta como un caballo y así pudiera ayudarla. Desafortunadamente, Sakura provo ser más de lo que Chin podía masticar y en un santiamén (En mis tiempos jovencito...) la gallina casi fue convertida en estofado por un potente jutsu de vapor.

Ahora Chin jadeaba agotada tratando desesperadamente de enecobtrar el modo de vencer a la pelirroja.

-Se acabó- sentencio Sakura- pistola de agua.

Y escupió un chorro de agua que estampo a Chin en un árbol sumergiéndola en la inconsciencia.

De pronto sintió cuatro poderosas explosiones en la dirección donde Dohko y los demás estaban, preocupada por ellos, no vio a Lee ayudando a Advio a llegar a donde ella.

El chico de spdandex nergo y descamisado tenía la pierna izquierda rota y un par de costillas astilladas mientras que Lre seguía más entero lo que claramente le hacia el ganador.

-Vayamos con Naruto y los demas- sugirió Lee, Sakura sólo asintió y se marchó con su amigo en la dirección en la que Shikamaru y Shino luchaban con otros miembros de La compañía.

##########

Tras devorar a su segunda víctima una fuerte explosión se dejó sentir y luego tres más de forma casi consecutiva, A la primera plaga eso no le agrado tanto, en su opinión, los demás debieron de dominar al igual que el sus combates, esas explosiones, claramente eran la prueba de que el era la plaga más fuerte del grupo y que eraas competente que los siete pecados capitales.

Regreso a la realidad cuando tuvo que comenzar a luchar nuevamente con el caballero y la marina en un duelo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta ahora, Garlick había dominado la pelea gracias a su corpulencia y a su inaudita velocidad dado su tamaño, pero Milo ya se había encargado de eliminar esa ventaja, por lo que ahora, sólo al estar menos disminuido físicamente seguía manteniendo una relativa ventaja.

De pronto el cielo oscuro se despejó y dos destellos envolvieron a lq sirena y al caballero, obligando a Garlick a cubrirse los ojos, al igual que la mayoría en el estadio y la gente escondida, al abrir los ojos, muchos por primera vez, vieorn en toda su gloria al caballero de Escorpión en su forma verdadera.

"Oh, mierda" pensó Garlick antes de recibir un doble golpe de parte de ambos guerreros.

Garlick se defendió lo mejor que pudo, pero se sabía ahora en desventaja, situación que la realidad se encargó de confirmarle.

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!- atacó una vez más Milo, dándolo once aguijonazos más al demonio que se sacudía como trapo a cada impacto teniendo la dulce y melancólica tonada de la Marina de fondo, amortiguando sus lamentos.

-Muy pocos han llegado a este punto- decía Milo con su dedo índice apuntado al demonio, asombrado a varios por ver la uña alargada y roja como la sangre, dándole un aspecto de aguijón- siwntete honrado de recibir a ANTARES.

Y dio un último aguijón en el lugar del corazón al mismo tiempo que la marina dejaba de tocar la flauta

El cuerpo cayó pesadamente y se pudrió en segundos hasta que se hizo polvo con la aemeura fundiéndose y siendo absorbida por el suelo.

En el lugar donde el demonio fue abatido, un duraznero apareció, dejándose caer a su sombra la sirena y el caballero dorado mientras eran rodeados por sus enemigos y estos a su vez por jounin y chunin de Konoha.

########

-Asrad Metrion Zinthos- lanzó la plaga su ataque se sombras, para Aiora y Bud la situación era adversa por muchos factores, por un lado estaban justo en el camino de uno de los refugios lo que hacia que vinieran oleada tras oleada de civiles asustados con contingentes que trataban de protegerlos, por otro, había un cada vez mayor número de shinobi de Raíz y Del sonido dispersos y listos para caerles encima penas tengan una oportunidad.

Y para acabar, la plaga no les dejaba respirar, tratando de abrumarlos con su velocidad, forzandolos a estar hasta este momento a la defensiva.

-no hay manera alguna d contenerme o de obtener la y victoria. Rindanse y nadie tendrá una muerte dolorosa- volvía a ofrecer su trató con esa voz fría y carente de emociones la plaga

-Ya te lo dijimos, no vamos a perder contra ti- le enfrentó verbalmente el caballero de Leo.

-Se los advertí, que conste.- dijo con un atisbo de pena y se lanzó a pelear en serio.

Y eso lo supieron porque la demonio tras decir eso, tenía si puño en la boca del estómago de Bud que estaba doblado de dolor, dejando de piedra a los mirones por su gran velocidad.

Aioria escapó por poco de su dosis de puño y comenzó un duelo de combate mano a mano, la demonio quizá no parecia fuerte, tenía un cuerpo delgado, con largas y muy sensuales piernas y parecía más una modelo que una luchadora, pero pateaba con una gran fuerza y sus puños iban casi a la par de sus poderosas patadas.

-Bueno, ¿Alguna sugerencia?- preguntó Aioria a su inédito compañero de equipo.

-Tratar de no morir y hacer el trabajo- contestó el Dios guerrero.

"Eso fue de ayuda" pensaron Yuri y Ryo que estaban ocultos viendo la pelea de su sensei.

Nuevamente el combate de reanudó, ahora la bella demonio atacaba con más bríos a sus contrincantes que apenas y podían defenderse de ella, a cada instante la pelimorada se ponía en una mayor ventaja poniendo contra las cuerdas a ambos guerreros, para muchos observadores que no supieran a cabalidad, sería hasta gracioso ver a dos adultos recibir la brutal paliza de esa joven que sin embargo tenía un rostro en todo momento carente de emociones.

Un bloqueo rápido de Bud le dio al caballero de Leo una apertura en la defensa de la demonio, así que la capitalizó lo mejor que pudo

-¡RELAMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!- atacó Aioria a la joven a quemarropa dándole de lleno. La demonio se sacudió como trapo por los impactos de su tecnica, la señal perfecta para volver a atacar.

-¡Garra de la sombra de tigre vikingo!- ahora fue el turno de Bud de darle de manera directa su mejor técnica. Las ráfagas de aire helado mandaron a volar a la demonio hacia un edificio departamental dañando severamente su estructura. Instantes después, un enorme cuervo hecho de sombras salió y graznó furioso y antes que pudieran hacer algo, sintieron el impacto ambos, de los puños de ella en su estómago una vez más.

Al ver a su contrincante, ella había cambiado físicamente, ahora había ganado altura y masa muscular entre otras cosas, su piel gris ahora era roja, tenía cuatro ojos anaranjados y el cabello blanco y largo seguía teniendo en rostro inexpresivo, lo que dada su nueva apariencia la volvía mucho más intimidante.

-Mi nombre es Rachel, hija de Lot, ¿Cuales son sus nombres?- preguntó la demonio.

-Aioria caballero dorado de Leo.

-Bud de la sombra Mizar Beta.

E inesperadamente la demonio sonrio a sus contrincantes, su sonrisa era en verdad muy hermosa, pero lo que los tenía desconcertados era el motivo por que les dio esa sonrisa.

-¿A que se debe el motivo de ese cambio de humor?- preguntó Bud a Rachel.

-Hace eones que no estaba en presencia de alguien como ustedes, son las primeras personas dignas de estar en el paraíso que veo en siglos, en mi última visita, tuve que ocultar al sol en Tebas, Alejandría y el el Delta del Nilo, dejando el valle de Josafat en paz, me da gusto el cambio para variar.

Les haré la oferta por última vez, rindanse y nadie morirá de forma dolorosa y violenta, sus muertes serán dulces.

-Paso- contestaron ambos guerreros y se posicionaron una vez más.

-Es una lástima, aún así mantenedre esa palabra, cuando los mate, a cada persona que asesine, la acabaré sin dolor alguno, su sacrificio no será en vano.

ASRAD METRION ZINTHOS.

Y el cuervo de sombra se lanzó a toda velocidad, por lo que ambos encendieron su como energía y lo atraparon con las manos desnudas.

La lucha entre Rachel , el peliazul y el peliverde fue reñida, claro que la demonio había aumentado su fuerza, pero sus contrincantes se negaban a perder. Por obra de un milagro, lograron desviar hacia el cielo la ráfaga de energía, mientras lo hacían, en dirección a donde fue Naruto, en el bosque de la muerte y en dos sitios que ni Aioria ni Sid supieron ubicar, sucedieron una serie de explosiones, siendo la de la pelea de Cocodrilo la primera seguida de la de ellos y casi de forma consecutiva un par más.

Ellos no descansaron, al dejar de desviar la técnica, nuevamente se lanzaron a atacar, ahora siendo más difícil su labor pues Rachel usaba perfectamente bien sus dos brazos extras, mientras , los guerreros peleaba con todo para ganar y evitar una tragedia.

De súbito, el cielo ennegrecido se iluminó obligando a todos a cubrirse los ojos y al aclarar su vista, vieron a Aioria en su forma verdadera usando su antigua armadura en toda su gloria. Junto a él, Bud portaba magnánimo su viejo Ropaje de Dios guerrero preparándose junto al caballero de Leo para el asalto final.

-Parece que mi ventaja se ha ido- contestó con simpleza Rachel- por favor cuiden mi forma purificada.

Y se lanzó una vez más a iniciar el duelo cuerpo a cuerpo.

La pelea esta vez fue más pareja, entre otra cosas porque la energía de Aioria y Bud había sido restaurada y sus heridas sanadas. Ahora los dos peleaban a la par de la demonio que paso a defenderse, lográndolo a penas.

El caballero de Leo se separó y se sitio a la izquierda de Rachel mientras Bud lo hacia a la derecha y ambos atacaron de forma simultánea.

-Plasma relámpago.

-Garra de la sombra de tigre Vikingo.

-Gracias- dijo Rachel sonriendo y mostrando paz en su rostro.

Los ataques consumieron su cuerpo, destrozaron la armadura y no dejaron rastro de ella , en el lugar donde murió había surgido un bello manzano de frutos rojos y apetitosos a la vista.

El caballero y el Dios se dejaron caer pesadamente a la sombra del árbol mientras eran rodeados por los buitres que diga, shinobi enemigos que pensaban tenían oportunidad de salirse con la suya.

-Relampago de Voltaje.

Los gritos de los hombres siendo asesinados resonó en esa área de la aldea desanimando a los demás a intentar algo contra ellos, mientras llegaban más refuerzos para abrumar a los invasores.

-Tal parece que ganamos- decía Aioria al sentir como las demás presencias demoníacas se extinguían una tras otra ahora que todos tenian a su vieja armadura de vuelta.

-Eso parece- contestó Bud mirando el cielo despejado.

-Bueno, creó que iré ayudar a Yuri y a Ryo a luchar.- mencibo tras levantarse el caballero dorado y dirigirse a la refriega.

"Y pensar que esto es una vulgar escaramuza comparado con lo que viene" pensó el Dios mientras se ponía en guardia para ayudar a repeler a los invasores.

###############

Dohko y Tsunami pese a todo se sentían dichosos, jamás en sus sueños mas salvajes pensaron que llegaría el día en el que ellos estarían ahí, luchando juntos contra un enemigo común, como los demás, el demonio frente a ellos los atacaba ferozmente, pero la diferencia vital por la que ellos estaban tan enteros era que se conocían demasiado bien. El caballero doradoa y la espectro entraron juntos muchos años, se conocían a la perfección, de ahí que la pelea fuera tan pareja pues era casi antinatural la enorme coordinación bde ambos, Dohko atacaba y Tsunami rompía la defensa del demonio que atacaba viendo rojo, lo que se traducía en que atacaba sin técnica o estrategia.

-¡Yo soy Calígula, el más grande emperador de todos los tiempos!- exclamó furioso el demonio- ¡Jamas seré vencido por un para de seres inferiores!.

-Adivino, Pecado capital de la soberbia- decía Dohko viendo con pena ajena al demonio.

-Asco de persona en vida y en la muerte, al menos es alguien coherente- mencionó Tsunami.

-Callarse- Clamó el ex emperador y se lanzó a atacar nuevamente.

-Dragón naciente.

-ventisca.

-Ráfaga magnánima.

Las tewse técnicas colisionaron creando una onda de choque que en todos direcciones se desató obligando a todos a cubrirse, metiches incluidos para evitar recibir daño.

Al aclarar el lugar, los metiches vieron a los tres trabados en un duelo de fuerza física que iban ganando el caballero y su prometida lentamente, al antiguo emperador le estaría dando un ataque de pura rabia sólo con ver la enorme fuerza de sus oponentes, en su forma de ver las cosas, Ba al se había acercado a él a corregir la gran injusticia en la que estaba. ¡Por los dioses! El no mereció estar enterrado en el Cocito sufriendo de frío y recibiendo las burlas de los espectros de Hades que le llamaban loco entre otras cosas.

Oh no, el merecía más, el paraíso con toda su gloria, después de todo el era un Dios, era más que un vulgar hombre. De ahí que aceptara sin dudar el ofrecimiento del demonio a sacarlo de su prisión si prometía servir a su amo. Por supuesto que el infame emperador aceptó, su plan era jugar un poco con su misterioso benefactor, con el tiempo gracias a su carisma y cualidades superiores, usurparía su lugar y pondría sus recursos a trabajar para dominar el cielo, la tierra y todas las cosas, pero primero tenía que asesinar a sus actuales oponentes.

-Vamos- anunciaron mientras golpeaban salvajemente a Calígula que se defendía a penas.

#########

-¿Es idea mía o ese demonio habla como Sasuke?- preguntó Ukyo a Ty lee.

-No me extraña, es igual de soberbio.- contesto la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

Las dos integrantes del Trío amazona limpiaban el área, se encontraban en la zona comercial en lado este cerca de la muralla este, lo que en cierto modo ayudaba a mantener relativamente en calma ya que las invocaciones del Sanin albino se negaron a seguir atacando , estando muy intimidadas por la presencia de Dohko y Tsunami, aunada a la de Calígula.

-No piensen tanto en ello, concentren su atención en la tarea que tenemos, Dohko sensei y su novia se pueden hacer cargo de todo- argumento Hina mientras le rompía el cuello a un ANBU de La arena.

Mientras , sus ex compañeros de equipo, Kei y Kula luchaban contra Señor dos y Señorita martes.

Señor Dos era un joven de cabello azabache corto , usaba anteojos y un traje.

La mujer era rubia platinada usaba también anteojos y vestía el uniforme ANBU de La arena.

-¿Que clase de entrenamiento le daban a los de Konoha?- se preguntaba Dos en voz alta al ver a Kei evadirlo nuevamente, tanto Kei como su novia vieorn a los shinobi ocultos y listos para matar a su sensei a la menor oportunidad, ellos claro, no iban de dejar las cosas así.

-Es un servicio- le decia burlón Kei- Si no pueden con nosotros, mucho menos podrían hacer algo con Dohko sensei, el tipo a quien tratran de matar.

-Soplo helido.- lanzó su jutsu Kula tras hacer el ademan se dar un beso al aire, tomando por sorpresa a la rubia.

-Kei tiene razón, si no pueden y no lo harán, contra nosotros que fuimos sus alumnos, jamás vencerán a nuestro sensei.

"Oh, mierda" pensó con el brazo congelado la joven que evadía ahora una patada de Kula por poco ybpaea su horror la joven usaba patines de hielo, por lo que sus patadas eran más letales por sus cuchillas.

#############

-Ráfaga magnánima.

Atacó el pecado a sus rivales que eludieron por poco. A Caligula le estaba pasando factura la pelea, era más fuerte si, pero el caballero y la espectro luchaban como una única unidad, sus golpes y bloqueos se y completaban mutuamente y lo atacaban de igual forma, incluso sus técnicas que eran tan diferentes, eran un gran equipo.

-Nieve polvo.

Lanzó al aire la joven su técnica provocando una ligera nevada que logró bajar la temperatura ambiente.

-Rugido de tigre.

Y Dohko lanzó un tornado que eludió saltando hacia atrás el pecado capital, cayendo en la trampa.

-Ahora.

Y la espectro se lanzó de frente contra Calígula barriendose y colocándose justo debajo de el en medio de sus piernas.

Tsunami las tomó y comenzó a congelarlas a gran velocidad mientras el demonio estaba tratando de golpearla, pero ya que ella estaba de frente a el y acostada, eran inútiles todos sus esfuerzos por alcanzarla.

Mientras eso sucedía Dohko canalizó su como energía en un sólo ataque, esperaban que fuera suficiente para matarlo, así que se preparó para derribar a su adversario.

La espectro se incorporó de un salto con el demonio paralizado hasta su cintura, lo que era la señal de su amado para atacar.

-¡LA CÓLERA DEL DRAGÓN! -Lanzó uno de sus mejores golpes el caballero de Libra. El dragón rugió con fuerza e impacto n el demonio destruyendo su prisión de hielo y arrojándolo contra la muralla, destruyendo una buena sección de ella y asustando a los que estaban en ambos lados por ello.

-Van a lamentarlo- Dijo saliendo del muro el ex emperador lastimado pero no de mucha gravedad.

-Parece que el cincuenta por ciento de mi poder no basta para detenerlo- decía algo desanimado Dohko.

-Ya lo derribaremos- le conforto Tsunami luego de besarlo en los labios.

##

"Es mi ídolo" pensaron varios al ver a la bella ex espectro mayor besar al caballero.

Para ese momento además de las dos integrantes del Trío amanzona, Ino, Kiba Chouji , Tenten y Neji estaban en el área viendo la pelea , todos vieorn el beso en shock o no tanto pues recordaron que de hecho pese a su apariencia, sin embargo, eso lo tuvieron que dejar de lado al sentir casi de forma simultánea cuatro explosiones de gran poder, en diferentes direcciones.

-¿Que demonios….?-/decía Ino en Shock.

-El poder de ellos es sorprendente- dijo tras silbar admirado Kiba.

-Demasiado- contestó Shino simplemente.

########

-¡VAN A MORIR!- Exclamó furioso Calígula- ¡RAFAGA MAGNÁNIMA!

Sólo que en vez de esquivar, tuvieron que bloquearla debido a que si la evadian los shinobi detrás de ellos morirían en el acto.

El demonio presionó contra sus rivales mientras ellos trataban de empujar la técnica hacia el cielo.

En el último segundo de forma milagrosa lo consiguieron detonando con fuerza en el cielo, pero de forma sorprendente, eso fue opacado por el regreso de la luz del sol y dos destellos, uno dorado y uno morado que se posaron en el lugar de la pelea.

Al ver a los que peleaban por Konoha, a Tenten y a Ino les iba a dar algo. Dohko en su verdadera forma estaba de pie dándole la mano a su prometida que sonrojada aceptaba su ayuda para ponerse en pie. La causa del sonrojo de Ino era lo gallardo que él se veía, Tenten estaba que se corría ahí mismo al ver a la legendaria Armadura de Libra en toda su gloria.

-Eras mucho más guapo de joven- decía la espectro una vez de pie.

Mientras en su mente una Chibi Tsunami reia como colegiala enamorada al saber que todo eso era muy suyo.

-Bah, no importa, no seré vencudo- decía sobrado de si mismo el ex emperador.

-Probemos esa teoria.- le reto Dohko poniéndose en posición- ¡LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN!

Los dragones se abalanzaron hacia Caligula quien grito de dolor, aún así, sobrevivió a penas y comenzaba a sentir pánico, pero no le dio tiempo de hacer nada.

-¡VENDAVAL DE PTOLOMEA!.

Y tras un minuto de estar siendo azotado por el vendaval, el cuerpo de demonio cayó muerto al suelo. En el lugar donde fue abatido, un bello potrillo blanco bostezaba desperezándose.

-¡Que lindo!- decían muchas al verlo.

-Ni dea de que este pasando-decia el caballero acariciando al potro- pero algo me dice que ganamos.

Lentamente se iban acercando los achichincles, incomodando al potrillo que nervioso buscaba protección detrás de la espectro.

-Vendrán con nosotros….

-Ventisca.

Cuando los demás llegaron a ayudar a sus amigos, el potrillo dormía en el regazo de la espectro mientras Dohko dormía a pierna suelta en el razo suelo.

 **Y corte.**

 **Seis cayeron y seis más por derribar, además, el duelo de Sakura y Lee ha terminado con la victoria de ambos.**

 **Esperó que el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	35. La invasión parte 4

**Capítulo 35. La invasión parte cuatro.**

 **Nerón, Cortés, Santa Anna.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review.**

 **Pirata.**

Estuve tomando un curso y pues eso. Lamento la espera. Sakura vs un Kochobo jajajaja.

Y algo de lo que mencionas de un caballero como Hokage hay de cierto, al menos de proposición. Ellos no aceptarían por aquello de su misión.

 **Shunk Kisarigi**

Y Chun li, que ese fanatismo lo heredó de ella.

Ahora, me vendiste una buena idea, comprada, sólo tendrán un par de minutos sus armaduras antes de que regresen al santuario así que es factible lo que dices.

¿a quien le darias tu que arma?

 **Jgm**

Aún falta para ver al Ninja más impredecible en acción, no coma ansias.

 **Shion145.**

Love is in the air…

Lo veíamos venir, seamos sinceros.

Y en tu fic cqindo debuta Kurumi?

Te leeo.

 **Comenzamos**

Tal y como veía las cosas estaba resarciendo una terrible, muy terrible injusticia.

Él era un soldado, uno muy fiel tanto con su Dios como con su patria, por lo tanto apestaba el panorama general, para Hernán Cortés nada de lo que vivió tras su fallecimiento era justo.

Saber que Dante Alighieri tenía razón sobre las cosas resultó impactante por decirlo menos.

Aún recordaba de forma por demás nítida todo lo ocurrido; su muerte, la espera para que Caronte lo llevará ante Minos, su sentencia y su estadía en Malebolgia en la fosa de brea hirviendo. ¡NADA DE ESO ERA JUSTO!.

Muchos menos si uno tomaba en cuenta que Ana Bolena vivía en los campos Elíseos, una PUTA pagana tenía el privilegio que el no gozaba. Era simplemente inconcebible.

Así que cuando Belfegor se acercó a el con la promesa de resarcir el daño causado por encerrarlo en el inframundo, Cortés accedio.

Daba igual a quien serviría y que órdenes acataría, le ofrecían aquello que según el merecía, el paraíso. No menos. Por lo tanto su leatad hacia sus nuevos amos era absoluta, el premio era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar.

##############

Católico indiscutible, devoto de la morenita del Tepeyac; Presidente de México Once veces….. Y literalmente paso el resto de la eternidad atrapado en el infierno.

Antonio Lopez de Santa Ana era muchas cosas, lo admitía, pero sabía que el infierno no era lugar para él.

¿Que pecados supuestamente cometió? Ninguno a su parecer, sin embargo, a lo largo del tiempo se entero de que ese pueblo que le pidió diez veces y volver a tomar las riendas del país para apaciguarlo seguía sumido en el caos, seguían sin alcanzar la ansiada Paz. Algo que sabía era tarea imposible y el tiempo le dio la razón. Había conocido a dos sucesores suyos, a Avila Camacho que actualmente estaba en el quinto círculo del inframundo y a Díaz, a quien vio de pasada cuando era arrastrado a la Caina según supo por las pláticas de los espectros.

Por Ello, cuando Azathoth le pidió su cooperación a cambio de salir de ahi, aceptó en el acto.

######

Nerón estaba indignado y mucho. Su vasto imperio sólo era un recuerdo, su brillante reinado era la burla de la gente y en los siglos posteriores su nombre sólo lo llevaban los perros. Como su compatriota Mussolini se lo aclaro, Roma era sólo un recuerdo, los cristianos ganaron…. Pero a que precio, ja. Si supieran que le rezan al dios equivocado.

El lo había visto varias veces, era inconfundible, Plutón el dios del inframundo acompañado de la bella Proserpina (1) iban a la guerra cada cierto tiempo y regresaban lamiéndose las heridas.

Según oyó a lo largo de los siglos, su guerra era contra Minerva la hija del omnipotente Júpiter. Recordaba con furia como en cada ocasión pidió una audiencia con el dios para ponerse a su servicio y ayudarlo a ganar al fin. Sin embargo, en todas esas ocasiones los guardias sólo le hacían muecas burlonas, hasta que ella apareció, una diosa se compadeció de el y a cambio de su lealtad, lo sacó para que ayudara a poner de rodillas a un mundo, de cumplir el, le darían al más vasto de esos países apea reconstruir su imperio y restaurarlo a su antigua gloria.

##########

Cortes no se esprabqb que si oponente fuera tan poderoso, al pecado capital de la codicia le costaba en verdad evadir los golpes tanto de Shura como de Sigfrid.

Caballero Dorado y Dios guerrero luchaban en una eficiente mancuerna que ponía en aprietos al antiguo conquistador.

El ex general tenía una ventaja leve debido a su armadura pero nada más.

-Más vale que se rindan o la van a Flipar- amenazó el pecado- no hay forma de que me derroten.

-Dios guerrero- llamó su atención Shura- demosle a mi compatriota su buena dosis de ostias para que decida quedarse en el inframundo.

"Joder...estoy entre españoles" pensaba el Dios deseando no quedar atrapado en una escena digna de Almodóvar.

Los combatientes se lanzaron al ataque, se hallaban cerca del muro norte justo en la dirección en la que Naruto y los demás fueron en persecución de Gaara y compañía. Por ello oyeron los peleadores el grito d de pánico que soltaron varios al ver a un mapache de Arena, un zorro de piel azul de cuatro colas y un escarabajo Gigante luchando una batalla de dos vs uno en la relativa lejanaia.

-Mundito interesante- exterioriso sus pensamientos Cortes- un duelo de titanes no se ve todos los días.

Y dejando su curiosidad de lado, le dio un jab al pelibeige que le apago a medias la luz.

Shura se lanzó de ffente y cargo contra el sujeto, a Cortés le bastaba con usar su armadura para bloquear sus golpes y así reclamar la victoria, pero eso era una tarea que hacia a medias. El español confiaba más en su habilidad que en el pedazo de hojalata que usaba.

Por ello, cada que bloqueaba, usbabq más su habilidad cultivada a lo largo de sus años en servicio que por el cacharro que le dieron.

Pero cambiaría rápido de opinión, tanto el más leal de los caballeros de Athena como el más leal Dios guerrero pusieron rápidamente contra las cuerdas al demonio.

Quizás y fuera un hábil político y estratega, pero Hernán Cortés no era un buen luchador cuerpo a cuerpo. Por lo que cambio rápido su estrategia.

Nuevamente haciendo el ademán de tener un revólver comenzó su ataque.

-¡BALA!.

y comenzó la lluvia de plomo a caer sobre sus enemigos.

##

Shino y Shikamaru estaban rodeados por el enemigo que en términos simples no estaba cabreado, lo que le seguía.

Los miembros de la compañía terminaron peleando contra Dos ex discípulos de Aldebaran que alejaron la pelea de ellos, sin embargo pronto se vieron rodeados por el enemigo.

La pareja de estrategas de los doce novatos (tomen en cuenta que a los originales nueve se les agrega el Trío Amazona) jadeaba agotada.

Su estrategia había mermado mucho a los perseguidores de Naruto y los demás al punto de que de veinte chunin y jounin de La Arena y El Sonido, sólo quedaban Ocho, que los miraban con ganas de matarlos y de forma dolorosa.

-Fue un honor luchar a tu lado Shikamaru- decía Shino a modo de despedida- el consuelo que me queda es que morí con novia a diferencia tuya.

-Tsk, problemático, un Aburame con sentido del humor- se quejó el vago- el Honor fue mío por cierto.

-Ya dejen esa cursi escena y Mueran- lanzó un jutsu de fuego un jounin Del Sonido pero.

-Muro de roca- se oyó una voz femenina.

-Señorita Domingo- se inclinaron los de La arena ante la mujer.

Era una mujer de facciones duras, pero bellas, mirada sería, ojos verde claro, cabello corto Azabache. Usaba el uniforme ANBU de su aldea y portaba un abanico de hierro como el de Temari.

-He venido como respaldo- Dijo la mujer.

-Con todo respeto Kuvira San, pero eso no es necesario- argumento uno de los dos shinobi de su aldea en el grupo.

-Chicos, váyanse y alcancen a sus amigos- ordenó la mujer a los de Konoha- necesitarán su ayuda para detener a Gaara.

-¡TRAIDORA!- exclamaron todos y se lanzaron a atacar a la mujer.

-¡YA VAYANSE!- Ordenó la kunoichi.

Los dos se quedaron inoavidos un instante y después se fueron, mientras se alejaban se podía oír el ruido de la batalla, ni el doma insectos ni el perezoso número uno entendían que estaba pasando, pero como dice el dicho "A caballo regalado no se le mira el diente."

No paso mucho para que vieran a Kankuro siendo atendido por una misteriosa joven.

Vestía de negro, un palio griego para ser precisos, era de una increíble belleza, pero lo que más llamó la atención de los dos, fue que el cosmos que despedía la joven ya lo habían sentido antes, era la energía que le salvo a Shino y a su equipo al toparse a Gaara.

" **No pienso hacerles daño, sigan"** oyeron los dos en su mente **" la hermana de este marionetista. Esta débil e igual que el de apaleada, sigan de largo, el Uchiha necesitará su ayuda.".**

-Insisto, ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?.- exclamó exasperado él Nara.

Y ambos lo vieron, un Tanuki gigante, un zorro azul con cuatro colas y un escarabajo gigante aparecieron y comenzaron a pelear.

-Ese de ahí es Kabuterimon- observó Shino- Fū y Naruto deben estar luchando contra el tal Gaara.

-Problemático- atino a decir el de peinado de piña.

#######

-Dragones gemelos.

-Excalibur.

-Bala.

El choque de cosmos ocasionó una onda expansiva que ocasionó que de cubrieran todos los mirones, dejando un cráter en el lugar dónde chocaron las técnicas.

-Vaya, eres muy fuerte caballero- admitía el conquistador- ¿De donde eres? Por tu acento veo que eres de mi patria.

-Catalán- admitía el caballero.

-Bueno, al menos eres español- admitía algo aprensivo- en fin, hora de morir.

Cero.

Y abrió la boca y escupió una poderosa esfera de energía que el caballero y el dios atraparon y regresaron a penas al demonio, explotado en su cara, literalmente.

La luz del sol volvió a brillar y el lugar fue cubierto por dos resplandores. Al aclarar, se podía ver a Shura y a Siegfried posicionándose para arremeter contra el demonio.

-Excalibur.

-Dragones gemelos.

-Cero.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el conquistador fue arrasado, no quedando nada de él.

En el lugar donde murió, un cachorro de lobo muy blanco y de ojos ambarinos miraba con expectación a ambos guerreros, Siegfried lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras el animalito se acurrucaba en el.

-¡Mueran!- se oyó el grito de batalla de Shinobi de La Arena y Del sonido.

-Espada poderosa.

Los cuerpos destruidos fueron un gran incentivo para que los achichincles de Danzō no los atraparan.

#############

Kabuto jadeaba furioso, no debía de ser así.

No sólo la invasión aparentemente no saldría como se planeó, sino que había subestimado demasiado a la pelipurpura.

Anko era demasiado fuerte para su gusto, de acuerdo a sus cálculos, ella era la más débil de sus compañeros, no debía de resultar un reto para el. Si era capaz de vencer a Robín y a Buggy, debería de vencer fácilmente a Anko. Pero no era asi.

Tras la derrota de Robín, la domadora de serpientes regreso a Xibalbá, la caverna donde vive el clan Kukulkán, una vez ahí, finalmente aceptó la proposición de Quetzalcoalt para que le entrenará en el modo sabio serpiente, modo que estaba dominando. Eso ya en si era un gran aumento de poder.. Hasta que despertó su verdadera naturaleza.

Y es que al ser una diosa guerrera, todo ese poder puesto al servicio de sus habilidades le pasaba a Kabuto una factura muy costosa.

Anko evadió un golpe del peligris imbuido en chakra para usar los escalpelos y le dio un poderoso puntapié justo en la boca del estómago que dobló al médico de dolor, para horror suyo notó que ese golpe también le hirio de gravedad, como los anteriores.

Y es que Anko, imbuía su cosmos en cada golpe para evitar que Kabuto lograra curar sus heridas, estrategia que aparentemente daba buenos resultados.

-¡Eso es imposible!- exclamó el Yakushin exasperado- ¡Tu eras la peor alumna de Lord Orochimaru, no deberías ser tan fuerte!.

-Las personas cambian, cuatro ojos- le contestó divertida- simplemente en nueve meses me he vuelto más fuerte ,gracias a que he roto muchas de mi ataduras.

Y le dio otro potente golpe entre las costillas astillado dos de ellas.

-Aún así, no deberías ser tan fuerte- siguió de terco el lamebotas número uno.

-Ya que vas a morir de todos modos, te contare un secreto- le mencionó muy divertida la ojichocolate.

Y fue envuelta en una luz dorada.

Al dejar de brillar, traía puesta una armadura consistente, en un yelmo que dejaba ver perfectamente bien su rostro, dos alas doradas, un peto hasta su vientre y una falda. Protección para los brazos, guanteletes y botas de tacón junto a un par de rodilleras.

-Una ironía de la vida Kabuto, Orochimaru deseaban convertirse en un dios y a quien consideró un fracaso entre nosotros, todo el tiempo fue uno.- decia la diosa regalándose en la expresión de asombro del cuatro ojos -Mi nombre es Niké, diosa de la victoria y tu eres un cadáver.

¡EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS!

-NO ES POSIBLE, NO LO ES- fueron las últimas palabras de Kabuto antes de dejar de existir para siempre.

La conmoción fue muy grande en los alrededores al sentir el devastador poder de Anko que sólo uso una fracción de su cosmos para vaporizar a Kabuto. Dentro del domo, las serpientes sonreían complacidas al notar a la dueña de ese masivo chakra que rivalizaba con el poder de un caballero dorado y que aún podía incrementar más.

Mientras eso sucedía, en la Arena, la ojicarmesí y sus compañeros habían acorralado a los pocos shinobi de La Arena y El sonido que quedaban, ninguno de ellos pensaba dejarse capturar vivo, pero no contaban con la intervención de Kurenai.

-Trampa de coral.

Lanzó su técnica mortal, que cubrió a los veintidós shinobi hasta el cuello, instantes después, los puso a dormir con su canto y así evitar que se suicidarán con una cápsula de veneno en caso de tener una.

-¿No pudiste hacer eso desde el principio?- preguntó Kakashi que sinceramente creyó que así pudieron haber acabado más rápido con el enemigo. Sin embargo ella no le dio importancia y más bien observó como el cielo oscuro recuperaba su brillo y vio a las armaduras ir a ayudar a sus antiguos dueños.

"Si ya saben, a la sexy delfín dejenla sin sus Scale…" pensó deprimida la antigua marina.

#############

-Polvo de diamante.

-Elemento fuego, pelo de ratón.

-Espejo de Obsidiana.

El rayo de hielo y el jutsu impactaron al mismo tiempo en el espejo negro y se reflejaron en sentido inverso, obligando a Camus a evitar el fuego y a la espectro a bloquear el hielo.

Santa Ana con esa distracción se lanzó a atacar a Yugito, dándole una fuerte y rápida combinación de jabs, trató de abrumarla, pero el gusto le duró poco porque el caballero de Acuario se lanzó en su persecución y le quitó al ex presidente a su presa.

-Mejor rindanse- les conminó el Pecado de la pereza- sin sus armaduras no son rivales para mi, haremos algo, se rinden y a cambio les perdonó la vida.- trató de negociar para así evitar la fatiga.

-Eso jamás- le encararon sus enemigos.

-No perdía nada con tratar- dijo encogiéndose de hombros el demonio y volvió a atacar, esta vez luchando contra Camus.

El castaño bloqueo la lluvia de golpes del pecado y este comenzó a abrumarlo o al menos a tratar, usando su superior fuerza física, la rubia se lanzó a atacar nuevamente al pecado tras reponerse un poco y así tratar de abatirlo apoyando a Camus, al principio de la lucha el general había sido muy listo al destruir al bene de Yugito, privándola de la mayoría de sus ataques de cosmos.

Lo que no era muy bueno tomando en cuenta que aparentemente la especialidad del sujeto con el que luchaba era cansar a su enemigo y así dar el contraataque.

-Me puedes repetir la identidad de ese tipo- pidió la jinchuriki a su camarada.

-Antonio López de Santa Ana fue un dictador en una nación llamada México, gobernó once veces al país de forma intermitente y es conocido como uno de los peores gobernantes de ese pais.- resumió el caballero dorado.

-Muy burda tu explicación- le dijo visiblemente enojado el demonio- no puedes llamar tiranía a que al salir a las calles, todos te pidan que retomes las riendas del país.

-Si por todos se refiere a la burguesía, eso no cuenta- le reclamó Camus muy indignado.

-Ellos también son pueblo- esgrimió el demonio.

-Pero no son una parte representativa- contra argumento el ojigris.

-Otro día se ponen al corriente en filosofía- les corto Yugito que seguía sin creer en eso de la democracia. ( junto a 8 de cada 10 mexicanos pero en fin).

Después de todo cuando ella murió, lo más cercano a un país democrático era la Atlántida de Platón.

Pero regresando a la pelea…..

-Quinto Sol- Exclamó Santa Anna lanzando una bola de cosmos (El ataque de Atlas de Caina Keel de "La leyenda de los jóvenes escarlata") que dio de lleno en Un edificio convirtiéndolo en cenizas y escombros.

##

-Oh mierda- decía uno de los varios metiches ahí reunidos y agazapados mientras esperaban saltarles encima apenas los vieran debilitados.

##

La pelea siguió su curso, con el Pecado capital de la pereza siendo arrinconado rápidamente por el caballero y la espectro. A Camus no realmente difícil poner contra las cuerdas a tan deficiente guerrero en términos de poder total, debido a que Santa Anna no parecía llevar realmente mucho como demonio no podía controlar su cosmos a cabalidad, también estaba su reputación y quizás y dando por sentado si poder, simplemente no quiso entrenar. La razón por la que en la mente de Camus, el ex presidente era el pecado de la pereza obedecía a la pasividad y falta de asertividad del hombre, lo que explicaba porque perdió una guerra al quedarse a tomar una siesta, o porque no se defendió de la calumnia de que vendió Texas, la cual aún permanece vigente.

La pareja dio un poderoso golpe al pecho y al rostro del ex general y este de tambaleo hacia atrás. Fue cuando ocurrió, el cielo se aclaró y un par de destellos cubrieron a sus oponentes, revelando a Shura en toda su gloria y a Yugito que portaba su antiguo Sapuri con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-No seré vencido, no ahora- decía el demonio haciendo que su cosmos estallara, preparando un ataque.

-Excalibur.

-Espejo de obsidiana.

La técnica de Shura se reflejo e instantes después el pecado comenzó a oír una tonada alegre que resonaba con fuerza en el area.

-Himno de la muerte (2) atacó Yugito.

El demonio se arrodilló agitado por la música, lo que fue aprovechado por el caballero para atacar.

Antes de darse cuenta, Shura y lo sujetaba con sus pies y se preparaba para lanzarlo.

-¡Roca saltarina!.

Y el demonio alcanzó la mesosfera antes de iniciar el descenso.

Al caer, Yugito volvió a usar su jutsu insignia incinerado el cuerpo del pecado de la pereza.

En el lugar donde cayó abatido, un cachorro de León muy tierno bostezaba desperezandose… más o menos, pues el pequeño trataba de llamar la atención de la espectro para que le sostuviera en sus brazos.

-Ahora vendrán con nosotros por la gloria de Lord Danzō- salieron varios ANBU raíz, pero rápidamente fueron abatidos por la hermana tetona de Yugito y su equipo.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo la espectro que acunaba al cachorro- a ti precioso, creo que te llamaré Quintilius.

###########

-¡EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS!

Oyó casi con eco Nerón, obligándolo a evadir el doble ataque que Borró varios edificios del mapa al impactar en la aldea.

El pecado de la Envidia se había sacado al tigre de la rifa al tener que luchar contra el caballero más fuerte y su hermano gemelo.

Al ver la estela de destrucción, tanto Saga como Kannon decidieron llevar la pelea a un lugar donde el daño colateral fuera mínimo.

Asi Que a punta de golpes de mucha potencia sacaron a Nerón hacia el bosque de la muerte donde iniciaron la pelea real contra el pecado de la envidia.

A una gran velocidad, el pecado de la envidia cargo contra Kannon pensando en que si deshabilitaba a uno de los gemelos (aunque de momento no lo parezca) el otro sería un blanco fácil también, asi que creyendo que Kanon era el débil, le conectó su mejor golpe tratando de matarlo de un impacto, para si desgracia el cálculo le salió mal y el ex caballero de Géminis devolvió con presteza los golpes del ex emperador.

-YO SOY UN DIOS, UN PAR DE PLEBEYOS NO PUEDEN TENER EL PODER QUE YO NO POSEO- Rabió el demonio.

-Lamento decirte que no podrás ganarnos, Saga y yo somos mucha pieza para ti- se burló Kanon- así que mejor rindete.

El peliazul le dip una patada en el antebrazo que el demonio bloqueo apenas, el Pecado de la envidia se resintió del golpe, lamentablemente para él ahora Saga fue quien golpeó al pecado en el en pecho con un puñetazo antes de que ambos lo golpearan con fuerza en la cara.

##

Shikadai Nara y varios ANBU seguían de cerca al pecado y a sus contrincantes, la bella azabache apenas estaba recuperando su cordura, si para Ino fue difícil superar lo de Saga, para ella lo fue más. No sólo se culpaba a si misma por los eventos que desencadenaron la caída de Choi al río estando muy herido y que Inorim se decidiera sacrificar para que al menos ella se salvada. Era verdad que el orgulloso Yamanaka era muy pedante y engreído como casi todos los prodigios surgidos en Konoha, al menos los recientes; pero el ante todo era muy leal a sus compañeros, para Choi y el, la hermana mayor de Shikamaru era la hermana que nunca tuvo y era tratada como tal por ellos. Eso fue lo que hizo particularmente difícil el hecho de ver a Aldebaran y Saga en la aldea.

Junto a Shikadai venían cuatro ANBU nuevas, sus máscaras de Zorro, Lobo, Tigre y Pantera cubrían sus rostros preocupados por el caballero dorado.

Si, eran las jovencitas que el y Anko rescataron y que el en persona había estado supervisando su rehabilitación.

Lo que fue particularmente malo Otra vez para el viejo Shimura que vio una vez más frustrados sus intentos de tener algo para su beneficio.

-Sólo esperó que Saga sempai gane- decía la chica con máscara de Lobo- no, estoy segura que así será.

-Alguien sigue enamorada- se burló Pantera.

Lobo sólo se ruborizo, uno de los pocos recuerdos de su vida antes de comenzar su rehabilitación era el de Saga llamándola hermosa. Ok, no era un recuerdo fiable, pero oírle decir que seguía siendo bonita, vaya que ayudaba a su rehabilitación.

-Luego se ponen al corriente en su idea de formar una manada o lo que sea con el.- corto molesta la Nara- supongo que ya lo notaron.

Todas asistieron, los ANBU raíz no sabrían que los golpeó.

##

"Sasuke Uchiha abandona ese cuerpo chambeador" pensó sarcástico Saga al oír la diatraba de Nerón acerca de que el era un Elite y que el poder de los gemelos debería ser suyo.

Si bien el pecado de la envidia tenía poder de sobra, sabía que sin su ventaja actual, lo harian pomada fácilmente.

-No vencerán, no ahora.

¡MEGA FLAMA!.

Y escupió una poderosa llama.

-¡Explosion de galaxias!-/lanzaron su técnica insignia los hermanos.

La Megaflama se ahogó al ser impactada por la técnica de los hermanos, el ataque no acabó ahí, Neron grito de dolor al recibir la técnica y al ser arrastrado por ella mientras se adentraba en el bosque, de súbito una explosión arrasó una buena sección del bosque barriendo con la mitad de el practicamente. Momentos después, tres explosiones más se sintieron haciendo que las féminas que seguían a Saga se estremecieran ante el poder de los caballero dorados.

##

-No… no podemos ganar- decía un ANBU de La arena al ver la estela de destrucción ocasionanda por Kanon y Saga.

Y lo mismo pensaron los demás enemigos agazapados.

##

Una luz dorada cubrió el lugar y al aclarar todos vieron que ahora el rubio Yamanaka de había convertido en una copia del otro sujeto, ambos usaban una armadura de oro y sonreían alegres.

-Era un poco atemorisante verte asi- admitía Kanon- es un gusto verte nuevamente hermano.

-Lo mismo digo- concordó Saga- me debes una explicasion.

-¡NO ME IGNOREN!- exclamó furioso el demonio- ¡MEGAFLAMA!.

-¡EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS!.

Y una área aún mayor del bosque fue consumida por la técnica insignia de Saga y Kanon.

Donde el emperador murió, un becerro muy adorable despertaba y se acercaba al caballero de Geminis.

Contrario a lo ocurrido antes, esta vez, los mirones enemigos optaron por huir. Siendo Shikadai la más alegre de salir al encuentro de Saga pues eso quería decir que sus amigos iban a regresar pronto. O eso era lo que su lógica decía.

Mientras las chicas corrieron para ir a felicitar a su sempai y a abrazarlo.

Un apenado Saga era estujado por las ANBU que le decían de todo por alagarlo, incluido el decir que se veía más guapo en su forma verdadera, Kanon sólo sonreía burlón de la situación.

############

Danzō leía muy furioso una actualización del primer informe que recibió.

Aparentemente las criaturas que aparecieron efectivamente eran del mundo de los caballero dorados, demonios para ser precisos. Lamentablemente para su causa hasta el momento no había nada que hacer. No sólo los caballeros estaban derrotando a los invasores, no quedaba nada para estudiar de ellos. Todos al morir se consumían y daban lugar a algo diferente y pacífico, y no podían hacerse con aquello en lo que transmutaron.

El informe también daba cuenta que aún con las fuerzas invasoras combinadas y la inesperada adición demoníaca, la aldea estaba repeliendo exitosamente a los agresores con un número realmente bajo de pérdidas y en todo caso, la mayoría se debían a los demonios más que a los shinobi enemigos.

Peor aún, se había visto a Sabaku no Cocodrilo, el anterior jinchuriki del Ichibi en las cercanías y parecia estar en contra de la invasión lo que podría poner a su aldea de lado de Konoha.

Otro punto a destacar era que la elite de la Arena, La compañía había ido sufriendo aparatosas derrotas a manos de los ex alumnos de Dohko y compañía lo que enervo más la sangre del halcón que veía frustrado su sueño de volverse Hokage.

"MALDITA SEA, NO DE NUEVO" pensaba el halcón al ver que sus planes una vez más eran destruidos por los caballeros de Athena.

 **1))))))))) nombres de la mitología Romana para Hades, Perséfone (A quien confunde Nerón con Pandora) y Athena.**

 **2))))))) ataque original. Después de todo, Pharao puso inventar sus propias técnicas, no necesariamente heredar las de Nefertiti.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Los más poderosos caballeros no fueron un flan para sus rivales. Hecate regresa y Kanon parece que comparte algo con los dioses guerreros. Aún falta para ver eso.**

 **Ya sólo nos flatan las peleas de Mu, Aiorios y Aldebaran y terminamos esa parte y ya podremos ver que ocurrió con Naruto y los demás.**

 **Se cuidan.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	36. La invasión parte 5

**Capítulo 36 la invasión parte cinco**

 **Cleo, Quique y Attea.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Lalo80**

Gracias.

 **Pirata.**

Gracias. Sobre el zorro azul, recueda que la invocación de Naruto son los Kitsunes y que su invocación personal es una zorra de pelo azul.

Esperó este cap te guste.

 **Hace cincuenta y cinco años.**

Llevaban sólo unos pocos años desde que se separaron como equipo, y ahora que se reunían una vez más, lo hacían en circunstancias que al final no fueron nada agradables.

El ex equipo Genin de Hashirama Senju Compuesto por Hiruzen Sarutobi, Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane regresaban después de una peligrosa misión en conjunto y lucían muy preocupados todos.

La misión la llevaron a cabo con éxito, si. Sin embargo, Koharu se resintió, comenzó a sentir una gran fatiga y casi toda la misión estuvo semi agotada y cansada. De los tres alumnos del primer Hokage, de hecho era Koharu y no Hiruzen quien estaba destinada a la grandeza. Era bella, amable y carismática, su corazón abrazaba la voluntad del fuego aún mejor que el futuro Sandaime y era de hecho más poderosa que él…. Pero eso no servía de nada si tenía ese extraño padecimiento cardíaco.

Ni Mito o Hashirama lograron explicar porque le ocurría ello, como diablos seguía viva o como podrían revertirlo. El músculo cardíaco estaba declinando su capacidad motora lentamente, en vez de los setenta latidos por minuto normales, lo hacia ahora a unos inauditos cuarenta y aún bajaba más, en una persona normal eso significaba la muerte, pero de alguna extraña forma la joven había logrado sobrevivir.

Lamentablemente eso significaba que la mejor candidata a ser Hokage tenía que despedirse de su carrera como shinobi en el cenit de su potencial, lo que fue devastador para ella.

La mujer se encerró en su casa y lloró semanas, preocupando a sus amigos y familiares. Luego vino un conato de guerra entre su aldea y La nube ,donde su sensei fue asesinado dejando a Tobirama como nuevo Kage.

Un año después en una misión muy peligrosa de donde el Nidaime y un grupo de talentosos shinobi fueron requeridos, su amigo y compañero regresaba como Sandaime Hokage.

La mujer se hundió más en su depresión al saberse inútil, no fue hasta que tuvo un sueño donde una misteriosa joven que vestía un sencillo y bello vestido negro y que llevaba un cayado le consoló y dio una idea, que la mujer abrazo y por eso al fin salió de su hogar.

Koharu se convirtió en la asistente- secretaria del nuevo Hokage y años después obtuvo uno de los puestos del consejo civil vía elección, aún tenía una buena reputación a sus espaldas, aunada a su carisma y amabilidad fueron los factores que garantizaron su elección.

Ahora la vieja ex kunoichi veía escondida el combate entre esa demonio y el caballero de Aries bastante preocupada, tanto por el destino de la aldea, como por la integridad de Mu. Por alguna exótica razón tanto ella como Mu se hicieron muy cercanos, la ex shinobi congenio muy bien con el caballero de Aries y el a su vez disfrutaba mucho de pasar el rato con ella. Era frecuente que Mu fuera a ver a la mujer cuando no andaba en misiones y también era muy frecuente que pasearán juntos. Si uno veía con atención el trato entre ellos, uno vería a una abuela que tenía una excelente relación con su nieto. Ni el joven ni la mujer podían explicarlo, aún así ambos se sentían bien haciendose compañía. Lo que le hacía a la mujer explicarse porque sentía esa opresión en el pecho cada vez que esa egipcia de cascos ligeros le golpeaba… Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Como sabía que Cleopatra era egipcia?

Cleopatra se se quedó de pie sin atreverse a atacar a sus oponentes, tanto Mu como Sid notaron el motivo, aún había muchos civiles en la zona, eso extraño al caballero y al dios guerrero, así que tentando a su suerte le hicieron una proposición.

-¿Podemos ir a un lugar donde no haya civiles?- preguntó el peligris ala demonio.

-Los sigo- aceptó sin más y se encaminó a un área que ya había sido evacuada junto a Mu y a Sid.

Todos sintieron las presencias que los seguían, pero ya que eran shinobi, la ex reina no sentiría remordimiento por asesinarlos.

-¿Porque aceptar nuestra petición?- preguntó Sid de repente al pecado de la Lujuria.

La bella ex reina sólo suspiro cansada antes de contestar.

-Soy un demonio, pero incluso existimos demonios que aborrecemos el derramamiento de sangre innecesario. Matar civiles no es lo mío. Los seguía para sacarlos a ustedes de su escondite, al menos yo y la Plaga de la oscuridad tenemos eso en común.

Satisfechos por la respuesta, los tres reanudaron las hostilidades.

La demonio bloqueo un embate de Mu poniendo sus brazos en X y después evitó una patada de Sid; aún en el aire alcanzó a golpear al caballero con su talón y al dios con su empeine en la cabeza. Los dos se tambalearon un poco debido a la velocidad de la mujer y es que ni Mu, ni Sid esperaban que ella fuera tan veloz, un error que no cometieran dos veces.

La pecado capital se lanzó de frente contra el peliverde y comenzó a acosarlo con una rápida secuencia de patadas que el Dios guerrero evadía a penas, de súbito Mu logró conectar un buen jab a la azabache, pero la beldad egipcia fue golpeada en su armadura, así que el impacto no causó un daño de gravedad.

-Haremos algo, ustedes se rinden y los matare de forma muy placentera- trató de negociar la demonio- soy una súcubo, así que saben como podría matarlos sin hacerles daño.

Tanto Mu como Sid se pusieron rojos por la declaración de Cleopatra.

Mientras en las calles de la aldea, mientras las hermanas Tendo al fin ponían en práctica su entrenamiento ,Kasumi tuvo un mal presentimiento.

"Porque tengo ganas de matar a una demonio femenina" se preguntaba la joven, pregunta que se hacía una bella gemela en el país de los Campos de cultivo.

-Bueno corazones, ustedes se lo pierden- decía la pecado algo acongojada.

De hecho, dadas las circunstancias, podríamos decir que ella era una "buena persona" comparada con la mayoría de sus compañeros. Ver el sacrificio que harían le conmovió, los mataría de forma como muestra de respeto y luego ….. Eso ya lo pensaría en la marcha.

Así que colocando sus brazos en X con las palmas abiertas y extendidas concentra su cosmos.

-¡IRA DE ISIS!-Atacó la demonio.

Un rayo dorado salió de la punta de la unión de sus brazos y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Mu y Sid, afortunadamente para ellos, tenían un conveniente As bajo la manga.

El rayo chocó contra una barrera que resistió bien el embate frustrando a Cleopatra por ello. Así que sin perder tiempo, El tibetano deshizo el Muro de Cristal y contraatacó.

-STAR DUST REVOLUTION.

y una auténtica lluvia de estrellas se lanzó contra la pecado que bloqueo con una repetición de su técnica.

-He de darte mucho crédito- admitió admirado Sid- sinceramente nadie creería que Cleopatra la reina de Egipto sería una hábil luchadora.

-No sólo soy una cara bonita- decía orgullosa la demonio- sabía luchar y defenderme a mi misma, la única razón para suicidarme y no luchar enfrentando a mis enemigos era que Isis prohibía el derramamiento de sangre, eso no quería decir que no puede llevarme a una buena parte de mis perseguidores a la tumba de haber querido.

"Para ser una demonio es bastante honorable" pensaron varios de los mirones al igual que sus oponentes.

Soltando un suspiro resignado, nuevamente ella se lanzó al ataque.

Le dio un gancho al hígado al peliverde y un jab a la quijada al caballero dorado. Sin dejarlos respirar, salto sobre Sid y le hizo una llave con sus deliciosas piernas cortando rápidamente la respiración del Dios guerrero. Para alivio de Sid, Mu rápidamente se lanzó a ayudarlo, logrando su cometido de quitarle a la ex reina de encima.

Una vez más los tres se lanzaban a atacar, ya que aparentemente el estilo de lucha de la egipcia se basaba en llaves, agarres y golpes colocados, ahora los varones tenían la precaución de evitar que ella los tomara, lo que funcionó pues ahora a Cleopatra le costaba acertar sus golpes en sus víctimas.

-Garra de tigre Vikingo- atacó Sid a toda velocidad logrado estrellar a la demonio en un edificio dando tiempo a Mu de continuar el contraataque.

-¡Stardust revolution!

Barrio con muchas casas alrededor Mu.

De los escombros salió la ex reina bastante desarreglada, pero contrario al estereotipo, ella ignoró aquello y se lanzó nuevamente a atacar.

-Ira de Isis.

Lanzó con mucha potencia el ataque, obligado a Mu y a Sid a detenerlo. Encendiendo su cosmo energía los dos de tuvieron el embate de la demonio y lentamente lo hicieron retroceder.

De súbito se sintió una muy poderosa explosión que fue seguida de varias más, distrayendo a la ex reina y dando a sus adversarios de lanzar hacia el cielo su ataque, haciendo que estallara con violencia en el cielo, asustando a varios por del poder exhibido.

##

Koharu veía a una distancia prudente el combate y algo le llamaba, la mujer musitó algo que de momento no entendía, nadie cerca de ella comprendía que quería decir y es que un escuadrón ANBU leal a Konoha veía junto a ella la pelea para que en el momento adecuado pudieran ayudarle a Mu a luchar.

¿Que Musitaba la consejera?

Un nombre : Xanadu de Aries.

##

Al aclarar se podía ver a los tres trenzados en un combate mano a mano, para fortuna de Sid y Mu, ganaron y le propinaron un buen golpe que hizo que la demonio se doblara de dolor. Situación que no cambiaría en el futuro cercano.

El día aclaró y sus oponentes fueron envueltos en una luz que al disiparse mostraba a Mu sorprendido por usar nuevamente su armadura y a Sid complacido por portar nuevamente su ropaje sagrado.

-Ha sido un honor luchar contra ustedes- se resignó a morir la demonio- diganle a sus dioses que por favor ayuden a mi patria a alcanzar la paz.

!IRA DE ISIS!

-¡GARRA DE TIGRE VIKINGO!

-!STARDUST REVOLUTION!.

Las técnicas de los humanos consumieron a la de la demonio siendo borrada de la existencia. En el lugar donde murió, una felina bebé ronroneaba alegre mientras dormía, Mu identificó como un cerval a la criatura a quien acunó en sus brazos.

Y para variar, los hombres de Danzō y los demás venían por el botín sin embargo, varios shinobi de la aldea salieron en su ayuda.

Mu sólo puso a la cachorra en los brazos de Koharu antes de ir a frenar a sus agresores.

##########

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO!- decía preocupado el shodaime al sentir las descomunales explosiones en la aldea. Cada una era muy poderosa, tanto que no dudaba el primer Hokage que cada ser que ocasionó esos fenómenos debería de menos ser tan fuerte como el Kyubi, que era a sus ojos lo que hacía tan aterrador ese hecho.

-Esos deben ser Saga y los otros- comentó sorprendida por el poder real de todos ellos ,la lideresa de clan- no me sorprende ; si ellos son capaces de derrotar a los jinchuriki, esto debe de ser pan comido.

Eso a Mito y a su esposo les llamó la atención, oír que en generaciones posteriores nacieron shinobi más fuertes que un bijuu era algo inconcebible, pero las pruebas estaban ahí.

-No, esos de ahí no son shinobi y o gente de Konoha para el caso- leyó sus pensamientos la peliverde tetona mientras le daba un buen golpe en el pecho a Mito haciéndola retroceder.

Así que mientras seguían peleando, la matriarca les narraba lo que ella sabía acerca de los caballeros de Athena.

########

El pecado capital de la Gula en vida fue un monarca, en su juventud era reconocido por ser alguien valiente, gallardo y gran deportistas, cometió varios errores, pero hubo un par que lo condenaron bastante, la obsesión por tener un heredero varón y su gusto por la comida.

¿El nombre de este rey? Enrique VIII por si puesto. El rey inglés sería reconocido por muchas cosas, la mayoría malas, lo que hacía rabiar al rey por ello, no entendía porque Catalina de Aragón y Ana Bolena gozaban del paraíso y tampoco quién demonios dejó que su hija Isabel gobernara su patria.

Para él eso era el mayor ultraje, ya era muy malo que Catalina lo haya humillado al ganar en la batalla de Flodden Field. ahuyentando a los invasores sin tener ella nociones reales de liderazgo militar. Pero que la hija que tuvo con Anna sea considerada aún más grande que él…. Si misógino el tío, tomen en cuenta la época en la que vivió.

Por ello descargaba sus frustraciones sobre los cuerpos de esos dos gigantones que resistían bastante bien sus golpes.

Aldebarán y Thor se defendían bastante bien del pecado de la gula, si bien era veloz y fuerte, se notaba oxidado al monarca, a diferencia de Aldebarán y de Thor.

Como saben, el caballero de Tauro estuvo en misiones con un par de equipos shinobi mientras que el Dios guerrero vivió en el país de los campos de flores, lugar ubicando en medio de El camino entre las aldeas de la Roca y la Nube. El dios se vio obligado a intervenir muchas veces en los altercados entre ambas aldeas ganándose el respeto de los lugareños que lo vitoreaban como a un héroe para la incomodidad del humilde cazador.

Ahora el dios y e caballero luchaban con todo dispuestos a llevarse la victoria y así frenar la destrucción de Konoha. Aldebaran creía que esta era la misión, Thor sabía la verdad, pero de momento dejó las cosas así, ya habría tiempo de aclarar sus dudas.

Mientras ambos peleaban un joven vestido de negro y que usaba una máscara lisa veía la pelea, el joven sacó un aparato (un heliógrafo) e hizo unas señales, instantes después recibió una respuestas y prosiguió a ver las peleas.

"A Iroh san le agradará saber que su amigo Dohko está ganando su combate" pensaba contento el joven "muy pronto el Loto blanco saldrá de las sombras, sólo esperó que seamos de ayuda".

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver al Inglés dando una patada en la boca del estómago al caballero de Tauro haciéndolo caerse de dolor.

Rápidamente el ex monarca comenzó a aplicarle una llave al pelirrojo que se estaba quedando sin aire, lentamente el caballero de Tauro se levantó del piso donde yacía con el demonio y de una violenta sacudida se lo quitó de encima rompiendo la llave (el famoso triángulo del Undertaker), alejándose lo suficiente como para tomar aire.

-Dejemos de lado esos jueguitos- se sacudió el polvo Enrique- ahora verán.

Y extendiendo la palma de su mano derecha comenzó a concentrar su cosmo energía hasta que salió de ella una esfera de color amarilla.

-Rugido de león.

Y lanzó la esfera que efectivamente sonaba como un león que rugía amenazadoramente.

-Gran cuerno.

-Hércules titánico.

Contraatacaron los dos gigantes encontrándose con el Rugido y anulándose apenas.

Pero no les dio gusto de festejar, de súbito el gordito se apareció frente a ellos y tomando del pie a Thor lo lanzó con fuerza contra un edificio destruyendo parte de su estructura y la de varios más, pues atracado varios con mucha fuerza.

Ante eso, Aldebaran relanzó su ofensiva, a gran velocidad comenzó a conectar golpes bien colocados en las uniones de la armadura ,sobre todo en el abdomen y en las rodillas para así derribar al demonio. Enrique entiendo la estrategia y se defendió lo mejor que pudo, pero con la súbita adición de Thor a la lucha, poco o nada tenía que hacer ante ellos, siendo superando lentamente por sus adversarios.

##

-Podrá estar pasado de dumplings pero ese cachetón es muy fuerte- decía alguien entre los shinobi de la Arena que fueron a ver la pelea- si lo capturamos vivo podíamos tener nuestro similar del clan Akimichi en la aldea.

Ide similar a la de los jounin de El Sonido que veían todo en una distancia segura.

-A la mejor oportunidad, nos haremos con todos- sentenció el líder del grupo.

Y los esbirros de Echeverría que diga Danzō…..

-Por la gloria de Lord Danzō- Si, a mi me da la misma pena y eso que soy el que lo escribe.

##

Con todo y eso, los tres combatientes se concejtavanan en la batalla gente a ellos, de súbito sintieron cuatro poderosas explosiones , lo que extraño al pecado ya que se suponía que esta sería una victoria fácil, aparentemente Lilith había subestimado el poder de los caballeros de Athena… Pero aún así, él se llevaría la victoria.

Reanudaron una vez más nos golpes, dándose un paseo por el centro vacío de la aldea y lentamente llegado a la zona comercial de la clase acomodada, en un nuevo combate de fuerzas y voluntades, El pecado de la gula logró lanzar a Aldebarán a un lujoso restaurante, destrozándolo casi por completo, momentos después,los tres luchaban dentro de una tienda de ropa muy fina, destrozando una buena parte de los probadores.

Salieron del lugar y siguiente su combate dándose un poderoso choque entre ellos generando una onda expansiva que hizo polvo a la mayoría de los vidrios a varias cuadras a la redonda.

De súbito el cielo oscuro se aclaró y el caballero y si camarada fueron rodeados por un par de luces, asombrando a los que veían la pelea por el espectáculo. Y es que el Gigantesco caballero de Tauro lucía realmente intimidante en su armadura, Choi era alto, si. Su 1.95 m. de altura daban cuenta de su imponente tamaño, durante la pelea se notaba mucho la diferencia entre él y los dos metros diez de Thor. Pero ahora, los 2.34 de Aldebarán y esa complexión de Linebacker que lucía fenomenal en su armadura hizo que la visión del caballero fuera por demás impactante [¿A gusto Aldebaran?] **(Ya, a mano por que no había tenido cierto protagonismo hasta ahora).**

 **-** Terminemos con esto- animo Thor a Aldebaran.

¡HERCULES TITANICO!

Aldebaran encendió al máximo su cosmos y atacó.

-¡GRAN CUERNO!

Pero el Ex rey no iba a darse por vencido.

-¡RUGIDO DE LEÓN!

Volvieron a chocar las técnicas, sólo que esta vez, el demonio perdió el duelo de voluntades y fue consumido por su técnica casi en el acto.

En el lugar donde falleció, un jabato hurgaba entre los escombros buscando que comer, el Dios tomó al pequeño entre sus poderoso brazos, para temor d en par de kunoichis , pues era un animalito muy adorable, pero vieron que lo puso a resguardo. Al ver el porque se indignaron pues los buitres llegaban a disputar el botín.

-¿Cansado?- preguntó el Carioca al asgardiano.

Este solo negó con la cabeza y se preparó a repeler a sus agresores.

###########

 **(Porque siempre me pasa esto a mi)** [Ni te quejes Aioros, que la culpa la tiene Kurumada]

Ejem. La oponente del caballero de Sagitario y del Dios guerrero era muy diferente a todo lo que habían visto antes. Su cabello morado hasta los hombros caía grácilmente por su casco que parecía cabeza de rana, su cuerpo esbelto que le daba más apariencia de gimnasta que de luchadora hacía juego con su muy bello rostro enmarcado en pecas.

Si no tuviera la piel verde sería muy asediada por los jóvenes, también lo sería si no fuera un cruel y sádico demonio.

Attea estaba estrangulando a uno de los lobos de Fenrir mientras se defendía de sus golpes y los de Aioros; la segunda plaga era en extremo ágil por lo que se le dificultaba a los guerreros el hacerle daño. La demonio se defendía usado principalmente su gran agilidad escabulléndose entre las aperturas de sus enemigos y aprovechando eso, contraatacaba mermado a sus adversarios.

Cuando el lobo estaba a nada de morir, Fenrir logró colarse en la defensa del joven y le dio un uppercut tan poderoso que Attea se cercenó a sí misma su legua que soltó inmediatamente a su presa entre los gritos de dolor que eran inteligibles para los presentes .

La joven sólo extendió sus brazos y lanzó dos ráfagas de energía que lograron esquivar por nada ambos combatientes.

-Nuestro turno- comenzó la contraofensiva Aioros- ¡Trueno atómico!

-¡Gran lobo!

-¡Hsjakakqk! - ni yo que soy el autor tengo la más mínima Puta idea de que dijo…..

Los ataques chocaron con fuerza arrasando un par de complejos de clanes menores, la pelea se daba en la zona de clanes, en los de menor jerarquía, algo que no fue adrede, cuando Tsume y Hana vieron a Attea por primera vez, ella estaba a sólo dos cuadras del clan Inuzuka, la titánica pelea de fue moviendo de los clanes más prestigiosos a donde estaba actualmente, en las cercanías del complejo Kuchiki.

Tras recuperarse del impacto, se reanudó la lucha con una muy cabreada Attea que atacaba con todo a Fenrir casi ignorando a Aioros, el Dios guerrero se defendía lo mejor que podía de los veloces embates de la demonio. Situación que aprovechó Aioros para atacar.

Alejándose lo suficiente desello de sus muñecas un arco y un kajat y preparó una flecha. Rápidamente reunió su cosmos energía en la flecha y apuntó con ella a la pelipurpura que le estaba dando una buena al peligris y a sus lobos, afortunadamente el Dios guerrero se dio cuenta y a una señal especial mediante un silbido, los lobos mordieron a la demonio en las articulaciones mientras Fenrir se alejaba para que su compañero actuará.

-Por favor, funciona- deseo el arqueo mientras lanzaba el proyectil.

La flecha se clavó en el lugar donde suponían debía estar el corazón, la demonio se desplomó sobre sus rodillas antes de caer pesadamente al piso, sin embargo, cuando el Dios guerrero iba a rematarla esta envolvió su lengua regenerada sobre su cuello al tiempo que se transformaba, ganó masa muscular y altura, y sus dedos parecían de anfibio, también aunque seguía siendo bello su rostro, ahora parecía más maduró, daba la impresión que a diferencia de la quinta plaga, la segunda había envejecido algunos años.

-Si no es por mi armadura habría muerto- dio el motivo de su salvación- ¡VOY A MATARLOS!

¡CORO DEL AQUERONTE! (1)

La técnica de la demonio arrasó con todo a su paso dejando a los clanes Yagami y Hamada desamparados, bueno, ambos clanes no tenían a más de cinco miembros entre los dos…. Pero aún así sus complejos fueron destruidos casi en su totalidad. Tras ese devastador golpe, los tres nuevamente estaban trenzados en un brutal intercambio de golpes que comenzaba a mermar a la demonio y a sus rivales por igual.

Mientras eso sucedía, llegaban algunos miembros de los clanes que venían a ayudar llegaban a la escena, Entre ellos el Trío InoShikaCho de la generación de Tsume, Shibi y Hiashi que veían la pelea bastante impactados por la estela de destrucción dejada a su paso.

-Si que saben armarla- decía sarcástico Shikkaku mientras oían el crack de una pared del clan Aburame siendo destruida- a este paso nos vamos a quedar sin hogares.

-Eres libre de tratar de detenerlos- decía Inoichi burlón- así que decide, enfrentar a Aioros y a su amigo o a Yoshino y su sartén.

En si eso era algo que agradecían (cruel pero lo hacían) de que la madre Biológica de Naruto había muerto, sólo Yoshino alcanzó a recibir sus elecciones para mantener en cintura a su marido, quien sufría mucho a causa de ella. Daban gracias Inoichi y Choza de que sus esposas no alcanzaron esas lecciones.

Pero viendo la pelea, se daban cuenta al fin de la abismal diferencia de poderes. Attea necesitaba ser contenida por dos caballeros y eso era preocupante, todos los líderes reunidos notaron que ella ganaría paulatinamente la pelea sólo por tener aparentemente la ventaja de traer esa armadura puesta. Ya estaban conjeturando cómo ayudar a Aioros para que pudieran "Desvestir" a la demonio cuando el cielo oscuro volvió a aclararse con la luz del día. Todos vieron como dos fulgores en volvieron a Aioros y a Fenrir y cuando recuperaron la vista, Inoichi, Hiashi y Choza tenian una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Aioria preparaba su arco y su flecha mientras Attea trataba de detenerlo, pero el Dios guerrero se le adelantó bloqueando lo mejor que pudo el esfuerzo de la demonio por adelantarse, viendo las intenciones del Cuasi Inuzuka, el Trío de lanzó al ataque ayudando a Fenrir a contener a Attea.

-¡AYUDA A AIOROS, NOSOTROS NOS HAREMOS CARGO!- exclamó Shibi mientras el y Tsume ayudándose de Hiashi trataban de frenarla apoyando al Trío anterior.

Fenrir llegó donde Aioros y ayudó concentrado su cosmo energía en la flecha, cuando estuvo lista, simplemente la lanzaron hacia la demonio que maldijo su suerte por haber caído en esa treta.

La flecha la desintegró completamente; en el lugar donde murió que fue en el clan Inuzuka, una bebé con marcas como las de Tsume estaba envuelta en una sábana blanca como la nieve, la mujer tomó a la bebé entre sus brazos y esta al sentir el calor de la dura Kunoichi hizo gorgoritos de gozo. Pero El momento no duro, rápidamente los carroñeros llegaron exigiendo a la bebé, por lo que Fenrir silbo desafiante, momentos después, un gran aullido se oyó cada vez más cerca dando a entender que los lobos que venían con el Dios guerrero eran una muestra de su jauría.

 **Omake**

Un día antes de la invasión, Fu y Chomei se encontraban meditando, al abriri los ojos ambas vieron a Naruto enfurecido con Kakashi mientras este seguía impasible.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO HIPÓCRITA DE MIERDA!- reclamó furioso- Los que abandonan a sus camaradas son peor que escoria…. -/el genin escupió furioso y agregó- Dejame adivinar, Sasuke si tiene oportunidad.

-Siendo francos, llegaste demasiado lejos gracias a tu buena suerte- señaló el peliplata - así que no pienso perder tiempo enseñándole a alguien que de todos modos va a perder.

Naruto sólo se alejo, conteniendo las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo se fue de una vez al campo #8 a entrenar ¿Que más podía hacer? .

No había nadie que pudiera entrenarlo para avanzar, Asuma estaría con Shikamaru, Kurenai… No había confianza, Gai estaba descartado por ser el sensei de Lee y Neji. Ebisu lo odiaba, Iruka no tenía suficiente experiencia… estaba jodido por donde lo viera.

Estaba a punto de iniciar un ejercicio de control de chakra , cuando una imagen, como un recuerdo llegó a el, en esa imagen un niño de siete u ocho años que vestía un conjunto chino morado estaba al pie de un defiradero a lado de una cascada, de súbito una voz de un anciano, cargada de sabiduría y experiencia comenzó a darle unas instrucciones al joven sobre un entrenamiento. Al acabar el recuedo, Naruto comenzó a practicar esas lecciones, demostrando a la Biju y a la jinchuriki que aquellos ejercicios eran los más básicos para el dominio de la cosmo energía.

Todo se puso negro y ahora estaban en el campo cuatro, Ino practicaba lanzando rosas blancas a un muñeco, Lee hacia katas de Capoeira y Naruto practicaba Kung fu, ahora la peliverde veía la escena cambiar, en el estadio donde serían los exámenes chunin; en vez de Hinata su oponente era Neji y hablaba acerca del destino y todo eso. A continuación Naruto le narró la historia de amor entre Dohko y Kurumi haciendo suspirar a las féminas por ello. Al acabar, Naruto le dijo que so Dohko hubiera luchado por su amor, nada de ello habría sucedido, viendo de reojo,Hinata lloraba y por lo que oyó, aparentemente ella era reencarnación de la espectro.

Ahí fue donde ató Fū los cabos sueltos, en ese mundo, Naruto era la reencarnación de Dohko. Cuando el combate iba a reanudar volvió a ver negro todo, lo último que oyó fue a Naruto lanzando el Dragón naciente ante un enmudecido estadio por la sorpresa.

 **1))))) En la comedia de Aristófanes "Las ranas" en el Aqueronte hay un coro de ranas que croa sin descanso, aparentemente no lo hacen de forma desagradable porque Dioniso se uno a su coro.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Al fin acabamos con los caballeros, un secreto se descubre y las cosas se calientan.**

 **¿Pelea de Naruto o de Las serpientes y Hiruzen vs Chabelo y los Edo tensei? De favor digan cual quieren.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	37. La invasión parte 6

**Capítulo 37 La invasión parte seis.**

 **Duelo de Titanes.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Reviews.**

 **Flarius**

Veo con gran placer y enorme gusto que sigue siendo buena tu opinión sobre la invasión. Ya que fue empate decidí mostrar ambas. Esperó siga gustandote.

 **Pirata**

Buen punto, nunca alguien corroboró eso, a saber porque.

Sobre Attea, pues si, al menos hubieran muerto felices, no tanto como con Cleopatra pero bueno….

Esperó te guste este cap.

 **Jgm**

Gracias, se hace lo que sepuede.

 **Shion145**

Efectivamente, ya estaba planeado que incluiría desde el principio a dos caballero dorados anteriores incluso a Dohko, Koharu es una de ellos, sobre qué armadura usaba ya di pistas de cual era. Y gracias, tomate tu tiempo.

 **Lalo80.**

Un poco, hasta la parte dos de hecho. Todos los que la van a usar, Para Naruto, tu lee.

 **Capítulo dedicado con mucho cariño a Pirata, Shion145, Neopercival y Alférez002 .**

Si mal no recuerdo la mitad de los review los han hecho entre ustedes 4, de corazón, gracias.

 **Comenzamos.**

Dohko se repuso del breve descanso de un par de minutos, aunque parecía dormir a pierna suelta, en realidad estuvo descansando la vista, ahora que ya estaba bien y el animalito estaba a salvo siendo cuidado por Hina, el veterano caballero se dispuso a terminar con la invasión como el resto de sus amigos, así que aprovechando que varios de los Konoha 15 estaban ahi reunidos, decidió mandarlos llamar.

Una roja Ino y una Tenten con una cara un tanto perturbadora fueron las primeras en llegar seguidas de Neji, Chouji, Kiba y las alumnas de Shaka que no fueron a perseguir a Gaara se concentraron en círculo al rededor del caballero, quien sintió once presencias más siendo acompañadas de algunos chaperones.

-Yo que me había hecho a la idea de decirte "señorita"- decía sonriendo demasiado el castaño dirigiéndose al peliazul de cabello corto- Máscara Mortal, siendo francos antes te veías mejor.

El caballero solo bufo haciéndole medio dedo al antiguo maestro mientras este, cerrando los ojos ordenaba sus ideas. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando tomó la barra triple y se la dio a Ty lee- esto te ayudara a patear traseros.

La aludida sonrió como niña en Navidad, a continuación procedió a repartir las armas de Libra de la siguiente forma.

Tonfas: Neji y Ukyo

Nunchuk: Lee

Barra triple: Ty lee y Tenten (que tuvo un orgasmo apenas puso sus manos en su barra, poniéndose muy roja al notar su gemido de placer por tener la oportunidad de usarla)

Espada: Kiba

Escudo : Chouji.

Lanza: Ino.

Momentos después envió las armas restantes a la arena donde estas aparecieron de la siguiente manera.

Nunchuk: Gai

Lanza: Chun li

Espada: Asuma.

Escudo: Kurenai.

Dejando a Kakashi chiflando en la loma, aunque el más bien oía musitar a la madre de Neji, sobre usar ese sensual conjunto de lencería para agradecer a Dohko. En el lugar donde los caballeros vieron a los genin irse y notar que ni los dioses guerreros, no Kanon estaban ahí, Dohko y Tsunami tuvieron un raro presentimiento.

"Porque siento que voy a estar en un Trío".

Dejando eso a un lado, Cocodrilo fue quien tomó la palabra .

-Supongo que ya notaron eso- comenzó a decir- no tenemos más de diez minutos para ahorrar nuestras energías antes de que ellos lleguen.

A lo que el ex jinchuriki quería llegar era a que se pudo sentir un tirón de energía similar a la de sus adversarios caídos, aparentemente las cinco plagas restantes venían a Konoha y eso no era lo peor.

-Si y también nuestras armaduras están aquí de doña temporal y su tiempo se agota- completo la información Mu.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?- preguntó Saga.

-No más de ocho minutos- estimó el pelilila- es por eso que tenemos estas formas, nuestra señora esta usando su cosmos para que nuestras armaduras nos den el poder total al que teníamos acceso, convirtió a nuestros huéspedes en nuestros cuerpos de forma temporal, pero al irse las armaduras…..

-Ósea que aún no podré orinar de pie- dijo Angelo **(¿ya vamos a empezar?)** [Si lo saben Afrodita, Athena, Shion145 y yo que lo sepa todo el mundo] quien recibió tres fuertes golpes en la cabeza cortesía de las féminas en el grupo que seguían ahí.

-La prueba de ello es que ellas conservan su apariencia, lo único que las contuvo fue el riesgo de usar su máximo poder, por ello sus cuerpos no cambiaron a su apariencia en su anterior encarnación- completo Shaka- ellas no son totalmente Yugito Nii o Kurumi, son una mezcla y como tal, era irrelevante que apariencia tendrían, no así nosotros, puesto que estos cuerpos no contenían a nuestro poder, a diferencia del de ellas, nuestros huéspedes no soportarían que lanzáramos un ataque a cabalidad.

-Entonces, a descansar- sugirió no muy cómodo Shura con lo que iba a hacer.

##########

 **Algunos minutos atrás.**

Kankuro y Temari eran perseguidas de cerca tanto por Sasuke como por Isobu, a el Uchiha no le importo en lo más mínimo el súbito oscurecimiento del cielo, ni los tirones de energía que era capaz de sentir dispersarse. No, a el sólo le importaba medirse con Gaara quien a su modo de ver las cosas, era el único rival digno de su atención. Mientras eran perseguidos por el azabache, dentro de su sello, la Tanuki sufría de una fuerte jaqueca, logró sentir una presencia que aunque no recordaba a quien pertenecía le daba alegría sentirla, también sentía miedo sin saber a que atenerse, la Biju optó por mantenerse alerta, por ello aunque aún no estaba tan dispuesto, Gaara pudo sentir a Sasuke cerca, por ello Kankuro se quedó atrás para detenerlo.

-A un lado- ordenó Sasuke al marionetista apenas lo vio- no me interesa perder mi tiempo ante una basura como tu.

-Bueno, el asunto es que no puedo permitir que los alcances - comentó el genin preparando su marioneta para pelear- después de todo sería un pésimo hermano mayor si la única vez que me toca protegerlo, me hago a un lado sólo para evitar ser lastimado.

-Peor para ti- espetó secamente Sasuke poniéndose en guardia .

Un semi inconsciente Gaara de pronto sintió ganas de disculparse con Kankuro por lo ocurrido en el incidente con Konohamaru, la Biju tuvo una fundada de culpa y una inmensa pena que no pudo explicar.

########

 **Mientras aún luchaban los caballeros sin sus armaduras.**

Dentro del domo, las cosas no pintaban nada bien para Bill Cosby, el Sanin apenas podía mantener a raya a Quetzalcoalt, la serpiente en su forma humana probó ser aún más peligrosa que siendo una invocación, no sólo rayaba en el nivel de poder de Minato, su amplia variedad de Justus le hacían un oponente muy duro, el amante de los niños había sentido en carne propia la terrible capacidad del líder de clan, era rápido, poderoso y tenía siglos de ventaja en experiencia, de ahí que lograba mantener a raya a Orochimaru, que internamente algo muy dentro de él le decía que Anko en cierto modo era la causa de la humillación que recibía, pues era un secreto a Voces que la familia líder veía a Anko como una hija o hermanas menor según fuese el caso.

Por el otro lado, Hiruzen boqueaba tratando de jalar aire a sus pulmones. Tobirama era muy capaz de matarlo en este momento, pero la vasta experiencia le jugaba a favor del veterano Hokage, el Sandaime no en vano era uno de los shinobi en activo más veteranos del mundo, si bien amargamente reconocía que en igualdad de condiciones el Senju igual le patearía el trasero, eso no evitaba que se esforzará por detener al Kage.

-Dime, ¿Cuanto pudo resistir Koharu?- preguntó haciéndole la platica mientras luchaban, a diferencia de él, el Hokage podía fácilmente poner atención a su conversacion y a la lucha, lo que le daría al viejo kage una ventaja ínfima, pero una ventaja al fin.

-Ella aún vive y eso creó es el mayor enigma médico de la aldea…¡Oh, vaya!- mencionó lo último intrigando al peliplata, pues de súbito recordo a alguien que mencionó tener algo similar- tendré que preguntar a Dohko- exteriorizó sus pensamientos el antiguo Kage.

-Veo que algo ha llamado tu atención, supongo que no te importara compartir esa información….

Mientras, Coatlicue miraba bastante incómoda como le veían a ella el matrimonio Senju, sobre todo Mito que le veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la lideresa.

-Nos recordaste a nuestra nuera Rangiku, eso es todo- decía el Shodaime que recibió un mazazo de Cipalcoalt tras hacer astillas a el último dragón de madera que el kage lanzó.

-Si, todo un dolor de cabeza, esperó Tsunade no haya heredado su afición por el alcohol… y que este tonto no le haya vuelto una ludópata….

Las serpientes sonrieron nerviosas, lo que hizo que ambos se deprimieran por ello…

-Mi nieta es una rubia borracha y tetona- decía deprimida Mito….- Kami ¿en que me equivoque?- se lamentaba la Uzumaki.

-Bueno, con que no sea una ninfómana me conformó - se repuso en Senju antes de comer suelo por el golpe que le recetó Mito.

-Tarado…- fue lo único que pudo decir la Uzumaki.

En algún lugar no revelado una rubia tetona tuvo una rara sensación.

"¿Porque tengo ganas de pedirle perdón a mi abuela? " pensaba medio ahogada en alcohol la rubia.

En el lugar, el Shodaime se preparaba para cargar nuevamente contra el futuro líder de clan que se posicionó para bloquear sus embates.

Hashirama cargo de frente contra Cipalcoalt que eludía los golpes como si los estuviera viendo antes de suceder, momentos después, le dio un tremendo gancho que logró lastimar verdaderamente al kage, sonriendo confiado el joven porque su suposición fue correcta.

-Madre, pelea usando Haki, el Haki de armadura si es capaz de lastimarlos- compartió el hijo de Coatlicue su descubrimiento.

-Entonces es hora del segundo asalto- decía alegre la peliverde.

##########

Isobu alcanzó a Temari y a Gaara justo en el momento en el que la lucha entre Sasuke y Kankuro llegaba a su punto crítico. La tortuga humanizada vio como la rubia depósito al pelirrojo con sumo cariño y lo recargo en un árbol, antes de ir a encararlo.

-Retrocede o no respondo- le amenazó la ojiverde- no permitiré que le pongas una mano encima.

-Tranquila, yo no soy tu enemiga- decía alzando las manos y mostrándolas a Temari- Sólo quiero hablar….

-Elemento aire, viento cortante- dio un fuerte abanicazo lanzando una poderosa corriente de aire.

Isobu canalizó chakra a sus pies y resistió el embate con sobrada facilidad, Temari savia que esa mujer debía ser mínimo una Chunin media, a Gaara jamás lo tocaría, pero para que su hermano pudiera defenderse de ella, debía comprarle tiempo. Quizás no viviría pero, Temari arriesgaría todo con tal de proteger a su hermano menor.

Isobu vio la mirada de la jovencita y no pudo evitar enternecerse, sin embargo, si quería ayudar a Shukaku y por ende a Gaara, debía quitarla del camino.

-Elemento aire, golpe de Aire.

Y nuevamente una corriente de aire se lanzó contra la Biju que se defendió enseguida.

-Elemento agua, rayo burbuja.

Y bloqueo con sobrada facilidad la corriente.

Temari no vio cuando, pero de pronto sintió un gran dolor en el estómago, Isobu había aprovechado su gran velocidad y golpeó a Temari tomándola con la guardia baja, la joven trató de pelear y ponerse de pie, pero el golpe le mermó y mucho.

Ya iba llegando con Gaara cuando tuvo que regresar con Temari y salvarla de morir chamuscada.

-Muévete o muere- amenazó Sasuke que venía ligeramente magullado- si no quiere recibir el mismo destino que ese patético Marionetista **(Ok, perdón autor)** [Te lo dije] hasta a un lado.

-Vaya, tanto es tu deseo de pelear contra él- decía enojada la Biju- pero como trate de explicar, no pienso luchar contra el.

Sasuke suspiró aliviado de estar a punto de luchar contra Gaara cuando tuvo que eludir una columna de agua.

-Pero eso tampoco quiere decir que voy a dejarte hacerle daño.

############

Orochimaru grito de dolor al recibir una muy poderosa descarga eléctrica debido al jutsu de Quetzalcoalt, el líder de clan tenía tres afinidades, aire, agua y rayo las cuales sabía aprovechar demasiado bien. El Sanin estaba colérico al ver que toda estrategia que él pensaba para detenerlo, era rápidamente contra arrestada. Como en este momento.

El pederasta de merda había pedido un brazo momentos antes a causa de perder un duelo de armas. Orochimaru jamás había sido un hábil espadachín, pero al tener a Kusanagi no había mucho que hacer en su contra. La espada que se decía era capaz de cortarlo todo, probó ser inútil contra su oponente. De entrada el veneno que la cubría no era efectivo contra su oponente y además parecía que esa arma que el "hombre" usaba era su igual.

Quetzalcoatl empuñaba para efectos pragmáticos un bate de cricket con cuchillas de vidrio en los costados. Pero no era un vidrio cualquiera, era obsidiana, un material basáltico especial, si bien para efectos simples era una especie de vidrio de origen volcánico, la obsidiana tenía la virtud de ser el material más afilado del mundo.

Por otro lado el cuerpo del Macuahuitl que es el nombre correcto del arma, estaba hecha con madera de un árbol que crecía en los linderos de su caverna llamado Árbol de Adán. Se dice que esta madera jamás puede ser cortada por un arma, lo que parecía ser cierto debido a los intentos fallidos de Orochimaru por destruirla sin resultado alguno. Y Si bien, como el vidrio la obsidiana era frágil, eatq había sido tratada con Chakra para hacerla mil veces más dura una vez montada en el arma. También ayudaba que la serpiente conociera el Haki de armadura y lo estuviera usando para reforzar el arma.

Al principio hasta se burló Orochimaru cuando, tras desenvainar a su espada, su rival desello el macuahuitl y lo empuño . Ahora que perdió un brazo debido a confiarse de más, maldecía su suerte por la intromisión de Anko en la pelea.

De pronto se sintieron algunas explosiones cerca, cada una eclipsaba al poder de un Biju, asustando al Sanin, la invasión a cada momento le iba pasando una factura cada vez más cara y por primera vez, dudaba que le alcanzara para pagar ese precio.

-¿Asustado Gasparin?- decía haciendo una mueca burlona el peliblanco.

-Maldito bastardo- apretó los dientes con furia- ¡MUERE, ELEMENTO RAYO PREDADOR ELÉCTRICO!.

Y seis panteras de electricidad se abalanzaron contra el ojirojo quien tenía una estrategia para lidiar con ellas.

Cuando las seis le impactaron, el Sanin sonrió aliviado, pero al ver a su oponente haciendo una kata tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

-Te lo devuelvo- dijo extendiendo su brazo derecho con los dedos índice y anular apuntado hacia el.

Un muy veloz relámpago salió de la punta de sus dedos y fulminó al Charlie Sheen pero con con niños, ya que su cuerpo sufrió quemaduras de segundo grado internas y tenía varias de terceto externas, fue obligado a mudar su piel por cuarta vez, lo que comenzó a asustarlo bastante.

##

Mientras eso sucedía, los cuatro del sonido, las personas que mantenían la barrera que el Sanin ordenó colocar para no ser interrumpido, veían con un creciente temor la pelea, Anko sólo con una acción había puesto las cosas en contra de su amo. Todos sintieron el tirón de la barrera y supieron que algo pequeño la cruzó. Para ellos era un enigma el porqué los oponentes de su jefecito chulo se llamaban igual a las serpientes del clan santurrón.

Un poderoso estruendo se oyó de pronto y una explosión de energía muy poderosa se dejó sentir en las cercanías. Esa era la Explosión de galaxias ejecutada por Anko con la cual hizo añicos a Kabuto. Poniéndole los pelos de punta a los cuatro, eso quería decir que que uno de esos llamados caballeros ya había acabado su combate y venía por ellos.

"Oh, mierda" pensaron al sentir su fin más cerca, los caballeros de Athena eran perfectamente perceptibles en su posición, lo que les daba pánico debido a que se sentía en el aire el inmenso poder de ellos y de sus rivales. Internamente se preguntaban porque no marcar a uno de ellos para ser su cuerpo, pero dejaron de lado su idea por el escalofriante grito de dolor de si jefe al ser mutilado por el macuahuitl.

###########

Temari estaba inconsciente y Kankuro a saber como, lo que se notaba que al Uchiha le tenía sin cuidado.

Sasuke jalaba aire boqueando, sentía que podría contra Isobu, pero se equivocó terriblemente al intentar apartarla de su camino, la biju era muy poderosa, lo admitía, no debió desafiar a una jounin, pero antes de caer inconsciente, se metió más en si camino de oscuridad. Porque lo que más lamentó fue que la tortuga se negó a matarlo. Habían pasado varios años y su situación era la misma, primero Itachi y ahora ella le mostraba que era tan débil e insignificante que ni siquiera se molestaria en matarlo.

Ya con el Uchiha contenido, la biju se acercó a su blanco y trató de hablar con él, pero el jinchuriki recuperado tenía otra idea.

##########

Bloqueando un jutsu de fuego usando una pared de árboles, el Senju estaba que se comía sus uñas. La luz del día brillaba nuevamente y se comenzaron a sentir al cabo de relativamente poco tiempo, como las doce presencias inmundas iban apagándose una a una. La lucha de vida o muerte afortunadamente tenía al bando correcto como ganador, lo que hacía que estuviera tan nervioso era el hecho de que algo muy dentro de él, le decía que esos doce seres eran subordinados de alguien más, si esos eran los subordinados ¿Que tan poderoso sería el dueño de tan magnífico poder? Eso era algo que no quería ni saber.

##

En toda la aldea era perceptible el hecho de que las presencias de los demonios iban extinguiéndose una a una. En el lado sur oeste, Jiraiya que había llegado cuando comenzó a oscurecer, aún estaba sobrecogido por ese hecho. Las escasas dudas que aún tenía sobre la veracidad de las palabras de los caballeros se esfumaron por completo y se alegraba de saber que los caballeros estaban de su lado, aunque le costaba admitir que, eran mucho más poderosos que él y su sensei , lo que le hacía pensar que quizá tratarían de que uno de ellos fuera el Hokage acabada la invasión. Al no tener todas las piezas del rompecabezas, el sabio sapo ignoraba que de hecho Hiruzen trató de ofrecer el puesto a Dohko, Saga y a Aioros pero ellos lo rechazaron al no ser shinobi y también porque aún tenían la esperanza de que volverían a su mundo.

Por ello, se afanaba en la defensa de la aldea, si eso va a ocurrir ,rezaba a Kami Para que Danzō no se volviera el nuevo Kage y rezaba porque lograra convencer a su compañera de equipo para ser una fuerte candidata a contrarrestar a la posible nominación de uno de ellos. El peliblanco no tenía nada contra ellos, de hecho que el caballero de Libra lo buscará para que tratara de acercarse a su ahijado le dio bastantes puntos en su libro.

Sin embargo por sus investigaciones se enteró que ninguno de ellos realmente era leal a Konoha, por ello no eran en su forma de ver las cosas, candidatos para el puesto.

No es que desconfiara en ellos, es que al no ser de la aldea o no sentir apego a ella, no creía que velaran por sus intereses.

-Parece que el sensei de Taijutsu de mi hermano acaba de ganar la pelea contra la cosa que estuvo luchando- comentaba una kunoichi a otra mientras eran escuchadas por el Sannin mientras fingía no hacerlo- parece que eso de que venían de otra dimensión era cierto.

-Tal parece- concordó la escucha y agregó- dadas las circunstancias- sonrió de forma sensual- deberíamos ir a darles una muestra de gratitud, la peliazul y ojirroja es particularmente hermosa.

"Si, así es mi vida" se amargaba porque alguien más se llevaba la gloria que el Sanin creía merecer.

###

-Por favor, detente, no deseo hacerte daño- imploraba Isobu al jinchuriki que ya parecía una versión de bolsillo de su hermana menor- ¿No podemos hablarlo de forma civilizada?.

-No se quien seas, pero tu validarás mi existencia- sentenció Gaara embriagado por la sangre- ¡Entierro de arena!

Y un domo de arena rodeo a la Biju que tuvo que usar un as que estuvo trabajando en secreto, con ayuda de su futuro marido **[ ¿Lo dices en serio?]** [Claro que si Isobu… ¿Isobu? ¡alguien que la despierte que hay que seguir con el fic…!] ejem…

-Forma Kappa- concentró su chakra la joven y sufrió una transformación…..

Salió un caparazón en su espalda y las placas óseas que sólo le permitían abrir un ojo y mover parcialmente su mandíbula volvieron a surgir, esta vez, haciendo una especie de yelmo con visera abierta, placas óseas en su cuerpo dieron la ilusión de que ella usaba una armadura samurai, si uno ignoraba el caparazón de tortuga caimán que llevaba en la espalda.

La ola rodeo a la Biju y la estrujó. Pasado un poco de tiempo, el jinchuriki furioso vio que su jutsu favorito aparentemente no había funcionado por lo que retiró la arena, sólo para ver un caparazón en medio de esta y sin rasguño alguno.

-¿Pero que dem..? - expresó sorprendido pero del caparazón, surgieron la cabeza y extremidades de la Biju que veía aliviada que podía meterse en su coraza en su forma híbrida.

-Hice un juramento, jamás le levantaría una cola a cualquiera de mis hermanos, por ello me niego a luchar contigo. Shoko, por favor sé razonable.

" **¿Isobu?"** recuperó momentáneamente la cordura la Biju dándole a Gaara un buen dolor de cabeza.

-No sé… A qué juegas… pero voy a matarte- expresó apenas, el mejor genin del país del Viento, pero cuando iban a iniciar las hostilidades, Naruto y Fū finalmente llegaron al campo de batalla.

-Fū, pon a salvo a la hermana de Gaara y a Sasuke, yo evitaré que te estorbe..

-Oki doki- dijo haciendo un saludo militar la pelimenta.

-Al fin, un oponente digno- decía relamiéndose los labios el mini Shukaku, su mirada irradiaba locura y su voz gutural sonaba bestial y ansiosa, definitivamente Naruto creyó que estaba loco por enfrentar a alguien así, pero él debía de luchar, había muchas cosas en juego.

-¡Burbuja de aire!

-Shuriken de arena.

Chocaron anulándose los jutsu causando una cortina de arena que no impedía que Naruto supiera donde estaba su oponente, aún sabía dónde dirigirse para repartir Utazos.

Al disiparse la arena, era perfectamente visible al Biju que era el doble de corpulento y grande, sorprendente siendo superado en un choque de fuerza física por su oponente más menudo, asombrado a Isobu por ello.

Momentos después, Temari despertaba, al ver a Fū se puso a la defensiva, pero eso se le olvidó rápidamente al oír el rugido de su hermano retumbando con fuerza en el bosque, lo que eso significaba, era que uno de sus más grandes temores estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

-¡GAARA, POR FAVOR!- se trató de mover la rubia que fue contenida por Isobu y Fū.

-Lady Isobu, por favor, cuide a la hermana de Gaara, Chomei y yo tenemos cosas por hacer.- pidió la joven a la tortuga que asintió como respuesta.

"Kurama, Chomei, salvenla" pensaba la Biju mientras veía a Fū incorporarse a la pelea.

-parece que eres debil- sintió pena por el Rubio el semi Biju- para que tengas refuerzos debes de ser una patética excusa de shinobi.

-No es eso Gaara- lo corrigió Naruto- soy perfectamente capaz de detenerte, pero dos amigos nuestros le hicieron una promesa a una conocida, tuya, por eso, ayudaremos a Kurama y a Chomei, salváremos a Shukaku de una forma u otra.- mencionó lo último chocando sus puños entre sí mientras Fū que acababa de llegar imitó el tipo de expresión de Naruto tronado su cuello.

" **Hermanos"** volvió a tener un instante de lucidez sintiendo una profunda pena la Biju, pero su sed de sangre volvió con más fuerza, tanta que Gaara se quedó catatónico, momentos después se sacudía como muñeco, asustando bastante a Temari por ello.

 **-Traidores-** Se oyó una voz ronca cargada de odio y resentimiento **\- ¿Donde estaban cuando me sentí sola en ese frío desierto por las noches?-** comenzó a reclamar "Gaara" **-¿ Donde estaban cuando ese Maldito Senju me encerró en una tetera? ¿Donde estaban cuando fui usada or primera vez como una maldita batería?.-** preguntó con amargura el tanuki, conmoviendo a Naruto y a los demás, pues estaba llorando- **voy a matarlos.**

Y se lanzó de frente a atacar a los contenedores de sus hermanos.

El tanuki creció de forma exponencial, obligando a los jinchuuriki de Konoha a ponerse a la defensiva con los ataques de Gaara, cada vez que el gigantesco tanuki se movía, se sentían ligeros temblores en el lugar y lo peor era que luchaba de forma caótica, arrasando todo a su paso.

Isobu al menos en un para de ocasiones, tuvo que cargar a Temari para ponerla a salvo. La Biju sentía mucha empatía por ella, pues musitaba cosas, le pedía perdón a su madre, decía que todo estaba perdido y sobre todo, pedía perdón a su hermano por fallar miserablemente.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste, ahora déjale a ellos las cosas- le dijo Isobu mientras la abrazaba y depositaban sus esperanzas en los dos jinchuriki.

-¡Hora de nivelar las cosas!- exclamaron los jinchuriki al mismo tiempo- ¡Jutsu de invocación!

Y entonces Temari vio a un zorro de pelaje azulado y a un. Insecto gigante de color morado oscuro estar frente al enorme tanuki.

-Así que vamos a pelear contra Shukaku- decía visiblemente emocionada Ahri- Kabuterimon, esperó que seas capaz de seguirme el paso.

El enorme escarabajo tigre sólo asintió , momentos después le ofreció a Fū usarlo de montura extendiendo una de sus patas para que ella se subiera. Lo mismo hizo Ahri al ofrecerle a Naruto trepar a su cabeza. Una vez que los dos estuvieron con sus invocaciones se lanzaron a atacar.

 **-Van a morir ¡Bala de aire!-** escupió seis balas que hábilmente eludieron Ahri y Kabuterimon.

-La única forma de vencerlo es despertar al jinchuriki, cuando lo hagan la Biju regresara al sello- explicó Ahri y añadió- pero tengan cuidado, debido a que la Biju tomó a la fuerza el control, no necesariamente va a funcionar el plan.

Los dos asintieron y se aprestaron a atacar a la mínima oportunidad.

 **-¡mueran, mueran mueran!-** exclamaba llena de ira y locura Shukaku mientras disparaba sus potentes balas se aire que eran evadidas por los animales de invocación.

-Electro shock- demostró que no era mudó el escarabajo.

-Flama kitsune- crispando sus colas, Ahri expulsó de ellas cuatro flamas en forma de zorro.

Los ataques hicieron blanco haciendo que Shukaku se tambaleara, al estar lo suficientemente débil, con mucha atención, Fū localizó a Gaara en la frente del Biju por lo que ahora debían de buscar la forma de acercar a él.

-Prepárense- alertó el insecto- Súper trueno- y volvió a lanzar una descarga eléctrica que sacudió al Biju.

-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA, VAS A FREÍR AL JINCHURIKI!- Regañó la kitsune a su compañero.

-La arena seca no conduce la electricidad- dijo sin más el escarabajo.

 **-¡ESO ME DOLIÓ, VAN A PAGAR CARO POR ESO!-** Rugió la Biju y se lanzó a atacar nuevamente.

Shukaku salto y con el impulso, le dio un mazazo con la cola a Ahri y barrio las patas que sostenían a Kabuterimon haciendo retumbar al bosque por ello, sin dejarlos incorporarse lanzó una serie de ráfagas de aire que arrancaron de cuajo varios árboles en el bosque, lo que le llamó la atención a la mayoría es que esa seguidilla de jutsu de aire se detuvo cuando Temari estuvo en peligro, lo que fue aprovechado por los compañeros de Naruto y Fū.

-¡Ahora!- exclamó Ahri.

-¡Velocidad extrema!- se movió a gran velocidad el insecto, tanta que al desplazarse género una onda de choque que golpeó con fuerza al Biju haciendo que se calles sobre sus patas traseras.

 **-¡ROOOOOAAAAAAR!-** Rugió con furia y se intentó incorporar, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡NARUTO, AHRI… AHORA!- Gritó triunfalmente Fū mientras Kabuterimon sostenía a Shukaku que se sacudía violentamente tratando de zafarse, tarea que estaba logrando.

La kitsune se abalanzó al tanuki y haciendo palanca con sus patas, de aferró al piso y le sujetó con sus colas, mientras eso pasaba, Naruto se acercó a Gaara y dándole un fuerte cabezazo, logró despertarlo dejando fuera de combate a Shukaku que soltó un grito de dolor y pena.

 **-¡Croco, te he fallado, perdoname! -** fueron las palabras del Biju antes de desaparecer.

Fū atrapó a Gaara y amortiguó su caída, Naruto llegó al encuentro de sus hermanos jinchuriki al mismo tiempo que Temari se zafó del agarre de Isobu e iba en camino de ver a su hermano.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia Gaara vio los ojos naranjas de Fū mirándolo con pena, sin embargo al recordar el hecho de que ella casi lo vence y que Naruto pese a todo estaba dominando su combate contra el, se llenó de terror y trató de escapar de ellos al notar que están a su merced.

-¡ALEJENSE DE MI!- Grito aterrado- ¡No van a matarme, no dejaré que nieguen mi existencia!.

-No pienso hacerte daño, hermano - comenzó a hablar Fū con un extraño acento y aura maternal- los tres somos iguales, yo puede comportarme como tu- sonrió recordando su vida y rectifico- mejor dicho, estuve a punto de ser como tú, sin embargo…

-Fuimos afortunados al ser salvados de nosotros mismos- agregó Naruto al discurso de la pelimenta- sabemos que es sentir esa absoluta soledad, soportar el odio por algo que jamás pedimos, pero tuvimos la fortuna de hallar a personas que nos ven a nosotros y no al biji que encerramos.

-Yo… no tengo a nadie…- decía en un hilo de voz el pelirrojo- siempre he vivido solo y he tenido que valerme por mi mismo.

-Eso no es verdad- le corrigió Fū- tu hermana y tu hermano te trataron de proteger, no porque seas el contenedor del Ichibi, estoy segura que lo hicieron porque se preocupaban por ti.

Y como si quisiera corroborar sus palabras, Temari apareció y se colocó de forma defensiva frente a su hermano menor.

-Aunque me cueste la vida, no permitiere que le pongan nuevamente la mano a mi hermano.

-No lo permitiremos - llegó maltrecho Kankuro y se posicionó de forma defensiva empuñando un kunai.

-Bravo, bien hecho- mencionó una voz, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.

Momentos después, Kanon usado aún la armadura de Dragón Marino salía al encuentro de ellos.

-Tu eres el hermano de Saga- señalaba con el dedo al ex caballero de Géminis el genin rubio- ¿Que ...como….?

-Eso no es tan relevante ahora- decía Kanon que miraba complacido como la familia de Gaara se preparaba a defenderle aún sabiendo que jamás le vencerían.

-No vengó a hacerles daño, he venido a arreglar el sello explicó Kanon con calma….

 **Y corte.**

 **Cada vez estamos más cerca del fin d el invasión.**

 **Como mencione arriba, ya paso un poco más de un año desde que este fic inició, si bien ha tenido un éxito tibio, lo ha tenido, aunque pocos, los lectores son fieles y eso es al final lo que cuenta.**

 **Reiteró, gracias a todos por leer el fic, Mr da gusto ver que semana a semana desde hace varios capítulos (30 para ser precisos) recibió al menos un review por capítulo. Eso es lo que me anima a escribir, así que, si eres un fiel lector de este fanfic no dudes en dar tu opinión, que trataré de tomarla en cuenta.**

 **Que algunos como Neopercival, o Shurink me han convencido de cosas que no iba a hacer hasta dentro de mucho tiempo después o de plano no iban a pasar. (no dire que pero eso es un hecho, me vendieron buen la idea)**

 **Ahora, quiero hacerles una pequeña pregunta, ¿Tier es quien acompaña a Orochimaru sustituyendo al fallecido Kabuto o que aparezca hasta donde la tengo contemplada (después de lo de Tsunade).**

 **Esperó sus respuestas y los Leo en el siguiente capítulo.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	38. La invasión parte 7

**Capítulo 38 La invasión parte siete.**

 **El final de la invasión**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Pirata**

Sólo diré esta vez que te doy gracias por ser tan fiel. Aún te debo lo de Sasuke y Kakashi, pero pide otra cosa y ya veré como.

 **Comenzamos**

Veremos a futuro que planean y lo de Isobu, recuerda que Chomei ya había hecho lo mismo en el capítulo 9.

 **Comenzamos**

Los estruendos llenaban el ambiente haciendo encogerse de dolor a sus escuchas, hasta que de repente no se oyó nada…. Hasta instantes después en los que varios shinobi de La arena y El sonido huían, la razón era sencilla, Iori Yagami acaba de derrotar a Daz Bones, el segundo a cargo de la Compañía y a su pareja y lo hizo de forma por demás brutal. Y eso era lo que le metió terriblemente el miedo a los Shinobi, de acuerdo a sus comunicaciones, los diez miembros del grupo fueron derrotados por shinobi de Konoha y había un común denominador en todos sus vencedores, ellos fueron o son alumnos de uno de los llamados caballeros Dorados y lo peor… ni uno sólo de ellos resultó herido por alguien de La Compañía.

Justo era ese el anunció general cuando varios shinobi de La arena regresaron y comenzaron a pasar un informe, por lo que furiosos, los del país del Viento comenzaron a arremeter contra los shinobi de Del Sonido. Después de todo, si Cocodrilo decía que habían sido traicionados por Orochimaru, debía ser verdad.

Ahora era una lucha a dos bandos contra el Sanin, su invasión había acabado.

##########

Kanon apartó con gentileza a Temari y a Kankuro y colocó su mano en el sello de Gaara y comenzó a canalizar su cosmos, instantes después, el se vio a sí mismo en un valle desértico donde sólo había dunas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y un templo en medio del desierto. Avanzó a él y pudo ver que era la manifestación del sello pues Shukaku le veía en la entrada bastante furiosa por la intromisión.

 **-¡LARGO!-** Exclamó molesta, pero eso no intimidó ni un poco a Kannon que avanzó hasta ponerse en el dintel de la entrada y canalizado nuevamente su energía tocó el templo.

El lugar comenzó a temblar mientras la Biju se llenó de pánico, el templo colapso de súbito sobre si mismo y momentos después era remplazado por una tienda, como las que usaban los beduinos y dentro de el lugar estaba Shukaku.

La ahora joven, tendría alrededor de doce años, piel bronceada, ojos color miel y cabello corto, era rubio arena enmarcado por una diadema dorada.

Usaba un top de lino que contenía unos pechos copa B que bordeaban en C, y usaba un par de pantalones de seda que aunados a su apariencia, le daban aire de genio de botella.

-¿Que… donde….pero?- decía la aturdida joven y al ver a Kanon, recordó de súbito donde estaba, así que concentrándose, Gaara apareció, lo último que supo el ex traidor antes de dejarlos para que tuvieran privacidad, era que Shukaku de arrodilló para pedirle perdón a Gaara.

##

-Hecho, su hermano dormirá un buen rato, pero ya lo hara en paz- aseguró Kanon mientras Temari iba a ver a su hermano y comprobaba que efectivamente estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

En sueños Gaara les pidió perdón por todo, Temari trataba de contener las lágrimas y Kankuro sólo musitó que no había nada que perdonar, uniendo más su familia, restaurando sus lazos de hermandad.

Cuando quisieron agradecer a Kanon el ya se había ido dejando a unos agradecidos hermanos de la Arena y a un intranquilo Uzumaki, el día que tanto temió había llegado, así que fue a la aldea de regreso con Fū, al menos quería despedirse de sus amigos.

###################

Tan pronto como esas doce presencias negativas terminaron por extinguirse, Ahora era para Mito perfectamente perceptible la lucha en la aldea, pudo sentir la separación de Kanon y los Dioses guerreros y como en varios puntos de la aldea había presencias poderosas que barrían con los shinobi enemigos, dándole a entender que los shinobi de la Arena y de El sonido eran barridos por los de Konoha y de pronto, sintió ira en La arena y pudo percibir el miedo de El sonido y la sorpresa de Konoha, algo debió pasar para que los aliados de Orochimaru le voltearan bandera.

A si que sonrió divertida pese a recibir un mazazo de Coatlicue que le dolió bastante, el llamado Haki aparentemente si podía herirla, por lo que la líderes y su hijo luchaban ahora sólo con Taijutsu del tipo serpiente dándole una buena.

-Los planes de Orochimaru estaban destinados a fallar- expresó a su esposo la Uzumaki para tranquilizarlo- puedo sentir como la aldea repele la invasión, aún con esta fuerza combinada son incapaces de enfrentarnos, aún con ese raro fenómeno, somos superiores- le reconfortó a Hashirama.

Bill Cosby pero con niños oyó eso y se llenó de ira, ¡ESO NO DEBÍA PASAR!, su plan era infalible, no tendrían escapatoria…. Pero se estrelló aparatosamente, todo por desestimar los rumores acerca de los llamados Caballeros Dorados, Orochimaru estaba convencido que si ellos no hubieran participado, la aldea habría caído. Tiempo después, se enteraría que realmente participaron poco en la invasión en si pues básicamente su atención estuvo concentrada sólo en los demonios que aparecieron. Dejando de lado a la invasión, que en realidad,fueron sus alumnos la pieza clave de la victoria al vencer por ejemplo a La Compañía pues sus miembros fueron vencidos por Jounin y chunnin con el común denominador de ser ex alumnos o alumnos de los caballeros de Athena.

El muy maltrecho Sanín jadeaba bastante mientras rabiaba su fracaso, así que, adivinado su más probable pensamiento, Quetzalcoatl comenzó a trazar una larga serie de sellos antes de convocar.

-Técnica prohibida, destructor del alma.

Orochimaru vio a dos perros sin pelo y de piel gris aparecer y sujetarlo de sus brazos, instantes después, una figura femenina vestida de negro y con una intimidante máscara de calavera con un tocado de plumas muy bellas aparecía, la figura hundió su mano en el pecho de Orochimaru y extrajo su alma parcialmente, con un cuchillo de obsidiana, corto los brazos del espíritu y los devoró, haciendo bramar a Orochimaru de dolor porque sus brazos comenzaron a arderle terriblemente mientras se ponían negros y caían sin vida de su cuerpo.

La figura no conforme, fue a donde estaban los Edo Tensei y colocando sus manos en sus pechos, deshizo el jutsu en todos ellos y dándoles a cada uno una concha marina sus almas regresaron al mundo puro.

Pero también para tristeza de varios, fue a donde estaba el Hokage y tomando su alma, desapareció con él. La autopsia que se le hizo, demostró que Tobirama le había machacado sus órganos internos y que de hecho no hubiera sobrevivido más de dos horas.

-Largo y jamás vuelvas- le amenazó Quetzalcoatl.

La barrera cayó y los cuatro del Sonido, nombre dado a la guardia elite de Orochimaru, fueron forzados a huir con el.

El ganador del combate, escupió un trozo de raíz, acción imitada por su esposa e hijo, transformándose rápidamente en gigantescas serpientes y desapareciendo en una cortina de humo.

Al fin había paz.

-Hay que perseguirlos- "Ordenó" Kakashi ya que nadie le hacia caso, sin embargo, el quejido de dolor del Sandaime lo hizo desistir de la persecución, tomándolo entre sus brazos, rápidamente buscó un médico para atender al kage.

-Al fin, algo de paz- decía Gai que veía irse a Asuma junto a su novia para ayudar al peliplata a conseguir ayuda médica para el Sandaime- ya sólo nos queda apagar los pocos "incendios" que aún quedan en la aldea.

-Eso parwce- concordó Chun li.

##########

Los genin de Konoha que venían de refuerzo para Naruto y Fū llegaron al lugar y vieron a Naruto y a la pelimenta descansando cómodamente recostados bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol junto a los Hermanos de la arena. Parecía gracioso que mientras Sasuke les injuriaba atado a un árbol frente a ellos, el Uzumaki y los demás, logran descansar a pierna suelta.

-Parece que ya no éramos necesarios- dijo algo mosqueado el Nara al ver que el esfuerzo por llegar rápido no sirvió de nada.

-Claro que sirvió, así mientras uno de ustedes carga a Sasuke, otro carga a Gaara- les contestó Fū divertida al notar como todos se le quedaban viendo a Shino, quien se resignó a llevar a cuestas a Sasuke de vuelta. a la aldea.

-Yo puedo volver solo- expresó con soberbia el Uchiha, que se contrajo en una mueca de dolor al ser tocado por Sakura en su rodilla derecha.

-Esa herida dice lo contrario- le reprendió su compañera- un poco de ayuda jamás esta demas.

-La ayuda es para los débiles- musitó Sasuke sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-No lo es. Además no queremos que nos linchen por no llevarte de regreso- siguió regañandolo la ojijade.

-Lo dice la chica que cuida más su apariencia que su entrenamiento- contra atacó con amnesia el Uchiha.

-Este es mi color real de cabello, además esta el hecho de que yo si venci a quien casi te derrota- juego en la herida bastante molesta la pelirroja.

-Regresemos antes de que se maten- sugirió Shikamaru mientras se ponía a la vanguardia para regresar a la aldea.

De camino de regreso, todos a excepción de Sasuke notaron que Naruto realmente no quería volver u es que, si lo que entendían era correcto, al fin la famosa misión de la que Naruto hablaba que los caballeros de Athena habían venido a cumplir, había sido llevada a buen término, lo que significa que la mayoría de ellos volverían a su mundo.

Sakura y Fū sabían muy bien que ni Saga, Shura, Dohko y Mu regresarían, de los demás lo dudaban, pero algo era seguro, nuevamente Naruto iba a perder a alguien a quien quería sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

-Naruto.. Ya es hora- le consoló Sakura y añadió- además, ahora no volverás a estar sólo, nos tienes a nosotros y a Ty lee. Además, dudo que Dohko sensei se quiera ir.

Naruto sonrió un poco más animado y se encaminó con más velocidad a la aldea, pero de pronto, todos se pararon en seco, sintieron cinco presencias inmundas del mismo calibre de las que ya se habían extinguido y lo peor, estas estaban descansadas, a diferencia de las de sus amigos.

-!HAY QUE VOLVER, RÁPIDO! los apresuró el Uzumaki que ahora si, iba a toda carrera de regreso a la aldea.

##########

La momentánea alegría que sentían todos por la victoria se transformó en terror al sentir nuevamente presencias de gran poder, nuevamente el cielo trono con fuerza con el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose, aunque no oscureció, eso no importaba. Las energías de esos nuevos seres eran horrendas, tanto como las de los caídos y lo peor era que irradiaban más poder que el de sus predecesores.

Si con trabajos ganaron, ahora muchos dudaban de la victoria de los caballeros de Athena.

Cinco luces apareció en frente a los caballeros y sus aliados que aún estaban ahí.

Instantes después, las cinco plagas restantes aparecían en escena.

-Así que ustedes fueron los que vencieron a los pecados y a nuestros camaradas- comentó con un tono molesto uno de los seres. Era un hombre de dos metros y medio,bastante musculoso, traía un casco con un adorno de dos serpientes enroscadas entre si que trataban de devorarse. Su piel era gris pútrida, ojos naranjas en escleróticas rojas y dientes aserrados.

Además de usar una armadura de corte egipcio, el demonio estaba por lo que se podía apreciar vendado al menos en sus brazos y piernas. Otra característica del demonio que era llamativa, era que su voz sonaba con eco y bastante apagada, como si fuera en extremo viejo.

-Confíate Munra- decía burlón otro de los seres, era un sujeto que traía una armadura negra, en vez de casco o rostro, su cabeza ardía con llamas que eran incapaces de lastimarlo.

-Dormammu tiene razón- concordó la última plaga femenina. Ella tenia la piel negra, no morena, negra, cabello blanco, ojos azules y un cuerpo de tentación que era abrazado por una muy diminuta armadura similar a la de los hoplitas griegos.

Si se preguntan porque no repare en otra característica facial es muy sencillo, ella aparentemente carece de orejas, nariz y boca.- si quieres morir como Garlick y los demás pelea con la guardia baja.

-No regañen al viejo, Tyr Anna, Dormammu, sólo desperdician su tiempo- decía burlón otro sujeto, era un ser humanoide insecto, y b cuatro brazos, alas, dos piernas similares a patas de langosta, ojos compuestos y mandíbulas de mantis religiosa, era obvio que plaga era.- Munra parece más el pecado de la soberbia que la última plaga

-Crimson grasshopper, Tyr Anna, Dormammu, Basta, enfoquemonos en nuestros enemigos- les regañó la última plaga, era un gigante de cabello negro con cuernos en la frente de color negro, su armadura le cubría casi todo el cuerpo y era negra ónix dándole una apariencia de Huáscar húngaro. Sus ojos eran color ónix y tenía colmillos sobresaliendo de su mandíbula y todos los dientes aserrados.

-Bueno, parece que tenemos otra pelea entre manos - decía suspirando Máscara Mortal- y ya que se fue mi pareja de baile y las de varios de nosotros, que tal si decidimos en el camino como vamos a bailar- mencionó lo último poniéndose en posición defensiva. Todos los shinobi a su alrededor huyeron, pues aparentemente una lucha tan sangrienta como la de hace un rato una a comenzar.

#########

Los novatos, los genin de La nube, la Niebla y el equipo de Gai iban hacia la posición en la que estaban los caballeros cuando ocurrió nuevamente el oscurecimiento. Acelerando el paso, rápidamente se toparon con Naruto y los demás y el grupo completo llegó a una posición segura donde se podía ver la pelea completa. Curiosamente **( o bueno no tanto, después de todo soy el autor)** Gaara y Sasuke despertaban para ver junto a los demás el espectáculo de abajo.

El gigante con cuernos estaba en un combate con Cocodrilo, Aldebaran y Mu, Tyr Anna luchaba contra Dohko, Tsunami y Yugito, el cabeza de cerillo peleaba contra Aioros, Aioria, Milo y Kurotsuki. Danzō… **[Munra y Danzō miran al autor de mala manera] (Perdón por el insulto….MUNRA)** Como iba diciendo Munra se sacó la rifa del tigre ya que se defendía de los ataques de Camus, Shura y Saga. Y por último pero no al final, la mascota de Kaiosama con esteroides peleaba como podía con Milo, Afrodita y Mascara Mortal. [Autor de pacotilla…Nos emparejo juntos porque por fuera somos señoritas] **(Estoy pensando seriamente en dejarte así…)** [Marcará mortal traga saliva muy duro y sigue su pelea]

-Vamos, denle a Magellan algo de satisfacción- decía el demonio con cuernos mientras le daba un gancho a Cocodrilo que el ex espectro bloqueo apenas usando su escudo de arena, momentos después, el tío de Gaara contraatacó con varios proyectiles de arena y fue cuando algo malo paso.

Si bien, no iban dominado, las luchas estaban siendo controladas lentamente por los caballeros y sus aliados, pero para desgracia de ellos, las armaduras brillaron con fuerza antes de desaparecer en un brillo cegador, volviendo las cosas a su estado anterior.

-Y yo que festeje antes de tiempo…- decía Hiashi triste al ver nuevamente a Milo en el cuerpo de Asami, pensamiento de Choza y de Inoichi pues ellos también ya sentían que ese mal sueño iba a terminar.

El único que extrañamente no se sentía mal era Naruto, pese a saber lo delicado de la situación, a él francamente le daba mucho gusto, confiaba en que sus amigos ganarían, pero eso significaba que esos demonios no eran su misión, por lo que sabía de Athena, ella no les abandonaría, así que quería decir que su verdadero objetivo no era ese.

Con ese pensamiento, comenzó a arengar a su favor, contagiando a todos a su alrededor y pronto tanto demonios como caballeros oyeron a los habitantes de Konoha alentarlos para ganar.

-Estúpidos- decía con molestia Munra- sin sus armaduras no son nada, ya lo verán todos ahora.

Y dando argumentos a su punto, ahora la pelea se inclinó de lado de los demonios. Todos sin excepción comenzaron a dominar al pintó de que no pasaron ni seis minutos y ya tenían a varios de ellos contra la lona.

Especialmente a Aldebarán, Afrodita y a Kurotsuki que eran los más graves.

-Oh si, conozcan su lugar gusanos- decía el cabeza de vela mientras sostenía a Milo del cuello de su ropa y se preparaba para matarlo, pero algo se los impidió.

Dos cosmo energías masivas y en extremo poderosas se dejaron sentir, las reconocieron varios, eran el cosmos que se sintió en el bosque y otro que se sentía familiar, era similar al de Athena, lo que quería decir que Nike estaba en este mundo.

Momentos después el cielo brillo por segunda vez y cinco luces descendieron con gracia ,aún no se disiparon cuando una ráfaga de energía surgió de una de las luces obligando al lanzallamas con patas a soltar a su presa.

Las sonrisas de los caballeros dorados se ensancharon cuando sintieron tan familiares energías mientras que los de Konoha podían sentir muy poderosas presencias que eran cálidas y protectoras, les arropaban, dándoles la sensación de que los demonios no les harían el menor daño.

Y al disiparse las luces, Seiya y los demás miraban desafiantes a Magellan y a los demás demonios.

-Yo pido al cornudo- decía Hyoga con una media sonrisa de lado.

-La momia con esteroides es mía- decía Seiya con desparpajo.

-Si se trata de escoger pido al cabeza caliente- mencionó Ikki aburrido.

-Entonces el bicho es mío- dejó Shiryu sin oportunidad de escoger rival a Shun.

"Porque no me sorprende" se encogió de hombros Shun. De repente un potente grito de fangirl se escuchó y al voltear a ver a la fuente…. Eran los novatos y los demás genin los que habían gritado así.

-E...esos son…- decía con mucha Emoción Tenten.

-L...los caballeros de bronce- chillo Lee al ver a su ídolo abajo encarando a esos nada juveniles demonios.

-Si, Naruto no inventó nada- admitía al fin Kiba las cosas.

-Parece ser que Lady Athena envió como respaldo a sus caballeros más fuertes- se aventuró a conjeturar Shino.

-¿Athena, caballeros?- decía Temari muy confundida -¿Alguien quiere explicarme que rayos esta pasando?

-Debieron oír la historia de Naruto en vez de irse a dormir- se burló Ino- en fin, en resumen, malos- señaló a los demonios - Buenos- señaló a Saga y a los demás - Y la súper mega ultra Caballería especial - dijo muy emocionada señalado a los caballeros de bronce.

Temari y sus hermanos seguían sin entender pero dejaron esas dudas para después, estaban muy interesados en ver pelear a su tío a quien sólo Kankuro y Temari recordaban vagamente. Dentro de Gaara, Shukaku lloraba a moco tendido pues su gran amigo si había sobrevivido a su extracción.

-Maestro Dohko, Mu, descansen, es nuestro turno- les pidió Shiryu a los caballeros dorados hacerse aún lado, ello no reconocían tan cabalmente esas armaduras y no deberían, pues los cinco caballeros de bronce portaban sus armaduras divinas.

-Cinco de ustedes no valen uno de nosotros- decía soberbio Danzō **[Lo juró que no es adrede]** que diga Munra- y vamos a demostrarlo.

Y la batalla nuevamente daba inició.

Las plagas restantes se lanzaron juntas y atacaron con fuerza, Tyr Anna uso una ráfaga de cosmos contra Shun que el peliverde evadió para atacar casi al instante con la cadena, atravesando limpiamente el hombro de la plaga de la Peste en el ganado que gritó con fuerza, ella no era la única que la pasaba mal, el malévolo Cucarachon simplemente recibía una paliza de Shiryu, el dragón era imbatible gracias a su escudo que era inmune a los gargajos ácidos de la plaga y su técnica llamada "Enjambre diabólico" {pocas veces bien empleado el término} era tan efectiva en el, como lo eran los insectos que chocaban de frente contra los autobuses.

Magellan tuvo una suerte similar, Hyoga le congeló su brazo derecho usando el "polvo de diamante " aunque Kiba y Kankuro estallaron junto a Suigetsu en carcajadas al ver las katas que hizo el Cisne, pronto pudieron comprobar el enorme poder del rubio, haciendo que Haku tuviera corazones en las pupilas al ver el poder del alumno de Camus.

Ikki derrochaba mala actitud al darle una buena paliza a Dormammu, el cabeza de cerillo era acribillado a golpes del Fénix que tuvo el descaro de bostezar aburrido, haciendo cabrear al demonio que cegado por su ira, recibió una paliza aún mayor, pues sólo se enfocó en golpear y derribar sin importarle nada. Lo que no debió ser así.

Por su cuenta Seiya se burlaba de Munra llamándolo de maneras muy cómicas y gastadas, haciendo entender a varios porque le tenían cariño los caballeros a Naruto, pues básicamente el Pegaso era un "Naruto " castaño y oji avellana. Pero fuera de eso….

-Vamos Imhotep, se que puedes moverte más rápido- le arengaba burlón el pegaso a su rival que tuvo que respirar profundo para no caer en provocaciones.

-No caeré, no seré vencido por un payaso como tú…

Te demostraré que soy superiora ti y a cualquiera de los tuyos. ¡LAMENTO DE RACHEL!( 1)

Y una esfera compacta de energía se lanzó a toda velocidad y trató de acabar con el Pegaso.

Seiya elevó su cosmos y atrapó la cápsula de energía lanzándola al cielo, donde estalló con violencia a una altura considerable, teniendo su destello de fondo, Seiya apareció frente a Mumm Ra y comenzó a acribillado a puño limpio para que segundos después, lo mandara a volar con una patada antes de comenzar a trazar su constelación para acabar con la pelea, no tenían tiempo y debían de acabar rápido con el problema.

-!METEOROS DE PEGASO!- Lanzó su técnica insignia.

La diferencia entre Seiya y Naruto era simplemente abismal.

Con Naruto apenas lo eran, pero se podían distinguir los golpes. Seiya lanzaba con tanta potencia y velocidad sus meteoros que estos ya habían dejando un surco, siendo el único testimonio de su existencia y es que eran tan veloces que la única evidencia de que los lanzó, era que Munra se sacudía convulsivamente mientras su armadura se desintegraba.

La décima plaga cayó muerta pesadamente sobre sus piernas antes de volverse nada. Donde fue abatido surgió una vid de uvas rojas que instintivamente hicieron que el Italiano del grupo salivase de gusto.

Mientras el Pegaso acabó con su rival, el Dragón dominó al suyo fácilmente por lo que el alien de Ben 10 estaba demasiado maltrecho, le faltaban ya dos de sus brazos y no volvería a volar, por lo que furioso lanzó su técnica usando toda su potencia, pero eso fue absolutamente en vano.

-EL ATAQUE DE LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN- Y los dragones rugieron con fuerza y se lanzaron ávidos a devorar a las langostas asesinas que no les sirvieron de botana, impactado con fuerza a Gregor Samsa del cual no quedó mayor vestigio que una colmena de abejas muy mansas que comenzaron a buscar néctar para hacer su miel.

-Toque mortal- atacó Tyr Anna, pero la defensa rodante de Shun provocó nuevamente ser mucha pieza para la demonio que tuvo que retroceder varios pasos al notar que Andrómeda al fin se animaría a atacar.

-Ataca cadena, onda relámpago.

Y haciendo caso al nombre, la belleza de ojos azules sólo sintió un agudo dolor en los lugares donde estarían varios órganos vitales, antes de morir, varios vieron su mirada triste, parecía ser que ella, al igual que Rachel y Cleopatra no eran tan malas como parecía, donde ella murió otra niña ahora una peliblanca dormía plácidamente de momento, porque se sentía a los ANBU raíz prestos a capturarla.

-¡Ejecución de Aurora!- atacó Hyoga con su mejor técnica a Magellan quien se desintegró en miles de pedazos, dando lugar a un granado.

Para asombro de muchos, los cinco caballeros de bronce pelearon de tal forma que Shaka y los demás parecían débiles en comparación.

El "Prendido " del grupo fue el último en caer víctima de "Ave fénix" dejando como única prueba de su existencia una vasija de aceite de muy buena calidad y gran pureza.

-Bueno, no fue tan difícil- decía con desparpajo Seiya que sentía miradas perturbadoras cerca de él.

Al voltear vio a varios shinobi con cara de fangirl y no todos los shinobi eran mujeres…..

Ignorando las muecas de Seiya, Shiryu sólo se dirigió hacia donde estaba su antiguo sensei y le dio un abrazo, el ex caballero de libra aceptó gustoso y fue cuando lo sintió, Hécate y Nike los trajeron pero su tiempo se agotaba.

-Así que tu eres el pequeño Naruto- decía Hyuga al ver a la gente que se les quedaba mirando- un placer.

 **¡FUJI!**

Sonó el flash del móvil de Ikki al momento de tomar una foto.

-Esta es toda una joya- decía burlón al tomarle una foto "juntas " a Milo, Afrodita y Máscara Moral.

-Si ya saben, hay que burlarse del siciliano- decía en posición fetal y muy deprimido el caballero de cáncer.

-Dejemos de lado las burlas- mencionó Aioria- La misión, ¿Cual es?

-Muy sencillo deben- decía Shiryu mientras comenzaba a brillar, su voz se oía con estática y muy apagada imposibilitando que el mensaje se oyera a cabalidad- En...santuario…. Hestia… detener…. Mundo….l…...Athena….. Blanco.

Al dejar de brillar los legendarios caballeros se habían ido dejando la duda de que quería decir el dragón, pero de algo estaban seguros, las cosas no habían terminado.

Lamentable no oyeron el mensaje completo de su diosa, que decía de la siguiente manera:

" **En el corazón de Uzu se encuentran los restos de un Santuario, deben de encontrar las doce armaduras doradas y a los nueve caballeros de plata que Hestia tuvo a su cargo, ellos son la clave para regresarla a su yo bondadoso, para detener la Invasión de Lucifer y sus huestes. Les desea la señorita Athena la mejor de las suertes a ustedes y al Loto Blanco. "**

###############

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y a pesar de haber ganado y prevalecido el sentimiento de luto era enorme, sólo hubo trescientas bajas en total de los seis mil efectivos arriba de genin en la aldea, la mayoría cayendo a manos de los demonios. Pero una de esas bajas era el Sandaime Hokage.

En sentimiento de tristeza flotaba con fuerza en el ambiente, el Hokage era una suerte de abuelo para toda la aldea, no había niño que no tuviera una anécdota alegre con él, genin que no hubiera tenido una de esas charlas de sabiduría con él y eso era lo que ayudaba a que el sentimiento de dolor fuera tan grande.

Por supuesto que como en todo, jamás faltan los chacales que están al acecho. Danzō vio esto como una oportunidad para desprestigiar a los caballeros, ellos no estuvieron en el funeral de los caídos, lo que claramente fue señalado por el Halcón, pero antes de que su treta diera resultado, tanto Asuma como Gine saltaron en defensa de ellos.

-Lucharon duramente, merecen el descanso que están teniendo- señaló Gine con fría calma- ellos lucharon contra un enemigo que no podría ser dominado ni por todos los Hokages juntos, merecen un descanso. Además eso es muy hipócrita viniendo de tu parte.

-No se a que te refieres Gine- se hizo el loco el viejo jijo.

-Tus ANBU raíz se vieron en la aldea y ninguno hizo nada por protegerla, de hecho, no se supo de ti hasta que acabó la crisis ¿Ese es el patriotismo del cual tanto te jactas?

-Yo deje de ser shinobi, no era mi deber luchar- se hundió involuntariamente.

-Que bueno que lo dices, porque entonces no puedes candidatearte para ser Hokage, estas retirado después de todo- decía con una sonrisa triunfal Asuma.

Ahí fue donde cayó en su error, pero se tuvo que aguantar, ya era malo que lo mal miraran por esconderse, no debía de dar un mayor espectáculo al atacar a los dolidos huérfanos del Hokage.

Pero su momento llegaría, oh si, él se aseguraria de que el próximo líder fuera su peón y con eso hecho, llevaría a Konoha a la grandeza que sólo él podría proporcionarle.

 **Omake**

Dohko y Tsunami compartían habitación en el hospital de la aldea, la pareja de enamorados no había sido tan severamente lastimada durante la lucha, pero por precaución, se les hospitalizó para monitorearlos en la noche y así, descartar cualquier cosa.

Lástima que los del hospital no supieran de su relación.

El caballero y la espectro estaban en una cada vez más subida de tono sesión de besos, cuando una enfermera se coló a la habitación, cortando a los tortolitos.

-Vine a agradecerte- decía Chun Li enfundada en un muy pegado disfraz de enfermera que dejaba poco a la imaginación- pocas veces en mi vida, he tenido tan buenas armas en mis manos.

-P...pero…Tengo prometida y está aquí mismo- decía muy rojo el caballero dorado.

-A mi no me importaría compartir- decía en un sensual ronroneo la belleza de rodetes.

-Mmm, siempre quise hacer un trio con Kaiza, pero a él le daba pena- admitía con deseo la azabache- Dohko, de aquí no sales sin cunplirme la fantasía.

"Por Athena… " fue todo lo que pudo pensar coherentemente antes de que Tsunami le diera un candente beso que lo desarmó en tiempo suficiente para que la castaña sacará a relucir al invitado de lujo de esa noche.

En otra parte de la aldea el sentido especial de "Todos menos yo" de Jiraiya le decía que un suertudo iba a tener un Trío con dos candentes chicas…. Y se lamentó a viva voz no ser él.

 **Y corte.**

 **Si, ahora dejo el lemon a la imaginación.**

 **Al fin la invasión termina y lamentablemente los caballeros no saben a cabalidad que misión tienen, sin duda que la invasión repercutiría demasiado en el mundo shinobi, varias cosas vaya que van a cambiar.**

 **Ahora, dudó que tenga capítulo el domingo, ya sea que los vea en dos lunes o el sábado ñerl de que habrá capítulo lo habrá.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	39. Cambios

**Capítulo 39. Cambios.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review.**

 **Daisuke.**

Gracias y respondiendo a tu pregunta sólo en un flashback de momento.

 **Shion145**

En si, esa es la razón básica para crear el clan de serpientes, porque así sería más fácil meter esas referencias. Y toma en cuenta que las plagas estaban algo cansadas y peleaban contra alguien que alcanzó el Cosmos divino y aprendió a sostenerlo.

 **Pirata.**

Si, la sexy antagonista de Duck Dogers, en fin…. yug! Vomite sólo de imaginarlo…. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

… ni idea de que imaginaste, pero veo que te divirtió.

Y gracias, ya es mañana.

 **Comenzamos.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el funeral público a los caídos y un clamor se hacía cada vez con mayor insistencia. La aldea necesitaba saber ya, quién era el o la selección para ser el nuevo líder de la aldea. Claro está, en la mente de la mayoría, la elección sería difícil si había doce candidatos.

Muchos en la aldea esperaban que se eligiera a uno de los doce caballeros para suceder al Sandaime. La mayoría de ellos ignorando que los doce se negaban a tener el puesto. Lo que nos lleva a la reunión a puerta cerrada de las asociaciones.

-¡Eso está fuera de discusión, en ambos casos!- exclamó molesta Tsume al oír la audaz petición de Danzō y de varios miembros recalcitrantes de la asociación civil y shinobi- bajo ninguna circunstancia pienso darles a Rin a ustedes y tampoco permitiré que la pequeña Maya estén en tus garras.

¿De quien habla Tsume? De Attea y de Tyr Anna, la Inuzuka se encariño con la niña al punto que ya la sentia propia, al igual que sus hijos, aunque más reacio, Kiba parecía un hermano mayor sobreprotector con la pequeña, al igual que Hana.

La Heredera de Tsume siempre quiso tener una hermana menor, por ello estaba encantada de la idea de que su madre posiblemente le adoptada. Y es que Tsume como la mayoría aún era para nuestros estándares, muy joven, la belleza indómita de Tsume apenas y contaba con treinta y nueve primavera, teniendo a Hana a sus quince años. No es de extrañarse, típicamente los matrimonios entre shinobi se daban, sobre todo si pertenecían a algún clan, muy jóvenes. Dada su profesión, tenían a promediar una edad de treinta años, de ser como los civiles, difícilmente tendrían hijos para perpetuar sus linajes, por lo que tendían a casarse jóvenes los shinobi, siendo legal la unión siempre que fueran chunnin o tuvieran dieciséis recién cumplidos. Aún era lo bastante joven la matriarca Inuzuka como para criar a la bebé. Bebé que pese a su origen, le daba buena espina a la mujer.

Lo mismo podría decirse de Maya, si bien a diferencia de Rin, que de acuerdo a los exámenes médicos preliminares revelaron que era una Inuzuka pura genéticamente hablando, tan pura que parecía descender de sólo una generación, Maya no tenía linaje alguno, aún así, Shirona se encariño con la niña y pensaba junto a Inoichi, pedirla en adopción. Ni ella ni Tsume permitirían que las nenas sufrieran igual o peor que Naruto. Eso jamás lo iban a permitir. Por ello la sola insinuación de que fueran entrenadas en Raíz por Danzō, les pareció una idea abominable de menos.

-Con esas dos niñas no hay la menor duda de que son demonios reencarnados, estaremos más seguros si ellas crecen con una lealtad incuestionable a la aldea.

-¿A la aldea o a ti?- preguntó de forma mordaz Shibi- entonces, como Naruto y Fū están fuera de tu alcance, prefieres ir por las niñas.

-Digan lo que quieran, pero les firmo que ellas algún día serán la causa de la ruina de esta aldea, se los juro.

##########

 **Muchos años en el futuro.**

Dos bellezas llegaron al sepulcro de Homura, ya que Danzō no tuvo tumba en la aldea por ser considerado traidor, al menos ahora lo que vinieron a hacer a la tumba de su funda oficial.

Así que las dos jounin de veinte años sacaron una bocina y tocaron una melodía jocosa mientras se ponían a bailar sobre su tumba.

-En sus caras putas momias - decía la Inuzuka.

-La ruina de la aldea….- decía alegre la Yamanaka.

Las jóvenes eran destacadas diplomáticas, siendo Rin embajadora en La nube y Maya en La Niebla. Ambas siendo en extremo competentes en sus funciones.

#######

"¿Porque siento que por culpa de Danzō no tendré paz después de muerto?" se preguntó de súbito Homura,Danzō sin embargo, de súbito le agarró un terrible resentimiento a las niñas, tanto que él reconocía que eso en su proceder era irracional, no por ello, dejaba de lado la emoción, pero al menos lo reconocía.

-La mejor manera de asegurar su lealtad será darles amor y ternura- decía Koharu- tratarlas mal o hacer lo que propones sólo haría que ese temor se haga realidad.- hizo una pausa y agregó- no sabemos qué tan fuertes sean, pero ya quedó claro que no son demonios, recuerdo oír a uno de ellos, a la que atacó a Mu y a ese desconocido, que ella les pidió cuidar su forma purificada, eso me dice que las niñas al igual que los árboles, la fuente y la vasija, son completamente inocuos.

-Por lo menos puedo constatar que los frutos son inocuos- decía Shikaku- Choza se sampo veinte manzanas y no tuvo secuela alguna.

-Y en su defensa, eran las manzanas más deliciosas y perfectas que he probado- decía babeado cual Homero pensando en rosquillas al recordar a las apetitosas manzanas.

-A mi también me consta que los animales son mansos y manejables- decía Tsune- nuestros exámenes no revelaron nada anormal en ellos.

-Puedo dar fe de que esas abejas son muy dociles- aportaba Shibi- ya tienen un poco de miel y el verificarlo fue sencillo, ni siquiera hubo necesidad de usar el humidificador en ellas, es más ni aguijón tienen. Son mansas y completamente dependientes de nosotros.

Al ruco carcaman eso no le agrado, nuevamente sus planes se iban por la borda.

-Ya que aclaramos eso, pasemos al siguiente punto- aclaró Asuma- Suena mal viniendo de mi, pero hay que pensar en el reemplazo de mi padre.

-Saga sería una gran opción- mencionó Iori Yagami- de acuerdo a Dohko sensei, Saga fue el Patriarca del Santuario, cargo similar al del Hokage, tiene experiencia en un cargo similar y además, tiene el apoyo de pueblo y es el más poderoso de los caballeros dorados.

-No aceptara- mencionó Asuma- mi padre ya le había ofrecido el puesto en el pasado, dudo que acepte.

-En el paso quizá, ahora podría aceptar- mencionó Chun Li quien fue elegida como consejera shinobi de origen civil- Ahora que tiene una relación con Anko Mitarashi podría aceptar, después de todo, esa es seña de que anda echando raíces en la aldea.

-La señora Oki tiene razón- concordó Shibi- no perdemos nada con intentar, aún así, en caso de que no acepte deberíamos barajar algunas opciones fuera de ellos.

-Entonces crees que Dohko o algún otro Caballero rechazaría el puesto- dedujo Shikaku- bueno, siendo francos de los doce, sólo. Cuatro de ellos son material de Hokage.

-Máscara Mortal es impulsivo.

-Milo reaccionario.

-La mayoría no tiene raíces firmes en la aldea- concluyó Inoichi la diatriba de gente que les conocía.

-Muy cierto- volvió a sopesar Shibi- de los doce también el propio Dohko, Shaka y Aioros son candidatos para Hokage y dudo que acepten, a lo más que llegaría sería a considerar la oferta.

-No puedo creer que siquiera estén pensando en ofrecerle el puesto a esos extranjeros- decía visiblemente furioso el Halcón- No son de Konoha.

-Pero vaya que han hecho por ella- le recrimina Oroku- los diez miembros de la Compañía, incluidos los chunin a reserva que tenían en ella fueron derrotados por alguno de sus ex pupilos o pupilos, Yagami san se hizo cargo de Daz Bones y su compañera sin salir lastimado y lo mismo pasó con las otras nueve parejas de la compañía. Ayudar s aumentar el estándar de la aldea y su calidad es muchas cosas, pero falta de compromiso no es una de ellas.

-Aún así, nunca han sido leales a la aldea- terqueo ahora Yuri Ko, miembro de la asociación civil- se jactan de ello.

-Quizá, pero tenga en cuenta que ellos están en una misión aquí- decía Hiashi con pesar en la voz, recordaba bastante bien la decepción de Karai, la madre de Neji al saber que el rumor de que al fin su hija y Milo se habían separado, era sólo eso, un rumor. Aún así, debía de defenderlos- pero ellos son leales a las personas, parece ser que ayudar donde se les necesita es parte de su naturaleza, decir que no merece el título por no decir que ayudaran a que la aldea ponga su pie a las demás, que creó es lo que les gustaría oír, es muy mezquino de menos.

-Y volviendo a lo del Hokage- decía recuperando el hilo de la discusión Shikaku- creo que si ellos no aceptan, deberíamos buscar a alguien capaz, el poder de momento lo ponen ellos. Nadie se atreverá a hacerle algo a Konoha, alguien capaz pero no muy poderoso dadas las circunstancias sería una buena opción.

-¿En quien piensas?- preguntó interesado Choza. -Shibi Aburame- respondió Shikaku.

-Me siento honrado, pero creo que hay algo que se están pasando de lado, Sarutobi entrenó a tres alumnos, uno trató de destruir la aldea, pero le quedan dos. Creo que Jiraiya sensei sería una buena opción.

-No, creanme que habló en serio cuando digo que yo sería una pésima opción- mencionó llegando a la junta Jiraiya- pero concuerdo con Shibi, Tsunade sería una mucho mejor opción para la aldea.

-Pero lleva años sin poner un pie en la aldea- mencionó Koharu- dudó que ella acepte el cargo.

-Yo me encargó de convencerla- se ofreció el Sannin- se como piensa ella y creo saber que decirle para que regrese a la aldea. De eso no se preocupen, sólo mantengan la aldea de pie para que pueda tomar el cargo.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces le asignaremos una unidad ANBU para que le acompañe- ofreció Asuma.

-No, ella los detectaría y me haría más difícil tanto el volverla a encontrar cómo lograr que me escuche. No; tengo una sola persona en mente para que me acompañe, o mejor dicho dos- dijo tras pensar detenidamente el Sanin sapo.

###############

 **País de las olas.**

Habían transcurrido alrededor de cinco días desde el regreso de Tsunami a casa y varias cosas habían sucedido, de entrada, como a los dos días, un contingente de matones y shinobi de La hierba llegaron acompañados del hijo de Gato que pensaba cobrar venganza por lo ocurrido con él, para fortuna del país, la ama de casa usando su técnica insignia asesino a todos salvando sola al pueblo, ganándose el sobrenombre de Ángel de hielo en el camino, llamando a la atención de paso de uno que otro cazarrecompensas que intentó atacar para venderla a La nube sin éxito alguno, debido a su poder, Las olas se ganó la reputación de ser inconquistable debido a la deidad de hielo que decidió protegerlos. Lo que en cierto modo, al contar ella que se podía entrenar para que se pudiera tener un nivel de habilidad similar, le hizo pasar de entrenar sólo a su hijo, a tener a sesenta alumnos en total, incluidos Nami y compañía.

El cambio fue para bien en ese sentido, si bien alguno que otro le reclamó por no actuar a tiempo, la mayoría entendió que eso escapó de sus manos, por como amaba a Kaiza se entendió que de poder usar ese magnífico don, lo habría usado. Lastima que no todos eran tan comprensivos.

##

 **La nube.**

-¡Eso es traición!- exclamaron a coro las asociaciones civil y jounin en su mayoría. Yugito y los alumnos genin de Bee estaban en una audiencia debido a que un reporte de los espías de su aldea dio cuenta de cómo ayudaron a Konoha en la invasión, pudiendo hacer algo, como no se…. Secuestrar a un Hyuga de la rama principal o a algún miembro de clan relevante.

También les puso de malas que ella les viera la cara y que fuera más poderosa de lo que les hizo creer. Lo que internamente hacía pensar a Matatabi si era eso o que ayudaron lo que más los enfureció.

-¿En qué sentido eso es traición?- preguntó con calma la jinchuruki- lavar nuestra mala reputación, más bien es a favor de la aldea, pelear contra esos demonios es a favor de la aldea. Supongo que los chismosos les dijeron que me quede en un hospital a pasar la noche por precaución y sin guardias, al igual que los alumnos de Bee, en un hotel mucho mejor que el nido de ratas que nos habían asignado.

-Tu misión era convencer a uno de los caballeros para que venga a vivir aquí, no ayudarles. Y bien lo dices, pudiste hacer lo mejor para la aldea y traer a alguien aquí.- mencionó A furioso- con el Nanabi y el Kyubi en Konoha ellos tienen el mayor poder militar, eso sin contar a los caballeros dorados.

Yugito exhalo aire antes de comenzar a elevar su cosmo energía violentamente, haciendo cagarse de miedo a las asociaciones, sobre todo a los sensores del consejo shinobi.

-Eso no es del nibi- decía en shock A- ¿Qué diablos es eso?.

-Padre, es la misma sensación que ese caballero dorado emanaba- decía Bee asustado.

El hermano de Bee, Kuo que era líder de Los magníficos, el equivalente a La compañía en La nube también estaba anonadó, Yugito era fuerte, si. Pero eso sobrepasaba ya el poder de su hermano a toda potencia y se notaba no sólo que eso no era por el Biju sellado en ella, era un poder extra y muy aterrador .

Sin embargo, Kuo tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver sonreír de forma depredadora a su padre.

-Ok entiendo; no trajiste a un caballero, nos trajiste su poder. Supongo que con ello estaremos en la cima, según se, se han negado a compartir ese secreto con Konoha, ahora que lo tenemos en La aldea, seremos imparables.

-No- dijo tajantemente la rubia jinchuriki.

-¿Perdón?- decía A incrédulo.

-Dije que no, así no es como funciona el asunto, el método como tan elocuentemente dice, no es algo que se deba usar para pisotear a una aldea shinobi y otra- defendía su caso - si leyera entre líneas esos informes o hubiera puesto atención a mi comparecencia, sabría que estamos en un peligro inminente. Si he decidido darme a conocer fue porque el peligro era mayor a lo que me depare aquí.

-¿Eso qué significa?- preguntó A.

-Me llamó Nefertiti de Esfinge, espectro de Hades- urdió rápidamente una mentira la rubia- como en el caso de los caballeros, yo he tomado el cuerpo de Yugito Nii prestado, una vez que Lucifer, el señor de los demonios sea derrotado, recuperaran a su jinchuriki.

-!No, lo haremos ahora, maldita espía!- se lanzó A imprudentemente a atacar.

Y para estupefacción de todos, ella detuvo el Lariat, como lo hizo Aioria.

-Es una pena- decía tras suspirar ella- Plasma relámpago.

Y la técnica insignia de Quintillus y de Aioria término con la vida de A y de varios ANBU en la sala, asustando de muerte a todos ahi.

##

-Debiste confiarnos ese hecho, me decepcionas- decía con pesar Onoki a su nieta que estaba junto a su padre en la oficina del Tsuchikage.

-Habrías intentado localizar a más espectros, Marinas o caballeros de Athena, sacrificado vidas en el proceso- se defendió Kurotsuki.

-Por la grandeza de La roca- señaló el viejo.

-No, por complejo,- espetó su nieta- te jodía que Minato Namikaze fuera tan superior a ti, saber que de una forma, aún con ayuda involuntaria de otro mundo, lograste aplastar a su aldea era más imperante. A ti te molesta que las nuevas generaciones estamos reemplazandote. Lo único que vuelve tolerable la situación es que fui yo la que despertó este poder y no Mako o Bolín.

El kage suspiro cansado, sabía en el fondo que ella tenía razón, aún así, ella no era quien para sermonear.

-Suponiendo que eso sea verdad- dijo fríamente Onoki- debes de tomar en cuenta la sangre derramada en el pasado. Debiste matar al descubierto hijo de Minato, barrer con la aldea y ayudar en la invasión, no repelerla.

-¿Te estas oyendo?- dijo incrédula la azabache- matar a un inocente por los pecados de sus padres que no eran tales, aceptalo. Estábamos en guerra, ganaron, perdimos. Además, si lo hubiera hecho, entre ocho y doce caballeros habrían venido aquí muy cabreados a destruir la aldea. Previo a asesinarme por ello.

Onoki se cayó, para su pesar más que nunca, Konoha era intocable.

##

-ciudadanos de La Arena, me honran como no tienen idea al haberme elegido Godaime Kazekage- comenzó Cocodrilo su discurso en la torre Kazekage- durante años mi mayor motivación ha sido la prosperidad de la aldea. Por ello es que no duden que haré lo que esté en mi poder para que La arena sea vista como una de las Aldeas shinobi más poderosas, como se nos veía en nuestro apogeo.

Hubo hurras de la población que dejó el nuevo kage transcurrir, pasado el tiempo justo, continuó.

-Sin embargo, quiero que sepan algo, una de las cosas que van a cambiar es la forma de ver y tratar a mi sobrino Gaara- la multitud se apagó en el acto con la sola mención del pelirrojo- Gaara fue víctima de mi hermano Rasa, el sello con el que encerraron a Shukaku en él, le volvió agresiva y le enloqueció, influenciando a Gaara. Dicho sello se creó así. Por ello, culpenlo a él, no a mi sobrino, no a su inquilino de todas sus atrocidades. Si alguien quiere aún, un pedazo de Gaara, tendrá que tomar el mío primero, porque yo fui su anterior contenedor. Es muy hipócrita de su parte, decir con orgullo Kazekage y aun así, despreciar a mi propia sangre por esa causa.

Hubo murmullos inteligibles que al acabarse dieron pauta para que reanudara su discurso.

-Por ello sepan esto, habrá cero tolerancia para cualquier atentado contra él. Ya que como dije, ahora que el sello es estable, Gaara ya no será agresivo. Y no lo hubiera sido tanto, sello o no, si lo hubieran tratado bien.

¿O a que se deberá el patrón de que mis sobrinos y Matsuri nunca fueron atacados por él, pero si el idiota de Yashamaru que trató de matarlo?

Eso daba mucho que pensar, Gaara no sabia que le deparaba el futuro pero sabía algo, de él dependía cambiar el cómo le veían los demás. Se lo debía a sus hermanos en Konoha.

##############

Naruto y Ty lee paseaban por el distrito Rukon tomados de la mano. Ya que el lugar permaneció intocable durante la invasión, ahora que la mayoría de las otras zonas estaban devastadas y el distrito virtualmente estaba intacto, muchos tuvieron que hacer sus compras en el, esperando que eso ayudará al lugar, la pareja se topó al Sanin peliblanco que venía a hacerle una propuesta al Uzumaki.

 **Omake (Autor Shion145)**  
Algunas vez se han preguntado ¿Que hacen los personajes cuando acaban de hacer sus capítulos? Pues he aquí la respuesta. Los participantes en los capítulos de la invasión se encontraban descansando, pues había sido duro su trabajo, algunos de ellos hablaban entre sí, como por ejemplo Hernán Cortes y Shura.  
-Vaya día- comentaba Shura a su compatriota.  
-Ni que lo digas, fue muy cansado- Hernán le regresaba la plática a Shura –bueno cuéntame ¿Cómo está la nueva España?- Hernán estaba iniciando una plática para relajarse un poco.  
-Hecha un asco, ahora se llama México y se independizo de España en 1821 y actualmente tiene a un idiota de presidente- respondió el Santo dorado.  
-¡Jolines! Pues cuanto he estado muerto, olvidando eso, ¿Cómo está la madre Patria?- Hernán ahora preguntaba sobre su país de origen.  
-Igual- respondió Shura.  
-¡Me lleva la ostia! ¿Pues qué diablos paso?- pregunto el conquistador.  
-No mucho, los reyes ahora son de adorno, Rajoy es presidente, Y Cataluña se independizo y ya no existe la peseta ahora es el Euro- Shura dio una muy breve reseña. Hernán solo se sobo la sien y negaba.  
-Mejor paso a otro tema por ejemplo Eres español, ¿Cierto?- ante la afirmación Shura asintió –entonces ¿Por qué coño tienes nombre Japonés y no un nombre Español? ¡Ostia!- Shura ante la pregunta meditaba la respuesta.  
-Es lo mismo que me he preguntado, mamá viene de Madrid y papá es de Barcelona, no me imagino llamarme Pepé de Capricornio o Santiago de Capricornio, No sé en qué pensaba el creador de la serie, hasta Aldebarán tiene nombre Griego y es de origen Brasileño- cuando Shura mencionó el nombre del susodicho, este pasaba a un lado de ambos gachupines.  
-Me llamo así por la estrella principal, pero mi nombre verdadero es Ronaldo- Aldebarán les contesto dejando de a seis a Shura. En otra parte de la sala Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Ty lee y Tenten estaba hablando de belleza y otras frivolidades, bueno más Ino que las otras.  
-¡Vamos chicas! Preguntémosle a ¿Cómo se llama…?- Ino tenía en mente saber los secretos de belleza de cierta faraona.  
-Creo que se llama Cleopatra- respondió Hinata la pregunta de Ino.  
-¡Si esa misma! ¿Qué dicen vamos o no?- las demás chicas estaban algo inseguras de la propuesta de Ino.  
-No sé Ino, ¿y si no nos dice su secreto?- preguntaba Tenten, pues tenía alguien en mente.  
-No pasara nada, es más es capaz de que nos diga como conquistar a un chico lindo- las palabras de Ino hicieron eco en las cabezas de Ty Lee y de Hinata, ambas voltearon a ver a cierto rubio cabeza hueca.  
-Está bien, tu ganas Ino- respondió Ty Lee, las chicas fueron a donde estaba la faraona que se encontraba descansando en un sillón recostaba comiendo unos dátiles y siendo abanicada por un esclavo, que aquí entre nos, no me pregunten de donde salió. Ino y las demás chicas se acercaron con algo de miedo.  
-Disculpe, señora Cleopatra- Ino empezaba a hablar pero con algo de inseguridad al estar frente a una Diosa de la belleza, Cleopatra se les quedo viendo.  
-Si- miro a las chicas de una manera muy retadora.  
-Bueno…las chicas...y yo…nos preguntábamos…¿Cuál es su secreto de belleza?- Ino aún seguía temerosa de lo que diría la Faraona que las miraba con seriedad, pero después les sonrió.  
-Vaya admirdoras, ¿Así que quieren conocer mis secretos eh?- pregunto Cleopatra, que despidió a su esclavo, las chicas asintieron –pues mi secreto de belleza es…- las chicas simpremente se quedaron expectantes a lo que diría la reina de Egipto –secreto- dijo con una sonrisa.  
-¿QUUÉ?- gritaron las chicas.  
-Lo que escucharon, es se-cre-to, no se los doy a cualquiera, a no ser que tengan buenos motivos para hacerlo- nuevamente respondió Cleopatra, las chicas bajaron la cabeza, mientras que Hinata Y Ty Lee veía a Naruto de reojo que hablaba con su maestro Dokho, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la Diosa Egipcia que sonrió –bueno haré una excepción, y será a ellas dos- Cleopatra señalo a Hinata Y Ty Lee que estaban asombradas.  
-¿Nosotras?- se preguntaron las chicas así mismas, Cleopatra sonrio.  
-¿y por qué ellas y no nosotras?- pregunto Ino de forma enojada, la farona se levantó del sillón y miro a Ino de una manera que decía "Levántame nuevamente la voz y serás comida de cocodrilos".  
-Porque es mi decisión, así ustedes dos vengan, les enseñaré a como seducir a un idiota como Marco Antonio y Julio Cesar, además les daré unas clases de cómo manejar a los demás para su benefició- Hinata y Ty Lee se vieron entre si y siguieron a la reina del Nilo. Dejando con la boca abierta a Ino, Tenten solamente sonría al igual que Sakura.  
En otra parte de la sala, Nerón y Calígula asesoraban (Mas bien maleducaban) a Sasuke sobre ser una elite.  
-Bien pequeño Uchiha, lo primero que debes hacer es que las personas se te arrodillen ante ti- explicaba Calígula asombrando al Emo.  
-¡Mhf! Eso es fácil soy la elite- contesto con una sonrisa de arrogancia, esto hizo que ambos emperadores simplemente empezaran a sonreir.  
-Si pero también necesitas que te teman, y nada es mejor que…- Nerón iba a seguir explicando pero alguien lo hizo callar.  
-¡ALEJEN AL EMO DE ESOS DOS!- ese era Mascara de la muerte, que tenía miedo a lo que podía al igual que los demás caballeros que conocían la historia del par de emperadores, y sabían lo que sucedía cuando se junta en la formula a un emo, un emperador que puso a su caballo como senador y otro que incendio Roma y se dispuso a tocar la lira.  
-¿Por qué no quiere que alejen a Sasuke-san de ellos?- pregunto Neji, que estaba con Lee soportando sus estupideces de la llamas de la juventud.  
-Porque es capaz de convertirse en un emo con tendencias piromaniacas y que le guste asesinar a inocentes, que se crea la última chela del desierto y capaz de poner como Hokage a una serpiente, así que ¡Ven aquí emo, aléjate de esos idiotas! ¡Ahora!- Mascara se paró y fue a separar a Sasuke de ambos emperadores -¡lléguenle, no queremos que él culo de pato sea como ustedes!- Macara mortal quitaba a Sasuke de ellos.  
Cambiando de escena, Mumm-ra leía un pergamino escrito en jeroglífico, en este estaba un mensaje. La momia suspiro un momento y se levantó dejando el papiro aun lado del sillón, Cleopatra iba regresando de las clases de belleza y seducción junto a Hinata y Ty Lee, la faraona vio el papiro y lo tomó para empezarlo a Leer.

"estimado Munra:  
Te informamos que debido a una reunión de emergencia  
Con la suprema fuerza oscura, nos ausentaremos por  
Un mes completo, así que no podrás pedirnos ayuda.  
Atentamente.  
Los antiguos espíritus del mal  
Pd. Al reverso del papiro está los nombres de nuestros sustitutos  
Pd 2. Le dejamos a Mammut su comida hasta que regreses a la pirámide negra.".

Cleopatra volteo el papiro y leyó los nombres que sustituirían a los espíritus del mal. Esto hizo que la dama sonriera.  
-Esto va a ser divertido- comento Cleopatra con una sonrisa, dejando a Hinata y a Ty Lee con la duda. Mumm-ra se acercaba a Danzo y a Homura que platicaban de sus planes de eliminar a Tsunade.  
-Tienes algún plan Danzo para quitar de en medio a Tsunade- comento Homura a su amigo.  
-Sí, pero necesito que este el Daimyo del país del fuego bajo mi genjutsu- dijo Danzo, los demás participante miraban como se acercaba Munra a ambos hombres.  
-No sé por qué, pero siento que algo malo va a ocurrir si esos tres están juntos- comento Saga a su gemelo.  
-Tienes razón Saga- refuto Kanon que no despegaba la mirada de Munra, y lo mismo sucedía con los demás, Munra se paró frente a Danzo y Homura.  
-Disculpen ¿Ustedes son Danzo Shimura y Homura Mitokado?- pregunto la momia, los mencionados de voltearon a verlo.  
-Sí, ¿En qué te podemos ayudar Munra?- pregunto de forma amable Homura, en ese momento Munra alzo los brazo y empezó a hacer una plegaria.

-ANTIGUOS ESPIRITUS DEL MAL, TRANSFORMEN ESTE CUERPO DECADENTE EN ¡MUMM-RA, EL INMORTAL!- todos los que escucharon la frase que dijo Mumm-ra, incluyendo el autor tenía una cosa que hacer y esa era…  
-¡JA, JA, JA, JA!- así es mi querido lector, y es cagarse de la risa, incluso los más serios como Shaka, Camus y Shura se revolcaban en el suelo.  
-Ja, ja, ja, ja sabía que eran viejos y malvados, pero hoy lo superaron ja, ja, ja, ja- Naruto era unos de los pocos que no se contenían de la risa. Desde ese día a Danzo y a Homura les conocían como "los antiguos espíritus del mal".

 **Y corte.**

 **Como ven, las consecuencias se empiezan a sentir en el mundo Shinobi, La Nube se ha quedado sin el Sandaime Raikage y parece que Onoki no se tomó nada bien el regañó de su propia nieta.**

 **Ahora, el Sanin planea convencer a Naruto de ir por Tsunade juntos, ¿Que tan difícil será el hacer eso? Ya lo veremos lo más pronto posible.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	40. Akatsuki regresa

**Capítulo 40. Akatsuki regresa.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Daisuke**

Tanks, que gusto que te agrado.

 **Shion145**

Si, así es. Bueno ilusión o no, el punto es que manejan mejor el cosmos divino por ello lo hicieron ver tan fácil.

Y sobre Kanon cierto, pero no lo será, el vive en otro lado.

 **Pirata**

Si, un espectro es kage, no dos. Yugito no será Raikage, eso si lo adelanto.

Así es, si hubiera sido abatida en el clan Hyuga sería una Hyuga, en el Uchiha….. Tu me entiendes.

Y van a conservarlos, créeme que tienen buen motivo para hacerlo.

 **Comenzamos**

-¿¡QUUUUUEEEE!?.

Se oyó en toda La Niebla el atronador grito de sorpresa de Mei Terumi.

La bella Mizukage era en este momento una avalancha de emociones.

Saber que dejó de ser la última de su clan le alegró mucho, que su gemela vivía, todavía más. Que tenía una sobrina de trece fue la primera de varias noticias que no sabía ni cómo manejarlas. Ella siempre creyó que tendría hijos y esposo antes que Katara, saber no era así la entristecía. Comprendía porque se fugó de La Niebla; de hecho ella con sólo oír que era la elegida a ese matrimonio lo supo. Pero que Katara lograra hallar a alguien que cumpliera sus exigentes requisitos de pareja a cabalidad era toda una sorpresa.

Igualmente no se esperaba que Goro "Komodo" Hanzo fuera el esposo de su hermana o que ella llevará viviendo tantos años en Konoha.

Tras salir de su estupor y medio matar a Ao, el que fue su brazo derecho en la resistencia supliendo a Zabuza mientras reunía fondos para la misma con Haku, Mei comenzó a redactar una solicitud de alianza con Konoha. Yue lo creyó conveniente, sobre todo al oír los reportes tanto de sus enviados al País del fuego como de su red de espías. Tener de enemiga a la aldea donde vivían los caballeros era mala idea. Pero hasta ahora, no había un motivo para que La Niebla o al menos su población no sufriera un revés moral por pedir la alianza. Mantener a uno de los cuatro clanes fundadores aún vivos a través de Katara y Sakura en Konoha era una salida que no los hacia ver débiles y era políticamente aceptable.

#################

-Hola Mocoso, que bien te ves- Saludo el Sanin a su ahijado que no se veía nada contento al verlo.

-¿Que deseas Ero sennin?- le preguntó el Uzumaki muy mosqueado al peliblanco.

-Calma chico, vengo a verte y a pedirte un favor- mencionó sacado de balanza Jiraiya por el tono de Naruto.

Sin duda que seguía estando en su pequeña pero existente lista de personas que no le agradaban nada. Lo que le dolía aunque no lo admitiera.

-¿Que favor sería ese?- preguntó Naruto cauteloso.

-Bueno, quiero que vengas a una misión conmigo y con Fū- le respondió el Sanin.

-¿Que clase de misión?- preguntó aún más cauteloso, pero visiblemente interesado el ojiazul.

-Bueno, iríamos los tres a traer a la próxima Hokage a la aldea.

-¡¿Van a ir a buscar a Lady Tsunade!?- preguntó Ty lee emocionada.

A Jiraiya le hizo gracia que la kunoichi con tan poca información diera acertadamente con la persona por la que iban a ir. Sin duda que le auguraba un buen futuro a la pareja de su ahijado.

" **Vaya, así que van por ella"** decía con veneno en la voz Kurama.

"¿Que tienes en contra de ella?" preguntó Naruto pues era raro que el biju hablara con tanto odio en su voz.

" **El cretino de su abuelo fue quien nos dio caza para irnos sellando"** le respondió con desdén **" Y si eso no te parece suficiente, ve la cara que pone cuando le reclames por no decirte que van por tu madrina y ex sensei de tu madre"** le respondió Kurama.

El Sanin vio como súbitamente, los ojos de su ahijado se llenaban con mucha ira y desprecio, era la misma mirada que le dio al conocerlo.

-Dime algo "padrino" - dijo con mucho veneno en la voz y con mucho sarcasmo- ¿PENSABAS DECIRME EN ALGÚN MOMENTO DEL PUTO VIAJE QUE LA PERSONA POR LA QUE VAMOS A IR, ES MI MADRINA?- Explotó por fin Naruto.

"¡Maldito Kyubi! " pensó con ira el Sanin por ello. En su mente el zorro trataba de mal influenciarlo para algún propósito, lamentablemente, era la verdad de nuevo. Rebatirla o tratar de engañarlo saldría peor a la larga y lo sabía. Si por él hubiera sido, jamás habría hecho que se enterase de esa relación.

-Se razonable Chico- trató de hacer control de daños el viejo mañoso- Tsunade es una muy reputada médico, la mejor del mundo. Ni ella, ni yo podíamos quedarnos en la aldea Porque….

 **¡SLAP!**

Golpeó Ty Lee a Jiraiya con uno de sus mejores golpes.

-¿Perdon ,iba a decir algo?- dijo muy molesta la castaña- ¿Que iba a decir, que dos Sannin no tenían porque hacerse cargo de un niño? ¿Que tenían otras cosas por hacer?

-Ustedes dos son aún muy jóvenes- decía dolido por el golpe del cual no tuvo aviso y peor aún, dolía tanto como una dado por Tsunade cuando era joven- si, tenía otras cosas, sinceramente creí que mi sensei iba a hacer un buen trabajo haciéndose cargo de ti.

 **-¿Te estás escuchado acaso humano imbécil?-** preguntó Kurama tomando posesión de su amigo de golpe- **de acuerdo a tu lógica, tu red de espías necesitaba toda tu atención, pero al demonio, el Sandaime puede hacerse cargo enteramente del pequeño. ¿Ves la contradicción?.**

-No tengo porque responderte- le dijo muy molesto Jiraiya- sólo has estado envenenando la mente del chico.

 **-a jajajaja, Asi que envenenando-** decía divertido el zorro- **dime ¿en que le menti? Eres su padrino, la vieja borracha es su madrina, sus padres son quienes dije. De ser alguien ruin, ahora el chico usando mi poder ya habría destrozado la aldea y sin embargo aquí sigue. Si quieres ir por ella adelante, pero iras sólo.**

-Ya lo solicite, si se niega a ir será acusado de insubordinación- se defendió el Sanin

 **-Mandar a un genin a una misión clase S es un motivo muy válido para negarse-** contraargumento el zorro **\- Mr agradara ver la cara que pondrán varios al saber que enviaron a dos jinchuriki genin a una misión clase S. Eso en cualquier corte shinobi es una razón válida, así que adelante.**

El peliblanco maldijo su suerte y tuvo que tratar de probar otro enfoque, para su fortuna, alguien había hablado sobre esa misión con Dohko y había enviado a Fū a decirle al Sanin que aceptaba ir.

-Ero sennin, es un gusto conocerlo- dijo muy campechana la pelimenta - es todo un honor en verda….

 **-¿Que está sucediendo hermano?-** preguntó Chomei de golpe.

 **-Cachorra, haznos un favor, regresa y alista las cosas de ellos sólo por si siempre van con este zoquete-** pidió el zorro a la castaña. Ty Lee hizo exactamente lo que le pidieron y una vez que estuvo a suficiente distancia, el zorro le contó a la escarabajo lo ocurrido, a lo que ella le contó lo que sabía. Aparentemente Shaka que estaba con Aldebarán buscado algún templo en las cercanías, sintieron cuatro poderosas presencias en dirección a la aldea, todas hostiles, y lo peor fue que tenían trazas de la presencia que Gladius y Mai tenían en ellos. Esa tal Akatsuki iba tras ellos según la suposición, ella lo sabía porque Shaka hablaba directamente de eso con ella, pues no querían qlqrmqr a Fū. Quien dicho sea de paso si se alarmó al saber que esa organización trataron de llevársela por segunda vez.

 **-Así que por eso quiere sacar al mocoso de aquí-** le dijo viéndolo duramente el zorro al viejo mañoso- **¿No era mejor decirle la verdad por una maldita vez?.**

-Ya lo dije, no tengo porque justificarme - siguió en lo suyo el Sanin.

-Ire- dijo sin más Naruto retomando el control- se porque me quiere fuera de la aldea, pero sepa esto, no iré a menos que Aioros venga con nosotros- dio su condición primordial.

-Chico, lo mejor será…

-O viene el o nos quedamos- dijo la ojinaranja firmemente- Nada de mentiras, ¿Tenemos su palabra?- preguntó Fū.

Jiraiya solo suspiro derrotado. En definitiva, no salía de una, cuando se metía en otra en relación a su ahijado.

No pasaron ni seis minutos cuando Aioros apareció con dos mochilas, una en cada mano y una en su espalda, Ty lee tenía copia de la llave de Fū, por lo que fue fácil hacer los equipajes, si bien ella no iba a ir, le lanzó su más fulminante mirada al Sanin y le prometió mucho dolor si su novio y su amiga no regresaban a la aldea a salvo. Por lo que a medio día, los cuatro viajeros partieron en dirección norte hacia la frontera, donde probablemente estaría su objetivo.

##

 **Lado este de la aldea.**

Cuatro personas acababan de pasar el retén de burla, eran tres hombres y una mujer, el primero de los hombres era un viejo calvo y muy alto, medía casi tres metros de alto, barba de candado y calvo, el segundo parecía un hombre pez,ojos color ónix que despedían mucho sadismo, ¿Agallas? Pues ignoremos eso, tiene la piel azul, dientes aserrados y cabello azul corto en punta. El tercer hombre era el más pequeño del grupo, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, mirada dura color onix y complexión delgada

La única mujer tejía ojos azul pálido, cabello largo azabache ligeramente rizado, figura de reloj de arena, labios sensuales con labial rojo y traía puestos en la cabeza a modo de diadema unos googles naranjas.

Todos sin excepción traían una capa negra con nubes rojas bordadas y un sombrero de paja.

-Vamos, muestra más alegría Itachi- decía burlón el cara de Ceviche- después de todo estas en tu hogar, dulce hogar.

-Sólo localizamos a nuestros objetivos- contestó el aludido- y Recemos a Kami porque estén juntos y sin ellos.

-Así que aún crees que esos rumores son ciertos- aseguro el viejo del grupo- nada en este mundo es capaz de crear un fenómeno como ese.

-Precisamente Lao G, nada en este mundo, pero si los rumores acerca de los caballeros son ciertos…

-Algo de su mundo pudo seguirlos y causar ese fenómeno- completo la idea la única fémina del grupo.

Itachi sólo asintió haciendo que las mejillas de la joven se ruborizaran levemente, cosa que sólo el pescado a la talla notó. **(Se ve que tampoco te simpatizó mucho)**.

-Baby Five, para eso hay afrodisíacos- le susurro burlón en shinobi.

-N...no es eso, es que hace calor- mencionó la chica no muy convencida de su propia mentira- Si, es eso, tengo calor Kisame San.

El grupo avanzó hasta llegar a un parque y fue cuando Itachi habló en voz alta.

-Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi y Asuma Sarutobi- enumeró Itachi a los que los vigilaban- no estoy para reuniones, así que pierdanse.

-¿Así es como tratas a los conocidos capitán?- preguntó Sarcástico Kakashi.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, permítanme presentarme- comenzó el cara de pez- Kisame Hoshigaki, su futuro verdugo y no necesitan saber más. - Y cometió una gran estupidez, se lanzó de frente, espada en Mano contra Kurenai.

La maestra del genjutsu sacó un Tanto que había sido su regalo de promoción de parte de su ex compañera de equipo y amiga Yugao, con el arma en posición se preparó a recibir al espadachín que sentía que la partiría en dos. Eso hasta que su amada espada Samehada chocó de frente contra el Tanto y sintió como si se hubiera lanzado contra una pared.

-¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA!?- Exclamaron los cuatro en shock al ver que la ojirubi le competía en fuerza bruta al tiburón humano.

-¿Sabes algo corazón?- le dijo en un muy frío tono de voz la azabache- soy la peor oponente que pudiste escoger, soy un delfín en espíritu y nosotros Cazamos tiburones en especial a los débiles como tu.

Y le dio un buen jab a la quijada que le hizo ver pajaritos y estrellas al nacido en La niebla.

Mientras, Kakashi luchaba contra Itachi y Lao G, fallando miserablemente pues aunque viejo, el ex shinobi de La roca era muy poderoso.

-La vejez sólo me ha hecho aumentar mi poder- se burló el hombre- ríndete ahora, estás a años de pelear contra mi, y ni hablar de Itachi.

-¡HURACÁN DE LA HOJA!- pateó Gai a Lao G, Quitándole un oponente a su ex amigo.

-Eso es nuevo- decía Itachi con su tono de voz monótono, con un ligero matiz de burla- Gai salvándote el trasero no es algo para ver todos los días.

-Bueno, veremos quien te salva a ti.- mencionó el peliplata poniéndose en posición de combate una vez más.

-Peor para ti- mencionó el azabache activando su Sharingan mientras el peliplata se descubría el suyo.

Mientras el duelo de prodigios se iba a dar, la ninfa de agua tenía su duelo contra la mojarra frita/ **( Si, hay que burlarse del que parece pescado).**

Kurenai haciendo alarde de una gran flexibilidad haciendo un split, evadió el tajo transversal de Kisame, incorporándose de un salto, la ojirubi le dio usando el momentum del mismo, una patada a la quijada y girando en el aire, un fuerte disparo de cosmos que no logró bloquear con su arma por estar desorientado.

-¿Listo para rendirte cevichin?- preguntó con mofa la kunoichi que por respuestas recibió un jutsu de Kisame.

-Elemento agua, Kirisame.

Y un banco de tiburones hechos de agua se lanzaron como una manada de lobos hambrientos contra Kurenai que bloqueó con su mejor ataque el jutsu.

-Onda Ultrasónica.- gritó con fuerza creando una onda de choque sónico que rompió con el jutsu de Kisame.

-¡Eso es imposible!, que clase de jutsu es ese- exclamaron Itachi, Kisame y Baby Five.

-Veamos ahora cómo te defiendes contra esto- siguió atacando la sirena sin dejarlo respirar- ¡DESTRUCTOR SONICO!.

Y una nueva onda de choque se lanzó contra Kisame quien la recibió con su fiel espada a modo de escudo, creyendo que absorbería el chakra. No fue así, recibió de lleno el ataque siendo mandado a volar varios metros dentro del parque, obteniendo magulladuras, cortes y raspones en el proceso.

"Samehada es capaz de absorber el chakra de cualquier jutsu, eso quiere decir que esa onda sónica no tenía chakra… ¡NO, IMPOSIBLE!" pensó poniéndose lívido el Uchiha mientras evadía por casi nada a Kakashi.

Un grito de furia se oyó y momentos después, el ex espadachín de La niebla salía a toda carrera del bosque dispuesto a todo con tal de asesinar a la bella jounin.

-¡VAS A MORIR PERRA!- Exclamó preso de la ira el espadachín- ¡Elemento agua, onda de agua!

Un vórtice horizontal de agua salió disparado del lago cercano donde ellos estaban y se lanzó a donde Kurenai estaba parada, encendiendo su cosmos ella simplemente esperó la embestida con todo y el grito de Asuma que por la distracción casi es cortado por la mitad.

Al disiparse el agua, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el cevichin estaba asustado. La jounin de Konoha estaba parada exactamente en el lugar donde recibió de lleno el jutsu, la poderosa columna de agua había probado ser ineficaz en su contra. No se movió ni un maldito milímetro de su posición ¡NI UNO SOLO!.

-Mi turno Kisame- le anunció la ojirubi mientras se tomaba su tiempo para preparar su técnica- ¡ARIETE DE AGUA!.

Y dando un violento puñetazo, Kisame fue golpeado por una columna de agua que se formó con el líquido disponible en el aire. La potencia del golpe fue tanta que el nacido en La niebla se estrelló contra una buena cantidad de árboles antes de frenar su retroceso y peor aún, en el lugar donde ella lo golpeó con el agua, sus costillas se habían reducido a astillas y Kisame podía sentir que tenía una hemorragia interna.

Y lo peor fue esa aura de poder aterradora que apareció frente a sus camaradas.

##

 **Momentos atrás.**

Mientras Kurenai tomaba a Kisame como compañero de equipo, Asuma la pasaba mal con su elección de oponente. Baby Five era una usuaria de Kekkei genkai, del elemento metal específicamente. La joven originaria de la aldea del Rocío era capaz de convertir sus extremidades en armas punzo cortantes o en su defecto, crear armas completas usando su habilidad. Hasta ahora, ella le había mandado una verdadera lluvia de Senbon, kunai y Shuriken, además de que tenían una especie de duelo de armas, sus cuchillas de chakra no eran tan eficaces debido a que su brazo, convertido en un enorme cuchillo, estaba cubierto de elemento fuego, dificultado el avance del jounin en la tarea de derrotarla.

-El famoso líder de los doce guardianes ninja- decía burlona la azabache- bueno, era de esperarse, después de todo ese tal Shiroku era sólo una basura. Si según él tú eras el más fuerte… no debí hacerme tantas expectativas.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó enojado Asuma de que hayan atacado a su amigo.

-Digamos que él como la mayoría de los hombres que conozco, pierden la cabeza al verme- dijo sonriendo de forma coqueta, mientras transformaba su otro brazo en una Hoz y con ella se lanzaba nuevamente a tratar de partir en dos al Sarutobi.

Asuma no tuvo de otra y desello una Chokuto especial que usaba en esa clase de ocasiones. El arma había sido forjada de la misma forma que sus cuchillas, por lo que canalizó su chakra elemental en ella y se lanzó nuevamente a atacar a Baby Five.

La Akatsuki no era una shinobi clase S por nada, pese a que Asuma usado otra arma si disminuyó su ventaja, ella era una muy capaz usuaria de armas punzo cortantes. Usado su hoz, logró engarzar la chokuto y con un rápido movimiento de su cuchilla, desarmó a Asuma que tuvo que pasar a la ofensiva usando sólo jutsus elementales.

-Elemento fuego, cenizas ardientes- expulsó las cenizas de su boca y chasqueando la lengua las hizo detonar a quemarropa sobre Baby Five.

Esperando que su táctica diera resultado, tomó por si acaso, una distancia prudente, recibiendo rápidamente la respuesta a la interrogante de si la venció. Pues una lluvia de senbon se lanzó hacia él debido a que Baby Dice cubrió su cuerpo con metal protegiéndose de la explosión.

-Vaya parece que tienes más trucos sobre la manga- elogió la renegada- aún así, no vas a vencerme nunca, ridente cariño.

Un aumento de poder hizo que Baby Five palideciera, aparentemente a quienes no querían ni ver, habían llegado a la fiesta.

####

Gai y Lao G intercambiaron una muy veloz secuencia de golpes y paradas que sólo los hacían sonreír.

Al defensor de la fuerza acumulada de la vejez siempre le habría gustado la idea de patearle el trasero al llamado defensor de las llamas de la juventud por lo que el duelo que tenían le era satisfactorio. Por su lado Gai siempre quiso pelear contra Lao G que se decía era el maestro del Taijutsu definitivo. Tanto en La roca como en las demás grandes aldeas y en las menores, era reconocido como el mejor.

Que tuvieran diferencias en su filosofía sólo hacía que el combate fuera aún más interesante.

En una apertura, Gai golpeó con fuerza al viejo en la quijada haciéndolo cerrarla con violencia, Lao G sintió el crujir de su maxilar al recibir el golpe, un poco más y se habría fracturado.

-Yosh, estoy ardiendo, ya verás que las llamas de la juventud consumirán al témpano helado de la vejez- decía el jounin cejudo muy animado.

-Estas muy lejos de mi nivel como para hacer esa afirmación jovencito- le reclamó el viejo.

Lao G comenzó a acumular Chakra y su masa muscular aumento dándole el doble de su volumen, paso de un viejo que tenía una apariencia sana y ya, a una mole de músculos sólida. Que era en extremo veloz, como lo pudo comprobar Gai al recibir una patada a gran velocidad.

El jounin de spandex sólo salto hacia atrás con el impulso de la patada y se quitó rápidamente sus propias pesas de entrenamiento, en un borrón pateó en las costillas a su rival pero este apenas y se inmutó. Tomó del tobillo a Gai y lo azotó al suelo con fuerza antes de soltarlo tras recibir una parada bien colocada que lo obligó a soltarlo.

-Yosh, no me daré por vencido- declaró Gai antes de comenzar a abrir las puertas de chakra.

Al llegar a la quinta, se lanzó de nuevo contra Lao G. Quien vio que era una mala idea dejarlo abrir de golpe cinco puertas.

El viejo sintió sin conocer la máquina, que una locomotora lo había embestido de lleno y no se detuvo ahí. El maestro del Taijutsu de Konoha arremetió con una auténtica lluvia de patadas y golpes que sacudían al viejo luchador como muñeco de trapo lastimándolo a un ritmo alarmante.

Tras darle una patada lateral Gai se preparaba a golpear a su rival con uno de sus mejores golpes cuando sintió dos presencias conocidas, sonriendo confiado y poniendo a sudar al viejo.

###

Kakashi se sabía en desventaja contra Itachi por el simple hecho de no tener su sharingan ni de forma natural ni completo. El jounin que se decía había compilado gracias a ese ojo al menos mil jutsus se veía como un novato mientras peleaba contra el genio Uchiha.

Itachi lo dominó de principio a durante la pelea. Sus dos ojos leían a la perfección sus movimientos y eso le ayudaba a bloquearlos eficazmente. Veía cada jutsu antes de que lo lanzara y cada plan que maquinaba como si se lo dijera en voz alta. Para el Uchiha era francamente una pelea decepcionante.

-Creo que Obito hizo mal al darte ese ojo- le mencionó de súbito el ex ANBU al peliplata- dejaste de lado tus habilidades natas y te has avocado a emular a los miembros de nuestro clan. Tengo noticias, eso jamás pasará.

Tsukuyomi.

Y lanzó el más poderoso de los genjutsus a Kakashi.

El peliplata se vio a si mismo en una cruz en el mismo parque sólo que viendo godo como en un negativo. De súbito apareció Itachi con una katana y se le acercó con ese rostro imperturbable y hablando con su frío tono de voz.

-Estas es mi mundo y por las próximas setenta y dos horas me perteneces.

Y clavó el arma en la pierna derecha y la retorció en la carne del jounin que grito de dolor.

Sólo pasaron tres segundos,pero el sensei del equipo 7 en el mundo exterior pero por dentro se había quebrado. Kakashi cayó desplomado sobre sus rodillas, con la mirada perdida ante un Uchiha que le veía con cierto deje de compasión.

Sacando la kataka en el mundo real, iba a decapitarlo cuando una ráfaga de cosmos impidió que lograra su cometido, saltando hacia atrás, de súbito Itachi vio a Choi Akimichi y a Asami Hyuga frente a él. O al menos a alguien que se les parecía. El poder de esos dos era irreal y fue cuando entendió su identidad y realmente comenzó a sudar frío.

-Parece que tenemos entre manos un caso de deja vu- decía Milo algo burlón- primero Shaka y ahora nosotros la hacemos de paladines al rescate.

-toma, cuidado bien- le puso en el hombro de Asuma, a Kakashi, el carioca.

-Así que ustedes dos son parte de los llamados caballeros de los que tanto he oído- decía con cierta sorna el ex espadachín de la niebla- no importa, van a morir ahora.

Elemento agua, Kirisame.

Y los tiburones se lanzaron hacia él pero …

-¡Gran cuerno!- lanzó Aldebaran su ataque.

Los escualos fueron hechos trizas y aún así el Gran cuerno siguió de frente golpeando con fuerza a un conmocionado Kisame siendo mandado a volar aún más lejos que cuando lo golpeó Kurenai.

"No puede ver nada….. Se movió muy rápido para mis ojos" pensó el genio Uchiha comenzando a asustarse, prácticamente de un impacto había uno de los nuevos oponentes sacado a uno de sus más resistentes peleadores y aún así, parecía que Aldebaran no estaba ni ligeramente cansado.

-Mi turno- dijo Milo con ganas de participar- AGUJA ESCARLATA.

Y de súbito Baby Five sintió cuatro pinchazos en su pecho, abdomen y clavícula izquierda.

La bella kunoichi grito de dolor antes de desmayarse, por lo que viendo las circunstancias, Itachi lanzó de golpe varias bombas de humo para cubrir su retirada.

Cuando el humo despejó, los caballeros y los shinobi sólo vieron a Kakashi medio muerto y las secuelas de la pelea en el parque.

-Eso no salió tan mal, al menos esperó que eso le mande un mensaje a sus jefes- decía suspirando Aldebaran, sonriendo divertido añadió- porque Aioros no será consecuente con ellos como lo fuimos nosotros.

Tras comprobar que sólo Kakashi necesitaba atención médica, a los caballeros les pareció una buena idea el ir a casa a concluir con las reparaciones al edificio. El cual virtualmente salió indemne. Salvo por las ventanas que se quebraron en su mayoría.

#############

Mientras se daba la pelea, Naruto, Fū, Aioros y Jiraiya ya llevaban un buen rato andando la la ciudad casino más cercana a su posición, los dos jinchuriki tenían el semblante serio mientras veían de frente en todo momento visiblemente enfadados.

Si había algo que a ambos les desagrada eran las mentiras y los engaños y el Sannin lo había estado haciendo desde que Naruto lo conoció. Fū en si no tenía nada en su contra pero no le gustaba que le mintieran tan descaradamente a su mejor amigo.

"Me preguntó ¿Cómo irán las cosas cuando conozcas a tu supuesta madrina?" pensaba seriamente el castaño. Después de todo, sabía que el posible ataque de furia de su amiguito sería todo menos injustificado.

 **Omake.**

-Entonces ¿quieren que sea Hokage en interino mientras traen al verdadero aquí?- preguntó Saga enarcado una ceja.

Shibi y Shikaku fueron a darle la nueva al caballero de Géminis que no se esperaba tal propuesta.

-Si, básicamente eso- decía cansado el Nara.

-Hokage ¡MANGOS!- Exclamó el caballero- si hay algo que no extraño del título de Patriarca es el inmenso papeleo. Tengo la cara, pendejo no soy.

Y haciendo gala de su velocidad, desapareció en el acto.

Los comisionados fueron entonces tras recuperarse de esa reacción a ver a Dohko.

El joven caballero de libra se encontraba en la florería Yamanaka mientras decidía que ramo llevarle a su prometida en su visita relámpago a Las Olas.

-Shibi, Shikaku ¿Que necesitaban?- preguntó cordial el caballero de Libra.

Ambos le explicación que había sido designado kage interino y entonces la buena cara y voluntad del joven desapareció.

-¡Hokage interino, LA CHINGADA!- Exclamó en un cómico gesto de frustración e ira- Yo veía al pobre Shion lidiando con esas montañas de papeles- sacudió su cabeza tratando de eliminar ese recuerdo- Primero Americanista(1) antes que Hokage.

Y del mismo modo que se fue Saga, se fue Dohko del lugar.

Frustrados y cansados, los dos cabezas de clan fueron a ver a Shaka, el caballero de Virgo se encontraba meditando debajo del Manzano que fue un demonio. Al sentir las presencias de los jounin dejó de lado su postura de meditación y amablemente les preguntó qué necesitaban de él.

-Venimos a notificarte que has sido elegido Hokage interino- comenzó a hablar Shibi.

Rápidamente Shaka retomó su postura de flor de Loto y exclamó.

-¡OHM!

Y eso fue lo que hizo para teletransportarse a varios kilómetros de distancia dejando con la quijada caída a los shinobi.

Tras ese hecho, ambos regresaron como anima en pena, sobre todo Shikaku pues sabía que posiblemente con su mala suerte, él sería elegido Kage.

-Bueno, en vista de lo ocurrido….- decía Koharu con pena ajena- Supongo que deberíamos ver que Cabeza de Clan sería el más apto para fungir como Kage temporal.

Y tras decir eso, Tsume y los demás se echaron a correr tan rápido que un caballero de plata quedaría en vergüenza.

Al final la pobre Koharu suspiro cansada y se resignó a tomar el cargo de Hokage interino.

Dos días después, un par de cabezas de clan, Tsume y Hiashi para ser precisos fueron a ver a la Hokage interina y al verla se llevaron el shock de su vida.

Cuatro pasantes estaban en la oficina junto a ella, los cuatro pasantes de secretaria shinobi organizaban el papeleo en categorías que iban de Urgente a irrelevante mientras que la kage interna se dedicaba a revisar y a firmar primero esos papeles.

-Si aún pudiera usar mi chakra sin riesgo, en vez de becarios serían clones de sombras- decía la mujer adivinando muy divertida sus pensamientos- Aún sigo sin creer que nadie haya pensado en esa solución para el papelo.

En tres de las cuatro grandes aldeas shinobi restantes, los kages estornudaron.

"¿Porque siento que algún héroe sin capa acaba de descubrir cómo acabar con mi infame enemigo?" era el pensamiento de Kuo, Onoki y Mei.

En La arena, Cocodrilo de hecho usaba clones de arena para hacer más rápido su trabajo.

"Shukaku, te debo veinte" pensaba agradecido con su amiga el nuevo Kazekage.

 **Y corte.**

 **Round dos y fuera.**

 **Supongo que ya quedó claro que en cierto modo ellos no son la amenaza. Ahora veremos al cuarteto en busca de Tsunade, espero les agrade esta municipio saga.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	41. Tsunade

**Capítulo 41 Tsunade.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Antes que nada, debido a que hubo un accidente en la delegación, hubo un corte de Luz durante 4 días. Disculpas por el capítulo corto.**

 **Review**

 **Lalo80**

Gracias

 **Neopercival**

Que bueno que regreses, adivino tenía que ver la escuela.

Ya me pasaré a tus fic.

Sobre el Sanin… esos no fueron los únicos errores que cometió, también esta el entrenamiento 3 años y sólo regreso con mejor control de chakra, variantes del Rasengan, disipar genjutsus…. Y nada más.

¿En serio? que para eso mejor no se lo hubiera llevado. Pero aquí es donde comienzo a reivindicarlo.

Y sobre Dohko y los demás, eso ocurre en la recuperación de Sasuke, ya falta menos.

 **Invitado**

Son doce, lleva su tiempo dar el protagonismo que merecen en su momento. Si bien Dohko, Saga, Shaka y los hermanos son los protagonistas, cada uno tendrá su momento.

 **Daisuke**

Lee y lo sabrás.

 **Virus pirata**

Ese estilo es inconfundible. Sabía que eras tu.

Y bueno, era de esperar eso. Así que me lo salte….. Más o menos.

 **Comenzamos**

El grupo que buscaba a Tsunade llegó temprano por la mañana a la ciudad tras madrugar. Habían decidido acampar para pasar la noche en vez de ir directamente a la cercana ciudad de Meiwa, todo el trayecto en silencio. Naruto seguía sin perdonarle al Sanin las mentiras y el Sannin no sabia ni como salir del hoyo que él mismo cavó.

Sabía que la cago y en grande, nada podía hacer ahora para remediarlo. No era que lo considerara una pérdida de tiempo para él o que no supiera valorar el sacrificio de Minato. Era que no se sentía capaz de criar a un niño. Su miedo e inseguridad le pasaron a Naruto una factura en verdad muy grande y lo sabía.

Sin embargo había algo respecto al tema que seguía incomodando mucho al Sanin y eso era la reacción de la rubia. Tsunade tenía muchos defectos, tantos como él, aunque no los mismos. Pero abandonar a su suerte a la familia no era uno de sus defectos.

Por ello seguía sin entender porque abandonar no sólo al hijo de Kushina, sino a su propia sangre. Ok ella siempre se consideró más una Senju que Uzumaki, pero no dudaba que de poder, habría hecho algo por el niño. O eso quería creer. Ahora que podía de cierta forma enfrentarla sin temor alguno, lo haría. Tenía que saber que la motivó a abandonarlo de esa manera.

El grupo siguió andando un buen tramo dentro de la ciudad cuando el Sanin sapo recordó algo, por lo que les preguntó qué pensaban hacer en el tiempo que tomarían en buscar a la rubia.

-Kurama y Chomei nos están entrenando- contestó Naruto- planean enseñarnos Rokushiki y a usar sus habilidades natas.

-¿No creen que lo hagan por algo?- preguntó el Sannin sin rodeos, arrepintiéndose al ver como los jinchuriki lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-Si no son usted- le reclamó molesta la pelimenta- confió más en mi amiga Chomei que en usted.

-Lo mismo, al menos Kurama siempre me dice la verdad, por difícil que sea- ahora defendió Naruto a su biju.

Jiraiya solo suspiro derrotado. En verdad que ese sería un viaje largo.

#########.

Mientras eso pasaba en Meiwa, en Konoha, Koharu Utatane, la Hokage interina ayudada de varios shinobi hacia la labor diaria que se requería, se oyó a alguien llamado a su puerta, siendo Goro Hanzo y su familia los que habían llamado.

-¿Nos mandó llamar Lady Hokage?- preguntó Katara a la mujer. La aludida sólo hizo un ademán para que sus ayudantes les dejaran solos e hizo momentos después el jutsu de barrera Sónica, por sí cierto hermano de la décima plaga había plantado sellos escuchas.

-Bueno, quizá este de forma interna en el puesto- comenzó a explicar la kage- pero las decisiones que tome son vinculantes, ahora bien; acabo de recibir una carta de parte de Mei Terumi, la Godaime Mizukage- Sakura se sorprendió por el nombre- nos pide una alianza a cambio de que tu hija no entre al LCR de la aldea y que tu seas la enlace en la relación.

Katara sólo sonrió con la mirada cristalina por las lágrimas, Mei la seguía protegiendo aún a pesar de todo y es que siendo la enlace dada esa condición, los cargos de suplantación y espionaje que "alguien " pudo haber alegado, eran nulos para ella, su esposo y su hija. Del mismo modo, Kiri se ganaba a un buen aliado sin romper su orgullo, después de todo, era una gran forma de mantener al clan de su Kage y salvadora, existiendo.

Y es que, casi adivinando la situación, un par de jodidos imbéciles de los consejos civiles, amenazaron a Katara y a su esposo si no consentía el matrimonio entre Sasuke y Sakura.

Lo que le daba risa a estas alturas a la mujer. Hace un año no dudaba que su hija había aceptado sin dudarlo. Afortunadamente Ukyo conquistó su corazón, y Dohko la había ayudado a madurar.

-Estaré muy honrada de tener tan importante cargo- decía la gemela de Mei.

-Por cierto- recordó la ex kunoichi, sacó un sobre de el escritorio y se lo dio a Katara- oficialmente son jounin y residentes en la aldea, felicidades.

El matrimonio sólo sonrió agradecido y aliviado. Ao bien tanto Katara como Goro aún sentían amor por La Niebla y La Lluvia, ahora veían a Konoha como su hogar, que ellos al fin pudieran vivir siendo ellos mismos en la aldea, era algo que sencillamente no se podía ignorar.

También ayudaba que entre ellos dos, evitaran que el muro sur de la aldea fuera derribado.

Los que llegaron a defenderlo ya tarde, narraron que una enorme Salamandra derrotó a las serpientes del Sannin en esa Zona, mientras que Goro y Katara luchaban contra todos los enemigos a su alcance, dando a saber que pese al tiempo, seguían siendo dos shinobi clase S.

Eso y que como los "Haruno" eran muy queridos en la comunidad, ella por ser una bibliotecaria atenta y amable y el por ser el único burócrata que no se movía en cámara lenta, les hacia queridos.

De hecho, sin saber que era su madre, Naruto le tenía gran aprecio a Katara pues ella jamás lo delató cuando Se iba a esconder de los que lo trataban de golpear, en la biblioteca civil donde trabajaba. Hubo veces en que ella incluso le llevaba leche tibia y galletas de forma discreta. Comiéndolas siempre llorando, ahora recordaba el Uzumaki por que, pero eso no quitaba que después de las galletas de Himawari, las de Katara fueran las más sabrosas que llegó a comer en su vida.

Para los Hanzo -Terumi, el dejar de esconderse era un gran alivio y los hacía a los tres por fin, sentirse en familia y a los esposos en casa por primera vez en más de una década.

Claro está que no todo en la aldea eran risas y fanfarrias.

Sasuke maldecía su suerte para variar. Siendo Sakura la nueva fuente de su frustración.

Ella también descendía de un clan que era en cuanto a relevancia, equiparable al Senju en La niebla. Por lo tanto no se tomó nada bien el rechazo de ella para ser su prometida. Sabía que antes de que se separaran de Dohko, habría accedido sin pensarlo. Ahora ni eso, sencillamente lo mando a …. Ustedes ya entienden la idea. Y todo por culpa del caballero y de la mesera.

Dejó de lado al menos de momento ese pensamiento y llegó a casa de Kakashi por entrenamiento. Era muy común que fuera él ahí para evitar que el peliplata llegada tarde a los entrenamientos, por lo que se sorprendió de ver alrededor de él a varios jounin entre los que estaban Anko, Asuma, Gai, Genma y Kurenai.

-¿Que le ocurrió a Kakashi sensei?- preguntó el Uchiha al verlo en mal estado.

-Tuvimos una misión de emergencia y bueno…- comenzó a explicar Gai.

-Digamos que tomó la peor parte de la misma- explicó Kurenai.

-Chicos, ¿Es cierto que Kakashi enfrentó a Itachi Uchiha?- preguntó entrando de golpe Aoba.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le gritaron molestas Anko y Kurenai.

-¡Itachi!- gruñó molesto el Uchiha- ¿Donde, cuando?.

Sin embargo no esperó respuesta, salió a su casa, tomó su equipo y salió por el lado sur de la aldea esperando hallare.

-Reza porque no lo encuentre- le reclamó la ojirubi al jounin que la cago.

########

Tras dos días más de búsqueda, Naruto y Fū estaban descansando en el hotel al que llegaron. Aioros fue a buscar un lugar para comer mientras el Sanín fue a una de sus famosas investigaciones por lo que los genin estaban solos. Estaban meditando en posición flor de moto cuando sintieron cuatro chakras dirigiéndose a su posición tres de ellos absolutamente hostiles hacia ellos.

Por lo tanto ellos se prepararon para ellos y mandaron un pulso de cosmos que el caballero de Sagitario recibió, regresando rápido a brindarles ayuda.

De súbito la puerta de su habitación fue arrancada, entrando Lao G y Kisame a ella.

-Vaya, algo debo haber hecho bien en mi otra vida- sonrió burlón el cara de ceviche- no se que pudo haber sido, pero si en recompensa nos llevaremos al Kyubi y a la Nanabi que mejor.

-Vendrán por las buenas- completo el viejo- o les descoyuntare sus articulaciones y de todos modos vendrán con nosotros.

Los jinchuriki sólo sonrieron confiados, poniendo nerviosos a los Akatsuki.

Y de repente.

-¡TRUENO ATÓMICO!- Apareció el castaño caballero atacando a Lao G, el impacto fue brutal y Lao G barrio con el golpe de Aioros todo el piso. Prácticamente se había demolido ese piso del lugar.

-Así que no oyeron la advertencia de Milo y Aldebarán- decía tronando sus dedos el caballero- bien ¿Quien sigue?

-¿Como esta?- pregunto Itachi a Baby Five que revisaba a Lao G. El rostro desencajado de la joven le dio su respuesta, aún así necesitaba oírla.

-L...l...lo m..m..ma...t..o- decía apenas- E...S…..t...a.. M...u...e...r...t..o.

-¡Trueno atómico!- volvió a atacar el caballero están vez hiriendo a Kisame, sin matarlo porque usó a su amada arma como escudo creyendo ilusamente que su arma absorbería el jutsu. Cosa que no ocurrió.

-Retirada- ordenó el Uchih que cargaba a Kisame.

-¡VAS A MORIR!- exclamó Sasuke llegando de súbito.

-No seas idiota no le vas a ganar- trató de razonar Naruto con su aún compañero de equipo.

-Hoy mi clan será vengado -Le ignoro el aludido- ¡CHIDORI!

Y se abalanzó contra su hermano que simplemente lo dejó fuera de combate. No tenía tiempo para nada más.

-Sabe, pudo haberme ayudado- decía el caballero al sentir al Sanin.

Jiraiya siempre quiso ver en primera fila el poder de ellos. Que matara a Lao G t medio matara a Kisame y sin romper a sudar puso nervioso al Sanin.

"Y hay otros once iguales a él. Que bueno que están de nuestro lado" pensó el peliblanco pensando en las posibilidades… dejó de lado eso por ahora. Alguien debía regresar con Sasuke. Iba a pedirle a Aioros el favor cuando Gai lo pateó en la espalda creyéndolo un Akatsuki.

Así que con la ayuda inesperada, el cuarteto partió rumbo a Tanzaku, dispuesto a hallar a la Senju lo antes posible.

##############

Tanzaku, la ciudad Casino se levantó de su letargo con un hermoso amanecer. Las calles rápidamente se llenaron de los negocios callejeros que atendían a los trasnochados jugadores que habían salido demasiado tarde de los casinos. Incluidas un par de mujeres.

Una de ellas era una hermosa rubia en sus veinticinco, la otra una belleza de cabello castaño corto que cargaba un adorable cerdito.

La mujer rubia miraba de soslayo a la azabache debido a su raro comportamiento el cual había iniciado el día de ese raro eclipse.

Shizune, el nombre de la castaña, había estado algo… distante. Para su extrañeza en vez de sacarla de los problemas o mejor dicho intentar hacerlo apelando a su juicio, ahora la sacaba.

Anoche nada más, cuando iba a perder nuevamente una cantidad sumamente considerable de dinero, ella llegó y la cargo ante sus protestas de dejarla ahí.

A la luz de su actual sobriedad se preguntaba porque la joven a quien veía como su propia hija, tuvo tan dramático cambio y de paso como le hizo para lograr someterla.

-Shizune, ¿ Hay algo que quieras decirme?- preguntó de manera espontánea la rubia.

-No, no realmente- contestó con simpleza mientras buscaba un lugar barato y con comida "comestible" - realmente no.

-Entonces ¿Porque has estado actuando así?

-¿como my lady?- preguntó ella genuinamente sorprendida.

Y es que Shizune no notó sinceramente un cambio en ella.

Al menos uno que pudiera explicar excepto por ese sueño.

Desde el día del eclipse soñaba con ella estando en un salón real en compañía d e varias personas, todas portando una armadura, veía a doce sujetos con una armadura de oro, uno de ellos tras acabar esa reunión se acercaba a hacerle unas preguntas amistosas.

Este día en particular, al fin oyó el nombre de ese joven que usaba una armadura con dos escudos. Era llamado por un peliverde que usaba una armadura con cuernos en los hombros.

"Me tengo que ir, Xena quizá más tarde podamos charlar"

Oyó que le hablaba a ella el joven y luego se dirigía al caballero que le llamaba "¿Te mataría esperar un minuto, Shion?" preguntó el joven.

"Si no te separaba de Xena, pudieron seguir todo el día Dohko" decía el otro sonriendo de forma ladina.

Y ahí era donde ella despertaba.

#####

Mientras tanto en Konoha, el caballero de libra recordó sin motivo aparente a su primer amor.

"Xena, me preguntó qué pensarías de que me he comprometido" pensó nostálgico el caballero y tras un ligero estremecimiento sonrió de forma nerviosa "o que me comprometi con una ex espectro "

##

"¿Porque tengo ganas de matar a alguien llamado Dohko?" se preguntó Shizune que tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y como no tenerlo, incluso su sensei y persona que veía como su madre estaba ganando en las tragaperras. Ya había limpiado once en el actual casino donde estaban y llevaba cuatro casinos limpios. Con una cantidad de dinero equivalente a su deuda actual con uno de sus más agresivos acreedores, la joven sonreía al menos pensando que le pagarían. Aunque lo dejaba de lado el detalle de que, siempre que Tsunade tenía una racha triunfadora, una calamidad estaba cerca.

-Kukuku, tiempo sin verte Tsunade- oyeron ambas a alguien a quien la rubia no creyó volver a ver jamás.

##########

Los cuatro integrantes del equipo de búsqueda de la Sanin llegaron a Tanzaku por la noche, habrían llegado antes pero el entrenamiento de ambos jinchuriki había retrasado su avance.

Para el Sanin peliblanco era aunque no quisiera admitirlo, muy interesante de ver el entrenamiento en Rokushiki.

El sabio sapo recordaba que Killer B y Yagura el fallecido yondaime Mizukage se movían de esa forma. Entendiendo que era porque de alguna manera sus Biju accedieron a enseñarles.

Aunque ahora que lo recordaba, en la invasión había visto a una bella joven pelear de la misma forma a lado de Zabuza y de su hija. Por lo que dedujo que posiblemente era la nueva jinchuriki del Sanbi.

Las katas y ejercicios en verdad que eran complejos por lo que era gratificante ver que los dos tenían progresos acelerados. De sus espías en Konoha había oído que su ahijado era retardado y no muy bueno para aprender. Sin embargo, no parecía ser el caso.

Imbéciles, simplemente a diferencia de Kurama y Dohko los demás se dieron por vencidos con el y el método de enseñanza. Quizás Iruka Umino habría dado con el problema si hubiera pasado más tiempo con él. El era además de Aioria y los demás, de los pocos interesados en su correcta educación. Quizá el si habría notado que el Uzumaki aprendía mejor con su cuerpo y con pequeñas metas.

Dohko lo había notado hace tiempo, el ojiazul podía manejar con soltura las katas de Kung fu que le enseñaba para contrarrestar la negligente educación que el pequeño recibía. Cuando lo vio practicar esas horribles katas que le enseñaron, simplemente se horrorizó de ver los enormes huecos en su postura, la ineficacia de su defensa…. La rigidez de su ataque. Así que le empezó a enseñar y noto que era una persona kinestésica. Lo que le ahorria a Naruto varios problemas y le causaría a Mizuki y a los otros varios dolores de cabeza. Un semestre después, ni él ni nadie entendía cómo fue que le hizo para pasar del peor al segundo mejor de la clase, por más que trataron de hacer para sabotearlo no pudieron. Ahora disipaba los genjutsu en sus exámenes escritos, cuando le hacían preguntas para que las falle las acertaba y ahora en los combates de práctica en vez de que lo usaran de saco de arena, el típicamente trapeaba el piso con sus oponentes.

Y de eso jamás se enteró en Sanin, lo que le hacía preguntarse el que tanto desconocía de su supuesto ahijado.

Vaya que le dolía profundamente ver que era muy cercano a Aioros.

Por lo que vio y lo poco que pudo platicar con el difunto Sandaime, de los doce había cuatro con los que se llevaba mejor. Siendo Aioros uno de ellos. Aparentemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que el caballero de Sagitario era el hermano mayor del caballero de Leo. Figura que era traspasada a Naruto. El Uzumaki era tratado por ambos como su hermano menor lo que en cierto modo era correspondido por él, pues les decía a ambos hermano. La relación con Saga era similar, atribuido a que por lo que sabía, Saga tenía un hermano gemelo con el que tuvo una mala relación. De acuerdo a su opinión formada por observadores y no por el, la relación de Saga y él era la de el clásico Tío que todos adoran por tener una vida interesante.

Y por último y obviamente, el cuarto de ellos Era Dohko. Pese a verse como un niño el veterano caballero era una suerte de figura similar a la que el propio Hokage ejercía en la vida del chico. Sólo que si Hiruzen era el abuelo estricto y amoroso, Dohko era el consentidor aún así, por lo que sabía dado el combate contra Hinata y lo que vio de su pelea contra Kiba en esa grabación, era un abuelo que sabía ser estricto dado el buen entrenamiento que se notaba le dio. A él y a sus otros compañeros a diferencia de lo que aparentemente hizo el peliplata.

También estaba lo que Urd le dijo. La kunoichi que lo desvirgó le dijo que Naruto extrañaba mucho a una compatriota suya, la trató como si fuera una princesa, lo cual era tierno de ver, al preguntarle el motivo le dijo que algunas de las mujeres que más quería en el mundo hacían el mismo trabajo para vivir por no quedarles de otra, al menos él tendría la delicadeza de tratarla como lo que realmente era, una princesa.

Así que con lo que sabía de Naruto, se arrepentía profundamente por haberlo abandonado.

El grupo caminó hasta salir de la zona de casinos y llegó a la zona de "Resaca" el lugar donde los pasados de copas y demás recuperaban un poco la conciencia y los no habían perdido hasta la camisa se endeudaban tratando de conseguir un poco de efectivo con los usureros del lugar.

Como eran lugares para recuperarse del Sake y la Mirna ,los cuatro pudieron entrar con comodidad a los establecimientos buscando a la Sanin.

Hallándola en el cuarto que visitaron, medio ahogada en alcohol.

-¡Tsunade!- Saludo Jiraiya a la mujer que entrecerró los ojos para tratar de enfocar.

-J..J..Jiraiya- arrastró las sílabas, sin embargo se le bajó el alcohol el la sangre al ver a uno de sus acompañantes.

-!TU!- Rugió con fuerza y se lanzó a matar con una cara de absoluto odio hacia Naruto - ¡VOY A VENGARLA AQUÍ Y AHORA!

Y cuando creyó reventar la cabeza de Naruto que por la impresión ni se movió, todos vieron a Aioros sostener el puño de la Senju como si nada.

-¡¿ PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!?- exclamaron Shizune y Tsunade. Si Aioros pudo matar a Lao G y medio matar a Kisame… ya no le extrañó tanto a Jiraiya que frenará a Tsunade.

-Me temo que no puedo permitirle el ponerle una mano encima a mi hermanito- decía el caballero sosteniendo aún el puño de Tsunade que temblaba de coraje.

-Es tu funeral- sentenció fríamente y lanzó otro golpe sólo que esta vez estaba cargado de chakra. Y como en ese momento, Aioros lo detuvo.

-Usted lo quiso my lady- decidió contraatacar el caballero sólo que a muy baja potencia- Trueno atómico.

-¡Cobra Real!

Y una cobra que parecía hecha de chakra rayo detuvo apenas el muy reducido golpe del caballero dorado.

-¡Sísifo, detente!- exclamó Shizune antes de desmayarse.

-Oh, mierda- dijo en voz alta Aioros que evadió a Tsunade.

Salieron del lugar y tuvo que huir de la Senju llevándola hasta un parque que habían pasado al llegar a la ciudad. Una vez ahí, decidió terminar lo que había empezado.

-¿Puede decirme porque odia tanto a mi hermanito?- preguntó Aioros.

-¡ÉL ME ARREBATÓ A KUSHINA, ESE DEMONIO ENCARNADO ME LA QUITÓ Y ME QUITÓ A SU HIJO!- explotó Tsunade- Y SI VAS A PROTEGERLO, VAS A MORIR.

"Puedo sentir algo similar en ella al Satán Imperial, pero en baja escala" meditó el caballero "bien, hora de la verdad".

Todos llegaron, una recuperada Shizune incluida, cuando Aioros se lanzó a atacar a gran velocidad a una Senju que sólo trató de dar un golpe, pues se movía tan lento en comparación que parecía ir en cámara lenta.

-Listo, ahora veremos si mi teoría es cierta.- pensó en voz alta el caballero.

Tsunade se quedó estática un segundo y después dio un desgarrador grito de dolor, comenzó a llorar como niña pequeña y pedía perdón a sus abuelos, A Minato, Kushina pero principalmente a Naruto…. Momentos después caía noqueada debido a la naturaleza del golpe del caballero dorado.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE?- preguntó hecho una furia el Sanin.

-Es la primera vez que veo a alguien usar al Satán imperial o al menos sus principio de esa manera- comentó Shizune- tu… Eres el sucesor de Sísifo de Sagitario ¿Me equivoco?- preguntó ansiosa la azabache.

-¿Y eres…?- preguntó Fū.

-Shizune Kato en esta vida, anteriormente fui Xena de Ofiuco. ¿Saben qué fue de Dohko de Libra?- preguntó sonriendo de forma encantadora.

-Bueno….veras…- decía nervioso Naruto.

 **Omake.**

Nos encontramos en un estudio donde se están haciendo audiciones para encontrar a los personajes antagonistas de "Soul of Ninja" OC y personajes de otros fics llegan al lugar dispuestos a hacerse de algún papel.

Una peliverde con un sensual traje de combate flota sobre unos suertudos murciélagos mientras oye el veredicto de Animebot.

-Bueno Morrigan, tu seras el Pecado capital de la lujuria pero no el que saldrá ahora- explicaba el autor mientras la aludida estaba medio decepcionada.

-Bueno, al menos aquí tuve mejor papel que en "Las hijas de la noche" se quejaba a medias.

Al salir llegó un ser enorme, medía alrededor de tres metros, cada negra, boca verde, cejas y barba de fuego.

-Yo Aku, demandó un papel en este fic… - empezó a amenazar el demonio pero…

-Quedas, no haré spoiler pero tendrás un buen papel, si esperas a la parte dos.

El demonio al igual que Morrigan estaba conforme a secas, yéndose tan dramáticamente como llegó

El siguiente en entrar era un hombre muy musculoso, de cabello rojo alborotado, un parche en su ojo derecho con un sol destacado en el, dientes aserrados y vestía un traje de spandex negro.

-No, para el papel que pude haberte dado, llegas tarde. Lástima Mounstron.

El villano de SilverHawks sólo se fue furioso topándose a Mumm Ra que le hacía burla mientras el otro villano sólo despotricaba sobre lo injusto que era el Fandom con su serie.

La siguiente en aparecer fue una bella mujer de cabello largo ligeramente rizado, ojos color rubí,enfundada en un sensual vestido negro, como seña más distintiva usaba un tatuaje de una serpiente devorándose a si misma en el escote.

-Ese papel está que ni cantado para mí- decía la joven.

-Pues sí, sin embargo llegas tarde, La reina del Nilo y La súcubo peliverde te ganaron- le dio la mala a la mujer que sólo hizo un adorable puchero, en realidad contrario a su papel en FULL METAL ALCHEMIST era una persona tranquila aunque infantil en su modo de sobre llevar el enojo. Para su fortuna no todo estaba perdido- aún así, podrías entrar como una Amazona en la secuela del fic, de momento necesitó a una Akatsuki en "Hijo de una Deidad" y a Caribdis en su forma humana.

-Ya que- decía resignada la homúnculo.

"Lo tomó mejor que el trapito" pensaba el autor con pena ajena. Meliodas y los demás no tomaron bien que no entraran todos en cualquier versión de los pecados capitales en especial Goethe y Merlin.

Entrando sólo Diana, Van (el Kitsune plateado en su forma Humana) y Haw.

Mientras que los demás no alcanzaron papel.

"Y pensar que todavía me falta" pensó exhausto mentalmente el autor .

 **Y corte.**

 **Reiteró la disculpas y bueno. Veremos si hay triángulo amoroso o no entre Xena, Kurumi y Dohko. Si, soy malvado.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	42. Arrepentimiento

**Capítulo 42. Arrepentimiento.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review.**

 **Lalo80**

Servido.

 **Neopercival.**

Digamos que hay hay salida al final del túnel. Gracias por el cumplido y ya sabremos quien fue.

 **Daisuke**

Sólo Nike aparecerá de momento.

 **Invitado**

Deja eso la owenearon. Siendo pupila de una Sanin debió ser una kunoichi rango S, igual que Anko.

 **Viruspirata**

Jajajaja, veamos que pasa con Dohko. Por lo demás gracias.

 **Comenzamos.**

Aioros cargo de estilo nupcial a Tsunade y la llevó a su habitación en la posada donde ellas fueron a hospedarse.

Tras revisarla, Shizune sólo notó que necesitaba mucho descanso y nada más. Así que tras dejarla descansar, fue a la habitación que Fū y los demás habían conseguido en la misma posada y los fue a encarar.

-Bueno, mi lady solo necesita un descanso- comentó la médico haciendo suspirar aliviados a Naruto y Jiraiya- cálculo que alrededor de las diez de la mañana este despertando.

-¿Me quieres explicar que es eso de Xena de Ofiuco?- preguntó el Sanin.

-Verá, soy la reencarnación de una amazona de plata, en un lugar llamado Grecia…- comenzó la morena pero Aioros le corto con un ademán.

-Ya se sabe la historia, más o menos- decía Aioros- y según entiendo, tu participaste en la guerra santa del siglo XVIII.

-Asi es, en mi época el caballero de Sagitario Era Sísifo y mi amigo Dohko era el caballero de Libra.

-Jajajaja, no quiero ser él en este momento- comentó ahogando una potente carcajada Naruto- Dohko fue mi sensei, el participó en dos guerras Santas. Murió en el muro de los lamentos junto a Aioros y los caballeros de su generación y aún así, Athena los envió a Asgard a pelear con Loki y luego aquí- resumió el Uzumaki,

-Al menos me sobrevivió bastante- decía la médico- es una pena que término siendo esa su vida…..

¿¡EL ESTA AQUI!?.

Tras caer en cuenta que estaban en este mundo dio un gritito de alegría- ¡MI OTOTO ESTA AQUI!

-¿¡EH!?- exclamaron todos confundidos.

-Verwn sucede que Dohko fue mi alumno, el empezó como caballero de Bronce, el fue el caballero de Dragón (1) y yo lo entrene. Pese a mi nombre, soy originaria de China como el, soy mitad china por mi padre y británica por mi madre. Yo entrene a Dohko. Mi más grande orgullo fue el ver que pudo convertirse en caballero Dorado al haberme superado ampliamente. Dohko quedo huérfano de muy joven y no tuvo familia. Bueno, yo era una suerte de hermana mayor para el.

-Creí que eras su novia- decía aliviada Fū- que susto nos llevamos.

"¿Le decimos o que Dohko le de esa sorpresita?" preguntaron Fū y Naruto a sus Biju a lo que contestaron.

" **Si quieres desatar la furia femenina en ti…."** por lo que sacudiendo enfáticamente la cabeza, los dos negaron.

-Esa ilusión….¿quien crees que ganaba algo sumergiéndola en ella?- preguntó Aioros, haciendo olvidar lo de Tsunami. Por nada del mundo queria regresar con una amazona de plata cabreada.

\- Supongo que Danzō le pidió a un Uchiha que le hiciera eso- decía el Sanin metiéndose a la charla- el candidato más probable es Shisui Uchiha. ¡Diablos! Debí de notarlo, ella jamás abandonaria así a suerte a alguien…. No por su propia voluntad.

-Eso no era el sharingan- menciono Aioros- era algo diferbere, era similar a un ken ilusorio de mi mundo.

-Era como el Satán imperial- menciono Shizune- ¿pero quien podría haberlo lanzado?

Mientras se preguntaban quien le hizo eso a la rubia ella tenía una pesadilla.

###########

Kushina había muerto y la Senju lloraba por la pérdida de otro ser amado. Sin embargo debía de serenarse y ser fuerte, se lo debía al hijo de su pupila a quien veía como una segunda hija, sin embargo cuando iba a hablar con su sensei para formalizar su adopción, un hombre se interpuso. Era completamente negro como la tinta, ojos dorados en escleróticas negras y cabello verde.

-¡PANDEMONIUM!- le lanzó el ken- El mocoso es el Kyubi reencarnado, no tienes porque amar al asesino de tus seres queridos- comenzó a operar el golpe- es más, si lo vez ¡Matalo!.

Y desapareció.

Dentro de ella esa orden pugnó contra su deseo de criarlo, fallando y sucumbiendo miserablemente.

##

La Sanin dio un desgarrador grito antes es volver al sopor del dueño, ajena a la conversacion, El caballero de Sagitario y la ex amanzona llegaron a la conclusión de que quizá un demonio fue el responsable siendo el porque desconocido, aún si, tendrían que esperar de todos modos aub debían darle a ella la notificación de que era la nueva Hokage.

Y mientras esperaban, la ex amanzona les contó que antes, esa tarde se habían topado con Orochimaru.

##

 **Algunas horas atrás.**

-Supongo que no es una visita social- aseguró la princesa babosa, teniendo una sonrisa por respuesta.

-He venido porque tu ayuda me es necesaria- comenzó a explicae- tuve un altercado con Quetzalcoalt t bueno, el uso un raro Jutsu y me ha inutilizado mis brazos. Estoy seguro que alguien de tus talentos será capaz de arreglarlos.

-Conociéndote, tienes a alguien que podría ser tan buen médico como yo- le aseguró su ex comoanera- pidesrlo a el o ella- dijo tras notar a Guren.

-Como dije, un pequeño altercado- mencionó el Sanin- aparentemente, él fue asesinado durante la invasión. Aunque no sabría decir que bando fue.

-¿Cual invasión?- preguntó con ligero interés Tsunade.

Y como el clon de Michael era un cínicazo, le contó sobre su fallida invasión, atribuyendo su derrota a la intervención de los caballeros. Así que a modo de cer las cosas, si ellos no fueron, fue un demonio de los que estuvieron en la aldea ese día.

-...Por supuestos que no esperó que por los viejos tiempos vayas a aceptar mk propuesta- comentó- con nis brazos puedo traerlos a los tres de vuelta, con un jutsu, pero paea eso neceisto estar completamente sano.

-Dejane pensarlo- expresó ella.

##

-Así que ese canalla piensa usar el Edo Tesei de esa forka- menciono Jiraiya.

Shizune asintió y les agregó que tenian hasta manaba para decidir.

Por lo que el caballero sólo le resto importancia.

-Entonces dejemos descansar a la futura Hokage- mencionó Aioros.

#########

En una cueva, Itachi, Kisame y Baby Five estaban en un círculo acompañados de varios hologramas indefinidos que oían su informe.

-Mai tenía razon- término Kisame- son jodidamente poderosos, no creo que ni Pain pueda hacerles frente.

-¿Tanto así?- preguntó una joven en la multitud de hologramas ahí reunidos.

-El que mató como si nada a Lao G no se contuvo, pero parece que los que pelearon contra nosotros en Konoha si lo hicieron- mencionó Itachi que pensó un momentos y rectificó- mejor dicho todos se contuvieron, sólo que en Konoha no tenían la intención de matarnos.

-Parece que entonces nos será muy difícil hacernos con los jinchuriki del Kyubi y de la Nanabi- Opinó uno de los hologramas y agregó- y si los rumores son ciertos, también hacernos del Ichibi será difícil, pero lo será más la Niibi.

-¿Eso porque?- preguntó un holograma que tenía voz femenina.

-Porque si los rumores de los caballeros son ciertos, hay algo similar a ellos- mencionó el aludido- si mis contactos tienen la información correcta, esos llamados caballeros pelearon en la invasión recibiendo ayuda de personas que se llamaban a si mismos, Espectros, Dioses guerreros o Marinas. Y un par era por demás interesante en ese grupo. El actual y flamante Kazekage Cocodrilo de la Arena y Yugito Ni la niibi. Y aparentemente ellos peleaban al nivel de estos sujetos.

-Así que Kakuzu ,básicamente necesitaríamos ir más de dos a La Arena y a la Nube por ese par- afirmó otro holograma.

-Correcto Sasori- confirmó el identificado Kakuzu.

-Entonces tendremos que esperar nuestra oportunidad, después de todo, esos doce tipos no pueden estar al rededor de los jinchuriki, al menor descuido…..

############

Tsunade despertó dos horas después con una fuerte jaqueca, al desperezarse bien, noto a Shizune con una bandeja con comida y calmantes para la jaqueca que mataba a la Sanin.

-No vas a creer el raro sueño que tuve anoche- comenzó divertida Tsunade- sucede que soñé…..

-Todo eso paso My lady- corto con su esperanza Shizune.

-¡Mi ahijado….!- se lamento ella - ¡Por Kami que he hecho!.

Un ligero toque se oyó en la puerta y Shizune abrió. Ella había contactado a Naruto haciendo resonar su vieja bandaba shinobi, el se lo había pedido, hablar con ella apenas despertara.

La Ojimiel estaba tan concentrada en su miseria que ni notó dos cosas, A su asistente saliendo de la habitación, ni a Naruto mirándola.

Para Naruto fue un bálsamo el saber que ella no lo abandonó por desprecio y odio. Naturalmente por el propio Saga y por Aioria conocía de los estragos que era capaz de hacer el Satán imperial. Por ello, al ver la culpa en ella, por más que tuvo el impulso, no pudo odiarla. Después de todo, a diferencia de su "padrino" ella si quiso cuidarlo. Por ello, haría pagar caro a quien quiera que la halla atacado así.

-…. Kushina perdón, te falle, te falle….- decía abrazándose a si misma Tsunade y de repente sintió un abrazo, al ver quien lo hacia, se sorprendió de ver a Naruto dándole su mejor sonrisa.

-Yo no te guardó rencor y Kushina Uzumaki no creó que lo haga- le dijo Naruto a una Senju que intentaba contener sus lágrimas- después de todo, a diferencia del Sabio pervertido, tu si querías criarme, madrina.

Al oirlo, ella ya no aguantó y se quebró. Lo abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar a aun más fuerte mientras seguía pidiéndole perdón.

Los otros cuatro mirones los dejaron solos, después de todo, ambos tenían cosas de que hablar.

##

Mientras Tsunade trataba e hacer las paces con su ahijado (que no era necesario) Shizune le pidió a Aioros que le contará como cambio el mundo.

Del siglo XVIII al siglo XXI habían habido demasiados cambios en su opinión, naciones que cayeron guerras cruentas, armas increíbles.

Para el Sanin y la ex amazona fue un horror la Bomba atómica, la SGM, la Guerra fría, la llegada del hombre a la Luna les maravilló junto a las tecnologías que avanzaron a pasos agigantados.

Claro esta, el caballero sólo le habló de lo que vio, después de todo el internet apenas estaba en pañales cuando el murió.

-Interesante su mundo- decía Jiraiya asombrado- Doy gracias a Kami que esa arma no existe en este mundo, sabe el creador que haría alguien como Danzō con esa arma.

-O que hubiera hecho de conocer a Hitler- comentó Shizune.

De súbito se abrió la puerta y todos vieron a la Senju con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Supongo que Shizune ya les habló de lo que paso hoy- comentó ella- asi que, mi primera acción como Hokage sera pedirles que me ayuden a atrapar a Orochimaru.

Los tres adultos asistieron mientras Fū y Naruto sólo sonrieron pensando que cierto clon de Michael tenía las horas contadas.

##########

Cayó la noche y todos se fueron a dormir, Shizune dormía como tronco cuando la ojimiel entró en una especie de trance. En él, salió de Tanzaku y se dirigió aún claro en el lado este de la ciudad y entro a una cueva, una vez ahi, Hecate hizo unos signos y la ojimiel salió del trance.

-¿Donde estoy y quien eres?- preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva.

La hechicera sólo sonrió divertida y elevó su y cosmos al nivel de Hashirama, poniendo pálida a la Sanin que decidió calmarse al entender la indirecta. Después de rodó, esa rqrae joven, de querer la habría lastimando.

-Llámame Hechicera- se presentó la deidad- sólo he venido a darte un regalo, pero para ello, necesitaba que estuvieras fuera, toma- y le dio una botellita con un líquido ambarino que olía dulce. La médico lo probo con precaución para saber si era veneno pero no parecía.

-Bebe- ordenó la diosa y sin poder evitarlo aunque trató, se zampo la botella.

La mujer sintió una oleada de calor placentera, se sentía ligera, con más energía y más vitalidad, sin entender aún que pasaba.

-Deshas el Henge- volvió a ordenar.

Y si, eso hizo sorprendentemente pero al ver su reflejo en un cristal en la cueva, no lo creía, era joven de nuevo.

Volteo a pedirle una explicación a la deidad pero ella ya había desparecido.

Así que orientándose, regreso a la ciudad y de ahí a su hotel.

##

A la mañana siguiente, todos se llevaron el susto de su vida al ver que Tsunade había rejuvenecido hasta volver a tener veinticinco años biológicamente. Al narrar cono fue, a Naruto le extraño ver que la descripción de la mujer que estaba con su madrina era igual a la de esa joven que lo consoló en su sueño, no sabía que pasababa.

Pero había dos personas que si lo sabían.

-Hecate- musitaron Shizune y Aiorios pero fueron oídos por los Sanin.

-¿Saben quien era esa mujer?- preguntó la rubia, así que contestó Aioros.

-No cabe la menor duda, era la hija del dios Hades. Hecate, diosa de las hechiceras, las madres solas y protectora de los niños pequeños.

-¿Diosa de las brujas?- mencionó enmarcando una ceja el Sanin.

-Mmm, no como esta pensando,- respondió la joven medico- Hecate es más una diosa benevolente, de las hechiceras buenas, curaban enfermedades, protegían de la magia negra, digamos que ella es la deidad de las que usan magia blanca.

Si le dio ese brebaje para recuperar años, fuera de esa propiedad es inocuo. Ella no se distingue por ser cruel o malintencionda.

-Un problema menos y aún uno por tratar- menciono el sabio sapo que pensaba "maldita suertuda"

Y su asistente estaba igual "¡Bua, bua, no es justo, ahora yo soy más vieja!" pensaba una chibi Shizune que llorababa cual cascada.

Y sin embargo si bien ellos se lamentaban….

"Ahora que lo veo estando sobria y sin resaca, es bastante guapo" pensó la Sanin que se sonrojo un poco al pensar en como se veía Aioros sin camisa.

Y el caballero de Sagitario pensaba "Quizá sólo Afrodita podría compararse en cuanto a belleza, tiene él rostro más bello que he visto en mi vida" y miró a la Senju y cuando ella volteo, él lo hizo, no notaron sus sonrojos mutuos.

No así Naruto, sabía que era egoísta de su parte, pero con Aiorios, ya eran siete los caballeros que podrian asentarse, por lo que rezaba por que los otros cinco hallarán una razón pqew ello.

Estaba en esas cuando Shizune dio un estornudo adorable y pensó.

"¿Porque siento que me encantara mucho conocer a los compañeros de mi Ototo?"

En la aldea amazona Nadeshico la líder de facto estornudo, al igual que Mei Terumi en La niebla y un par de kunoichi más, una en La arena y otra en La estrella.

Mientras, los demás discutían como tratar al emuló de Bill Cosby pero con niños, en otro lado el aludido salivaba por recuperar sus jutsu, no veía como su ex compañera se negara a ayudarlo.

##############

Dohko regreso junto a Shura y a Máscara mortal de sus incursiones en busca de otros de esos templos, hallando una posible pista de la localización del que pudo ser el santuario original en el mundo shinobi.

Aparentemente, dicho lugar estaba enterrado en lo que actualmente serían las ruinas de Uzu, por lo que los tres fueron a pedirle permiso a Koharu para que pudieran ir a investigar.

La mujer asintió, por lo que ellos se fueron a preparar todo para irse, estaba tan cansada la mujer y los caballeros tan desacostumbrados aún, a las maneras shinobi que no notaron que la asistente de la consejera había puesto un sello escucha para el hijo de Kaa y que uno de sd ayudantes era un ANBU raíz que aún tenía emociones pero que por lo demás, era la funda de Danzō.

Por lo que los dos lo oyeron, así qr enviando el Sanin extrae bronceado un mensaje y el otro en vivo. Ambos ordenaron ir a Uzu a sus agentes más cercanos e investigar que podría haber en Uzu de interés de ellos.

Después de todo, ellos lo podrían usar mejor.

####

Pese a que todos los jounin y chunin andaban aún en misiones de reconocimiento debido al temor de un segundo intento de invasión, ya fuera de parte de Oniki, Orochimaru o A, con la demostración dada sería ridículo pensar para muchos que sería una estupidez desafiarlos, ya que tenían doce buenos disuasores, bueno, catorce contando a Naruto y a Fū.

Hablando de ella, nuevamente Koharu recibía una carta del feudal del País de La cascada exigiendo o a Fū o a un caballero dorado. El infantil en actitud feudal, intentaba poner en marcha una nueva aldea Shinobi con los pocos sobrevivientes de la fenecida aldea. Personas que se salvaron únicamente por haber estado fuera cuando ocurrió.

Le tomó a una comisión encargada por el ruin tipo, comisión proveniente del país del Hierro, determinar que la aldea si bien si fue aniquilada a algo relacionando a la jinchuriki, no fue ella directamente.

Las huellas de pelea, los rastros, etcétera dieron cuenta de la pelea entre Fū y alguien más, por lo que a regañadientes la mayoría de los cuarenta shinobi de los cual es más de la mitad eran genin, tuvieron que aceotar que ella era inocente.

Clai esta, la petición llegó tarde y legalmente no había mucho que el feudal pudiera hacer. Koharu simplemente lo dejaría ser.

Claro esta, ella no le notificó, en cambio aceleró el trámite de Shibi para que la ojinaranja se convirtiera en una Aburame.

Por ello la dejó seguir entrenando ahora con mucha más compañía.

En el campo #23 Ukyo y los demás tenían una sesión de entrenamiento, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee y sus compañeros de equipo entrenaban guiados por la peliazul en el infame ejercicio de la roca, Ino era quien lo pasaba peor, pero afortunadamente no se daba por vencida, mientras Kiba y Shino meditaban al pie de un caída de agua para tener un mejor control de su cosmoenergía.

Y mientras, Ty Lee seguía haciéndo katas al pie de la cascada, practicando el estilo Tigre de Kung Fū.

Estaban en esa cuando las hermanas Tendo, específicamente Kasumi y Akane llegaban con varios bentos para que los dos genin pudiera entrenar más cómodos, ya que lo harian con el estómago lleno.

-Bueno, una vez que terminemos de comer y descansar, veremos su avance- anuncio Akane que recibio un enarcamiento de ceja de Kiba y de Shikamaru, ellos no las habían visto en acción durante la invasión.

######

 **Uzu al mismo tiempo.**

La derruida aldea Shinobi estaba siendo exploradora nuevamente por la sociedad del Loto blanco, al mando de la expedición, Siegfrid revisaba los vestigios del templo de la Oveja, el primero de los doce templos que se supone, se necesitarían subir, de ser el Santuario de Athena, sin embargo, Uzu había sido fundada sobre las ruinas del santuario, excavando, se dieron cuenta que donde se erigió la aldea Shinobi, existió una aldea Civil, leyendo tanto el griego antiguo como el japonés antiguo, si había algo que sacaron en conclusión, era que el lugar estaba en pañales.

Ninguno de los templos en el valle tenía un guardián.

Como lo señale, en una montaña o mejor dicho en un risco estaba montado el ascenso a través de las doce casas, este santuario de construyó sobre una mezeta, así que debías recorrer a carrera cada templo de los doce existentes, si en Grecia las doce casas eran las del zodiaco griego, en las ruinas de Uzu usaban al Zodiaco chino.

Siendo sus vestigios los que determinaban la denominación de cada templo siendo:

Oveja

Buey

Serpiente

Rata

Tigre

Cerdo

Dragón

Mono

Caballo

Perro

Gallo

Conejo.

Por lo que averiguaron, no había al momento de la destrucción del lugar a manos de la propia Hestia, más que dos caballeros dorados, nueve de plata y cinco de bronce, todos sin armadura aún, el plan había sido que estas se otorgarán una vez que todas se completaron.

Las identidades de la mayoría del grupo eran desconoidas, sólo sabían que una jovencita, una Samaritana llamada Sefora era la amazona de Ichibi y que Hamura Ototsuki era el caballero de Tigre.

 **Omake.**

-Veamos….. Sip aquí esta- decía Kukaku mostrándole a Ty lee un viejo álbum de fotografías de cuando Naruto vivia en el distrito Rukon. A la maestra alfarera le costo, pero pudo recuperar uno de los viejos álbumes que Himawari llenaba, siendo este, de los pocos donde Naruto no aparecía.

La foto mostraba a un joven rubio de piel morena y que usaba gafas negras de sol, el joven de la foto se veía de unos diez años, posando como rapero junto a una joven Himawari de máximo cuatro años.

-Recuedo que ella me contó que su hermano Sanosuke y ella fueron separados del orfanato cuando el fue adoptado por una prominente familia en la Nube, pero tal parecía que en cierta forma, eso le estigamarizara a ella- rememoró la alfarera- ella siempre intento llevarse a Naruto a La nube, creia que pudo irle mejor ahi.

Mientras tanto, en La nube, un hombre estaba en su apartamento escribiendo unas rimas para una canción.

Dicho hombre era el segundo shinobi más respetado de La nube después de A. Tras el asesinato del anterior Raikage a manos de Nefertiti, Sanosuke o Killer B como lo llamaban en la aldea, había estado muy melancólico. El creyó que volviéndose parte de la familia del anterior Kage podría aspirar a sacar a sus conocidos de aprietos. En verdad que pecó de ingenuo.

Su hermana fue hecjada del orfanato por estar relacionada a él. Hasta donde sabía Himawari fue vendida como esclava en el país del Fuego y era todo lo que sabía de ella.

Nunca supo que fue rescatada por el General Iroh, el comandante en jefe de los soldados leales a Ozai. Dichos soldados eran una suerte de shinobi sin serlo realmente ya que formaban a la guardia personal del feudal.

El punto es que Iroh le encontró a ella y a su caravana de esclavas y las liberó, enviándolas a su casa o como en el caso de ella a Konoha como refugiadas.

Lamentable su tono de piel evidenció su origen siendo vilipendiada por ello.

"Hermana…" pensó amargamente el rapero.

Dentro de su pasaje mental, un hombre alto de piel morena veía a su jinchyriki con empatia.

Gyuki el buey de ocho colas o Hachibi había sido ayudado por la ex espectro.

Al buey casi le dio un infarto al ver a Matatabi cual farona en su palacio, por lo que la rubia encendió su cosmos y le proveyó al Biju un pasaje mental de su elección. Siendo muy similar al de Matatabi . Gyuki como mencione, era un hombre de piel bronceada, media dos metros, ojos grises, cabello castaño rizado corto. Vestía similar a como lo hacia Calígula sólo que el corte de su armadura era persa. Lo que desconcertó a la jinchuriki. Y es que el Biju parecía un habitante de Constantinopla (hoy Estambul, Turquía) o de la región del imperio Persa (Irán e Iraq).

Y ya que pensaba en ello, cayó en cuenta en ese detalle, Shukaku parecía venir por su pasaje mental del desierto del Sinai, Matatabi de Egipto, Isobu ceonwbro que siempre le gustaron las casas rústicas, al describir su pasaje metal ideal, la semejanza con La selva negra era desconcertante. Por su parte, parecía que a Chomei le habrían encantado los bosques de Inglaterra y Kurama aparentemente habría sido feliz en Japón.

Lo que le parecía sospechoso.

Volviendo a Bee, el sensei de Karui y compañía dejó en paz sus rimas y se fue a su campo privado a entrenar. No quería quedar tan rezagado, ya que Yugito de momento no era leal a la aldea, a el le correspondía llenar el vacío de dos Biju.

 **Omake 2**

El caballero de Sagitario se removía de un lado al otro de su cama, había creído inocentemente que la pócima que le dio Hecate a beber a Tsunade tenia un efecto y sólo un efecto, pues no. Estaba equivocado. El y la rubia que dormía en la habitación de a lado tenían el mismo interesante sueño.

Se vieorn a si mismos siendo ella Hokage y el Patriarca y estaban en una reunión en la oficina de ella a puerta cerradas tratando de "estrechar" los lazos entre sus naciones.

Quitándose en esta parte del sueño la Godaime las sandalias y las medias. Tras lo cual se sentó en el regazo de Aioros mientras, él se quitó con entusiasmo la camisa de malla y observó sus increíbles pechos en su desnudo esplendor por primera vez. La ojimiel comenzo a ronronear y a balancear su pecho hacia él antes de agarrarlos. Aunque encajarlos en su agarre era difícil, el caballero alegremente frotó y acarició los pechos uno contra el otro. Ella sonrió cuando sus dedos se hundieron en la suavidad de su pecho y masajearon su flexible carne mientras ella se sentaba en su regazo .Las manos de la ojimiel descansaron sobre sus músculos pectorales y los palparon mientras él hacía lo mismo con su pecho. El patriarca se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a lamer sus tetas mientras sus dedos trabajaban mágicamente en sus montículos. Sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho mientras complacía a la kage y lentamente frotó su lengua contra sus pezones con sus pechos apretados uno contra el otro. Ella se sonrojó por su manoseo y jugueteo mixto antes de seguir amamantando .La boca de Aioros se frotó sobre su yema y él se burló de ella apretando la otra tirando de ella hacia adelante. La gondaime maulló cuando le chuparon la teta y volvió a deslizar sus dedos por su pelo. El castaño sintió que su hombría comenzaba a cobrar vida dentro de sus pantalones y bajó la vista para ver las piernas de ella empezando a tambalearse. Por este tipo de reacción, sabía que ella se estaba mojando más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado y dejó de amamantar su teta para mordisquear su carne con cuidado. Ella volvió a llorar mientras sus colmillos perforaban su montículo y ella cerró los ojos en éxtasis ante su rudeza. La rubia se sonrojó cuando su excitación continuó creciendo húmeda y elél liberó su teta para alcanzar dentro de su falda.Él rozó su mano contra su calor desnudo y sus dedos entraron en su coño una sola vez. Asombrado por lo cálido que se sentía dentro, él escuchó a la ojimiel gemir fuertemente y él retiró sus dedos para ver qué tan húmedos segundo después, ella se recostó en el escritorio con la falda retirada y las piernas separadas mientras Aioros miraba sus empapados pliegues. Se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a lamer su clítoris con su mano derecha apoyada en su pecho. Mientras tanteaba su pecho, los dedos de él invadieron su feminidad y rozaron sus paredes con su lengua babeando en su clítoris. Ella solo gimió en voz alta antes de que en su alcohoba, la ojimiel despertara por que su asistente la sacudió para ver que tenía. Sobra decir que al día siguiente ni él ni ella eran capaces de verse al rostro sin recordar el sueño y ponerse ambos rojos como langostas hervidas.

 **Y corte.**  
 **La lucha contra el Sanin esta a punto de iniciar y las cosas se pusieron interesantes entre la Senju y el caballero. Veremos como acaban.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	43. Lucha entre Sanin

**Capítulo 43 batalla entre Sanin.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Debido a causas de fuerza mayor, les vuelvo a deber los review.**

 **Perdón….T—T**

 **COMENZAMOS.**

Además del hecho de que Aioros y Tsunade no se podían ver a la cara sin sonrojarse, las cosas habian transcurrido de manera normal.

La ex amazona de plata practicaba temprano sus habilidades, demostrando que era como andar en bicicleta, pues logró ponerse "al corriente" con ambos jinchuriki.

-Ahora que recuerdo- mencionó casualmente Shizune- no mencionaron nada de mi Ototo- decía sonriendo bellamente la médico- ¿Se casó? ¿Qué fue de su vida?

Omitiendo hábilmente lo de Tsunami, Naruto le narró a Shizune como Dohko en este siglo adoptó a una jovencita y la crió como si fuera su propia hija pues Shun rei no tenía entrenamiento alguno y como logró llegar a ver a su último estudiante como el hijo que jamás tuvo.

También le narró que pudiera ser que Shiryu de Dragón haya sido ordenado como Caballero de Libra, aunque también le aclaraba que aparentemente el Dragón logró despertar el octavo sentido.

-Vaya, si que fue interesante su vida- sonrió nostálgica la azabache- saben, cuando éramos más jóvenes, estaba enamorada de él, pero al final, entendí que lo nuestro estaba destinado a fracasar. -¿Porque?- preguntó curioso el Uzumaki.

-Me di cuenta cuando intente auto satisfacerme pensando en él…- decía sonrojada- fue horrible, sentía culpa de hacerlo, tenía yo trece años cuando lo pusieron a mi cargo y el sólo seis- mencionó- fue el caballero de bronce más joven hasta ese momento, tenía sólo doce cuando obtuvo la armadura de dragón, es decir, lo crie básicamente. Así que me di cuenta que era más mi hermano que nada.

Los dos jinchuriki oyeron a la médico y meditaron sus palabras.

Para Fū era más fácil entenderla, ella logró superar su enamoramiento por Shura, entendía a qué se refería. Quizá y Dohko pensaba de forma similar a ellos, pero era debido a su contexto.

La sociedad donde se crió era similar a la de ellos.

Cuando el caballero de Libra era niño, la idea de un matrimonio por amor era romántica, literalmente.

Hoy en día algunas costumbres del matrimonio muy arcaicas permanecen en la sociedades occidentales, como la Dote que originalmente era una especie de seguro de viudez para la esposa. Otras como el mítico y famoso Derecho de Pernada eran sólo un vulgar mito creado como propaganda anti feudalismo.

Incluso la razón para casarse había cambiado drásticamente de la época de Xena hasta nuestros días.

La razón para no ver mal que una mujer de trece se enamorara de un niño de seis obedecía a varios factores, de entrada la esperanza de vida era más baja y la mortalidad más elevada por lo que los matrimonios entre jóvenes eran comunes. ¿Wur tan jóvenes? Bueno, Romeo y Julieta tenían trece años. Jason de dieciséis se casó con una Medea de quince que ya llevaba tres años como sacerdotisa. Muchos reyes se casaron en extremo jóvenes con parejas que tenían una significativa diferencia de edad. Volviendo al mito griego, la MILF definitiva, Jocasta se casa con su propio hijo cuando ella tiene alrededor de cuarenta y Edipo no pasa de quince. Igualmente Enrique VIII se llega a casar con un par de jóvenes que en el día de hoy lo podrían acusar de estupro, pero en esa época era frecuente. Luego esta la razón para casarse, como ya lo dije, el matrimonio por amor es un invento de la Revolución francesa. Los Ilustrados en su afán de crear una sociedad diferente, marcar una brecha entre la monarquía y la república, comienza a difundir que el matrimonio en vez de celebrarse entre prometidos, se haga entre amantes.

Y de hecho ¿Se han preguntado porqué le llaman prometido a alguien que se va a casar?

Regresando a las épocas más antiguas, (o a poco menos de ciento diez años) los matrimonios tenían el propósito de afianzar a las familias, quizás la familia A tuviera muchas tierras pero sólo hijas y la familia B sólo hijos y muchos animales y herramientas para la tierra.

Casaban a uno o a más miembros entre esas familias y se resolvía ese asunto.

Y dado que se apalabraba ese acuerdo, si alguien hacia una oferta, los padres según el caso señalaban como "prometido" es decir que ya tenían un acuerdo matrimonial con alguien a qué hijo no podían comprometer en un nuevo matrimonio.

¿Que tiene que ver todo lo anterior con Fū y Shura? Que el caballero de Capricornio se crió en la sociedad post romántica que ve al matrimonio como un último paso en el compromiso entre una pareja de enamorados mayores de edad. Para Shura sería de hecho inconcebible ver como algo más que una hermana a Fū. De ahí que tras hacerle ver ello, la jinchuriki se resignara a que esa relación jamás se iba a dar. Así que entendieron que Shizune vio a Dohko como su hermano de sangre y por ello le dio ese bajón a la hora de la verdad.

Tras esa incómoda plática, los Sanin, la ex amazona y el caballero tuvieron una charla acerca de qué hacer con lo que ahora harían.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo mejor era simplemente emboscar a Orochimaru y acabarlo de una buena vez. Sin embargo todos fueron de la opinión de dejar a ambos jinchuriki de lado y con alguien para tenerlos vigilados más que por ellos, por si algún Akatsuki aún andaba en la zona.

Ya con eso trazaron rápidamente un plan de acción y se dispusieron a llevarlo a cabo.

##

Orochimaru y una joven pelipurpura con un lunar llamada Guren quien fingió ser la sensei del equipo de Nami y compañía estaba a lado de Orochimaru junto a uno de los pocos espadas que aún vivían.

Era un joven alto de complexión musculosa sin exagerar, cabello azul corto y ojos color azul zafiro, traía un traje ANBU completamente blanco sin máscara obviamente y una Chokuto en la cadera.

-Bien, esperó que mi oferta haya sido de tu agrado compañera- mencionó el bronceado de luna.

-¿Como piensas traerlos a los tres de vuelta? - preguntó la Sanin.

-Oh, es realmente sencillo- resto importancia Orochimaru- sólo es cosa de que traigas tres personas, use el Edo Tensei y a esos como sacrificio y asunto arreglado.

La Sanin comenzó a canalizar chakra en su muñeca y se había acercado a su ex compañero, pero Guren la interceptó con un kunai hecho de cristal.

-Lord Orochimaru es una trampa- advirtió la mujer,- ella planeaba usar sus escalpelos, no su palma sanadora.

-Vad s pagar caro esto- amenazó él invoca serpientes bastante enojado- Guren, Grimmjow ataquen- ordeno tratando de poner distancia siendo "Tratando" la clave del asunto.

Salieron disparados de su escondite, Aioros, Shizune y Jiraiya que se dispusieron a encarar a los miembros de El Sonido.

-Parece que hay refuerzos- decía burlón el peliazul- es una lástima que Kabuto no la contó, estoy casi seguro que a ese hijo de puta le habría encantado conocer a la tetuda y a su amante.

-¡NO SOMOS AMANTES!- Exclamaron las aludidas haciendo temblar a todos de miedo.

-Yo voy por el bocón, tú encárgate de la dama- repartió Aioros y se lanzó a atacar al Arrancar.

Grimmjow bloqueo el embate de Aioros poniendo en X sus brazos, aún así el caballero le pego con demasiada fuerza, el ojiazul retrocedió varios metros con la sensación de que sus radios se habían astillado al igual que sus cubitos, agitando al final del breve paseo sus brazos para intentar sacudirse el dolor.

"Mierda, ¿Con que chingados me pegó? Pensó el Arrancar al tiempo que le volvía a detener otro golpe al caballero dorado que rápidamente iba dominando la pelea, el shinobi resucitado paso lo más rápido que pudo a la ofensiva extendiendo ambas manos al frente.

-Elemento aire, Guadaña de aire- y de forma similar a lo de Zaku, una corriente de aire a presión salió disparada, obligado al castaño a bloquear con sus brazos en X y elevando su cosmos para hacerlo.

Dejando con la cara un poco perturbadora a Griminngrow al notar el poder de el guerrero.

-Mi turno- contra atacó el caballero- elemento relámpago, predador eléctrico- y dos panteras de electricidad dieron de lleno en el joven que sintio una terrible sacudida de la electricidad.

El Arrancar cayó de una rodilla de forma pesada en el suelo, siendo la primera vez en su vida que experimentó el miedo antes que la sed de sangre, pero lo peor fue lo que siguió, fugazmente tuvo un flash, un destello de un recuerdo de su vida antes de servir al Sanin.

##

Un joven Grimmjow jugaba con una niña de ojos color avellana y de un largo y sedoso cabello rojo claro, mientras jugaban en el patio en su hogar, una bella pelirroja de ojos color avellana hacia la comida.

De pronto el hombre cuando esta jugando con la pequeña, se da un buen golpe en los testículos y comienza a maldecir como marino con todo y las carcajadas de la niña.

De súbito sintió una terrible sed de sangre detrás de él, era la mujer, su esposa que lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Tadashi, si alguna vez llegó a oír a Tayuya diciendo la más insignificante maldición- decía con una muy dulce voz que asusto y bastante al hombre y a su hija.

-Claro, gulp- trago saliva el hombre mientras abrazaba a la niña- lo que digas Rushana.

###

De súbito le cayó de extraño al Arrancar eso, aparentemente tuvo familia… y ahora que lo pensaba bien, eso explicaba porque sentía que le ocultaban algo.

Pero aún así, iba a cumplir con su deber.

-Elemento agua, ariete de agua- lanzó tras hacer los sellos un violento puñetazo que lanzó una columna de agua que Aioros esperó, poniendo sus brazos en X. Tras resistir demasiado bien, para el gusto del subordinado del Sanin, a una gran velocidad, se abalanzó contra su oponente y lo atacó con todo lo que tenía.

Aioros conectó rápidamente una buena combinación de ganchos y jabs que el ojiazul no podía ni bloquear ni repeler, cada que trataba de pasar a la ofensiva, el guardaespaldas era devuelto a la cruel realidad, el castaño simplemente revertía cualquier intento de que le pusieran contra las cuerdas con sobrada facilidad.

"No voy a morir como perro, no contra este gusano " pensó el peliazul mientras saltaba hacia atrás e intentaba usar un recurso que pensó jamás utilizar en batalla.

El Arrancar comenzó a temblar y a transformarse, ganó al menos cuarenta centímetros de altura por lo que pasó de 1.87 a más de 2.30 metros, aumentó su masa muscular, su cuerpo comenzó a recubrirse con pelaje negro azulado, su rostro se volvió felino y cuándo menos lo notó Aioros tenía una cola atrás de él. Incluso sus dientes coincidían con su nueva apariencia.

Rompiendo su camisa, el ahora desnudo del torso creyó que con el aumento de poder, la tendría ganada y se lanzó a gran velocidad a atacar.

-Elemento rayo, Tacleado de voltaje- se lanzó embistiendo a gran velocidad, pero a menos de dos metros, Aioros se quitó de la trayectoria, quizá y la velocidad de Grimmjow rivalizara con la de Yoruichi Shihoin la ahora líder de Los Magníficos en La nube, lo que la hacia la kunoichi más veloz del mundo, pero aún era una tortuga a lado de alguien capaz de pensar y moverse a la Velocidad de la Luz.

Saliendo de otra pared rocosa contra la que chocó de frente, el hombre bestia gruñó como si fuera una autentica pantera y nuevamente se lanzó a atacar al caballero que estaba en actitud de jugar con él. Algo le decía que no debía matarlo.

Aún así, iba a darle una buena golpiza.

Nuevamente a modo de juego lo espero y a nada de que ahora si lo golpeara, salto haciendo una pirueta y aterrizó frente a él, pero debido a su momentum, el hombre pantera aún siguió de frente varios metros más, cabreandose a cada segundo.

"Aún con mi liberación debía ser capaz de hacerlo trizas, Se supone que ahora tengo el poder de la segunda etapa del sello de Lord Orochimaru, eso significa que …."

Y abrió como platos los ojos al entender a quien estaba enfrentado.

######

Una joven pelirroja de un tono casi rosa y ojos color avellana practicaba con la Flauta en compañía de la única Arrancar sobreviviente, además de Halibel en la base se encontraba Ulquiorra quien veía a un hombre con dos cabezas y a uno con varios brazos tener un combate de práctica. La adolescente tocaba la flauta y con ella tres extrañas criaturas destrozaban unos blancos fijos, siendo el objetivo de la joven, acabar con los blancos en la menor cantidad de acordes posibles.

De pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

-¿Ocurre algo Tayuya?- preguntó Tier a la pelirroja quien no se podía sacudir el mal presentimiento.

-No es nada, no se preocupe Señorita Halibel.

"¿Y a esta que le pasa?" pensaron sus dos compañeros dentro de la guardia Elite de Mick Jagger llamada los Cuatro del Sonido", típicamente ella maldecía cada dos palabras, por lo que se les hizo raro a ellos que respondiera asi. Y no eran los únicos.

Tier puso su frente en la de Tayuya y verificó, poniéndose pensativa.

-No parece fiebre- sentenció ella- Debes de haber comido algo.

-No estoy enferma- se defendió ella.

-Sin maldiciones en diez minutos…- seguía pensando en voz alta la Arrancar- ¿segura que no te sientes enferma?

-Me llevaba la Chingada, ya les dije que estoy a toda madre.- hizo aspavientos apenada la kunoichi.

"Padre, esperó que estés bien" pensó la joven entendiendo que su padre vuelto Arrancar podría tener problemas, si al ir por Tsunade, de pura casualidad se habían topado con un Caballero, ella sabia que el Sanin para salvar su trasero sacrificaría al Arrancar para incumplir su promesa.

##

 **Hace ocho años.**

-Puedo intentar hacer que él recupere sus recuerdos jovencita- decía esbozando una sonrisa Orochimaru- sólo pido tu lealtad absoluta.

-Lo haré- vendió su alma la desesperada niña- pero por favor devuélvame a mi padre.

Orochimaru quiso entonces probar su marca de Maldicion, esa que uso con ese valioso prisionero y mordió a la pequeña. Sería la testarudez y voluntad inherente de todo Uzumaki, lo que haría que la pequeña sobreviviera. Lamentable para ella, Orochimaru las mantenía lo más lejos posible de el Arrancar , siendo Tier que llegó un año después una suerte de madre sustituta, no sólo para ella, para muchos ahi, incluso los rudos de Kidomaru, Jidambo, Sakon y su hermano Jakon sentían eso por la Arrancar.

######

-Hora de morir- sentenció el hombre bestia- elemento agua, dragón de agua.

Usando casi todo su chakra lanzó un poderoso dragón que rugió con fuerza y se abalanzó contra el caballero que lo despedazó usando una ráfaga de cosmos, momentos después preparó su contraofensiva.

-Trueno atómico- Ataco.

Las chispas saltaron y la técnica insignia arremetió contra el hombre bestia que se sacudió como trapo antes de caer pesadamente al suelo, sin respirar.

########

Y mientras Aioros hizo mierda al Arrancar, Shizune se media con Guren.

-Elemento cristal, shuriken de cuarzos- y las armas se lanzaron contra ella, siendo una cantidad considerable, hasta que la pelipurpura decidió usar un combo- Jutsu, clones de Shuriken.

Y ahora si, las cuarenta armas de cristal eran más de trescientas , dado que Guren suponía que Shizune sería muy similar a Tsunade, la tenía ganada en su opinión.

-¡Cobra real!- atacó con su Ken de cosmos a los shuriken, destruyéndolos a todos y demostrando sue de la opinión a la realidad había una gran diferencia.

De súbito Guren sintió un gran dolor en el estómago y al ver la causa vio en puño de la amante de …. **(¡COBRA REAL!)** [Juro que jamás vuelvo a escribir dos fics al mismo tiempo… ] el puño de Shizune clavado en ella.

-¿Que, soy muy rápida para tus ojos?- decía en un tono dulzón entre burlona e inocencia la médico.

Guren cayó de rodillas haciendo presión en su estómago para tratar de aliviar el dolor y sin embargo no lo conseguía, la ex amazona casi le había molido con un sólo golpe. Sencillamente no le reventó las tripas de puro milagro.

"Debo de ganar, por la gloria de Lord Orochimaru" pensó comenzando a caer en desesperación al ver que su línea de Sangre no era tan efectiva contra su oponente como pensaba, era raro eso. Supuso que Shizune sería una versión más débil y menos hábil que Tsunade y aún así, no era ni una cosa ni la otra, además estaba el hecho de que sus habilidades aparentemente estaban muy diferenciadas.

-Elemento cristal, tumba de granate- sentenció Guren poniendo sus manos en el piso.

Un cristal comenzó a formarse desde los pies de Shizune y rápidamente estaba cubierta por un enorme cristal de granate.

Sonriendo satisfecha, iba a encarar a Aioros para ayudar a Grimmjow cuando oyó un Crack, al voltear a ver que era, pudo ver como la tumba donde la aprendiz de la rubia estaba atrapada, tenía muchas cuarteaduras.

-¡Imposible!- exclamó asustada la bella pelipurpura- sólo Mi Lord podría escapar de mi jutsu.

Y estallando violentamente la prison, la lamebotas del Sanin vio que aparentemente su conjetura estaba errada.

-Buena estrategia- elogio la médico- ahora es mi turno- trazó rápidamente sus sellos y atacó- niebla ácida.

Y un vaho verde pálido se movía perezosamente hacia ella, teniendo un presentimiento simplemente lanzó una daga de cuarzo rojo al centro de la bruma que se despejó tras dos segundos, y ella miró y lo hizo con horror.

El cuarzo estaba casi totalmente derretido víctima del ácido. Y n poder asimilar eso, tuvo que luchar por su vida.

-Picotazo venenoso- escupió la azabache una auténtica lluvia de senbon de su boca, forzando a Guren a levantar un muro de cristales para defenderse.

El muro se reventó de súbito, Shizune lo destruyó de un golpe forzando a la mejor kunoichi de Orochimaru a retroceder una vez más. Comenzado a alterarse y es que no se esperaba que Shizune fuese tan fuerte. O que no usara tanto las habilidades que supuestamente la Sanin le enseñaría para el combate.

-Elemento cristal, dragón de Amatista- lanzó la usuaria del raro Kekkei genkai un rugiente dragón de cristal púrpura que se lanzó ávido a destrozar a la médico shinobi que preparaba su contraofensiva.

-¡A MI COBRA!- y el ataque por el que Shaina (1) de Ofiuco era famosa salió a relucir.

Ambas técnicas chocaron de frente siendo el dragón el perdedor del duelo, siendo forzado a retroceder antes de terminar despedazado, siendo golpeada por una fuerte descarga eléctrica producto del ataque.

Guren cayó de espaldas como costal de papas.

##

 **Hace** **cuatro años.**

Guren decapitó sin piedad a la mujer por más que le pidió clemencia, la dama en cuestión era la amante de el hermano gemelo del yondaime Mizukage Yagura quien fue de los primeros en caer en su locura por eliminar a los usuarios de Kekkei genkai, la mujer estaba encinta y de hecho era el pequeño de veinticuatro semanas de gestación y no su madre el objetivo real de la mujer. Así que abriéndola sin respeto alguno, extrajo al niño lo colocó en animación suspendida dentro de un cristal de amatista y lo llevó a su amo.

-Bien hecho Guren- sonrió complacido el Sanin- este mocoso podría ser la clave para hallar aquello que ha hecho que ese pseudo niño siga viéndose de nueve años mientras que su hermano estuvo ostentando su edad real.

-Lo que usted guste y mande Mi Señor, yo estaré encantada de llevarlo a cabo.

####

"Mi lord, no pude cumplir con mi juramento" pensó Guren antes de perder la batalla por mantenerse consciente.

#####

 **Momentos atrás.**

Los tres Sanin se veían y estudiaban a Orochimaru, el Sanin se sabía en desventaja para hacerles frente por ello recurrió a un recurso bajo para hacerlo, aplicando chakra a un pergamino, desello tres clones de sangre suyos que se lanzaron a atacar a Tsunade, a Jiraiya y a los jinchuriki mientras el real se escabullía.

-Kukuku, será un placer destrozarlos a ambos- decían a coro los clones y se lanzaron a pelear contra sus ex compañeros de equipo, siendo destruidos en el acto por ambos Sanin, justo cuando vieron a Fū y a Naruto destruir el clon que los atacó, un gusano enorme salió de la Tierra e hizo un capullo del cual salió una bella criatura que les miraba de forma depredadora, era una mujer que estaba desnuda, tenía la piel roja y el cabello blanco, ojos color ámbar en escleróticas negras y alas de mariposa.

-Oh vaya, así que antes de divertirme con el caballero , podré entretenerme con ustedes- decía dulcemente la criatura- bien, es hora de jugar.

Y se lanzó de frente contra Tsunade que apenas y resistió el impacto de su puño, Jiraiya lanzó varios kunai de roca que la atacante bloqueo con una suerte de piruetas que se les antojaban imposibles.

-No sabía que Orochimaru aún tenía un as bajo la manga- decía sorprendida Tsunade.

-Oh, veo que me confunden- decía en un tono juguetón la criatura- soy una ninfa infernal, del tipo súcubo, llamenme Mata Hari- se identificó la demonio.

-Con razón estas tan sabrosa- dijo de manera muy guarra el Sanin que recibió un mazazo de su ex compañera de equipo.

-Gracias cariño- mencionó halagada la demonio y se preparado para volver a pelear.

Se lanzó de frente contra la Sanin y comenzó a acosarla a golpes y patadas que ella evadía apenas, para horror de Tsunade, aparentemente aún con su juventud recuperada, parecía ser que Mata Hari le igualaba si no es que la superaba en poder.

Afortunadamente para ella, Jiraiya se incorporó a la lucha tratado de atrapar a la demonio con la guardia baja pero fallando miserablemente.

-Elemento tierra, dragón de tierra- lanzó su jutsu el Sanin, el dragón rugió con fuerza y se lanzó a embestir a la Súcubo que lo de recibió con su propio ataque.

-Lanza bárbara- sentenció ella, la lana de luz hizo trizas al dragón y se incluso en el hombro de Jiraiya imposibilitando el uso derecho.

Aprovechando esa situación, Tsunade le atacó usando sus bisturí de chakra logrando lastimarla pero no de consideración.

-Tsk tsk- chasqueo la lengua la súcubo mientras negaba con su índice derecho- sólo que seas más fuerte que yo habría tenido tu estrategia algún resultado, pero como no es así….

Seducción.

Y lanzó una bruma rosa de su boca que golpeó a la Senju de frente, la Sanin comenzó a sentirse muy cachonda al tiempo que veía irresistible a la demonio, al punto que haría lo que ella le pidiera, con tal de acostarse con ella.

-Asesina a tu ex compañero- ordenó ella, a lo que la Sanin accedió asintiendo con la cabeza y encendiendo su bisturí se lanzó a atacar al Sanin que se preparó para defenderse.

Cuando Tsunade ya estaba encima de Jiraiya, Aioria bloqueo la palma de la Sanin evitando por poco que matara al peliblanco.

-Debe de resistir my lady- pidió Aioros, pero ella no hizo caso más o menos, porque le dio un pasional beso en los labios que desarmó un instante al caballero, aunque tampoco duro.

Bajo el efecto del potente afrodisíaco con control mental, ella se tiraría a cualquiera que deseara, siendo Aioros el que encabezaba la lista, aunque no lo parezca, se enamoró de él a primera vista, si no ¿porque tendría ese sueño con el?

-Mou, le quitan lo divertido- hizo un mohín la súcubo, pero no le duró el gusto de estar en este mundo, porque hizo cabrearse al caballero dorado.

-¡TRUENO ATÓMICO!-exclamó el caballero borrando a la Súcubo de la faz de la Tierra, donde ella murió, había un arbusto de moras maduras y listas para comer, asombrando al Sanin y a la aún drogada Sanin por ello y digo ajn drogada, porque trato de violar a Aioros, afortunadamente él la puso fuera de combate.

"Esperó que Shizune no me mate" pensó el caballero al ver a la ex amazona rematar al otro demonio que intentó derrotarlos.

#########

 **Momentos atrás.**

Rápidamente el segundo clon del Sanin en aparecer se lanzó de frente contra Naruto y Fū, afortunadamente para ellos, tenían un truco de una sola vez en esta clase de circunstancias.

Rápidamente ambos fueron rodeados por una capa de chakra, siendo verde en Fū y naranja en Naruto, alcanzado ambos la tercer capa del manto Biju, ellos podían alcanzar hasta la tercer cola sin perder el control, se abstenían de hacerlo porque no querían que los odiasen de más en la aldea, no era como si no tuvieran "suficientes" pretextos para hacerlo.

-Kukuku, eso no los salvará mocosos- sentenció el clon que se sobreestimó a sí mismo, después de todo, el clon sólo tenía el diez por ciento del poder del Sanin real, por lo que acabar con Gene Simmons fue realmente algo que dos jinchuriki que podían usar combinados, seis colas de poder, era algo que siesta a sus posibilidades.

Lanzando ambos a una inaudita velocidad atacaron con su mejor golpe.

-Rasengan

-Elemento agua, Ariete de agua.

Y ambos jutsu dieron el en clon de Gasparin que fue derrotado.

Sin darles tiempo a festejar, un gusano salió de la tierra y este se envolvió en una crisálida, al romperse esta, una mujer de cabello lila claro, múltiples ojos rojos,una muy seductora sonrisa con colmillos, un top adornado con una calavera, les sonrió a ambos de forma depredadora.

Y por cierto su parte inferior era de una araña con un cráneo en el abdomen.

-Fufufu, presas dulces y jugosas- decía relamiéndose los labios- bien dulzuras ¿Quien quiere ser el primero en morir?.

-Meteoro de Pegaso.

-Elemento agua, lanzas de agua.

Atacaron ambos al mismo tiempo esperando derribar al demonio. Sin embargo eso no sirvió, quizá y la demonio femenina fiera grande, aun así, era una araña por lo que su agilidad le ayudó a evadir ambos ataques.

-Mi turno cariño- canturreo la araña demoníaca- hilo de araña.

Y un capullo y comenzó a envolverlos, sintiéndose ambos muy cansados, afortunadamente ese capullo no servía para drenar a sus inquilinos, por lo que tras canalizar más chakra, lograron sobrecargar la telaraña saliendo de la mortal trampa.

-Mou, le quitan lo divertido- decía haciendo mohines muy adorables la demonio.

"Rayos, es muy linda haciendo pucheros" pensó con un deje de envidia Fū, tampoco ayudaba que la parte humana de la demonio fuera en extremo sexy, con esa breve cintura y sus enormes y perfectos pechos, además de su melodiosa voz….. Si, ella oficialmente sentía celos.

"Fū, yo a la derecha, tu a la izquierda" resonó su bandana Naruto con un plan que aceptó encantada la pelimenta.

Así que, siguiendo el plan se lanzaron a atacar de frente a la demonio que los esquivo saltando de nuevo, pero cayendo en la trampa, pues Naruto salto a la derecha de ella y Fū se colocó a la izquierda.

-METEORO ESPIRAL.

-MEGA CUERNO.

lanzaron ambas técnicas en un movimiento de tenaza que la demonio no previo, colisionando ambas técnicas con ella.

Unas correas de hilo sujetaron a ambos por el cuello y sintieron dentro del humo a la demonio muy furiosa por haber caido en esa simple treta.

-¡VOY A COMÉRMELOS VIVOS!- exclamó furiosa.

Y cuando los arreo con sus hilos, dispuesta a inyectarles sus jugos digestivos para después beber de sus fluidos, todo mientras morían de forma horrible al ser derretidos por el ácido aún vivos, una ráfaga de cosmos morado impidió tal acción.

-Nada mal chicos- los felicito Shizune- ahora, atrás de la raya que estoy trabajando.

-Fufufu, no cambiaras nada- advirtió la aracne- así que muere.

Hilo de seda.

-Gracias pero paso- rechazó Shizune- !COBRA REAL!

y el hilo se desintegró mientras la cobra dio de lleno en la demonio arrastrándola varios metros hacia adelante.

-No vas a matarme- decía la muy maltrecha demonio que apenas y podía mantenerse de pie- esto aún no ha térm…..

Y cayó muerta, derritiéndose de forma horrible para el gusto de los presentes.

Al terminar de derretirse, en el lugar donde cayó muerta, surgió un pozo de agua muy limpia y cristalina, asombrado a los Sanin por el espectáculo mostrado.

-Lástima que Orochimaru escapó- decía tras suspirar cansado Jiraiya- al menos, podemos decir que nuestra misión principal es todo un exito.

-Si, eso supongo- decían Shizune, Naruto y Fū con senda gota de sudor en la nuca, oued la Senju volvió a treparse como koala al caballero dorado que estaba virtualmente apuntó de ser violado.

"Todo yo, todo yo" pensó desesperado el caballero.

Hombre alfa, yo hembra, follar" pensaba aún fuera de si la Sanin antes de ser puesta a dormir por su asistente que le evitó una molestia a su mentora y a su compañero de armas.

######

 **Base de Akatsuki, aldea de la Lluvia**

Belcebú o como se había hecho llamar, Zetsu; vio a través de los ojos de su ninfa y de su aracne lo sucedido, sabía que ellas serían derrotadas, pero no esperaba que aún con la desventaja que tenían los caballeros, pudieran matarlas tan fácil, si una ex amanazona de plata pudo matar a una demonio de la categoría que envió, con más razón un caballero de oro podría hacerlo.

Por ello decidió ser paciente, jugaría al tonto con Obito, Madara y Nagato y cuando ellos menos lo pensaran…. Digamos que entendieran al fin quien era el verdadero mandamás en la organización.

 **Omake.**

 **Escenas descartadas.**

 **Toma uno.**

-Seducción.

Y la Senju se abalanzó hacia su camarada y lo desnudo tan rápido que antes de darse cuenta, ya le estaban dando una mamada.

Al salir de su estupor, Jiraiya aún con su enamoramiento en su polla le juró lealtad a la demonio.

 **Toma dos.**

-Seducción.

Y la Senju se lanzó hacia Shizune y le beso en la boca, ella ni se resistió.

"Que conste que soy bisexuales en la cama pero heterosexual en lo demás" pensó cediendo al beso la azabache que no notó la mirada desorbitada de los demás.

 **Y corte.**

 **Jajajaja, ya me gusto esa dinámica, en fin, sin más que decir los veo en el siguiente capítulo.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	44. Regreso

**Capitulo 44 Calma.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review.**

 **Jgm**

Más que por él era por Kurama. En fin, ya verás quien y por que.

 **Daisuke**

Gracias.

 **Virus pirata**

Estoy bien gracias.

Y bueno, digamos que Tsunade reencontrará el amor.

 **Comenzamos**

El regreso a la aldea transcurrió con total calma, Aioros todo el camino, rojo Hinata , permaneció a la retaguardia del grupo, mientras el Sanin permaneció al frente. Otra Sanín Rojo Hinata iba en medio junto a su ahijado y la jinchuriki mientras ellos le narraban cómo era su vida en la aldea.

Horrorizando por la primera parte, esa donde los abusos eran frecuentes hasta la llegada de Aioros y los demás.

Claro está, no fueron los únicos en regresar, Guren y Grimmjow sorprendentemente sobrevivieron a sus combates, estando peor él que ella, Guren permanecía encadenada y atada con esposas y sellos supresores mientras que el Arrancar estaba sellado en animación suspendida hasta que pudiera ser tratado en el hospital.

Llegaron a la aldea sorprendidose tanto los Sanin como Shizune por las encargadas de vigilar la entrada, eran la chica pantera y la chica lobo.

-Aioros, Naruto, Fū, veo que han vuelto de su misión- Saludo alegre la chica pantera a los aludidos.

-Así es Minerva- Saludo Aioros a una de las cuatro rescatadas por Saga y Anko.

-Selene, ¿Donde están Hikari y Dalila?- preguntó Naruto a la loba por la ubicación de sus compañeras de equipo.

-En la puerta Sur- mencionó la aludida- las cuatro estamos en esto en lo que los guardias regresan de sus misiones.

-Bueno chicas, no les quitó su tiempo- mencionó el caballero que arreó a los demás sutilmente.

-¿Orochimaru?- preguntó Jiraiya que no sabía de ellas.

-Así es, Saga y Anko al destruir una de sus bases, las rescataron, ellas aún no recuerdan nada de su pasado, pero al menos ya han avanzado mucho en su rehabilitación.

Y era cierto, si bien era claramente visible que animal era con el que estaban mezcladas, ahora tenían rasgos físicos y faciales más humanos.

Por decir, aún teniendo ojos felinos, el rostro de Minerva era mucho más humano, con una nariz y boca humanas, aunque sus orejas y lengua, al igual que sus ojos seguían siendo felinos, igualmente ahora sus pies y manos eran mucho más humanos, seguía cubierta de pelo y conservaba la cola típicamente enrollada a modo de cinturón y nada más.

Siendo el encargado de su rehabilitación mental y su inserción en la sociedad el caballero de Géminis.

Que vaya que sufrió porque ellas eran muy posesivas por él. Hoy en día, sorprendentemente, Selene salía con un Inuzuka que veía sumamente atractivos sus rasgos lobunos. Al preguntarle Tsume si no sería en secreto zoofilico y con fetiche por los lobos, Koga Inuzuka respondió que Selene nació siendo humana, por ello él no era una clase de degenerado por sentirse atraído por ella. Si la bella mujer lobo recuperaba completamente su humanidad o no, eso no le importaba, que ella aceptara casarse con él si.

Con ese razonamiento, la Inuzuka no sentía raro que Koga fuera de los que siempre en su clan, vieron la diferencia entre prisión y prisionero.

Volviendo a las demás, Hikari, la chica zorro sorprendentemente entró a una relación con Iruka Umino quien al igual que Koga veía a la encantadora joven bajo esos rasgos zorrunos, al profesor alguno que otro colega en la academia le hizo burla, incluida la profesora jounin Tsusume Gi. La profesora era la clásica "dama de la vela perpetua" que veía la paja en el ojo ajeno ignorante de la viga del propio, veia sólo a una abominación que debía ser encerrada o ejecutada sin mayor trámite. A la encargada de enseñar sobre tejido, cocina y otras cosas femeninas a las kunoichi con el fin de que se infiltraran en misiones, además de ese hecho, estaba que en secreto andaba enamorada de Iruka que no más no caía en sus encantos. Para su orgullo como mujer era por demás duró ver que la "zorra" como tan despectivamente le llamaba, si logró lo que ella no pudo.

Y lo supo porque ella oyó cuando el profesor le contó a Shura que ellos "ya lo habían hecho" y que pese a lo "raro" fue una bonita experiencia (Se lo imaginan, que no me da por hacer algo Furro).( o bueno, si me da…)

Y el otro par… ahí la llevaban en su rehabilitación.

Los seis caminaron por la aldea ante la mirada atenta de los aldeanos que veían el regreso de una de sus héroes, y dio la casualidad que un par de conocidos de Aioros y los demás estuvieran cerca, desatando una situación.

-¡DOHKO!- gritó eufórica Shizune al ver al caballero de Libra caminando con las compras junto al caballero de Leo, el aludido solo volteo a ver a la fuente del grito, poniéndose pálido al reconocer la cosmoenergía de la poseedora de esa voz.

-¡TOMA!- le entrego las cosas que cargaba el caballero a Aioria- ¡VOY A VER SI EN ESTE MUNDO EXISTE LA PATAGONIA!.

Y se hecho a correr tan rápido como podía.

-¡NO HUYAS DESGRACIADO!- gritó Shizune furiosa al ver que más bien le rehuía- !ALGO HICISTE, HIJO DE TU CHING!

-¿Como puede Shizune conocer a ese genin?- preguntó Tsunade- hasta sabe quien es su madre.

"Hijo de Tu Ching...ada madre" pensaron los que sabían de ese juego de palabras.

-En su otra vida fue la sensei de ese joven- aclaró Aioros, el También es un caballero dorado.

-¡NO XENA QUE ASÍ NO ME LLEVO!- se oyó en toda la aldea el grito de terror de Dohko y después - !NOOOOOOOO!.

Pasados un par de minutos, la médico traía al pobre "adolescente" amarrado como becerro y amordazado en los hombros mientras ella lo cargaba muy ofendida.

-Pos' este- decía bajándolo sin miramiento alguno a Dohko- esa no es la educación que te di jovencito- expresó molesta mientras le quitaba la mordaza.

-Xena, pero que guapa estás, aunque ya no usas Qipaos, sigues luciendo impactante- comenzó el caballero a tratar de salvar su vida.

Y para sorpresa de todos, se la compraron.

-Ay Dohko, si ando en fachas- decía sonrojada y jugando con sus índices como lo hacía cierta ojiperla- pero dime ¿Por Qué huías de mi?- mencionó en un tono enfermizo.

Dos minutos después nuevamente se oía en toda la aldea otro grito, este iba cargado de furia.

-¡QUEEEEEE!

##

 **País de las Olas.**

"Por mi salud, algo me dice que no debo ver en un tiempo a Dohko" pensó algo asustada el "Ángel de hielo" mientras supervisaba a sus alumnos en el ya consabido ejercicio de las rocas.

##

Y todos en los alrededores de la joven Kato además de Dohko temblaban como gelatina.

-¿Lo sabían? - preguntó la ex amazona a los que conocían a Dohko que asistieron aterrados- mi hermanito se va a casar…¡QUÉ FELICIDAD!- exclamó ¿Feliz? Shizune al saber que su "ototo" se había comprometido.

-¿En serio no te molesta que mi prometida fuera una espectro?- preguntó lo que quedaba e Dohko a la médico.

-Si ella está aquí, quiere decir que desertó, eso no es problema- decía ella con fría calma- ¡LO QUE ME ENFURECE ES QUE CREAS QUE IBA A MATARTE POR ESO!.

"Bipolar la tipa" pensó Aioria que llegó al fin al centro del escándalo y al ver a Shizune se sonrojo un poco, pues le parecía una princesa.

-Veo que la misión fue un éxito- comentó el caballero de Leo a su hermano que aún temblaba por la reacción de Shizune- y a todo esto quien es ella- señaló a Shizune que zarandeaba al pobre caballero de Libra que ya tenía en espiral los ojos.

-En su vida pasada fue Xena de Ofiuco- mencionó el caballero de Sagitario- renació como la protegida de Tsunade Senju.

-¿Esa es Shaina? - preguntó sin creerle a su hermano.

Aioros entonces tomó una hoja de papel y lápiz y escribió dos nombres.

-Tu conoces a **Shaina** \- mencionó señalando el primer nombre- ella es **Xena** , suena igual pero de escribe diferente- señaló el segundo nombre y añadió- y bueno, tampoco ayuda que porten la misma armadura, ella fue la sensei de Dohko.

-Quien viera al Antiguo maestro- sonrió de forma pícara el caballero- Y tan serio que se veía.

-Bueno, era un anciano cuando la mayoría de nosotros lo conoció- lo defendió Aioros- además con el sello del Misophetamenos activo, no se movía tanto, de joven parece ser que era todo un caso.

-Como cierto rubio ojiazul- rodó los ojos el peliazul recordando a Naruto.

-Si, algo asi- concedió su hermano mayor.

#################.

Tras dejar a Tsunade en la torre Naruto fue a ver a Ty Lee a quien no había visto en un mes, encontrándola en la florería Yamanaka. Ty Lee había ido a comprar flores para llevarlas a la tumba de su famlia, así que decidió acompañarla, compró flores, malvas y ambos fueron al cementerio, yendo a ver a la familia de Ty lee primero y media hora después, ambos estaban en el sepulcro de Himawari.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cita tranquila, fueron a cenar a Ichiraku para ver al Viejo Teuchi y de ahí se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente en las sabanas del rubio había un gran bulto bajo ellas y encima de él, que estaba dándole unos "buenos días" muy particulares.

-Es hora de despertar mi sexy Naruto- mencionó Ty lee antes de volver a trabajar en el objeto que ahora tenía en sus manos, mientras comenzaba a lamer el miembro de su amante provocando que su cuerpo se moviera un poco, y cuando ella comenzó a chuparlo, Naruto comenzó a gemir por la placentera sensación que la boca de su amante estaba dando .Mientras la ojichocolate continuaba dándole a Naruto lo que había experimentado anteriormente como el "tratamiento de la mañana", dicho hombre estaba despertando a la sensación de un orgasmo inminente, y después de levantar las sábanas para ver a la belleza de cabello castaño chuparlo, lo hizo soltar su semen en su boca. Él la miró y ella lo miró con cada uno de ellos mirándose al otro con intenso amor y lujuria.

-Tomemos un baño. ¡Ahora!-dijo Naruto antes de que Ty lee pudiera soltar un "eeep", de pronto se encontró en la ducha con Naruto, el agua corriendo, los dos desnudos, y él besándola fuertemente en la boca mientras sus manos agarraban su culo .Ella sintió su vara que acababa de chupar momentos antes, presionando contra su entrada como un ejército invasor listo para asaltar el castillo solo,tras una gran batalla de asedio, la nada tímida chica iba a dejar entrar a este hombre armado, y dejarlo follarla hasta la inconsciencia . Ella gritó de placer, mientras él la empujaba pesadamente, y le besaba o lamía la parte superior de su cuerpo como si fuera una especie de postre.

-¡Oh! Naruto-sama, tu pene es una cosa maravillosa para mi coño. ¡Lo amo! ¡Te amo! Quiero tener hijos contigo. Todos los que pueda tener. Daré a luz a todo un ejército de Uzumaki. Sí, Puedo verlo. Crearemos una nueva generación de poderosos Shinobi juntos que ayudarán a continuar la edad de oro de la prosperidad de Konoha- dijo Ty lee, mientras Naruto la empujaba con su cuerpo inmovilizado contra el Muro de la ducha con él mordisqueando un seno, y una de sus manos estaba en el otro con agua corriendo por sus cuerpos.

-De acuerdo. A través de nosotros, Konoha será considerada lo más cercano al cielo que puedas llegar a ver antes de morir- dijo Naruto sintiendo que el orgasmo de su coño lo hacía llegar al clímax una vez más y derivó en él derramando su semilla en lo que Ty lee podía hacer era gritar su nombre en respuesta, mientras su coño abrazó su polla, y su semen le disparó, haciendo que el orgasmo se sintiera aún más dulce. Cuando Naruto terminó, salió de ella y la abrazó cariñosamente para mostrarle que sus sentimientos hacia la joven eran más profundos que el sexo increíble que experimentaron cuando estuvieron juntos.

###########

Habían pasado ya seis días desde la ceremonia de toma de posesión del cargo y Tsunade revisaba los asuntos de la aldea, uno de sus principales intereses era la generación genin actual y los fallidos en cierto modo exámenes chunin. Por ello, llamó a Ibiki, Anko y a Shura y les pidió su opinión para las promociones.

Si en algo los tres estaban de acuerdo, era en quienes Si deberían y quienes no, volverse chunin.

Por ejemplo, El Trío Amazona completo había demostrado durante todo el examen que eran un equipo sólido, Ibiki no sabía como pero suponía que entre ellas, en sus narices , resolvieron el examen, Anko mencionó de su gran trabajo en equipo para salir ilesas y tan rápido del bosque y Shura habló de si buena habilidad de las tres, demostrada en la eliminatoria y durante la invasión, Fū peleando ayudada de Naruto contra Gaara y las otras dos escoltando contingentes civiles a los búnker.

Logrando el ascenso las tres.

Igualmente Sakura logró su ascenso por motivos similares, además de que esa victoria sobre los miembros de reserva de la compañía eran algo a tomar, venció a chunnin elite ayudada de Lee, pero lo hizo.

Dicho sea de paso esa hazaña también le valió al cejudo el ascenso.

Del equipo de Asuma, sólo Vagomaru logró su promoción, para todos fue evidente que aunque era muy pasivo, él era el alma del equipo, su genio fue lo que básicamente logró hacer avanzar a Ino y a Chouji y por ello, además de el brillante plan que realizó con Shino le valió su chaleco táctico.

Hinata y Shino también fueron promocionados por sus acciones durante el examen y la invasión, Shino mostró su adaptabilidad al pelear junto a Shikamaru y frenar a sí a tantos enemigos, además de sus virtudes mostradas en la eliminatoria lo habían catapultado a la promoción, igualmente Hinata mostró su valía todo el tiempo y si bien no derrotó a alguien de forma espectacular, mostró tener toda la aptitud de un chunin.

Igualmente Naruto que junto a Fū derrotaron a Gaara se ganó la promoción.

Sin embargo, alguien filtró la información y los clásicos lamebotas llegaron exigiendo una explicación de porque Sasuke no fue promocionado. Parecía que olvidaron la orden Tácita de Zuko de la cual ella había sido notificada.

-Él obtiene lo que merece- sentenció con calma la rubia- según me informaron , el príncipe Zuko le prohibió la promoción por tres años, hacerlo chunin con esa orden es un acto de rebeldía del que no pienso tomarme la responsabilidad.

Y con eso, los indignados tuvieron que irse, ella tenía razón.

############

 **Aldea del rocío. País del fuego. Dos semanas tras la ascensión de Tsunade.**

La más débil de las tres aldeas shinobi en el País del fuego se encontraba conmocionada, el señor feudal les enviaba la noticia de que aumentaría su presupuesto seis veces con respecto a como lo habían pedido y les daría los apoyos que habían solicitado. No es que no agradecieran que al fin les hicieran caso, era el motivo. La aldea de La Hierba estaba siendo duramente penada por Zuko, tras recibir una carta de Shaka explicando con informes médicos de Tsunade y psiquiátricos de Shirona Yamanaka, el caballero le informó de lo ocurrido con Karin y su madre. Sobra decir que tras hacer la investigación pertinente, decidió mostrarle a esa aldea que ellos responden a su persona y que el no obedecer la orden de dar asilo a los Uzumaki y peor aún, darles el trato con el que los humillaron, no sería ni olvidado ni perdonado, por lo que redujo considerablemente su presupuesto y lo desvió todo a la menor de sus tres aldeas.

Además, de acuerdo al documento, Kula, Kei y Hina irían una temporada a pasar el tiempo en la aldea, en su academia shinobi enseñando los fundamentos que Dohko les había dado. Sin duda que la honestidad y probidad de la más humilde de las aldeas en el país, era recompensada por actuar con rectitud.

############

Habían transcurrido diez días desde la ascensión de la rubia al cargo y las cosas habían sido movidas. Primero, tuvieron que evitar que la ojimiel recolectara casi por la fuerza todo el bronce de la ciudad para hacerle a Koharu un monumento al hayar la manera de terminar con el gran enemigo de todo kage, en segundo, ella presidió el juicio por traición hacia Yoh y tuvieron que apelar sutilmente al hecho de que tenían doce buenos disuasores para evitar mayores problemas con las aldeas ofendidas. Las noticias sobre lo ocurrido en la aldea con los demonios durante la fallida invasión del Dr Chapatín se regó como pólvora, así como también el asesinato de Lao G a manos del caballero dorado hicieron que admitieran a regaña dientes las aldeas de las kunoichi secuestradas, la disculpa y la liquidación de los bienes del ex consejero para ser repartido equitativamente entre las afectadas eso y ser ellas las que lo ejecutaran con un jutsu públicamente era una buena retribución.

Pasado el evento, tuvo que manejar los reclamos de los zoquetes que nuevamente pedían la cabeza de Naruto debido a su estrategia usando a Anri durante su pelea con Gaara. Si bien ya se sabía en muchas partes lo de Fū, increíblemente la mala voluntad hacia ella prácticamente era nula, lo que implícitamente dejaba a la aldea como muy hipócrita.

La ojimiel en este momento estaba en su oficina viendo nuevamente a la aldea desde la ventana pensando que habría ocurrido sin la llegada de esos doce. Ciertamente ella como muchos creía que ellos vinieron a lidiar con un problema y no el problema los fue a buscar a ellos, leyendo de Yugao Uzuki y de Tenzo los informes de la invasión, no le quedó la menor duda que Orochimaru iba a fracasar sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

La médico por sana curiosidad, se midió en un combate contra Shizune donde le pidió ir sería usando sus habilidades de amazona, siendo breve el encuentro y teniendo una aplastante victoria de la azabache que le comentó que la diferencia de poder entre ella y Dohko era considerable. Con eso como parámetro, teniendo a doce caballeros y a una kunoichi de un nivel de poder similar a su pupila, no tenía Orochimaru una oportunidad.

Y hablando de los informes, los informes de misión de los alumnos y ex pupilos de los caballeros eran sumamente frecuentes en sus revisiones, parecía que salían de una misión y regresaban a la aldea para tomar otra. Siendo en la generación Genin, El Trío amazona el más demandado de su generación teniendo al equipo 7 detrás, para frustración de Sasuke, siendo la reputación de Dohko y no la suya la que les daba toda esa atención, típicamente.

Acababan de volver de una misión rango B debido al cliente en cuestión, una joven hija de un miembro de la corte, que les contrató expresamente por el Uchiha. La misión fue tranquila y sin sobresaltos, teniendo el Uchiha a la niña que por cierto tenía nueve años de edad, pegada como lapa a sus brazos durante los dos días que duró la misión.

A su regreso, para envidia del Uchiha, el trío regresó del país de La luna donde una misión grado B se convirtió en una S al tener que evitar el golpe de estado que un zoquete llamado Shabadaba, intento perpetrar siendo consideradas las tres junto a Shaka, pero sobre todo Fū los grandes héroes del país.

Siendo frustrante la situación para el Uchiha.

Así que viendo esto, marginalmente, Dohko planeó de un ejercicio para los doce novatos, ejercicio que le planteó a la Sannin para que ella lo considerara, tras ver todo el panorama y teniendo a Shizune como consejera, la ojimiel mando a llamar a algunas personas a ayudarles a poner tan singular ejercicio a los genin, el cual sí que sería una suerte de confirmación sobre las promociones a los exámenes chunin.

######

Al día siguiente, la ojimiel envió por los quince de Konoha y les habló de una pequeña prueba para medir sus habilidades, en ella tenían la posibilidad de tener su "redención" sobre los interrumpidos exámenes chunin, al ver las caras de emoción de todos, les pidió acompañarla hasta un claro donde al final de él, vieron un enorme lugar, era el "Asentamiento" lugar donde la Konoha original fue fundada, en ella había varios edificios destacándose doce, al ver la cara de duda de los genin, la ojimiel simplemente carraspeo y al llamar su atención les comentó:

-Bienvenidos a las doce casas de Konoha.

 **Omake.**

Por Ty lee y Hinata era muy bien conocido que había varias chicas de la aldea "enamoradas" de Naruto, siendo tan fangirl de él como las que aún lo eran del Uchiha. Pero dentro del que legítimamente estaban enamoradas de Naruto había una que de destaca, una joven de catorce años de pelo naranja y pelaje atigrado con ojos color ámbar y rasgos felinos, si habló de Hikari, la chica tigre. Que en estos momentos, en su habitación tenía un muy interesante sueño.

Ella está sentada en su cama mientras lleva una bata negra de seda mientras comia fresas cubiertas de chocolate. Hikari prácticamente ronroneaba mientras sus papilas gustativas toman los sabores del chocolate. Ella tomó una nueva fresa cuando escucho el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta.

-Adelante- afirma que sus instintos le dicen su visitante es alguien a quien quería ver en ese momento, Naruto es la persona que llama a su puerta.

"Ya era hora" pensó ella mientras miraba hacia la puerta."

-Hola Hikari- Saludo el rubio a la belleza salvaje envuelta sólo en su bata, mientras muestra una encantadora sonrisa. -Veo que estás cómoda.

-Oh si- responde la belleza salvaje mientras sonríe seductoramente al jinchuriki . -Y ahora que estás aquí, podemos pasar un buen rato- ronronea ella, mientras se desliza hacia el final de la cama y tira del aturdido hombre hacia abajo mientras presiona sus labios con los suyos en un beso de pasión.-Guau- susurro Naruto cuando siente que sus labios se separan de los de Hikari

-Esto va a ser divertido- menciona la semi tigresa mientras comienza a reírse y mueve su cabello detrás de sus hombros antes de volver a llevar sus labios a los del ojiazul en un beso caliente, enojado y exigente. Ella le abraza del cuello mientras sus piernas se envuelven alrededor de su cintura mientras sostiene su cuerpo extremadamente cerca del Uzumaki, intensificando el beso al apretar su cuerpo contra el de él.

Pero tomando el control él comienza a amasar su culo mientras mueve sus labios desde los labios de ella hasta su cuello mientras comienza a besar y chupar el cuello.

-¡Ooooh, Naruto!- ella gime mientras pasa las manos arriba y abajo por el pecho del jinchuriki, mientras siente la sensación de los labios de Naruto moviéndose de un lado de su cuello al otro.

-Creo que eres el muy hermosa,Hikari- mencionó con deseo y afecto el ojiazul mientras desliza un dedo en la feminidad de la kunoichi.

-Mi compañera.- susurro el Uzumaki roncamente en la oreja de Hikari antes de empezar a mordisquear su oreja, haciéndola jadear.

-Oooh eres malo, muy malo- ella responde mientras lame los labios de genin-. Mi compañero; nunca pensé que alguna vez te encontraría- agrega mientras desliza sus manos hacia abajo y agarra, la virilidad de Naruto.

-Peeeerrfecto- ronronea como gatita mientras hace un gesto para que su compañero se dirija hacia su cama. Él se acerca y deja a su compañera sobre la cama sin quitar nunca el dedo de su vagina.

-Alguien está emocionada- asegura juguetón mientras saca sus dedos de la cavidad vaginal de ella y lame, los jugos de su dedo antes de insertarlos en ella nuevamente y luego moviendo su dedo hacia adelante y hacia atrás causando que ella ronronee de placer.

-Asi, no pares mi semental- volvio ella a ronronea mientras pasa el pie por todo el bulto en el pantalón de Naruto, haciendo que él gima y haga que la tensión en este pantalón aumente."

-Tengo que sacar esto- el gruñe mientras usa sus garras de chakra para desgarrar sus pantalones.

-¡Oh Libertad!-el declara mientras los ojos de la jovena se clavan en el pene de su compañero.

-Wow,Esto va a ser divertido- ella comenta mientras extiende sus piernas y se revela a sí misma con toda su gloria femenina a su sonriente compañero.

-Ven y reclama a tu compañera ... ¡si puedes!- le desafía Hikari antes de que él saltara sobre ella y atacara sus labios con los suyos. El ojiazul movió sus manos libres al pecho de ella mientras comienza a masajearlo, haciendo que allá comenzará a respirar entrecortada.

Pero ya que compartía apartamento con tres mujeres similares a ella, sus ronroneos y las feromonas que liberó, hicieron que su compañera de habitación le lanzará una almohada para despertarla, lo que funcionó.

"Ah, Naruto" pensó de forma ensoñadora Hikari.

Ennel apartamento del rubio cierta castaña tuvo un estremecimiento.

"Siento una perturbacion en la fuerza" pensó adormilada Ty lee antes de volver a quedarse dormida.

 **Y corte.**

 **Una mini saga especial en camino que pondra a varios en su lugar.**

 **Se me cuidan.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	45. Las primeras tres casas

**Capítulo 45. Las primeras casas.**

 **Estoy enfermo, les debo los review. De hecho no se cuando salga el siguiente capítulo por lo mismo.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

-¡¿Las quuuuueeeee!?- exclamaron a coro todos los genin a una divertida Hokage que les comenzó a explicar, en doce horas al menos uno de ellos debía de llegar al final del gran complejo visitando cada casa , templo, edificio , etcétera que tuviera una hogera encendida a su entrada, en cada uno ,una persona relacionada a los Caballeros estaría vigilando en templo, tendrían un combate, ya fueran doce contra uno, uno a uno, como quisieran, si el guardián apagaba su hoguera, ellos ganarían esa casa.

Para que ganarán el reto debían de pasar dos cosas o ellos lograban apagar siete hogueras o uno de ellos debía de llegar al final y llegar a la que fue la puerta norte del Asentamiento y listo. claro que de ganar podrían pedir de común acuerdo algo que estuviera en el poder de la Senju y se les daría.

Así que para fastidio de Sasuke, debía de trabajar en equipo. Por cierto, gracias a la habilidad combinada de Mu, Shaka y Saga, se logró poner un sello especial en el asentamiento que expandía el lugar considerablemente por lo que en promedio les tomaría correr veinte minutos entre cada templo a una velocidad que no los desgastara para los combates, dando pie a que de Aries a Tauro les tomará si querían ir descansados, alrededor de cuarenta minutos.

Así que los quince de Konoha avanzaron hacia el primer sitio, el primer complejo del clan Nara y al llegar al jardín, la guardiana del templo ya los estaba esperando.

-Bienvenidos, yo soy Kasumi Tendo, guardiana de la casa de Aries- Saludo la sensual anfitriona del restaurante Tendo.

-Será fácil si ella es la primera- blofeo Kiba.

Por única respuesta, la joven le incitó a atacar y así lo hizo Kiba.

-¡Colmillo sobre Colmillo!- atacó con su más poderoso movimiento de Taijutsu a Kasumi y sin embargo el Inuzuka se paró en seco, como si hubiera chocado contra un muro de acero.

-Pantalla Luz- anunció Kasumi, ante los murmullos de varios por la maestría mostrada por ella.

-Asumiste que al ser una civil sería sencillo derrotarme- supuso la joven- eso no será nada fácil, en cada templo les espera alguien fuerte, de eso no tengan la menor duda.

Y tomó a Kiba del cuello y lo arrojó contra un árbol muy fuerte.

-He entrenado con Mu y Shura desde hace cinco años, no soy pieza facil- anunció dejando sorprendidos a varios por su poder.

-Me confíe- admitió Kiba- sigan, estoy seguro ,sé que puedo derrotarla- anunció el joven, sin embargo, Ukyo se quedaba a ayudar.

-Te creo, pero yo conozco a mi hermana, entre los dos podremos derribarla.

####

Los trece genin corrieron a través del complejo Nara y llegaron al complejo Yamanaka donde ya les estaba esperando el siguiente rival.

Era un joven alto y corpulento, cabello púrpura claro y ojos verdes, usaba una armadura similar a la de un samurái.

-Asskha, así que tu eres el segundo guardián- le presentó a los demás el Uzumaki.

El joven solo asintió y se puso en posición de combate.

-El es especialista en Taijutsu- comentó Ty lee- no será un enemigo fácil de vencer.

-Yosh, aunque de pocas palabras se ve que es muy juvenil- tuvo sus clásicos ataques de juventud cierto cejudo- yo me quedo a pelear.

-Yo también- dijeron Tenten y Neji al mismo tiempo. Viendo que posiblmebre era lo mejor, los dejaron a ellos mientras los demás iban al tercer templo, Géminis.

El tercer lugar fue en su época el primer departamento de policía de Konoha, al entrar ya los esperaba en el vestíbulo alguien a quien ya habían visto varios, era Kei el encargado de resguardar el lugar.

-Cuando quieran mocosos- les arengó Kei.

-Lista Ty lee- se quedaba Fū a pelear.

-Por supuesto- aceptó la joven.

Al salir del templo de Géminis los jóvenes vieron que Cáncer estaba cerca, se localizaba donde originalmente estaba en registro civil de la aldea.

En Cáncer los aguardaba una bella joven de cabello rubio corto, tenía ojos verdes y vestía como secretaria.

-Mi nombre es Tomoyo Kasugano, yo seré su oponente- se presentó dando una reverencia la joven.

-Tu eres la llamada furia del Trío monstruoso- conjeturó el Uchiha, él había oído de ella por boca de Hao, sería genial mostrarle desde ahora que era su perra.

"Esa sonrisa no me agrada" pensó Sakura quien decidió quedarse a pelear junto a Sasuke.

Mientras, los demás iban al siguiente templo, las peleas en su mayoría estaban terminando.

###########

 **Hace cuatro horas, templo de Aries.**

-¡Colmillo sobre colmillo!- atacó Kiba junto a Akamaru a Kasumi que lo evadió fácilmente, pero aún así tuvo el tiempo de darle un buen golpe en las costillas.

-Con que mierda me pegó- se quejó Kiba sujetándose su costado.

-Te lo dije, es muy fuerte- mencionó Ukyo con pena ajena y probó suerte- Puño volcán. Y lanzó su puñetazo con fuerza haciendo que hermana bloqueara su golpe poniendo los brazos en X.

-Mi turno hermanita- canturreo la anfitriona- onda de choque- y dio un golpe que fue seguido de una onda de choque.

Ukyo salto hacía atrás y preparó su siguiente ataque.

-Elemento tierra, shuriken de rocas.

-Pantalla Luz.

-¡Colmillo sobre colmillo!- atacó por la espalda Kiba fallando nuevamente. Kasumi sintió al Inuzuka y puso una pantalla en su retaguardia evitando que él lograra un golpe directo.

"Parece que tuviera ojos en la espalda" pensó Kiba, mientras Akamaru lo sacaba de sus cavilaciones, ahora Kasumi pasaba a la ofensiva.

-Colisión cósmica- atacó tras dos segundos de preparar su técnica propia.

Una ráfaga de cosmos se abalanzó contra los genin y se vieron forzados a separarse para poder seguir peleando pero era lo que la belleza que protegía la primer casa esperaba.

-elemento rayo, senbon eléctricas- atacó al aliento de Dog Chow (y no me refiero a Akamaru ) a quemarropa evitando que él pudiera escapar.

Kiba sólo se desplomó en el piso cayendo de frente ante los ladridos de preocupación del cachorro.

-Lo bueno es que estaba seguro de poder derribarme- se encogió de hombros la joven, su hermana sabía que de hecho ese había sido el más grande error del castaño, si había algo que a la segunda más joven de las hermanas Tendo no le gustaba, era que la menospreciaran.

-Ahora, te atiendo- comentó solemnemente la hermana mayor a la menor y desapareció en un parpadeo. Pero como bien comento Ukyo, le conocía, por ello se oyó un **Tap** seco, producto del bloqueo a la patada a la quijada que le intentó propinar a Ukyo.

-Mou, eso no se vale hermanita- hizo un mohín la joven- me conoces de sobra, como para anticipar por psicología y no por habilidad mis movimientos, así no vale.

-Quizá- concedió la ojimiel- pero bloquear importa más que dejarme ser acribillada por tus golpes.

Y es que, aunque era la más pacífica de ellas, irónicamente era por mucho la más fuerte, si tuviera que adivinar, Kasumi era una kunoichi jounin rango A++, lo que significaba que estaba a casi nada de ser una clase S. Así que debía andarse con cuidado, sabía que se contendría luchando contra Kiba y ella, pero no lo haría tanto ni se las dejaría tan sencillo.

-Lanzas de luz- atacó Ukyo tranzando su técnica de cosmos insignia.

Las lanzas salieron disparadas a toda velocidad contra la pelilila que usando nuevamente su movimiento, bloqueo en seco el Intento de su propia hermana por detenerla. Para orgullo de la segunda mayor de las hermanas, hasta ahora la menor iba haciendo mejor las cosas que el aliento de perro.

Hablando de él….

Kiba se inyectó un potente calmante veterinario que se clavó que diga tomó prestado del consultorio de su hermana Hana y acto seguido ingirió junto a su fiel compañero peludo una píldora del soldado para reponer fuerza, cuando Ukyo estaba comenzó a retroceder producto del ataque de su hermana, Kiba se lanzó a atacar una vez más.

-¡COLMILLO SOBRE COLMILLO!- volvió a hacer blanco o a intentarlo de menos el Inuzuka, fallando miserablemente una vez más.

"Esa mujer es muy fuerte" pensó el misógino Inuzuka "aún cuando tratemos de usar eso, no podemos derribarla, necesitamos pensar en una forma de hacerla caer, ¿pero como?" pensaba comenzando a caer en desesperación.

Mientras la ojigris avanzaba con paso seguro hacia el Inuzuka que ya no sentía lo duro sino lo tupido pues era evidente que el era el débil de la dupla que se quedó a enfrentar a la primer guardiana.

-Ríndete ahora mocoso - le conminó la capitana de restaurante- estás a años de tener una pelea decente conmigo, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es tirar la toalla.

######

 **Sala del consejo shinobi mismos instantes.**

Algo que la Senju no les dijo, fue que había cámaras de TV que transmitían en vivo a la sala del consejo, reunido el consejo Shinobi, los sensei de los alumnos y un par de representantes civiles, veían los combates a desarrollarse. A varios les sorprendió que Kasumi fuera tan fuerte, algunos creyeron que la primera casa sería un regalo, pues no era así, la segunda de las hermanas probaba ser bastante poderosa, lo que validaba el rumor de su participación y la de sus hermanas en la Invasión.

Justo ahora todos veían a Kasumi aplicarle una llave a Kiba a la cadera mientras Akamaru transformado en una copia idéntica de él, trataba de obligarla, sin éxito, a soltarlo mientras Ukyo se recuperaba de una ataque con cosmos a quemarropa. Digamos que no le jugaba al favoritismo Kasumi.

"Vamos hijo" le arengaba mentalmente la matriarca Inuzuka "demuestra tu valía"

########

Ukyo se recuperó y de un salto se puso de nuevo en pie, corriendo a gran velocidad con el puño derecho preparado en un golpe, encendido en cosmos rojo, se preparaba para atacar.

-Halcón rojo- lanzó su golpe que tomó forma de un ave rapaz de fuego y dio de lleno en ella, luego de que se viera obligada a soltar a Kiba para evadir el ataque.

-Bien jugado hermanita- celebró sonriendo con la mirada la joven- veamos cómo manejas esto.

Ataque de águila.

Y descendiendo a gran velocidad imbuida en cosmos azul apuntó una patada a su hermana menor, que saltó en el último segundo y sonrió confiada.

-¡Colmillo sobre colmillo!- atacaron Kiba y su fiel perro uno a cada costado de la joven al momento en que impactó al suelo y su pierna quedó atorada en el piso.

Los taladros vivientes golpearon con fuerza a la joven que se quedó en el mismo lugar donde descendió. Se desincrusto con calma del piso y les sonrió con la mirada nuevamente.

-Felicidades, han pasado la primera casa- les felicitó por su logro.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de él porque su hermana menor se quitó hasta el último momento, hablando mentalmente con Kiba, Ukyo le preparó el mejor escenario para que el Inuzuka lograra conectar eficazmente su mejor jutsu.

Aún así, había algo que decir pese a la brillantes de último segundo.

-Mocoso, será mejor que aprendas un par de Jutsu elementales, aún así, bien jugado- levantó su pulgar derecho y salió del recinto y apagó su hoguera dando la primer victoria a los Quince de Konoha.

#########

 **Casa de Tauro, una hora después de la partida de la casa de Aries.**

-¡Giga impacto!- atacó Asskha con su versión del "Gran cuerno" que aunque infinitamente más lenta, era una versión funcional del ataque.

Que dicho sea de paso, eso le valió al ex alumno del caballero de Tauro, ser el guardián de la segunda casa.

Los tres genin no tuvieron de otra que volver a esquivar saltando.

La primera vez que el pelipurpura los atacó, Neji intentó detener la técnica usando su Rotación celestial, pero como con el Roga Fufu ken, el Giga impacto destrozó la antes llamada defensa imbatible del clan Hyuga, lastimando al Prodigio al fallar.

Y en vano, el ojiperla ya intuía ese resultado por lo que conminó a sus compañeros a atacar al ojiverde mientras se concentraba en él, pero fue en vano,Asskha repelió los golpes de Lee y las armas de Tenten con un extraordinario juego de piernas que haría palidecer al mejor pugilista del mundo.

-Veamos cómo manejas las cosas ahora- le reto Lee quitándose sus pesas de entrenamiento a un jounin que no parecía inmutarse.

Tras el **boom** que sus pesas hicieron, un más veloz cejudo se lanzó con todo contra el gigantesco jounin, sin embargo, pese a darle una buena patada con ese gran impulso de poder, el joven no se movió de su sitio. Peor aún, tomó a Lee de su pierna derecha, esa que uso para pegarle y lo azotó con fuerza contra el piso, haciendo que el chico de spandex escupiera sangre.

-¡Lee!- exclamó Tenten mientras le lanzó sus Dragones gemelos pero el Giga impacto se encargó de frenarlos en seco.

El jounin volvió a tomar a Lee de la pierna y lo arrojó a Neji que creyó que podría atacar distraído, sin embargo, el pelipurpura intuyó la treta y precisamente lanzó al clon de Gai en el punto ciego de su defensa, acertando. Acto seguido bloqueo con un pisotón que levantó escombros las armas que nuevamente arrojó la belleza de rodetes. Ella tampoco fue capaz de tocar al guardián de la segunda casa siquiera.

-Giga impacto- volvió a lanzar su ataque el ojiverde obligando al equipo Gai a separarse, justo lo que planeó Asskha.

Cuando menos lo vio Neji, el gigantesco joven estaba a centímetros de él, antes de que pudiera hacer algo estaba clavado en una pared mientras el joven se lanzaba a atacar a Rock Lee, entendiendo el Hyuga que lo golpeó con fuerza, e igualmente, de un momento a otro, Lee y Tenten yacían clavados en la pared, producto del golpazo que ninguno vio, pero vayq que lo sentían.

########

 **Cámara del consejo.**

-Sin duda el más fuerte de su equipo, pensar que una joya como él pudo desaprovecarse- pensó en voz alta Shikaku al recordar cómo el sistema implantado por Danzō y el consejo civil tendía a truncar las carreras de los chunin sin sensei, ya fuera que se dieran de baja o que murieran, si eras de origen civil o de un clan muy menor te fregaste, tu carrera se estancaría. Y es que casi nadie pedía un equipo de un sensei fallecido o dado de baja por una superstición. Los clanes medianos o grandes en casos así, asignaban a un miembro de su clan para ese equipo, lo que era no muy frecuente también. Todo hecho por el Halcón pasa engrosar sus filas en Raíz y de los codiciosos civiles para que debido a ese estigma, esos chunin fueran más económicos y con su carrera trunca, serían más fáciles de manejar.

Eso hasta la llegada de Dohko y los demás. En esa primera camada de chunin salvados, Iori Yagami, Asskha y Chitose Hibiya eran claros de ejemplos de poderosos jounin que pudieron desperdiciarse.

Volviendo a la Invasión, si Iori derrotó sólo a la segunda pareja más poderosa de La compañía, el ex discípulo de Aldebarán labró su reputación como un jounin A++ al vencer sólo a más de cuarenta chunin y jounin durante su defensa de la entrada norte del hospital civil que había sido sitiado por las fuerzas invasoras.

Siendo Chitose la ex discípula de Aioria la encargada de defender la otra entrada de forma exitosa.

-Cierto- concordó la Hokage- esa será una de las normativas que derogaré pronto- mencionó encogiéndose de hombros al ver a Tenten estrellarse contra un muro y atravesarlo como si nada.

#####

La castaña había sido puesta fuera de combate de un sólo golpe en el estómago y ahora los maestros del Taijutsu debían de hallar la forma de pasar tan imponente escollo. No querian admitirlo, pero con la evidente contención en sus golpes, les quedaba claro que el ojiverde sólo se limitaba a golpearlos con lo necesario, algo que un enemigo real no haría, entendiendo al fin, la magnitud del asunto. Y es que Zabuza También era un jounin A++, que el equipo 7 lograra al menos no verse como ellos durante una pelea a matar, fue más esclarecedora que los exámenes Chunin en sí. Ahora tanto en prodigio natural como el del esfuerzo caían en cuenta de que tanto les faltaba por avanzar, lo que era bastante.

-Lee, te daré la oportunidad de que vayas con todo, aprovechala- le sugirió Neji lanzando dos bombas de luz que obligaron a Lee y a su oponente a cubrirse los ojos.

Con los ojos cerrados y con su talento natural, Neji se situó frente al guardián, algo le decía que saldría él muy bien librado de su ataque, pero estaba sintiéndose esa sensación de Lee abrió sus puertas, ellas y su mejor técnica eran su única oportunidad de ganar.

-ocho trigramas, sesenta y cuatro palmas- oyó Asskha muy cerca de él mientras se frotaba sus ojos y fue cuando sintió el primer golpe, el segundo y el tercero…..

Pero en el cuarto, logró tomar el puño de Neji y momentos después, lo tenía bien sujeto de sus brazos.

-Buen intento- concedió- mi turno.

Mega puño.

Y le dio tremendo trancazo a Neji sacándolo del área de la pelea completamente fuera de combate, por el lado amable, Lee con su máximo poder ya estaba a nada de conectarle una patada de hacha al ojiverde, pero él se quitó en el último segundo, provocando que Lee se hundiera en el lugar.

-Fin del juego- sentenció,Asskha tras lo cual pateó al cejudo con mucha fuerza poniéndolo fuera de combate.

Con los tres noqueados, la casa de Tauro era la primera que no lograban pasar exitosamente. Aún así, cuando Kiba y Ukyo llegaron, ellos intentaron animar a los alumnos de Gai, aún podían resarcir ese error.

Sonriendo por ello, pues notaron que no dijeron que perdiendo y regresando, el equipo Gai, junto al Inuzuka y a la joven Tendo fueron a Géminis a ver como le había ido a sus compañeros.

#########

 **Una hora después, Géminis.**

-Elemento tierra, shuriken de rocas- lanzó Ty Lee su Jutsu mientras Kei bloqueaba con un par de Tonfas todos los embates, mientras Fū se preparaba para golpear al ex alumno de Dohko con uno de sus jutsu de agua más poderosos.

-Mi turno mocosa- comentó el peliazul- Estilo de fuego, predador de fuego- y cinco fénix de fuego se lanzaron contra la kunoichi que los frenó lo mejor que pudo usando sus shuriken de roca. Justo a tiempo para que contraatacara Fū.

-Elemento agua, hidrobomba- escupió la más poderosa columna vertical de agua que era capaz de crear la pelimenta a un desprevenido Kei que sólo colocó los brazos en X antes de recibir de lleno el impacto.

Sin embargo, si bien la columna se llevó media estación de policía en línea recta destruyendo todo a su paso, Kei estaba no tan herido como uno esperaria.

-Buen intento- celebró el jounin que desapareció en un borron para estar frente a Fū momentos después y le trató de dar un buen golpe en el estómago. Trató porque gracias a sus sentidos mejorados por Chomei, fue posible para ella bloquear a penas a tiempo y con dificultades el golpe.

-Cierto, reflejos mejorados- comentó en voz alta el ex integrante de "Fuego y hielo", nombre con el que conocían a su equipo.

Y como luchaba junto a su compañera, la ojinaranja ya había hecho todo para que Ty Lee si lograse su objetivo.

-Elemento fuego, flor ígnea- lanzó la castaña su jutsu acertando también, lamentablemente, el ojirojo se había cubierto con una capa de cosmos y por ello no recibió ni la tercera parte del daño que pudo causar la quemadura.

Y pese a eso, ni Ty Lee ni Fū caían en desesperación. Algo que Kei y los demás debían de concederles.

#######

 **Cámara del consejo.**

-Parece que El Trío Amazona en su conjunto esta muy bien entrando- mencionaba Tsume con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- La promoción dada a ellas esta más que justificada.

Y es que, aub era palpable en la aldea en las aspirantes a kunoichi y en las que ya existan, el orgullo por ser shinobi femeninas. Si había algo que hacia que trajeran la moral alta, era que de principio a Fin, el Trio había dominado los exámenes, ninguna mujer quedó sin saber que ellas rompieron la mejor marca para llegar a la Torre en el Bosque de la Muerte, y aún se seguía comentando la gran batalla entre Ty lee y Ukyo y la paliza que Fū le andaba dando a Gaara. No fueron pocos los que verían en ellas en espíritu a las sucesoras de "Las bellezas mortales" el equipo kunoichi integrado por Kushina, Mikoto y Tsume . Incluso los que sabían la verdad, veían la gran semejanza entre ellas.

Una jinchuriki bocazas y temperamental pero de gran corazón (Fū), una mujer que era más defensiva pero que sabía lastimar si era necesario (Tsume y Ukyo) y la temperamental también, pero que sabía cuando y donde explotar al máximo (Ty Lee y Mikoto) por lo que ver al Trío en acción era para los veteranos, la propia sensei de el equipo Kunoichi original incluida, a las próximas grandes kunoichi de la aldea, unas que posiblemente llegarían a eclipsar al equipo entrenado por Tsunade.

"Chicas, su legado en cierto modo esta a salvo" pensaron al unísono Sensei y alumna mientras veían luchar a las dos jóvenes sin darse por vencidas.

######

-Ave fénix.

-Dragón naciente.

Atacaron al mismo tiempo y en ángulos diferentes a Kei quien no tuvo de otra que esquivar al más veloz ataque de la castaña, cayendo en el de la jinchuriki que fue potenciado por Chomei, lo que lo hizo casi tan poderoso como el que lanzaba Ikki durante el Torneo Galáctico.

Kei fue atrapado por la corriente de cosmos que lo atacó con toda su potencia dándole una buena arrastrada antes de bajarlo con fuerza, azotando contra el piso del dojo del complejo policial donde estaban luchando.

-Aqui entre nos, si pregunta Hina, esto no paso- mencionó Kei parándose de un salto, momentos después se sacudía la ropa y se ponía una vez más en posición, algo así no lo iba a detener, aunque tenía que admitir para sus adentros que que otro ataque así, si lo dejaría fuera de combate.

Las kunoichi sólo sonrieron y nuevamente se lanzaron a atacar, Ty Lee usando su estilo personal de Taijutsu comenzó a acosar a Kei mientras que Fū se unía momentos después y usaba su Rokushiki para causar mas daño.

-Soru- aumentaba su velocidad y conectaba sólidos puñetazos o patadas que dejaban adoloridos los miembros que el jounin usaba para frenar a Fū, lo que le dio la ventana a Ty Lee para atacar.

-Puño Taladro, barreno-golpeo en ambos hombros a la altura de la articulación, paralizando los brazos de su oponente que se detuvo y le sonrio a las jóvenes.

-Bien mocosas, ganaron- comentó el jounin- ahora veremos como les va más adelante.

Ty Lee le regreso la movilidad a Kei y sonteido junto a su amiga salieron de la Casa de Géminis, Kei era considerado el Jounin más poderoso de su equipo, vencerlo así era un gran logró para ellas.

##########

 **Uzu, mismos instantes.**

No había nada, ni Tier, ni los achichincles de Danzō hayaron algo que valiera la pena en recogerse, ya fueran los caballeros o algo más, en los alrededores de Uzu no había más que ruinas desvencijadas. Lo único valioso en el lugar y que era inaccesible a ellos era la gran biblioteca Shinobi y la armería, ambas protegidas por sellos que les impedían el paso.

Ni los ANBU Raíz ni Tier y su grupo se dieron a la tarea de buscar alrededor de Uzu, de hacerlo habrían visto al Santuario original. Pensandolo bien que bueno que dejaron las cosas así, se habrían topado con Shaka, Dohko y Saga que inspeccionaban las ruinas y llegaban a la misma conclusión. Alguien estuvo recientemente ahí y se llevó lo que había de valor ahí, dejando sólo un par de pistas para ellos, el nombre del Único caballero dorado y el de una amazona de plata.

 **Y corte.**

 **Capítulo corto, que les digo, como bien supuso Pirata ando malito.**

 **Bueno, las primeras tres batallas se han dado, no agrege cáncer porque sino me aventaba más días y aún necesitó guardar reposo.**

 **Nos vemos lo más pronto posible.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	46. El camino continúa

**Capítulo 46. El camino continúa.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review.**

 **Anyelo Rose**

A mi también me gustaría

 **Lalo80**

Gracias

 **Daisuke**

Gracias a ti por leer

 **Shion145**

Bueno, Sai saldrá más adelante, gracias por tus buenos deseos y la ayuda.

 **Jbadilloavila.**

Se hace lo que se puede.

 **Comenzamos**

Chitose quizá era una suerte de Hinata, era tímida y algo introvertida, además de ser sumamente hermosa, pero también era una kunoichi jodidamente poderosa.

La rubia acababa de bloquear las balas fénix del Uchiha usando una columna de agua, saltando hacia atrás rápidamente evitó cuatro shuriken con cable ninja amarrados a ellos y además esos cables estaban empapados en un líquido flamable.

Frustrandose Sasuke, la líder del Trío monstruoso era la kunoichi más fuerte del segundo equipo liderado por Aldebaran, quizá y la joven aparentaba ser tranquila, pero era un lobo en piel de oveja. Al calor de la batalla, la ojiverde iba aumentando la intensidad en su modo de pelear dándole a sus enemigos la sensación de luchar contra una bestia furiosa. De ahí que sus compañeros la llamaban "La furia".

-Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego- escupió una poderosa bola de fuego el Uchiha que se abalanzó contra la jounin que simplemente le evadió moviéndose a un costado. Lo que tomó un poco por sorpresa al del peinado de culo de pato que creyó que ella detendría con otra columna de agua su flama.

Pero, claro ésta, era un dos contra uno, por ello rápidamente bloqueo con una pared de tierra a una pelirroja.

-Elemento vapor, predador de vapor- atacó la genin tras trazar sus sellos de manos.

Una barracuda de vapor se estrelló de frente al muro del cual salió la ex pupila del caballero de Tauro lista con su ataque.

-Mi turno- anunció- Lanzas doradas.

Y varias lanzas de luz doradas salieron disparadas a gran velocidad contra Sasuke y Sakura que las evitaron apenas.

"Mierda, ella es muy fuerte…. No puedo creer que esa don nadie me esté dando tantos problemas a Mí, la élite de esta porquería de aldea" pensaba amargamente el Uchiha " a este paso jamás estaré listo para enfrentar a Itachi" tristeo el del peinado de culo de pato. Para él, la academia y los equipos eran una farsa, simplemente debía la aldea de darle lo que quería y punto. Para él era un ultraje que muchos de los que antes le daban todo en bandeja de plata ahora por temor a ser ejecutados como Hao, comenzaron a dejar de hacerlo. También ayudaba que Koharu y Tsunade empezaran a tratar duramente a quienes habían hecho una grave distinción entre Naruto y él. Ahora su presupuesto alcanzaba apenas pues ya le cobraban las cosas a su precio al público. Por otro lado el Uzumaki también veía que ya no le cobraban si iba él sólo a las tiendas, los precios exorbitantes. Si, las duras penas que la Kage interina y la que entraba en funciones eran un buen aliciente a ser justo con él, pero también lentamente, iba por fin logrando que más personas lo vieran a él y no a Kurama.

Pero regresado a Sasuke, era su situación actual ,una tragedia, el Hokage en turno no le pasaría sus caprichos, los caballeros dorados eran un buen disuasor si él trataba mediante el consejo de imponer su voluntad y además, tras la invasión, los ex alumnos de Dohko, Aioria y Aldebaran junto a los actuales demostraron que las líneas de sangre como el Byakugan o el Sharingan eran muletas para tener un falso poder.

Por ello, de los oponentes de la bella rubia, Sasuke era quien estaba más determinado a ganar. Lamentable era el que menos oportunidad tendría.

-Elemento rayo, senbon eléctricas- atacó el azabache a la jounin que sólo salto hacia atrás, con movimiento de pies fue realmente sencillo para ella evitar el ataque de Sasuke, pero por su parte Sakura.

-Lluvia amazónica- atacó la kunoichi.

Una auténtica lluvia de flechas de agua salieron disparadas de su violento puñetazo, obligado a Chitose a crear otro muro, el cual comenzaba a ceder ante el poderoso ataque de cosmos creado por la ojijade.

#######

 **Cámara del consejo.**

Todos veían el combate muy seriamente, en la opinión de la gran mayoría de los ahí presentes, fue una grata sorpresa ver que la joven Terumi era digna de su legado. No así Sasuke qué trataba todo el tiempo de usar a Sakura para su ventaja, siendo una acción que censuraron casi todos, excepto…. Adivinaron, sólo Kakashi no lo veía como algo malo.

Para enmascarado, la pelea era la mejor muestra de la falta de compañerismo entre los miembros del equipo 7. En la muy parcial opinión de Kakashi, sólo Sasuke tendría una oportunidad di daba un golpe directo, de poner fuera de combate a Chitose. El peliplata ya había tenido la oportunidad de luchar junto a ella, la joven, tras la disolución de si equipo, había entrado a las fuerzas ANBU, siendo miembro del grupo de Tenzo, el actual segundo al mando del cuerpo. Para muchos, estaba claro que ella sería la capitana algún día del escuadrón, a menos que Asdha o Iori quisieran entrar. La ex protegida del caballero sería realmente una prueba de humildad para Sakura en su opinión, aunque realmente quien necesitaba eso era Sasuke.

########

-!VAS A CONOCER AHORA TU LUGAR PERRA!- exclamó colérico el Uchiha al ver una vez más que la jounin prefería a Sakura a él para luchar mano a mano- ¡CHIDORI!.

Y apuntando al pecho, trató de conectar el letal jutsu al corazón de Chitose. Pero dándole una patada fuerte en el estómago que sacó todo el aire de Sakura, le alejó del sitio y después tomó como si nada la muñeca del Uchiha y la apretó hasta casi fracturarla.

-Más bien, hora de que conozcas tu lugar- mencionó con fría furia.

Le dio un fuerte golpe a la mandíbula que hizo retroceder al Uchiha como si estuviera ebrio, momentos después colapsaba en el piso.

Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, Chitose volvió a golpear a Sakura dejándola fuera de combate. Cáncer era la segunda casa que no lograban pasar exitosamente.

Pasada una hora, Ty Lee y Fū llegaban a Cáncer donde Chitose tomaba el té con la ojijade, Sasuke aun estaba inconsciente, por ello, Sakura decidió esperarle. Deseando suerte a sus amigas, siguió su plática con la ANBU mientras esperaban a que los que se quedaron el Tauro y Aries llegarán a la casa o a que Sasuke se recuperara.

#######

 **Casa de Leo.**

La quinta casa fue en su momento el complejo del clan Inuzuka, por lo que tenía un gran patio para que los perros shinobi pudieran correr junto a sus compañeros a sus anchas, ese era el lugar donde Benimaru Nikaido ya los esperaba.

El joven era alto, alrededor de 1.86, complexión atlética, rubio de ojos grises, usaba su cabello parado y con el mismo gel que un súper Saiyajin porque la blonda cabellera se mantenía en su lugar vestía una playera negra hasta el ombligo y de manga corta, pantalones blancos y sandalias jounin negras, el segundo integrante de "Los tres Guardianes" equipo de Goro Daimon y de Chizuru Kagura también, siendo miembro del último de los grupos entrenados por Aldebaran, siendo considerado un gran shinobi, para los otros no sería un obstáculo fácil de pasar.

-Bien, ¿Quién se queda?- preguntó expectante el shinobi a los demás, dando el Trío InoShikaCho un paso al frente, ellos serían los encargados de vencer o al menos tratar de hacerlo al jounin.

-Se los encargamos- se alejó Naruto corriendo deseando suerte a sus amigos.

-Elemento rayo, Puño trueno- atacó apenas inició el combate el rubio a Chouji el cual salió volando adolorido por el trancazo.

-Jutsu de posesión de sombra- trató de atacar el Nara pero el ojigris evadía a Shikamaru dando sencillos saltitos hacia atrás impidiendo que lograra su objetivo.

De súbito varios shuriken y kunai salieron disparados hacia Benimaru que tuvo que dar un salto hacia su costado para evadirlos, era Ino que trato de hacerlo perder la concentración, lamentablemente eso no sucedió así.

-Buena estrategia moscosa- aprobó el rubio- mala ejecución.

Y trazo nuevamente sus sellos para su siguiente ataque- elemento fuego, Ascuas.

Y las chispas ardientes salieron a gran velocidad contra Ino.

Ascuas era un jutsu rango C, sin embargo la potencia y velocidad que el shinobi les imprimió lo hacía aún más letal. Las chispas apenas y fueron evadidas por Ino que fue recibida por un fuerte rodillazo del jounin, haciendo caer pesadamente sobre sus rodillas a la Yamanaka que comenzó a llorar de dolor.

-¡VAS A PAGAR CARO ESO!- exclamó furioso Chouji- Jutsu de expansión corporal.

Y rápidamente se envolvió con una soga con Kunai amarrados y usando su movimiento de "Tanque humano" se lanzó contra Benimaru con todo.

Al jounin le costó ciertamente un poco predecir los caprichosos movimientos del Akimichi, pero en verdad que podía predecirlos, por ello el cachetón se comenzaba a exasperar al no lograr hacer blanco.

-¡Voy!, está ni Richard Tex Tex la para- anunció burló el jounin y comenzó a trazar una serie de sellos antes de atacar al tanque pateando con fuerza- Elemento Fuego, patada Ígnea.

Y paró en seco al Akimichi e instantes después, lo mandaba a volar hasta medio camino a la casa de Virgo. De hecho, Naruto y los otros lo vieron hecho una furia, regresado a Leo. Si que le enojó ser tratado como balón.

-Feel like a Steve Hyuga- decía burlón a los compañeros de Chouji que se tensaban al tenerlo enfrente sólo ellos. El Nara siempre era el cerebro y el Akimichi del equipo era el músculo, sin ellos tanto Ino como Shikamaru sabían que no la tendrían fácil.

-¿Alguna idea?- preguntó en un susurro la Yamanaka a su compañero que negó simplemente, aún le faltaban un par de datos y el lugar no ofrecía realmente mucho para su ventaja.

############

 **Cámara del consejo.**

-Pocas veces esto nos ha sucedido- mencionó Choza visiblemente preocupado por la integridad de su hijo tras el patadón. Como dato inútil, Aldebaran les enseñó a patear así, es Carioca; el fútbol lo lleva en la sangre.

-Shikaku, ¿Alguna forma de vencer?- preguntó Inoichi a su amigo, este negó con la cabeza.

-Saben que Benimaru es fuerte, rápido y que tiene dos afinidades y cuales- enumeró el Nara- sin embargo no saben qué tan hábil es realmente, vieron la facilidad con la que se sacudió al ataque del equipo, ahora ellos están en la clara desventaja, el joven Nikaido lleva las de ganar este combate.

Todos veían en compresión. Ciertamente el Nara joven era el alma del equipo, y dicha alma se estaba resquebrajando.

##########

"Mierda, es muy poderoso" pensaba el Nara en su curiosa pose de meditación " veamos, de momento solo Ino y Yo estamos de pie, si logramos hacer el tiempo suficiente para que Chouji se recupere, quizá y…. Si, eso debería de bastar".

Poniéndose a cubierto encontró la forma de contactar a Ino con el lenguaje a señas que inventaron de niños, con el le trazó un plan para distraer a Benimaru, viendo que tenían todo lo necesario, Ino salió al encuentro del jounin y lanzó varias bombas de humo con el objetivo de bloquearle la vista.

-Elemento Aire, Quita nieblas- despejó rápidamente el humo haciendo uso de un dial de impacto , frustrado al de peinado de piña que maldecía a Naruto por haber creado la herramienta usada por su oponente.

-Buena estratagema- concedió el rubio- lástima que lo que sea que planearon no va a servir.

Y conectó un fuerte rodillazo a Ino en el estómago sacándole el aire, con ella ya eran dos miembros abajo, si el Nara quedaba fuera de combate, las cosas acabarían.

Pero, dado el panorama, no le quedaba de otra.

Así que salió de su escondite con los brazos en alto y resignando admitió su derrota.

Leo sería la tercer casa que perdían y la segunda de manera consecutiva evitando enracharse con dos victorias al hilo.

-Que nadie te diga lo contrario mocoso- le ofreció consuelo Benimaru- a veces es mejor saber cuándo pelear y cuándo huir, que nadie te diga lo contrario.

Muchos en la sala del consejo asentían a las palabras del jounin, admitiendo algunos que le conocían, que el caballero dorado le había hecho madurar. Pues el maestro del elemento rayo, antes de conocer a Aldebarán era bastante temerario.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo quedarme a esperar a que Ino y Chouji despierten- sugirió el Nara que quería descansar un poco del esfuerzo de correr por siete templos más.

##########

 **Una hora después, casa de Virgo.**

Naruto, Hinata y Shino llegaron a un Dojo que servía de entrenamiento a los shinobi que no pertenecían a un clan, los tres genin tenían ante ellos a una belleza salvaje de ojos color ámbar, la joven, miembro del clan Inuzuka, era prima lejana de Kiba y era la nieta del antecesor de Tsume en el liderato de su clan. Ella junto a Jin Ro y a Mamoru Kikuchi habían sido de los equipos mixtos que se formaron debido a que su generación genin fue de más afectadas por "ese incidente" de la huida del Sanin, incidente del que San, el nombre de la joven, no solía tocar.

San había sido la alumna del tercer grupo chunin tomado por Dohko, de quien se hizo cargo sólo un año, aun así, la joven y sus compañeros querían mucho al caballero.

San iba acompañada de su fiel perro ninja Kota que estaba expectante junto a su dueña.

-San, es raro verte a ti participando en estas cosas- observó únicamente el Uzumaki a una joven que sólo sonreía de forma traviesa- ah, te llegaron al precio- decía con Calilla el genin a una joven que asentía divertida. Debido a ese incidente, ella había perdido la capacidad de hablar, aún así, su bello rostro y sus ademanes le bastaban muy bien para comunicarse, sobre todo con quienes le conocían de sobra.

-Bien, entonces chicos ella es San Inuzuka, San ellos son Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame- presentó Naruto a todos, la joven inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente a los hijos de líderes que le devolvieron el gesto. Sin querer saber el porque no hablaba por respeto, los dos compañeros de Naruto en forma temporal se posicionaron rodeando a la Inuzuka y se prepararon para atacar.

En una inflexión en su postura, el enorme perro se lanzó contra Shino que lo trató de atacar con sus bichos pero el perro usó el movimiento rotatorio del Colmillo y logró despedazar a los insectos que intentaron agotarlo. Mientras, Naruto y Hinata tenían un parejo duelo de Taijutsu con San, dificultando a la joven bloquear a los genin que eran muy hábiles en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sonriendo en todo momento, la belleza salvaje tomo a ambos por la muñeca y trató de golpearlos con fuerza, pero ellos detuvieron la patada que trató de darles.

Saltando hacia atrás, San trazó un ataque con cosmos, ataque que Naruto conocía de sobra.

Soltando un fuerte puñetazo un lobo de elemento fuego se lanzó contra los genin, por ello, para bloquear al ataque, ambos usaron su ataque de cosmos mejor dominado.

-¡METEORO DE PEGASO!

-ROGA FUFU KEN

chocaron a tiempo las tres técnicas frenando a la de San e impidiéndole contraatacar pues la de Naruto siguió de frente debilitada, aún así tenía potencia suficiente como para obligarla a bloquear.

####

 **Cámara del consejo.**

A Hiashi le seguía asombrando ver lo realmente fuerte que era su hija, en muchos aspectos Hinata le recordaba dolorosamente a su madre. Por ello el líder se hizo la promesa de intentar reparar el vínculo entre ellos, mandando al demonio a su propio clan, Naruto y los Caballeros le habían enseñado al igual que a Neji, que uno hacía su propio camino. Que se fueran los fósiles de su consejo al demonio con muchas de sus maneras de conducir al clan. Mandaba él y por ello comenzaría a extinguir la infame tradición del sello del pájaro enjaulado.

Pero muchos también se llevaron la grata sorpresa de ver que el Uzumaki no era llamarada de Petate, Naruto tenía algo de ambos padres, era un prodigio natural como Minato y era arrojado y decidido como Kushina, verle pelear era un deleite por su gran arrojo y su gran capacidad de improvisación. Y es que mientras más avanzaba la pelea, más se iba adaptado a su oponente y junto al frío Shino ya iban perfilando la mejor manera de derrotar a su adversaria.

#######

-Roga Fufu Ken- volvía a atacar Hinata a San quien bloqueó el embate de la Hyuga con su propio cosmos haciendo retroceder a la ojiperla que sonreía por enfrentar a una rival tan poderosa.

-Jutsu Multiclones de sombras- creó un centenar de ellos el Uzumaki, lanzandose varios de ellos a atacar a la joven y a su perro que los destrozaban lo mejor que podían, creando una cortina de humo en el proceso.

Pasado un minuto, aguzando su oído y su olfato, la Inuzuka tuvo que bloquear varios shuriken que le lanzó Shino e instantes después destruyó a los bichos en las armas. No viendo lo que ocurrió, pues los tres crearon una estrategia para derribarla.

-Cadena de Andrómeda, onda trueno- atacó el Uzumaki a la Inuzuka que no logró evadir al genin, rápidamente la joven fue apuñalada por la punta de Kunai en su hombro derecho y en la rodilla izquierda haciendo que la bella Inuzuka hiciera un gorgorito de dolor.

El perrazo se lanzó a atacar a Naruto por herir a su dueña pero Hinata lo derribó usando al puño suave, mientras los insectos de Shino zumbaban alrededor de la Inuzuka.

La joven sólo les sonrió con la mirada dándoles a entender que efectivamente lograban pasar exitosamente la casa de Virgo, siendo la tercera de siete que requerían para avanzar.

########

 **Cámara del consejo.**

Y ese detallito no pasó desapercibido para ellos, en el consejo quedó más que claro que la instrucción shinobi era nada, si la comparaban con la de ellos.

-El equipo Gai, el equipo InoShikaCho y el Uchiha y su compañera de equipo fueron derrotados- comentaba el líder del clan Hyuga con un deje de orgullo en su voz- y siendo francos, Sasuke tuvo la culpa de su derrota.

A lo que la mayoría le daban la razón, sin duda alguna, Sasuke fue la pieza clave en la derrota de su equipo.

Ahora todos veían a los demás reunirse rápidamente, los otros doce genin llegaban de a poco a la casa de Virgo, donde veían que estaban en el medio de la eliminación. De seis casas habían ganado la mitad, lo que les dejaba aún cuatro por ganar y dos por perder. Estaba de ahora en adelante caminando en hielo delgado.

Tras reunirse nuevamente los quince, partieron a la siguiente casa, donde el guardián en Libra ya estaba bastante impaciente por pelear.

#########

 **Casa de Libra.**

Al llegar al antiguo arsenal de la aldea los esperaba el siguiente rival, quien sonrió de forma escalofriante a todos ahí reunidos.

-Bien, ¿quienes se quedan a recibir recibir una paliza?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Era un joven de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, usaban una chaqueta negra con una media luna en la espalda, pantalones rojos, camisa blanca y zapatos ANBU.

Si, era Iori Yagami, líder del clan Yagami y hermano mayor de Garou.

"Oh mierda" pensaron varios ahí al saber quien era el guardián de la séptima casa.

-¿Les comió la lengua el ratón?- preguntó Yagami al grupo que se preparó para derribarlo o al menos tratar de hacerlo.

Alejándose todos los demás, dispuestos a no perder y es que la mayoría dio a Libra por pérdida.

###

 **Una hora después, Escorpión.**

Al llegar al antiguo bazar de la aldea, la guardiana de la casa ya los esperaba.

-Chizuru, te convertiste en Jounin- le alabó Fū a su amiga quien asintió algo apenada, la joven no era de recibir elogios.

-Entonces, nos quedamos- comentó el Trío Amazona integró, ellos sabían lo poderosa que era su nueva rival.

##

 **Casa de Sagitario.**

Ya era visible el enorme portón que mostraba la salida del asentamiento por lo que el grupo llegó decidió a la novena casa, el antiguo complejo del desaparecido clan Kurosaki. En la entrada del mismo, Nabiki Tendo ya esperaba a los jóvenes que la quieran enfrentar.

Por tercera vez, un nuevo equipo se quedaba a hacerle frente a la Administradora del restaurante familiar, siendo Los rastreadores, los encargados de hacerle frente a la mayor de las hermanas Tendo.

##

 **Casa de Capricornio.**

-Tenemos una deuda a saldar con él, sigan- mencionó el Trío InoShikaCho a los demás ante un burlón Jounin recién ascendido que sonrió divertido, Ryo sabía que no debía confiarse, pero no por ello, dejaría de disfrutar el combate.

#######

 **Casa de Acuario.**

Ante la castaña de ojos grises y mirada feroz se quedaban los integrantes del equipo Gai a enfrentarla, ella era una de las dos compañeras de equipo de Iori, por lo que el trío de shinobi sabían que no debían de confiarse.

La mujer sólo se estiró desperezándose ante la hemorragia nasal de Lee y Neji por el sexy espectáculo dado por Rei, el nombre de la joven, al resaltar sus encantos al despabilarse

###

 **Casa de Piscis**

La última casa dejó al grupo enteramente reducido a sólo tres personas en alerta, en el complejo Senju, se sentía el abrumador poder del último guardián de las doce casas, alguien que a los últimos en quedarse se les antojo como casi invendible, dado que era el encargado de plantarles cara.

Por ello estaban alertas avanzando por el lugar cuando una ola de fuego los obligó a todos a separarse.

#####

 **Hace seis horas, Libra**.

-Jum, he oído de ti- decía bastante prepotente Sasuke- tu patético clan cayó en desgracia al ser el clan de origen del infame Orochimaru.

-Cierto, pero Garou y yo haremos que el clan Yagami resurja más fuerte que nunca, a diferencia tuya, yo si puse atención la parte de repoblar mi clan- se burló el pelirrojo y añadió más sal a la herida- Ok, si eres Gay muy tu asunto, pero así la cosa no cuaja- mencionó encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa de miedo.

-¡MALDITA SEA, NO SOY GAY, SÓLO SOY EXIGENTE!- exclamó rojo de ira y vergüenza el Uchiha, Chidori en Mano, lanzándose contra el Yagami de manera frontal. Grave error.

-Mal movimiento mocoso- le regañó el Yagami- flama púrpura (1).

Y lanzando una flama al suelo de color púrpura, esta se abalanzó contra el Uchiha, dificultando y mucho, poder hacer algo contra ella.

El arrogante shinobi no entendió cómo fue que aún usando su sharingan le fue imposible copiar ese jutsu, era tanta su ira que no meditó la posible y lógica solución, el clan Yagami tenía un Kekkei genkai especial, al igual que el clan Hyuga, el clan Yagami procedía del país de Los demonios, se decía que sus potentes llamas púrpura se usaban antaño para exorcismos y ceremonias de purificación, hoy en día, el clan era uno de los muchos que formaban una tríada de clanes, como los Tríos de Ino y los demás o el de la estrecha relación de las familias de Shino, Kiba y Hinata. Así pues esta tríada la llegaban a integrar los clanes Yagami, Kusanagi y Kagura, los cuales tenían a su cuidado tres armas legendarias, una espada, un escudo y una suerte de collar que se decía pertenecían al hermano del Sabio de los seis caminos. Siendo robada por el Sanín, la espada Kusanagi, el arma que era custodiada por su clan.

Así que sólo seguía en posesión de esos clanes el escudo y el collar.

-¡Flama púrpura!- volvió el Yagami a atacar a un enojado Uchiha que nuevamente evadió apenas el Jutsu saltando hacia atrás, mientras preparaba su movimiento.

-Estilo de fuego, Jutsu bola de fuego- escupió su llama con bastante chakra en ella.

La Flama Se lanzó con fuerza contra Iori quien simplemente la corto lanzando otra llama propia, haciendo válido el viejo refrán.

-Elemento agua, Rayo burbuja.

-Elemento rayo, senbon eléctricas.

-Atacaron los compañeros de Sasuke aprovechando que Iori aparentemente se había olvidado de ellos.

A gran velocidad y flanqueando, se dirigió cada Jutsu hacia él, por lo que lanzó sus balas fénix púrpuras y trató de frenar con un chokuto el ataque eléctrico haciendo una suerte de pararrayos. Si bien sí convirtió las burbujas en vapor, demostró que no era tan buen científico pues su segunda treta no dio tan buen resultado, siendo alcanzado por primera vez en el combate por ellos.

Dándole motivo para otro berrinche a alguien más.

-¡Ya lo tenía bajo control, no debieron interferir!- reclamó enojado Sasuke.

-No le ganaras tu solo- le argumento Naruto- la única esperanza de poder ganar, es si trabajamos en equipo, van con esta, tres veces que sigue repitiendo el mismo error. Sasuke, por algo nos ponen en equipos.

-Para que se les pegue algo de mi genialidad- alegó torpemente- sin mí, serían patéticos.

-Como sea- le resto importancia Naruto viendo al frente, hasta que oyó un trinar de aves que se dirigía hacia él.

-YA ME HARTÉ, CONOCE TU LUGAR- Explotó finalmente contra Naruto- CHIDORI- y se lanzó Sasuke a matar pero…..

 **Bam.**

Iori estrelló su cabeza con fuerza al suelo dejándolo inconsciente, Sasuke ya no sería un factor en la pelea.

-De nada mocoso- sonrió de forma similar a Sasuke el Yagami y le conectó un puntapié en el estómago, salto y evadió a Sakura y se puso a una distancia prudente de ellos.

-Meteoro de pegaso.

-Fuego de Marte.

Atacaron con cosmos los compañeros al pelirrojo quien bloqueo lo mejor que pudo las lenguas de fuego y los bólidos de cosmos deteniendo a la mitad de ellos, por lo que sí recibió un buen castigo.

-Bien, veamos cómo manejan esto- sonrió de forma escalofriante el líder de clan mientras un aura de cosmos púrpura lo rodeaba.

-Marea de fuego.

Y una potente ola de fuego púrpura se lanzó contra ambos, pero trabajando en equipo, combinaron su poder para defenderse.

-Elemento, agua, dragón de agua- lanzó la pelirroja un dragón de agua envuelto en cosmos, cortesía de Naruto.

Y funcionó, el dragón apagó a la llama y obligó a Iori a bloquear en una cortina de vapor, varios golpes lanzados por ambos shinobi que hacían el esfuerzo por tocarlo, lográndolo un par de ocasiones más.

########

Todos voltearon a ver de mala manera a cierto peliplata ahí presente, quien se encogió un poco al ser el centro de atención, a nadie le hizo gracia el modo en el que Sasuke atacó a Naruto, sobre todo porque tenía razón, debían de trabajar en equipo, eso significaba coordinar esfuerzos, no servirle de trampolín a Sasuke.

-Makoto, ¿Me puedes recordar porque era mejor que Kakashi y no Dohko fuera el sensei del equipo 7?- preguntó sarcástico Kyo Kusanagi a su par, era muy conocido de todos la animadversión del líder de clan por Naruto, así como su servilismo a Danzō y a Sasuke.

El nuevo foco de atención se cohibió y murmuró algo inteligible, pero lo dejaron en paz al oir todos, como Iori lanzaba su mejor Jutsu a los novatos.

#######

-Fénix púrpura- lanzó una potente llama a los genin que usaron la cabeza para detenerla, usando un dial de impacto, Naruto absorbió el Jutsu y se lo regreso al Yagami que la eliminó usando una llama similar.

Tras frenar su propio ataque, Iori simplemente comenzó a estallar en carcajadas ante la mirada impávida de los ex pupilos de Dohko.

-Ok, pasan….. Apenas- concedía Iori- digan a Kakashi que quiero un larguero con él, tenemos cosas de que hablar- mencionó sonriendo escalofriantemente a lo que ambos aceptaron encantados. Y al irse ellos, el pelirrojo sólo miró a la cámara de TV para hacer una seña para que se pudiera alguien, llevar a Sasuke, para él y para el equipo 7, la prueba había terminado en cierto sentido.

 **Omake.**

Un día antes de iniciar la prueba de las doce casas, Ty Lee se encontraba durmiendo usado como almohada el pecho de cierto rubio ojiazul. Desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba, la bella kunoichi volvía a ese mundo en el que había estado. Ese donde aparentemente la familia de su novio no había muerto.

El lugar donde estaban era una isla por lo que podía apreciar al ir su alma bajando desde el cielo, al fin, logró divisar al grupo que estaba al final de unas escaleras, una joven les indicaba el camino a los miembros de la familia Namikaze, a Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi y Shizune. Al final la joven mencionó algo que puso a los demás en alerta.

-Y no provoquen por su bien a uno de ellos, de hacerlo, los otros en vez de dejarlos pasar, lucharán con ustedes y si eso pasa….. Jamás llegarán a el recinto principal para su audiencia con Athena Sama.

Entendiendo la situación, el grupo comenzó su ascenso a través de las doce casas.

Llegaron al primer templo y entraron a él, en medio del lugar, una joven leía un libro de acupuntura con mucha avidez.

-Ah, los visitantes- mencionó la joven cuando tenía al grupo a algunos pasos cerca de ella- bienvenidos a la casa de Aries me…- no terminó, su habilidad sensora le gritó algo, así que preguntó señalando a Kushina- ¿Era algo de Rushana Uzumaki?.

-Era mi hermana menor- contestó la pelirroja.

-Choque atómico- lanzó su ataque mandando a la Uzumaki a estrellarse contra uno de los pilares del templo.

-¿Que te pasa maldita loca?- preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva la Uzumaki menor.

-Soy Karin Uzumaki, amazona dorada de Aries- se presentó completamente.

Kushina no fue herida de gravedad ni perdió la inconsciencia así que pudo oír a Karin mencionar que Rushana era su madre y lo que le ocurrió. Haciéndola sentir una basura por creerle al Concejal Shimura acerca del destino de sus hermanos.

-Ahora, largo, antes de que me arrepienta- mencionó con desdén a los visitantes que optaron por abandonar la primer casa.

En Tauro los recibió Kamidake, un hombre de piel clara, ojos ámbar y cabello gris claro, bastante alto y corpulento, el joven originario de el País del Hierro les comentó que Karin mencionó el motivo de su sobresalto, sólo por la orden de Athena sería que los dejaría pasar.

Así que el grupo siguió hasta Géminis donde ya los aguardaba Inorim.

-Que asco verlos, blablabla, Inorim de Géminis, largo- los despidió al siguiente templo donde Ayame no los trató mejor.

En la quinta casa, Leo fue donde la novia de Naruto comenzó a despertarse, trató de entender qué ocurría y porque iban de visita al santuario, pero para su desgracia (y la de ustedes) despertó.

Sintiéndose frustrada trató de conciliar el sueño lográndolo un poco más tarde.

 **1)))) ya se, yase. Pero es mi fic. XD**

 **Y corte.**

 **Vamos avanzando y están en la cuerda floja, esto es a fallar o vencer.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	47. Al filo de la derrota

**Capítulo 47, Al filo de la derrota.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review.**

 **Virus pirata.**

Bueno, es terco y orgulloso, de ahí que nomas no aprende. Sin embargo, esta experiencia ira asentando lo que ocurría a futuro.

 **Comenzamos**

El Trío Amazona había pensado ingenuamente que **al** conocer a Chizuru por entrenar con ella, tendrían una ligera ventaja a la hora de enfrentarse a ella. ¡ERROR!, la bella jounin de cabello largo negro y ojos color ónix acababa de bloquear la flor Ígnea, el jutsu combo del Trío por excelencia, probándole a las genin que esa era una carretera de doble vía, así como ellas conocían algunos de sus trucos, ella sabía qué esperar del arsenal de las kunoichi adolescentes, por lo que en la teoría el duelo era más parejo de lo que ellas esperaban. En la teoría, el mazazo que la heredera del decadente clan Kagura, daba fe de que Chizuru como toda jounin entrenada no sería un paseo por el campo.

-¿Saben algo?- preguntó retóricamente Ty Lee- ahora siento más admiración por Seiya sempai y los demás- comentaba recibiendo un asentimiento de todas las kunoichi ahí presentes- en fin, no seremos nosotras las que pierdan ahora que no podemos darnos ese lujo.

-Parcene confiadas en que Naruto y los demás vencerán a Iori- comentó la ojionix bloqueado una lluvia de proyectiles de roca lanzados por Ukyo mientras Ty Lee preparaba el Dragón Naciente.

-Sabes también como nosotras que Naruto es experto en lograr hazañas imposibles- mencionó con admiración en su voz Fū- No perderán tan fácil contra él. Bueno, a lo mejor si el zoquete les estorba.

Chizuru sólo ahogó una risita, recordaba como Sasuke llegó de forma por demás petulante a exigirle su mano en matrimonio para restaurar su clan. Ese día el necio se fue en hombros de dos ANBU que uno de sus primos mando llamar, una vez que Chizuru lanzó su aire afiliado de lleno y a quemarropa y de amenazarlo si intentaba nuevamente pedir su mano por cohesión.

Si, de perder sabía que el principal culpable sería el Uchiha.

-Elemento aire, burbuja de aire- escupió varias burbujas la líder de clan.

Una pared de tierra evitó el jutsu y momentos después Ty lee saltaba para atacar.

-Dragón naciente- usaba la técnica enseñada por Dohko, obligando a la kunoichi más madura a poner los brazos en X para disminuir el daño.

El dragón la arrastró doce metros dejando una estela de baldosas arruinadas por el esfuerzo de Chizuru de no ceder terreno, lamentablemente para ella, ahora era Fū la que tenía preparado el siguiente ataque de cosmos.

-Ave fénix.

Y salió disparada al huracán de energía caliente que la mando a pasear por las instalaciones antes de derribarla pesadamente. Aún así, las tres seguían en guardia, sabían que su oponente era muy ruda y no se dejaría vencer por eso.

#####

 **Cámara del consejo.**

-Es como verlas a ellas- decía en voz alta la Sanin- a Kushina y a Mikoto les habría encantado conocerlas.

¿Que opinas Tsume?

La matriarca Inuzuka asintió a las palabras de su sensei, como mencione, muchos jounin que vieron a las Bellezas mortales en acción encontraron bastantes paralelismos entre el Trio y ellas. La única miembro sobreviviente del equipo estaba a nada de soltar una lágrima furtiva víctima de la nostalgia.

-Coincidió Tsunade sensei, a la tomatito y a la urraca les habría encantado ver a nuestras sucesoras en espíritu.

Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar a la Kage y su ex pupila. Sobre todo Koharu que mentalmente agregaba la virtud de que las tres eran de origen civil, todo un ejemplo para la aldea. De hecho ya había visto a un par de estudiantes en la académia que vestían como alguna de ellas, el conjunto deportivo rojo de Ty Lee, el Cheonsang azul con flores de Ukyo y el Saari de Fū se veían cada vez más en la escuela, sobre todo en aspirantes de origen civil.

########

Y sin decepcionar al Trio, la futura líder de clan se levantó, dispuesta a seguir el combate, no se las pondría fácil, con todo y que le cayeran bien ellas.

-Plasma rojo- lanzó su ataque de cosmos a las genin que trataron de bloquearlo con una pared de tierra, tarea en vano, el plasma resquebrajó la barrera y alcanzó a herir a Fū, por fortuna, porque mientras se lazafon nuevamente sus amigas a pelear a corta distancia, la jinchuriki comenzaba a sanar sus heridas.

" **No te rindas hermanita, aún pueden ganar"** le alentaba el escarabajo a su contenedora, aún así, Fū sonrió amargamente. Seguía igual de impotente ante un jounin, justo como en la ocasión que conoció a Shaka.

" No me daré por vencida" se dio ánimos a si misma la ojinaranja "Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba".

Y poniéndose de piel, ayudaba a sus amigas a pelear, dificultando bastante que la kunoichi mayor se defendiera.

En una apertura, Ty Lee logró colar uno de sus golpes del Puño taladro y pudo acalambrar el brazo derecho de la ojionix. Con un brazo más lento, las aberturas en la defensa de la futura líder comenzaron a suceder más seguido por lo que, tras obligar a la jounin a seguir el duelo triple, la ojicafe coló tres golpes más que le durmieron el brazo entumido y entumieron el otro.

Algo que las tres iban a aprovechar.

-choque atómico.

-Dragón naciente.

-Ave fenix.

Atacaron al mismo tiempo las tres logrando hacer blanco en Chizuru de forma indirecta, logró evitar el ataque, pero no la onda expansiva que la arrojó al lado contrario de donde se encontraba, casi a lado de las chicas que también salieron disparadas.

-Diganme que anotaron las placas del camión que nos paso encima- hizo la broma la jinchuriki mientras era ayudada por su compañera ojimiel a levantarse. Momentos después, la otra integrante se levantaba del suelo y se preparaba a seguir luchando junto a sus amigas.

-Bien, sigamos- les hizo el ademán de invitación a acercarse Chizuru, la pelea aún no terminaba.

Fū canalizó su chakra y comenzó a soltar una capa de chakra burbujeante verde que la cubrió ligeramente, dándole la mano a sus amigas, ellas también se llenaron de esa revitalizante energía, la que era la clave pasa el funcionamiento de la llamada agua del Héroe.

Así que con las pilas recordadas se alistaron a atacar.

Todas se lanzaron contra Chizuru quien sólo sonrió, tenía rato sin divertirse tanto…..

#########

 **Casa de Sagitario.**

-Pos este- se sacudía las manos Nabiki tras apalear a Kiba por guarro. El Kakashi o Jiraiya en ciernes creyó no haber sido escuchado cuando mencionó en voz baja que la mayor de las hermanas Tendo estaba muy sabrosa, se equivocó y pago caro el precio pues nadie se atrevió a ayudarlo, antes, Shino, Hinata y Akamaru estaban de acuerdo con Nabiki por ponerle una de ese tamaño.

De súbito y sin esperar, la administradora estaba rodeada por millares de insectos que se dirigían a ella para robar sus reservas de chakra, lamentablemente, si bien no era más fuerte, era un segundo lugar cercano. Lo que aprendió Shino por la mala.

-Elemento fuego, giro fuego- escupió una llama hacia arriba, protegiéndose de los insectos que se calcinaron casi en su totalidad. Al menos ahora Shino en cada oleada de sus bichos, tenía la ventaja táctica de usar un genjutsu que ayudaba a cambiar la percepción de bichos en el lugar. Por ello, Nabiki en vez de haber acabado con la mayoria como pensaba, sólo diezmo a la quinta parte del total.

-Colmillo sobre colmillo- atacó de frente y de forma temeraria el Inuzuka a la joven Tendo. Quien lo bloqueo con algo tan simple como darle un tropezón. Que ocasionó que Kiba se llevará a Shino de corbata estrellándose ambos en el muro detrás de su oponente.

Sin darse cuenta de cuando paso. Hinata ya estaba sobre la mayor de las hermanas Tendo que de defendia rápido de la versión del Puño suave desarrollada por Hinata, su versión era prácticamente exclusiva de ella, pues en vez de usar las rígidas katas propias del Puño suave tradicional, usaba una combinación de movimientos fluidos y ágiles. Tanto ella como Kurenai notaron que el estilo de Taijutsu de Hinata era afín a usuarios del elemento tierra, por ello usaron como base a las katas propias de usuarios del elemento agua. El cual era la afinidad principal de Hinata.

La joven se defendió rápidamente de los golpes de las sesenta y cuatro palmas protectoras de la ojiperla recibiendo menos de la mitad de ellas.

-Tiene habilidad mocosa, ahora me toca- se preparó la administradora- golpe de Castañas calientes.

Y a gran velocidad comenzó a imitar el golpe creado por su hermana Ranko. Los puños de la joven parecían borrones que a Hinata le costo bloquear fallando en la mayoría de los casos, afortunadamente para ella, no era el objetivo de ella derrotarla.

-¡Colmillo taladro!

-Enjambre.

Atacaron nuevamente Kiba y Shino, girando a toda potencia, el binomio canino creó un taladro que se lanzó a gran velocidad contra la peliazul, mientras una variante de insectos de Shino se lanzaba contra la joven. Dichos insectos tenían la finalidad de sobrecargar su sistema de chakra con un pulso en vez de drenarlo.

Y más o menos dio resultado, logró evitar a Kiba y a su perro pero no a Shino, el enjambre la cubrió y estímulo su sistema nervioso haciendo que Nabiki respiraba agitada pues su sistema respiratorio a mayor velocidad.

-Muy bien, me rindo- concedió al fin- ustedes tres tienen un sólido trabajo de equipo- concedió sonriendo bellamente la ojimorada- ahora, si no es molestia, quisiera respirar sin dificultades.

Shino ordenó a sus bichos revertir el daño, afortunadamente para Nabiki ella no tendría secuelas. Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo sus otras dos hermanas.

########

 **Restaurante Tendo.**

Las hermanas de enmedio estaban en compañía de Karin, la Uzumaki estaba siendo cuidada por ellas por petición de Shaka y los demás, la mayoría de ellos estaban fuera de la aldea por su investigación, y otros pocos lo estaban por una misión, debido a la invasión, la academia aun no regresaba a clases por ello incluso Aioros y los otros tres caballeros que daban clases ayudaban a la investigación.

La razón para pedir ese favor era principalmente cierto hijo de Mumm Ra, Danzō oyó de ella y los caballeros y algunos como Jiraiya y Tsunade no dudaban de que iría tras la joven. Después de todo, si se hacia con ella, podría usarla para criar un contenedor para Kurama leal a él, matar a Naruto y sellar en el infante al Biju. Si bien en términos reales ese nuevo jinchuriki no sería una amenaza, no querían correr riesgos. Después de todo, respetaron la voluntad de la belleza con anteojos.

Karin fue obligada a pasar por la instruccion shinobi en La hierba pero no quería ser una kunoichi, libre de esas restricciones, la pelirroja decidió darse de baja de servicio, aún así la Sanin la tomó como aprendiz pues tenía un talento nato para la medicina.

Por eso aguardaba a los demás, no querían darle los involucrados a Danzō una oportunidad de salirse con la suya.

Estaban todas en esa cuando un rumor se oyó en el restaurante, al asomarse la pelirroja vio a Ranko rematando a un ANBU raíz que trató de saliese con la suya. Aparentemente el halcón subestimó la capacidad de las hermanas Tendo.

Akane estaba estrujando a otro ANBU mientras le amenazaba.

-Dile a la momia azteca que mi amiga Karin esta fuera de su alcance- le dijo con fría voz antes de partir su espalda con su abrazo.

El ANBU chillo de dolor y cayó pesadamente al piso y se arrastró lo mejor que pudo fuera del lugar, hacerse de algo que estaba bajo la protección de un caballero seguía siendo algo que Danzō no era capaz de hacer.

-Pagaran caro el oponerse a Lord Danzō- se atrevió a amenazar aún el lesionando shinobi, pero al acabar con la paciencia de las más temperamentales, Ranko le rompió el cuello de un golpe, el mensaje sería entregado si sus esbirros no regresaban de su encomienda.

#######

 **Casa de Capricornio.**

-A darle- arengó Ryo al Trío InoShikaCho que tomaba posiciones para encarar a su rival, les tranquilizaba algo saber que era un jounin recién ascendido, así que suponían que no sería tan abismal la diferencia entre ellos.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el mellizo de Yuri estaba sobre Chouji, siguiendo al manual, pensaba eliminar primero al músculo del equipo para así no tener problemas.

-Tencho Haoken- lanzó un puñetazo cargado con chakra al estómago del cachetón, lanzándolo violentamente hacía atrás, sin dejarlos recuperarse, se lanzó contra Ino, dándole un uppercut que la puso a girar sobre sí misma y dio en el aire, un gancho a Shikamaru, para así, evadir su posesión de sombras.

Salto hacia atrás, dando pequeños saltos a modo de calentamiento, siguiendo la filosofía de su ex sensei, no iba a confiarse poniéndose en su rango de ataque.

-Vamos mocosos, seguro que pueden hacerlo mejor- arengó el Sakazaki agitando su mano en el ademán de venir, mientras los tres genin se levantaban con dificultad.

-Es muy fuerte- decía Ino pausadamente debido al dolor que aún sentía, que era poco comparado con Chouji, casi sintió el pobre que le iba a sacar el relleno de los últimos tres días.

-Sabíamos que no sería un rival sencillo- trató de calmar los ánimos Shikamaru- aún así debe de haber una forma de ganarle.

-Quizá exista- concedió Ryu que llegó de súbito y se puso en medio de ellos- pero no dejaré que averigüen cual es.

¡Puño ráfaga!

Y moviendo a gran velocidad su puño, le dio cien golpes a Chouji y lo volvió a mandar a volar con otro golpe al estómago.

-Jutsu de posesión de mente- logró al fin atraparlo Ino, siendo tomado su cuerpo por Shikamaru.

###

 **Dentro de la mente de Ryo.**

Ino camino a través de la mente del joven jounin y recorrió el lugar, aparentemente Aioria les había enseñado a construir sólidas defensas mentales, lo que le preocupaba a la Yamanaka. Llegó a través de el pasaje que simulaba ser un extenso corredor, al final del mismo y no viendo de otra, abrió la puerta y se puso más roja que Hinata por lo que vio.

##

Shikamaru vio a su compañera tener los espasmos de cuando regresaba a su cuerpo y le ayudó a levantarse, notando un sangrado nasal en su compañera que fulminaba a Ryo con la mirada.

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!- exclamó furiosa la ojiazul.

-Eso era privado- se defendió Ryo- además, somos, ese sangrado no creo que sea por lastimarte.

La rubia sólo se puso rojo Hyuga, ciertamente sintió curiosidad por probar lo que vio en la mente de el rubio cenizo, sobre todo con Sakura…. Se sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar ese pensamiento, fallando en el proceso.

######

 **Cámara del consejo.**

-¡RYO!- exclamó furioso Takuma.

-¡SAKAZAKI!- tomó Inochi por el doji al concejal- ¿Que mierda de educación le diste a tu hijo?

-Mendigo mocoso, cuando regrese…- decía el hombre sin hacerle caso al líder de clan.

Mientras los demás tenían senda gota de sudor.

-Problemático- mencionó Shikaku, sorprendentemente, todos le dieron la razón.

####

-Se confían demasiado en sus habilidades en equipo- diagnóstico el casi des heredado jounin- es una lástima que sólo sirvan en equipo y si tienen alguna ventaja, esto demuestra la teoría de Aioria sensei.

-¿Cual teoría?- preguntó el Nara.

-Que los equipos sobre especializados están sobrevalorados- les respondió el Sakazaki- véanse los tres, si sacó al cachetón de la ecuación serán blanco fácil, y su sacó al Nara lo serán igual. Típicamente el Yamanaka del grupo es el peso muerto, así que no tengo que preocuparme por ella, por eso deje que su Jutsu me golpeara a propósito.

"Rayos" este lugar no proyecta mucha sombra, además, sabe como anular nuestro trabajo en equipo, sólo podemos perder dos veces y es casi un hecho que el equipo 7 perdió su combate, así que podríamos ser nosotros quienes terminemos derrotados…. ¡UN MOMENTO! " Penso a mil por hora y se dio cuenta de algo. Había una regla implícita y aún podían aprovecharla.

-Ino, Chouji, tengo un plan, pero necesitó que lo mantengan un poco ocupado- ordenó firmemente Shikamaru, algo raro de ver en él. Pero al ver su resolución, sus compañeros sonrieron con confianza y dispuestos a comprarle el tiempo necesario.

Ino lanzó todos los shuriken con los que cargaba, mientras su compañero le imitaba usando sus kunai. A Ryo no le costó usar un par de tonfas para bloquear los proyectiles que le lanzaron moviéndose hacia atrás en todo momento, y sin arrinconarse en el muro, no le iba a facilitar las cosas al de peinado de piña, Así que decidió usar su propio Jutsu perfeccionado, es decir su versión con cosmo energía.

-¡HAOH SHOU KOUKEN!- exclamó Ryo juntando sus palmas.

De sus manos salió una versión más poderosa de su "Cañón de plasma" la cual se lanzó a toda velocidad a lastimar a los genin que saltaron para evadirle. Lo que planeaba Ryo, separarlos y así derribarlos uno por uno de forma contundente.

Sólo que ahora cambió la estrategia, primero se lanzó contra el cerebro del grupo, a gran velocidad alcanzó a Shikamaru que de la sorpresa no logró usar de forma exitosa su posesión de sombras, por lo que Ryo lo dejaba fuera de combate.

Una vez que mando a la lona al flojonazo, fue por Chouji, quien trató de usar su jutsu de expansión para aplastarlo, pero, siendo alumno de un caballero dorado, el rubio leyó muy bien sus movimientos mientras recortaba la distancia entre ellos, al final uso su Tencho Haoken.

Con dos abajo, Ino tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de rendirse, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca, Ryo le daba un golpe en la nuca dejándola fuera de combate, mientras perdía la conciencia el Sakazaki logró hacerse oír.

-De ser un combate real, al despertar, no dudes que serias violada por varios y luego, vendida como esclava sexual o sujeto de cría…

Dos de dos derrotas, tenían mucho en que trabajar.

#######

 **Casa de acuario.**

-Ustedes los Hyuga Son tan apuesto- decía Maya mientras le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja a Neji a quien tenía bien amagado.

Demostrado que el color de enrojecimiento de cara era del clan, logrando ponerse tan rojo como su prima, pues no ayudaba el conjunto tan diminuto de Maya, o que estaba presionando sus pechos contra él.

-¡Suéltalo de una maldita vez!- exclamó furiosa la belleza de rodetes al ver como la kunoichi mayor tenía a su interés amoroso con todo y que Lee trataba de golpearla para que ella soltara a Neji, hasta que…

-Neji ¿Porque no usas la Rotación para safarte?- preguntó Lee al caer en cuenta que pudo soltarse en todo momento su rival.

Neji se puso aún más rojo, de la vergüenza no le pasó por la cabeza esa idea.

-Mou, cejotas, le quitas lo divertido al asunto- hizo un puchero la ojigris soltando al ojiperla.

Ya sin el temor de herirlo, Tenten le lanzó cuanta arma había en su arsenal, kunai, shuriken, senbon, espadas, lanzas….. ¿Un fregadero?.

-Aquí entre nos Lee, jamás vimos eso- comentó con pena ajena Neji, teniendo un asentimiento de parte de su autoproclamado rival.

-Mi turno,- mencionó con senda gota de sudor por lo último que bloqueo con un bastón- elemento fuego, balas fenix.

Y escupió el Jutsu obligando a los genin a replegarse, así que esta vez en vez de ir por Neji o incluso Lee, fue por Tenten.

-Hora carino- apareció de súbito frente a la castaña quien trató de apuñalara, pero la jounin le quitó el arma y sin que ella lo viera venir, le midió los pechos, apretándole con delicadeza.

-¡KYA!, pervertida- manoteo frenéticamente tratando de zafarse en vano, teniendo la sonrisa de la kunoichi mayor de fondo.

-te tengo envidia, a tu edad las mías no eran tan grandes- decía con una sexy sonrisa la descarada kunoichi- bien, no quiero lastimarte pero trabajo es trabajo.

Y le conectó una buena patada a la boca del estómago que casi noqueó a la hija de Chun Li.

Cuando iba a rematarla, Lee se compuso de la escenita montada y atacó a su oponente.

-¡Huracán de la hoja!- atacó nuevamente el cejudo a la castaña, Maya bloqueo a Lee y tomándolo de su tobillo, lo arrojó a Neji que fue impactado por el clon de Gai, sin siquiera disfrutar esa acción, salto hacia atrás pues Tenten, le lanzó varios Kunai con sellos explosivos que comenzaron a detonar en cadena.

-Pagarás caro la manoseada- comentó molesta la kunoichi, que apenas y bloqueo un solitario Kunai.

Al reponerse Lee y Neji se agruparon junto a su compañera que por precaución siguió lanzando sus armas, pero cada cantidad de lanzamientos, tenía que bloquear un arma y cuando finalmente el humo se disipó, casi les da una hemorragia nasal a los tres.

Maya estaba en topless colocandose una minifalda, era visible su hilo dental y todo el Asunto.

-Pervertida de quinta- volvía a acusar Tenten.

\- la que me destruyó la ropa con esos sellos fuiste tu- le reviró ella- además somos shinobi, éstas cosas no deberían distraerlos.

Y como si quisieran mostrar su punto, varios clones de Maya salieron de la tierra y se enfrentaron a ellos mientras ella acababa de cambiarse.

##

 **Cámara del consejo.**

-habrá que hacer una copia de ese vídeo- decía Hiashi con un hilo de sangre saliendo por su nariz- para medir el progreso de Neji y los demás.

" Que se lo crea su abuela" pensaron la Hokage y las otras Kunoichi ahí presentes.

######

-Vamos, en esta profesión verán cosas peores- decía la jounin defendiéndose de los tres, ahora usaba un atuendo casi idéntico al de Anko, sólo que su gabardina era negra y la red era blanca- no se porque recortaron tanto los temas de la academia, pero vaya que hizo daño. En fin.

¡BARRIDO!

Y su haz de cosmos logró herir a Lee que cayó como costal de papas, no estaba inconsciente, pero el zapotazo lo paralizó por el dolor.

-¡Lee!- exclamaron sus compañeros preocupados. Lo que le costo caro a Tenten.

-Bye- le semi noqueó la castaña que se lanzó contra Neji.

Él trato de usar sus sesenta y cuatro palmas pero, ella las bloqueo, fue cuando una epifanía le llegó, aún si perdían había una oportunidad. Eso sin embargo, no significaba que fuera a rendirse.

Sacó un kunai y trató de atacar para comprar tiempo para sus camaradas, lo que resultó, Lee se unía a su ataque con cuatro puertas abiertas, aunque aún así no ponían las cartas de su lado, tenían al menos una mejor oportunidad.

-Aprecio el esfuerzo corazones- dijo de forma melosa la jounin- pero Voy a mantener mi racha de victorias intacto, aún si esto es más una prueba para ustedes que para mi.

Y de un salto se posicionó sobre Lee y Tenten dejando a ambos fuera de combate.

Así que sin más remedio, Neji uso su golpe personal de puño suave, sería su as bajo la manga y sobre el que aún estaba trabajando.

-Ocho Trigramas: ¡Trituradora de montañas! - Grito mientras empujaba su brazo hacia adelante. Una ola de chakra altamente comprimido voló desde su palma y se estrelló contra e

Su oponente. Maya fue arrojada hacia atrás y destrozó tres árboles. La técnica que acababa de usar era muy poderosa. Esa ola de chakra era capaz de romper piedras arrojadas, de ahí su nombre como trituradora de montañas.

-¡No está mal!" elogió la kunoichi mientras salía de entre los escombros. Parecía no haber sido lastimada por esa técnica.

-Ya veo.- Dijo el mientras su byakugan vio el remolino de chakra corriendo a través su adversaria. Quería poner a prueba su teoría y se apresuró a golpearla una vez más.

\- Ocho trigramas: ¡64 palmas!- atacó con el famoso movimiento y comenzó a lanzar sus golpes. Sus ojos se estrecharon en algo que verificaba su hipótesis anterior. Para cualquier otra persona, pensarían que los ataques de Neji estaban haciendo su trabajo y dejando Maya completamente indefensa. Parecía que había ganado.

-Esas ropas tuyas pueden transformarse en placas para protegerte de mis ataques basados en chakra. Solo fingiste estar herida por mis golpes, todo el tiempo esperando. para que yo tenga la seguridad de mi victoria y entonces ….-dijo calmadamente el anterior novato del año mientras evaluaba cuánto daño había tomado a lo largo de la pelea. Su hombro y muslo estaban heridos. Su velocidad disminuyó ligeramente desde la herida del muslo y no pudo levantar su brazo izquierdo debido al dolor.

-Muy inteligente de tu parte para darte cuenta. Sin embargo, con solo un brazo y una pierna, difícilmente eres un desafío. Caíste en el clásico error de tu clan. Estás tan seguro de que tu estilo es tan perfecto ,que no te das cuenta las cosas sutiles que hago para obtener la victoria- mencionó Maya casualmente.

-No deberías subestimarme- expresó Neji.

La joven desapareció y apareció frente a Neji y sorprendente le dio un candente beso en los labios antes de dejarlo fuera de combate.

"Lástima, tu ya estas fuera de la competencia". Pensó con un ligero pesar la kunoichi.

Shikamaru venía llegando junto a Ino, Chouji se quedó en Acuario por estar más herido, como el Nara le explicó a Lee que fue el único de su equipo en estar consciente, sólo si todos no podían seguir peleando, la condicion de las siete victorias entraba en juego, así que en equipo mixto, se dirigieron a la siguiente casa, con la idea de tomar tiempo para que uno de los demás pudiera pasar.

Mientras eso planeaban, los demás corrían a Piscis pues se dieron cuenta de ese detalle, afortunadamente incluso el Trío Amazona se había llevado la victoria. La última casa aún podía ser ganada.

 **Y corte.**

 **Ya sólo queda una casa, asi podremos empezar pronto la última parte de la historia.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	48. Xena de Ofiuco

**Capítulo 48. Xena de Ofiuco.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Alucar77**

Me diste el impulso para decidirme escribir, eso también se llama inspiración. Ya que el primer fancic que leí fue tuyo, por eso mencionó cual fue.

Pero eso ya te lo había dicho la otra vez que con desdén hablaste de mi trabajo.

 **Virus pirata.**

¡Yug! Que asco lo último de las tetas…

Jajajaja, no hará eso Maya y sobre Sasuke, digamos que no se tomara a bien lo ocurrido.

 **Comenzamos**

Ino, Shikamaru y Rock Lee arribaron a la casa de Piscis dispuestos a todo para comprar tiempo a sus camaradas. Lo habían entendido. Sólo si estaban incapacitados para seguir luchando la condición de el número de victorias entraba en juego, de momento. Si usaban sus cartas adecuadamente podían ganar.

A casi doce horas de haber iniciado tan demandante ejercicio, examen o lo que fuera el Asunto, de acuerdo a los cálculos más o menos acertados del Nara, de los quince al menos un tercio de ellos ya no podrían pelear.

Neji estaba seriamente lastimado, al igual que Chouji, Kiba y Ty Lee, Sasuke junto a Tenten estaban bien dormidos que diga inconscientes y tampoco serían de ayuda.

Así que sin saber bien que, los tres genin entraron al complejo Senju Original y ahí fueron recibidos por una auténtica ola de fuego.

Se oyeron pasos seguros y firmes y al ver a quien custodiaba la última casa, vieron que sería virtualmente imposible pasar de ella. Shizune era la encargada de la última de las doce casas.

-Han llegado bastante lejos- admitía admirada la médico- eso no significa que será más sencillo pasar, se los dejaré en verdad difícil.

"Oh, mierda" maldijeron los tres en la mente al ver que preparaba su ataque la asistente de la Hokage, así que tratarían de impedirlo.

-Huracán de la Hoja- pateó en la cabeza Lee a Shizune que ni se inmutó por ello, antes que eso, lo tomó del tobillo y lo azoto un par de veces en el suelo mientras que el Nara y la rubia no sabían qué hacer ante un enemigo de esa categoría.

-Vamos, se que pueden hacerlo mejor- les arengó la médico a los tres genin que se encontraban en una encrucijada.

Shikamaru sabía que esto era hasta ahora lo más real a una verdadera prueba de supervivencia y habilidad, aún más que en el bosque de la Muerte. En esa ocasión competían contra sus pares, ahora estaban peleando contra shinobi que les aventajaron en todo, lo que desnudaba mejor que nunca sus cualidades y defectos. Y como Ryo se los había hecho notar, sin Chouji en la ecuación, ellos estaban bastante indefensos. Cierto que Vagomaru pudo haber vencido a Temari, pero eso era en un terreno donde tenía ventaja, igualmente el descuido de Kin fue bien aprovechado por él. Y ni hablar de esos chunin que con ayuda de Shino venció, ventaja en esas veces y ante enemigos que no tenían tan sustancial diferencia de habilidad.

Ahora enfrentaban a una amazona de plata y no a cualquiera, a la sensei de un caballero dorado. Algo para lo que su mente no estaba preparada para lidiar.

-Vengan, no muerdo- señaló divertida Shizune a una temblorosa Ino y un valiente Lee.

Los otros dos genin tenían un pensamiento similar a Shikamaru, Ino finalmente veía más que nunca lo negligente que ella había sido, lo peor es que Ryo tenía toda la razón, de ser algo real, ella habría sido violada y asesinada en el mejor de los casos. Al ser una Yamanaka, le habrían vendido a La nube posiblemente y de ahí….. Se estremeció al recordar aquello. Y eso sólo por el lado de sus habilidades, por el otro lado vio con pesar que esa estúpida idea que tuvo sobre las dietas era mentira. No admitía las cosas abiertamente, pero sabía que de las siete kunoichi integrantes de los quince de Konoha, era la que tenia el cuerpo menos atractivo. Quizá y después de Hinata era la de el rostro más bello y su actitud segura y su ropa la hacían destacar de las demás hasta cierto punto, lo cierto era que Ino era la plana del grupo.

Las demás sin excepción alguna tenían mejor cuerpo que ella, la envidiable figura voluptuosa de Hinata, las largas y sexies piernas de Tenten o el perfecto trasero de Ty Lee había sido producto de sus arduos entrenamientos y eso era sólo por mencionar a las kunoichi de su generación.

Yuri, Kasumi, Maya, Hina….. Todas bellezas de increíbles cuerpos muy tentadores creados gracias a su duro entrenamiento.

En ese momento, se hizo la promesa de ahora si, tomar muy en serio su instrucción.

Por su parte Lee creía que aún podía hacer algo. Quizá su conjunto de habilidades no eran de tanta utilidad en esta prueba en concreto, pero al menos que ayudaran en algo. El genin cejudo sabía que mermar a su oponente en este momento era su principal labor, que los demás cumplieran con la parte de derribar a Shizune o de colarse en su defensa y salir pitando a la salida, él se haría cargo de su parte.

El Nara lanzó varias kunai que la ex amazona bloqueo con las palmas usando su entrenamiento de amazona. Usando su velocidad atrapó a todas las kunai por el mango y las arrojó al suelo ante un grupo impresionado que aún así, sabía que debía mantener la cabeza fría.

Así que lanzando algunos senbon, Ino esperaba que su treta diera resultado, lo que no sirvió.

-Diez por el esfuerzo, de ser alguien más común, hubieran tenido éxito- les sonrió la joven- sin embargo el olor a esa planta en tus senbon es muy característico.

¡Cobra real!

Y con su ataque desvío a las senbon impregnadas con una toxina floral que tenía propiedades paralizantes.

Bueno, no perdían nada con intentar.

Todos se pusieron en guardia, dos veces al repeler un ataque así, la contraofensiva era inmediata.

Y sin decepcionarlos, Lee bloqueo por casi nada un jab a la quijada y Shikamaru uno a la mandíbula. Siendo la rubia platinada la única que sí se llevó una patada en el pecho que no le lastimó tanto físicamente, su orgullo era otra cosa.

"Sabía que venía y aún así" pensó triste de ver que incluso el perezoso de Shikamaru fue lo bastante rápido como para detener por los pelos, un golpe de su muy veloz oponente, cualidad que le faltó a ella.

-¡ABEJA REINA!- eludió la ex amazona el ataque lanzado por Hinata que venía llegando junto a Shino, Kiba se quedó atrás, dado lo serio de sus lesiones no era prudente dejarlo dejarlo continuar.

-Tranquilos, ya llegó la caballería- les calmó a los genin una recién llegada Hinata, aún le costaba a la mayoría ver que la tímida e insegura ojiperla ahora sólo vivía en sus recuerdos.

-Una amazona de plata, será muy difícil lograr pasarla- uso su siempre fría lógica el Aburame- pero nuestras posibilidades aumentan si ahora lucha contra cinco al mismo tiempo.

La ex amazona volvió a sacar un dial de impacto y ahora les lanzó otro potente jutsu, esta vez, las balas fénix.

Y todos saltaron hacia la misma dirección, habían aprendido al fin a no caer en esa treta.

-¡A MI COBRA!- lanzó la ojionix su segundo ataque más poderoso de cosmos rodeando con él a sus rivales, cortando de ese modo cualquier posible intento de ellos por colarse en su defensa y ganar el desafío .

-No los culpo por tratar- decía sonriendo bellamente- pero, sus posibilidades de vencer son nulas.

Y a una gran velocidad, trató de tomar a Hinata por el cuello, afortunadamente la peli azulada belleza salto hacia atrás mientras atacaba.

-Grito Sónico- uso un ataque basado en ondas sonoras.

Shizune fue impactada por ellas haciéndola retroceder, lo que trató de aprovechar Ino, de común acuerdo todos pensaron que ella sería la indicada, dado el hecho de que era la más débil y limitada del grupo, para grab pesar de la ojiazul.

Pero no por nada los caballeros de plata eran súper veloces, Shizune la atrapó a pocos pasos de la salida, haciéndola derrapar y caer de nalgas.

-¿Ibas a alguna parte?- preguntó la médico viendo de forma por demás depredadora a Ino, ver que podía ser una gentil médico y al siguiente momento una fría asesina aún desconcertaba a quienes le conocían de toda la vida. Cosas de la mezcla de personalidades.

-Tus oponentes somos nosotros- lanzó Shikamaru varias kunai con sellos explosivos que evadió saltando hacia atrás y haciendo cabriolas la médico.

Los sellos estallaron creando una cortina de humo permitiendo que alguien lograra colarse en esa oportunidad.

O eso creyó Shikamaru, de un momento a otro se oyó un cuerpo caer pesadamente a lado de él, al ver al desafortunado, Shino estaba más inconsciente que nada. Pese a que sus bichos le ayudaron a navegar en la cortina de humo, Shizune usó sus habilidades sensores que ya tenía previas a que sus recuerdos de amazona regresaran, por ello, pudo sentir muy cerca al doma insectos que estaba a nada de salir del lugar, siendo lo más cerca que hasta ahora habían estado de llevarse la victoria absoluta.

##########

 **Cámara del consejo.**

Shikaku, Inoichi, Shibi y Hiashi veían preocupados a sus hijos del mismo modo que Gai, Asuma y Kurenai veían a sus alumnos. Shizune les estaba dando una bastante buena con realmente pocas posibilidades de que revirtiera la situación. Era verdad, con que uno de ellos lograra poner ambos pies fuera del antiguo complejo Senju, ganarían el desafío y la pelea, el detalle es que literalmente estaban a un paso de la victoria o la derrota.

-Tan cerca y tan lejos- comentó Chun Li al ver a Shizune patear a Rock Lee que trató de contenerla mientras Ino hacia un segundo intento por salir de la casa, rápidamente ella tomó del brazo al genin cejudo y lo lanzó contra Ino, dejándola fuera de combate y medio atarantado a Lee.

-Pero al menos, ya sabemos en que deben de trabajar- le trató de ver el lado positivo Choza- Shibi, tu hijo es extraordinario.

El Aburame sólo asintió un poco, para los que le conocían demasiado bien, ese gesto esta cargado de orgullo, su hijo y la hija de Hiashi habían sido factor en las dos victorias en sus combates. Con Naruto como punta de lanza en una y con un buen trabajo de equipo, pero teniendo al Aburame como estratega y a la Ojiperla en el papel de acomodar las cosas para que el plan diera resultado.

Hasta ahora que estaban en la última casa si había algo que quedó muy claro para todos menos para cierto peliplata era que el equipo 7 estaba roto, que si bien el Trío InoShikaCho y los rastreadores eran equipos especializados, al equipo de rastreo no le pesaba tanto como al equipo de camaradas. Típicamente la unidad formada por Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi tenía la función de ser un equipo de infiltración y obtención de información. Pero dadas las aptitudes de los alumnos de Asuma eran más bien un equipo de respuesta que podía ser derribado fácilmente si alguien ponía manos a la obra en evadir a Shikamaru y en poner contra la lona a Chouji. Demostrando que la evaluación de que Shikamaru era el mejor del grupo era válida. Ino hasta ahora no había mostrado un buen acoplamiento entre ella y los demás, no así Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata y Rock Lee parecían un equipo que se conocía de años, gracias a que el Nara los puso a desempeñar su función en su grupo en esta nueva y temporal unidad.

-Las promociones de Shikamaru y Shino se mantienen- mencionó Tsunade viendo como su pupila hacia chocar a Lee y a Hinata al salir de su lluvia de golpes que le trataron de dar colocándose cada uno a un costado de ella- igualmente Hinata y Lee demostraron que sus promociones eran válidas.

-Yo agregaría a Neji al grupo- opinó Kyo- quizá no sea tan buen estratega como Shino o Shikamaru. Pero sabe trabajar bajo presión.

-Pero aún es algo temerario y todavía le falta aprender a trabajar con los demás- observó Gine Sarutobi que era la representante de su clan a falta de que Asuma pudiera ocupar el sitio- si aprende a cooperar será un buen capitán.

-Ahora falta ver que tanta diferencia hacen esas tres- decía sonriendo Chun Li- si mis cálculos no fallan, el Trío Amazona debe de estar a pocos segundos por llegar.

############

Con un movimiento que hacía alarde de su flexibilidad, Shizune se acababa de sacudir de encima a Hinata mientras tenía a un semiinconsciente Lee sujetado de su muñeca derecha, estaba apunto de pasar a la ofensiva, cuando tres ráfagas de cosmos la hicieron detenerse a medio ataque, salvando a Hinata de ser puesta fuera de combate por la médico.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, pero Ty Lee necesitaba algo de atención Médica y también los demás- decía Fū llegando junto a sus compañeras, Chouji, Tenten, Neji y Kiba.

"Así que el escarabajo es capaz de usar sus cualidades sanadoras en otros, esa chica si que es interesante" pensaba divertida Shizune, ahora tenía un buen blanco para derribar y ninguno de ellos aparentemente lo sabía.

Dándole sales a Shino e Ino, ahora se encontraban doce de los quince de Konoha en posición de pelear, los números ahora les daban una mayor esperanza de ganar la última casa.

Y debían de hacerlo rápido, sólo restaban veinte minutos en el reloj.

-Doce de quince, nada mal- alabó la ex amazona a todos por haber logrado llegar ahí, sabía que en primera instancia la milagrosa recuperación de varios de ellos se debía a la pelimenta, pero aunque no estuvieran los heridos al cien, en condiciones de seguir peleando, todo era posible.

-Ahora sólo hay que mantenernos hasta que lleguen los últimos- hacia una kata para desentumecerse la novia del Uzumaki- juntos iniciamos, juntos salimos.

Todos asintieron, nadie se iba a quedar atrás.

########

 **Cámara del consejo.**

Todos vieron cómo las pupilas de Shaka sólo con llegar habían cambiado el rumbo de la pelea, de estar casi perdida, ahora tenían una oportunidad de vencer, todo en cierto modo gracias a Fū. Como Shizune lo intuyó, la Senju suponía que en esa recuperación de varios derrotados, ella tenía que ver, a cada momento, la situación iba pareciendo más una guerra simulada que un ejercicio de evaluación alterna, y para emoción de la mayoría, muchos de los genin estaban superando las expectativas que se tenía de ellos. Como el Trío Amazona completo.

-Dragón naciente- atacó Ty Lee a Shizune que detuvo con facilidad el ataque.

-Te recuerdo que yo enseñe a tu sensei ese truco- mencionó Shizune con la palma derecha extendida conteniendo el puño derecho de la castaña- veamos si conoces este otro ataque.

¡Patada de dragón!

Y dándole una patada ascendente mando a volar hacia atrás a la kunoichi que fue atrapada por Ino y Kiba.

Usando esa oportunidad, ahora Ukyo y Lee hicieron el esfuerzo por salir de el lugar, pero verse de repente clavados en una pared del muro que contenía un muy desatendido jardín, les hizo saber que no lo lograron.

-Aún podemos tratar- arengó Fū a todos, preparando su mejor golpe de cosmos.

-Ella tiene razón, aún podemos ganar- se levantó apenas Tenten que había sido golpeada junto a Kiba por la Cobra real. Akamaru volvió a quedar fuera de combate, pero el Inuzuka con esfuerzo, pero aún podía pelear.

-Bien, creó que ya es hora de terminar- comentó casualmente Shizune y comenzó a elevar su cosmo energía- fin del juego mocosos. ¡GUARDIANES DE ROZAN!

Y cuatro serpientes de energía púrpura se lanzaron contra los doce novatos que sólo cerraron los ojos.

Un estruendo se oyó y se creó una cortina de humo, en la cámara del Consejo todos estaban a la expectativa por si alguno seguía de pie. Lo que quizá podía ser cierto, ya que se oía un silbido agudo rompiendo el silencio del lugar.

Al aclarar el humo, se podía ver a Naruto usando la defensa rodante, logrando así crear un muro defensivo contra el más devastador aunque contendió ataque de Shizune. Prueba de ello era que las cadenas estaban semi fundidas por el esfuerzo y el Uzumaki respiraba agitado por lograr apenas, contener a la azabache.

-¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!- atacó Sakura a Shizune que no esperaba esa jugada.

Una corriente de aire que se paseaba perezosamente por los pies de Shizune comenzó a aumentar en intensidad y de un momento a otro, ella fue arrojada con violencia al techo siendo mantenida ahí por Sakura que hacía un gran esfuerzo por lograrlo, pues sentía a Shizune forcejear con violencia para zafarse y vaya que estaba a nada de lograrlo.

-Corran, nos hacemos cargo- les alentó a irse la pelirroja.

-¿Donde esta Sasuke?- pregunto Ino.

-Vayan, no la detendré por mucho- decía haciendo esfuerzo nuevamente Sakura.

-Ya oyeron, vámonos- ordenó Shikamaru a un reacio grupo.

Sin embargo, esta era la mejor oportunidad que tenían de salir, por ello todos salieron corriendo rumbo a la salida.

Algo tarde, Sakura se desmayó por el esfuerzo y Shizune salió disparada a detenerlos, pero dos cadenas de diamantina se enredaron en sus muñecas, Naruto pese a lo agotador que fue bloquear ese monstruoso ataque para que nadie saliera herido, aún tenía aliento para luchar.

-Xena, yo soy Tu oponente no ellos- decía haciendo polea con un pilar y tratando de arrastrarla o contenerla mientras los demás hacían el esfuerzo por salir, o al menos una de esas personas.

Lee, Kiba y Chouji habían llegado junto a Naruto y hacían esfuerzo con el para detener a Shizune que avanzaba aún.

-Mierda, es fuerte- se quejaba el catador de Purina.

-Usaremos nuestra juventud para prevalecer- decía con fuego en los ojos el cejas de azotador.

-No vamos a perder- decía Ty lee tomando la otra cadena y jalando con fuerza.

Igualmente sus amigas habían comenzado a hacer esfuerzo en esa misma cadena para frenar a la ex amazona.

-Ya falta poco- decía apenas Tenten que se incorporó del lado de las chicas.

-Estas a casi nada- decía con emoción, algo raro en él, Neji.

-¡Vamos Ino!- decía Ukyo arengando a la encargada de salir.

-Ino, falta poco- animaba Hinata a la rubia platinada.

Lamentablemente, sus esfuerzos no sirvieron, pues la ex amazona logró alcanzarla.

-Muy tarde- mencionó Shizune tomándola del cuello.

Pero dramáticamente su ropa se rompió del cuello, por lo que de un salto, Ino salió de el complejo Senju.

Tras once horas y cincuenta minutos, habían logrado pasar exitosamente por las doce casas de Konoha.

Shizune dejó de hacer fuerza cayendo de espaldas por dejarse llevar por los demás. Naruto y los demás corrieron a donde estaba Ino y comenzaron a ovacionarla ya que gracias a ella, habían logrado ganar tan difícil prueba. Años más tarde, la Yamanaka contaría en una plática que ese había sido uno de los mejores días en su vida.

 **Omake.**

 **Dos días después de la prueba de las Doce casas.**

Hikari había ido a hacer las compras pues Anko estaba ocupada y Saga aún no regresaba de su investigación. La razón para depender de ellos era que si las personas eran estúpidas y confundían a un niño con un zorro de cuarenta metros, también iban a creer que ella era algo de Orochimaru.

Por ello caminaba a prisa al barrio comercial del distrito Rukon donde intuía que no serían tan malos con ella.

Efectivamente hora y media después, la chica tigre regresaba con las compras y se apresuraba para moverse por la zona que debía atravesar.

-¿En que pensaron al dejar a esas cosas vivas?

-No te acerques o va a comerte.

-Si dejaron vivo al demonio, con más razón a esa cosa.

Eran retazos de conversaciones que la pobre chica lograba captar con sus oídos, apurado en paso aún más, no detectó a una persona con la que chocó de frente.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- se disculpó la chica rápidamente, lo menos que queria era tener un problema.

-No, la culpa fue mía Hikari- respondio la voz de un chico que ella conocía muy bien.

Al reparar al fin en la persona con la que chocó, vio que se trataba del rubio cabeza hueca de sus sueños.

Naruto le dio la mano a la tigresa para ayudarla a levantarse, al hacerlo, pudo notar el gesto de tristeza que tenia.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó el Uzumaki deseando ayudar a la chica.

-¿Como lo haces?- preguntó la joven al Uzumaki- ¿Como haces para que los crueles comentarios de las personas no te hagan daño?.

-Simple, se que no tienen razón, no soy nada de lo que dicen.- respondió el ojiazul simplemente.

Hikari bajo aún más la mirada y Naruto pudo oírla sollozar con pena.

-Soy un monstruo- le oyó decir- no tendré una vida normal nunca…

De las cuatro chicas humanoides, ella era quizá la más afectada al menos psicológicamente. De acuerdo a Shirona, lo que sea que Buggy les hizo, restringió su memoria, lo que en muchos aspectos la atormentó más a ella. Sin saber si tenía padres, hermanos o una vida; era en particular duró para ella manejar la situación.

Los médicos y científicos de Konoha habían al principio progresado mucho en revertir sus mutaciones inducidas, pero habían llegado a un punto de estancamiento. Si bien la mayoría de ellas entendía que con un poquito de tiempo las cosas mejorarían, la adolescente tigresa veía lejana su curación. Que sus amigas se fueran asentando con alguien fue particularmente devastador para ella, a su modo de ver las cosas, su sueño de formar una familia estaba alejándose y ahora su amor secreto decía que él sabía que lo que decían de él no era verdad y por eso no lo afectaba.

Fácil de decir, Naruto no era un hombre con rasgos de zorro como una cola, hocico o pelaje. Ella al verse al espejo veía un tigre que podía caminar erguido.

-Tu no eres un monstruo Hikari- adivino su tren de pensamiento Naruto- no elegiste lo que te paso y además, ¿Monstruo? Eres una de las kunoichi en mi rango de edad, más bellas de la aldea.

Y fue sincero, ciertamente, si uno hacía un esfuerzo por imaginar su rostro sin sus rasgos felinos, ella tenía una de las caras más bellas que el Uzumaki hubiera visto en su vida, quizás sólo Hinata o Ty Lee eran tan bellas como Hikari. Y aún así, tal y como era ahora, era muy bella.

-¡Mientes!- gritó enojada- nadie amaría a algo como yo. Ni siquiera un desesperado se atrevería a tocarme con un palo.

Naruto le tomó de la muñeca y haciendo un shisui de hojas la llevó a otro lugar, a su apartamento.

-Mmmmmm- gimió la tigresa cuando Naruto comenzó a besarla por sorpresa en la sala del apartamento que compartía con Ty lee, metió la lengua en su boca y comenzó a batallar con la lengua felina más larga y gruesa, fue una experiencia muy extraña para él, pero no fue nada desagradable; de hecho, fue un cambio raro pero placentero para él. Mientras él seguía besándola, comenzó a ponerse muy duro, y cuando Hikari dejándose llevar, comenzó a explorar su cuerpo con la otra mano, ella se acercó a su entrepierna y sintió su dureza a través de sus pantalones. Ella se apartó del beso y se lamió los labios mientras miraba la enorme carpa que se había formado en sus pantalones, así que se arrodilló y le bajó la cremallera del pantalón para soltar su dura polla.

-¡Oh!, esta debe ser la arma más grande que haya visto- ronroneó mientras miraba su polla con una cara cargada de deseo.

Entendiendo que al tener instinto felino, debía ser el dominante, el Uzumaki entendio que debia ver si podía hacer que ella lo obedeciera así que le dijo "chúpalo" con un fuerte tono autoritario, parecía funcionar porque Hikari rápidamente abrió su boca y la envolvió alrededor de su pene. Ella tuvo mucho cuidado de no usar sus colmillos y dientes afilados; le dio una mamada lenta e intensa que enloqueció a Naruto con lujuria. Teniendo cuidado con sus dientes, ella comenzó a mover su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente sobre su polla mientras arrastraba su gruesa lengua felina por el fondo haciendo que su enamoramiento gimiera con satisfacción.

-¡Arghh, mierda!- le gruñó mientras ella comenzaba a masturbarlo, mientras usaba su lengua en la punta de su polla lamiéndola muy lentamente. Acostumbrado a hacerlo el Uzumaki con Ty Lee, comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia adelante tratando de follar su boca a pesar de que tenía dientes afilados. Él estaba haciendo esto para tratar de mostrarle que, aunque ahora era diferente, todavía era una mujer deseable. Pareció funcionar porque la chica tigre comenzó a tener ojos llorosos, ella se sentía feliz de que a pesar de que ahora era un "monstruo" todavía era deseada por un hombre, y por su amado secreto ni más ni menos .

-Lubricalo- le ordenó mientras realmente comenzaba a empujar sus caderas hacia adelante tratando de entrar lo más profundo posible en su boca, Hikari queriendo complacerlo hizo lo que le pidió y comenzó a bajar por su polla realmente. El ojiazul comenzó a gruñir de placer mientras golpeaba la parte posterior de su garganta; y comenzó a escuchar el ronroneo de ella con satisfacción mientras sus bolas chocaban con su barbilla. Después de un poco más de empuje, Él comenzó a sentir que estaba a punto de soltar su semilla dentro de su boca.

-Aquí viene, todo listo le anunció a Hikari.

-Sí, por favor dame toda tu leche- gimió de lujuria, realmente quería ver cómo sabía su semen. Naruto le dio un último empuje poderoso, que terminó con su polla profundamente dentro de su garganta, antes de que él comenzará a correrse por su garganta. Queriendo complacerlo, la tigresa se aseguró de beber todo su semen; usando sus instintos felinos ella pudo comérselo todo. Después de unos segundos, el Uzumaki finalmente dejó de correrse, por lo que se relajó cuando oyó que la joven terminaba de tragarse su semilla.

-hazme tuya Naruto- le pidió la fémina al Uzumaki con un tono que mezclaba anhelo, lujuria y amor- por lo que más quieras, llevemos esto al final.

Naruto sabía que quizá y se había excedido un poco **(un poco…. Bastante)** al hacer eso con ella, sin embargo entendía que de dejarla ahora, las cosas podrían ponerse feas a futuro. Por alguna razón la imagen de ella colgada en un árbol con la lengua de fuera se le vino a la cabeza por eso, con suma delicadeza, tomó su barbilla y le plantó un casto beso en los labios antes de decir "de acuerdo".

El genin tomó en estilo nupcial a la joven y la llevó a su recámara y la depósito en la cama, le quitó su top, sus pescadores y sus bragas con delicadeza, sintiéndola derretirse con cada toque que le daba. Para la chica, en ese momento, desde su traumática experiencia, por primera vez, se sentía una mujer de nuevo.

Él la guió a una posición que supuso que sería cómoda para ella y le ayudó a inclinarse en posición de perrito, sosteniendo sus caderas follando su coño con delicadeza, ella había dejado de ser virgen, pero dado que no recordaba cuándo o como ocurrió, había asumido que fue antes de su transformación; aún así, en su mente y alma, acababa de darle su castidad a Naruto por lo que estaba llorando de alegría en este momento. Irónicamente, a pesar de que ella era parte gato ahora, esta era su posición favorita. Gracias a la resistencia propia de su condición de jinchuriki y de ser mitad animal, pudieron permanecer en la misma posición por al menos unos 20 minutos, por lo que ambos estaban cerca de llegar al clímax.

-Oohhhh, sí, estoy tan cerca- maulló ella en celo mientras arañaba el colchón debajo de ella dejando largas marcas de garras en él. Naruto apretó los dientes mientras comenzaba a bombear hacia ella más rápido, no iba a durar mucho, así que hizo algo que a ella le encantó, agarró su cola.

-Prepárate- anunció el ojiazul.

-Sí, dispara toda tu ... leche DENTRO DE MÍ- gritó en éxtasis la tigresa cuando comenzó a sentir su orgasmo acercándose. El jinchuriki le dio una última bombeada fuerte asegurándose de que su polla fuera tan profunda como pudiera antes de descargar todo su semen dentro de ella, mientras venía él también retiró su cola causándole un dolor placentero. Tan pronto como Hikari lo sintió tirar de su cola, dejó escapar un rugido sexy y salvaje hacia el cielo diurno, ya que el placer era demasiado para ella y también comenzó a se juntaban, los dos sentían cómo sus jugos se mezclaban y salpicaban entre sí dentro de su coño, ese sentimiento prolongaba su placer mientras permanecían conectados entre sí. Después de que ambos se calmaron, con dulzura él se apartó de ella y vio como sus jugos mezclados salían de su coño y goteaban en el colchón y las sabanas debajo de Naruto se ponía los pantalones otra vez, notó que su amante no se había movido de donde se había acostado después de correrse, así que se acercó a ella y notó que en realidad se había quedado dormida y estaba roncando ligeramente.

" **Te diré algo porque típicamente eres un cabeza hueca"** le comentó el Biju que se fue a su rincón a pescar para darle a su carcelero algo de privacidad **" al igual que la Hyuga y la Cachorra, esa gatita esta loquita por ti "** le dio a saber.

"Pero….." se quedó sin palabras el Uzumaki.

" **Vas a tener que hablarlo con tu madrina, pero creeme, la suposición de la Cachorra sobre el hecho de que puedes tener a más de una es acertada, la pregunta es ¿Te gusta realmente esta gatita?"**

Naruto lo pensó detenidamente, amaba mucho a Ty Lee y sabía que se sacó la lotería al tener alguien que incluso lo alentaba a salir con alguien más, sin embargo, había aún un miedo clavado en lo profundo de su mente y eso aún le impedía actuar. Sin embargo, si debía de admitir algo, era que estaba enamorado de su novia y de alguien más.

 **Y corte.**

 **Con todo y las fiestas patrias puede sacar el capítulo de esta semana, realmente me divertí escribiendo sobre todo el omake.**

 **Porque si, al final si será un harén pequeño pero consistente y ya hago la presentación de una de las integrantes, así que veamos quienes faltan.**

 **Por cierto, tengo la pelea boceteada, pero no a uno de los adversarios.**

 **Así que mi fiel lector les hago la petición de decirme un personaje de estos cuatro para un versus en la siguiente saga del fic.**

 **Demonio vs Kurotsiki**

 **Jinx (Teen titans)**

 **Cuatro brazos (Alíen Ben 10)**

 **Zen Aku (Power Rangers Wild Forcé)**

 **Nemesis (Resident Evil)**

 **O sugieran otro….**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	49. Estancado

**Capítulo 49. Estancado.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Shion145**

Pues hize lo que pude, las peleas no son mi fuerte y si, de ganar debían de hacerlo por los pelos.

Pues si, ganó Nemesis por Goleada. Y sobre Shizuka, posiblemente si le de su oportunidad.

 **Alucar77**

Si bien vía MP dije la mayoría de lo que sentía sólo agregare que si Leo bien entre líneas.

Bastaba con pedirme borrar la dedicatoria porque no quieres nada que ver. Bueno, en tres días máximo a partir de la fecha de publicación del capítulo estará borrada del capítulo Uno.

 **Alucarzero**

Ok, votas por Zen Aku (jajaja).

Cierto, debido a lo del Kyubi, Naruto aprendió a ver el interior de las personas, por ello es que jamás la ha visto como abominación.

Ya veremos que pasa con eso. Y si, obviamente sin lanzacohetes.

 **Virus pirata**

Jajajaja, si, se le hizo el sueño realidad. Y bueno, Nemesis será.

 **Flarius.**

Nemesis ganó, pero aún puede que Zen Aku pelee contra Tsunami o contra Cocodrilo, no decido aún.

Y sobre Izumi, he dejado abierta la posibilidad de que ella salga junto a otras dos mujeres del pasado de Konoha, pero no decido quien sea la ganadora. Ya que el saber que esta viva podría sacudir el mundo shinobi y a quienes les conocen.

Esperó tu sugerencia ampliada con ansias.

 **Alférez 002**

Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti….. Que bueno que los rarámuri no te secuestraron.

 **Comenzamos.**

Los catorce genin fueron llevados a la Cámara del consejo donde fueron recibidos por aplausos entusiastas de los ahí reunidos, la muestra de entereza y valentía de los genin había hecho que la mayoría ahí se ganaran el respeto de la asociación jounin de la aldea.

-Muy bien hecho mocosos- decía orgullosa la Sannin al grupo allí reunido- ahora, ¿ya saben que van a pedir?

-Quisiéramos que todos puedan entrenar el manejo de la cosmo energía- anunció Naruto- esta pelea dejó claro que los que no saben nada de ello están en una mayor desventaja que quienes al menos tienen nociones, quisiéramos que todos puedan entrenar el manejo de la cosmo energía.

La Sanin asintió en comprensión, de hecho fue una de las conclusiones a las que llegaron, sólo quienes no tenían la más puñetera idea de cómo manejar el cosmos perdieron sus combates o fueron factor en las derrotas, por ello ya estaba tratando de convencer a algunos como Yuri o Benimaru para que aceptaran la docencia en un equipo en el futuro inmediato. Teniendo que rechazar la solicitud de Maya, por la salud mental de sus posibles estudiantes.

Con respecto a los que no tenían ese factor, quizá y podría convencer a Mu o a Milo de ayudar al equipo de Gai y al de Asuma para completar su instrucción.

-Aprobado- mencionó la Hokage viendo como suspiraban aliviados todos ellos, los catorce presentes.

Si creen que Sasuke no estaba ahí, adivinaron, el Uchiha había sugerido que lo que debían de pedir a la Hokage era la promoción de Sasuke y todos los que tuvieran un papel en la invasión, lo que fue refutado por el Nara y el Aburame. Ambos le argumentaron que eso lo excluía a él y a varios de ahí debido a que un papel activo jamás lo tuvieron. Sasuke persiguió a Gaara por un mezquino motivo personal yendo en contra de su jounin sensei y además fue derrotado por el enemigo lo que volvía más deshonrosa su insubordinación. Al menos Lee que en cierto modo hizo lo mismo, si ganó su pelea contra el reserva de La compañía descamisado que derrotó.

Enojado, se fue a su casa, ahora hasta los gusanos que tenía por "compañeros" se habían atrevido a desafiarlo y peor aún, sospechaba que varios de ellos se habían atrevido a estar a su nivel.

De una u otra Sasuke iba a hacerles pagar caro su atrevimiento.

###########

 **Aldea de la Nube una semana más tarde.**

A, antes llamado Kuo estaba revisando un informe detallado de parte de su secretaria y asistente personal Mabui. La morenaza de fuego había redactado el informe en relación a las modificaciones a la currícula que su academia shinobi había vuelto a redactar.

Como constataba el papel, fue realmente difícil que los cambios que A había ordenado implementar se llevarán a cabo. Por ejemplo, la creencia que el mundo era suyo para tomar lo que les cayera en gana. Eso ya no era así o más bien jamás lo había sido. El raikage entendió que esa ideología era en extremo peligrosa y seguido criticaba a su antecesor y padre por ello.

Sólo por decir algo, creyendo que Kula era una Yuki, varios ANBU trataron de secuestrarla, sólo para ser convertidos en paletas por la belleza peliazul. Y algo similar pasó cuando intentaron apoderarse otra vez de Tsunami. Podrían ir incluso él y Bee por ella y el resultado sería el mismo. Una pérdida innecesaria de vidas humanas. Por ello, creer que se saldrían siempre con la suya debía de dejar de ser inculcado.

También mandaron Pa' Juarez las pasionales clases de historia donde se inculcaba a odiar con pasión a las otras potencia shinobi, sobre todo a La Roca y a Konoha, sus más acérrimos rivales. A no tenía problema con tratar hostilmente la primer aldea. Konoha era otro asunto, tenían actualmente doce buenos disuasores que posiblemente marcharían en represalia por cualquier intenso de venganza de parte de algún pasional shinobi de su aldea por rencores pasados.

También estaba el hecho de que Yugito sólo accedió a enseñar y en el último año de la academia los fundamentos del cosmos. Ella no quería darle un arma cargada a una aldea tan iracible y arrogante. Sabrá Kami que harían con ese conocimiento.

Por su lado, en La niebla, las cosas se iban estabilizando lentamente. Mei ya planeaba una visita para conocer tanto a la rubia Hokage como a su sobrina, visita que Isobu esperaba también para volver a ver a sus hermanos.

Y en La Arena…. Digamos que al fin, la revolución le hacía justicia a Gaara.

Ah, por cierto, La Roca estaba bajo cierre en lo que los auditores de Toph Beifong la nueva feudal, veían en qué cosas se había metido Onoki y había apoyado su difunto padre para hacer "más grande a la nación".

Intentar secuestrar a un caballero o someter a Kurotsuchi para que fuera la nueva arma de la aldea en verdad que fueron cosas que asquearon profundamente a la ciega feudal.

###########

 **Konoha dos semanas después del ejercicio de las doce casas.**

En la cámara del consejo había en estos momentos de todo, rostros decepcionados, tristes, alegres y orgullosos, siendo el único par de rostros ceñudos los que más destacan en la habitación.

Si, a Sasuke y a Kakashi no les cayó nada bien la noticia.

-¿Porque el Torpe y la frentona si ascendieron a Chunin y yo no?- demando saber Sasuke con la cara roja de ira.

-¿Recuerdas la penalización que Lord Zuko te dio por avergonzarlo en los exámenes Chunin?- preguntó la ojimiel mientras mentalmente llevaba contado hasta el millón y no estaba ni cerca de calmarse por la actitud del Uchiha- Su orden tácita era muy clara, te quedas chunin tres años.

-Lady Tsunade, con todo respeto- intento abogar Kakashi.

-No Hatake, nada habría pasado si fueras más parejo con tu equipo y no mostrarás favoritismo. Jiraiya me dijo que la razón de que llegaran tarde es que lo dejaste dormir hasta que quiso porque Sasuke creia que Debíamos esperarlo hasta que se le diera la gana aparecer. Debiste traerlo a rastras si era necesario para que llegada a tiempo. Tu falta de juicio pudo salirnos cara.- comenzó a sermonear la rubia tetona- Supongo que ambos se hubieran responsabilizado de la pérdida de clientes a causa de ese error.

-Ellos deberían estar honrados de que siquiera me presente cuando contratan a mi equipo- dijo con arrogancia el nene- soy un Uchiha, la elite de la aldea y los clientes deberían de sentirse honrados porque este a su servicio temporal.

La Sanin fulminó a ambos con la mirada, más al peliplata que sudaba copiosamente y es que, a quien culparían en estos casos por la total falta de respeto hacia Kokoha en general por tan atrevido comentario sería a él.

La ojimiel tomó a Sasuke por el cuello y comenzó a aplastar su garganta.

-¡ESCUCHA CAPULLO ARROGANTE, TU APELLIDO ES UNA MIERDA!- prácticamente rugió de furia la ojimiel- ¡EN ESTE MOMENTO MOMENTO TU APELLIDO NO SIRVE DE NADA, PUEDO APLASTARTE SI SE ME DA LA GANA, POR MAS UCHIHA QUE SEAS, ADEMAS SOY UNA SENJU, SOY MIEMBRO DEL CLAN QUE SIEMPRE LE PATEO EL TRASERO AL TUYO Y AMBOS TENEMOS EL COMÚN DE QUE AMBOS CLANES ESTÁN AL BORDE DE LA EXTINCIÓN! COMO VERÁS, EN REALIDAD EL APELLIDO SIRVE DE NADA.

La kage aflojo al fin al agarre y lo soltó, sólo así pudo ver Sasuke que Gai, Kakashi y Asuma trataron en vano de liberarlo del mortal agarre de la godaime. No es como si realmente fueran capaces de hacerlo, después de todo, por algo Tsunade era la Hokage.

-Kakashi, si ibas a hacer esto, mejor hubieras rechazado enseñar al equipo 7 claramente no tienes aptitudes para la docencia- le dijo decepcionada la kage- ahora, fuera de mi vista, antes de que decida darles un severo castigo.

Los otros genin y Chunin sólo vieron a la pareja marcharse, Ino trató de hablar, pero una mano en el hombro y la mirada pocas veces sería de su compañero y ahora líder oficial de equipo, le dijeron que era mejor dejarlo todo así.

-Pueden retirarse- ordenó la ojimiel- y felicidades.

Todos se estaban retirando, cuando la ojimiel le pidió a Naruto quedarse, ya que oficialmente era un chunin, había algo que debía tratar con él en privado.

###

 **Túneles subterráneos de Konoha, base temporal de Raíz.**

Danzō maldecía terriblemente el día en el que Saga y los demás habían arribado a su mundo. De sus veinte bases de Raíz expandidas a través de todo el continente, lo único que le quedaba era esto. La sección de túneles que pertenecieron al Asentamiento que estaban libres del poderoso sello de protección que colocó Mito Uzumaki. Si bien le daba crédito de que aún sirviera luego de todo este tiempo, maldecía que tenía que usar para sus fines los túneles más derruidos en vez de los nuevos.

Sólo de pensar en ello enfurecía más, a lo largo de los años los caballeros de Athena fueron destruyendo sistemáticamente todas y cada una de sus bases y escondites, de uno a uno sin que el pudiera hacer nada, desde la vez que trato de secuestrar a Afrodita o cuando Torune y Fuu intentaron capturar a la nanabi, no hubo una sola vez en que sus bases sufrieran las represalias. Ahora que habían regresado de ese largo viaje que hicieron, Danzō tuvo un terrible ataque de paranoia al sentir doce sombras asechandolo. Lo de Karin bien podría ser clavo final de su ataúd.

-Shiki, prepara las defensa al máximo- ordeno la momia- si vienen quiero que incluso los reclutas en acondicionamiento salgan a hacerles frente, mi supervivencia es prioridad- ordenó teniendo un asentimiento de su nuevo cromador de riel.

En su mente, si para sobrevivir debía matar a la mitad de la aldea, con gusto lo haría, sólo el era digno de mantenerse vivo sin importar que.

Paso media hora y uno de sus subordinados llegó, parecía ser que su socio de negocios, el clon desteñido de Bill Cosby con niños, mando a una mensajera para darle algo muy importante.

###

 **Complejo de apartamentos** **donde viven Naruto y los** **demás.**

En su habitación, Mu seguía revisado los planos de las doce armaduras de oro que Saga y los demas encontraron. Había cosas valiosas y útiles si sabias buscar y tenías idea de que eran y esto era una de esas cosas. Pues la firma de cosmos aún perceptible en el papiro en el que todos los planos estaban escritos, mostraba que Uno de los primeros dioses Olímpicos había venido a este mundo a fundar un santuario y dado que desde la era del Mito, Hestia era la única deidad faltante, era la candidata más segura a ser quien arribó a esta dimensión.

"Si esta relacionada a Kaguya Otsutsuki, quiere decir que probablemente, ella sea la encarnación mortal de Hestia" medito el Lemuriano.

Los mitos pasaban de boca por lo que, posiblemente algunas cosas que se decían de la diosa conejo podrían ser verdad o una versión de ella.

Por ejemplo, se decía que ella había bajado de las estrellas, quizá y el que llegada a esta dimensión fue visto de esa forma si hubo muchos testigos de su arribo. Otro factor era que al principio era alguien muy afable y tranquila, irradiando una sensación maternal, lo que coincidía con el carácter de la diosa del hogar.

De ahí, es donde realmente ninguno de ellos sabía que creer y que no , pues no había manera de saber dónde había ficción y dónde realidad en las muchas cosas que se decían de ella, como de su descripción física o que era la madre del Sabio de los seis caminos. Dada la naturaleza de Hestia, Mu y Shaka dudaban que ella rompiera su voto de celibato.(1)

Igual, se suponía que Athena era célibe y había evidencia y mucha de que ella cacheteaba las banquetas por el pegaso cabeza hueca. Athena y Hestia eran las del voto, no Saori y Kaguya. Por lo que sería una posible explicación de porque el sabio era tan poderoso. Después de todo, ser un semi dios le daba mucha ventaja para obtener el ropaje de un caballero Dorado.

También poco o nada se sabía de qué hizo cambiar a Kaguya, lo que la volvió una loca sedienta de poder. Ok, llamarla así no sería nada correcto y menos si considerabas que era la diosa más respetada del Olimpo, tanto que Zeus "me follo a todo lo que se mueva" respeto el voto de celibato de su muy atractiva hermana y fue incluso tan lejos que ordenó que en sus templos, la primer ofrenda que se ofrecía en sus ceremonias, fuera consagrada a Hestia.

Por otro lado, también estaba la posible identidad de aquel a quien Athena les envió a combatir y que tenía huestes tan poderosas.

Dado que los Pecados capitales y las plagas de Egipto estaban involucrados, creer que Lucifer era el enemigo era muy obvio de deducir. El príncipe de las tinieblas se decía que fue encarcelado por varias deidades antiguas muy poderosas.

En los albores de la era del mito, luego del intento fallido del que fue el ángel favorito del Altísimo, de derrocarlo, Lucifer fue arrojado a la Tierra donde él, junto a sus huestes se dedicaron a tratar de corromper a la raza humana. Sólo unos pocos dioses vieron la verdadera amenaza que el señor de los demonios representaba y uniéndose, le fueron a plantar cara para así poder acabar con su amenaza. El mito decía que esos dioses provenían de cada rincón del mundo y que al igual que sus compañeros, en sus regiones, nadie quiso prestarles atención cuando trataron de convencerlos de pelear o si oyeron sus argumentos o desdeñaron el potencial peligro de la amenaza, por lo que sin ayuda de nadie, fueron a encarar al príncipe de las tinieblas.

Así que, Hades, Osiris, Quetzalcóatl (la deidad y la serpiente líder de clan sólo comparten nombre), Miguel, arcángel que arrojó a Lucifer a la Tierra y Tefi- Teeka, la diosa creadora y de la destrucción proveniente de la región de las islas (Oceanía) fueron a enfrentar a la amenaza y tras una larga y ardua batalla, fueron capaces de sellarlo a él y sus seguidores en una necrópolis que sumergieron en el abismo marino y que protegieron con un sello de seis esquinas, con el cual se suponía que el Rey de los demonios, jamás seria capaz de poder salir.

Pero…. Dada la evidencia, parecía ser que el sello estaba debilitándose porque algunas de sus huestes estaban saliendo lentamente de la prisión. De ser Lucifer quien se liberara, los caballeros sabían que el mundo habría dado un alarido de terror al ver libre a toda esa oscuridad e inmundicia en el mundo, sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo.

Siendo una reflexión compartida por todos ellos, si Lucifer era la amenaza, debían de ver que relación tuvo Kaguya con él y cuál sería el método para deshacerse de su influencia en este mundo, de una vez por todas.

#####

 **Complejo Senju una hora después de la larga charla de Naruto y Tsunade.**

Mantuvo lo mejor que pudo la compostura, pero lo logró, al menos la ojimiel si fue más honesta a la hora de decirle una verdad que él ya sabía. Si bien la Sannin se sorprendió de saber que Naruto ya conocía la identidad de sus padres, por lo que ella volvía a tener el remordimiento de haberlo abandonado. De acuerdo no fue por voluntad propia. Pero aún así seguía doliendo.

Una de las primeras cosas que la rubia hizo apenas se oficializó su nombramiento como Hokage, fue el ir al hospital a ver los archivos médicos pues tenía un mal presentimiento. El cual se hizo verdad al ver todo un gabinete de archivo, siendo usado para guardar el historial médico de Naruto. Tomando en cuenta que la madre adoptiva de Naruto lo cuido hasta los seis años y los caballeros desde los ocho, era por demás perturbador ver tan larga lista de lesiones causadas al niño.

Desde fracturas causadas por golpes "accidentales" que los sensei de Taijutsu le causaron en los entrenamientos, envenenamientos causados por comida podrida que era la única que le vendían. Hasta la vez que un maestro casi le sacó un ojo en una práctica de lanzamiento de Kunai.

Averiguaria después que ese imbécil fue asediando a golpes por Tsume y que el médico que salvó el ojo del niño de nueve, lo hizo con la amenaza de ser partido por Excalibur por la mitad sagital. Eso y que las enfermeras que se negaban a atenderlo fueron amenazadas con ser despedazadas con el Plasma relámpago y el Trueno atómico. Y ya que Naruto veía bien…. Aparentemente funcionó esa sutil intimidación.

Así que con esa información, al menos en los crímenes que aún no prescribian, las personas fueron duramente castigadas, con todo y los reclamos de la asociación civil. La que también a toda costa en su número importante quería bloquear que recibiera su herencia.

En los exámenes quedó más que claro que la mentira de Danzō de que se apellido Uzumaki por ser el contenedor del Zorro y fue un apellido que le dieron a un huérfano don nadie era sólo eso, una mentira. Y era precisamente por eso que seguían enseñándose con él. Admitir el error sería admitir la más grande cagada en la historia de la aldea y eso era algo que no deseaban admitir muchos, prefieran seguir deshonrando la memoria de su héroe que admitir su falta los malditos pusilánimes.

Por fortuna, con los votos de Koharu y algunos otros, la balanza se inclinó a favor del Uzumaki y su madrina le citó en su hogar para darle las llaves de la mansión Uzumaki para que dispusiera de ella. Y ya que era un lugar muy grande, Naruto ya pensaba en mudarse con sus amigos a su verdadero hogar.

Al fin, las cosas parecían mejorar en la vida del Uzumaki.

#######

 **Frontera del país del Fuego y el de los pájaros.**

Una joven de ojos lilas, cabello negro corto en corte Hime, figura sexy y que usaba una armadura de samurái o similar acababa de matar a una banda de ladrones que trató de capturar a una joven madre y su hija para venderlas como esclavas después de divertirse con ellas. La joven no toleró semejante acto y aunque tenía órdenes que cumplir muy específicas, se lanzó al combate, después de todo, era muy superior a ellos.

Toda llena de sangre, la joven posó su vista en las mujeres que en vez de temerle, le miraban con gratitud.

-Muchas gracias shinobi san- agradecía la mujer a la aparente Shinobi haciendo una reverencia.

La joven muy apenada y cohibida restaba importancia al asunto y le indicaba a la pareja el mejor camino para no toparse con más asalta caminos.

Tras despedirse de ellas, la joven siguió su marcha hasta llegar a una cueva donde su compañía ya la esperaba.

El primero de sus compañeros era un ser de tres metros y medio de alto de apariencia reptilesca, ojos sin escleróticas verdes, cuerpo muy corpulento, con brazos largos y piernas cortas, además de una larga cola y de piel marrón. Usaba una armadura negra que protegía principalmente su pecho .

Había otra persona, era una mujer muy atractiva de cabello blanco corto, figura atractiva y ojos color Ónix. Usaba una armadura púrpura y una tiara a modo de protección en la cabeza.

-Llegas tarde Yuna- le reclamó apenas llegó el gigante- debiste llegar hace cuarenta minutos.

-Tuve un pequeño contratiempo- dio una verdad a medias la aludida.

-Salvar patéticos humanos no es un contratiempo, es insubordinación- comentó casualmente la otra mujer, haciendo estremecer a Yuna.

"Cierto, Evil Lynn tiene el poder de la clarividencia" se maldijo a si misma por el error.

-Ya que cumpliste tu deber con sobrada eficiencia- comentó casualmente él reptil- Vamos a pasar por esta vez tu falta. Sin embargo esperó que esta sea la última. Tu comportamiento no es digno de un demonio.

Yuna bajó la vista y asintió. Aunque en honor a la verdad, tanto Evil Lynn como Humungus (que tal doble referencia) sabían que lo haría de nuevo.

Después de la derrota de esas ninfas infernales, ellos habían llegado con el fin de hallar las llaves que mantenían encerrado a su señor. Y en cada oportunidad que tenía, Yuna la hacia de buen Samaritano. Nada más hace dos días, había salvado a una familia entera de desbarrancar cuando su caballo perdió el control cuando una serpiente lo asustó.

Bueno, tuvo un poco de ayuda de Humungus al final, pero realmente ella ya había hecho casi todo el trabajo.

Atenuaba su castigo que aparentemente ella encontró en el país del Viento, una de las seis Llaves que mantenían a Lucifer encerrado junto a la mayoría de sus huestes.

O al menos su localización, pero eso ya era mucho.

Desde que arribaron, no habían tenido la más puñetera pista de la ubicación aproximada de cualquiera de las seis llaves.

-Hay que movernos, puedo sentir tres presencias humanas poderosas- Anunció la demonio madura.

Los tres partieron de su escondite. En este momento era mejor huir que averiguar si un caballero o alguien del Loto blanco había captado su pista.

##########

 **Mansión Uzumaki, una semana después.**

Naruto despertó en la habitación que se supone era la de la segunda familia del complejo. Si bien, para variar, despertaba con su novia cómodamente acurrucada en su pecho el que usaba como almohada, un ruidito delataba a la segunda ocupante de la habitación.

Del otro lado de su pecho, Hikari ronroneaba de gusto al dormir en el pecho del Uzumaki.

Como ya lo estableci, se dio a conocer que Naruto si era un Uzumaki de sangre, por lo que el complejo era suyo.

Danzō y varios más, intentaron por todos los medios negar la herencia, pero no hubo otra que dejarlo tomar posesión de sus bienes.

Aún no se daba la verdadera ascendencia de Naruto, en eso hasta él estuvo de acuerdo, pero eso no significaba que las cosas que en la aldea pertenecían a los Uzumaki en su conjunto no pudieran ser tomadas por él.

Siendo la mansión un buen ejemplo de ello.

Y ya que era el último varón enteramente Uzumaki, El entraba a la LCR, al igual que Karin…. Si fuera una shinobi. Ya que, como lo estableci antes, ella no quería saber nada del camino shinobi, no entraba a esa acta al desertar de las filas de la aldea. Y como no era en si una deserción, Danzō no pudo hacer nada para controlarla por esa vía.

Con el Uzumaki siendo ahora el futuro cabeza de clan de uno de los más prestigiados clanes en la aldea, las ofertas de matrimonio y noviazgos no faltaron. Enfureciendo muchas al ver que la segunda novia terminaba siendo Hinata y la tercera Hikari.

Eso si, aunque a Hiashi le costo y mucho que la exhibición de cierto museo en Guanajuato que formaba el consejo de su clan accediera a permitir tanto el noviazgo de Hinata con Naruto, como el de Neji y Tenten, lo logró.

Eso si, Hinata no viviría en la mansión Uzumaki a menos que se llamara Hinata Uzumaki, para lo cual por fortuna parecía ser que faltaban varios años.

Claro esta, ademas de a la momia, hubo alguien que pudiera ser que odiara con más fuerza que el propio Danzō la situación actual. Adivinaron, a Sasuke no le gusto nada el Asunto.

¿Le daba gusto que ya no lo persiguieran hordas de fan girl? Si, ¿Se sentía aliviado de ya no ser atosigado en sus entrenamientos para aceptar matrimonios con debiluchas que adelgazarian su sangre? Definitivamente, lo que no toleraba era que la causa era que el Torpe jalaba su atencion. Sasuke había sido tan malcriado tanto por su difunto padre como por los idiotas en la aldea, que lo volvieron un niño que podía ver con asco un juguete pero que si alguien más lo tomaba y se divertía de lo lindo, entonces si codiciaba dicho juguete. Sasuke odiaba todo eso, era verdad, pero amaba y mucho el motivo de las atenciones. Era por ser un Uchiha, por ser la elite.

Sasuke al igual que Naruto, tuvo siempre arraigado un profundo sentimiento de soledad y como el, amaba la atención de cualquier tipo. Sólo que Naruto prefería la que sus bromas le daban, a no tener ninguna. A diferencia de Naruto en el pasado no tan lejano, la diferencia ente ambos era enorme. Sasuke gozando de atención gratis, por interés pero no era como si tuviera un motivo para pagarles el favor. Y mientras, Naruto tenía que mendigar un poco de ella. Eso hasta la llegada de Dohko y los demás y fue ahí donde lentamente las cosas cambiaron.

Recordaba muy bien ese día en particular en el que Ino en la academia, en vez de saludarlo primero a él, fue directamente a Naruto a darle los buenos días. O como sorprendió a la clase cuando dijo que un tal Aldebaran le había ayudado con la tarea que le valió a regañadientes de Mizuki, ser el alumno del día.

También la atención de muchos de los chicos y varias de ellas cuando el fue ganando notoriedad debido que paso de último a segundo de la clase. De hecho, si no fuera por Mizuki, el debía de haber sido nombrado novato del año.

Y es que, en la academia para manterlo leal, a Danzō se le ocurrió con varios en el consejo civil que debían de alterar sus notas para hacerlo sobresaltar más de la cuenta.

Sasuke no era al momento de la graduación el más fuerte de ellos, era Kiba, o el más rápido, ese honor lo tenía Naruto, también en general, de haber tenido un larguero con Hinata en Taijutsu, sobre todo con su actual confianza, ella habría pateado su trasero.

Y el ignorante de todo eso acrecentaba el odio a su aldea en su conjunto pues creía que le estaban saboteando.

La prueba de más doce casas sólo ayudó a reafirmar esa creencia. Ahora resultaba que tres plebeyas y el torpe eran mejores que él. Poco importaba que fueran alumnas de un caballero dorado y que ellos entrenaran a shinobi que se volvían más fuertes que sus compañeros, era para el un ultraje y punto. Ese poder debía ser suyo para usarlo de acuerdo a su discreción. Si lo usaba para matar a Naruto, a Itachi o a quien se lo atravesará, Konoha debía se sonreir y alabar.

Después de todo, era el regalo de Kami a la aldea y no les quedaba de otra. Pero en vez de eso, le quitaron su poder y lo sometieron a la voluntad de esa perra tetona que consentía a su pariente lejano. Entonces fue cuando tuvo una idea. Retaría a Naruto a un combate y dependiendo el resultado iria o no a ver a Orochimaru.

 **Omake.**

 **Escenas eliminadas.**

 **Toma 1**

Entonces la persona salió a la luz poniendo pálidos a los ahí presentes.

-K..Kurenai sensei- maldijo Ino a ver que sería la sirena la rival a vencer en la última de las doce casas.

 **Toma dos**

El Uzumaki se estaba vistiendo cuando Ty Lee entró a su habitación y vio lo que quedaba de el salvaje espectáculo.

-Vaya cariño, veo que literalmente diste el salto del tigre hace rato- sonrió con deseo la castaña.

-Ty Lee….yo- ni sabía que decir Naruto.

-Shhh, todo esta bien- lo calmó y después le dio un beso en los labios- me alegra que al fin decidieras abrir tu corazón.

"Aunque a Hinata le va a decepcionar un poco"

Justo en ese momento la ojiperla venía saliendo de un encargó de su clan y venía pasando un gato naranja atigrado atigrado cual fue pateado por Hinata con mucho coraje y celos.

"¿Porque tengo ganas de hacer un Shamisen a la tradicional?" se preguntó la ojiperla.

 **Escena tres.**

Una anciana iba caminando por un frondosos bosque en los linderos del país de los osos, la mujer maldecía su suerte, la persona de quien estuvo enamorada toda la vida se volvía a casar a sus ochenta y ella jamás gozó de más mieles de formar una familia. Era injusto para ella y bastante.

De pronto una voz femenina le susurro al odio.

"Si aceptas un trató, puedo devolverle a tu cuerpo la juventud, solo necesitó un pequeño pago por ese servicio" le dijo la voz.

-Aceptó dijo la anciana.

Un vapor púrpura salió de la Tierra y fue inhalado por la anciana haciéndola caer de espaldas y dándole terribles dolores en todo el cuerpo.

Su piel marchita recuperó su lozanía, su cabello cenizo y apagado se volvió lustroso y juvenil pese a seguir encanecido, su carne recuperó la firmeza y sus curvas regresaron luego de tantos años.

La mujer se levantó y sonrió cruelmente.

-listo, tu cuerpo ha recuperado su vieja gloria, lástima que tu alma fue el pago para que suceda- sonrió la demonio tras engañar a la vieja.

No paso mucho tiempo andando cuando una joven y un gigante marrón que parecía un reptil salían a su encuentro.

-Hora de cumplir con la misión- dijeron los tres a coro y se internaron en el bosque.

 **Escena 4**

Dohko se hecho a correr tan rápido como podía pero Shizune le seguía muy de cerca, pasaron por un edificio con tenderos de lazo, lo que terminó siendo su perdición.

Rápidamente la hija putativa de Tsunade tomó un lazo vacío y haciendo gala de una gran habilidad digna de cualquier vaquero, logró lazar al caballero dorado.

"¡Mami!" pensó Aterrado Dohko mientras era jalado por Shizune a un callejón oscuro donde comenzaría su putiza.

-¡NO XENA QUE ASI NO ME LLEVO!- se oyó en toda la aldea el grito que dio el antiguo maestro como niñita asustada.

Dos minutos después, Shizune regresaba junto a los demás con lo que quedaba de Dohko amarrado como becerro y en el hombro de la ex amazona de Ofiuco.

 **1)))))) En la mitología se les considera diosas célibes, junto a Artemisa. Aunque de Athenea se infiere que se enamora o que siente mucho aprecio por Odiseo, Hestia siempre fue la solterona del Olimpo.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Sasuke se siente estancado con respecto a los demás, la verdad sea dicha su lo esta, pero es algo que él se buscó. Así que ya saben, el arco de recuperación esta apunto de iniciar y creanme, se pondra bueno.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	50. La decisión de Sasuke

**Capítulo 50 La decisión de Sasuke.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Shion145**

La paranoia de Danzō no esta tan injustificada, sobre Sasuke, si fue superado y por varios, actualmente de los quince es el seis, siendo Naruto y Fū el top del ranking. Como te comente vía MP aún ando entre ella y Yuna, pero su relación sería en el timeskip, ya en la parte dos, serían pareja.

 **Flarius**

La saga de huida vaya que tendrá sus repercusiones, no lo dudes y sobre Nemesis, será algo dificil pero creó poder hacerlo bien y darle a Iwa un buen dolor de cabeza.

Izumi podría salir o no, depende de si acomodo ciertas cosas que podrían o no suceder. Y si, mejor que ni sepa.

 **Daisuke.**

Antes que nada, recuerde dejar su reviw ahí, y segundo, le hice unas correcciones mayores, Quitándole cosas que sentía relleno, pronto , sin tener fecha, saldrá un capítulo y ahora si, tendrá final, pues serán consecutivos de nueva Cuenta.

 **Virus pirata.**

Bueno, ha verás de donde surgió ella. Y bueno, lo de Sasuke y Kakashi, eso que me perdiste, comenzara a verse aquí.

 **Comenzamos**

Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, Naruto y dos de sus novias se la pasaron arreglando el muy descuidado jardín que pertenecía al Clan Uzumaki, arrancando hierbas, enderezando brotes, plantado las macetas que estuvieron en las jardineras o muros verdes del edificio que dejaron atrás. El cual irónicamente era de él.

Por ello, Tsunade mando a incautar los bienes del administrador que le cobraba renta al Uzumaki. En el pasado no tan lejano el hombre se jactaba del impuesto por respirar cerca de él que le cobraba a Naruto al vivir en el edificio que virtualmente estaba vacío por su causa, de los treinta apartamentos, sólo estaban ocupados diez, lo que veía él de mala manera al no poder cobrar todas las rentas.

Cuando Ibiki lo interrogó, el hombre lloró como bebé, alegando que de saber la verdad habría tratado bien al legítimo dueño del edificio. Para su fortuna, Naruto no era un emo vengador y le permitió seguir viviendo en el lugar, pero ahora sería inquilino y no administrador. Ese honor lo tenía Keitaro Urashima, a quien conocía del distrito Rukon y que era el hijo de la dueña de la vecindad donde vivió de más pequeño.

Ese no fue el único cambio, el orfanato de donde le echaron irónicamente también era de su familia, lamentablemente para la encargada, la pena en ella fue más severa. Puesto que ordenó y consintió el maltrato sistemático al Uzumaki, la mujer fue ejecutada públicamente y con deshonra, mientras los trabajadores eran azotados con látigo treinta veces en la plaza pública.

Siendo los ejemplos más que suficientemente efectivos de lo que ocurriría si alguien se volvía a meter con él.

Y mientras deshierbaban al jardín, los caballeros analizaron las cosas que tenían en su poder.

Habían hallado los planos de las treinta y seis armaduras que se habrían hecho si Kaguya no hubiera cambiado de parecer, doce de oro, catorce de plata y diez de bronce. Sabiendo que sólo las de oro y nueve de plata se elaboraron y que estas eran las representaciones de los nueve biju.

De las otras armaduras de plata, eran de armas, estaban los planos de las armaduras de Katana, Hacha, Lanza, Escudo y Arco.

Las diez armaduras de bronce eran de animales: Águila, Oso, Lobo, Tiburón, Ballena, León, Araña, Mantis, Grulla y Panda.

Muy diferente al santuario de Athena.

También supieron que sólo había al momento de que se cancelará todo, dos caballeros de oro, los hijos de Kaguya y nueve caballeros de Plata que venían de su mundo.

Athena había enviado en el pasado a nueve aspirantes a caballero que si bien, merecían el título, pues no tenían cabida debido a que Athena no iba a inventarse una armadura para ellos. Eran cuatro mujeres y cinco hombres y sólo sabían algo de dos de ellos, la amazona del Ichibi era la antigua Israel, en caballero de Kyubi era de Japón. Se ponía mejor, de los otros sólo sabían que Sanbi era de Sajonia y Nibi de Egipto.

También hallaron los restos de una carta que hablaba de seis llaves esparcidas en los confines del mundo y de un tal Hatori del que no sacaron nada. Si su creencia era la acertada, las llaves deberían ser los sellos que atraparon a Lucifer en la necrópolis ¿Pero porque ocultarlas en este mundo? Esa era una de tantas preguntas que no tenían solución.

-Básicamente, llevamos cinco años aquí y sólo sabemos que se nos envió a detener a Lucifer, de vayan a saber que- dijo desanimado Mascara Mortal- quizá y en otros cinco tengamos otras pistas.

-Lo recomendable será buscar las llaves de las que habla esa carta- mencionó Shaka desdeñando el comentario de su camarada- tenemos sólo la posible ubicación de las seis, pero es muy vaga.

-Si el mapa era de fiar, tendremos que volver a Uzu en un futuro cercano- comentó Saga- las llaves se encuentran en las cinco grandes naciones shinobi y en el País de los demonios.

-Entonces ¿porque volver a Uzu?- preguntó Milo- ninguna llave se encuentra ahí.

-Para Lucifer no, pero debemos seguir indagando sobre Kaguya- acotó Shaka- en mi visión, la maldad que sentía, provenía del ambiente. La voz de Kaguya se oía sufriendo mucho y no sentí maldad alguna en ella.

-Además, ella es una de los dioses olímpicos primigenios- señaló Dohko- liberarla es una prioridad, junto a mantener a Lucifer bien encerrado.

Eso nadie lo contradijo, pero del dicho al hecho había mucho por hacer.

-¿Y cómo lidiamos con las amenazas?- preguntó Aldebarán- las plagas eran demonios poderosos al igual que los pecados y si mis clases del Catecismo se imponen a las de "Pare de Reir", posiblemente nos enfrentemos a las trompetas y a los cuatro jinetes, además de a los principales generales de Lucifer.

-Asmodeo, Lilith, Belcebú, Astaroth y Leviatán- enumero el caballero de capricornio.

-Por eso dadas las circunstancias, he decidido hacer armaduras muy básicas para todos nosotros- anunció Mu- no serán réplicas de nuestras viejas armaduras, pero servirán para que podamos pelear con el noventa por ciento de nuestro poder sin restricciones.

-Eso ya es algo- comentó Aioria- ¿Harás unas cuantas para los demás?

-Son aliados después de todo, aunque no se si Kanon y los Dioses guerreros conservan sus ropajes o porque desaparecieron de nuestra vista.

-Casi estoy seguro que ellos nos evitaron a propósito- dijo aportando Afrodita- estoy convencido que ellos saben realmente a que se nos envió aquí, pero por alguna causa, se fueron antes de decirnos.

-Y sólo tenemos el mensaje cortado de los otros- suspiro cansado Milo- vayan a saber que nos quiso decir.

-Bueno, ya es más información de la que teníamos hace cinco años- fue optimista Dohko- de una un otra forma resolveremos el enigma y así estaremos más cerca de cumplir nuestra misión.

####

 **Ubicación desconocida.**

-Así que ya encontraron la pista que les dejamos- sonrió un anciano ante el informe de Kanon.

-Así es General, Mime y yo plantamos las pistas que creo que leerán bien, lo que me preocupa es el otro suceso.

-¿Pudieron hallarlos?- preguntó.

-No y francamente no se que cojones pensar- admitió el peliazul- están dejando un rastro de buenas acciones a su paso, si uno no supiera que son demonios, hasta creería que estamos siguiendo a buenos Samaritanos.

-Bueno, hay que tratar de localizarlos y derribarlos- ordenó el hombre y añadió- creó que ya comenzó a moverse y también comenzará a buscar las seis llaves.

-¿Cree que puedan manejarlo?- preguntó Kanon a su interlocutor- ellos no pueden usar todo su poder.

-Athena no los enviaría si no creyera que pueden hacerlo, lo único que los queda es rezar porque todo salga bien.

##########

 **Konoha ,al dia siguiente por la mañana.**

Venían regresando del centro de investigación de la aldea pues habían logrado revertir un poco más la mutación en todas ellas, estaban tan contentos que Naruto y Ty Lee junto a Hikari fueron a cumplir la promesa que hasta ahora le debían a Konohamaru sobre el hecho de jugar con él. Al llegar al parque, el nieto del difunto kage estaba jugando con sus amigos Udon y Moegi, pero tenían más compañía, pues Garou Yagami, Pucca Oki y Hanabi Hyuga también estaban jugando con ellos.

-¿Lo ven? Estaba mintiendo- observó Garou a Hanabi y a Pucca- no conoce a Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡CLARO QUE LO CONOZCO!- reclamó en Sarutobi indignado- Él vendrá a jugar con nosotros .

-Hola chicos- Saludó a sus amigos el Uzumaki- veo que ya tienen a más amigos de su edad- comentó encantando el Uzumaki.

-¡SE LOS DIJIMOS!- corearon de forma triunfal los futuros miembro del equipo KoMoDo (KOnohamaru, MOegi y uDOn).

A Pucca y a sus futuros compañeros de equipo (para desgracia de Garou) no les quedó de otra más que aceptar que efectivamente eran amigos de Naruto y aparentemente de alguien a quien Pucca admiraba.

-Ty Lee…. ¡ESTOY ANTE EL "TALADRO ROJO"!- Exclamó emocionada la hermana de Tenten.

-Hacen bonita pareja jefe- decía el Sarutobi que vio a ambos sonrojarse y también notó a Hikari y vio que también estaba tomada de su mano- ¡Jefe tiene dos novias!- Exclamó admirado y asombrando al mismo tiempo.

\- Pues sí- admitió rojo de pena- al ser el último Uzumaki varón entró en la LRC. Pero quiero a las dos por igual.

Al reparar en Hikari todos la pusieron incómoda, se fijaron en su largo cabello naranja hasta su espalda y en su piel naranja con rayas, para fortuna de ella, como todos se lo hicieron sentir, habían avanzado un poco en su tratamiento, logrando que sus rasgos retrocedieron más, ahora su cara era más humana, seguía conservando sus colmillos, pero ahora tenía una fina nariz, sin los bigotes y había recuperado sus pupilas humanas de color ámbar, seguía conservando sólo el tono de piel, con rayas, y la cola, por lo demás era muy humana.

Y Konohamaru, Udon y Garou tenían que admitir que si Ty Lee era bellísima, Hikari no se quedaba atrás. Además era mayor a Naruto lo que hacía que fuera más sorprendente la conquista.

-JEFE ES BELLÍSIMA SU OTRA NOVIA- Exclamó para sorpresa de todos, Udon haciendo que la aludida se sonrojarse.

Tras las presentaciones, comenzaron a jugar y no pasó mucho antes de que Emo tivo, llegara al lugar tras tratar de localizarlo parte de la mañana.  
-¡Lucha conmigo Torpe ... ahora!- exigió Sasuke siniestramente a Naruto mientras los niños se quedaban sin aliento por lo que estaba diciendo.  
-¿De que qué estás hablando? Todavía te estás recuperando del ejercicio de las Doce casas - intento ser cordial Naruto, mirando a Sasuke.  
Los dientes de Sasuke se apretaron fuertemente cuando su Sharingan apareció, mirando ferozmente a Naruto.

-¡Cierra la boca y pelea conmigo!- volvió a Exigir, Naruto y los demás se sorprendieron por lo que Sasuke estaba diciendo.  
-¿Pensaste me superaste , Naruto? Esa tonta Godaime Hokage metiéndose en mis asuntos al igual que tus patéticos amigos no van a evitar que cumpla mi destino y quieras o no, vas a ayudarme a lograrlo- Dijo Sasuke, mostrado locura en su mirada.  
-¡Qué!- Naruto le gritó a Sasuke- ¡ESTAS IDIOTA! la vida no vira a tu alrededor, lo único que sucede es que hasta el día de hoy, nadie había tenido las agallas de decirte esa verdad tan dura.  
Sasuke y Naruto se miraron a los ojos con enojo mientras Ty Lee tenía un muy mal presentimiento.  
-Uchiha ¿qué te pasa? ¡Naruto, No tiene nada que demostrarte!- exclamó la joven.  
Naruto le sonrió a Sasuke, -Bueno, eso es una muy buena coincidencia ... ¡Estaba pensando en eso también!- expresó expresó comenzado a irse del parque con los demás.  
Sin embargo el Uchiha no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta y como mal perdedor que era atacó a mansalva y por la espalda.

-Jutsu bola de fuego- atacó a Moegi y a Hanabi que se paralizaron.

Pero Konohamaru reaccionó rápido y también Hikari y las salvaron a tiempo.  
Y para conmoción de todos, Naruto comenzó a reír a carcajadas.  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Naruto?- Preguntó Sasuke, mirando a su compañero de equipo.  
¡Me estoy riendo de cómo la cagaste a lo grande! - Naruto le dijo a Sasuke- Acabas de atacar de manera artera a una heredera de clan y a una civil en presencia del Nieto del Sandaime y del hermano de "Luna sangrante" Yagami que es quien te pateó el trasero en las doce casas, de esta el consejo no te salva. Así que si tanto lo deseas, te dare gusto y voy a ponerte en tu lugar de una vez por todas.  
Sasuke frunció el ceño a Naruto, sabía que se sentía superior a él, pero no que tanto, irónicamente no pensó en lo que le dijo sobre atacar a Hanabi y Moegi, o de que ahora el consejo civil no iba a ayudarlo, él sólo vio rojo por la afrenta de que Naruto se sentía mejor que él .

\- ¿Realmente crees que puedes vencerme? ¡Vamos!- se posicionó el Uchiha.  
-¡Espera!-Naruto gritó mientras le hacía una seña a Ty Lee pidiendo su bandana, la joven se la dio y Naruto la arrojó a Sasuke, pues él no llevaba la suya. A diferencia de muchos genin y shinobi en general, los entrenados por Aioria y los demás, tenían la costumbre de tener una maleta de emergencia y suministros listos para salir en misiones y por lo mismo siempre llevaban ropa para salir rápidamente, Al ser bueno en fuinjutsu, Naruto simplemente se tatuó a él y a Ty Lee un sello donde guardaban todo. Por ello ambos, al igual que Hikari tenían su bandana consigo a diferencia de Sasuke.

-Ponte la bandana!- le exigió el Uzumaki- sin ella no peleare contigo.  
Sasuke se burló de Naruto y señaló su frente. -Ni siquiera podrás tocarme, ¿que caso tiene que me la ponga?  
Naruto miró con enojo a Sasuke, quien estaba siendo arrogante y engreído como siempre, todavía estaba sin embargo tomando la bandana de la castaña.

-No, vas a usar esa bandana prestada , ya que simboliza una pelea entre dos shinobi de Konoha que se supone son iguales. ¡Ya lo sabes Sasuke, sin ella no pienso luchar contra ti!  
El ceño fruncido de Sasuke creció, para él

era una gran muestra de arrogancia de parte del ojiazul, sentirse igual a él, ¡Por favor!

-¡Crees que somos iguales!- le expresó con desdén- que vengas de un clan de poca monta no te hace mi igual y tampoco que hayas tenido una vida solitaria hasta cierta parte de tu vida como yo, para mis ojos no eres más que un desperdicio de oxígeno y espacio.  
-¡Siempre pensé que éramos iguales!- Naruto gritó de nuevo, haciendo a Sasuke fruncir el ceño.- somos shinobi de Konoha y eso debía bastar para que seamos iguales, la élite de la que te jactas, no es más que un puro adorno, las acciones en el campo de batalla nos hermanan, creer lo contrario es un acto de estupidez.  
-¡Naruto!- Sasuke gritó mientras cargaba contra el rubio - ¡Hoy vas a conocer tu lugar, a mis pies!  
-¡Sasuke! -Gritó únicamente Naruto mientras atacaba a Sasuke.  
Los dos se golpearon, se patearon, pero encontraron formas de bloquear sus ataques. Naruto envió un jab solo para que Sasuke le sonriera y le pateará mientras bloqueaba el golpe. Sasuke maldijo cuando vio que el Uzumaki era un clon. Naruto llenó el área con clones cuando Sasuke esquivó y golpeó a todos, girando en el aire e incluso caminando sobre sus manos mientras pateaba con sus pies. Eso es hasta que Naruto hizo señales de mano y envió una lluvia de burbujas de aire a Sasuke. Sasuke sonrió e hizo un jutsu de bola de fuego gigante para enviar el jutsu de Naruto de regreso hacia él.  
Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon mientras usaba un clon para arrojarlo lejos del fuego y hacia Sasuke. Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon cuando Naruto estaba volando hacia él y lo golpeó contra la reja del parque con mucha fuerza. Sasuke usó su entrenamiento con Kakashi en su velocidad para moverse hacia Naruto y golpearlo contra el Uchiha comenzó a hacer gestos cuando Naruto se levantó con un clon a su lado y comenzó a darle una lluvia de puñetazos mandándolo a volar, como gran final, haciendo que se internara en los árboles, pero salió de ahí, como la encarnación misma de la furia y con un relámpago que sonó como mil aves trinando en su palma. Pero para no quedarse atrás Naruto tenía una bola de chakra comprimido en su mano mientras se apresuraban el uno al otro.  
Tod vieron en cámara lenta cómo a diferencia de Naruto que apuntaba al chidori con ese Rasengan contenido para disiparlo, Sasuke realmente apuntó a matar, pues iba directo al corazón del Uzumaki y a pocos centímetros de que ambos hicieran contacto….  
Kakashi apareció y arrojó los dos a los a los lados, haciendo que ambos impactaran sus Jutsu a una roca.  
"¿Sasuke, realmente pensabas matarlo?, si hubieras tendió éxito lo habrías asesinado, a diferencia de Naruto que sólo hubiera disipado el Chidori" pensó Kakashi, mientras miraba a los dos mientras se levantaban.  
-Sasuke, yo no te enseñe ese jutsu para atacar a un aliado de Konoha ... ¿Realmente estabas tratando de matar a Naruto?- Kakashi le preguntó a Sasuke, quien se burló de su profesor después de sonreír confiadamente al superar el jutsu de Naruto cuando vio el daño que Naruto hizo a la roca, que por donde la vio sólo tenía un pequeño agujero del tamaño de su palma, en comparación con daño que el ocasionó , la roca tenía un buen trozo faltante.  
Satisfecho, salió del lugar y por alguna razón volteo a ver la roca que Naruto golpeó y quedó completamente conmocionado y enojado cuando vio lo que Naruto había hecho al otro lado de la roca, prácticamente había borrado el setenta por ciento de ella. Sasuke golpeó el enrejado muy frustrado, mirando como Naruto se estaba haciendo más fuerte. Se apresuró a irse cuando Kakashi fue tras él y Jiraiya suspiró ante la situación antes de desaparecer.  
"Parece que Naruto y su compañero de equipo son más como yo y Orochimaru de lo que pensaba …" reflexionó el Sanin al ver el resultado de la pelea.

"Estoy estancado, ese torpe…. Si, me iré, Orochimaru me dará el poder que necesitó y ya verá él, Itachi y todo el que se cruce en mi camino." tomó Sasuke su decisión, sellando su destino.

######

 **País de los pájaros.**

Yuna se encontraba a la orilla de un arroyo completamente desnuda, ahora en vez de su cabello corto este era bastante largo, midiendo más de seis metros de largo, Yuna limpiaba con dedicación y esmero su larguísima cabellera mientras hacía un recuento rápido de su vida.

Ella claramente no era humana, pero en teoría no siquiera era un ser vivo, ella era una peineta que se usaba para peinar cadáveres, sucedía que su dueña, Anna Asakura tenía cierto don para ver espíritus y le iba dando impresiones psíquicas a la peineta mientras la usaba, pronto el objeto comenzó a contener emociones y conciencia, antes de darse cuenta ya pensaba que se sentiría ser un ser vivo, tener familia etcétera.

Un día, no hace mucho una voz femenina le llamó y le dijo que si ayudaba a encontrar algo de suma importancia, haría realidad su sueño, haciendo que Yuna naciera al aceptar, un demonio se posesionó del objeto y le dio vida, pero a diferencia de otros demonios, ella de hecho era gentil y de naturaleza bondadosa.

"Ojala que encontramos las llaves pronto" pensó la demonio "quiero ser humana lo antes posible".

Término de lavar su cabello y canalizando su energía, la larga cabellera se convirtió en su armadura y ropa, volviendo a tener su cabello corto nuevamente.

Salió al encuentro de sus compañeros y se dirigieron a Suna, a ver si podrían sacarle la llave al Kazekage.

#######  
Sasuke estaba sentado cerca de un árbol, de espaldas al muro este de su hogar, cuando un alambre lo azotó. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y salir de la trampa, el cable lo empujó hacia el árbol y Kakashi mostró su rostro a Sasuke.  
-¿Qué deseas?- Sasuke le preguntó a su sensei rudamente.  
-Sasuke ... deberías de dejar de buscar venganza- Dijo Kakashi mientras Sasuke simplemente miraba ferozmente a su sensei. -En esta línea de trabajo ... he visto a mucha gente como tú, convertir sus vidas en una gran tragedia después de que obtienen su venganza, comienzan a lamentarse por cumplir su objetivo. Solo sufrirás más ... Incluso si logras matar a Itachi y consumar tu venganza, te quedaras sin nada al final.  
Eso era el colmo, ahora incluso Kakashi se ponía a sermonearlo, ¿No entendía lo importante que era lavar el honor de su clan?  
-¿Qué demonios sabes? ¡No me hables como si vinieras de donde vengo!- explotó el Uchiha mientras su ira aumentaba.  
-Cálmate …-dijo Kakashi calmadamente y fríamente como siempre, pero por dentro estaba muy dolido por sus palabras.- simplemente te estoy dando el panorama completo.  
-¿Qué pasa si mato ... a la persona que más amas? ¿A qué distancia te apartarías de lo que acabas de decir?- le preguntó el ojionix a Kakashi, sonriéndole maliciosamente.  
-Eso quizá funcionaria ... pero no tengo tal persona …-

Cuando Kakashi dijo eso, Sasuke apretó los dientes con ira por lo que Kakashi dijo. -Todas esas personas ya están muertas -Sasuke miró sorprendido a su sensei, aún así, su opinión no varió nada- Ambos hemos tenido una vida difícil llena de pérdidas ... pero no estamos en el peor de los casos- Sasuke miró ligeramente a Kakashi. -Tenemos a nuestros camadas, ¿no?- La cara de Sasuke se volvió pensativa y un poco triste cuando pensó en el hiperactivo pero serio a veces Naruto y en la talentosa y hermosa Sakura. Ambos le habían superado, sin tener deseos de venganza, eso lo frustraba, quería el poder que tenían ambos y estaba lejos de alcanzarlo.  
Kakashi comenzó a quitarle el cable a Sasuke, quien simplemente se sentaba allí, pensando.

-Deberías saber que puedes obtener poder de tus pérdidas ... El Chidori fue un poder que se te otorgó porque encontraste cosas importantes para ti. Ese poder no es algo para usar contra tus amigos o para tu venganza. Debes saber para qué se debe usar ese poder, además de eso. . -Kakashi comenzó a marcharse, dejando a Sasuke para pensar- Piensa en lo que dije y si puedes mantenerte fiel a lo que dije o no.  
Por un fugaz momento, Sasuke se sintió como niño de nuevo, como cuando charlaba con su madre, siempre se sintió distante a Fugaku, pero…. En ese momento, mientras charlaba con Kakashi, el Uchiha pudo jurar que era la charla de un padre a su hijo.

Si tan sólo supiera.

######

 **Un par de horas antes, frontera del país del fuego.**

Los Cuatro del Sonido iban avanzando a toda marcha para infiltrarse a Konoha y sustraer a Sasuke de ella, en particular Tayuya estaba ansiosa por llegar a la aldea, la Uzumaki bocazas deseaba que las cosas se pusieran difíciles, ¡En verdad que lo hacía! Así tendría de matar a más de un shinobi de la puta aldea que tenía a su padre cautivo. Lo que ella no sabía, era que el Arrancar estaba en coma y que Guren no pudo y no quiso dar mucha información, en resumidas cuentas, a Shizune se le pasó la mano cuando atacó a la usuaria del Elemento cristal, pues murió tres días después de que se le internó en el hospital.

"Esos cabrones pagarán muy caro el tenerte papá" pensó con muchos deseos de venganza la pelirroja.

-Concentrate Tayuya- le centro Jirobo, un gordo medio calvo que iba detrás de ella.

-Metete en tus putos asuntos- contestó muy cabreada la Uzumaki.

No queriendo hacer una escena, el hombre la dejó en paz mientras veían a lo lejos las murallas de la aldea, Seña de que estaban cerca de su objetivo.

-Tenemos órdenes, hay que cumplir al pie de la letra lo que se nos pidió- recordó Kidomaru, un tío de seis brazos que era el aparente líder de misión - Y nada de venganzas personales.

Tayuya sólo resopló enojada, ella quería matar media aldea….. Pero eso podría esperar.

Con la información que les dieron, pasaron la seguridad y se enfilaron al departamento de Sasuke, al verlo se acercaron sigilosamente pero aparentemente subestimaron al Uchiha.  
-Estoy muy pero muy enojado en este momento- Sasuke dijo mientras miraba a los Cuatro del Sonido con los feroces ojos de Sharingan- Así que haz esto rápido!

Sasuke estaba reflexionando sobre todo lo que había sucedido. Desde Kakashi hablándole de que Naruto y Sakura, de que se convirtieron en shinobi fuertes porque aprendieron a canalizar el dolor, en Tsunade y en la misión de las doce casas que básicamente sirvió para humillarlo y en los Cuatro del Sonido y su charla para que se uniera a Orochimaru. Recordó cuando miró fijamente la foto del equipo que tomaron cuando se convirtieron en un equipo por primera vez y la coloco boca abajo cuando salía de su casa, con una mochila en la espalda. Recordó cuando Sakura le declaró su amor cuando iban en segundo año en la academia y como la rechazó con asco, como Naruto era una excusa de persona, como cambio eso de la noche a la mañana por la aparición de los caballeros de Athena.

Esos sujetos habían cambiado tanto a la aldea y él los odiaba por ello, Naruto se volvió fuerte y también el Trío Amazona, muchos shinobi que en su gran mayoría eran de origen civil ganaron mucho prestigio a lo largo de los años, todo gracias al entrenamiento que ellos les fueron dando. Y él tenía que irse para obtener el poder que le otorgaron. La última vez que confrontó a alguien así, fue a Shizune y su respuesta fue lapidaria,ese poder era para proteger, nadie le ayudaría a entrenar si la venganza era su objetivo.

Camino al punto de reunion, a dos kilómetros de la puerta norte, al oeste y mientras lo hacía, rememoraba lo que había salido mal hasta el día de hoy. Llevaba ya un cambio de ropa, vistiendo totalmente de negro y llevaba una gran mochila verde con los suministros ninja necesarios cuando una voz lo llamó. Era Ino que había salido a dar un paseo nocturno.

-Sasuke,¿ porque estas usando ropa para irte de misión? - quizo indagar, tenía una vaga idea del porque de todos modos, pero esperaba que no fuera verdad.

-Regresa a casa Ino, esto no te incumbe- le dijo fríamente Sasuke.

-!Claro que me incumbe!- protestó la Yamanaka - ¡Somos camaradas después de todo!.

El Uchiha sólo apretó la mandíbula, aparentemente el pensamiento de Naruto sobre ese hecho era más común de lo que Sasuke pensaba.

Ino se acercó a Sasuke que todo el tiempo estaba de espaldas frentes ella y para su incomodidad, la ojiverde lo abrazo mientras las lágrimas coronaban sus ojos.

-Sasuke, no se porque tratas de irte de la aldea, pero no nos abandones- comenzó a suplicar- se sobre tu deseo de venganza y su es poder lo que quieres, lo puedes obtener aquí, pedimos tras ganar el desafío de las doce casas que los caballeros de Athena nos entraran a todos, si Ty Lee y Ukyo se volvieron así de fuertes….. Estoy segura que nos superas a todos.

-Ino, a mi no me entrenaran- garantizó el azabache- ellos dejaron claro que sus preciadas técnicas no me las enseñarían si mi objetivo fuera el de cobrar venganza.

-Debe de haber otra salida- argumento ella débilmente.

-No la hay, esta aldea sólo me limita, si quiero matar a Itachi, debo irme de aqui- aseguró el Uchiha.

-Entonces gritare para que alguien te detenga- amenazó ella.

Sin embargo, un fuerte golpe al estómago, le sacó ala rubia todo el aire y lágrimas de sus bellos ojos.

-S...Sasuke- dijo ella cayendo sobre sus rodillas y luego de frente, totalmente fuera de combate.

Sasuke la levantó, le colocó en una banca y la puso cómoda , antes de irse se despidió de ella, su último destello de su antiguo yo, el de antes de la masacre Uchiha.

"Adiós amiga mía, no lo entenderás nunca, pero debo vengar a mi clan" pensó alejándose Sasuke a toda carrera, no iba a de todos modos marcha atrás, ni ahora, ni nunca. Esa fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no era un bastardo, de hecho, antes de la masacre a su clan, era muy amigo de Ino y de Sakura, pero una vez ocurrida la tragedia, el estaba empeñado a recorrer el camino que fuera necesario, con tal de lavar el honor de su clan.

El camino elegido por Sasuke, cambiaría al mundo shinobi en más de un sentido.

 **Omake.**

 **Escena eliminada.**

….-entiendo que muchos de ustedes deseen que sus pupilos presenten los exámenes- comenzó Iruka Umino su protesta- pero Kakashi Sempai.. Eso es algo precipitado de su parte.

Kakashi tenía un motivo principal para hacer que ellos fueran nominados a Chunin y promovidos y nada tenía que ver con Sasuke.

 **Hace algunos días.**

-Y esto es en lo que he estado trabajando- mostró orgulloso Naruto a Ty Lee y a Sakura, Kakashi estaba bien escondido viendo a sus alumnos, le dolía ver que Sasuke no fuera cercano a ellos, así que tratando de averiguar el motivo, los espiaba.

El pergamino con ese complejo sello interesó a todos, él incluido, por lo que, se emocionó también al ver a Naruto aplicando chakra al sello.

Una horrible sensación de muerte inundó el área y del sello salió un ser salido de las pesadillas (un Mi- go) que se acercó a susurrarle algo a Naruto que canceló el chakra haciendodesaparecer a la criatura.

-Oigan- llamó Naruto a sus acompañantes a la realidad -¿Alguna de ustedes sabe que es un ente del caos?

 **Fin del flash back.**

-Creeme Iruka, tengo un buen motivo- dijo sombríamente serio el peliplata.

Con lo que vio, prefería estar a varias millas de distancia de él, pero como no podía, al menos así, sería más rapido deshacerse de él.

 **Escena 2.**

… Pocos rostros eran tan bellos en el mundo, quizá el de Afrodita (deidad) era comparable al de ella.

También estaba el hecho de ese tremendo culazo que se cargaba y esas tetazas ¡Natutales!, definitivamente Tsunade era una Venus encarnada, sólo a Pigmalion se le pudo ocurrir semejante monumento.

"Lo que daría por hacerla gritar mi nombre" pensó disimulando muy bien sus intenciones Aioros, en realidad, tenía alma de Microbusero, pero sabía disimular muy bien.

 **Escena tres.**

-Naruto, no seas tan rudo- pidió la kunoichi tigre al Uzumaki.

-Entonces otro juego previo- le anunció….

Naruto sostenía un apuntador láser y trataba de aguantar las ganas de reír viendo a su amante fallar miserablemente al impuslo de atrapar al láser.

"Se ve tan linda" maldijo el Uzumaki, le era tan fiel a su novia que lamentaba no poder tener una relación con Hikari….

 **Y corte.**

 **La ultima sólo la pensé, realmente a diferencia de las otras jamás la escribi.**

 **Y con este capítulo damos oficialmente inició a la etapa final con la Huida, esperó que no los decepcione al plasmar mi visión sobre este acontecimiento que como mencione, tendrá grandes repercusiones en la trama.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	51. Cuesta arriba

**Capítulo 51. Cuesta arriba.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Virus pirata.**

Voto recibido y si, algo sobre lo que dices del Cosmos va a suceder y efectivamente, eso es muy malo para él.

 **Comenzamos.**

Para cuando Ino despertó, luego de que Sasuke la noqueó, ya era de mañana, si aún era buena para calcular usando la posición del sol, serían alrededor de las siete de la mañana, sabiendo que no podía perder tiempo, salió a toda carrera a ver a la Hokage que a esta hora estaría ya despachando en su oficina.

De una u otra forma, Sasuke sería traído de vuelta a la aldea.

##

El grupo que Shikamaru había podido reunir estaba a punto de irse cuando fueron interrumpidos por la apresurada llegada de Ino.  
-Naruto, sé que no me debes nada, ¡pero por favor, trae a Sasuke de vuelta!- rogó llorando Ino.  
Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba y Lee se movieron a una corta distancia para darles privacidad a los dos compañeros, sintiendo que no deberían estar presentes en esta conversación.  
Y por cierto sólo eran ellos porque con la reconstrucción aún en marcha, la mayoría de los chunin y jounin estaban en misiones. Además el Trío estaba descartado por que andaban de misión, Hinata se sentía mal, Sakura fue a conocer a su Tía y Shino tenía un asunto de clan que resolver, de todos modos, Naruto estaba ahí y era un buen seguro de contingencia.

Pero a lo que íbamos.  
Ino sabía que estaba siendo nuevamente egoísta con su mejor amigo, pero ella sabía que Naruto sería capaz de derrotar a Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta. Ella había intentado detenerlo por sí misma, pero él no la escuchó y ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligarlo a quedarse. Se sentía terriblemente inútil, tener que confiar en Naruto para hacer todo de nuevo.  
Su entrenamiento con Mu por las tardes la estaba haciendo más fuerte y más útil, lo sabía, pero pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera en el nivel de sus compañeros de generación que tuvieron más tiempo con un caballero dorado o Sirena según el caso. Pero ella llegaría allí. Una vez que Naruto trajera a Sasuke de regreso a casa, quizá y estaría arrestado , quizá y ese tal Orochimaru le hizo algo y si era el caso, bastaría con eliminarlo y todos felices.

Fácil ¿Verdad?, Ya ni siquiera le importaba mucho si Sasuke no le devolvía su afecto. Ella solo quería que su príncipe soñado volviera y ahora pondría esfuerzo en cumplir sus expectativas, si el quería una kunoichi poderosa, ella entrenaría hasta que fuera capaz de derribar a Fū.  
-Veré lo que puedo hacer amiga mía- Naruto le dijo a su segunda amiga de su edad, por lo que vio en su pelea y a lo largo del tiempo, sabía que Sasuke prefería morir a regresar a casa.  
No iba a hacer promesas, pero haría el intento. Ino finalmente, en realidad había tomado medidas para hacer algo de sí misma y eso era algo que podía respetar. Ella no era la niña inútil que no servía para nada más que carne de cañón. En realidad sí que tenía mucho potencial mal aprovechado, pero eso no iba al caso, debía traer a ese bastardo infeliz y de una vez, darle su dosis de Tetramitrocil en trozo para ubicarlo en la cruda verdad que que no es el maldito centro del universo.

Rápidamente se alineó con sus compañeros y fue por Sasuke, lo iba a traer de regreso por las malas así fuera necesario.

Todo el equipo de recuperación miró mientras la pared se reparaba después del ataque de Kiba, preguntándose acerca de esta extraña técnica terrestre en la que estaban atrapados.  
Habían alcanzado al contingente que se llevó a Sasuke con bastante facilidad y el plan de Shikamaru para atraparlos en su sombra también había funcionado perfectamente. Demasiado perfectamente aparentemente, ya que los Cuatro del Sonido había mantenido a alguien en reserva por si acaso.  
Naruto ahora se arrepintió de seguir el plan de Shikamaru en lugar de simplemente cargar con ellos y comenzar una pelea directa. A pesar de que tuvo que admitir que era necesario tener precaución al tratar con oponentes desconocidos que estaban claramente acostumbrados a trabajar juntos. Era solo que en este caso la precaución parecía haberlos traicionado.  
-Esto es malo, la cúpula está drenando nuestro chakra- Neji anunció las malas noticias después de echar un vistazo alrededor con su Byakugan.  
-¡Qué grosero! ¡Ni siquiera nos tenían cuenta para entrar en batalla!- Lee gritó con un puño cerrado frente a su cara.  
Naruto no estaba particularmente preocupado por sí mismo. El gordo que estaba afuera rompería sus bobinas de chakra antes de que pudiera absorber todo su chakra, pero los otros no serían tan afortunados. Sin embargo, a pesar de no estar en ningún peligro real, todavía era una situación irritante. El constante drenaje de chakra era suficiente para estar arruinando su capacidad para crear un Rasengan o sus cadenas, por lo que no funcionaría para salir.  
\- Si el ataque de Kiba no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar el muro, eso solo significa que necesitamos un ataque más fuerte- Menciono Naruto despreocupado.  
-Un ataque más explosivo que el mío sería el de Chouji- comentó Kiba.  
-¡Yosh! También podría abrir la primera puerta o llegar hasta la cuarta y abrirme paso. -Lee ofreció con juvenil entusiasmo.  
Mientras, Shikamaru estaba pensando furiosamente en una forma de salir de la cúpula, pero no podía pensar en nada mejor que el enfoque de fuerza bruta, que puede o no funcionar. Simplemente no tenía suficiente información sobre esta técnica para descubrir cualquier debilidad.  
-Oye Neji, ¿esta cúpula está conectada a la red de chakra de ese culo gordo que está afuera?- Preguntó Naruto, sacando a Shikamaru de sus pensamientos.  
-Sí- confirmó escuetamente, preguntándose qué estaba tramando el rubio esta vez.  
-Excelente- Naruto dijo con una sonrisa y sacó sus suministros de Fuinjutsu.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Shikamaru preguntó con cautela. No quería otro intento de explosión como el que Naruto causó tratando de crear un sello que hubiera cumplido con la función de que los tres minutos de espera para el ramen, fueran de tres segundos.  
-Voy a hacer un sello y lo llenaré con mi chakra, luego lo golpearé en la pared y liberaré el chakra en una sola ráfaga. -Naruto explicó distraídamente mientras dibujaba la matriz.  
-¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?- Preguntó Shikamaru, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara ofendido.- Quiero decir, nuestro chakra ya está siendo drenado y vas a utilizar mucho chakra para hacer esto- Externó su temor.  
-Oh por favor.- se burló el ojiazul- Tengo una mayor cantidad de chakra que todos ustedes juntos. El idiota que está afuera o rasgaría sus bobinas tratando de absorberlo todo o estaría allí un mes antes de que pudiera hacerlo de manera segura.  
Todos lo miraron de nuevo, antes de pensar que esto era porque él era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi. Si, eso lo reveló a sus conocidos que no tenían ese conocimiento y en su mayoría (Sasuke) no lo trataron diferente.

Pero... Todavía era un poco chocante escuchar cuánto más chakra que ellos tenían. Sabían que era mucho, pero no tenía porque recordárselos tanto.  
Jirobo retiró apresuradamente sus manos de la cúpula de la tierra al sentir una oleada masiva de chakra crudo empujado hacia ella. Disfrutaba absorbiendo chakra de sus enemigos, pero aparentemente una de las personas en el interior tenía suficiente chakra para poder probar una táctica tan demente como esa.  
Desafortunadamente, su cúpula terrestre solo se mantuvo mientras se mantuvo en contacto con ella, lo que significó que colapsó y liberó a sus cautivos.  
-Tomaré a este tipo, ustedes deberían alcanzar a Sasuke- se ofreció Chouji.  
No se hacía ilusiones , tenía muy presente el hecho de que era el más débil en su conjunto del equipo de recuperación y sabía que este debía ser el más débil de los Cuatro del Sonidos. Aparte de eso, ambos eran luchadores orientados a la fuerza. Ojalá resultara ser el más fuerte de los dos, con ayuda de su incipiente conocimiento del Cosmos y su experiencia en las doce casas junto al as bajo la manga de su clan.  
-Bien botijon, hora de morir- anunció el hombre tras morderse la lengua.

El equipo de recuperación, menos Chouji, cerró rápidamente la distancia entre sus presas restantes. El barril en el que estaba Sasuke los estaba desacelerando mucho y lo hizo lo suficientemente simple para que los shinobi de Konoha los alcanzaran.  
Kidomaru vio al grupo de shinobi que se acercaba y les escupió una Telaraña, con la esperanza de que los capturara y evitará su persecución.  
Naruto sacó un dial de impacto y lo cargó con chakra, cortando la red con Excalibur, mientras que Neji lo destruyó con el Puño suave. En represalia Kidomaru trató de apuñalarlo con un raro kunai , pero Naruto apuntó un segundo dial hacia ellos y lo activo, con la ráfaga de luz dirigiéndose hacia los shinobi de sonido restante. Todos lo esquivaron, la chica pelirroja maldiciendo brutalmente mientras lo hacía.  
Kidomaru le pasó el barril a Sakon y se preparó para retrasarlos lo más posible.  
-Voy a tratar con él, su red es vulnerable a mi Puño Suave- ahora se quedaba a pelear Neji.  
-¿Estás seguro de que puedes derrotarlo ? Se ve bastante fuerte- observó con preocupación Shikamaru. No quería que nadie muriera en su primera misión como líder de escuadrón .  
-Incluso si él es más fuerte que yo, ustedes cuatro no deberían tener problemas con la chica y los dos que están unidos, así podrán regresar a ayudar si no puedo manejarlo, en mi ayuda. -Neji fue razonable.  
Naruto, Lee, Kiba y Shikamaru asintieron ante la lógica y aceleraron persiguiendo a los "dos" últimos enemigos, que no habían llegado muy lejos.  
El chico de dos cabezas utilizó la misma táctica sin dudarlo, con la intención de contener a los cuatro para que la pelirroja pudiera escapar con Sasuke. El plan se frustró por el hecho de que Kiba se ofreció a enfrentarlo solo.  
Naruto frunció el ceño profundamente mientras pensaba en sus tácticas. Quedarse atrás para demorar al grupo solo fue una táctica estúpida, valiente o increíblemente arrogante, pero Naruto sospechó la influencia del sello maldito en esto.  
El gordo había sido algo comprensible, ya que pensó que los había capturado sin esperanza de escapar en su cúpula de la tierra, pero el chico de dos cabezas y el bicho raro no tenían tal excusa. Se habían quedado atrás, enfrentando cierta muerte contra números superiores solo para que los miembros restantes del equipo pudieran completar su misión. Eso demostró una increíble lealtad a Orochimaru, una lealtad que la gente como Orochimaru no era conocida por inspirar. Sólo había vislumbrado un sello maldito en el hombro de Anko, pero era suficiente para hacerle sospechar la influencia de esa cosa en sus mentes.  
Anko había rechazado la marca de la maldición por completo y nunca la había usado, lo que probablemente era la única razón por la que la influencia corrupta no la había afectado demasiado. Estos cuatro no parecían ser del tipo del de abstenerse de usarlo, lo que no dudaba que influenciará mucho su estado de ánimo.  
Como la táctica de demora había fallado, los tres Shinobi de Konoha restantes no tuvieron problemas para alcanzar a la kunoichi.  
-No puedes vencernos a todos, así que danos a Sasuke y no habrá ninguna necesidad de pelear- Shikamaru dijo diplomáticamente cuando la chica se detuvo en una gran rama de árbol.  
-Jajajaja, justo lo que esperaba- sonrió la pelirroja con sadismo- ahora, ustedes serán el preámbulo de mi venganza.

Y ya se iba a lanzar en su contra pero…..  
-Eres una decepción para lord Orochimaru, Tayuya- Una nueva voz vino de detrás de la pelirroja, justo antes de que apareciera un adolescente de cabello canoso y aspecto cansado con dos puntos rojos en la frente.  
-Ki-Kimimaro!- exclamó la Uzumaki con sorpresa y miedo.  
-Retrasarlos mientras entregó el nuevo cuerpo a Lord Orochimaru- Kimimaro ordenó, antes de tomar el barril y partir con él, sin importarle el hecho de que Tayuya no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra tantos enemigos. Los deseos de Orochimaru eran más importantes que sus vidas.

-Mejor para mi- se relamió los labios sedienta de sangre la pelirroja- no crean que caeré tan fácil en contra de ustedes.

" **Mocoso, hagan lo que hagan, no maten a esa chica, su chakra es similar al tuyo y al de tus primas"** le alertó el Kyubi a Naruto sobre la posible identidad de la madre de Tayuya.

-Yo me hago cargo, para variar- se resignó Shikamaru a pelear- Lee, Naruto, vayan por Sasuke.

Tayuya iba a lanzarse contra los dos chunin que trataban de evadirla, pero usado su posesión de sombra, Shikamaru la obligó a centrarse en él, para lo que ella no tenía tantos problemas.

-Jajajaja, acabas de cometer un error pendejo- sonrió con sadismo la pelirroja, Naruto ya llevaba una buena delantera y entonces usando su truco con la bandana, le pidió a Shikamaru no matar a Tayuya.

"Problemático" pensó maldiciendo su suerte y se preparó para pelear.

##########

 **Saitama, País de las Olas.**

En la plaza de la ciudad había aparecido un ser femenino de apariencia extraña, era una mujer de piel azul, escleróticas nevrast y ojos amarillos, tenía el cabello blanco corto y tenía cuernos en la cabeza. Usaba una armadura blanca con una diadema con una luna creciente en ella.

La mujer se había entretenido congelando con su aliento gélido a los habitantes del lugar, hasta que una buena patada en el estómago la mandó a volar, era Tsunami que se posiciono para pelear contra la demonio.

-Así que la llamada ángel de Hielo es en realidad un espectro de Hades y no cualquiera- decía burlona la demonio- ha pasado tiempo Kurumi.

-Menos del que quisiera- decía la ex espectro reconociendo a la demonio que por cierto hablaba con acento ruso- Chilla de los ventisqueros, la última vez que te vi, te convertí en paleta helada.

-No volverás a tener esa suerte- se envalentono la demonio- sin tu armadura éstas a mi merced.

##

 **Aldea de la Arena.**

-Jajajaja, patéticos ¡TODOS USTEDES!- mandó a volar un ser a un batallón ANBU con la onda de choque producto de un aplauso.

El ser era una criatura de piel roja, cuatro brazos, ojos totalmente amarillos, esclerótica incluida y calvo.

Era bastante alto y corpulento y usaba una armadura negra sin casco.

-Yo que creí que me libre de ti- llego el Kazekage a escena- Yub Nub, volveré a mandarte al infierno- se prepararo el kage.

-Bruma Roja, no tendrás ese placer- le encaró el demonio- para derribarme necesitas algo que no tienes…. Sin tu armadura no eres nada.

Y se lanzó a atacar de frente al kage.

##

Un enorme ser salido del abismo atacaba a cuanto ser vivo estuviera en si rango de ataque aterrorizando a media La Roca con su presencia, era no feo, lo que le seguía, calvo y completamente deforme, usaba una suerte de armadura SWAT roja y traía dos hachas que usaba para despedazar a todo a su paso.

-Raaaaaaacheeeel- llamaba el ser a pelear.

-Estás más feo que el 7-0 del Alemania\ Brasil- decía la antigua vigía del Pacífico sur con un poco más de ventaja, que bueno que mandó a hacerse una flauta de latón como la de su armadura.

##

 **La Nube.**

Un hombre Lobo llegaba al lugar, a la academia shinobi de la aldea, un batallón ANBU y Bee ya habían sido derrotados por él, sin bajas.

El demonio en esa lucha había demostrado tener honor, sin embargo, Yugito sabía que no debía confiarse, Zen Aku jamás dañaría a un inocente, pero era poderoso.

-Nefertiti, ha pasado tiempo- Saludo el demonio a su oponente- sigues tan bella como siempre.

-Lo mismo digo Zen Aku- devolvió el saludo- veo que el alma de mi esposo Ramsés no te corrompió nada.

-él sólo era el avatar de mi esencia- explicó el demonio- de hecho además de mis órdenes, hay otro motivo para estar aquí.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó ella curiosa.

-Antes de que lo asimilará, me pidió que al menos te dijera que, aunque eras un espectro, jamás iba a dejar de amarte y que si eras feliz, él podría desaparecer en paz.

-Gracias- fue ella sincera y se preparó para pelar.

 **##**

 **Uzu, Santuario de Hestia.**

Ante los doce caballeros estaban cuatro demonios, dos varones y dos mujeres que les miraban de forma depredadora. Habían sentido como muchos alrededor que nuevamente varios demonios poderosos hacían acto de presencia por lo que se preparaban para atacar.

-Bien, hora de pelear- arengó Aioria y el junto a los demás se prepararon a pelear.

#####

El Trío amazona iba a toda carrera a alcanzar a los demás, apenas llegaron, se enteraron de la misión y fueron en auxilio de los demás, si Pedochimaru estaba involucrado, las cosas no serían sencillas.

"No se porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento" pensaron las tres al unísono, con una sensación de muerte nada agradable. De alguna forma sentían que las cosas estarían muy cuesta arriba en ese momento.

"Aguanten" pensaron preocupadas, temiendo que uno de los que fueron por Sasuke fuera a morir.

##

Orochimaru también tuvo un muy mal presentimiento por lo que envió a sus dos arrancar a pelear, sin embargo, a diferencia de Ulquiorra, Tier no tenía muchos ánimos de ir. Algo le decía que no debía de pelear bajo ninguna circunstancia y parecía tener razón.

Apenas llegaron ellos se separaron y la Arrancar fue directamente hacia el Trio para evitar que reforzará a los demás ,mientras el Arrancar le arrebató a Kimimaro el barril dejando a Naruto como encargado de perseguirlo.

##

 **Choji vs Jirobo**

Choji se precipitó hacia adelante en una explosión de sorprendente velocidad. Saltó e intentó golpear a su enemigo con una patada. Sin embargo, el miembro del grupo que trató de llevarse a Sasuke se mantuvo firme y bloqueó la patada. Se sorprendió al descubrir que la fuerza del golpe era suficiente para hacer que le dolieran un poco los brazos.  
"Tal vez sea un oponente decente". Pensó mientras agarraba la pierna de Choji y lo lanzaba hacia un árbol. Choji se enderezó rápidamente y usó su chakra para pegarse al árbol.  
-¡Arte Ninja, Tanque humano- Choji gritó mientras se lanzaba hacia su oponente.

El salto a un árbol para evitar el ataque; Sin embargo, Choji no sería evadido tan fácil, se estrelló contra el árbol sin perder ningún impulso y Luego golpeó una roca para lanzarse hacia el cuerpo de su enemigo. El gordo número dos solo pudo levantar sus brazos en defensa antes de ser embestido por la enorme bola de músculos. Choji canceló su jutsu y simplemente esperó. Sabía que la lucha estaba lejos de terminar.  
-Has arruinado mi atuendo- El ninja enemigo dijo muy molesto - No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mí, así que ríndete- dijo con una sonrisa muy escalofriante mientras golpeaba su puño contra el suelo. Sacó una gran porción de tierra y la arrojó hacia Choji.  
El castaño se mantuvo firme y extendió ambas manos. Se preparó y cuando la roca se estrelló contra sus manos, fue capaz de detener su movimiento. Sin embargo, podía decir que Jirobo tenía mucho más poder en su cuerpo.  
"¡Meh!, Casi terminé, y aquí pensé que en realidad podría ser un desafío" Jirobo pensó para sí mismo.  
Fue rápidamente sacado de esa línea de pensamiento cuando escuchó el sonido revelador de la roca siendo destruida. Sin embargo, lo que hizo que los ojos de Jirobo se ensancharan en shock era el como lo había logrado, con el simple movimiento de cerrar su puño, había hecho trizas esa roca. ¡Choji tenía la palma de su mano tan grande que podría cubrir a un hombre adulto en una mano!  
-¿De verdad pensaste que sería tan fácil? ¡No me detendré hasta que te haya derrotado!- gritó el Akimichi mientras corría hacia adelante y tratando de darle un puñetazo, Jirobo solo pudo saltar antes de que Choji creará un cráter donde acababa de estar de pie.  
"¡Ese chiquillo tiene más poder del que pensaba!" Jirobo pensó sorprendido mientras miraba el cráter.  
-¡Presta atención!- exclamó el Akimichi.  
Jirobo levantó la vista y se sorprendió cuando vio que Choji estaba encima de él y estaba girando rápidamente su brazo apuntando hacia la cabeza de Jirobo.  
"¡¿Cómo se movió tan rápido ?!" pensó el guardia Élite del Sannin mientras levantaba ambos brazos para bloquear el golpe.  
Choji se balanceó sobre los brazos de Jirobo y sonrió cuando sintió, y escuchó, ambos brazos se agrietaron bajo la enorme cantidad de fuerza ejercida sobre ellos, Haciendo gritar de dolor a su oponente cuando fue enviado a toda velocidad hacia el suelo.  
-¡Tanque humano!- rugió Chouji mientras se expandía en tamaño y se estrelló contra la forma obesa **{¡Oye!}** de Jirobo, creando un enorme cráter.  
Choji se paró sobre el cuerpo inmóvil, sin embargo los ojos de Choj se abrieron de par en par cuando una mano se levantó y bloqueó fácilmente el golpe con el que pensaba noquearlo.  
"¿Que demonios….?" pensó mientras sentía un golpe muy fuerte en su pecho. Siendo mandado a volar hasta los arboles , rompiendo uno con el impacto al estrellarse contra él.  
El castaño se levantó lentamente y miró a su oponente. Jirobo estaba de pie y ileso. Los ojos de Choji se entrecerraron cuando notó el cambio en su adversario. Por todo el cuerpo de Jirobo había patrones oscuros, el mejor amigo de Shikamaru los reconoció como similares a los que Sasuke tenía sobre su cuerpo durante el bosque de la muerte. Los de su oponente tenían una apariencia ligeramente diferente, aunque la sensación del chakra estaba igual de contaminada.  
-Debo decir que no esperaba que fueras un desafío tan grande. Sin embargo, aquí es donde termina, chico- Jirobo dijo con una sonrisa ladina mientras corría hacia Choji.  
"¡Se volvió mucho más rápido!" pensó el cachetón mientras colocaba sus brazos en X. Jirobo le devolvió el favor y le regreso el jab a Chouji que fue lanzado a través de otro árbol y tardó en ponerse de pie.  
"¡Maldita sea! Esperaba no usar esto" pensó preocupado el heredero de clan mientras sacaba un estuche con tres pastillas. Eran verde, amarilla y roja, abrió el estuche y rápidamente se comió la pastilla verde.  
-¡Una pequeña pastilla de chakra no te ayudará!- Jirobo gritó mientras intentaba golpear a Choji de nuevo.  
Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron, siendo ahora el shinobi más joven quien agarró su brazo y golpeó a Jirobo quien voló hacia atrás, pero rápidamente se enderezó. Rompió el suelo una vez más y lanzó una enorme roca hacia Choji que lanzó un grito de batalla y rompió la roca gigante en polvo con su puño.  
-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- preguntó el castaño con una mirada determinada en su rostro.  
-Lamentarás eso- le respondió su enemigo y se apresuró a terminar al Akamichi.  
Intentó aplastar su cabeza, pero el genin bloqueó con fuerza y luego agarró a Jirobo con una llave de Judo. Levantó al hombre gigante en el aire y lo tiró al suelo, intentó patearlo con mucha fuerza en el pecho cuando el ninja lo agarró y lo arrojó hacia atrás.  
-¡ Jutsu de Expansión parcial: brazo! - Gritó mientras empujaba su brazo gigante hacia adelante. Jirobo vio el ataque y rápidamente saltó a un lado, solo para ser golpeado por la pierna gigante de Choji.  
"Ahora, para terminar esto….", pensó Choji . De repente sintió un dolor muy agudo en sus entrañas que casi lo hizo doblarse.  
"¡Ahora no!" Pensó mientras caía de rodillas. Las píldoras que tenía eran las píldoras especiales de chakra hechas por su familia. Con cada una al consumirla , su poder aumentaría significativamente. Sin embargo, cada una tenía a un severo efecto secundario que afecta terriblemente al cuerpo.  
-Ja, y yo que creía que el combate se pondría interesante- dijo Jirobo con decepción.  
Choji levantó la vista cuando Jirobo le dio una patada en la cara. El Akimichi se deslizó hacia atrás con un grito de dolor. Se levantó lentamente, mientras su oponente lo atacó una vez más. Golpeó a Choji en el pecho, y luego lo golpeó con un uppercut poderoso. El Genin voló en el aire con un gruñido de dolor y lentamente comenzó a caer de nuevo. Jirobo lo golpeó en el pecho cuando estaba a punto de golpear el suelo. Con un grito de dolor estrangulado, Choji fue arrojado hacia atrás y se deslizó hasta detenerse.  
"Tenía la esperanza de no usar eso" pensó decepcionado de si mismo el genin, mientras tomaba la píldora amarilla de la caja. Su entrenamiento con cosmos apenas iniciaba y sabía que no le aydiseiae mucho, despedazar la roca así, sabía que fue suerte. Lo que tendría que hacer, sería derribarlo con sus propios recursos, así le costará la vida. Lo ocurrido en las Doce casas no sucedería nuevamente, el ganaría a como dé lugar.

Si la píldora verde le había dado el poder de ir cara a cara con Jirobo con fuerza bruta, sus efectos secundarios aseguraban que no podría mantenerse al día por mucho tiempo. Por lo tanto, contaba con la píldora amarilla para darle la fuerza que necesitaba para la victoria.  
\- Estilo Akamichi: ¡Expansión completa del cuerpo! - Gritó Chouji mientras se ponía de pie. Los ojos de Jirobo se agrandaron cuando el niño pequeño comenzó a crecer justo delante de sus ojos. Chouji creció y creció hasta que tuvo el tamaño de un gigante. Miró a su oponente y supo que tendría que terminar esto rápidamente. A su edad, no tenía el chakra ni la experiencia necesaria para utilizar su enorme tamaño completamente.  
-¡Es hora de terminar esto! !Empujón! -Gritó mientras sus dos manos brillaban con un chakra altamente concentrado. Él empujó su mano hacia el aturdido Jirobo que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, no es que realmente hubiera servido de nada, Pues el gigante, lo golpeó con fuerza causando una explosión masiva de escombros.  
Momentos después canceló su jutsu y volvió a su tamaño normal. Cayó de rodillas, exhausto, y tosió sangre. La segunda píldora le permitió pasar por alto los límites de su cuerpo y utilizar la expansión de todo el cuerpo que realmente hizo que las personas de su clan fueran temibles. No muchos enemigos intentarian atacar a un grupo de ninja que, literalmente, podrían convertirse en gigantes en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Chouji aún estaba a unos pocos años de poder realizar esta técnica de forma natural y estaba en agonía.  
Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de quejarse de dolor. Un temblor le dio a entender que su oponente seguía vivo y posiblemente bastante cabreado.  
"¡Eso no es posible!" pensó mientras Jirobo revelaba completamente su nuevo cuerpo. Su piel ahora era de color marrón rojizo claro, su cabello cubría toda su cabeza y se extendía por su espalda. Sus córneas ahora eran amarillas con escleróticas negras.  
-¿Realmente pensaste que podrías matarme, mocoso?- Preguntó mientras golpeaba sus manos contra el suelo.  
-Sinceramente si lo creí- admitió encogiéndose de hombros- Por eso solo me queda una opción- Dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras sacaba la píldora roja.  
Él sabía que nadie había sobrevivido a los efectos secundarios de la píldora. Daba un poder asombroso por un corto período de tiempo, pero el resultado fue siempre la muerte.  
Siempre fue consciente de su peso, ya que lo habían ridiculizado desde que era un niño. Cuando lo colocaron en el equipo con Shikamaru e Ino, en sus camaradas había felicidad y aprensión. Estaba feliz de estar en el mismo equipo que su mejor amigo, ella lamentaba no estar con Sasuke, pero al final, las cosas se habían impuesto y se volvieron muy cercanos, el Akimichi ayudaría a traer a Sasuke oawa ver feliz a su mejor amiga, aún si eso significó su muerte.  
Jirobo de repente sintió una ola masiva de chakra, el chico con el había estado peleado era el primer oponente en solitario que le había dado varias heridas importantes, estaba seguro de que una segunda forma de sello de maldición sería suficiente para derribarlo, pero cuando lo observo había cambiado. Choji había cambiado drásticamente, ahora estaba delgado y tonificado sin una onza de grasa en cualquier parte de su cuerpo y era comprobable sin su sobrepeso que de hecho, era el shinobi más atractivo de su generación. Sus heridas parecían estar completamente curadas y dos grandes alas de mariposa compuestas completamente de chakra estaban conectadas a su espalda.  
-Es hora de terminar esta pelea- anunció el Akimichi mientras tomaba vuelo hacia jirobo.

"¡Que mierda!'" pensó el monstruo mientras levantaba sus brazos para bloquear. El puño de Choji se coló a través de la defensa de Jirobo y el ninja fue arrojado con mucha fuerza a través de un árbol. Se puso de pie y gruñó a Chouji, que estaba de pie con calma, como si la pelea ya estuviera decidida.  
-¡No me subestimes, niño! Elemento tierra ¡Avalancha!- Gritó mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus puños. El suelo se rompió cuando enormes trozos de tierra flotaban ante él. Él empujó sus brazos hacia adelante mientras los trozos de tierra volaban hacia Choji.  
La expresión del Akimichi se oscureció y con un gruñido, corrió hacia los escombros voladores. Se abrió camino a través de una roca tras otra hasta que se encontró acercándose al más grande de los proyectiles. Lo destruyó de un golpe, pero fue sorprendido cuando Jirobo apareció frente a él. El

Shinobi había usado la última roca para oscurecer la visión de Choji y asi atraparlo por sorpresa. Le dio un puñetazo a en la cara y agarró su brazo antes de que pudiera escapar. Utilizó toda su fuerza para golpear a Choji en el suelo y luego procedió a dar un golpe devastador en el aturdido pecho del genin. Tan poderosos fueron los golpes que el cuerpo de Choji estaba formando un cráter en el suelo.  
-Jajajaja, ahora a ir con los otros- decía satisfecho de si mismo el de El sonido que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse pero….  
-Te olvidas de alguien?- expresó apenas el Akimichi.  
Jirobo se volvió solo para recibir un golpe en la cara, cortesía Choji que había visto días mejores. Su ropa estaba desgarrada, tenía un ojo morado y estaba bastante seguro de que su adversario le acababa de romper la mitad de los huesos de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, nunca se sometería. ¡Nunca se detendría hasta que su oponente fuera vencido!  
"Choi yo somos de carácter similar" recordó lo que su madre le decía "¿Por eso fue que Aldebarán entró a su cuerpo?" recordó la historia de la batalla entre el caballero y Niobe, pues tal parecía que el emularía esa historia.  
Voló hacia la sorprendida forma de Jirobo y lo golpeó de nuevo contra el suelo con otro golpe devastador esta vez cargado de chakra . Se paró sobre Jirobo y puso un pie en su pecho para evitar que se levantara.  
-Solo para que lo sepas. Debes asegurarte de que esté muerto antes ir con tus secuaces- anunció el Akimichi mientras levantaba su brazo . Enfocó su chakra en su puño y con un rugido, lo golpeó en el pecho. Jirobo soltó un rugido de dolor que lentamente se extinguió cuando su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad y su vida abandonó su cuerpo.  
Choji se paró sobre su enemigo derrotado con una expresión de paz en su rostro. ¡Lo había hecho! No sintió el más mínimo arrepentimiento cuando cayó de espaldas y su visión comenzó a oscurecerse. Los efectos de la píldora roja, junto con la enorme cantidad de daño que su cuerpo había sufrido también lo estaban alcanzando.  
Lo último que vio, fue a una bonita kunoichi de cabello negro corto y que usaba una armadura entre samurái y shinobi negra que se acercaba a su posición.

#####

 **Santuario de Hestia.**

-¡Explosion de galaxias!

-¡Trueno atómico!

-¡Rayos rojos!

Chocaron las técnicas del demonio y la de dos de los tres caballeros que luchaban contra el, Aioros, Saga y Shaka habían comenzado a luchar contra el que parecía ser el líder, un demonio con apariencia completamente humana, de apariencia galante, tenía el cabello muy largo y negro como el carbón y ojos grises y una armadura púrpura, respondía al nombre de Zagato.

Sin embargo, creyendo tener un plan, Shaka se puso a trabajar en un ritual para purificar un área grande, si las cosas le salían bien, podría reducir sustancialmente el poder de sus enemigos y así, tener una alta probabilidad de ganar.

Lamentablemente, Zagato, Alcione, una sensual súcubo de larga cabellera púrpura y con una joya en la frente que usaba una armadura diminuta color vino, Esmeralda una demonio de larga cabellera rubia, ojos verdes con una esmeralda en la frente y de armadura negra y Nova, un demonio de armadura blanca, cabello largo blanco, ojos ámbar y orejas puntiagudas, notaron esa treta y se lanzaron a barrer con el caballero de Virgo, siendo protegido por los otros once caballero dorados.

-No tiene caso que sigan luchando- trató de bajarles la moral Alcione- sin sus armaduras no tienen oportunidad de vencernos y más aún, si tratan de proteger a toda costa a un blanco fijo.

-Eso está por verse- no cayó en desesperación el antiguo maestro- ¡DRAGÓN NACIENTE!

-¡STARDUST REVOLUTION!

-¡GRAN CUERNO!

Se lanzaron ávidamente las técnicas a la súcubo.

-Centella azul- contraataco la pelipurpura, anulando los ataques apenas.

##

 **País de los arrozales. Aldea del Sonido.**

El Sanin se sentía mal porque incluso tuvo por lo que se ofreciera, que mandar a Yugo a quien usaba para crear las marca de maldición más estables, pero sabía que no le quedaba de otra, en varias direcciones eran perceptibles los cosmos de los demonios mientras que estos elevaban su poder, si ocurría lo mismo que en la invasión, quería decir que ellos incluso joderían sus planes matando a Sasuke, lo que podría ser malo.

"Kukuku, si tengo suerte, ellos acabarán con la plaga dorada y mi venganza contqa Konoha será más fácil" pensaba el Sanin, pensamiento que Danzō compartía.

Los dos miopes no se daban cuenta de que de perder, los demonios podrían deshacer al mundo a su antojo y entonces si, sus planes definitivamente se irían al garete.

###

 **A dos kilómetros de las peleas entre El Sonido y Konoha.**

Dos mujeres que portaban una capa negra con nubes rojas bordadas se disponían a ir a toda velocidad hacia el famoso Valle de fin, aparentemente gracias a Zetsu se descubrió que Naruto estaba en una misión y que tenía a oponentes en verdad difíciles, con los caballeros ocupados y con Kuina y Orihime cerca, sería una sencilla misión de captura, ya fuera que ellas lo remataran, lo tomaran o lucharán, esta era la mejor oportunidad que tendrían para hacerse con él y no iban a desperdiciarla.

###

 **Cerca de Konoha, ubicación desconocida.**

Anko estaba meditando en flor de loto, canalizando su cosmo energía, ciertamente, había un ataque de demonios, pero no era tan masivo, la hora de la verdad en cierto modo se acercaba más y era necesario que los caballeros de Athena tuvieran todo su poder.

Por eso ella, aislaba con su cosmos la sensación real de los oponentes de Tsunami y los otros, pues tenían una naturaleza diferente y un propósito distinto.

Si envió Lucifer demonios, pero … sólo mandó cuatro.

De repente, llegó Hécate a escena y se colocó junto a la pelipurpura.

-Sabes, es muy escalofriante verte así- Saludo a diosa de la victoria a su interlocutora- deberías dejar de hacer eso.

La hechicera sólo se encogió de hombros antes de colocarse junto a Anko.

-Las marionetas impregnadas con mi cosmos son útiles para que vigile en lo que volvemos a reencarnar- explicó la ahora identificada como una marioneta- además, necesitaba ir a ver a mi hijo…..

-Tema difícil- supuso Anko la mueca de dolor en la joven.

-Es Sasori el marionetista mi hijo en mi encarnación mortal anterior, me duele verlo así…. Todo por que no puede estar con él.

-Dímelo a mi- concedió Anko- al menos Tsunade se volvió una gran Hokage- sonrió Anko y añadió- ¿Conozco a tu nueva encarnación?

-Se puede decir que si- aceptó Hecate- digamos que he estado muy cerca.

Así era la hija adoptiva de Hades y Perséfone, así que sabiendo que no le sacaría más información, le dejó ser.

##

 **Neji vs Kidomaru.**  
"¡Te tengo!" Neji pensó mientras tomaba el kunai que su oponente le lanzó en el aire y rápidamente lo lanzaba en la dirección en la que venía. Los ojos de Neji captaron el movimiento de su adversario cuando evitó el arma y rápidamente saltó para enfrentarlo.  
El ninja pareció sorprendido por la velocidad y precisión de Neji y fue lento para bloquear el empuje de la palma que lo golpeó en el brazo. Su brazo cayó a su lado, inútil, mientras Neji seguía atacando.  
"No le daré la oportunidad de tomar represalias" pensó el Hyuga mientras continuaba lanzando golpe tras golpe a su oponente. El ojiperla vio una breve apertura y lanzó un rápido golpe de palma directamente al corazón de su oponente. El shinobi tosió sangre cuando de repente explotó. Neji se encontró repentinamente cubierto de hebras blancas y pegajosas de lo que parecía ser seda de araña.  
"¿Que diablos es esto?" Pensó Neji enojado por caer en la treta

¿Te gusta mi seda de araña especial? Está hecha en mi cuerpo y no se puede romper- informó el ninja mientras se revelaba tras salir de la arbolada.  
-Siéntete honrado de saber el nombre de quien te enviara al infierno, Kidomaru del sonido, miembro de la unidad de guardaespaldas personal de Lord Orochimaru- se presentó con una sonrisa ladina.  
-Es interesante que reveles tanta información antes de estar seguro de que tu oponente no podrá usarla más tarde- Neji dijo en un tono despreocupado.  
-¿No me escuchaste? Nadie puede salir de mi red especial. Estás atrapado- respondió el Che araña con una sonrisa.  
-Yo en tu lugar no me subestimaria. Parece que tendré que mostrarte por qué- mencionó el Hyuga mientras expulsaba chakra de su cuerpo, rompiendo todas las hebras.  
-¡¿Qué verga?!- Kidomaru gritó sorprendido.  
-Tus redes son fuertes debido al chakra que las recorre. Sin embargo, mis ojos me muestran los puntos débiles de tus redes, donde solo necesito inyectar un poco de mi chakra para romperlas, aunque esa información ni te será de ayuda-/ menciono el Hyuga despreocupado.  
-¿Y por qué es eso? Preguntó enojado su rival . No estaba acostumbrado a luchar contra un oponente que pudiera romper sus redes.  
-¡Porque estás en mi rango!- grito Neji mientras se ponia en posición.  
-¡ Ocho Trigramas: 64 palmas! - Exclamó mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante en una ráfaga de velocidad y comenzó a golpear a los 64 tenketsu de Kidomaru que no pudo defenderse de los rápidos golpes y solo pudo gritar cuando fue derribado de la rama en la que se paró y cayó a la tierra.  
Neji le echó otra mirada cuando saltó para ver en dirección a la que se dirigieron Naruto y los demás. Antes de que pudiera, se vio obligado a saltar a un lado o tomar un kunai en la espalda. Se giró y se sorprendió al ver que Kidomaru estaba ileso.  
-¿Cómo estás todavía vivo? preguntó sorprendido el prodigio.  
-Esa era una técnica muy poderosa, si no hubiera tenido tiempo de usar mi defensa, entonces podría haber muerto- respondió el nieto negado de Peter Parker con su sonrisa habitual- Hago mis redes mediante el uso de mi chakra. Dicho esto, puedo hacer que se filtre por mis poros. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era que cubriera mi cuerpo cuando comenzaste tu ataque impidiendo que tu chakra llegara a mi cuerpo y tus golpes carecían del poder para lastimarme físicamente. Debes seguir tu propio consejo y no subestimarme- término, mientras sus seis brazos sacaban kunai doradas, con las hojas enganchadas de su boca.  
"Ya veo" pensó el Hyuuga, mientras miraba las redes. Él podría hacer que estuvieran pegajosas para atraparlos, o podría endurecerlas como el acero. Lo que quería decir que esta pelea sería más difícil de lo que él asumió.  
"No importa, Todavía puedo derrotarlo" Pensó mientras se preparaba subir de nivel la para la batalla. Luchar contra un oponente con seis brazos realmente lo pondría a prueba. Así vería que tanto había madurado desde Las doce casas.  
Kidomaru se precipitó hacia adelante y corto uno de sus brazos. Neji fue capaz de agacharse para no recibir un mayor golpe, viéndose obligado a dar un paso lateral para evitar un segundo golpe de otro brazo, entonces, saltó al aire cuando Kidomaru atacó sus piernas con sus cuatro brazos restantes. Neji le dio una patada a Kidomaru en la cara y gracias al momentum, apuntó un golpe a su hombro.  
Sin embargo, Kidomaru levantó un kunai para bloquear el golpe. La hoja se rompió bajo la repentina afluencia de chakra. Kidomaru retrocedió y lanzó sus proyectiles hacia Neji. El Hyuga pudo evitarlos, aunque recibió un corte en la pierna.  
El fenómeno **{Oye, eso ofende viejo}** lo miró por un momento antes de saltar a los árboles. Podía decir que el niño tenía grandes reflejos y esos ojos suyos, obviamente, le permitían ver todo a su alrededor. ¿De qué otra manera hubiera podido evitar el kunai lanzado directamente sobre su espalda? Kidomaru decidió tomarse un tiempo y planificar cómo iba a atrapar a esta mosca esquiva.  
¿Huyendo como cobarde? Pensé que eras uno de los guardias personales de Orochimaru. No estoy impresionado- trato de trató de provocar una respuesta visceral mientras escudriñaba el bosque en busca de su enemigo. Vio a Kidomaru a unos pocos metros y lo miró directamente.  
-Te veo- dijo simplemente mientras sacaba tres shuriken. Los tiró con perfecta precisión hacia él. Kidomaru saltó sobre ellos, pero sintió un dolor agudo en su pierna. Miró hacia abajo y vio un kunai en su pierna.  
"Me engaño" pensó molesto el azabache.  
Neji sonrió mientras su ataque secundario conectaba. Entrenar con Tenten y su madre durante los últimos meses lo había obligado a mejorar sus habilidades para lanzar. Estaba lejos de ser perfecto como Tenten, pero podía decir con orgullo que, con su Byakugan activo, podía emular su habilidad mano- ojo.  
"¡ya estoy hasta las bola con este niño!" pensó el guardameta Ruso(1), mientras marcas oscuras comenzaban a extenderse sobre su cuerpo. Repasó rápidamente las señales de las manos para convocar y golpeó su palma y la red que hizo rápidamente.  
Neji levantó la vista y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver una araña gigante sobre él. Estaba tendida en una red gigante y Kidomaru estaba de pie boca abajo. La araña soltó un gruñido de esfuerzo cuando un largo saco de huevo blanco salió lentamente de su cuerpo.  
-¡A ver qué tan bien puedes esquivar al niño!- gritó su oponente mientras cortaba el saco a lo largo. Enjambres de pequeñas arañas cayeron hacia Neji.  
\- ¡Rotacion celestial!- Gritó el Hyuuga mientras comenzaba a girar. Las arañas rebotaron en la cúpula del chakra; sin embargo, la seda que estaban creando obligó a la cúpula giratoria del chakra a disminuir la velocidad.  
"¡Ahora!" pensó el treinta uñas mientras tiraba de una serie de correas. De repente, decenas de kunai hechos de sus redes especiales volaron hacia Neji. No pudo crear otra rotación con las arañas aún cayendo, y tampoco podía bloquear a los kunai y esquivar las arañas al mismo tiempo.  
"¡Supongo que eso será útil" pensó mientras sacaba un dial de impacto.  
-¡ Ocho Trigramas: 64 palmas! -Gritó Neji mientras tomaba la postura necesaria. De repente se convirtió en un borrón ,cualquier araña que cayó hacia él fue destrozada , Cualquier kunai fue derribado por los borrones en los que los brazos de Neji imbuidos en cosmos energía se habían transformado. Neji había estado entrenando mucho y duro para lograr aprender de ello con ayuda de Hinata, ella le dio un dial, justo esa mañana con cosmos y le dijo que debía de recordar bien las lecciones. Parecía como si ella hubiera previsto este escenario…...  
"¡Eso no es posible!" Pensó en shock Kidomaru. De repente, entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a un kunai dar un golpe en el área justo encima de la tercera vértebra.  
"Interesante, no vio venir ese ataque. Esos ojos suyos parecen tener un punto ciego." pensó mientras hacía que su invocación de araña produjera más arácnidos pequeños. Vio como Neji una vez más los golpeaba con sus palmas. Esperó el momento adecuado y luego soltó seis kunai, uno de cada una de sus manos. Neji pudo detectar y bloquear a cinco de ellos, pero el último kunai lo apuñaló directamente en el lugar que Kidomaru había descubierto que era su punto ciego.  
"¡Ahora es la parte donde puedo divertirme!" Pensó con una sonrisa malvada.  
Neji se encogió de dolor cuando sacó el kunai de su espalda. Parecía que su oponente descubrió su punto ciego. Miró a su alrededor pero no pudo encontrar a Kidomaru.  
"Debe haberse movido más allá de mi campo de visión" pensó para sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos para pensar en un plan.  
Él los abrió repentinamente cuando se hizo obvio lo que debía hacer. Sin distracciones, sería capaz de bloquear fácilmente cualquier golpe dirigido a su punto ciego. Con eso en mente, Neji miró a la araña gigante.  
-¡Aquí voy!- Neji gritó mientras sostenía oteo dial y lo activo liberando más cosmos, están vez en forma de hoja en ambos brazos, entonces corrió y cortó por completo los troncos de los dos árboles que sostenían la telaraña en la que yacía la invocación.  
-¡¿Qué chingados ?!' pensó la funda de Pedochimaru sorprendido. ¡No tenía idea de que esas cosas pudieran almacenar chakra! Solo podía ver como su araña caía al suelo. Se enderezó en el aire, pero Neji ya estaba preparado. Cuando la araña lanzó un rugido de ira e intentó aplastar a Neji bajo su peso, el Hyuga comenzó a girar.  
-¡Rotación celestial! -Gritó Neji mientras giraba. Sin embargo esta rotación fue ligeramente diferente. Neji extendió los brazos con un tercer dial, por lo que sus "brazos espada" giraban con la cúpula del chakra. La araña aterrizó en la cúpula y fue cortada. Se dispersó en una nube de humo y Neji detuvo su giro. Sin embargo, Kidomaru no había estado inactivo mientras esto sucedía.  
Neji tosió sangre mientras su brazo estaba repentinamente llena de kunais. Kidomaru había esperado a que Neji terminara su giro, sabiendo que con el humo y la inevitable desorientación leve que ocurrían después de girar a velocidades tan altas, el genin estaría abierto a un ataque.  
"Bajé la guardia" pensó el Hyuga con dolor mientras caía de rodillas.  
-Buenos movimientos que tienes, niño. Sin embargo, aquí es donde termina todo- dijo el Shinobi enemigo mientras aterrizaba frente a Neji, confiado en que el Hyuga había gastado todos sus contenedores de chakra.  
-No puedo creerlo-/ expresó el ojiperla suavemente mientras agachaba la cabeza.  
-¿No puedo creer qué? Que fuiste derrotado por mí. Enfréntalo, es como una mosca que intenta alejarse de una araña- expresó Kidomaru con arrogancia mientras sacaba cuchillas en forma de gancho de su boca.  
-¡No, lo que no puedo creer es que serías tan tonto como para acercarte tanto a mí! ¡ GIGA IMPACTO!- uso un cuarto dial.

El shinobi del sonido recibió a quemarropa el ataque del guardián de la segunda casa región 4, mandándolo a volar y a talar muchos árboles con el madrazo que les daba con su cuerpo, Cuando Kidomaru cayó al suelo, Neji retrocedió unos pasos para recuperar la compostura quedandose tendido un rato contra un árbol.  
De repente, Neji se volvió sorprendido y soltó un gruñido de sorpresa y dolor al sentir que algo le atravesaba el cuerpo. Miró hacia abajo y vio una larga flecha de color dorado que sobresalía de sus entrañas. Tosió una gran cantidad de sangre cuando cayó de rodillas.  
El ninja enemigo había cambiado, al igual que Jirobo, pudo ganar la segunda etapa de la marca de maldición. Su piel ahora era de color marrón oscuro, su cabello era salvaje y sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los de Jirobo. El rasgo más extraño de su transformación, sin embargo, era que tenía un tercer ojo en la frente. Sostenía un gran arco hecho de la misma red endurecida que sus otras armas.  
-Me sorprende que haya podido obligarme a ir tan lejos para derrotarlo. Realmente es un poderoso ninja. Lástima que tenga que morir- dijo con burla el enemigo, pero se sorprendió al ver que el Hyuga se estaba levantando lentamente, a pesar de la gran flecha en sus entrañas.  
-¿No sabes cuándo quedarte abajo niño?- dijo Kidomaru con un suspiro mientras caminaba hacia Neji. Agarró al joven ninja por su largo cabello y lo levantó de un salto.  
-Sólo te voy a…..¡PUAJ!- dijo con un grito de dolor al soltar a Neji, que había podido meter un kunai en el pecho de Kidomaru. Desafortunadamente, había perdido su corazón, pero estaba seguro de que había perforado un pulmón.  
-Mientras siga respirando, vendré una y otra vez hasta derrotarte- expresó apenas el Hyuga. Tenten y Lee le contaron mientras se recuperaba en el hospital, tras la invasión, las Hazañas de Seiya y los demás, si ellos podían luchar así, contra los mismos caballeros dorados, él no podía hacer menos que ellos a esa edad (2)  
-¡Maldito Mocoso!- gritó el Arañón, mientras sacaba el arma y la arrojaba a Neji que fue capaz de agacharse, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para escapar ileso. La punta del arma lo cortó a lo largo de la frente, haciendo que su bandana cayera al suelo.  
-¿Por qué no te rindes y mueres?- gritó el shinobi del Sonido mientras presionaba su mano contra su propia herida.  
-No puedo morir todavía. Me niego a morir siempre y cuando seas una amenaza para mi aldea. Además, tengo asuntos pendientes con mi clan. Tengo errores que compensar y no moriré hasta que los haya corregido!- Gritó Neji mientras se apresuraba a atacar. Su cuerpo gritaba de agonía, pero se negó a detenerse. Se obligó a acercarse a Kidomaru y apuntó su puño rebosante de cosmos hacia la cabeza del ninja. Kidomaru se agachó, pero olvidó que la otra mano de Neji estaba igualmente preparada .  
Neji soltó un grito de batalla y golpeó su mano en la pierna de Kidomaru quien cayó de rodillas en un grito de dolor al sentir que sus huesos se volvían polvo. Neji volvió a cargar contra él, con la esperanza de reventar la cabeza a su enemigo. Sin embargo, Kidomaru fue capaz de usar una explosión de chakra para saltar a un árbol. Luego abrió la boca y sacó otra flecha. Esta tenía un taladro especial en vez de punta , la cual que devastaría todo lo que pasara. También había una extraña cinta al final, lo que permitiría a Kidomaru guiar la flecha alrededor de los obstáculos.  
-¡Eso no funcionará! Todavía puedo verte y te aseguro que no podrás pegarme con eso- blofeo Neji. Solo le quedaba suficiente chakra para usar un kaiten si la situación lo requería. No estaba consciente que había despertado su cosmos completamente al calor de la batalla.  
-Supongo que podrías tener razón. ¡Bueno, entonces veamos si es verdad!- expresó disparando esa nueva flecha.  
Los ojos de Neji se agrandaron cuando Kidomaru dejó volar la flecha. Neji no podía recordar cuándo comenzó a moverse, y de repente el Hyuga tenía un gran agujero justo donde debía estar su pulmón izquierdo. Había una pequeña línea blanca de cinta que atravesaba el agujero y entraba al árbol detrás de ella. Miró hacia atrás y vio un enorme cráter al otro lado del árbol. La flecha que Kidomaru había disparado estaba atrapada en el centro del cráter.  
Neji simplemente agarró la cuerda que estaba a través de su pecho. Envió una ráfaga de cosmos a través de ella de regreso a Kidomaru. Sin saber que su ataque había sido usado en su contra, el ninja del Sonido repentinamente sintió que el "chakra" extraño se infiltraba en su sistema y dañaba sus órganos internos. Kidomaru se cayó de la rama con un grito de dolor estrangulado y aterrizó de espaldas.  
"No puedo creer que fui derrotado por un niño". Pensó mientras intentaba y no lograba mover su cuerpo. Levantó la vista y se encontró mirando a los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Yuna quien había visto buena parte del combate. Sin decir una palabra, levantó uno de los kunai de Neji y lo apuñaló, hundiendo la hoja en su pecho, perforando su corazón y matándolo instantáneamente.

Se giro y se colocó frente al inerte cuerpo del Hyuga y comenzó a canalizar su cosmos, sintiendo una rara sensación de paz y calidez al hacerlo.

####

El Trío amazona ya había llegado a la zona boscosa donde los combates entre las fuerzas de Orochimaru y sus amigos se estaban dando, ellas pudieron sentir elevarse el poder de Chouji u Neji, el de sus enemigos y luego, como sus energías se apagaban bruscamente.

Decidieron apresurar el paso, debían de recortar distancia para así poder ayudarlos.

Y justo cuando ya tenían a Chouji a doscientos metros de distancia, una columna de agua bloqueaba su avance.

-Sus compañeros pelearon con valor y honor- oyeron una voz femenina salir de la arbolada- sin embargo, no permitiere que vayan a estorbar a los designios de Lord Orochimaru.

Todas vieron salir a una mujer de piel morena, rubia de ojos azules, con un traje ANBU blanco que dejaba su marcado abdomen al descubierto, blandía una Katanas mientras les apuntaba con ella.

El Trío amazona se tenso y de repente, Chomei le alertó a Fū, aparentemente esa persona había hecho que Ty Lee tuviera una reacción adversa. Reacción que para Tier no pasó desapercibida.

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!- Exclamó con la cara descompuesta de la impresión, para todos parecía ser que la más valiente del trío acababa de ver un fantasma.

-!AMIGA! ¿QUE TIENES?- preguntó Fū preocupada.

-Esa…Esa mujer….- decía apenas, en shock total- Es.. Es la madre de Naruto…..

Tier oyó esas palabras y algo hizo click, ese nombre….. Le dio tristeza y regocijo al mismo tiempo. Pero algo operó en ella y sin pensarlo se lanzó a atacar a las integrantes del Trío Amazona.

 **1))))) "La araña negra" famoso portero Soviético.**

 **2)))) al momento de pelear en las doce casas Ikki que era dos años mayor a Seiya tenía 15 años.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Les dije que sería intenso, ya tenemos los frentes abiertos y las batallas son en verdad intensas, esperó poder plasmar mis ideas en palabras y que sean de su agrado.**

 **Ahora bien, que sería mejor, escalonar… es decir, Sonido vs Konoha, Espectros vs Demonios, Caballeros vs Demonios…. O que cada frente se de por separado…..**

 **Ayudenme con su opinión.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	52. El ángel y el guía del inframundo

**Capítulo 52 El ángel y el guía del inframundo.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Virus pirata**

Si, lo de Clamp en Guerreras Mágicas no tuvo nombre….. Y bueno de Tier veremos.

Sobre lo de Konoha VS Oto…. Hay un par de sorpresas que leer, creeme que si las hay.

Y recuerda que Belcebú es Zetsu, así que sí, tienes razón.

 **Shion145**

No tan así, aún pero ya falta poco….

¡Oye! Ella es bien intencionada, pero tiende a hacer "maldades" como dejar huérfano a Sasori…. En ese aspecto, Nike no canta tan mal las rancheras. En este fic, ella fue la madre de Tsunade, que igualmente, es la mismísima teniente Tetona de Bleach….

 **Lalo80**

Gracias y seguiré publicando, ya mero acaba esta parte.

 **Jgm**

No tan así… pero algo similar ocurrirá.

 **Comenzamos**

Mientras a Tayuya la sed de sangre se le veía en la mirada, Shikamaru observó a su oponente con ojo crítico, repasando varios escenarios para saber como comenzar esta confrontación.  
-¡Si no vas a comenzar , entonces lo haré Yo!- gritó la pelirroja mientras se lanzaba a atacar al genio perezoso.  
-antes de matarte, enterate que tu asesina es Tayuya de Los cuatro del Sonido , la guardia personal de Orochimaru- proclamó furiosa mientras sacaba una flauta de latón de entre sus ropas.  
-¿Una flauta? ¿El pilar del Pacífico sur te suena ?- preguntó en un tono aburrido ,pero algo nervioso el Nara. De ser así, se había jodido en más de un sentido.  
-No se de que vergas me éstas hablando- le miró como si estuviera loco, la hija pródiga de Alvarado Veracruz- ¡pero verás de que soy capaz !- expresó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras comenzaba a tocar su flauta. Los ojos de Shikamaru se agrandaron cuando su visión comenzó a distorsionarse.  
\- Flauta demoníaca: Cadena de sonido ideal -Shikamaru escuchó el eco a su alrededor.  
De repente, se encontró en una larga sala llena de huesos. Intentó mover las manos, pero descubrió que estaban atados por cables que colgaban del techo de la habitación. Pronto sintió que un intenso calor se extendía por su cuerpo y fue testigo de cómo su carne comenzaba a derretirse de sus huesos.  
-¿Te gusta mi genjutsu especial?- Preguntó la voz de Tayuya con un tono oscuro .  
-¡Meh! Los he visto mejores, en la roca vive alguien que ya me hubiera matado seis veces con su Flauta.- respondió en un tono hastiado mientras cerraba los ojos.  
-!HIJO DE TU RE PUTISIMA MADRE!- exclamó furiosa mientras caminó hacia la forma inmóvil de Shikamaru, creyendo que había sido sometido al verlo quieto tras injuriarlo. Los genjutsu con la flauta era todo lo que quedaba de su madre, eso fue una gran afrenta para ella. ¡Oh si! Cómo iba a gozar haciéndolo pedazos.  
-Y pensar, que por un momento creí que serías un desafío- dijo en un tono despectivo mientras sacaba un kunai y lo arrojaba hacia Shikamaru. Se sorprendió cuando de repente se movió hacia un lado para evitar el golpe y su sombra se extendió hacia ella.  
-No deberías creer todo lo que ves- Shikamaru dijo con calma mientras dirigía su sombra para perseguir a la ninja de sonido que estaba huyendo.  
-Eso es imposible- se impactó porque aparentemente su genjutsu había sido ineficaz, pero después, volvió a sonreír con mucho sadismo en la mirada-  
¡No deberías subestimarme!- Tayuya gritó mientras lanzaba una pequeña pelota al aire. Estalló en un brillante destello de luz, cancelando el ataque de Shikamaru.  
"Una granada de luz, muy inteligente de su parte." Pensó cuando su visión se aclaró y miró a su alrededor. El truco para verse inmune fue Kurotsuki, ella le enseñó inadvertidamente en su pelea con Suigetsu, el vago dedujo cómo logró bloquear el ken sonivo, así que el simplemente cubrió sus oídos con un aislante de chakra.  
De repente oyó el sonido de su flauta de nuevo. Puso sus manos en el sello necesario para disipar un genjutsu, sin embargo, descubrió que ninguno de sus sentidos estaba siendo afectado.  
"No es un genjutsu entonces" Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos. Él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no quería dejarla completar su plan. Necesitaba averiguar dónde estaba ella y luego detenerla.  
"Realmente podría usar un ataque de gran alcance en este momento" pensó mientras trataba de inferir de dónde provenía ese sonido.

-¡Jutsu de Invocación!- se oyó el eco rodeándolo.  
Shikamaru se dio vuelta donde oyó una pequeña explosión y vio a tres grandes figuras aparecer ante él. Uno tenía el pelo largo que ocultaba su rostro y una gran cicatriz de guerra. El segundo tenía vendas sobre sus ojos y garras arma en sus brazos. El último fue el más extraño de los tres, ya que la parte superior del torso y la cabeza estaban completamente envueltos en vendas. Tayuya se paró entre los tres monstruos con marcas negras extendidas sobre su piel.  
"Ese parece el mismo sello que Sasuke tenía en el bosque de la muerte. Sin embargo ella tiene por lo que he visto, un motivo más personal para pelear…. pero ¿por qué?" Pensó Shikamaru.  
"¿ Te gusto, baquetón de mierda? Estas bestias serán tu perdición Sin embargo, en vez de matarte rápido, gozare viéndolas hacerte pedazos parte por parte.- sonrió con deleite mientras llevaba su flauta a sus labios.  
-Tengo curiosidad- admitió el vago- ¿Que hace tan personal el hecho de que combatas con tan marcado odio?

-Los malditos caballeros Dorados- dijo con mucho veneno en la voz- uno de ellos mató a mi padre cuando Lord Orochimaru fue en busca de la puta Tetuda. Ellos viven en Konoha, Yo odio a su pendeja aldea por dejarme como la última Uzumaki del mundo.

-¿Espera….. La última…?-Sin darle más tiempo para discutir, Shikamaru saltó lejos de la rama en la que estaba parado y aterrizó en otra después de que uno de los monstruos sacará una maza y con ella tratara de regar sus sesos por la arbolada.  
Debido a su evasión, se encontró cara a cara con la garra que empuñaba la invocación y giró para evitar tomar un corte a un lado. El último monstruo apareció cuando Shikamaru estaba a punto de aterrizar y golpeó su enorme cabeza en el pecho del genin. Con un grito de dolor fue arrojado de vuelta a un tronco de árbol. Rápidamente sacó una bomba de humo y la tiró al suelo. Saltó al follaje para evitar ser detectado mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en un plan. Estaba completamente preparado para luchar contra un experto en genjutsu, pero con la adición de las tres grandes invocaciones, necesitaba un momento para recuperarse y pensar un plan. Puso sus manos en su sello de relajación y pensó en lo que podía hacer.  
"¿Donde esta el marica? " Tayuya pensó molesta mientras continuaba tocando su flauta.  
Shikamaru terminó de elaborar su estrategia y se preparó. No iba a ser fácil, pero era lo mejor que podía pensar.  
"Aquí va todo". Pensó mientras lanzaba una granada de luz en el aire. Estalló en un destello de luz cegadora que lampareo temporalmente a Tayuya. Estaba tan sorprendida que dejó de tocar su flauta por un momento; Sin embargo, esto era exactamente lo que Shikamaru necesitaba. Inmediatamente sacó dos armas distintas de sus bolsillos. Eran cuchillos de chakra; exactamente como las que usa su sensei Asuma. No estaba seguro de por qué se había interesado por ellos, pero pronto descubrió que le proporcionaban muchas posibilidades de uso. Cargó los cuchillos con chakra y luego los arrojó a las invocaciones. Tayuya recuperó su vista a tiempo para ver las extrañas armas dirigiéndose hacia sus bestias. Estaba preocupada hasta que vio que se clavaban en dos de ellos, aparentemente sin hacerles nada.  
-¡Ja! ¿Qué intentaste hacer con eso?- Ella preguntó riendo para después volver a tocar su flauta de nuevo y se preparó para que las dos bestias restantes lo atacaran. Ella había sido informada sobre su técnica de posesión de la sombra y sabía que no debía caer en ella. Asi que sin perder tiempo tocó sus acordes para que atacaran, pero en vez de obedecer, dos de ellas atacaron a su compañero y lo lograron inmovilizar.  
-¡¿Qué está chingados esta pasando? ¡Muevanse bestias estúpidas!- gritó la Uzumaki llena de ira mientras su invocación restante no se movía.  
-No irán a ninguna parte- dijo el Nara con una sonrisa mientras corría hacia ella. Mientras lo hacía uno de los monstruos imitaba sus movimientos y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca; Bajó la mano hacia abajo, obligando al monstruo a girar el brazo que sostenía la maza de guerra. Tayuya rápidamente saltó fuera del camino, solo para ser golpeada en la espalda siendo mandada a estrellarse contra un árbol.  
Shikamaru le miró levantarse y rápidamente hizo que el ser la golpeara contra el suelo. Que Naruto le perdonará, pero ella sí quería matarlo, la dejaría viva, pero incapaz de hacerle daño.  
-No usarás ninguna de tus bestias por un tiempo. Las dos están atadas por mis cuchillas de chakra. Cuando golpean la sombra de mi oponente, lo inmovilizan instantáneamente mientras mis cuchillas tengan mi chakra en ellas, gracias a un sello especial, puedo transmitirlo de ellas a mi, vía "inalámbrica"- explicó El Nara, Era un truco que había pensado ya que había estado aprendiendo a manejar los cuchillos.

Y ya que tenía a un muy hábil y cooperativo usuario de fuinjutsu….. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.  
-Jejeje, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé que eras , pedazo de mierda. Pero eso todavía no te salvará. ¡Morirás aquí!- gritó la bocazas mientras lentamente se ponía de pie. Era obvio que ella había sufrido bastante daño y no parecía ser una amenaza.  
-Tus invocaciones están capturadas además estás sola y herida, ¿qué planeas hacer?- preguntó en su tono normalmente aburrido el Nara. La única razón por la que estaba conversando con ella, es porque estaba como decirle sin morir en el intento que ella no era la última de su clan.  
-¡Deberías saber que no debes subestimar a un oponente pedazo de zoquete !- Ella gritó cuando la marca en su cuerpo comenzó a extenderse sobre su ser. Pronto ella había cambiado a una nueva forma. Su piel era de color marrón oscuro, su gorra se había caído y revelaba cuernos que salían de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los Jirobo y Kidomaru.  
-También debes saber que mis chicos no tienen que moverse para ser peligrosos- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a tocar su flauta. Los tres demonios abrieron la boca y aparecieron objetos largos como gusanos. Eran azules y tenían bocas sobre sus extensiones.  
-Los evitaría si fuera tú.- Dijo con una sonrisa cruel cuando los tres gusanos atacaron a Shikamaru. Rápidamente liberó los monstruo de su control y saltó para evitar las nuevas amenazas. Sin embargo, el gusano espíritu que venía del más cercano fue capaz de atacar antes de que pudiera escapar. Se sorprendió al verlo dar un mordisco a su chakra.  
"¡¿Que verga?!" Shikamaru pensó sorprendido.  
-¿No mencioné que comen energía física? Mi error- dijo la Uzumaki de forma mordaz antes de volver a tocar su flauta. Los gusanos una vez más atacaron a Shikamaru.  
"No está bien. ¡Ciertamente no tome en cuenta nada de esto!" Pensó molesto al sentir que su fuerza disminuía. Lo único bueno de esta situación actual era que parecía que sus monstruos no podía moverse mientras los gusanos salían de sus cuerpos.  
"¡Necesito un nuevo plan!" pensó Vagomaru mientras las tres bestias se acercaban a él. De repente, Shikamaru se encontró rodeado por las bestias. Antes de que pudiera escapar, los tres lo mordieron y le drenaron una cantidad significativa de su energía. Cayó de rodillas con debilidad y gritó de dolor.  
"¡Se acabó para él!" Tayuya pensó antes de ser obligada a detener su ataque por cortesía de un puño en la cara. En su segunda forma, el golpe realmente no la lastimó, aunque la aturdió por un momento. Se giró y se encontró mirando a otro Shikamaru.

-¿COMO DEMONIOS…?- rugió furiosa, al voltear, el Nara atrapado estalló en humo revelando ser un clon de sombra.

-Kami bendiga a Naruto por inventar los diales de impacto- agradeció el Nara.

Cuando salió a su encuentro con su plan, pensaba en que tuviera una contingencia y por ello, usado chakra crudo de un primer dial, con un segundo que tenía la técnica, modelo un muy sólido clon de sombras de su clan. Sin ese invento del genin cabeza hueca….. Mejor no pensar en ello.

-término esto- anunció el Nara y le apuntó a la cara con un tercer dial- ¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!.

Y aunque fue muy contenido, mandó a la Chingada a la Uzumaki internándola muy adentro del bosque.

-Descansaré un rato- anunció a nadie en particular- ya Me ocuparé de ir a amarrarla para que no escape o algo parecido.  
Un grito cargado de pesar e ira hizo retumbar al bosque y de repente una conmoción lo sacudió. Fijando su vista en la dirección en la que lanzó al Plasma relámpago, pudo ver a Tayuya corriendo hacia él. Ella tenía un kunai en sus manos y parecía decidida a acabar con él inmediatamente. Su flauta ya ha sido destruida y por eso sus invocaciones fueron inútiles. Ella había sido gravemente herida por ese último ataque, pero no había sido suficiente para dejarla inconsciente. Sabía que a Shikamaru no le quedaba mucha energía y estaba decidida a terminar con el Nara, Shikamaru se puso de pie rápidamente y colocó sus manos en un nuevo sello, demasiado tarde pues cuando menos lo pensó, Tayuya empujó su kunai hacia su pecho.  
\- ¡Jutsu de Posesión de sombras! -Gritó mientras agarraba un dial en su mano. En lugares tan cercanos, Tayuya no tenía oportunidad de escapar.  
-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?- Preguntó Tayuya enojada. La habían atrapado, pero Shikamaru no estaba en posición de moverse cuando descubrió que su brazo todavía estaba aplicando fuerza hacia su pecho. Shikamaru gruñó molesto. Su chakra era tan bajo que tuvo que usar un cuarto dial y moldear su técnica a partir del dial. Tenía que actuar rápidamente antes de perder la conciencia y su técnica fuese cancelada.  
-Normalmente habría hecho esto primero- decía cansado el Nara- pero no me diste tiempo de hablar. Te mintieron.- sentenció.

-¿De que chingados hablas?- maldijo la Uzumaki.

-Se trajo a la aldea a los dos shinobi que Orochimaru abandonó….. Vivos- reveló sorprendiendo a Tayuya- la kunoichi murió días después en el hospital, pero hasta donde sé, el tipo de cabello azul está en coma, estable y todo, pero en coma.

-!Mientes!- gritó con la voz quebrada.

-No tengo porque- escupió sangre el vago- cargo conmigo otro dial, uno con el Jutsu de sombra estrangulante, podría matarte con él, pero si lo hago, Naruto va a matarme.

Después de todo, Los Uzumaki valoran a la familia antes que lo demás.

La cara de ella se volvió a sorprender y aflojo su agarre en el Nara, que continuó.

-Tayuya, es el nombre de la madre de Kanna, Kushina, Kaede y Rushana Uzumaki- continuó Shikamaru contando lo que Karin narraba, ella iba seguido a la farmacia Nara por los suministros que Tsunade le pedía, de ahí que se hiciera amiga de su madre y oyera casualmente las cosas- lamentablemente por lo que veo, ellas murieron.

Sin embargo, tuvieron hijos, Karin, Karui y Naruto, el rubio con cara de idiota que nos paso hace rato.

-M...mientes….- irónicamente mintió ella, tenía un par de habilidades de su clan, una de ellas era el ojo de Karura, aunque no tan bueno como el de Karin, le dijo que cada palabra era verdad. Ella le creía porque…..

¡SU PADRE SEGUÍA VIVO Y LIBRE DE LA INFLUENCIA DEL SANIN! ¡NO ERA LA ÚLTIMA UZUMAKI VIVA!

El Nara sintió los músculos de Tayuya relajándose y el canceló su jutsu.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ella lo tomó de su ropa y lo jaló hacia ella violentamente… y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Las heridas de Shikamaru incluida la más grave cerraron lo suficiente como para no poner en riesgo su vida. Esa era la segunda habilidad, sólo que ella podía usar su chakra curativo besando a alguien el los labios.

-Una sola palabra a alguien de esto y te mueres- amenazó Tayuya y agregó sacando un papel con un intrincado sello en él- colocame esto en el cuello y aplica chakra.

-¿Porque?- preguntó cauteloso

-la marca de maldición tiene un seguro para evitar que traicionemos a ese puto- explicó ella- aún no se como quitarme el sello, pero si se como bloquear ciertas partes de él, lo que te acabo de dar, me permitiría en teoría, bloquear cualquier intento de Orochimaru por matarme o seguirme controlando.  
Aplicó el sello y chakra y la Uzumaki cayó al suelo víctima de un dolor atroz, pasado un minuto, se levantó con la cara descompuesta en terror al ver a Ulquiorra en una rama, mirándola fijamente.

-En verdad que eres una deshonra para Lord Orochimaru- dijo con un tono monótono de voz- por eso voy a matarte.

-Bueno, parece que vamos a tener que hacer equipo los dos, si queremos tener una oportunidad de derrotar al segundo arrancar más fuerte- anunció Tayuya sacudiéndose el miedo, aún había una pequeña esperanza de recuperar a su padre y de no estar sola, apostaría todo a esa oportunidad.

-¡No puedo perder aquí! Nunca he puesto mucho esfuerzo en nada en mi vida. Todo lo que realmente quería era vivir una vida mediocre como ninja. Me encontraría con una mujer que no es ni muy bonita ni fea. Tendría dos hijos; un niño y luego una niña. Mi hijo se convertiría en un ninja y mi hija encontraría un buen marido. Ese fue mi sueño- Shikamaru pensó en voz alta mientras su mirada se posaba en el Arrancar- Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron cuando conocí el secreto de Naruto y a Temari. Ella es mucho más hermosa que cualquier otra mujer en la que pudiera pensar. Ella es mandona, agresiva, y es la única mujer aparte de mi madre que podría hacer que yo haga algo. Al menos quiero ser capaz de decirle lo que siento.

Y luego está el Idiota rubio- agregó- teniendo una carga tan grande y sin quejarse y sin claudicar, otros en su lugar habrían muerto o se hubieran vuelto locos. Pudo ser un segundo Gaara. Y sin embargo, es el primero en ponerse siempre al frente en el campo de batalla y sigue luchando contra el enemigo, cuando la mayoría de los demás ya habrían muerto o se habrían rendido. No puedo traicionar la confianza de mi amigo y darme por vencido ahora.

-Si ya acabaron- mencionó hastiado Ulquiorra- es hora de morir.

##  
 **A pocos metros de Chouji.**

-Dragón de agua- lanzó su Jutsu Tier contra Ty Lee que lo esquivo apenas.

Fū y Ukyo quedaron en shock y no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo para ayudar a su amiga a derrotar a su oponente que se lanzó a matar desde un principio.

Tras eludir al dragón, tuvo que bloquear rápidamente una combinación de golpes que la Arrancar más poderosa le comenzó a aplicar, fallando en muchas de las ocasiones y es que además de ser muy veloz era jodidamente fuerte, tanto que ella clasificaría como un shinobi S+.

Las otras dos miembros del Trío, lograron sacarse la conmoción apenas y se lanzaron a equilibrar la balanza, logrando al menos mantener en combate de tres contra una en un punto muerto para los dos bandos.

"Naruto…. Ese nombre me suena, pero no puedo recordar de donde" pensó el arrancar. En el momento en que ella dijo que era la madre de Naruto, una cuerda sensible en ella vibró con fuerza, haciéndola sentir una profunda melancolía.

Así que mientras peleaban, llegó a la lógica y probable conclusión de que ella le conoció antes de despertar en ese laboratorio.

-¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?- preguntó la arrancar con voz monótona, aún así, era perceptible apenas que ella tenía esperanza por saber.

-Sólo he visto su fotografía mientras abraza a mi novio cuando era niño- expresó ella, haciendo que inconscientemente Tier enarcara una ceja con evidentes celos maternales- pero eso debería ser imposible, él la vio morir ante sus ojos el día anterior a su cumpleaños que es….

-el diez de octubre- musitó la arrancar al mismo tiempo que le oyó a Ty Lee decirlo.

-Entonces, no hay necesidad de pelear- creyó Ukyo- después de todo ella es la madre de….

Pero si había necesidad, la Arrancar atacó a Ukyo con un kunai y le apuñaló en el estómago.

" **El bastardo de Orochimaru le hizo algo a ella"** conjeturó Chomei **"Parece ser que le lavó el cerebro y cada vez que alguien menciona algo de su pasado ataca sin pensarlo y va a matar".**

"¿Porque entonces pudo Ty Lee revelar esa información?" preguntó confundida Fū.

" **Parece ser que el gatillo para esa respuesta era Naruto, cada que le van a mencionar reacciona así"** conjeturó y alertó **"Lo peor es que van a tener que dejarla inconsciente si la quieren reencontrar con él, aparentemente la "protección" que ese imbécil uso aumento de nivel, ella está en trance y por lo que siento, matara a todo lo que esté a su paso"**

Y si, ahora ella tuvo que bloquear un tanto que le trató de apuñalar al pecho y le dio en represalia una buena patada para mandarla a comer arbusto.

Mientras eso pasaba, la castaña sacó de las cosas de Ukyo una botellita con una versión mejor de la famosa agua del héroe.

En el pasado como en este caso, esa agua se había elaborado usando el chakra de la nanabi como ingrediente principal. Sólo que antaño, al usarse el chakra contra la voluntad de la Biju, ella no quitaba los efectos venenosos de su chakra, volviendo al agua un último recurso debido a su toxicidad.

Pero, ya que ella accedió a elaborar un lote pequeño para uso exclusivo de las tres amigas, ese efecto no estaba presente.

Más aún, tras beberla, la peliazul se levantó como si nada y se unió a la pelea entre sus amigas y la arrancar.

Nuevamente Tier tuvo que contener a sus tres muy hábiles contendientes, el puño taladro, espada y el Kung fū Mantis con el Rokushiki probaron ser capaces de contenerle trabajando en perfecta armonía.

-Dragón de fuego

-Dragón de aire

-Dragón de tierra.

Atacaron tras tomar distancia a Tier quien se vio obligada a usar una pared de agua para frenar a uno de los dragones, fallando con los otros dos que le dieron de lleno ,mandándole a volar varios metros.

-Nuevo plan, derribarla sin matarla- anunció la pelimenta.

-Será más fácil decirlo que hacerlo- decía la peliazul al ver las cicatrices que la Arrancar le dejó.

-Bueno, sabíamos que la misión no sería fácil- mencionó Ty Lee con filosofía.

Tier se levantó y se lanzó contra Fū quien accedió a la segunda capa de chakra y bloqueo el embate, momentos después, se tenían en un duelo de fuerza que la Arrancar ganaba lentamente.

-¡Ahora!- exclamó la jinchuriki- no se preocupen por mi, denle con todo.

-Jutsu de colaboración, flor Ígnea- exclamaron Ty Lee y Ukyo al lanzar su mejor Jutsu en equipo, usándose Fū como carnada y evitando que su adversaria usará posiciones de manos para usar un jutsu defensivo.

La flor golpeó de lleno y con fuerza a ambas kunoichi y creó una buena explosión que arrojó a la arrancar varios metros hacia atrás.

Fū también recibió un buen castigo, afortunadamente para ella, su amiga ya estaba curando la mayor parte de sus heridas.

Las otras dos miembros del grupo no se confiaron, seguían en guardia dispuestas a derrotar a su enemiga que aparecia, tras levantarse con heridas no muy serias para ella, si el puño Espada les había mostrado algo, era que pese a su suavidad, su piel se había vuelto en extremo resistente.

-¡Oh, por favor!- decía exasperada la jinchuriki- no se vale que no tengas ni un puto rasguño por eso.

Y por respuesta, la arrancar se lanzó una vez más a detener al Trió Amazona.

Las amigas hicieron una formación defensiva y se lanzaron a atacar. Mientras el puño espada se encargaba de bloquear, el puño taladro apuntaba a paralizar a la kunoichi para evitar la lucha, sin embargo, la piel tan dura de su rival no les iba a dejar las cosas tan fácilmente.

Tras dos minutos de una lucha mano a mano intensa, se volvieron a separar de un salto y para desgracia de las amigas, la rubia se veía fresca como lechuga.

-Bien, entonces ¿cuál será el nuevo plan?- preguntó Ukyo a la pelimenta o mejor dicho a la integrante no oficial del equipo.

" **Creo que puedo intentar destruir el control mental y avivar sus memorias dormidas, pero necesitaría un tiro limpio y tiempo para preparar el Ken, pienso usar algo parecido al Golpe fantasma, que es algo en lo que Fū y yo hemos estado trabajando"** explicó.

Lamentable un tiro limpio quería decir que sería un dos contra uno, que sería difícil de soportar para las dos kunoichi.

#########

 **Kiba vs Sakon.**

-¡Colmillo sobre colmillo!- rugió Kiba que se lanzó junto a su perro a embestir al aparentemente único shinobi del Sonido contra el que estaba luchando, sin embargo, el tío era bastante hábil y logró eludirlo apenas, eso si, silbando admirado al ver que el lugar donde el binomio canino golpeó, parecía haber sido golpeado por dos barrenos gigantescos.

-OK, no eres tan débil como creía- admitió el sujeto- aún así verás que yo me llevaré la victoria.

-Una vez más amigo- pidió la cooperación de su amigo peludo el Inuzuka- colmillo Fuego.

Y al hacer uso del Colmillo sobre colmillo, comenzó a generar una barrera de fuego que volvió más peligroso al movimiento de Taijutsu. La hermana de Ukyo y ese tipo habían sido muy útiles al darle esos consejos.

Pero, esta vez sí logró ligeramente acertar pues el tipo aulló de dolor al sentir su brazo quemarse por las llamas que si lo tocaron.

-!MOCOSO MALVADO, QUEMASTE MI MANO!- exclamó Sakon bastante furioso al ver que su mano era la más lastimada, con una buena quemadura de tercer grado que le ardió como el infierno.

"Me siento como el caballero de Libra" pensó con sendo goton de sudor el Inuzuka.

##

 **Batalla de demonios vs caballeros.**

"Algo me dice que fui imitado involuntariamente" pensó Máscara Mortal y reanudó su pelea con cierto escozor.

##

Kiba tosió un poco de sangre después de ser golpeada por Sakon y quien fuera este tipo raro que también estaba en su cuerpo y que era capaz de oler. Sabía que estaba ahí… pero no entendía de qué iba el Asunto, afortunadamente lo creído y confiado se lo quitaron a putazos en las doce casas por lo que no se confiaría. Vio a Akamaru correr hacia él y ladrarle al shinobi enemigo mientras el único tipo dentro del cuerpo de Sakon comenzó a tener un cuerno y una piel más oscura, este era el hermano mellizo Ukon. Habló con Sakon, quien también ganó la piel y el cuerno más oscuros viéndose similar a los otros miembros varones del grupo. Akamaru estaba ladrando cuando Kiba entendió lo que estaba diciendo. Él asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.  
-Entonces, haremos eso, Akamaru, el Colmillo Orthros- estuvo de acuerdo el Inuzuka.  
Akamaru retrocedió y tomó vuelo y salto para ponerse en la espalda de su amo, haciendo un sello, el Inuzuka exclamó.

-Doble transformación, perro monstruoso - exclamó transformándose ambos, más bien en un lobo enorme, blanco y de dos cabezas. Sakon y Ukon intentaron alejarse de la bestia gigante, pero empezaron a resbalar en la saliva que el animal generaba copiosamente, causando que fueran alcanzados al no poder moverse ágilmente por la saliva, lamentablemente para Kiba y Akamaru, se dividieron en dos cuando los impactaron, para sorpresa de la dupla canina.  
-¡Maldita sea, se pueden dividir en dos para no recibir tanto daño!- Maldijeron mientras volvían a cargar contra los dos, en un movimiento diferente, esta vez, con la intención de derribarlos de forma simultánea.

-Eso no te servirá de nada mocoso- se burló Sakon.

-Listo hermano- anunció el mellizo para que los dos invocaran a Rashomon, una puerta gigante con una horrible cara de un Oni grabada en ella. Kiba y Akamaru chocaron de frente contra la puerta y sintieron que lograron golpear una pared de hierro sólido, aunque para su mérito lograron abollada. Sakon y Ukon fueron a atacar, sorprendidos de que de una forma el Inuzuka logrará aumentar su fuerza considerablemente. Era desconocido para todos ahí, pero esa pelea al borde de la vida y la muerte, como en el caso de Neji, inconsciente estaba haciendo que Kiba despertara a cabalidad su cosmoenergia. Los dos se lanzaron de frente no queriendo alguna sorpresita, solo para que Akamaru orinara en los ojos de Sakon y tomará el golpe que era para Kiba. El primer mellizo se secó los ojos, maldiciendo cómo se estaban quemando como si tuvieran ácido, lavándose la cara en un arroyo.  
-¿Dónde está el otro ...?- Kiba preguntó, solo para ver la cabeza de Ukon salir de su hombro.  
-¿Me estabas buscando?- preguntó burlón el segundo Mellizo , con Kiba tratando de golpearlo solo para que apareciera en su otro hombro. Lo intentó de nuevo, solo para que su segundo oponente lo tomara del brazo. -Estás condenado ... Puedo reconstruirme y entrar en tu cuerpo y destruirlo desde adentro hacia afuera. Esa es mi especialidad. Todo está relacionado a la regeneración celular.  
Kiba sólo sonrió Maliciosamente antes de levantarse y comenzar a concentrar su cosmos,

-Oh, sí … qué interesante- mencionó sarcástico al tiempo que sacó un kunai y apuñaló su propio estómago, causando un gran dolor a Ukon- ¿Qué pasará si hago esto ...?- se apuñaló una segunda vez, mientras su cosmos aumentaba rápidamente.  
Ukon estaba realmente sorprendido y la peor parte era que lejos de debilitarse, podía sentir a Kiba volverse a cada instante más fuerte, tanto que su propio chakra no lograba adherir su cuerpo al del Inuzuka.

-¡ No puede estar pasando esto!- exclamó en Shock al sentir esa extraña energía empujarlo violentamente de su cuerpo, casi se sentía como si estuviera siendo envenenado con arsénico.  
-Muere , maldito cobarde- Kiba maldijo a Ukon con su kunai todavía retorciéndose en sus tripas. Lo sacó y miró a Ukon, respirando pesadamente y escupiendo sangre.

Kiba estaba a punto de apuñalarse de nuevo y justo cuando lo hizo, Ukon se separó del cuerpo de Kiba, perdiendo sangre. El castaño se sacó el kunai y lo arrojó a su enemigo, solo para que este lo atrapara con la mano, obligan a Kiba a lanzar algunas bombas de humo. Afortunadamente el Inuzuka se escapó haciendo que Ukon maldijera hasta que vio a Akamaru tirado en el suelo.  
Se rió de la crueldad de Kiba por dejar atrás a Akamaru mientras se acercaba al perro listo para matarlo. Solo para que lo golpeara una trampa de kunais y el supuesto perro desmayado, estallara en una bola de humo.

Llamó a Sakon y entró en su cuerpo pues había recibido un castigo de consideración, diciéndole que lo mantuviera con vida hasta que pudiera matarlos con él. Sakon asintió mientras se dirigían hacia Kiba, que estaba descansando con un Akamaru muy débil en su regazo, feliz de que estuviera vivo.  
Aunque , maldijo cuando empezaban a acercarse, siguiendo el rastro de sangre que dejó. Se puso la chaqueta y se precipitó al arroyo con Akamaru, solo con ganas de ir a algún lugar lejos del binomio de los Cuatro de Sonido.  
Lamentablemente, el equipo fue capaz de seguirle la pista, por lo que un Inuzuka con los primeros síntomas del shock hemostático, se ponían de pie y se posicionaba para pelear.

-Una estupidez de tu parte- decía Ukon con malicia- no importa, te haremos pedazos ahora mismo.

-Eso no sucederá- proclamó el heredero de clan- mientras viva, seguiré peleando, una y otra vez hasta hacerlos pedazos. Si él no claudica nunca, no puedo hacer menos.

Si, él también se refería a Naruto, así que se puso en guardia y algo ocurrió.

El Inuzuka comenzó a elevar su cosmos hasta hacerlo visible, era una cosmoenergía purpurea casi negra que aullaba con fuerza, de tal forma que sus aullidos le helaban la sangre a ambos hermanos, era como estar ante la presencia de Shinigami en persona.

-Ataquemos- arengó el mayor de los mellizos al menor.

Y los dos se lanzaron imprudentemente a atacar, pero hacerlo de forma frontal sería una mala idea.

-Lanzas de obsidiana- dio un poderoso manotazo al aire el Inuzuka, creando varias lanzas de ken negras que apuñalaron a los hermanos en todos sus órganos vitales, matándolos en el acto.

Tras derrotarlos, Kiba cayó pesadamente al suelo, respirando con mucha agitación.

Oyó entonces un ruido y vio a una joven con una armadura verde jade en forma de felino salir de la arbolada, la joven traía una máscara que simulaba un jaguar, siendo esta también verde jade.

-Máscara de Obsidiana, es un gusto verte de nuevo- Saludó la joven mientras se quitaba la máscara, era Tamaki, la chica de los gatos, si el Inuzuka recordaba bien.

-Máscara de Jade- recordó de pronto el Inuzuka.

Frente a ellos, a diez pasos, apareció una armadura negra que refugia como la obsidiana, dicha armadura tenía forma de un perro, un Xoloescuincle para ser más exactos.

-Adivino, despertaste en la invasión- supuso Kiba recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta.

-Y tu eres un cabeza dura- le dio un buen coscorrón en la cabeza y después le beso con mucho amor en sus labios.

-Descansa esposo mio- pidió la joven tras curar las heridas usando su cosmos- yo me encargo del otro.

Un hombre pelinaranja muy alto llegó a escena y se convirtió en un monstruo similar a los otros en su etapa final en su marca de maldición y se lanzó contra Tamaki de Máscara de Jade.

##

Naruto partió persiguiendo a Sasuke que se liberó del barril y se dirigió a toda carrera al Valle del fin. Dejando a Lee sólo contra el Kaguya.

Eso fue hace algunos minutos, por lo que veamos que está ocurriendo en este momento.

 **Lee vs Kimimaro**  
-¡Huracán de la Hoja!  
Rock Lee pateó a su oponente en el pecho y comenzó a girar para aterrizar los siguientes golpes. Su oponente, que se había revelado como Kimimaro Del Sonido , le bloqueó con las extrañas espadas blancas que había creado. Kimimaro llevaba una camisa que mostraba el sello de la maldición en su pecho. Tenía el pelo gris corto y dos puntos rojos en la frente.  
-Eres muy poderoso, sin embargo, la fuerza sola no será suficiente- declaró el shinobi del Sonido mientras corría hacia Lee para iniciar un ataque por su cuenta.  
-Baile de Camelia - Kimimaro expresó con calma mientras se movía con velocidad hacia Lee.  
Rock Lee se encontró repentinamente teniendo que ponerse a la defensiva para evitar los rápidos cortes y puñaladas que se le enviaban. No pudo hacer nada más que mantenerse a la defensiva de su oponente. Kimimaro fue considerado poderoso de los cinco guardias personales de Orochimaru por una muy razón. Ningún oponente había podido evitar este ataque.  
"¡Debo hacer algo!" pensó el cejudo mientras se agachaba para evitar un golpe en la cabeza. El Kaguya levantó una segunda espada, esperando capturar al veloz ninja. Lee hizo una rápida vuelta hacia atrás, aunque recibió un pequeño corte en el pecho.  
"No tengo otra opción. ¡Simplemente no soy lo suficientemente rápido todavía!" pensó el de Spandex verde mientras tomaba rápidamente sus calentadores de piernas y soltaba los pesos que escondían. Lee saltó en el aire y, tal como había hecho con Gaara, cargo de frente contra Kimimaro.  
El ninja fue tomado por sorpresa por este movimiento y levantó sus espadas para bloquear. No esperaba que sus espadas se rompieran bajo la inmensa presión que se ejercía sobre ellas cuando los puños estrellaron contra ellas. Su impulso se detuvo y, de hecho, se vio obligado a retroceder debido a la fuerza que había detrás de ellos, pues Lee empujó con aún más fuerza.  
-Ahora puedo moverme mucho mejor. ¡Prepárate!- gritó Lee mientras aparentemente desaparecía.  
Kimimaro miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se abrieron cuando Lee apareció detrás de él. Lee le dio una patada en la cabeza y rápidamente corrió para golpear a Kimimaro en el pecho. Mientras intentaba seguir con una rodilla en el pecho, Kimimaro golpeó. La mayor velocidad de Lee le dio una ventaja contra Kimimaro, pero el líder del sonido no fue derrotado tan fácilmente. Su sello de maldición brilló por un momento antes de cortar detrás de él y atrapar a Lee en su brazo. Lee saltó hacia atrás rápidamente y miró su herida con sorpresa.  
"Así que tengo que enfrentarme a un oponente que podría plantarme cara con mi aumento de velocidad. ¡Él es realmente temible, sin embargo, nunca me detendré hasta que pague por llevarse aún camarada!" pensó el cejudo con fuego en sus ojos. Corrió y agarró cuatro garrotes que Kimimaro fue abandonando durante la lucha y los conectó con fuerza contra él pero, una vez más estaba blandiendo un bastón de cuatro pies de largo. Sabía que lo necesitaría contra Lee si el usaba un arma creada por él.  
-Eres poderoso, ¡pero eso no me impedirá hacerte pagar por lo que has hecho! -Lee gritó mientras atacaba. Kimimaro corrió hacia adelante y se enfrentaron,Lee bloqueó una espada con el único garrote que no lanzó y se agachó rápidamente para evitar el tajo de una espada. Luego pateó las piernas de Kimimaro por debajo de él y golpeó su arma contra su pecho. Kimimaro levantó su espada para bloquear el golpe. Su espalda agrietó la tierra debido a tenía mucho poder ese golpe.  
"Es bastante poderoso. Es la primera vez que tengo un reto de este tamaño" pensó el Kaguya mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba apuñalar a Lee en el pecho.  
Lee rechazó el golpe con su arma, pero dio un vistazo a su muslo. Tomó represalias al golpear a Kimimaro en el costado con su garrote y le dio una patada en la cabeza. El ninja del sonido recuperó rápidamente su compostura y saltó por encima del golpe que Lee envió hacia su abdomen. Golpeó a Lee en la espalda y bloqueó el golpe de seguimiento con su espada. Fue arrojado hacia atrás por el poder y miró su espada. Tenía numerosas grietas en ella debido al intenso castigo que estaban recibiendo. Lee, a pesar de su dolor, pareció notar esto tan bien porque él reanudó con más bríos su ataque. Sus golpes llegaron más y más rápido cuando envio golpe tras golpe a la defensa de Kimimaro. De repente, la espada se rompió bajo la presión y Lee golpeó con su arma la cabeza de Kimimaro. El shinobi enemigo fue aturdido por el golpe y fue incapaz de evitar la patada a la barbilla que lo envió volando en el aire. Lee dejó caer su garrote y saltó en el aire. Apareció detrás de Kimimaro y lo envolvió con sus vendajes de los brazos.  
-¡Toma esto, Loto primario! - Gritó Lee cuando empezaron a girar y se acercaron al suelo. Justo antes de que tocaran el suelo, Lee sintió un dolor intenso que brotaba de sus manos, piernas y costados. Todavía fue capaz de golpear a Kimimaro en el suelo, pero la fuerza detrás del ataque se redujo.  
Lee se miró a sí mismo y vio múltiples heridas punzantes en su cuerpo. Ninguno era terriblemente profunda, pero todas ardían mucho.  
"¿Lo logré?' se preguntó el cejudo mientras miraba el cráter que había hecho su ataque. Vio la forma de Kimimaro caminando hacia él, aparentemente ileso. Su sello de maldición se había extendido un poco para cubrir su pecho. Lo que sorprendió a Lee fue la cantidad de huesos blancos y afilados que sobresalían de su cuerpo.  
-Esta es mi línea de sangre, el pulso de hueso muerto- explicó con calma.  
-Nunca he oído hablar de una línea de sangre así- admitió Lee mientras recuperaba rápidamente su garrote. Estaba tratando de reagruparse y recuperar su fuerza. Su oponente no parecía estar tomando ningún movimiento amenazador hasta el momento y por lo tanto iba a tomar ese indulto para descansar. Su loto primario aún le quitaba mucha energía.  
-No me sorprende, Soy el último de mi clan, ya que el resto hace mucho que se ha ido de este mundo. Mi pulso de hueso muerto me permite controlar cada hueso de mi cuerpo. Puedo hacerlos tan duros como el acero o tan flexibles como un látigo.- declaró el Kaguya mientras extendía sus manos y dos largos huesos blancos en forma de espada se extendían lentamente desde sus palmas. Huesos afilados también se extendían desde sus hombros, rodillas y codos.  
-He aquí, la danza del sauce- declaró mientras se apresuraba a atacar a Lee.  
Rock Lee se colocó instantáneamente a la defensiva una vez más. Su adversario estaba usando movimientos muy complejos y acrobáticos que obligaron a Lee a centrarse únicamente en la defensa. Lee todavía estaba un poco drenado de su loto primario y estaba recibiendo numerosas heridas. Intentó contraatacar, pero Kimimaro no le dio espacio para hacerlo. Sabía que Lee requería una cierta cantidad de distancia para pelear con eficacia, por lo que simplemente se mantuvo cerca de él. Lee estaba bloqueando más y más golpes que venían a velocidades más rápidas a medida que pasaba el tiempo.  
"¡Debo hacer algo!" pensó mientras recibía un profundo corte en su brazo derecho. Con un grito de dolor, saltó hacia atrás en un intento de crear espacio para maniobrar. Sin embargo, Kimimaro no iba a permitir que su oponente escapara. Levantó las manos con los dedos apuntando hacia él.  
\- Balas de dedos perforadoras- atacó Kimimaro.  
Los ojos de Lee se agrandaron cuando vio un proyectil blanco lanzarse desde cada una de las puntas de los dedos de su oponente . Él esquivó lo mejor que pudo, aunque uno le causó una herida significativa en el muslo. Kimimaro quedó impresionado en silencio con la tenacidad y fuerza de Lee; sin embargo, sabía que tenía un marco de tiempo ilimitado para derrotar al genin. Incluso ahora, sintió que la enfermedad que había desarrollado a lo largo de los años atacaba sus pulmones. Se llevó una mano a la boca cuando comenzó a toser violentamente. Sabía que su tiempo era corto y que no había cura para esta enfermedad. Kabuto le había dicho esto antes incluso de haber muerto en la fallida invasión a Konoha. Y siendo francos, morir no le importaba.  
Kimimaro le debía todo a Orochimaru. Venía de la Aldea de la Niebla y desde muy joven, no sabía nada de afecto o propósito. Su padre, que era el jefe del clan, temía su poder y lo encerró en una jaula hasta que fue sacado a pelear. A menudo se preguntaba si ese era su único propósito, pero descubrió que, a diferencia del resto de su familia, no disfrutaba de la batalla y el asesinato. Su familia era tan grande que ansiaban la batalla y en realidad se habían rebelado contra la aldea por el único motivo de disfrutar de una pelea. Había sido desatado para la pelea y había matado a muchos ninjas , a pesar de su corta edad. Pronto descubrió que era el único que quedaba vivo de su clan. Los otros habían sido sacrificados. Escapó de la aldea y se refugió en el campo, buscando un propósito para vivir.  
Pronto fue encontrado por Orochimaru, quien procedió a darle su propósito. Se dedicó a Orochimaru y juró ayudarlo a alcanzar sus ideales. Había esperado que Orochimaru tomara su cuerpo como un recipiente, pero su enfermedad lo había hecho imposible. Había estado deprimido hasta que Kabuto le había contado acerca de su plan para secuestrar a Sasuke durante o después de la Invasión. Sabiendo que esta era su oportunidad de redimirse, aceptó sin más el ir a apoyar a los otros cuatro y así, realizar un último servicio a Orochimaru.  
"Lord Orochimaru, daré mi vida para que realices tu ambición" pensó el Kaguya mientras dejaba de toser y se quedó mirando su mano. Había sangre presente y él sabía que necesitaba terminar su misión. Era en realidad una muy simple. Mata a quien haya intentado rescatar a Sasuke y luego regresa con él como escolta.  
Lee se sorprendió cuando su oponente comenzó a toser violentamente. Sin embargo, se tomó este tiempo para descansar y recuperar su compostura. Estaba recibiendo demasiado daño, mientras que su oponente parecía más preocupado por su tos que cualquiera de los golpes que Lee le había dado. Pero de repente tuvo la idea de que si podía controlar sus huesos, Kimimaro probablemente estaba endureciendo sus huesos en todo su cuerpo cuando se enfrentaron. El estilo de Lee se basaba en romper huesos, provocar contusiones y destruir el cuerpo de un oponente mediante el uso de fuerza física en bruto. Sin embargo, romper a Kimimaro requeriría que lo golpeara con toda su fuerza varias veces para incluso romper los huesos de su cuerpo, lo que Kimimaro probablemente podría curar en el momento en que se rompieran o rompieran.  
"Mi estilo no será suficiente. Necesito algo más para salir victorioso. Me pregunto si voy a tener que recurrir al uso de ellos" pensó al ver a Kimimaro mirar su mano y de repente volverse hacia él y cuando menos lo pensó vio a Kimimaro extender sus manos hacia su cuerpo.  
Lee gruñó de dolor al sentir que diez huesos del tamaño de una bala golpeaban con fuerza su cuerpo.  
Lee se sorprendió cuando Kimimaro apareció directamente frente a él y cortó con su espada el garrote de Lee. Luego enterró el hueso que sobresalía de su rodilla en el costado de Lee y lo giró para golpear la punta del codo en el hombro de Lee.  
-Eres un oponente muy poderoso, pero aquí es donde termina- declaró Kimimaro mientras sacaba sus púas del cuerpo de Lee y le daba una patada en el pecho. El cejudo voló hacia atrás y se deslizó por el suelo con dolor.  
-Quédate abajo y muere- le pidió el Kaguya- si te levantas, la próxima vez que toques el suelo, estarás muerto.  
Realmente no quería matar a un oponente tan digno, especialmente cuando solo luchaba por tratar de rescatar a un camarada. Sin embargo, tenía que seguir las órdenes. Mataría a Lee rápidamente por ponerse en en el camino de su amo. Matarlo de manera no brutal sería la única piedad que le daría.  
-No harás tal cosa- dijo el de Spandex mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie. Su cuerpo tenía un dolor intenso, pero se negó a permanecer abajo. Lee nunca se detendría, ni descansaría hasta que derrotara al enemigo ante él. Estaba dispuesto a garantizar la victoria siempre que fuera por un bien mayor sin importar el costo. Lee sacó un dial de impacto de su bolsa y lo miró fijamente. Recordó cuando Naruto se lo había dado y le dijo que nunca lo usará a menos que estuviera seguro de que iba a quitarle la vida al oponente. Lee nunca había matado antes ni había sentido la necesidad de arriesgar la vida en misión. Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía otra opción ahora.  
Lee no podía usar chakra ya que sus bobinas de chakra estaban desfiguradas, lo que hacía que el control de su chakra no existiera. Afortunadamente, el dial era sensible al chakra más básico, digamos al que se necesita para caminar en el agua o un árbol, cosas que si podía hacer el cejas de azotador.

Kimimaro, no dispuesto a darle a Lee el tiempo para recuperarse, atacó rápidamente. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando vio que la espada de hueso en su mano se destruía con facilidad. Levantó la vista a tiempo para proteger su pecho que tenía una cortadura similar a la de una espada. El corte era muy profundo y corto cualquier hueso que pudiera haber estorbado, a pesar del hecho de que el Kaguya había estado endureciendo todos los huesos de su cuerpo para que fueran tan duros como el acero cuando notó que la fuerza de Lee los convertiría en polvo si no lo hice  
Saltó hacia atrás con dolor y puso su mano sobre el vicioso corte. Levantó la vista y se sorprendió con lo que vio. En las manos de Lee había algo similar a escalpelos de chakra que brillaban con energía verde. Los ojos de Lee tenían una resolución que Kimimaro rara vez había visto en otra persona. El chunin había aceptado que esta podría ser su última batalla, y su corazón no tenía miedo de morir.  
-La tercera puerta: ¡puerta de la vida abierta!- Gritó Lee mientras comenzaba a abrir las ocho puertas de chakras. Sus cabellos se erizaron, sus ojos desaparecieron, su piel adquirió un color rojo y una brillante aura de chakra dorada apareció alrededor de su cuerpo.  
-Ya veo. No tengo otra opción entonces- declaró Kimimaro mientras el sello de maldición en su cuerpo se extendió y activó su segundo nivel. La piel de Kimimaro adquirió un color marrón granate. Creció una cola y tuvo un aspecto de dinosaurio. Varios huesos grandes se extendían desde su espalda hasta su cola.  
Rock Lee miró a su oponente transformado cuando abrió la cuarta y quinta puerta. No le importaba el dolor y el desgaste que su cuerpo había sufrido. Ya no sentía nada de esto. Todo lo que sentía era un poder inmenso. Recordó cuando usó este poder por última vez. No había podido reclamar el honor vencer a Gaara, pero se negó a fallar aquí. Sabía que esta vez, el fracaso no sólo aseguraría su muerte, sino también la sus camaradas y amigos.  
-Te mataré, no importa lo poderoso que seas. Terminaré mi misión y te mataré a ti y a tus amigos. Baile de Clematis: vaina- declaró Kimimaro mientras sacaba la columna vertebral de su cuerpo. Rápidamente regeneró otra y giró su espina dorsal extraída como un látigo.  
-¡Eso nunca sucederá! ¡Mientras haya respiración en mi cuerpo, nunca tocaras a la mis camaradas!- gritó el cejudo mientras el aura comenzaba a resonar, como si fueran campanas, él gritó mientras corrían el uno hacia el otro. A esta velocidad, Kimimaro no podía verlo, pero su sello de maldición le dio la percepción necesaria para reaccionar en la cantidad de tiempo entre el momento en que Lee apareció y cuando atacó. Sin embargo, esto todavía hacía de la lucha contra Lee una tarea desalentadora.  
Lee cortó uno de los huesos como apéndices que crecieron de la espalda de Kimimaro ,que intentó golpear a Lee con su cola, pero el chunin pudo evitar el ataque. Lee apareció de nuevo y pateó al priista en la cara, lanzando al shinobi del sonido hacia atrás. El chunin intentó capitalizar, pero no tuvo en cuenta la rapidez con la que Kimimaro podía sacudirse un golpe. Kimimaro envolvió su látigo alrededor del tobillo de Lee y golpeó al shinobi de Konoha contra el suelo. Agitó a Lee y estuvo a punto de golpearlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, el cejudo cortó el látigo y recuperó su porte. Atacó de nuevo y golpeó a Kimimaro en el brazo, rompiendo la extremidad. Kimimaro recompensó el esfuerzo al soltar una espina de hueso del muñón de su brazo y perforar a Lee a través de sus tripas.  
Lee saltó hacia atrás y cayó de rodillas pesadamente. Estaba ardiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo por liberar las puertas, liberar las puertas cuando uno ya estaba herido tomó mucha más fuerza y perdería el poder ganado mucho antes. Tenía que terminar la pelea pronto y maldijo su cuerpo roto por un momento, aunque estaba feliz de haber lastimado gravemente a su oponente. Kimimaro también estaba de rodillas con dolor y conmoción. Nunca había estado tan herido como lo estaba actualmente. Se quedó mirando su brazo amputado y supo que tenía que terminar el combate ahora. Sin embargo, Kimimaro sintió agonía en su cuerpo entero y cayó al suelo y comenzó a toser una gran cantidad de sangre. El sello de la maldición aceleró el virus que lo estaba matando y supo que solo le quedaban unos minutos de vida.

Sin importar que esa aura lo siguiera envolviendo pese a que la energía del dial se había acabado, pese a que además parecía que parte de esa energía formaban dos pares de alas hechas de chakra, el derribaría a Rock Lee.  
-¡No moriré todavía! ¡Completaré mi misión para Lord Orochimaru! ¡ Danza del helecho! - Gritó Kimimaro mientras espigas largas de hueso se levantaban del suelo. Eran tan altos como los árboles y se extendían por todo el campo.  
Los ojos de Lee se ensancharon cuando el mar de picos se acercó a él. Concentró su cosmo energía y preparado un poderoso ataque, como si siempre hubiera sabido hacerlo, el cejotas retrajo su puño, haciendo que la hoja de cosmos desapareciera y cuando el mar de huesos lo tenía encima, dio un violento puñetazo al frente.

-¡GOLPE DE FE! -ataco haciendo polvo a todo lo que se puso en el camino de tan devastador ataque. Cuando el mar de hueso que lo rodeaba se evaporó, finalmente sucumbió a sus heridas.  
\- Danza de la clemátida: , por pura fuerza de voluntad, se levantaba una vez más, esquivo apenas y se ponía en guardia una vez más.  
-No se que ha ocurrido, pero no importa, voy a acabarte - Kimimaro dijo mientras tosía más sangre. Le quedaban meros momentos de la vida. Afortunadamente, parecía que Lee estaba en las mismas.  
O no….

Una luz cegó temporalmente a ambos shinobi y al aclarar, Lee seguía de pie viendo con determinación a Kimimaro que tenía la mirada desencajada de terror.

Rock Lee usaba una armadura roja que tenía dos pares de alas en la espalda, un Chakram estaba a su costado derecho y el tipo de armadura era de soldado legionario con un yelmo que simulaba ser la cabeza de un onagro (1)

-¡No voy a perder, no aún!- se lanzó una vez más el Kaguya con su más devastador ataque.

Mientras el mar de huesos se acercaba, Lee preparaba su siguiente ataque.

-Espada de la virtud.

Y dio un potente tajo, mandando a la mierda todo lo que se paro enfrente de su ataque en varios cientos de metros a la redonda. Del Kaguya no quedó nada que alguna vez atestigua que estuvo peleando contra Lee quien volvió a caer pesadamente al suelo.

-Señor Gabriel…. Como el ángel de la perseverancia…. No voy a defraudarlo- musito antes de desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre, mientras su armadura desaparecia, transformándose en un dije de una gota de agua con un zafiro en el centro.

##

-Flechas de Jade- atacó la joven a un maltrecho pelinaranja que puso los brazos en X intentando bloquear el ataque.

En su locura creyó que la menuda joven no sería rival para él, que con su potencia física la tendría ganada….. Pues no, que error tan grande, Tamaki le estaba dando de hostias como si fuera misa en la Basílica de Guadalupe un doce de diciembre, sin que el shinobi berserker pudiera hacer algo. Justo ahora, lo tenía a su merced con ese poderoso jutsu que lo mandó a volar a la arbolada con varias heridas internas, si la sangre que escupió era un buen indicativo de ello.

-No lo haré, no moriré tan fácil- rugió el joven que se levantó pesadamente y trató de ir a encarar a la joven.

-Aquí acaba todo- sentenció la joven dramáticamente mientras aparecía frente a Yugo.

En un rápido y ágil movimiento, le golpeó la caja torácica con fuerza y le sacó el corazón que aún latía con fuerza en su mano.

Y sin embargo, pese a todo, había paz en el rostro de quien acababa de matar.

-Gracias- agradeció el pelinaranja. Si bien, no cumplió con la orden de su amo, al menos al morir ya jamás dañaría a alguien. Que lo mataran por proteger a alguien, hacía que su muerte fiera aceptable para él.

Tamaki le dio un buen mordisco al corazón y lo de gusto encantada y lo guardó en un pergamino de sellado.

Con la fuerza vital restante, lograría hacer que las heridas de su compañero sanarán más rápido, todo era cuestión de que Kiba se comiera el resto del corazón.

##

Ty Lee y Ukyo respiraron pesadamente, llenas de contusiones y heridas algunas de mayor gravedad que otras.

Ciertamente la reputación en la Aldea del Sonido que tenía a Tier como la arrancar mas poderosa estaba más que justificada.

Lo que la paliza que les estaba dando, demostraba. A lo lejos era perceptible como Neji primero y luego Kiba y Rock Lee incrementaron su poder de golpe y momentos después, sus energías iban apagándose a pasos acelerados. Más aún, sintieron al Arrancar pelinegro luchando contra un sólo oponente y a dos firmas nuevas luchando entre si mientras, Naruto casi alcanzaba a Sasuke, peor aún, dos muy poderosas firmas más se acabarán a toda velocidad y no eran firmas reconocidas, por lo que no era probable que vinieran en auxilio.

-Bien, dijimos que le daríamos tiempo, no que nos dejaríamos golpear hasta la muerte- se sacudió la castaña la ropa tras levantarse de la patada que la mandó a volar- Usaremos nuestros ataques de cosmos.

-De acuerdo- concordó su amiga.

Y se lanzaron una vez más.

La rubia bloqueo apenas una patada de Ukyo y otra de Ty Lee con mayor dificultad. Entre más peleaban las dos kunoichi, su cosmos también, inconscientemente ardía con más fuerza a medida que la pelea avanzaba. Si bien, Tier dominó al principio, cada momento que pasaba, la pelea era más y más pareja.

-Hidrobomba- escupió la jounin en trance una poderosa columna de agua que se abalanzó contra Ukyo.

-¡Choque atómico!- atacó la joven logrando frenar apenas el poderoso chorro, lo que fue capitalizado por su amiga.

-¡Dragón naciente!- contraatacó Ty Lee.

El dragón rugió con fuerza y le dio de lleno a Halibel que salió volando hacia atrás de forma violenta y aterrizó de forma pesada como costal de papas.

Y justo a tiempo.

-¡Ahora chicas!- ordenó Fū.

Tier se levantó de un salto y al hacerlo, las amazonas le esperaban, sujetándola con fuerza.

Y si pensaban que la ojiazul estaba indefensa…. No es así.

La Arrancar comenzó a convertirse en un tiburón humanoide, un tiburón tigre para ser exactos, lastimando con su piel de lija las manos y brazos de sus captoras que pese al brutal aumento de fuerza y la piel, no la soltaban.

-¿No que estabas lista?- preguntó Ukyo- lanza ese golpe de una puñetera vez.

-Aquí Vamos- se preparó Fū- Ilusión mortal.

Y con una descarada imitación del Golpe fantasma o el Satán imperial, la jinchuriki logró hacer blanco en la Arrancar.

Tier se quedó parada con la mirada perdida, pasaron dos segundos y ella comenzó a llorar mientras regresaba a su forma humana. De repente, cayó desmayada con un gesto triste en el rostro, teniendo a unas jadeantes kunoichi rodeándola.

-Parece que acabas de conocer a tu suegra- le dio un codazo juguetón Fū a su amiga- a ver si con eso dejan de follar como conejos.

Ella sólo se sonrojo, no era su culpa que Naruto la haya malcriado, mirándola con un muy delicioso sexo.

Que bueno que se había puesto un DIU,y usaban ambos el sello anti embarazo.

Pero….

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- aterrizó una joven de cabello negro azulado que vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas- La nanabi, el incompetente de Gladius no te atrapó pero Orihime y yo si lo haremos.

Entonces, cerrándoles el paso, una pelinaranja tetona con la misma capa, apareció.

La lucha lejos de terminar, había iniciado.

 **1))))) Los onagros son un pariente del burro que está extinto, se les consideraba tercos pero nobles, de hecho las mulas se crearon en la idea de que ellos era la cruza de un burro y una yegua.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Hemos escalado de nivel, el Trío amazona está vapuleado y han aparecido las Akatsuki. Tayuya y Shikamaru van a luchar contra Ulquiorra y han aparecido dos facciones del futuro conflicto. Los ángeles y las máscaras que aclaró, de Miguel sólo saldrán máximo cinco ángeles representando a una virtud, ya tenemos a la perseverancia, las otras virtudes son:**

 **Paciencia**

 **Humildad**

 **Generosidad**

 **¿? Honestidad**

 **Suena a MLP pero no es así…..**

 **Y las máscaras que faltan sólo son dos.**

 **Adivinen qué personaje es cada virtud.**

 **Por cierto que cada una es dada a alguien que si tiene ese rasgo en su personalidad, Lee es muy perseverante, así que traten de adivinar quienes (más bien sugieran) a las otras virtudes.**

 **Y bueno, lo ahondare más a profundidad en el siguiente capítulo, pero si Lee es un elegido (como lo son los generales de Poseidón) Kiba es un transmigrante. Que entre reencarnación y transmigración hay diferencia y mucha gente las confunde.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	53. Sacrificio

**Capítulo 53 Sacrificio.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Review**

 **Faraón**

Fueron varias cosas, pero de que lo acabó lo acabó.

 **Shion145**

Lo digo por algunos como Javier Pozos en "Los nuevos guardianes de la Tierra" que usa fatal esos conceptos, pero en fin.

No, cada dios que encerró a Lucifer tendrá representantes de su fuerza, cuatro máscaras, tres de Osiris, dos de Tefiti y los ángeles que mencione, creeme, en la Guerra mundial harán falta.

 **Virus pirata**

Estuve ocupado puliendo el capitulo y en mis actividades, lamento la tardanza.

Cierto, en Kiri no hay nadie…. Sale pues.

Y sólo come corazones de sus enemigos, no en general.

 **Flarius**

Gracias por la sugerencia, la tomaré en cuenta, como varias que me haz dado, creó que hay forma de poner a Izumi y a Rin….. En fin, esperó que este capítulo te guste.

 **Pais de las Olas.**

-Ariete de hielo- dio un puñetazo Tsunami replicando la técnica de Chilla que evadió apenas.

-Viento del norte- soplo con fuerza congelando lentamente a la Ex espectro.

La ama de casa simplemente encendió violentamente su cosmos y contrarresto el viento gélido.

-Veo que te has vuelto más poderosa- admitía la bella demonio- pero no vas a vencerme de todos modos.

-Ya veremos eso- desestimó la madre de Inari y se lanzó una vez más a atacar.

A una distancia prudente Nami, Nojiko y Kin, junto a Inari y varios más, veían el duro combate que estaba llevándose a cabo, mientras eso pasaba, varios médicos descongelaban a las víctimas de Chilla que sorprendente sólo tenían síntomas de hipotermia.

La pelea había destruido una sexta parte de Saitama siendo lo único de consideracion, pues hasta ahora el contento de muertes era cero.

Y mientras la pelea se daba, las kunoichi sólo observaban impotentes como su sensei y madre sustituta en más de un caso, tenía que pelear sola contra tremenda adversaria.

-Bien, usaré ese as bajo la manga- decidió la mujer y tomo posición- ¡DRAGÓN NACIENTE!.

Y a diferencia del de Dohko este era un dragón blanco, el cual dio con fuerza en Chilla, mandandola a volar y sacándola del pueblo.

La mujer cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas jadeando tratando de recuperar el aire, sin duda que estaba muy fuera de forma para estas cosas.

"Aún siento su cosmos" meditó "pero hay algo raro en ella"

De pronto, Chilla salió a la vista y al hacerlo, los ojos de la ex espectro se abrieron de par en par.

Chilla había perdido un brazo y tenía un enorme agujero en su cuerpo no compatible con la vida, lo raro aquí, era que ella no sólo no sangraba, era que no mostraba el más mínimo dolor, algo que ella sabía que los demonios si hacían, en la guerra Santa contra las huestes del ángel caído, si había algo que aprendió, era que los demonios podían sentir dolor.

-Tu no eres Chilla o siquiera un demonio- expresó jadeando la mujer - ¿Quien y qué rayos eres?

-Me han enviado aquí, con la clara intención de entretenerte- admitió el ser- es obvio que no soy Chilla de los ventisqueros, a quien tú asesinaste en el pasado.

-No importa- se levantó la ojionix- voy a derribarte a como dé lugar y de ahí, a ayudar a Dohko y al resto.

-Bien, veamos si puedes cumplir con tu palabra- admitía el ser y se lanzó a atacar.

Pese a sólo tener un brazo, seguía siendo una oponente de cuidado, aún así, Tsunami lentamente iba ganando terreno y había comenzado a darle la vuelta al combate.

Se separaron una vez más y se estudiaron mutuamente antes de volver a lanzarse a un intercambio de golpes.

Tsunami pateó con fuerza debajo del enorme hueco en el cuerpo del ser y luego le pegó con fuerza en su pierna, sintiendo como se astilló el miembro, sin embargo eso no era suficiente pues ni siquiera hizo un gesto de dolor. Esa razón desde el principio le había hecho dudar de que estuviera luchando contra Chilla, la ojiambar era un demonio cruel que sentía placer con el dolor, ya fuese infligido o recibido, era una sensación embriagadora para ella. Pero este ser que tenía sus poderes y habilidades, no actuaba así, también contaba que si recordaba bien, luego de matarla, ella se transformó en un cachorro de oso Kodiak que fue adoptada por una Osa que perdió a todos sus oseznos.

"De momento no puedo pensar en quien envió a esta cosa, debo de derrotarle para ir a ayudar a los demás, esos cuatro demonios son muy poderosos" pensó fríamente Tsunami mientras hacía arder una vez más su cosmoenergía.

Mientras eso pasaba, la demonio le imitaba y encendía a toda capacidad su cosmos, preparándose para atacar.

-Lanza de hielo- lanzó antes su golpe Chilla hiriendo a Tsunami en el hombro y atravesando limpiamente con una lanza que sobresalía de su hombro, aún con todo eso, la mujer decidió atacar con todo a su oponente.

-Muere, ¡VENDAVAL DE PTOLOMEA!

el huracán helado mandó a volar a la demonio y le arrojó con fuerza al suelo un minuto después, murió, eso lo supo bien Tsunami al ver como su cosmos desaparecía rápidamente, lo intrigante fue que al morir, su cuerpo se convirtió en un maniquí al que le faltaba un enorme boquete y un brazo.

"¿Quien demonios enviaría a esto a pelear contra mi y porque?" pensó antes de desmayarse, la pérdida de sangre le comenzaba a pasar factura a la ex espectro

####

 **Anko y Hecate.**

-Parece que la "peor es nada" de Dohko ya derrotó a su adversario- mencionó Anko con Hécate asistiendo.

-Hatori dijo que sus maniquí de entrenamiento tenían un seguro en caso de que Cocodrilo y los otros lograran derrotar a su oponente, de cualquier forma, las cosas en cuanto a Saga y los demás está saliendo como el Centinela lo previo.- observó la diosa de la victoria- estoy segura que ellos lograran despertar el Arayashiki y con eso, podrán volver a sus cuerpos.

-¿Porque no los trajeron con ellos en primer lugar?- preguntó lo que ustedes tenían más de cincuenta capítulos preguntándose, la diosa de las hechiceras.

-Aparentemente hay dos causas, primero, estaba débil debido a un combate que sostuvo contra un ente del caos en una realidad alterna de esta dimensión- comenzó a explicar- y en segundo lugar, de traerlos a si, Lucifer hubiera adelantado sus planes y las cosas habrían salido de control, ya lo viste, apenas dos de las máscaras, un ángel y dos deidades de lo que Osiris y los demás enviaron, despertó recientemente, hace cinco años, esos enviados no habrían sido realmente de mucha ayuda.

-Cierto- admitió la hechicera- pero…..

Hecate ensombreció su semblante, había visto que el plan de Hatori si bien saldría adelante, tendría un muy terrible costo, costo que era necesario pagar, lo que le daba pena debido a que muchos sufrirían por ello.

"Esperó que las partes involucradas nos perdonen" desearon Hécate y Nike "pero lamentablemente aunque queremos, no podemos pagar ese costo nosotras mismas"

##

 **Cocodrilo vs Yub Nub**

"O pega más fuerte, o mi Sapuri amortiguaba mucho sus golpes" meditaba Cocodrilo tras separarse de la trabada pelea a mano contra su oponente, el gigante rojo iba ganando, no sólo por su enorme poder, tampoco ayudaba mucho que tuviera un juego de brazos extras para pelear.

Y mientras el combate se daba, a lo lejos, a una distancia prudente, varios shinobi veían el combate entre ese demonio y su Kazekage.

Entre ellos sus sobrinos y su amiga Matsuri.

-¿Creen que el Tío Cocodrilo pueda ganar?- preguntó Kankuro al aire, pero su hermana y Matsuri le fulminaron con la mirada- quiero decir, por lo que esa vez oímos, se necesitó de que él luchará junto a un caballero dorado y con una armadura.

-Puede ser que gane- habló por fin Gaara- pero hay algo raro en todo esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Temari.

-Cuando estuve en ese hospital de Konoha en recuperación, oí historias de esos demonios, ellos en su mayoría mataban indiscriminadamente- se explicaba- Tal parece que por naturaleza o matan por placer o no lastiman innecesariamente. Pero este demonio hirió a muchos sin matar a nadie en realidad. Y más aún, nadie tendrá una secuela sería si se cuida bien.

Era un punto válido, que dejó a varios que lo oyeron, Baki y una vieja llamada Chiyo incluidos, pensado en la observación del pelirrojo.

-Aullido Explosivo- atacó Cocodrilo lanzando su Ken que fue frenado apenas por el gigante que se lanzó de frente a gran velocidad. El Kage pudo evadir dos golpes, pero aún así, recibió otros dos más en su costado derecho en la parte baja y en el izquierdo en la alta.

-!Te lo dije!- se jactó el demonio- sin tu patética armadura, no eres rival para mí, acepta tu derrota y sólo tomaré tu horrible cabeza.

Pero si eliges ser estúpido, luego de matarte iré a tu patética aldeas a matar a todos ahí dentro.

-Eso no va a suceder- encendió con mucha más violencia su cosmo energía- ¡No voy a perder mi tiempo lidiando contra una plaga menor como tu, ellos necesitan mi ayuda y con urgencia!.

¡AULLIDO INFERNAL!

Y dio un poderoso y violento puñetazo del que salió disparado un ken rojo que tomó la forma de un lobo corriendo y abriendo ávidamente sus fauces.

-Eso no me detendrá- se jactó el veinte uñas- !TAJO CRUZADO!.

Y dos ondas de energía azules salieron a toda carrera contra el lobo, pero fallaron en frenarlo, por lo que a Yub Nub no le quedó de otra que bloquear su embate.

El golpe lo arrastró y zarandeó con fuerza hasta medio enterrarlo a trescientos metros de distancia, en una duna de arena que comenzó a enterrarlo. Para alegría de varios ahí que creían que su kage había derrotado a otro de esos demonios.

Pero ni Gaara, Shukaku, Cocodrilo y sorprendemente Matsuri creían que el Kage ya había ganado.

-Cuatro, tres, dos….- comenzó a contar la castaña y antes de llegar al Uno, se vio a la duna explotar, revelando a un lastimando ser, y aparentemente muy cabreado.

A Yub Nub le quedaba un muñón a la altura del codo del brazo derecho superior y básicamente le habían amputado el inferior izquierdo, pues casi no quedó nada, además, tenía una sección faltante en la mitad de su cabeza, siendo la tercera parte de su cara y cráneo lo que ya había perdido. Una herida que sería fatal en la mayoría de los casos, aparentemente no en este.

-Como lo sospeche, tu no eres el cretino que derrote hace seis mil años- declaró el Kage- así que habla ,¿Quien te envía?

-Eso es algo que no diré jamás Cocodrilo- admitía implícitamente el maniquí- pero eso carece de sentido ahora, así que ven.

Y aunque lo arengó a dar el primer golpe, el ser se lanzó y comenzó a volver a atacar al Kazekage a corta distancia. Afortunadamente para Cocodrilo, no era como su hermano y sobrinos que no eran buenos para los combates a corta distancia por lo que se defendía mucho mejor esta vez que esa ventaja estaba eliminada.

-Shuriken de arena- atacó a quemarropa de forma sorprendente el Kage al ser que se sorprendió por ello y volvió a recibir de lleno todo el castigo que el Jutsu era capaz de infligir, si lo que suponía el kage era verdad, no ganaría nada con tratar de interrogar al ser. Sabía que no era un demonio, pero el que lo envió bien podría ser aliado de Lucifer, pero igualmente, quizá matarlo era la única opción de momento, no arriesgaría a sus camaradas esta vez, con el combate dándose a las afueras de la aldea, luego de que Gaara consiguió mandar a volar a su oponente lejos de la aldea y de las murallas…. Mejor derribar ahora y preguntar después.

-Ya me disculpare con los demás pro esto- pensó en voz alta el Kage encendiendo su cosmos y nuevamente poniendo nerviosos a los shinobi sensores. Era impactante sentir que ni con todo su poder, Shukaku se comparaba a el Kazekage.

En oponían de Danzō región La Arena, si el Kage tenía quizá un poder equivalente a un Biju de siete colas, debía preñar a varias kunoichi por la gloria de la aldea.

Eso fue hace un mes y el ruin tipo aún sufría intentos de asesinato por las kunoichi de la aldea al saber de su "brillante" sugerencia.

-¡Entierro de Arena! - atacó el ex espectro ordenado con arena a su oponente.

En un brusco ademán, el ser fue estrujado hasta la muerte, o al menos hasta que su cosmos se agotó. Al retirar su arena ,todos vieron un maniquí corpulento al que le faltaba una sección de su cabeza y dos de los cuatro brazos que tenía…. Si el que lo envió podía hacer eso…. Las cosas estaban serias.

-Muy bien, ahora iré a Konoha a ayudar a los caballeros- cometió un error el kage.

Joseki llegó medio linchado y comenzó una perorata sobre sus deberes con la aldea metiendo a varios miedo de que atacaran en su ausencia por lo que estuvo obligado a quedarse en la aldea contra su voluntad.

######

 **Valle del fin.**

Sasuke miró el agua quieta en la que Naruto había caído. Sonrió levemente ante lo fácil que era aplastar al shinobi rubio, ahora que su marca estaba plenamente activada.  
"Eso debería ayudar a que decida usar a ese demonio que le da el poder al torpe. Dudo que valga la pena pelear contra el si no usa ese As bajo la manga" pensó el Uchiha mientras saltaba de la estatua en la que estaba parado. Aterrizó en el agua con poco esfuerzo y simplemente esperó. Sabía que ese golpe no era suficiente para poner a Naruto fuera de combate por mucho tiempo. De hecho contaba con ello. Quería una pelea no una victoria de golpe.  
No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de sentir una afluencia masiva de chakra debajo del agua. Observó a Naruto salir disparado del agua y aterrizar sobre sus pies mirando al Uchiha.  
-Ya era hora de que regresaras aquí. Estaba empezando a pensar que ya te habían vencido. No me sorprendería, ya que ahora no estás cerca de mi nivel- se burló el ojionix.  
Naruto estaba mirando a Sasuke, pero estaba más molesto consigo mismo. ¿Cómo pudo haber permitido tal cosa? Le habían enseñado mucho mejor que eso.  
"Solo espero que Aioros y los demas no se enteren de eso. Probablemente me matarían por permitir que mi ira me controle". Pensó el rubio mientras miraba su pecho. Se había quitado la camisa y estaba viendo corte que Sasuke le dio con ese tanto luego de enfurecerlo al provocarlo con hacerle daño a las mujeres de su vida, tema que había aprendido que era en extremo delicado para él.  
Miró a Sasuke y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes ante la expresión de suficiencia en la cara del Uchiha. Era la misma sonrisa que le había dado a Naruto mientras intentaba casi mata en Las olas a ese pobre hombre sin remordimiento y sin corazón.  
-¿Me vas a mirar todo el día o vas a pelear? No me digas que tienes miedo- le arengó el Uchiha mientras caía en una postura de taijutsu.  
-Te daré una última oportunidad, Sasuke. Regresa pacíficamente y no me veré forzado a traerte a rastras . Mis órdenes son para que vuelvas vivo… Así que por favor, no te resistas- le advirtió el Uzumaki.  
-Uno de nosotros va a morir aquí torpe- se burló Sasuke- y ese serás tu, el mayor hipócrita e imbécil el la aldea, teniendo todo ese poder disponible y eliges no usarlo. Hipócrita o imbécil…. Me inclinó a pensar que eres lo último.  
-No se si lo notaste pero ese magnífico poder venía con el odio de casi todos en la aldea a acuestas, y también este magnífico poder llevó a que pierda a las dos mujeres más valiosas en mi vida- Naruto dijo con calma mientras elevaba su cosmos- por otro lado, creeme, El caballero de Athena más débil de entre los doce guardianes del Zodiaco, es más poderoso que la mayoría de los Biju juntos, y todo eso fue por el camino largo, no por el egoísta atajo que ttatas de tomar.

Y desapareció en un borrón tratando de golpearlo en la cara.  
La sonrisa de Sasuke nunca dejó su rostro y rápidamente se agachó bajo la patada que Naruto había enviado hacia su cabeza. Miró directamente a los aturdidos ojos de Naruto.  
-Puedo verte- Dijo mientras golpeaba a Naruto en la cara enviándolo de vuelta.- Ahora con la mente más clara, finalmente puedo usar las lecciones de Dohko, con ellas y esta marca, Itachi caerá muy pronto, pero primero, me asegurare de enviarte a ti al infierno.  
Naruto rápidamente se enderezó y se frotó la dolorida mandíbula. Sasuke no solo se había vuelto más rápido, sino también mucho más fuerte.  
-No te sorprendas tanto. ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo desde mi humillación durante los exámenes Chunin? Todos los días he estado entrenando mi cuerpo. Empujándome más allá de mis puntos de ruptura. Mejorándome para poder finalmente lograr mi metas. Realmente me ayudaste Naruto- Dijo Sasuke con magnanimidad- gracias a ese inútil de Dohko y a lo poco que pude por oídas aprender, estuve entrenando el cosmos en secreto, no lo use en esa prueba porque no habría servido contra gente igual de calificada, pero ahora…. Muy pronto todos mis enemigos caerán, empezando contigo.  
Saskue lanzó un grito de batalla cuando su cosmos se encendió y el agua alrededor de sus pies comenzó a ondularse violentamente a su alrededor.  
Naruto no dijo nada mientras respiraba hondo y se relajaba. Con el Sharingan de Sasuke completamente desarrollado, sabía que esta batalla sería mucho más problemática de lo que creía anteriormente, más aún si al final había logrado despertar su cosmo energia. Aunque eso no significaba que había perdido la lucha, sabía que la tendría cuesta arriba, la marca de maldición ampliaba la claridad mental en batalla ty potenciaba los atributos en general del receptor incluida la sed de sangre, lo que quería decir que si pensaba derribarlo, debía ser más rápido y encender con más fuerza su cosmos que él, necesitaba calmarse o sería el derrotado.  
Sin querer perder más tiempo, Sasuke atacó. Corrió hacia Naruto y pateó apuntando hacia su pecho. Naruto saltó hacia atrás y rápidamente tomó represalias con una patada baja hacia la rodilla de Sasuke. Sasuke dio un pequeño salto y le dio una patada a Naruto en el pecho. Naruto retrocedió con el golpe y aterrizó de pie. Inmediatamente se lanzó hacia adelante y la cabeza golpeó a Sasuke antes de que el Uchiha pudiera aterrizar. Sasuke retrocedió un poco antes de recuperar la compostura.  
-No está mal torpe, pero no es lo suficientemente bueno- le desdeñó Sasuke.  
-Si, aja. Los dos ya hemos dicho lo que se necesitaba decir. No volvere a hablar voluntariamente, parque me hagas cometer otro error- mencionó mientras adoptaba la postura de Kung fu que Increíblemente Shaka le enseñaba en ocasiones cuando meditaban.  
Naruto uso el estilo de dragón cuando Sasuke lo golpeó. De un lado a otro se enfrentaron a velocidades que rivalizaban con las de un jounin . Con su Sharingan activo, Sasuke pudo ver cuáles eran los movimientos de Naruto. Sin embargo, esto fue tanto una maldición como una bendición. Naruto había estado entrenando duro con su estilo y había llegado al punto en el que podía usar seis estilos diferentes en una sesión rápida. Mientras Sasuke podía ver el movimiento con el que Naruto estaba comenzando, Naruto cambiaría rápidamente de estilo en el último momento, impidiendo que el Uchiha pudiera predecirlo recibiendo muchos golpes en el proceso. Kung fu enseñado por Dohko y Shaka, Capoeira de Aldebarán, Muay Thai de Máscara Mortal, Judo de Mu y Savate de Camus, todos estilos muy efectivos y lamentablemente impredecibles si se combinaban.  
Pero Naruto tampoco estaba teniendola tan fácil con Sasuke. Mientras luchaban, era obvio que Sasuke había obtenido una velocidad que incluso superaba la suya. Él pudo haber sido más fuerte que Sasuke, pero el Uchiha fue más rápido que él. Así que mientras Sasuke estaba recibiendo menos golpes de su oponente, los golpes que Naruto recibía eran más constantes. El Uchiha recibía pocos golpes de una fuerza demoledora, pero Naruto recibía muchos, lo que compensaba las cosas. Esta era una batalla de cantidad contra calidad.  
Naruto se agachó bajo un puñetazo y pasó de un barrido de piernas a una patada alta que atrapó a Sasuke en la cara. Sasuke cayó de espaldas y rápidamente cortó su flujo de chakra para hundirse debajo del agua para evitar una patada en el talón de Naruto. Naruto miró mientras Sasuke desaparecía en las oscuras aguas. Sus ojos se ensancharon rápidamente cuando vio una luz brillante que se acercaba desde debajo del agua.  
\- Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de Fuego.  
Naruto fue envuelto por la bola de fuego gigante que brotó del agua debajo de él. Sasuke emergió rápidamente y miró el fuego . No vio ningún cuerpo y miró a su alrededor para tratar de detectar dónde Naruto podría ocultarse .  
-¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!- exclamó Naruto desde el agua.  
Sasuke miró hacia abajo mientras cientos de meteoros emergían del agua y se abalanzan hacia Sasuke. Con su Sharingan girando Sasuke atacó con otra bola de fuego pero fue en vano. La impresionante cantidad de golpes arrojó al ninja herido a las paredes del acantilado del valle. Naruto emergio del agua sabiendo que la batalla estaba lejos de terminar.  
-Elemento agua, cascada!- le sorprendió con ese Jutsu el Uchiha al Uzumaki.  
Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ante la enorme ola de agua que lo arrastraba en su estela y lo aplastaba al otro lado de las paredes del acantilado.  
"¿Desde cuándo puede Sasuke usar técnicas de agua?" Pensó Naruto mientras salía de los escombros. Nada estaba roto, pero él iba a sentir ese golpe mañana "A si es cierto, es el consentido de Kakashi"  
Miró al otro lado y vio a Sasuke en la misma posición que él. Sus ojos se encontraron y solo por un breve momento vieron lo que podría haber sido. Naruto podría haber aceptado a Sasuke como un rival. ¿Quién iba a saber? Es posible que incluso se hayan hecho amigos en el equipo siete y se hayan presionado para ser grandes Shinobi . Naruto pudo haber sido la luz que hubiera evitado que Sasuke cayera tan fácilmente en la oscuridad alimentada por su odio y su ansia de poder.  
Sin embargo, esas cosas no habían sucedido. Naruto había recibido ayuda de los caballeros de Athena. Había decidido un nuevo nindo y una forma de vivir. Conoció a Ayame y encontró una hermana. Se acercó a Dohko y encontró a un hermano. Se hizo amigo de Ukyo, Ranko y Kasumi y encontró gente que lo aceptó. Encontró un hermano mayor en Aioria y el amor de su vida en Ty Lee.  
Sin alguien que fuera la luz de su oscuridad, Sasuke cayo al abismo con poco esfuerzo. Se había entregado a la oscuridad de su alma por el poder, el poder suficiente para aplastar a su hermano por lo que había hecho. El poder suficiente para dejar que todos los que lo enfrentaron se desmoronen ante su fuerza. El poder suficiente para finalmente resolver la batalla en su mente en cuanto a quién era mayor, el torpe o él mismo.  
Se miraron el uno al otro hasta que se rompió el momento. Este fue el presente en el que se encontraron y se preguntaban qué podría haber sido una pérdida de tiempo y energía. Sasuke todavía estaba decidido a destruir a Naruto, y Naruto estaba decidido a finalmente deshacerse de sí mismo y de la aldea del clan Uchiha.  
-Creo que es hora de ponerse serio, Naruto- Sasuke dijo mientras su mirada se endurecía. Sacó un pergamino y sacó una katana.  
-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo suavemente el rubio, aunque su mirada no era menos feroz mientras sacaba una espada que le regaló Shura.  
Corrieron hacia adelante y se encontraron en una oleada de tajos. Naruto golpeó su espada contra la de Sasuke y por un momento estuvieron mirandoae uno al otro. Rompieron su duelo de miradas cuando Naruto le dio una patada a Sasuke en el costado, solo para tomar un ligero corte en el pecho como represalia del Uchiha. Con un gruñido, Naruto atacó ferozmente y recibió retribución al darle un golpe profundo al brazo de Sasuke. Sasuke saltó hacia atrás y activó un jutsu.  
\- ¡Elemento fuego: flor Fénix!- gritó Sasuke mientras lanzaba múltiples bolas de fuego contra su oponente. El ser atacado a tan corto alcance evitó que Naruto pudiera esquivar. Levantó los brazos para bloquear lo mejor que pudo, pero fue golpeado por cada bola de fuego y arrojado hacia atrás.  
Sin que nadie le permitiera escapar, Sasuke se apresuró hacia adelante e intentó apuñalar a Naruto en el pecho antes de que pudiera levantarse. Naruto rápidamente rodó hacia un lado y se levantó de un salto. Sasuke atacó una vez más intentando golpear a Naruto en la cara. Naruto se agachó e intentó patear los pies de Sasuke por debajo de él. Sasuke se levantó de un salto e intentó una patada de duelo en el pecho. Naruto hizo una mano con un brazo y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las extremidades estiradas de Sasuke. Torció su cuerpo y por un momento ambos estuvieron paralelos entre sí colgando en el aire de lado, que es exactamente lo que Naruto quería.  
-¡ Elemento Aire, ciclón!- Gritó mientras empujaba su brazo hacia adelante y el tornado en miniatura golpeó el pecho de Sasuke y lo arrojó a las paredes de piedra del valle una vez más.

#######

 **La nube.**

-¡Balance ejecution!- contraatacó Yugito.

Las dos ondas de energía chocaron con fuerza haciendo que ambos tensaron los músculos y apretaran la mandíbula en un gesto de concentración. A lo lejos, A y varios shinobi observaron impotentes el combate, con una horrible sensación de inutilidad. Si ese ser se sentía claramente superior a los dos en teoría más poderosos shinobi, sería imprudente intentar auxiliar a la ex espectro. Era humillante pero de momento, ayudaban más no estorbando y volviéndose rehenes potenciales.

-Gran Lobo- atacó Zen Aku.

-Elemento fuego, jutsu pelo de ratón- contraataco la jinchuriki.

Al anularse las técnicas, los dos se decidieron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, la ex espectro lanzó un golpe que el lobo bloqueo y aprovechó el momento para conectar un rodillazo que ella bloqueo hábilmente, entonces le dio un jab a la quijada que si conectó eficientemente mandando a Zen aku varios metros hacia atrás, cayendo pesadamente.

A continuación, se levantó de un salto y con un buen impulso recortó distancia y le intento conectar un golpe al estómago que la rubia pudo bloquear apenas, para que momentos después, le lanzará una patada al pecho que el cuasi demonio evitó habiéndose hacía atrás.

-No eres Zen Aku- le encaró Yugito- el no era tan buen combatiente mano a mano, además eres más atrevido al atacar, el lobo contra el que combati me dio cierta concesión, la que no me das.

-Cierto, no soy el verdadero- admitió encogiéndose de hombros- eso no significa que no vaya a lastimarte como lo haría él.

Y reanudaron la pelea.

Ahora la rubia mandaba una lluvia de patadas que el maniquí bloqueaba poniendo sus brazos en X, como lo sospechó, a diferencia de su oponente original, este no tenía esa inconsciente apertura en su defensa, la famosa concesión.

Dando una fuerte patada final, la jinchuriki puso una distancia entre ella y su adversario y se preparó a atacar al falso demonio lobo con su mejor técnica, por eso sacó de su sello su Bene y comenzó a tocar sus acordes, llenando el ambiente con una muy dulce melodía.

-¡ES TU FINAL DEMONIO!-exclamó la ex esfinge- ¡EJECUCIÓN FINAL!

Y unas cuerdas que salieron del arma, a toda carrera se lanzaron contra el hombre Lobo que intentó defenderse.

-Aullido de lobo Metálico- escupió una poderosa aura plateada que a su paso congelaba todo.

El aliento chocó con las cuerdas frenandolas bastante, pero aún así, el demonio no estaba a salvo.

Unas cuerdas salieron debajo de la Tierra y raoduamene lo envolvieron provocando que Zenaku- estuviera firmemente atrapado por la jounin que sin perder tiempo, tocó una sola cuerda que vibró de forma funesta.

Momentos después, las cuerdas se enredaban en el demonio, enterrándose en su carne, que para horror de todos, estaba siendo penetrada por ellas.

-Irradias cosmos pero no siquiera eres un ser vivo- dedujo hábilmente la rubia- Matatabi lo notó, y esto lo confirma, deberías sentir mucho dolor y estar sangrado.

-Bien jugado- admitió el ser- pero eso no cambia nada.

-Te equívocas, cambia todo- no estuvo de acuerdo ella y haciendo vibrar dos cuerdas, las extremidades fueron arrancadas, sin soltar una sola gota de Sangre, tocando un para de acordes más, las cuerdas que estaban enterradas en su carne lo filetearon hasta destruirlo.

Convirtiéndose también en el muñeco sin rasgos fuera de los de un lobo.

-Recuerdenme jamás hacerla enojar- pidió Darui a nadie en particular, pero todos los shinobi masculinos asintieron en comprensión, ante la más poderosa de ellos…. Mejor intentar llevar la fiesta en paz.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando de la boca del maniquí, salió una niebla que la noqueó en el acto, asustado a todos por lo que podría significar. Tampoco Yugito sería de ayuda con Saga y los demás.

##

 **Con el Trío amazona.**

Tanto Kuina como Orihime debían de darle crédito a esas chunin por lo que valía, ellas de una forma estaban magullada y maltrechas y aún así, oponían cierta resistencia…. Hasta cierto punto.

En este momento Ty Lee usó su puño Taladro en la espada de Kuina haciendo que esta tintinear de fea forma, obligando a la samurái a retroceder dos pasos hacia atrás. Contrario a lo que creían, las tres peleaban al Unísono para evitar que capturaran a Fū y también a Naruto, en vez de huir dejando sola a la jinchuriki pelimenta.

-Debo de darles crédito, no cualquiera se enfrentaria a dos criminales rango S- admitía con cierta simpatía en la voz la samurái- sin embargo, sus esfuerzos serán en vano, de una u otra forma, la victoria será nuestra..

-Les damos crédito por su valor- se metió la pelinaranja tetuda a la plática- así que, si deciden abandonar a su compañera, ni Kuina o yo las asesinaremos. Pese a formar parte de Akatsuki, odiamos la violencia sin sentido innecesaria.

-Gracias ,pero pasamos- rechazaron a Coro las amigas de Fū- jamás dejaremos que le pongan una sola mano encima.

-Peor para ustedes- reanudó Orihime su ataque - aunque soy una Miko, soy muy poderosa, no podrán derrotar a mis Shun Shun Rikka.

Los prendedores de zafiro que simulaban ser una flor en el cabello de la joven pelinaranja brillaron de forma tal que a las tres les dio un mal presentimiento.

-Koten Zanshun, - exclamó la joven.

Y dos ráfagas de luz salieron con fuerza contra las chicas que evadieron apenas, para su conmoción, parecía que dos discos muy filosos derribaron a varios árboles de los alrededores.

-Mi turno Orihime- expresó la espadachín- !Mega Slash!

Y una onda de corte tuvo que ser evadida nuevamente, siendo lo que las Akatsuki querían, pero para su desgracia, el Trío aprendió a no dispersarse con esa clase de tácticas baratas.

-Les doy crédito por ello- admiraba Kuina- pero eso no va a s…

-¡Hidrobomba!- tuvo que evitar un chorro de agua muy poderoso la samurái.

Al ver en dirección de donde vino el Jutsu, Halibel de pie, ponía una muy intimidante cara a las Akatsuki.

-No dejare que le pongan las manos encima a mi hijo- sentenció poniéndose en guardia la Arrancar.

##

 **¡Boom!**

Se oyó una potente explosión que estremeció el bosque a los alrededores, Ulquiorra no la tenía fácil, estaba descansado y eso, pero el Nara era bueno tratando de obtener la mayor ventaja posible con el terreno a su disposición, ayudaba algo, hay que ser honestos, que Tayuya supiera a bien de qué iban las habilidades del Arrancar.

Lamentablemente, en este momento, era mejor rezar por un milagro a Kami que salir a enfrentar directamente a su adversario.

-Están retrasando lo inevitable- mencionó con su voz monótona el hermano de L - voy a matarlos y sin su intervención, las ambiciones de Lord Orochimaru serán una realidad.

!Bala de aire!

Y saltado en la misma dirección de Tayuya, Shikamaru pudo evitar que apuñalan a la Uzumaki.

-Al menos aprendí algo de esas dos palizas- pensó en voz alta el Nara que iba a mil por hora tratando de pensar una estrategia para darle la vuelta a su actual situación, fallando en el proceso.

-¿Alguna idea Genio?- preguntó la Uzumaki regresando al nivel uno de la marca y sacando unos cascabeles de sus cosas, no eran su mejor truco, pero algo era mejor a nada.

-No, por desgracia no tengo nada que nos sea útil, sólo un milagro podría salvarnos.

-Gran tifón- atacó el azabache.

Una poderosa corriente de aire se apresuró contra ellos, mandandolos a volar y separándolos. Cuando el Arrancar iba a apuñalar a Shikamaru por ser el estratega, su brazo fue detenido en seco al ser envuelto en un delgado hilo de color negro.

Del bosque salió Yuna con el brazo extendido y era visible que esos hilos salían de ella.

Lo que en la mente del Nara se tradujo en una peor situación, era perceptible que ella era un demonio y sin embargo…..

-No se quien seas, pero si te metes en mi camino no dudaré en matarte- expresó sin emoción alguna el ojiverde.

-Rompe cables- susurro la demonio, e kunai que el esbirro tenía se despedazó gracias a los cabellos que ella tenía enredados en ellos, sorprendiendo a todos ahí.

-Entonces has tomado tu decisión- mencionó mientras se convertía en un ser con la piel más pálida, alas de murciélago y cuernos además de un cabello muy largo y garras en las manos.- sin piedad.

Y se lanzó con una chokuto a pelear.

Yuna había visto a lo lejos al contingente y los siguió por curiosidad, al oír que pasaba, quiso saber qué ocurriría, si esos tipos que claramente superaban a los de Konoha ganarían o si al menos tendrían una oportunidad. Ya era malo que dos máscaras y un ángel aparecieran, pero ver que los miembros del equipo de Chouji, ganaron su combate pese a todo, le conmovió. Lo que el arrancar pensó hacer estaba en el manual de cómo ganar en los demonios, pero como a estas alturas ya lo notaron, Yuna era en realidad bondadosa y noble, en teoría debió matar a Lee y a Kiba, pero los dejó vivir, no debía meterse en esta pelea, pero el deshonor de Ulquiorra y el arrojo de Tayuya y Shikamaru por sobrevivir le conmovió en serio. El arrancar no era rival para ella, el plan era matarlo y después ir a auxiliar al Trío Amazona y de ahí, esperar a que las cosas no fueran tan malas con Evil Lynn.

Por ello, logró sorprender a Ulquiorra al detener con dos dedos a su arma y hacerlo parecer demasiado fácil.

-Puedo verlo, tu alma aún está ahí- mencionó la joven- pero lamentable está muy lejos para que la alcance, lo mejor que puedo hacer es librarte de tu sufrimiento.

Hilos negros salieron de las yemas de sus dedos y fueron esquivadas apenas por el Arrancar que saltó hacia atrás y preparó su contraataque.

-Bala de aire.

Y poniendo los brazos en X ella resistió muy bien el embate, lo que no creyó posible Ulquiorra.

Mientras, La Uzumaki y el Nara, se escabulleron lo mejor que podían y regresaron con Kiba primero buscando su pista y hallando a Kiba recostado en una esterilla mientras Tamaki ya sin su armadura paraba el sangrado que aún tenía.

Así que fueron por Lee que estaba hecho pedazos.

Siendo francos, Tayuya creyó que los que pelearán contra Kimimaro no sobreviven.

-Naruto podrá con Sasuke, debemos de atender a Lee- pidió a Tayuya quien accedió a ayudar a estabilizar y de ahí, a buscar a Chouji y Neji, así era la confianza en Naruto.

"Jamás creí, en mis sueños más salvajes que ellos nos derrotarían" admitía para sus adentros Tayuya "bien que lo decías madre, la verdadera fuerza viene del corazón"

##

Mientras eso sucedía, el Arrancar respiraba cansado, su Chokuto se había ido al igual que sus alas y cuernos, arrancados por los cabellos de Yuna que estaba fresca cual lechuga y con la guardia al acecho, después de unos segundos, era evidente que ella estaba en otra liga.

Se decía que trabajando juntos, Tier, Grimmgrow y Él serían capaces de derribar a Orochimaru (en realidad ella ya era más fuerte que el Sanin) y por lo que estaba viendo, ni luchando con ayuda de los tres, serían capaces de derrotarla. Lo peor era que aunque al principios, si logró con un lariat supersónico arrancarle una pierna, esta se cosió a si misma como si nada y parecía ser enteramente funcional.

-Podrías unirte a Lord Orochimaru- intento de llevar agua a su molino- con su ayuda, tus ambiciones de harán realidad.

-Jajajaja, dejar al príncipe de las Tinieblas por ese gusano que se cree dios- se burló riendo a carcajadas- no lo haría nunca

-Pagarás ese insulto- sentenció Ulquiorra- Bala de aire.

-Mi turno- señaló ella tras evitar la bala- rompe cables

Del suelo salieron cabellos que rápidamente envolvieron a Ulquiorra y lo paralizaron, una vez hecho eso, los cabellos comenzaron a estrujarlos hasta la muerte, recordando en sus últimos momentos quien fue en vida.

-Sai….. -susurro antes de morir.

Terminado todo, ella se marchó, ha había ayudado suficiente a todos ahí. Y de repente lo sintió, un cosmos se elevó hasta ser tan grande como el de un caballero de plata, el nivel de ella y un destello se elevó al cielo.

Y para su sorpresa, al ver elevarse al bólido, lágrimas resbalaban por sos mejillas.

"¿Porque siento esto? Es muy cálido y triste al mismo tiempo" el bólido venía de la dirección en la que el Trío y Tier estaban luchando.

##

 **Momentos atrás**

 **Tier y el Trío amazona vs Akatsuki.**

Finalmente más amazonas y la Arrancar decidieron luchar dos a dos contra las enviadas de Akatsuki, mientras Ty Lee y Tier fueron por la samurái, las otras dos fueron por la Miko que seguía usando ese molesto escudo y el disco cortante.

-Rindanse ahora y les juró que sólo tomaremos a los jinchuriki en paz- volvía a ofrecer la muy fresca pelinaranja a las maltrechas kunoichi, lamentablemente para ellas, el maldito escudo de Orihime era indestructible.

-Debemos ver la forma de derribarla- decía Ukyo encendiendo su cosmos una vez más dispuesta a intentar destruir la barrera con fuerza bruta.

-De acuerdo- concordó la pelimenta preparando su mejor golpe.

-¡Choque atómico!

-¡Ave fenix!

-Saten Kesshun, yo rechazó.

Y nuevamente el escudo volvió a frenar el impacto de ambas técnicas colisionado contra la Miko tetona.

"No se que rayos está pasando, pero debo de terminar este combate rápido" pensó con un deje de preocupación la Akatsuki, entre más pasaba el tiempo peleando, cada vez le era más difícil que su escudo pudiera protegerla. Sólo esta última vez, el choque se sintió peor y mucho comparado a la vez que el idiota de Deidara uso su Jutsu de C3 sólo porque se le dio la gana. Y el rubio admirador de Dante Torobolino era alguien de temer, que un par de chunin ya igualaran su poder era realmente admirable, y aterrador.

Y lo era porque volvieron a cargar con todo y esta vez, casi lograron fisurar el escudo. Ya había tenido suficiente de ellas.

-Nuestra organización busca la paz, una paz que sólo a través de la fuerza se hará posible- comenzó a explicar- si reunimos a todos los Biju, tendremos el extremo más afilado de la espada, con ellos tendremos una fuerza que disuadirá a todos del conflicto, el mensaje será claro "Está en paz o muere".

-A costa del asesinato o libertad- mencionó Fū- ustedes no son mejores que los idiotas que nos crearon como armas y nos mandaron al campo de batalla a ser la carne de cañón de nuestras aldeas, gracias, pero paso.

-No hay bien sin sacrificio- mencionó con filosofía barata la miko- de cualquier forma vendrás conmigo. Poseo el escudo más resistente y el ataque más sólido, ustedes dos jamás van a vencerme, no importa cuanto traten.

Y sin querer, cavó su propia tumba, por ello se extraño cuando las amigas sonrieron por el golpe de suerte que tuvieron de repente, aunque siendo francos, la escarabajo les regañó por no haber visto la similitud, una que también se le escapó a ella.

-¿Se han resignado y se rinden?- preguntó algo intimidada por la cara de la pelimenta y la ojimiel.

-No, es eso- contestó Fū- nos acabas de dar la clave para vencerte, tenemos un gran Jutsu con el cual podemos destruir al mismo tiempo tu escudo y también a tu llamado ataque más sólido del mundo.

-Eso no existe, en fin- desdeñó la amenaza- si ya están enloqueciendo, es mejor acabar con esto.

!Koten Zans…!

Y de la tierra salió Ukyo, revelando que la que estaba con la jinchuriki era un clon de sombras.

Rápidamente sujeto de su cintura a Orihime, mientras Fū cagaba de frente con un golpe lleno de chakra.

-Mala jugada mocosa- usó su escudo y la expulsó, al mismo tiempo dirigió a su disco cortante a perseguir a Fū que no dejó de cargar evitando a su amiga, contra ella….. Y se estrelló de frente contra el escudo, agachándose rápidamente.

Un lúgubre ¡Zab! Se oyó junto a un ¡crack! Y la joven era partida en dos por su propio jutsu dividiendo su cintura y sus piernas de forma limpia cauterizando el corte.

-M...mi escudo…. No era indestructible al parecer- sonrió débilmente mientras la vida la abandonaba- ¿como lo descubrieron?

-Fuiste tu la que nos lo recordó- admitía la ojimiel- conocemos a alguien que destruyó al escudo más duro y al puño más sólido de método similar, usaste casi las mismas palabras, recordándonos la estrategia.

-Ya veo- sonrió con amargura y añadió- no importa realmente, en el remoto caso que Kuina fuese derrotada, aún hay varios shinobi poderosos contra los que no podrán vencer de la misma forma, Mai, Konan…. Sus días están contados….de...bie….ron...v..e..n..ir...e..n

Y falleció, así sin más. La poderosa Miko fue el primer miembro de Akatsuki que sería derribada por la generación del Uzumaki.

Lamentablemente, el combate le pasó factura a ambas, Fū estaba semi inconsciente y Ukyo apenas podía mantenerse de pie, viendo por el rabillo del Ojo, Kuina estaba a punto de vencer a su amiga y a Tier…. Sólo un milagro podría salvarlas ahora.

######

 **Aldea de la Roca.**

-MUERE- blandió su maza una vez más el monstruo golpeando con fuerza a la sirena que era mandada a estrellarse contra varios edificios mientras sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear, la pelea era muy dura pues su oponente era en extremo resistente y fuerte. Aunque no podía atacar a distancia, compensaba ese defecto moviéndose bastante rápido acortando todo el tiempo distancia entre ellos. Ya la flauta de latón había pasado a mejor vida por lo que tendría que depender de sus Jutsu y de su habilidad para vencer a este ser.

La perspicaz ex general notó que esta cosa no era un demonio pues no se comportaba como uno y que además, tenía sólo la orden de detenerla , pero aparentemente esa era su única encomienda. Pues sólo se concentró en ella y no en la población de la aldea en general. Por fortuna.

Por otro lado, viendo como su abuelo miraba de forma calculadora a ver si podían capturar al ser y hacer alguna estupidez, lamentaba que no fuera lo bastante agresivo como para mantenerlos a una más sana distancia de la pelea.

-RACHEL- volvía a rugir el monstruo mientras le daba tremendo garrotazo apenas se levantó, afortunadamente no le pegó por poco, evadiendo dando una muestra de su flexibilidad.

-Parece que no se sabe más que dos palabras- mencionó exasperada, muere y su antiguo nombre eran las únicas palabras que podía proferir. Si era retrasado o no, simplemente no deseaba saberlo de momento. Si aparecía otro de estos seres, a ese si lo capturaría para estudiarle.

-Bien, hora de terminar el espectáculo- comenzó a elevar su cosmos al máximo mientras se lanzaba una vez más el ser contra la joven.

-Elemento Polvo, destrucción de un mundo primitivo- atacó liberando la más poderosa manifestación del Kekkei tora familiar.

El Jutsu no tuvo problema alguno en alcanzar a su blanco que ni siquiera grito de dolor, confirmándose que ni siquiera era un ser vivo, lamentablemente, aún dejó un rastro pues un gigante maniquí fue lo que quedó en el lugar donde el Jutsu impacto.

La chunnin comenzó a jadear de manera pesada, ese ser había logrado empujarla hasta su límite, definitivamente le pediría al lemuriano que le forjara una flauta al menos.

-Recojan el muñeco, quiero que nuestro departamento de investigación sepa todo lo que hay que saber de él- ordenó Onoki al ver el trofeo, ahora si sólo pudiera convencer a ese marionetista para unirse a sus filas…

-¿No crees que es peligroso que tengas eso en la aldea?- preguntó recuperando el aliento la azabache- hasta donde sé, los demonios y esa cosa podrían o no tener relación alguna entre ellos.

-Bah, no importa, está inmóvil, parece que lo que fuera esto lo dejaste para el bote de basura, pero aún así…. Podríamos aprovechar cualquier secreto que tenga y llevar a la Aldea a la gloria.

-O destruirnos por tu ambición- le recriminó la nieta.

-Ya me estoy hartando de esto- le amenazó Onoki- Por mucho que seas mi nieta no voy a tolerar esa insubordinación.

-Abuelo, es en serio, no creo que sea buena idea…..

-¡Suficiente! Arrestenla- ordenó el Tsuchikage.

La joven quería protestar, aub tenía algo que hacer, pero para su desgracia, hacerlo le pondría en un pésimo escenario y no podía darse ese lujo, que los demás la perdonaran, pero debía de quedarse en la aldea a regañadientes.

######

Los doce caballeros jadeaba jalando aire tras la ardua pelea que habían estado teniendo, ciertamente que Shaka lograra colocar esa barrera puso un suelo más parejo, por desgracia, aun eran muy fuertes como para no ser diezmados durante la pelea.

Aldebaran, Mu y Dohko peleaban contra Nova, Esmeralda luchaba contra Aioria, Camus y Shura, las damas contra Alcione **(¡Oye!)** mientras que Zagatto tenía problemas para pelear contra Shaka, Saga y Aioros pese a que dos de ellos estaban muy lastimados por proteger al caballero de Virgo.

Los demonios también habían sufrido, pero el daño en ellos no era tan grave. Lo que por momentos volvía el combate de pronóstico reservado.

-Lanzas de oscuridad- atacó Alcione una vez más a sus oponentes que preparaban su contraofensiva.

-Rosas demoníacas reales

-Aguja escarlata

-Elemento rayo, Senbon eléctricas

Y nuevamente chocaron anulándose los ataques, saltando los caballeros a llevar al campo del combate cuerpo a cuerpo la pelea. Una que sabían que sólo así podrían ganar.

Rápidamente la sensual súcubo tenía que ir bloqueando la auténtica lluvia de golpes y patadas que le enviaban sus adversarias **(Oye, eso ofende viejo)** {Como sigan quejándose…..} ejem, recibiendo una buena paliza, puesto que como supusieron, ese no era su fuerte.

Por otro lado, Shura acababa de cortarle a Nova su mano derecha haciendo sangrar al demonio y obligándolo a retroceder, mientras Aldebarán al fin logró dar un ataque contundente contra la rubia demonio, vaya que cambiar de pareja de baile durante la pelea dio buen resultado.

Cambiaron una vez más y ahora, Esmeralda tenía que evitar a los embates del caballero de Leo que se lanzaba una vez más al frente para atacar, ahora la estrategia que planearon era que mientras uno de ellos le distraía, los otros dos prepararía su mejor ataque para así tratar de fulminarla.

En una oportunidad, Aioria le pateó con fuerza en el estómago, haciéndola retorcerse de dolor mientras los otros dos preparaban su técnica.

-Excalibur

-Ejecución Aurora.

Chocaron las técnicas haciendo que la demonio diera un escalofriante grito de dolor, sólo para que el vez de una estatua de hielo partido por la mitad, estuviera ahora una demonio de piel completamente blanca con escleróticas rojas sin pupilas (Su genio pues a tamaño humano) fulminandolos con la mirada.

-¡ESTA VAN A PAGARMELA!- rugió con ira y se lanzó a golpear a Máscara Mortal que apenas y podía bloquear esa furia femenina.

Y mientras eso pasaba, Nova se convertía en un lobo hecho de electricidad que rugiendo de forma amenazadora se lanzaba a la yugular, literalmente de Mu para matarlo, afortunadamente para el caballero, Aldebarán lo tacleo, evitando que lo matara.

Y si, Alcione se volvía una diablesa literalmente, su piel se volvió roja, sus curvas se hicieron más pronunciadas, sus ojos ahora eran de esclerótica azul sin pupilas y la tradicional cola en forma de flecha salía a relucir. Sin darles tiempo a hacer un comentario mordaz, se lanzaba una vez más al ataque, haciendo que Milo retrocediera por la patada que le dio mientras él ponía en X sus brazos.

Y si, Zagato también sacó ese As de su manga, el demonio de piel color petróleo y de ojos amarillos evadió a Saga y Shaka, perdiendo de vista a Aioros que le dio un jab que lo hizo desequilibrarse, al menos lo suficiente como para darle a uno de ellos tiempo de atacar.

-¡EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS!- tuvo el honor Saga de ser el que estaba listo, haciendo que el demonio fuera engullido por su más devastador ataque y echándolo a volar varios metros hacia adelante.

-A este paso, vamos a morir- jadeo Milo mientras que evadía un golpe de Alcione.

-No podemos darnos por vencidos- decía Camus candado bloqueado un lance de espada de la demonio rubia- todavía podemos ganar.

"Trataremos de usar nuestra mejor arma" sugirió mentalmente Dohko "A estas alturas ya le hemos usado demasiadas veces, esta vez no hará alguna diferencia"

"¿En serio cree antiguo maestro que sea una buena idea usarla?" preguntó Aioros "Necesitamos al menos un minuto para estar listos, eso sin contar el hecho de que probablemente, nuestros actuales cuerpos colapsan"

"En teoría sería posible hacerlo de forma segura para ellos si elevamos nuestro cosmos más allá de nuestro límite" explicó Shaka que parecía ser el menos reacio a la idea "Quizá y si usamos el Octavo sentido mientras lanzamos la Exclamación de Athena, podamos al menos liberar a nuestros cuerpos de nuestras esencias sin dañarlos"

"¿Y si fallamos?" preguntó Máscara Mortal

"Tendremos que hacerlo bien a la primera" mencionó de forma mordaz el antiguo maestro y añadió "No se que nos ocurra después, pero no nos queda de otra, o desaparecemos ahora o nos matan ellos, pero…."

"Líquidandoles, al menos no irán por nuestros seres queridos" completo Saga la idea "Bien, hagámoslo"

Los doce caballeros seguían luchando contra los demonios mientras elevaban su cosmos violentamente, yendo más allá del límite que se suponía no debían cruzar, viendo que planeaban hacer algo suicida, los cuatro ángeles caídos se lanzaron con todo para matarlos, dejarlos ser tan temerarios y valientes no era bueno ni para su salud, ni para sus planes ,aún debían de ayudar a los primeros enviados que eran más débiles que ellos, a buscar las malditas llaves, por ello, se lanzaron a matar aún con más resolución que hace rato, si o si, esto se terminaba ahora.

##

 **Hace algunos minutos**

 **Tier y Ty Lee vs Kuina.**

Un fuerte golpe al pecho fue todo lo que se necesitó para mandar al piso una vez más a la amazona, la castaña jadeaba jalando aire a sus pulmones mientras intentaba pasar la sólida defensa de la Akatsuki.

La joven espadachín era una de las dos mellizas hijas de Toshiro Mifune, líder samurái del País del Hierro, sólo que a diferencia de Tashigi, su hermana, Kuina era una rebelde que creía que debían de trabajar todos y digo todos, shinobi y samurái, para alcanzar la paz. Loable ¿verdad? Si, pero el problema eran los cuestionables métodos que ella quería instaurar, básicamente una dictadura donde las elites eran quienes decidían, lo que le acarreó constantemente fricciones con su padre.

De ahí su adición a la organización, un mundo donde los fuertes mandaban era lo más cercano a su visión de las cosas, no era lo que tenía en mente, pero no estaba mal.

Y tal y como rezaba la reputación de su padre, ni Tier o Ty Lee habían podido usar algún Jutsu sin pagar el precio de perder los dedos de las manos o su vida, por ello se habían mantenido luchando sólo con su Taijutsu el cual no era del todo eficaz contra la samurái.

-Rindanse ahora y no tendré que matarlas- ofrecía una vez más la azabache- admiró su valor, pero no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitar que nos llevemos a la Nanabi y al Kyubi.

-No te dejaré ponerle una mano a mi amiga ni a mi novio- se volvía a levantar la joven con determinación encendiendo violentamente su cosmos- voy a derribarte sin importar que.

-Lo mismo digo- secundo Tier- no obtendrás nunca a mi hijo- lo único que pudo decir antes de desmallarse, ella era quien se había llevado el peor castigo durante la pelea.

La espadachín se encogió de hombros lamentando la terquedad de ambas pues morirían en vano, así que preparó su mejor tajo y ataco.

-Estilo de una espada, corte divino.

Y dio un tajo que se convirtió en Onda y se lanzó contra Ty Lee que tenía su cosmos encendido al máximo y sorprendentemente lo bloqueo y moviéndose a gran velocidad, evadió varios cortes más hasta que logró acercarse a su oponente que le clavó un tanto en el pecho arriba del corazón.

No le importó a la castaña pues se aferró a la joven y comenzó a elevar su cosmos con violencia.

Había sentido como Orihime había sido derribada y sabía que Kuina las mataría a ellas, a menos que usara un último As bajo la manga, así que, sonriendo feliz, comenzó a elevar al máximo su cosmos.

-¡¿Qué haces!?- exclamó asombrada la samurái pues su oponente tenía un poder que ya igualaba al de Kisame.

-Esta es la única forma de ganarte- sonrió radiante la castaña- te lo dije, no moriré sin haberte derrotado.

¡Saeta Dorada!.

Un aura dorada envolvió a ambas y se oyó una detonación poderosa, elevando a las jóvenes, mientras Kuina luchaba por zafarse desesperadamente, la joven se aferraba con más fuerza a su oponente.

-¡¿Estas loca!?- grito horrorizada la hija de Mifune- a esta velocidad la fricción terminara matándonos a ambas ¿De qué sirve una victoria si no puedes disfrutarla?

-Impediré que te lleves a mi amado- sonrió con gusto la joven -así que aunque por poco, si disfrutaré mi última victoria.

"Naruto, perdóname por causarte dolor, Hinata, Hikari, Cuiden a nuestro rubio cabeza hueca" sonrió mientras ella y Kuina se elevaban al cielo como un bólido, entre los desgarradores gritos de dolor de Ukyo y Fū por el sacrificio de su amiga.

##

 **Caballeros dorados.**

-Ese….. Cosmos- decía llorando Aioros.

-Ty Lee…. Así que al final elegiste al amor como motivo- recordó en voz alta Dohko cuando le preguntó una razón por la que ella moriría, en su momento su alumna temporal no supo qué contestar, ahora, conocía su respuesta

Lo que más lleno de pena y conmovió a los caballeros y a los que podían sentir el cosmos era la gran dicha con la que su energía se sentía, ella estaba alegre por ofrendar su vida a cambio de la de los demás. En Konoha, todos los que la conocían lloraban de tristeza mientras que en la cueva las diosas lloraban más amargamente que nadie por que la joven muriera.

Y mientras eso pasaba, en una pelea en el Valle del fin, un emo cavaba su tumba por imbécil .

########

 **Valle del fin, algunos minutos atrás.**

¡Meteoro de pegaso!- Naruto gritó mientras empujaba su brazo hacia adelante y dejaba volar los bólidos azules que por cientos se lanzaban contra su oponente que se sacudió violentamente mientras retrocedía con los impactos. Agarró a Sasuke, todavía aturdido, y tiró del Uchiha hacia él. Le dio una patada a Sasuke en el pecho y trató de golpearlo en la cabeza con la empuñadura de su espada. Sasuke solo fue capaz de mover su brazo lo suficiente como para levantar su espada y bloquear el golpe . Sin desanimarse, Naruto dijo dos palabras simples.  
\- Gran Dragón- Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon cuando fue devuelto por la explosión dorada en forma de dragón. La espada de Sasuke se rompió bajo la fuerza de la explosión y gritó de dolor mientras era mandado a otro costado del acantilado.  
Naruto se mantuvo erguido y simplemente esperó para ver si Sasuke se levantaría o no. Si lo hacía, Naruto simplemente lo iba a derribar. Incluso si no se ponía de pie, Naruto todavía lo iba a pisar fuerte en el suelo para asegurarse que no se resistiría mientras arrastraba su trasero de vuelta a Konoha.  
Por ello no esperaba una risa de parte de su enemigo. Sasuke se levantó con una sonrisa y se limpió la sangre del labio. Había visto días mejores. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, pero parecía más feliz que molesto.  
"Esto es lo que he estado esperando. Una batalla contra un oponente digno." Pensó Sasuke. Al contrario de lo que la mayoría creía, Sasuke no odiaba a Naruto exactamente. Lo que odiaba era que Naruto le había a sus ojos arrebatado lo que legítimamente era suyo. Creía que merecía atención y cuando Naruto la recibió, el orgullo de Sasuke estaba gravemente dañado. Sintió que estaba en otro nivel en comparación con los otros estudiantes de la academia. Sintió que era un gran cumplido de su parte incluso considerar a Naruto lo suficientemente digno para convertirse en su rival. Sin embargo, Naruto no quería tener nada que ver con él. Era como si no le importara lo mejor que era él y peor aún tanto Sakura como el Trio lo habían superado al igual que él. Esto enfureció a Sasuke y fue una fuerza impulsora para tomar su decisión. Había vendido su alma a la oscuridad, cedido a su odio, y traicionó a su pueblo por el poder suficiente para derrotar a su hermano y por la oportunidad de finalmente probarse a sí mismo contra Naruto y las demás. Si tenía que secuestrar a su novia para hacer que la rubia se peleara con él, en su opinión era un precio muy bajo que estaba dispuesto a pagar.  
-No sabía que considerabas una golpiza tan graciosa- Dijo Naruto con un gruñido. Él no estaba en absoluto divertido por la risa de Sasuke. Sasuke no dijo nada como llamas negras como marcas comenzaron a extenderse sobre su piel. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos por el Sharingan aún activo con la esclerótica negra, su cabello cabello creció de forma salvaje, un par de alas negras con forma de manos salieron de su espalda y su piel se puso marrón claro dándole una apariencia por demás intimidante.  
Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon ante el poder oscuro que irradiaba Sasuke cuando el Uchiha desapareció. La expresión de Naruto era de sorpresa cuando se giró y vio a Sasuke parado detrás de él.  
-Eres muy lento.- dijo suavemente el Uchiha mientras le daba una patada a Naruto en la espalda.  
Naruto no tuvo tiempo de contrarrestar antes de que Sasuke apareciera ante él y lo golpeara en la cara. El ojiazul se enderezó en el aire y aterrizó de pie. El poder y la velocidad de Sasuke se habían incrementado drásticamente y se sintió desanimado por un momento. Rompió sus pensamientos cuando descubrió que no podía averiguar a dónde había ido Sasuke. Naruto obtuvo su respuesta cuando tres shuriken de viento demoníaco brotaron del agua y apenas los esquivo. Saltó lejos cuando giraron en el aire y volaron hacia él. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar ser atrapado por los cables conectados a los proyectiles. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Sasuke sonriéndole.  
-¡Elemento fuego, Lanzallamas!- gritó él Uchiha mientras las llamas corrían por la línea para golpear a Naruto causando que él gritara de dolor. El rubuo cayó hacia el agua, pero nunca lo logró. Sasuke apareció a su lado, su sonrisa de superioridad nunca dejó su rostro. Le dio una patada a la cabeza, lanzando a Naruto para que se estrellara contra la pared del acantilado.  
-¡Elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego !- Sasuke gritó cuando una gran ráfaga de fuego surgió de su boca y se dirigió hacia Naruto. Tan poderoso fue el ataque de fuego que hizo una zanja en el agua ya que las llamas estaban lo suficientemente calientes como para hacer que el agua se revierta completamente al vapor de la proximidad de la cizalla. Chocó contra la pared y quemó un profundo agujero en la sólida pared de piedra.  
-¡¿Se acabó Naruto? ¡No me digas que esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer! Nunca me haras nada a este ritmo- Sasuke se burló, sin dudar en absoluto de que Naruto había sobrevivido a la explosión.  
Oyó un gruñido bajo que pronto estalló en un enorme rugido de furia cuando una brillante luz dorada brotó de los escombros. Naruto se sacó de encima la roca con un rugido de chakra y se paró ante Sasuke, brillando con la luz blanca y dorada del cosmos .  
-Cuida tu boca Uchiha- gruñó mientras quemaba su cosmos. Sasuke encendió el suyo y se encontraron iguales en términos de poder.  
Ambos desaparecieron y lucharon mano a mano a velocidades extremas. Golpes, patadas y cabezazos intercambiados. Golpe tras golpe fue entregado hasta que saltaron hacia atrás por solo un momento antes de que golpearan una vez más. No cedieron, no descansaron. Durante unos minutos estuvieron encerrados en un testamento de batalla. Cada golpe fue recibido y devuelto rápidamente. Sus cuerpos ignoraron el dolor cuando sus mentes los obligaron a luchar más y más fuerte. Aparecieron uno frente al otro y cada uno dio un puñetazo a la cara del otro al mismo tiempo que los enviaba a ambos, incluso cuando el agua a su alrededor se sacudía por la fuerza de los golpes.  
Cansado de la lucha aparentemente interminable, Naruto elevo su cosmos una vez más. Sin un control tan bueno como el suyo, Naruto creía que Sasuke pronto caería abatido por él. Corrió hacia adelante y rompió una línea en el muro de piedra cuando Sasuke huyó rápidamente.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Uchiha!- gritó mientras lo perseguía. Sasuke corrió por el costado de la pared hasta que estuvo nuevamente parado en la cima del valle. Naruto lo siguió rápidamente y una vez más se lanzó al ataque. Sin darle tiempo a su oponente para reaccionar, Naruto golpeó a Sasuke en el pecho y lo golpeó en el muslo. La pierna de Sasuke se dobló y Naruto le dio una patada en la cabeza enviándolo al suelo mientras su cabeza sonaba por el golpe.  
Naruto estuvo allí en un instante y golpeó con su espada, buscando la cabeza de Sasuke. El brazo de Sasuke fue detrás de su espalda y sacó una espada que era demasiado familiar para Naruto. Una gran hoja de luz brotó del mango de la espada que Sasuke había atado a su espalda bajo su camisa.  
-¿El Rajin?- Naruto dijo en estado de shock. Pensó con seguridad que había visto lo último de esa espada cuando derrotó a Aoi en el País del Té, aparentemente alguien había recogido el arma como trofeo.  
-Lo encontré en el puente el día después de la batalla. Y pensar que solo estaba allí para que cualquiera lo tomara- se burló el Uchiha mientras giraba en el suelo y pateaba las manos de Naruto, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio . Sasuke golpeó y hundió su espada profundamente en el hombro de Naruto que gritó de dolor por la cuchilla, así como por las corrientes de electricidad que recorrian su cuerpo. Él sacó la hoja y cortó el pecho de Naruto, quien cayó de dolor. Sin detenerse, Sasuke pateó a Naruto por el borde y saltó tras él. Realizó una voltereta delantera y golpeó sus pies contra el pecho de Naruto, enviándolo a estrellarse contra la roca. Mientras Naruto se ponía de pie con un intenso dolor, vio a Sasuke frente a él sosteniendo la punta de su espada hacia Naruto.

-Elemento Rayo: Estallido estático!- una ola de rayos salió de la cuchilla y golpeó a Naruto en el pecho, enviándolo a la pared del valle. Naruto lentamente se arrastró fuera de las rocas con dolor. Estaba teniendo problemas para mover su brazo izquierdo debido a la puñalada a su hombro. Estaba seguro de que se había roto una costilla o dos por la caída. Vio que Sasuke no estaba mucho mejor, sin embargo. Todavía estaba sintiendo los efectos del ataque del dragón que lo había enviado a caer contra las paredes antes. Naruto miró hacia el acantilado y le dirigió a Sasuke una rápida mirada. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada.  
-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombras!- Gritó Naruto mientras enviaba sus clones hacia Sasuke. Sasuke se lanzó rápidamente al ataque y comenzó a despachar rápidamente a los clones. Sasuke cortó un clon en la espalda y lo dispersó cuando otro lo agarró por la espalda. Dio la vuelta al clon para evitar el asalto frontal que un segundo clon le estaba haciendo cuando lo habían agarrado. Le dio una patada al primer clon en la espalda, causando que se estrellara contra su contraparte. Rápidamente se adelantó y apuñaló su espada a través de los dos. Levantó la vista y un clon le dio una patada en la cara cuando otro lo agarró con su técnica de burbuja de aire y lo arrojó al suelo. Sasuke se levantó lentamente. Levantó la vista y vio a todos los clones esperando que se levantara para atacar de nuevo. Sasuke miró hacia abajo y notó que todos estaban de pie sobre el agua. Levantó el rajín y colocó la cuchilla aligeradora en el agua. Envió una gran descarga eléctrica a través de la cuchilla y el agua condujo la corriente. Todos los clones gritaron cuando fueron electrocutados y desaparecieron. Sasuke miró a su alrededor buscando a Naruto.  
Lo vio correr por la pared del acantilado, tratando de recuperar su espada de donde la había dejado caer. No dispuesto a permitir que su oponente recupere su arma, Sasuke rápidamente corrió a través de las señales de su jutsu favorito.  
-Elemento fuego: ¡ Jutsu de bolas de fuego !- gritó mientras una gran bola de fuego corría hacia Naruto. Naruto saltó de la pared del acantilado para evitar la bola de fuego. Sasuke se movió rápidamente y apareció ante él cuando el rubio aterrizó en el suelo. Sasuke cortó a Naruto desde el hombro hasta la cadera y le dio una patada en el pecho contra la pared del acantilado. Se apresuró y lo agarró por la garganta.

-¿Realmente pensaste que te permitiría recuperar tu espada?- dijo en un tono condescendiente.  
-¿Realmente crees que me llevaría tanto tiempo recuperarla?- Naruto respondió con una sonrisa mientras Sasuke escuchaba una voz detrás de él.  
-¡Meteoro Espiral!  
Sasuke se giró, pero el clon lo agarró, evitando que saltara fuera del camino. Fue golpeado por completo por la explosión cuando el clon se dispersó. Naruto se paró en el agua, jadeando pesadamente. Había enviado a sus clones en el ataque e inmediatamente corrió por el acantilado. Cuando sintió que todos los clones se dispersaban, rápidamente hizo un último clon para correr en la pared del acantilado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer a continuación era esperar hasta que Sasuke bajara la guardia para atacar. Estaba usando un poco de chakra en esta pelea hasta el momento y estaba sintiendo todas las heridas que le había dado Sasuke. Se sintió mejor cuando pensó en el dolor en el que Sasuke debía estar también.  
Naruto miró con ojos calculadores a la gran expulsión de energía oscura que soplaba los escombros del cuerpo de Sasuke. Sasuke estaba en tan mala forma como Naruto. Ambos tenían numerosas heridas que iban desde pequeños cortes hasta profundas heridas que ensuciaban sus cuerpos. Naruto tenía bastantes quemaduras graves en el pecho y la pierna, y su brazo izquierdo seguía siendo ligeramente lento a sus órdenes. Sasuke apenas podía mover su brazo derecho y su pecho y cara tenían varios cortes profundos del ciclón cortante de Naruto. Ambos estaban con su cosmos encendido gracias a usar la marca de maldición y su entrenamiento.  
-Terminemos esta batalla entre nosotros, Naruto. Uno de nosotros vivirá y el otro morirá- Sasuke dijo suavemente mientras su cosmos se encendía levemente una vez más.

-Eres un tonto, Uchiha, si crees que ese poder viene sin un precio-. dijo el Uzumaki mientras cuando él también comenzó a elevar su poder.  
-¿Viene sin un precio? No, Naruto, sé muy bien cuál es el precio de este poder. Sin embargo, no me importa. Cualquier plan que Orochimaru tenga para tomar mi poder finalmente fracasará. Después de que te derrote, iré a la aldea de sonido y entrenaré con él hasta que no me sirva para ningún otro propósito. Luego tendré el poder de derrotar a mi hermano y a cualquier otra persona que se atreva a obstaculizar mi ambición- Sasuke dijo con una risita molesta.  
-Tu plan tiene un defecto- Naruto dijo suavemente.  
-¿Oh? ¿Y cuál es ?- Preguntó Sasuke.  
-Asumes que puedes matarme- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa propia.  
-No importa cuánto hayas mejorado torpe, siempre saldré en la cima- Sasuke dijo mientras se posicionaba para atacar.  
-Lo admito, esa es una teoría interesante- replicó el Uzumaki mientras se preparaba.  
No se intercambiaron más palabras. El tiempo para hablar había terminado. Uno se levantaría y el otro caería. Las nubes comenzaron a oscurecerse y una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer. Dos titanes de poder estaban uno frente al otro. Uno empuñando el poder oscuro obtenido de un loco, hambriento de poder. Mientras que el otro ejercía el poder de los caballeros de Athena. Un rayo brilló entre ellos y se convirtieron en borrones de velocidad.

Los golpes entre ambos se intensificaron mientras aumentaban gradualmente su poder, llevando el Uzumaki la delantera. Y de repente, lo sintió, una violenta explosión de Cosmos que el Uzumaki reconoció en el acto. Momentos después, vieron al bólido ascender al cielo, congelando a Naruto con una cara de shock total, pues entendió que estaba pasando, el Trío amazona vino a apoyarlos y ella…..

-¡No, no, no no!- decía desesperado - ¡NO ESTA PASANDO, NO DE NUEVO! ¡¿PORQUE LAS MUJERES EN MI VIDA TIENEN QUE MORIR POR PROTEGERME!?

-JAJAJA, así que tu noviecita acaba de morir- se burló el Uchiha- no te preocupes, te reunirás con ella muy pronto.

Y cometió un grave error.

Naruto volteo a verlo con los ojos chispeando de furia, las escleróticas aún blancas mostraban unos ojos rojos, sus marcas en las mejillas se acentuaron, sus dientes se afilaron y sus manos parecían garras, poniéndole la piel de gallina al Uchiha.

-¡VAS A PAGAR CARO ESE INSULTO!- rugió con una voz gruesa y gutural- ¡METEORO ESPIRAL!.

Y lo atacó sin contenerse, toda la maldita pelea lo había estado haciendo para evitar matarlo, lo traeria maltratado pero vivo, pero ahora, la furia y el dolor se apoderó de él, por ello su técnica hizo pedazos a Sasuke que cayó muerto mientras Naruto dejaba escapar un alarido de dolor que contenía toda su tristeza al perder al amor de su vida trágicamente.

Y mientras eso sucedía, inspirados por su sacrificio, cuatro Exclamaciones de Athena eran lanzadas para destruir a sus enemigos…

 **Y corte.**

 **Di pistas de esto, sorprendentemente uno de ustedes si lo vio….. Es todo, en el próximo capítulo el desenlace del fic.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	54. El comienzo de una Leyenda

**Capitulo 54 El comienzo de una leyenda.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Shion145, Virus pirata, Flarius , Alferez002 y Neopercival.**

Gracias amigos, sus review me dieron el ánimo de seguir de los doscientos y tantos review, el setenta por ciento fueron de ustedes mis más fieles seguidores.

Pidan algo, es su recompensa a su lealtad y vere que puedo hacer.

 **Review.**

 **Jgm250500**

Ya me había burlado mucho de la pobre Jaiba, lo tenía que dejar en paz.

Gracias por leer el fic y te esperó en la parte dos.

 **Jurractyranus**

Ok, yo lo checo, se agradece la sugerencia.

Gracias por leer el fic y te esperó en la parte dos.

 **Flarius**

Se agradencen las sugerencias siempre y siendo honesto, tu y Neopercival fueron de los que más cambiaron el rumbo del fic.

Gracias por leer el fic y te esperó en la parte dos.

 **Virus pirata**

Fuiste mi primer lector que comenzó q dejar más y más review, aproximadamente 56 de los 223 review son tuyos, eso hace que más o menos, la cuarta parte de los review totales fueran tuyos…. En verdad que gracias por ser el lector más fiel (dejaste algunos dobles o triples, de ahí que sean tantos)

Ahora con respecto a tu review:

No fue a Sai, fue a su hermano y si, los Uchiha sólo tenían al Amaterasu y ni ese….

Y espera a ver la parte dos….

Gracias por leer el fic y te esperó en la parte dos querido amigo.

 **Jonathan486**

Pues si, así fue.

Gracias por leer el fic y te esperó en la parte dos.

 **Comenzamos.**

Tayuya y Shikamaru llegaron con Naruto justo en el momento en el que cierto peliplata que también se entero de las cosas llegaba a escena, Kakashi había recetado un Chidori al pecho del chunin rubio y apenas y evitaron que lo matara debido a que para macabra fortuna de ellos, al sentirse el cosmos de Ty Lee, el León dorado por estar relativamente cerca, llegó más que a tiempo al valle para evitar que Kakashi que escupía rayos y chispeaba de furia, matara a Naruto.

El Uzumaki fue cargado por la ex guardia del Sannin mientras que un equipo médico llegaba y levantaba a cada uno de los muy graves heridos. Siendo Choji y Neji los más graves del grupo que trató de rescatar a Sasuke.

El cadáver del Uchiha también fue recogido por los ANBU al igual que los cuerpos de Jirobo, Sakon, Ukon y Kidomaru. La pulpa en la que se convirtió Ulquiorra sólo tenía una cabeza para su identificación siendo reconocía por varios como la de ese prometedor ANBU que desapareció misteriosamente al servicio de Danzō. Otros incluso recordaban que el hombre tenía un hermano menor.

De ahí, fueron a recoger a Ukyo que era la más grave y fueron alcanzados por Tier y Fū, extrañando a la Uzumaki porque la Arrancar traicionara al Sanin. Un breve momento tenso se llevó acabó cuando la arrancar pidió llevar al rubio, aligerando el momento la jinchuriki al revelar que les ayudó a pelear contra las Akatsuki que intentaron secuestrar a Naruto.

Aún así, la tensión y tristeza eran muy perceptible, Kakashi veía con dagas al inconsciente Uzumaki, apuraba el paso para intentar salvarle la vida a los encargados de ir por el Uchiha y además, estaba el hecho de que esta misión tenía a una kunoichi caída en acción que ni siquiera tendría un funeral de cuerpo presente. Vaya que las cosas estaban mal.

Y se pondrían peor.

##

 **Con los caballeros de Athena.**

Los cuerpos ANBU de Suna llegaron al sitio y se sorprendieron por lo que encontraron, en un enorme y profundo cráter se encontraban regados doce cuerpos apenas vivos, arrojados por una muy violenta y poderosa explosión, de acuerdo a la evidencia misma del cráter, pero no era lo único ahí. Un cachorro de Akita blanco de ojos azules estaba acurrucado sobre dos nenitos, una niña rubia y un nene de cabello negro y además estaban al resguardo de un granado que les daba su sombra. Así que los ANBU recogieron todo y llevaron a los caballeros a Konoha para que les dieran atención médica en su aldea de residencia. Mientras se alejaban a una distancia prudente Hatori observaba todo y asentía en acuerdo. Las cosas habían salido bien, por lo que tendría que retirarse de momento, ya había permanecido el tiempo necesario para ver que sus planes irían por el cauce que había previsto.

##

 **Konoha dos días después.**

Tsunade respiraba muy agitada debido al gran esfuerzo que le tomó estar en varias cirugías de forma consecutiva. Todos y cada uno de los shinobi por los que fue desfilando en un frenético intento por salvarles la vida tenían un muy grave cuadro clínico del que habían sobrevivido por un milagro.

Chouji tenía la mitad de sus huesos rotos, varios músculos desgarrados y el hígado y el páncreas a nda de necrótizar debido al sobre esfuerzo que hicieron al volver su grasa corporal en chakra.

Neji tenía muy serias lesiones causadas por flechas y armas punzo cortantes y una pérdida casi letal de sangre. Igualmente Kiba estaba en el mismo barco que Neji siendo de los cuatro el peor caso el de Lee que prácticamente no tenía un sólo hueso sano, lo que hacía un milagro que siguiera vivo.

Naruto por su lado tenía aún en recuperación el enorme boquete que el chidori le causó. Por fortuna tanto el lugar como la naturaleza de la herida le jugaron a favor, un poco más abajo….. Y más frío el Chidori y no la había logrado contar.

También ayudaba su factor de curación que ayudó a que estuviera más estable con respecto a los demás.

Hablando de los demás, Tayuya pese a estar encadenada a una cama de hospital sonreía radiante pues le tocó junto a su padre que volvió en sí por obra de un milagro y más aún, con su memoria parcialmente devuelta, reconoció a la joven como su hija y ahora sí tenía recuerdos de su vida juntos, aunque no a cabalidad. Situación en la que Tier estaba. A quienes le vieron y le conocieron, casi les dio un infarto al verla, pero eso ayudó porque si bien, ella estaba encadenada como Tayuya y su padre, sería por un corto período de tiempo.

Más arriba, en un ala aparte del lugar, en doce camas en la misma área , los caballeros de Athena se encontraban rodeados por sus amigos y por varios de los familiares de sus cuerpos, como Teuchi o la Señora Masaki que un poco más apartados rezaban a Kami por la seguridad de ellos.

Rezos que al fin, el dios atendería.

Lentamente a dos días de haber sido traído a la aldea por los ANBU de la Arena, el caballero de Libra abría lentamente los ojos de forma soñolienta como si llevará años profundamente dormido. Despertó bien y vio la sala donde era rodeado por varios de sus alumnos y viendo extrañamente a la señora que era la madre del joven en el que estaba residiendo.

-Que susto nos pegó Dohko sensei- rompía Hina el silencio- aunque claro esta, sabíamos que no moriría tan fácil.

-¿Quienes son ustedes y quien es Dohko?- preguntó el caballero, sobresaltado a todos los ahí reunido.

-¿Recuerda haberme visto alguna vez?- preguntó Iori haciendo sobresaltarse al caballero por su presencia.

-Yo jamás te he visto- dijo asustado y añadió viendo en dirección de la joven madre- mamá ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Hiro eres tú?- preguntó la mujer tratando de contener las lágrimas, el joven le vio extrañado y sólo atinó a asentir, haciendo que la mujer corriera a abrazarlo.

-¡HIJO MÍO, HAS VUELTO, HAS VUELTO!- Gritó la mujer llorando de alegría y haciendo que la esperanza en varios se renovará.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ahora, Ayame abriera los ojos y reaccionara llevándose las manos a donde había sido apuñalada hace seis años, viendo que sólo tenía una pequeña cicatriz donde debía estar la herida.

Teuchi simplemente la abrazó y comenzó a llorar en silencio, al fin ya no se veía esa mirada hosca y francamente hostil, nuevamente esos bellos ojos castaños destilaban amabilidad e inocencia.

-Papá, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?- preguntó la joven a su padre que la abrazo más posesivamente.

-Seis años hija, has estado fuera seis años.

Mientras Fū lloraba también en silencio, aunque tensa al principio, la joven había aprendido a querer a Máscara Mortal, ahora él se había ido.

Lentamente uno a uno los otros diez fueron despertando y en ningún caso hubo uno sólo de ellos que recordara algo de los últimos seis años. Era como si hubieran estado en un coma profundo del que salían por gracia divina.

Lo que documentó muy bien un ANBU de Raíz que salió volando a informar a su amo de este afortunado evento. Los principales guardianes del Kyubi habían desaparecido y ya nada lo salvaría de ponerse de rodillas ante Danzō.

##

 **Cámara del consejo esa misma tarde.**

-¡NO PUEDEN HABLAR EN SERIO!- rugió furiosa la kage mientras las astillas y trozos de madera de su lugar en el recinto salían volando luego de que ella despedazara el lugar tras dar un manotazo que hizo añicos la mesa- ÉL NO PUEDE SER ACUSADO DE TRAIDOR POR ESA CAUSA!.

\- ¿Y porque no?- recrimina alguien de la fracción civil del consejo- debió traer a Sasuke Uchiha vivo para evitar que Orochimaru le pusiera las manos encima, no matarlo a golpes por…..

-Ya se han excedido en sus atribuciones- interrumpió Hiashi- esto sólo debería competer a la asociación shinobi, no deben de meterse en estos asuntos.

-Estamos hablando del jinchuriki nativo de esta aldea, la opinión de la asociación civil debe ser oída también- le rebatió Homura y agregó- Acaba de matar al último miembro leal de uno de los clanes fundadores de la aldea, ese castigo es lo mínimo que merece.

-Un traidor, a ese fué a quien mató- salió en defensa de Naruto, Inoichi- ya vi en la mente de Sasuke a través de el Jutsu de recopilación de cadáver, la mentada marca de Orochimaru no lo influenció en lo más mínimo y por lo que la guardia de Orochimaru corroboró, abandonó por voluntad propia la aldea. Lo están criminalizando por cumplir su trabajo.

La razón de la discusión era el mal llamado castigo por matar a Sasuke, Danzō creyó que ahora que los caballeros ya no podrían proteger a Naruto esta era su mejor oportunidad para poder ponerle las manos encima aprovechando tres factores.

Por principal de cuentas, muchos miembros del consejo civil principalmente habían invertido mucho esfuerzo, dinero y tiempo en endulzar el oído de Sasuke buscando que a futuro desposara a alguna de sus hijas y así aumentar su poder e influencia en la aldea. Luego estaba el grupo que francamente seguía odiando a Naruto, también estaba jugando a su favor el patente odio de los clanes menores de la aldea. Aunque sólo era heredero del casi extinto clan Uzumaki, ellos sólo vieron a un shinobi que les arrebató la grandeza.

Por ello entre el odio y el temor, Danzō tenía ganada las cosas. Desterrar a Naruto seria sencillo y así, secuestrarlo, meterlo a sus ANBU y así, volverlo el arma perfecta para que Konoha aplastará a sus enemigos.

-Lo someteremos a una votación, como mencionó Tite, esto afecta a toda la aldea ,así que es justo que todos tomemos la decisión- se impuso Danzō.

La Sanin sólo sintió una opresión, ella sabía que hasta hace poco tenía a doce disuasores para evitar esto. Sin ellos las cosas estaban fuera de sus manos. Lamentablemente, pesaba más el poder y la ambición que la lealtad y el compromiso. Sólo podía imaginar lo devastado que Naruto estaría cuando despertara y se enterara de las cosas. Ella no era ingenua y ya conocía sin hacerse la votación, el resultado

#######

 **País de los arrozales.**

Pedochimaru estaba realmente furioso, la misión para recuperar a Sasuke fue un rotundo fracaso que le trajo un serio revés, no sólo en los combates habían muerto la mayoría de sus enviados, Sasuke también fue baja durante la misión para recuperarlo.

"Maldito Kyubi" pensaba sombríamente mientras otra oleada de dolor lo recorría haciéndolo apretar los dientes conteniendo un grito. Las cosas estaban empeorando más a cada momento, sin Kabuto tenía que hacer las cosas sólo, lo que ralentizó mucho la busca de un cuerpo temporal para usar en lo que Sasuke maduraba para tomarlo.

Sintió otra ola de dolor y preparó todo para doparse lo mejor que podía, con sus brazos inutilizados, el simple hecho de inocularse era bastante doloroso para él y requería de toda su concentración. Por ello no notó como una sombra sonrió al verlo así, finalmente el mejor momento para deshacerse de él de una vez había llegado.

Por ello, la sombra de Hécate se fue, dándole a Chabelo versión shinobi, un muy mal presentimiento.

###

 **Aldea oculta entre la Lluvia, tres días después de que Orihime y Kuina no se reportarán.**

-Entonces debemos asumir que murieron en batalla y contra tres insignificantes chunin- enunció incrédulo el malévolo ceviche recibiendo un asentimiento de Zetsu en respuesta.

-Jajajaja, lástima que no estuve ahí, me habría encantado ver sus caras a la hora de morir, asesinadas por simples chunin….- y estalló en carcajadas de forma maníaca un joven peliplata.

-No es motivo para que te burles Hidan - reclamó muy ofendida Mai haciendo estremecerse al shinobi en el acto. La kunoichi era gentil y bondadosa, pero enojada era una muy terrible máquina de matar y él, inmortal o no, sentía mucho aprecio a su bienestar físico como para hacerla enfadar y volverse blanco de su ira.

-Por otro lado, yo podría tener una magnífica noticia- mencionó un hombre calvo y encorvado.

-De que se trata- preguntó un joven pelinaranja con ojos púrpuras con seis anillos y varios piercing en su cuerpo.

-Según supe, los caballeros dorados han sido heridos de mucha gravedad y de acuerdo a mi informante, hay pocas esperanzas de que sobrevivan- mencionó con calma, estudiando las reacciones de todos ahí. Dado lo que había ocurrido con Lao G, estaba claro que nadie quería enfrentarlos nuevamente. Pain incluido.

-Tobi también tiene una confirmación de eso- interrumpió a medias el más jovial de los Akatsuki y el otro miembro enmascarado del grupo- Aparentemente, la misión para traer al hermanito de Itachi salió mal. El Kyubi mató a su blanco y murió uno de los que fueron a apoyarlos- mencionó viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Itachi. También Kisame lo vio, esas micro expresiones eran de dolor….. - pero lo mejor que es Sasori sempai tenía razón, ellos murieron en el hospital.

Todos inconscientemente exhalaron de alivio al saber que el principal obstáculo a sus planes había desaparecido. Ciegos por esa verdad, olvidaron a Cocodrilo y a los demás, así como al hecho de que pudiera haber más demonios acechando en la oscuridad.

Al final, decidieron esperar unos tres años para que las cosas se asentarán y entonces sí, tomar por asalto a los Biju y lograr sus planes.

#######

 **Konoha dos días después.**

Naruto despertó teniendo los gritos de Hina y Ayane junto a los de Kei y Ryo de fondo. Los jounin estaban discutiendo airadamente con el médico y la enfermera de piso por el negligente trabajo para atender al Uzumaki.

La noticia de la muerte de Sasuke a manos de Naruto y la de los caballeros se regó como pólvora, siendo magníficada la gravedad de lo de Sasuke, gracias a Danzō y a la mayoría de la asociación civil, haciendo retroceder mucho, el aprecio que el Uzumaki ya había ganado.

Mientras, Ibiki y Anko terminaban en la habitación de junto, el interrogatorio a Tier y a los demás, determinado que no eran una amenaza a la seguridad de la aldea, por lo que a más tardar esa misma noche les serían retiradas las restricciones a su chakra y físicas para evitar su fuga.

Otra cosa que la mayoría en la aldea ya sabía, era que Naruto había sido desterrado de la aldea por matar a Sasuke, haciendo que la mayoría celebrará por ello. Mientras que una minoría vio aquello como un ultraje, casi toda la aldea se alegró por ello.

Siendo Ayame de las más indignadas por esa noticia.

La joven castaña y los otros once pacientes que compartían habitación con ella fueron dados de alta muy rápido al comprobar su perfecto estado de salud.

Siendo raro para todos ellos.

Teuchi le mostró por ejemplo una foto donde ella y once personas que no conocía posaban junto a Naruto y a varios más, extrañando mucho a la camarera al verse con ropa muy masculina y con facciones muy ariscas.

Igualmente Hiro regresaba a casa luego de varios años para enterarse por recortes de su madre que aparentemente era un famoso shinobi que se hacia llamar Dohko.

Explicaciones dadas en varios sitios así le hicieron ver a los involucrados la angustia que sus familias habían sufrido al ver sus cuerpos en la aldea diario, siendo usados por alguien diferente.

Y mientras eso pasaba, Karin era un mar de dudas. Tayuya era la tercer familia directa que tenía además de un tío, pero ella tenía aún así miedo. Esos sujetos que la trataron de secuestrar seguramente serían más incisivos en ese cometido, sin el disuasor que Dohko y los demás eran, ella sabía que estaría en constante peligro y eso la aterraba. Poco importara que estuviera rodeada por las hermanas Tendo, ellas estaban de Luto tanto como ella. La muerte de Ty Lee había afectado mucho a Ukyo y también había que sumar la pérdida de Mu y los demás.

Sintiéndose mal, sabía que su primo sería el más afectado por ambos factores.

Así pues, en cuando Naruto abrió bien los ojos, vio a sus amigos cercanos, felices de verlo despierto mientras el personal médico abandonaba la sala, no querían estar ni cerca de él.

-¿Ty Lee… dónde Está Ty Lee?- preguntó con esperanza Naruto a Fū que era la más cercana a él. Ella simplemente bajó la mirada y sollozaba en silencio, siendo por demás elocuente su respuesta.

Sin embargo el shock lo puso en un extraño sentido de apatía pues cambió de tema rápidamente por otro que también sería difícil para él.

-Ya veo, ¿Dohko sensei y los demás ya volvieron? - preguntó sin emoción alguna.

Hina fue la valiente que se atrevió a darle la mala nueva.

-Ellos…. Regresaron a su mundo o murieron, las personas que habían poseído han regresado a la normalidad.

Y entonces, para conmoción de todos, comenzó a reír a carcajadas, riendo de manera histérica durante varios minutos hasta que se le agotó el aire y sin que alguno pudiera evitarlo, con su puño rebosante de Chakra, trató de quitarse la vida, siendo detenido a milímetros de tocarse, por Iori que fue el primero en reaccionar.

-!SUÉLTAME!- grito furioso el Uzumaki- !YA ESTOY CANSADO, SIEMPRE QUE LAS COSAS MEJORAN PARA MI PASA ESTO!

¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME PASE ESO, DÉJENME ACABAR CON MI DOLOR!

-Me lo agradecerás un día- dijo Iori dándole un golpe en el cuello que lo dejó inconsciente, mientras Hina lo acomodaba en la cama, el Yagami salió a informar a Tsunade de los hechos. Ya había sido desterrado, pero mientras no pusiera un pie fuera de la aldea, en honor a sus sensei, el Uzumaki estaba bajo su protección y la de los demás.

Prueba de ello era que El Trío monstruoso montó guardia fuera del hospital para evitar que los imbéciles mataran a Naruto.

####

 **Cuartel general de I.T.**

 **!SLAP!**

Sonó la bofetada que Anko le recetó a Kakashi y que casi le arranca los dientes al peliplata.

Hablando de injusticia, el consejo lo había exonerado de intento de homicidio, para muchos era un héroe por tratar de vengar a su alumno caído.

-!REPITE ESO GUSANO!- le reto la pelipurpura furiosa.

-¡Ya me oíste, debí matarlo cuando era más joven y débil y tuve la oportunidad!- le repitió las palabras el jounin a una kunoichi que hervía de furia- ese no es el hijo de Minato sensei, es el maldito Kyubi.

 **¡SLAP!**

 **¡SLAP!**

sorprendente ahora era Ibiki quien abofeteaba al peliplata.

-¿Sabes algo Kakashi?- comenzó a hablar el líder de I.T.- hace algunos años había un rumor bastante curioso en la aldea, entre los Uchiha para ser precisos- había la sospecha de que Sasuke no era hijo de Fugaku, que era de hecho hijo de alguien fuera del clan. Y dado que tu trabajabas en los archivos con Mikoto Uchiha como terapia para superar lo de Rin y Obito… Y tu estúpida y parcial visión de las cosa….. No seré un Nara, pero recordando cómo era la relación de ustedes….. Además, Sasuke se parecía a ti…..

-No hay manera de que pruebes ese disparate- le advirtió peligrosamente el peliplata.

-Bueno, no hay exámenes de ADN ¿Verdad?- le comentó Ibiki- te conozco muy bien, para que ese arrogante fuera tu consentido, dado lo serio que eres y que Él es el hijo se tu sensei, uno supondría que él iba ser el favorito, pero no… lo fue Sasuke.

Así que sólo lo resumimos a esto….. ¿Mi duda es correcta?

Kakashi se quedó en silencio, pero aún así, su gesto y demás fueron muy elocuentes. Casi podía estallar en carcajadas histéricas Ibiki por ello. Los hijos ilegítimos jamás recibían nada a menos que hubiera un reconocimiento explícitamente del clan. A esos bastardos codiciosos, su venganza en forma de destierro les significaba una victoria por demás vacía.

-Ibiki, por favor, no digas nada- pidió el último usuario de sharingan vivo en la aldea- si haces eso…

-Sólo lo informaremos de voz a la Hokage, que uso le de a mi informe no es mi problema- le soltó Ibiki con desgano.

Tanto para nada en su opinión.

##

El Uzumaki ya se había enterado de boca de Tsunade del destierro terminando de devastarlo por completo. No sólo Ty Lee había muerto en vano. La aldea lo odiaba peor que nunca.

La Kage le quiso dar al menos un consuelo, pero el genin rubio salió a toda carrera a su hogar a empacar sus cosas. Daba igual, ya no vivía en la aldea.

Iba de camino de regreso cuando se topó a Iruka Umino que se había enterado de la situación. El profesor se lamentaba más que nunca en no haberse acercado a él y trató de iniciar una plática acerca de lo que fue para él el perder a sus padres, pero….

-No te atrevas a comparar mi dolor con el tuyo? ¿Crees que mi carga puede compararse con la tuya? Créeme, Iruka-sensei, lo que sea que el kyuubi te haya hecho, no se compara con ver al amor de mi vida morir frente a mis ojos por protegerme. - gritó Naruto cambiando su voz a la del kyuubi sin siquiera saberlo, para la consternación de Iruka, que se arrepintió de tratar de confortarlo.  
Ahora el chunin ya no tenía miedo del aura fuerte que rodeaba a su ex estudiante. Tal aura llevaba una profunda carga de dolor y melancolía y no tenía que mirar a Naruto a los ojos para ver que estaba llorando. Estaba llorando, debido a lo que paso con Ty Lee, pero sobre todo lloraba al ver que sus esfuerzos por ganarse a la aldea, por ser feliz una vez más eran en vano.  
Estaba cansado, cansado de que siempre que finalmente era feliz, el destino se hacía cargo de arruinarlo.

Conoció a Himawari y la vio morir frente a sus ojos de forma horrible. Se hizo de una hermana mayor en Ayame y ella estuvo en coma.

Ahora los doce guerreros y su novia se habían ido para siempre. Nuevamente cuando era feliz…..

Estaba francamente cansado de todo eso.

##  
 **Oficina de Tsunade.**  
Tsunade estaba dentro de su oficina cuando, de repente, una poderosa aura se apoderó de sus sentidos y al instante recordó haber sentido el chakra de Naruto de esa manera antes. En un borrón, se desvió hacia el área donde sintió la presencia y vio a Iruka abrazando a Naruto, mientras aún estaba envuelto en el chakra de Kurama. Debido al hecho de que Tsunade tenía miedo de que el kyuubi saliera, no se dio cuenta de que el aire a su alrededor tenía una inmensa sensación de tristeza y comenzó a llorar sin siquiera darse cuenta. El aura de Naruto era la causa y en ese momento podía sentir lo que podría describirse como lo que Naruto sentía cuando crecía debido al kyuubi. Tsunade ahora pudo ver por lo que pasó Naruto y simplemente no pudo dejar de llorar.

 **Alrededor de Konoha.**  
Alrededor de Konoha, tres chicas también sintieron el aura que les mostraba solo pena y dolor. Era un chakra lleno de emociones negativas. Tristeza, depresión, soledad, pena, melancolía, rabia, desesperación. Todas estas emociones parecían aparecer a través de todas ellas a la vez y las chicas no pudieron evitar comenzar a llorar sin saber ninguna razón para ello. Tier ,Hinata y Hikari lloraban y ninguna de ellas sabía la razón, pero lo sintieron muy bien y todas se preguntaron quién demonios podría sufrir así y no perder la cabeza.  
"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy llorando de repente? Ya conozco este sentimiento, pero nunca hasta tal punto. ¿Quién está causando esto?" era el pensamiento de Tier  
'"Oh, Dios mío, mi corazón me está aplastando, ¿qué me pasa, por qué sucede esto, no puedo dejar de llorar?" lloró con mucha pena Hikari.  
"Nunca me sentí así toda mi vida, esos sentimientos reprimidos y cada vez son más fuertes, si esto continúa, no creo que pueda soportarlo" Se lamento Hinata.  
Después de algunas reflexiones, las chicas llegaron a la misma conclusión, no sabían con certeza quién estaba haciendo esto, pero en el fondo de sus corazones, sabían muy bien quién era la persona y de dónde provenían esas emociones, y al mismo tiempo que el único que podía sufrir tanto era el único que había soportado hasta ahora una carga tan grande.  
"... Naruto-kun" pensó con las orejas y su cola caídas la chica tigre.  
"… Naruto, perdón " se disculpó llorando con más ganas la ojiperla.  
"… Hijo… " era el angustiante pensamiento de Tier.

##  
 **En el memorial.**  
En el memorial, Naruto estaba ganando conciencia lentamente, después de sentir lo que podría describirse como un abrazo de padre que venía de Iruka y lo apartó con ira y se alejó lo más rápido que podía del lugar. Entonces el chunin resoplo triste y se giró para ver al Godaime justo frente a él sollozando. Al ver esto, Iruka supo que la godaime tenía algún tipo de vínculo familiar con el rubio Chunnin y se dio cuenta de que Tsunade sentía el dolor por el aura de Naruto. Luego el instructor fue junto a la Godaime y apoyó una de sus manos en los hombros de Tsunade.  
\- También sentía el dolor de Naruto, ¿verdad Hokage-sama?- preguntó con la mirada ensombrecida el hombre.  
\- ... ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir todo este tiempo, Iruka? ¿Cómo pudo embotellar tanto dentro de él? No puedo dejar de temer que lo que sentimos era una mera fracción de lo que sufrió. Es solo un niño y sufrió mucho - Sollozó Tsunade, contemplando cuán profunda era la herida de Naruto.  
-Nadie sabe Godaime-sama, solo uno que compartió un camino similar puede comprender exactamente cuánto sufrió. Pero no lo subestimaría si fuera usted, Hokage-sama. Naruto podría muy bien ser un chico, pero puedo garantizar que lo que sufrió, casi nadie puede sufrir tanto, incluso con cien años de vida. Pero es un shinobi, y uno muy fuerte, si puedo agregar - Dijo el chunnin logrando calmar al Godaime.  
-Malditos bastardos-/ musitó la rubia antes de irse a su oficina, tenía algo que hacer antes de que el rubio se marchará y por kami que nada le impediría que él se fuera sin que ella lo viera una vez más.

##

Naruto estaba en el parque sobre el monumento de los Hokage, destrozando todo lo que tenía al alcance de sus manos, árboles, bancas, rocas, no había nada que escapara de su ira y pena, al punto que él, incluso se estaba autolesionando, sus heridas ya comenzaban a abrirse una vez más sin que le importara lo más mínimo su propia seguridad. Y justo cuando nuevamente iba a golpear un grueso tronco sin cuidado alguno, se vio en el bosque de Kurama sujeto por la mano del Biju en su forma humana y recargado contra un muy grueso Olmo, para evitar que escape.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ ZORRO PULGOSO!- Exclamó colérico y entrecortado por el llanto- ¡DÉJAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!.

por única respuesta, el Biju lo soltó y sin que lo previera Naruto, le dio un poderoso golpe al estómago que de habérselo dado en el mundo real, lo habría noqueado seguramente.

-¿No puedes ver la cosas con claridad ahora? ¡Esa confianza que te hacía superar cualquier obstáculo, esa fuerza de la que nunca dudaste, todos esos enemigos que has derrotado!- comenzó a hablar el Biju- ¿DONDE ESTÁ EL VERDADERO NARUTO?. Sé que has perdido mucho, y ese gigantesco muro que es el mundo te ha cegado los ojos. ¡Nunca encontrarás tu camino así como estás, porque te has perdido en el arrepentimiento y la culpa! Sé que es doloroso ahora, Naruto, pero tienes que contener esos sentimientos. ¡Se que es doloroso, pero debes superarlo! ¡no pienses en lo que has perdido! ¡Lo perdido no se puede recuperar! ¡Debes pensar en lo que aun tienes!

Y entonces abriendo los sentidos del Uzumaki para que viera el exterior…. Naruto ahogó un grito al ver a quien se acercaba lentamente a abrazarlo.

Una mujer con un haori negro de batalla, zapatillas rojas se iba acercando lentamente a él. Tenía la piel morena, ojos verdes y cabello rubio corto. La mujer era inconfundible para Naruto. Era su madre ¡VIVA!.

-Se que has pasado por cosas muy horribles, Lo sé mejor que nadie en este asqueroso agujero- siguió hablando el Biju- Pero si sigues por este camino, solo escupiría en el sacrificio de la Cachorra, de acuerdo a mi hermana, ella se fue feliz, porque con su sacrificio fue capaz de protegerte. ¡NO PIENSO VER COMO EL SACRIFICIO DE TY LEE SE DESPERDICIA SOLO PORQUE TE REVUELCAS EN TU AUTO COMPADECIMIENTO.!

En el exterior la mujer abrazó a su hijo y comenzó a canturrear, era lo único que se le ocurrió hacer. Pasó más o menos un minuto y comenzó q oírlo llorar con fuerza mientras se aferraba a ella, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lentamente lo guió para que se recostaran en el suelo y antes de darse cuenta, el chunin rubio se había quedado dormido en su regazo. Tenía una expresión sumamente triste, lo que le indicaba a Tier que tan grande era su pena.

###

 **Konoha, al día siguiente.**

Eran las once de la mañana y Naruto junto a Tier se dirigían al lado distrito Rukon, si partirían al destierro, lo harían por ese lado pues sabían que los detractores de Naruto no se atreverían a ir a "despedirlo" si se marchaba por esa puerta.

Iba de camino a la salida cuando Ukyo y Fū los alcanzaron, equipo al hombro y dispuestas a irse.

-Pero chicas….- se quedó sin habla el Uzumaki.

-Pero nada, alguien debe de sacarte de los problemas- sonrió de forma ladina la pelimenta.

Minutos después, fueron alcanzados por Karin, Tayuya y su padre que también traían sus cosas al hombro.

-No creerás que te libraras de nosotras tan fácil, pequeño bastardo- le reto la Bocazas pelirroja- Después de todo, los Uzumaki valoramos a la familia.

-!A la chingada con esta aldea!- le dio la razón Karin, con la mirada incrédula de todos al oírla maldecir así, haciendo que ella haga una gran imitación de cierta ojiperla que por cierto, también venía a verlo…. Con sus cosas listas para irse.

-Hinata…

-Ty Lee habría querido que alguien estuviera cerca de ti- mencionó la ojiperla- recuerda, estamos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas.

-Concordamos- llegaron Sakura y Hikari también con todo lo necesario para emprender el viaje- estoy convencida que mi tía Mei nos recibe en su aldea.

-Chicas… yo.

-Nada ,nada,- le resto importancia Kasumi que venía llegando con varios de sus amigos, ex alumnos de los caballeros en su mayoría- no se si sea lo correcto, pero te deseo un buen viaje- le despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces salió de entre la multitud Ayame quien sólo atinó a abrazar con mucho afecto a su hermanito mientras este solo sonrió en paz.

-Yo también te extrañaré- dijo con tristeza el Uzumaki.

Y no queriendo prolongar más el momento doloroso, comenzó a irse, con los adiós y buenos deseos de la gente que lo quería. Siendo el distrito Rukon, el único que siempre siguió el deseo del cuarto Hokage.

Cuando el pequeño séquito se marchó. Aparecieron varios ANBU que los siguieron a una distancia prudente, siendo el equipo de Iori, el Trío Montuoso y Muralla, el último equipo de Aldebarán, quienes los seguían. Se la jugaban a que Danzō intentaría algo contra ellos, por eso mismo, como último acto de respeto a sus sensei, evitarían que eso pasará. Para su desconocimiento y fortuna alguien pensaba igual.

######

 **Base subterránea de Raíz.**

Hablando del diablo, el Halcón ya salivaba con lo que ocurriría a mediano plazo. Tomaría al Kyubi y lo moldearía en el arma que siempre debió haber sido y con ella aplastaría a sus enemigos. Con su ayuda tomaría el cargo como Hokage y llevaría a la aldea a la grandeza.

Después de todo, lo "persuadiría" de enseñar a sus ANBU todo lo que los caballeros le enseñaron a él, también con Naruto lograría reconstruir el clan Uzumaki para que le fuera enteramente leal a él. Dejando preñadas a sus kunoichi y a varias más que secuestraria si hacía falta, tendría una muy poderosa arma bajo su cargo.

Sólo sería cuestión de negociar con su socio para que le diera la fórmula de la inmortalidad o mejor aún, obligarlo y entonces si, el se volveria un dios entre los hombres.

Pero primero….

Un ANBU entró corriendo y se postró ante su amo que le ordenó decirle porque osaba con molestarlo.

-Lord Danzō, nos han invadido- comentó jadeante el ANBU.

-Bah, despachenlos- desdeñó la amenaza el Halcón pero….

-Sólo tenemos a un intruso y ya mató a la mayoría de nuestras fuerzas en activo, sólo yo….

Y cayó muerto. El dron sin emociones en el que el condicionamiento lo convirtió, creyó que al menos debía informar que un sólo intruso sello el área donde los reclutas que aún podían ser salvados de las secuelas psicológicas del entrenamiento estaban y que enfrentó a los otros en las instalaciones matándolos a todos excepto a él… directamente.

Momentos después, la puerta era sacudida por un par de violentos golpes antes de ser mandada a volar al ser arrancada de sus goznes por un violento mazazo.

-Perdón por tocar así, pero como no me abrias, me invite a mi misma a pasar- entró Koharu al amplio estudio donde Danzō estaba.

La ex kunoichi vestía un uniforme de sus días de gloria, un pantalón que le quedaba grande, una blusa que dejaba su arrugado vientre ligeramente descubierto, su cuerpo había envejecido con dignidad, aún así, la ropa hecha para una mujer joven le hacía lucir totalmente demacrada, sus pechos se veían caídos, su cuerpo frágil y débil, lo que en opinión del Halcón la hacía ver ridícula.

-Te ves sumamente patética Koharu- le dio su opinión el Halcón- no era más que una blasfema sátira de la gran kunoichi que fuiste en tu juventud y por la cual tenía atracción.

-Oh, yo se que me veo ridícula de esta forma- se sincero la concejal- pero estoy vestida así porque mi intención es hacerte enfurecer antes de matarte.

-Jajajaja, pues fallaste en tu primer intención y lo harás en la segunda- se burló la momia- te tengo lástima y no porque hayas matado a mis hombres quiere decir que tendrás una oportunidad de enfrentarme.

-Bien, eso lo veremos- le advirtió la concejal y añadió- ¡LIBERAR!.

Una poderosa presencia emanó de Koharu poniendo nervioso a Danzō quien comenzó a notar de entrada que la ropa a ella ya no le quedaba grande.

Su cuerpo rápidamente volvió a recuperar las pronunciadas curvas que tenía antaño, su piel arrugada y marchita recuperó su lozanía y juventud, sus pechos recuperaron su gloria perdía volviendo a recuperar su turgencia que le ganaba la envidia de muchas mujeres, su cabello gris opaco recuperó a gran velocidad su brillo y su antiguo color castaño, su rostro igualmente volvió a adquirir su juventud perdida haciendo que al final ante el Halcón de Guerra ya no estuviera la vieja concejal Koharu Utatane, sino Koharu "Loto sangriento" Utatane, la que pudo haber sido la primer mujer Kage en vez de Tsunade.

-Verás Danzō- comenzó a decir la mujer joven ante él, incluso su voz recuperó su tono juvenil- yo también soy la reencarnación de una de las amazonas al servicio de la Diosa Athena, resulta que mi enfermedad era en realidad, un recuerdo de mi vida pasada. Inconscientemente a los dieciocho años, comencé a ejecutar al Misophetamenos.

\- ¿Misophetamenos?- preguntó con clara ira el viejo.

-No, no viejo estúpido, no me volví joven de repente- le aclaro con burla la mujer- el Misophetamenos reduce el ritmo cardíaco hasta tal punto que el corazón humano late únicamente unas cien mil veces al año, de esa forma, al ser las veces que típicamente late el corazón humano al día…

-¡PARA TU CUERPO SOLO HAN PASADO DOS MESES!- exclamó el Halcón comenzando a sudar frío, a una Koharu de dieciocho con una basta experiencia de vida dudaba que le pudiera ganar, más aún si era del calibre de Shizune…. !Oh mierda!.

-Y por cierto, mi nombre en mi vida pasada fue !XANADU DE ARIES!

Y a gran velocidad le dio un golpe en el estómago a Danzō que lo mando a estrellarse a una pared y salió disparado a un gran salón de entrenamiento vacío donde ya se incorporaba de forma trabajosa.

"No, no otra vez, cada que mis planes van a salir bien, tiene que llegar un maldito caballero dorado y arruinarlo todo" se lamentaba mentalmente el Halcón. Antes de gritar de dolor al ser apuñalado en su ojo vendado.

-¡MI OJO, MI PRECIOSO OJO!- grito revolcándose en el suelo y con la mano en la cuenca donde un kunai había atravesado el ojo sharingan que mantenía oculto, pero no fue lo único que perdería.

Cuando ocurrió, no sabía decirlo Danzō pero antes de darse cuenta, tenía a Koharu sentada a horcajadas sobre él, sosteniendo su brazo vendado.

Y haciendo palanca, comenzó a tirar de él, mientras el viejo trataba desesperadamente de zafarse de ella. Siendo sus esfuerzos en vano, la kunoichi siempre había sido mucho más fuerte que él, ¡rayos!, aún cuando lucharan juntos el y Hiruzen contra ella, teniendo una vez más su juventud, sabía muy bien que aún así ella les daría una paliza. Para ella el dominarlo así era simplemente un juego de niños.

-No pienso permitir que uses al niño que aprendí a querer como el nieto que jamás tuve- le dijo con profunda irw en su voz la ex jounin- así que en memoria de mi descendiente Mu y de las personas que dieron su vida por la aldea, hoy cortaré el cáncer que representas tú, de Raíz.

Y entonces el viejo gritó con fuerza, pues al fin el brazo cedía y era arrancado de su tronco, desenvolviendo ella, observando instantes después los ojos implantados en él y su aspecto muy similar a madera y carne. Asi que lo sello y pateó lejos de ella a Danzō que no podía tener un sólo pensamiento coherente debido al dolor que le nubló el juicio.

-Adiós Danzō, me saludas a Nunca vuelvas.

-¡STARDUST REVOLUTION!

Y así término sin oponer pelea Danzō Shimura uno de los mayores cánceres nacidos en Konoha que ella sabía que había por abatir.

Ya con el viejo muerto, ella desello a los jóvenes en adoctrinamiento y se dirigió a un joven de doce años de piel pálida y similar a Sasuke llamado Sai.

-Sai, reunelos a todos, ya es hora de irnos- le llamó dulcemente la mujer.

-¿Lady Utatane?- preguntó atónito el joven.

La mujer sólo sonrió divertida, reconociendo el joven esa sonrisa, así que aunque ella le asintió, él ya sabía que se trataba de la mujer que hace una hora prometió rescatarlos de ese infierno.

Uno abajo y aún otro cáncer por abatir….. ¿O no?

###########

 **Aldea del sonido.**

Un jadeante Orochimaru tenía la cara descompuesta de ira hasta más allá de su límite, no sólo sus mejores hombres habían fallado en traer a Sasuke a su presencia, el maldito Kyubi había asesinado a su próximo cuerpo. El ya estaba pensando en embocarle a la menor oportunidad, cuando un shinobi de sus filas entró corriendo a informarle que tenían un intruso.

El desdeñó el informe y lo despidió exigiendo su cuerpo para investigarlo y siguió en sus maquinaciones. Antes de darse cuenta, algo lo mando a volar de un potente Uppercut fuera de la base subterránea y lo sacó a la superficie. Revelándose para su sorpresa a su ex alumna Anko vistiendo una armadura dorada con un par de alas y empuñando una jabalina.

Sólo con esa visión, sabía que no la tendría fácil, por eso, trató de acabar rápido usando a su espada Kusanagi.

Lanzando el arma que de podía extender en su hoja casi de forma infinita, confiaba que siendo un veneno contra el que la ojichocolate no tenía inmunidad, ella tendría una horrible muerte.

!Pero a milímetros de su cuerpo la hoja paró en seco y no pudo hacerla avanzar! Lo mismo cuando varios de sus hombres lanzaron Jutsus y armas, todos de detuvieron en seco y peor aún, a excepción de Kusanagi, los demás regresaron ,repelidos por una fuerza invisible y mataron a sus ejecutantes.

Lo que nos lleva a este momento, donde el jadeante Sanin tiene la quijada hasta el piso al ver tan extraño acontecimiento.

-Una gran ironía de la vida Orochimaru- comenzó a mofarse Anko- gran parte de tu vida deseando alcanzar la inmortalidad, deseando convertirte en un dios, sólo para que sin proponérselo, a quien considerabas un fracaso,era una diosa con su memoria sellada.

-Kukuku, de ser cierto Anko, voy a disfrutar el experimentar contigo, ahora muere- y lanzó una potente niebla tóxica que igualmente se frenó y regreso con el Sanin que escapó apenas, era inmune a su toxicidad, no a sus efectos corrosivos cual si fuera un muy poderoso ácido.

-Sólo quise decirte esto porque al final, quiero que sufras mucho antes de que te envíe al infierno.

!MUERE DE UNA PUTA VEZ GUSANO! ¡SOL MAGNÁNIMO!

Y lanzó un pequeño sol que comenzó a destruir al Sanin. Era literalmente un mini sol de más de cinco mil grados centígrados, temperatura a la que el Sanin comenzó a freírse sin poder evitarlo. Para cuando el sol impactó a su cuerpo, este ya era un trozo de carbón y el poderoso ataque siguió sin piedad consumiendo a la aldea shinobi de la que sólo encontrarían algunos exportadores días después, un enorme cráter.

Dos abajo nada por abatir.

#####

 **Konoha una hora después.**

La Sannin se enteraría de que Naruto se había ido de la aldea, siendo la vez en que le informó del destierro la última vez que lo vería. No le dio tiempo de darle las cartas que sus padres dejaron con ella o de darle parte de su herencia.

Ella mandaría a medio matar a Jiraiya horas después, si no volvía a más tardar mañana. Al menos debía de intentar protegerlo en el destierro. Después de todo, el variopinto grupo sólo tenía a Tier y a Grimmjow en él, Akatsuki haría todo a su alcance para atraparlo y sería mucha pieza para el pequeño grupo que había partido.

Era una lástima que no se enterara de lo que ocurrió unas horas atrás.

####

 **Camino al País de las olas.**

El grupo de ex shinobi de Konoha marchaba a paso lento en dirección a Jaya para embarcarse al País de las Olas y de ahí, quizá ir al renombrado País de la Primavera. Iban con paso tranquilo, rememorando varios algunas cosas, cuando de repente un pulso de cosmos se dejó sentir.

-Ese era… estaban a las expectativas los miembros de la comitiva que ya no tenía su escolta pues se quedó a luchar contra las fuerzas del Halcón.

Momentos después, Mu en su verdadera forma aparecía frente a ellos de súbito, sonriendo de forma tímida.

-Lamento mucho el haberlos preocupado, pero los doce despertamos apenas esta mañana- decía con la cara de sus pupilos sonriendo con alegría- acompañenme, tenemos cosas de qué hablar…

 **Y corte.**

 **Soul of ninja llega a su fin, el primer fanfic que escribo y el primero que acabo, espero que les haya gustado el fic. Fueron más de dieciséis meses de trabajo arduo, pero dieron sus frutos.**

 **Aprendí mucho y he hecho grandes amigos como Neopercival, Virus pirata, Shion145 y Flarius y he ido plasmando mis ideas y he ido abandonando otras.**

 **Hay algunas que surgieron y otras que aún quiero plasmar pero que las cosas nomas no se dan.**

 **Pero siempre pueden confiar en que si o si, terminará cada fic que inicie.**

 **Así que nos vemos en la parte dos que aún no se como voy a llamarla, así que, si se les ocurre un nombre…. Ya saben a sugerir.**

 **Así que amigos, estén al pendiente que en cuando sea hora, comenzaré a publicar la parte dos de este fanfic.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


End file.
